El mago de la Zero
by WafterAP
Summary: Al hacer el hechizo de invocación, Louise termina invocando a un joven mago de otro mundo, quien intentará soportar lo que es, bajo su perspectiva, una muy molesta experiencia. Contando con su magia, a la cual considera inferior en comparación, y el poder de las runas que recibió, él, esperando encontrar una forma de volver, tratará de afrontar los retos que aparezcan.
1. Mi llegada (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Ah... esto es demasiado tedioso.

Mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles arrugados, pequeños frascos de tinta y una cantidad desmesurada de libros. En ese momento, me encontraba en la aburrida tarea de escribir runas en varios papeles. Cabe mencionar que a lo anterior se sumaba la molestia de tener que desechar un papel si cometía tan sólo un pequeño error en la escritura de la runa.

 _Debí hacer esto en la mañana…_

Incluso con la cantidad de años que llevaba escribiendo runas, no podía acostumbrarme. Siempre que pasaba una hora, me terminaba aburriendo de hacer tan laboriosa tarea. Además, el dejar dicho deber para última hora no ayudaba a disminuir mi estrés.

 _Quizás pueda ir mañana con lo que tengo. Todavía tengo un margen decente entre victorias y derrotas, así que no es la gran cosa… Sí, como si pudiera hacer eso. A trabajar._

Tenía un duelo al día siguiente, uno los dos que tenía cada semana. Si fuera un simple duelo, entonces no tendría problema en resignarme e ir con lo que tenía preparado. No obstante, el enfrentamiento tenía importancia.

El ranking estudiantil estaba basado según los resultados de los duelos. En dichas peleas, uno debía colocar diez papeles rúnicos en el suelo y activarlos según la situación. La suerte, la estrategia y, en ocasiones, el engaño eran algo que influenciaba mucho en el resultado. Finalmente, el lugar que uno poseía en el ranking otorgaba beneficios según la posición.

Mi situación era aceptable. Tenía setenta y seis victorias. Por otro lado, mi número derrotas era de cuarenta y cinco. Se podía decir que estaba por encima del promedio, pero a una buena distancia de los primeros lugares.

 _Bien, el conjuro Parálisis está terminado._ Pensé a la vez que guardé el papel rúnico en mi zurrón.

El oponente al que debía enfrentarme mañana era conocido por preferir el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Es por eso que planeaba provocarlo de alguna manera y hacer que se acercara a mí.

 _Ahora bien, ¿qué otro hechizo debería preparar?_

El aburrimiento puede hacer muchas cosas, una de ellas es hacer parecer divertido el simple acto de balancearse sobre las patas traseras de una silla, cosa que comencé a hacer en ese preciso instante. Llamarlo destino o mala suerte no importa, pues al final el resultado de lo que pasaría a continuación no cambiaría. Mientras me balanceaba en la silla, apoyé mi cabeza en la parte posterior de esta y me di cuenta como de la nada, una especie de espejo apareció detrás de mí. La sorpresa me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Cuando vi que estaba por chocar contra el espejo, cerré mis ojos en un acto reflejo.

 **...**

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó una persona frente a mí.

La persona que me había hecho esa pregunta era una pequeña chica de cabello rosa. La blusa blanca que llevaba, acompañada de una capa negra y una falda del mismo color me hizo deducir que estaba usando un uniforme escolar.

 _¿Una capa? ¿En verdad existe gente que las usa?_

Aunque haya pensado eso, mi palabra no era mucho de fiar. En realidad yo no conocía muchas escuelas de magia además de la mía. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

 _Un momento, ¿no era de noche hace tan sólo unos instantes?_ Pensé a la vez que miraba totalmente extrañado al cielo.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿Me estás escuchando?

La chica parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

— Aztor Mithin. — Respondí.

Algo de molestia se pudo apreciar en mi voz. Era algo normal, pues había aparecido de la nada en un lugar completamente desconocido, para que después una chica que no conocía me exigiera mi nombre.

— ¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

 _¿Plebeyo?_

— Supongo que deberías estar feliz, Louise. Lograste invocar algo, aunque sea una plebeyo — Comentó alguien a lo lejos.

Al voltear para ver a la persona que había hablado, noté a un grupo de jóvenes que aparentaban tener un par de años menos que yo. Cada uno de ellos llevaba el mismo uniforme que la chica. Además, algunos estaban sosteniendo una varita. Eso último fue algo que llamó mi atención.

 _¿Una varita? ¿Desde cuando hay personas que las usan?_

No pude completar mi pensamiento, pues ciertas palabras terminaron de procesarse en mi cerebro.

 _¿Acaso dijo invocar? ¿Esta chica me invocó aquí? ¿Ese espejo era un portal? Nunca escuché de un hechizo así. Aunque, si en verdad fui invocado, eso explicaría el porqué no es de noche. Estoy... en otra parte del planeta seguramente. Es curioso que hablemos el mismo idioma._

— Cállate, esto fue un simple error, nada más.

— ¿Un error? Obviamente, la Zero no puede aspirar a invocar nada mejor que un plebeyo.

— ¡Señor Colbert, por favor déjeme intentar hacer el hechizo de invocación una vez más!

— La invocación es un ritual sagrado, no puedes cambiar al familiar que invocaste. Te guste o no, debes quedarte con él.

— ¡Pero jamás oí alguna vez de un plebeyo que sea un familiar!

— Es una tradición, señorita Valliere, no hay excepciones. Ahora, por favor, terminé con la ceremonia.

— Debe estar bromeando.

— No es ninguna broma, ahora dese prisa, la siguiente clase está cerca de comenzar.

La chica a la que habían llamado Louise dio un suspiro de resignación. Luego, ella comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Una vez estuvo frente a mí, se arrodilló para poder estar a mi altura.

No pude evitar notar que los demás estudiantes estaban riéndose.

— ¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Tras decir esas palabras, Louise tocó mi frente con su varita. Esa pequeña acción me dejó en shock.

 _Un momento, ¿acaba de usar un hechizo en mí?_

Inmediatamente, sin pararme, comencé a inspeccionar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esa fue una reacción equivocada de mi parte. Al haber estado distraído, noté tarde el momento en que Louise sujetó mi cabeza con sus manos para luego darme un beso en los labios, el cual duró apenas dos segundos. Una vez ella separó sus labios de los míos, incliné levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás.

 _¿Esta chica acaba de…?_

— Deberías estar agradecido. — Dijo ella mientras se levantaba — Normalmente no recibirías esto por parte de una noble en ningún momento de tu vida.

 _¿Una noble?_

De repente, sentí un gran dolor en el dorso de mi mano izquierda, el cual provocó que diera un grito a la vez que me levantaba.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

— Quédate tranquilo. — Me dijo Louise — Las runas se están terminando de grabar.

 _¿Runas?_

Luego de unos instantes el dolor se desvaneció. Instintivamente le di un vistazo al dorso de mi mano izquierda. No pude evitar mostrar una gran sorpresa en mis rostro al ver grabadas unas runas que jamás había visto.

 _Un momento… Una invocación, unas runas y… ¿no han estado diciendo algo sobre un familiar? Esto es…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona que se había puesto a mi costado.

— Esas runas son bastante inusuales.

Volteé y vi al profesor de la clase, quien estaba contemplando las mismas runas que había estado viendo yo unos segundos atrás.

 _¿Inusuales?_

— Bien, es momento de volver a clases. — Anunció el profesor.

El señor Colbert, como lo había llamado Louise, se dio entonces la vuelta y, después de un movimiento de su varita, empezó a volar.

 _¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?_

Acto seguido, el resto de los estudiantes, excepto Louise, comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Mientras se alejaban, todos ellos hicieron mofa de Louise.

 _¿Cómo es que pueden volar de esa forma?_

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó de repente Louise.

— Ya me hiciste esa pregunta. No te responderé nada más si no me dices dónde estoy, quién eres, cómo llegué aquí y cómo volaron ellos de esa forma.

— Esa no es la forma en la que un plebeyo debe dirigirse a un noble. Aunque vengas del campo, deberías saber cómo tratar a tus superiores.

El tono con el que habló me hizo enojar levemente.

— Escucha con atención lo que te voy a explicar. En primer lugar, esto es Tristain y estamos en la famosa academia de magia de Tristain. Yo soy Louise de la Valliere, estudiante de segundo año.

— ¿Famosa? No lo creo. Jamás he escuchado de este lugar.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— Soy de Masto.

— Nunca había escuchado de ese país.

— No es un país, es una ciudad. El país del que provengo se llama Baltín.

— ¿Baltín? Nunca oí de tal sitio.

 _Bien, entiendo que no escuchara de Masto, pero Baltin es uno de los tres países más grande._

— Como sea ¿puedes responder a mis otras dos preguntas?

— Llegaste aquí por medio de mi invocación, lo cual te convierte en mi familiar y a mí en tu nueva ama.

— ¿Ama?

Al escuchar la palabra ama, cierto temor se hizo presente en mí.

— No puedo creer que convocara a un plebeyo como familiar. ¿Por qué no pude obtener un dragón o algo así?

 _¿Un dragón? ¿Acaso esta chica se golpeó la cabeza? No, un momento, si esta es una invocación…_

— Respecto a mi última pregunta.

— Una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida. ¿Acaso hay algo extraño con poder volar?

— No me extraña que vuelen, sino el cómo lo hacen.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

 _Bien, fui invocado, no reconozco las runas en mi mano, mencionó a un dragón y al parecer volar sin papeles rúnicos en normal aquí. Ya aclaré una de mis dudas, pero ahora tengo muchas otras. ¿En qué maldito lugar estoy?_

 **...**

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te invoqué? —Me preguntó Louise con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Ya era de noche y yo me encontraba en la habitación de Louise. Mientras que la maga estaba en su cama, yo me había sentado al frente de ella, en el suelo.

El hechizo Invocación que yo conocía permitía invocar a una criatura de otro mundo. Si ese era el caso, entonces teoricé, con temor, que yo había sido llevado a un mundo diferente. Al caer la noche, las dos lunas en el cielo fueron suficiente para corroborar mis temores. Evidentemente, no perdí tiempo en contarle a Louise sobre mi procedencia.

— No estoy mintiendo.

— Según lo que me estás diciendo, tú debes ser un noble.

— De donde vengo la magia no es exclusiva de la nobleza. De hecho, la nobleza de mi mundo está en una situación muy distinta a la tuya

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De nobleza sólo tienen el nombre. La riqueza y poder es controlada por otro grupo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

— Aquellos a los que tu llamas plebeyos acumularon una gran riqueza. Al tener dinero, lo único que les faltaba era estatus social. La nobleza estaba en crisis y necesitaban casarse por lo que... ¿Por qué te estoy respondiendo? Esto no es importante.

Louise se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Al parecer, la idea de nobles y plebeyos casándose la sorprendió demasiado.

— Volviendo al tema principal...

Tras unos breves segundos más de silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Puedes probar lo que estás diciendo?

— De hecho, sí puedo.

Aunque había sido invocado a otro mundo, todavía conservaba algo de suerte. Había agarrado mi zurrón en un intento de aferrarme a algo, por lo que tenía en mi posesión cuarenta y un papeles rúnicos. Ciertamente no me gustaba usarlos si no era necesario, pero decidí que gastar uno para probar lo que dije no era un derroche.

— Esto es la magia de mi mundo. Con algo de papel y tinta, un mago puede hacer papeles rúnicos. — Expliqué mientras elegía un conjuro. — Una vez puestos, sólo se necesita hacer una señal con la mano para activarlo.

 _Uhm... creo que Atracción no sería mala elección. No lo uso muy seguido de todos modos._

Me acerqué a la almohada de Louise y coloqué un papel rúnico sobre esta. Después de eso, fui al otro lado de la habitación y activé el hechizo. Inmediatamente, la almohada salió volando hacia mis manos. Dirigí mi vista a Louise y noté que me estaba dando una mirada de sorpresa.

— No usaste ninguna varita.

— De donde vengo no las usamos, creo.

— ¿Crees?

— El mundo es muy grande. A lo mejor puedo estar equivocado.

Louise se levantó, caminó en dirección a su puerta y se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a esta. Finalmente, ella dio un grito de alegría.

— ¡Tomen eso! Soy increíble. Pensar que sería capaz de convocar a un noble como familiar y no cualquier noble, sino un noble de otro mundo.

 _En verdad fui afortunada de poder convocar a un familiar así, no cabe duda de eso._ Pensó Louise alegremente.

— ¿Por fin me crees? Bueno, ya era hora. Por cierto, te lo repito, no soy un noble.

— Detalles, detalles, pero si quieres que te trate como un plebeyo, puedo hacerlo con gusto.

— No gracias. Ahora, si fueras tan amable, quisiera que me mandaras de vuelta a mi hogar.

— Volver es imposible.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si me trajiste aquí, entonces no veo por qué no puedas enviarme de vuelta.

— El hechizo de invocación es solo de una vía. No existe ningún conjuro para enviar al familiar de vuelta.

 _Esa es una gran diferencia con el hechizo Invocación que yo conozco._

Eso era algo que en realidad ya había considerado. Depsués de todo, por lo que había escuchado, en Tristain no parecía ser normal invocar algo de otro mundo. No era imposible que hubieran más diferencias.

— ¿No puedes intentarlo de todos modos?

— Nuevamente, es imposible, no puedo volver a hacer el conjuro salvo que…

— Salvo que…

— Salvo que mi familiar muera.

 _¿En qué clase de mundo loco llegué a parar?_ Pensé mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el suelo y agarraba mi cabeza en señal de inquietud.

— Aclarado el asunto, es momento de aceptar que eres un familiar y que yo soy tu ama.

 _Esto es un completo desastre. Hace tan sólo unas horas me estaba preparando para un duelo y ahora estoy en otro mundo, atrapado como el familiar de esta molesta chica._

Estaba molesto y la actitud que Louise estaba mostrando no era de ayuda alguna.

 _La única forma de arreglar esto es... con magia._

No necesité pensar mucho para llegar a esa respuesta.

 _Si la magia me trajo aquí, entonces la magia de devolverá a mi mundo. Aunque, obviamente, no será la magia de este lugar. Parece que será imposible para ella, así que necesitaré esperar a que alguien me invoque en mi mundo. Por lo que recuerdo, hay un hechizo para eso... creo... y espero._

Miré a Louise y me pregunté qué es lo que debería hacer hasta entonces.

 _Esta academia pareces estar completamente aislada. Sí, puedo escapar, pero... ¿Cuántos días me tardaré en llegar a una ciudad? Comida y un lugar para dormir... no hay otra opción más que quedarse con ella, ¿verdad?_

Finalmente, tomé en consideración su temperamento.

 _Va a ser una molestia quedarme aquí si está de mal humor todo el tiempo. Supongo que jugaré a ser su familiar por tiempo, al menos hasta que me invoquen de nuevo en mi mundo._

Di un largo suspiro y me puse de pie.

— Bien, parece que tienes toda la razón. Yo, Aztor Mithin, seré su familiar de ahora en adelante. Estoy a su servicio.

Después de haber hecho esa declaración, hice una reverencia para tratar de aparentar que la había aceptado como mi ama.

 _No sólo puede hacer magia, sino que también es completamente obediente. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?_ Pensó Louise mientras trataba de disimular su emoción.

— Me alegro que lo entendieras. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es mi labor como su familiar, señorita…?

— Valliere, pero considerando tus habilidades, seré generosa y haré una excepción. Puedes llamarme Louise.

 _¿A eso le llamas ser generosa?_

— Entendido, señorita Louise.

— En cuanto a lo que puede hacer un familiar. En primer lugar, un familiar es capaz de aumentar el nivel auditivo y visual de su amo, en otras palabras debería poder ver y escuchar lo que tú.

— ¿Debería?

— No parece funcionar contigo. Además de eso, también debes buscar ciertos objetos que tu amo desee, como reactivos, por ejemplo.

— ¿Reactivos?

— Catalizadores que se usan para cierta clase de conjuros, como musgo o sulfuro. El problema es que al ser de otro mundo no debes de saber nada de estos.

— Me será necesario hacer más tinta para escribir runas y fabricar papel, tarde o temprano deberé aprender sobre los distintos materiales que hay en ese mundo, de eso no debe preocuparse.

— Y lo más importante… ¡un familiar existe para proteger a su amo! Considerando que puedes hacer magia, espero que hagas un buen trabajo en esto último.

— No se preocupe, no se decepcionará.

— Bien, me gustaría saber qué clase de hechizos puedes hacer, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Por hoy ya fue suficiente, así que me iré a dormir. Dejaremos ese asunto para mañana.

Acto seguido y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Louise empezó a desnudarse.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes desnudarte conmigo aquí? — Le reproché con molestia mientras me di la vuelta para mirar en otra dirección.

— Noble o no, sigues siendo mi familiar y no pienso nada al ser vista así por mi familiar. — Dijo ella mientras terminaba de quitarse su uniforme.

 _¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy un noble?_

— Por cierto, recuerda que eres mi familiar. Esa no es la forma en la que deberías hablarme.

 _Te aseguro que si no fuera porque estoy en esa situación y porque eres mi medio de vida en este maldito lugar..._

Di un largo y hondo respiro.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Louise.

— Sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar.

 _Ojalá pueda aguantar todo esto._ Pensé mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

Louise se vistió con un gran camisón y se recostó en su cama, para luego cubrirse con sus frazadas. Al escuchar ese sonido, abrí mis ojos.

— Que no se te olvide despertarme mañana temprano.

— Como desee.

Louise sonrió para después chasquear sus dedos, con lo cual hizo que las luces se apagaran. Me quedé quieto durante unos instantes para después caminar hasta la ventana. Desde mi posición vi nuevamente las dos lunas que brillaban en el cielo.

 _Una semana, quizás dos a lo mucho. No es nada por lo que deba preocuparme._

De cierta forma, agradecía el hecho de que ella fuera una estudiante. De hecho, ese fue un motivo por el cual no tuve mayor problema en pretender ser su familiar. Bajo mi perspectiva, como una alumna y con lo aislada que parecía ser la academia, lo peor que podría ocurrir sería aburrirme al tener tan poco por hacer.

Giré y contemplé la habitación ligeramente iluminada por la luz de los dos astros.

 _Así que su familiar…_

Por lo que había podido deducir hasta el momento, ella no tenía un poder real sobre mí. Teoricé eso, pues ella fue insistente en que yo la aceptara como mi ama. Si algún poder sobre mí existiera, eso no sería necesario. El saber eso fue realmente un alivio. De haber sido el caso contrario, la situación pudo haber sido mucho peor. Seguramente, al regresar a mi mundo todavía tendría esas runas en mi mano, pero con tal de alejarme del lugar al que había ido a parar, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Algunos podrían decir que era remarcable que mantuviera mi compostura, pero ello fue solamente por la creencia que tenía. Creencia de que volvería pronto a mi mundo. Aunque, también había otro motivo.

De pronto, pude escuchar el suave ronquido de Louise. Fijé mi vista en ella.

 _Sí que se duerme rápido. Ahora que lo pienso, se me olvidó preguntarle dónde iba a dormir yo._

Miré a la cama por unos segundos, para después dar un suspiro.

 _Si se despierta antes que yo y me ve durmiendo a su lado..._

Di un leve suspiro.

 _Sí, es mala idea. Supongo que dormiré a los pies de la cama._

Con un movimiento de mi mano, mi cuerpo adoptó la forma de un gato negro. Di un salto para subir a la cama. La primera impresión fue bastante agradable, era una cama bastante cómoda. Eso no era de extrañarse, pues se supone que debía ser digna de un noble. No obstante, no le di más importancia a ese asunto de momento, pues el sueño comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, algo evidente, pues debido al cambio de horario llevaba despierto bastante tiempo. Ese cansancio que sentía era la otra razón por la cual había podido mantener mi compostura. Al haber estado tan exhausto, no tenía energía suficiente para enojarme de más.

Después de un pequeño bostezo, me recosté y cerré los ojos.

 _Quizás pueda quedarme como un gato y rondar por la academia hasta que... No, es demasiado esfuerzo y esta cama... es demasiado cómoda._

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me terminara quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Bien, eso es prácticamente todo por este capítulo. Ahora un par de cosas a decir:**

 **1\. Prácticamente es mi primera historia, así que errores habrá por aquí y por allá.**

 **2\. Lo crean o no, no he visto el anime ni leído la novela ligera de Zero no Tsukaima. Quería escribir algo a la par que lo veía y es por eso que estoy escribiendo un capítulo tras terminar de leer un capítulo de la novela. Sí, esto estará basado en la novela, no en el anime, ni idea si habrá grandes diferencias. Lo que sí, es que leí un par de fanfic por acá y tengo una idea de cómo va el inicio.**

 **3\. Sobre lo que puede hacer exactamente el OC, se podría leer en el siguiente capítulo y sobre que tan fuerte será, me parece que se verá en el tercer capítulo durante el duelo que ya todos conocen.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Para este punto me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor que escribiera la historia en tercera persona. En verdad me gustaría tener el tiempo de cambiar eso. Además, ya dejé hace un tiempo de escribir a la par que leía la novela. Le agarré cariño al fic y decidí adelantarme para no cometer algún error en el camino.]**

 **[Capítulo reescrito el 23/07/2017. Por puro ocio reescribí este capítulo. La verdad, se nota la diferencia respecto a cómo estaba antes. Obviamente no lo pude cambiar a tercera persona, pues eso rompería su nexo con el resto de la historia, pero al menos ya está más presentable. He agregado algunos pensamientos para caracterizar mejor a Aztor, cosa que no hacía en la primera versión de este capítulo. Reescribir esto fue divertido, así que seguiré haciéndolo con el resto.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. La Zero (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Así que no fue un sueño._

La intensa luz que entraba por la ventana irritó mis ojos, los cuales apenas había abierto. Miré a mi alrededor por unos segundos. El suficiente tiempo como para recordar los eventos del día anterior.

 _Sí, esto es algo raro._

Me había tomado la situación con más calma de la que yo hubiera esperado. Quizás porque la magia no me era nada ajena y conocía ya la existencia de otro mundo, el impacto de ser invocado no fue tan grande. Eso, a pesar de ser una fortuna, era algo en lo que no había pensado.

 _Ahora bien, creo que ya debería ser hora._

Quería quedarme durmiendo más tiempo, en especial porque no estaba de buen humor, pero ya que Louise me dijo que la levantara temprano no tenía más remedio que pararme. Parecía ser del tipo que se ponía de mal humor fácilmente, uno peor del que yo estaba en ese momento, y prefería evitar la molestia de tener que soportar algo así. Cabe mencionar que ella no me dio una hora exacta en la que debía despertarla. No obstante, yo tenía algo en lo que podía confiar para situaciones como esa. Usualmente, mi instinto me despertaba en el momento indicado para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Tomando eso en consideración, intenté levantarme.

 _Sí... esto no es bueno._

La cama era similar a una nube. Normalmente me leventaba en el momento adecuado, pero salir de la cama siempre era un problema. Obviamente, la comodidad que me ofrecía la cama de Louise sólo hacía el problema peor.

 _Puedo descansar cinco minutos más, ¿no es así? Ella seguro lo enten... No, no lo hará._

Di un largo bostezo y empecé a estirar mi cuerpo, el cual estaba ligeramente entumecido. Si fue porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormí como gato, era algo que no sabía con certeza. Una vez terminé mis estiramientos, me acerqué al borde de la cama y salté al suelo. Puse mi cola en una posición determinada y me transformé en humano. Finalmente, di un par de pasos para colocarme frente a Louise, quien seguía durmiendo.

— Oye, despierta…

Me detuve antes de terminar esa oración, pues había recordado algo más.

 _Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, se supone que es mi ama._

El día anterior le había hablado de una forma en la que jamás creí que llegaría a hablar. Es por eso que sería difícil acostumbrarme. Además, había algo más de lo que me había acordado, la forma en la que ella me veía.

 _Soy una especie de sirviente para ella, ¿verdad?_ Pensé a la vez que suspire levemente. _En verdad será una molestia tratarla como mi ama. Como sea, no es como que me fuera a quedar mucho tiempo._

— Señorita Louise, es hora de levantarse.

No recibí palabras como una respuesta, sino un suave ronquido. Mentiría si dijera que no fue adorable de cierta forma.

 _Si tan solo despierta fuera igual de tierna._

— ¡Señorita Louise!

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya es de día, por lo que debe levantarse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

— Su familiar.

Louise me miró fijamente. Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Oh, es cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, te invoqué ayer.

Di un pequeño suspiro como respuesta a sus palabras.

Louise, después de quitarse las sábanas de encima, se levantó.

— Ropas

Miré alrededor de la habitación para buscar lo que ella me había pedido. Una vez ubiqué su uniforme, el cual estaba doblado encima de una silla e imaginé era la prenda que debía alcanzarle, lo cogí y se lo entregué.

— Aquí tiene.

Como acto reflejo me di la vuelta, pues tenía un presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder. Después de escuchar el pequeño sonido del camisón siendo dejado sobre la cama, supe que mi sospecha había terminado siendo cierta. Al igual que el día anterior, ella se desvistió sin inmutarse por mi presencia.

— Vísteme.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

— Señorita Louise, no debe estar hablando en serio.

— Si tiene a un sirviente cerca, ¿por qué se vestiría un noble por sí mismo?

Razones se me podían ocurrir muchas, pero para tratar de evitar una discusión, apelé a su piedad y le dije la excusa más convincente que tenía en ese momento.

— Le ruego que entienda mi situación. Ciertamente la acepté como mi ama, pero debe entender que hay cosas que preferiría no tener que hacer.

A pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda a Louise, pude sentir el como ella me miraba fijamente. Intuí que algo de enojo se podía notar en su rostro.

 _Supongo que al final no va a ser completamente obediente._ Pensó Louise. _O quizás solo necesita más tiempo para entender quién está al mando. Sí, seguramente es eso._

— Tienes suerte de poder usar magia, porque si no fuera así, vestirme sería tan sólo una de las tantas tareas que tendrías que hacer. — Dijo Louise.

La estudiante comenzó a ponerse su uniforme por sí misma. Una vez terminó de vestirse, ella me habló con su típico tono autoritario.

— Vamos a desayunar.

Al escuchar esa declaración, me di la vuelta para ver a Louise, quien estaba terminando de colocarse su capa. Me adelanté y caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla. Sin embargo, no salí de inmediato, pues esperé a que Louise pasara primero, para después yo seguirla.

A lo largo de la pared del pasillo había tres puertas de madera idénticas a la que pertenecía a la habitación de Louise. Mientras caminábamos, una de dichas puertas se abrió y de esta salió una chica casi tan alta como yo. Ella llevaba el mismo uniforme que Louise. Cabe mencionar que ello era su única similitud notable. A diferencia de Louise, ella tenía pelo rojo y una piel bronceada. Además, tenía cierta característica que hacía total contraste con Louise, un gran busto, el cual estaba a la vista por dos botones que se habían dejado desabrochados.

— Buenos días, Louise. — Dijo de repente la chica.

Louise, quien ya había volteado a verla, no tardó en fruncir su ceño y responder.

— Buenos días… Kirche.

La actitud negativa de Louise hacia Kirche fue algo que noté de inmediato. El sólo verla pareció ser suficiente para ponerla de un mal humor considerable. Dicha reacción no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a Kirche, quien me señaló de pronto e hizo una pregunta. Pregunta que, curiosamente, no estaba dirigida a mi persona.

— ¿Ese es tu familiar?

Un tono provocativo se pudo notar en esa pregunta.

— Así es

— ¡Así que en verdad es un humano! ¡Louise la Zero invocando a un plebeyo como familiar! ¡Sin duda no podía esperarse nada más!

Con esas palabras pude entender la intención de su primera pregunta. Era una burla, tanto hacia Louise como a mí. Eso ciertamente me molestó un poco. Mi humor ya era lo suficientemente malo y su comentario no ayudó en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que algo de lo que ella dijo llamara levemente mi interés.

 _Zero... por lo que recuerdo, ayer también la llamaron así._

Louise, por su parte, permaneció en silencio. A pesar del intento de provocación proveniente de Kirche, el rostro de mi autoproclamada ama no expresó furia alguna. Uno podría deducir que el hecho de que yo podía hacer magia era la razón de esto. Kirche se había burlado de ella por haber invocado a un simple plebeyo, mas eso era algo que se alejaba de la realidad. No pude evitar pensar en lo humillante que podía ser invocar a un humano común y corriente como familiar.

Entonces, Kirche habló nuevamente. Su tono de burla cambió a uno de arrogancia.

— Yo también convoqué a mi familiar ayer y fue en el primer intento.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¡Flame!

En respuesta a su llamado, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió de la misma habitación por la había venido Kirche. Al acercarse la criatura a nosotros, mi cuerpo se rodeó de cierta sensación que no pude ignorar, calidez. Yo tenía una genuina curiosidad por la criatura, aunque también sentí algo de incomodidad por su presencia.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Pregunté.

— ¡Ohoho! ¿Es tu primera vez viendo a un lagarto de fuego? No te preocupes, no te atacará a menos que yo se lo ordene.

— ¿Es eso una salamandra? — Preguntó Louise.

— ¡Estás en lo correcto! Mira la llama tan viva en su cola, es una prueba irrefutable que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego. — Respondió Kirche con un evidente orgullo en su voz.

— Qué bien. — Dijo Louise con un claro desinterés.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Encaja perfectamente con la afinidad al fuego que poseo yo ¡Kirche la ardiente! La que provoca que los chicos caigan a sus pies por donde vaya. A diferencia de ti ¿verdad?

Seguido de esas palabras, Kirche infló su pecho. Esa acción causó una reacción por parte de Louise. Además de un aumento en su mal humor, ella imitó la acción de Kirche. No obstante, la marcada diferencia entre ellas dos hizo que el movimiento de Louise no tuviera el mismo impacto.

— A diferencia de ti no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con cualquier chico que vea.

Kirche sólo dio una calmada sonrisa como contestación a las palabras de Louise. Luego, ella volteó su cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— Aztor.

— Ese es un nombre bastante raro. En fin, ya me voy.

Kirche acarició su pelo y procedió a marcharse junto a su familiar. Segundos después de que ella se perdiera de vista, Louise levanto su puño en dirección al lugar por donde la pelirroja se había retirado.

— ¡Esa chica siempre me irrita! Estoy segura que me esperó solo para presumirme a su salamandra.

Un suspiro imperceptible para ella provino de mi parte.

 _Si se queda de mal humor, entonces este será un largo día._

— Tranquila señorita Louise, no deje que eso la enoje. Después de todo, no soy un simple plebeyo.

Louise miró en mi dirección. Luego de unos instantes, ella dio suspiro y me respondió.

— Tienes razón. Ella pudo invocar a una salamandra de fuego, pero yo invoqué a un noble de otro mundo. Eso sin duda me hace mucho mejor que ella.

Cerré los ojos e le di una sonrisa para mostrar mi conformidad a sus palabras. El haberla podido calmar en verdad fue un alivio para mí.

— Eso me recuerda que ayer nos fuimos a dormir y no pudiste decirme qué era lo que podías hacer. Quiero que me lo digas todo una vez estemos desayunando.

— Como usted ordene.

Me mantuve en silencio durante un breve instante.

— Por cierto, quizás no deba tocar este tema, pero, ¿podría saber a qué se refería esa chica cuando la llamó la Zero?

Recibí una respuesta inmediata.

— Eso es algo que no necesitas saber.

El enojo fue evidente en sus palabras.

 _Bien, mala pregunta. Necesito ser más cuidadoso._

— Entiendo. Me disculpo por haber hecho esa pregunta.

Después aceptar mi disculpa, Louise comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Por mi parte, no tardé mucho en seguirla.

 _Así que la Zero…_

Era un apodo, de eso no cabía duda y tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se le había dado dicho apodo como parte de una mofa. Lo primero que vino a mi mente por ese apodo fue que la causa era una incapacidad de Louise por hacer magia, pero al considerar que ella me había invocado, descarté esa opción.

 _Bueno, la razón debería ser algo parecido a eso._

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad y ganas de darle algo más de vueltas al asunto, pero no vi la necesidad de pensar mucho en ello. Además, ese apodo era algo que parecía enojar a Louise, por lo que era un tema que prefería evitar.

 **...**

 _Nunca pensé que estaría en un lugar así._

El comedor de la Academia de Magia Tristain era, fácilmente, el edifico más grande en todo el campus. En dicho lugar se encontraban tres largas mesas colocadas de forma paralela, las cuales parecían estar asignadas para un año en específico. En cada mesa, el color de la capa que llevaban los estudiantes variaba. Aquellos que aparentaban menor edad tenían una capa marron, mientras los que parecían tener mayor edad, llevaban una capa morada. Finalmente, en un piso superior pude ver desayunando a los que parecían ser los profesores.

Louise y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa que estaba en el medio. Luego de detenernos, agarré una silla y la aparté de la mesa para ella.

 _Todavía necesita ser más obediente, pero al menos tiene algo de iniciativa._ Pensó Louise.

Me quedé parado detrás de Louise, quien había empezado a dar gracias por sus alimentos. Mientras estuvimos caminando, no pude evitar contemplar el comedor. Era el lugar más grande y lujoso en el que había estado, así que era una reacción normal. De hecho, era tan grande que seguí admirándolo después de que Louise se sentara. No sólo la decoración había llamado mi atención, la exquisita comida hacía un perfecto juego con el lugar. Coincidentemente, justo después de haberle dado un rápido vistazo a cada rincón del lugar, Louise me dirigió la palabra.

— Bien, dime más acerca de la magia que puedes hacer.

 _¿Eh? Ah, cierto._

— Como lo desee, pero antes de ello, ¿podría decirme qué es lo que comeré?

En respuesta a mi pregunta, Louise apuntó a un plato vacío que estaba en el suelo y que yo había ignorado hasta ese momento.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

— No esperaba comer en el suelo. Además, está vacío.

— Como te dije ayer, sigues siendo mi familiar. Los familiares no tienen permitido entrar al comedor. Tú puedes hacerlo, pues hice una petición. Además, ya que eres un noble, te dejaré comer algo de esta mesa.

 _Eso no cambia el hecho de que comeré en el suelo. Pero, por otro lado..._

Miré nuevamente la comida.

 _Creo que es aceptable. En verdad puedes ser considerada, ¿no es así?_

— Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

Fue muy difícil tomar una elección. Toda la comida se veía increíble, así que no era para menos. Después de decirle a Louise lo que me gustaría comer, me extendió su mano para que le entregara mi plato. Ella me sirvió lo que le había pedido y me devolvió el plato.

Ya con la comida en mis manos, le agradecí y procedí a sentarme en el suelo. Cabe mencionar que por un instante casi cometo el error de usar una silla. No obstante, una mirada algo severa de Louise hizo que recordara mi posición. Ciertamente, pude haberme quedado parado, pero consideraba que estar sentado era mucho más cómodo. Finalmente, empecé a comer.

 _Delicioso, delicioso. ¿Cómo puede ser esto tan delicioso?_

Intenté recordar algún momento en el que hubiera comido algo mejor, pero ningún recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Lo exquisita que era la comida provocó que entrara en un especie de trance. Unos momentos después, Louise tosió levemente.

 _Ah, cierto, la explicación._

— ¿Algo en específico por lo que le gustaría que comenzara? — Pregunté.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizos puedes realizar?

— Hay un total de treinta y tres tipos de hechizos, cada uno con un nombre. Por mi parte, puedo realizar dieciocho de esos conjuros. Llamarada, prisión de agua, cañón de aire, lluvia de rocas, electrocutar, teletransportación, ilusión, vuelo, reducción, transformación, atracción, aumento de fuerza, zona de oscuridad, luz cegadora, parálisis, jaqueca, repulsión y vasallaje. Algo a recalcar es que esos hechizos pueden combinarse entre sí para fortalecerlos, pero no funciona bien con todos ellos. Por ejemplo, combinar llamarada y prisión de agua en un solo papel rúnico crea un efecto prácticamente inútil.

— Me puedo dar una idea de lo que hacen por el nombre. ¿Algunos hechizos que puedan juntarse y que lleguen a servir de algo?

— Si le agregamos llamarada a la lluvia de rocas, las rocas estarán prendidas en fuego. Si le agregas electrocutar a la zona de oscuridad, el oponente recibirá una descarga eléctrica de forma continua si permanece dentro del área de efecto.

— ¿Cómo se hacen los papeles rúnicos que mencionaste?

— Si no mal recuerdo, ayer le mencione que necesitaba una tinta especial. El cómo se hace esta tinta varía de persona en persona y es por eso que uno debe estudiar a fondo para poder fabricarla. Sucede lo mismo con el papel.

— Suena tedioso.

— Ciertamente lo es. La verdad, no es la profesión más atractiva, pero puede ayudar a que uno consiga muchos ingresos.

— ¿Qué tan buen mago eres?

— No soy excepcionalmente poderoso, pero estoy considerablemente por encima del promedio. Adempas, podría mejorar si pongo más esfuerzo.

Eso último no fue una completa mentira. No podría negar que lo que dije era algo que siempre me repetía a mí mismo cuando las cosas no salían como quería, pero no quitaba el hecho de que podía mejorar mucho si me tomaba las cosas seriamente. Sin embargo, aunque lo hiciera, todavía consideraba que llegar a ser el mejor en mi año seguiría siendo un sueño lejano.

— Pues debes tener una buena mentalidad, espero solo lo mejor de ti.

— Entendido, señorita Louise.

 _Es una pena que terminarás esperando en vano._

Tal como muchas otras personas, yo no ponía el máximo de mí en mis deberes. No lo hacía en mi mundo y tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo en mi nuevo entorno. La razón principal, no tenía motivación para hacerlo.

 _Aunque por otro lado, no haría daño investigar un poco sobre la magia de este lugar. ¿Será posible juntarlas de alguna forma? Quizás pueda obtener algo útil si puedo lograrlo._

— Por cierto, ¿existe otra forma de hacer esa magia que me mostrarte? Esos papeles rúnicos se ven poco prácticos.

— En realidad, existen otros tipos de magia. La magia rúnica es la más usada, seguida de cerca por la alquimia. El resto... no es tan relevante, así que no sé mucho sobre estas.

Hice una breve pausa.

— En cuanto a la magia rúnica, existen dos formas de usarla sin recurrir a los papeles rúnicos.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— Uno de ellos es mediante unas runas que se graban en tu cuerpo si ganas un duelo. Por cada duelo en el que sales victorioso podrás usar un hechizo sin tener que recurrir a un papel rúnico. Perderás el derecho a uno si te derrotan.

— ¿Duelos?

— Se dan dos cada semana. Por mi parte llevaba setenta y seis victorias. En contraste, tenía cuarenta y cinco derrotas. Es decir, ahora mismo puedo usar treinta y un conjuros libres.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda forma?

— Practica, mucha práctica. Algunos se dedican de lleno a la magia rúnica y llegan a ser capaces de realizar muchos hechizos libres.

Louise me llegó a hacer algunas preguntas más sin gran importancia. Algunas de estas sobre el papel que tenían los magos en mi mundo. Por mis comentarios del día anterior, pareció darle algo de curiosidad por saber de ese tema.

Cuando ambos terminamos de desayunar, nos dirigimos a la primera clase que tenía Louise en ese día. El salón al que nos dirigimos no estaba tan lejos y no tardamos mucho en llegar. El aula al que entramos me hizo acordar a los salones de algunas universidades. La mesa del profesor se encontraba en la parte inferior de salón, mientras que los asientos de los estudiantes ascendían como si estuvieran formando una escalera. Al momento de entrar al aula junto con Louise, los demás alumnos giraron para observarnos, todos ellos empezaron a reírse. Kirche se encontraba también ahí, rodeada por un gran número de chicos.

Algo que no pudo escapar de mi atención fueron los familiares. Había familiares de todo tipo: búhos, serpientes, gatos, cuervos, entre otros. Sin embargo, eran otros tipos de familiares los que terminaron por sorprenderme, los que se asemejaban a las que eran animales mitológicos en mi mundo y los que parecían criaturas sacadas de la mente de un niño con gran imaginación.

 _Un ojo flotante, quien diría que tal cosa podía existir._

Miraba con asombro mientras seguía a Louise a su asiento. Una vez ella se sentó, le dirigí la palabra.

— Iré a la parte trasera del aula, si me quedo aquí parado lo más probable es que bloquee la vista de los demás.

— Siéntate en el suelo, quiero que aprendas cómo funciona la magia en este mundo. Necesitas saberlo si vas a protegerme apropiadamente.

— Como desee.

El dónde estuviera realmente no me interesaba. Lo que quería en ese momento era ver cómo era la magia de ese mundo y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que en una clase. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo ansioso.

De pronto, la puerta y por esta entró la profesora, quien era una mujer de mediana edad. Ella no tardó mucho para posicionarse en frente del salón. Una vez todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus sitios, ella comenzó a hablar.

— Quiero felicitarlos por haber realizado con éxito su ritual de invocación. Yo, Chevreuse, siempre me regocijo al ver a los nuevos familiares que son convocados cada año.

De repente, su vista se posó en mí.

— Señorita Valliere, puedo decir que ha invocado un familiar bastante peculiar.

Luego de dicho comentario, el aula entera estalló en risas.

— Louise, no está bien recoger a un plebeyo cualquiera de la calle y hacerlo pasar por tu familiar.

Louise ignoró dicho comentario.

— Apuesto que ni siquiera pudiste lanzar el hechizo de invocación ¿verdad? Eso es tan típico de Louise la Zero.

Ese comentario hizo que Louise diera un golpe a su mesa y se parara de su asiento.

— ¡Señora Chevreuse, Malicorne el Resfriado me ha insultado!

— ¿El resfriado? ¡Mi nombre es Malicorne el Barlovento! ¡Jamás he cogido un resfriado!

— Pues con la voz tan ronca que tienes pareciera que has cogido uno.

En respuesta a eso dejé escapar una pequeña risa. No fue intencional de mi parte y, afortunadamente, logré disimularla para evitar que alguien la notara.

El chico que insulto a Louise se paró también. La profesora inmediatamente señaló a ambos con su varita y estos dos fueron obligados a sentarse repentinamente por un tirón.

— Señorita Valliere, señor Malicorne, detengan esta innecesaria discusión. Llamar a sus amigos por motes no es correcto.

— Podrán llamarme de esa manera, pero es sólo por una broma. Por otro lado, lo de ella no es más que la verdad.

Unas carcajadas se pudieron escuchar por algún lugar del salón. La profesora hizo otro movimiento con su varita y dichas risas cesaron. Desde mi posición no pude ver nada, pero por su siguiente comentario me dieron ganas de levantarme y ver qué fue lo que hizo.

— Permanecerán en este estado durante el resto de la clase. Bien, es momento de empezar con la clase.

La señora Chevreuse agitó su varita, lo que hizo aparecer unos cuantos guijarros en su escritorio.

— Mi nombre rúnico es Arcilla roja. Este año les enseñaré todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia del elemento Tierra. Señor Malicorne, ¿podría decirme cuales son los cuatro grandes elementos?

— S-sí Srta. Chevreuse. Son el Fuego, el Agua, la Tierra y el Viento.

— Y todos ellos combinados con el perdido elemento del Vacío forman en total 5 elementos. Por su parte, la Tierra ocupa una posición muy especial y no lo digo por preferencia ni porque tenga afinidad con ella. Si el elemento Tierra no existiera, no podríamos producir ni procesar metales o levantar edificios a partir de enormes piedras.

 _Tenía mis sospechas, ya que aquellos capaces de usar magia, los nobles, estaban en la cima de la sociedad. Sin embargo, parece que en este lugar la magia es mucho más influyente de lo que pensé._

— Deben recordar que la base de la magia de la Tierra es la transmutación.

Luego de decir eso, Chevreuse agitó su varita sobre los guijarros y al susurrar unas palabras, estos brillaron intensamente. Después de desaparecer dicho brillo, se pudo apreciar que los guijarros pasaron a ser trozos de metal.

— ¿E-eso es oro, Srta. Chevreuse?

— No, no. Es bronce. Sólo los magos Cuadrangulares pueden hacer esa transmutación. Yo soy sólo una maga triangular.

Se pudo apreciar un tono de presunción en su voz.

— Imagino que una maga triangular es aquella que puede dominar tres elementos ¿verdad? — Le susurré a Louise.

— Algo así. Es la cantidad de elementos que puede aplicar en un hechizo, no tienen que ser necesariamente tres elementos diferentes. Es posible usar dos veces el mismo elemento en un hechizo.

— ¿Qué se logra con ello?

— Fortalecerlo.

— Ya veo, por cierto, ¿cuántos elementos puede aplicar en sus hechizos, señorita Louise?

Louise volvió a poner su mirada al frente de la clase. En su rostro se notaba algo de frustración.

— Srta. Valliere, si tiene tanto tiempo para hablar, ¿por qué no nos demuestra sus habilidades?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

— Así es, intente cambiar estos guijarros por el metal que desee.

Louise no se levantó. Volteé a verla y pude notar que parecía estar preocupada y nerviosa.

— Señorita Louise, ¿sucede algo malo? — Le pregunté.

De pronto, Kirche habló.

— Lo mejor es que no la deje hacerlo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Sería peligroso que lo intentara.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Es la primera vez que Louise está en su clase, ¿verdad?

— Correcto, pero escuche que suele poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Ahora, señorita Valliere, no importa si no lo logra al primer intento. Fallar es algo natural para todos.

— ¡Louise, no! — Gritó Kirche.

— ¡Lo haré! — Exclamó Louise, quien ya se había levantado.

Sin dejar esa expresión nerviosa, ella bajó hasta llegar al frente de la clase.

— Señorita Valliere, visualice en su mente el metal en el que piensa trasmutar los guijarros.

Louise asintió y agitó su varita mientras movía sus labios para recitar el conjuro.

De pronto, noté algo raro, pero no era algo proveniente de los guijarros. Los demás estudiantes se estaban escondiendo debajo de sus mesas

 _¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?_

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Louise nuevamente. Apenas terminé de hacerlo, vi como los guijarros estallaron. La explosión llegó hasta Chevreuse, mientras que a Louise la lanzó contra la pizarra.

Los estudiantes empezaron a gritar, mientras que los familiares armaron un completo caos. Kirche se levantó y señaló a Louise.

— ¡Por eso es que no debió intentar la transmutación!

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no abandonas la academia de una vez?!

La profesora Chevreuse no hacía más que uno que otro movimiento, eso indicaba que seguía viva. Louise, por otro lado, estaba llena de hollín y su ropa estaba rasgada. Ella no parecía estar desconcertada.

— Parece que lo arruiné un poco…

— ¡Eso no es arruinarlo un poco, Louise la Zero!

— Tus posibilidades de éxito son y siempre serán Zero!

 _Así que de ahí viene el apodo._

Al final, la primera idea en la que pensé era, efectivamente, incorrecta. No era por no poder hacer magia, las explosiones eran magia después de todo, sino por los constantes fracasos al querer usarla.

El resto del salón siguió recriminando su actuar. Yo, por otro lado, simplemente me quedé de pie, observándola en silencio.

* * *

 **Bueno, seguiré escribiendo. De por sí me estoy divirtiendo y estoy esperando a ver cómo empiezo a arruinar las cosas a medida que avanzo la historia (?**

 **Ah, cierto, cierto. Considerando que estoy escribiendo como un capítulo por cada capítulo de la novela (al menos hasta que esto se desvirtue), esta cosa tiene para rato, espero me sigan de aquí hasta el final.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Mientras leía esto, por un momento me dieron ganas de en verdad cambiarlo todo a tercera persona, pero desde el primer párrafo de mi cuenta que no sería cosa de cambiar solo algunas palabras. Noté que por mi modo de escribir, tendría que cambiar muchísimas cosas para pasarlo a tercera persona. Quizás algún día con más tiempo en una tercera corrección (?]**

 **[Reescrito el 05/09/2017. Bueno, seguí con lo mismo que la reescritura del capítulo 1 y trato de caracterizar mejor a Aztor. Trato de darles un porqué a sus acciones. También convertí varios pensamientos a texto plano, pues en ciertas situaciones no tenía sentido que piense tanto mientras los demás no realicen ninguna otra acción en paralelo. ¿Saben? Al reescribir un cap me gusta darle el formato que uso actualmente.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. El duelo (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Dilo de una vez. — Dijo Louise.

Louise y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo al comedor. Había costado trabajo, pero el salón pudo ser arreglado en sólo un par de horas. Cabe mencionar que yo hice la mayoría del trabajo, razón por la que me encontraba bastante cansado. Louise, por su parte, no hizo algo de limpieza en completo silencio. A ella se le había prohibido el uso de magia para facilitar la labor, pero eso no importó mucho, pues probablemente sólo hubiera empeorado la situación si intentaba usarla. Desde que se le asignó el castigo, no intercambié ni una palabra con Louise. Ella no parecía tener ganas de hablar y yo, por otro lado, simplemente estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, había un límite y Louise no pudo mantenerse callada por más tiempo. Después de que me exigiera hablar, volteé a verla. Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos para luego volver a fijar mi mirada al frente.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Sé bien lo que debes estar pensando, "Mi ama es una inútil por no saber usar magia", "¿Por qué tuve que ser invocado por ella?" o algo parecido. No soporto que estés callado tanto tiempo. Si estás pensando en eso, entonces dilo de una vez.

 _O era muy obvio o mi rostro me delato._

Después de tener ese pensamiento, di un suspiro y respondí

— Estuvo bastante cerca. En verdad es lamentable que mi ama fallara de esa forma al intentar hacer un hechizo. Eso fue lo que pensé.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas pensando en algo así! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle de esa forma a tu ama?! ¡Sólo eres un Familiar!

— Sí soy un familiar. Un familiar que puede usar magia.

Louise no respondió. Quizás esas palabras le dolieron lo suficiente como para que no supiera cómo contestar, pero eso fue algo que yo no sabía. En su rostro empezó a notarse la frustración que ella tenía.

— Al igual que su ama. — Agregué.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que soy sólo un familiar que puede hacer magia al igual que su ama.

La expresión de Louise cambio de enojo a extrañeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo hacer magia. Tú viste lo que pasó.

— Sí, esa explosión sorprendería a cualquiera que la viera por primera vez y yo no soy la excepción.

La explosión había sido la consecuencia de querer transmutar unos pequeños guijarros. Si ese era el caso, me era difícil imaginar el poder que Louise podía lograr si ponía más de sí en un hechizo. Hasta ese momento estuve tratando de evitar que ella se pusiera de mal humor por lo molesto que podía ser para mí. Después de ver esa explosión, empecé a sentir algo de miedo al pensar lo que ella podría hacer si se enojara. Estaba manteniendo la compostura en el exterior, además de hablar como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero la verdad era que un pequeño escalofrío había estado recorriendo mi cuerpo.

— En fin, volviendo al tema, a pesar de que pudiera realizar la transmutación, usted hizo magia.

Louise me miró confundida.

— Déjeme explicarme. Si yo le diera una varita a un plebeyo y él intentara usar un hechizo, entonces no habría ningún resultado. Sin embargo, usted generó una explosión de la nada. Si en verdad usted no pudiera hacer magia, entonces no tendría por qué haber causado esa explosión.

— Bien, es magia, pero eso no cambia nada. Todos mis hechizos resultan así. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerzo, siempre termino fallando.

— No todo ha terminado en un fracaso. Usted me invoco.

 _Lamentablemente._

— Yo soy la prueba que ha tenido éxito en algo.

Louise se quedó nuevamente callada.

— En cuanto al motivo, debe haber alguno. ¿Sabe? Si no logra algo, a veces esforzarse no es la solución, sino saber el por qué falló. Antes estaba sola, pero ahora estoy con usted y prometo ayudarle a encontrar el problema.

Dimos unos pasos antes que Louise hablara nuevamente.

— ¿No bromeas?

— No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, señorita Louise. Además, soy su familiar. Supongo que esto también es parte de mi trabajo, ¿no es así?

Ella me miró durante unos segundos antes de responder.

— Gracias.

— Cambiando de tema, debo decir que tiene un don en poner apodos. Decirle a alguien "el Resfriado" por su voz ronca es algo que no se me habría ocurrido.

En respuesta a esto Louise soltó una pequeña risa.

 _Bien, imagino que eso la tendrá calmada por el resto de mi estancia aquí._

A pesar de mis palabras y mi pequeño temor a las consecuencias de enojar a Louise, en lo que más había pensado durante las últimas horas era en lo lamentable de mi situación. El estar atrapado en otro mundo por un tiempo indefinido y junto a alguien que generaba una explosión cada vez que intentaba hacer un hechizo era algo que se alejaba por completo a mi concepto de diversión.

Mientras seguíamos caminando, miré de reojo a Louise. Al verla sonreír tan vívidamente, no pude evitar sentir algo de culpa.

 _Maldición, quizás no debí sonar tan seguro al hablar._

Algo de lo que había dicho era cierto, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer y, ciertamente, podía dedicarle bastante tiempo a investigar la causa del problema. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar.

 _Como sea, supongo que investigar durante mi estancia aquí no me matará._

Suspiré de manera tan suave que Louise no lo notó.

 _Debí pensar mejor antes de hablar. En verdad me sentiría mal si termino volviendo a mi mundo sin siquiera poder ayudarla en algo después de haberle dicho todo eso._

 **...**

 _En verdad es una suerte que nuestros idiomas sean iguales._ Pensé con alivio mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca.

Había terminado de comer mucho antes que Louise. El no tener que regirme por una estricta etiqueta había sido la causa de ello. Al no quererme quedar sentado sin hacer nada, le pedí permiso para retirarme. Después de informarle el lugar al que tenía planeado ir, ella accedió a mi petición.

 _De hecho, es demasiada suerte como para sea simple casualidad. Me pregunto si habrá algún motivo detrás. Bueno, aunque me ponga a pensar en eso ahora seguramente no llegue a nada._

Durante el almuerzo había pensado en las diversas cosas que debía investigar. Finalmente, me di cuenta que había estado equivocado. No podía dedicar tanto tiempo en buscar una razón por la que Louise fallara en casi todos sus hechizos.

En primer lugar, necesitaba investigar sobre los recursos de Halkeginia. Necesitaba crear algunos papeles rúnicos. Por algún motivo, me sentía inseguro de tener tan sólo cuarenta. También quería averiguar sobre el principio por el que se regía la magia de ese nuevo mundo. El poder usar conjuros de manera tan libre era algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Además de eso, había algo más que se generó en mí tras la clase de la mañana, una genuina curiosidad por la magia de Halkeginia. No sólo era poderosa, sino que también parecía ser interesante, por lo que no fue raro que ello sucediera.

Por otro lado, quería aprender algo de cultura general. No era nada más que para satisfacer algo mi curiosidad y saber bien la posición en la que me encontraba. Sería malo si hiciera algo que un familiar no debería hacer. Aunque, en contraposición a lo anterior, no negaba que aspiraba un pequeño conflicto con algún estudiante, pues había algo que quería comprobar por mí mismo. Por último, estaba el asunto del que había conversado hace poco con Louise.

Me detuve para apoyarme contra una pared.

 _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaré en hallar siquiera una pista. Necesitaré investigar primero la magia de este mundo para poder ayudarla. Bueno, ya planeaba hacerlo desde un principio, pero ahora deberé hacerlo más a fondo._

De pronto, cierta sensación provocó que agachara mi cabeza y moviera mi mano a mi estómago.

 _Creo que ese trabajo extra me dio más hambre que de costumbre. Quizás debería volver para comer algo más._

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó alguien de repente.

Después de escuchar esa pregunta, volteé para ver a la persona quien la había hecho. A tan sólo un metro de mí, había una chica con traje de sirvienta. Con un pelo negro y lacio, cuidadosamente arreglado con una cinta, ella tenía en sus manos una bandeja de plata.

— No, no es nada.

La sirvienta me miró por unos segundos antes de hacer una pregunta que salió, prácticamente, de la nada.

— ¿Es usted el Familiar de la Señorita Valliere?

— ¿Me conoce?

La pregunta que yo acababa de hacer contenía algo de genuina curiosidad.

— Solamente un poco. Hay un rumor sobre un plebeyo que fue invocado como Familiar. — Dijo la chica mientras esbozó una sonrisa.

 _Así que un rumor._

Ya era más que obvio que un humano invocado como familiar era algo raro. Sin embargo, no pensé que lo suficiente como para que rumor se iniciase.

— Sí, ese vendría a ser yo y usted es…

— Siesta. Soy igualmente una plebeya. Me encargo de servir a la nobleza que vive aquí.

La primera impresión que Siesta me había dado era obvia. A diferencia de las pocas personas que había conocido, ella no parecía mirarme hacia abajo. Aunque, estaba también el hecho de que ella era la primera persona con la que conversaba y no era una noble.

— Es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Aztor.

— Ese es un nombre algo raro. Por cierto, no necesitas hablarme tan formalmente, ambos somos plebeyos.

La miré durante unos segundos.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Debe ser la costumbre, pues es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no es un noble.

Siesta me dio una sonrisa antes de seguir con la conversación.

— Quizás me estoy equivocando, pero me pareció notar que estabas con hambre.

— Sí, no te equivocas. Hoy tuve que hacer algo de trabajo extra para la señorita Louise, así que no comí lo suficiente.

— Si gustas, nos sobró un poco de estofado que hicimos con sobras de la comida de los nobles.

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa involuntaria.

 _Sí, sin duda, parece una buena chica._

— Entonces, si no es mucha molestia.

 **...**

— Espera un momento. — Dijo Siesta.

Habíamos llegado ya a la cocina. Yo me había sentado frente a una mesa y Siesta, luego de haberme dado esa indicación, se dirigió a otra habitación.

Ella no tardó mucho para regresar. Al volver, ella caminó en dirección a la mesa y dejó un plato de estafado frente a mí. Ya con la comida al frente, agarré una cuchara y empecé a comer.

— Esto está muy bueno.

— Puedes repetir si así lo deseas.

 _Al fin encuentro a alguien amable._

— Gracias, pero no será necesario.

Durante los minutos que estuvo comiendo, conversé con Siesta sobre varios temas sin mucha importancia. Mediante la charla, me había dado ya una idea de aquello que estaba dentro y fuera de los límites de alguien que no era un noble. Realmente había sido de ayuda, pues era algo en lo que ya no perdería tanto tiempo. Al final, luego de terminar de comer, me levanté.

— Una vez más, muchas gracias. Si alguna vez necesitas un favor, no dudes en pedirlo.

Iba a darme la vuelta con la intención de ir a la biblioteca. No obstante, ciertas palabras no me dejaron hacerlo.

— En ese caso ¿te importaría ayudarme a repartir el postre?

 _No pensé que en verdad pediría algo. Bueno, al menos no ahora._

Había hecho la oferta por simple cortesía. No quería perder más tiempo y quizás eso se terminó por reflejar en mi rostro.

— Disculpa, olvidé que tenías prisa.

La miré por unos instantes.

 _Supongo que no tardaremos más que unos cuantos minutos._

Era la primera persona que me había tratado con una real amabilidad en ese nuevo mundo. Sinceramente, me sentía algo mal de negarme a su petición luego de haber ofrecido mi ayuda en algo.

Di un pequeño suspiro y hablé nuevamente.

— Si es sólo eso, entonces no hay problema.

 **...**

 _Bien, supongo que serán más que unos cuantos minutos._

Después de que Siesta me entregaba una bandeja de plata sobre la cual había puesto una gran cantidad de pasteles, ambos no dirigimos al comedor. El número de postres era bastante grande y supe de inmediato que, incluso con varios otros sirvientes ayudando en la labor, demoraríamos un buen tiempo en terminar.

Mientras estábamos repartiendo los pasteles, pude ver a una persona levantándose a lo lejos. Era un chico de segundo año. Él ya emanaba por sí mismo un aire de arrogancia. Sin embargo, su cabello rubio y la rosa que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa provocaban que su soberbia pareciera mayor.

— Dinos Guiche. ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora? — Le preguntó uno de los chicos que estaban con él.

— ¿Salir? No hay mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de mucho.

 _Un total narcisista._

Antes de que pudiera voltear a otro lado, vi que algo se cayó de su bolsillo. Aunque, debido a la lejanía, no pude apreciar bien lo que era.

Seguí repartiendo los pasteles con Siesta hasta que llegamos junto al chico que habían llamado Guiche. Estando ya más cerca, pude ver qué era lo que se le había caído. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio que contenía cierto líquido morado. Ya que estaba prácticamente a su lado, dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me agaché para coger la botella. Finalmente, le mostré el objeto al chico.

— Disculpe, se le cayó esto hace un momento.

Guiche no me hizo caso alguno. Estando a tan sólo un metro de distancia, era imposible que no me hubiera escuchado. Sólo había una explicación, me había ignorado.

 _Como sea._

No le di más importancia al asunto y dejé la botella en la mesa a la vez que hablé nuevamente.

— Dejaré esto aquí.

Mi acción provocó algo que yo no esperé de ninguna forma, una mirada de enojo por parte de Guiche.

— Esto no es mío. — Dijo él.

Las personas que lo acompañaban de repente se dieron cuenta de la botella.

— ¿Ese perfume no es de Montmorency?

— Sí, ese color morado lo delata, sin duda es de Montmorency. Según recuerdo, ella suele tenerlo sólo para sí misma.

— ¿Ella te lo dio? Eso quiere decir que están saliendo, ¿verdad?

— No, esperen, escuchen lo que les digo.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, una chica de primer año caminó hacia Guiche.

— Guiche… — Dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas. — Lo sabía. Usted y la Señorita Montmorency son…

— Katie, esto es un malentendido. Tú eres la única en mi corazón…

Una fuerte bofetada por parte de la chica no dejó a Guiche terminar de hablar.

— Ese perfume es prueba suficiente. Adiós

Katie se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Guiche, por otro lado, no hizo más que frotarse la mejilla.

Viendo que la situación ya era lo suficientemente mala como para quedarse, cogí la bandeja nuevamente y me acerqué a Siesta para susurrarle algo.

— Lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Siesta, comprendiendo que era lo mejor para evitar meterse en problemas, asintió a mi sugerencia. Ambos dimos media vuelta y empezamos a alejarnos. Mientras caminábamos, escuchamos un nuevo tumulto a nuestras espaldas.

— Montmorency esto es un error. Yo solamente la acompañe en un viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle.

— Al parecer no me equivoqué. Todo este tiempo estuviste seduciendo a esa de primer año, ¿verdad?

— Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia, no arruines tu bello rostro poniendo ese ceño fruncido.

— ¡Mentiroso!

Hicimos lo mejor posible por ignorar esa nueva discusión. La curiosidad realmente nos llamó a voltear, pero no lo hicimos. Empezamos a caminar un poco más rápido. Siesta y yo ya estábamos cerca de la puerta, pero un grito hizo detener a la sirvienta.

— ¡Detente ahí mismo! — Oímos decir a Guiche.

Ella obedeció al instante.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? La puerta estaba a tan solo unos pasos. Pudimos fingir que no lo escuchamos o algo.

— Pero…

Guiche apenas había tardado unos segundos en acercarse a nosotros.

— Por haber recogido esa botella de perfume, mancillaste la reputación de esas dos señoritas. ¿Cómo te harás responsable? — Dijo el joven mago.

 _Lo que faltaba._

— Con todo respeto, todo eso no fue mi responsabilidad.

— ¡Eso mismo, Guiche! ¡Fue tu culpa! — Le gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo que se reían.

— Escucha, sirviente. ¿No pudiste pretender no ver nada cuando te ignoré la primera vez? ¿Qué te costaba seguirme la corriente?

Chasqueé mi lengua de manera tan sutil que Guiche no llegó a notarlo.

 _No sólo es narcisista, también parece ser de los que no aceptan su culpa._

Empecé a mirarlo más detenidamente. En su rostro se podía apreciar la clara ansia que tenía por una respuesta de mi parte.

 _Además de impaciente, no me sorprendería que también fuera… impulsivo._

En ese momento, cierta idea llegó a mi mente. Una nada perceptible sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Sonrisa que duró apenas un segundo.

— En primer lugar, imaginé que quizá me ignoraba no por el perfume, sino por alguna otra razón. En segundo lugar, su infidelidad seguramente iba a ser descubierta en un futuro. Por último, no soy un sirviente. — Respondí con el falso respeto que supuestamente debía mostrar.

— ¿Eh?... Ah, tú eres…

Guiche, después de abrir sus ojos en ligera sorpresa, resopló. El aire de superioridad que tenía, que de por sí ya era grande, aumentó.

— Debes ser el plebeyo invocado por Louise la Zero. Al parecer sí fue mi error. No debí esperar que un plebeyo como tú fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender la situación. Puedes irte.

— Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Guiche me dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse.

— Idiota.

Guiche se detuvo y volteó a verme. Yo por mi parte hice una pequeña reverencia.

— Zopenco.

Volvió a voltear para verme. Me quedé quieto mostrando una cara de desentendimiento.

— Tarado.

— ¡No creas que puedes pasarte de listo! — Gritó Guiche.

— ¿Disculpe? No sé de qué está hablando.

— He escuchado cada uno de tus insultos.

— ¿En verdad cree un plebeyo como yo tendría la osadía de insultar a un noble como usted?

Guiche me miró fijamente, esta vez durante varios segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, él nuevamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— Bastardo.

— ¡Bien, fue suficiente! Parece ser que no sabes cómo dirigirte a un noble como es debido. Por lo que me veo obligado a enseñarte un poco sobre el respeto.

 _Cayó._

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

— Tú y yo tendremos un duelo. — Me respondió para girar en dirección contraria y alejarse. — No ensuciaré el comedor con la sangre de un plebeyo, te esperaré en el Jardín Vestri. Ve una vez termines de repartir esos pasteles.

 _Así que un duelo. No esperaba que fuera él quien terminara proponiendo uno._

— Entendido. Iré en una hora. Debo buscar a la señorita Louise e informarle de esto. Después de todo, soy su familiar.

— Bien. — Dijo Guiche para luego retirarse.

Todos sus amigos lo siguieron, salvo uno que se quedó. Seguramente fue para asegurarse que no escapara. Aunque no era necesario, pues no iba a hacerlo. El hecho de que tendría un duelo contra Guiche era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

Giré en dirección a Siesta, ella estaba temblando. No era nada raro, pues yo, quien en teoría era un indefenso plebeyo, iba a enfrentar a un noble. Sentí algo de culpa, ya que fui yo quien terminó dándole el empujón necesario a Guiche para que me retara. Al final, traté de calmar a la sirvienta.

— No tienes de que preocuparte.

— Te… te van a matar.

Me quedé mirándola durante unos instantes.

— Si enfadas a un noble de verdad. — Terminó de decir para luego agarrar la bandeja de plata de mis manos e irse corriendo.

 _Supongo que es lo que cualquiera pensaría._

— ¡Vi todo lo que acaba de suceder! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Volteé para ver a Louise que al parecer estaba algo enojada.

 _Bien, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes._

Ciertamente le había dicho a Guiche que le informaría a Louise sobre el duelo. Sin embargo, eso fue una mentira. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella. La posibilidad de que se enojara existía y al parecer esa posibilidad terminó por manifestarse.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí prometiendo duelos?!

Tragué saliva antes de hablar. Realmente quería evitar tenerla de mal humor. Tanto porque de ese modo era más fácil estar con ella, como porque tenía algo de miedo de lo que ella podía hacer si se enfurecía mucho. La explosión que causó por intentar un pequeño hechizo todavía seguía fresca en mi memoria.

— Una cosa llevó a la otra. No tenía ni idea de que me retaría un duelo, pero, la verdad, creo que es una buena oportunidad.

— ¿De qué oportunidad hablas?

Al ver que el amigo de Guiche estaba cerca, decidí alejarme un poco. Luego, le hice un gesto a Louise para que se acercara. Una vez ella estuvo junto a mí, empecé a susurrarle.

— Primero, quiero ver lo que un mago de aproximadamente mi edad puede llegar hacer. Segundo, hay algo que me gustaría intentar y un duelo con alguien de este mundo es realmente conveniente. Por último, y más importante, no creo que sea mal momento para mostrar de lo que es capaz el familiar que usted invocó.

Esa última razón, en realidad, era la menos importante para mí. No había sido más que una excusa que dije con la intención de tener la aceptación de Louise.

Mi autoproclamada ama me miró fijamente. Ella empezó a evaluar los motivos que le había dado.

 _Sí, no puedo negar que también tengo curiosidad en saber lo fuerte que es. Por lo que me contó en el desayuno, su magia parece tener varios límites. Aunque también está acostumbrado a los duelos, así que podría ser una ventaja. No obstante…_

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Louise hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Crees poder ganar?

Di un pequeño suspiro.

— Me gustaría poder decirle que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Creo que los magos de este mundo son más fuertes, mas no creo que la diferencia sea tanta como para que me sea imposible ganar.

A pesar de mis palabras, ella todavía seguía inquieta. Parecía que la tenía bastante angustiada. Algo que la hacía debatir consigo misma.

— Es sólo un duelo. No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

Luego de mirarme por unos segundos, ella habló nuevamente.

— Aunque sé que no es así, para los demás no eres más que un plebeyo y algunos nobles no dudarían ni un segundo en matar a un plebeyo.

 _No está hablando en serio, ¿verdad?_

A pesar de que escuché sus palabras claramente, no pude evitar sentir incredulidad antes estas. Sin embargo, luego de ver la total seriedad en la mirada de Louise, supe que no había hecho ninguna broma ni estaba intentando disuadirme. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

 _Sí, está hablando en serio._

— ¿Guiche es de ese tipo de nobles?

— No lo conozco bien, pero no puedo asegurarte lo contrario. De lo que sí estoy segura es que podrías quedar muy lastimado.

Se podía notar una genuina preocupación en las palabras de Louise.

 _Bien... creo que cometí un error. Me tomé esto demasiado a la ligera, ¿verdad?_

Había sido ingenuo. Imaginé que si actuaba como un familiar obediente nada podría salir mal, pero ese no terminó siendo el caso. Existían reglas e ideologías en ese mundo que no se me habían pasado por la cabeza. Necesitaba el duelo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, pero estaba empezando a dudar sobre si realmente valía la pena.

Di un muy largo y hondo respiro.

 _No, no retrocederé ahora. Es sólo un duelo con un chico de aproximadamente mi edad. Sé que me las puedo ingeniar para ganar. Y en el peor de los casos…_

— Iré al duelo. Sin embargo, si las cosas se salen demasiado de control, por favor, detenga el duelo.

La falta de confianza en mis palabras causó que Louise dudara sobre si debía o no permitirme ir.

— No se preocupe. No tengo planeando perder.

— Bien, sólo no te arriesgues demasiado.

— No lo haré.

Me alejé de Louise para acercarme al amigo de Guiche que nos estaba observan a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— Todo listo. Hay tiempo de sobre, pero no quisiera hacer esperar a Guiche ni un solo minuto.

El chico me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y empezó a caminar. No tardé mucho para seguirlo. Louise, por su parte, también comenzó a caminar.

 _Necesitaré pensar en un buen plan para que esto no acabe mal._

 **...**

— ¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo! — Gritó Guiche.

La hora había pasado. Guiche y yo ya nos encontrábamos en el lugar del duelo. Él, después de gritar, levantó su rosa y provocó que los espectadores lo aclamaran. Después de eso, la muchedumbre comenzó a gritar algo respecto a mí, pero no les presté atención.

— Llegó la hora. — Dijo Louise.

— Le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

La hora extra que había pedido realmente me había sido útil. Cuarenta papeles rúnicos estaban esparcidos en todo el lugar. Mentiría si no dijera que eso me daba mucha más confianza. En los duelos que tenía, sólo podía usar diez, así que me sentía con mayor libertad. Tras sentir que estaba listo, saqué la última botella de tinta que tenía para terminar los preparativos.

— Sé que lo harás. Buena suerte.

Louise se alejó y se unió a la multitud. Por mi parte, volteé para mirar fijamente a Guiche.

— Antes que nada, ¡te felicito por no haber huido! — Dijo el joven estudiante.

— Gracias, supongo.

— Bien, ¡qué empiece el duelo!

Lo más normal hubiera sido que, después de ese grito, uno de los dos atacara. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. Por mi parte, quería esperar a que Guiche hiciera el primer movimiento. El comentario de Louise todavía estaba fresco en mi memoria, por lo que preferí ser cauto.

— ¿No vas a pelear, plebeyo? Quizás te diste cuenta de que no puedes ganar.

Ignoré el comentario de Guiche, cosa que lo ofuscó un poco y causó que siguiera con su intento de provocarme a atacar durante cerca de medio minuto. Luego de ese tiempo, me digné a hablarle.

— Ah, ya entiendo. — Dije a la vez que aparentaba un tono de superioridad. — En realidad tienes miedo y no quieres atacar.

Esa declaración y el modo en que la dije terminaron de enfadar a Guiche.

— Quería darte una oportunidad.

Guiche empezó a mover su varita, la cual se asemejaba a una rosa, y a recitar un hechizo.

 _Bien, cayó en la provocación. Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver lo que puede hacer y…_

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. De la varita de Guiche había caído un pétalo al suelo y, al instante, dicho pétalo se convirtió en una guerrera con armadura.

— Eso es…

— Soy un mago, peleo usando magia. No tienes quejas, ¿cierto?

— No, ninguna. Me refería a esa cosa que acabas de invocar.

— Ah, eso. Me llaman Guiche el Bronce. Como corresponde, mi valquiria de bronce será tu oponente.

 _Así que un golem de bronce._

Ese hechizo sólo había confirmado lo que ya estaba claro, la magia de Halkeginia era superior en poder a la de mi mundo. Sin embargo, mis expectativas habían sido superadas. Que un chico de su edad hiciera lo que sería considerada una invocación de nivel intermedio en mi mundo era algo bastante sorprendente. En mi mente apareció la posibilidad de que él podría ser un prodigio y que no todos podían hacer algo de ese nivel, pero preferí quitarme esa idea de la cabeza para no aumentar mis nervios.

 _Bueno, afortunadamente, no es algo que no pueda enfrentar._

Me coloqué en una posición que me permitiera mover más libremente. Tan sólo un segundo después, el golem se impulsó en mi dirección con la intención de embestiré. Realmente fue una suerte que yo no intentara dar el primer golpe, pues, de haber estar más cerca, quizás no hubiera sido capaz de esquivar a la valquiria. Después de evadir el primer embiste, tomé algo de distancia. Fue la decisión acertada, ya que el golem no perdió tiempo en intentar atacar de nuevo. Durante el siguiente minuto, repetí la acción de esquivar y retroceder.

 _Es bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que sería una persona normal con una armadura y no parece estar cansándose en lo absoluto._

— Tal y como se esperaba de un plebeyo, eres muy bueno corriendo. — Dijo Guiche con su típico tono de arrogancia.

Durante treinta segundos más, seguí evadiendo los ataques del golem. No había muchos magos en mi mundo que atacaran cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los había. Y, por fortuna, me había enfrentado a suficientes de ellos para al menos tener una idea de cómo evitar ataques tan básicos como los que hacía la valquiria.

 _Sólo un poco más._ Pensé con algo de ansiedad.

Guiche, al parecer, se cansó de esperar a que su golem me alcanzara. Al menos eso fue lo que asumí al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo.

— Debí pensar antes que no tienes nada con que defenderte, considera esto una muestra de mi compasión.

Acto seguido, movió nuevamente su rosa. Esta vez el pétalo que cayó al suelo se convirtió en una espada. Guiche cogió el arma y la arrojó en mi dirección. La espada aterrizó no muy lejos de mí.

— Gracias, pero no la necesito.

Guiche me miró con incredulidad por unos instantes.

— Como quieras, sigue jugando al gato y al ratón con mi golem. — Dijo él, claramente aburrido.

 _Bien, puedo manejar a la valquiria, pero no puedo negar que, aun sabiendo que era más fuerte que yo, lo subestimé._

Esquivé una vez más a la valquiria y me di un gran impulso hacia atrás.

 _Sin embargo, él me subestimó mucho más._

El golem, después de acercarse para intentar un nuevo ataque, llegó a mi primera trampa.

 _Veamos cómo reaccionas cuando haga esto._

Había usado mis dos manos para activar los papeles rúnicos que estaban frente a mí. Las piernas de la valquiria, de repente, se quedaron inmóviles. Guiche no podía entender lo que pasaba y lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó más desconcertado. Las piernas de su golem comenzaron a deformarse. Había usado dos hechizos. Con mi mano derecha activé Repulsión, lo cual creó una fuerza invisible que alejaba al golem de mí. Por otro lado, con mi mano izquierda usé Atracción, que tenía el efecto contrario. usando esos dos hechizos a la vez fui capaz de restringir el movimiento de la valquiria.

 _Y si uso más poder..._

Unos segundos después de haber usado el papel rúnico, desactivé el conjuro. El golem, con sus piernas totalmente incapacitadas, cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Guiche.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Ven aquí y te lo diré con todo gusto. — Respondí con la intención de provocarlo nuevamente

Mi provocación funcionó. Sin embargo, terminó siendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Guiche movió una vez más su rosa y de esta cayeron 6 pétalos, cada uno se convirtió en un golem.

 _Esto es malo, muy malo._

Tragué saliva.

— Bien, supongo que tenías razón, esa espada me hará mucha falta. — Dije con la esperanza de ganar tiempo.

No pude decir nada más, pues los golem cargaron contra mí. A diferencia de la vez anterior, hacerme a un lado no fue suficiente. Desesperado, me lancé hacia un costado para poder esquivar a las seis valquirias. Lamentablemente, no pude repetir la hazaña una segunda vez, ya que uno de los golem logró patearme cuando me estaba levantando y me arrojó varios metros.

— Lo siento, tal parece que no dejo de equivocarme. No sé cómo venciste a uno de mis valquirias, pero es obvio que un simple plebeyo no puede hacer nada contra seis de ellas.

Los golem cargaron una vez más contra mí.

 **…**

— Aunque sé que no es así, para los demás no eres más que un plebeyo y algunos nobles no dudarían ni un segundo en matar a un plebeyo.

…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de tan sólo haber recordado esas palabras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hice una señal de mano para activar otro conjuro. Podría decirse que fue una fortuna que la patada que me dio el golem fuera tan fuerte. De haber estado más cerca, tal vez no hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo. Logré escapar usando la teletransportación y al llegar a mi destino, activé un tercer conjuro, Zona de oscuridad. Inmediatamente, una esfera negra apareció alrededor de mí.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que pudiera reaccionar.

 _Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

Empecé a toser. Tan sólo un momento después, sentí como algo líquido salió de mi boca.

 _¿Sangre? No, no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?_

En ese momento no podía ver nada y no sería capaz de hacerlo hasta que el hechizo fuera desactivado. Poco a poco empecé a agitarme.

 _¿Esto fue un error? Quizás no debí..._

Entonces, recordé el hechizo que utilicé antes para poder escapar.

 _¿Por qué? Se supone que iba a utilizar Teletransportación para crear una oportunidad de atacarlo. ¿Por qué lo usé para escapar de los golems?_

 **...**

— Y algunos nobles no dudarían ni un segundo en matar a un plebeyo.

 **...**

 _¡Maldición! Olvídate de eso de una vez. Vamos, piensa en algo. Necesito aprovechar este tiempo. Nadie con cerebro se acercaría a una esfera negra que apareció de la nada._

Moví mi mano hacia mi estómago a la vez que hice una mueva de dolor.

 _Ella no exageraba. Unos huesos rotos hubieran sido lo mínimo que tendría si no hubiera logrado escapar._

Inhalé y exhalé lentamente para intentar calmarme.

 _Maldición. Olvidé cual era su posición. Eso me costará algunos segundos. Como sea, necesito no_ _quearlo y debe ser al primer golpe. Si fallo, entonces esas valquirias…_

No pude evitar pensar en el peor escenario posible. Un segundo después de hacerlo, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea de mi cabeza.

 _No, necesito concentrarme en la pelea. Necesito... ¿por qué necesito pelear? Ya sé la diferencia entre nuestros podere. ¿Por qué no rendirme? Se supone que eso es lo que haría. Arriesgarme con esta clase de desventaja sería estúpido. No es como tenga algo que ganar o... perder..._

Fue entonces que recordé lo que hice antes del duelo.

 _¿Por qué hice el ritual? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En verdad tenía tanta confianza?_

Chasqueé mi lengua.

 _Rendirme... lo haré de ser necesario. Pero todavía no. Si no gano el duelo, perderé un hechizo libre. Además, Louise detendrá el duelo en el peor de los casos... eso espero._

Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme.

 _Bien, piensa. Treinta y seis hechizos. Olvidé donde estaba, pero seguramente no se movió. Entonces... sí, tengo una oportunidad. Es algo arriesgado, pero actuaré pensando que esas son todas las valquirias que puede usar._

Me levanté.

 _Ya casi es hora._

Fue en ese momento que sentí como pisé algo. No podía ver nada, pero no necesité pensarlo más que por unos segundos para saber lo que estaba debajo de mi pie. Depsués de todo, sólo había una posibilidad.

 _La espada…_

Instintivamente, me agaché para sujetar el arma y, apenas lo hice, noté que era considerablemente pesada. No había nunca sujetado una y apenas podía mantenerla en alza.

 _Quizás pueda arrojársela._

De pronto, un brillo empezó a originarse en mi mano izquierda y la espada de la nada se volvió mucho más liviana, y no solo la espada, sino todo mi cuerpo. Esa sensación provocó que mi ansiedad desapareciera lentamente y fuera reempalzada por confianza. El brillo, además, llamó mi atención. Estaba en la Zona de oscuridad y la luz, por más que se originase dentro del hechizo, no debería ser perceptible. Quería pensar en el motivo, pero no podía permitírmelo. El conjuro no duraría mucho más y necesitaba decidir lo que haría a continuación.

 _Este golpe de suerte seguro me costará algunos días de mala suerte, pero con esto creo que... no, sé que ganaré el duelo._

La Zona de oscuridad se empezaba a desvanecer y ello me permitió ver nuevamente a las valquirias. Con el conjuro totalmente disipado, Guiche me miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué era esa esfera negra? — Preguntó él.

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿Seguimos con el duelo?

Guiche, olvidándose rápidamente del asunto, sonrió. El conjuro le había llamado la atención, como a todos los presentes, pero ya que había desaparecido sin más, nadie terminó por darle mayor importancia. Seguramente, si hubiera sido un hechizo con un efecto más llamativo, entonces habría más preguntas entre los espectadores.

Los golem fueron una vez más contra mí, pero gracias a mi nueva agilidad, pude esquivarlos fácilmente. No sólo Guiche, yo también estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de hacer. El que todo pareciera moverse en cámara lenta fue una sensación extraña, pero que ayudó a incrementar incluso más mi confianza.

 _Si, con esto definitivamente voy a ganar._

Las valquirias seguían en su vano intento de alcanzarme. Cada vez que uno de los golem se ponía en el rango adecuado para poder atacarme, me impulsaba levemente hacia atrás. Con el tiempo, la distancia entre Guiche y yo aumentó considerablemente.

 _Mandar a todos tus golem a atacarme y dejarte desprotegido. Debo agradecerte._

Mentiría si dijera que no me dieron ganas de acabar con las valquirias en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarme. Tenía mayor velocidad y agilidad, pero no sabía si poseía la fuerza suficiente para cortarlas. En ese momento poseía la ventaja y perderla era algo a lo que no quería arriesgarme. Durante el siguiente minuto, seguí esquivando a las valquirias. Para los demás, seguramente parecía que yo estaba en problemas. Después de todo, estaba retrocediendo continuamente, pero sólo lo hacía porque quería acercarme a otro papel rúnico.

 _Ahora es el momento._

Después de activar Ilusión, creé tres copias de mí mismo. Inmediatamente, usé mi velocidad para pasar en medio de las valquirias junto con una de mis copias. Mientras que yo corrí directamente hacia Guiche, la copia que me había acompañado se quedó atrás para servir como finta. Los golem intentaron golpear a mis ilusiones, pero era inútil. Mis clones tenían la misma velocidad que yo e incluso si llegaban a recibir un golpe, no serviría de nada, pues no eran copias sólidas. La única función del conjuro era la de ganar tiempo.

Guiche, al verme acercarme, empezó a retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde para él. Cuando estaba a tan sólo un metro del estudiante, solté la espada y la extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo desapareció. Ciertamente, pude atacarlo junto con esa nueva fuerza, pero al no estar acostumbrado a esta, usé algo con lo que estaba más familiarizado. Activé el conjuro Aumento de fuerza, cuyo papel rúnico estuvo cerca de Guiche todo ese tiempo. Una vez estuve frente a él, moví mi puño para golpearlo en el mismo lugar donde fui pateado por sus valquirias. El noble salió volando varios metros, aproximadamente el doble de lo que yo fui arrojado por la patada del golem. Agarré la espada una vez más para no correr riesgos y la sensación de hace uno segundos volvió a invadir mi cuerpo. Finalmente, me acerqué a Guiche, el cual estaba inconsciente.

Me quedé parado frente a su cuerpo por un momento. Pasado ese tiempo, arrojé la espada al suelo. Mi acción hizo que todos dedujeran el resultado del duelo. Finalmente, alcé mi puño al aire. Eso fue todo lo que necesité hacer.

La audiencia hizo una gran aclamación. Se podían escuchar gritos como "¡Ese familiar es genial!" o "Santo cielo, ¡Guiche perdió!".

Mientras duraba el alboroto, hice un movimiento con mi mano y las runas restantes que había en el campo volvieron a mí, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo. Caminé en dirección a Louise hasta estar frente a ella. Después de mirarla durante unos segundos, me arrodillé.

 _Supongo que esto la pondrá de buen humor por un buen tiempo._

— Me alegró que ganarás.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Louise.

— También me alegro que te encuentres bien.

 _No tan bien como me gustaría._

Un golem de bronce me había dado una patada directamente en mi estómago. No podía decirse que estaba exactamente bien.

— ¿Podríamos regresar a su habitación? — Le pregunté a Louise — Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle.

Louise, sin ningún motivo por el cual negarse, asintió. Mientras nos alejábamos del lugar, volteé para ver el sitio donde pensé había vomitado sangre. En ese lugar, no pude ver ninguna mancha roja.

Dejé escapar un leve suspiro.

 _Así que sólo exageré. Bueno, nadie más lo sabrá._

 **...**

— Pues esa es más o menos mi forma de combatir. Supongo que no es tan llamativa, ¿verdad?

— No mucho y se ve algo… ¿limitada? En fin, lo que sí me sorprendió fue la manera en la que esquivaste a todos esas valquirias.

Luego de alejarnos de la multitud, la cual seguía vitoreando, Louise y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación. Durante la caminata, podía sentir un dolor en el lugar donde había recibido la patada de la valquiria. No era tan grande como para evitar que camine, pero era lo suficientemente molesto como para no poder ignorarlo.

Finalmente, sin ningún otro inconveniente, llegamos al cuarto de Louise y empezamos a conversar.

— Colocar papeles rúnicos en medio de un combate no es la mejor opción. Sí, a veces es difícil ingeniárselas con tan limitados movimientos. Es por eso que los hechizos libres me son tan valiosos, si los hubiera usado, el duelo hubiera sido más rápido y llamativo. En cuanto a lo segundo, no le mentiré, eso no fue un conjuro mío. Al momento de sujetar la espada vi como las runas en mi mano brillaron y me sentí más fuerte.

— ¿Entonces no sabes cómo pasó?

— Ojalá lo supiera.

La sensación había sido grandiosa. Mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba experimentarla nuevamente.

Miré el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

— Aunque es obvio que las runas tienen algo que ver. Quizás termine por investigarlas un poco. Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría que verificara. Es eso de lo que quería conversar con usted.

— ¿Qué es?

Me empecé a quitar mi camisa y le di la espalda a Louise.

— Cada runa en mi espalda es un hechizo libre que puedo usar. Antes del duelo tenía treinta y uno de ellas. Si no es molestia, ¿podría contar cuantas runas tengo?

Escuché a Louise acercarse. Ella se quedó callada unos instantes y finalmente respondió.

— Hay treinta y dos.

— Pues al parecer la ceremonia que hice antes del duelo sí hizo efecto. Puedo ganar hechizos libres si gano duelos en este mundo

— Por cierto, ¿por qué unas de las runas es diferente a las demás?

— ¿Diferente? ¿Puede explicarse?

— Tiene un color distinto, además tiene distinta forma.

— ¿Tiene un espejo de mano?

— Tengo uno sobre mi mesa.

Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí el espejo. No perdí tiempo y centré mi atención en runa que sobresalía de las demás. Era más grande, tenía una tonalidad de negro diferente y su forma también era algo distinta.

 _Raro, muy raro. ¿Es por estar en otro mundo que la runa es diferente? Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿El hechizo que salga también será diferente?_

Dejé el espejo en la mesa y me puse mi camisa.

— Quiero probarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero probar el hechizo que saldrá con esa runa. Tengo curiosidad, pero a la misma vez no quiero desperdiciarlo.

— Puedes conseguir otro hechizo libre si ganas otro duelo ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Debo ganar, ese es el principal problema. En adición a eso, para poder seguir haciendo duelos, necesito más papeles rúnicos y para hacerlos debo aprender sobre los recursos de este mundo.

— Ser un mago en tu mundo sí que es molesto.

— Mucho. Pensándolo mejor, creo que iré a la biblioteca, debo ponerme a investigar de inmediato.

Empecé a caminar a la puerta, pero no pude llegar hasta esta. Había ignorado el dolor de la patada por mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que fuera soportable hasta cierto punto, había un límite.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es por esa patada que recibí en medio del duelo. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Después de mirarme con preocupación por unos instantes, Louise dijo algo que no esperaba.

— Quédate aquí, yo iré a traerte los libros que necesitas.

Esa repentina amabilidad me tomó algo desprevenido. Al menos lo suficiente como para no responder de inmediato a su oferta.

— Gracias, señorita Louise.

…

— Voy a apagar ya las luces. — Dijo Louise.

La noche ya había caído y yo estaba leyendo unos cuantos libros. Tenían que ver con las distintas runas que podían tener los familiares. Eran libros bastante gruesos y realmente tenía ganas de arrojarlos para seguir mañana, pero no lo hice. En primer lugar, a pesar de estar algo aburrido, realmente tenía curiosidad por saber el origen de ese poder que había adquirido. El otro motivo era que no quería que el buen humor de Louise disminuyera. Al parecer, luego de mi victoria, sus expectativas sobre mí habían crecido. Prefería tenerla feliz y evitar que se enojara.

Al final, mi estudio se vio interrumpido con el comentario de Louise, quien ya estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir. La miré y noté que ya estaba con su camisón. Había estado tan inmerso en la lectura que me di cuenta de cuando se cambió.

— Entendido. — Respondí para luego cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo.

— Por cierto, me había olvidado preguntarte esto, ¿dónde dormiste ayer?

— En su cama. — Respondí directamente.

Cierto enojo apareció de pronto en el rostro de Louise.

 _Maldición. Creo que no fue la respuesta adecuada._

— ¿En mi cama? ¿Quién te dio permiso para dormir en mi cama?

— Lo siento, señorita Louise, pero no había otro lugar. Además, no ocupo tanto espacio así que no pensé que la incomodaría.

— Eres mucho más alto que yo. ¿A qué te refieres con que no ocupas tanto espacio?

— ¿Recuerda lo que mencione sobre los hechizos libres que uno puede hacer si practica lo suficiente un conjuro?

— Sí.

— Un, por así decirlo, proyecto en mi escuela fue dominar un hechizo cualquiera. Aquellos que eligieron un hechizo de batalla no terminaron de aprenderlo a tiempo, a pesar de que se nos dio dos años de plazo. Yo, por otro lado fui a lo seguro y elegí uno que no fuera tan complicado. No hace falta mencionar que lo dominé a tiempo.

— ¿Cuál elegiste?

— Transformación.

Al igual que la noche anterior, hice una señal con mi mano. Al mismo tiempo, di un salto a la cama. Al llegar a esta, había adoptado ya la forma de un gato negro. Volteé y me quedé sentado, mirando fijamente a Louise, quien me devolvió la mirada. Ambos nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, hasta que, de pronto, ella se acercó rápidamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que te podías convertir en un gato tan lindo?

Para ser tan pequeña, el abrazo que me estaba dando era demasiado fuerte. Intenté usar mis patas para alejarme de ella, pero no servía de nada.

 _Maldición, ¿de dónde saca tanta fuerza? Lo peor es que seguramente se enojará si vuelvo a convertirme en humano mientras me está abrazando._

Luego de un rato, ella me soltó y me dejó en la cama. Inmediatamente, salté al suelo y me convertí de nuevo en humano.

— Tiene un agarré bastante fuerte. — Le dije mientras jadeaba.

— Bien, con esa transformación no veo problema con que duermas conmigo. Vamos, conviértete de nuevo.

 _Me pregunto si en algún punto empezará a verme más como un humano. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tan bajo son vistos los familiares?_

Di un largo suspiro y me transformé de nuevo. Louise me levantó y se recostó bajo sus mantas conmigo. Chaqueó los dedos, volvió a abrazarme y, al igual que la noche anterior, se quedó dormirá al instante.

 _Sí, esta posición es incómoda._

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, poco a poco me solté de su agarre. Cuando lo logré, me recosté al lado de ella.

 _Mucho mejor. Aunque seguramente hubiera disfrutado más ese momento si no tuviera ya a alguien que me gusta._

Levanté ligeramente mi cabeza y miré a Louise.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, es gracioso que se parezca a ella en tantos sentidos._

Después de dar un largo bostezo, volví a recostar mi cabeza en la cama. Acto seguido, cerré mis ojos para poder irme a dormir.

 _Como sea, fue un largo día y merezco un buen descanso._

* * *

 **Bueno, acabado también el capítulo 4. Estoy tratando de tener varios capítulos ya terminados y así poder publicar algo si en algún momento no llego a encontrar tiempo para escribir.**

 **El capítulo 4 curiosamente es el más corto hasta ahora, a pesar de que usé dos capítulos de la novela para escribirlo. Será supongo que como siempre, de entre tres o cinco días para subirlo. Bien, esto sería todo.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Ah... que bonitos estos tiempos donde tenía terminados varios capítulos y no pensaba en si terminaría de escribir el siguiente a tiempo.]**

 **[Reescrito el 05/09/2017. Lo normal, le agregué más motivos a las acciones de Aztor en lugar de hacerlo actuar sólo porque sí. Además, mostré cómo perdió el control del duelo por unos instantes al entrar en pánico. Luego del comentario de Louise, veo factible que temiera por su vida por unos instantes. Lo anterior es una debilidad que trataré exploraré más. También considero que era algo incoherente que de la nada pusiera que Aztor ansiaba un duelo luego de que Guiche lo propusiera, así que agregué pequeñas señales alrededor del capítulo, igual no fue suficiente. Hay más detalles que agregué, pero supongo que el otro que debería resaltar es que Aztor mostró algo de iniciativa por ayudar a Louise debido a la culpa de generarle una alta expectativa. En la primera versión esto no quedaba muy claro.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. La rutina (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Una semana…_ Pensé a la vez que di un enorme bostezo.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente uno tras otro. Luego del duelo, ningún evento resaltante llegó a suceder. Muy pronto se cumpliría una semana desde mi llegada a Tristain. Cabe mencionar que durante los últimos días me había confinado en la biblioteca por varias horas para leer una gran cantidad de libros.

En primer lugar, estudié sobre los recursos de Halkeginia. El motivo era obvio, saber qué materiales necesitaba para fabricar más papeles rúnicos. También empecé a investigar sobre cómo funcionaba la magia en el mundo al que había ido a parar. La idea por si podía combinar dos magias diferentes seguía en mi mente y la pequeña responsabilidad que sentía por lo que le dije a Louise fue otra pequeña influencia. Aprender sobre la cultura general de Halkeginia fue algo a lo que no le terminé dedicando tanto tiempo. Había hecho un par de lecturas al respecto, pero, finalmente, dejé que Louise respondiera todas mis dudas. Eso fue un método mucho más rápido.

Aunque, hubo algo que llegué a encontrar y que me causó algo de preocupación. Después de haber leído la palabra Valliere en un libro, empecé una pequeña búsqueda guiada por mi curiosidad. No tardé mucho en encontrar sobre la familia de Louise y sobre la gran influencia que tenía en ese mundo. En mi mente todavía consideraba la idea de escapar de vez en cuando, pero tras encontrar esa información, eso cambió. Louise parecía ser el tipo de persona que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a algo que quería y yo era alguien por quien ella seguramente iniciaría alguna clase de búsqueda si llegaba a escapar. Considerando el poder que tenía su familia, sabía que las posibilidades de mantenerme oculto no serían muy grandes. No obstante, al suponer que pronto volvería a mi mundo y concluir que no era necesario abandonar la academia de todos modos, me olvidé del asunto.

Por último, no encontre información sobre el poder que sentí durante el duelo contra Guiche. Aunque eso no fue raro, pues mi búsuqeda sólo duró dos días. Al parecer no era algo nuevo que un familiar aprendiera una nueva habilidad. Por ejemplo, que un gato negro adquiera la capacidad de hablar. Tomando esa explicación que me dio Louise por válida, dejé mi búsqueda de lado. Era una respuesta satisfactoria y, si bien todavía no sabía qué había activado ese poder, ya tenía demasiadas cosas con las que estaba ocupado. Aunque, por supuesto, la idea de sentir nuevamente ese poder era algo que volvía a mi mente de vez en cuando y cierta teoría de cómo adquirirlo se formó en mi cabeza.

Un nuevo día iba a comenzar. Un día en el que ansiaba poder seguir la misma rutina sin que ningún inconveniente sucediera.

Lo primero que hice fue zafarme del agarre de Louise. Las primeras noches solía alejarme de sus brazos para dormir en otro lugar. Sin embargo, ello terminaba por ser fútil, ya que ella, todavía dormida, me sujetaba nuevamente en medio de la madrugada. Sólo tuvieron que pasar dos noches para que me rindiera. Es cierto que la posición todavía era algo incómoda para dormir, pero me terminé acostumbrando lo suficiente como para que no me molestara.

Después de estar libre, fui por algo de agua. Louise me había encomendado la tarea de lavar su rostro cada mañana. Realmente, no era algo que me importara. A comparación de tener que cambiarla, era una petición mucho más asequible.

Luego de haber traído una jarra con agua, desperté a mi autoproclamada ama. Una vez ella se levantó, automáticamente me di la vuelta. Su uniforme lo había colocado previamente en la cama y ella no perdió tiempo en vestirse. El que pudiera hacerlo de un modo tan despreocupado estando yo en la habitación todavía era algo que me ofuscaba un poco. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, me acerqué a ella con la jarra de agua y lavé su rostro. Terminado eso, ambos nos dirigimos al comedor para poder desayunar.

Como cualquier otro día, yo terminé de comer antes que Louise. Y, como cualquier otro día, me dirigí a la habitación de ella para poder cumplir mis deberes. Barrer, además de limpiar la mesa y ventanas eran los quehaceres que debía completar cada día. Terminado lo anterior, coloqué la ropa sucia de Louise en un cesto y se las llevé a los sirvientes de la academia para que pudieran ser lavadas. Por suerte, logré convencer a Louise de no obligarme a hacer esto último, pues sabía que la tarea incluiría toda su ropa, sin excepción.

Acabados mis deberes relacionados con la limpieza, me dirigí al salón en el que Louise iba a tener su primera clase. Cabe mencionar que sus lecciones eran algo que me entretenían mucho. Había una magia totalmente desconocida ante mí y tenía completa libertad para poder aprender su funcionamiento. Con cada clase, empezaba a comprender más de lo que eran capaces los magos de Halkeginia. Era obvio, pero la magia que usó Guiche en nuestro duelo ni siquiera se podría considerar la punta del iceberg.

Mientas me dirigía al encuentro de Louise, me topé con cierta sirvienta. Una cierta sirvienta con la que tuve una breve charla, pues ambos teníamos algo que hacer en ese momento. Ya era la tercera vez que me encontraba con Siesta. Ciertamente el primer encuentro había sido algo incómodo, pues ella se sintió mal por haber corrido luego de haberme dicho que me iban a matar. No obstante, eso se resolvió después de una pequeña charla y una disculpa.

 **…**

— Bueno, debo ir donde la señorita Louise. Nos vemos.

Dicho eso, empecé a dar la vuelta, mas no pude terminar hacerlo, ya que Siesta habló antes de ello.

— Espera un momento. Hay algo más que quería preguntarte.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso en el duelo con el señor Guiche? Pensé que eras un simple plebeyo como yo.

La realidad era que muchos habían ignorado las cosas inusuales que habían ocurrido durante el duelo. Los nobles, al parecer, estaban renuentes a aceptar un plebeyo podía ser especial y se negaron a aceptar algo que sucedió frente a ellos. Yo ignoraba ese motivo. Ciertamente sabía que la diferencia entre nobles y plebeyos estaba muy marcada, pero todavía no tenía el completo conocimiento de qué tanto lo estaba. Por ello no podía sospechar por qué nadie se había molestado en preguntar lo que yo había hecho.

Siesta, por el contrario, era una plebeya. Era obvio que ella tendría curiosidad por los detalles del duelo que tuve. Detalles que, lamentablemente, no sabía cómo explicar.

 _Sí, se me olvidó discutir este tema con Louise. ¿Se supone que debo responder sin más si me preguntan esto?_

El venir de otro mundo era algo que sólo le había contado a Louise. Si era correcto o no decírselo a lo demás, era algo que no sabía y que tampoco había pensado. De hecho, incluso si lo decía, que alguien lo creyera era otro problema.

— Son un par de trucos que aprendí de dónde vengo. No son tan vistosos o poderosos como la magia, pero sirven de mucho si puedo aprovechar cada situación.

Esa fue la vaga excusa que pensé al momento. Una vaga excusa que no me convenció. Por ello, decidí terminar la conversación lo más pronto posible.

— En fin, estoy con algo de prisa. Sería malo si la señorita Louise se enoja conmigo.

— Entiendo.

— Una vez más, nos vemos, Siesta.

 **…**

De ese modo terminó la primera conversación que tuve con Siesta después de sucedido el duelo. Las dos siguientes conversaciones no fueron más que charlas casuales sobre temas sin importancia, las cuales, sin embargo, apreciaba considerablementeí. El motivo de lo anterior era que Siesta era la única persona a la que podía hablarle de forma coloquial y que no era un noble. Aunque claro, Louise era prácticamente la única persona con la que hablaba. De hecho, si tenía alguna pregunta hacia algún profesor, debía hacerla por medio de Louise. No pensé como algo adecuado que yo mismo hiciera la indagación. Por otro lado, había dejado de mostrarles un falso respeto a los demás estudiantes. El poco tiempo que pasé en Halkeginia fue suficiente para no soportarlo más. Sin embargo, también empecé a controlar mi actitud. Ciertamente estaba más preparado, pero no quería que se repitiera lo sucedido en el duelo contra Guiche.

Louise y yo emprendimos rumbo al comedor. Después de acabar de comer, me despedí de Louise y emprendí rumbo a la biblioteca. Como ya era una completa costumbre, tenía planeado quedarme estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche. No podía evitar ver eso como algo raro. Ciertamente se me daba bien leer, pero nunca me había considerado a mí mismo como alguien estudioso. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no podía evitar sentirme emocionado cada vez que abría un nuevo libro de ese nuevo mundo.

La biblioteca de la academia, salvo algunos detalles, era completamente distinta a la que pertenecía a mi escuela. Mientras que la primera se encontraba en una torre, la segunda estaba ubicada bajo tierra. La biblioteca de la academia tenía estanterías increíblemente altas que eran colosales en comparación a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Cabe mencionar que el número de estanterías de la biblioteca de mi escuela era por mucho superior, tanto que dejaban en ridículo a las que había en la academia de Tristain. Asimismo, había una característica más que tenían en común, ambas poseían una zona exclusiva para profesores.

Durante todas las decenas de horas que pasé escudriñando libros, noté a dos personas bastante recurrentes. Una de ellas era el profesor Colbert, el mismo que estaba dando su clase durante el momento de mi llegada a Halkeginia. Él pasó los primeros días revisando varios libros en la sección general. Además, pude notar como en ocasiones solía darme algunas miradas de reojo. Sinceramente, no podía evitar sentir algo de incomodidad ante estas. Un día, luego de que entrara a la sección de profesores, dejé de avistarlo con tanta frecuencia. Solamente llegaba a avistarlo cuando entraba o salía de dicha sección.

La otra persona que parecía tener la biblioteca como un segundo hogar era una chica con lentes. Ella tenía cabello y ojos azules, aunque su característica más resaltante era su altura, la cual era menor a la de Louise. A la chica sólo la veía durante su entrada y salida de la biblioteca, en ambos casos cargando una gran cantidad de libros, ya sea para llevárselos o devolverlos. Nunca llegué a tener una conversación propiamente dicha con ella, pero tuve algo parecido.

 **…**

Era mi segundo día en la biblioteca y estaba algo perdido. A pesar de haber pedido indicaciones dos veces, no pude encontrar el libro que deseaba. Si estuviera en mi mundo no me molestaría volver a preguntar una tercera o cuarta vez. Sin embargo, la bibliotecaria no parecía estar de humor para ayudarme. Realmente, no sabía si tenía que ver con el hecho de que era visto como un plebeyo.

Mientras debatía conmigo mismo lo que debería hacer a continuación, algo llamo mi atención. Había una pequeña chica peliazul caminando con una gran cantidad de libros en brazos. En la cima de esa pila estaba un libro que, según el título, deduje abarcaba un tema parecido al que yo deseaba aprender. Por lo que había visto los últimos días, los libros, así como en cada biblioteca que conocía, estaban agrupados de acuerdo a sus temas.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho más y decidí acercarme a la chica para que pudiera orientarme. Una vez estuve frente a ella, le hice la pregunta.

— Disculpe, ¿podría decirme de cuál estantería consiguió ese libro?

Como complemento a la pregunta, señalé el libro al que estaba haciendo referencia.

Ella me miró fijamente durante unos segundos. En su rostro no se expresaba ninguna clase de emoción. Sinceramente, me hizo preguntar si me estaba ignorando.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ella movió su cabeza y miró a una estantería que estaba unos metros detrás de ella. Después de pensarlo por un par de segundos, inferí que estaba dándome a entender que debía ir a dicha estantería.

— Entiendo, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Después de agradecerle, me dirigí al lugar que me indicó.

 **…**

Ciertamente no llegó a decirme ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, de cierta forma, podría decirse que fue la estudiante que mejor me trató durante todo mi tiempo en Tristain. No mostró expresión alguna en su rostro, pero eso también significó que no hizo ese gesto de superioridad típico en los nobles. Además, me había ayudado en algo. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía decirse de los demás alumnos de la academia.

Las horas pasaron y la noche finalmente había caído. Por mi parte, estaba leyendo el último libro que tenía intención de estudiar ese día. En ocasiones tenía que volver a leer alguna parte del libro, pues mi mente a veces se desviaba y terminaba pensando en mi situación actual.

 _Prácticamente ha pasado ya una semana… Supongo que me invocarán de vuelta muy pronto. Por otro lado, sin duda me dejé llevar por todo esto. Se supone que tomaría las cosas con calma y aquí estoy, leyendo cada día sin falta._

Los libros de la academia tocaban temas que despertaban mucho mi curiosidad. Además, estaban escritos de tal forma que uno podía llegar a disfrutar la lectura. Esos dos factores no ayudaron en nada a relajarme durante la última semana.

Di un pequeño suspiro.

 _En fin, supongo que ya puedo empezar a hacer papeles rúnicos o al menos a intentarlo. Me pregunto si los materiales de este mundo tendrán algún beneficio. Ojalá sean hechizos más fuertes._

Si ese terminaba siendo el resultado, tenía decidido llevarme varios materiales de regreso conmigo. Quería sacar todo el provecho posible de mi situación.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos y en el libro que apenas me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Al mirar de reojo, me di con la sorpresa que la chica pelirroja de hace unos días había ocupado la silla que estaba al costado mío.

 _¿Kiche? ¿Kirche? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

La única vez que había oído su nombre fue el día siguiente al que fui invocado. Ya que no me importó mucho, sólo lo recordaba vagamente.

 _¿Qué es lo que querrá?_ Pensé mientras posaba mi mirada en el libro nuevamente.

Ella no tardó en comenzar a hablar. Mentiría si dijera que le encontraba sentido a las cosas que decía. Mencionó algo sobre ser despreciable, sobre su enorme pasión y que debía perdonarla por algo. Por mi parte, hice lo mejor para poder ignorarla. No quería correr el riesgo de que Louise se enterara que llegué a intercambiar palabras con ella. Sin duda se enojaría y el sólo recordar sus explosiones era suficiente para saber que debía evitar eso. Por otro lado, yo estaba de buen humor y no quería que eso cambiara al hablarle a un noble, a quienes, hasta ese momento, consideraba bastante molestos. Lamentablemente, lo siguiente que dijo no era algo que podía ser ignorado tan fácil.

— Mi amor es tan repentino.

 _¿Eh? ¿Amor? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que estaba diciendo antes?_

— Tu grandeza al derrotar a Guiche fue tan genial. Yo… cuando te vi, supe de inmediato que era amor. Fue así de fácil, eso es verdadera pasión.

— ¿Pasión?

— ¡He estado escribiendo canciones de amor desde ese día, canciones sobre ti! Apareces cada noche en mis sueños. ¡Todo esto causado por ti! — Dijo Kirche mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

La distancia se acoraba más y más. El rostro de rostro de Kirche se acercó lo suficiente como para que mi mente se nublara. Era la primera vez que conocía a una chica así y no tenía idea de cómo tratar con ella. Finalmente, por alguna clase de instinto, cerré fuertemente el libro que tenía en mis manos. El repentino ruido provocó que Kirche se detuviera.

— Es tarde y debo ir donde la señorita Louise, así que si me disculpa…

Dicho eso, me paré rápidamente dejé el libro en la estantería más cercana. Acto seguido, me empecé a retirar de la biblioteca.

— Te acompañaré. Volveré también a mi habitación, así que podemos ir juntos.

— ¡No! Yo… acordé encontrarme con ella en otro sitio, así que no es posible. Como sea, nos vemos.

Salí rápidamente del lugar para evitar cualquier intento de ella por seguirme. Después de alejarme varios metros, di un largo suspiro de alivio.

 _¿En verdad existen personas así?_

Ella se alejaba de mis gustos personales. No obstante, ese actuar fue demasiado sorpresivo y no me dejó reaccionar a tiempo.

 _Lo mejor será evitarla._

De cierta forma, yo pensaba en ella como alguien irritanta. Me dio un dolor de cabeza que ella actuara de esa forma incluso cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Literalmente, fue la peor primera impresión que tuve en ese mundo. Probablemente habría gente que no les molestaba esa clase de cosas, pero ese no era mi caso.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también voy por esta dirección.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Kirche empezó a seguirme. Además, el aparecer tan de repente provocó que me sobresaltara. El que estuviera perdido en mis pensamientos sólo favoreció a lo anterior.

— ¿Acaso te molesta?

— No es que me moleste exactamente, pero estoy seguro que a la señorita Louise no le gustará.

— ¿Por qué te importaría lo que piense Louise?

— Soy su familiar.

— Familiar o no, debes de tener voluntad propia. ¿Acaso tienes sentimiento por Louise o algo?

— Como si en una semana pudiera siquiera llegar a sentir algo así, no soy como tú.

— Sí, supongo que tengo más pasión que los demás. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Ya la consideraba alguien molesta. Al menos lo suficiente como para que dejara de lado mi habla formal de un momento a otro. Ciertamente ella se había referido a Louise como la Zero con anterioridad, pero no estaba pensando en ello en el momento. Quería que ella se apartar por motivos personales.

 _Bien, tratar de alejarse sin ofenderla no sirvió de nada. Supongo que no queda de otra._

— Pensándolo bien, me incomoda estar cerca de ti.

— Si te sientes presionado, puedo tomar algo de distancia. — Respondió ella.

Inmediatamente, Kirche dio un paso al costado, pero no dejó de seguirme.

 _Simplemente no va a rendirse, ¿verdad? Como sea…_

Viendo como ella estaba completamente enfocada en mí, giré levemente mi cabeza y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, chasqueé mi lengua.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Hice esa pregunta con una voz sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kirche me escuchara. En respuesta, ella miró al lugar donde yo tenía puesta mi vista previamente. Quizás debido a la sorpresa, ella no procesó las cosas tan rápido para poder darse cuenta del engaño.

Aprovechando la situación, me coloqué detrás de ella y me transformé. Inmediatamente, tomando ventaja de la oscuridad de la noche, me oculté en las sombras. Mi pelaje negro y mi pequeño tamaño sirvieron mucho para esconderme.

Unos segundos después, Kirche volteó con la intención de decirme algo, pero yo no estaba a la vista. Preguntándose a dónde había ido, ella regresó por el mismo camino por donde habíamos estado caminando segundos atrás.

 **…**

— ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?

Louise estaba sentada en su cama, vestida ya con su camisón. Había llegado finalmente a su habitación e, imagino que por mi rostro, ella infirió que algo había sucedido.

 _¿Debería decirle?_

Sabía que se pondría de mal humor. No había duda de eso. Por otro lado, tenía el temor que se enterara de todo y se pusiera mucho peor por habérselo ocultado. No conocía bien a Kirche y, por ello, no confiaba en ella. Dudaba seriamente si sería capaz de exagerar la verdad para así molestar a Louise.

— Estoy esperando.

 _Como sea…_

— Esa chica… creo que su nombre era Kirche, eso fue lo que pasó. — Respondí.

Pude ver como se formaba una expresión de enojo en el rostro de Louise.

 _Sabía que esto pasaría._

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Literalmente, confesó sus sentimientos por mí. ¿Es siempre de esa manera?

— Esa bruja de Zerbst... ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella?

— Fue ella la que se acercó a mí. Sé bien lo mucho que usted se enojaría si yo decidiera ir a hablar con ella. Le estoy informando lo ocurrido porque, a pesar de saber su reacción, es mi deber como su familiar.

Hice una pequeña pausa antes de hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por su enemistad con ella?

Mentiría si dijera que ese tema no había pasado por mi cabeza alguna vez. Imaginaba que entre la nobleza existirían casos de rivalidad. Sin embargo, lo que había entre Kirche y Louise parecía ser un sentimiento que iba un paso más allá.

Louise fijo su vista hacia ningún lugar en particular. En un principio, pensé que no me respondería, pero ese no terminó siendo el caso.

— En primer lugar, Kirche no es una tristainiana, es una noble de la vecina Germania. Odio a los germanianos. Esa es razón suficiente para que esté prohibido que te le acerques.

 _Esa definitivamente no es razón suficiente._

— En segundo lugar, la familia Valliere tiene propiedades cerca de la frontera con Germania. Si en algún momento estalla una guerra, somos los primeros en la línea. Lo que es peor, al otro lado de la frontera está el lugar de nacimiento de Kirche. Prácticamente nuestras familias son enemigas a muerte.

 _Entonces es una gresca familiar, eso viene a tener más sentido. No me compete en lo absoluto, pero es entendible su actitud._

— Por último, el tatarabuelo de Kirche le robó la novia a mi tatarabuelo. Los Zerbst siempre están difamando a mi familia. Fue así como le robaron la novia a mi tatarabuelo.

 _Otro motivo más sin importancia._

— Entiendo sus razones, señorita Louise. Aunque como pensé, esto al final no cambia nada. Como dijo usted, el tan solo hecho de que le enoje mi interacción con ella, es suficiente motivo para alejarme de ella. Mi pregunta fue más por saber un poco más de mi ama.

— Me alegro que entiendas.

Louise volvió a sonreír. Me sentí aliviado al ver eso. Con su personalidad, era un dolor de cabeza el tenerla de mal humor. Podía ser molesto, pero estaba dispuesto a mostrar total lealtad y obediencia hacia ella con tal de evitar algún inconveniente mayor.

— En fin, ya es bastante tarde, así que es momento de irnos a dormir. Mañana es un día libre, pero ese no es un motivo para levantarnos tarde.

 _Oh, así que un día libre. Bueno, no es como que eso cambie… ¿algo?_

El saber que no habría clases el día siguiente me hizo recordar algo. Algo en lo que solía pensar de vez en cuando, pero a lo que no llegaba a dar mayor importancia. Sabiendo que podría aprovechar el día siguiente para quitarme esa duda de mi cabeza, decidí hacerle una petición a Louise.

— Señorita Louise, hay algo que me gustaría pedirle.

— ¿Qué es?

— Una espada.

— ¿Una espada? ¿Para qué quieres una?

— En mi duelo con Guiche, el poder que tuve se activó cuando cogí una espada. De ser posible, me gustaría conseguir una para saber si esa fue verdaderamente la causa.

No fue muy difícil que se me ocurriera esa teoría. De hecho, es lo primero a lo que cualquiera se le ocurriría. Lamentablemente, no tenía acceso a alguna espada para poder comprobarla. Por ello, imaginé que podría aprovechar el día libre para saber si mi idea resultaba ser cierta.

Louise se detuvo a pensar en lo que dije por unos momentos.

— ¿En verdad necesitas una?

— Es cierto que poseo magia, pero ese poder sería muy conveniente si debo protegerla en algún momento.

Eso último era una obvia mentira. Sólo tenía dos intereses en ese momento, confirmar la teoría que tenía y sentir nuevamente la sensación de aquella vez. Lo anterior no fue más que una excusa que dije con el fin de convencerla.

—Aunque todavía no es seguro que el tocar una espada sea la causa de ese poder.

— De todos modos, no creo que estaría de más comprobarlo. Después de todo, es por su seguridad.

— Bien, si en verdad puedes volver a acceder a ese poder, supongo que sería una buena idea conseguir un espada. Mañana iremos a la ciudad.

— Gracias por su generosidad. — Dije para de inmediato hacer una reverencia.

 _Parece que mañana finalmente podré salir de la rutina de siempre_

— Terminado ese asunto, transfórmate, es hora de irnos a dormir.

 _Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que nunca saldrá de la rutina._ Pensé con resignación.

* * *

 **Al principio este capítulo iba a ser algo más corto, pero ahí se me ocurrió agregarle cosas por aquí y por allá, para alargarlo un poco. El capítulo 6 ya está casi terminado y con ese capítulo cubriría todo el primer volumen de la novela. Considerando que son unos veinte y tantos volúmenes... pues sí, esta cosa tiene para rato. Por ahora sigo igual de motivado y me sigo divirtiendo al escribir tanto como en el primer capítulo, así que no creo abandonar esto. Además es mi primer fic, no quiero dejar abandonado o en hiatus mi primer fic. Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. A pesar de ser este un capítulo corto me di cuenta que tenía varios errores, más de los que debería tener.]**

 **[Reescrito el 13/10/2017. En verdad encontré muchísimos errores de redacción en este capítulo.** **No puedo** **creer que se me pasaran por alto la vez pasada. Quizás fue porque sólo busqué errores de comas y tildes en ese entonces. Como dato, reescribí prácticamente todo el primer tercio del capítulo. Lo de "Quiero una espada." sonó increíblemente forzado en la primera versión. Todavía no me convence, pero al menos llegué a anticipar eso al inicio del capítulo para que no parezca algo salido de la nada. Créanme, soltaría muchas pestes sobre la primera versión de este capítulo, pero me las guardaré para mí. En fin... de igual modo fue entretenido hacer este capítulo desde cero. Pude darme cuenta de lo que he mejorado desde que comencé a escribir. Espero seguir mejorando mucho más en el futuro.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Una espada (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿El viaje será a caballo?

— Así es, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

Era ya de mañana. Como había acordado junto con Louise, ese día iríamos a la ciudad para buscar una espada. Iba a ser la primera vez que saldría de la academia y por lo que me contó Louise antes, el viaje iba a ser algo largo. Por ello, me sorprendió el método que utilizaríamos para viajar.

— Imaginé que habría una forma más… mágica.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— En mi mundo existen magos que son capaces de usar la teletransportación para moverse entre ciudades.

 _Y cobran una auténtica barbaridad. Pero ella es una noble, se supone que debería poder costear algo así._

— ¿En este mundo no hay formas más rápidas de viajar? — Pregunté.

— Sí, las hay, pero esto es lo que hay a la mano.

— Entiendo. ¿Podría especificarme cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Tristania?

— Alrededor de tres horas.

 _¡¿Tres horas?!_

No importara como lo viese, era un tiempo bastante grande. Jamás imaginé que la academia pudiera estar tan aislada. Si era algo común en ese mundo no lo sabía, pero realmente lo consideraba insólito.

— Por cierto, ten. — Me dijo Louise mientras me extendió su monedero. — Es trabajo de un sirviente llevarlo por el noble.

Me bastó tocar el monedero para darme cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que estaba casi lleno y la segunda era lo pesado que era. Eso último me hizo pensar inmediatamente en algo.

 _Así que todavía no usan papel moneda_

 **…**

— No olvides cuidar bien mi monedero. Hay muchos ladrones por este lugar.

Fue mi primera vez viajando a caballo. Por ello, no era de extrañarse que la travesía fuese bastante incómoda para mi persona. Además, el no tener nada que hacer en todo ese tiempo tampoco ayudó a que el tiempo pasara más deprisa bajo mi percepción.

Me encontraba junto con Louise, mirando los alrededores mientras caminábamos por las calles de la capital de Tristain. No tenía ni idea de qué tan grande era la ciudad, pues no tenía forma de medirla apropiadamente. Sin embargo, basándome en el número de personas que había en las calles, podía decir con certeza que tenía muchos menos habitantes que Masto.

 _Bueno, que en las ciudades más grandes haya mucha delincuencia parece ser algo que tienen en común ambos mundos._

— No se preocupe, no creo que puedan quitarme el monedero tan fácilmente.

— Pueden hacerlo con magia, así que no te confíes.

 _¿Con magia?_

— ¿Por qué un noble se tomaría la molestia de robar un monedero?

— Todos los nobles son magos, pero no todos los magos son nobles. Si algún noble es desheredado, se quitara él mismo su apellido o cambiara su estatus por el de un criminal, seguiría conservando su magia.

 _Al parecer ya tengo algo sobre lo que conversar en el camino de vuelta a la academia._

Lo último que dijo Louise causó que me surgieran muchas preguntas. No obstante, no las haría en ese instante. El viaje de ida había sido increíblemente aburrido. Si tenía algo que conversar de regreso, imaginé que al menos el tiempo parecería pasar más rápido. Sin embargo, hubo una pregunta que instintivamente terminé haciendo.

— ¿Y por qué me considera un noble sólo por poder hacer magia?

Luego de que le hiciera esa pregunta, Louise empezó a reconsiderar lo que había pensado. Eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

 _¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?_

— Ahora que lo mencionas, quizás no debería considerarte un noble.

Entonces, Louise volteó a ver mi rostro, el cual, aparentemente, no fue capaz de ocultar el arrepentimiento que sentí por hacer esa pregunta. Un segundo después, ella sonrió.

— Bueno, no importa. Si sigues con tu buen trabajo, entonces te seguiré tratando de la misma forma, más o menos.

 _Tú..._

Aunque no lo noté, Louise había sido lo suficientemente astuta para sacar ventaja de la situación. Bajo mi punto de vista, yo era el único entre nosotros dos que se supone podría hacer eso. Fue una lástima que eso no se me ocurriera al haber estado tan ocupado tratando de mantener la compostura. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, di un hondo respiro.

— En verdad lo apreciaría, ama. — Dije con un falso tono de respeto.

La caminata no duró mucho tiempo, pues luego de unos minutos llegamos hasta una tienda algo apartada del resto. El interior de esta era algo oscuro. Una sola lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Cada pared estaba llena de una gran variedad de armas tal y como seguramente estaría una armería cualquiera.

Apenas unos segundos luego de entrar un hombre de avanzada edad nos atendió. Al principio dicha persona miró a Louise de forma sospechosa. No obstante, eso cambió cuando notó el pentagrama en el botón dorado de su uniforme. Cualquiera que lo hubiera notado como el rostro del hombre se iluminó de repente.

— Mi noble señora, ¡le ofrezco sólo calidad y precios razonables!

— Vengo en busca de una espada. — Dijo Louise.

— ¿Un noble comprando una espada? Encuentro eso bastante curioso.

— No es para mí, es para mi familiar.

— Ah… supongo que es este caballero.

Louise asintió.

— No sé mucho sobre espadas, así que enséñame algo que sea razonable.

El vendedor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al almacén. Mientras hacía esto, el murmuró en una voz apenas perceptible algo sobre subir los precios.

 _Esto no acabará bien._

El hombre no tardó mucho en volver y cuando lo hizo, trajo consigo una espada larga bastante decorada. Entonces, empezó a hablar luego de dejar el arma en el mostrador.

— La última vez que un noble pasó por aquí, escogió este tipo de espada para su sirviente. Y no fue el único noble en comprar una espada para su sirviente, es algo que ha estado pasando mucho últimamente.

— ¿Es acaso una moda?

— Así es. Debido al aumento en la delincuencia ellos se han visto en la obligación de hacerlo.

— ¿Delincuencia?

— Correcto. Hay un mago ladrón al que se le conoce como Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora, quien ha robado el tesoro de muchos nobles. Como respuesta, estos han decidido comprarles armas a sus sirvientes.

Louise, a pesar de haber sido la persona quien hizo la pregunta, no le prestó mucha atención a la respuesta del hombre. Ella estaba más enfocada en la espada que tenía al frente.

— Preferiría algo más grande y ancho.

 _¿Grande y ancho? ¿Para qué?_

— Perdone, mi señora, pero creo que esta espada le queda muy bien al familiar de un noble.

— ¿No dije que prefiero algo más grande y ancho?

— Entiendo.

Luego de brindarle una respuesta a Louise, el vendedor volvió nuevamente al almacén para poder buscar otra espada que cumpliera con las exigencias de Louise. Exigencias a las que realmente no le encontraba sentido. El único propósito de conseguir una espada era el de poder probar las runas. El cómo debía ser la espada era algo que realmente no importaba mucho. Sin embargo, era obvio que yo prefería algo pequeño. Después de todo, iba a ser yo quien llevara el arma. Lamentablemente, Louise sí parecía tener en consideración la apariencia. Yo lo ignoraba, pero ella quería una espada que, de cierta forma, impusiera respeto.

Tras pasar unos minutos, el armero volvió con una nueva arma. Arma que eliminó cada pequeña queja que tuve hace tan sólo unos segundos. Increíble. Esa anterior palabra era lo mínimo que se podía decir sobre la espada. Era ancha y con una gran longitud. Sin duda sería difícil de llevar, pero con la cantidad de joyas con las que estaba decorada podía ignorar ese problema.

— Esta es la mejor espada que tengo. Incluso los nobles desearían llevarla.

 _Se ve magnífica. Esas joyas se ven increíblemente caras. ¿Cuánto valdrá? Incluso con los buenos ingresos que tiene un mago en mi mundo, ahorrar para comprar esta espada debería llevar al menos una década._

Louise, quien parecía satisfecha con el ofrecimiento, hizo la pregunta más obvia.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Pues fue hecha por Lord Shupei, el famoso alquimista Germaniano. La magia imbuida en ella le permite cortar el metal como mantequilla. No es nada barata.

— Soy una noble, creo poder pagar por ella.

— Son solamente tres mil ecus.

— ¡¿Tres mil?! ¡Podría comprar una casa de verano con jardín por ese precio!

— Una espada tan famosa puede valer tanto como un castillo, le aseguro que una casa de verano queda barata en comparación.

 _¿Un castillo? Sí, me quedé demasiado corto con lo de una década, quizás deban ser tres o cuatro._

— Solo he traído trescientos ecus. — Dijo Louise.

No pude evitar lamentarme al escuchar lo que dijo Louise. No sólo por la enorme brecha de dinero entre lo que tenía y lo que costaba la espada, sino por algo más.

 _Lo hizo, pero no puedo culparla. Es una noble, seguramente no sabe ni los principios del regateo._

— Supongo que puedo buscar una espada normal de doscientos ecus en el almacén.

Vi como la cara de Louise se volvió roja al escuchar la palabra normal. Sin duda alguna, ella pensaba que podía conseguir una muy buena espada con el dinero que había llevado además, no quería que la persona que estuviera siempre a su lado para protegerla llevara una espada común y corriente. No le gustaba la idea de cómo quedaría su imagen. El riesgo de que su molestia desencadenara algún problema mayor no era pequeña. Por ello, decidí hacer lo más sensato.

— Señorita Louise, sígame un momento por favor.

Al escuchar mi pedido, Louise me siguió para así alejarnos un poco de mostrador. Con la suficiente distancia para que el vendedor no pudiera oírnos, hablé nuevamente con Louise.

— No debió haberle dicho todo el dinero que podía gastar.

— ¿Acaso es algo malo? — Preguntó ella todavía algo ofuscada.

— Cuando uno está regateando, una de las cosas esenciales es no dejar que la otra persona sepa cuánto se está dispuesto a pagar. No es raro terminar gastando más de lo que se tenía planeado.

Su ligero enojo se transformó entonces en una mueca de preocupación.

— Tú eres bueno en esto, ¿cierto? Si en verdad usas tantos materiales para hacer tus papeles, sin duda debes regatear a menudo para comprar lo que necesitas.

 _Bueno, al menos puede usar su cabeza para algo más que pensar en insultos._

— Tal y como usted dice, los magos de mi mundo deben ser buenos en el regateo por la razón que acaba de mencionar. Sin embargo… ese no es mi caso.

Algo de confusión se pudo notar en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

— Me enseñaron los principios, pero nunca he podido aplicarlos correctamente. La última vez que lo intenté resultó en un desastre.

 _Y vaya desastre…_

En una ocasión mi patetismo en el regateo me llevó a pagar una cantidad tres veces mayor a la que tenía planeada. Lo peor de todo es que me di cuenta de ello apenas salí de la tienda.

— Le aseguro que si trato de regatear, sólo empeoraré la situación.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

— Lo que verdaderamente importa de ese poder es la velocidad y fuerza que puedo llegar a tener, supongo que una espada normal es suficiente.

Dicho eso, miré de reojo la espada que seguía en el mostrador. Louise realmente prefería algo con lo que yo pudiera lucirme, pues de ese modo la primera impresión sobre ella también sería mejor. Sin embargo, cabe mencionar que yo también tenía un pensamiento parecido.

— Pero esa espada sin duda es espléndida.

— ¡No seas tan orgulloso, chico!

Al escuchar ese grito tan repentino, Louise y yo miramos hacia el lugar de su origen.

— ¿Por qué no te miras en un espejo? ¿Tú llevar esa espada? No me hagas reír. A lo máximo que podrías aspirar tú es a llevar una rama.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — Pregunté para mí mismo.

Lentamente, empecé a caminar en dirección de donde oí la voz. No obstante, no encontré a nadie.

— Si entendiste, entonces ve a tu casa. ¡Tú, la chica noble de ahí!

— ¡Qué maleducado! — Exclamó Louise.

— ¿De dónde proviene esa voz? No hay nadie en este lugar aparte de nosotros tres.

Ante mi comentario, la voz hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué acaso tienes los ojos por decoración?

Al haber estado lo suficientemente cerca, por fin pude notar el lugar exacto del que provino la voz. No hace falta mencionar que grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no era una persona la que estaba hablando, sino una espada. Su longitud era la misma que aquella que nos ofreció el comerciante, aunque esa era su única semejanza. En contraste a la otra, la espada hablante estaba bastante oxidada.

— ¿Una espada que habla?

— ¡Derf! ¡Deja de fastidiar a mis clientes! — Gritó el vendedor.

— ¡Aquellos que no pueden comprar una espada no son clientes!

— Disculpen por eso. Esa espada mágica tiene una lengua podrida, siempre insulta a todo aquel que viene a este lugar. ¡Derf! ¡Sigue así y le pediré a esta noble que te funda!

— ¡Hurra! Estoy ya cansado de este mundo ¡Me encantaría ser fundido!

— ¡Bien, te fundiré! — Exclamó el vendedor para luego acercarse a la espada.

— Espere un momento. — Dije de repente. — La verdad no sé nada de espadas, pero esta habla. ¿Eso no la hace especial o algo así?

Mentiría si dijera que la espada no había llamado en extremo mi atención. No creo que se me pudiera culpar de eso, pues era una espada parlante, algo que consideraba bastante fascinante. Me acerqué un poco más al arma oxidada.

— Derf, ¿verdad?

— ¡Es Lord Derflinger! ¡Que no se te olvide!

Su tono de voz realmente no ayudó de forma positiva en mi primera impresión sobre él. Mi fascinación se desvaneció rápidamente.

— Suenas igual creído que todos los nobles con los que he hablado.

La espada no me respondió de inmediato. Cabe resaltar que eso llamó mi atención, pues desde que había empezado a hablar no se había callado ni un momento.

— Así que has venido… ¿eres un portador?

— ¿Un portador?

— ¿Qué acaso no conoces tus propios poderes? Menudo chico. Como sea, cómprame.

 _Esta espada en verdad puede ser irritante._

— ¿Chico? Creo que tengo un par de años más que alguien a quien podrían llamar chico.

— A mi edad podría llamar chico a alguien de cien años si así lo quisiera.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Sí, imagino que algo así es típico en un anciano.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que una discusión entre la espada y yo estaba por comenzar. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. La razón de ello fue que alguien intervino y evitó que siguiéramos hablando al hacer cierta pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto por esa espada? — Preguntó Louise

— Que sean sólo cien ecus.

— Bien, me la llevaré. — Dijo Louise para después posar su mirada en mí. — Cógela y vámonos.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en terminar de procesar todo ello. Estaba a punto de pelear con Derflinger y al momento siguiente Louise no sólo había preguntado por el precio de la espada, sino que también la había comprado. En medio de ese pequeño trance, Louise se había acercado ya al vendedor para darle el dinero pactado. Al reaccionar y ver que ella ya estaba abandonando la tienda, agarré rápidamente a Derflinger. Cabe mencionar que antes de salir del lugar, el armero me pasó la funda del arma que había sido comprada. Funda en la que inmediatamente guardé a la espada.

Fue obvia la pregunta que le hice a Louise una vez llegué a su lado.

— ¿Por qué decidió comprarla?

— ¿No viste que iba a deshacerse de la espada? Cuando escuché que quería fundirla, pensé que no pediría mucho por esta. Dijiste que con cualquier espada basta, ¿verdad? Vi la oportunidad y la aproveché, eso es todo.

Entonces, un repentino pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza. Un pensamiento que tenía relación con la compra que acababa de realizar Louise.

 _Nosotros... pudimoss hacer que nos la dejara más barata, ¿verdad?_

Tal y como aquella vez que cometí un desastre, me lamenté por darme cuenta de ello luego de haber salido de la tienda. No obstante, en esa nueva ocasión no le daría tanta importancia.

 _Lo mejor será no decir nada._

Miré una vez más a Louise mientras nos alejábamos de la tienda. Por alguna razón ella se veía feliz y no quería cambiar eso debido a un comentario innecesario. Al verla durante unos segundos, otra idea más se me ocurrió.

 _¿No se supone que debí ser yo el que aprovechara la situación para comprar la espada? Cualquiera que nos conociera un poco diría que eso sería lo más normal._

Mentiría si dijera que mi orgullo no estaba un poco dañado.

 _Supongo que soy incluso peor de lo que pensé. Nunca imaginé que en tan sólo su primera compra, Louise se mostrara mejor que yo._

 **…**

— ¿Qué quiere decir esto, Zerbst?

— Ya te lo dije, conseguí la espada que Aztor quería y vine a dársela.

En ese preciso instante había cuatro personas en la habitación de Louise. Además de mí, estaba la misma Louise, Kirche y la chica peliazul que solía frecuentar la biblioteca. Al parecer, esta última era amiga de la pelirroja.

Louise y Kirche, tal y como era una costumbre, estaban discutiendo. La causa de lo anterior era la espada que Kirche había llevado a la habitación y tenía en sus manos. Era la misma espada de tres mil ecus que nos habían ofrecido en la tienda de armas. Mientras ellos hacían eso, la tercera chica y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la cama de Louise.

— Es una pena, ya le conseguí una espada a mi familiar y él está satisfecho con ella.

Desde el momento en que empezaron su pelea, yo decidí mantenerme al margen, pues sabía bien que involucrarme sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ciertamente, como Louise había señalado, yo ya tenía una espada era igualmente cierto que con una común y corriente me era suficiente. No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho que la espada que Kirche tenía consigo era maravillosa. Ocultar la emoción de mi cara por una espada cuyo precio era equivalente al de un castillo era prácticamente imposible.

Queriendo enfocar mi atención en alguna otra cosa, me había dado cuenta que la chica de lentes tenía un libro entre sus manos. Ya que era la mejor solución, decidí sentarme a su lado para leer junto a ella. Mentiría si dijera que fue una mala elección, pues el libro era bastante interesante. Que la lectura tocara temas que no había estudiado hasta el momento contribuía a lo anterior. Cabe mencionar que no llegué a entender todo lo que estaba escrito. En primer lugar, la diferencia de nivel era bastante considerable. El libro sin duda era más avanzado que todo aquello que había leído en Tristain. Sumado a eso, la velocidad a las que leía la chica peliazul me dificultaba poder asimilar las cosas claramente. Por fortuna, luego de un par de minutos, la pequeña chica desaceleró el paso. Si fue porque se dio cuenta que yo también estaba leyendo no lo sabía. No obstante, eso no evitó que me sintiera agradecido con ella.

— Me gustaría oír esas palabras de su propia boca.

— Muy bien. Adelante Aztor, díselo.

 _Maldición._

Era obvio que me estaba lamentando. Aquello que me había pedido Louise no era una tarea fácil para mí. Sin levantarme de la cama, miré en dirección a Kirche. Ella, instintivamente, levantó la espada para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

 _Esto sí que es difícil._

— La señorita Louise tiene razón, estoy… satisfecho con la espada que ella me compro.

La duda en mis palabras era más que evidente. No culparía a nadie por darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, no podía culpárseme. Una espada tan increíble era difícil de rechazar para alguien como yo.

— No pareces tan seguro. La verdad me parece bastante obvio que te gusta mucho esta espada. — Dijo Kirche.

La pelirroja, entonces, empezó a acercarse para que así pudiera ver el arma más de cerca. Afortunadamente, Louise la detuvo a medio camino.

— ¡Atrás Zerbst! Ya lo escuchaste.

— ¿Sabes Valliere? Las palabras celosas son bastante groseras.

— ¿Quién está celosa?

— Tú obviamente. Yo, Kirche, a diferencia de ti, conseguí con facilidad una espada digna de Aztor. No puedes negar que estás celosa.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Y no permitiré ni una pizca de generosidad de una Zerbst!

 _Sí… al parecer no será posible._ Pensé para mis adentros.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de aceptar la espada y dejarla guardad en algún lugar. Lamentablemente, Louise acababa de dejar en claro que eso también estaba fuera de cuestión.

Al ver como habían empezado a gritarse nuevamente entre sí, volteé mi cabeza para poder leer nuevamente. No fue realmente una sorpresa que la chica haya avanzado ya un par de páginas del libro. Después de todo, durante cerca de un minuto, yo había dejado de atrasarla con su lectura. Mientras yo trataba de ponerme nuevamente al corriente, Louise y Kirche siguieron intercambiando insultos. Todo ello continuó durante un buen rato hasta que un repentino movimiento llamó mi atención. Las dos chicas habían levantado sus varitas. Al parecer, estaban listas para atacarse una a la otra.

 _No estarán pensando en…_

Ni siquiera pude terminar ese pensamiento antes de que alguien más hiciera otro movimiento. Movimiento que no fue realizado por ninguna de las chicas que estaban de pie. La chica sentada a mi lado levantó su báculo tan rápido que apenas pude percibirlo. Inmediatamente, las dos varias que estaban alzadas salieron volando. Mi sorpresa no era poca en ese momento.

 _Rápido, muy rápido._

No estaba sorprendido sólo de la velocidad, sino también del hecho que reaccionó al movimiento de Louise y Kirche a pesar de haber estado sumergida en el libro. Imaginé que debía ser alguien sumamente talentosa para poder hacer algo así.

— Interior — Se limitó a decir la chica peli azul.

— ¡¿Y quién es ella?! Ha estado sentada en mi cama desde que llegó. — Dijo Louise.

— Se llama Tabitha, es mi amiga.

— ¿Y por qué está ella también en mi habitación?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Las dos chicas de pie volvieron a mirarse fijamente.

— Bien, es todo. Creo que es hora de acabar con esto. — Dijo Kirche.

— Creo que tienes razón.

— Realmente te odio, ¿lo sabes?

— El sentimiento es mutuo.

— ¡Tengamos un duelo! — Gritaron a la vez.

— Y como nobles que somos, es claro que debemos hacer esto con magia. — Agregó la pelirroja.

 _Louise no estará pensando en aceptar, ¿verdad?_

Volteé a ver a mi autoproclamada ama. Ella, quien estaba mordiendo su labio, asintió unos segundos después.

 _Debe estar bromeando._

— ¿En dónde será?

— Louise la Zero, ¿estás realmente segura de luchar conmigo en un duelo de magia?

Louise bajó la cabeza y respondió al instante.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No perderé ante ti!

Habiéndose decidido el duelo, los cuatro salimos de la habitación y empezamos a caminar hacia el patio. A pesar de saber que era prácticamente imposible, intenté detener lo que estaba por suceder.

— Señorita Louise, no tiene motivos para hacer esto. Ya elegí la espada que usted me dio.

— No se trata de la espada. Zerbst me retó a un duelo. Como Valliere, me veo en la obligación de aceptarlo.

— Sea sincera conmigo ¿Cree poder ganar?

— No lo sé. — Respondió Louise para luego agachar su cabeza.

No tardamos más que unos minutos en llegar al patio. Después de la pequeña conversaciones que tuvimos, Louise permaneció en completo silencio. Fue la pelirroja la primera persona que habló cuando arribamos a nuestro destino.

— Muy bien, empecemos. — Anunció Kirche.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado por Louise. Efectivamente, mi relación con ella no era la mejor, pero no había llegado a un punto donde le deseaba dolor. Kirche por otro lado, era molesta, pero tampoco quería verla lastimada. Louise no podía lanzar hechizos correctamente, pero sus explosiones, las cuales todavía me causaban pavor, no podían ser tomadas a la ligera.

Mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cierta persona se movió. Sin embargo, no fue una de las dos chicas que participarían en el duelo. Tabitha dio un par de pasos hacia Kirche para así poder susurrarle algo en su odio. Acto seguido y sin que yo me diera cuenta, la pequeña chica me apuntó con su dedo índice.

— Esa me parece una buena idea. — Dijo Kirche mientras sonreía.

A continuación, Kirche copió el anterior de accionar a Tabitha y le dijo aquello que escuchó de esta mediante un susurro.

— No está nada mal. — Comentó Louise.

Ambas chicas se pararon al frente de mí. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de ella y al hacerlo, les devolví la mirada. No hace falta decir que me estaba preguntando a mí mismo el motivo por el cual me estaba observando.

 **…**

 _¿Para esto me preocupo por ellas?_ Pensé con molestia.

— Puedo confiar en usted para evitar que choque contra el suelo, ¿verdad?

Tabitha había ideado una forma para prevenir que Louise o Kirche salieran lastimadas. Eso sería algo positivo, si no fuera por el hecho que ahora era yo el que estaba en riesgo. Atado a una cuerda, me encontraba yo atado a varios metros de altura. Las reglas eran muy sencilla. Louise y Kirche intentarían cortar la cuerda mediante magia y aquella que lo lograra primero ganaría el duelo.

Después de mirarme por unos segundos, Tabitha asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Obviamente, Tabitha sería la encarga de prevenir que yo me hiciera daño. No obstante, ya que ni siquiera la conocía, no podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Una vez ambas estuvieron en posición, Kirche habló.

— Puedes ir primero, es mi regalo.

— Está bien. — Dijo Louise.

 _Todo saldrá bien, estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso._

No estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso. Trataba de calmarme a mí mismo, pero no tardé mucho en descubrir que era imposible hacerlo. Había visto en primera persona lo que pasó cuando Louise intentó convertir unos pequeños guijarros en metal. Para cortar la cuerda, en cambio, ella iba a usar sin duda un hechizo ofensivo. Tenía miedo, pues la posibilidad de que el resultado fuera mucho más destructivo no era poca. Ciertamente había visto a la profesora Chevreuse unos días después sin ningún rastro de daño aparente, mas eso no fue suficiente para quitarme mi nerviosismo.

 _Por favor, que tenga buena puntería._

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, sentí que me sentiría mucho más aterrorizado si no veía lo que sucedía. Desde lo alto, apenas pude ver como Louise agitó su varita. En primera instancia, no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que el resultado de su conjuro sucediera. Una gran explosión ocurrió en la pared que estaba detrás de mí. Como era de esperarse de un hechizo así, la onda de choque provocó que me sacudiera.

 _Si eso me hubiera alcanzado…_ Pensé con terror.

— ¡Zero! ¡Louise la Zero! ¡Rompiste la pared en lugar de la cuerda! — Se burló Kirche.

Louise bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que explotara de ese modo? Me duelen las costillas.

Louise apretó sus puños y se arrodillo en el suelo. Obviamente no pude ver eso, pero eso no evitó que abriera mi boca para decir algunas palabras. Lamentablemente, no pude decir nada. Intenté hacerlo, pero el miedo que sentía lo evitó.

Tragué saliva lentamente y traté de recobrar la compostura mientras Kirche seguía burlándose. Al cabo de unos segundos, finalmente pude hablar.

— ¡S-Señorita Louise! No se preocupe, todavía no pierde. Nada asegura que ella pueda cortar la cuerda al p-primer intento. Relájese, de otro modo todo resultará peor en su segundo intento.

 _Odiaría si fuera así._

Si ya estando calmada Louise provocó esa explosión, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si ella lanzara un hechizo estando nerviosa. Estaba a una gran altura y atinar a la cuerda debería ser algo difícil de lograr. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar lo mejor.

Gracias a la distancia que había entre nosotros, Louise no pudo escuchar el leve tartamudeo con el que dije las anteriores palabras. Bastaron un par de segundos para que ella se levantara y asintiera. Sin embargo, no quitó la expresión de frustración de su rostro.

Al momento de voltear para ver a Kirche, lo único que alcancé a advertir fue una bola de fuego que se acercaba rápidamente. Dicha bola de fuego se dirigió precisamente a la cuerda que me mantenía colgando en el aire. Al impactar, la cuerda fue incinerada al instante y como consecuencia lógica, yo empecé a caer.

No pude gritar, pues el temor provocado por el suelo acercarse rápidamente evitó que lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, a mitad de la caída, Tabitha recitó un hechizo de levitación que redujo mi velocidad.

— Yo gané, Valliere.

Una vez más, Louise cayó al suelo. Acto seguido, apretó sus puños para arrancar el pasto en señal de desesperación. Sin duda alguna, la vista no era algo agradable.

 _Louise…_

— ¡Qué vergüenza Valliere!

Con bastante dificultad, pues todavía seguía atado, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia Louise. Me senté una vez estuve al frente de ella. Tenía la intención de decirle algo, pero no pude hacerlo. Un repentino grito de Kirche, el cual llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, evitó que lo hiciera.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Miré raudamente en la misma dirección que Kirche y entendí de inmediato el motivo por el cual se dio ese grito. Un enorme golem de tierra, el cual había aparecido literalmente de la nada, se estaba moviendo en nuestra dirección. La pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar. Presa del pánico, ella se fue corriendo mientras gritaba.

Por mi parte, tardé un par de segundo recuperarme de la impresión de ver a semejante cosa acercarse.

— D-debemos salir de aquí.

Como es obvio, intenté pararme. No obstante, no tuve éxito en hacerlo. Las sogas eran un gran inconveniente, pero ese no era el único motivo. Mis piernas no me estaban respondiendo. Literalmente, cada vez que intentaba ponerme de pie, estas comenzaban a temblar para después hacer que me cayera nuevamente. En ese momento no se me ocurrió, pero la causa de ello era el miedo que estaba sintiendo. El golem se acercaba cada vez más y eso aumentó ese sentimiento.

 _Maldición, maldición…_

Al ver mis vanos intentos de liberarme, Louise volvió en sí. Rápidamente se levantó para así intentar desatarme. Desafortunadamente, sus intentos no estaban teniendo éxito, pues las ataduras eran bastante fuertes. Al darse cuenta que no estaba llegando a nada, Louise dijo algo en un pequeño susurro.

— Si pudiera usar bien un hechizo…

Reaccioné ante esas palabras. El temor que invadió mi cuerpo había nublado mi mente. La forma de escapar era, de hecho, bastante fácil. En verdad fue una suerte que Louise dijera esas palabras en ese instante, pues el golem, el cual ya se encontraba frente a nosotros, empezó a levantar su pie. Louise, tal y como había dicho, no podía usar bien un hechizo. No obstante, entre nosotros había alguien que sí podía hacerlo.

— Sujétate, usaré un conjuro.

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Louise me sujetó rápidamente. Al sentir su agarré, activé uno de los hechizos libres que tenía, Teletransportación. Instantáneamente, nuestra posición cambió varios metros. El golem nos estaba dando la espalda. Entonces, de un momento a otro, un dragón bajó del cielo y nos agarró tanto a mí como Louise. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, la criatura se elevó nuevamente.

Al voltear, Louise y yo advertimos a Tabitha, montando a la criatura. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que ambos termináramos de asimilar la situación. Una vez hecho eso, fijamos nuestra vista de nuevo en el golem.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Pregunté.

Una respuesta por parte de Louise no se hizo esperar.

— Es un golem de tierra, alguien debió invocarlo.

— Pero esa cosa es enorme, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

— Un mago Triangular debería ser capaz de hacerlo. — Se limitó a decir Louise.

 _¿Uno Triangular?_

En mi mundo, una invocación así sólo podría ser hecha por dos o tres personas a lo mucho. Una vez más, había subestimado el alcance de la magia de Halkeginia y la diferencia que podía llegar a tener con la de mi mundo. Además, no pude evitar pensar en algo más.

 _Si un mago Triangular puede hacer eso, ¿de qué es capaz uno Cuadrangular?_

Unos minutos después, Louise y yo, quien ya había sido desatado, nos encontrábamos sentados encima del dragón, el cual volaba en círculos muy por arriba del golem. Desde nuestra posición pudimos ver como dicho golem destruyó una pared de un puñetazo. Luego de ello, una figura, aparentemente la persona que invocó al golem, entró por el agujero que dejó el golpe. Finalmente, después de unos instantes, la persona salió por el mismo lugar, al parecer, sosteniendo algo.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar? — Pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

— El cuarto de tesoros. — Respondió Tabitha

— ¿No se estaba llevando algo?

— Es un ladrón. En verdad debe tener agallar para venir a robar a la academia. — Dijo Louise.

El golem se alejó rápidamente y cuando se distanció lo suficiente de la academia, este se desmoronó y transformó en una simple montaña de tierra. Ya que el peligro había pasado, Tabitha le indició a su dragón que descendiera. Una vez la criatura aterrizó, los tres bajamos de esta. Tal y como cualquiera sospecharía, no encontramos a nadie. El mago había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. A pesar de eso, Louise y Tabitha siguieron examinando los alrededores. Yo, por otro lado, me encontraba sentado en el suelo.

 _¿En verdad?_

Tabitha no había corrido peligro. Louise, por otro lado, había estado a punto de morir hace tan sólo unos minutos. Realmente no podía entender cómo podía actuar tan tranquilamente. De hecho, tampoco podía entender cómo había ido a ayudar a desatarme sin titubear ni un segundo e incluso el que lo intentara hacer hasta el final. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que nos conocimos. Para mí, su comportamiento no tenía sentido.

Luego de que las dos chicas comprobaran que, efectivamente, no había ninguna pista sobre la identidad del ladrón, ambas detuvieron su búsqueda. Tabitha subió nuevamente en el dragón para irse a otro lugar, seguramente para poder informarle lo sucedido a algún maestro. Por su parte, Louise se acercó a mí.

Al verla, no pude evitar hacerle cierta pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no corrió? Lo más natural es que se hubiera ido de ahí lo antes posible.

Era obvio a lo que me estaba refiriendo con eso.

 _Lo de hacer el intento es comprensible, pero debió irse cuando se dio cuenta que no podía desatarme a tiempo. Sólo un idiota arriesgaría su vida en esas condiciones._

La respuesta de Louise, para mi sorpresa, llegó tan sólo unos instantes después.

— Como si pudiera dejar a mi familiar de esa forma.

Fue difícil no mostrar la impresión que causó en mí esas palabras. Quizás me equivocaba, pero imaginé que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Louise era respeto. Respeto por ser capaz de hacer algo que sería imposible para mí. Nuevamente, apenas habíamos estado juntos por poco más de una semana. Durante ese tiempo, jamás pasó por mi cabeza que Louise sintiera suficiente aprecio hacia mí para haberse arriesgado así.

— Aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más.

No sabía si lo que sentía era respeto, pero sí estaba seguro era que al menos tenía gratitud hacia ella. Louise no lo notó, pero no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

 _No, hiciste más que suficiente. Si no hubieras dicho eso en ese preciso momento..._

El miedo que sentí impidió que me moviera o siquiera pensara en algo. Esa fue la primera vez que me ocurrió algo así. Fue tan sólo cuando Louise mencionó la palabra hechizo que logré reaccionar. Ciertamente ella había sido una de las responsables de haberme puesto en esa situación, pero si ella no hubiera estado ahí, el resultado hubiera sido completamente diferente.

— Fue realmente imprudente. Lo más sensato es que hubiera escapado.

Pude notar que Louise se enojó ligeramente por mi comentario. Yo no la culpaba por hacerlo. Mi respuesta no parecía adecuada al tomar en cuenta e riesgo que ella había pasado por mí. Sin embargo, antes de que Louise pudiera decirme algo, hablé nuevamente.

— Pero gracias. En verdad la apreció por no haberme dejado atrás.

La ofuscación de Louise desapareció de su rostro. En cambio, ella mostró una expresión de alivio.

No dijimos ni una palabra más.

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a DanielaPcQ, la alegría por mi primera review no fue poca.**

 **Ahora bien, ya acabé los capítulo seis y siete, el ocho lo estaré avanzando hoy. Me estoy debatiendo si publicar el capítulo seis de una vez el domingo, como para sentirme más "relajado", o esperar los usuales 3/4 días. Ya veré ahí como hago. Si por mi fuera publico hoy mismo todo lo que tengo, pero como dije antes, si en algún momento no tengo el tiempo de escribir, tengo capítulos de reserva para publicar.**

 **Abarcar el primer volumen me ocupó 6 capítulos, son más de 20 volúmenes. Mucho por escribir. Además, me motivé con esta historia y me han dado ganas de escribir otros fics. Si me decido, pues publicaré menos seguido capítulos de esta historia, sólo es una posibilidad.**

 **Por último, el siguiente capítulo será el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Sí, recuerdo esa primera review, la leí varias veces por lo feliz que estaba.]**

 **Eso sería todo, gracias por leer.**

 **[Reescrito el 08/12/2017. Cambié muchas cosas. Además, agregué diversas líneas de texto y pensamientos para de ese modo darle una mejor caracterización a Aztor. Seré sincero, me divertí reescribiendo este capítulo. El plan es reescribir el capítulo 6 pronto y publicarlo el 29 de diciembre, día en el que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fic.]**


	6. El báculo (Volumen 1)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Bien, dejando la responsabilidad de lado ¿Quiénes fueron los testigos del robo?

La conmoción que se formó al día siguiente fue bastante grande. Ello no fue nada extraño, pues no sólo habían atacado la academia, sino que se habían robado un valioso objeto del cuarto de tesoros.

Apenas estuvieron todos despiertos, los profesores se reunieron dentro de la cámara. Algunos de los educadores contemplaron el enorme agujero en la pared. Por otro lado, hubo algunos que observaron la inscripción que fue dejada por el ladrón. Inscripción en la que se mencionaba en objeto robado, el Báculo de la Destrucción, y el, seguramente, apodo del ladrón, Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora. Una discusión entre los maestros no tardó en armarse. Como era obvio, la discusión giró en torno a buscar a alguien que asumiera la responsabilidad. En primera instancia, la culpa recayó en Chevreuse, quien al parecer era la persona que debió haber estado de guardia la noche anterior y quien estuvo durmiendo durante su labor. La gran mayoría no demoró en lanzar sus quejas contra ellas, pero dichas quejas cesaron cuando un anciano llamado Osmond, el directo de la academia, acusó a los demás profesores de actuar de igual manera en sus quehaceres de vigilancia.

La academia era un lugar bastante prestigioso. O, al menos así lo creí hasta el momento en que escuché todas las cosas que se dijeron. En verdad me sentí algo decepcionado por lo que mencionó Osmond sobre los profesores.

Ante la pregunta que hizo Osmond sobre los testigos del asalto, fue el profesor Colbert quien terminó por darle una respuesta.

— Aquí están. — Dijo el profesor.

Después de proporcionarle la respuesta, Colbert miró a Louise, Kirche y Tabitha. Era cierto que yo también me encontraba ahí, pero parecía que mi presencia no estaba siendo tomada en cuenta, salvo por algunas excepciones.

— Así que fueron ustedes. — Dijo Osmond, quien, bajo mi ignorancia, me miró con un aparente interés. — Por favor, cuéntennos lo sucedido.

Louise, sin perder ni un solo segundo, dio un paso al frente y contó todo lo la noche anterior. Si bien el relato fue corto, no se perdió ni un detalle importante. El golem, el mago encapuchado y el objeto robado fueron lo más resaltante.

Osmond dio un muy largo suspiro luego de escuchar la historia.

— Así que eso fue. Lo peor es que no dejó ninguna pista por la cual comenzar su búsqueda.

Dicho eso, el director dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección en particular, sólo para detenerse unos segundos después.

— Por cierto, señor Colbert, ¿dónde está la señorita Longueville?

— No recuerdo haberla visto desde esta mañana.

Un par de murmullos pudieron escucharse entre los profesores, murmullos que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de cierta persona. Dicha persona provocó una inmediata pregunta por parte del director de la academia.

— Señorita Longueville, ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

— Lamento no haber avisado con antelación mi ausencia. Estuve investigando el incidente que ocurrió ayer.

— ¿Investigando? — Preguntó Osmond con un tono que aparentaba bastante interés.

— Así es, comencé esta misma mañana. Por la conmoción de esta mañana fui a la cámara y al ver la inscripción empecé a trabajar.

— Realmente eficiente. ¿Consiguió hacer algún descubrimiento?

— Sí, creo haber descubierto su escondite.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde consiguió tal información? — Habló el señor Colbert con un tono bastante sorprendido.

— Unos plebeyos en las cercanías aseguran haber visto a una persona encapuchada entrando en una casa abandonada en el bosque.

— ¡No hay duda alguna, debe ser Fouquet! — Exclamó Louise.

— ¿A cuánto está dicho bosque? — Preguntó Osmond.

— Debería estar a tan sólo unas horas a caballo.

— ¡Debemos informar esto a la Corte Imperial de inmediato!

— Imposible, para cuando llevemos el informe, Fouquet ya habrá escapado. Además, como nobles que somos es nuestra obligación solucionar este problema menor por nosotros mismos. Robaron el báculo de la academia y será la misma academia la que recupere el báculo. — Osmond dejó de hablar un momento y miró seriamente a todos. — Aquellos que quieran unirse al equipo de búsqueda, que levantes sus varitas.

El pedido de Osmond hizo que todos los profesores se miraran la cara los unos a los otros. Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que ocurrió. Al parecer nadie tenía la intención de ir y, por ende, nadie levantó su varita.

 _Deben estar bromeando. ¿Acaso ningún profesor planea ir?_

La impresión que tenía de los profesores no hacía más que empeorar.

— ¿Nadie? ¿Acaso nadie quiere ser reconocido como el héroe que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora? — Inquirió el viejo Osmond.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que alguien levantara su varita. No obstante, no fue ninguno de los profesores. Me costó bastante mantener mi compostura al ver a Louise levantar su varita.

— ¡Señorita Valliere! — Exclamó Chevreuse. — Usted es todavía una estudiante. Por favor, déjeles este asunto a los profesores.

— Pero ninguno tiene planeado ir. — Murmuró Louise.

 _Razón no le falta._

Estaba seguro que cualquiera en mi posición estaría sorprendido de ver que ningún profesor se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que apoyara a Louise en su intento de captura.

 _El que nadie se ofrezca no significa que tú debas ir y meterme también en este embrollo._

Era bastante obvio lo que sucedería si Louise iba. A vista de todos, yo era su familiar. Un familiar tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a su amo. Un familiar debía acompañar a su amo si este iba a capturar a un ladrón. No era difícil llegar a la conclusión que yo tendría que participar.

Imperceptiblemente para los demás, chaqueé mi lengua. Una cosa era estar junto a Louise día a día, pero pelear contra un enorme golem de tierra era una historia distinta. Lamentablemente, no había muchas opciones. Era Louise la persona que me proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Sin ella, no tendría ningún lugar al que ir. De hecho, cabe mencionar que mis intenciones de escapar se habían desvanecido luego de que me enterara sobre la enorme distancia que separaba a la academia de la ciudad.

Mientras yo no hacía más que pensar en lo molestoso de la situación, alguien más levantó su varita. No fue un profesor que se sintió con la responsabilidad de proteger a Louise, una estudiante, sino la misma chica pelirroja con la que Louise había discutido fervientemente el día anterior.

— ¡Señorita Zerbst! Usted también es una estudiante. — Dijo Colbert.

La respuesta de Kirche fue bastante simple y denotó una gran franqueza en su voz.

— Simplemente no puedo perder contra una Valliere.

La participación de Kirche provocó que una tercera persona se uniera. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue algo demasiado sorpresivo, pues la chica peliazul que alzó su varita era, según palabras de Kirche, una amiga de ella.

— Tabitha, no es necesario que nos acompañes. Este no es asunto tuyo. — Dijo Kirche.

— Estoy preocupada.

Después de mirar a la maga peliazul durante unos segundos, Kirche dejó notar la gratitud que sintió al escuchar esas palabras.

— Gracias… Tabitha. — Musitó Louise.

El director de la academia observó a las tres estudiantes fijamente durante algunos segundos, luego de los cuales habló nuevamente.

— Bueno, al parecer todo depende de ustedes.

— ¡Director Osmond! Me opongo rotundamente, ellas son solo estudiantes, no podemos poner sus vidas en riesgo.

— ¿Entonces se ofrece a acompañarlas, señorita Chevreuse?

— Bueno… la verdad es que no me siento muy bien últimamente…

A pesar de ser increíblemente redundante, no podía hacer más que recriminarme el haber tenido a los profesores de la academia en un pedestal tan alto.

— Ellas ya han visto a Fouquet. Además, aunque la señorita Tabitha es muy joven, escuché que ya tiene el título de Chevalier.

El comentario de Osmond provocó que todos los profesores miraran a Tabitha con asombro. Evidentemente, yo no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que significaba el título de Chevalier, pero por haber causado gran sorpresa entre los adultos imaginé que debía ser algo bastante resaltante.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Tabitha? — Preguntó Kirche.

Osmond no dejó que Tabitha respondiera a esa pregunta, pues siguió hablando, mas esta vez cambió el foco hacia Kirche.

— La señorita Zerbst viene de una distinguida familia con grandes héroes de guerra, además posee un gran dominio de la magia de fuego.

Instintivamente, Louise miró a Osmond. Por su expresión, era obvio que estaba en espera de ser halagada por él. No era de extrañarse, pues tanto Kirche como Tabitha ya habían recibido agasajos por parte del director.

— En cuanto a la señorita Valliere… pues ella procede de una prestigiosa familia conocida por sus grandes magos. Y estoy seguro que será una excelente maga en el futuro.

Los ojos de Osmond se movieron hacia mi dirección.

— En cuanto a su familiar… A pesar de ser solo un plebeyo, fue capaz de vencer al hijo del general Gramont, Guiche de Gramont en combate.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Porque él es el familiar legendario, Gand… — Empezó a gritar Colbert antes de ser detenido por el Director.

— No le hagan caso, no sabe lo que dice. — Dijo Osmond a la vez que soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Un largo silencio reinó sobre la cámara por unos segundos.

A pesar de lo que dijo el director, no pude evitar interesarme en lo que dijo el profesor Colbert. De hecho, no culparía a nadie que lo hiciera en mi posición. El súbito actuar de Osmond había sido demasiado sospechoso y las palabras de Colbert, bastante intrigantes.

 _¿Familiar legendario? ¿Gand?_

— En fin, si alguien cree ser más capaz de ir en búsqueda de Fouquet, que dé un paso al frente.

La proposición hecha por el director estaba de más. Como era de esperarse, ningún profesor de movió de su sitio. Realmente estaban dispuestos a dejar que tres estudiantes arriesgaran sus vidas en lugar de ellos. Pasados unos segundos, Osmond giró hacia nuestra dirección.

— La academia espera que su misión sea un éxito.

Las tres chicas se pusieron firmes. Acto seguido, hablaron al unísono.

— Juramos ante nuestras varitas que capturaremos a Fouquet.

Dichas esas palabras, las tres cogieron los bordes de sus faldas e hicieron una ligera reverencia.

— Lo mejor será que preparen el carruaje y partan de inmediato. Deben conservar sus energías para cuando lleguen a su destino. — Sugirió Colbert.

— Señorita Longueville, ¿podría ir con ellos, por favor? — Preguntó el director.

— No hay problema, Director Osmond, estaba pensando justamente en lo mismo. — Respondió ella.

La señorita Longueville empezó a caminar. Inmediatamente, las tres estudiantes comenzaron a seguirla. Yo, por otro lado, me quedé parado durante unos segundos, sin siquiera dignarme a darme la vuelta. Cualquiera diría que estaba en contra de ir y, de hecho, tendría completa razón.

 _No puedo creer esto._

Jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a enfrentar algo como ese enorme golem. Era obvio el porqué estaba dudando seriamente. Era cierto que Louise era mi medio de vida en Halkeginia, pero empecé a cuestionarme si realmente no tenía otra opción más que acompañarla. Lentamente, giré mi cabeza para ver a mi autoproclamada ama alejarse. A pesar de desprender un aire de nerviosismo, su rostro evidenciaba que estaba totalmente decidida. Al notar eso, sentí una sensación extraña. Tal vez fue por haber arriesgado su vida por mí el día anterior o quizás por eso muy pequeños buenos momentos que habíamos pasado hasta el momento, pero algo en mí me dijo que no sería correcto quedarme atrás. Seguía pensando que ir era una locura, pero una locura que debía hacer.

Agaché un poco mi cabeza a la vez que cerré mis ojos. De inmediato, dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de preocupación. Además, de forma totalmente imperceptilble para mí, rasqué el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

 _Ojalá todo resulte bien._

Pensado eso, empecé a caminar para darle el alcance a Louise y las demás.

 **…**

— Señorita Longueville — Empezó a decir Kirche. —, este es un trabajo que bien podría hacer un plebeyo. ¿Por qué aceptó hacerlo?

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha y yo estábamos sentados en el carruaje conducido por la señorita Longueville. Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que salimos de la academia. Lo que podía recalcarse del viaje hasta ese momento era la tranquilidad. Louise y Kirche estaban sentadas sin decir una sola palabra, Tabitha leía un gran libro que había traído consigo y yo, por otro lado, estaba pensando en las palabras que Colbert había mencionado antes de nuestra partida. Palabras que, quizás por no tener nada mejor que hacer, simplemente no dejaban de pasar por mi cabeza.

 _¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con un familiar legendario?_

La forma en la que Osmond había detenido a Colbert era la causa de mi curiosidad. Parecía ser un tema que, al menos, no debería hacerse público. Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a mí, pero no tenía idea de porqué.

Mientras yo seguía perdido en esa idea, Longueville respondió la pregunta de Kirche.

— No hay problema con esto, no soy un noble de todas formas.

Dichas esas palabras, Longueville le sonrió a Kirche.

— ¿Acaso no es la secretaria del Director Osmond?

— Lo soy, pero el señor Osmond no es una persona a la que le importe el estatus social de una persona.

— ¿Podría contarme cómo perdió su posición?

Longueville se limitó a sonreír una vez más y dirigió su mirada al camino nuevamente.

— Por favor, dígamelo. — Comenzó a insistir Kirche.

Louise se acercó a ella y la cogió del hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Valliere?

— Deja de hurgar en el pasado de los demás.

— Es que me aburro, necesito a alguien con quien poder hablar.

— No sé si será lo mismo en Germania, pero en Tristain es un acto vergonzoso el forzar a alguien hablar de un tema que él no desea.

La contestación de Kirche tardó unos instantes en llegar.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya. Fuiste tú quien me metió en este lio de capturar a Fouquet.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Tú misma te ofreciste como voluntaria!

El grito de Louise logró interrumpir mis pensamientos y hacer que me enfocara en ellas dos.

 _Bueno, parece que se enojó._

El que pasara ello sólo fue cuestión de tiempo. Era obvio que sucedería tarde o temprano, mas, cabe mencionar, que me sorprendió un poco que ocurriera tanto en suceder.

— Si hubieras venido tú sola, entonces no me hubiera importado. Pero al venir tú, también estás forzando a Aztor a venir.

— ¡¿Eh?!

 _Sí, ese es un buen punto._ Pensé.

— Además, no entiendo tu razón de venir. Si ese golem aparece de nuevo, seguro huirías y dejarías que Aztor hiciese todo el trabajo.

Ese comentario me llamó la atención e hizo que me enojara levemente.

 _¿No fuiste tú la primera en correr y dejarme atado cuando apareció el golem la primera vez? Al menos Louise trató ayudar._

— ¿No fuiste tú la primera en correr y dejarlo atado cuando apareció el golem la primera vez? Al menos yo traté de ayudar.

El que esas palabras fueran prácticamente las mismas que las que había pensado yo fue algo que me sorprendió bastante. Si no la conociera mejor, quizás hubiera jurado que me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo y podía usar magia para leer mi mente.

— Además, no tengo motivo para huir. Si se presentase esa situación usaría mi magia.

— ¿Tú usando magia? ¡Qué buen chiste!

 _Esto va a terminar mal._

Ambas se encararon nuevamente. No sería raro que la discusión llegara nuevamente a mayores. Obviamente, eso era malo. Era difícil pensar en un peor momento para una pelea.

En un caso normal habría intervenido de inmediato. Eso era evidente, pues siempre trataba de evitar que Louise se pusiera de mal humor. Razones sobraban para eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener muy en claro lo que me convenía, había algo que me frenaba. Ese algo estaba hecho de metal, tenía joyas un costo tan alto que me llevaría décadas poder conseguir el dinero para costearlo. Kirche había llevado consigo la misma espada que intentó darme la noche anterior. Era obvio que intentaría entregármela apenas se presentara la oportunidad. Por ello, hice todo lo posible para no dirigirle la palabra. Era muy difícil rechazar una espada así. Aceptarla enojaría a Louise y, como se había acordado, ella no podía oponerse por mí, pues había perdido el duelo contra Kirche.

En un desesperado intento de cambiar la atmósfera dentro del carruaje, traté de iniciar una conversación con la amiga de Kirche.

— Por cierto, señorita Tabitha, ¿puedo preguntar por su opinión de ese libro que está leyendo? — Pregunté.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, luego de los cuales la maga peliazul respondió. Sin embargo, lo hizo con una voz totalmente inexpresiva y sin despegar su vista del libro.

— Es interesante.

Obviamente, no fue la respuesta que estuve esperando.

 _Vamos, ayúdame en esto. Estoy seguro que te molesta aunque sea un poco que ellas discutan mientras tú lees._

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, cierta persona habló. Dicha persona fue con la que menos tenía ganas de conversar en ese momento.

— No te molestes, cariño. Cuando Tabitha está leyendo es muy difícil conversar con ella. Bueno, mucho más de lo usual. — Dijo Kirche. — Cambiando de tema…

 _Maldición._

Sabía muy bien a lo que ella quería llegar al cambiar de tema.

— Tengo esto para ti. — Dijo la pelirroja mientras extendió la espada finamente decorada. — Gané el duelo, así que no tienes nada que objetar, ¿verdad, Louise?

Ella no respondió.

Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer un debate conmigo mismo sobre si aceptar o no tan tentadora arma. Finalmente, decidí ceder ante mi pequeña avaricia. A pesar de saber que podría traer consecuencias, cogí la espada y la coloqué al lado mío.

— Hablando de eso, ¿por qué trajiste esa vieja espada? — Preguntó Kirche.

 _Tal vez..._

— Como te dije el día de ayer, estoy completamente satisfecho con la espada que me dio mi ama. He traído esta espada porque tenía planeado usarla.

— Pero ahora ya que tienes ambas espadas, deberías usar la que más te guste.

— Sigo siendo el familiar de la señorita Louise, lo que ella me ha dado tiene prioridad por sobre todo lo demás.

 _Sí, creo que eso salió bien._

No podía dejar a Derflinger a un lado. Realmente quedaría peor ante los ojos de Louise si lo hubiera hecho. El usar de pretexto que lo que me era entregado por Louise tenía prioridad fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada, pero que consideré adecuado.

— En cuanto a la espada que me diste, no tengo problema en usarla. Obviamente, será sólo cuando esta otra se rompa.

— Bien, supongo que no tendré que esperar mucho entonces. — Dijo Kirche en tono de burla.

 _Sí, no culparía a nadie por pensar eso._

Espada parlante o no, Derflinger seguía estando muy oxidado. Yo mismo pensaba que duraría muy poco si se usara en combate. Sin embargo, ese no era el plan. Miré de reojo a Louise. A pesar de haber mostrado enojo hace tan sólo unos minutos, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Sí, tal como ella debe estar pensando. No es como que haya comprado una espada para usarla precisamente._

El único uso que planeaba darle a Derflinger era activar las runas que tenía en mi mano izquierda. Obviamente, ya había comprobado que la espada podía activar dichas runas. Fuera de esa misteriosa fuerza que adquiría cuando estas eran activadas, no planeaba darle otro uso a Derflinger. Esto era algo que Kirche evidentemente no sabía.

 _En fin, ya que estoy hablando con ella…_

— Por cierto, Kirche, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

— ¿Y qué es, cariño?

— Se lo preguntaría a la señorita Tabitha, pero en vista que está demasiado concentrada en su lectura... Exactamente, ¿qué es el título de Chevalier? Todos los profesores parecían sorprendidos cuando lo mencionaron.

— Ah… eso. Es un título que pueden entregar las familias reales. Es el de menor categoría entre los que pueden otorgar, pero sigue siendo muy sorprendente haberlo conseguido. Para obtener es requisito que la persona rinda un gran servicio al país. ¿Verdad que Tabitha es asombrosa? — Respondió Kirche.

En su rostro se podía observar una gran sonrisa. Al parecer, Kirche estaba bastante orgullosa de su amiga. Por mi parte, a pesar de no entender completamente lo grandioso de ese título debido a mi ignorancia sobre varias cosas de Halkeginia, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

 _Bien, entonces sí que era un prodigio._

Cabe mencionar que el comentario de Kirche también me llevó a pensar en algo más. La faceta que ella acababa de mostrar era una que yo no conocía. Me hizo preguntarme si no podía comportarse de esa manera con los demás. Imaginé que mi opinión sobre ella cambiaría si lo hiciera.

— Sí, parece que realmente lo es. En fin, tengo una pregunta más que va dirigida a todas. ¿Cuál es el plan para combatir al golem de tierra?

— ¿Plan? — Preguntó Kirche.

Tanto Louise como Kirche me miraron, Tabitha por otro lado seguía leyendo sin importarle la conversación. Por el rostro de las dos primeras, era muy fácil inferir que no tenían en mente ningún plan.

— Sí… creo que sería… sensato aprovechar este tiempo que tenemos.

Me costó un poco mantener la compostura. No tenía expectativas en algo complejo, pero esperé que al menos una tuviera una pequeña idea sobre lo que se haría luego de encontrar a Fouquet. No llegaba a entender cómo podían mostrar una actitud tan despreocupada sabiendo que enfrentaríamos a un golem que podría aplastarnos sin esfuerzo. Por un momento pensé que, de cierta forma, tenían un exceso de confianza. No obstante, descarté esa posibilidad de inmediato. Bajo mi punto de vista, ellas no eran como Guiche en ese aspecto.

— No te preocupes, cariño, no hay motivo de apresurarse ya pensaremos en algo cuando estemos allá.

— Además no le dejaremos invocar al golem por ningún motivo. — Añadió Louise.

 _Demasiado optimismo para mi gusto._

No me sentí a gusto con la decisión final.

 _Como sea, en el peor de los casos, escapar siempre es una opción._

Pensé en un par de formas con la que podríamos lidiar con el golem. Lamentablemente, al no tener idea alguna sobre su resistencia o velocidad, no pude llegar a nada. La falta de interés por pensar en algún plan realmente me causó incertidumbre.

Durante el resto del viaje, ninguno de los presentes dijo otra palabra. Sin embargo, ello cambió cuando el carruaje se detuvo de repente. Nuestro alrededor se había oscurecido ligeramente. Finalmente habíamos llegado al bosque.

 **…**

— Según la información que obtuve, ese es el lugar.

Debido a la geografía del lugar, tuvimos que dejar el carruaje atrás y continuar nuestra búsqueda a pie a través del sendero del bosque. Luego de una hora de travesía, llegamos a un claro, el cual tenía un tamaño parecido al del Jardín Vestrí. En medio de este claro se podía vislumbrar una casa hecha de madera, al lado de la cual se encontraba un pequeño almacén. Al advertir esto, nos ocultamos inmediatamente tras unos arbustos.

— ¿De verdad Fouquet se encuentra ahí? No parece haber nadie dentro.

Esa era una duda bastante válida, pero habiendo llegado tan lejos no se perdía absolutamente nada investigando el lugar.

— Bueno, ¿cómo haremos esto?

— Emboscada. — Dijo Tabitha.

— Concuerdo. — Continuó Kirche. —Deberíamos aprovechar que está descuidado y tomarlo por sorpresa.

— Pero antes deberíamos mandar a alguien para asegurarnos que Fouquet está en ese lugar. — Añadió Louise.

Esa sugerencia provocó que inconscientemente yo hiciera el comentario más normal.

— Debería ir la persona más rápida, ¿no es así?

Como reacción inmediata, todos voltearon a verme. Era evidente en quién estaban pensando. Di un muy pequeño e imperceptible suspiro.

— Bien, iré yo. En el caso que Fouquet llegue a invocar al golem, entonces, por favor, traten de distraerlo para poder coger el báculo.

— ¿Eso no te haría a ti el blanco?

— Soy más rápido que el Golem, así que me alejaré lo más rápido posible para darles tiempo de huir.

Sin duda me estaría persiguiendo, pero de ese modo no tendría que preocuparme por alguien que no fuera yo. Además, si bien no sabía exactamente qué tan rápido era el golem, estaba seguro que yo era más veloz, así la diferencia no fuera mucha. Eso era mucho mejor que quedarme atrás peleando mientras cubría una retirada.

Volteé a ver a Tabitha.

— Señorita Tabitha, confió en usted y en su dragón para rescatarme después.

Ella limitó a asentir.

— ¿Qué hay de Fouquet? — Preguntó Louise.

— Si invoca al golem, ¿Qué tan grande es nuestra posibilidad de vencerlo?

Nadie contestó. La respuesta a esa pregunta realmente no sería nada alentadora. Sin nada más que decir, di media vuelta. Antes de empezar a caminar, no pude evitar pensar en la opción que se me había ocurrido antes..

 _Me pregunto qué tan lejos está la ciudad de este bosque._

Comencé a avanzar. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa, la idea de simplemente escapar de ese lugar no parecía tan mala.

 _Si Fouquet aparece, quizás sólo tendría que correr y alejarme lo más posible. Lo más probable es que piensen que me mató, así que no habría ninguna clase de búsqueda. Aunque..._

No sería raro que la culpa me atormentara si tomara la elección de dejarlas atrás y luego descubriera que las tres chicas habían sido asesinadas.

 _Los primeros días serán difíciles, pero…_

No obstante, pensé que sería algo temporal. Apenas las conocía y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ese mal sentimiento desapareciese. Considerado eso, giré mi cabeza para ver a las chicas que me observaban desde los arbustos. Al ver directamente a Louise, esas ganas de correr, extrañamente, disminuyeron. Podía sentir que todavía estaban ahí, pero ya no eran tan grandes como para creer que podía hacerlo.

 _Si ya estoy aquí…_

Seguí mi camino hacia la casa. A medida que me acerqué, dejé algunos papeles rúnicos en el camino. Vistos los alrededores, ciertas formas para encargarnos del golem se me ocurrieron. Muchas fueron descartadas de inmediato, pero algunas parecían viables de cierta forma. Deseé tener más tiempo para poder planear algo más detallado. Luego de tener seis papeles rúnicos colocados, desenfundé a Derflinger. Inmediatamente las runas en mi mano izquierda empezaron a brillar.

— Hasta que al fin me sacas de esa vieja funda, compañero.

— Ahora no. Sería malo si Fouquet estuviera en esa casa y nos escuchara hablar. — Susurré.

— Oh, disculpa.

Al llegar a la casa, miré por la ventana. Había una sola habitación, la consistía de una silla y una mesa descartable. Sobre la mesa había una botella de vino y en una esquina de la casa se encontraba una pequeña chimenea encendida. Eso era todo, no había ninguna persona en el lugar.

 _Uhm… ¿en este mundo habrá algún hechizo que haga invisible o algo así?_

Me era imposible saber eso. En especial porque apenas llevaba en Halkeginia poco más de una semana. Era de lejos alguien indicado para asegurar que se usó algún conjuro. Volteé hacia el lugar donde estaban escondidas las chicas. Acto seguido, hice una señal para indicarles que no había nadie en la casa. Ellas no tardaron en acercarse.

— No hay nadie. — Dije una vez llegaron todas a la casa.

La maga peliazul acercó su báculo a la puerta y lo movió un poco.

— Tampoco hay trampas.

Después de decir eso, Tabitha abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Kirche y yo la seguimos, mientras que Louise se quedó detrás haciendo guardia. La señorita Longueville, en cambio, se retiró para investigar los alrededores. Comenzamos a buscar por cada rincón de la casa, en pos de hallar alguna pista del paradero de Fouquet. Fue tras un minuto que Tabitha encontró algo, aunque no fue una pista.

— El Báculo de la Destrucción. — Dijo Tabitha de la nada.

— ¿Estás segura? — Pregunté a la vez que me acerqué a ella.

— No hay duda, ese es el báculo. Lo vi una vez cuando entré a la cámara del tesoro — Mencionó Kirche —, pero esto es raro ¿No fue demasiado fácil?

Le di un vistazo al Báculo. Evidentemente, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero eso no evitó que algo llamara mi atención.

 _¿En verdad es un báculo?_

Bajo mi perspectiva, no se parecía a ningún báculo, al menos a ninguno que yo conocía. Entonces, de forma totalmente repentina, Louise dio un grito que nos sorprendió a todos.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Justamente después de que hiciera esa pregunta, la casa fue despojada de su tejado. Todos miramos hacia arriba. Mis ojos se abrieron en terror al observar al golem gigante.

— ¡Es el golem! — Exclamó Kirche.

 _No se supone que esto sería así._

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi rostro. Desde el principio la idea fue que nosotros emboscaríamos a Fouquet, no al revés. Yo estaba totalmente estático, el golem se veía totalmente imponente. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, las dos personas que estaban en la casa no se quedaron sin hacer nada.

Tabitha fue la más rápida en reaccionar. Ella agitó su bastón a una gran velocidad y entonó un encantamiento. De su báculo se originó un tornado, el cual se dirigió al golem a toda velocidad. El hechizo tenía una gran potencia, eso podía verse a simple vista, pero no sirvió de nada contra el golem. La invocación hecha de tierra no sufrió ningún daño. Un segundo después, Kirche sacó su varita e imitó a Tabitha. No obstante, en lugar de un tornado, ella generó una enorme bola de fuego que envolvió al golem luego de impactar. El golem estaba en llamas, pero no fue afectado en lo más mínimo.

— Esto no funciona. — Comentó Kirche.

— Plan B. — Dijo Tabitha con una voz suave.

La maga peliazul se acercó a mí para entregarme el báculo. Instintivamente moví mis brazos para recibir el objeto. Fue en ese momento que sentí una muy extraña sensación. Dicha sensación fue la que logró sacarme de mi trance. Agité mi cabeza y salí de la casa. No tenía tiempo para pensar en dicha sensación, así que tuve que ignorarla.

Me concentré enteramente en alejarme del lugar, mientras que Kirche y Tabitha miraron a los alrededores en busca de Fouquet. Sin embargo, no hubo rastro alguno del ladrón. Si estaba cerca, sin duda se estaba escondiendo. Eso era algo de lo que no me di cuenta, pero que tampoco me hubiera importado si lo supiera. Tenía mis propios problemas.

Después de correr por un par de segundos, volteé para asegurarme que el golem me estaba siguiendo. Sonreí nerviosamente, pues a pesar de que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, eso no quitaba el hecho que un golem de tierra gigante me estaba persiguiendo. Fue tan sólo un instante después de volver a fijar mi vista al frente que me di cuenta de algo que no debió haber ocurrido. Volteé nuevamente mi cabeza, ya que, en un principio, imaginé que mi mente me había engañado. El golem me seguía y, Kirche y Tabitha se alejaban del lugar. No obstante, hubo alguien que no estaba siguiendo lo acordado, Louise. Antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo más, ella liberó un hechizo que había recitado. Acto seguido, una pequeña parte del golem explotó.

Una duda mía se había resuelto. Sólo había sido una teoría, pero al parecer el golem realmente podía ser dañado por las explosiones de Louise. Saber ese límite en cuanto a su resistencia hubiera sido bueno, sino fuera porque su acción arruinó por completo lo que se tenía planeado.

El golem se detuvo de repente y un instante después, fijó su vista en Louise. No se movió de inmediato. Al parecer, la invocación estaba indecisa en cuanto a la persona que debía atacar. Su decisión, sin embargo, no tardó en darse. Una nueva explosión causada por Louise provocó que el golem caminara hacia ella. Si en ese momento no regresaba, era obvio lo que terminaría sucediendo. No obstantes, mi cuerpo no se movió.

 _Maldición._

Podía simplemente correr y convencerme que no había visto a Louise. Podía escapar como había pensado antes e intentar olvidarme de todo. Podía ignorar a la persona que estaba a punto de morir.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué no corrió? Lo más natural es que se hubiera ido de ahí lo más pronto posible.

 **...**

Podía hacer eso, pero no lo hice.

 _Maldición._

Di media vuelta para intentar conseguir la atención del golem. Acercarme voluntariamente a este era algo que me costó mucho trabajo. Mi mente me estaba diciendo que escapara. No entendía por qué tenía que hacer algo tan estúpido.

 **...**

— Como si pudiera dejar a mi familiar de esa forma.

 **...**

Pero al final, ver como el golem se acercaba a Louise causó que mi elección fuera clara.

 _Maldición, te juro que si salimos de esta._

Fue justo en ese momento que el golem pisó uno de los papeles rúnico que había colocado. Inmediatamente dejé el Báculo de la Destrucción en el suelo y di un gran salto para estar a la altura de su espalda. Una vez estuve en el rango adecuado, activé mi conjuro, Aumento de fuerza. Iba a ser la primera vez que probara ese hechizo junto a mi nueva fuerza. Aunque, como era de esperarse, no tuve tiempo de sentir ni una pizca de alegría por tener la oportunidad de satisfacer mi curiosidad. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, le di un puñetazo al golem. Una expresión de dolor se formó en mi rostro. Al no haber medido bien mi fuerza, terminé provocándome daño a mí mismo por el golpe que di. Una vez caí al suelo, volví a coger el báculo y miré hacia arriba para ver el resultado. Varias grietas se formaron en el lugar donde había golpeado y luego de un par de segundos, algunos pedazos de tierra se desprendieron.

El golem pareció darse cuenta del daño, ya que este volteó a verme un instante después. Sin embargo, luego de observarme por unos momentos, decidió ignorarme y siguió caminando hacia Louise.

 _Maldito monstruo._

— ¡Sal de ahí!

— ¡No! Tú viste como logré dañar al golem. Estoy segura que puedo hacer esto. Lo venceré y todos dejarán de llamarme Louise la Zero.

— ¡No, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Escapa de una vez!

Louise no hizo caso a mis palabras y comenzó a recitar otro conjuro.

 _Tú y tu maldito orgullo._

Empecé a correr nuevamente en dirección a Louise. Ella lanzó su tercer conjuro, el cual hizo que otra pequeña parte del golem explotara.

El golem ignoró el daño y simplemente avanzó lo suficiente para tener a Louise a su alcance. Acto seguido, levantó su pie. Tal y como uno esperaría, Louise cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Sin embargo, su temor no se hizo realidad, pues logré llegar a tiempo hasta ella. Debido a la fuerza de mi embiste, ambos nos alejamos varios metros del lugar donde el golem colocó si pie.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir? Ese maldito orgullo casi te mata.

Como reacción inmediata ante mis palabras, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Louise.

 _Debes estar bromeando…_

El golem no se había detenido, por lo que forcé a Louise a pararse para que empezáramos a correr.

— Como sea, es hora de escapar. Recuperamos el báculo, no hay razón para seguir aquí.

Apenas pudimos dar algunos pasos más, cuando de la nada el dragón de Tabitha aterrizó frente a nosotros. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, Louise y yo subimos a la criatura, la cual no tardó en tomar vuelo para alejarse del lugar.

— Gracias. — Dije luego de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Hice una seña con mi mano. Acto seguido, los papeles rúnicos que había dejado atrás se desprendieron el suelo para regresar a mí.

Mientras nos alejábamos del golem, Louise comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que quedaron en su rostro. Kirche, quien también se encontraba ahí, simplemente miraba al golem.

— Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con la señorita Longueville?

— No la encontramos, pero estoy segura que por el ruido de la batalla sabrá que no debe acercarse y regresará a la academia por cuenta propia. — Me respondió Kirche.

 _Bueno, entonces ya no queda nada de lo que preocuparse._

Sylphid continuaba volando tranquilamente. No parecía tener apuro, pues a simple viste parecíamos estar fuera del alcance del golem. Lamentablemente, ese en ningún momento fue el caso.

Varias rocas de diferentes tamaños fueron arrojadas en nuestra dirección. La gran mayoría, como era evidente, fallaron. Sin embargo, hubo un par que impactaron contra el ala del dragón. Además, la de mayor tamaño lo golpeó en su estómago. El familiar de la maga peliazul comenzó a caer.

— ¡Sylphid! — Gritó Tabitha.

— Tabitha usa un conjuro, vamos a caer.

Sin dejar que la situación la hiciera titubear, Tabitha agitó su báculo y creó una corriente de aire que amortiguó nuestra caída. Hecho el aterrizaje forzoso, comprobamos que ninguno de nosotros salió gravemente herido. Por desgracia, no podía decirse lo mismo del dragón de Tabitha. No sólo tenía herida su ala derecha, sino que también estaba inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en el estómago.

 _Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando._ Pensé con inquietud.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sin Slyphid no podemos escapar, es cuestión de tiempo para que el golem nos alcancé. — Dijo Louise.

— Debemos escondernos o quizás separarnos, de esa forma aunque encuentre a uno de nosotros…

La sugerencia de Kirche fue abruptamente interrumpida por Louise.

— ¡No! ¿Sabes el problema que tendrá la academia si una de nosotras no vuelve de la misión?

— Entonces ¿qué hacemos? — Preguntó la pelirroja.

Hubo un muy largo silencio. Al final, fui yo quien terminó diciendo lo más evidente y lo que seguramente ellas también estaban pensando.

— Pelear.

Me costó mucho decir esa simple palabras sin mostrar una señal de duda, así como también se me hizo complicado ocultar mis temblores al llegar a esa conclusión. Esto último acabó siendo innecesario, pues ninguna de las magas me miró. Todas se quedaron en completo silencio con la cabeza agachada.

 **…**

 _Ojalá esto funcione…_

Apenas había pasado poco más de un minuto. El enorme tamaño del golem le permitió alcanzarnos en tan poco tiempo. Normalmente ese no sería tiempo suficiente para pensar en un plan, pero afortunadamente, hubo algo que me ayudó bastante en ello.

Miré fijamente al golem, esperando a que este se acercara al rango apropiado. Mientras esperaba, tomara hondos respiros en un intento de calmarme. Una vez el golem estuvo en el rango adecuado, desenfundé a Derflinger y, tomando ventaja de mi velocidad me posicioné detrás del golem. Una vez hecho eso, activé el último papel rúnico de Aumento de fuerza. Tal y como había hecho minutos atrás, salté para poder dar un puñetazo. El resultado fue obvio, había ganado su atención. Al conocer ese resultado desde el principio, no tardé ni un segundo en comenzar a correr. No obstante, no necesité hacer eso más que por unos instantes.

— ¡Ahora! — Grité.

Después de haber dado la señal, Louise y Kirche entraron en acción, y lanzaron sus respectivos conjuros. Sin embargo, hubo un par de diferencias respecto a lo que hicieron con anterioridad.

En primer lugar, Kirche cambió el hechizo que utilizó. Su nuevo conjuro era una pequeña bola de fuego que incendiaba una pequeña parte del golem. Era una versión más pequeña, pero también de mayor temperatura que el primer hechizo que usó. Esto por sí solo seguía sin ser un inconveniente para el golem. No obstante, fue la segunda diferencia lo que marcó un verdadero cambio en el resultado.

La parte del golem a la que Kirche prendió en llamas fue la pierna derecha. El calor era mucho mayor que el de su anterior conjuro y esto provocó que la tierra se debilitara. Louise, aprovechando eso, utilizó un conjuro para atacar el lugar que vulnerable. Evidentemente, el daño que causó Louise fue mucho mayor al que hizo la primera vez. Al saber que Louise era capaz de dañar al golem, sólo necesité pensar en una forma de hacer sus explosiones más efectivas. La respuesta obvia fue el Fuego.

Louise y Kirche, sin perder ni un solo segundo, repitieron su actuar. Gracias a la distancia que el golem tuvo que recorrer al seguirme, las dos magas pudieron atacar en total tres veces. El daño que el golem recibió no pasó desapercibido para este. Tomando la decisión más lógica, la invocación cambió de objetivo y empezó a caminar hacia ellas. Aunque yo lo intentara, era obvio que no tenía nada con lo que pudiera conseguir su atención. Eso, sin embargo, también fue algo que había sido previsto.

El golem no tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a las dos magas que lo atacaron, pero antes de poder estar a la distancia adecuada para aplastarlas, una ráfaga de viento las levantó y, con sumo cuidado, las alejó del golem. Desde su nueva ubicación, Louise y Kirche pudieron repetir nuevamente sus conjuros. El golem intentó alcanzarlas una segunda vez, pero, evidentemente, fracaso debido a una nueva ráfaga de viento. Ráfaga de viento generada por Tabitha.

Los hechizos de Viento no parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle un daño considerable al golem. Por ello, la tarea que se le asignó a Tabitha fue la de resguardar a Louise y Kirche para que pudieran atacar a la criatura. Esto trajo como evidente consecuencia que el golem empezara a perseguir a Tabitha, quien estaba enfocada totalmente en proteger a las otras dos estudiantes. Lamentablemente para la invocación de Fouquet, no lograría atraparla. Después de todo, mi velocidad era superior a la del golem y cargar a Tabitha de un lado a otro para alejarla del peligro no representaba mayor reto.

Los minutos fueron pasando y nuestro accionar se repitió una y otra vez. El golem cambió su objetivo varias veces, pero esto fue totalmente fútil. No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía alcanzar a nadie. Luego de haber atacado lo suficiente, terminó ocurriendo lo obvia. La pierna derecha del golem, casi destruida por completo, no pudo mantenerse más. Una vez esta se desmoronó, el golem cayó. Sin embargo, no lo hizo por completo, pues se apoyó en una de sus manos. Esto, como era evidente, no le sirvió de nada, ya que estaba inmovilizado de todos modos.

Finalmente, dejé a Tabitha en el suelo.

— Cuento con su ayuda.

Tabitha asintió.

 _Al fin tengo una oportunidad de probar esto._

Ya había probado la fuerza que podía alcanzar con un hechizo normal y por fin era momento de averiguar el poder que tenía la runa especial que gané en el duelo contra Guiche. Sin perder más tiempo, corrí rápidamente hacia el golem, el cual ya no se veía tan intimidante como antes. Una vez estuve a la distancia adecuada, hice una señal con mi mano. Sentí como una de las runas de mi espalda desaparecía justo antes de dar un gran salto. En ese momento, Tabitha recitó y liberó un conjuro que generó una poderosa corriente viento que aumentó incluso más mi velocidad, a costa de desviarme un poco del lugar al que apuntaba.

Mi cuerpo impactó contra el pecho del golem y el resultado se decidió en tan sólo un segundo. El hombro del golem fue totalmente destruido, ocasionando que este perdiera el brazo con el que se estaba apoyando. Finalmente, debido a todas las partes perdidas, el golem cedió por completo.

— ¡Lo logramos! — Gritaron Louise y Kirche al unísono.

Tabitha solo se limitó a sonreír con alivio. Yo, por otro lado, me estaba levantando con dificultad, pues luego de derribar al golem acabé por tener una muy brusca caída.

 _Ese poder…_

El conjuro logrado con la runa especial simplemente estaba a otro nivel. Muchas posibilidades empezaron a pasar por mi mente a la vez que miré la palma de mi mano derecha.

 _Si fabrico papeles rúnicos con materiales de este mundo… ¿podré obtener hechizos así de fuertes?_

No pude evitar pensar en lo increíble que sería si esa posibilidad sucediese. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí al menos una pizca de ambición en ese momento. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, traté de formar un puño en señal de determinación. Eso que algo que lamenté al instante siguiente.

 _Bien, quizás exageré un poco._

No pude hacer lo que quería. Al mover un poco los dedos de mi mano derecha, sentí un inmenso dolor. Realmente me había excedido. Solo al percatarme de eso pude advertir el dolor que también estaba sintiendo en todo mi brazo. Al parecer el poder de Aumento de fuerza no fue tan grande como pensé al principio.

Mientras me recuperaba de mi pequeña decepción, Derflinger habló tan súbitamente que provocó un sobresalto de mi parte.

— Oye compañero, estoy feliz de que ganaran y eso, pero la verdad estoy algo molesto que no se te pasara por la mente usarme.

Una respuesta de mi parte tardó un poco en llegar. Lo pensé un poco y decidí que para ese punto no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole la verdad.

— Para serte sincero, nunca tuve la intención de usar una espada, lo único que me interesaba era ese poder que obtenía cada vez que utilizaba una. Además, no quiero ser grosero, pero… estás demasiado oxidado.

— Compañero, en verdad no sabes nada ¿verdad?

No pude evitar darle una mirada de confusión a Derflinger cuando dijo esas palabras.

— Como sea, cuando volvamos a la academia quiero que me pruebes. Te aseguro que no soy un arma ordinaria.

— Bien, supongo que al menos te debo eso por no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio.

Dicho eso, guardé a Derflinger en su funda. Durante el minuto que estuve conversando con Derflinger, Louise ya se había puesto al lado mío sin que yo me diera cuenta.

— Lo logramos.

— Sí. Realmente me alegro que todo saliera bien — Respondí.

Después de darnos una sonrisa, ambos empezamos a caminar hacia Kirche y Tabitha, quienes se estaban felicitando entre sí. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar hasta ella, algo hizo que nos detuviéramos. El golem, a pesar de todo el daño que recibió, empezó a moverse nuevamente.

— Esa cosa sí que es resistente. — Comentó Louise.

— Sí, pero ya no importa, no puede hacernos daño.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, no pude evitar que una duda apareciese en mi mente.

 _No puede, ¿verdad?_

Lo único que podía hacer el golem era arrastrarse muy lentamente. Era obvio que no podía moverse más, pero no dejaba de ponerme algo nervioso. Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió una idea.

— Señorita Louise, ¿deberíamos usar esto? — Pregunté a la vez que alzaba el Báculo de la Destrucción.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario? No puede moverse más.

— Lo sé, pero me da un mal presentimiento el solo tenerlo cerca. Tengo la sensación que podría aparecer Fouquet para reparar sus partes dañadas.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Louise y yo nos juntamos con las otras dos magas. Hecho eso, les mencionamos la idea de probar el Báculo de la Destrucción con el fin de destruir al golem por completo.

— Me parece una excelente idea. De hecho, tengo interés por saber lo que puede llegar a hacer el báculo. — Dijo Kirche.

Tabitha no dijo nada, pero su mirada expresaba curiosidad. Evidentemente no lo habíamos dicho todavía, pero tanto Louise como yo también queríamos saber el alcance del poder del báculo.

— Supongo que no hay nadie en contra.

Después de decir eso, Louise trató de usar el báculo. No obstante, no sucedió absolutamente nada.

— ¿Eh? No está pasando nada.

— Oh, Louise, era de esperarse que no pudieras usar un arma legendaria como esa, permíteme a mí.

Kirche le arrebató el báculo a Louise, quien sólo se limitó a mirarla con enojo. La pelirroja empezó a agitar el báculo de distintas maneras, pero tuvo el mismo éxito que Louise.

— ¿Qué sucede, Zerbst? No me dirás que tampoco puedes usar el báculo.

— Tabitha, supongo que todo depende de ti.

Kirche, quien evidentemente se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Louise, le dio el báculo a Tabitha. La más pequeña de las tres magas recitó varios conjuros y movió el báculo de formas distintas a las que hizo Kirche, pero no logró nada.

— Decepción. — Dijo Tabitha mientras me entregaba el báculo.

La extraña sensación que había estado sintiendo desde que tuve el báculo en mis manos la primera vez volvió nuevamente.

— ¿Creen que nos dejen ver el báculo en acción cuando lo devolvamos? — Preguntó Kirche.

— Es una posibilidad. Como sea, lo mejor será irnos. — Respondió Louise.

Dicho eso, la pelirrosa me miró para decirme algo, pero se detuvo al advertir que yo estaba observar el báculo fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Creo que sé usarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que sabes usarlo?

— No lo sé... pero siento que sé lo que debo hacer para que funcione.

Elevé mi cabeza y noté que todas me estaban mirando con ojos de incredulidad y extrañeza.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Yo también pienso que es difícil de creer.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio que fueron rotos por Louise.

— Si quieres puedes intentarlo.

— Entonces, con su permiso, ama.

Sin más demora, empecé a manipular el báculo. Moví ciertas partes de este y, finalmente, lo coloqué sobre mi hombro.

 _Oh, puedo ver a través de esta cosa. ¿Un gatillo? En eso es parecido a..._

Apenas apreté el gatillo, lo cual fue en extremo difícil por mi mano lastimada. Esto ocasionó que un proyectil saliera disparado desde el báculo hacia el golem. El impacto provocó una enorme explosión que pulverizó gran parte de lo que quedaba de la criatura hecha de tierra. Una nube formada por los pequeños escombros se esparció por el bosque e impidió nuestra visión durante unos segundos.

Todos, incluyéndome, quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Preguntó Louise.

— No estoy seguro.

 _Pero… sin duda no fue con magia._

Estaba barajando las posibilidades en mi mente. En primer lugar pensé en un fúsil, o más bien una especie de fúsil de disparaba balas explosivas. Después, imaginé que era una especie de cañón portátil, pero con mucha mayor potencia que uno regular.

 _Se supone que mi mundo es más avanzado, pero nunca he visto algo así. ¿Cómo rayos alguien aquí pudo…? No… quizás…_

De pronto, una voz que pareció salir de la nada debido a nuestro trance nos hizo reaccionar.

— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

Al voltear, nos dimos con la sorpresa que la señorita Longueville estaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

— Señorita Longueville, se encuentra bien. — Exclamó Louise.

— ¿Logró encontrar a Fouquet? — Preguntó Kirche.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

— Entonces lo mejor será volver. La emboscada no servirá más ahora que sabe que estamos tras él. — Dijo Louise.— Aunque...

A excepción de mí, todos dudaban que Fouquet pudiera activar al golem de nuevo. Ello pensaron que retirarse era la decisión más prudente, pero también pensaron que había una posibilidad de vencer a Fouquet. Por mi parte, quería volver a la academia. No hacía falta explayarse en los motivos de mi postura. Sin embargo, el peso de mi voto era prácticamente nulo, así que sólo podía esperar a que las tres magas llegaran a un acuerdo.

Mientras las chicas discutían sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación, Longueville se acercó a mí y como si fuera algo completamente casual, agarró el Báculo de la Destrucción. Después de mirar el báculo con atención durante unos segundos, ella se alejó un poco de nosotros. Fue la pasividad en su accionar lo que evitó alguna reacción de mi parte. Se movió con tal naturalidad que sólo la pude mirar con total confusión. Sin embargo, esa confusión se transformó en terror cuando ella apuntó el báculo en nuestra dirección.

— ¡Buen trabajo, gente!

Las tres magas reaccionaron ante el grito de la secretaria. Sus ojos simplemente no daban fe de lo que estaban viendo.

— Señorita Longueville, ¿qué está haciendo?

— Todo este tiempo fui yo la que controlaba el golem.

— ¿Qué? Entonces eso quiere decir que usted es…

Longueville se quitó las gafas. Una vez hizo eso, su rostro lleno de ternura empezó a cambiar. En tan sólo un instante, ella mostró una expresión que denotaba una ansiedad por la sangre.

— Sí, yo soy Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora. El Báculo de la Destrucción es realmente asombroso, pensar que podría generar una explosión tan grande.

Como sucedió con anterioridad, Tabitha fue la primera de entre todos nosotros que reaccionó. La maga peliazul agitó su bastón y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Lamentablemente, ello no pasó desapercibido para Fouquet.

— Alto ahí, si llegan a moverse aunque sea un poco usaré el Báculo de la Destrucción. Bajen sus varitas ¡ahora!

Sin ninguna otra opción, todas dejaron sus varitas en el suelo. Como consecuencia, quedaron completamente indefensas.

— Y usted, señor Familiar, deje esas dos espadas en el suelo. Con un arma en tus manos eres una amenaza a tener en cuenta.

Un simple movimiento de Fouquet bastaba para acabar con todos nosotros. Cabe mencionar que pensar en ello sólo me ponía más nervioso. Mientras temblaba, dejé las espadas en el suelo. Era obvio que Fouquet dispararía pasara lo que pasara, pero con mi vida amenazada de esa forma, no fui capaz de desobedecer.

 _Piensa... piensa en algo, maldición._

En completo pánico, traté de pensar en alguna manera de sobrevivir.

 _¿Teletransportación? No, mi límite son tres personas, tendría que dejar a una. E incluso ese número reduciría mucho mi rango._

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Louise.

— Supongo que al menos los puedo explicar. Así podrán descansar en paz. — Empezó a decir Fouquet.

 _¿Pero... en verdad necesito salvar a las tres? Ni siquiera conozco a esas dos. ¿Escapar con Louise no es suficiente? Pero ella disparará si hago algún movimiento. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga tiempo para..._

Me maldije a mí mismo por dudar en un momento como ese. Ciertamente no tenía tiempo para eso, por lo que traté de olvidarme de eso.

— Me apoderé del Báculo de la Destrucción, pero lamentablemente no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo. Al igual que ustedes lo agité y recité conjuros, pero nada funcionó. Entonces se me ocurrió en buscar a alguien que supiera cómo utilizarlo.

— Y por eso nos trajiste aquí.

 _No se ve cansada. ¿Puede convocar al golem de nuevo? Si es así, ¿cómo escaparíamos del bosque sin que nos atrape?_

— Exacto. Como estudiantes de la academia había una mínima posibilidad de que supieran como usar el báculo. Al principio cuando todas ustedes fallaron pensé en acabar con ustedes y buscar a otro grupo de estudiantes, pero gracias a tu familiar ahora finalmente sé cómo utilizar el Báculo de la Destrucción.

 _No queda de otra, debo atacarla. ¿Cuál papel rúnico puedo…?_

Después de terminar su explicación y antes de que yo pudiera idear algo, Fouquet colocó el báculo en su hombro de la misma forma en la que lo hice yo. El ver que nos estaba apuntando nuevamente provocó que mis pensamientos se vieran algo distorsionados.

 _¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Qué puedo...?_

Kirche cerró los ojos al sentir que estaba condenada. Louise y Tabitha no tardaron en imitarla. Yo, por mi parte, los mantuve abiertos. El intento desesperado para que se me ocurriera algo evitó que siguiera mis instintos y los cerrara.

Fouquet movió su mano hacia la posición indicada para presionar el gatillo.

Por una simple reacción traté de mover mi mano para usar un hechizo. Por desgracia, ello sólo se quedó en un intento. No tenía idea de cual conjuro usar, así que simplemente elegí uno al azar. No obstante, el repentino dolor en mi mano provocado por el impacto contra el golem evitó que hiciera algún gesto con mi mano. Ese evento desencadenó una inmensa desesperación de mi parte. La simple idea de usar mi otra mano ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza. Sin embargo, de habérseme ocurrido lo más seguro es que el pavor sentido en ese momento hubiera evitado que moviera un músculo. Mi mente quedó literalmente en blanco, salvo por el miedo a la muerte y una palabra en la cual pensé al ver que Fouquet estaba por disparar.

 _Maldición._

Sin ninguna otra salida, terminé por imitar a las chicas y cerré mis ojos. Ya no tenía sentido que los mantuviera abiertos. Imaginé que lo peor que podía ocurrirme estaba a tan sólo un instante de distancia. Sin embargo, de forma milagrosa, no hubo ninguna explosión. Lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de Fouquet presionando el gatillo en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no pasa nada? — Preguntó Fouquet.

Al escuchar esas palabras, instintivamente abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fue a Fouquet presionando del gatillo en un ya vano intento de hacer funcionar el báculo. Mi mente, entonces, entró en un estado de alivio. Alivio que me permitió razonar nuevamente.

 _Necesito…._

Antes de poder acabar ese pequeño pensamiento, Fouquet empezó a sacar su varita. Al parecer había desistido por completo del báculo. Aunque lo intentara, ella podía lanzar un hechizo antes de que yo me agachara a recoger una de las espadas. Sin otra salida, retrocedí un poco a la vez que miré en una dirección algo aleatoria.

— No… ¿cómo fue que llegó aquí?

Por el tono de mi voz uno podría decir que estaba aterrado. El temor a la muerte que había sentido segundos atrás fue lo que ayudó de sobremanera en eso. No sólo Longueville, sino también las tres estudiantes, las cuales ya habían abierto sus ojos, voltearon sus cabezas para ver en la misma dirección que yo. Sin ninguna excepción, todas tardaron en comprender la situación. Cabe mencionar que Kirche fue la única que entendió lo que yo estaba pretendiendo. Una pelirroja no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Aprovechando la distracción, me agaché para poder coger a Derflinger y, sin perder ni un solo segundo, me abalancé sobre Fouquet. Ella ya había comprendido el engaño y volteó nuevamente hacia nuestra dirección, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No pudo ni siquiera recitar un hechizo. Un muy fuerte golpe en su estómago fue todo lo que se requirió para dejarla inconsciente.

Me quedé de pie por aproximadamente unos tres segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, mis piernas cedieron por completo. Me dolía mi brazo derecho y mi respiración seguía agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _Ahora en verdad acabó todo, ¿verdad?_

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se miraron unas a las otras por unos instantes, Después de esto, las tres empezaron a correr hacia mí. Mientras se acercaban, lo único a lo que me limité fue a cerrar mis ojos y dar un muy largo suspiro de alivio. Estaba mentalmente exhausto y lo único que quera en ese momento era descansar.

 **…**

— Fouquet será entregada a los guardias de la ciudad y el Báculo de la Destrucción volverá a la cámara del tesoro. Finalmente podemos dar por cerrado este incidente. — Dijo Osmond alegremente.

Los cuatro que participamos en la captura de Fouquet nos encontrábamos ya en la oficina del director de la academia. La explicación de todo lo ocurrido fue dada rápidamente por Louise. Osmond, quien nos contó cómo contrató a Fouquet, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar la verdadera identidad de Longueville. Aunque, claramente, eso no evitó que sonriera al oír que todo concluyó de la mejor manera. Finalmente, él felicitó a Louise, Kirche y Tabitha.

El directo se acercó a las tres estudiantes y comenzó a acariciar sus cabezas. Hecho eso, empezó a hablar nuevamente.

— Le he pedido a la Corte Imperial que se les otorgue el título de Chevaliers y en cuanto a Tabitha, quien ya poseía ese título, pedí que se le diera el Medallón del Elfo.

El rostro de Louise y Kirche se iluminó al escuchar esa noticia. Tabitha siguió estoica, pero uno podía sentir por el aire que emanaba que también estaba feliz.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Kirche sorprendida.

— Sí, lo que hicieron es suficiente para merecer el título.

Mientras en la mente de las tres estudiantes estaba creciendo el júbilo, en mayor o menos medida, yo me quedé en completo silencio. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar y, al parecer, Louise se dio cuenta de eso cuando volteó a mirarme. Ella, al malinterpretar lo que yo estaba pensando, hizo cierta pregunta.

— ¿Aztor no recibirá nada?

— Me temo que no, ya que no es un noble.

El haber escuchado mi nombre por parte de Louise provocó que saliera de mi especie de trance. Necesité de unos tres segundos para poder procesar tanto la pregunta de Louise como la respuesta de Osmond.

— No debe preocuparse por mí, señorita Louise. El saber que todo salió bien es suficiente satisfacción.

En contraste a mi calmada respuesta, Osmond hizo una gran exclamación al segundo siguiente.

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Hoy se hará el Baile de Frigg. Podemos aprovecharlo como una oportunidad de celebrar la recuperación del Báculo de la Destrucción. — Dijo el director.

— Es cierto, ¡olvidemos a Fouquet y bailemos toda la noche! — Exclamó Kirche con una clara expresión de alegría.

— La atracción principal del baile serán ustedes tres, así que lo mejor será que vayan a prepararse.

Las tres estudiantes hicieron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta para retirarse. Sin embargo, una de ellas no lo hizo. Louise, al ver que no la estaba siguiendo, notó que yo no me había movido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hay algo que me gustaría contarle al director, pero para ello debo informarle sobre mi procedencia. ¿Puede darme su aprobación?

Mi pregunto tomó desprevenida a Louise, quien no se esperaba ello de ninguna forma. Luego de mirarme por unos instantes, me contesto con un tono de voz completamente serio.

— Adelante.

Después de recibir el consentimiento de Louise, caminé en dirección al escritorio del director, quien estaba conversando con Colbert, profesor que había estado acompañándolo desde nuestro regreso. Al notar que me paré frente a él, el director hizo la pregunta más obvia.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — Preguntó.

Me limité a asentir.

— Entonces adelante, haré lo posible para aclarar tus dudas. Después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento por tu colaboración.

Dicho eso, Osmond le pidió a Colbert que saliera de la habitación. El profesor, a pesar de obedecer de inmediato, lo hizo de mala gana. Sin embargo, el director tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que yo hablara.

— Creo que el Báculo de la Destrucción no es de este mundo. — Dije sin rodeos.

Una mirada de extrañeza se formó en el rosto de Osmond.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Yo vengo de otro mundo. Un mundo con otro tipo de magia y que está más avanzado respecto a este. El… Báculo de la Destrucción se parece a algunas armas de mi mundo.

Hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

— Pero sólo eso, solamente se parece. El báculo es incluso más avanzado que todo aquello que conozco. Es imposible que este fuese hecho en Halkeginia.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Vienes realmente de otro mundo?

— Así es, llegué a Halkeginia por el hechizo de invocación.

Osmond de miró por unos segundos.

— Ya veo, así que ese es el caso…

— ¿De casualidad sabe cómo llegó el báculo a la academia?

— Me lo dieron. De hecho, la persona que me dio el Báculo…

El director dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Fue mi salvador.

 _¿Salvador?_

— ¿Y en dónde se encuentra esa persona?

— Murió hace más de treinta años.

— ¿Murió?

— Hace treinta años, mientras daba un pase por el bosque, fui atacado por un dragón de dos cabezas. La persona que me salvó era el dueño del Báculo de la Destrucción. Él uso un arma similar para matar al dragón y luego se desmayó. Estaba herido, así que lo traje a la academia para tratar sus heridas, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Enterré el báculo que usó juntó con él, mientras que al otro lo nombré el Báculo de la Destrucción y lo guardé en la cámara en honor a él.

Osmond miró a la lejanía.

— Todos el tiempo que estuvo en la cama, hasta el día de su muerte, repetía cosas como "¿Dónde estoy?" o "Quiero regresar a mi mundo". Sin duda fue traído de otro mundo al igual que tú.

 _Ya veo… Bueno, eso confirma lo que prácticamente ya sabía. Supongo que sólo queda por aclarar un par de cosas._

— Eso resuelve todas mis dudas. Muchas gracias, director.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a Louise quien estaba parada escuchando toda la conversación. Caminé junto con ella a la puerta y una vez abierta, me detuve de la nada.

— Lo siento, hay algo más que quería preguntarle al directo. No era tan importante, así que se me había olvidado.

— ¿Otra pregunta?

— Sí, pero no es nada tan importante. Sólo es una duda sobre el hechizo que usó Fouquet para invocar a su golem. Imagino que siendo el director, él podrá responderla.

Agaché ligeramente mi cabeza.

— Le ruego me disculpe, pero tendré que alcanzarla más tarde.

— Bien, entonces iré a arreglarme para el baile. No llegues tarde.

Al tener mi cabeza agachada, Louise no pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que hice para mí mismo.

— Como ordene.

El ser obediente a prácticamente todo lo que decía Louise traía un gran beneficio, confianza. Louise imaginaba que todo lo que yo hacía era en pos de su beneficio. Es por eso que no dudó en alguna segunda intención de mi parte al mencionarle que quería hablar de algo con el director. De hecho, el haberle pedido permiso para contarle sobre mi procedencia a Osmond también ayudó en eso. En ese momento, ella no podía dudar de mí.

Una vez Louise salió de la habitación, di media vuelta y caminé una vez más hacia el director.

 **…**

 _Maldición…_

Encima del Comedor Alvaiss había un enorme salón. Ese era el lugar donde se estaba celebrando ya el Baile de Frigg. Tantos los estudiantes como profesores estaban vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión. Algunos bailaban y otros conversaban, pero todos estaban ahí, reunidos alrededor de meses llenas de exquisita comida.

Apenas entré al salón, sentí una gran incomodidad. Supe de inmediato que no encajaba en la alegre atmósfera del lugar. Sin meditarlo mucho, me dirigí rápidamente a un balcón y me senté en una silla que se encontraba ahí. En algún momento de la noche, Siesta se acercó amablemente para dejarme un poco de comida y una botella de vino. Fue una suerte que ella tuviera trabajo que hacer, pues en ese momento no tenía ganas de charlar y sabía que eso era algo que ella querría hacer.

Desde el balcón podía escuchar como todos conversaban alegremente. Ello sólo aumento el mal humor que tenía en ese momento. Mientras todos habían dejado de lado sus preocupaciones, yo no podía hacer más que preguntarme si en realidad era posible regresar a mi mundo.

 **…**

— Debo asumir que deseas hablar de un tema que no querías que la señorita Valliere oiga.

— No es que no quiera que lo escuché, sino más bien que no sé si deba oírlo.

 _Bueno, al menos la primera de las dos cosas._

— Porque según recuerdo, usted evitó que Colbert hablara cuando él dijo algo sobre un familiar legendario.

Osmond no tardó en levantarse. Acto seguido, él se acercó a mí y agarró mi mano izquierda.

— Las runas de tu mano… Son las runas de Gandalfr, el familiar legendario.

— ¿Gandalfr?

— Sí, Gandalfr. Él era un poderoso familiar que, según cuenta la leyenda, era capaz de usar cualquier arma.

— Entonces es por esa razón que supe cómo usar el Báculo de la Destrucción.

— Eso es correcto.

La situación era difícil de asimilar.

 _Así que un familiar legendario…_

— Existe una posibilidad de que las runas de Gandalfr estén relacionadas con que hayas sido transportado a este mundo, pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

 _Relacionadas o no, eso no me interesa realmente. Ahora mismo sólo hay algo más que quiero saber._

— Siento no poder ser de más ayuda, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré de tu lado, Gandalfr.

Osmond, entonces, se acercó más a mí y me dio un abrazo.

— Quiero agradecerte una vez más por devolverme la posesión de mi salvador.

— De hecho, hay algo en lo que me gustaría pudiera ayudarme. Es una pregunta a la quizás tenga respuesta.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta?

— Antes de hacerla, sólo le pediré que guarde esto en secreto con la señorita Louise. En verdad preferiría que no se enterase.

Hice una pequeña pausa para que Osmond me confirmara que guardaría el secreto, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Conoce alguna forma de volver a mi mundo?

Por fin había conseguido la oportunidad que quería. Si existía alguna forma de volver, el directo de la academia debería conocer al menos una pista o a alguien que tuviera una. Me importaba poco o nada el motivo por el cual fui invocado, lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar.

— Como dije antes, hace muchos años mi salvador mencionó el querer regresar a su mundo.

El tono con el que habló Osmond no me estaba presagiando nada bueno.

— Hice todo lo posible e intenté averiguar cómo llegó y como podría volver, pero…

 _No, no lo digas._

— A pesar de haber hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, no pude encontrar nada. — Terminó de decir Osmond. — Pero, por favor, no te preocupes por eso, te acostumbrarás a este mundo a medida que pase el tiempo, quizás incluso llegues a encontrar una esposa aquí.

Al final lo único que pude conseguir luego de esa charla fue un gran sentimiento de melancolía.

 **…**

 _Profesores incompetentes o no, ¿Qué acaso esta no es una academia prestigiosa? El director debería ser una de las personas con mayor conocimiento en magia de este mundo. Si él no sabe nada, ¿Quién puede tan siquiera tener una pista?_

Elevé mi vista y miré al firmamento. Las dos enormes lunas estaban brillando intensamente.

 _La magia de este mundo es más poderosa, eso ya es más que obvio. Si en este lugar no hay nada que pueda llevarme de vuelta, ¿acaso habrá algo en mi mundo?_

Las fuertes risas que se escucharon en el salón provocaron que volteara mi cabeza por unos segundos. La total despreocupación que de los estudiantes y maestros me estaba irritando.

 _Me estoy hartando de este lugar. Tratar a Louise como si en verdad fuera mi ama, soportar que los estudiantes me miren hacia abajo, arriesgar mi vida por cosas que no lo valen. Aún no sé si los papeles rúnicos que puedo hacer aquí serán más fuertes, pero incluso si fuera así esto podría no valer la pena._

— Eh, compañero, ¿no has tomado mucho? — Me preguntó Derflinger.

La repentina pregunta de Derflinger me alejó un rato de mis pensamientos.

— He bebido más en otras ocasiones y el alcohol no me hace tanto efecto. — Respondí con un tono seco. — Además, necesito ahogar mis penas.

 _Nunca pensé que diría eso._

Fue en ese momento que las puertas del salón se abrieron. Esto pasó desapercibido para mí, pero lo que terminó llamando mi atención fue el anuncio que hicieron los guardias sobre la persona que había llegado.

— ¡La hija del Duque Valliere, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, ha llegado!

Un hermoso vestido blanco fue el atuendo que Louise terminó llevando al baile, como complemento, sus brazos fueron cubiertos con guantes de brazo completo de mismo color que su vestido. Además, su largo pelo fue atado en una cola de caballo. Mentiría si dijera que no se veía bastante bien.

— Pensar que se podría ver tan linda. Brindo por la oportunidad de presenciar esto.

Dicho eso, bebí un poco más de vino directamente de la botella.

— ¿Sabes compañero? Creo que el vino ya te está afectando. No te conozco mucho, pero podría apostar que jamás dirías eso normalmente.

— Dije que el alcohol no me hacía tanto efecto, no que era inmune.

Mientras comenzaba con Derflinger, los músicos cambiaron la música que estaban tocando. Una melodía bastante tranquila resonó por todo el salón. Varios chicos no tardaron en acercarse a Louise para invitarla a bailar.

— Tan sólo ayer pensaría que estoy soñando por ver eso.

— ¿Celoso, compañero?

—Quizás por estar algo ebrio ahora mismo no me parece imposible el enamorarme de ella en algún momento, pero por el momento sólo la veo como una amiga fastidiosa. Muy fastidiosa de hecho, pero… igualmente confiable.

—Pues esa amiga fastidiosa y confiable se está acercando. Mejor cuidas un poco esa lengua.

Apenas Derflinger terminó de hablar, Louise llegó al balcón. No tardó más que un par de segundo más para acercarse a mí.

— Parece que te diviertes.

 _Tengo toda la diversión que me puede ofrecer una botella de vino._

— ¡La ropa sí que hace a la persona! — Dijo de pronto Derflinger.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Respondió Louise para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— Hace tan solo unos segundos que cuidara mi lengua y se te ocurre decir eso. — Le comenté a la espada.

— Así es, pero yo no tengo motivo alguno para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué cuidarías tus palabras?

No le respondí a Louise, mas levantar la botella de vino fue suficiente para ella entendiera a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

— Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿no va a bailar?

— No tengo compañero de baile. — Respondió ella tajantemente.

— ¿Qué hay de todas esas personas que la invitaron hace un momento?

Louise no contesto. En cambio, ella extendió su mano en mi dirección.

 _No estará insinuando que..._

— Aunque eres sólo un familiar, haré una excepción.

Louise dijo aquello sin mirarme directamente. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que pudiera notar que estaba ligeramente enrojecida.

— No crea que sea recomendable. Además de no ser muy bueno bailando, he bebido un poco de más.

— Lo único que debes hacer es seguir el ritmo.

El rostro de Louise dejaba en completa evidencia que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Por ello, no terminó siendo sorpresa que terminara cediendo. Después de sostener la mano de Louise, ella me guio hasta la pista de baile. Una vez llegamos, ambos empezamos a bailar.

 _Sí, como pensé, esto me será difícil._

Sin embargo, para mi alivio, Louise terminó llevando el mando, por lo que no llegó a presentarse ninguna complicación mayor.

— Aztor, quería decirte que ahora te creo.

— ¿Disculpe?

Evidentemente, no entendí el comentario de Louise.

— Sobre lo de venir de otro mundo. — Agregó Louise mientras seguía bailando.

— ¿Todo este tiempo seguía sin creerme?

— ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que te invoqué? Mencionaste que el mundo era muy grande. A pesar de no haber descartado la posibilidad por completo, preferí creer que eras alguna clase de mago especial que no necesita una varita. Sin embargo, con lo que dijo el director Osmond, ya no puedo tener ninguna duda.

Louise, entonces, agachó su cabeza e hizo una inesperada pregunta.

— ¿Quieres regresar?

Mentiría si dijera que sabía cómo contestar. De hecho, vacilé durante unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Para serle sincero…

 _Sí, quiero regresar._

Esas tres palabras estuvieron a muy poco de salir de mi boca. Quizás fue el vino que estuve bebiendo toda la noche, quizás fue el miedo a que algo cambiara para mal si Louise descubría que había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo, quizás algo de compasión por sus sentimientos o quizás otro motivo desconocido para mí, pero al final me guardé esa respuesta para mí mismo. Por algún motivo sentí que lo mejor era decir la verdad, pero llegado a ese punto se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo.

— Ciertamente no puedo decir que este lugar es perfecto, pero eso no significa que odie todo en este mundo. No será de inmediato, pero quizás en un futuro me terminé de acostumbrar a vivir aquí.

 _Al menos una parte es verdad._ Pensé.

— Espero sea así. — Murmuró Louise. — Gracias.

 _Todos tienen un límite y yo no soy la excepción a eso. Y sin duda lo alcanzaré tarde o temprano, pero…_

Agaché un poco más mi cabeza para mirar mejor a Louise, quien seguía cabizbaja. No tardé mucho en notar que su sonrojo seguía ahí.

 _Si a partir de ahora todos los días son tan agradables como este momento, no creo llegar pronto a ese límite._

Louise finalmente elevó su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

 _En verdad espero que sea así._

* * *

 **Listo, con estos seis capítulos cubrí todo el primer volumen de la novela. ¡HURRA!**

 **En cuanto a lo que voy, pues ya acabé de escribir hasta el capítulo nueve. Sin embargo tomaré un pequeño descanso y publicaré el capítulo siete el día lunes. Si escribo y escribo quizás me terminé hastiando un poco del fic y la idea es ser constante y activo el mayor tiempo posible. Al final no escribiré ningún otro fic, al menos hasta cubrir un evento que tenía pensado desde antes de comenzar a hacer el capítulo uno y quiero dedicarme de lleno a eso para que salga lo mejor posible.**

 **Por último, en cuanto a este capítulo y a los siguientes. De alguna forma quiero tratar de no idealizar mucho al OC.**

 **Intentar que Aztor evite el enfrentamiento lo más posible y prefiera huir hasta el punto que se viera obligado a pelear y que "combatiera" junto a las demás para que al final el ****** de Aztor se dignara a acercarse una vez no fuera tan peligroso, fueron más o menos las ideas que tenía en mente. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Sep, recuerdo esa sensación que tuve cuando subí este capítulo. Estaba re feliz porque había terminado de adaptar el primer volumen.]**

 **[Reescrito el 29/12/2017: Santo cielo, terminé agregando cuatro mil palabras a este capítulo. Jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto. Actualizo este capítulo exactamente un año después de haber subido el primer capítulo de este fic. Haciendo memoria, en verdad he mejorado mucho mi redacción. El tener ya todo planeado en mi cabeza ayudó a que plasmara mucho mejor mis ideas. Mejor caracterización, detalles que ayudan a visualizar la historia, y demás. Por ejemplo, agregué un motivo del porqué Aztor decidió seguir con Louise en ese momento, un indicio de lo que causan las runas, esa consideración por la opción de huir antes de que empezara todo, el ligero cambio en cómo vencieron al golem, etc.**

 **Debo decir que esta reescritura me da una pequeña nostalgia. Sabía que el fic iba a ser largo, pero se siente diferente esperar algo a que ese algo efectivamente termine pasando.**

 **En fin, si ya estás al día con el fic y estás releyendo esto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo hasta el momento. Si ese no es el caso, por favor sigue adelante, me encantaría que le sigas dando una oportunidad a esta historia.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. La princesa (Volumen 2)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Terminaste?

— No, sigo con el ensayo y error. Podría estar un buen tiempo en esto.

Era de mañana y en ese momento me encontraba en uno de los jardines de la academia. Finalmente había reunido todos los materiales que necesitaba, por lo que ya había empezado a trabajar en mis papeles rúnicos. Ciertamente todavía me quedaban decenas de estos y pensé que podía darme el lujo de tomarme las cosas con más calma, pero estaba impaciente por ver los efectos que tenían los materiales de Halkeginia.

La buena noticia era que la fabricación el papel no demoró mucho. La tinta, por otro lado, estaba probando ser un mayor reto. Louise me había estado acompañando durante la última hora. Al parecer, ella tenía algo de curiosidad por la magia rúnica, la cual era completamente desconocida para su persona.

— ¿Cuánto más crees que tardarás?

— Para serle sincero, no lo sé. En cualquier momento podría tener un momento de inspiración y hallar la respuesta. Mientras que en el peor de los casos podrían ser días y días de fracasos.

— Bueno, me cansé de esperar. — Dijo Louise mientras se paraba. — No olvides informarme sobre cualquier avance que hagas.

— Entendido.

Después de haberse retirado Louise, seguí sentado en el mismo lugar durante aproximadamente tres horas. Poco a poco los materiales que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo se agotaban. Los intentos fallidos empezaban a ser más desesperantes con cada fracaso.

Finalmente, en un momento de hartazgo, me recosté sobre el césped y di un largo resoplido de exasperación.

 _No parece que vaya a llegar a nada. Quizás debería dejarlo por hoy._

Como era evidente, reuní varios componentes parecidos a los que solía usar en mi mundo. Sin embargo, sólo eran eso, parecidos. Al final, las pequeñas diferencias ocasionaban que el resultado no fuera satisfactorio.

 _Si estos papeles rúnicos no resultan ser mejores que los usuales, entonces realmente me voy a enojar._

El hechizo que lancé usando la runa especial ganada en el duelo con Guiche había elevado muchos mis expectativas. Era imposible que eso no pasara, pues el aumento de poder había sido ridículamente grande.

 _Como sea, supongo que lo intentaré durante media hora más antes de guardar todo._

Me di un pequeño impulso para volver a sentarme. Una vez hizo eso, me llevé una pequeña sorpresa al ver que cierta persona se había sentado a mi lado. Curiosamente, dicha persona no era Louise, sino Tabitha, la amiga de Kirche.

 _¿Cuándo fue que llegó?_

A pesar de que estaba a mi lado, su presencia era algo difícil de sentir para mí. De cierta forma, era como si todavía estuviera solo en ese lugar.

— Disculpe, señorita Tabitha, ¿se le ofrece algo?

— Curiosidad.

Esa fue la única palabra que dijo Tabitha antes de empezar a mirar todos los apuntes que había hecho hasta ese momento. Cabe mencionar que todavía consideraba algo extrañas sus respuestas en cortas.

— No quiero sonar grosero, pero no creo que eso le sea de interés.

A pesar de lo que dije, Tabitha no dejó de leer mis notas. Era obvio que no había amilanado su interés en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Función?

 _¿Nadie le ha dicho que a veces es difícil entenderla? Función… ¿Querrá saber para qué sirve esto?_

— Como pudo apreciar con anterioridad, soy capaz de utilizar una… especia de imitación de su magia.

Ya había discutido con Louise sobre lo que debería contestar si alguien me preguntaba por los papeles rúnicos que utilizaba. Ya que Siesta había mostrado curiosidad por ese tema, consideramos que debíamos tener una historia para ello. Luego de conversar por unos minutos, lograremos inventar un origen de mis poderes. Era creíble en su mayoría, además de no ser algo cuya autenticidad no podía ser verificada.

Tabitha mostró algo de confusión en su rostro luego de mi respuesta.

— Yo no provengo de Halkeginia, sino de un lugar bastante lejano. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, las historias de los nobles de este sitio y de su magia llegaron de algún modo. Encontraron dicha magia fascinante y quisieron imitarla. Luego de décadas y décadas de investigación, finalmente se llegó a un resultado exitoso.

Saqué un papel rúnico que tenía guardado en mi zurrón.

— Esta magia requiere de papeles rúnicos, por lo que es bastante limitada. Además, el número de hechizos que puedo usar tampoco es muy grande. Ya que es una simple imitación, es obvio que es una magia inferior.

Guardé el papel.

— En fin, quiero fabricar más papeles rúnicos, pero estoy teniendo problemas con la tinta, pues no estoy familiarizado con los materiales que hay en Halkeginia.

Tal vez me estaba equivocando, pero me pareció notar que los ojos de Tabitha comenzaron a brillar ligeramente. Al parecer, había despertado todavía más su curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya que no parecía tener más preguntas en ese momento, decidí volver a trabajar. Sin embargo, esto probó ser algo complicado mientras pasaban los minutos. Aunque Tabitha pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo revisando mis escritos, había instantes en los que observaba muy detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo. La atenta mirada de alguien a quien no conocía en lo absoluto me ponía algo nervioso. Entonces, de forma bastante repentina, la maga peliazul me hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no agregar esto?

Cuando volteé a verla, noté que estaba sujetando un pequeño frasco que contenía unas raíces que había conseguido ese mismo día.

— Haría el hechizo mucho más… volátil, por así decirlo. Sí, los papeles funcionarían, pero no todo el tiempo. En ocasiones el resultado sería una gran explosión. Las probabilidades serían mitad y mitad, por lo que no creo que valga la pena el riesgo.

Tabitha asintió. Inmediatamente después, volvió a revisar algunos papeles que ya había leído con anterioridad. Yo, en cambio, seguí probando suerte.

 _Y ese fue el intento diecisiete. No me molestaría si al menos sintiera que estoy acercándome._

Me vi interrumpido nuevamente por la maga peliazul.

— ¿Qué tal si pones unos gramos de esto?

Miré de reojo lo que estaba sosteniendo.

— El hechizo servirá, pero solo tendrá un muy pequeño porcentaje del poder que debería tener.

— ¿Y de esto? — Sugirió inmediatamente mientras me mostraba un polvo que conseguí al raspar la corteza de un árbol.

— Lo probé hace un par de horas. Como podrá intuir, no funcionó. No pude averiguar el error. Imagino que alguna propiedad que desconozco interfirió de alguna manera.

 _Sé que tratas de ayudar, pero sólo me estás distrayendo._

Seguí trabajando por cerca de veinte minutos más. Usando la savia de una planta que había encontrado ese día, logré fabricar una tinta en la que había depositado bastante confianza. Lamentablemente, dicha adquirió una consistencia ligeramente viscosa. No me molesté en probarla, pues sabía bien que no serviría de nada.

— ¿Si pruebas estas dos savias en lugar de esa? — Preguntó Tabitha de repente.

Di un largo suspiro.

 _Bien, suficiente, no necesito más distracciones._

— Escucha, ahora mismo sólo estás…

No pude terminar de hablar, pues al ver los dos frascos que ella estaba sosteniendo, me olvidé por completo lo que le iba a decir. Tabitha me estaba mostrando dos ingredientes que pensé ya no tenían utilidad para mí, al menos de forma separada. No obstante, si se usaban juntos, adquirirían una propiedad similar a la savia que había usado hace unos instantes.

— Podría funcionar. Sólo necesito algo que… sí, el polvo de corteza que sugeriste antes podría servir.

Me puse a trabajar de inmediato. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar que ciertos pensamientos llegaran a mi mente.

 _¿Suerte? Quizás, aunque sinceramente dudo que haya hecho sugerencias al azar. ¿Intuyó tanto con tan solo leer mis apuntes? Al parecer no solo en este mundo podría ser considerada una prodigio._

Una vez terminé de hacer la mezcla base, agregué un poco de los tres ingredientes que habían sido sugeridos por Tabitha.

— Ahora sólo queda esperar. Esta parte puede ser algo aburrida.

Tabitha negó con su cabeza.

— Entretenido.

— ¿Entretenido?

La maga peliazul volteó a verme.

— ¿No piensas igual?

 _¿Yo? No creo que eso sea… ¿verdad?_

Después de pensarlo por unos instantes, noté algo bastante curioso. El tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido en los últimos minutos. Además, un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia había aparecido en mí.

— Ahora que lo menciona, creo que tiene razón.

Con el pasar de los minutos, la tinta fue finalizada. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era probarla. Inmediatamente, saque diez pequeños pedazos de papel y en cada uno puse una gota de tinta. En ocho de ellos la tinta brillo con una tonalidad verdosa, mientras que en los otros dos hizo lo mismo con un tono rojizo.

— Casi, sin duda estamos cerca. Solo queda corregir ese margen de error.

En inmediata reacción a mis palabras, Tabitha agarró una hoja que estaba vacía y comenzó a escribir en esta. A medida que lo hacía, revisaba los apuntes que había hecho con anterioridad.

 **…**

— Te estoy diciendo que no vas a llegar a ningún lado si usas esa raíz.

— ¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar? Sé bien lo que hago. — Repliqué.

 _Espero._

— Además, ¿no deberías seguir trabajando en tu propia tinta antes que decirme lo que debo hacer? Te recuerdo que estoy más cerca de acabar que tú.

Al darse cuenta que tenía razón, la chica que estaba sentada al frente mío se sentó y comenzó a leer un libro.

— Sí que la están pasando mal. — Comentó alegremente un chico bastante alto.

— Ojalá pudiera tener tu suerte. Acabar tu tinta sólo por ese ingrediente que colocaste por error…

— Oye, no lo hagas sonar como si no me hubiera esforzado.

— Tienes razón, realmente te esforzaste, pero…

— Eso no quita el hecho que tuviste suerte. — Completó la chica que había hablado hace unos segundos.

— Correcto.

El chico, a pesar de estar molesto por ese comentario, hizo una sonrisa burlona.

— Bueno, suerte o no, igual acabé antes que ustedes.

No respondimos a su provocación. No porque no quisiéramos, sino porque no podíamos. Lo que dijo había sido la completa verdad. Pocos segundos después de que se dijeran esas palabras, la tinta de cierta chica con lentes que estaba sentada al lado mío empezó a brillar ligeramente. Esto nos llamó la atención a todos.

— ¿Lo lograste? — Preguntó la otra chica.

La respuesta se dio por sí misma luego de hacer la prueba. La tinta que se colocó en los diez papeles resplandeció. En todos apareció la misma tonalidad de brillo, excepto en uno.

— Me falta poco. — Dijo la chica. — Parece que podré terminar hoy.

 **…**

Habían pasado años desde que discutía con mis amigos al fabricar nuestras tintas. Imaginé que ese fue el motivo por el cual la nostalgia había aparecido.

 _Supongo que es normal que llegué a recordar eso en estos momentos_

Volteé a mirar a Tabitha. En esos momentos ella había dejado de escribir. Parecía estar tratando de completar una idea que se le había ocurrido.

 _Ni creas que permitiré que me ganes._

Luego de pensar eso, inmediatamente volví a trabajar.

A pesar de haberme dicho que sólo me quedaría media hora más, ese tiempo terminó extendiéndose demasiado. Al final, nos quedamos trabajando aproximadamente otras tres horas. Sin embargo, ese esfuerzo había dado sus frutos. La tinta estaba terminada. Varias sugerencias y pequeñas discusiones acabaron por guiarnos a la respuesta correcta.

No se hizo la prueba en diez, sino en treinta papeles y en cada uno de los casos se produjo un brillo color verdoso. Luego de guardar todo, ambos nos paramos. Hecho eso, me coloqué frente a Tabitha.

— Le agradezco su ayuda. Sinceramente, me hubiera demorado mucho más de no haber sido por usted.

— Quiero ver.

Mentiría si dijera que entendí de inmediato a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, puedo comprender lo que estaba pidiendo.

— Entonces, considere estoy como una muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Ya que había guardado todo, tuve que sacar el frasco de tinta que tenía en el zurrón.

 _Es una maga de viento, ¿verdad? Bien, en ese caso…_

Saqué también uno de los papeles que había fabricado y una pluma. Acto seguido, abrí el frasco de tinta y sumergí en esta la pluma para poder escribir la runa que tenía en mente.

 _Perfecto. En el primer intento._

— No es que sea necesario, pero se considera una buena práctica esperar uno o dos minutos para que la tinta seque. Algunos dicen que el hechizo es más estable de esa forma.

Era una simple superstición, pero era algo que solía seguir cuando me era posible.

Miraba atentamente el papel rúnico. Estaba ansioso y quería ver el resultado lo más pronto posible. Fue quizás por ello que el tiempo parecía pasar más lento. Al mirar a Tabitha, pude percibir que ella se sentía igual que yo, o al menos eso supuse.

Una vez la tinta secó, me acerqué a un árbol para colocar el papel rúnico en su tronco. Luego de ello, me alejé algunos metros.

— Cañón de aire. Genera una ráfaga de aire que alcanza su máxima velocidad cuando llega a la ubicación del papel. No se detiene ahí, pero en ese punto empieza a perder potencia.

Di un hondo respiro, hice un gesto con mi mano y activé el hechizo. Un fuerte viento se generó desde mi mano y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había colocado el papel. En tan sólo un instante supe que me había excedido, por lo que disminuí la potencia del hechizo. Una vez el conjuro llegó a su destino, el árbol se empezó a ladear lentamente. Notar eso fue suficiente para que me detuviera.

— Funcionó.

Mis expectativas habían sido superadas levemente. En su momento calculé la potencia que tendrían mis conjuros en base al golpe que le había dado al golem. Mi resultado fue acertado, aunque con un pequeño margen de error.

Al ver el frasco de tinta que tenía, supe de inmediato que debería conseguir más materiales pronto. Con la cantidad que poseía en ese momento y con las equivocaciones que solía tener, imaginé que podría obtener al menos cinco papeles rúnicos.

— De nuevo, muchas gracias, señorita Tabitha.

 **…**

— Vizconde… — Murmuró Louise.

 _Otra vez con el Vizconde._

La noche ya había llegado y yo me encontraba en mi posición habitual, atrapado entre los brazos de Louise. No obstante, había algo diferente a las últimas noches, no podía dormir. La razón de esto último no era mi preocupación por no poder volver o mi ansiedad por fabricar más papeles rúnicos. Lo que me estaba manteniendo despierto en ese momento era Louise, quien estaba hablando dormida. En sueños, ella había estado repitiendo la palabra "vizconde" en repetidas ocasiones.

— Debe ser duro ¿verdad, compañero?

Moví un poco mi cabeza para fijar mi vista en Derflinger, quien, fuera de su funda, se encontraba recostado en la pared.

— Vamos compañero, di algo. No me gusta que me dejes hablando solo.

Después de mirarlo en silencio por unos segundos, abrí mi boca. Un pequeño maullido pudo ser oído en la habitación.

— Sí, a veces olvidó que no puedes hablar una vez te transformas.

Comencé a moverme con bastante cuidado para no despertar a Louise. Demoré algunos segundos, pero finalmente pude zafarme de su agarre. Una vez completé mi escape, salté de la capa y adopté mi forma humana.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que se despierte si haces eso?

— No se despertará por algo así, pero debo volver junto a ella cuando empiece a moverse como si estuviera tratando de buscarme. ¿Sabes? En mi tercera noche aquí, me fui a dormir a los pies de la cama. Ella se despertó y se terminó enojando conmigo.

— Vizconde… — Dijo nuevamente Louise en un murmullo.

— ¿Quién crees que sea el vizconde? — Preguntó Derflinger.

— No lo sé y no me interesa realmente. Ahora mismo sólo quiero dormir. ¿Tú estás bien? Me parece raro que estés despierto.

— Soy una espada. ¿Acaso crees que duermo?

 _¿Eh? ¿No duerme? Pero…_

— Era broma. Por supuesto que duermo.

Derflinger era una espada. Literalmente era imposible saber si estaba dormido o no. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una buena broma, pero debido a lo tarde que era, me molestó más de lo usual caer en esta.

— Sus ronquidos no son muy fuertes, así que no tengo problema. Tú, por otro lado, estás siendo abrazado por ella y está prácticamente susurrándote al oído toda la noche.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Supongo que me adapté. Quizás fue eso o tal vez el sueño terminó siendo más fuerte.

— Bueno, al menos puedes dormir. En cuanto a lo raro que es que esté despierto, la verdad no lo sé. Me desperté de la nada. Tal vez todavía no me acostumbro a dormir fuera de mi funda.

— Todavía soy muy joven…

Volteé a ver a Louise, quien a pesar de seguir profundamente dormida, no dejaba de hablar esporádicamente. Debía estar atento, pues tenía que asegurarme de volver a la cama una vez empezara a moverse.

— Deberías descansar, compañero. Desde el día del baile te he visto bastante decaído.

Ya que no estaba viendo a Derflinger, la espada no lo notó. Había entrecerrado mis ojos ligeramente al oír lo que dijo, lo cual no se alejaba de la realidad. Mientras pensaba en sus palabras, noté como Louise giró su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus brazos como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón. En fin, si en verdad me acostumbré a sus ronquidos, espero acostumbrarme también escucharla hablar dormida.

Luego de transformarme nuevamente en gato, salté a la cama y me posicioné junto a Louise. Una vez ella sintió mi cuerpo, me sujetó entre sus brazos y me abrazó nuevamente. Inmediatamente después, se quedó quieta. Pasados unos segundos, cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir una vez más.

— Aztor…

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos para poder ver a Louise.

 _Bien, ahora si me diste un poco de curiosidad. ¿Qué rayos estás soñando?_

 **…**

— Mue bien, comencemos con la clase.

Era de mañana. Como era habitual, me encontraba junto con Louise en una de sus tantas clases. El nombre de la persona que se encontraba al frente del aula era Kaita, uno de los tantos profesores que regañó a Chevreuse por haberse quedado dormida durante el incidente con Fouquet. Kaita era un hombre joven, pero de mirada fría. Eso último le daba una mala reputación entre los estudiantes.

— Como ya saben, me conocen como Kaita el Ráfaga. Antes de comenzar con mi lección, voy a hacer una pregunta. Señorita Zerbst, ¿sabe cuál es el elemento más poderoso?

— ¿El Vacío?

— Dejemos las leyendas a un lado. Quiero cosas reales.

— Entonces la respuesta no puede ser otra que el fuego. Después de todo, el calor y la pasión pueden quemar cualquier cosa.

Se podía notar la confianza que Kirche tenía en su respuesta.

— Suena bastante segura de eso. ¿Por qué no hacemos entonces una pequeña prueba? — Dijo Kaita mientras sacaba su varita. — Atáqueme con su mejor hechizo.

Kirche miró al profesor con una obvia incredulidad en su rostro.

—No se preocupe por mí. Deme su mejor tiro. — Dijo Kaita con un tono desafiante. — A menos que su gran dominio sobre el fuego sean simples rumores.

Al parecer Kirche se tomó demasiado personal esa provocación, pues no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie al oírla. Una vez lo hizo, sacó su varita de su escote y la agitó. Una pequeña bola de fuego se generó de la nada para después empezar a aumentar su tamaño poco a poco mientras Kirche recitaba su hechizo. Una vez dicha bola alcanzó el metro de diámetro, la maga pelirroja le lanzó contra su profesor. Kaita, sin siquiera inmutar, agitó igualmente su varita. La bola de fuego de Kirche se dispersó rápidamente y ella fue arrojada al otro lado del aula.

— Como pudieron observar, el Viento es el elemento más fuerte e todos. Fuego, agua y tierra; todos ellos pueden ser dispersados por un viento lo suficientemente fuerte. Ciertamente no hay forma de probarlo, pero estoy seguro que incluso el Vacío no tendría oportunidad.

Para ese momento ya había notado el comportamiento de cada profesor de la academia. Ellos siempre elegían alguna ventaja del elemento que dominaban y trataban de hacerlo ver como el elemento superior. Ello no afectaba la calidad de su clase, pero a veces podía ser un poco irritante. Esa actitud parecía un intento de hacerse ver en un peldaño incluso superior en el que estaban los nobles en general.

El profesor Kaita comenzó a recitar un nuevo conjuro. Sin embargo, no puedo terminar de hacerlo, pues en ese preciso momento la puerta del aula se abrió. Inmediatamente, el profesor Colbert pasó por esta para entrar a la habitación.

— Profesor Colbert, ¿sucede algo?

— Sí, siento interrumpirlo, pero hay un anuncio que debo hacer.

Colbert parecía haber corrido a toda velocidad hasta el aula, pues se notaba que estaba algo agitado.

— Las clases del día han quedado canceladas debido a un importante evento. Hoy es el cumpleaños del nuestro gran fundador Brimir y es muy probable que la hija de Su Majestad, la hermosa princesa Henrietta, pase por aquí en su viaje de visita a Germania.

Apenas escucharon el anuncio, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar entre sí.

— Ya hemos comenzado los preparativos para su recibimiento. Hemos cancelado las clases para que todos los estudiantes se vistan de manera formal y se reúnan en la entrada. Esta es una gran oportunidad para que la princesa vea lo mucho que han madurado. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Todos los estudiantes entonces se pararon y se dirigieron a su habitación.

 **…**

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Louise?

Me encontraba ya acompañando a Louise hacia la entrada de la academia. Ella había estado extrañamente callada desde que Colbert había hecho el anuncio sobre la llegada de la princesa. Era evidente que algo así no iba a pasar desapercibido para mí.

— No es nada.

Su respuesta no denotaba enojo o algo parecido, pero era obvio que no respondería incluso si insistía. Por ello, decidí olvidarme del asunto.

 _Me pregunto si puedo saltarme este evento de alguna forma._

Por los susurros que había podido escuchar en el salón, la princesa Henrietta parecía ser alguien bastante popular. Lo último que quería en ese momento era estar en medio de una ferviente algarabía. Pensé en fingir estar enfermo, pero algo tan simple seguramente no funcionaría. Por lo que imaginaba, la magia de Halkeginia debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resolver un inconveniente así. Después de todo, esta demostró bastante eficacia al tratar a la profesora Chevreuse.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada de la academia, noté que ya había un gran número de estudiantes reunidos, todos ellos ordenados en una gran fila. Sin perder tiempo, Louise se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los estudiantes de segundos año.

Entre las pocas personas que conocía, Tabitha fue la primera en llegar. Ella traía consigo un gran libro, como era costumbre. La maga peliazul acató las órdenes y se vistió formalmente, mas a simple vista podía observarse que no puso mucho esfuerzo. Uno podía pensar que el evento no era tan importante para ella.

Sin mucho que hacer, me acerqué un poco a ella para intentar hablarle.

— Creo que debí imitarla y traer un libro conmigo. Esperar sin nada que hacer puede ser bastante aburrido.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte. Tabitha simplemente siguió leyendo como si no me hubiera escuchado. Me molestó un poco esa actitud, pero terminé por restarle importancia.

 _Bueno, es normal en ella._ Pensé para después suspirar con resignación.

…

— ¡Su Alteza Real del Reino de Tristain, la princesa Henrietta, ha llegado!

El carruaje de la princesa pasó por las puertas de la academia. En inmediata señal de respeto, los estudiantes levantaron sus varitas. El transporte, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió su camino hasta la torre principal, lugar donde se encontraba esperando el director Osmond. El carruaje paró una vez llegó a su destino y los sirvientes, sin perder tiempo, colocaron una alfombra roja frente a la puerta.

Tan sólo un instante después de que los guardias hicieran el anuncio, la puerta del carruaje se abrió. Sin embargo, por dicha puerta no salió la persona que todos estaban esperando, sino un anciano que fue recibido con gruñidos por gran parte del alumnado. Dicha persona, sin hacer caso a esto último, terminó de bajar del transporte y dio media vuelta para extender su mano a cierta persona. La princesa, después de sujetas la mano del anciano, salió a la vista de todos. Los aplausos y el vitoreo no se hicieron esperar.

 _Así que esa es la princesa. Creo que exageraron un poco, pero en verdad es linda._

Las cosas que se decían entre sí los alumnos luego del anuncio de Colbert incluían comentarios sobre la belleza de la princesa. De hecho, esto era lo que más se repetía entre los chicos de la academia.

— ¿Esa es la princesa? — Murmuró Kirche. — La verdad, creo que soy más bonita. ¿No estás de acuerdo, querido?

— No creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar de eso. — Le susurré.

Al principio Kirche me miró sin comprender mi respuesta. No obstante, luego de mirar a su alrededor, notó como algunos estudiantes la estaban mirando de reojo. Obviamente esto había sido ocasionado por su comentario. A ella realmente no le interesaba eso, pero sin duda debió entender que yo no me sentía cómodo hablando sobre eso en ese preciso instante.

Por mi parte, cuando volteé a ver a Louise, noté que estaba increíblemente tranquila. Ella miraba a la princesa con una atención enorme.

 _Así que no necesita estar dormida para poder estar tan tranquila._

Entonces, de la nada, Louise se ruborizó. Ello me pareció incluso más extraño. Instintivamente miré al mismo lugar donde estaba puesta la vista de Louise.

Cabalgando un grifo, había un hombre de aspecto noble. Dicho nombre, con bigote y una larga barba, llevaba además un sombrero de plumas. Louise se encontraba absorta mirándolo.

 _¿Será un conocido?_

Ciertamente no conocía a Louise por mucho tiempo, pero por el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos tenía la idea que ella no era la clase de persona que se ponía así por un desconocido.

 _Por otro lado, si ella está así…_

Volteé a mirar a cierta maga. Tal y como había pensado, Kirche tenía una mirada parecida a la de Louise. Esto no fue ninguna sorpresa, Kirche era ese tipo de persona.

 _Sí que tiene pasión…_

Finalmente, por simple curiosidad, giré mi cabeza para ver a Tabitha. Ella, a diferencia de las otras dos chicas, ni siquiera se había molestado en ver a los recién llegados. La maga peliazul seguía leyendo su libro. Al parecer, tal y como había pensado, la ceremonia no tenía mayor importancia para ella.

 **…**

 _Ciertamente es mucho más tranquilo así._

La noche ya había llegado.

En ese preciso momento me encontraba leyendo un libro, el cual Tabitha me había entregado horas atrás. Era el mismo libro que Tabitha había estado leyendo durante la ceremonia. A pesar de saber lo rápido que ella leía, igualmente me sorprendió que terminara la lectura tan rápido.

Louise, por otro lado, estaba bastante inquieta. Ella se sentaba, se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar. Todo eso mientras abrazaba su almohada. Ese ciclo se repitió varias veces durante las noches. No obstante, a pesar de sus constantes movimientos, yo la ignoraba. Ella no hablaba, así que no había motivo para que me molestara. Aunque, cabe mencionar que, a diferencia de horas atrás, ella ya no me respondía cuando le hablaba. Esto, evidentemente, tampoco era algo que me causara molestia.

 _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se quedará así._

Mi tranquilidad siguió durante algunos minutos hasta que, repentinamente, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

 _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_

Los golpes estaban siguiendo un patrón. Eran dos golpes largos seguidos de tres cortos. Al darse cuenta de dicho patrón, Louise salió de su trance. Inmediatamente dejó su almohada en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Desde mi posición, pude observar a una chica cubierta casi por completo con un velo negro.

— ¿Es usted? — Preguntó Louise.

Se podía percibir algo de incredulidad en su voz.

La chica acercó su dedo a su labio e hizo una seña para que Louise guardara silencio. Luego de eso, sacó una varita y recitó un hechizo. De la nada, un polvo brillante cubrió toda la habitación.

— ¿Un hechizo silenciador? — Preguntó Louise.

— Las paredes tienen oídos.

La chica entonces se quitó su velo. Una vez lo hizo, Louise cayó de rodillas. Yo, en cambio, me quedé sin palabras. En la puerta de la habitación estaba parada la princesa Henrietta.

 _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ Pensé.

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Valliere.

* * *

 **Bien, con esto doy inicio al volumen dos de la novela ligera. En cuanto a lo que ya he escrito... estoy igual que antes. No escribí nada desde la vez pasada, me relajé cada día al llegar a casa, pues ya tenía tres capítulos terminados. Espero que aprecien mi honestidad.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, pues ya desde aquí el prota empezará a mostrar algo más de nostalgia por su mundo y algo de enojo por estar tanto tiempo alejado de sus conocidos, por eso habrán algunos flashback por aquí y por allá. Tanto el desarrollo como la resolución de este problema los tengo ya terminados en mi cabeza, solo me falta leer la novela y de alguna forma acomodar todo para que quede re piolita.**

 **En fin, hoy día avanzaré el capítulo diez, con suerte lo termino mañana. Eso sería todo.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Me he dado cuenta que suelo escribir pequeños detalles que luego olvido. Debo tener cuidado para no contradecir algo a futuro.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **[Reescrito el 01/01/2018: Primera reescritura del año. Demoré menos de lo que pensé. Arreglé algunas cosas por ahí y por allá. Los principales cambios fueron algunos diálogos de Tabitha y el cuándo se da algún cambio de escena. Además, modifiqué en parte unos diálogos de Aztor para que así quedaran más formales.]**


	8. Nueva misión (Volumen 2)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Louise, Louise, querida Louise.

La princesa Henrietta, superada por la emoción, entró por la puerta a la habitación de Louise para poder abrazarla.

— Su Alteza, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí? Venir a este lugar no es correcto.

— Louise Françoise, por favor, deja de hablar tan formalmente. Tú y yo somos amigas ¿verdad?

 _¿Amigas?_ Pensé.

— No soy digna de esas palabras, Su Alteza.

— Por favor, detente. Nadie está aquí para que te obligues a hablarme así, no quiero que Louise Françoise, mi vieja amiga, actúe de esa forma.

— Su Alteza…

Era obvio que estaba sorprendido en ese momento, pues nunca pensé que Louise y la princesa Henrietta fueran conocidas. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa pronto fue reemplaza por algo más. La princesa le siguió insistiendo a Louise para que la tratara con menos formalidad, mientras que Louise le repetía que no era correcto. La forma en la que hablaron era algo molesta.

 _¿Es esta una charla causal entre la verdadera clase alta? Bueno, es... única._

El oírlas repetir lo mismo una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo usando tono me dio una pequeña jaqueca. Afortunadamente, ello cesó cuando Henrietta empezó a hablar sobre el pasado. Desde ese punto, ambas comenzaron a hablar de manera más amigable.

— Oh, Louise, extraño tantos esos momentos donde no había preocupación alguna. — Dijo Henrietta.

Louise, quien notó inmediatamente la tristeza en la voz de Henrietta, mostró preocupación en su mirada.

— Princesa, ¿sucede algo?

— Te envidio, Louise. La libertad realmente es una cosa maravillosa.

— ¿Pero acaso usted no es libre, princesa?

— Una princesa es como un pájaro criado en una jaula, no puede moverse a menos que su amo así lo desee.

Henrietta sujetó la mano de Louise y sonrió.

— Me voy a casar.

— ¡Tiene mis felicitaciones! — Exclamó Louise.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, Louise no pudo evitar percibir que algo andaba mal por la forma en la que Henrietta le dio esa noticia.

Fue en ese momento que Henrietta notó mi presencia.

— Oh, perdóname, Louise. ¿Te interrumpí?

— ¿Interrumpir qué?

— ¿Él no es tu amante? Estaba tan ocupada recordando el pasado que no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Él mi amante? Es solamente mi familiar, no bromee de esa forma.

Ciertamente me había acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, pero eso no evitó que me molestara. No fue su respuesta, sino la forma en la que respondió.

— ¿Familiar? Pero parece humano.

 _Tal vez porque soy un humano..._

— Volviendo al tema principal, ¿podría decirme qué es lo que le sucede, princesa?

— No, no es nada, al menos algo que pueda contarte.

— Por favor, dígame. ¿Cuál es el problema que causa tantos suspiros?

— No puedo decírtelo, Louise. Por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho.

— ¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso no somos amigas? ¿Por qué no compartiría sus preocupaciones con una amiga?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Henrietta cuando escuchó esas palabras.

— Me has llamado amiga, Louise Françoise. Gracias por eso. Escucha bien. Lo que estoy por decirte no debe ser oído por nadie más.

Ella giró su cabeza para poder mirarme. No tardé mucho en asumir que me estaba pidiendo que me retire.

— Esperaré afuera hasta que terminen su conversación.

Sin embargo, apenas me moví un par de metros antes de que Henrietta hablara nuevamente.

— Un mago y familiar son como uno solo, no hay razón para que te vayas.

La princesa hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta.

— Estoy por casarme con el emperador de Germania.

— ¡¿Germania?! ¡¿Ese país de bárbaros?!

— Sí, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Tristain debe afianzar su alianza con ellos.

La situación actual nos fue explicada por Henrietta. Al parecer, los nobles de Albion, otro país de Halkeginia, habían empezado una rebelión en contra de la Familia Real. Por lo que pudimos entender, una victoria por parte de los rebeldes no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. Se presumía que una vez ello sucediese, el siguiente blanco sería Tristain. Para evitar dicho escenario, Tristain estaba buscando formar una alianza con Germania. El casamiento de Henrietta era una forma de consolidar dicha alianza.

 _¿Fui invocado... tan sólo unas semanas antes de una posible guerra?_

La guerra todavía no era algo seguro, pero eso no evitó que sintiera un leve escalofrío. Una posibilidad era suficiente para que sintiera algo de miedo.

— Así que esa es la razón… — Dijo Louise con depresión.

Ella había entendido que Henrietta no deseaba casarse, mas esto era algo necesario para el bien de Tristain.

— Está bien, Louise. Hace ya mucho tiempo abandoné la idea de casarme con la persona que amo.

— Princesa…

— Los nobles de Albion no quieren que la alianza entre Tristain y Germania se dé. Ellos están tratando de hallar una forma de interferir con el matrimonio.

— ¿Entonces su preocupación es acerca de lo que puede impedir la boda?

— Oh, fundador Brimir, por favor salva a esta infortunada princesa.

Henrietta se cubrió la cara con las manos y se derrumbó en el suelo.

— Princesa, ¿qué es eso que impedirá la boda? — Preguntó Louise.

— Es una carta que escribí hace ya un tiempo.

— ¿Una carta?

— Sí. Si los nobles de Albion la consiguen, estoy segura que la enviarán a Germania. Si ellos leen esa carta tanto la boda como la alianza serán canceladas.

— ¿Y dónde está la carta?

— La carta se encuentra en Albion.

— ¿Albion? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya está en manos del enemigo?

Henrietta negó con su cabeza.

— No, la persona que tiene la carta no es uno de los rebeldes, sino el príncipe Wales.

— ¿El príncipe Wales?

— Esto es un desastre, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la familia real se derrotada y la carta salga a la luz. ¡Cuando eso suceda, Tristain estará condenada!

Louise contuvo el aliento.

— Entonces, el favor que me estás pidiendo es…

 _Louise, no estarás pensando en…_

Mi reacción corporal se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos en sorpresa. Sin embargo, me alarmé demasiado al escuchar a Louise decir esas palabras.

— ¡Es imposible, Louise! ¿Cómo podría pedirte hacer algo tan peligroso como ir a Albion?

— ¿Qué está diciendo? Ya sean las calderas del infierno o las fauces de un dragón, iré a cualquier lado si es por su bien. Por favor, déjeme este asunto a mí, Louise Françoise, quien capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora.

 _No venciste a Fouquet sola y deberías recordar que salimos con vida sólo por suerte._

— ¿Así que vas a ayudarme? No cabe duda que eres una gran amiga, Louise.

— Por supuesto que la voy a ayudar, princesa. — dijo Louise mientras cogía la manos de la princesa. — Yo, Louise, siempre seré su amiga. ¿Acaso olvidó el juramento de lealtad eterna?

— Lealtad y amistad sincera. Estoy conmovida y jamás olvidaré este favor que me estás haciendo, nunca en toda mi vida.

La princesa ya había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Louise. En cuanto a mí, llevé ambas manos detrás de mi espalda y empecé a moverlas constantemente por la inquietud que sentía. Era un intento por calmarme, pero era evidente que estaba siendo en vano.

— Disculpe señorita Louise, pero no cree que debería pensar más en esto.

Louise volteó a mirarme al escuchar mis palabras.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No hay demasiada diferencia entre atrapar a un ladrón e ir a un país sumido en una guerra civil?

— No hay de qué preocuparse. Tú estarás conmigo, así que no correré peligro.

— ¿No cree que me está sobreestimando?

— Ya demostraste que puedes hacer bien tu trabajo. Todo saldrá bien.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda?_

Por fui capaz disimular mi molestia al usar una de mis manos para apretar fuertemente la otra.

— Entiendo, me aseguraré de protegerla.

Tras decir eso, traté de razonar conmigo mismo. La misión tenía por fin evitar una guerra. Si esa guerra empezaba, Tristain se vería involucrada y por ende, yo también.

 _Una guera..._

Una vez más, mi cuerpo tembló ante esa palabra. Por razones personales, quería evitar una guerra a cualquier costo. Por ello, ayudar en la misión era de cierto modo razonable. Sin embargo, esa lógica no evitó que me molestara. Después de todo, estaba prácticamente siendo forzado a participar por Louise, quien ni siquiera tomó mi opinión en consideración. El temor por un posible conflicto fue rápidamente reemplazado por enojo.

 _¿Cuántas veces más debo pasar por esto?_

— Entonces, iremos a Albion, encontraremos al príncipe Wales y traeremos la carta de vuelta, ¿verdad, princesa?

— Sí, estoy segura que lo lograrán.

 _Al menos sólo iremos a recuperar una carta y no a participar en una batalla._

Eso fue un pequeño alivio para mí.

— ¿Qué tan urgente es esta misión?

— Lo último que escuche es que los nobles de Albion han arrinconado a la Familia Real. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que los rebeldes cumplan su objetivo.

— Entonces mañana mismo partiremos.

Henrietta, entonces, empezó a caminar hasta estar al frente de mí.

— Respetable familiar, cuida a mi amiga. — Dijo ella para luego extender su mano.

 _Así que el trato a la realeza es parecido._

En mi mundo, en una situación así debía besar la mano que me estaba extendiendo. O al menos eso era lo que podía recordar. Bajo mi punto de vista, ese tipo de cosas, de cierta forma, podría considerarse como cultura general que no llegaba a usarse nunca en la vida.

 _Pero si esto es una recompensa, entonces es algo pobre considerando lo peligroso de la misión._

— Princesa, ¿es correcto ofrecerle la mano a un familiar?

— Está bien. Esta persona actuará en mi beneficio y debo ofrecerle una recompensa para tener su lealtad.

Henrietta volvió a mirarme. Louise, por su parte, no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.

 _Así que sí es una recompensa... Como sea._

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, me arrodille para después sujetar su mano. Acto seguido, besé el dorso de esta. Ello causó que la princesa sonriera. Apenas separé mis labios del dorso de su mano, escuchamos un ruido afuera de la habitación. Evidentemente no pudimos oír el chasquido de lengua que alguien hizo, pero el leve golpe que alguien le dio a la puerta fue escuchado por todos. Supimos de inmediato que alguien no estaba espiando.

— ¡Aztor!

Sin perder tiempo, corrí hacia la puerta para poder abrirla. Una persecución no fue necesaria, pues al abrir la puerta, golpeé a la persona que había estado agachada tras esta. Después de salir del cuarto, pude ver al espía tirado en el suelo.

 _¿Guiche?_

Louise no tardó en salir también de su habitación. Henrietta, mientras tanto, se quedó mirando desde la entrada.

— Guiche, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Deberíamos hacerlo entrar? — Pregunté. — Si nos quedamos afuera, quizás podríamos llamar la atención.

Luego de mirarme, Louise asintió.

— Tráelo. — Dijo ella mientras volvía a entrar a su cuarto.

Me agaché para poder hablarle a Guiche en voz baja.

— No creo que tengas otra opción. Después de todo, no querrás que alguien se entere que estabas siguiendo a la princesa.

Él no opuso resistencia alguna. De hecho, luego de tragar saliva al escucha mis palabras, se levantó por sí mismo para entrar a la habitación de Louise. Una vez ambos estuvimos dentro, cerré la puerta nuevamente.

— ¡Guiche! ¿Estuviste espiándonos? ¿Acaso escuchaste toda nuestra conversación? — Preguntó Louise.

Guiche habló, mas no lo hizo para responder a la pregunta que se le hizo.

— Fue durante mi búsqueda de la rosa más hermosa de todas que llegué a este lugar.

— ¿La escuchaste o no?

Guiche, ignorando la pregunta nuevamente, desvió su mirada.

— Princesa, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Antes de que Henrietta pudiera siquiera decir algo, Guiche se acercó un poco a ella y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Su Alteza! Le pido que por favor me considere a mí, Guiche de Gramont, para ir en esa misión. — Pidió Guiche.

 _Así que si nos escuchaste._ Pensé.

— ¿Usted?

— Permítame unirme al grupo. Quiero serle útil a Su Alteza.

Louise y Henrietta miraban a Guiche con algo de perplejidad. De hecho, yo también lo estaba haciendo. Su ofrecimiento había salido literalmente de la nada. Sin embargo, así como este, la idea que se me ocurrió también fue completamente espontánea.

 _Sí, esto podría ser bastante conveniente._

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Estás enamorado de la princesa o algo así? — Preguntó Louise.

— No digas esas cosas, solo quiero ayudar a Su Alteza.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, di un paso al frente para decir algo.

— Personalmente, pienso que incluir a Guiche en la misión es una buena idea.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron Louise y Guiche a la vez.

— A simple vista, es evidente que Guiche posee una gran lealtad hacia usted. Por dicho motivo, estoy seguro que el compromiso y esfuerzo que pondrá en esta misión no será poco.

Louise y Guiche se quedaron mirándome. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Henrietta por su parte, comenzó a caminar hacia el joven estudiante.

— Gramont, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes relación con el general de Gramont?

— Así es, Su Alteza. Yo soy su hijo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que también quieres ayudarme?

— ¡Sería una gran bendición para mí! Como dijo el familiar de Louise, pondré todo mí en esta misión.

Henrietta sonrió ante la respuesta de Guiche.

— Pareces haber heredado la valentía de tu padre. ¿Ayudarás a esta desafortunada princesa, Sir Guiche?

— ¡Su Alteza ha pronunciado mi nombre! ¡La flor más bella de Tristain me ha sonreído! — Exclamó Guiche para después desmayarse.

 _Espero no haberme equivocado en esto._

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, Louise se aclaró la garganta y habló.

— Bien, mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia Albion.

— El príncipe Wales ha establecido un campamento en Newcastle.

— Entendido. Como ya he viajado a Albion con mis hermanas, conozco algo de la geografía.

— El viaje va a ser muy peligroso, no dejes que los nobles de Albion los descubran.

Dicho eso, Henrietta se sentó frente al escritorio de Louise y agarró un pergamino para empezar a escribir una carta. Curiosamente, una vez terminó de hacerlo, se quedó mirando dicha carta durante varios segundos.

— Princesa, ¿sucede algo? — Preguntó Louise.

— No, no es nada.

La princesa agarró la pluma nuevamente para escribir una última línea a la carta.

— Fundador Brimir, por favor perdona a esta egoísta princesa por escribir esa frase. Simplemente no puedo mentir acerca de mis sentimientos. — Murmuró Henrietta.

Luego de enrollar la carta, Henrietta agitó su varita. Un lacre, el cual tenía grabado un sello, apareció de la nada en la carta. A continuación, ella le entregó la carta a Louise.

— Cuando te encuentres con el príncipe Wales asegúrate de entregarle esta carta. Luego de ello, debes traer la carta que él posee inmediatamente.

Henrietta se quitó un anillo de su dedo anular y se lo dio a Louise.

— Este es el rubí de Agua que recibí de mi madre. Espero que funcione como un amuleto de buena suerte. Si estás en necesidad de dinero, no dudes en vender el anillo.

Louise bajó la cabeza.

— Esta misión es para el futuro de Tristain. El anillo de mi madre te protegerá de los fuertes vientos que soplan en Albion.

Henrietta se acercó a Louise para poder darle un último abrazo. Hecho eso, la princesa se retiró de la habitación. Después de observar el anillo durante unos instantes, Louise volteó hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué apoyaste a Guiche?

No culpé a Louise por hacer esta pregunta. Bajo su perspectiva, mi petición de incluir al estudiante no sonaba como algo que yo hubiera dicho.

— Pido perdón si mi intervención no fue de su agrado, pero me vi un poco conmovido por su actitud, por lo que actué sin pensarlo apropiadamente.

A pesar de mi tranquila respuesta, Louise no pudo evitar darme una mirada sospechosa. Ciertamente hasta ese momento había obedecido la gran mayoría de sus órdenes y no le había dicho nada que fuera una mentira, al menos hasta donde ella supiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, no confió del todo en mi respuesta.

— Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Saca a Guiche de mi habitación. Saldremos mañana temprano, así que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.

— Como usted ordene. — Respondí a la vez que puse mi mano en mi pecho para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez Louise se dio la vuelta, elevé ligeramente mi cabeza para mirarla con algo de frustración. Era difícil que no lo hiciera, pues ella tenía una actitud demasiado despreocupada a pesar de haberme puesto en una situación donde arriesgaría mi vida. Después de contener mis ganas de quejarme, me acerqué a Guiche. No obstante, no me tomé la molestia de levantarlo. Simplemente sujeté uno de sus brazos y empecé a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

 _Más te vale que sirvas de algo._ _Si en verdad estar en Albion es tan peligroso, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible._

Con total egoismo, tuve un último pensamiento.

 _Y cualquier vida sacrificada es mejor que la mái._

 **…**

 _Todavía no puedo creer esto._

La mañana había llegado. Aunque todavía era temprano, ya estábamos terminando los preparativos del viaje. Con Derflinger en su funda y cinco papeles rúnicos fabricados con éxito, colocarles las sillas a los caballos era de las últimas cosas que debíamos hacer. En tan sólo unos minutos comenzaríamos la travesía y todavía no podía asimilar la idea.

 _Aunque..._

Volteé a ver a Louise, quien estaba mirando el anillo que le dio Henrietta en completo silencio. En su rostro, pude notar la misma determinación que ella había mostrado cuando se ofreció para capturar a Fouquet.

 _No puedo negar que realmente es una buena amiga._

Tras una noche con la que pude calmarme parcialmente, terminé pensando en el deseo de Louise para ayudar a Henrietta. El aprecio que Louise tenía por la princesa debía ser bastante grande para mostrar esa clase de determinación.

 _Si tan sólo no estuviera en todo este lío._

Pero al final, todavía estaba molesto. Quizás mi opinión de Louise sería mejor en otra situación, pero ya que el aprecio que ella tenía por su amiga estaba poniendo mi vida en riesgo, eso no era posible. Además de ello, había aprendido algo más, Louise era una persona incluso más importante de lo que ya pensaba. Por lo que había leído, su familia tenía una gran influencia en el país. Eso era suficiente para que fuera cauto con mis decisiones. Sin embargo, el día anterior había descubierto que eso no era todo. Ella también era una amiga cercana de la princesa, por lo que consideré que las consecuencias de abandonarla cuando estuviera en peligro serían mucho más severdas de lo que pensé.

Después de dar un leve suspiro, dejé esos pensamientos de lado para continuar con mi tarea. Además, mientras pensaba en el viaje a caballo, no pude evitar que cierta idea apareciera en mi mente.

 _Ojalá hubiera sido Tabitha la persona que nos estaba espiando anoche. Su dragón nos sería muy util en esta situación._

Una vez acabamos lo que teníamos que hacer, Guiche se acercó a Louise y a mí para hablarnos.

— Hay algo que quiero decirles. — Dijo Guiche.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunté.

— Quiero llevar a mi familiar.

 _¿Su familiar?_

— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a tu familiar. ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí. — Respondió Guiche mientras señalaba al piso.

— Ese es solo el suelo. — Mencionó Louise.

Guiche no le respondió. En cambio, él pisoteó suavemente un par de veces. Unos segundos después, una criatura color marrón salió de la tierra.

— Oh, mi lindo Verdandi.

 _¿Es eso un topo?_

— Ah, mi Verdandi, te ves tan lindo. Dime, ¿ya comiste tus lombrices?

El familiar de Guiche, el cual era prácticamente un topo de inmenso tamaño, empezó a mover su cabeza alegremente. Guiche interpretó ese movimiento como una respuesta afirmativa.

— Eso es maravilloso. — Dijo Guiche para luego frotar la mejilla de su familiar con la suya propia.

— ¿En verdad podemos llevarlo con nosotros? — Pregunté.

— No podemos. — Respondió Louise. — Esa criatura se mueve bajo tierra. No hay forma de que pueda acompañarnos.

— De eso no te preocupes, Verdandi se mueve muy rápido bajo tierra, ¿verdad?

El topo asintió con la cabeza. En contestación, Louise usó su mano derecha para frotarse las sienes.

— Guiche, estamos yendo a Albion. No podemos llevar a una criatura que se mueve bajo tierra.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Louise, Guiche se arrodillo en el suelo.

— Pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de mi Verdandi.

De pronto, el topo empezó a acercarse a Louise. Al parecer había captado un olor, pues estaba olfateando constantemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere este estúpido topo? Alto, quédate quieto.

Verdandi, quien estaba ya junto a Louise, comenzó a olerla por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde tratas de oler? Deténgalo.

Di un pequeño suspiro. Nos habíamos levantado bastante temprano y luego de haber hecho todos los preparativos, estaba algo cansado. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi apatía, sabía bien que Louise se enojaría si no hacía algo. Con un evidente desgano, me acerqué al familiar de Guiche y lo agarré desde atrás. Acto seguido, empecé a halarlo para intentar alejarlo de Louise. Esto terminó siendo más difícil de lo que pensé en un inicio.

—O necesito ejercitar más o este topo está en muy buena forma.

— Mi Verdandi es muy saludable. Estoy orgulloso de él.

Había logrado alejar un poco al topo de Louise, pero no a la suficiente distancia para que dejara de olerla. La nariz de Verdandi se posó entonces sobre la mano derecha de Louise, lugar en el que ella llevaba puesto el anillo que le dio Henrietta.

— Topo insolente, no acerques tu nariz a este anillo. — Ordenó Louise mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

— Ya lo entiendo. — Dijo Guiche. — Lo que sucede es que Verdandi ama las joyas.

— No me importa. Sólo asegúrate que tu plaga se aleje de mí.

— ¡No le digas plaga a mi Verdandi! Verdandi sólo hace lo mejor para mí. Para un mago de tierra es tremendamente útil que su familiar busque piedras preciosas.

En ese momento, el topo se zafó de mi agarre. El familiar no Guiche no perdió tiempo en tratar nuevamente de acercarse a Louise. No obstante, antes de poder moverse siquiera un metro, una poderosa ráfaga de viento pasó entre Louise y el familiar. Como consecuencia, Verdandi se asustó y terminó escondiéndose detrás de Guiche.

— ¿Quién fue el que asustó a mi Verdandi? — Preguntó Guiche.

Nos bastó voltear para ver a la persona que había lanzado el conjuro. El noble, el cual usaba un sombrero de plumas, era la misma persona que Louise había estado mirando el día anterior.

— ¡Tú! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

Luego de decir esas palabras, Guiche sacó su varita. Lamentablemente para él, el hombre fue mucho más rápido. El joven estudiante ni siquiera pudo notar el momento en que su varita dejó de estar en sus manos. Como reacción inmediata, abrí mis ojos por la impresión.

 _Demasiado rápido..._

Era la primera vez que había visto a un mago adulto de ese mundo usando magia. La velocidad con la que movió su varita denotó que estaba a otro nivel en comparación a los estudiantes de la academia.

— No he venido aquí para pelear. Estoy a las órdenes de la princesa. Ella estaba preocupada por su seguridad, así que fui designado para acompañarlos. — Dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba su sombrero y hacía una reverencia. — Soy el Vizconde Wardes, comandante de los Caballeros Griffin.

 _¿Vizconde? No será que…_

— Perdón por lo que le hice a tu familiar, pero no soporté ver como intentaba acercarse a mi prometida de esa forma.

 _¿Prometida?_

— ¿Este es tu prometido, Louise? — Preguntó Guiche asombrado.

— Wardes… — Dijo Louise con voz temblorosa.

— Ha pasado tanto, mi querida Louise.

Wardes se acercó a Louise e, inmediatamente luego de llegar a ella, la cargó en sus brazos.

— Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

La cara de Louise se enrojeció.

— Sigues siendo tan ligera como siempre.

— No diga eso, Vizconde. Nos están mirando.

— ¿Te gustaría presentarme a tus amigos? — Preguntó Wardes mientras bajaba a Louise y se ponía su sombrero.

— Bueno… él es Guiche de Gramont y él es mi familiar Aztor. — Dijo Louise a la vez que nos señalaba respectivamente.

Guiche no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Wardes. Yo, por otro lado, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Eres el familiar de Louise? Es la primera vez que veo a un familiar humano. — Dijo con algo sorprendido. — Quiero agradecerte por cuidar a mi prometida.

— No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Ese es mi trabajo.

El motivo por el cual miraba tan atentamente al vizconde era por simple curiosidad de saber cómo era la persona cuyo nombre Louise repitió tantas veces en sueño. Mi mirada no pasó desapercibida para Wardes.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿De casualidad crees que seré una carga en la misión? Te aseguro que soy mucho más que competente y si te sumamos a ti, quien atrapo a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora, no hay duda que esta misión será un éxito.

Wardes sonrío luego de terminar de decir eso. Mi primera impresión fue positiva. Su actitud parecía ser totalmente diferente a la de la mayoría de los nobles. Además, lo que mencionó sobre sus habilidades hizo que me sintiera incluso más complacido con su llegada.

— Encantado de trabajar usted. — Respondí.

Louise, en cambio, estaba bastante inquieta desde la aparición de Wardes. El noble se alejó un par de metros de Louise y dio un fuerte silbido. Luego de unos segundos, una criatura bajó de entre las nubes. No me costó mucho reconocer a dicha criatura como un grifo. Wardes se subió al lomo del grifo y luego le tendió una mano a Louise.

— Ven, mi Louise.

En respuesta, ella bajó su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de dudar durante unos segundos, Louise terminó extendiendo su mano para que Wardes la ayudara a subir. Una vez estuvieron ambos sentados, el noble le indicó al grifo que avanzara para así empezar la travesía.

 **…**

— ¿No estamos yendo demasiado rápido? Guiche y Aztor ya están agotados. — Preguntó Louise.

Habíamos estado viajando por aproximadamente un día. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a viajar a caballo y al no haber tenido ni un solo descanso adecuado provocó que mi mal humor no sólo regresara, sino que también aumentara.

Fue por la consideración de Louise la que la llevó a hacerle esa pregunta a Wardes. Al escucharla, él volteó para ver detrás de sí.

— Tenía planeado viajar sin parar hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Si no pueden seguirnos el paso, quizás debamos dejarlos atrás.

— No podemos hacer eso, debemos mantenernos todos juntos. Además, un mago no debe abandonar a su familiar.

— Le guardas mucho aprecio ¿verdad? ¿Es tu novio?

— ¡No, no lo es! — Exclamó Louise con su rostro enrojecido.

— Estoy más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras. Si mi prometida tuviera un novio me entristecería mucho.

— Pero eso fue arreglado por nuestros padres.

— ¿Acaso no te gusto, mi querida Louise?

— No es que no me gustes.

— ¡Maravilloso! Eso quiere decir que te gusto, ¿verdad? — Dijo Wardes para después abrazar los hombros de Louise. — Nunca me he olvidado de ti. Nunca, incluso después de todo este tiempo en el que he estado intentando hacerme de un apellido para mí, luego de la muerte de mi padre. Ahora que he logrado hacerme poseedor de un título he decidido pedirte matrimonio una vez consiga un apellido.

— Vizconde, debe estar bromeando. No es necesario que cumpla la promesa del matrimonio por alguien como yo.

— Estoy seguro que este viaje nos ayudará a recuperar esos sentimientos que tuvimos años atrás.

Louise no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a Wardes. Fue esa confusión la que le llevó a no contestarle al vizconde. Ella se limitó a voltear. A cierta distancia, Guiche y yo los estábamos siguiendo con bastante dificultad.

— Ya hemos viajado un día entero, ¿acaso no se cansan? — Se preguntó Guiche.

 _Y todavía falta otro día más de viaje. Luego de eso…_

Bastaba ver al joven estudiante para saber que estaba extremadamente cansado. Esto también podía decirse de mí. El sudor ya cubría ligeramente mi rostro debido al esfuerzo que me costaba seguirle el paso al grifo de Wardes. Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba ansioso porque el viaje a caballo terminara. El pensar que con cada minuto nos acercábamos más a Albion no era un pensamiento alentador. De hecho, por ese motivo lo más probable es que hubiera estado aliviado de haber escuchado la sugerencia que Louise le hizo a Wardes.

En ese momento, Guiche giró su cabeza para mirarme. La molestia que sentía en ese momento no pasó desapercibida para él, pero, aparentemente, confundió la causa de esta.

— Oh, te veo algo enojado. ¿Estás celoso de que ellos dos viajen juntos?

Volteé a ver a Guiche. Mi expresión denotaba incomodidad, pero esto no fue causado en lo más mínimo por su pregunta, sino por toda la situación en sí.

— ¿Acerté? — Preguntó para luego empezar a reír.

— No, no lo hiciste.

— ¡Mira, se están besando!

 _¿Eh?_

La incredulidad que sentí ante esa exclamación me llevó a girar mi cabeza para mirar a Louise y Wardes. Ellos estaban en la misma posición que hace unos momentos. Podía escuchar como Guiche estaba haciendo lo posible por controlar su risa.

— No puede ser, en verdad se están besando. — Dije de pronto.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Evidentemente, Guiche también cayó en el engaño.

— ¿Acaso parezco enamorado de ella? — Pregunté.

Guiche me miró algo confundido.

— ¿No es por eso que estás de mal humor?

En ese instante pude sentir que tenía mi ceño fruncido. Realmente me llamó la atención el que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

 _Ya veo, así que no es algo que pueda ocultar a estas alturas. Ahora debo pensar en alguna excusa para esto. Qué molestia._

— Mentiría si dijera que no hay cosas de ella que podrían atraerme, pero no, ella no me gusta. Ya hay alguien del lugar del que vengo.

— Oh, entonces sí era amor después de todo.

— ¿Eh?

— La extrañas, ¿verdad?

Guiche me apuntó con su dedo índice a la vez que cerró su ojo derecho y me mostró una sonrisa. Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

— A ella, a mi familia, amigos, a todo. A veces quisiera despertar y estar de nuevo en mi hogar.

— No te deprimas tanto. Siempre y cuando todos estemos bajo el mismo cielo siempre habrá la posibilidad de verlos de nuevo.

 _Estar bajo el mismo cielo, ese es justamente el problema._

Eran palabras de aliento dadas sin siquiera conocer el contexto. Sin embargo, me fueron suficiente para recordarme que no podía perder la esperanza, al menos no en ese momento.

— Gracias.

Las horas siguiendo pasando hasta que finalmente llegó la noche.

Nos encontrábamos ya a las afueras de La Rochelle. Tanto Guiche como yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro límite. Fue realmente una suerte que ambos pasáramos las últimas horas conversando de temas triviales, pues de esa manera el tiempo pareció pasar más rápido.

Mientras estábamos cabalgando a través de un barranco, unas antorchas fueron encendidas en lo alto de un acantilado. Esto, evidentemente, llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Guiche.

Una enorme lluvia de flechas fue lanzada a nuestro grupo. De manera instintiva, agarré a Derflinger para desenfundarlo. Sin embargo, supe al instante que no usar la espada no serviría de nada.

 _No queda de otra._

Moví mi mano derecha e hice una señal para hacer un hechizo libre. Sin embargo, de que yo pudiera hacer algo más, una poderosa ráfaga de viento se generó para inmediatamente transformarse en un pequeño huracán que sacó de su curso a todas las flechas. La persona responsable había sido Wardes, quien ya tenía su varita alzada.

— ¡¿Se encuentras todos bien?! — Gritó Wardes.

No pude evitar sonreír. Lo único que pude pensar en ese instante fue en lo aliviado que estaba que alguien como él estuviera ayudándonos en la misión.

— Es probable que sean bandidos. — Advirtió Wardes.

— ¿Podrían ser los nobles de Albion? — Preguntó Louise.

— Los nobles no usan flechas.

Cientos de flechas volvieron a aparecer en nuestro campo de visión. Sin embargo, Wardes no tuvo la necesidad de intervenir nuevamente.

Una gran cantidad de gritos provenientes del acantilado pudieron escucharse. Luego de eso, las flechas se quedaron inmóviles en el aire. Un pequeño huracán apareció y atacó a los arqueros, quienes, segundos después, cayeron del acantilado.

— ¿No son esos hechizos de viento? — Murmuró Wardes.

Una figura empezó a descender del cielo. No tardamos muchos en reconocer al dragón de Tabitha.

— ¡Sylphid! — Exclamó Louise

El dragón aterrizo frente a nosotros. Inmediatamente después, una chica pelirroja saltó de éste.

— Siento haber tardado. — Dijo Kirche.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! — Preguntó Louise enfurecida.

— Te vi salir de la academia así que le pedí a Tabitha ayuda para seguirlos.

Giré mi cabeza para poder ver mejor a la persona que todavía se encontraba arriba de Sylphid. Advertí entonces que Tabitha todavía se encontraba en su pijama. Ello ocasionó que me sintiera algo mal por ella, pues imaginé que había sido arrastrada contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció al notar que a ella ni siquiera parecía importarle el asunto. La maga peliazul, calmadamente, estaba leyendo un libro como siempre.

— Zerbst, no deberías estar aquí. Estamos en una misión secreta que nos dio Su Alteza.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que sepa esas cosas si no me las dices?

 _¿Está hablando enserio?_

No hacía falta explicar lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta.

— Como sea, deberías agradecerme por detener a esa gente que los emboscó. — Dijo Kirche mientras señaló a los atacantes que estaban siendo interrogados por Guiche.

La pelirroja, entonces, empezó a caminar hacia Wardes. Una vez estuvo junto a él, recargó su cuerpo en el suyo.

— Tu barba te da una apariencia muy varonil. ¿Te gustaría probar mi pasión?

Tan sólo un instante después de que dijera esas palabras, Wardes empujó a Kirche. Mentiría si dijera que no me hizo algo de gracia la reacción de él.

— Gracias por ayudarnos, pero, por favor, no te me acerques.

— ¿Acaso te desagrado? — Preguntó Kirche.

Era obvio que ella estaba consternada ante ese rechazo tan frío.

— Lo siento, pero no quiero ningún malentendido por parte de mi prometida.

Dicho eso, Wardes miró a Louise, quien enrojeció al instante.

— ¿Ella?

Wardes asintió. Luego de ver los ojos del mago durante unos instantes, Kirche volteó a verme. Ella no tardó más que un par de segundos en correr hacia mí.

— En realidad, vine aquí preocupada por mi amado.

 _¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?_

Al ver mi expresión malhumorada, Kirche, tal y como hizo Guiche, malinterpretó el motivo de mi molestia.

— ¿Estás celoso, cariño? Por favor, perdóname por haber mirado a otro hombre.

Sin ganas de aguantar eso, me zafé de Kirche y empecé a caminar hacia Guiche. Pude escuchar como la pelirroja hizo un bufido, pero no le di mayor importancia. En ese momento no estaba de humor para prestarle atención.

— Guiche, ¿averiguaste algo?

— Sí, algunos están reluctantes a hablar, pero uno de ellos admitió que eran un grupo de ladrones.

— Si son sólo ladrones entonces que se vayan. — Dijo Wardes quien nos pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

El vizconde montó de nuevo a su grifo junto con Louise.

— Pasaremos la noche en La Rochelle. Mañana tomaremos el primer barco con rumbo a Albion.

Guiche subió encima de su caballo nuevamente. Kirche, por otro lado, montó encima del caballo que yo había usado y me hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Después de dar un resoplido de molestia, empecé a caminar. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo antes de llegar al equino. Tabitha, quien había bajado de Sylphid, se paró frente a mí y me mostró un segundo libro que había traído.

— Aburrido sin nada que hacer.

Como era usual, al principio no pude entender de lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes, pude recordar que le mencioné algo parecido mientras la academia esperaba la llegada de Henrietta. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que realmente me hubiera escuchado.

Tabitha, quien parecía estar esperando mi respuesta, me siguió mirando.

— ¿Puedo ir en su dragón el resto del caminó a La Rochelle? No creo que pueda leer cómodamente mientras cabalgo.

Tabitha se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta para subir a Sylphid., cosa que yo imité momentos después. Kirche, al parecer enfrascada en la idea de ir a mi lado, se subió también al dragón. El familiar de Tabitha no tardó más que unos segundos en emprender vuelo.

Miré el título del libro que me había dado Tabitha. Fue entonces que advertí que era el mismo libro que ella había cogido de la biblioteca la primera vez que la vi. Finalmente, abrí el libro y empecé a leerlo.

 _Si tan solo los demás nobles fueran así esto sería más soportable._

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien, comencemos.**

 **Primero la respuesta a la review que dejó Daniela el capítulo anterior:**

 **Pues sí, teniendo en cuenta que Louise es... Louise y que Kirche tampoco le cae mejor, creo que el escenario es bastante favorable para que a Aztor le agrade Tabitha. Yo conocía en algo al personaje, pero esto no lo planeé, recién mientras escribía los capítulos pensé "¿Por qué no hacerlos interactuar más?". Si llegan a algo más, ni yo lo sé Pero me agrada escribir las "conversaciones" que hay entre ellos dos.**

 **Segundo, sobre el fanfic:**

 **Serán cinco los capítulos para cubrir el segundo volumen. Osea que luego del capítulo once me tomaré otro mini descanso.**

 **Tercero, sobre lo que voy avanzando.**

 **Ya "terminé" el capítulo diez y el once ya si me dan ganas lo iré escribiendo hoy, además acabé de leer el volumen dos de la novela y ya tengo en mente cómo acomodar los eventos que quería hacer. Bien, eso sería todo por este capítulo.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. Este es de esos capítulos en los que me hubiera encantado escribir en tercera persona. Ah... la flojera.]**

 **[Reescrito el 13/01/2018: Este capítulo estaba compuesto de bastante diálogos, así que no había mucho que agregar a los textos planos. Sin embargo, me pude dar la libertad de modificar algunos diálogos. Por ahí también mostrando un poco más el malhumor de Aztor que tenía en este periodo. En fin, espero poder llegar pronto a reescribir lo del primer quiebre. Pienso que puedo mejorarlo bastante. Lo bueno es que no parece faltar mucho para eso.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Probando habilidades (Volumen 2)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— El barco saldrá pasado mañana. — Anunció Wardes quien había regresado del muelle al que fue con Louise. — Por ahora vamos a descansar, tomen sus llaves.

Ciertamente había una gran cantidad de cosas que me irritaban al estar con los nobles. No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho que también había cosas que me agradaban y mucho. Por ejemplo, los lujos que ellos se podían permitir y a los cuales, por suerte, yo podía tener acceso en ocasiones. Dormir en un hotel de alta calidad era uno de esos lujos.

Luego de haber ido junto con Louise al muelle, Wardes regresó para brindarnos la información que había obtenido. Una vez lo hizo, se decidieron rápidamente las habitaciones que tendría cada uno. Por mi parte, compartiría una habitación con Guiche. Tabitha y Kirche dormirían en otra, mientras que el tercer cuarto estaría ocupado por Louise y Wardes.

De cierto modo, se podía decir que aceptaba ese cambio como algo agradable. Después de todo, tendría una cama para mí mismo luego de mucho tiempo. Fue por estar pensando en eso que no le presté la más mínima atención a la charla que empezaron a tener Louise y Wardes.

— N-no podemos compartir un cuarto. Todavía no estamos casados.

— Hay algo importante que debo decirte. — Respondió el vizconde con un tono de voz serio.

Fue una caminata tranquila y rápida. Los únicos que hablaron fueron Guiche y Kirche, que hicieron comentarios muy ocasionales sobre las cosas que veíamos. Una vez llegamos al hotel y nos registramos, cada uno, salvo por mí, fue a su habitación asignada. La conversación que Wardes quiso tener con Louise no tardó en darse una vez estuvieron a solas.

— ¿Está a salvo la carta de la princesa? — Preguntó Wardes.

Como si hubiera sido un acto reflejo, Louise le dio unas palmadas a su bolsillo para asegurarse que la carta seguía ahí. Una vez lo confirmó, la estudiante asintió.

— La carta está a salvo. ¿Te preocupa no ser capaz de completar la misión?

— Sí, estoy preocupado.

— No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Después de todo, yo estoy aquí.

El usual tono de confianza que Louise solía tener se distinguió claramente en esas palabras.

— Es cierto, contigo aquí es imposible que tengamos inconveniente alguno.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, luego del cual, Louise hizo una pregunta prácticamente salida de la nada.

— ¿Todavía recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando estábamos en el lago?

— ¿Ese lago al que siempre ibas cuando te regañaban tus padres? Sí, incluso ahora puedo recordar eso. En esos días te solían comparar con tus hermanas en todo lo que hacías.

Louise, debido a la vergüenza, agachó ligeramente su cabeza.

— Nunca sentí que fuera correcto hacer eso. — Continuó Wardes. Ciertamente eres algo tonta y, lo siento por esto, se te podría considerar un fracaso, pero sé que tienes un poder único e increíble.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Replicó Louise.

— Es posible. Tú eres una maga distinta a los demás.

— ¿Acaso lo dices por Aztor?

— Así es. ¿Has visto como brillan sus runas al coger una espada? Esas no son runas comunes, son las runas pertenecientes a Gandalfr, el legendario familiar que perteneció a Brimir.

Louise guardó silencio durante unos instantes antes de decir algo ante las palabras ed Wardes.

— ¿Gandalfr?

— No cualquier mago puede controlar a Gandalfr. Tú, por otro lado, eres capaz de hacerlo. Estoy seguro que en el futuro harás grandes hazañas y que grabaras tu nombre en la historia, así como lo hizo el fundador Brimir.

Wardes se acercó a Louise y la miró fijamente.

— Luego de que completemos esta misión, quiero que te cases conmigo, Louise.

No fue solamente lo súbita de la proposición, sino también esta misma la que dejó a Louise sin palabras.

— Ser el capitán de la Guardia Imperial no me deja satisfecho. Algún día quiero convertirme en un noble que sea reconocido en todo el continente.

— P-pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Yo… todavía soy…

— Ya no eres una niña, Louise. Tienes dieciséis años y esa es edad suficiente para que tú misma tomes decisiones de este tipo. Estoy seguro que tu padre está de acuerdo también.

Wardes hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Sé que mi proposición es muy repentina y sé que debo disculparme por todo este tiempo en el que nunca fui a verte, pero te aseguro que eres lo más importante para mí, Louise.

— Wardes…

La respuesta de Louise no estaba llegando. En su rostro podía notarse que estaba tomando en consideración muchas cosas, más específicamente, había alguien en quien no dejaba de pensar.

— Es que… es que…

— ¿Es que, qué?

— Es que todavía no estoy a tu altura. Me faltan cosas por estudiar y hay muchas cosas en las que debo mejorar.

Louise agachó su cabeza.

— Siempre he pensado en eso desde que era muy joven. Quería que llegara el día en que todos me reconociesen como una gran maga y que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos.

Louise dejó de hablar por un breve instante. Ella levantó su cabeza y miró directamente a Wardes.

— ¡Yo todavía no puedo casarme!

— ¿Es porque alguien ya robó tu corazón?

— ¡No! ¡No! Eso no ha sucedido. — Negó Louise en pánico.

— Bien, lo entiendo. No necesitas darme una respuesta ahora mismo, pero una vez acabe este viaje, espero que todas tus dudas se despejen.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Louise asintió.

— Bueno, vamos a dormir. Estoy seguro que estás cansada.

Entonces, Wardes dio un paso al frente y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Louise. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Louise?

— Lo siento, eso también está prohibido hasta que…

Wardes sonrió amargadamente y sacudió su cabeza.

— No tengo prisa.

Con ello, la conversación finalizó. Louise caminó hasta una silla cercana y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 **…**

 _Sí, me había olvidado lo frustrante que podía ser esto._

En ese preciso momento, yo me encontraba afuera del hotel. El motivo de esto era simple, quería evitar a los demás a toda costa.

Consideraba molesto estar junto a Kirche, pues sus constantes acercamientos llegaban a ser desesperantes. Guiche ciertamente estaba más tranquilo, pero todavía había momentos en los que su comportamiento excesivamente romántico me sacaba de quicio. Cabe mencionar que a pesar de que Tabitha no me molestaba en lo absoluto, estar con ella era prácticamente lo mismo que estar solo, aunque existía el riesgo de que la peliazul estuviera acompañada de Kirche.

Por alrededor de media hora seguí leyendo el libro que Tabitha me había prestado. Era una lectura bastante larga, además de complicada. No obstante, con la cantidad de tiempo libre que tendríamos lo más probable es que pudiera acabarlo al día siguiente. Tomando en consideración eso y el hecho que la luz ya había disminuido bastante, cerré el libro

Sin nada más que hacer, tomé la decisión de hacer algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo, aprender a usar un conjuro sin la necesidad de un papel rúnico. Transformación era el único encantamiento que podía usar de esa forma. Era obvio que desde que lo dominé siempre pensé en hacer lo mismo con otro, pero nunca conseguí la motivación necesaria para intentarlo, al menos hasta ese momento. Finalmente, elegí aprender Cañón de aire, pues era relativamente sencillo en comparación a los demás.

 _Ni una pequeña brisa…_

Sin embargo, el que no fuera difícil al compararlo con los demás conjuros no lo hacía fácil en sí.

Fue mientras practicaba el hechizo que un súbito recuerdo de hace varios años llegó a mi mente.

 **…**

— ¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?!

Un chico alto y con un cabello totalmente despeinado estaba lamentándose.

— Quejarse no hará las cosas más fáciles.

Dicha respuesta vino de parte de una chica con anteojos que estaba recostada sobre la mesa a la vez que usaba sus brazos como almohada. Por su rostro uno podía asumir que estaba aburrida.

—Lo mejor será que no te distraigas, sólo te queda una semana. — Terminó de decir la misma chica.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú acabaste de aprender tu conjuro hace seis meses.

— Considerando que ella eligió uno de los hechizos más fáciles… — Contesté. — El problema aquí eres tú. ¿A quién se le ocurre elegir Llamarada como primer conjuro libre?

— ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!

Esos gritos de euforia interrumpieron la discusión que estaba ocurriendo. Por simple reflejo, los tres volteamos para ver a la chica de pelo negro que estaba saltando de emoción. La estudiante de anteojos no pudo evitar hacer cierto comentario.

— Curioso. Fue el primero en acabar de hacer su tinta, pero el último en aprender a hacer un conjuro sin esta.

Evidentemente el chico se sintió ofendido por esas palabras, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo para seguir discutiendo. Con cada intento seguía agotándose, pero incluso así siguió practicando el conjuro.

 **…**

Por lo que recordaba, él logró usar Llamarada a tiempo, al menos de cierta forma. Sólo podía producir una llama muy pequeña, por lo que al menos consiguió una nota aprobatoria.

 _¿Cómo estarán ahora?_

Fue mientras estaba recordando el pasado que esa pregunta llegó repentinamente a mí. Cabe mencionar que, luego de meditarlo por unos breves instantes, la respuesta también apareció. Respuesta que provocó cierta culpabilidad en mí.

 _Preocupados, ¿no es así?_

Di un muy largo suspiro.

 _¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir hasta ahora?_

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en Halkeginia, cuando recordaba mi mundo, sólo pensaba en lo bueno que sería volver pronto. Centrado completamente en mí, se me olvidó considerar en cómo se sentirían mis conocidos. No había que ser un genio para saber la respuesta a eso. Sin idea de mi paradero, era obvio que estarían preocupados por mí. Una vez dicha idea llegó a mi cabeza, no pude evitar enojarme conmigo mismo por haber pensado solamente en mí hasta ese momento.

 _Idiota._ Pensé para mí mismo.

— No funciona.

En ese preciso momento salí de mi leve trance. La voz que acababa de oír, según mi perspectiva, había salido completamente de la nada. Además, dicha voz también provocó que diera un leve sobresalto. Al girar mi cabeza, vi a cierta peliazul que era la dueña de esa voz.

Tabitha, al darse notar que estaba tardando en responder, se sentó frente a mí para posteriormente dejar un frasco en el suelo.

— No funciona. — Repitió.

— ¿Perdón?

— No brilla en el papel.

Después de observar el frasco durante unos instantes y darme cuenta de su contenido, entendí a lo que Tabitha se estaba refiriendo.

 _Ya veo._

— Señorita Tabitha, esto fue algo que no le mencioné, pero tanto la tinta como el papel son hechos específicamente para una persona. Si alguien más intenta usarlos, no habrá resultado alguno.

Mientras hacía esa explicación, saqué uno de los papeles sobrantes que tenía y vertí un poco de tinta en él. Luego pasar mi mano sobre el papel, la tinta adquirió el tono verdoso de hace unos días.

 _¿En verdad logró duplicarla? Bien, eso es un gran mérito._

— ¿Cómo averiguo eso? — Preguntó ella.

— Se toman en cuenta varios factores, por lo que se requiere cierta investigación. En otras palabras, serían necesarios varios libros de la academia.

Tabitha se levantó.

— Esperaré.

Luego de decir eso, la maga peliazul dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

— Disculpe, olvidó esto. — Atiné a decir antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Ella volteó. Al ver que estaba sujetando el frasco de tinta, se limitó a decir una palabra.

— Regalo.

Tabitha fijo su mirada nuevamente al frente y siguió caminando.

 _Bueno, la tinta no le sirve de todos modos._

En ese momento, cierta duda llegó a mi cabeza.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los magos de este mundo pueden usar la magia rúnica? Es más, ¿puedo yo usar la misma magia que ellos?_

 **…**

— Oh, ya llegaste. ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Solamente salí a caminar.

Poco después de que Tabitha se fuera me dirigí a la habitación que se me había asignado. Durante el camino hubo un inconveniente, pues casi terminé cruzándome con Kirche. Al haber sido yo quien la vio primero, pude evitarla al esconderme detrás de una macetas. Sabía lo que ella haría si me encontrara y todavía no estaba de humor para ello. Finalmente, pude llegar a mi cuarto sin ningún otro contratiempo.

Al entrar, vi a Guiche sentado frente al escritorio que había. Él estaba escribiendo una carta y por lo que pude distinguir, su rostro estaba indicando algo de ansiedad. Lo único que pude deducir fue que él quería que le preguntara por lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, sin darle más importancia, caminé hasta mi cama para recostarme en esta. Ya que no tenía algo más que hacer decidí intentar dormir, pero no pude hacerlo. Aunque no lo veía, sentía como Guiche seguía mirándome fijamente. Al final, sin poder soportar más esa incómoda sensación, terminé por hablarle.

— Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que estás escribiendo?

— Oh, así que te dio curiosidad. Verás, estaba escribiendo una cara de amor para mi adorada Montmorency.

— ¿Montmorency?

 _¿De dónde he escuchado ese nombre?_

— Ella es mi musa y quiero dedicarle unas palabras para que me acepte una vez más.

— Entonces… ¿terminaron?

— Podría decirse que sí. Tuvimos un pequeño desentendimiento cuando hablé con otra chica. Eso no le agradó, pero debe entender que una rosa florece para el placer de muchos.

 _¿Una rosa florece para…? Oh, ya veo, así que es ella._

— ¿Montmorency no fue la segunda chica con la que discutiste el día que tuvimos un duelo?

— Ella misma. Oh, ojalá corresponda nuevamente mis sentimientos.

Guiche hizo una breve pausa.

— Y ahora que mencionas lo del duelo, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Guiche con inocencia.

 _Quizás no debí mencionar eso._ Pensé.

El viaje había sido largo y luego de haber agotado lo poco de energía que me sobró en leer parte del libro que me dio Tabitha, lo que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir. Tras pensarlo un instante, decidí seguir con la conversación para resolver sus dudas rápidamente y así poder descansar.

— Supongo que pueden considerarlo una imitación de la magia de los nobles.

Como es evidente, en el rostro de Guiche apareció algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?

De manera aleatoria saqué uno de los papeles rúnicos que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

— Coloco uno de estos papeles en el suelo y los activo cuando sea necesario. ¿No recuerdas la hora extra que te pedí para encontrar a Louise?

El estudiante se quedó en silencio para intentar recordar los eventos sucedidos durante ese día. Tras ese breve instante, él acabó por comprender la razón de la petición que le había hecho.

— ¡¿Eso fue una mentira?! Dijiste que irías a buscar a Louise, pero en verdad querías tiempo para colocar esos papeles, ¿no es así?

— Sí, eso mismo. — Me impulsé para pasar de estar recostado a sentarme en el borde de la cama. — Gracias a que aceptaste tuve tiempo más que suficiente para prepararme.

— ¡Exijo una revancha! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma?!

— Tenías en mente usar tu magia para apalear a un plebeyo sin que este pudiera defenderse, así que de cierta forma te lo merecías.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Y no insinúes que sólo perdiste porque dejaste que me diste tiempo para prepararme. Pudiste ganar de no haber cometido tantas estupideces.

Esa última oración llamó la atención de Guiche.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, ¿acaso creías que tenía todo ganado desde el principio? Si no aprovechaba tus errores, entonces es probable que hubieras ganado.

— ¿Qué errores?

— Por ejemplo, enviar a todos tus golem a atacarme. Si no te hubieras quedado desprotegido, entonces no hubiera podido darte ese puñetazo.

Tras verlo asentir, decidí continuar.

— Pudiste apoyar un poco a tus golem. Incluso pudiste usar tu magia para arrojarme algún proyectil mientras estaba dentro de esa esfera negra. No perdías absolutamente nada intentándolo.

Una vez más, Guiche asintió con su cabeza.

— Y por último, te quedaste quieto durante todo el duelo. SI en verdad no planeabas moverte, al menos hubieras hecho algo para evitar que me acercara. En especial luego de que vieras lo que le hice a tu primer golem.

— Entonces, si hubiera hecho todo eso.

— El duelo no hubiera acabado de la misma forma. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Me volví a recostar en la cama.

— Aunque al final todo se reduce a una sola cosa. Me subestimaste demasiado. Si te hubieras tomado las cosas más en serio pudiste haber ganado. Aunque claro, supongo que también cometí ese error.

— ¿Perdón?

— Esos seis golem me tomaron desprevenidos. Sinceramente, por unos instantes pensé en renunciar.

El estudiante me miró fijamente durante unos breves instantes.

— Aunque claro. — Continué. — En tu lugar no hubiera mandado a todos las valquirias al mismo tiempo. Me quedaría con dos a mi lado y organizaría al resto para que me rodearan.

— ¿Qué más?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Hay algo más que puedas decirme de ese duelo o eso es todo.

Al parecer, sin desearlo, había terminado por despertar la curiosidad de Guiche, quien creyó que sólo había perdido por descuidarse durante unos instantes. No respondí inmediatamente, pues en ese preciso instante un recuerdo pasó por mi mente.

 **…**

— Todavía sigo sin entender cómo rayos se te ocurrió eso.

Había perdido mi tercer duelo seguido. Debido a esa incómoda racha de derrotas la molestia en mi voz era claramente evidente. La persona con la que estaba hablando era, de hecho, el oponente que había tenido. Evidentemente no todos los hacían, pero la escuela fomentaba a que los dos contrincantes conversaran luego de cada duelo para eliminar cualquier rastro de rencor. Alguno, inclusive, aprovechaban eso para poder hablar sobre los errores que se habían cometido.

— A veces tienes que hacer lo que menos se espere tu contrincante.

— Pero usar llamarada de esa forma es…

— ¿Pero funcionó o no?

No pude responder. Aunque me causara molestia no podía negar que lo había hecho terminó funcionando y que le había dado la victoria en el duelo. Al ver que me quedé callado, la sonrisa del chico que se encontraba frente a mí se ensanchó más. Tras unos momentos de silencio, di un largo suspiro para después cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Haces ese tipo de cosas a menudo?

— Cuando estoy acorralado, sí.

— ¿Y cuántas veces funciona?

— La mitad.

— Sí… quizás deberías tomarte tu tiempo para pensar un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas.

El chico desvió su mirada.

— No lo niego. Pero hablando de eso, tú deberías hacer lo contrario. ¿No hay veces que te demoras en activar un hechizo?

— Al parecer inconscientemente pienso en qué sucederá antes de activar un papel rúnico. Es un mal hábito que debería quitarme, pero…

— Es difícil. — Dijo él. — Sé de lo que hablas. Incluso cuando he perdido varios duelos por hacer las cosas sin pensarlas bien no puedo dejar de ser impulsivo.

El chico hizo una breve pausa.

— Aunque claro, se podría decir que eso le agrega algo de diversión.

 **…**

 _Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde entonces, ¿verdad?_ Pensé luego de recordar eso.

Apenas terminé de tener ese comentario, escuché a Guiche hablar. Lamentablemente, debido a que mi mente estaba en algo más, no llegué a escuchar lo que había dicho exactamente.

— Perdón, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Que si estás cansado puedes irte a dormir y lo dejaremos para mañana. La verdad también estoy agotado, pero quiero terminar esta carta antes de acostarme.

— Lo haré. Y no te preocupes por lo de antes, mañana con gusto te diré el resto de cosas que pudiste haber hecho en el duelo.

Después de que dijera eso, Guiche volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Yo, por otro lado, me tapé con las sábanas con la intención de irme a dormir.

 **…**

— Buenos días, familiar.

Había llegado la mañana y tras una larga noche de sueño mi humor había mejorado considerablemente. Luego de darme el lujo de poder seguir en la cama durante cerca de una hora más finalmente me levanté. Cabe mencionar que hacer eso fue difícil, pues no tener obligaciones por realizar me hizo querer quedarme en cama hasta la tarde.

Una vez estuve de pie empecé a estirarme y mientras hacía ello pensé en qué podía hacer durante el día. Una idea no tardó en llegar a mi mente. Una vez miré hacia atrás, vi sobre la mesa de noche el libro que Tabitha me había prestado el día anterior. No tomé más que unos segundos en tomar la decisión de acabar ese libro y practicar Cañón de aire una vez lo terminara.

La lectura, para mi sorpresa, fue más sencilla en comparación al día anterior. Quizás la menor cantidad de estrés que estaba sintiendo era el motivo de ello, pero no me tomé la molestia de considerarlo. Pasaron alrededor de dos tranquilas horas durante las cuales pude enfocarme totalmente en libro. Pasado ese tiempo, escuché a alguien tocar la puerta. Una vez me acerqué a esta para abrirla, me encontré cara a cara con Wardes. El, como es evidente, me saludó al instante siguiente de verme.

— Buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Wardes sonrió.

— Tú eres Gandalfr, el familiar legendario, ¿verdad?

Me quedé en completo silencio durante unos momentos.

 _Bien, no esperaba eso._

Sus palabras fueron tan súbitas y naturales que me tomó unos instantes poder recomponerme de la impresión. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo lo único que hice fue mirar al vizconde directamente.

— ¿Disculpe? — Finalmente pregunté.

— Desde que ocurrió el incidente con Fouquet he tenido interés en ti. Mi fascinación por la historia y la guerra me hizo llevar una investigación en la Biblioteca Imperial luego de la captura de Fouquet.

Me limité a escuchar en silencio aquello que decía Wardes.

— Esas runas que brillan en tu mano izquierda cada vez que tocas un arma me llevaron a la conclusión de que eres Gandalfr. Luego de que Louise me contara que provenías de otro mundo mi teoría sólo se reforzó.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Si la señorita Louise se lo ha mencionado creo que no tiene sentido que lo niegue, ¿no es así? Tal y como usted supuso, soy Gandalfr. O al menos eso fue lo que me informaron.

Wardes sonrió nuevamente.

— Debo decir que me sorprende que encontrara esa información tan rápido. Después de todo, el incidente no fue hace mucho.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo más que me gustaría saber y que no pude averiguar por medio de los libros.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tan fuerte es el legendario familiar, ¿podrías demostrármelo?

Wardes sacó su varita luego de esa petición.

— ¿Demostrárselo?

— Con un duelo.

Una vez más, había dicho algo salido prácticamente de la nada. Un duelo era de las últimas cosas que esperaba hacer ese día. Evidentemente, al principio dudé, pues papeles rúnicos no eran algo que me sobraran.

— No tengo objeción alguna. De hecho, si vamos a trabajar juntos, supongo que sería bueno saber qué tan fuerte será el otro.

Sin embargo, hubo cuatro factores que determinaron mi respuesta afirmativa y opacaron por completo cualquier pero que se me ocurriese. En primer lugar, ya había podido fabricar tinta con la cual podía hacer más papeles rúnicos. Por otro lado, estaba el mismo Wardes. Su presencia me hacía sentir mayor seguridad respecto a la misión, por lo que imaginé que una intervención mía en una pelea quizás no sería tan necesaria. También tenía curiosidad. Wardes era un mago adulto y no podía evitar preguntarme qué tan fuerte era alguien como él. Por último, estaba el poder de las runas. Al ser capaz de usarlas cada vez que quisiese, sentí que ya no era tan dependiente a los papeles rúnicos como antes.

— ¿Dónde será el duelo?

— Este hotel solía ser un castillo diseñado para repeler invasiones provenientes de Albion. Cerca de aquí hay un patio de armas. ¿Qué te parece ese lugar?

— Más que adecuado.

No fue necesario que preguntara por el momento en que se realizaría el duelo, pues apenas escuchó que accedí a pelear en el patio de armas Wardes dio media vuelta y me indicó que lo siguiera. Fue una caminata bastante tranquila. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta que llegamos al patio, cosa que no tardamos mucho en hacer. El lugar, si bien estaba desolado, estaba lleno de escombros, además de haber en este, algunos barriles vacíos.

— No creo que lo sepas, pero bajo el reinado de Felipe III, en este patio se realizaron varios duelos entre la nobleza.

— Disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero ¿podría darse la vuelta?

— ¿Perdón?

— Si quiere ver qué tan fuerte soy, tendrá que dejar que me prepare. También quiero saber de lo que es capaz usted, por lo que…

— Bien, accederé a tu petición, entonces.

Tal y como pedí, Wardes dio media vuelta. Una vez lo hizo, empecé a caminar por el patio para colocar algunos papeles rúnicos en los lugares que creía apropiados.

— Entonces, ¿en verdad hubo tantos duelos en esa época?

— El rey todavía podía batirse en duelo y los nobles de ese tiempo sí que eran nobles. Nos batíamos en duelo con magia arriesgando la vida por fama y honor, a veces también por cosas sin sentido como por una amante.

En total coloqué quince de ellos, pues consideré tedioso tener que colocar cada uno de los que tenía. Además, al tener el poder de Gandalfr, imaginé que esa cantidad sería suficiente.

 _Y tal vez… pueda permitirme usar uno. En verdad quiero saber qué tan fuerte es._

— Bien, estoy listo. — Le dije a Wardes mientras saqué a Derflinger. — ¿Empezamos?

— Espera. Hay ciertas reglas que debe tener un duelo. Entre ellas, que debe realizarse en presencia de un testigo.

— ¿Un testigo?

— Tranquilo, ya llegó.

— Wardes, vine como me dijiste, pero…

Louise se detuvo unos segundos luego de vernos. Pasado ese tiempo, hizo una gran exclamación.

— ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

— Vamos a tener un duelo para probar nuestras habilidades. — Respondió Wardes.

— ¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡Ahora no es el momento para hacer estas estupideces!

 _Pero es solo un duelo._ Pensé.

— Señorita Louise, este será solamente un duelo amistoso. Le aseguro que no hay motivo para preocuparse.

Louise me miró.

— ¡No sigas con esto! ¡Es una orden!

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Tenía ganas de probar las habilidades de Wardes, pero no quería hacerlo a costa de poner a Louise de mal humor. Ello era una muy mala idea. Tras devolverle la mirada y observarla durante unos segundos, exhalé fuertemente y guardé a Derflinger. Al ver eso, Louise sonrió.

— Pensé que habías accedido al duelo.

— Lo hice, pero, ¿qué clase de familiar sería si no obedezco a mi ama? No me malentienda, también quiero llevar a cabo el duelo, pero en este punto no es a mí a quien debe convencer.

El vizconde me observó durante unos segundos para después hablarle a Louise.

— Louise, te prometo que nadie correrá ningún peligro. Además, como me dijo tu familiar antes, si vamos a trabajar juntos, lo mejor es conocer nuestras capacidades.

Louise no respondió. La razón era bastante simple, o sabía de qué forma contestar. Aunque lo pensara, no podía encontrar algún contra argumento en un momento como ese.

— Te lo pido, querida Louise.

— Ninguno resultará herido, ¿verdad?

— Tienes mi palabra. — Respondió Wardes.

Louise me miró unos segundos. No pude evitar algo de preocupación en su rostro. Al notar eso, empecé a dudar ligeramente sobre el duelo.

— Está bien, pero más les vale que no lleven esto demasiado lejos.

— Como desees.

Tras quedarme callado durante unos segundos, le respondí a Wardes.

— Le aseguro que no sucederá, señorita Louise. Y si es tan amable, ¿podría dar la señal para comenzar?

— Está bien.

Saqué una vez más a Derflinger y me puse en posición de batalla. Louise esperó unos instantes para que ambos pudiésemos estar listos. Tras esperar ese prudencial tiempo, ella habló.

— Pueden empezar.

Al igual que en el duelo contra Guiche, no hubo movimiento alguno al inicio. Los dos nos quedamos en nuestro lugar, esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento. Yo sabía que no corría peligro alguno, pero eso no evitó que sintiera una sensación extraña que sólo pude asemejar a una especie de miedo. Además, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo también comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Eso era normal, pues estaba a punto de enfrentarme a alguien que, bajo mi perspectiva, era bastante fuerte.

 _No va a moverse, ¿verdad?_ Pensé. _No me gusta empezar. Suelo perder cada vez que lo hago, pero…_

Una derrota en ese instante no tenía mayor importancia, pero eso no intentaría ganas como me fuese posible.

— Señor Wardes.

— Dime.

— En vista que ninguno de nosotros tiene la intención de ser el primero en moverse, seré yo quien tome la iniciativa, pero tenga en cuenta que normalmente soy alguien más defensivo.

— Bien, lo recordaré.

— Entonces aquí voy.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, salté hacia adelante para intentar golpear a Wardes con Derflinger. En un primer momento pensé que él evitaría el ataque, pero lo que hizo llegó a sorprenderme ligeramente. Con un movimiento de su varita, la cual tenía forma de espada, el caballeo bloqueó mi embiste sin mayores problemas.

 _Es fuerte._

Tras un forcejeo de aproximadamente dos segundos, me impulsé hacia atrás para crear algo de distancia entre nosotros dos. Wardes, en inmediata respuesta, fue a mi encuentro. Gracias al tiempo que él tardó en llegar logré reaccionar y responder con un corte en diagonal que obligó al vizconde a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él, apenas se detuvo, adoptó nuevamente la postura con la que empezó el duelo.

 _No está usando magia, ¿verdad?_

— Correcto y no planea usarla por el momento — Me susurró Derflinger. — Al menos no hasta que lo vea necesario.

 _¿Entonces me está subestimando? No, no es eso._

Era diferente al duelo que había tenido con Guiche. En habilidad él era bastante superior a mí y estaba consciente de ello, pero incluso con ese conocimiento el caballero no bajaba su guardia en ningún momento. Eso me estaba poniendo las cosas muy complicadas.

— Un Caballero Mágico no sólo recita encantamientos. Cómo los recitamos, cómo sostenemos la varita, el movimiento que debemos hacer al cargar, la manera en que usamos nuestras varitas como espada. Todo es básico para los soldados.

Una vez más, no hubo movimiento. Si iba a pelear contra alguien de su nivel, no podía arriesgarme a atacar desenfrenadamente. No estaba acostumbrado a realizar ataques directos.

— Creo que es justo que sea usted quien haga el siguiente movimiento. Después de todo, el que me atacara antes fue solo una respuesta a mi primer embiste.

— Supongo que es razonable.

Al igual que yo lo hice, Wardes se lanzó contra mí apenas terminó de hablar. La distancia, una vez más, jugó a mi favor, pues me permitió reaccionar con suficiente antelación para bloquear su ataque. Luego del choque intenté hacer un corte vertical, pero él lo evitó fácilmente al dar un paso al costado. Sin embargo, Wardes no esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. Aprovechando que Derflinger acababa de chocar contra el suelo, utilicé a la espada para arrojarle los pequeños escombros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo a Wardes. Él reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para repeler la gran mayoría de estos con su espada, pero la tierra que acompañó las pequeñas piedras llegó a caer en sus ojos.

 _Quizás fue algo injusto, sin embargo…_

Una vez más intenté usar a Derflinger para atacarlo. No obstante, para mi enorme sorpresa, Wardes no sólo fue capaz de bloquear mi ataque nuevamente, sino que incluso aplicó más fuerza para arrojarme hacia atrás. Un evidente asombro apareció en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te lo diré luego del duelo.

— Bien.

 _En verdad, ¿cómo? Tenía ambos ojos cerrados, ¿cómo supo…?_

A pesar de querer pensar un poco más en cómo Wardes había logrado bloquear a Derflinger sin siquiera poder verlo, no pude darme el lujo de hacerlo. Mi primera ofensiva no fue totalmente improvisada. Al momento de alejarme me había movido a cierta área en concreto y había un motivo por el cual lo hice, un papel rúnico. Empecé a acercarme al vizconde y mientras lo hacía activé el conjuro sobre el cual él estaba parado, Zona de oscuridad. En un intento de tomarlo desprevenido, corrí rápidamente para intentar golpearlo con la parte sin filo de Derflinger. A diferencia de la vez anterior, yo tampoco sabía su posición exacta, por lo que me sería imposible detenerme antes de alcanzarlo. No obstante, para mi enorme sorpresa, mi espada fue detenida nuevamente. Después de un pequeño chasquido de lengua, me alejé de la zona del hechizo. No pensé en atacarlo de nuevo, pues algo me decía que el resultado sería el mismo. Mientras el conjuro se disipaba, cierta idea llegó a mi cabeza.

 _¿Será eso? No es… totalmente imposible, pero en verdad sería difícil de creer._

Los segundos pasaron y Wardes se quedó en la zona de seguridad hasta que este desapareció por completo. En sus ojos pude notar una evidente intriga. No era para menos, pues sin duda no esperaba que yo pudiera hacer algo como eso. De hecho, nadie esperaría estar rodeado de oscuridad de un momento a otro, aunque era remarcable que incluso así él hubiera mantenido la compostura.

— Luego del duelo. — Dije tajantemente.

Wardes sonrió ante mis palabras.

— Debo decir que eres difícil de predecir y no sólo eso, también eres rápido, lo admito. Sin embargo, tus movimientos no son más que los de un aficionado. En otras palabras, no eres indicado para proteger a Louise.

Me fue imposible no distinguir el tono de provocación que tuvo esa última oración.

 _¿Otro más? El malhumor no sólo es por causa de celos, ¿qué acaso no lo saben?_

— ¡Compañero, te tengo malas noticias! ¡La magia se acerca!

Ese breve momento de enojo fue perjudicial y ni siquiera la alerta de Derflinger fue suficiente para prepararme adecuadamente. Wardes, a gran velocidad, blandió su varita y recitó un conjuro. Entonces, de un momento a otro, una poderosa ráfaga de viento impactó contra mí y en evidente consecuencia, salí volando varios metros. Mi cuerpo se detuvo solamente después de impactar una gran cantidad de barriles, además de también haber soltado a Derflinger luego del choque.

El vizconde no perdió segundo alguno y corrió hacia mí. No obstante, para mi fortuna o desgracia, había un papel rúnico cerca de mí. Así como todo papel rúnico que yo colocaba, podía sentir su posición.

 _Maldición._

Sin embargo, hubo un inconveniente. Uno debía estar a una distancia lo suficientemente corta para activar un papel rúnico y el hechizo de dicho papel rúnico sólo podía ser utilizado en un radio concreto alrededor de este. La situación en la que estaba me había generado un problema, yo me encontraba en el límite del área de uso. En otras palabras, no podía usar el conjuro directamente contra Wardes y no tenía tiempo para moverme hacia atrás.

 _Ojalá sirva._

No podía saber si el estar en ese lugar podía ser considerado una fortuna o una desgracia, pues todavía podía usar el hechizo rúnico, pero no de una manera completamente favorable. La solución se me había ocurrido de inmediato y sin tener tiempo de pensar adecuadamente, activé el hechizo Llamarada que se encontraba cerca de mí. Al igual que había hecho alguien a quien me había enfrentado hace alrededor de un año, utilicé Llamarada sobre mí mismo con la simple intención de sorprender a Wardes y hacer que retrocediera. Lo súbito del conjuro provocó que, efectivamente, el vizconde detuviera su embiste, aunque al claro coste de infligirme a mí mismo algo de daño. Reaccionando rápidamente, desactivé el conjuro y me impulsé para sujetar a Derflinger. De inmediato me puse de pie y en posición defensiva.

 _Pensar que imitaría a ese idiota y usaría llamarada en mí mismo. Maldición, eso dolió más de lo que pensé._

Wardes no se movió. En cambio, se quedó mirándome durante algunos segundos.

— Realmente no se te acaban las sorpresas.

— Estoy llena de ellas. Por cierto, ahora es mi turno de atacar, así que prepárese para una más

Tranquilamente empecé caminar alrededor de Wardes sin reducir la distancia que había entre nosotros. Mi intención no era la de confundirlo, sino la de posicionarme en el lugar ideal para un nuevo conjuro. Una vez estuvo en el lugar indicado, activé el papel rúnico que hubo entre nosotros dos.

— Ahora iré con todo lo que tengo. Espero esté listo.

— Aquí espero.

— Después de todo, no quiero decepcionar al público recién llegado. — Dije mientras miré a otro lugar.

Para mi fortuna, Wardes terminó por imitar lo que hice. Cabe mencionar que a diferencia que los otros que cayeron en ese truco, él sólo movió sus ojos y no toda su cabeza. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente. En ese pequeño instante de distracción, yo empecé a correr hacia él. Hice el gesto de mano adecuado, cerré mis ojos y activé un nuevo conjuro al mismo tiempo que Wardes volvió a mirarme. De la nada, una potente luz se originó al frente de él y lo cegó temporalmente.

 _Es momento._

Tomé un fuerte impulso para golpearlo nuevamente con la parte sin filo de Derflinger. A pesar de no poder verme, noté como Wardes movió su varita para bloquear mi ataque. Fue en ese preciso instante que activé un conjuro libre. Él había despertado bastante mi curiosidad. No sólo era fuerte, sino que había logrado bloquear mis ataques sin tener la necesidad de verlos. Pensando que con él de nuestro lado la misión sería mucho más sencilla, me permití usar un gastar uno de dichos conjuros. Tenías ansias de ver cómo respondería.

El caballero puso su varita en posición para bloquear a Derflinger, pero fue un acto totalmente inútil, pues ese ataque nunca llegó a efectuarse. Gracias a Teletransportación, aparecí detrás de Wardes y aprovechando su desconcierto, le propiné una fuerte patada que lo arrojó varios metros.

 _Lo logré. Supongo que…_

Mi alegría, sin embargo, fue efímera. Mientras Wardes seguía en movimiento por mi patada, él movió su varita y lanzó un hechizo en mi contra. Sin forma de defenderme, una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte como la anterior impactó contra mí y me mandó a volar. Wardes fue el primero en caer. Apenas tocó el suelo, él se levantó de inmediato. No obstante, no pudo atacar, pues su visión seguía impedida por mi hechizo anterior. Yo caí al suelo un par de segundos después al igual que él me puse de pie al segundo siguiente.

 _No pudo evitar mi patada, pero… simplemente está a otro nivel._

De ninguna forma imaginé que Wardes sería capaz de atacarme en medio del aire. Mi ataque fue prácticamente instantáneo y totalmente inesperado, así que fue normal que no pudiera bloquearlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, logró reaccionar para contratacar antes de que yo pudiera ponerme nuevamente en guardia. Mi conclusión era obvia, con él de nuestra parte la misión en Albion sería mucho menos peligrosa. Eso era un gran alivio para mí.

 _Bueno, supongo que no ganaré nada más de esto_

Al instante siguiente de pensar eso, guardé a Derflinger.

— ¿Te das por vencido? — Preguntó Wardes.

— Creo que el duelo ya cumplió su cometido. Además, si seguíamos era posible que las cosas se salieran de control y debo cumplir mi promesa con la señorita Louise.

Hice una breve pausa.

— No necesito saber más. Con usted de nuestra parte estoy seguro que la misión será un éxito.

El caballero sonrió ante mi halago.

— Entonces lo dejaremos aquí. Admitiré que lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé, pero todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que puedas defender a Louise. Esas cosas que hiciste no siempre darán resultado.

— Si algo no funciona sólo deberé pensar en otro plan. Le aseguro que la seguridad de la señorita Louise es mi máxima prioridad.

Luego de esas palabras, di media vuelta y me dirigí a la persona a la cual me había referido.

— Con su permiso, iré a mi habitación. El duelo fue más exigente de lo que imaginé y desearía poder descansar un poco.

Louise no respondió de inmediato. Por su rostro pude inferir que quería decir algo, pero también logré notar que no estaba segura de hacerlo. Tras unos breves instantes de silencio, ella finalmente habló.

— Está bien. Por cierto, asegúrate de estar toda la noche en tu habitación, quiero conversar de algo contigo.

— Como desee. — Dije para después mirar brevemente a Wardes. — Dejaremos para después las preguntas que tuvimos por este duelo.

Dicho eso, empecé a alejarme del patio. Louise, quien se quedó atrás, comenzó a hablar con Wardes. No le tomé importancia y por ello no traté de escucharlos. Simplemente continué caminando hasta un punto en que creí ya era suficiente. Posteriormente, desenfundé a Derflinger.

— Bien, tú tienes más experiencia. — Empecé a decir. — ¿Qué tan serio fue Wardes?

— Sólo te diré que tuviste suerte de que sólo fuera un duelo amistoso. Aunque claro, todavía no sé qué tanto puedes hacer con esos hechizos tuyos. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Tardé unos momentos en responder.

— Creo que podría aguantar si usara varios hechizos libres, pero sólo sería hasta que me agote. Te aseguro que es imposible que pueda vencerlo en un enfrentamiento uno contra uno.

— Suenas feliz por eso.

— Estoy aliviado. Es realmente bueno que esté de nuestra parte. Me importa poco que trate de provocarme mientras nos siga ayudando en la misión.

— Pero ese no es motivo para que te relajes mucho, compañero. Espero lo recuerdes.

— Hasta que todo esto acabe es imposible que me relaje.

Derflinger se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— No dije que no te relajes, dije que no te relajes mucho. Estar demasiado tenso tampoco es bueno.

 _Es fácil para ti decirlo._

— Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. En fin, cambiando de tema, debo felicitarte. En verdad resististe bastante bien el duelo contra Wardes.

Tal y como me había pedido Derflinger con anterioridad, había probado su durabilidad mientras estábamos en la academia. A pesar de su óxido, la espada resultó ser bastante durable. El dueño de hace unos instantes sólo mejoró más mi impresión.

— Espero que no te quede ninguna duda ahora.

Sonreí por las palabras que me dijo Derflinger y lo volví a guardar. Acto seguido, volví a caminar hacia el hotel. Tenía la intención de terminar de leer el libro y practicar Cañón de aire por la tarde. No obstante, me detuve luego de dar algunos pasos.

 _Me olvidé recoger mis papeles rúnicos… Como sea, lo dejaré para después._

 **…**

 _Me pregunto si en verdad será una buena idea._

Lo que quedó del día transcurrió sin ningún otro inconveniente. Pude acabar de leer el libro tal y como me lo había propuesto, pues le dediqué prácticamente todo el tiempo libre que tuve. La práctica del conjuro, por otro lado, no fue tan productiva. Tal y como el día anterior no había podido generar ni una leve brisa. Estaba consciente que ello no cambiaría pronto, pero seguía siendo frustrante.

Una vez cayó la noche me dirigí a mi cuarto y me quedé ahí. Estar ahí era ciertamente aburrido, pero tampoco era como si tuviese algo más que hacer. Mientras esperaba por Louise lo único a lo que me limité fue a apoyarme en el barandal de la ventana para ver una de las lunas, la cual tapaba a la otra debido a un eclipse lunar. La tranquilidad de la noche provocó que por mi mente pasaran diversos pensamientos.

 _Esos papeles rúnicos son impresionantes, pero…_

El haber podido fabricar mejores papeles rúnicos me había causado gran alegría. Sin embargo, también provocaron en mí cierto dilema. Un dilema que invadía mi mente constantemente.

 _Supongo que tendré que decidirlo en el momento. Como sea… me pregunto cuánto más tardaré en usar Cañón de aire sin la necesidad de una runa._

El tiempo que uno tardaba en aprender un hechizo libre reducía drásticamente luego de haber aprendido uno con anterioridad, al menos esa era la teoría, pues nunca hubo algo que realmente lo comprobara. Ya que había empezado en la práctica de un nuevo conjuro no pude evitar sentir impaciencia por aprenderlo, así como dudas sobre si sería mejor dedicar mi tiempo a aprender otro hechizo más útil.

Fue mientras pensaba en todo ello que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al voltear, pude ver a Louise acercándose. Una vez se paró frente a mí le hice la más evidente pregunta.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece?

— Antes de eso, hay que me gustaría saber. Sobre el duelo, ¿hubo algún motivo en especial para hacerlo?

— Wardes vino aquí en la mañana y me dijo que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que podía hacer. Yo tenía un sentimiento similar, así que acepté su proposición de pelear.

— Ya veo. Él te mencionó eso, ¿verdad?

Sólo tuve que pensarlo por unos breves instantes para saber de lo que hablaba.

— Así es.

El mismo día que Osmond me contó sobre Gandalfr le pregunté sobre si era correcto hablarle a Louise sobre eso. El tema del familiar legendario no podía importarme menos, pero prefería contárselo directamente para evitar alguna molestia a futuro. Tardé solamente un día en contárselo. Ella, evidentemente, no lo creyó del todo, pero al parecer la confirmación de Wardes terminó por disipar las pocas dudas que tenía.

— Dejaremos ese tema para cuando logre asimilarlo. — Dijo Louise. — Continuando con el duelo...

— Estoy satisfecho y aliviado de tener su ayuda. Logré acertar un golpe al final, pero no creo que hubiera podido ganar contra alguien que puede bloquear incluso los ataques que no ve.

— En cuanto a eso, ¿sabes cómo fue que lo hizo?

— No es mucho, pero Derflinger hace algo de ruido al moverlo a gran velocidad. Es probable que reaccionara a ese sonido.

— Entonces esa patada que lograste darle…

— Usé el sonido que provocó Derflinger como una finta.

 _Aunque también podría decirse que tuve algo de suerte._

Usar Teletransportación para un ataque instantáneo no era tan sencillo como uno pensaría. Literalmente todo el espacio que me rodeaba cambiaba de un momento a otro y ese cambio tan súbito era difícil de procesar. Había formas de manejar ese problema, pero requerían de una preparación que no pude darme el lujo de hacer en el duelo.

— Ya veo. Tienes tu mérito por averiguar eso tan rápido. Eso me recuerda, cuando tengamos tiempo me gustaría que me enseñaras qué gesto utilizas para cada hechizo. Esa luz en verdad hizo que me dolieran los ojos y preferiría estar preparada para algo así.

— Como desee. ¿Era eso sobre lo que quería conversar?

— No. Quería que me dieras tu opinión sobre Wardes.

— Como dije antes, estoy aliviado por su ayuda. Por el duelo puedo decir que en efecto es fuerte, además de confiable por lo que hizo contra los bandidos.

— Entonces… ¿estás feliz de que él me proteja?

 _¿A dónde quiere llegar?_

El que quisiera saber lo que opinaba sobre Warde no era raro en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, esa pregunta fue de cierta forma extraña. De hecho, no entendí de qué forma encajaba dicha pregunta con el contexto.

— Con su presencia usted está mucho más segura. Considerando la situación el país al que estamos yendo, estoy feliz con que él se encuentre con nosotros.

— Eso quiere decir que no tiene problemas con que sea él quien me proteja.

Por el tono de su voz pude notar que Louise ya estaba algo enfadada. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que ella quería que yo le diera una respuesta en concreto. El problema es que no conocía dicha respuesta. Le había dejado en claro que me alegraba por su seguridad, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para ella.

 _Se supone que están comprometido ¿Querrá algo más de espacio?_

— Si es alguien mucho más capaz, entonces yo estaría tranquilo.

El enojo de Louise se volvió completamente evidente luego de que dijera esas palabras.

 _Bien, me equivoqué. Si no quiere que me aparte, supongo que sólo queda probar lo contrario_

— Espero que no haya malentendido mis palabras, señorita Louise. Sin importar lo que suceda yo estaré a su lado para protegerla, pero eso no evita que me reconforte que alguien más me ayude en ello.

— ¿En verdad no me dejarás? — Preguntó ella con una voz más tranquila.

 _Bien, acerté._

Mi respuesta se basó totalmente en querer disminuir su enojo. Evidentemente eso era incorrecto y quizás lamentaría haber hecho más adelante, pero en ese punto no podía hacer algo más. Una parte de mí me decía que actuar de esa forma era lo más adecuado, pero eso no evitó que sintiera algo de culpabilidad luego de mis siguientes palabras, pues le estaba mintiendo a alguien que, al parecer, tenía total confianza en mí.

— Le doy mi palabra.

— Gracias.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa antes de decir algo más.

— También quiero que sepas que... Wardes me ha ofrecido matrimonio. Todavía no le he dado una respuesta, pero planeo dársela una vez terminemos con la misión.

 _¿Matrimonio en este preciso momento?_

— No creo estar en posición de decirle lo que puede o no puede hacer, pero como su familiar sólo le pido pensar adecuadamente antes de tomar una decisión.

Louise sonrió, pero en sus ojos todavía se notaba algo de incertidumbre. No obstante, no le di mayor importancia a ello.

 _Bien, al menos ya no está enojada._

Di un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro.

 _Esto se está haciendo más complicado a medida que pasa el tiempo._

Entonces, de manera completamente súbita, la habitación se oscureció. La luz de la luna había sido bloqueada por un enorme objeto que se posicionó atrás de la ventana. Ambos volteamos al instante y distinguimos a un enorme golem de piedra, además de cierta persona que se encontraba en el hombro de este.

En respuesta inmediata desenfundé a Derflinger. No era para menos, pues frente a nuestros ojos se encontraba alguien que no debía estar allí. Alguien que debería estar presa por haber robado el Báculo de la Destrucción.

* * *

 **Comienzo con lo siguiente. Leí de nuevo lo que voy escribiendo hasta ahora y me di cuenta que la ***** en cierta parte de la pelea contra Fouquet en el capítulo seis. Ahora ya está corregido, el resultado no cambia, pero tenía que arreglarlo. Si tienen curiosidad, es a partir de cuando Fouquet coge la bazuca.**

 **Terminé el capítulo once y con el cubro por completo el volumen dos. Estoy intentando comprimir más las cosas, porque... sí, esto se tornará demasiado largo si no lo hago. ¿Me tomaré un descanso luego de publicar el capítulo once? No lo sé, porque en realidad tengo ganas de empezar ya el capítulo doce. Lo que sí es que publicaré el capítulo diez el jueves y el once el día domingo. En un futuro quizás cada volumen me tome solo cuatro capítulos medianos, eso es a lo que aspiro. En fin, eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito el 17/08/2018. Todavía me sorprendo de la gran cantidad de cambios que hago en estos capítulos ahoa que los estoy reescribiendo. La mejora en la redacción también es notable y darme cuenta de eso también hace que me pregunte cuánto más puedo mejorar. En fin, creo que la pelea quedó mejor que en la primera versión.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. La huida (Volumen 2)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¡Fouquet! — Gritó Louise.

— ¡Oh! Realmente es un honor se recordada.

Tras ver más detenidamente, pudimos observar que además de Fouquet había alguien más en el otro hombro del golem. Dicha persona llevaba una máscara y aunque no podía ser identificada, sus rasgos delataban que se trataba de un hombre.

— ¡¿No deberías estar pudriéndote en la cárcel?! — Preguntó Derflinger.

— Es injusto que se prive al mundo de mi belleza. Hubo alguien que pensó eso y me ayudó a escapar. — Respondió Foquet a la vea que señaló con su pulgar a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Yo? Nada importante. Sólo vine a darles un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento por las vacaciones que me dieron.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, el golem movió su brazo hacia atrás. Al notar lo que iba a hacer, inmediatamente sujeté a Louise y salí de la habitación. Sólo un par de segundos después el puño del golem atravesó la pared.

Louise y yo tardamos menos de un minuto en llegar al piso inferior, donde la situación no era mucho mejor. Varios bandidos habían entrado al hotel para atacar. Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha y Wardes, apenas comenzó el ataque, voltearon una mesa de costado para poder usarla como escudo. Los asaltantes, actuando con prudencia, decidieron no abalanzarse y, en cambio, usar arcos y flechas para pelear. Por ello, pararse para poder contraatacar con magia era imposible sin que lluvia de flechas sea disparada. Apenas nos reunimos con los demás, Louise y yo nos cubrimos junto a ellos para luego contarles sobre Fouquet, pero fue innecesario, pues ellos ya se habían enterado debido a los pies del golem que podían observarse a través de las ventanas.

— No parecen tener interés en robar.

— Seguramente fueron contratados por los nobles de Albion.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, pero desde esta posición no podemos contratacar con magia.

— Yo y mis valquirias podemos encargarnos.

— Ellos parecen tener experiencia en combate. No creo que tengas suficientes golems. — Respondió Kirche.

— Quizás puedan cubrirnos el tiempo suficiente para escapar por la puerta de atrás.

— Guiche el problema no es derrotar a los mercenarios. El inconveniente real es… — Empecé a decir.

— Ese enorme golem. Podemos escapar del hotel, pero con esa cosa siguiéndonos será muy difícil llegar al puerto — Dijo Louise.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Me niego a caer aquí ante unos mercenarios plebeyos.

Guiche intentó levantarse, pero Wardes actuó rápidamente y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa para evitar que se pusiera de pie.

— Escuchen. No es necesario que todos lleguemos a Albion, sólo necesitamos que un grupo lo consiga para poder completar la misión.

Apenas el vizconde terminó de decir esas palabras, Tabitha cerró su libro y miró a Wardes. Acto seguido, ella usó su báculo para señalarse a sí mismo, a Kirche y a Guiche.

— Señuelo.

Luego, la estudiante nos señaló al resto de nosotros.

— Puerto.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Nosotros nos encargaremos mientras ustedes escapan. — Dijo Kirche.

Louise no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al mirar a Kirche.

— ¿Están seguros? — Pregunté.

— Ellos pueden arreglárselas. — Dijo Wardes. — Sin duda llegaremos al puerto si aprovechamos el tiempo que conseguirán.

Miré por un momento a los tres estudiantes que se quedarían como señuelo. Había un par de cosas que se me ocurrieron y que, de hecho, tuve ganas de decirles, pero estaba consciente que no había el tiempo para hacerlo.

— Buena suerte. — Me limité a comentar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Louise, Wardes y yo nos levantamos rápidamente para posteriormente salir corriendo de la habitación. Las flechas no tardaron en ser lanzadas hacia nuestra dirección, pero una ráfaga de viento creada por Tabitha terminó por desviarlas. Sin más intervenciones los tres logramos escapar por la puerta trasera. Finalmente, luego de poco más de un minuto, escuchamos una explosión dentro del hotel.

— Parece que han comenzado. — Dijo Louise.

— Los muelles están por allí. — Indicó Wardes.

Mientras seguimos avanzando no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás durante unos segundos más. Una pequeña mueca de incomodidad se pudo apreciar en mi rostro.

 **...**

— No seas tan arrogantes, niños. ¡Acabaré con ustedes ahora mismo! — Gritó Fouquet desde el hombro de su golem.

Los tres estudiantes se las habían arreglado para hacer huir a los mercenarios. Un hechizo de Kirche y una olla de aceite que las valquirias de Guiche de la cocina habían sido suficiente para lograrlo. Sin embargo, todavía había alguien de quien debían encargarse. Los tres jóvenes magos no tardaron mucho en salir por la puerta principal, tal y como habían hecho los asaltantes hace un minuto. Ninguno quería correr el riesgo de quedarse en el edificio que podía ser derrumbado por el golem en cualquier momento.

Las valquirias de Guiche, las cuales fueron las primeras en salir, fueron recibidas con una fuerte patada del golem. Evidentemente, ninguna pudo soportar el ataque y fueron completamente destruidas.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Kirche para luego mirar a Tabitha.

La maga peliazul se limitó a mirar al golem directamente. Guiche, por otro lado, sin poder aguantar más, dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Ataquen! ¡Todo el mundo ataque! ¡Le mostraré el espíritu de la nobleza de Tristain! — Gritó Guiche

El mago tenía la intención de correr hacia el golem para un ataque desesperado, pero un golpe por parte de Tabitha con su báculo provocó que él cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? Voy a ser un hombre y lucharé en nombre de Su Alteza.

— Parece que en verdad tendremos que escapar. — Dijo Kirche.

— ¡No, no voy a correr!

— Tú serías de las primeras personas que morirían en una batalla. — Comentó la maga pelirroja.

Tabitha miró entonces como el golem empezó a aproximarse. Entonces, de repente, una idea apareció en su cabeza. Ella tiró de la manga de Guiche, quien ya se había puesto de pie, para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué?

— Rosa. Pétalos.

Tabitha señaló primero la falsa rosa que Guiche usaba como varita y posteriormente apuntó al golem. Él, evidentemente, trató de pensar en qué es que lo que ella planeaba lograr con eso.

— ¡Haz lo que te dice! — Gritó Kirche.

Apenas escuchó ese grito, Guiche agitó su varita y envió una gran cantidad de pétalos en dirección al golem, los cuales se pegaron a su cuerpo. Tras ver eso, Tabitha habló nuevamente.

— Aceite.

Fouquet no pudo evitar sentirse confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Ni crean que los dejaré escapar solo porque adornaron a mi golem con unos pétalos.

El golem alzó su puño para atacar a los estudiantes. No obstante, nunca pudo completar dicho ataque. Un repentino olor a aceite comenzó a percibirse en el aire y tan sólo unos segundos después, Kirche lanzó una enorme bola de fuego hacia el golem. En tan sólo un instante Fouquet entendió lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para prevenirlo. El hechizo de Kirche impactó contra el golem, pero a diferencia de lo que ocurrió durante el enfrentamiento en el bosque, las llamas no se apagaron. El aceite, el cual Guiche había generado a partir de sus pétalos de rosa, provocó dicho efecto. Finalmente, sin poder soportar más las llamas, el golem cayó.

 **…**

 _Al parecer los subestimé._

Louise, Wardes y yo estábamos subiendo una larga escalera para así llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina. Instintivamente había estado mirando hacia el hotel de vez en cuando y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una enorme figura prendida en fuego que no tardó mucho en caer al suelo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más los tres llegamos hasta lo más alto de la colina. Desde ahí nos era posible observar un árbol de colosal tamaño con una gran cantidad de ramas que se esparcían en diferentes direcciones. En cada una de esas ramas había diferentes naves aseguradas.

 _Me lo dijeron antes y lo estoy viendo, pero todavía es difícil de creer._

En mi mundo existían magos que podían hacer levitar grandes objetos. De hecho, había métodos para hacer que cosas tan grandes como los barcos volaran, pero jamás se había logrado usar magia para que dichos objetos sirvieran como transportes para recorrer largas distancia. Una vez más pude apreciar la diferencia entre el poder de la magia que había en los dos mundos.

Durante nuestra travesía por las escaleras que rodeaban al árbol pude notar diferentes señalizaciones en cada una de las ramas que pasábamos. En cada señalización había diferentes palabras que nunca había leído antes, por lo que imaginé que eran los nombres de los lugares de destino de cada nave. Fue mientras corríamos que pude escuchar pasos detrás de nosotros. Cuando volteé, lo único que pude apreciar fue a una persona que saltó por encima de mí. Rápidamente giré mi cabeza y noté que dicha persona, la cual era el mismo enmascarado que habíamos visto junto a Fouquet, había aterrizado detrás de Louise.

— ¡Louise, detrás de ti!

Lamentablemente, mi advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Louise sólo tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de que el hombre la sujetara. Inmediatamente desenfundé a Derflinger, pero poco podía hacer con una espada teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que Louise estaba siendo sujetada. El enmascarado entonces volvió a saltar con la clara intención de llevarse consigo a Louise. Di un paso al frente para intentarlo seguirlos, pero Wardes me sujetó del hombro para impedir que lo hiciera. Antes de poder preguntarle por lo que planeaba, el vizconde agitó su varita. Un poderoso viento golpeó entonces al misterioso sujeto y provocó que soltara a Louise. Él no tuvo problemas en sujetarse en una de las ramas del árbol para evitar su caída, pero Louise, quien no tuvo esa suerte, empezó a caer.

— ¡Cúbreme! — Grité a la vez que corrí hacia el borde de la plataforma en la que estábamos.

Sin perder ni un segundo salté y me impulsé con el borde de la plataforma para poder llegar hacia Louise. Una vez la alcancé, la sujeté usando mi brazo libre para posteriormente utilizar un conjuro libre. Tras activar Vuelo, me dirigí nuevamente rumbo a la plataforma. Al llegar a esta, vimos como Wardes estaba frente a frente al enmascarado. Este último lanzó un conjuro hacia el vizconde, quien fue arrojado varios metros al solamente haber bloqueado el hechizo parcialmente. El atacante no perdió tiempo y volteó hacia nosotros. Acto seguido, recitó un hechizo a toda velocidad. El aire por encima de nosotros dos empezó a enfriarse.

— En guardia, compañero.

Ante las palabras de Derflinger me coloqué frente a Louise. El aire se estremeció y desde una nube que fue creada de la nada empezó a generarse una luz.

— ¡Nube eléctrica! — Exclamó Derflinger.

 _Maldición._

Por simple reflejo utilicé otro hechizo libre, Repulsión. El resultado tras el choque de ambos conjuros fue inmediato. La fuerza invisible que estaba generando evitó que el hechizo del enmascarado impactara directamente, pero eso fue todo lo que logré. No tenía suficiente fuerza para mantenerme en el mismo lugar y comencé a perder terreno. Además, pude sentir como mi muñeca comenzó a ceder por el esfuerzo. Literalmente temí que mis huesos se rompieran por la presión. Entonces, de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo dejó de retroceder. Al girar un poco mi cabeza pude ver a Louise, quien se acercó a mí para ayudarme.

 _Otra vez…_

Nuevamente había decidido ayudarme sin dejar intimidar ni por un segundo. Apenas era capaz de retener el peligroso conjuro y ella, ignorando ese peligro, se acercó para evitar que yo cayera de la plataforma. Louise debía estar completamente consciente de la diferencia de poder y cuál sería el resultado final. Una parte de mí quería seguir pensando sobre eso, pero era imposible hacerlo. Ciertamente había dejado de retroceder, pero mi muñeca ya estaba llegando a su límite.

 _Esto debería funcionar._

Sabiendo que sólo podría soportar el impacto por unos segundos más, empecé a agacharme. Finalmente, tras recostarme hacia atrás redirigí el haz de luz por encima de nosotros dos. El peligro había pasado, pero la potencia del conjuro provocó que ambos retrocediéramos hasta el borde de la plataforma. Tanto Louise como yo nos levantamos rápidamente y al instante siguiente de hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca derecha.

 _Maldición, fue mala idea intentar detenerlo._

El enmascarado entonces comenzó a recitar otro conjuro. No obstante, no pudo lograr a terminar. Wardes se había puesto nuevamente de pie y usando un martillo de viento golpeó al asaltante para aventarlo de la plataforma.

Tras ver eso, di un leve suspiro de alivio. Posteriormente, Louise y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia Wardes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Louise.

— Me cogió desprevenido. Eso es todo.

Ella entonces volteó a verme.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Parece que me lastimé al desviar ese conjuro. — Respondí mientras sujetaba mi muñeca. — Derflinger, dijiste Nube eléctrica, ¿verdad?

— Magia de Viento. Es muy fuerte. Sin duda ese hombre es un profesional.

— Oh, ¿una espada inteligente? Qué cosa tan rara.

— No creo que sea seguro quedarnos aquí. — Comenté. — Si es un mago de Viento, lo más probable es que no tarde en venir de nuevo hasta aquí.

Tanto Louise, con una clara preocupación en su rostro, como Wardes asintieron.

 **…**

— Eh, ¿quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

Habíamos llegado al último tramo de escalera y desde ahí pudimos apreciar un barco que acababa de atracar. La nave tenía alas a sus costados, de las cuales colgaban varias cuerdas que la sujetaban a la rama que estaba a su lado. Subimos a bordo de inmediato y al hacerlo un marinero nos hizo la pregunta más obvia. Wardes ignoró lo que dijo dicho marinero e hizo él mismo una pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán?

— Está durmiendo. Vuelva por la mañana. — Contesto con frialdad.

— ¿Quieres que un noble repita lo que acaba de decir? — Preguntó Wardes con un tono amenazante al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

Un evidente temor apareció en el rostro del marinero, quien se levantó para entonces empezar a llamar a su capitán. Sólo tuvimos que esperar un par de minutos para que el hombre al que buscábamos apareciera ante nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieren?

— ¡Líder de la Guardia de Su Majestad, Capitán Wardes!

El capitán se sorprendió ante esas palabras y cambió su modo de hablar a uno más formal.

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que desea de esta embarcación?

— Llevamos a Albion. ¡Ahora!

— Eso es una locura.

— Esto es por orden de Su Majestad, ¿en verdad planea oponerse?

— No me opongo, es sólo que no podemos partir hasta el día de mañana. No tenemos suficientes piedras de viento para llegar, así que debemos esperar a que Albion se acerqué más.

— No se preocupen por eso. Soy un mago de Viento de clase Cuadrangular. Puedo encargarme de recargar las piedras.

 _¿Cuadrangular? Eso explica la paliza que me pudo haber dado._

— Eso resuelve uno de los problemas. Sin embargo, todavía deberá pagar.

— ¿Cuál es el precio?

— Estamos llevando azufre. La pólvora se ha convertido en una necesidad y esto hizo que el azufre valga ahora su precio en oro.

— Compraré todo el azufre.

El capitán asintió. Acto seguido, di media vuelta y empezó a darle órdenes a sus hombres para partir de inmediato.

— ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Albion? — Preguntó Wardes.

— Estaremos en el puerto de Scarborough mañana al mediodía. — Respondió el capitán.

Me acerqué entonces a las barandas del barco para apoyarme en estas. Desde ese lugar pude ver como las luces de La Rochelle se empequeñecían rápidamente. No podía sentirlo, pero con lo anterior supe que estábamos viajando a gran velocidad. Uno segundos después de perder de vista todo rastro del puerto, Louise se paró a mi lado.

— Aztor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al voltear, pude notar como ella miraba mi muñeca con preocupación.

— No se preocupe, Miss Louise, no creo que sea grave. Aunque necesitaré algunas horas para que pase el dolor.

— ¿Por qué intentaste desviar el ataque? La verdad pensé que lo esquivarías.

 _No necesito que me lo digas._

El intento de retener el conjuro fue por simple reacción. En retrospectiva quizás hubiera intentado esquivar la Nube eléctrica. Aunque eso se quedaría en una simple posibilidad, pues algo me generaba dudas al respecto.

— Dudo seriamente que hubiera podido moverme a tiempo para quitarnos a ambos del camino.

 _Y es probable que hubiera sido lo mismo si estuviese solo._

— ¿Y por qué no usar Teletransportación?

— Es un conjuro demasiado bueno para hacer un ataque sorpresa y planeaba usarlo si la batalla se prolongaba.

Evidentemente, el elemento sorpresa hubiera sido prácticamente eliminado si el enmascarado veía el hechizo tan sólo una vez.

— No cualquier espera que su oponente desaparezca de un momento a otro. No por nada es de los conjuros que menos gente conoce.

— ¿En verdad?

— Difícil de aprender y de escribir su runa. Es el último hechizo que aprendí y tardé en total tres años. Además, es incluso más difícil aprender a usarlo sin necesitar de una runa. Creo que sólo había seis o siete personas que podían usarlo de esa forma.

— ¿Y por qué usarlo con Guiche entonces?

— No había otro hechizo cerca que pudiera usar.

 _Eso y también porque entré en pánico._

— Por lo que oí del capitán el Ejército Real de Albión está completamente rodeados cerca de Newcastle

Tanto Louise como yo volteamos para ver a Wardes, quien se había acercado para informarnos sobre la situación.

— ¿Y el príncipe Wales? — Preguntó Louise.

— Él parece estar vivo. También me informó que el puerto fue tomado por los rebeldes.

— Espera, ¿entonces cómo llegaremos donde la Familia Real?

— La única opción es luchar. Sólo tardaremos un día en llegar a Newcastle desde Scarborough.

— ¿Sabe cuántos nobles estarán en el puerto? — Pregunté.

— No muchos, la mayoría está ocupado con la fuerzas de la Familia Real. Debemos buscar una oportunidad para escapar del puerto e ir directamente a Newcastle.

— Mientras no tengamos que enfrentamos a alguien como ese enmascarado, creo que no habrá muchas complicaciones.

— Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está tu grifo, Wardes? — Preguntó Louise.

Wardes sonrió y luego de asomarse por babor, silbó. Tan solamente unos segundos después, el grifo de Wardes apareció y aterrizó en la cubierta de la nave.

 _Bueno, supongo que aprovecharé para descansar este último día de tranquilidad._

Ese pensamiento realmente no me hacía feliz en lo absoluto.

— En vista del tiempo que tardaremos en llegar aprovecharé para descansar un poco. — Le informé a Louise.

Sin ganas de esperar una respuesta, di media vuelta y me acerqué a un mástil del barco. Tras sentarme y apoyarme en este, cerré mis ojos para finalmente quedarme dormido.

 **…**

 _Ah… al fin llegué._

Ya era de noche y finalmente había llegado a casa. La escuela en la que estudiaba tenía dormitorios en los cuales los alumnos podían quedarse y si bien no era obligatorio, por simple practicidad yo me quedaba en estos. Evidentemente volvía a casa de vez en cuando, tanto para visitar a mis padres, así como para poder descansar adecuadamente. Esa noche había vuelto por esto último.

Sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta y entre por esta. El sitio estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que intuí de inmediato que mis padres no se encontraban ahí. Mi cansancio evitó que pensara mucho en eso y, en cambio, me dirigiera a mi habitación. Al llegar a esta, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Tan sólo esa tarde habían terminado los exámenes y no me sentía con energía para poder hacer algo que no fuera dormir. Instintivamente mientras me acomodaba acabé por ver cierta nota que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Tras dar un largo bostezo, extendí mi mano para agarrarla y así poder leerla.

 _Al hacer el inventario nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos suficientes productos en el almacén para la siguiente semana. Volveremos cerca de medianoche._

Me quedé mirando la nota durante unos breves segundos.

 _Ya veo._

A diferencia de mí, mis padres no eran magos. No eran más que simples personas que tenían un pequeño negocio con el cual, con algo de esfuerzo, pudieron cubrir los gastos de mi escuela. Ellos evidentemente estuvieron decepcionados al saber que yo no trabajaría en la tienda una vez creciera, pero aun así me apoyaron en mi decisión de ir por el camino de la magia.

Lentamente me levanté para posteriormente dirigirme a la cocina.

 _Me pregunto qué debería preparar._

Los gastos por mis estudios no eran precisamente baratos, por lo que durante las vacaciones solía ayudar en la tienda en agradecimiento. Obviamente también me había visto en la necesidad de reabastecer el almacén y jamás me había visto en la situación de llegar tan tarde.

Una vez llegué a la cocina miré a un calendario que estaba colgado en la pared. Tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que los había visto. Ellos habían salido para preparar algo en celebración, por lo que al final consideré adecuado que yo hiciera algo parecido.

 _Conociéndolos irán por algo para la cena así que… sí, supongo que me encargaré de hacer el postre._

 **…**

— ¡Albion a la vista!

Me desperté bruscamente por ese grito. Miré alrededor mío y tardé unos cuantos segundos en poder recordar la situación en la que me encontraba. Tras dar un largo bostezo, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia Louise, quien estaba cerca de la proa. Al colocarme a su lado vi en la misma dirección que ella. Al principio no pude ver nada, pero luego de unos instantes una gigantesca isla flotante pudo divisarse por encima de las nubes.

— Es todavía más impresionante de lo que imaginé. — Comenté.

— Me sigo preguntando cómo te impresionas de estas cosas.

— Puede que en ambos mundo exista la magia, pero ambas son muy diferentes entre sí, ¿no lo cree también?

Albion, el país blanco, era una enorme isla flotante que normalmente se encontraba sobre los océanos, pero que se acercaba al Halkeginia cada cierto tiempo.

— Por cierto, hay algo que de hecho me causa curiosidad, ¿por qué se le conoce como El país blanco?

— ¿Ves esa niebla que cubre la parte inferior de la isla? El agua de los ríos que caen de Albion la forman y es por eso que se le dio ese nombre.

 _Interesante._

En ese preciso momento, un grito interrumpió los pensamientos que empecé a tener sobre la isla flotante.

— ¡Nave acercándose a estribor! — Grito el vigía.

Louise y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo. Al hacerlo, ambos notamos un enorme barco con al menos una veintena de cañones acercándose a nuestra dirección.

— ¿Serán rebeldes? — Preguntó Louise.

Wardes comenzó a conversar el capitán del barco. El vizconde aconsejó preguntarle al barco si era dirigido por nobles, sin embargo, a pesar de enviar el mensaje, no hubo respuesta alguna. Luego de asumir que eran piratas, el capital dio la orden de retirada. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, pues el otro barco comenzó a navegar de forma paralela a nosotros. Tras adelantarnos un poco, la nave enemiga disparó una bala de cañón a una dirección aleatoria. Segundos después, desplegaron en su mástil una señal de cuatro colores.

— ¡Nos están ordenando parar, capitán!

En vista que su barco estaba en completa desventaja en cuanto a armamento, el capitán miró a Wardes en busca de ayuda.

— Utilicé toda mi magia al recargar las piedras de viento. Sólo nos queda obedecer. — Comentó Wardes.

El capitán, resignado, dio la orden de parar la nave. Una vez el barco en el que estábamos bajó sus velas, la otra embarcación empezó a acercarse. Louise y yo no tardamos más que unos segundos en ponernos al lado del otro.

— ¡Somos piratas, no se resistan! — Gritó uno de los hombres desde la otra nave.

Los piratas entonces dispararon ganchos para aferrarse a nuestro barco. Instantes después, varios hombres comenzaron a abordarnos. Me vi tentado a sacar a Derflinger, pero al escuchar a Louise mencionar mi nombre y al ver como los cañones apuntaban a nuestro barco, borré esa idea de mi mente. Para ese momento Wardes ya se había acercado a nosotros dos.

— No servirá de nada resistirse, ¿no? — Le pregunté al vizconde.

— Con la cantidad de hombres que tienen y con esos cañones apuntándonos, no veo un posible escape. Además, podrían tener magos de su lado. — Me respondió Wardes.

 _Maldición._

La suposición que hizo Wardes fue confirmada segundos después, cuando un humo cubrió a su grifo y lo puso a dormir. Un pirata vestido muy elegantemente, quien había lanzado ese hechizo después de abordar, caminó hasta el centro del barco.

— ¡¿Dónde está el capitán?!

— Soy yo. — Respondió el capitán con una voz temblorosa.

El que parecía ser el líder de los piratas se acercó a él y luego de estar a su alcance sacó su sable para posteriormente golpear la cara del capitán.

— Nombre y cargamento del barco.

— El Marie Galante de Tristain. La carga es azufre.

— Bien, compraremos todo. Y como pago, los dejaremos con vida.

Entonces, el líder de los piratas notó nuestra presencia y al instante siguiente, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

— ¡Así que tenemos invitados nobles!

Él se acercó más a Louise y uso su mano para levantar su barbilla.

— Y al parecer tenemos a una belleza aquí.

— ¡Suéltame, humano inmundo! — Gritó Louise a la vez que le dio una palmada en la mano.

— ¡Ella me llamó inmundo! ¡Estoy tan asustado! — Dijo el hombre.

En respuesta a eso, todos sus subordinados empezaron a reír.

— Bien, muchachos, llévenselos a todos.

…

— ¿Qué tal está tu muñeca?

— Mejor. Creo que en tan sólo un par de horas más el dolor desaparecerá por completo. — Respondí a la vez que movía mi muñeca de diferentes maneras.

Las varias de Louise y Wardes les habían sido arrebatadas. A mí se me había despojado de Derflinger, aunque, por otro lado, pude quedarme con mis papeles rúnicos, pues fueron considerados como algo inofensivo. Posteriormente, fuimos llevados como prisioneros. No obstante, a diferencia del resto de la tripulación, a nosotros nos dejaron caminar libremente por la cárcel. Imaginé que sería uno de los tantos privilegios que se le solía dar a los nobles.

En el lugar en el que nos habían encerrado había gran cantidad de sacos ya se de cereales o de pólvora, así como también varias balas de cañón. Además, había también algunos barriles de vino. Mientras que Wardes examinaba con curiosidad la carga del barco, yo estaba sentado junto a Louise. No había mucho más que hacer. Escapar era bastante sencillo, pues lo único que debía hacer era utilizar Teletransportación para movernos fuera de la nave y posteriormente otro hechizo libre de Vuelo para evitar la dura caída. Sin embargo, eso generaría dos problemas. Sin un medio de transporte podríamos pasar días vagando por Albion hasta encontrar algún lugar con el cual ubicarnos y además, sin las varitas de Louise y Wardes tendríamos una clara desventaja si nos topábamos con los nobles de Albion. Tras mencionarle esos dos inconvenientes, Louise consideró que lo más sensato era esperar una oportunidad de recuperar las varitas para luego escapar. Eso fue un alivio para mí, pues ir a Albion en esas condiciones era demasiado peligroso para mi gusto.

Tras escuchar mi respuesta a su pregunta, Louise hizo cierto comentario.

— Ojalá pudiera usar el elemento agua.

— No se culpe de ello. Soy yo el que no aprendió el conjuro Curación por decisión propia.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, hay varios hechizos que no sabes usar ¿verdad?

— Hay en total quince hechizos que no conozco, entre ellos el de Curación.

— ¿Hubo algún motivo por el que no lo intentaras aprenderlo?

— Si llegaba a lastimarme en un duelo simplemente iba a la enfermería a que me curaran. Hay varios hechizos que nadie aprende porque no son necesarios o requieren demasiada energía rúnica para usarse.

— ¿Y entre esos hechizos cuál sería el más fuerte?

Estaba a punto de responderle a Louise, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Por esta pasó un hombre el cual llevaba un plato de sopa en sus manos.

— Hemos decidido darles de comer. Siempre y cuando respondan las preguntas que les haré.

Louise se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué preguntas?

— ¿Por qué vinieron a Albion?

— Queríamos hacer un viaje. — Respondió.

— ¿Por qué a Albion, noble de Tristain?

— No tengo la obligación de decírtelo.

— No sirve que intentes hacerte la dura si tu cara no oculta tu nerviosismo.

Ella desvió su mirada rápidamente. Tras ver eso, empecé a hablar para intentar convencer al pirata.

— Disculpe, pero la verdad es que vinimos a Albion por mí.

El hombre agachó su cabeza para verme, pues, a diferencia de Louise, no me había tomado la molestia de levantarme.

— Yo soy su familiar. He estado cumpliendo sus órdenes con eficiencia, por lo que mi ama decidió recompensarme con una visita a mi familia.

— Oh, ¿en qué lugar vive tu familia?

No respondí. En cambio, tal y como hizo Louise, desvié mi mirada. Había inventado esa historia de la nada, pero al no tener idea sobre los lugares de Albion no fui capaz de responder. El pirata, tras mirarnos a ambos durante unos instantes, comenzó a reírse. Momentos después, dejó el plato en el suelo y procedió a retirarse. Louise y yo nos quedamos viendo el plato de sopa por unos segundos.

— No es bueno que nos quedemos con hambre, lo mejor es comer y recuperar fuerzas. — Comentó Wardes, quien se había colocado a nuestro lado.

Todavía con algo de desconfianza, los tres terminamos por comer la sopa que el hombre había dejado. Después de ello, Wardes, cansado debido al tiempo que se había mantenido despierto, se recostó en una pared para descansar. El silencio reinó durante varios minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. No obstante, el sujeto que entró fue alguien diferente.

— Buenas noches, ¿son ustedes los nobles que se dirigen a Albion?

Ninguno de los tres respondimos.

— Juzgaré ese silencio como un sí. La verdad es que nosotros respetamos a los nobles, es gracias a ellos que nuestro negocio prospera.

— ¿Pero este no es un buque de guerra de los rebeldes?

— No, no, nosotros estamos involucrados con ambos lados. Entonces, si en verdad son nobles, podemos dejarlos libres en el puerto más cercano.

Di un suspiro de alivio.

 _Parece que todo saldrá bien al final._

Eso fue lo pensé durante unos instantes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, hubo alguien que no se sintió feliz en lo más mínimo y que, además, empezó a mirar al pirata de forma amenazante.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a tener negocios con esos sucios rebeldes? ¿Qué no tienen respeto por la familia real de Albion? Soy una embajadora de Tristain y como tal tengo el deber de decirles que su comportamiento es repugnante.

 _Ella acaba de…_

— Señorita Louise, por favor cálmese. Este no es el momento adecuado para actuar de esa forma.

— No intervengas. Tú eres mi familiar y debes obedecerme. — Me dijo Louise sin voltear a verme.

Realmente me estaba siendo difícil formar una opinión sólida sobre Louise. La ayuda inmediata que me daba y su ocasional preocupación hacia mi persona eran favorables, pero esa actitud era algo que me había causado molestias en más de una ocasión.

El pirata, al igual que su compañero que vino anteriormente, comenzó a reír.

— Bueno, iré a informarle al jefe de su situación.

Una vez el sujeto se retiró, el silencio volvió a la habitación. Ninguno de nosotros dijo otra palabra hasta que, minutos después, la puerta se abrió por tercera vez.

 **…**

— Estás frente al jefe. Demuestra algo de respeto y salúdalo como es debido.

Nos habían informado que el líder de los piratas deseaba vernos. Evidentemente, para nuestra molestia, no estábamos en posición de desobedecer. Louise, Wardes y yo fuimos sacados de la habitación para posteriormente ser llevamos a un cuarto finamente decorado, en el cual se encontraba el jefe de los piratas. Al entrar, la misma persona que nos llevó hasta ahí empujó a Louise por detrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de la orden que recibió, ella no se movió. En cambio, simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente al líder de los piratas, quien terminó por hacer cierto comentario debido a la actitud de la estudiante.

— Me gustan las mujeres fuertes de voluntad.

— ¡Exijo el trato que merece un embajador!

— ¿Y qué hace exactamente un embajador de Tristain en Albion? ¿Vienes de parte de la realeza?

— Precisamente.

— Iban en camino a Nanishi, ¿verdad? Nosotros llegaremos ahí mañana.

— No pienso decirte nada más.

 _Ya les dijiste demasiado al decir que eras una embajadora._ Pensé para después mirar de reojo a Louise.

En ese momento, mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la impresión. A pesar de la actitud que estaba mostrando, Louise estaba temblando. Causó cierta impresión en mí verla poder actuar como siempre a pesar de estar lo suficientemente asustada como para temblar de esa forma.

— ¿Realmente no piensas responder?

— Ella ya dijo que no piensa hablar más.

El pirata, al escuchar mi interrupción, giró su cabeza para verme. Debido a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no pude evitar que una gota de sudor empezara a recorrer mi rostro.

— Y tú eres…

— El familiar de la embajadora.

— ¿Familiar?

El líder me observó durante unos cuantos segundos más, luego de los cuales comenzó a reírse en voz alta.

— Ya sabía que los nobles de Tristain eran raros, pero no tanto.

Todos nos quedamos extrañados por el repentino cambio del jefe de los piratas, quien luego de dejar de reír se paró y se acercó a nosotros.

— Oh, lo siento. Como noble que soy, creo que debo presentarme.

Entonces, él sujeto se quitó lo que pareció ser una peluca para dejar a la vista su pelo rubio. Luego, removió también la falsa barba que llevaba, así como el parche que cubría su ojo. En tan sólo un instante la persona que estaba frente a nosotros dejó de parecerse a un pirata.

— Soy el general de la Fuerza Aérea Real de Albion, así como el comandante de la flota nacional. Flota que en realidad tiene un único barco, el Eagle. — Se presentó el joven mientras nos hizo una reverencia. — Mi nombre es Wales, Wales Tudor, el príncipe del reino de Albion.

Louise abrió su boca en sorpresa mientras que yo me quedé sin palabras. Wardes, por otro lado, miró a Wales con gran interés.

— Bienvenida a Albion, embajadora. Ahora, ¿podría decirme el motivo de su llegada?

Louise no respondió, pues la impresión de lo que acababa de ocurrir evitó que lo hiciera.

— Supongo que deben preguntarse el porqué me disfrazo de pirata. Verán, los rebeldes ricos envían apoyo a la rebelión y nos hacemos pasar por piratas sucios e indignos para así cortar esa línea de suministros sin llamar la atención. Por cierto, quisiera pedir disculpas por tratar a un embajador de esa manera.

Louise seguía sin asimilar lo que había dicho. Yo, en cambio, pasé de la estupefacción a la duda. Habíamos pasado de ser prisioneros a estar frente a la persona a la cual debíamos encontrar para cumplir la misión. Algo así era realmente difícil de creer.

— Hemos traído una carta de Su Alteza, la princesa Henrietta. — Dijo Wardes mientras se inclinó en señal de respeto.

— Así que de Su Alteza, ¿y usted es?

— Capitán de los Caballeros Griffin de Tristain, Vizconde Wardes. Y ella — Dijo Wardes mientras puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Louise. — es la embajadora enviada por Su Alteza, proveniente de la familia Valliere.

— Tenemos a un espléndido noble aquí y yo con mis diez guardaespaldas sólo puedo darles una bienvenida miserable. Entonces, ¿tienen esa carta?

Louise entró en pánico y sacó la carta. Sin embargo, no la entregó de inmediato.

— ¿Eres realmente el príncipe?

Wales rio ante su pregunta.

— Parece que no me crees incluso luego de mostrarte mi verdadero rostro. Bueno, voy a darte una prueba irrefutable.

Wales agarró la mano en la que Louise llevaba el anillo que le dio Henrietta y la alzó. Seguido a eso, él acercó su propia mano, la cual también llevaba un anillo, a la de ella. Una vez ambos anillos estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, empezaron a brillar.

— Este anillo pertenece a la familia real de Albion, el Rubí del Viento. Este otro, a la familia real de Tristain, el Rubí del Agua. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Louise asintió.

— Perdón por mi mala educación, príncipe.

Louise le entregó la carta al príncipe e hizo una reverencia. Wales miró la carta un instante y besó la firma. Luego de ello, retiró el sello y saco el papel que estaba dentro para comenzar a leer.

— ¿La princesa se va a casar? ¿Mi amada… prima?

Él siguió leyendo y una vez termino de leerla una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Bueno, según lo que la princesa escribió hay una carta que debo regresar. Más importante, ella espera una respuesta a esta carta. Sin embargo, no tengo esa carta en mi poder ahora mismo. Así que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que vengan conmigo a Newcastle.

Mi cuerpo entró en un estado de gran alivio. La misión había sido prácticamente cumplida e imaginé que todo peligro había sido dejado atrás.

 **…**

— ¿Por qué no vamos directamente al castillo?

Habíamos estado viajando en el Eagle durante tres horas. Tras ese tiempo la nave llegó a una costa irregular en la cual pudimos observar un gran castillo en la lejanía. Wales nos indicó que esa era la fortaleza de Newcastle. No obstante, el Eagle no se dirigió de inmediato a la fortaleza. Mi curiosidad me llevó a hacer la más obvia pregunta.

Antes de responderme, Wales apuntó al cielo. Muy por arriba de nosotros pude ver un enorme barco al menos dos veces más grande que el Eagle. Esa gran embarcación, entonces, de la nada, abrió fuego contra la fortaleza.

— El Soberano Real. Una vez perteneció a la Flota Real, pero los rebeldes lo capturaron y luego le cambiaron el nombre a Lexington. Esa nave mantiene un bloqueo permanente a Newcastle y disparan al castillo de vez en cuando sólo para fastidiarnos. Ya que no podemos hacerle frente, arribaremos en un puerto secreto.

El Eagle se dirigió por debajo del continente. Wales me explicó que esa ruta era peligrosa y que por ese motivo los rebeldes no la usaban, pero que cruzar por ese lugar no era mayor problema para los navegantes de la Fuerza Real. Seguimos navegando hasta que llegamos a un hoyo de varios cientos de metros de diámetros. El Eagle, entonces, entró en dicha cueva luego de adentrarse lo suficiente llegó a un muelle en el que había un gran número de personas esperando. La nave desaceleró hasta detenerse y varias sogas fueron usadas para asegurar el barco. Finalmente, Wales nos dio la señal para bajar

— ¿Qué tal los resultados militares, Su Alteza? — Preguntó un sujeto alto y viejo apenas pisamos el muelle.

— ¡Regocíjate, París! ¡Hemos traído azufre! — Gritó Wales mientras numerosos soldados se reunieron a su alrededor, cada uno de ellos bastante animado.

— ¡Oh, azufre! He servido por sesenta años al anterior rey, no creo que vuelvan a haber días tan felices como este. Su Alteza, después de la revuelta todo se convirtió en tristeza, incluso con azufre no lo lograremos.

Wales rio.

— Incluso si somos derrotados, le demostraremos a esos rebeldes el coraje y honor de la Familia Real.

— Mis viejos huesos tiemblan de la emoción por una muerte gloriosa. Es todo o nada, Su Alteza. Según el último reporte, los rebeldes atacarán el castillo mañana.

— ¡Usaremos nuestro último aliento para poner a sus soldados en vergüenza!

 _¿Qué es lo que les sucede?_ Pensé.

No entendí la conducta que estaban teniendo. Literalmente estaban a un día de morir, pero no se comportaban como si ese fuera el caso. Me desconcertó por completo la forma alegre en la que hablaban de su situación. Miré de reojo a Louise y noté parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. Una muestra de preocupación e incomodidad en su rostro fue lo que me hizo suponer ello.

— ¿Y quiénes son estas personas? — Preguntó el viejo.

— Ella es una embajadora de Tristain, vino por un importante negocio.

La sorpresa que sintió provocó que la sonrisa de Paris desapareciera de su rostro. Sin embargo, eso duró tan sólo unos instantes.

— Así que una embajadora ¿no? Paris Chamberlain a su servicio. Aunque tal vez no sea mucho, tendremos un pequeño festín esta noche, sería un honor que asista.

Una vez Wales y Paris terminaron de hablar, el príncipe comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Como es evidente; Louise, Wardes lo seguimos. No tardamos más que unos minutos en llegar al cuarto, en el cual sólo había una cama, un escritorio, un par de sillas y un cuadro colgado en la pared. Wales, entonces, abrió un cajón del escritorio y procedió a sacar una pequeña caja. Después, él usó una llave que tenía en su collar para abrir la cerradura de la caja, dentro de la cual había un retrato de Henrietta y una carta, la cual parecía algo vieja, quizás por las veces que había sido sujetada para ser leída. El príncipe tomó la carta con delicadeza y la leyó una última vez. Finalmente, tras acabar su lectura, Wales dobló la carga y la puso en un sobre que le entregó a Louise.

— Esta es la carta que me dio la princesa.

— Gracias. — Dijo Louise luego de recibir el sobre.

— Ya que no lo usaremos en el combate, el Eagle saldrá mañana con rumbo a Tristain. Así que pueden usarlo para volver.

Louise miró el sobre por unos instantes. Luego de ello, elevó su cabeza para ver nuevamente a Wales.

— Su Alteza… cuando mencionó esa gloriosa derrota…

— Es como dije. Nuestro ejército se compone de trescientos hombres, mientras que las fuerzan enemigas son más cincuenta mil. No tenemos oportunidad alguna. Así que al menos moriremos con gloria.

Louise agachó su cabeza nuevamente.

— ¿También se refiere a usted cuando habla de morir en batalla?

— Por supuesto, yo también moriré.

La respuesta de Wales provocó que cierta sensación que había aparecido hace poco aumentara. Él sabía que moriría al día siguiente y de todos modos actuaba de forma totalmente despreocupaba. Seguía pensando en cómo algo así era posible, pero no podía entenderlo. Me sentía incómodo de tan solo verlo.

— Su Alteza, perdone mi descortesía, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuál es el contenido de esa carta? Cuando la princesa me dio esta tarea parecía estar preocupada por su amante y en la caja que acaba de abrir había un retrato de ella. Además, ese triste rostro que puso cuando leyó la carta… ¿acaso usted y la princesa son…?

Wales sonrió.

— ¿Qué si acaso tenemos una relación amorosa?

Louise asintió. La felicidad del rostro de Wales desapareció y fue reemplazada por preocupación. Él parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo si debía o no responder a esa pregunta. Tras unos segundos, el príncipe abrió su boca para hablar nuevamente.

— Adivinaste, es una carta de amor. Si esa carta de amor llegara a Germania, sucedería lo que Henrietta teme. En la carta ella me ha jurado amor eterno en nombre del Fundador Brimir. En el peor de los casos Tristain podría ser ignorado políticamente por las familias nobles de otros países.

— Entonces Su Majestad y la princesa están enamorados.

— Es una vieja historia.

— ¡Su Alteza, vuelva con nosotros! ¡Acompáñenos a Tristain!

Wardes puso su mano sobre el hombro de Louise, pero ella continuó hablando.

— ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Por favor!

— No puedo hacer eso. — Dijo Wales, cuya sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

— ¡Estoy segura que la princesa piensa lo mismo! ¿No escribió eso en la carta? Conozco desde hace años a la princesa y sé bien lo que ella escribiría. La princesa no abandonaría a alguien que ama. No sé exactamente lo que dice la carta, pero estoy segura que quiere que usted huya.

— No hay tal cosa en la carta. — Negó Wales.

— Su Alteza…

— Puedo jurar por mi honor que en ningún renglón de la carta la princesa me pide que escape. Henrietta es una princesa y como tal tiene que darle prioridad a su país.

Wales parecía dolido por las palabras que Louise le dijo.

— Eres una chica honesta, pero para un embajador el ser honesto no es algo bueno. — Wales volvió a sonreír. — Sin embargo, eres el embajador perfecto para un país arruinado como Albion, pues nuestro gobierno, que será destruido mañana, es el más honesto que hay.

El príncipe sacó entonces un reloj de su bolsillo.

— Bueno, debo ir a una reunión. Ya que son los últimos visitantes de nuestro reino me gustaría que asistan a la fiesta de esta noche.

Louise y yo salimos de la habitación. Sin embargo, Wales no nos siguió. El vizconde se quedó atrás para hablar con Wales.

 **…**

— ¡Su Majestad, todavía es demasiado pronto para caer!

— ¡Así es, espere a mañana, por favor!

La fiesta se estaba celebrando en el salón del castillo. Todos los presentes estaban conversando alegremente. En determinado momento de la fiesta e, príncipe Wales llegó al salón y el todavía, rey de Albion, James I trató de ponerse de pie para darle la bienvenida, pero debido a su avanzada edad este se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo. Ante este hecho se pudieron escuchar algunas risas.

No obstante, al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, James no se ofendió en lo más mínimo.

— No se preocupen, mis piernas sólo estaban entumecidas por estar sentado un largo tiempo.

Wales se acercó para ayudar al rey a ponerse de pie. Entonces, James empezó a hablar.

— ¡Escuchen mis valientes y leales vasallos! ¡Mañana Reconquista está planeando utilizar todas sus fuerzas para atacar esta fortaleza! ¡Así que les pido seguir luchando por este viejo rey incapaz! ¡Pero les advierto que lo de mañana no podrá considerarse una batalla, será una masacre unilateral! ¡Mostremos nuestro coraje una vez más!

El rey se detuvo para toser antes de seguir hablando.

— ¡Pero sería demasiado pedir que todos mueran por mí, así que mañana por la mañana, el buque de guerra Eagle tomará a todos aquellos que no quieran morir lejos de este continente!

— ¡Su Majestad, sólo estamos esperando su orden! ¡Ejército, a la carga! ¡Quedaremos tan borrachos esta noche que mañana no seremos capaces de escuchar alguna otra orden!

Todo asintieron antes esas palabras.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué podríamos hacer si huimos de todos modos?!

— ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder!

— ¡Seguiremos sirviendo al rey como lo hemos hecho años atrás! ¡El fundador nos ha bendecido con esta noche tan cálida, disfrutémosla bebiendo y bailando!

Con esa exclamación todo el mundo volvió a festejar y a reír, salvo tres personas: Louise, Wardes y yo, quienes sólo nos quedamos en una esquina del salón en silencio. No obstante, para el desagrado de nosotros, terminaron atrayendo la atención de los demás. Varios nobles se nos acercaron para ofrecernos comida o vino a la vez que mostraban una sonrisa. No había rastro de preocupación o tristeza en sus rostros.

— ¡Embajadora, pruebe esto y díganos cuál país tiene el mejor vino!

— Esta es la especialidad de Albion, pollo con miel.

Las personas estaban muy animadas. De hecho, estaban demasiado animadas para mi gusto. Mi incomodidad no hacía más que aumentar. Consideraba antinatural que alguien actuara de esa forma a tan sólo unas horas de morir. No pasó mucho para que esa situación terminara por irritarme. Louise estaba en una situación muy similar a la mía. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, la estudiante no pudo aguantar más estar en ese lugar. Ella, de un momento a otro, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón.

— Uno de los dos debería ir a por ella. — Le comenté a Wardes.

 _Y lo mejor es que seas tú._

Yo no planeaba moverme. Estar en la fiesta ya me había dado un dolor de cabeza y sentí que sería difícil mantener mi fachada en esa condición. Wardes no supo esto último, pero entendió que yo no tenía intención de ir por ella. El vizconde se retiró del salón en busca de Louise. Tras verlo irse, me senté en el suelo para después apoyarme en la pared.

 _Quizás también debería irme._

— Eres el familiar de la señorita Valliere ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esa voz giré mi cabeza. A mi lado se había sentado Wales, quien por el ruido de la fiesta logró acercarse sin que yo lo notara.

— Es bastante raro ver a una persona como familiar. Tristain sin duda es un país extraño.

— De hecho también es extraño en Tristain.

Wales pareció notar mi humor apagado.

— ¿Te sientes triste?

 _No creo que triste sea la palabra correcta._

— Con todo respeto, me siento incómodo con tan sólo verlos actuar de esta forma. ¿Reír en una situación en la que están? No me imagino a mí mismo haciendo algo así. Es como si ni siquiera le tuviesen miedo a la muerte.

Wales sonrío ante mi comentario.

— Estamos asustados, esto te lo aseguro. Todos y cada uno de nosotros lo estamos. Sin embargo, tenemos algo que nos hace olvidar el frío de la tumba.

— ¿Y qué es? — Pregunté con una genuina curiosidad.

— La facción aristocrática Reconquista trata de unir a Halkeginia. Es un ideal que no me molestaría apoyar, si no fuera porque quieren lograr eso mediante la fuerza y el derramamiento de sangre. Si siguen de esa forma, todo terminará en ruinas.

— Pero esta es una batalla perdida. ¿Por qué no huir y pelear cuando la situación sea más favorable?

— Por lo menos debemos mostrar nuestra valentía y honor. Incluso sabiendo que no podemos ganar, le demostraremos a Reconquista que las familias reales de Halkeginia no son un enemigo al que deban subestimar.

 _¿Qué clase de motivación es esa?_

— Esta es nuestra obligación como una de las familias reales. Es nuestra obligación defender nuestro reino hasta el final.

Había algo que no podía negar, yo tenía un comportamiento parecido al de ellos. Estaba en una situación en la cual mantenía una fachada. Desde el día que fui invocado había fingido ser un familiar obediente, además de mentirle constantemente a Louise diciéndole que no la dejaría. Sin embargo, ellos llevaban eso a un extremo. Me sería imposible seguir fingiendo si estuviera en la misma situación que ellos. De hecho, ya una vez había dejado atrás mi fachada cuando le grité a Louise por intentar detener al golem por sí misma. La aparente facilidad con la cual ellos podían mantener la calma me irritaba. De cierta forma, verlos me hacía sentir que mi problema era insignificante. Yo estaba consciente que ese no era el caso, pero no podía evitar que lo sintiera de esa forma.

 _Actuar de ese modo cuando están en una guerra y a horas a su muertes... En verdad, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?_

Además, a pesar de no decirlo, había otra causa por la cual verlos me ponía incómodo.

Tras nuestra charla, Wales volvió al centro del salón, mientras que yo, por otro lado, terminé imitando a Louise.

 **…**

 _Al menos esto terminará pronto._

Estaba caminando ya por los pasillos en búsqueda del cuarto que se me había asignado. Tenía la intención de irme a dormir apenas llegara a mi habitación, pues mientras más pronto me durmiera, el tiempo pasaría más rápido desde mi perspectiva. Una de las cosas que más deseaba en ese momento era irme de la fortaleza.

 _Además, imagino que en cualquier momento deberían invocarme de regreso._

Los recuerdos que había tenido durante los últimos días habían avivado la nostalgia que sentía. Era tan sólo un presentimiento, pero sentía que pronto sucedería algo. Evidentemente esperaba que ese algo fuera mi regreso a casa.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, me sobresalté ligeramente cuando alguien sujetó mi hombro. Tras voltear, pude ver a Wardes, quien me miraba con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

— Tengo que decirte algo.

 _¿Qué no puedes esperar a mañana? Ya estoy cansado._

— ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

— Louise y yo vamos a casarnos aquí, mañana.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes. Louise ciertamente me había informado que Wardes le había pedido matrimonio, pero además de no darle importancia a ese asunto, jamás imaginé que una boda se llevaría a cada al día siguiente.

— ¿No se supone que los rebeldes atacarán el castillo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mañana?

— Queremos pedirle a Wales que actúe como intermediario de nuestro matrimonio. El príncipe estuvo de acuerdo y celebraremos la ceremonia antes de la batalla.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Quieres venir?

 _Su boda no podría importarme menos._

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi sentir, imaginé que Louise se enojaría si yo no me presentaba.

— ¿La ceremonia acabará antes de que el Eagle parta mañana?

— No. Planeaba salir de aquí con mi grifo una vez la ceremonia terminara.

 _¿Dejar pasar un transporte directo a la seguridad de Tristain? Lo siento, pero ya estoy harto de este lugar. Ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para cuando nos encontremos._

— Como el familiar de la señorita Louise siento que es mi debes estar presente.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Sin embargo, el castillo es muy grande. Mañana intentaré llegar, pero si no encuentro el lugar de la boda, entonces iré directamente al Eagle. De ser ese el caso, por favor, le pido que proeja a la señorita Louise por mí.

Wardes asintió.

Una vez escuché el sitio de la boda por partes de Wardes volví a caminar con rumbo a mi habitación. Lo había mencionado con la idea de usarlo como excusa, pero no era mentira que el Newcastle era bastante grande. Estuve andando por alrededor de diez minutos y todavía no encontraba el cuarto en el que supuestamente debía dormir. Al transcurrir ese tiempo pude ver a alguien que caminaba lentamente por delante de mí. Al escuchar mis pasos, ese alguien se dio la vuelta para verme.

 _¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con…?_

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Al ver las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de Louise no supe cómo reaccionar. Ella, al verme, instintivamente empezó a secar su rostro. Tras terminar de hacerlo, ambos nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos instantes, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego de transcurrir aproximadamente un minuto, caminé hacia Louise hasta colocarme frente a ella. Hecho eso, ella dio un paso al frente y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Pude notar entonces como temblaba ligeramente.

Incluso con lo mal que podía caerme a veces, incluso teniendo en cuenta el peligro en el que me había puesto, era la misma persona que sin dudarlo ni un instante puso en riesgo su vida para ayudarme. Ignorar lo que había visto fue simplemente imposible. En respuesta a lo que hizo, simplemente coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué esa gente eligió morir? ¿Por qué el príncipe Wales eligió la muerte a pesar de los sentimientos que comparte con la princesa?

Se podía notar la frustración en su voz. Era obvio que nuestros motivos eran distintos, pero a ambos nos molestaba la decisión y actitud que había tomado la facción de la familia real de Albion.

— Por lo que me dijo príncipe Wales, el honor es muy importante para ellos.

— Lo es para todos los nobles, pero ¿en verdad lo considera más importante que la persona a la que ama?

— Quizás hay otro motivo más.

— Voy a hablar con él. Quiero convencerlo de acompañarnos.

— Tanto él como los otros parecían totalmente decididos.

Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Louise.

— Quiero volver a Tristain. No me gusta este país, no me gustan esas personas que fingen estar bien y no me gusta ese príncipe irrazonable que deja todo por nada.

Estaba seguro que no era así, pero sentí como si algunas de esas palabras hubieran sido dirigidas hacia mí. Fue quizás por eso y por la situación en la que estábamos que cierto impulso se formó en mí. Por un breve instante sentí la necesidad de decir la verdad. Sentí la nacesidad deliberar todo ese estrés que había acumulado por fingir continuamente. No obstantes, dicha sensación se esfumó en tan sólo un segundo.

 _Dudo estar aquí mucho más tiempo. Lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas._

Finalmente, terminé diciendo diferentes palabras de las que tenía planeadas en un principio.

— ¿Puede decir que nunca ha fingido? ¿Puede decir que nunca ha actuado en forma diferente a la que se sentía por cualquiera que sea el motivo?

Ese mismo día, incluso teniendo miedo, Louise, a pesar de su mala actuación, fingió estar tranquila ante Wales. Ella debió recordar eso al instante, por lo que su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

— No.

Lentamente me aparté de Louise para luego colocarme a su costado.

— Mañana podremos irnos y dejar esto atrás. Lo único que debe hacer es aguantar unas horas más.

Louise, tras limpiarse sus lágrimas una vez más, asintió y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Por mi parte, simplemente me limité a voltear mi cabeza para verla. Mientras la veía alejarse el impulso de dejar salir mi frustración apareció nuevamente. No obstante, terminé por ignorar dicho impulso. Pensé que no ganaría nada a esas alturas si lo hacía, salvo hacer mis últimos días en Tristain incluso más molesto. Después de todo, imaginé que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a mi mundo. Finalmente, volví a fijar mi vista al frente para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

 **Primero, quizás cambie la clasificación de la historia a M, aunque primero buscaré bien qué cosa va en cada clasificación. De preferencia quiero que siga en T.**

 **Segundo, siento que me tardé mucho menos tiempo en cubrir el segundo volumen. Quizás sea porque esta vez fueron solamente cinco capítulo y estuve publicando de forma más constante. Creo que seguiré manejando esto de publicar un capítulo cada tres días de forma fija.**

 **Tercero, no me tomaré el descanso, pues quiero cubrir el evento que quiero ya. Así me quito ese "peso" de encima y a lo mejor ya puedo empezar a escribir otras historias.**

 **Cuarto y último, ya me acabé de leer el volumen tres de la novela ligera y ando escribiendo re motivado, pues ya pensé en como acomodar todo en general, la cosa es no atorarme en detalles. Una vez cubra ese evento que quiero, al fin no tendré que poner a Aztor con esa actitud forzada del familiar obediente. No sé si a ustedes a veces se les haga molesto que actúe de esa forma, pero a mí a veces me llega a exasperar el forzarlo a que se comporte así. En fin, publicaré el capítulo once el domingo y eso sería todo.**

 **[Reescrito: 01/09/2018]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Daré todo (Volumen 2)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Compañero, no estoy muy seguro de que puedas llamar a eso buscar.

— Pude haber estado buscando el sitio durante una hora y no encontraría nada.

La mañana finalmente había llegado y yo me encontraba en el puerto de Newcastle. De hecho, ya estaba a bordo del Eagle, el cual partiría dentro de muy poco.

Hace aproximadamente una hora me había despertado. Sin embargo, en lugar de inmediatamente buscar el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la boda, me tomé la libertad extender mi sueño. Además, la supuesta búsqueda que había realizado no fue diferente a una caminata por el castillo, la cual hice para no aburrirme mientras esperaba la hora para abordar la nave.

— Además, este barco es el único medio de escape. No quiero arriesgarme a perderlo.

Derflinger se tomó unos segundos para responder.

— Todavía te noto algo molesto.

— Sólo quiero salir de este país lo más pronto posible. Hasta que no regresemos no podré sentirme totalmente seguro.

— Mejor cambiemos de tema. Conversar contigo cuando estás con esa actitud no es muy divertido.

— Pienso igual. ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras conversar?

— De hecho, sí. Hace un tiempo que tengo cierta idea en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué idea?

— Compañero, a ti te llaman Gandalfr, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Supuestamente es el nombre del familiar legendario.

— La verdad es que cada vez que pienso en ese nombre comienzo a sentir que estoy a punto de recordar algo muy importante.

— ¿Algo importante?

— Sí, pero por más que lo intento no logro recodarlo.

— Si realmente es tan importante imagino que lo recordarás en algún momento.

 **…**

— Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a empezar con la ceremonia.

Mientras yo esperaba la partida del Eagle, Louise y Wardes habían entrado ya a la capilla en donde los estuvo esperando el príncipe Wales, quien vestía un uniforme de gala. Por su rostro era evidente que Louise estaba bastante nerviosa. Wardes había ido a su habitación apenas un par de minutos después de que ella se levantara. Al todavía estar somnolienta, ella no opuso mucha resistencia luego de que el vizconde le dijera que era momento de casarse y tampoco cuando él colocó un velo de novia. De hecho, la actitud tan pasiva dela estudiante le hizo pensar a Wardes que Louise no estaba en contra de la boda.

— Novio, vizconde Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. ¿Toma a usted a esta chica como su esposa a la vez que jura amarla en nombre del fundador Brimir?

— Lo juro.

En ese preciso instante el cerebro de Louise comenzó a trabajar nuevamente.

— Novia, tercera hija del duque de La Valliere, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere...

Fue mientras Wales leía el juramento, Louise reaccionó.

 _¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así?_

Ella por fin comprendió que estaba a tan sólo un minuto de casarse con Wardes.

En su rostro aparecieron rápidamente una serie de emociones: Preocupación, confusión, duda y finalmente dolor. Esa última emoción llamó la atención de Louise, quien empezó a buscar la razón de su aparición. La estudiante pensó en la gente que moriría ese día, en el reino que se convertiría en ruinas y en la persona que era amada por la princesa, quien moriría en tan sólo unas horas.

 _No, no es ninguna de esas cosas._

Sin embargo, no tardó en descartar todas esas opciones. Todo aquello le incomodaba, pero no pensó que alguna de esas cosas eran motivo suficiente para generar el tipo de dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Finalmente, en la mente de Louise apareció el rostro de cierta persona.

 _¿Por qué él?_

 **…**

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Aquello que veía por mi ojo, literalmente de la nada, empezó a ponerse borroso. Además, para complementar el extraño evento, sentí como me estaba costando mantenerme de pie.

— Algo le sucede a mi ojo.

— Debes estar cansado. — Se limitó a decir Derflinger.

 **…**

— ¿Novia? — Preguntó Wales.

Louise entró en pánico. Por su expresión uno podía suponer fácilmente que ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese sitio.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? Tranquila, es tu boda, así que es normal que es normal. — Dijo Wales para después sonreír. — Lo repetiré nuevamente. ¿Toma usted a este hombre como a su esposo a la vez que jura amarlo en nombre del fundador Brimir?

Louise se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más. Tras ese tiempo y luego de asimilar por completo la situación, en su rostro apareció una expresión decidida. Ella entonces respiró hondamente para luego negar con su cabeza.

— ¿Novia?

— ¿Louise?

La estudiante miró directamente a Wardes y negó una vez más con la cabeza.

— Louise, ¿te sientes mal? — Preguntó el vizconde.

— No, no es eso.

— Si hoy es un mal día, podemos posponerlo.

— No, lo que pasa es que… Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

— Novia, ¿este no es el matrimonio que deseas?

— Sí, eso es. Quiero pedirles disculpas a ambos por hacerlos tener que venir aquí sin ningún motivo. La decisión fue dolorosa de hacer, pero ahora estoy segura de que no quiero casarme.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Wales. — Vizconde, estoy muy apenado, pero parece que la ceremonia no podrá continuar.

Las palabras de Wales, sin embargo, no fueron tomadas en cuenta por Wardes. El vizconde dio un paso al frente para posteriormente sujetas la mano de Louise.

— Sé que estás nerviosa, querida Louise. ¡No puede ser que en verdad me estés rechazando!

— Lo siento Wardes, antes te anhelaba y quizás llegué a amarte, pero ahora es diferente.

Entonces, de repente, la expresión de Wardes se tornó fría. Él soltó su mano y en cambio agarró a Louise por su hombro.

— ¡El mundo, Louise! ¡Yo voy a gobernarlo y para ello te necesito!

El repentino cambio de Wardes provocó que Louise se sintiera confundida, así como también algo asustada.

— Yo no soy necesaria para eso.

— ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Necesito de tu poder!

El miedo que comenzó a sentir la estudiante aumentó lentamente. Ella nunca esperó ver a Wardes actuar de esa forma. Louise, por simple instinto, trató de alejarse.

— ¿Has olvidado lo que te dije? ¡Eres igual de poderosa que el fundador Brimir, tienes un gran futuro por delante! ¡Simplemente no sabes todavía de tu talento!

— Wardes ¿de qué estás hablando?

…

 _¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi ojo?_

— ¿Qué te sucede, compañero?

No le presté atención a las palabras de Derflinger. Estaba totalmente concentrado en la extraña sensación que había aparecido en mi ojo y que lentamente comenzaba a molestarme más. Entonces, repentinamente, la visión de mi ojo izquierdo volvió. No obstante, aquello que podía ver a través de este no era normal. Literalmente parecía estar viendo un lugar en el que no me encontraba.

 _¿Wardes? ¿Una capilla? ¿Acaso…?_

— Compañero, no me ignores.

Durante la primera noche que pasé en Halkeginia Louise me había mencionado sobre como un mago podía ver y oír lo mismo que su familiar. Pensé que podía ser otra habilidad de Gandalfr pero no podía estar totalmente seguro. Sin embargo, lo que sí podía asegurar era que estaba viendo la ceremonia de la boda de Louise a través de uno de sus ojos.

 _¿Por qué…?_

A pesar de tener la intención de hacerlo, no pude pensar en un motivo por el cual había ocurrido el extraño suceso.

 _¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?_

A través de mi ojo izquierdo pude ver a Wardes empujar a Wales. El vizconde parecía estar increíblemente enojado. Entonces, al instante, una idea se formó en mi mente.

 _¿Acaso mi ojo me está mostrando esto porque Louise está en peligro?_

Si ese era el caso, era obvio que lo más correcto sería ir a ayudarla. Sin embargo, no me moví.

 _Debes estar bromeando, el maldito barco está a punto de partir._

Además, a pesar de no saber en qué momento comenzaría la batalla, estaba seguro que comenzaría en cualquier momento. Y lo peor de todo era la persona con la que tendría que lidiar si fuera a ayudarla, Wardes. Teniendo en cuenta el duelo que tuvimos, estaba consciente que las probabilidades no estaban a mi favor si se trataba de una batalla directa.

 _Quizás si sólo voy y la saco de ahí… No, con Wardes ahí incluso escapar será difícil._

Inmediatamente comencé a pensar en formas de ir y rescatarla. Un par de opciones no parecían ser malas ideas, pero antes de poder pensar más a profundidad en ello, cierta pregunta llegó a mi cabeza.

 _¿Por qué debo ir?_

Incluso en el mejor de los casos estaba seguro de que no podría volver junto a Louise antes que el Eagle partiera. No sólo tendría que lidiar contra un mago de clase Cuadrangular como Wardes, sino también con el ejército de los rebeldes que llegaría pronto. Ir era casi lo mismo que suicidarse.

 _Ya casi escapaba de este maldito lugar, ¿por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora?_

Mientras dudaba seriamente sobre lo que debía hacer sucedieron dos cosas. En primer lugar, se hizo el anuncio de que el Eagle partiría en los próximos minutos. Ya era obvio, no podría escapar en el barco si iba por Louise. La segunda cosa que ocurrió fue otra extraña sensación. Todo aquello que podía escuchar por mi oído izquierdo comenzó a distorsionarse. Era evidente lo que estaba pasando.

 _Maldición, maldición._

Llevé mi mano cerca de mi boca y empecé a morder el lado de mi dedo índice en señal de nerviosismo. Además, sin que me diera cuenta, levanté también mi otra mano para rascar el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

— Derflinger.

— Dime compañero.

— ¿Qué le ocurriría a un familiar si el mago que lo invocó llega a morir?

 **…**

— Vizconde, eso es suficiente. Compórtese como el noble que es.

Wales no soportó más la actitud que estaba observando e intervino. Sin embargo, el vizconde no se molestó en lidiar con él. Wardes se limitó a golpear la mano del príncipe para después acercarse nuevamente a Louise.

— ¡Louise, tú eres necesaria para mí!

— ¡No tengo ningún talento!

— ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que si lo tienes! ¡Solamente no eres consciente de tu poder!

Louise trató de zafarse del agarre de Wardes. No obstante, la fuerza del vizconde no sólo impidió que ella se liberase, sino que también le comenzó a causar dolor.

— ¡Prefiero morir antes de casarme contigo! ¡Ahora entiendo que nunca me amaste! ¡Sólo aparentabas quererme por un poder que no tengo! ¡Es cruel querer casarse por una razón como esa! — Gritó Louise con rabia.

Wales colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Wardes en un intento de detenerlo. El caballero, en respuesta, empujó fuertemente al príncipe, quien cayó al suelo al instante siguiente. Louise sólo se sorprendió más por el comportamiento del vizconde. Tras tomarse un par de segundo para recomponerse, Wales se levantó y sacó su varita.

— ¡Vizconde, aleje sus manos de la señorita Valliere ahora mismo o me veré obligado a atacarlo!

Wardes finalmente soltó a Louise para después hacer una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿No te casarás conmigo incluso si te lo ruego, Louise?

— ¡No, no eres la persona con la que quiero casarme!

El vizconde desvió su mirada.

— Pensar que esa sería tu respuesta después de todos los esfuerzos que hice durante este viaje. — Dijo Wardes calmadamente. — Bueno, no se puede evitar. Supongo que no podré cumplir este objetivo.

— ¿Objetivo?

La sonrisa de Wardes adoptó un aspecto enfermizo.

— Correcto. Tenía tres objetivos en este viaje y lamentablemente tendré que conformarme con cumplir solamente dos.

Louise sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— El primer objetivo era enamorarte. El segundo, obtener la carta de Henrietta, la cual debería estar en tu bolsillo.

Louise se asustó.

— Y el tercer objetivo…

Tras escuchar a Wardes mencionar la carta Wales comprendió todo. El príncipe comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Lamentablemente para él, Wardes también había sacado ya su varita y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue liberar el hechizo que recitó con antelación. La espada de Wardes comenzó a brillar y en un movimiento veloz, el vizconde atravesó el pecho de Wales.

— ¡M-maldita sea…! Reconquista…

La sangre brotó de la boca de Wales. Tras ver lo ocurrido, Louise profirió un grito.

— El tercero objetivo era asesinar a Wales.

El príncipe cayó al suelo.

— ¡¿Eres un noble de Albion?!

— Correcto, la verdad es que soy un miembro de la facción noble de Albion. Wardes de Reconquista.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No era un noble de Tristain?

— Somos los primeros heraldos del futuro de Halkeginia. Somos la unión de nobles sin fronteras nacionales. Halkeginia se unificará en nuestras manos y juntos restauraremos la Tierra Santa del fundador Brimir.

— ¡Antes no eras así! ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

— Han sido los años, varios accidentes y el destino. A pesar de que cambió la persona que conociste, no cambió mi naturaleza. Por cierto, hablas demasiado.

Louise trató de correr cuando vio a Wardes mover su varita, sin embargo el hechizo del caballero la golpeó igualmente. La estudiante cayó al suelo tras recibir el impacto.

— ¡Ayuda…!

La cara de Louise se puso pálida. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

— Nadie puede escucharte. Sólo te queda inclinar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Wardes generó una nueva ráfaga de viento que arrojó a Louise contra la pared. Ella cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a caer por sus mejillas. No obstante, a pesar del dolor y de las palabras de Wardes, ella no dejó de pedir ayuda.

— ¡Ayuda… por fa…!

El grito fue interrumpido. Para sorpresa de Louise y Wardes, una parte de la pared en la que Louise estaba apoyada fue derribada. A aproximadamente cuatro metros de ella, yo pasé por el agujero que había abierto. Tras verme, Wardes bajó su carita con la cual estaba a punto de recitar un nuevo hechizo. Una vez entré por completo a la sala, pegué un papel rúnico en la pared.

 _Tuve que venir a un maldito país en guerra._

Sin tomarme la molestia de mirar a Louise empecé a caminar hacia Wardes.

 _Soporte a estos idiotas que fingían estar felices a pesar de saber que iban a morir._

De mi bolsillo saqué el frasco de tinta que Tabitha me había dado. Inmediatamente después, lo llevé a mi boca y bebí su contenido.

 _Abandoné el Eagle para tener que venir aquí._

Wardes volvió a alzar su varita. No obstante, no le apuntó Louise, sino a mí. Mientras el hacía eso, yo comencé a hacer una serie de símbolos con mi mano.

 _Y tuve que usar dos malditos hechizos libre para llegar a tiempo._

Alcé a Derflinger y apunté con él a Wardes.

— Acabemos rápido con esto.

Louise sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero al menos estaba consciente. A pesar de no estar viéndola, pude sentir que ella me estaba mirando. No obstante, no volteé a verla. Tal y como había dicho, quería acabar con la pelea lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, estaba seguro que la batalla comenzaría pronto.

Activé Aumento de fuerza e inmediatamente me impulsé contra Wardes. Moví a Derflinger rápidamente con la intención de golpearlo. Él, tal y como esperaba, movió su espada para defenderse. Lamentablemente para él, debido a la fuerza extra que obtuve por mi conjuro y a lo sorpresivo de ello, Wardes no pudo mantener su posición. El vizconde fue lanzado contra la pared al segundo siguiente de recibir el ataque. Sin perder ni un segundo activé nuevamente el mismo hechizo para después ir al encuentro de Wardes. Sin embargo, a medida que me acercaba, mis brazos comenzaron a temblar.

Wardes, tras recomponerse del dolor, no tardó en notar que me acercaba. Una vez lo hizo, él se movió rápidamente a un lado para esquivar a Derflinger, quien atravesó la pared

 _Maldición._

El vizconde no tardó más que un instante en hacer su siguiente movimiento. Tras impulsarse rápidamente a mi dirección, el utilizó su espada para intentar atravesar mi pecho. Sin embargo, gracias a una rápida reacción, logré utilizar un hechizo Repulsión contra él. Sin un punto de apoyo, Wardes fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Aprovechando el tiempo que gané, saqué a Derflinger de la pared y me lancé nuevamente contra el caballero. Cuando acorté la distancia entre nosotros a tan sólo tres metros, le arrojé fuertemente a Derflinger. Wardes por simple reacción utilizó su varita para desviar la espada. Acto seguido, empezó a mover su cuerpo para posicionarse para contratacar. No obstante, no logró hacerlo a tiempo.

Active por tercera vez Aumento de fuerza. El vizconde había tomado en cuenta la velocidad que adquirí con ese conjuro, mas no esperó el segundo que conjuro que pude activar rápidamente al ya no tener que sujetar a Derflinger. Una fuerza invisible generada por Atracción ocasionó que Wardes se moviera a mi dirección. Sin el tiempo necesario para poder mover su espada, lo único que pudo hacer Wardes fue ver como mi puño golpeó su estómago. El caballero fue arrojado nuevamente varios metros, sólo que debido al puñetazo recibido no fue capaz de aterrizar de pie.

El corto asalto terminó ahí. Wardes se encontraba en el suelo, pero no me acerqué a él. En cambio, con algo de lentitud fue a recoger a Derflinger. El vizconde, quien empezó a levantarse con un poco de dificultad, no se dio cuenta, pero yo estaba jadeando ligeramente. Si se hablaba de daño físico era evidente que Wardes estaba en peores condiciones. Sin embargo, en menos de un minuto yo había utilizado cinco conjuros, lo cual era una cantidad significativa en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

 _Aguantó mucho mejor de lo que pensé._

Él había chocado contra una pared de piedra, sido golpeado por un conjuro Repulsión y recibido un puñetazo directo en el estómago de mi parte tras haberlo potenciado con dos hechizos. Yo había esperado que se encontrara en peores condiciones tras ese daño recibido.

— Los trucos no se te acaban, ¿verdad, Gandalfr? — Preguntó Wardes tras lograr levantarse.

No le respondí.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?

Simplemente me quedé quieto para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Estaba reconsiderando las opciones que tenía. Eso era algo normal, pues Wardes había superado mis expectativas en cuanto a su resistencia. Desafortunadamente para mí, él no tenía planeado dejarme descansar. Luego de dar un fuero impulso, Wardes se lanzó hacia mí.

Tan sólo se necesitaron unos segundos para notar la desventaja en la que estaba. Lo único que podía hacer era defenderme. Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que pude intentar atacar al vizconde, pero me vi impedido de hacerlo. No por falta de reacción o de velocidad, sino por una persistente duda, una duda de la cual Wardes se dio cuenta fácilmente. Una sonrisa de arrogancia se mostró en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gandalfr? ¿Miedo de matar a alguien?

 _Maldición._

Había sido ingenuo. Antes de bajar del Eagle imaginé que podría pelear sin restricciones si me lo proponía, mas ese no fue el caso. Cada vez que me imaginaba a mí mismo atravesando a Wardes con mi espada un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo y evitaba que me moviera. Realmente había sido ingenuo al pensar que podía acabar con una vida tan fácilmente. Odiaba la idea de morir, pero era demasiado difícil obligarme a matar a alguien.

 _Maldito._

Lo peor de todo era que Wardes se había dado cuenta.

— Notaste que tu ama estaba en peligro y viniste a ayudarla, ¿no es así? — Dijo Wardes. — Pero lo único que conseguirás es morir junto a ella.

Finalmente usé la parte con filo de Derflinger para atacar a Wardes. Lamentablemente, fue un ataque sin fuerza, por lo que él no tuvo problema alguno en bloquear a Derflinger. El vizconde entonces tomó algo de distancia para posteriormente utilizar su magia para elevarse en el aire. Wardes recitó un conjuro a toda velocidad y tras liberarlo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia mí. Por simple reflejo activé Cañón de aire para retrasar su conjuro y así tener tiempo de moverme. Sin embargo, el choque entre ambos hechizos no duró ni un segundo. Al verme completamente superado, fui mandado a volar contra la pared por el ataque de Wardes.

 _Demasiado fuerte…_

Tras nuestro duelo supuse que no podría vencer a Wardes en un combate directo y lo que acababa de suceder sólo había confirmado mi sospecha. La única oportunidad que se me podía ocurrir para derrotarlo era utilizar Teletransportación y acabarlo de inmediato. Desafortunadamente, dudaba mucho que pudiera lograrlo. Wardes no era ingenuo y apenas desapareciera, él estaría completamente atento a su alrededor. Y lo peor de todo era lo que él problema del cual él ya se había dado cuenta, mi falta de voluntad para obligarme a matarlo. No podía hacerme a la idea de acabar con una vida, al menos no en una situación tan repentina.

 _Pero eso no importa._ Pensé a la vez que me levantaba.

No obstante, no tenía planeado vencerlo, sino escapar junto a Louise. El preparativo principal para ello estaba listo. Lo único que necesitaba era crear una situación ideal para poder lograrlo. La resistencia que mostró Wardes provocó que desechara lo que había planeado, por lo que debía resistir hasta que se me ocurriera algo más.

 _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, pero…_

— ¡Compañero, logré acordarme!

El repentino grito de Derflinger provocó que me sobresaltara.

— ¿Acordarte? ¿De qué?

— Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya se me había olvidado. Ah… qué recuerdos.

— Habla rápido o cállate. Este no es el momento para parlotear.

Wardes volvió a repetir el último conjuro que utilizo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, la distancia entre nosotros me dio el tiempo suficiente para moverme a tiempo. Tras activar Aumento de fuerza di un salto en diagonal hacia adelante. Estar arrinconado contra la pared era algo que quería evitar.

— Le mostraré a todos los genial que soy y a partir de ahora nadie podrá ignorarme. — Dijo Derflinger para después comenzar a brillar.

 _Esta espada se volvió loca._

— Compañero, no lo esquives. Úsame a mí para protegerte.

— ¿Qué?

El vizconde empezó a recitar el hechizo por tercera vez.

— Confía en mí.

Otra poderosa ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia mí.

— ¡Sólo hazlo!

 _Más te vale no equivocarte._ Pensé a la vez que moví a Derflinger para bloquear el conjuro.

Lo que ocurrió me dejó completamente asombrado. El poderoso viento que amenazaba con hacerme chocar contra la pared fue absorbido por Derflinger en tan sólo un instante. Acto seguido, el brillo que desprendía la espada se intensificó. El vizconde tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa por lo ocurrido.

— Derflinger, tú…

— Este es mi verdadero poder, compañero. Yo soy la pesadilla de toda la magia. Yo soy el gran Derflinger, la mano izquierda de Gandalfr.

El rostro de Wardes adquirió mayor seriedad.

— Al parecer no eres un arma ordinaria. — Dijo el vizconde. — Supongo que no puedo seguir tomando esto a la ligera.

Tras decir esas palabras, Wardes comenzó a recitar un conjuro diferente. Una vez terminó el encantamiento, cuatro copias de Wardes aparecieron de la nada. En total había cinco enemigos frente a mí.

— Solo para que lo sepas, no son simples espejismos. Estas copias no sólo son iguales entre sí, también tienen la misma fuerza que yo.

 _Y justo cuando pensé que las cosas iban a ser más fáciles._

Entonces, una de las copias de Wardes sacó una máscara de color blanco, la cual no tardó en colocarse. No tardé mucho en entender que el enmascaro que nos había atacado fue tan sólo una de las copias de Wardes.

Al instante siguiente, uno de los Wardes se dirigió hacia mí a la vez que recitó un hechizo, con el cual generó un remolino que rodeó su espada. Pude reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, pero al segundo siguiente de hacerlo noté a una segunda copia acercándose a mí para tratar de atravesar mi cabeza con su varita. Ocupado ya con uno de los clones, supe de inmediato que no podía detener ese ataque de manera normal.

La espada se acercó peligrosamente a mí, mas no llegó a hacer contacto conmigo. Con algo de dificultad por estar sujetando a Derflinger activé dos hechizos de Parálisis. Aprovechando el tiempo conseguido me liberé del forcejeo con la primera copia.

 _Si es un clon…_

Con enorme rapidez moví a Derflinger y atravesé el pecho del primer Wardes que fue a atacarme. Si de algo podía estar seguro era que ese no era el verdadero vizconde, por lo que atacarlo fue algo que pude permitirme hacer. No obstante, eso no evitó que una sensación incómoda recorriera mi cuerpo tras atravesarlo con la espada.

Apenas vi como el primer clon desapareció, empecé a voltear con la intención de atacar al segundo. Lamentablemente, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Para mi gran sorpresa el efecto de Parálisis se había desvanecido. Sin el tiempo necesario para girar por completo, lo único que pude conseguir fue mover mi cabeza para evadir el ataque. Acto seguido, di un fuerte salto hacia atrás para alejarme.

 _Duró demasiado poco._

Parálisis había durado mucho menos de lo que pensé. Había aplicado un poco más de la energía normal, pero incluso así no fue suficiente. La duración del conjuro podía verse fuertemente influenciada por la diferencia entre la energía rúnica que había entre dos magos. Con ello en consideración, concluí de inmediato que la magia de los nobles también tenía ese mismo efecto.

 _Maldición, si hubiera podido eliminar a uno más… Supongo que no queda de otra más que intentarlo ahora._

Decidí intentar cansar a Wardes para poder escapar. No obstante, a pesar de la recién descubierta habilidad de Derflinger, eso ya no era algo viable. Las copias del vizconde habían complicado demasiado la situación y por temor a que las cosas empeoraran incluso más, decidí que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era intentar escapar. El hechizo principal estaba listo, pero necesitaba algo más en lo que pudiera apoyarme. De otro modo no sería capaz de distraer a Wardes el tiempo necesario.

 _¿Qué hechizo debería…?_

— Lo admito, es una lástima que no conversara contigo luego del duelo. Me habría ahorrado muchas molestias de haberlo hecho.

Los cuatro Wardes restantes se colocaron uno al lado del otro.

— Sin embargo, tu rostro lo dice todo. Te estás quedando sin opciones, ¿no es así?

Chasqueé mi lengua al escucharlo.

Apenas terminé ese breve pensamiento, dos de los Wardes se impulsaron hacia mí. Sin posibilidad de bloquear esos dos ataques a la vez, activé Prisión de agua sobre mí mismo para crear un escudo improvisado. El hechizo logró contener ambas espadas, pero lamentablemente para mí, el asalto no acabó ahí. Los dos Wardes inmediatamente usaron un conjuro sobre sus espadas para posteriormente volver a atacar La esfera de agua, no pudiendo resistir el nuevo embiste, se reventó. Sin embargo, al anticipar ese resultado, activé otro Aumento de fuerza para impulsarme a toda velocidad hacia atrás. Finalmente, me detuve a menos de un metro del agujero que hice al llegar.

 _No hay de otra. Ya pensaré en algo después._

Los cuatro Wardes comenzaron a acercarse. Apenas noté eso, hice una señal con mi mano y activé el papel rúnico que había pegado a la pared antes de pelear. Inmediatamente después, aparecieron a mi lado el mismo número de copias que creé en el duelo contra Guiche. Al principio me sorprendí por haber generado tan sólo tres copias, pero no tardé más que un instante en tender el motivo de ello.

 _Ya veo. No es que no sea útil, pero…_ Pensé mientras jadeaba.

Luego de voltear para ver a Wardes, me di cuenta que él no se encontraba sorprendido.

— Así que esas con las copias que usaste en el duelo con De Gramont.

— ¿Las conocías?

— Desafortunadamente para ti, sí tuve la oportunidad de conversar con él y me contó sobre el duelo que tuvieron.

Wardes no sólo había escuchado sobre los conjuros que utilicé en ese duelo, sino también del modo en el que los usaba. No fue raro que se enterara, pues le conté sobre los papeles rúnicos a Guiche la noche que llegamos al puerto. De hecho, ya que no tenía conocimiento sobre los conjuros libres, supuso que había ocultado varios papeles rúnicos en la capilla y que por ello podía utilizar magia constantemente.

— Además, no creo que esté mal al suponer que en ese duelo usaste por primera vez el poder de Gandalfr. Que pasaras de tener problemas esquivando sus golems a moverte tan rápido que desaparecías de su vista es prueba suficiente.

Los cuatro Wardes se juntaron para atacar a la vez.

— En este pelea mostraste muchos trucos que no conocía, pero este no es uno de ellos. De hecho, por lo que él pudo notar, esas no son más que ilusiones, ¿no es así?

Enseguida, los cuatro Wardes se lanzaron contra mí. El plan que tenía en mente el vizconde era simple, cada copia suya atacaría a un objetivo. Una vez me ubicara, él planeaba rodearme junto con sus clones. No obstante, las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba. Dentro de la capilla se pudo escuchar el sonido de cuatro pares de espadas chocando entre sí.

 _En fin, supongo que me las tendré que arreglar con esto._

Antes de activar Ilusión pensé que gracias a los nuevos papeles rúnicos generaría una cantidad enorme de copias. Fue por eso que por un breve instante sentí algo de temor al ver que sólo había creado tres copias. El plan de aprovechar el desconcierto de Wardes para con Louise ya no podía ser ejecutado. Además, por un momento imaginé que el hechizo había sido un fracaso. Sin embargo, tras concluir la verdadera mejora del conjuro ese temor se desvaneció. Cabe mencionar que mi preocupación seguía presente, pues a pesar de equilibrar parcialmente la balanza, estaba consciente que todavía me encontraba en desventaja.

Wardes se recompuso rápidamente de su sorpresa y prosiguió la pelea. Cada copia mía se las estaba arreglando para mantener a raya a su oponente. El tamaño de Derflinger era útil para bloquear la mayoría de ataques sin necesidad de hacer grande movimientos, además su capacidad para absorber los hechizos que el vizconde o uno de sus clones utilizaba también era extremadamente útil. Lamentablemente, ninguno de esos dos factores me ayudó a dominar la pelea. Nuevamente, ni yo ni mis copias teníamos oportunidad para atacar. Y lo que era peor, estábamos llegando a nuestro límite.

 _¿De qué manera puedo terminar con esto?_

Ciertamente podía utilizar otro conjuro, pero estaba dudando sobre si sería realmente una buena idea. Había usado demasiados papeles rúnicos en un tiempo muy corto, mis jadeos era la prueba de ello. Además, aunque Wardes no lo supiera, mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser más difícil de mover. Si activara otro papel rúnico mis clones también se verían afectados por el gasto de energía. Incluso si yo pudiera derrotar a mi oponente, el repentino agotamiento podría provocar que mis copias fueran derrotadas.

 _¿Cuatro hechizos simultáneos?_

Mis copias pensaban de la misma manera que yo y apenas tuvimos esa idea la descartamos al segundo siguiente. Aunque era posible de hacer, era demasiado arriesgado. El gasto de energía podría ser demasiado. Por último, sumado a esos problemas, todavía estaba el constante problema de tener la voluntad de matar.

 _Quizás._

Me estaba sintiendo acorralado.

 _Quizás si fuera sólo yo._

Con prácticamente ninguna opción, empecé a considerar la posibilidad de dejar a Louise atrás. Lo que había planeado con anterioridad ya no era sería posible. El agotamiento ya era imposible de ignorar. Por último, yo y cada una de mis copias teníamos al menos cinco cortes causados por ataques que no pudimos bloquear por completo. Era obvio que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera derrotado.

 _No parece haber otra forma._ Pensé a la vez que bloqueada un nuevo ataque. _Lo siento, pero…_

Inconscientemente miré de reojo a cierta dirección y tras hacerlo, noté algo que llamó bastante mi atención. Louise todavía no había conseguido pararse, pero sí logró recuperar suficiente fuerza para alcanzar su varita y alzarla. Tras recitar un hechizo, una explosión impactó directamente a la copia de Wardes contra la que estaba forcejeando, la cual desapareció al instante siguiente.

 _Incluso ahora…_

A pesar de no estar en condiciones de pelear, ella no dudó en ayudarme. En ese momento ella no tenía manera de defenderse, por lo que llamar la atención de Wardes incluso podía ser considerado un suicidio en su situación. De hecho, lo que ocurrió después fue lo más evidente. Tras tomar en cuenta la copia que había sido derrotada y una posible nueva intervención de Louise, el vizconde supo lo que debía hacer. A diferencia de mí o de mis clones, Louise no sólo era un objetivo mucho más fácil de eliminar, sino también una potencial amenaza debido a la posición en la que estaba.

Los tres Wardes restantes se separaron de mis copias y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Louise para atacarla. Mis clones reaccionaron rápido y no sólo lograron interceptar a dos Wardes, sino que también consiguieron derribarlos con una embestida. Por desgracia, el Wardes restante, quien ya había recitado un conjuro sobre su espada, logró esquivar la copia que planeaba atacarlo y posicionarse a tan sólo unos metros de Louise.

Comencé a correr, pero era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo. Louise, por su parte, comenzó a recitar un hechizo, pero era imposible que pudiese terminarlo a tiempo. Lo único que pude hacer fue ver como Wardes se acercaba más y más a la estudiante.

 _Maldición._

No hubo otra opción. Sin posibilidad de alcanzar a Wardes por un medio normal, mi copia que se encontraba libre activó un nuevo hechizo libre, Teletransportación. Wardes posicionó su espada para darle una estocada a Louise. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, frente a él apareció un clon que colocó su arma de la forma indicada para hacer lo mismo. Ambos cuerpos fueron atravesados y al instante siguiente, desaparecieron.

 _Bueno eso fue útil, pero…_

Al no poseer la voluntad suficiente para hacer un ataque letal, la situación había sido completamente ideal. Ambas estocadas se produjeron al instante siguiente de la teletransportación, por lo que mi copia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dudar respecto al riesgo de terminar con una vida. De hecho, de cierta manera me lamenté que no haya sido el verdadero Wardes el que atacara, pues no creí que una situación similar se repitiera.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

Además, había otros dos problemas. El primero de ellos era que mi cuerpo ya estaba por ceder. Usar Teletransportación había ocasionado que yo y mis copias nos debilitáramos incluso más. Por otro lado, Wardes ya había visto el conjuro Teletransportación, por lo que tomarlo por sorpresa ya no sería posible.

 _Como sea._

Tal y como hice al inicio de la pelea, me lancé al ataque. Me quedaban dos clones, mientras que Wardes sólo tenía uno. Además, tenía a Louise como apoyo. No obstante, estaba seguro que no podría ignorar el cansancio por mucho más tiempo. Tomando eso en cuenta, supe que necesitaba acabar con la pelea lo más pronto posible.

Corrí junto a mi clon más cercano para apoyarlo. Al llegar, nuestro oponente se vio abrumado, pero eso apenas duró un breve instante. El Wardes contra el que peleábamos, al darse cuenta de que nuestros ataques carecían de fuerza, decidió ir a la ofensiva y tras bloquear un ataque de mi copia, aprovechó para derribarme con una patada. Mi clon, viéndose en desventaja, se vio obligado a activar Aumento de fuerza para mantener a Wardes a raya. Inmediatamente comencé a levantarme, pero antes de lograrlo, algo más ocurrió. En medio del forcejeo que se estaba dando, una explosión impactó contra el Wardes que me había atacado. Una vez más, Louise había liberado el hechizo que recitó antes para ayudarme.

Una vez el Wardes que fue golpeado por la explosión desapareció, mi clon comenzó a correr hacia el verdadero vizconde. Tras ponerme de pie intenté seguirlo, pero no pude lograrlo. Sólo conseguí dar un par de pasos antes de que mis piernas dejaran de responderme. Tras ello, caí de rodillas.

 _Maldición… no ahora._

Necesité de unos segundos para recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas. Luego de ello, comencé a moverme nuevamente para apoyar a mis copias, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Logré ponerme de pie justo en el momento en que el verdadero Wardes acabó con mis dos clones, los cuales sucumbieron ante el agotamiento. Una vez mis copias desaparecieron, el caballero volteo a verme.

— Debo felicitarte. — Dijo Wardes mientras jadeaba. — Realmente diste una buena lucha.

Observé detenidamente el cuerpo de Wardes. Ciertamente había eliminado a mis clones rápidamente, pero no logró salir ileso del enfrentamiento. Al parecer uno de mis clones había conseguido el valor para atacar a Wardes con el filo de su espada. El caballero, al no esperar eso, fue lastimado de gravedad. A simple visto se podía saber que el profundo corte en su pierna derecha, el cual estaba derramando una cantidad considerable de sangre, le haría difícil moverse.

— Pero esto se acaba aquí. — Terminó de decir el vizconde.

A pesar de tratar de sonar intimidante, Wardes ya no generaba la misma aura de peligrosidad que al inicio del combate. Además del corte en su pierna, seguía lastimado por los golpes que había recibido de mi parte y, al igual que yo, había utilizado una gran cantidad de hechizos. Era imposible que no estuviera agotado.

 _Esto es malo._

Sin embargo, incluso con todo el daño recibido, la balanza no estaba completamente a nuestro favor. A diferencia de mí, Wardes era un caballero que había peleado durante gran parte de su vida. Y mientras él había arriesgado su vida durante todo ese tiempo, yo no había participado más que en duelos rigurosamente controlados para evitar resultados fatales. Fue ese el factor por el cual Wardes podía hacer lo que yo no, atacar sin el temor de acabar con un vida.

— Para ganar… — Empecé a murmurar.

— Debes dejar de dudar, compañero. — Dijo Derflinger.

— Lo sé, pero…

— No saldrás vivo de esto si no atacas con la intención de matar. Sé que no puedes acostumbrarte a la idea, pero no te queda de otra.

Di un muy hondo respiro.

 _Si mi clon pude hacerlo… Me las arreglaré de una u otra forma.. Ahora bien…_

Necesitaba una forma de hacer un ataque definitivo. Tenía una idea en mente, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que funcionaría.

 _No bastará con uno, ni siquiera con dos._

Me encontraba cansado y dudaba seriamente que pudiera seguir moviéndome si utilizaba muchos más conjuros. Sin embargo, no había otra opción. Usar solamente Teletransportación no bastaría, estaba seguro de eso. Mientras estaba pensando en eso, Louise, quien había conseguido la fuerza para levantarse, se colocó a mi lado. Con su varita en mano, ella empezó a recitar un hechizo.

 _Depende de ti._

En un enfrentamiento uno a uno ella no tendría oportunidad de ganarle a Wardes. No obstante, ella no necesitaba vencerlo, sólo generar una oportunidad que yo pudiera aprovechar. Fijé nuevamente mi vista en Wardes y esperé lo inevitable.

Louise y Wardes, quienes ya habían terminado de preparar sus conjuros, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, ambos liberaron sus ataques. Una ráfaga de aire no tardó en llegar hasta Louise. No obstante, al ser una ráfaga mucho más débil en comparación a las anteriores, lo único que consiguió fue derribar a Louise. Wardes, por otro lado, fue impactado directamente con una explosión. El vizconde, quien cayó sobre su rodilla, retrocedió un par de metros.

Mi reacción fue inmediata. Una vez el caballero de detuvo, utilicé Teletransportación para aparecer por encima de él. Wardes se dio cuenta de mi desapareció en un instante y comenzó a mirar rápidamente a sus alrededores. El vizconde miró hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a sus costados y detrás de sí; mas no logró encontrarme.

Tras ver la herida de Wardes, supe que el caballero tendría problemas para moverse. Por ello, cuando lo vi caer sobre su rodilla, utilicé un conjuro extra tras teletransportarme, Reducción. Con su pierna lastimada, Wardes no pudo ponerse de pie. Ello, sumado al sombrero que él llevaba, generó un punto ciego que yo no hubiera podido aprovechar de no haber reducido mi tamaño. Finalmente, cuando estuve en el rango adecuado, activé nuevamente Reducción para volver a mi tamaño original.

 _Demasiado débil._

Haber usado tres hechizos en tan sólo un instante me había debilitado demasiado. Al sentir como mi agarre sobre Derflinger se aflojaba, activé un último conjuro, Aumento de fuerza. Una vez el efecto del conjuro se desvaneciera mi estado sería incluso peor, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso. Con la fuerza temporal que adquirí, fortalecí mi agarre sobre mi espada y empecé a moverlo hacia el vizconde. Finalmente, tras ver como mis brazos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, cerré mis ojos.

Wardes escuchó el sonido de Derflinger cortando el viendo. Lamentablemente para él, su débil cuerpo no lo dejó reaccionar a tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar que mi voluntad no fuera suficiente para asesinarlo, pero fue en vano. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y sin poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, no disminuí la velocidad de mi ataque. El resultado se dio al segundo siguiente. Derflinger cortó el brazo izquierdo de Wardes completamente, pero no tuve la fuerza necesaria para provocar una herida letal en su torso.

Luego de mi ataque, usé lo último de fuerza que me quedó para girar mi cuerpo y caer bocarriba, mientras que Wardes, prácticamente sin más fuerzas, cayó hacia su derecha. Desde el suelo, el caballero comenzó a revolcarse en un vano intento de levantarse.

— Maldita sea… — Escuché murmurar a Wardes.

Había soltado a Derflinger y mi cuerpo prácticamente dejó de responderme. Sin embargo, con extrema dificultad, volteé mi cabeza para ver al caballero. Wardes estaba arrastrándose con el único brazo que le quedaba. Entonces, lo recordé. Moví mis ojos en dirección a la otra persona que se encontraba en la capilla, Louise. A simple vista pude notar que ella estaba exhausta, pero al estar de pie y con su varita en mano, era quien se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

— ¡Louise, acaba con él! — Grité desesperadamente.

Louise dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. Entonces, tras detenerse, levanto su varita lentamente y recitó un hechizo. Luego de unos segundos, una explosión impactó el cuerpo de Wardes, quien no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor. La estudiante no perdió tiempo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo repitió el hechizo tres veces más. Tras cada explosión, la voz de Wardes se tornó más y más débil. Entonces, repentinamente, Wardes comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

— Parece que… sólo pude cumplir uno de mis objetivos.

Por el tono de su voz era obvio que incluso hablar se le estaba dificultando. No obstante, eso no evitó que siguiera haciéndolo.

— Pero no crean que han ganado. No escaparán del ejército de Reconquista. Estoy seguro que ya pueden oírlos.

Wardes tenía razón. A la lejanía, tanto Louise como yo podíamos escuchar el sonido de explosiones y unos pocos gritos de batalla. En medio de esa breve distracción, Wardes recitó un último conjuro. El cuerpo del caballero empezó a flotar y a dirigirse al agujero que yo había hecho al llegar. Louise, tras darse cuenta de eso, recitó un nuevo conjuro para detenerlo, pero, debido a su cansancio, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. La última explosión de Louise impactó en la pared un segundo después de que Wardes desapareciera de nuestra vista. Luego de unos segundos, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el hoyo por donde había escapado Wardes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Después de que Louise asomara su cabeza y mirara a los alrededores, ella volteó a mirarme. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Él había escapado.

 _No puede ser._

Quería apretar mi puño, pero incluso eso me era difícil.

 _¿Gasté demasiados hechizo libres e incluso así escapó?_

Louise, entonces, caminó hasta colocarse a mi costado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No creo poder levantarme sólo.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, Louise se arrodilló junto a mí para ayudarme. Sin embargo, la detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

— Antes de eso pásame a Derflinger. Sin el poder de las runas voy a ser un peso muerto.

Ella giró su cabeza y al ver a la espada extendió su mano para alcanzarla. Sin embargo, antes de entregármela, volteó a mirar al cuerpo de Wales.

— El príncipe…

— No creo que esté vivo. Si lo estuviera, seguramente hubiera intentado ayudarnos.

De repente, Louise se levantó y caminó hacia el cadáver del príncipe. Naturalmente me enfade por ello, pues no sólo no me entregó a Derflinger, sino que ya consideré que estaba gastando tiempo en vano.

— ¿Qué haces? Debemos darnos prisa.

Louise ignoró mis palabras y siguió caminando. Una vez llegó hasta Wales, ella se agachó. Tras mirarlo por unos segundos, ella agarró la mano del príncipe. Su cuerpo no me dejaba ver bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero pude notar como ella guardó algo luego de unos instantes. Finalmente, ella se puso de pie y volvió junto a mí para posteriormente entregarme a Derflinger.

— Gracias. — Dije mientras me levantaba con ayuda de Louise.

Había un poco de molestia en mi tono de voz, pero eso fue algo que Louise no notó.

— Compañero, ¿cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Derflinger.

— Iremos al muelle. Imagino que será uno de los últimos lugares donde llegarán los rebeldes. Una vez ahí nos esconderemos hasta que recupere la fuerza suficiente para lanzar otro hechizo.

— ¿Y luego?

— Saldremos por ahí.

— ¡¿Hablas de saltar?! — Exclamó Louise.

— ¿No recuerdas que puedo volar? Sólo debo activar el hechizo cuando estemos cerca del suelo. Es la única idea que tengo.

Louise asintió luego de unos segundos.

Una vez logré ponerme completamente de pie, me apoyé en Louise y empecé a utilizar a Derflinger como un bastón, ambas cosas con el fin de no caerme nuevamente. Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente al hoyo en la pared. No obstante, cuando estábamos a tan sólo un par de metros de llegar, un ruido detrás de nosotros nos hizo voltear. En ese preciso instante, desde el suelo, la cabeza de un animal apareció.

— ¿Ese no es…?

— ¿El familiar de Guiche? — Completó Louise.

El animal salió completamente del suelo y poco después, una persona lo hizo también.

— ¡Verdandi, eres increíble! — Dijo Guiche mientras abrazaba a su familiar.

Tras unos segundos, el mago rubio finalmente se dio cuenta de nosotros. Acto seguido, nos hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 _Justo a tiempo._ Pensé mientras el alivió empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?! — Exclamó Louise.

— Luego de la batalla contra Fouquet tomamos un descanso y decidimos seguirlos. Después de todo, el honor de la princesa Henrietta depende de esta misión, ¿no?

— ¿Y cómo llegaron aquí? Este lugar está en el cielo.

— Eso fue gracias a Sylphid. — Respondió Kirche quien salió también del agujero. — No sabíamos a donde ir cuando llegamos a Albion, pero cuando Verdandi comenzó a cavar, sólo lo seguimos.

Entonces, el topo se acercó rápidamente a Louise. Una vez llegó hasta ella, el familiar de Guiche comenzó a oler el anillo que Henrietta le había entregado a Louise.

— Como puedes ver, debido a su amor por las joyas, mi lindo Verdandi siguió el olor de ese anillo. Él llegó hasta La Rochelle justamente por ese motivo.

Louise sonrió aliviada.

— Como sea, debemos salir de aquí. El ejército de los rebeldes está a punto de llegar.

— ¿Huir? ¿Qué sucede con la misión y dónde está el vizconde Wardes? — Preguntó Kirche.

— Ya tenemos la carta. Wardes era un traidor.

— No termino de entender, pero está bien. Salgamos de aquí. — Dijo la pelirroja.

Guiche, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de mi estado, camino hacia mí para poder ayudarme.

— Gracias. — Le dije a Guiche.

Él simplemente sonrió en respuesta. Con ayuda de Guiche no tuve muchos problemas para descender por el agujero. Finalmente, Louise, quien fue la última persona en bajar, tapó el hoyo con uno de los grandes recuadros que estaban colgados en la pared.

 **…**

— Por favor, intenta soportarlo, mi lindo Verdandi. Solo será hasta que lleguemos a Tristain.

Cuando salimos del agujero, lo único que podíamos ver eran nubes y a una chica montando un dragón. Tabitha y Sylphid estaban esperándonos ahí. Sin perder tiempo, todos subimos al familiar de Tabitha, con una única excepción, Verdandi. El familiar de Guiche, en cambio, fue sujetado por la boca del dragón. Inmediatamente después, el topo dejó escapar lo que parecía un grito de protesta, por lo que Guiche intento calmarlo con sus palabras.

No le presté mayor atención a ese pequeño alboroto. Me encontraba totalmente exhausto, por lo que mover mi cuerpo era bastante difícil. Jamás en mi vida pensé que quedaría en un estado siquiera similar. De hecho, todo el mal humor que tuve se desvaneció debido a mi agotamiento. De cierta forma, estaba demasiado cansado como para estar enojado.

 _Ahora mismo… sólo quiero descansar._

— Gracias por salvarme. — Escuché susurrar a Louise de repente.

Miré de reojo a Louise tras oírla hablar. Mientras la miraba, una sensación de tranquilidad empezó a crecer lentamente en mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sentirme feliz al saber que ambos finalmente estábamos sanos y salvos.

— Gracias a ti también por haberme ayudado. — Respondí.

Tras dar un último suspiro de alivio, cerré mis ojos para descansar. Debido al enorme cansancio, no tardé más que unos segundos en quedarme dormido. Entonces, lentamente, mi cuerpo se deslizó lo suficiente para quedarme a la altura de Louise. Posteriormente, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Tras sentirme al lado suyo, ella giró levemente su cabeza parar poder mirarme, lo cual hizo durante un largo tiempo. Mientras me veía, por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que debía informarle a Henrietta: La traición de Wardes, la muerte del príncipe y la victoria de Reconquista. No obstante, con el pasar de los segundos, todas esas preocupaciones se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por otra emoción. Una cálida sensación en su pecho no tardó en aparecer. Finalmente, Louise también cedió ante el cansancio y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mí. Momentos después, se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Listo, volumen dos de la novela ligera cubierto. Ahora las cosas que tengo para decir:**

 **1\. Hubo momento en los que iba a cambiar todo y hacer que Aztor abandonara a Louise. La idea pasó muchas veces por mi cabeza al hacer el capítulo once y de hecho escribí algunos párrafos con eso, pero al final todo siguió como lo leyeron aquí.**

 **2\. ¿Saben? En la novela Saito tuvo un power up causado por el poder del amor en esta pelea. Obviamente no se lo podía dar a Aztor y de hecho no pienso dárselo en ningún capítulo cercano. Razones sobran. xD**

 **3\. Al fin pude dejar a Aztor hecho ******. Quería una pelea como esta para más o menos mostrar su límite y aquí está. Es cierto que Louise tuvo que ayudarlo para ganar, pero igual sirvió.**

 **4\. Ya en capítulos posteriores terminaré de explicar la magia de Aztor. Faltan detalles por aquí y por allá, como por ejemplo el rango en el que puede ser lanzado cada hechizo.**

 **5\. Ya desde el siguiente capítulo empiezo a tocar el tema que quería. Ojalá me salga bien, porque si bien tengo la resolución clara, ando medio atascado en el capítulo catorce. xD**

 **6\. Como dato, a veces siento que hubiera sido mejor escribir la novela en tercera persona para así tocar apropiadamente los pensamientos de Louise, pero a estas alturas... Bien, eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito: 12/09/2018: Me alegro haber reescrito este capítulo. Me sentía totalmente insatisfecho cada vez que leía la versión anterior.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	12. Sus sentimientos (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _¿Cómo pudo pasar?_

Louise y yo finalmente nos habíamos despertado tras unas horas de sueño. En ese momento, junto a los otros cuatro estudiantes, estábamos viajando hacia la capital de Tristain para que ella pudiera informarle a Henrietta sobre los eventos ocurridos durante la misión. Mientras viajábamos, Louise volteaba de vez en cuando a mirarme. Yo, por otro lado, tenía algo más en mi mente.

Afortunadamente, las heridas que sufrí en mi pelea contra Wardes no fueron tan severas, por lo que unos hechizos de curación básicos fueron suficientes para sanarlas. Mi gasto de energía, por otro lado, había sido mucho más significativo. Incluso tras mi largo descanso todavía me era difícil mover algunas partes de mi cuerpo. No obstante, a pesar de eso, había recuperado suficiente energía para sentir algo, enojo.

 _¿Cómo fue que pudo escapar?_

Si sumaba los hechizos que había usado para llegar a tiempo a la capilla y los que utilicé durante la pelea, el total sería un total de diecinueve conjuros. La causa de mi molestia era obvia, que Wardes hubiera logrado huir incluso tras haber gastado esa enorme cantidad de conjuros. Ciertamente habíamos escapado, pero no pude evitar considerar eso un simple premio de consolación.

 _Y ahora solamente me quedan nueve._

Al llegar a Tristain tenía en mi posesión treinta y un hechizos libres. Ignorando la runa que había obtenido tras mi victoria ante Guiche, había gastado veintitrés conjuros. Incluso si tomaba en cuenta el hechizo que gané tras vencer a Wardes, el número de conjuros libres que me quedaban era solamente nueve. Durante todos los años que había pasado en mi escuela jamás había usado ni uno de esos hechizos, ni siquiera en los duelos más cerrados. Los papeles rúnicos mejorados eran una pequeña consolación, pero eso no era suficiente para eliminar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

 _¿Cuánto más?_

Al final, me sentí insatisfecho. Habíamos escapado con vida, pero mi enojo por la pérdida de tantos conjuros libres no me dejo alegrarme. Además, también comencé a sentirme inseguro. No podía descartar la posibilidad de que una situación similar volviera ocurrir y si ese fuera el caso, entonces no sería raro que terminara gastando cada uno de los hechizos libres que me quedaban

 _¿Cuánto más tendré que quedarme aquí?_

…

— ¡Louise!

Tras llegar al Palacio Real, fuimos brevemente detenidos por los guardias, quienes estuvieron muy alertar tras escuchar sobre la victoria de los rebeldes de Albion y sobre un rumor de una inminente guerra. Afortunadamente, una pronta llegada de Henrietta al lugar evitó que las cosas pasaran mayores.

Una vez Louise escuchó el grito de Henrietta y la vio correr hacia nosotros, su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Princesa!

Ambas chicas no tardaron más que uno segundos en juntarse. Tras ello, las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Regresaste! ¡Me alegro tanto, Louise!

— Princesa… — Repitió Louise.

Podían verse algunas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Louise, quien no tardó en sacar algo de su bolsillo.

— La carta está segura.

Tras ver el sobre, Henrietta asintió y sujetó las manos de Louise.

— ¡De verdad eres mi mejor amiga!

— Sus palabras son muy amables.

La princesa entonces fijó su mirada hacia el resto de nosotros. Ella, lentamente, miró a todos los que estábamos encima de Sylphid. Unos segundos después, su mirada se tornó sombría.

— Entonces… ¿el príncipe Wales se sacrificó por su reino?

Tras cerrar sus ojos, Louise asintió.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el vizconde Wardes? ¿Tomó otro camino? No me digas que cayó en manos del enemigo.

Louise agachó levemente su cabeza.

— El vizconde… era un traidor.

— ¿Un traidor?

Luego de hacer esa pregunta, la princesa miró fijamente a Louise durante unos instantes. En el rostro de Henrietta podía notarse algo de incredulidad. Tras unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta que los guardias todavía seguían con sus varitas alzadas.

— Comandante, ellos son mis invitados.

— Entendido.

Una vez escuchó esas palabras, el comandante y sus tropas guardaron sus varitas. Henrietta, por su parte, miró nuevamente a Louise.

— Louise, cuando lleguemos a mi habitación quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que pasó. Los demás pueden descansar mientras hablamos.

 **…**

— ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?

Tabitha, Guiche y Kirche se quedaron en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Louise y yo, por otro lado acompañamos a Henrietta a su habitación. Tras llegar, Louise le contó a la princesa sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la misión: La boda con Wardes, la traición dl vizconde, la muerte del príncipe y las ambiciones de Reconquista.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber un traidor dentro de la Guardia Imperial?

La princesa, quien estaba mirando la carta que ella escribió para Wales, no pudo evitar que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

— Princesa…

Louise tomó la mano de Henrietta.

— La muerte del príncipe Wales es mi culpa. Fui yo quien eligió a un traidor para que los acompañara.

— Princesa, el príncipe tenía planeado quedarse en su reino hasta el final. No fue su culpa, princesa.

— Louise, ¿el príncipe llegó a leer mi carta?

— Sí, princesa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el príncipe no me amaba? — Preguntó Henrietta con una profunda tristeza en su voz.

— Espere, ¿usted le pidió al príncipe que escapara?

Henrietta asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la carta.

 _Pero él lo juro…_

Louise recordó muy bien el momento en que Wales le juró por su honor que la princesa no le había pedido que huyera. La estudiante conocía muy bien a Henrietta y por ello no creyó del todo en las palabras el príncipe. Al final, su presentimiento había sido confirmado por su amiga, quien no podía dejar de llorar.

— ¿Acaso el honor fue más importante que yo? — Murmuró Henrietta

— Princesa, no diga eso. Estoy segura que el príncipe tenía otro motivo.

— ¿Qué motivo podría ser ese, Louise?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Louise sólo había dicho esas palabras con la intención de animar a su amiga, por lo que no tenía algo con lo que pudiera respaldarlas. Durante unos instantes ella intentó pensar en una forma de contestar, simplemente no soportaba ver la princesa de esa manera. Posteriormente, Louise sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Henrietta. En su mano estaba el anillo que Wales nos había mostrado cuando nos conocimos.

— Tal vez pensó que usted cambiaría de opinión y no querría casarse si estaban juntos, o quizás que Albion podría usar su estadía aquí como excusa para atacar Tristain. No sé el motivo, pero sé que existe.

— Ese es…

— El Rubí del Viento. Le pido disculpas por no contarle todos los detalles antes, pero en sus últimos momentos, el príncipe me lo entregó y me dijo que se lo diera.

 _Así que cuando te acercaste a su cadáver…_

Durante la conversación no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Quizás una semana tras hubiera mostrado empatía por la princesa e incluso tratado de animarla, pero en ese momento no me encontraba de ánimos. Lo único que hice fue mirar desde un lugar algo apartado.

Tras unos segundos, Henrietta sujetó el Rubí del viento y procedió a mirarlo detenidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Un instante después, tras acariciar levemente el anillo, ella se lo puso. Una última lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla.

— Ese hombre murió con valentía, ¿verdad?

— De eso estoy segura, princesa.

— Entonces yo viviré valientemente de hoy en adelante. Gracias, Louise.

— Creo que también es mi deber devolverle esto. — Agregó Louise mientras le extendió a Henrietta el Rubí del Agua.

— Por favor, quédate con él. Es lo menos que puedo darte.

— No puedo aceptarlo.

— Por tal muestra de lealtad, una compensación es adecuada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Louise asintió y colocó el anillo nuevamente en su dedo.

— Una vez más quiero agradecerte, Louise. Completaste la misión y ahora, con la carta recuperada, ya no hay ningún obstáculo que arruine mi matrimonio. La alianza se consolidará y Albion no podrá invadirnos con tanta facilidad.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente. En ambos rostros podía observarse una sonrisa, pero a pesar de dicha sonrisa, no pudieron ocultar la leve tristeza que sentían.

 **…**

— Todavía no puedo creer eso de que el vizconde fuera un traidor.

Una Louise terminó de informarle de todo a Henrietta, nos reunimos con los demás para ir de vuelta a la academia. Durante el viaje de vuelta, Kirche se tornó excepcionalmente inquieta. Periódicamente nos preguntaba a Louise o a mí sobre el contenido de la carta. Al inicio tratamos de ignorarla, pero hubo un punto en el que se volvió tan molesta que fue imposible seguir haciéndolo.

— Aunque incluso así…

Kirche volteó a verme.

— Mi amor lo derrotó, ¿no es así?

— ¿De qué sirvió si al final logró escapar?

A pesar de haber murmurado, Kirche ya se había acercado lo suficiente a mí para poder escucharme.

— ¡Eso sigue siendo todo un logro! Oye, ¿puedes decirme cuál fue exactamente la misión?

 _¿Cuándo vas a cansarte?_

A pesar de querer responderle, decidí no hacerlo. Estaba seguro que ella volvería a insistir pronto de todos modos, pero al menos tendría un par de minutos de calma antes de ello.

— ¡Hey, Guiche!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo que decía la carta de la princesa?

— No, solamente Louise lo sabe.

— ¡Louise, la Zero! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?! Oye, Tabitha ¿qué opinas de eso? ¿No crees que es demasiado injusto?

Kirche empezó a sacudir a Tabitha, quien, como era usual, estaba leyendo un libro. Sobre las piernas de la peliazul había, además, un segundo libro, el mismo que me había dado hace unos días y que logró recuperar. Poco después de despertar ella me lo había ofrecido nuevamente, pero al todavía estar levemente cansado y con algo de mal humor, le respondí que lo leería en la academia.

Entonces, repentinamente, las sacudidas de Kirche provocaron que Sylphid perdiera el equilibrio. El dragón frenó de un momento a otro, lo cual provocó que Guiche perdiera igualmente el equilibrio y cayera del familiar de Tabitha. El mago rubio empezó a gritar, pero ello duró tan solamente unos pocos segundos, pues una rápida reacción de su parte le permitió usar un hechizo de levitación para desacelerar su caída. Cabe mencionar que Louise también estuvo cerca de caer de Sylphid, pero al haberse aferrado a mí evitó sufrir el mismo destino que Guiche.

 _No es tan mala idea._ Pensé luego de ver a Guiche utilizar su magia.

— Sinceramente, considero algo cruel dejar que vuelva por la academia él solo.

Tras oír mis palabras, Louise y Kirche me miraron confundidas.

— Señorita Tabitha, si fuera tan amable.

Finalmente, salté del dragón como si fuera algo completamente normal. Sin embargo, no tardé más que un instante en arrepentirme levemente.

 _Esto es malo._

Lo molesto que consideraba la compañía de Kirche en ese momento provocó que no pensara adecuadamente lo que hice. Me di cuenta entonces que lo más sensato hubiera sido esperar una respuesta de Tabitha. No obstante, mi preocupación no duró más que un breve instante, pues de un momento a otro mi caída a ser más y más lenta.

 _Debo recordar agradecerle._

Aterricé a una muy buena distancia de Guiche, quien tras verme caer no tardó en comenzar a caminar hacia mí. Yo, por otro lado, simplemente miré al dragón mientras se alejaba.

 _Al menos ahora podré tener algo de paz._

— ¿Te caíste también? — Preguntó Guiche luego de alcanzarme.

— No, es sólo que prefiero caminar que escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

— Eso quiere decir que no van a volver, ¿cierto?

— Correcto. — Dije para después comenzar a caminar. — Por cierto, ¿qué tan lejos queda la academia?

— Va a tomarnos medio día en llegar a píe. — Respondió Guiche, quien ya había empezado a seguirme.

 _Quizás esto no fue tan buena idea._

Debido a la velocidad de Sylphid imaginé que habíamos recorrido una mayor distancia y que no tardaríamos más que un par de horas en llegar a la academia caminando. De hecho, pensé en que hubiera sido buena idea agarrar el libro que Tabitha me había ofrecido para tener algo que hacer.

— Por cierto, yo… Bueno… Quería preguntarte algo. — Murmuró Guiche

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Sabes si Su Alteza… pues… dijo algo sobre mí? Ella me va a recompensar después, ¿verdad?

La voz y los ojos de Guiche hicieron evidente que tenía una enrome esperanza. No pude evitar sentirme algo mal por él, pues la princesa ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Tras darme unos segundos para pensar en algo, le respondí.

— Mostró su gratitud por todos los que participaron en la misión. — Mentí. — Espero que eso te sea suficiente. Era una misión secreta así que no creo que nos dé algo más.

Entonces, de repente, los ojos de Guiche se iluminaron.

— Ah… el agradecimiento de la princesa Henrietta es suficiente premio para mí.

— Me alegro que estés feliz.

Ambos seguimos caminando en silencio. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, Guiche, no pudiendo soportar el aburrimiento, volvió a hablar.

— ¿No estás aburrido?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?

— ¿No te gustaría escuchar cómo fue que el grandioso Guiche venció a Fouquet?

Aunque al principio pensé en decirle que no, tardé poco en cambiar de parecer. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo habían vencido a Fouquet, pero fue algo más lo que determinó mi elección. Conocía la personalidad de Guiche y tenía ganas de saber qué tanto podía glorificarse en su historia.

El relato, finalmente, superó mis expectativas. Su narcicismo provocó que la historia fuera, de cierto modo, bastante divertida. Era gracioso pensar en la diferencia que seguramente había entre lo que él me contaba y lo que realmente debió haber ocurrido. El estudiante se tomó su tiempo para terminar y una vez lo hizo, me dijo que él también tenía ganas de saber cómo habíamos vencido nosotros a Fouquet cuando fuimos a capturarla.

 _Extraño._

No entendí bien cómo había pasado, pero de alguna forma Guiche me había pasado un poco de su alegría. Realmente podía sentir como mi mal humor se había reducido significativamente. Quizás fue por ello que finalmente terminé accediendo a su petición.

 _Supongo no será tan aburrido después de todo._ Pensé.

 **…**

— Parece que también fue una difícil batalla para ti, ¿no es así?

El suelo de Newcastle estaba lleno de cadáveres y escombros. Tal y como se había previsto, la batalla fue una total masacre. No obstante, para el total asombro de todos, las bajas del ejército de Reconquista excedieron por completo todas las expectativas. Con tan sólo trescientos soldados, las fuerzas de la Familia Real fueron capaces de matar a dos mil soldados de Reconquista y herir a cuatro mil más.

En las ruinas de la fortaleza había dos personas caminando, Wardes y Fouquet. Los dos estaban dirigiéndose hacia la capilla con el fin de recuperar cierto objeto. En medio de tantos cadáveres, cierto tema terminó por aparecer.

— Un brazo por la vida del príncipe Wales. Me parece un precio razonable.

— Ese Gandalfr debe realmente ser algo especial para haberte dejado en ese estado. No cualquier le corta un brazo a un mago Cuadrangular.

— Simplemente me descuidé. Las cosas hubieran sido distintas de haberme tomado la pelea con seriedad desde un inicio.

— No te pongas así. Él logró ingeniárselas para derribar a mi golem. Aunque al final nada de eso importa, pues al parecer ni una persona en este castillo quedó con vida.

Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Wardes.

— Puede que ningún soldado informara sobre una pelea contra una persona como él, pero es algo normal. Su condición no era mejor que la mía, por lo que seguramente el soldado que lo mató no se dio cuenta que era el familiar legendario.

Fouquet dudó ante esa teoría. Por algún motivo, no podía creer que alguien así pudiera morir tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de seguir con la conversación, pues ya habían llegado al lugar.

— En fin, ¿dónde está esa carta?

— En alguna parte de este lugar. — Declaró Wardes al momento que entraban a la capilla.

— Esa chica Valliere tenía la carta en su bolsillo, ¿no?

— Correcto.

— Me sorprende que la dejaras morir.

— He olvidado mis sentimientos por ella hace mucho.

Wardes sacó su varita y recitó un hechizo. Entonces, un pequeño tornado apareció y esparció los escombros. Entre una silla y un retrato del fundador Brimir se encontraba el cuerpo de Wales, el cual, sorprendentemente, estaba ileso. No obstante, lo más sorprendente era la ausencia de dos cadáveres que Wardes supuso deberían estar ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro que realmente es aquí?

Wardes exploró los alrededores con cuidado. Mientras él hacía eso, Fouquet no pudo evitar ver una pintura en el suelo, la cual llamó su atención.

— Mira nada más. Este es el retrato del fundador Brimir que fue pintado por George de la Tur. — Mencionó Fouquet a la vez que levantaba la pintura. — Oh… No, al parecer me equivoqué. No es más que una reproducción.

Tras desviar su atención de la pintura, Fouquet notó algo que había estado oculto bajo el retrato.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hey, Wardes! ¡¿Qué es este agujero?!

Tras escuchar lo que dijo Fouquet, el caballero se acercó a ella y se colocó sobre el agujero que había en el suelo. Al instante siguiente, él se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo más detenidamente. No tardó más que unos segundos en recordar al familiar de Guiche. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero supuso que el grupo de estudiantes se las ingenió para llegar a Albion.

— Debieron escapar por aquí, ¿deberíamos perseguirlos? — Preguntó Fouquet.

— Sería inútil. Puedo sentir una brisa que sale de aquí, así que este agujero debe llegar al borde de la isla.

De pronto, se pudo escuchó la voz de alguien que acababa de entrar a la capilla.

— ¡Vizconde Wardes! ¡¿Ha encontrado la carta?!

El hombre que entró a la habitación, quien aparentaba tener más de treinta años, llevaba un manto verde y un sombrero redondo, por el cual se asomaba un cabello rubio y rizado. Después de ver a dicho sujeto, Wardes no tardó en sacudir su cabeza.

— Su Excelencia, parece que la carta se deslizó por este agujero. Le pido disculpas por mi error, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me dé. — Dijo Wardes mientras se arrodillaba.

— ¿Qué está diciendo, vizconde? Hizo un trabajo extraordinario. ¿Acaso no venció por sí mismo al valiente general enemigo? Oh, ¿ese de ahí no es su cadáver? Usted debe estar orgulloso por haberlo derrotado.

— Pero no fui capaz de obtener la carta que Su Excelencia me pidió.

— No se preocupe. Matar al príncipe Wales era un objetivo mucho más importante que obstruir la alianza entre Tristain y Germania.

El hombre entonces miró a Fouquet.

— Vizconde, ¿le molestaría presentarme a esta hermosa mujer?

— Su Excelencia, esta persona es Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora.

— Oh, he oído de ella. Al fin tengo el honor de conocerla, señorita Saxe-Gotha.

Tras escuchar el nombre que había abandonado hace mucho, Fouquet sonrió.

— ¿Wardes se lo dijo?

— Eso es correcto. Él es todo un conocedor sobre los nobles de Albion. Bueno, no retrasaré las presentaciones. Primer General de Reconquista, Oliver Cromwell a su servicio.

— Su Excelencia, usted ya no es el Primer General, ahora que la familia real cayó…

— Soy Emperador, ¿verdad, vizconde?

Cromwell dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— En fin, volvamos al tema principal. Es verdad, yo quería impedir la alianza, pero eso ya no importa. Como los nobles elegidos para recuperar la Tierra Santa de esos Elfos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. El fundador Brimir nos dio este deber y gracias a su bendición especial no tenemos que preocuparnos por una pequeña alianza.

— Excelencia, si usted está de acuerdo, ¿me podría decir qué poder le ha concedido el fundador Brimir?

— Estoy seguro que ambos conocen los cuatro elementos mágicos, ¿no es así? Además, también deben saber del quinto elemento, el cual era usado por el fundador Brimir. Por supuesto, estoy hablando del Vacío.

— ¡¿El Vació?! — Exclamó Fouquet con un rostro pálido.

— Ese es el poder que el fundador Brimir me ha concedido. Es por eso que el Consejo acordó hacerme el emperador de Halkeginia.

Cromwell miró al cadáver de Wales.

— El príncipe Wales, cuando estaba en vida, nunca aprobó mis métodos. Él era un gran adversario, por lo que es irónico que ahora se convertirá en un gran aliado. Les haré una demostración del elemento del Vacío.

Cromwell tomó su varita y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Las palabras que estaba diciendo eran unas que Fouquet jamás había oído antes. Una vez completó el encantamiento, Cromwell apuntó con su varita a Wales. De repente, el príncipe abrió los ojos y se levantó. Ante ese evento, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Fouquet. El cuerpo de Wales poco a poco se impregnó de vida hasta el punto que adquirió la apariencia de una persona completamente normal.

— Buenos días, príncipe. — Murmuró Cromwell.

— Ha sido un largo tiempo, Su Excelencia. — Dijo Wales para después arrodillarse.

— Creo que le haré mi guardia personal, príncipe Wales.

— Será todo un honor.

El príncipe se levantó y se colocó detrás de Cromwell. Segundos después, ambos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a retirarse de la capilla. Sin embargo, Cromwell se detuvo luego de datos unos pocos pasos.

— Por cierto, Wardes, lo repetiré una vez más. No debe preocuparse por esa alianza. Los planes siguen siendo los mismos. Tristain es un área que hay que anexar, dado que su Familia Real tiene el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador. Si queremos recuperar la Tierra Santa, debo tener ese libro en mis manos.

Tras decir eso, Cromwell y Wales se retiraron.

— ¿Eso… era el Vació? No puedo creer que pudiera revivir a un muerto.

— El elemento del Vacío manipula la vida. Eso fue lo que dijo Su Excelencia. Al principio no le creía, pero cómo no hacerlo ahora. — Murmuró Wardes.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante los siguientes minutos. Fue algo normal, pues el asombro que sintieron había sido enorme.

 **…**

 _¿Por qué el cambio tan radical?_

Louise había cambiado su comportamiento.

Luego de una larga caminata Guiche y yo finalmente habíamos llegamos a la academia. Ya que era de noche ambos nos despedimos para irnos a dormir. Imaginé que para ese momento Louise ya debería haber estar descansando, pero me había equivocado. Tras entrar a su habitación me di cuenta que ella me había estado esperando. Pensé que me exigiría una disculpa, pero en vez de eso, luego de verme, ella simplemente se recostó en su cama. Instintivamente me transformé con la intención de seguir la misma rutina de siempre, pero para mi sorpresa Louise se había tapado completamente bajo sus sábanas. Finalmente, a pesar de sentirme intrigado, no le di más importancia al asunto, pues al no estar restringido por sus brazos, podría dormir más cómodamente.

Su inusual comportamiento prosiguió la mañana siguiente. Como siempre, llevé una jarra con agua a la habitación de Louise para lavar su rostro, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella me detuvo y me dijo que lo haría por sí misma. Durante el desayuno ella me permitió sentarme a la mesa y, de hecho, me indicó que me sentara al lado suyo. Lo más resaltante, sin embargo, fue el sonrojo en su rostro y el tartamudeo que mostró en su voz.

 _Realmente es extraño._ Pensé mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

Gracias a la larga noche de sueño no pude evitar pensar más en su conducta. Instintivamente volteé mi cabeza para mirarla más detenidamente. No obstante, lo que hice no pasó desapercibido para Louise, quien, tras notar que la estaba observando, se ruborizó y giró su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Volví a poner mi mirada al frente y agarré un pan que estaba cerca de mí.

— Perdón si la incomodé.

 _No es que sea imposible, pero…_

El rubor que mostró cuando la miré me hizo sospechar algo. No obstante, al considerarlo difícil de creer, dudé seriamente sobre ello. Traté de pensar en alguna forma de confirmar mi teoría, pero nada se me ocurrió. Preguntarle directamente a Louise estaba fuera de cuestión y tratar de averiguarlo forzosamente sólo la enfadaría. Al final, decidí simplemente ignorar el asunto.

 _Como sea, al menos todo será más tranquilo así. Incluso si mi presentimiento es cierto no es que realmente importe._

Al instante siguiente de tener ese pensamiento, una desagradable sensación se generó en mí. Pensé que sería algo efímero, pero ese no fue el caso, Finalmente, tras unos segundos, le di un mordida al pan que había agarrado, pero, extrañamente, no sentí ninguna clase de sabor.

 **…**

— Señor Colbert, ¿qué es eso?

Una vez llegamos al aula de clases, notamos a un gran número de estudiantes rodeando a Tabitha y Kirche. Al parecer, ellos querían confirmar un rumor sobre un peligroso viaje en el que había tomado parte. Al darse cuenta que ninguna de las dos chicas hablaría, los interesados cambiaron de objetivos. Lamentablemente para ellos, Louise tampoco estaba dispuesta a contar lo sucedido y, sorprendentemente, incluso Guiche guardó silencio. Al final, todos los curiosos estudiantes, malhumorados, regresaron a sus asientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el profesor de la primera clase llegara. Cuando Colbert entró al salón, caminó directamente a la mesa y dejó un aparato sobre esta. El dispositivo estaba compuesto por un gran cilindro, un sistema de tuberías, un par de fuelles conectados a una de esas tuberías, una manivela, una polea y varios engranajes. Mientras que la enorme mayoría consideró que el aparato tenía un aspecto extraño, yo, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación que había visto algo parecido en el pasado.

El profesor sonrió tras escuchar la pregunta que hizo uno de los estudiantes. No obstante, no la respondió de inmediato.

— Antes de empezar, ¿quién puede decirme las principales características del elemento del fuego?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Kirche.

— La pasión y la destrucción. — Contesto ella con desinterés.

— Exacto, aunque creo que el fuego, utilizado de cierta forma, puede hacer cosas muy interesantes. El campo de batalla no es el único lugar donde uno puede ver el Fuego.

— No sirve de nada intentar explicarle la magia de Fuego a los nobles de Tristain. — Dijo Kirche con arrogancia.

Colbert solamente sonrió ante su comentario.

— Por cierto, ¿qué es esa cosa extraña que tiene ahí? — Preguntó la pelirroja.

— Así que finalmente preguntó. Bueno, esto es un invento mío que funciona con aceite y magia de Fuego. En primer lugar, debemos vaporizar el aceite.

Tras decir eso, el profesor presionó el fuelle repetidas veces.

— El aceite vaporizado entrará en el cilindro.

Colbert metió su varita dentro del aparato a través de un pequeño agujero y, después de recitar un conjuro, prendió una llama en la punta de su varita. El fuego encendió el aceite vaporizado y pequeñas explosiones empezaron a ocurrir.

— Observen con cuidado. En el interior del cilindro, la fuerza de las explosiones mueve el pistón hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

La manivela adjunta al cilindro comenzó a moverse junto con la polea. Los engranajes se movieron igualmente y una pequeña serpiente hecha de tela salió de una caja que fue abierta por el mismo aparato.

— El poder es transferido a la manivela que hace girar la polea y la serpiente sale a saludarnos. ¿No les parece interesante?

 _¿Qué acaso eso no es…?_

A pesar de mi asombro, ningún estudiante mostró ni el más mínimo entusiasmo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

El profesor se entristeció al ver que su invención no despertó el interés de sus alumnos.

— Esta máquina sólo hace aparecer una serpiente, pero si este mecanismo se le implementara a un carruaje, este podría moverse por sí mismo, no necesitaría usar caballos. Lo mismo con los barcos, con una gran aspa en el agua para impulsarse no se necesitarían velas.

— ¿No puede usar simplemente magia en esos casos?

Luego de que un estudiante dijera eso, los demás asintieron con sus cabezas.

— Escuchen todos. Si se mejora un poco más, esto podría funcionar sin magia. Bastaría con usar carbón y buscar una forma para prenderlo de vez en cuando.

Colbert siguió hablando durante varios minutos. Lamentablemente, no consiguió transmitirles su emoción a los estudiantes, quienes no le veían lo especial a su invención.

 _¿Podrá ser…?_

Nunca tuve un gran interés por la tecnología. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir una leve emoción al ver al aparato de Colbert.

 _¿El primer motor de la historia?_

Después de todo, estaba prácticamente presenciando un evento histórico. Colbert había mencionado la posibilidad de colocarle ese aparato a carruajes o barcos. Evidentemente, ambas cosas ya se habían hecho en mi mundo, pero no habían pasado ni dos siglos desde entonces. De hecho, incluso podría apostar que ni siquiera había transcurrido un siglo y medio. Sin poderlo evitar, inmediatamente empecé a preguntarme cuánta era la verdadera diferencia que había entre nuestros mundos respecto a la tecnología.

Mientras yo pensaba en ello, Colbert siguió tratando de despertar el interés de los estudiantes. No obstante, no pudo conseguirlo. Al final, luego de que terminara su clase, el profesor se retiró decepcionado.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente. En la cena, en cambio, hubo algo diferente. No tenía más deberes que cumplir con Louise y ya que había algo que quería hacer, acabé de comer rápidamente. Tras ello, le informé a ella que me retiraría por un par de horas. Ella no parecía muy conforme, pero terminó accediendo de todos modos. Me dirigí entonces al área que se encontraba entre la torre central y la torre de fuego, sitio donde, según Louise, estaba el laboratorio de Colbert.

 _¿En verdad es el lugar?_

Lo que tuve frente a mí no parecía ser un laboratorio, sino más bien un viejo cobertizo. Aunque miré alrededor mío y me cercioré que no había otro edificio cerca, mis dudas no desaparecieron. No obstante, a pesar de ello, toqué la puerta del supuesto laboratorio de todos modos. Unos segundos después, una voz me indicó que entrara. Una vez ingresé, supe de inmediato que efectivamente no me había equivocado de lugar. El laboratorio consistía de una sola habitación con un gran número de repisas, las cuales estaban llenas de botellas, tubos de ensayo y frascos llenos de líquidos extraños. Había también dos libreros totalmente repletos y unas cuantas jaulas con diferentes clases de animales, entre los cuales estaban incluidos algunos que yo jamás había visto. Finalmente, después de adentrarme lo suficiente, el profesor me vio.

— Oh, tú eres el familiar de la señorita Valliere, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Al haber estado tan distraído mirando las diferentes cosas que había en el laboratorio, me demoré un par de segundos en responder.

— Respecto a eso, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ver ese aparato que mostró hoy en clase.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Colbert.

— ¿Interesado?

— No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero en mi país había personas que intentaron hacer un aparato similar. Así que tengo algo de curiosidad.

— Bien, entonces te explicaré el funcionamiento detalladamente. — Me dijo Colbert entusiasmado.

Colbert procedió entonces a explicarme con sumo detalle sobre su invención. Me contó cómo se le ocurrió la idea y también sobre sus prototipos fallidos. Hubo momentos en los que sinceramente me aburrí, pero cuando el profesor empezó a hablar sobre los futuros usos que quería darle a su invento, él recuperó mi atención. Ciertamente la mayoría de los hipotéticos aparatos de los que habló ya existían en mi mundo, pero de cierto modo era sorprendente que con tan solamente su pequeño motor él se estuviera anticipando a tantas cosas que jamás había visto. Lo más interesante, sin embargo, fue cuando mencionó aparatos que yo estaba seguro no existían. Por algún motivo, quizás porque él acertó en tantas cosas, sentí que dichos aparatos definitivamente serían inventados algún día.

— Supongo que eso sería todo. Por cierto, me dijiste que en tu país intentaron hacer algo parecido a mi serpiente feliz, ¿verdad?

A pesar de pensar en ello a lo largo del día, no llegué a una conclusión sobre el nivel tecnológico de Halkeginia. Por ello, al querer llamar mucho la atención del profesor, decidí aparentar que mi falso país de nacimiento también poseía un nivel similar.

— Sí, de hecho trataron de hacerlo con vapor. Como dije, no sé mucho de esto, así que no sé bien en qué habrán fallado.

— Si tuvieron la misma idea que yo, sin duda lograrán corregir ese error. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¿De qué lugar me dijiste que viniste?

— No creo que sirva de mucho decirle el nombre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— La verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que mi país está en un continente muy lejano. Para empezar, jamás había escuchado de Tristain. Escuchamos de gente que podía hacer magia, pero sólo después de llegar aquí me enteré que esas personas eran nobles de Halkeginia.

— ¿Y de casualidad…?

— Además, para que lo sepa, tampoco conozco sobre ese desierto al que aquí llaman Sahara.

Los ojos de Colbert se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. De hecho, el profesor tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

— Ciertamente vienes de un lugar muy lejano, ¿no es así? Aunque, a pesar de la distancia, debo decir que podría ser muy interesante visitarlo. En fin, el tiempo realmente pasó rápido. Es bastante tarde, así que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

— Supongo que tiene razón.

Tras decir eso, di media vuelta para retirarme del laboratorio.

— Buenas noches, profesor.

— Buenas noches.

 **…**

 _Supongo que lo mejor será transformarme ya._

Tras dejar el laboratorio, me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de Louise. Había tardado más tiempo del que creí, por lo que supuse que ella podría estar molesta. Sin embargo, al llegar, me di cuenta de mi error. Louise, sin ningún rastro de enojo en su rostro, estaba sentada sobre su cama, cambiada y esperando a que yo llegara. Luego de verla, imaginé que lo mejor sería convertirme rápidamente en gato para irnos a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella comenzó a hablar.

— Aztor.

— ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

Louise se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Su rostro evidenciaba que estaba dudando seriamente sobre algo.

— No creo que necesites… transformarte. Si quieres… tú… ¡p-puedes dormir en la cama así como estás!

Su propuesta me tomó totalmente desprevenido, pues había salido literalmente de la nada.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¡No lo malinterpretes! ¡Es solamente… una recompensa por tu buen trabajo!

Me quedé mirando a Louise fijamente Fue imposible no notar que ella estaba ruborizada.

 _Parece que tenía razón. Es decir, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? Además, de cierta forma tiene sentido, supongo._

Hace menos de una semana su prometido no sólo la traicionó, sino que intentó matarla y antes de que él lo lograra, aparecí yo para salvarla. Sumado a eso, que yo le mostrara mi apoyo tras tantos años en los que fue menospreciaba por no usar magia también fue un factor a tomar en cuenta. No pude evitar sentir algo de culpa luego de pensar en eso último. Después de todo, si bien ya no era el caso, el apoyo que le mostré al principio fue completamente falso y dado solamente para evitar su mal humor.

 _Parece que tiene la intención de disimularlo. Eso en parte es bueno, pero…_

Yo no planeaba quedarme en Tristain para siempre. Por ende, intensificar los sentimientos de Louise sólo haría que ella sufriera más cuando yo partiera. En otras palabras, ignorar el asunto, de cierta forma, era lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, incluso con ese motivo, no pude evitar que la misma sensación desagradable que sentí en la mañana volviera a aparecer. No fue raro que me sintiera de esa forma, pues yo no pensé simplemente en ignorar en el asunto, sino que también llegué a considerar los sentimientos de Louise como algo sin importancia alguna.

A pesar de poder pensar en muchas cosas durante ese momento, había alguien que no estaba planeando esperar. Louise, cansada de esperar una respuesta de mi parte, volvió a hablar.

— ¡N-no me hagas repetir lo que te dije!

Al instante siguiente, cerré mis ojos y agaché mi cabeza ligeramente. Acto seguido, mostré una sonrisa de gratitud fingida.

— Entonces, tomaré su amable oferta.

Luego de contestar, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté en esta. De inmediato me tapé con las sábanas y me recosté de forma que le di la espalda a Louise. Ella, por su parte, no tardó más que un instante en hacer lo mismo. Tras ello, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Imaginé que todo seguiría igual hasta que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos, pero ese no fue el caso.

— Aztor, — Dijo Louise de pronto. — ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

 _Eso fue repentino._

No demoré mucho en contestar, pues no quería enfadar a Louise al hacerla esperar nuevamente por una respuesta.

— Para ser sincero, tiene muchas más diferencias que similitudes.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— El tamaño de las ciudades, la gente que gobierna, el rol de los magos, de lo cual ya le hablé, y muchas otras cosas. Podría pasar horas hablándole de los detalles.

— Tú eras un estudiante, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas estudiando?

— Fueron diez años estudiando magia y me faltaban cinco años para graduarme.

— ¿Qué hacen las personas que no son magos?

 _¿Por qué todas estas preguntas? Bueno, no es como que no pueda pensar en una razón._

Louise me había hecho varias preguntas sobre mi mundo en el pasado. Sin embargo, esas preguntas estuvieron relacionadas, en su gran mayoría, con la magia. En ese momento ella estaba haciendo preguntas mucho más personales e intuir el motivo tras ello no era muy complicado.

— La mayoría lleva una educación básica y cuando crecen lo suficiente, estudian sobre aquello de lo que quieren trabajar.

— Si recuerdo bien, me dijiste que los magos también hacen lo mismo, ¿no es así?

— Sí. La única diferencia es que tenemos la magia para apoyarnos en nuestro trabajo. Esa es la principal razón por la cual los magos de mi mundo suelen tener una buena posición.

Después de mi respuesta, Louise se quedó callada durante unos breves instantes. Tras ello, hizo una nueva pregunta.

— ¿Extrañas tu mundo?

Esa era una pregunta que, extrañamente, Louise jamás me había hecho. Sin embargo, ya estaba preparado para responder algo así.

— Así es.

— ¿Quieres volver?

Era otra pregunta cuya respuesta ya tenía preparada. No obstante, no pude contestar de inmediato. Durante los últimos días había empezado a recordar varias cosas de mi mundo y las preguntas de Louise habían aumentado mi nostalgia. Además, teniendo en cuenta mi situación actual, pensé que no sería tan malo abandonar mi fachada. Sinceramente, estaba cansado de mantenerla cada día.

— Dije que me quedaría a su lado, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, no dije la verdad.

— Ya tengo una vida aquí y poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a ella.

No era una pequeña mentira, sino un completo engaño. Decir la verdad de un momento a otro era algo que no fui capaz de hacer. En especial luego de todo el tiempo que mantuve dicho engaño.

— ¿Cómo era tu vida antes?

— Supongo que la de un estudiante de magia común y corriente. La verdad, no hay mucho que resaltar.

Incluso si quisiera decirle más, no había mucho que contarle. De hecho, tampoco podía hablarle sobre algún plan a futuro, pues nunca había pensado seriamente sobre lo quería hacer tras graduarme. Estudiaba porque me gustaba la magia y quería dedicarme a ella de alguna forma, pero eso era todo.

— Y, sin embargo, aquí tú eres el familiar legendario. ¿Sabes? Wardes me dijo que sólo un poderoso mago podría controlar al familiar legendario, pero yo no puedo usar magia.

— Señorita Louise, perdón si esto la ofende, pero, ¿es necesario que cambie? Para serle sincero, sus explosiones tienen un gran poder y no sólo fueron capaces de derribar al golem, sino también de ayudar en la pelea contra Wardes.

Louise hizo un pequeño silencio antes de responderme.

— Incluso así, quiero llegar a ser un mago que pueda lanzar hechizos correctamente. Desde que era pequeña siempre me llamaron una inútil. Mis padres tampoco no esperaron algo de mí Siempre me llamaron la Zero por no tener ninguna habilidad y no ser buena en ninguna rama mágica. Quiero demostrarles que se equivocan.

 _¿Incluso sus padres?_

Nunca había indagado mucho sobre ese asunto. Por ello, me sorprendió que incluso sus padres no la hubieran apoyado. En ese momento, me sentí incluso peor. No pude evitar imaginar en cómo se sentiría Louise luego de que yo regresara a mi mundo. No pude evitar imaginar en cómo se sentiría una vez volviera a quedarse sin alguien que le mostrara apoyo.

 _Quería pensar un poco más en esto, pero… Supongo es un momento apropiado._

— Esto es solamente una teoría, así que le pido que no tenga muy altas expectativas.

— ¿Una teoría?

El apoyo que le mostré a Louise en un principio fue falso. Sin embargo, ese ya no era el caso. La ocasional preocupación que mostraba por mí y la inmediata ayuda que me daba cada vez que estaba en peligro habían conseguido que le tuviera cierto aprecio. Por ello, no quería irme sin al menos dejarle algo de esperanza.

— Sobre el motivo por el cual no puede lanzar bien un hechizo.

Al escuchar eso, Louise levantó su cuerpo de golpe.

— ¡¿Cuál es?!

— Es algo que se me ocurrió mientras hacía la nueva tinta. Más o menos por mi décimo intento, agregué un material que resultó dándole demasiado poder a mis hechizos. Descarté esa tinta tras darme cuenta de eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Si hay demasiado poder, entonces este será difícil de controlar y el resultado final puede terminar siendo una explosión. Según leí, los magos de este mundo usan su Fuerza de voluntad para lanzar hechizos, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Bien, supongamos por un momento que usted tiene una gran cantidad de Fuerza de voluntad e inconscientemente pone demasiado de esta al lanzar un hechizo. Suponiendo que la magia de este mundo tiene un funcionamiento parecido, ¿cuál sería el resultado de un hechizo que tiene una sobrecarga de Fuerza de voluntad?

— ¿Una… explosión?

— Además, considerando lo mucho que usted se esforzaba, es probable que agregara incluso más Fuerza de voluntad a sus conjuros. En conclusión, si usted aprende a disminuir y regular la cantidad de energía que pone en cada hechizo…

— ¿Podré hacer un conjuro correctamente?

— Solamente si mi teoría es cierta. No puedo asegurar que funcionará.

Por alrededor de un minuto, ni uno de los dijo algo más. Pasado ese tiempo, Louise volvió a hablar.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

Sin algo más por decir, la conversación terminó ahí. No obstante, no me dormí de inmediato, pues, sin poderlo evitar, varios pensamientos empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza.

 _¿En verdad hice la elección correcta?_

Comencé a dudar sobre la primera decisión que hice tras llegar a Halkeginia, fingir lealtad hacia Louise. Normalmente sólo era algo molesto, pero tras tanto tiempo, mantener mi fachada me estaba ocasionando demasiado estrés. No pude evitar preguntarme qué tanto hubiera cambiado mi situación si al menos hubiera sido mucho más abierto con mis pensamientos desde un principio. De haber hecho eso, los primeros días hubieran sido increíblemente molesto por tener que lidiar con Louise, pero imaginé que eso hubiera cambiado con el tiempo. Una mayor libertad, además, me dejaría lidiar mucho más con el enamoramiento que imaginé ella tenía. Por último, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, comenzaba a sentirme mal por mentirle de ese modo.

 _Sea como sea, ya es tarde para cambiar algo. Sólo debo aguantar un poco más y cambiar algo en este punto es innecesario._

Quería creer que volvería pronto. Incluso con las dudas que tenía, incluso con mi arrepentimiento, incluso con la ansiedad que sentía, eso es en lo que quería creer.

 _¿O es que acaso estoy tomando otra decisión equivocada?_

Los minutos pasaron y varias ideas más pasaron por mi mente. Sin embargo, al final, el cansancio terminó provocando que cayera profundamente dormido.

 **…**

— ¿No han pensado nunca en crear un nuevo hechizo?

— ¿Perdón?

Yo y tres de mis amigos estábamos sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca. Junto a nosotros, además, había un adulto de edad algo avanzada, quien era uno de los tantos profesores de la escuela.

— Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. — Comentó el profesor.

— ¿Qué hechizo le gustaría crear? — Preguntó una chica de anteojos.

— Es un secreto, pero les aseguro que es algo impresionante. O lo sería si pudiera conseguir crearlo. Llevo varios años intentándolo, pero incluso ahora parece un sueño lejano.

— Si no mal recuerdo, el hechizo más reciente lo crearon hace casi dos siglos, ¿verdad? — Mencioné.

— Correcto.

— ¿Saben? Si yo pudiera crear un conjuro, me gustaría poder hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera mucho más rápido — Dijo un chico alto.

— Ni con ese hechizo creo que puedas llegar a tiempo a clases. — Se burló una chica de pelo marrón.

 **…**

No fue una sola persona la que no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Louise, quien también tenía varias cosas en las cuales pensar, estaba sentada encima de su cama. Desde su posición, ella se encontraba mirando fijamente el rostro de su familiar.

Después de pasar alrededor de un minuto, ella agarró su almohada y comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente. Desde el viaje de regreso a Tristain ella sintió que un nuevo sentimiento había aparecido, un sentimiento que provocaba que sus latidos se aceleraran. Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se sintió de ese modo. Evidentemente, ella tenía una sospecha de qué podía ser ese sentimiento, pero, debido a varios factores, estaba dudando seriamente sobre ello. Mientras miraba el rostro Aztor, Louise recordó las veces que había sido salvada por él. También recordó el apoyo incondicional que le había dado, incluso en las ocasiones en las que él no pareció estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Louise hizo un movimiento repentino. Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor varias veces. Las posibilidades eran prácticamente cero, pero ella quería estar totalmente segura de que no había alguien que la estuviera mirando. Entonces, lentamente, Louise empezó a agacharse y a acercar su rostro al de su familiar. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de él durante unos cortos dos segundos. Tras ese breve lapso de tiempo, ella se apartó rápidamente y se hundió bajo sus sábanas.

 _¿Por qué tenías que dormirte dándome la espalda?_

El agarre sobre su almohada se fortaleció más. Sin embargo, eso duró tan sólo unos segundos.

 _Si eso realmente es amor, no quiero quedarme sin saber la respuesta._

Finalmente, el cansancio también acabó por apoderarse del cuerpo de Louise. Un minuto después de ese último pensamiento, ella cerró sus ojos y, al igual que su familiar, se quedó dormida.

…

— ¿Puede ver algo?

En un lugar muy alejado, literalmente en medio del cielo de Tristain, un espejo había aparecido. A través de dicho espejo, podían observarse dos personas.

— No, está todo muy oscuro y mis viejos ojos no ayudan mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Creo que puedo ver algo a lo lejos, pero…

En ese momento, una nube dejó de cubrir la luna, cuya luz iluminó todos los objetos sobre los que caía.

— No puede ser… ¿Es una isla flotante? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

— Después de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, tengo un par de teorías al respecto. Imagino que…

Repentinamente, un pequeño trozo del espejo se rompió. Ese pequeño suceso no pasó desapercibido para las dos personas que habían estado conversando segundos atrás.

— Supongo que tendremos que parar por ahora.

Tras esa declaración, el espejo se desvaneció.

* * *

 **¡Lo logré! Finalmente salí del atasco que tenía con el capítulo catorce y hoy fijo lo termino. Lo malo es que sigue sin convencerme completamente... Ojalá con la revisada que suelo dar a cada capítulo antes de subirlo lo terminé modificando lo suficiente para estar satisfecho.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo voy a ***** a Aztor. Para este punto y con eso último que dije, algunos quizás ya se imaginen que va a pasar. Será un capítulo algo corto, así que lo subiré el viernes. Ahí mi comentario al final del capítulo será más largo de lo usual. Este es solo una introducción al evento, así que no escribiré mucho.**

 **Ya quiero pasar al capítulo quince. Les diré que desde ahí Aztor dejará esa actitud forzada y por fin podré colocar algo de comedia. Cosa que era difícil con ese comportamiento falso y rígido que tiene.**

 **También quiero decir que estoy considerando escribir esta misma historia en inglés. De hecho me serviría para practicarlo, la cosa es el tiempo que tardaría en traducir cada capítulo. La idea está, ahí veré si termino por seguirla.**

 **Finalmente, además de la numeración, le pondré nombre a los capítulos. Eso no tiene mucha importancia, pero quería decirlo. Bien, eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito: 27/09/2018: Bueno, me aburrí. Finalmente agregué una escena en tercera persona. No sólo estoy reescribiendo este fic, sino que también lo estoy traduciendo al inglés. No hubo mejor momento. Como sea, esta clase de escenas aparecerán sólo de vez en cuando. En fin, agregué bastantes palabras a este capítulo. Algo normal, pues habían muchas cosas que podían mejorarse. Como dato final, en este momento estoy considerando darle una mini reescritura a los primeros seis capítulos. Son cosas pequeñas que ayudarían bastante. El problema, la flojera.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	13. Sin regreso (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— No está cerrado, puede pasar.

Osmosd, quien estaba en su oficina, se encontraba mirando un libro bastante antiguo que el Palacio Real le había entregado. Cualquiera que lo estuviera observando consideraría eso como algo raro. Después de todo, sus casi trescientas páginas en blanco hacían a El Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador un objeto bastante inusual. Fue esa extraña característica lo que hizo que el director se preguntara si el libro frente a él era una falsificación del famoso libro que supuestamente contenía todos los conjuros del Fundador Brimir.

Tras una hora de mirar el libro, Osmond escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Él, quien se encontraba en un leve trance, demoró unos segundos en responder. Luego de la indicación del director, Louise entró a la oficina.

— He oído que me llamó, así que…

— Oh, señorita Valliere. ¿Ha descansado luego de ese viaje tan agotador? Gracias a usted la alianza ya es un hecho. Y el próximo mes la boda de la princesa y el emperador de Germania se llevará a cabo. Debe sentirse orgullo de sí misma.

Louise no se sintió cómoda al escuchar eso. No era algo raro, pues su amiga de la infancia, Henrietta, iba a ser usada como herramienta para consolidad la alianza entre Tristain y Germania. La estudiante sentía un dolor en su pecho tan sólo por pensar en eso.

Osmond se quedó mirando a Louise en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Tras ello, recordó lo que quería hacer y le extendió a ella el libro que había estado mirando.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Louise mientras de recibía el libro.

— Es el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador.

— ¡¿Este es el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador?!

— Según la tradición en la familia real de Tristain, cuando un miembro de la Familia Real se casa, una noble es elegida como dama de honor. Además, de acuerdo a cierto edicto imperial, este libro se le entregara a esa dama de honor. No hace falta decir que la princesa la eligió a usted.

— ¡¿La princesa?!

— Correcto. La princesa también desea que escriba un edicto tras recibir el libro.

— ¡¿Debo pensar en uno?!

— Efectivamente. Es cierto que todavía hay muchas cosas que debe aprender, pero este es un deseo de la princesa. Así que siga las normas del palacio y escriba el edicto, pues este es un gran honor.

Louise miró el libro y comenzó a pensar en la princesa Henrietta. Que ella le diera tal honor provocó que se sintiera feliz.

— Entiendo. ¡Aceptaré este encargo!

— Estoy seguro que la princesa estará feliz de escuchar eso.

 **…**

 _Supongo que es momento de irme._

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol del Jardín Vestri. Me encontraba solo, pues, luego de almorzar, Louise había sido llamada a la oficina de Osmond. Ciertamente pude haberla acompañado, pero terminé dándole una excusa para no hacerlo. No había sido un día agotador o algo parecido, pero ya que usualmente pasaba casi todo el día con Louise, decidí estar un tiempo solo. Las horas que pasaron habían sido bastante tranquilas, pues muy pocos estudiantes frecuentaban ese lugar a esas horas. Finalmente, luego de que cayera la noche, intenté levantarme para ir a la habitación de Louise.

 _O quizás no._

Mis piernas no me respondían. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido. En cierto momento decidí aprovechar el tiempo libre que estaba teniendo, por lo que empecé a practicar Cañón de aire. Ya que no había tenido necesidad de moverme, no sentí el gasto significativo de energía rúnica en mi cuerpo. Finalmente, con pocas alternativas, terminé quedándome en el mismo lugar por cerca de una hora más para recuperar la completa movilidad de mi cuerpo.

Luego de mi necesario descanso, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar. Mientras me dirigí a la habitación de Louise me encontré con Siesta, a quien no había visto desde el día que partimos de la academia con rumbo a Albion. Fue debido a ese tiempo sin vernos que ella me saludó alegremente y que, naturalmente, ambos empezamos a conversar. Cabe mencionar que ella también había escuchado los mismos rumores que los estudiantes, por lo que en cierto momento me preguntó por el lugar en el que había estado durante los últimos días. Obviamente no le conté sobre la misión, aunque, para mi sorpresa, ella no se enfadó en lo más mínimo. La charla, al final, no se extendió mucho, pues ella tenía que completar algunos deberes más ese día. Una vez me despedí de ella, reanudé mi camino.

 _Ojalá todos los días pudieran ser así._

Fue un día bastante tranquilo. De hecho, de cierta forma, podría decirle que fue un día ideal. Había acompañado a Louise a sus clases, las cuales fueron considerablemente interesantes. La variedad de platillos que servía la academia era tan grande que no había semana en la que repitiera un tipo de comida. Y por último, pude tener un tiempo a solas para relajarme. Debido a lo sucedido en Albion, aprecié mucho más esos tranquilos días.

Una vez llegué a la habitación de Louise, toqué la puerta una par de veces. Ella, al cabo de unos segundos, me indicó que pasara. Tras entrar al cuarto, vi a Louise recostada en su cama. Ella estaba leyendo un libro bastante viejo que además era de considerable tamaño. Algo que me había quedado claro desde mis primeros días en Tristain era lo aplicada que era Louise en sus estudios. Ciertamente ella no llegaba al nivel de Tabitha, pero la cantidad de libros que Louise leía era bastante considerable. Por simple curiosidad me acerqué para poder darle un vistazo al libro que ella tenía frente a sí.

 _¿Qué es lo que…?_

Vi dos páginas en blanco. No entendía qué era lo que Louise estaba viendo exactamente. Unos segundos pasaron y cuando Louise pasó a las siguientes páginas, las cuales también estaban en blanco, mi curiosidad sólo aumentó más.

— Señorita Louise, ¿podría saber qué es lo que está leyendo?

— Es el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador.

— ¿Y eso es?

— Es un tesoro nacional.

Tras decirme eso, Louise procedió a contarme sobre la reunión que tuvo con Osmond horas atrás. La tarea de escribir un edicto parecía complicada, pero, de cierta forma, eso me alegró. Después de todo, con esa responsabilidad Louise estaría mucho más tranquila durante varios días.

Las horas siguieron pasando y ninguno de los dijo otra palabra. Yo me encontraba sentado al lado de la cama, con mi espalda apoyada en esta. Ya que había recuperado mi energía, estaba practicando nuevamente el uso de Cañón de aire sin el uso de runas. En ese momento no tenía otra cosa que hacer, pues alrededor de media hora atrás había usado los últimos materiales que me quedaron para hacer unos cuantos papeles rúnicos que ya había colocado en mi bolsillo.

 _Creo que debería parar por ahora._

Ciertamente todavía no era capaz de producir ni una pequeña brisa, pero incluso así gastaba energía rúnica al activar el conjuro. Además, ya que la cantidad gastada era tan pequeña, saber en qué momento estaba ya demasiado cansado era difícil al no producirse un cambio significativo entre intento e intento.

 _Ahora bien…_

Antes de levantarme miré hacia atrás y noté como Louise todavía seguía absorta mirando las páginas vacías libro.

 _Supongo que no podré descansar todavía._

De inmediato comencé a pensar en qué podía hacer hasta que Louise decidiera irse a dormir. No tardé mucho para considerar ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. Segundos después, pensé también en la posibilidad de ir donde Tabitha a pedirle el libro que me había dado durante la misión para leerlo con más calma. Sin embargo, tras recordar que no su habitación, supe que la biblioteca era la única opción posible. Finalmente, tras tomar mi decisión, cerré mis ojos y di un muy largo bostezo.

 _¿Qué es lo que…?_ Pensé al segundo siguiente de abrir mis ojos.

Un enorme espejo, el cual había aparecido mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados, estaba flotando al frente en mí. Mi mente se quedó en blanco durante varios segundos.

 _¿Acaso no es…?_

Entonces, de un momento a otro, lo entendí todo. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez, pude reconocer el espejo. Lo había visto el mismo día que llegué a Tristain.

 _No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?_

Era imposible que no tuviera dudas. Después de todo, el evento había sido completamente repentino. Sin embargo, también había sido invocado a Tristain inesperadamente.

 _¿En verdad podré volver?_

Louise, quien seguía con su vista fija en el libro, no se dio cuenta del portal. De hecho, tampoco notó cuando me levanté.

— Está aquí. — Dije mientras sonreí. — Finalmente está aquí.

Sin embargo, ella no ignoró mis palabras. Lentamente ella giró su cabeza para ver a mi dirección. Al momento siguiente de hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

— ¡Eso es…!

— Es el portal que me trajo a este mundo.

La emoción que sentí en ese momento era tan grande que incluso me fue difícil dar un paso al frente. Ni siquiera pensé en ir por mi zurrón, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en moverme hacia el espejo, lo cual hice al cabo de unos segundos.

Mientras yo me acercaba lentamente al portal, Louise estaba sin habla, lo cual era completamente normal. Salvo por el encargo que había recibido, el día había sido completamente normal. Ella planeaba mirar el libro durante unos minutos más y luego irse a dormir. Sin embargo, sin ninguna clase de aviso, el portal con el que ella me había invocado había aparecido en su habitación. Por último, aquello que la dejó incluso más perpleja fue que yo parecía tener todas las intenciones de entrar a dicho portal.

Finalmente había llegado. Me encontraba ya frente al espejo y lo único que debía hacer era dar un par de pasos más para entrar en este. Sin embargo, ante de que lo hiciera, algo más sucedió. Repentinamente, una figura apareció en el portal. No tardé más que un segundo en reconocer a la persona que podía ver frente a mí.

— Profesor.

— ¡Aztor! ¡Muchacho, al fin he dado contigo!

Una sonrisa llena de incredulidad apareció en mi rostro. Lo que estaba sucediendo se volvía más y más inverosímil con el pasar de los segundos.

— De entre todas las personas… No, no importa ya.

Di un paso al frente.

— Lo que importa es que por fin podré volver.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, mi profesor no pudo evitar que un atisbo de preocupación apareciera en sus ojos. Yo, sin embargo, no me di cuenta de ello en lo absoluto.

— Aztor, por favor toca el espejo.

— ¡No!

Fue imposible que el repentino grito de Louise no llamara mi atención. Por simple reflejo volteé mi cabeza y al hacerlo, noté como ella estaba agarrando uno de mis brazos. El miedo y confusión que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento podían apreciarse perfectamente en su rostro.

— ¡No puedes irte! ¡¿No dijiste que te quedarías junto a mí?!

Sus palabras ciertamente tuvieron algo de impacto en mí. No obstante, el júbilo que sentí por la aparición del portal opacó cualquier clase de duda que pudiera sentir en el momento. En mi mente no había espacio para considerar los sentimientos de Louise. Por ello, lo único que logró Louise fue que cambiara el brazo con el cual iba a tocar el portal.

 _Finalmente voy a volver._

Entonces, lo sentí.

 _¿Eh?_

Había tocado el portal.

 _¿Por qué?_

Sin embargo, para mi enorme lamento, no lo había atravesado. Lo único que había conseguido era tocar el frío vidrio del espejo con la punta de mis dedos.

— Al parecer es como me temía.

Inmediatamente, luego de escuchar las palabras de mi profesor, pensé en lo peor.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

Mi profesor dio un largo suspiro.

— Durante los primeros dos días de tu desaparición, se realizó una búsqueda normal. Cuando eso falló, se intentó traerte mediante magia mediante un conjuro combinado.

— ¿Y cuál…?

— Invocación y Teletransportación. Combinando ambos conjuros es posible traer a una persona que está dispuesta a ser invocada.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Es la clase de conjuros que sólo se enseña a aquellos que llegan a cierta edad, así que es normal que no lo conozcas.

— Entonces este portal.

— Apareció cuando intentamos utilizar el hecho. De hecho, no sólo apareció la primera, sino todas las veces que lo intentamos.

Mi maestro hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Cada vez que el espejo apareció, podíamos ver cosas a través de este. Praderas, desiertos e incluso ciudades. A pesar de ser intrigante, no le dimos mayor importancia, al menos hasta que vimos algo que no debería existir. Vimos un dragón. Luego de eso, repetimos varias veces el hechizo y en algunas ocasiones llegaban a aparecer cosas que obviamente no eran de este mundo. Como por ejemplo, una isla flotante.

 _Albion..._

— Pensamos en el espejo como una puerta por la cual podíamos ir a otro mundo diferente al nuestro y ya que aparecía cada vez que intentábamos invocarte, concluimos que tú estabas en ese mundo. ¿Es nuestra teoría cierta? ¿Estás realmente en otro mundo?

— Sí. — Respondí con una voz apagada.

— Una vez pensamos en ello, algunos de nosotros quisimos entrar por ese espejo. Tanto para encontrarte, como para explorar ese nuevo mundo. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros pudo más que tocar el espejo. Entendimos entonces que el espejo no era puerta, sino más bien una ventana por la cual solamente podíamos apreciar ese nuevo mundo.

Sus palabras tenían sentido. Por lo que me había contado Louise, el hechizo que ella utilizó para invocarme era de una sola vía. No sabía bien el motivo por el cual los demás no podían utilizar el portal, pero era completamente obvio que yo no podría regresar por este. El portal se seguía existiendo, pero era inutilizable.

— Sin embargo, el más grande problema surgió después. A pesar de que el portal siempre se desvanecía luego de un par de minutos, siempre pudimos volver a hacerlo aparecer. O al menos eso pensamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el espejo se estaba resquebrajando.

Fue entonces cuando lo noté. El espejo, para mi gran sorpresa, estaba lleno de rajaduras. De hecho, tras una breve inspección, supuse que estaba a punto de romperse.

— Ya era obvio que el portal se destruiría tarde o temprano, pero, incluso sabiendo eso, seguíamos utilizando el espejo. Después de todo, era la única posibilidad de poder hallarte. Lo cual, luego de tanto tiempo, por fin sucedió.

— Y aun así…

 _No puedo volver. Incluso si me hallaron, no puedo volver._

— Aztor, como puedes ver, el estado del espejo es muy deplorable y el que te encontrará parece simplemente haber sido un golpe de suerte. Sinceramente, dudo que esto se vuelva a repetir.

Me limité a asentir tras escuchar esas palabras. Me estaba siendo muy difícil, pero tal y como había estado haciendo desde que llegué a Halkeginia, mantuve mi compostura y fingí que estaba bien.

— Si tienes algo que quieras decirle a los demás, entonces adelante.

Me tomé un par de segundos para contestar.

— Gracias, profesor — Dije mientras sonreí. —, pero no será necesario. Como puede ver, estoy bien y con tal que lo sepan es más que suficiente para mí.

Una clara confusión apareció en el rostro de mi profesor, quien, tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Puede que no te conozca tan bien como tus amigos o tus padres, pero sé lo suficiente de ti como para saber que estás mintiendo.

Apenas terminé de escuchar esas palabras abrí mis ojos en sorpresa. Intenté responder, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Las palabras simplemente no salieron de mi boca.

— No sé por lo que has pasado, pero como dije, dudo que volvamos a vernos. Si finges que todo está bien, sin duda lo lamentarás más adelante.

Seguí sonriendo. Sin embargo, fue una sonrisa vacía, sin ningún rastro de la falsa felicidad que había mostrado hasta ese momento. No fue raro que mi profesor descubriera mi fachada. La razón por la cual había logrado mantenerla hasta ese momento fue porque no había alguien en Halkeginia que me conociera.

— Estoy bien. Estoy completamente bien…

A pesar de haber repetido las mismas palabras, el tono con el que las dije había cambiado por completo. Tras considerar todo lo estaba sucediendo, supo de inmediato que ya no había necesidad de fingir. Mi sonrisa, finalmente, se desvaneció por completo.

— Como si eso fuera cierto. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo estar bien?

Mi voz se había tornado temblorosa.

— Casi soy aplastado por un golem, una ladrona casi me asesina y tuve que pelear a muerte contra alguien mucho más fuerte que yo.

Tras recordar cada uno de esos momentos, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— He estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión, ¿cómo se supone que esté bien?

Sentí miedo. Sentí enojo. Sentí tristeza.

— E incluso después de pasar por todo eso. Incluso después de soportar todo eso, ¿cómo es posible que esté bien al saber que no puedo volver? ¿Qué clase de estúpido puede decir que está bien tras pasar todo eso?

Sentí decepción. Sentí frustración. Sentí impotencia.

— ¿Y ahora se supone que debo decir algo?

Me mantuve en silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¡¿Qué se supone que debo decir, maldita sea?!

Mi profesor me miró en silencio.

— Estoy bien. ¿Cómo se supone que debo vivir sabiendo que mentí de esa forma?

Empecé a agitarme.

— Casi muero en más de una ocasión. ¿Preocuparlos de esa forma está bien? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

Apreté fuertemente mis puños.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber que decir? No puedo hacerlo. No de esta forma. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito…

En ese preciso momento, un trozo del espejo cayó al piso. El trozo fue lo considerablemente grande como para que dejara de ver el ojo izquierdo de mi profesor. Tras presenciar ese evento, me quedé callado.

— Lo siento. — Dijo mi profesor.

Mi cuerpo perdió casi toda su fuerza. Lentamente, moví mis manos para sujetar mis antebrazos. Poco después, ocurrió lo inevitable.

— Sólo… dígales la verdad. Dígales… que no sé lo que me pasará de aquí en adelante y pídales perdón por preocuparlos de esa forma. Eso es lo más correcto, pero aun así… sigue sin sentirse bien.

— No existe una respuesta que pueda dejarte completamente satisfecho. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Sólo hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarle.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué yo?

Tras ver el trozo de espejo caer; el miedo, el enojo, la tristeza, la decepción, la frustración y la impotencia se habían vuelto visible visibles. Varias lágrimas que contenían esas emociones estaban recorriendo mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué fui yo el que terminó aquí?

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— ¿Es una recompensa? Debe ser una broma. No se siente como si fuera una. ¿Un castigo? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? Hay gente que ha hecho cosas mucho peores. Quiero saber, ¿por qué yo?

Mi profesor no tardó más que un instante en contestar.

— Lo siento, pero soy capaz de darte una respuesta.

Una sonrisa llena de molestia apareció en mi rostro. Entonces, extendí mi mano una vez más. Por algún motivo, empecé a desear que ocurriera un milagro. Quería un milagro me dejara pasar por el espejo. El tiempo pareció eterno, pero sólo me demoró un par de segundos tocar el portal.

 _Sí… como si algo así hubiera podido ocurrir._

Tras aplicar un poco más de fuerza, las grietas en el espejo se hicieron mucho más grandes.

— Adiós.

Mi profesor no pudo mantener más su serenidad. En esa simple palabra pude notar gran enojo. Si esa emoción estaba dirigida hacia sí mismo por no poder hacer algo más por mí era algo que no tuve tiempo de descubrir, pues al segundo siguiente de escuchar esa palabra, el espejo se rompió en varios pedazos.

 _Se acabó._

Ni un solo pedazo llegó a caer al piso, pues cada trozo del espejo se desvaneció en el aire al instante siguiente de desprenderse. Al cabo de tan sólo un segundo, el espejo había desaparecido.

 _Ahora sí se acabó._

Luego de tener ese pensamiento, sequé mis lágrimas y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Louise.

Escuché su grito perfectamente, pero no me detuve. La maga, al notar eso, se levantó de la cama y se interpuso en mi camino. Sin embargo, no hizo algo más. Al ver mi rostro, ella se quedó completamente inmóvil y sin saber qué decir.

— Ahora no.

Tras decir eso, rodeé a Louise y salí de la habitación.

Con mi cabeza agachada, caminé por los pasillos del castillo lentamente durante varios minutos. Era evidente que no tenía un lugar al cual ir. Lo único que quería era estar solo. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, no pude conseguir eso sin que ocurriera otro inconveniente.

— Oh, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Escuché la voz de Kirche, pero ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de levantar mi cabeza. Ella no prestó atención a ello y simplemente se acercó a mí. Una vez estuvo a mi lado, ella sujetó mi brazo derecho. Por mi parte, me limité a decir una sola palabra.

— Aléjate.

— Te escucho algo triste, ¿acaso esa Valliere hizo algo? Si lo deseas podemos hacer algo juntos para que puedas alegrarte.

No tenía la paciencia para soportarla. Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, me liberé del agarre de Kirche y la empujé con el mismo brazo que ella había sujetado. Debido a la fuerza que puse y a lo repentino de mi empujón, Kirche cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera volteé para mirarla. Lo único que hice fue seguir caminando. No obstante, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, noté a alguien más en mi camino. Tras sospechar quién era ese alguien, levanté mi cabeza y al hacerlo, vi el usual inexpresivo rostro de Tabitha.

En sus brazos, la maga peliazul tenía el mismo libro que ella me dio en el camino a La Rochelle. Supuse de inmediato que ella tenía la intención de ofrecérmelo una ver más. Sin embargo, nuevamente, no estaba de ánimo de aceptar su ofrecimiento.

— Ahora no. Lo siento.

No dije más. Rodeé a Tabitha y seguí caminando.

Los minutos siguieron pasando e, inconscientemente, llegué a un lugar basta nostálgico. Había llegado al lugar donde Louise me había invocado. Una vez ahí, caminé hasta el árbol más cercano y me recosté en este. Finalmente, acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho y agarré mi cabello con mi mano derecha.

* * *

 **Listo, empecemos con un muy largo comentario.**

 **En los fanfic que he leído de Zero no Tsukaima en el que reemplazan a Saito por algún otro personaje, suele suceder una de las tres opciones que pongo a continuación:**

 **1\. El personaje es poderoso y estar en otro mundo no le afecta en lo más mínimo.**

 **2\. El personaje, que es un chico/chica normal, se sorprende de haber sido invocado, pero en el mismo capítulo lo termina aceptando el estar atrapado en otro mundo sin mayor problema.**

 **3\. Al personaje simplemente le da igual estar en otro mundo.**

 **¿Excepciones? Encontré una o dos, y con ello tomé mi decisión. Desde antes de empezar a hacer el fanfic ya tenía en mente hacer que el protagonista muestre un real interés por querer volver y que toque fondo al perder la esperanza en cierto punto. Fue por eso que recalqué en sus pensamientos esa idea, fue por eso que puse esos flashback y fue por eso que mencioné su mal humor durante los últimos capítulos. En comparación a otros fanfic, decidí darle más énfasis al enojo y a la nostalgia que surgieron por haber llegado a un mundo diferente y además correr el riesgo de no poder volver. Me parece muy coherente que eso sienta alguien que realmente tiene aprecio por su mundo y por eso quería tocar ambas cosas.**

 **Les diré que intenté hacer un fanfic con una protagonista normal que llegaría a un estado cercano a un colapso mental al haber sido transportado a otro mundo. Fallé, pues lo que escribí nunca terminó por convencerme. Así que puse al protagonista como alguien de un mundo mágico, para que así la situación no se le hiciera tan irreal como para perder la cabeza. Sigo insatisfecho con el resultado final, siento que pude hacerlo mucho mejor, pero escribo este fanfic justamente para mejorar.**

 **Ya acabé el capítulo catorce, repetiré que sigo insatisfecho, pero no creo hacer mayores cambios a estas alturas. Mejoraré y quizás un día encuentre una mejor forma para plasmar lo que tenía en mente. Con el siguiente capítulo cubriré los siguientes tres días y la resolución del conflicto de Aztor. ¿Suena apresurado? Creo que sí, pero con el monólogo que tendrá Aztor no quedará del todo mal. Otos problemas basados en ese conflicto habrán y los trataré de tocar apropiadamente. El capítulo quince lo publicaré el día domingo para así terminar bien la semana (?. Bien, esto sería todo.**

 **[Reescrito 10/10/2018: En esta nueva versión pude manejar mucho mejor el ritmo del capítulo. Sí, me siento más satisfecho, pero sigue pensando que hay problemas que han sido arrastrados de la primera versión.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Lograré volver (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _¿Y ahora?_

Ya era de madrugada. Sin embargo, yo seguía despierto, lamentándome constantemente. Hace unas horas la última esperanza que tenía de volver a mi mundo se había desvanecido frente a mis ojos. Obviamente sabía que mis lamentos no cambiarían nada, pero eso no evitó que siguiera maldiciendo mi situación.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

Estaba confundido. Sin la esperanza de poder volver, no tenía ninguna clase de rumbo. Varias ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero terminé descartando cada una al cabo de unos segundos.

Pensé en ir donde Osmond, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Después de todo, aunque le contara de los sucedido, él ya había dicho que nunca encontró medio alguno por el que yo pudiera volver.

Pensé en irme de la academia, pero no estaba seguro de lo que me ocurriría si lo hiciera. Además, no tenía algún medio de transporte. Si un viaje a caballo tardaba alrededor de tres horas, no quería pensar en cuánto tardaría a pie. Por último, estaba el problema del hospedaje y alimento.

Pensé en resolver el inconveniente anterior pidiéndole a Osmond que me diera el permiso de usar un caballo y además algo de dinero. Aunque eso claramente traería otro problema. Literalmente iba a usar lo que él me diera para abandonar a Louise. Incluso tomando en cuenta lo que él me había dicho con anterioridad, sabía que Osmond no me ayudaría de saber mis motivos. No serviría de nada mentir, pues sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara. Y con ello, una búsqueda no tardaría en empezar.

Tras haber desechado varias ideas, elevé mi cabeza y posé mi vista en una de las ramas del árbol. Cierta idea se originó en mi mente, mas, después de sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, la descarte de inmediato.

 _Eso lo resolvería todo, pero…_

Volví a agachar mi cabeza.

 _Ni que pudiera atreverme a hacer algo así._

Tras unos segundos, saqué algunos objetos de mi bolsillo y los llevé frente a mí. Luego, me puse a mirar fijamente los papeles rúnicos que había hecho esa misma noche. Por fin tenía a mi alcance los poderosos hechizos que había estado esperando conseguir desde el enfrentamiento contra el golem. Era algo que ciertamente había ansiado.

 _Incluso si pude conseguirlos…_

Moví entonces mi otro brazo para sujetar los papeles rúnicos por el otro extremo. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, rompí cada uno de ellos a la mitad.

 _Lo que realmente quiero..._

Arrojé entonces los restos de los papeles rúnicos, los cuales fueron rápidamente esparcidos por el viento. Posteriormente, volví a la misma posición en la que estuvo al principio y así, los minutos siguieron pasando. En ocasiones me dije a mí mismo que debía aceptar mi situación. Me dije a mí mismo que tendría que quedarme en Halkeginia por siempre. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible por evitar hacerlo. La idea de volver era lo único que me había mantenido de pie hasta ese momento. Abandonar esa idea era algo no pude permitirme hacer.

Seguí en el mismo sitio durante alrededor de dos horas más. No hubo un solo instante en el que no maldijera mi situación o recordara mi mundo. Finalmente, cansado y en completa frustración, el sueño terminó por vencerme.

 **…**

 _¿Cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a esto?_

Fueron dos las personas que pasaron horas sin poder conciliar el sueño durante esa noche. Una de ellas era cierto familiar que se quedó en uno de los jardines de la academia, lamentándose constantemente. La otra, una estudiante de academia, quien todavía no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Louise se encontraba sentada sobre su cama. Sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos estaban rodeando sus piernas.

Hace un día ella jamás hubiera pensado que algo así podría pasar. No sólo había empezado a tratar mejor a Aztor, sino que ella sintió que él finalmente estaba acostumbrándose a su vida en Halkeginia. Louise comenzó entonces a pensar en todos los eventos desde la llegada de su familiar. Ciertamente en ocasiones él había mostrado poco convencido con algunas decisiones que ella había tomado, pero ya que en ningún momento se negó rotundamente a obedecerla, Louise creyó que todo estaba bien.

 _¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?_

Lo peor de todo ello, era el dolor que ella sentía en su pecho. Tras tantos años durante los cuales ella había estado sola, finalmente había sentido que tenía alguien en quien podía confiar. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se desvaneció tras lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Luego de entender que Aztor había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, automáticamente supuso que todo el apoyo que él le había brindado también había sido una farsa, un simple acto que él hizo con el único fin de no levantar sospecha alguna. Ella ciertamente no quería aceptarlo, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

En ese preciso instante, Louise se sentía totalmente traicionada. No era para menos, pues ella sintió como si todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas hubiera sido una completa mentira.

 _Cuando aceptaste ser mi familiar._

Tras tener ese recuerdo, ella se sintió lastimada.

 _Cuando dijiste que me ayudarías con mi magia._

Tras tener ese recuerdo, ella se sintió lastimada.

 _Cuando prometiste quedarte a mi lado._

Tras tener ese recuerdo, ella se sintió lastimada.

 _Todo fue una mentira. Si esto iba a ocurrir, hubiera sido mejor que dijeras la verdad desde un principio._

Debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo, Louise apretó sus piernas con mucha más fuerza. Ella quería poder olvidar todo el asunto y empezar desde cero, pero imaginó que algo así era totalmente imposible. De hecho, incluso el tan sólo olvidar todo ello era demasiado difícil. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que consideró una mentira.

 _Cuando me diste palabras de aliento, cuando mencionaste que estabas acostumbrándote a vivir aquí, cuando me rescataste del golem…_

En ese preciso momento, cierta idea apareció en la mente de Louise.

 _¿Por qué me rescataste esa vez? Y no sólo eso… ¿Por qué fuiste a rescatarme cuando Wardes estaba por matarme?_

Louise pensó en eso más detenidamente. Al principio se le ocurrió la repuesta más obvia, que Aztor lo había hecho para mantener su fachada. Sin embargo, tras considerar el peligro al que él se había expuesto en ambas situaciones, ella concluyó que eso no fue posible.

Si ella hubiera muerto en el enfrentamiento contra el golem, no se le hubiera podido culpar de nada. Ella no había actuado de acuerdo al plan y terminó atrayendo la atención del golem. Él simplemente pudo haber fingido no haberse dado cuenta de ello y no hubiera cargado con ninguna clase de responsabilidad. Si Wardes la hubiera asesinado en Albion, no se le hubiera podido culpar de nada. Estuvieron en un país en plena guerra civil, en una fortaleza en la que se libró una sangrienta batalla. Él simplemente pudo haber escapado en el Eagle y no hubiera cargado con ninguna clase de responsabilidad. Él no necesitó hacer esas dos cosas para mantener su fachada.

De repente, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, recuerdo que le hizo pensar más detenidamente sobre la veracidad de las palabras de su familiar cuando él le prometió ayudarla con su magia. Hace poco más de un día él le había contado sobre una idea que se le había ocurrido, idea que explicaba por qué ella no podía usar hechizos. Si él en verdad estaba planeando irse y hubiera pensado en ese problema como algo sin importancia, entonces ni siquiera se hubiera tomado su tiempo para pensar en algo. No era necesario hacerlo, él simplemente pudo haber dicho que nada se le había ocurrido, pero que seguiría pensando en ello. Eso hubiera sido suficiente para satisfacerla.

 _Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Ella lo pensó una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ninguna respuesta que se le ocurriera era suficiente para convencerla, con excepción de una.

 _¿Qué tanto fue una mentira?_

Si todo hubiera sido una mentira, él no se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera en la pelea contra el golem. Si todo hubiera sido una mentira, él no hubiera peleado contra Wardes. Si todo hubiera sido una mentira, él no hubiera tomado la molestia de intentar buscar una solución a su problema al usar hechizos. Todo ello le hizo sacar una conclusión, no todo lo que Aztor había dicho y hecho fue una farsa. En medio de todas esas mentiras, había algo de verdad. Entonces, lentamente, la tristeza que estaba sintiendo Louise fue desvaneciéndose y a reemplazarse con algo más.

Louise soltó sus piernas y se levantó de su cama. En su rostro todavía había algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos debido al reciente acontecimiento. No obstante, había algo más que podía apreciarse, enojo. Dicho enojo, el cual no era muy grande, había ocasionado que Louise frunciera levemente su ceño. Ciertamente todavía se encontraba triste, pero, debido a su personalidad, también había empezado a sentirse enojada.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme de ese modo?_

Finalmente, Louise se secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

 _Cuando lo encuentre…_

 **…**

 _Ahora mismo todos deben estar en clase._

No tenía idea de la hora en la que me había despertado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que fue más tarde que lo normal, pues apenas había sido capaz de dormir muy tarde en la madrugada. Tras esa suposición, dejé de pensar en asunto, pues la hora no era algo que realmente me importara. En cambio, luego de unos breves segundos, tuve ese pensamiento.

Si hubiera dicho esas palabras en voz alta y alguien las hubiera escuchado, quizás dicha persona hubiera pensado que me refería a Louise y a los demás estudiantes de la academia. No obstante, no estaba hablando de ellos, sino de los amigos que tenía en mi mundo.

 _O tal vez no._

No pude evitar recordar el día en el que llegué a Tristain. Había sido invocado durante la mañana, mientras que en mi mundo era de noche. No tenía idea de las horas de diferencia, pero no le di importancia al asunto.

Por otro lado, si bien mi pensamiento no estuvo dirigido a ellos, que los estudiantes de la academia de Tristain estuvieran en clases era realmente algo bueno. Después de todo, eso significaba que no habría posibilidad de encontrarme con Louise. Esa idea no tardó en aparecer en mi mente tras contemplar el jardín, en el cual no había nadie más aparte de mí,

 _Aunque claro, luego de lo de anoche, ¿por qué rayos me buscaría?_

Sin embargo, sólo tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para darme cuenta que estaba equivocado. Fue imposible que no abriera mis ojos por la leve sorpresa que me ocasionó escuchar la voz de cierta chica que, según había pensado, debería estar en clases.

— ¡Aztor!

No podía verla, pero supe que estaba cerca. En ese momento hablar con ella de las últimas cosas que quería hacer. Por ello, sin perder tiempo, me transformé en gato y subí el árbol en el que me había recostado durante la madrugada. Imaginé que eso sería suficiente. Imaginé que en ese lugar Louise no me encontraría, mas las siguientes palabras que escuché me hicieron saber que la había subestimado.

— ¡Te encontré!

Louise estaba mirándome fijamente. Al ver su rostro, no pude evitar que cierta duda apareciera en mi cabeza.

 _¿Por qué…?_

Imaginé que por los eventos que ocurrieron anoche, ella estaría triste. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, ella parecía estar enfadada. No hubo forma en la que esperara eso. Tenía una leve curiosidad por saber el motivo de ello, pero no tuve tiempo de siquiera pensar en algo antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

— ¡Baja de ahí!

 _¿En verdad sabrá que soy yo?_

Mi forma era la de un gato negro, uno bastante común. Pensé en que quizás Louise no estaba totalmente segura que yo era dicho gato, por lo que decidí intentar engañarla. Para ello, intenté actuar como lo haría un gato normal. O al menos como yo pensé actuaría un gato normal. Tras intercambiar miradas con ella durante unos segundos más, fingí perder el interés y me recosté.

— ¡Te dije que bajaras!

Eso, sin embargo, no funcionó. Sin duda ella estaba convencida que yo era ese gato.

— Bien, si no bajas, entonces tendré que forzarte a hacerlo.

Por un momento pensé en ver qué es lo que haría exactamente para hacer que yo bajara, pero decidí que lo más sensato era seguir ignorándola. De ese modo, quizás se convencería a sí misma de que yo no era más que un gato. No obstante, esa idea cambió por completo cuando la escuché recitando un conjuro. Tras girar mi cabeza para ver nuevamente a Louise, un leve terror recorrió mi cuerpo. Su varita estaba apuntando en mi dirección. Apenas tuve el tiempo suficiente para moverme antes de que la rama en la que había estado recostado explotara. Evidentemente caí al suelo, pero debido a mi forma de gato no sufrí ninguna clase de daño.

 _¿Acaso estás loca?_

— Transfórmate.

Dudé durante un par de segundos, pero finalmente intenté hacer un último intento en mi farsa. Decidido eso, di media vuelta y empecé a irme de ahí. Quería creer que si hacía eso, entonces Louise finalmente terminaría desistiendo. Lamentablemente, me equivoqué una vez más. Apenas pude dar un par de pasos antes de escuchar a Louise corriendo hacia mí. De inmediato giré mi cabeza y tras hacerlo, pude ver como ella extendió sus brazos para sujetarme. Sin embargo, una rápida reacción de mi parte me permitió saltar a un lado para esquivarla. Después de aterrizar, hice un bufido, pues imaginé que era lo que un gato normalmente haría en esa situación.

— ¡De nada sirve que finjas, sé bien que eres tú!

 _Maldición._

Entendí finalmente que, así como algunas personas podían reconocer a sus mascotas de entre tantos otros animales de la misma raza, Louise era capaz de diferenciarme debido a todas las veces que me había visto como gato.

Ella, sin perder tiempo, se acercó para intentar agarrarme una vez más, pero, tal y como hice la primera vez, salté a un lado para esquivarla. Eso se repitió por al menos un minuto hasta que ella finalmente logró sujetarme. Evidentemente intenté zafarme, pero su agarre, el cual era tan fuerte como siempre, evitó que consiguiera liberarme. Finalmente, resignado, hice la señal con mi cola para volver a transformarme.

Louise, tras advertir eso, inmediatamente me dejó en el suelo. Tan sólo un segundo después mi transformación terminó de completarse.

— Ahora vas a contarme todo. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas.

No sólo no le respondí a Louise, sino que además, tras unos segundos, giré mi cabeza para no tener que verla.

— ¿Qué acaso no piensas responder?

La volví a ignorar. Para ese punto ya era obvio que no quería hablar con ella. Louise se dio cuenta de eso y, evidentemente, terminó por enfadarse. Entonces, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, ella me dio una fuere patada.

En una ocasión llegué a pensar que Louise realmente no tenía tanta fuerza y que sólo lo era una falsa percepción mía. Después de todo, en mi forma de gato yo era bastante débil en comparación a ella. Sin embargo, esa patada hizo que me diera cuenta de mi error. Su patada no sólo me había causado un considerable dolor, sino que también consiguió derribarme.

— Si no vas a decir nada, entonces yo lo haré.

Louise dio un paso al frente.

— El día en el que llegaste dijiste que aceptaste ser mi familiar y desde ese momento no escuché que te quejaras ni una sola vez. Y hace tan sólo dos días dijiste que siempre te quedarías a mi lado. Pero ayer, cuando apareció ese portal, sonreíste como jamás lo habías hecho antes.

Ella hizo una breve pausa.

— Incluso cuando te lo pregunté, nunca me dijiste como te sentías realmente. ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa forma?!

Tras mirar a Louise fijamente por unos instantes, comencé a levantarme lentamente.

— Bien, lo admito. Sé que no debí llevar tan lejos esa mentira, pero déjame preguntarte algo, ¿en verdad no te pareció raro que aceptara tan fácilmente dejar de lado la vida que tenía en mi mundo?

Al igual que Louise, di un paso al frente.

— Cualquier persona con tan siquiera algo de aprecio por su mundo no podría soportar todo esto sin al menos una pequeña esperanza de poder volver.

— Si hubieras dicho eso antes…

— ¿Y algo hubiera cambiado? — Interrumpí. — Seguiría atrapado aquí, pero todo sería incluso peor. Fue por eso que acepté todos tus estúpidos caprichos, para hacer esta situación más tolerable.

Louise se sintió lastimada por ese comentario. Sin embargo, en su rostro apareció rastro alguno de tristeza. En cambio, el enojo que ya podía apreciarse simplemente se acentuó. Entonces, ella volvió a apuntarme con su varita.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

Lamentablemente, no era ninguna broma. Louise sólo necesitó de un par de segundos para recitar un hechizo y liberar una explosión. No obstante, para mi fortuna, mis reflejos me permitieron apartarme a tiempo para esquivar su ataque. El árbol que se encontraba detrás de mí, sin embargo, no tuvo la misma suerte.

Instintivamente giré mi cabeza y al momento siguiente de hacerlo, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El tronco del árbol que había sido alcanzando por la explosión había sido parcialmente destrozado. Lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro que Louise no había puesto más que una pequeña fracción de su poder en esa explosión. Mi mente fue súbitamente invadida por el terror. No obstante, apenas tuve tiempo de tener un par de pensamientos antes de escuchar un nuevo encantamiento por parte de Louise. Por un simple acto reflejo, volví a apartarme del camino. Un segundo después, el sonido de una nueva explosión resonó en mis oídos.

 _Definitivamente está loca._

Esquivar los ataques de Louise sin hacer algo al respecto era algo que no quería hacer. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía hacer algo más. En la madrugada había roto todos los papeles rúnicos mejorados que había mejorado. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era evitar que alguna explosión me alcanzará.

— Quédate quieto. — Ordenó Louise.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota lo haría? — Repliqué.

Apenas hice esa pregunta, salté a un lado para esquivar una tercera explosión. Después, esquivé también un cuarto, quinto y sexto conjuro de Louise. Imaginé que si seguía esquivando sus ataques ella terminaría por cansarse, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que lo único que estaba logrando era enojarla más.

Una novena explosión impactó entonces contra uno de los muros de la academia, formando así un pequeño agujero. Tras ver esa brecha, una idea se formó en mi mente. Empecé a correr hacia el pequeño hoyo y tras evadir un décimo conjuro, me transformé en gato. Louise se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando e intentó interceptarme, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Me di cuenta que había entrado en uno de los tantos corredores de la academia. No estaba seguro a cual exactamente, pero eso no me importó. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Louise, quien me ordenaba que regresara, me alejé lo más rápido posible del lugar. Mi mente, la cual estaba completamente enfocada en escapar, no sólo no pensó en mi ubicación, sino también en algo más.

Louise no se había mostrado deprimida tras encontrarme, sino más bien molesta. Eso ciertamente fue algo que me extrañó, pero hubo algo que me hubiera intrigado mucho más si me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Tal y como Louise había reemplazado una emoción por otra, yo llegué a hacer lo mismo. Mi angustia había sido literalmente dejada de lado por la molestia generada por los ataques por parte de Louise.

 **…**

 _¿Podría pedirle algo a ella?_

Tras correr durante varios minutos y llegar a un lugar que consideré seguro, me obligué a olvidarme del incidente con Louise. Recordar sus explosiones no solo me aterraban, sino que también me daban un dolor de cabeza por el enojo. Además, decidí mantenerme en mi forma de gato. Estaba consciente que ella seguiría buscándome y como no sólo sería más difícil de notar, sino también que sería más difícil escapar de ella. Sin papeles rúnicos, estaba en completa desventaja contra ella. Volver a la habitación para recuperar algunos también estaba fuera de cuestión, pues no confiaba en que ella los hubiera escondido o que incluso me estuviera esperando.

Fue de ese modo que caminé por los interiores de la academia durante horas que apareció cierta sensación que no pude ignorar a pesar de seguir deprimido. Empecé a sentir hambre. Eso era completamente normal, pues ya era la hora del almuerzo y no había podido desayunar esa mañana. La primera idea que tuve fue la de ir al comedor, pero la descarté en tan sólo un instante. Correr el riesgo de volver a encontrarme con Louise era algo que no quería hacer. Al final, sin más remedio, decidí ir directamente a la cocina para ver si podía conseguir algo. No obstante, en medio de mi camino, terminé por encontrarme a cierta persona.

 _Lo más seguro es que me dé algo de comer si se lo pido, pero…_

Me conocía a mí mismo. Todavía estaba de mal humor y fue por eso que no quería evitar interactuar con Siesta. Después de todo, no podía descartar por completo la posibilidad de que descargara algo de mi enojo en ella por alguna clase de error. El tan sólo pensar que eso fuera a pasar era suficiente para que me sintiera mal. Ella no sólo era ajena a todo el asunto, sino que también era de las pocas personas en Tristain que genuinamente me agradaban.

 _Uhm… tal vez si…_

Tras pensarlo durante unos instantes, decidí intentar conseguir algo de comida sin tener que transformarme. Imaginé que con algo de suerte ella creería que era el familiar de algún alumno. No me importaba realmente si ella terminaba por darme algo con la idea de que yo era efectivamente un animal, pues convertirme en gato traía algo que algunos podrían considerar una ventaja, un cambio en mis papilas gustativas. No era ninguna clase de exageración decir que en ese momento incluso la comida de gato tendría un buen sabor para mí. Una consecuencia negativa, sin embargo, era que la comida amarga se volvía increíblemente intolerable para mí. Todo ello era algo bastante curioso y que seguramente tenía una explicación, pero aun así el tema nunca llegó a importarme lo suficiente como para averiguar algo más.

Sin perder más tiempo caminé hacia Siesta y una vez me coloqué frente a ella, me senté y empecé a maullar. Al verme, la sirvienta se detuvo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

 _¿Se habrá perdido?_ Pensó Siesta tras ver que no había alguien cerca.

Tal y como había previsto, la sirvienta me confundió con un gato de verdad, además de también pensar que era el familiar de algún estudiante.

— ¿Eres un familiar? — Preguntó ella para cerciorarse.

En respuesta a su pregunta di un nuevo maullido, el cual Siesta entendió como un sí. Al momento siguiente, me acerqué un poco más a ella para apoyar mi patas en una de sus botas. Ese gesto fue algo difícil de entender para Siesta, quien tardó unos segundos para pensar en algo.

— ¿Podrá ser que tienes hambre?

Maullé nuevamente.

Siesta entonces sonrió y se agachó para acariciar mi cabeza. Acto seguido, me cargó y me llevó consigo. Por mi parte, no opuse resistencia alguna, pues imaginé que había decidido darme algo de comer. La sirvienta no tardó más que unos cuantos minutos en llevarme hasta la cocina. Una vez llegamos, ella me dejó en el suelo y e indicó que esperar unos instantes. Dicho eso, ella sacó dos pequeños tazones de una alacena para después caminar hasta una gran olla. Finalmente, tras poner algo de carne en uno de los tazones y llenar el otro con agua, dejó ambos recipientes frente a mí.

— Tengo unos pocos deberes más que hacer. Una vez termine te ayudaré a buscar a tu amo.

Di un maullido en respuesta e inmediatamente después comencé a comer. Siesta, en cambio, empezó a lavar una gran cantidad de platos. Mientras estaba comiendo, no pude evitar mirarla de vez en cuando. Era la primera vez que la veía hacer su trabajo y fue algo difícil no sorprenderme levemente. Ella había dicho que los deberes que debía acabar eran pocos, pero la cantidad de platos que tenía a su lado no daban esta impresión. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos comprendí el motivo por el cual ella no consideró eso como la gran cosa. Siesta terminó de lavar los platos a gran velocidad y comenzó su siguiente deber, el cual consistió en guardar los ingredientes y utensilios que se usaron para preparar el almuerzo.

 _A este paso será ella la que tendrá que esperarme._

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que yo terminara de comer y, al contrario de mi percepción, terminé siendo yo quien esperó a que Siesta acabara con lo suyo. Aunque, claramente, la espera no fue larga en lo absoluto.

— Bien, terminé. — Anunció Siesta.

Tras escucharla, salté encima de una de las mesas para posteriormente dar un segundo salto y así aterrizar en su hombro. Siesta giró levemente su cabeza para observarme, pues no esperó de ningún modo que yo hiciera eso. Sin embargo, tras ver que mi tamaño era el apropiado para estar ahí sin el riesgo de caerme, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Finalmente, luego de sonreírme, ella salió de la cocina.

Siesta evidentemente no lo sabía, pero había un motivo especial por el cual había decidido colocarme en su hombro. A pesar de su gentil agarre, Siesta seguía teniendo la fuerza suficiente para sujetarme firmemente y en el caso que nos encontráramos con Louise, perdería unos cuantos segundos para zafarme. Además, desde el hombro de la sirvienta tenía la posibilidad de mirar hacia atrás, lo cual claramente no podía hacer desde sus brazos.

 _Ahora bien, ¿a dónde debería ir ahora?_ Pensé.

Era obvio que no iba a quedarme con Siesta durante todo el día. Después de todo, ella creía que yo era el familiar de un alumno que seguramente estaba buscándome. Ciertamente eso era técnicamente cierto, pero no del modo que Siesta creía. Al final, tras pensarlo por unos instantes, decidí quedarme con Siesta por un tiempo. Realmente no tenía un lugar concreto al cual ir en ese momento y al menos al estar con ella no tendría que caminar por mí mismo.

No hubo ninguna clase de inconveniente durante la caminata. Siesta miraba a su alrededor para ver si había algún estudiante que parecía estar buscando algo, además de también preguntarme ocasionalmente si yo reconocía a alguno de los alumnos que veíamos. Estuvimos caminando por alrededor de una hora hasta que la sirvienta se sentó en un banco de uno de los jardines para descansar.

— No olvides avisarme si recuerdas dónde está la habitación de tu amo. — Me indicó Siesta.

Maullé para indicarle que la había entendido. Como había sido usual hasta ese momento, ella sonrió.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo…

En ese momento, Siesta sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

— Supongo que puedo aprovechar para leerla.

Ella no tardó más que un par de segundos en abrir el sobre para después sacar la carta que se encontraba dentro. Supe que no era apropiado, pero debido a la ligera curiosidad que sentí, me incliné un poco para poder leer el contenido. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Siesta, quien volteó a verme al segundo siguiente. Yo, en respuesta, volví a mi posición inicial y miré hacia otro lado.

— No te preocupes, es sólo una carta de mi hogar. — Dijo ella para hacerme sentir menos culpable. — La recibí en la mañana, pero no he tenido tiempo de leerla hasta ahora.

Dicho eso, Siesta comenzó a leer la carta. Ciertamente tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero tras lo sucedido segundos atrás no me permití hacerlo. Sin embargo, me tomé la libertad de mirar el rostro de Siesta mientras ella la leía. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy diferente a las que había mostrado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, era una sonrisa que se me hizo familiar por una razón, había algo de nostalgia en esta.

Una vez ella terminó de leer, di un leve maullido. Siesta volteó a verme y se dio cuenta que yo la estaba observando fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Giré mi cabeza levemente para mirar la carta. Luego de ello, volvía fijar mi mirada en Siesta y maullé nuevamente. Ella tardó tan sólo unos breves instantes para comprenderme.

— Ya veo. No, no es nada serio. Mis padres me envían cartas regularmente para contarme como están las cosas en mi hogar.

Ladeé ligeramente mi cabeza y volví a maullar. Ella, entonces, me sujetó y me colocó encima de sus piernas. Acto seguido, empezó a acariciar mi cabeza.

— Es cierto que voy a visitarlos regularmente, pero es difícil no extrañar mi hogar de vez en cuando. Ellos lo saben y por eso envían estas cartas, incluso cuando no hay un tema importante del que hablar.

Siesta hizo una breve pausa.

— Por ejemplo, en esta carta escribieron sobre la pequeña limpieza que hicieron en el templo de mi aldea. No hay mucha gente que lo visite en estos días, pero ahí está el recuerdo que mi abuelo nos dejó, las Escamas de Dragón, así que limpiamos el lugar de vez en cuando.

 _Curioso nombre._ Pensé.

Maullé una vez más. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Siesta no logró entenderme. Tras pensarlo por unos instantes, miré la carta para buscar las palabras que habían despertado ligeramente mi interés. Cuando lo logré, usé una de mis patas para golpear suavemente el lugar donde estaban escritas.

— ¿Las Escamas de Dragón?

Siesta llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y comenzó a pensar durante unos cuantos segundos.

— Es un objeto bastante extraño. Se podría decir que es como un pequeño y delgado bote. Aunque… está cubierto por arriba, tiene alas y algunas ruedas. Mi abuelo decía que podía volar, pero la verdad es difícil de creer.

Tras escuchar la descripción que había dado Siesta, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad aumentara significativamente. Tenía un leve presentimiento, el cual, por evidentes razones, no podía verificar en ese preciso momento.

Una vez Siesta terminó su descanso, ella se levantó y yo salté nuevamente sobre su hombro. Posteriormente, ella volvió a caminar.

 **…**

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Siesta.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que finalmente decidí separarme de Siesta. Ciertamente todavía podía seguir pretendiendo estar perdido, pero no quería quitarle más tiempo. Estaba seguro que una vez llegara la hora de la cena ella tendría varias cosas que hacer y sin duda me sentiría mal si por mi culpa ella se quedara sin tiempo libre.

Tras tomar mi elección, sin ninguna clase de aviso, salté del hombro de Siesta para aterrizar en el suelo. La sirvienta, evidentemente, se detuvo para mirarme.

Al escuchar su pregunta, volteé mi cabeza para mirarla. Luego de ello, di un maullido.

— Ya veo, recordaste dónde queda la habitación de tu amo, ¿verdad?

Asentí con mi cabeza. Siesta, en respuesta, me dio una sonrisa.

— Ten cuidado y no vuelvas a perderte, ¿de acuerdo?

Maullé por segunda vez e incliné mi cabeza ligeramente en señal de gratitud. Hecho eso, volvía fijar mi vista al frente para seguir con mi camino.

Durante los diez minutos que estuve caminando, hubo cierta idea que no pude quitar de mi mente.

 _Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor fingir que no era un familiar._

Era evidente que no podía ir donde Siesta durante la cena o al día siguiente. Después de todo, sería demasiado extraño que me perdiera tantas veces y estaba seguro que Siesta sospecharía algo. Por ello, no pude evitar pensar que quizás hubiera fingido ser un simple gato. Tras considerar esa opción por unos instantes, terminé por descartar ese hipotético escenario.

 _No es como que no hubiera tenido sus ventajas, pero…_

En primer lugar, la academia era un lugar aislado. Que un gato llegara era algo de por sí bastante extraño. Estaba seguro que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, a pesar de lo que uno pudiera pensar, ser tratado como un gato era, de cierta forma, denigrante. Después de todo, era visto literalmente como un animal. Aunque, claramente, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintió algo bien ser tratado de esa forma.

 _En fin, ahora necesito buscar un lugar en donde…_

— ¡Cállense!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar ese grito. En un primer momento me sobresalté, pues reconocí dicha voz al instante. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos, me di cuenta que el grito no estaba dirigido a mí.

 _Maldición._

Aunque, a pesar de eso, no quise arriesgarme. Inmediatamente di media vuelta para alejarme de ahí. No obstante, hubo algo que provocó que me detuviera. Pude escuchar fuertes risas provenientes de la misma dirección que el grito.

— ¡Dije que se callaran!

Al final, mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. Lentamente y con cautela comencé a acercarme hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar a dos estudiantes hablar.

— No sé por qué estás tan sorprendida.

— Sí, todos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Apenas terminé de escuchar eso, llegué a la esquina del corredor en el que estaba. Posteriormente, me asomé para poder ver a las personas que estaban hablando. Una de ellas, evidentemente, era Louise. Las otras, un par de estudiantes que no conocía, quienes apenas podían controlar sus risas.

— Por cierto, ¿qué haces buscándolo aquí?

— Es verdad. Si yo fuera su familiar, ya me hubiera ido de la academia.

Ciertamente había detalles que ignoraba, pero había logrado comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. O al menos eso supuse. Imaginé que Louise, en su intento de hallarme, les había preguntado a esos dos estudiantes si me habían visto. No se me ocurrió cómo había sucedido, pero al parecer ellos averiguaron que yo había escapado. Evidentemente, ellos no tardaron en burlarse de Louise.

— Lo único sorprendente es que aguantara tanto.

Desde mi posición me era imposible ver el rostro de Louise. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la forma en la que temblaba. No pude evitar sentirme mal tras ver esa escena.

— Sólo la Zero podría arruinar el único hechizo que no terminó en una explosión.

— Esto prueba que no hay persona o animal que soporte ser el familiar de la Zero.

— Sí, es decir, ¿quién querría ser el familiar de alguien tan inútil? Seguro es por eso que tu familiar escapó.

 _Idiotas._ Pensé.

Me enojaba que asumieran cosas que no eran verdad. Ciertamente en un principio consideré molesto ser el familiar de alguien que provocaba una explosión cada vez que intentaba un hechizo. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, ese pensamiento se fue desvaneciendo. Lo que habían dicho se alejaba por completo de la realidad. Para ese punto no me importaba en lo absoluto que Louise no pudiera lanzar un hechizo. Incluso si hubieran mencionado la personalidad de Louise, también se hubieran equivocado. Era cierto que consideraba que Louise podía llegar a ser bastante molesta en ocasiones, pero eso era compensado por las veces que ella había mostrado genuina preocupación por mí. El problema no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

— Él no escapó. — Murmuró Louise.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Zero?

Ellos no habían sido capaces de escuchar lo que dijo Louise, pero gracias a que mi sentido del oído era mejor al transformarme, yo sí pude escucharla.

— ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

Tras gritar esas palabras, Louise dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de lugar. Yo, a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de ocultarme, no fui visto por Louise. Ella había corrido tan rápido que ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Sin embargo, yo sí fui capaz de verla con claridad. Me fue imposible no sentir un dolor en mi pecho tras ver su rostro.

 **…**

 _Esto es demasiado molesto._

Tras caminar por la academia durante varias horas, la noche llegó.

Tal y como hice el día anterior, decidí quedarme en uno de los jardines de la academia. El frío que hacía era considerable, pero no le di mayor atención a ello. Mi mente estaba distraída con un par de asuntos en los que había estado pensando durante las últimas dos horas y que no podía quitar de mi cabeza.

En primer lugar, seguía pensando sobre mi situación actual y sobre lo frustrante que era. Anhelaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño de cual pudiera despertar. Sabía bien que ese no era el caso, pero realmente quería que así fuera. Constantemente me preguntaba sobre lo que podía hacer. Muchas opciones nuevas aparecían en mi cabeza, pero descartaba cada una de ellas al cabo de unos minutos. Quedarse rondando por la academia me hacía sentir incómodo y salir al exterior traía demasiados riesgos, los cuales estaba temeroso de enfrentar. Era un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí y estar en solo en un lugar así me hacía sentir inseguro.

 _Ya tenía suficiente solamente con eso._

Por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Louise. Cada vez que pensaba en mi situación, el rostro lleno de frustración y tristeza que ella había mostrado aparecía en mi cabeza eventualmente. Cada vez que pensaba en lo solo que me sentiría si me fuera de la academia, recordaba que no sería el único que se sentiría de esa manera.

 _Aunque supongo que es normal._

No todos mis recuerdos junto a Louise eran malos. Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a ella y a pesar de sus constantes caprichos, los buenos momentos habían causado que le agarrara algo de cariño. En consecuencia, ya no pensaba solamente en lo que sería de mí, sino también en qué sucedería con Louise.

Levanté mi cabeza del suelo y vi hacia el cielo para observar las dos razones por las cuales no era una noche totalmente oscura. Las dos lunas en el firmamento, aquellas que en mi primer día en Halkeginia me confirmaron que estaba en un mundo distinto, iluminaban el jardín con una tenue luz.

 _Necesito tomar una decisión._

 **…**

 _Supongo que hoy no podré saltarme el desayuno._

Tras una larga noche de descanso, desperté con un hambre bastante considerable. Eso era de esperarse, pues el día anterior sólo había comida una sola vez.

Rápidamente comencé a pensar en las opciones que tenía para conseguir comida. Siesta estaba totalmente descartada, no quería que sospechara. Además, imaginé que todavía no estaba del ánimo adecuado como para hablar con ella sin el riesgo de que ocurriera algún inconveniente. Demoré alrededor de diez minutos en tomar una elección que, a pesar de ser algo riesgosa al existir la probabilidad de encontrarme con Louise, consideré las más apropiada.

No tardé más que unos quince minutos en llegar al comedor. Estaba planeando comer ahí, pero, al no querer llamar la atención, era evidente que no podía entrar yo solo. Había alguien a quien tenía que esperar.

 _Debí preguntarle dónde quedaba su habitación._

Necesité esperar alrededor de media hora para que Guiche apareciera. Una vez lo vi, no gasté ni un solo segundo en volver a mi forma humana para después ir hacia él.

— Oh, Guiche, ¿cómo estás?

— Aztor, buenos días.

Por lo que Louise me había dicho una vez, yo tenía permitido comer el comedor debido a que ella había hecho una solicitud especial. No estaba seguro de si un requisito de dicho permiso era que debía estar acompañado de ella, pero no quería arriesgarme. En Halkeginia no era solamente visto como un familiar, sino también como un plebeyo. Y si un plebeyo se sentaba a comer en una de las mesas, entonces podría llamar la atención de los guardias. Es por eso que usaría a Guiche. Él ciertamente no era Louise, pero si yo entraba al comedor y me sentaba en una de las mesas junto a él, imaginé que los guardias no le darían mayor importancia a mi presencia. Además, incluso si yo necesitara estar acompañado de Louise para poder comer, tenía la idea de que Guiche podría apelar a mi favor.

— ¿Te estabas dirigiendo al comedor?

— Así es.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal si te acompaño? — Pregunté con una voz amistosa. — No hemos hablado desde que volvimos de la misión y, la verdad, tengo curiosidad en saber cómo resultaron las cosas con Montmorency.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

— No es que me importe, pero no sé si sea correcto que un familiar entre al comedor.

— De eso no hay de qué preocuparse. Desde mi primer día aquí, Louise pidió permiso para que yo pudiera entrar. Es sólo que hoy me levanté más temprano de lo usual y vine antes que ella.

Guiche, tras considerarlo unos instantes, sonrió para después darme una respuesta.

— Bien, entonces vamos.

Dicho eso, ambos empezamos a ir hacia el comedor.

Tal y como había pensado en un principio, fue Guiche el que más habló durante el desayuno. Eso no fue raro, pues el motivo que le había dado para acompañarlo tenía que ver con Montmorency. Sin embargo, eso no me molestó en lo absoluto. Evidentemente, ya que en realidad no le daba mayor importancia a su relación con ella, lo ignoré durante la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no pude ignorar.

En cierto momento, completamente de la nada, Guiche me preguntó por el motivo por el cual Louise no había ido a clases el día anterior. Esa pregunta me tomó tan desprevenido que no pude pensar en una buena respuesta. Al final, sin más opciones, le dije que lo mejor era que él se lo preguntara directamente. Afortunadamente ese fue el único inconveniente que ocurrió y una vez ambos terminamos de comer, nos retiramos del comedor. Evidentemente Guiche tenía que prepararse para sus clases, así que tras despedirnos, cada uno fue por su camino.

 _Bien, eso salió mejor de lo que pensé._

Debido a la personalidad de Guiche, no había descartado la posibilidad de que terminara por irritarme más de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, eso jamás ocurrió y no tenía idea del motivo. Si fue porque durante la misión me había acostumbrado un poco a él o porque no estaba de tan malhumor como pensé, fue algo que no supe, pues no me tomé la molestia de pensar más en ello.

 _En fin…_

Tras dejar ese asunto de lado, miré a un lado a otro para asegurarme que no hubiera alguien cerca. Acto seguido, me transformé nuevamente para evitar encontrarme con algún otro conocido y emprendí mi rumbo a uno de los jardines de la academia. Mi decisión probó ser la correcta un par de minutos después, pues mientras me alejaba del comedor, me crucé con Tabitha y Kirche, quienes obviamente no me reconocieron.

…

 _¿Qué rayos podrá ser?_

Decidí quedarme en el primer jardín que encontré, el cual fue el mismo en el cual tuve el duelo contra Guiche. Una vez ahí, fui hasta un árbol que se encontraba alejado del centro del jardín para recostarme debajo de este. Era un lugar distante de donde los estudiantes solían caminar, así que imaginé que sería difícil notar mi pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba recostado debajo de la sombra del árbol.

Había pasado alrededor de un día y medio desde que ocurrió lo que podría considerarse como la mayor desgracia que había sufrido en toda mi vida. Y, a pesar de eso, estaba relativamente calmado. Ciertamente todavía sentía melancolía cada vez que pensaba en mi hogar, pero la intensidad de esta había disminuido considerablemente. Normalmente eso sería algo positivo, pero había traído algo como consecuencia. Tras darme cuenta que comenzaba a sentirme más tranquilo, me pregunté a mí mismo cuánto más tardaría en dejar toda esa depresión atrás. Y al hacerlo, apareció una sensación bastante extraña. Sentía que necesitaba de algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

 _¿Qué es eso que necesito?_

— Así que aquí estás.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que me olvidara por completo de todo aquello que pasó por mi cabeza durante las últimas horas.

 _Maldición._

De inmediato me levanté para ver a Louise y tras hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ella se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de mí, distancia suficiente para poder sacar su varita y lanzar varias explosiones antes de que yo pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que ocasionó mi reacción.

 _Esto debe ser una broma._

En sus manos, Louise sostenía un grueso látigo. Y la expresión de ella era suficiente para hacer una suposición que seguramente era verdadera, ella no dudaría en utilizarlo. En ese preciso instante, el aura que irradiaba Louise era increíblemente intimidante. De hecho, de forma totalmente inconsciente, retrocedí un par de centímetros.

 _Sí, solo quiere asustarme._ Pensé para tratar de calmarme. _Es imposible que ella trate de…_

Un latigazo por parte de Louise provocó que diera un rápido salto hacia atrás, mientras que un segundo intento por golpearme con su látigo hizo que saltara hacia un lado. Incluso si ella no lo había dicho directamente, no necesité más que un instante en saber lo que ella quería. Sin querer tentar más a mi suerte, me transformé.

— ¿Quieres parar?

— ¿Por qué debería? Sólo estoy castigando a mi familiar por haberme mentido.

— ¡¿Con un látigo?!

Ella no respondió. En cambio, movió su brazo con la clara intención de volver a usar el látigo. Anticipándome a lo que estaba por hacer, volví a transformarme, con lo cual logré esquivar el latigazo que trató de darme Louise. Inmediatamente después, subí al árbol más cercano.

— ¡Te hice bajar una vez y lo veré a hacer! — Gritó Louise tras dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el árbol. — Y más te vale que tengas una disculpa preparada para cuando lo haga si quieres que te perdone.

Tan sólo un segundo después, pude escuchar como Louise empezó a recitar un conjuro. Una vez más, inconscientemente, dejé de lado mi tristeza. El miedo por las explosiones de Louise y la molestia que sentí por su violento comportamiento ocuparon todos mis pensamientos.

No me sentía seguro escondido entre las ramas del árbol. Ciertamente estar ahí hacía difícil que Louise pudiera atinarme con un hechizo, pero también significaba que sólo podía apostar a la suerte, pues yo tampoco era capaz de verla. Tras un breve instante de insoportable espera, logré escuchar una explosión a sólo un metro de mí. No obstante, a pesar del terror que sentí, no me moví y comencé a contar lo segundos hasta que una segunda explosión fue lanzada.

 _Bien, ahora sólo debo…_

Entonces, tras esperar unos pocos segundos, salté al suelo. Justo al momento en que aterricé, una tercera explosión destruyó otra de las ramas del árbol. El ruido provocado por el conjuro opacó por completo el pequeño sonido que hice al aterrizar. Y ya que había caído en la dirección opuesta en la que estaba Louise, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Finalmente, sin perder ni un solo segundo más, me alejé del lugar.

Corrí durante varios minutos hasta que llegué a otro de los jardines de la academia. No me sentía totalmente seguro en ese lugar, pero eso podía decirse de cualquier otro sitio en el que intentara esconderme. Sin gastar más tiempo, me puse a inspeccionar los alrededores durante unos instantes. Entonces, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, volví a moverme. No demoré mucho en llegar hasta un arbusto en el cual me escondí de inmediato. Hecho eso, me recosté con la intención de descansar y olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder, incluso de las últimas palabras que Louise me había dirigido, a las cuales no llegué a prestar mayor atención.

 **…**

 _¿Qué tan difícil es poder dormir tranquilamente en este lugar?_

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero sentí que no había sido más de una hora. La razón de eso era simple, el jardín al cual había llegado era más frecuentado por los estudiantes. En otras palabras, era mucho más bullicioso. Lo peor, sin embargo, fue que un grupo de estudiantes se había sentado en una mesa cercana al arbusto en el que yo estaba. Ellos hablaban y reían en voz alta, por lo que me fue imposible seguir dormido. Al final, sin poder soportarlo más, decidí ir a otro lugar.

Di un muy largo bostezo.

No obstante, debido a que todavía estaba algo somnoliento debido a mi reciente siesta, no tuve el ánimo para ir muy lejos. Por ello, simplemente caminé hasta una de las esquinas del jardín y me recosté. Era un mal lugar para esconderse, pero era bastante tranquilo.

 _Tal vez Louise no arme un alboroto si hay tantas personas cerca._ Pensé ingenuamente.

Cerré mis ojos con la intención de volver a dormir. Sin embargo, no pude mantenerlos cerrados ni siquiera por un minuto hasta que escuché como alguien se acercaba hacia mí.

 _¿Qué no puedes dejarme descansar por un par de horas?_

Abrí mis ojos pensando que vería nuevamente a Louise con un látigo entre sus manos. No obstante, la persona que se había colocado frente a mí no era ella, sino cierta chica peliazul que estaba en cuclillas y que, como era costumbre, llevaba un libro consigo. La miré directamente a los ojos, pero su rostro carente de emociones me hizo difícil saber en qué estaba pensando.

— Explicación. — Dijo Tabitha de repente.

No hice ninguna clase de movimiento.

 _Ella no puede saber que soy yo, ¿verdad?_

— El empujón.

 _Sí, lo sabe. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?_

No me transformé y tampoco me moví. En cambio, volví a cerrar mis ojos. Ella no era violenta como Louise, por lo que pensé que si la ignoraba ella simplemente se iría a otro lado. No obstante, me di cuenta de mi error tan sólo un instante después. Tabitha, al contrario de mis expectativas, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a leer el libro que había traído consigo.

— Esperaré.

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente. Estar junto a Tabitha era algo incómodo. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que no pudiera dormir o pensar en mi situación con comodidad. En cierto momento me paré con la intención de irme a otro lugar, pero Tabitha, quien percibió de inmediato mi movimiento, cerró su libro. Tras intercambiar miradas con ella durante unos instantes, volví a recostarme.

Ella, a diferencia de Louise, podía usar magia sin ningún problema. Estaba seguro que ella podía seguirme sin mayores dificultados e incluso si lo quisiera, podría detenerme con un simple movimiento de su báculo. Si tuviera algunos papeles rúnicos conmigo quizás podría perderla de alguna forma, pero ese no era el caso. Y, por supuesto, no usaría los hechizos libres que me quedaban en un momento como ese.

Fue así como las horas pasaron hasta finalmente la noche comenzó a caer.

 _¿Y bien?_ Pensé. _¿Ya vas a irte?_

La luz de las lunas ciertamente era suficiente para que el jardín no estuviera completamente a oscuras, pero no eran una fuente de luz apropiada para que ella pudiera leer con comodidad. Además, incluso si ella solucionaba eso con un hechizo, todavía quedaba el frío de la noche, el cual no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Imaginé que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tabitha fuera a su habitación.

Entonces, repentinamente, Tabitha cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Acto seguido, ella se alejó sin dar ninguna explicación. Aunque, claramente, yo no necesitaba una. Sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual ella no iba a pasar la noche en ese lugar.

 _Al fin._ Pensé con alivio mientras veía a Tabitha alejarse lentamente.

Lamentablemente, mi tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues solamente tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez minutos para que la estudiante regresara. Aunque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ella ya no traía un libro consigo. Eso, obviamente, me dio un muy mal presentimiento.

 _No estarás pensando en…_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Tabitha se colocó a mi lado y, tras agacharse, me sujetó entre sus brazos. Hecho eso, ella caminó por la misma ruta por la cual había venido. Evidentemente traté de zafarme de su agarre un par de veces, pero en ambos casos fracasé. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, yo era claramente más débil. La maga peliazul sólo necesitó aplicar un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos para cesar mis intentos de liberarme.

 _Como sea._

Tenía dos opciones. Una era la de transformarme, liberarme de su agarre y tratar de escapar. Sin embargo, considerando el comportamiento de Tabitha, imaginé que ella trataría de detenerme. Obviamente, gracias a su magia ella podría hacerlo sin mucha dificultad. La segunda opción, simplemente esperar para ver a qué lugar me llevaba. Al final, tras ver que no yendo hacia la habitación de Louise, terminé eligiendo la segunda opción.

 **…**

 _Bien, no esperaba esto._

Que Tabitha me llevar a su habitación era una de las últimas cosas que había esperado. Ciertamente ella no me había dicho que era su cuarto, pero la inmensa cantidad de libros que había destacaban demasiado y era motivo suficiente para sacar esa conclusión.

Tras entrar a su habitación, la maga peliazul se dirigió a una silla y me dejó sobre esta.

— Explicación.

 _No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?_

Sabiendo que no ganaría nada al seguirla ignorando, decidí transformarme.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

— Louise. Desayuno.

— ¿Te contó algo más?

Tabitha negó con su cabeza.

Me di unos cuantos segundos para pensar en si debía o no responderle. En un caso normal no le hubiera contado la verdad, pero para ese punto consideré que ya no importaba mucho si lo hacía.

— Esto tomará algo de tiempo.

Luego de tomar mi decisión, procedí a contarle a Tabitha toda la historia o al menos las partes más importantes. Le hablé sobre cómo había llegado a Tristain. Le hablé sobre mi magia. Le hablé sobre la fachada que había mantenido. Y, finalmente, le hablé sobre lo sucedido hace dos noches.

Ella no me hizo pregunta alguna, simplemente se quedó escuchándome en completo silencio y sin mostrar emociones. Sin embargo, hubo cierto momento en que su rostro tuvo un ligero cambio. Cuando hablé de la frustración que sentía por no poder ver de nuevo a mis seres queridos, específicamente cuando mencioné mis padres, los ojos de Tabitha se ensombrecieron ligeramente. Aunque al ser un cambio tan sutil, no le di mayor relevancia. Al final, cuando terminé mi relato, ella dijo una sola palabra.

— Justificado.

Después de decir eso, Tabitha se dirigió a su cama y se recostó sobre esta. Acto seguido, agarró un libro que estaba cerca de ella y lo comenzó a leer.

 _Supongo que… ¿aclaré el asunto con ella?_

Sentí como si Tabitha hubiera aceptado todo con demasiada facilidad. Imaginé que al final de mi explicación ella haría varias preguntas, lo cual no había pasado. De hecho, ni siquiera había pedido una demostración de mi magia. Aunque, por otro lado, mi transformación ya era prueba suficiente de ello.

 _En verdad es difícil entenderte._

Imaginé que a Tabitha no le importaba que me quedara ahí. O al menos eso supuse, pues no sólo no me había dicho que me retirara, sino que no había dicho nada más desde que aceptó mi justificación. Claramente, quedarme ahí se sentía algo extraño, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, caminé hacia la puerta con la intención de irme. No obstante, antes de llegar a la salida, cierto libro que se encontraba en el suelo llamó mi atención. Finalmente, dejé que mi curiosidad guiara mis actos y recogí dicho libro.

— ¿Te molesta? — Le pregunté a Tabitha.

Ella giró su cabeza para verme. Con una de mis manos estaba sujetando el libro que ella me había dado durante la misión a Albion y que desde hace un tiempo quería volver a revisar, pues en su momento no había podido leerlo apropiadamente. La maga peliazul no tardó más que un segundo en asentir.

— Gracias.

Dicho eso, volví a la silla en la que Tabitha me había dejado minutos atrás y me senté sobre esta. Acto seguido, empecé a leer.

El tiempo pasó mientras yo leía nuevamente las partes que no me habían quedado claras. El tiempo pareció pasar más rápido, pues finalmente tenía algo que hacer que no fuera lamentarme. Tras un breve cálculo, supuse que podría terminar el libro durante la tarde del día siguiente. Luego de pasar poco más de dos horas leyendo, cerré mis ojos para tomar un pequeño descanso. En ese momento, miré de reojo a la maga peliazul, quien ya se encontraba leyendo un libro diferente. Tras hacerlo, no pude evitar que cierta posibilidad apareciera en mi cabeza.

 _No puedo quedarme con ella, ¿no?_

No sólo a Tabitha no parecía importarle mi presencia, sino que además su tranquila actitud me hacía sentir más relajado. La forma de ser de la maga peliazul hacía un total contraste en comparación a Louise.

 _No, por algún motivo, simplemente no se siente bien._

Sin embargo, por muy extraño que fuera, eso no fue suficiente. Todavía me sentía intranquilo. Unos cuantos segundos después, volví a fijar mi vista en el libro, pero no lo seguí leyendo. En cambio, comencé a pensar nuevamente en mi situación.

 _¿Por qué siento que me falta algo?_

En ese preciso instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

— Tabitha, ¿estás ahí?

 _Maldición._

La estudiante peliazul se levantó, mas nos e dirigió a la puerta de inmediato. En cambio, ella me miró fijamente. Al parecer, ella quería saber qué es lo que planeaba hacer. Ciertamente no tenía ganas de encontrarme con la persona que se encontraba afuera de la habitación, por lo que me transformé rápidamente y me oculté debajo de la cama. Desde mi escondite, pude ver a Tabitha caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla. Una vez lo hizo, Kirche entró a la habitación.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

Luego de preguntar eso, Kirche se sentó en la misma silla en la cual yo había estado hace tan sólo unos segundos. Tabitha, en respuesta a su pregunta, se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Todavía se me hace difícil creer en lo que dijo Louise. Es decir, que pueda transformarse en un gato no es muy creíble que digamos.

La maga pelirroja hizo una breve pausa.

— Además, ¿no te parece desconsiderado que no nos haya dicho por qué escapó?

Tabitha no respondió. Ella simplemente se dirigió nuevamente a su cama para recostarse y así volver a leer.

— Acepté ayudar porque quiero que me explique ese empujón. No parecía ser él mismo. Él no suele ser así de brusco, normalmente sólo ignora mis intentos de acercarme.

Kirche dio un suspiro lleno de exasperación.

— ¡Pero eso tampoco está bien, simplemente no está tomándome en serio!

Ella sonaba ofuscada. Yo no lo sabía, pero la razón de eso era su orgullo. Hasta ese momento no hubo chico alguno que no se sintiera atraído hacia ella cuando se lo proponía. Y, a pesar de eso, sólo había conseguido constantes rechazos de mi parte. Su orgullo forjado por cada hombre que la había cortejado había sido herido y era algo que ella no podía soportar.

— Además, ni siquiera es Louise. ¿No eres tú la parece llevarse mejor con él?

 _¿Acaso puedes culparme de eso?_

Decir que me llevaba mejor con Tabitha quizás era algo exagerado. Después de todo, no había conversado mucho con ella. Además, a pesar de lo molesta que podía ser, seguía teniéndole un aprecio considerable a Louise debido a las muestran de preocupación que ella había mostrado hacia mí. Lo que no podía negarse, sin embargo, era que los momentos que había pasado con Tabitha eran mucho más tranquilos en comparación.

— Como sea, una vez aclare ese asunto con él, pensaré en alguna estrategia.

— Celos.

Tras escuchar esa palabra, Kirche se ruborizó y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡No estoy celosa! Esto es… ¡Un juego! ¡Sí! ¡Esto es solamente es un juego de amor!

— Celos. — Repitió nuevamente Tabitha.

Kirche dio un largo suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un largo y en ese momento ella no tenía ganas de seguir conversando.

— Creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Entonces, la chica pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Buenas noches.

Sin más que decir, Kirche salió de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta. Por mi parte, preferí ser cauteloso, así que esperé unos cuantos segundos para salir. Una vez lo hice, me volví a transformar.

— Gracias por no decirle que estaba aquí.

Tabitha no me respondió. Sin embargo, ya que me había acostumbrado en parte a su actitud, no le di mayor importancia a ello. Finalmente, sin algo más que me distrajera, volví a la silla para seguir leyendo. El silencio, entonces, volvió a apoderarse de la habitación.

 **…**

— Luz.

Al haber estado tan inmerso en el libro no me di cuenta del tiempo que estaba pasando. Por ello, no fue raro que me sorprendiera cuando Tabitha me habló para indicarme que ya iba a dormir. Además, eso no fue lo único que llamó mi atención.

 _¿Cuándo fue que ella?_

Tabitha ya se había puesto su pijama. Fue imposible que no me sorprendiera. Ciertamente ella ya se había acercado a mí un par de veces sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero nunca creí que pudiera ser tan silenciosa como para poder cambiarse sin que yo me diera cuenta. Por otro lado, tampoco pude evitar hacerme cierta pregunta.

 _¿Acaso tú tampoco me ves como a un humano?_

Di un leve suspiro.

— Entiendo. — Respondí mientras cerraba el libro.

La maga peliazul se recostó en su cama para luego cubrirse con sus sábanas. Ella entonces chasqueó sus dedos, lo cual provocó que las luces se apagaran. Mientras Tabitha hacía todo ello, pensé en la pregunta más obvia.

 _Está bien que duerma en su cama, ¿verdad?_

Aunque ciertamente tenía mis dudas, la poca importancia que Tabitha le había dado a mi presencia me llevó a pensar que no habría problema alguno si hacía eso. Al final, tras una breve consideración, decidí dormir a los pies de la cama de Tabitha. Tras hacer mi elección, me acerqué a la cama para después transformarme. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer eso último, ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Volverás?

Su pregunta fue tan súbita y tan poco detallada que tardé unos cuantos segundos en entenderla.

— ¿Hablas de volver con Louise?

Ella asintió.

— Sinceramente, creo que es la mejor opción, pero…

Hice una breve pausa.

— Siento que al hacerlo estoy aceptando que jamás volveré a mi mundo. Dicho eso, ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí por un tiempo?

Tabitha sacudió su cabeza.

— Gracias.

Tras decir eso, me transformé en gato y salté a la cama. No tardé más que unos minutos en quedarme profundamente dormido.

 **…**

 _¿En serio bastó tan poco?_

Ya era de mañana.

Me había despertado hace aproximadamente una hora. Después de estirarme y regresar a mi forma humana, me di cuenta que había un plato de comida encima de la silla en la que me había sentado ayer. Tras suponer que era para mí, me puse a comer de inmediato. Una vez terminé, agarré el mismo libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior para poder finalizarlo. No obstante, no pude concentrarme del todo, había algo que estaba fastidiándome. Finalmente, tras haber leído tan sólo dos páginas, cerré el libro y fui a recostarme en la cama de Tabitha.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, prácticamente no me había movido desde entonces.

 _Han sido tres noches desde entonces._

Hace tres noches la última esperanza de volver a mi mundo se había esfumado. Ese evento fue suficiente para dejar atrás la fachada que había logrado mantener con tanto esfuerzo. Y, a pesar de eso, estaba increíblemente calmado.

 _¿Por qué bastó tan poco tiempo para calmarme?_

Ciertamente seguía sintiendo melancolía cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, pero era una melancolía que podía ser ignorada sin mayores problemas. Obviamente, considerando eso demasiado extraño, no pude ignorar el asunto y comencé a pensar en el motivo de ello. Las posibilidades que se me ocurrieron no fueron pocas. Imaginé que quizás estaba listo para aceptar que no volvería, imaginé que me había acostumbrado a la frustración e incluso imaginé la estupidez de que mi mundo en realidad no me importó mucho en realidad.

 _¿Podrá realmente ser eso?_

Al final, descarté todo motivo que llegué a imaginar, a excepción de uno.

 _Ya lo sabía desde antes, ¿no es así?_

Sabía que en términos generales la magia de Halkeginia era más poderosa que la de mi mundo, la cantidad de hazañas que había visto fueron suficientes para comprobarlo. Después de capturar a Fouquet, Osmond me había dicho que a pesar de haberlo intentado, nunca encontró una forma de ir de un mundo a otro. Estando consciente de ambas cosas, de todos modos me dije a mí mismo que era posible volver, incluso si en el fondo sabía que ese no era el caso. Me había aferrado a una vaga esperanza en la que nunca había creído realmente por querer aceptar la realidad.

 _Pero al hacerlo…_

Finalmente me levanté. Acto seguido, caminé hasta la ventana para ver a través de esta.

 _Sólo lo empeoré._

Sólo había estado prolongando lo inevitable. Los días pasaron y la esperanza nunca llegó. Eso había causado que mi frustración aumentara gradualmente. Aunque, claramente, nunca me permití manifestar esa frustración en pos de mantener mi fachada.

 _Si en verdad he sabido esto desde hace tanto, entonces no es raro que esté tan calmado._

Apoyé mis brazos en la barandilla de la ventana.

 _Ahora lo sé. Esa esperanza nunca existió. Sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Pero…_

Sujeté mi cabello con una de mis manos.

 _Todavía no quiero aceptarlo._

Apreté con más fuerza mi cabello.

 _Pensar que volvería un día era lo único que tenía. No puedo seguir adelante si no tengo algo a lo que pueda aferrarme. Necesito algo en lo que pueda creer._

Di un fuerte resoplido lleno de molestia.

 _Y necesito saber que es esta maldita sensación._

El día anterior había surgido en mí una especie de presentimiento. Durante varias horas sentí que necesitaba algo, más específicamente que necesitaba hacer algo. Aunque la súbita aparición de Louise provocó que me olvidara de ello, sólo había sido algo temporal. Podía sentir de nuevo ese presentimiento y me era imposible ignorarlo.

Solté mi cabello para después apoyar mi mejilla en una de mis manos.

 _Que molestia._

Evidentemente había pensado en ello nuevamente, pero no llegué a ninguna solución. Algo me decía que la respuesta era bastante simple, pero era justamente eso lo que me causaba más molestia.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

En ese preciso momento, pude ver a alguien desde la ventana. Instintivamente me agaché, pues no quería que dicha persona me encontrara. La distancia era grande, pero no quería correr riesgo alguno.

 _Sí que eres persistente._

Podía ver a Louise, quien caminaba por uno de los jardines mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Eso me hizo saber que todavía seguía buscándome. Además, no pude evitar preguntarme cuándo planeaba hacerlo. Tras pensarlo por unos instantes, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de la ventana para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que me viera. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo llamó mi atención.

 _Otra vez…_

Tres estudiantes se habían acercado a Louise. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero eso no fue necesario. Desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección que se estaban riendo. Se estaban burlando de Louise y no fue difícil intuir la razón de ello. No pude evitar recordar el rostro que había visto hace dos días y al hacerlo, volví a sentir la misma sensación de culpabilidad en mi pecho.

 _Supongo que en_ sólo es cuestión de tiempo para…

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 _¿Ella acaba de…?_

Louise tenía su varita alzada en dirección a un árbol, el cual había sido derribado debido a una explosión. Miré de inmediato a los estudiantes y noté que no sólo habían dejado de reírse, sino que estaban completamente inmóviles. Supuse que la impresión había sido demasiada para ellos. De hecho, había sido demasiada para mí. La explosión no fue dirigida a mí y Louise ni siquiera sabía que yo la estaba viendo, pero un familiar miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos, Louise dio un paso hacia los estudiantes, a quienes les apuntó con su varita. Ellos, en respuesta, hicieron lo más evidente. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, los estudiantes dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr. Ciertamente sentí algo de empatía por ellos, pero me fue imposible no percibir esa escena como algo gracioso. No obstante, esa emoción desapareció al segundo siguiente.

— ¡Aztor! — Gritó Louise. — ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Tras ese grito, Louise siguió con su camino. Ella no tardó mucho en perderse de mi vista.

No pude evitar hacer una comparación respecto a lo que sucedió hace dos días. En esa ocasión Louise se fue corriendo mientras algunas lágrimas salieron de su rostro. En cambio, eso no se había repetido.

 _Prácticamente te abandoné hace unos días y ahora parece que estás como siempre. ¿Acaso tienes una forma de…?_

Inconscientemente miré el árbol que ella había derribado. Tras hacerlo, una súbita idea apareció en mi mente.

 _¿Podrá ser eso?_

Sólo me demoré un instante en saber que había encontrado la respuesta que quería. Me reí ligeramente, pues, tal y como había pensado, había sido algo tan simple como imaginé. Desde que había llegado a Tristain había aceptado todo lo que me pidió a Louise, pues imaginé que sólo era algo temporal que tendría que soportar hasta que pudiera volver. Eso me había causado una gran frustración que nunca pude manifestar en pos de mantener mi fachada. Y no era solamente eso. Como había dado cuenta ese mismo día, gradualmente también había acumulado frustración debido a una esperanza que nunca llegó.

 _Así que sólo necesitaba eso._

Volví a caminar hasta la cama de Tabitha para volver a recostarme. Hecho eso, cerré mis ojos durante unos instantes. Sólo había un problema más del que necesitaba encargarme. Un problema al que, curiosamente, encontré solución al cabo de unos segundos. Si fue porque ya había encontrado la repuesta de aquello que me faltaba era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro, pero no me importó averiguarlo. Después de todo, con tener una solución era suficiente para mí.

En mi rostro se pudo ver una sonrisa decidida.

 _Como si fuera a dejar esa esperanza de lado._

 **…**

— Oh, ya llegaste.

Tras haber asistido a sus clases y haber terminado de almorzar, Tabitha se dirigió a su habitación. Ella llevó consigo un plato de comida, el cual, obviamente, planeaba darme. Una vez entró a su cuarto, ella me encontró sentado sobre su cama.

Tras escuchar lo que dije, ella supo que yo la estuve esperando.

— Quería agradecerte por dejar que me quede. Sinceramente, me ayudó a terminar de calmarme.

— ¿Volverás?

— Sí, creo que es momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Lo aceptaste?

— ¿Qué no regresaré a mi mundo? Como si fuera a hacerlo.

Tras decir eso, rodeé a Tabitha y me dirigí a la puerta.

— Por cierto, ¿te molesta si vuelvo a pedirte otro libro? Hay algunos que parecen bastante interesantes y que no están en la biblioteca.

Tabitha asintió.

— Gracias. Bien, entonces nos vemos.

Finalmente, salí de la habitación de Tabitha.

 **…**

 _Al fin llegó._

La noche había caído.

Yo me encontraba sentado en la cama de Louise. Estuve esperando a que ella regresara a su habitación durante varias horas. Ciertamente había pensado en buscarla por la academia, pero tras recordar el tamaño que tenía esta, descarté esa opción. Después de todo, las posibilidades de encontrarla no eran muy altas. Fue tras toda esa espera que finalmente vi como la puerta se abría para que al momento siguiente Louise entrara a su habitación.

 _Bueno, al menos no tiene el látigo._ Pensé con algo de alivio. _Aunque…_

Louise sin duda se mostró sorprendida al verme ahí. No obstante, esa sorpresa se desvaneció al segundo siguiente para ser reemplazada con un evidente enojo. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, mas no llegó a hacerlo, pues fui yo el primero en decir algo.

— Hay mucho que decir y me gustaría ser yo el que empiece.

Ella me miró durante unos instantes.

— Más te vale que entre todo lo que tengas que decir esté incluida una disculpa.

— Lo está, pero hay algo que debo decir antes de llegar a eso.

— Bien. — Dijo Louise mientras cruzó sus brazos. — Habla.

— En mi mundo también existe la magia. Es por eso que, a pesar de que me sorprendió descubrir la existencia de este mundo, pude asimilar la situación hasta cierto punto. Fui capaz de tranquilizarme y tomar una decisión que no fue la mejor. Nunca tuve intención de quedarme aquí y sólo fingí ser un familiar obediente para hacer todo esto más soportable. Sin embargo, todo el estrés que acumulé hizo que el resultado final fuera contraproducente.

Di un muy hondo respiro.

— Ahora la parte que estabas esperando.

Me levanté de la cama e incliné levemente mi cabeza.

— Te quiero dar mis más sinceras disculpas. Debí ser sincero desde el principio. Mentirte no fue lo correcto. Quise decírtelo un par de veces, pero creí que era demasiado tarde. Nuevamente, te pido perdón.

Louise no respondió de inmediato. Ella se quedó quieta, pensando en las palabras que había dicho. Finalmente, tras poco más de un minuto, ella hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer desde el día anterior si yo le daba una disculpa que la convenciera.

— Acepto tus disculpas. Puedes continuar.

Tras escuchar su respuesta, seguí hablando.

— Cuando regresamos a la academia luego de capturar a Fouquet, le pregunté a Osmond si sabía de un método que me permitiera volver. Como puedes suponer, él no sabía nada. De hecho, no pudo darme ni siquiera una pista. Desde ese momento, muy dentro de mí, supe que no existía magia alguna con la que pudiera volver a mi mundo. Pero…

Hice una breve pausa.

— Me negué a aceptarlo. Me engañé a mí mismo y me di una esperanza a la que nunca le tuve fe realmente. Me dije a mí mismo que sin duda alguna podrían invocarme desde mi mundo. Fueron días y días durante los que esperé en vano. Días y días durante los cuales, además, aceptaba todas las órdenes que me diste.

Empecé estirarme.

— Hay algo que he necesitado hacer desde hace un tiempo y esta misma mañana descubrí exactamente lo que era.

Despreocupadamente caminé hacia el escritorio de y agarré la silla que estaba frente a este. Louise, por su parte, me miró confundida, pues no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, su confusión sólo aumentó cuando me vio caminar hasta pararme frente a la puerta. Entonces, repentinamente, golpeé la silla contra la puerta con toda mi fuerza. El impacto provocó que la silla se rompiera. Louise, como era obvio, se sobresaltó por mi repentino comportamiento.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que…?

Ella no terminó de hablar, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la suela mi bota corta, cubierta parcialmente por un pantalón negro, impactó contra la puerta.

— Sí que necesitaba eso.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

— Lo mismo que hiciste esta mañana al derribar ese árbol. — Respondí mientras golpeaba nuevamente la puerta.

 _Maldición, eso se sintió tan bien._

— Este maldito mundo es una molestia.

Me acerqué entonces a una de las paredes, sobre la cual había colocado previamente uno de los papeles rúnicos que había dejado en la habitación de Louise. Hecho eso, activé un hechizo y golpeé la pared. Varias grietas se formaron por el impacto.

— Obedecer todo lo que me dicen es una molestia.

Formé una señal con mi mano.

— Arriesgar mi vida por cosas que no me interesan es una molestia.

Entonces, una fuerte explosión se escuchó afuera de la habitación.

— Y, por último, no poder decir lo que realmente pienso es una verdadera molestia.

Durante la mañana había visto como algunos estudiantes se estaban burlando de Louise. Ella sin duda se enojó y liberó ese enojo mediante una explosión que provocó que un árbol fuera derribado. Ella simplemente se deshizo del estés que acumuló por esas burlas y eso era algo que yo no había hecho hasta entonces. Desde que había llegado a Tristain obedecí cada orden de Louise y me guardé cada queja que pudiera tener. Los golpes a la puerta, el puñetazo a la pared y la explosión que ocurrió, fueron mi forma de desahogarme. Hacer todo eso, junto con haberle contado la verdad a Louise, se había sentido bien

— No voy a fingir más.

Tras unos segundos, Louise terminó de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Luego de ello, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a irte?

— ¿Irme? No, no lo haré. — Respondí mientras jadeaba ligeramente. — Me quedaré aquí, contigo. Pero las cosas serán diferentes.

Di un nuevo golpe a la pared, aunque, claramente, sin activar otro conjuro.

— Es cierto, no puedo volver a mi hogar.

Volteé para mirar fijamente a Louise con mis ojos negros.

— Por ahora.

Sonreí decididamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— El portal que me trajo aquí está destruido, no conozco ninguna forma de volver y tal parece que no hay nadie que sepa algo. Eso me deja con una sola opción.

— ¿Qué opción?

— ¿No recuerdas lo que dije antes? No existe magia alguna que me permita volver a mi mundo.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, pero…

— Entonces la solución es obvia. Si no existe esa magia, entonces yo mismo crearé una. No me interesa si la estúpida magia de este mundo no me puede llevar de vuelta. Crearé un hechizo rúnico y volveré.

Tomé un poco de aire.

— No dependeré nuevamente de alguien más sólo para terminar decepcionado. Me esforzaré como nunca lo he hecho y regresaré. ¡No me importa el tiempo que tarde! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Yo volveré a mi mundo!

Di un paso hacia Louise.

— Pero hasta entonces…

— ¿Hasta entonces?

— Me quedaré aquí, como tu familiar.

Louise se quedó inmóvil, pues estaba tardando un poco en asimilar lo que había dicho. Hace tan sólo unos instantes había expresado mi molestia con todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día que me invocaron y, a pesar de eso, no dudé en decirle que me quedaría junto a ella. Louise se sentía confundida.

— No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

— Después de todo lo que dijiste, no tiene sentido que accedas a quedarte junto a mí. ¿Por qué lo harías?

— La biblioteca de la academia es el sitio perfecto para poder investigar. Quedarme contigo significa que tengo un lugar donde comer y dormir. Sé poco de Halkeginia, así que irme de la academia está fuera de cuestión. Y, por último, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Me acerqué lo suficiente a Louise para colocarme justo frente a ella.

— No puedo negar que te he agarrado cariño.

Louise se sonrojó por mi comentario.

 _Tal parece que el amor no se desaparece así sin más._

— Aunque…

Entonces, completamente de la nada, moví rápidamente mi brazo y le di dos fuertes golpes en su cabeza. Fueron dos golpes que se sintieron muy bien para mí, pues fueron justamente lo que necesité para terminar de desahogarme. Louise, sin embargo, no tuvo una buena respuesta. Tras quejarse por el dolor, ella volvió a hablar.

— ¡¿Acaso acabas de…?!

— Por hacer que te acompañara en la captura de Fouquet y también por lo de la misión a Albion. Por cierto, espera uno más la próxima vez que me metas en alguna estupidez parecida.

Louise cerró su puño. Era obvio que la había enfadado. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo más, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Acto seguido, tal y como hice la primera noche que pasé en Tristain, le hice una reverencia a Louise. Agaché mi cabeza lo suficiente para que el corto flequillo de mi cabello negro cubriera mis ojos. Moví mi mano hacia mi pecho, con lo cual mis dedos hicieron contacto con mi camisa blanca de mangas largas.

— Ahora, terminando con esto… Yo, Aztor Mithin, acepto ser tu familiar. No puedo jurar que me quedaré contigo por siempre, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte.

Elevé mi cabeza para verla nuevamente.

— Hasta que encuentre una forma de regresar a mi mundo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Louise.

* * *

 **Listo.**

 **Primero responderé a la Review de shaoran ootsusuki:**

 **Gracias por comentar y me alegró mucho que disfrutaras lo que va de la historia. Respecto a que Aztor experimente más con la magia de Halkeginia, tengo en mente ya una forma de que la "imite". Quiero darle toques por aquí y por allá, para limitar lo que puede hacer. Al final lo va a ver como algo necesario, ya que casi no tiene hechizos libres y es difícil poder colocar papeles rúnicos en medio de una pelea xD**

 **Bueno, ahora mi comentario.**

 **Con eso doy por "cerrado" este conflicto. Cerrado entre comillas porque el típico "¿Volver o no volver?" se va a hacer presente cuando Aztor tenga sentimientos más fuertes por las personas que acaba de conocer. Leí ya hasta el capítulo cinco del volumen cuatro. En cuanto a la poción de amor esa... solo diré que ya planeé algo. Ah, el capítulo quince ya está terminado y el siguiente lo escribiré... ¿pronto?.**

 **Estoy traduciendo el primer capítulo de este fanfic al inglés. Si puedo llegar a más gente, genial. La cosa es que estoy demorando en ello. Recurro mucho al traductor para asegurarme de que estoy traduciendo bien y además quito/cambio varias oraciones que se me hacen difíciles de traducir. Si traduzco al menos tres capítulos, pues los publicaré de a poco.**

 **En un capítulo dije que luego de cubrir este evento, podría trabajar en otro fanfic. Es posible que pase pronto, solo faltan las ganas de trabajar en dos historias a la vez. Probablemente será de To Aru Majutsu no Index o de Touhou. De este último me falta leerme el lore para no que no la *****.**

 **Por último, este que es el capítulo catorce se quedará sin nombre hasta que se me ocurra uno bueno. xD En fin, esto sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito 23/11/2018: Madre mía. Este capítulo tenía poco más de 5700 palabras y ahora mismo, mientras escribo estas líneas, tiene un total de 13700. Me sorprende el enorme cambio que ha tenido este capítulo respecto a su primera versión. Sinceramente, siento que ha mejorado mucho. Realmente me alegro de haberlo reescrito, pues desde hace un par de meses sentí que este capítulo no le hacía justifica a lo que realmente quería transmitir. ¿Hay más cosas a mejorar? Siempre las hay, pero hay tiempo para eso sigo escribiendo. Si leíste la primera versión, espero que te guste la reescritura que tuvo este capítulo.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. Explicando magia (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Entonces, sin importar qué, te irás tarde o temprano.

Tras dejar su sorpresa atrás y asimilar que había aceptado ser su familiar, Louise se sintió algo contrariada. Ciertamente estaba feliz porque había vuelto junto a ella, pero se sentía igualmente afligida porque declaré que un día volvería a mi mundo y la dejaría atrás.

— No pienso que sea malo de quedarme junto a ti, pero a pesar del pequeño cariño que también le he cogido a este lugar, no es suficiente para olvidar mi mundo.

Louise desvió un poco su mirada, pero eso no evitó que notara la tristeza y decepción en su rostro. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los segundos, esas emociones comenzaron a desvanecerse.

— Oh, y antes de que lo olvide…

Volví a caminar frente a Louise.

— Creo que es obvio que no regresaré de inmediato, por lo que tengo planeado aprovechar el tiempo que pasaré aquí. Es por eso que te haré una promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Te aseguro que para cuando pueda volver a mi mundo, podrás usar magia sin problema alguno. No tengas duda alguna de ello.

Finalmente, tras volver a fijar su mirada en mí y observarme durante unos breves segundos, ella me dio una sonrisa de aceptación.

— Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo.

— No te preocupes por eso, haré lo mejor que pueda.

Entonces, completamente de la nada, Louise me dio un fuerte puntapié en mi pierna. El dolor que sentí fue el suficiente que por simple reflejo me agaché para sujetar mi pierna.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

— Por haberme mentido todo este tiempo. Por cierta, espera lo mismo la próxima vez que hagas algo parecido.

Esas palabras fueron tan similares a las que yo había dicho hace tan sólo unos instantes que supe de inmediato que no había sido una coincidencia.

— Dijiste que habías aceptado mis disculpas.

— Lo hice, pero eso no quiere decir que no merecieras un castigo.

Di un muy largo resoplido. A pesar de haber querido hacerlo, no podía negar que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

— Por cierto, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿no estás siendo irrespetuoso?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté mientras me ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

— De eso. Esa no es la forma en la que deberías hablarme.

— ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es llamarte señorita Louise y hablar formalmente todo el tiempo? Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de seguir con eso. Aunque, para serte sincero, debo admitir que me siento un poco raro al hablarte de esta forma.

— Eres mi familiar, se supone que debes hablar como es debido. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Acaso ahora me dirás que ya no seguirás mis órdenes?

— Si no quieres, entonces no te lo diré. Pero no te preocupes mucho por eso, entiendo bien mi posición. Es decir, eres la que me provee de lo que necesito para vivir. Te aseguro que no me molesta demasiado obedecer algunas órdenes y seguir haciendo los deberes que me asignaste.

 _Siempre y cuando no exageras, claro está._

En el rostro de Louise podían apreciarse las dudas que ella tenía.

— Te creeré por ahora.

Tras decir eso, Louise caminó hasta su cama.

— Bien, entonces lo dejaremos hasta aquí por esta noche. Llevo buscándote por toda la academia durante tres días y estoy cansada.

A pesar de que podía notarse cierto enojo en la voz de Louise, también era distinguible el alivio que ella sentía por haber resuelto todo el problema. No hacía falta mencionar que yo me sentía de la misma forma, pues habían sido tres días bastante agitados.

— Por cierto, estás vetado de dormir como humano. Luego de transformarte, recuesta a los pies de la cama. Es tu castigo por haber escapado durante tres días.

— Entiendo.

Estuve a punto de transformarme, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, recordé algo debía hacer o mejor dicho, algo que debía mencionarle a alguien.

— Derflinger, gracias por no interrumpirnos. Sé que tienes un par de cosas que decir, pero dejaremos eso para mañana.

La espada había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación que había tenido con Louise. Ese fue un comportamiento que consideré bastante considero y que por el que estaba agradecido. No obstante, también estaba agotado tras los últimos tres días y al igual que Louise, quería descansar.

Finalmente, me transformé y me acosté en el lugar que me había indicado Louise. Ella, por otro lado, no perdió tiempo en cambiarse para luego cubrirse con sus sábanas.

Evidentemente el castigo que ella me había dado no me molestó en lo absoluto. Me había acostumbrado parcialmente a dormir en sus brazos como un gato, pero todavía consideraba más cómodo tener más libertad para moverme. Además de eso, me sentía satisfecho de haber encontrado una respuesta a mi problema, por lo que podía decirse que también estaba feliz. Luego de tanto tiempo, finalmente pasé una noche en la que pude dormir sin ninguna clase de preocupación.

 **…**

— Para serte sincero, no sé si es algo que deba decirte.

Al día siguiente la rutina había vuelto. Prácticamente no hubo cambio alguno respecto al día anterior del desvanecimiento del portal y eso, de hecho, me hacía feliz. No parecía haber posibilidad de otra misión que pusiera mi vida en riesgo, por lo que pude pasar un día muy tranquilo. No lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero los incluso los momentos mundanos parecían mucho más especiales luego de haber experimentado situaciones tan peligrosas. Tras haber llegado la noche, dos personas tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Louise. Fui yo quien abrió la puerta y tras hacerlo, dejé que Tabitha y Kirche entraran.

Luego de haberme visto acompañando a Louise durante las clases, Kirche decidió que era el momento para aclarar cierto asunto. Una vez ella entró al cuarto de Louise, lo primero que hizo fue pedir una demostración de mi capacidad de transformarme, lo cual hice al cabo de unos instantes, tras restarle importancia al asunto. Evidentemente, eso generó más preguntas por parte de Kirche, quien también exigió que se le explicara el motivo de mi escape.

Mi respuesta, claramente, no le gustó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Si te dijera el motivo, te contaría de algo que técnicamente es un secreto. Sin incluir a Louise, sólo dos personas lo saben. Hace un par de días no me hubiera importado decírtelo, pero ahora que lo pensé mejor, no creo que esté bien que se lo cuente a cualquiera.

Ciertas palabras que dije llamaron la atención de Louise y ocasionaron que ella hiciera una pregunta.

— Espera, ¿cómo que dos? Sé que Osmond lo sabe, pero…

— Se lo conté a una persona más la noche antes de volver aquí. Considerando que Kirche todavía no lo sabe, puedo decir que es una persona de confianza, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Louise.

Si darle mucha importancia al asunto, hice un gesto con mi cabeza para indicar de quien hablaba.

— ¿Tabitha? — Preguntaron Louise y Kirche al unísono.

— Bueno, le dijiste que podía transformarme. — Dije para después mirar a Louise. — Eso es algo que genera muchas preguntas. Además, ¿no es algo justo? Ella nos ha ayudado muchas veces.

— ¡Yo también los he ayudado! ¡¿Por qué no puedes contarme ese secreto?! — Exclamó Kirche.

 _Bien, debí elegir una mejor excusa._

Di un largo suspiro.

— Está bien. Si en verdad quieres saberlo, entonces te lo diré.

Kirche sonrió luego de oír esas palabras.

— Sin embargo, sólo si Louise está de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, fue una sonrisa que duró tan sólo un instante.

— Soy su familiar. ¿Acaso no es justo que ella tome esa decisión?

Realmente no creía eso, pero pensé que era una buena excusa para que Kirche dejara de insistirme. Después de todo, dejaría de soy yo a quien tendría que convencer para que le dijera sobre mi procedencia.

Louise y Kirche intercambiaron miradas. No se dijeron ni una sola palabra, pero intuyeron fácilmente lo que la otra tenía en mente. Al final, tras cerca de un minuto, Louise habló.

— Puedes contárselo. — Dijo Louise, quien no sonaba del todo convencida.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntamos Kirche y yo al unísono.

La estudiante pelirroja me miró.

— Espera, no me digas que tú…

Entendí de inmediato que Kirche había adivinado lo que yo tenía en mente debido a mi reacción. Desvié mi mirada rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a hablar con el fin de dejar el asunto atrás.

— Bien, eso lo decide. Veamos, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Me tomé un tiempo relativamente largo para contarle a Kirche lo mismo que le había relatado a Tabitha dos días atrás. Ella, sin embargo, hizo varias preguntas en medio de mi explicación. De hecho, incluso a pesar de que ya me había visto transformarme, pidió que hiciera un par de hechizos más para estar completamente convencida. Finalmente, tras acabar con mi explicación, le conté a ella y a Tabitha el motivo por el cual decidí regresar junto a Louise.

— Ya veo, entonces es por eso que te noté distinto. Aunque, la verdad, eso de otro mundo todavía suena…

— ¿Algo loco?

— Sí. En fin, lo importante es que pareces estar mejor.

— Ciertamente lo estoy. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide de ello, quiero disculparme por el empujón.

— No te preocupes, aceptaré tus disculpas.

Kirche dio un par de pasos hacia mí.

— Si aceptas salir un día conmigo.

No fue necesario ver a Louise para saber que a ella le molestó escuchar esas palabras y que su descontento era más que evidente en su mirada.

 _Debí verlo venir._ Pensé. _Aunque… quizás pueda aprovechar esto._

— Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo ningún problema. Sin embargo, quisiera darte un consejo.

— ¿Un consejo?

— Sé bien que pretendes y creo que deberías desechar cualquier posibilidad de que me enamore de ti.

— ¿Perdón?

— Tengo un mundo al cual volver y hay una persona en especial a la que quiero ver. No se siente bien pensar en comenzar una relación.

Kirche se quedó en completo silencio, pues de ninguna manera esperó que dijera eso. Una mayor explicación de mi parte no era necesaria. En el rostro de ella y en el de Louise podía visualizarse la sorpresa que sentían.

— Pueden cambiar muchas cosas hasta que encuentre una forma de volver, no lo niego. Sin embargo, ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en ella.

Ciertamente quería que Kirche dejara de ser tan insistente conmigo, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual había dicho esas palabras. Había notado los sentimientos de Louise hace varios días y debido a que había decidido irme en un futuro, una de las cosas que quería evitar era que ella terminara lastimada. Obviamente no creí que mi comentario fuera suficiente para solucionar todo el asunto atrás, pero imaginé que al menos serviría para que Louise no tuviera muy altas expectativas.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Debido a las circunstancias, que ello ocurriese fue algo bastante normal. Tuvieron que pasar unos treinta segundos para que cierta persona se decidiera a hablar.

— Tinta.

Al escuchar esa palabra, volteé para ver a Tabitha, quien se había parado junto a mí. Ella tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que respondiera, ya que hubo algo en lo que tuve que pensar primero.

 _¿Sabes? Utilizar más palabras sería útil para poder entenderte mejor. ¿Qué se supone que significa…? Un momento…_

— ¿Te refieres a la tinta para hacer los papeles rúnicos?

Ella asintió.

— La verdad, se me había olvidado que te dije que luego te diría cómo se fabricaba.

— Espera un momento. — Dijo Louise luego de acercarse a mí. — ¿Le vas a enseñar la magia de tu mundo? ¿Qué hay de mí?

— Nunca me lo pediste.

Louise se quedó en silencio. Ciertamente ella había mostrado curiosidad por la magia rúnica, pero nunca se mostró interesada en aprenderla. Yo no lo sabía, pero el motivo de ello era porque nunca se le había ocurrido que eso fuera posible. No obstante, a pesar de todo eso, ella terminó molestándose de todos modos.

— De hecho, cuando hablaste de la magia de tu mundo, no pude evitar sentir un ligero interés en hacerla. — Dijo Kirche.

Di un largo suspiro de resignación.

— Si quieren intentarlo, entonces adelante. Sin embargo, antes de empezar, quiero dejar en claro que no tengo idea de si pueden hacer magia rúnica.

— Pero somos nobles.

— En mi mundo la magia no es tan restrictiva.

Hice una breve pausa.

— Bueno, sí lo es, pero de diferente forma. La magia rúnica no es exclusiva de un grupo en concreto como lo es la nobleza.

— ¿Y cómo saben quién puede ser un mago? — Preguntó Kirche.

— Hay una especie de prueba para saber la compatibilidad que se tiene con la magia rúnica. En otras palabras, deben saber que existe la posibilidad de que ninguna de ustedes pueda hacer magia rúnica.

— ¿Y cuál es la prueba?

— Básicamente activar un hechizo con un papel rúnico bastante especial.

— ¿Y puedes hacer ese papel rúnico? — Preguntó Louise.

— De hecho, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Los papeles rúnicos son todos diferentes entre sí, pero todos tienen una misma base. Esa base es la misma que se utiliza para la prueba.

— Bien, entonces ponte a trabajar. — Me ordenó Louise.

— No creo que decir un por favor te haga daño.

A pesar de mi comentario, no tardé en ir hacia el armario de Louise para sacar los materiales que necesitaría. Acto seguido, coloqué todo en el suelo y me puse a trabajar. Las tres chicas, guiadas por su curiosidad, me rodearon para ver mejor.

— Ah, eso me recuerda… Louise, luego me gustaría que me prestes tu varita.

— ¿Para qué la quieres?

— Ustedes quieren probar magia rúnica, ¿es raro que quiera hacer lo mismo?

Durante el viaje a Albion se me había ocurrido la idea de que quizás yo podía usar la magia de Halkeginia. Era algo por lo que tuve curiosidad, pero ya que no planeé quedarme mucho tiempo, dejé el asunto de lado. Sin embargo, ya que eso había cambiado, pensé que era momento de intentarlo. Tenía más poder con los papeles rúnicos fabricados con materiales de Halkeginia, pero me faltaba una versatilidad que no podía darme la magia rúnica. Estaba consciente que probablemente fallaría en usar la magia de los nobles, pero quería hacer el intento de todos modos.

— Está bien, pero primer quiero hacer esa prueba.

— Entendido.

Necesité un par de minutos más de los que pensé, pero al final no tuve grandes inconvenientes para fabricar el papel y la tinta que serían necesarios para la prueba. Apenas terminé, hice el papel rúnico final y lo probé. Tras comprobar que no hubo falla alguna, separé tres papeles para las estudiantes.

— Bien, ¿quién lo intentará primero?

Pensé que Louise sería la primera, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Al ver su rostro, noté que estaba dubitativa. No lo sabía, pero el temor a fracasar también en la magia rúnica la hizo sentirse insegura. Tabitha, por otro lado, seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre, aunque en sus ojos podía verse una pizca de ansia. Tras darme cuenta de eso supuse que ella empezaría, pero al final fue Kirche la primera en dar un paso al frente.

— Seré yo.

— Adelante.

Kirche se agachó e imitó lo que yo había hecho hace un minuto. La estudiante sumergió su dedo en la tinta y dibujó un círculo en el papel que yo había colocado en el suelo. Acto seguido, ella formó un puño con su otra mano. Unos segundos después, la tinta brilló con un tono rojizo bastante intenso. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, pues el brillo color rojo como el fuego logró emocionarla.

— Bien, fallaste.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció tras escuchar lo que dije.

— Pero está brillando.

— Perdón por no explicarlo antes. La tinta siempre va a brillar. Lo que cambiará será la tonalidad, la cual puede ser verde o roja. El verde significa compatibilidad. El rojo, por otro lado…

Kirche se cruzó de brazos y tras fruncir su ceño, desvió su mirada.

— De todos modos sólo tenía curiosidad. No es como que en verdad quisiese hacer ese tipo de magia.

Louise no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Valliere? — Preguntó Kirche luego de escucharla. — ¿O acaso tienes miedo de ser también la Zero con otro tipo de magia?

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Louise no tardó ni un segundo en tomar el lugar de Kirche para intentar la prueba. Una vez le pasé la tinta, Louise siguió los pasos rápidamente. Finalmente, tras formar un puño con su mano, la tinta adquirió un ligero brillo verdoso.

— Decente.

Louise volteó a verme tras escuchar mi comentario.

— ¿Decente?

— Sí. Aunque, considerando lo aplicada que eres, tal vez llegarías a resaltar. En fin, felicidades, puede hacer magia rúnica.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la estudiante.

 _Bueno, al menos en mi mundo sí podrías hacer magia correctamente. Es normal que estés feliz._

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Tabitha.

— Bien, es tu turno.

Tras escuchar mis palabras, Tabitha dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí. Hecho eso, ella se agachó e inmediatamente después metió su dedo en la tinta. Tal y como hicieron las otras dos, dibujó un círculo en el papel y formó un puño.

 _No esperaba esto._ Pensé.

Un brillo verde de considerable intensidad provocó que tanto Louise como Kirche se sorprendieran. En cuanto a mí, no pude evitar hacer una comparación.

 _Esta intensidad es más o menos igual que la mía._

Luego de pensar eso, una leve sensación de incomodidad apareció en mí.

 _No, es menor. Sin duda es menor._ Pensé con un algo de celos. _Ya es demasiado buena en la magia que utiliza, sería demasiado injusto que también sea buena con la magia rúnica._

— Bien, eso fue interesante.

Cerré el frasco de tinta y recogí rápidamente los materiales que había utilizado. Me levanté con la intención de ir hacia el armario, pero antes de poder eso último, cierta sensación provocó que me detuviera. Al voltear, noté a Tabitha agarrando la manga de mi camisa.

— Cierto, casi se me olvida de nuevo.

Una vez Tabitha me soltó, caminé hasta el armario. Mientras guardaba los materiales que habían sobrado empecé a explicarle a Tabitha sobre la fabricación de la tinta.

— En primer lugar, se tienen que hacer la tinta y papeles base. Después se deben adaptar las propiedades de estos dos según ciertas características de cada persona. Obviamente no tengo el libro que posee esa información, pero no era tan complicado, así que puedo ayudar con eso. Finalmente, se tienen que probar diferentes materiales para obtener las propiedades deseadas.

Cuando terminé de guardar todo, cerré el armario y me dirigí a la cama de Louise para luego sentarme sobre esta.

— Ya que mostraste interés, ¿quieres que te diga los hechizos que existen?

— ¿Por qué te diriges solo a ella? — Preguntó Louise.

— ¿En verdad quieres aprender magia rúnica?

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

— No, es sólo que con lo tediosa y poco práctica que puede ser, imaginé que sólo estabas interesada en saber si tenías el potencial.

Al mirar a Louise, pude notar en sus ojos lo decidida que estaba. Demoré tan sólo un instante en saber que no daría marcha atrás.

 _Bueno, tiene sentido._

Tras haber fracasado en utilizar la magia que se le había enseñado durante toda su vida, ella había descubierto que había un tipo de magia distinto que ella era capaz de aprender. Luego de pensar en eso, no consideré raro en lo absoluto que ella deseara aprender magia rúnica.

— Bien, entonces procederé a explicar lo más importante.

Aclaré mi garganta y di un muy hondo respiro.

— Existen un total de treinta y tres hechizos básicos. Además, también hay hechizos combinados, los cuales se obtienen al juntarse las runas de dos hechizos diferentes. De todos esos conjuros yo puedo usar Llamarada, Prisión de agua, Cañón de aire, Lluvia de rocas, Electrocutar, Teletransportación, Ilusión, Vuelo, Reducción, Transformación, Atracción, Aumento de fuerza, Zona de oscuridad, Luz cegadora, Parálisis, Jaqueca, Repulsión y Vasallaje. Los otros quince son Raíz constrictora, Predicción, Ralentización, Aumento de gravedad, Escudo, Invocación, Enfriamiento, Misiles arcanos, Invisibilidad, Debilitamiento, Impacto lejano, Desvío, Negación, Curación y Regresión.

Apenas terminé de mencionar los conjuros existentes, Louise levantó la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté.

— Sobre Vasallaje, hay algo que quise preguntar cuando lo mencionaste por primera vez. Olvidé hacerlo, pues no lo consideré tan importante. Quisiera saber para qué sirve exactamente.

— Veamos...

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar en una explicación adecuada.

— Se podría decir que es el equivalente al hechizo que utilizan aquí para obtener un familiar, dejando de lado la parte de la invocación. Vasallaje hace que el mago se convierta en el vasallo de otra persona. Dicha persona ganará algunos derechos sobre el mago, mientras que este último obtendrá habilidades que lo harán más apto para proteger a su, por así decirlo, amo.

La expresión de Louise cambio en tan sólo un segundo y no me fue difícil suponer el motivo tras ello.

— Y… sobre ese conjuro…

— No, no tengo intención de usarlo. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres mi familiar, así que no cambiaría nada.

— Te aseguro que muchas cosas podrían cambiar. No quiero imaginar lo que harías si descubrieras el poder que tendrías sobre mí si usara ese conjuro.

Evidentemente, Louise se enojó.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Tabitha alzó su mano.

— Adelante.

— Curación.

 _¿Curación?_

La pregunta de Tabitha se me hizo extraña. El nombre del hechizo era suficiente para saber su función, asó que no entendí lo que ella quería saber.

— Pues, como puedes suponerlo, con ese hechizo puedes curarte a ti o a otras personas.

— Potencial.

— ¿Hablas del límite que tiene el hechizo?

Ella asintió.

— Ya veo. Bueno, técnicamente no hay límite. Siempre y cuando la persona no esté muerta, puedes curar cualquier mal que exista con Curación.

Fue imposible que las tres chicas que no se sorprendieran al escuchar la capacidad del hechizo.

— ¿No me dijiste que la magia de tu mundo era más débil que la nuestra? Si ese hechizo en verdad no tiene un límite…

— Dije técnicamente. Ya viste lo que pasó en Albion, obviamente hay un límite para lo que un solo mago puede hacer por sí mismo. Sin embargo…

Hice una breve pausa.

— Hay formas de pasar ese límite. Tengo una pregunta, ¿aquí también pueden juntarse varios magos para lanzar un hechizo más poderoso de lo normal?

Louise asintió.

— En mi mundo es parecido. Con tal que una persona sepa el conjuro, puede prestarse la energía de otros magos para potenciarlo e incluso compartirlo. Recuerdo que leí el caso de cierta persona que estaba al borde de la muerte y sin salvación natural posible. Se necesitaron doscientos magos, pero lograron sanarlo.

Saqué uno de los papeles rúnicos que había fabricado en Halkeginia.

— Aunque creo que aquí no se necesitarían tantas personas, pues los papeles rúnicos hechos aquí son más fuertes. Por cierto, creo que es importante mencionar que Curación no se limita a enfermedades físicas. Hay casos de personas mentalmente enfermas que también han sido sanadas con ese conjuro.

No sabía si me estaba equivocando, pero en los ojos de Tabitha creí observar como un leve brillo aparecía. Fue la primera vez que la había visto de esa manera.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Louise volvió a hablar.

— En cuanto a Impacto lejano y a Regresión.

— Si una persona está parada cerca de un papel rúnico de Impacto lejano, entonces podrías dar un golpe en cualquier dirección y él lo sentirá a pesar de la distancia. En cuanto a regresión...

En ese momento, recordé cierta pregunta que Louise me había hecho en una ocasión.

— Louise, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por el hechizo más fuerte de mi mundo?

Ella asintió.

— No sé si pueda decir que es el más fuerte, pero sin duda es el más difícil de aprender. Sólo ocho personas en la historia logaron usarlo y no hubo caso alguno en que alguien consiguiera usarlo sin necesidad de una runa. Se podría decir que Regresión es prácticamente imposible de aprender.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Supongamos que yo rompiera tu varita. Si yo usara Regresión, entonces yo podría repararla en tan sólo un instante.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó Kirche.

Pude notar cierta decepción en su voz. Eso fue normal, pues tomando en cuanto lo que había dicho hace tan sólo unos instantes, sin duda había elevado mucho sus expectativas.

— Regresión también puede ser usado en personas. Alguien en sus últimos años de vida puede usarlo en sí mismo y volver a tener un cuerpo joven. Si lo usó adecuadamente, también conservará todos sus recuerdos. En otras palabras, sin contar asesinatos o accidentes, esa persona puede ser inmortal.

Esas últimas palabras causaron una gran impresión en las estudiantes.

— Por cierto, según algunos registros, también hubo casos de personas que han sido revividas con ese conjuro.

Luego de haber dicho el alcance que podía tener Curación las chicas se habían quedado sorprendidas. Sin embargo, esa sorpresa había sido opacada por el asombro que sintieron tras escuchar lo que podía hacer Regresión. Si había una excepción en cuanto a la inferioridad de la magia rúnica, sin duda era ese conjuro.

— Y esas ocho personas que lograron aprenderla…

— Tres fueron asesinados y los otros cinco vivieron por varios siglos.

— ¿Murieron en algún accidente? — Preguntó Louise.

— No, simplemente dejaron de rejuvenecerse.

— ¿Por qué?

— A pesar de que todos ellos superaron los seiscientos años de edad, nunca se lo dijeron a nadie. La teoría más aceptada es que se sintieron completamente satisfechos con su vida y decidieron que era suficiente. Aunque, como dije, es sólo una teoría.

Di un largo bostezo.

— Se está haciendo tarde, así que no me extenderé mucho más. En primer lugar, cada hechizo tiene un rango de alcance mínimo y máximo, además de un poder base. Todo esto puede variar con la suficiente práctica. Segundo, al igual que sucede con su magia, la cantidad de hechizos rúnicos que se pueden usar está limitada por el agotamiento que se va acumulando. Ese límite también aumenta con la práctica.

Di un hondo respiro.

— Tercero, practicar un hechizo es en extremo tedioso. Al iniciar, sólo uno de cada cinco papeles rúnicos fabricados es adecuado para ser usado, pues las runas deben ser escritas a la perfección. Además, la señal de mano y la cantidad de energía también deben ser precisos. Si ponen demasiada energía, en el mejor de los casos el papel sólo se quemara. En cambio, si tienen miden correctamente la energía suministrada, el papel se desvanecerá.

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablé tanto?_ Pensé.

— Por último, como complemento a lo anterior, las primeras cincuenta veces que intenten usar un hechizo normalmente no pasará nada. Los efectos suelen notarse después de practicarlo suficiente.

Me levanté de la cama de Louise.

— Bien, creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Lo diré de nuevo, es tedioso y sigo creyendo que la magia de este mundo es superior en comparación. ¿Todavía quieren aprender magia rúnica?

Louise y Tabitha asintieron de inmediato.

— Bien, entonces les deseo lo mejor.

Sin nada más de lo que conversar, Tabitha y Kirche se despidieron para luego empezar a salir de la habitación. No obstante, antes de que se retiraran, le dije una última cosa a la estudiante peliazul.

— Por cierto, Tabitha, mañana quizás vaya a tu cuarto. Hay un par de libros por los que quiero preguntarte.

Ella volteó su cabeza y asintió. Posteriormente, salió del cuarto junto a Kirche. La habitación entonces se quedó en silencio durante unos breves segundos.

— Me adelantaré y dormiré primero. — Dije de repente.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Me gustaría que respondieras lo siguiente, ¿en verdad crees realmente que pueda aprender magia rúnica?

No se me hizo extraña la pregunta de Louise. Nuevamente, ella había fracaso ya al tratar de usar la magia de Halkeginia, por lo que no fue raro que tuviera dudas sobre si sería capaz de aprender la magia rúnica, incluso después de haber hecho la prueba.

Tras escucha su pregunta, dirigí mi vista al librero que había en la habitación.

— ¿Leíste todos eso?

— Sí.

— Perfeccionarlos será más complicado, pero tan sólo necesitas una pequeña fracción de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en leer esos libros para aprender unos cuantos hechizos. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Louise sonrió.

— Gracias.

— No es nada. Bien, ahora sí me iré a dormir.

Sin más demora, me transformé en gato y me recosté a los pies de la cama. Acto seguido, cerré mis ojos para poder dormir. Imaginé que sólo sería cuestión de un par de minutos para poder quedarme dormido. Sin embargo, antes de que ello pasara, algo más ocurrió. Louise, luego de cambiarse y chasquear sus dedos para apagar la luz, se acercó a mí para cargarme. Hecho eso, se recostó conmigo debajo de sus sábanas. Fue algo bastante repentino, pero no por ello fue de mi disgusto.

 _Algo incómodo, pero al menos con esto sé que estoy realmente perdonado._

— Buenas noches. — Murmuró Louise.

Di un suave maullido en respuesta.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya tocaba actualizar.**

 **Le agarré más cariño al fanfic y como ya no quiero ******* en algún momento leí algo de spoiler sobre algunos personajes.**

 **¿Saben? Ahora que ya terminé de escribir el capítulo anterior, no tengo ya mucho que decir en estos comentarios post-capítulo. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el domingo.**

 **Sí... creo que eso era todo xD**

 **[Reescrito el 11/12/2018: Creo que este capítulo es más que nada la conclusión del capítulo 14 y algo de exposición sobre la magia rúnica que se usará más adelante. De todos modos, fue divertido reescribirlo y mucho más sencillo de hacerlo que el capítulo 14. Por cierto, me puse algo nostálgico, pues este fue el primer capítulo en el que Aztor pudo actuar de manera casual sin estar angustiado o algo parecido. Desde aquí reescribiré más rápido, eso creo. Si tuviera que decir cuántos capítulo planeo reescribir, supongo que hasta la mitad del fic y unos capítulos más para arreglar el formato.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	16. Las escamas (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Así que Escamas de Dragón…

Los días habían pasado sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. Cada mañana despertaba a Louise para luego acompañarla a desayunar. Luego, mientras ella iba al salón donde tendría su primera clase, yo regresaba a su cuarto para darle una rápida limpieza. Tras acabar, me reencontraba con Louise para también poder atender a las clases. En ocasiones, me encontraba con Guiche, con quien conversaba sobre temas sin ninguna clase de importancia, y dos veces fui al laboratorio de Colbert por simple insistencia de él. Por otro lado, aquello que siempre hacía sin falta era investigar sobre la magia de Halkeginia.

En cuanto a la magia rúnica, tampoco había día alguno en el que no le dedicara algo de tiempo. Usualmente fabricaba papeles rúnicos o practicaba solamente Cañón de aire. No obstante, también había empezado a tratar de mejorar mi dominio de Teletransportación. Dudaba seriamente que sería capaz de utilizarlo sin la necesidad de runas, pero sentí que sería necesario, pues el contacto que había tenido con mi mundo sucedió debido a un conjuro combinado que incluía la Teletransportación. Por otro lado, también le había entregado a Louise y Tabitha unos apuntes en el que estaban las propiedades que debían tener los papeles rúnicos de cada una. La estudiante peliazul, quien parecía especialmente motivada, se dedicó de lleno a la tarea. Louise, por su parte, estaba ocupada escribiendo el edicto que se le había pedido, aunque eso no evitó que le dedicara un par de horas cada noche a la tarea a investigar sobre los materiales que necesitaría.

— ¿Cómo son exactamente?

Durante el quinto día desde que había regresado con Louise, me había encontrado con Siesta, cosa que ya había sucedido regularmente. En cada encuentro me aseguraba de que tuviéramos al menos una pequeña charla, pues había algo que no pude quitarme de mi cabeza, las Escamas de Dragón. Y finalmente, tras varios intentos, había logrado guiar la conversación en la dirección adecuada para tocar ese tema.

Siesta se tomó unos segundos para describir el objeto.

— Se parece a un bote, pero que está cubierto por arriba con una cúpula transparente. También tiene alas a sus costados y unas ruedas por debajo.

— Si tiene alas entonces imagino que puede volar, ¿no es así?

— Es lo que decía mi abuelo. Aunque no parece que las alas puedan agitarse, así que me parece difícil de creer. Por otro lado, una vez vi a través de la cúpula y vi que dentro de las Escamas de Dragón había unos asientos.

La descripción que Siesta me había dado hace unos días hizo que tuviera un presentimiento. Y al escuchar sobre los asientos, ese presentimiento se convirtió en una sospecha. Estaba consciente de que quizás estaba en un error. Sin embargo, ya había estado pensando en eso con anterioridad y mi decisión ya estaba hecha. Quería saber si mi sospecha era cierta y sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

— Siesta, ¿qué tan lejos queda tu pueblo? Esas Escamas de Dragón ciertamente suenan como algo interesante.

 **…**

 _En verdad es injusto._

La noche había llegado y me encontraba ya en la habitación de Louise.

Mientras que yo me encontraba recostado en su cama, Louise estaba sentada frente al escritorio, leyendo un libro en búsqueda de alguna hierba que poseyera las propiedades necesarias para sus papeles rúnicos. Cada vez que la miraba de reojo no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia. Después de todo, a diferencia de mí, ella era capaz de usar ambos tipos de magia.

Tras haberme tomado un día para repasar el funcionamiento de la magia de Halkeginia, intenté hacer algunos de los hechizos más simples que existían. Sin embargo, no importó cuantas veces moviera la varita de Louise o el modo en que lo hiciera, no pude realizar ningún hechizo.

Después de dar un pequeño suspiro, di un pequeño impulso y para poder sentarme.

 _En fin, lo mejor será que se lo pregunte directamente._

— Louise.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No te importa que haga un pequeño viaje, ¿verdad?

Luego de terminar de escuchar lo que dije, Louise cerró de inmediato el libro que tenía frente a sí.

 _Supongo que sí le importa._

— ¿A qué te refieres con un pequeño viaje? — Preguntó ella a la vez que volteó a verme.

Sin más demora procedí a contarle a Louise sobre las Escamas de Dragón, sobre mi deseo por ver ese objeto y la razón detrás de ello. Durante toda mi explicación, el rostro de Louise no cambió en lo absoluto.

— Entonces, no te importa, ¿verdad?

— No irás a ningún lado.

 _No es fácil ser tu familiar con esa actitud, ¿lo sabías?_

— No tardaré en volver.

— Hace tan sólo unos días aceptaste ser mi familiar y como tal, tienes el deber de quedarte junto a mí.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

Ciertamente no era totalmente necesario obtener el permiso a Louise. Después de todo, nada me impedía irme incluso si ella se negaba. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que volver y hacerle frente. Lo que ella podría hacer era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Me había encargado de botar su látigo cierto día en el que estaba limpiando su habitación, pero era evidente que ella no lo necesitaba para aplicar un castigo.

— No creo que aceptes acompañarme, ¿verdad?

Ella no necesitó contestar a eso, pues la expresión en su rostro fue suficiente para que yo intuyera una respuesta.

 _¿Cómo la puedo convencer?_

Después de pensarlo por unos instantes, llegué a una solución. Con el fin de evitar cualquier molestia, decidí negociar con ella. En otras palabras, decidí ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente valioso para que ella aceptara mi pedido.

— Bien, escucha. Técnicamente, puedo levantarme temprano e irme mañana si así lo quiero, pero prefiero evitar los problemas que eso generaría. Dicho eso, te propongo lo siguiente. Si me dejas ir, entonces dejaré que me des una orden.

Louise me miró confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que me dejarás darte una orden? Eres mi familiar, debes hacer todo lo que te diga.

— Creí que ya había quedado claro que había límites. Como sea, lo que te estoy ofreciendo es mi completa obediencia a una orden cualquiera que se te ocurra.

Ella se detuvo a pensar en lo que dije durante unos segundos.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Bueno, el hechizo Vasallaje sigue prohibido, por si te lo preguntas. Pero dejando eso de lado, sí.

Tal y como predije, Louise consideró seriamente la oferta. Eso era normal, pues sin duda era algo bastante tentador. Al final, tras pensarlo durante cerca de un minuto, ella tomó su decisión.

— Bien, explícame nuevamente los detalles.

 **…**

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen todas ellas aquí?

Era ya de mañana y acababa de llegar junto con Louise al Jardín Vestri.

La pregunta que hizo Louise no fue de extrañar, pues tras llegar al jardín, ella descubrió que ya había tres personas esperándonos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme levemente sorprendido al notar que su humor había empeorado levemente tan sólo por eso.

— Ayer por la noche le pregunté a Tabitha si podíamos usar a Sylphid. Ella aceptó, pero la condición fue que ella nos acompañaría.

— ¿Qué hay de la sirvienta?

— ¿Conoces exactamente la ubicación del pueblo de Siesta? Porque yo no.

— Bien, pero ¿por qué tiene que venir Kirche?

— Es la amiga de Tabitha.

— Esa no es razón suficiente.

— Trata de hacerle entender eso si quieres, yo me cansé de intentarlo. — Dije mientras señalé a la peliazul con mi pulgar.

Tabitha no fue la única persona que estaba en su habitación cuando fui a verla la noche anterior. Kirche, quien también se encontraba ahí, tras escuchar el favor que le pedí a la maga peliazul, declaró que ella también nos acompañaría. Evidentemente traté de evitarlo de diferentes formas, pero al final resultó ser imposible.

Luego de escuchar lo que dije, Louise volteó a mirar a Tabitha. Al cabo de unos segundos, la estudiante pelirrosa dio un suspiro de resignación.

— Bien, no es que importe de todos modos.

Acabada esa discusión, los dos subimos al familiar de Tabitha. Una vez estuvimos todos listos, Sylphid se elevó y comenzó a volar hacia nuestro destino.

— Por cierto. — Empecé a decir. — Me sorprende que pudieran conseguir el permiso para dejar la escuela en tan poco tiempo.

Tras hacer ese comentario, Louise y Kirche me miraron confundidas. Tabitha, por otro lado, se limitó a seguir leyendo el libro que había llevado consigo. La reacción de las primeras dos chicas me hicieron pensar en cierta posibilidad.

— No me digan que…

— Hoy es nuestro día libre y como ayer dijiste que no demorarías mucho, no lo vi necesario.

— Además, incluso si demoramos más de lo planeado, faltar a un par de clases no es la gran cosa. — Complementó Kirche.

 _No sé cómo pueden decir eso con tanta naturalidad._

— ¿Qué hay de ti Siesta?

— Iba a tener un descanso dentro de dos semanas, así que me dijeron que no había problema si lo adelantaba. Además, por la boda de la princesa y el poco trabajo que habrá, me dieron permiso de quedarme en mi aldea más tiempo.

 _Al menos ella tiene más sentido común._

— Por cierto, quizás esté preguntando esto demasiado tarde, pero ¿estás segura que no causaremos ninguna molestia por ir a ver las Escamas de Dragón?

— Estos días son muy pocas las personas que visitan el templo para verlas, así que no creo que haya problemas.

El resto del viaje se realizó en completo silencio. Kirche y Siesta se dedicaron a esperar pacientemente a que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Tabitha y yo, por otro lado, utilizamos el tiempo para leer el libro que ella había llevado consigo. Louise, por su parte, pasó el resto de la travesía viendo las páginas en blanco del Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador.

 **…**

 _Bien, supongo que estaba equivocado._

Habíamos llegado ya al templo que albergaba las Escamas de Dragón, el cual se encontraba cerca de Tarbes, el pueblo natal de Siesta. El objeto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ello se debió a un hechizo que había sido pagado por el abuelo de Siesta hace décadas. Louise, Tabitha y Kirche miraban las Escamas de Dragón con diferentes grados de curiosidad. Yo también me sentía intrigado por el objeto, pero había otra emoción que estaba presente en mí, una ligera decepción.

 _Aunque no del todo._

— Entonces, ¿esa sospecha era cierta? — Me preguntó Louise de repente.

— En parte. — Respondí. — Luego te contaré los detalles.

Volteé para mirar a la chica pelinegro.

— Siesta, ¿sabes si tu abuelo dejó algo más?

— Además de su tumba, hemos guardado algunas de sus pertenencias.

— ¿Te importa si visito su tumba?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

 _No hay duda de ello, es un aeroplano y es obvio que no fue hecho en Halkeginia, pero… tampoco es de mi mundo._

No tardamos más que unos breves minutos en llegar hasta la lápida de la tumba del abuelo de Siesta. Esta era de color negro, lo cual la hacía contrastar con las lápidas color blanco que la rodeaban. Al acercarnos más, pude ver que en la lápida había palabras escritas.

— Mi abuelo hizo su lápida antes de morir y escribió en ella en el idioma de su país. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a nadie capaz de leer la lápida.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y me arrodillé para ver mejor las palabras que estaban escritas. Unos segundos después, señalé una de esas palabras con mi dedo índice.

— Mundo. Y creo que esta otra palabra significa otro.

— ¿Puedes leer lo que escribió?

— Lamentablemente no sé qué idioma es, pero la verdad se parece mucho a un idioma que estuve aprendiendo antes de llegar a Halkeginia. Creo que el término es idioma hermano, aunque no estoy seguro.

— Eso quiere decir que posiblemente vengas del mismo continente que mi abuelo.

Me demoré unos cuantos segundos en responder.

— Es bastante posible.

Muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi cabeza. Las Escamas de Dragón eran un aeroplano, uno que a simple vista era mucho más avanzado que los que había en mi mundo. Cuando recordé el Báculo de la Destrucción, no tardé en suponer que ambos objetos pudieron venir del mismo lugar. Por otro lado, estaba el tema del idioma que usó el abuelo de Siesta, el cual era increíblemente similar al que se utilizaba en Sham, un gran y conocido país en mi mundo.

 _Y no es sólo eso._

El idioma mi país era igual al de Tristain. Podía hablar, leer, escribir y entender todo sin ninguna clase de complicación, salvo por aquellas palabras que eran propias de Tristain. La extrema similitud entre los idiomas de los diferentes mundos me hizo llegar a una conclusión.

 _No es que Halkeginia sea un intermediario, sino que los tres_ _mundos han tenido contacto entre sí por un muy largo tiempo. No, ahora que lo pienso, quizás no son solamente tres._

El hechizo Invocación que utilizaban los magos rúnicos le daban vida a minerales que eran traídos de un mundo que no era el mío. Esos minerales podían pertenecer a Halkeginia, podían pertenecer al mundo del cual provino el Báculo de la Destrucción o podían provenir incluso de un desconocido cuarto mundo.

 _Y si hay cuatro, ¿por qué no podrían ser cinco o incluso más? ¿Qué tan frecuentes son estas interacciones entre mundos? ¿Hace cuánto fueron las interacciones? ¿Esto quiere decir que hay más de una ruta de regreso?_

Se me ocurrieron una enorme cantidad de preguntas y era obvio que quería averiguar las respuestas de todas estas. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible. No sólo había respuestas que sin duda estaban totalmente fuera de mi alcance, sino que no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo al tema debido a la cantidad de cosas que hacía día tras día.

 _En fin…_

Finalmente, me levanté.

— Aquí las llaman Escamas de Dragón. Del lugar de donde vengo, se les conoce como aeroplano. Son un medio de transporte que, tal y como dijo tu abuelo, son capaces de volar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes hacer que vuelen?

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Siesta, la imagen de cierto profesor apareció en mi mente.

— Necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más, pero incluso así no es algo seguro.

Dicho eso, volví a agacharme frente a la tumba.

— Me quedaré aquí un rato más. Quizás recuerde el significado de otra de estas palabras. Tú deberías ir con tu familia. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los viste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Una vez Siesta se retiró, di un largo suspiro y volví a hablar.

— Recuerdas el motivo por el cual quería venir, ¿verdad?

— Sí, lo recuerdo. — Respondió Louise. — Entonces…

— No, las Escamas de Dragón no vienen de mi mundo.

— Espera un momento. — Dijo Kirche. — ¿No dijiste hace un momento que las escamas eran un medio de transporte en tu mundo?

— Y eso no fue ninguna mentira. Sin embargo, al parecer mi mundo no es el único lugar donde hay aeroplanos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Volteé para ver a Louise.

— Imagino que ya lo entendiste, ¿no es así?

Louise asintió para después comenzar a hablar.

— Básicamente, hay otros mundos además del nuestro y el de Aztor. Además, es probable que el Báculo de la Destrucción y las Escamas de Dragón provengan del mismo lugar.

— Correcto. Mi mundo está tecnológicamente más avanzado que Halkeginia y sin duda el tercer mundo que acaba de mencionar Louise está incluso más avanzado que el mío.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Desde que escuché sobre las Escamas de Dragón pensé que podían ser un aeroplano. Tenía razón, pero me equivoqué al pensar eran de mi mundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— Entonces… — Dijo Louise.

— Entonces nada. No queda nada más que hacer aquí. El abuelo de Siesta vino del este y ya que no pudo volver, lo más seguro es que no supiera nada.

— Si logras hacer que el aeroplano vuele…

— No, no iré al este.

Louise me miró extrañada.

— ¿No crees que posiblemente el método para volver a tu mundo se encuentre allá?

— Podría tardar años tan sólo buscando una pista en Tristain y no tengo ni idea de cuánto más tardaría si viajo sin rumbo sabiendo solamente que debo ir al este.

Volví a fijar mi vista en la lápida.

— No tengo planes de irme, así que no te preocupes. Por ahora me seguiré quedando contigo.

 **…**

 _Supongo que no debí tener tantas esperanzas._

Louise, Tabitha y Kirche ya se habían retirado. Yo, en cambio, todavía me encontraba sentado frente a la tumba del abuelo de Siesta. A pesar de lo que le había dicho antes a la sirvienta, no estaba tratando de averiguar el significado de lo que había escrito su abuelo. De vez en cuando volvía a leer la lápida pensando que quizás recordaría el significado de otra palabra, pero eso era todo. Estaba seguro de que incluso si lo intentara, no conseguiría traducir por completo lo que estaba escrito. El verdadero motivo por el cual me había quedado en ese lugar era simplemente que deseaba estar solo para poder pensar las cosas con claridad.

 _Pero era difícil no tenerlas._

La idea siempre fue simple. Si el aeroplano hubiera pertenecido a mi mundo, les hubiera mostrado los papeles rúnicos a los padres y tíos de Siesta con la esperanza de que alguno supiera lo que eran. De haber sido ese el caso, significaría que habría otro mago rúnico que podría ayudarme a averiguar una forma de volver a mi mundo.

 _En fin, parece que sólo queda volver a la rutina._

No obstante, ya que mi asunción inicial había sido errada, todo eso ya no era posible. En otras palabras, lo único que quedaba por hacer era volver a la academia.

 _Bueno, eso y…_

O al menos eso fue lo que yo pensé hasta hace unas horas. No sabía si me estaba equivocando, pero sentí que Siesta se había emocionado al pensar que podía ver volar a las Escamas de Dragón. No había sido completamente honesta con ella y de cierta forma me sentía algo culpable. Eso era algo que no podía evitarse, pues ella era de las pocas personas en Tristain que hacían más soportable mi estancia. Fue por ello que estaba pensando en qué hacer respecto al aeroplano. Una solución era llevárselo a Colbert, pero sin duda iba a ser molesto transportar algo tan grande. Por otro lado, si bien el profesor podía ir a Tarbes, el tiempo máximo que podía quedarse era de un día, pues evidentemente tenía varias responsabilidades durante la semana.

 _Aunque, en primer lugar, me pregunto si…_

— Imaginé que seguirías aquí.

Al haber estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta del momento en que Siesta se había acercado. Por ende, sus repentinas palabras provocaron un pequeño sobresalto por parte de mí.

— Perdón, no quería asustarte.

— No te preocupes por eso.

— ¿Lograste reconocer alguna otra palabra?

Volteé para ver la lápida una vez más. Segundos después, sacudí mi cabeza.

— Supongo que fui demasiado optimista.

— Lo siento, en verdad me hubiera gustado poder traducir la lápida por completo.

— No te preocupes. Antes no sabíamos nada y ahora al menos conocemos el significado de dos palabras. No sólo yo, sino toda mi familia estará satisfecha con eso.

— Hablando de tu familia, imagino que están contentos de verte.

— Sí. Además, estuvieron bastante sorprendidos de verme aquí dos semanas antes de lo planeado. Realmente fue gracioso ver sus rostros cuando me vieron.

Tras decir eso, Siesta empezó a hablar de su familia. Ella sin duda estaba feliz, pues gracias a mi petición ella sería capaz de pasar más tiempo en su hogar. No pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que ella debió haber extrañado a su familia y amigos. Además, hubo cierta emoción que terminó apareciendo naturalmente. Fue esa emoción la que provocó que cambiara inconscientemente la expresión de mi rostro, algo que Siesta notó al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Perdón?

— Por un momento tu expresión...

Al escuchar lo que dijo, me di cuenta del cambio en mi rostro. Mi respuesta, sin embargo, tardó unos instantes en llegar.

— Supongo que me entró algo de nostalgia.

Siesta demoró uno segundos, pero logró comprender el significado de mis palabras.

— ¿Fue por estar hablando de mi familia? Lo siento, no fue…

— No te preocupes. Nunca he estado lejos de casa por tanto tiempo, no es raro que sienta nostalgia de vez en cuando. Y es mucho más normal considerando que no sé dónde está mi hogar ni cuándo podré volver.

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio.

— Fue por eso por lo que quisiste ver las Escamas de Dragón, ¿verdad? Al escuchar como eran, pensaste que podían pertenecer a tu hogar.

— También tenía algo de curiosidad, pero el motivo principal es el que dijiste.

— ¿Sabes? No era necesario que me lo ocultaras.

— ¿Decirte que quería visitar tu hogar sólo por cierto capricho? Sinceramente, eres de las personas en Tristain a las que le tengo más aprecio y prefiero evitar hacer algo que cambie eso.

— No hay forma en que algo como eso me enoje. De hecho, me hace feliz poder ayudarte.

 _Ciertamente todavía no nos conocemos tan bien._ Pensé.

Era cierto que habían pasado semanas desde que conocí a Siesta, pero nuestras interacciones siempre se limitaron a algunas conversaciones casuales. Nuevamente, le tenía mucho aprecio y no quería correr el riesgo de ofenderla. Era una situación diferente respecto a Louise, pues debido al tiempo que pasábamos juntos, ella era alguien a quien había llegado a conocer mucho mejor y con quien tenía mayor confianza.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora? — Preguntó Siesta. — ¿Irás al este? Es decir, si realmente viniste del mismo continente que mi abuelo…

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes. Realmente no me sentía cómodo de ocultarle la verdad a Siesta, especialmente luego de lo que acabábamos de conversar. De hecho, empecé a pensar seriamente en si en verdad habría un problema por contarle la verdad.

— Un aeroplano sólo puede volar por cierto tiempo, por lo que ir al este y volar sin rumbo alguno para buscar a mi familia es mala idea.

— Ya veo. Entonces regresarás a la academia mañana, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

— Así es.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— Lo mejor será ir a dormir.

Luego de verme asentir, Siesta dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su hogar. Yo, por mi parte, no tardé en levantarme para empezar a seguirla. Sin embargo, apenas pude dar un par de pasos antes de detenerme.

— Un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Siesta tras voltear su cabeza.

Miré la lápida una vez más y tras hacerlo, observé fijamente cierta palabra.

— Soldado.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Es lo que significa esta palabra.

 _Y considerando esas dos palabras de antes…_

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Siesta.

— Un soldado de otro mundo. Dudo mucho poder traducir algo más de esta lápida. Lamento si elevé mucho tus expectativas.

Siesta sacudió su cabeza.

— No necesitas disculparte.

Sin más que decir, ambos empezamos a alejarnos de la tumba.

 **…**

— ¿En verdad no hay problema si nos lo llevamos?

La mañana había llegado y tras haber desayunado, estábamos listos para regresar a la academia. En ese momento yo y Siesta estábamos parados junto al aeroplano. Durante el día anterior me había surgido la duda de si realmente era correcto llevarme el aeroplano, por lo que había decidido que lo mejor era pedirle al profesor Colbert que fuera a Tarbes.

— El testamento decía que aquel que pudiera leer lo que estaba escrito en la lápida podía quedarse con las Escamas de Dragón.

— Y me lo están dando a mi porque…

— Mi familia está de acuerdo en que no habrá alguien más que pueda leer algo más de lo que tú has traducido.

— ¿No había personas que visitaban el templo?

— Como te dije ayer, son sólo unas pocas. Además, mi padre considera que es algo molesto seguir encargándose del aeroplano, así que no le importa que te lo lleves. Por cierto, el testamento de mi abuelo también mencionaba que quería que le devolvieras el aeroplano al Emperador.

— ¿Emperador?

— Así es, aunque no incluyó un nombre.

 _Parece que fue un soldado bastante leal._

— Dudo que ese emperador siga vivo a estas alturas, pero si es posible, le entregaré el aeroplano al emperador actual del país del que vino te abuelo.

Era completamente evidente que eso era algo que yo no podría hacer, pero ya que había establecido tan sólo una posibilidad, no había dicho una mentira. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera algo de culpa por haber dicho esas palabras.

— Una vez que sepas de dónde viene, ¿podría acompañarte? Me gustaría conocer el continente de donde viene mi abuelo.

Miré directamente a Siesta, quien no tardó en entregarme unas gafas protectoras.

— Considéralo una promesa.

Tras despedirme de Siesta, me reuní junto las tres estudiantes, quienes estaban esperando la llegada de unos dragones que habíamos contratado para llevar el aeroplano. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera, Louise se acercó a mí para hacerme una pregunta.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo vas a pagar por los gastos de transporte?

— ¿Eh?

— No estarás pensando en que yo lo pague, ¿verdad?

— Eres una noble. No debería ser tan caro para ti.

— Solamente somos estudiantes. No es como que podamos conseguir todo el dinero que queramos.

 _Eso… tiene bastante sentido._

Después escuchar lo que dijo Louise, empecé a pensar en alguna solución. Al cabo de unos segundos, dos ideas llegaron a mi mente.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de los gastos.

La mirada de Louise fue suficiente para hacerme saber que ella no estaba del todo convencida. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ella no llegó a hacer más preguntas.

 **...**

— ¿Qué es eso?

Luego de un viaje bastante tranquilo, los dragones dejaron el aeroplano en el lugar que les indicamos, frente al laboratorio de Colbert. El profesor salió una vez escuchó el ruido y tras hacerlo, se quedó boquiabierto tras ver lo que tenía al frente. En sus ojos podía notarse una enorme curiosidad por el extraño objeto.

— Dime Aztor, ¿qué es este inusual aparato? — Preguntó Colbert.

— ¿Tiene alguna clase en las próximas horas? Me llevará un tiempo explicar los detalles y además hay algo que quiero pedirle.

Colbert negó con su cabeza.

— Bien, para empezar, es un aeroplano. Es una máquina que en teoría puede volar.

— ¡¿Esto vuela?! ¡Eso es maravilloso! — Exclamó Colbert para inmediatamente empezar a examinar al aeroplano. — Estás son sus alas, ¿verdad? Son bastantes raras, no parece que puedan batirse. ¿Y esta cosa que parecen las aspas de molino?

— Eso se llama… No recuerdo el nombre, peor se supone que debe girar para que el aeroplano vuele.

Los ojos de Colbert se abrieron con asombro.

— Ya veo, ya veo. Esto está muy bien hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías volarlo para mí? Mira como me tiemblas las manos de la emoción.

— Esa es la razón por la que lo traje a su laboratorio. Esperaba que me ayudara a hacerlo volar.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Recuerda la serpiente feliz? El aeroplano tiene algo llamado motor que le permite volar y para que funcione necesita cierto combustible que lamentablemente no sé cómo hacer.

— Entonces lo que me quieres pedir.

— ¿Puede crear un líquido basándose solamente en el olor de este?

— Será difícil, pero puedo intentarlo.

— Hay muchas otras cosas que debo explicarle. ¿Podemos pasar a su laboratorio?

El profesor asintió. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Yo tenía la clara intención de seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la voz de Louise me detuvo.

— Aztor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No dijiste que ibas a pagar por el transporte?

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Louise, volteé a mirar a los hombres que montaban los dragones.

 _Me olvidé de ellos._

Mi idea era la de ir por la espada que me había dado Kirche y darla como una garantía para pagar después. Sin embargo, el rostro de los jinetes me hizo saber que estaban impacientes y que no tenían intención de esperar.

 _Bueno, plan B._

— Profesor Colbert, ¿podría hacerme otro favor?

Después de contarle la situación, el profesor Colbert, generosamente, pagó los gastos del transporte. Luego de ello, ambos nos dirigimos a su laboratorio para conversar con más tranquilidad. Como fue evidente, Louise, Tabitha y Kirche quisieron acompañarnos. No obstante, eso fue algo que Colbert no permitió, pues a pesar de la curiosidad que ellas sentían, insistió en que no era correcto que ellas faltaran a sus clases.

Una vez nos sentamos, Colbert olió una muestra de gasolina que extrajo del tanque del combustible del aeroplano.

— Sí, no es algo que haya olido antes, pero estoy seguro de que esta sustancia es algo que podría explotar muy fácilmente. Sinceramente, no me imagino la fuerza que puede llegar a tener como explosivo.

Colbert cogió un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir en este.

— Si puedo duplicar este líquido, el aeroplano volará, ¿verdad?

— Si no tiene algo avería, entonces seguramente lo hará.

Colbert sacó de inmediato toda clase de sustancias y encendió una lámpara que estaba cerca de él. Intuí que mi respuesta había sido más que suficiente para convencerlo. Durante varios minutos me quedé observándolo en completo silencio. Pasado ese tiempo, el profesor habló repentinamente.

— Entonces, ¿en dónde encontraste este aeroplano?

A pesar de haber escuchado su pregunta, no respondí.

— ¿Aztor?

Seguirle mintiendo al profesor Colbert no sería tan complicado. Después de todo, él parecía tener bastante confianza en mí. No obstante, nuevamente me estaba sintiendo incómodo. Verlo trabajar de manera tan ardua fue una de las causas, pero el motivo principal fue la imagen de cierta sirvienta de la academia. No sabía hasta que punto debía ocultar mi procedencia, pero estaba seguro de que mentirle por demasiado tiempo a las personas con la que empezaba a llevarme bien significaba que en realidad no había dejado atrás la fachada que había mantenido tanto tiempo.

— Aztor, ¿te encuentras bien?

 _Supongo que también se lo contaré a ella la próxima vez que la vea._

— Profesor Colbert.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Para serle completamente honesto, yo no soy de este mundo.

— ¿Perdón?

El profesor me miró directamente a los ojos.

— Así como el Báculo de la Destrucción y este aeroplano, provengo de un mundo distinto.

Tras un silencio bastante prolongado, el profesor me respondió.

— Ya veo.

— No me cree, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Bueno, se le ve muy poco impresionado. Aquellos que saben esto se sorprendieron más.

 _Bueno, a excepción de Tabitha._

— Por supuesto que estoy sorprendido, pero tu forma de hablar y comportamiento me dieron una sensación muy diferente a cualquier cosa que he sentido. Se podría decir que no es tan raro que vengas de otro mundo.

Él hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Esto solamente se ha vuelto más interesante.

Dicho eso, el profesor volvió a trabajar. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé viéndolo durante unos segundos.

— Usted es una persona bastante inusual.

— Así que inusual. Me han llamado de formas parecidas por mis creencias.

— ¿Creencias?

— Soy de los que piensan que los nobles de Halkeginia se apegan demasiado a los usos tradicionales de la magia. Asimismo, creo que se debería experimentar con la magia y encontrar nuevos usos para esta.

El profesor dejó de escribir durante unos breves instantes.

— ¿Sabes? De cierta manera te estoy agradecido.

— ¿Por qué?

— El aeroplano que trajiste y el hecho de que vienes de otro mundo son una prueba irrefutable de que las reglas de Halkeginia no son absolutas. Tu mundo debe ser muy diferente, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías contarme sobre este?

— ¿Sobre mi mundo?

— Bueno, ahora que sé que vienes de un mundo diferente, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

— Supongo que es razonable.

 _Entonces, ¿por dónde debería empezar?_

Las diferencias entre ambos mundos eran bastante grandes, por lo que elegir un tema en específico del cual hablar era complicado. No obstante, al final sólo demoré unos segundos en hacer una elección. Después de todo, imaginé que lo mejor sería comenzar por la primera mentira que le había dicho.

— ¿Recuerda que le mencioné que del lugar que vengo intentaron hacer una versión de su serpiente feliz? En realidad, es un aparato que en mi mundo se le conoce como motor y es un invento que ya lleva varios años.

— ¿Motor? Es lo mismo que tiene este aeroplano, ¿verdad? ¿En tu mundo hay varios como este?

— Este aeroplano viene de un mundo diferente al mío.

— ¿En verdad?

— Y al parecer ese mundo es incluso más avanzado que el mío. ¿Sabe? Puede que no esté muy interesado en la tecnología, pero al ver este aeroplano no puedo evitar pensar en qué otras cosas habrá en ese mundo.

— Es una forma muy brusca de cambiar la visión que uno tiene, ¿no es así? Aunque eso no significa que sea algo malo.

Tras ese comentario, empecé a contarle a Colbert sobre mi mundo. Prácticamente, la plática consistió en decirle las ideas que Colbert tenía y que ya eran una realidad en mi mundo, además de contarle sobre otros inventos que a él no se le habían ocurrido. Luego de haber satisfecho su curiosidad con mis limitados conocimientos sobre la tecnología, comencé a hablar sobre la magia.

— El papel de la magia en mi mundo difiere mucho en comparación a Halkeginia.

— ¿En verdad?

— La magia sigue siendo importante, pero ya no tiene el mismo impacto que antes. Su relevancia ha disminuido no sólo en la vida cotidiana y en diferentes profesiones, sino también en cosas como la guerra.

— ¿Dijiste guerra?

El tono en la voz de Colbert se volvió un poco más oscuro.

— ¿La magia ya no se utiliza en la guerra?

Me quedé en completo silencio durante un breve instante. Ciertamente había sido yo el que hablé del tema en primer lugar, pero sólo tenía planeado mencionarlo.

 _Bueno, no es realmente la gran cosa._

— Hace poco más de dos siglos, incluso si de daban batallas a gran escala, los magos todavía eran considerados el factor decisivo. De hecho, no importaba si un mago enfrentaba a mil soldados comunes, pues si él usaba los hechizos correctos, entonces saldría victorioso en un par de meses.

Prácticamente, un mago sólo necesitaba Invisibilidad y Vuelo para estar fuera del alcance de los soldados ordinarios. Utilizando ese par de conjuros y un arco, un mago podría eliminar a un ejército de manera lenta, pero segura.

— Los únicos soldados que había eran magos y el resultado de las guerras se decidía en una sola batalla. Ese método disminuía al mínimo las bajas, pero también significaba que todo aquel capaz de hacer magia era obligado a combatir.

— ¿Sigue siendo así ahora?

— Las armas actuales han disminuido la relevancia de los magos en los conflictos. Esa tradición de una guerra donde sólo participan magos ya ha sido dejada atrás.

— Eso es un alivio. — Comentó Colbert.

— ¿En verdad lo cree?

Una expresión de confusión se formó en el rostro de Colbert.

— Como dije, los magos ya no son obligados a participar. Bueno, al menos no todos. En estos días, la ley dicta que un número determinado de personas son elegidas de manera al azar para convertirse en soldados. Ellos, junto con los voluntarios, son quienes conforman el ejército.

Era cierto que un mago todavía tenía las herramientas para encargarse de un ejército de manera progresiva, pero al final eso no tenía importancia si las armas permitían arrasar ciudades de manera mucho más rápida. Ese fue el motivo por el cual el número de soldados cobró mucha mayor importancia que la magia.

— Hace dos siglos no había ejército alguno que superara los dos mil magos. Actualmente, si mi memoria no me falla, mi país tiene cerca de trescientos mil soldados en total.

Los ojos de Colbert se abrieron en sorpresa. Ello fue una reacción normal, pues el número de tropas que yo había mencionado le parecía exorbitante. De hecho, el profesor podría apostar que todos los ejércitos de Hakeginia deberían juntarse para equiparar ese número.

— Y sé que no siempre será el caso, pero cientos de miles de soldados significa cientos de miles de muertos, ¿no es así?

Desde un punto de vista imparcial, una guerra con el menor número de muertes era lo más conveniente. Si dependiera enteramente de la opinión de la población en general, los magos seguirían siendo los únicos soldados. No obstante, los tiempos habían cambiado y eso ya no era posible. El cambio era un alivio para los magos, pero ellos eran solamente una minoría.

— Ciertamente esa es una realidad bastante trágica. — Comentó Colbert.

— Sí, realmente lo es. Aunque… al final eso no es algo que me importe.

Un solo mago podía hacer una diferencia, por lo que las batallas de hace siglos no terminaban hasta que uno de los ejércitos era totalmente aniquilado, lo cual también generaba más bajas en el lado vencedor. Por todo ello, la posibilidad de que un mago regresara con vida tras una guerra era solamente del veinte por ciento.

— Mientras no tenga que participar en una guerra, no me importa.

La magia había sido un sinónimo un alto estatus social en el pasado, pero también fue considerada una maldición. Una guerra prácticamente destinaba a gran parte de los magos a morir y eso causó un temor, el cual se heredó a cada nueva generación.

— Y estoy seguro de que la gran mayoría de magos rúnicos piensa igual. Siempre y cuando tengamos más libertad…

Mi generación no fue una excepción. A pesar de que los tiempos habían cambiado, los relatos eran suficientes para que cada mago no pudiera dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás podrían ser vistos como una amenaza si una guerra estallase y por ello, verse obligados a pelear hasta la muerte tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Era un temor que solía permanecer latente, pero que al final existía.

Al ver el súbito cambio en mi expresión y en mi tono de voz, Colbert entendió que quizás no debió haber indagado sobre el tema de la guerra. Por ello, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la magia en el ámbito cotidiano?

Me di unos breves segundos para despejar mi mente antes de responder.

— Sucedió básicamente lo mismo. Varias tareas que podían ser hechas solamente por magos ahora pueden ser realizadas por personas comunes. Es por todo ello que los magos ya no tenemos un estatus social tan alto, pero como puede suponer, eso no es algo que nos importe.

— Ciertamente el rol de la magia es bastante diferente.

— Bueno, de cierto modo son cientos de años de diferencia entre nuestros mundos. Supongo que es normal.

Hice una breve pausa.

— En fin, la magia rúnica básicamente está en la etapa que usted desea. Ahora que los magos no deben entrenar como soldados durante toda su vida, pueden explorar otros usos de la magia. Para serle sincero, no puedo saber si será pronto, pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento los nobles de Halkeginia harán lo mismo. Ya sea por necesidad como en mi mundo o por decisión propia.

Durante un minuto, ambos estuvimos en total silencio. El profesor siguió trabajando, mientras que yo lo observaba con un relativo interés. Entonces, de manera repentina, Colbert dijo una frase que yo no esperé de ninguna forma.

— En verdad me gustaría ver ese mundo.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

— Sin duda alguna suena como un mundo muy interesante. Estoy seguro que podría descubrir muchas cosas si voy ahí. Sin embargo, si sigues aquí, supongo que no conoces una forma de volver, ¿verdad?

— No, no la conozco.

Tras decir darle esa respuesta, le mostré una sonrisa al profesor.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda crear una.

 **…**

— ¿Entonces podrá volar?

Pasaron tres días durante los cuales Colbert prácticamente se había encerrado en su laboratorio para trabajar en el combustible del aeroplano. Con tal de poder ver al aeroplano volar lo más pronto posible, el profesor incluso llegó a faltar a sus clases. Yo estaba agradecido por su ayuda y por ello solía visitarlo cada día con el fin de responder las preguntas que él tenía sobre mi mundo, las cuales no parecían tener fin.

En ese momento me encontraba junto a Guiche en uno de los jardines de la academia. Ya que era el único varón cercano a mi edad en todo Tristain con el que me llevaba relativamente bien, terminé volviéndome más cercano a él. Además, durante esos días también intercambiado algunas palabras con Malicorne, aunque no podía decirse que estábamos cerca de ser amigos. Después de todo, yo todavía era visto como un plebeyo y eso podía ser un obstáculo bastante grande cuando se trataba de tener alguna conversación normal.

— No estamos seguros. Aunque el profesor Colbert dijo que estaba cerca de terminar el combustible, así que podremos probarlo pronto.

Ese día había decidido contarle a Guiche sobre el aeroplano. Sin duda el tema había despertado su curiosidad, pues me hizo una gran cantidad de preguntas al respecto.

— ¿Qué tan rápido crees que pueda volar?

— Nunca he visto uno volar, así que no lo sé. Aunque, para ser sincero, dudo que pueda ir más rápido que Sylphid.

En ese preciso momento, dos chicas pasaron frente a nosotros. Una vez las vio, Guiche se levantó de inmediato para seguirlas. Era muy obvio cuales eran sus intenciones.

 _Debería hacer algo para quitarle ese mal hábito que tiene._

Tras dar un largo suspiro, me levanté y caminé rápidamente hacia Guiche. Tras alcanzarlo, lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa y comencé a alejarme junto a él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Hace dos días me dijiste que Montmorency te perdonó y la verdad, no quiero oír tus quejas si te vuelve a dejar.

— ¡No, suéltame!

 **…**

— ¡Aztor, lo he logrado! ¡Al fin conseguí reproducir el combustible!

Tras abrir la puerta del laboratorio de Colbert, él me recibió con gran emoción. Ya era de noche, pero él parecía estar lleno de energía.

 _¿Lo logró en tan poco tiempo?_

El profesor sacó una botella que contenía un líquido marrón amarillento y lo empezó a verter en el depósito de combustible.

— Analicé la composición de los restos que quedaron del combustible. Parecía estar hecho de microorganismo fósiles, así que busqué algo similar, fósiles de árboles. En otras palabras, carbón. Lo empapé con un catalizador especial y extraje una composición similar. Después de pasar unos días haciendo eso, usé algo de alquimia para llegar al resultado final. Gasolina. Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— ¡Todas estas noches sin dormir sin duda valieron la pena! — Exclamó Colbert.

Sin perder ni un segundo, entré a la cabina del piloto mientras Colbert terminaba de verter el contenido de la botella.

— Profesor, ¿podría hacer girar las…?

 _Ah… ¿cómo rayos se llamaban esas cosas? ¿Hólice? ¿Álise? Como sea._

— ¿Podría hacer girar las aspas?

— Pensé que para volar necesitaba solamente la gasolina.

— Para arrancar el motor deben girarse las aspas de forma manual. No puedo hacerlo desde aquí, así que necesito su ayuda.

Colbert asintió. Por mi parte, utilicé el poder de Gandalfr para llevar a cabo los preparativos para volar. De cierta forma, podía decirse que mis manos estaban moviéndose solas. Una vez estuvo todo listo, el profesor utilizó su magia y movió las hélices. Por mi parte, presioné el botón de encendido y moví la palanca de acelerador ligeramente hacia adelante. Las hélices empezaron a girar más rápido y el avión empezó a moverse. Luego de avanzar un par de metros, detuve el aeroplano. Inmediatamente después, bajé de este y me acerqué a Colbert.

— El motor funciona a la perfección.

— ¿En verdad? Imaginé que el aeroplano volaría.

— Necesitaremos al menos cinco barriles de gasolina si queremos que se eleve.

— ¡Eso es mucho! Pero ahora que ya sé cómo hacerla, tendré esa cantidad lista en poco tiempo.

 **…**

— Veo que llegaste.

Tras despedirme de Colbert, me dirigí a la habitación de Louise. Una vez entré a su cuarto, noté que ella ya se había cambiado. Ello era normal, pues ya era considerablemente tarde.

— Perdón si tardé. Es sólo que el profesor ya averiguó como crear el combustible.

— Suenas algo emocionado. Pensé que el aeroplano no te interesaba realmente.

— También me sorprende que el aeroplano llamara mi atención. Aunque considerando que es un aparato que te permite volar sin usar magia, no es algo tan extraño.

— En verdad no planeas ir al este, ¿verdad?

— Lo pensé un par de veces más, pero decidí que no valía la pena. Además, dije que me quedaría a tu lado, ¿no es así?

Hice una breve pausa.

— Pero si tanto te preocupa que cambie de opinión, puedes hacer mi trabajo más sencillo al no aceptar otra misión peligrosa. Te lo agradecería mucho.

— No prometo nada. — Respondió Louise con un tono burlón.

— En fin, ¿irás ya a dormir?

— De hecho, quiero que escuches lo que voy escribiendo del edicto.

— Bien, adelante. — Dije a la vez que me sentaba en la cama de Louise.

La estudiante agarró el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador para después abrirlo. Finalmente, tras aclarar su garganta, ella comenzó a hablar.

— En este hermoso día, yo, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, orando en presencia santa del Fundador, leeré este bendito edicto…

 _Es un buen comienzo._ Pensé.

— Entonces…

— A partir de aquí debo darles las gracias a las cuatro ramas de la magia. Tiene que ser poético y también en verso. El problema es…

Louise cerró el libro.

— Que no puedo pensar en nada. Escribirlo poéticamente es un dolor de cabeza. No soy ninguna clase de poeta, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

— ¿Siquiera intentaste escribir algo?

— Lo intenté, pero…

— Tampoco sé mucho de poesía, así que no te preocupes. Lee lo que escribiste con total confianza.

Tras decir esas palabras, le mostré una sonrisa a Louise para intentar motivarla. Luego de verme, Louise me devolvió el gesto y volvió a abrir el libro.

— Ya que el fuego es caliente, hay que tener cuidado.

A pesar de seguir con la misma expresión en mi rostro, algo había cambiado. Mi sonrisa perdió su significado y se convirtió en una mueca vacía. Los segundos pasaron y me quedé en completo silencio.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Dejé de sonreír y miré a otro lado.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Lo siento.

Louise, al darse cuenta del significado de mis palabras, se arrojó sobre su cama y ocultó su rostro en su almohada.

— Me voy a dormir.

— ¿No puedes pedirle ayuda a alguien? No puedo asegurarlo, pero conociéndolo, quizás Guiche sea útil.

— Debo escribir esto por mí misma.

— Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo para pensar en algo. En todo caso, recuerdo haber visto unos libros de poesía en la biblioteca. Si quieres los puedo buscar para que tengas una referencia.

Louise levantó su cabeza para voltear a verme.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué. Bien, supongo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.

Estuve a punto de convertirme en gato para luego acomodarle en la cama. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Louise me detuvo.

— Espera un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que el castigo ya duró suficiente. No necesitas transformarte.

Me quedé observan a Louise durante unos breves segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, le di las gracias y me tapé bajo las sábanas. Louise, por su parte, no tardó mucho en también recostarse en la cama y chasquear sus dedos para apagar las luces. No obstante, ella no se fue a dormir de inmediato.

— En verdad estás bien, ¿verdad?

— Si hay algo que en verdad sienta que debo decir, te lo diré. Sé que no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para creerme por completo, pero te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo.

— No es fácil confiar en ti por completo cuando me sigues dando la espalda al dormir.

— ¿Eh?

Volteé mi cabeza para mirar a Louise.

— Simplemente me siento más cómodo así. Incluso cuando duermo como gato duermo en esta posición.

Louise se quedó callada por unos segundos.

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de lugar?

— Si es lo que deseas.

Tras darle una respuesta, me levanté para rodear la cama. Louise, por su parte, se movió al lado opuesta de esta. Una vez ambos estuvimos recostados nuevamente, di un largo bostezo.

— Ya tengo algo de sueño, así que, si tienes algo más que decir, que sea ahora.

— Había algo más que quería preguntarte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo era ella? — Preguntó Louise de la nada.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— Dijiste que había una persona especial en tu mundo a la que querías ver, ¿verdad?

 _Con esa clase de preguntas sólo lo haces más obvio._

— Era calmada y poco conversadora. Aunque podía llegar a ser bastante directa cuando quería decir algo.

Louise no tardó mucho en pensar en cierta persona que actuaba de forma parecida.

— Por otro lado, podía ser bastante terca y por extraño que suene, también se comportaba de forma violeta en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, esas eran cosas que también me gustaban de ella.

 _Después de todo, en verdad podía verse bastante tierna cuando se molestaba._

— ¿Por qué te gustaría alguien así?

— Se acomoda muchos a mis gustos, supongo.

Louise no respondió de inmediato.

— Dijiste que muchas cosas podían cambiar. Solamente por curiosidad, si llegas a encontrar a alguien más, ¿te quedarías aquí?

 _Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo preguntara._

Esa era una pregunta que yo también me había hecho. Ya había aceptado que me iba a quedar en Halkeginia por un tiempo considerable y la posibilidad de que apareciera algo que me hiciera querer quedarme no tardó en aparecer en mi mente. Y obviamente, me había dado un tiempo para pensar en ello.

— Lo he pensado, pero incluso ahora no tengo una respuesta exacta. En este momento lo único que puedo decirte es que no es imposible.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Louise.

— Ya veo.

Sin más que decir, ambos nos quedamos en silencio para irnos a dormir.

 _Quizás cambie en algún momento, pero no hay forma en que pueda responder a esa pregunta por ahora._

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos fue el rostro de Louise, quien ya se había quedado dormida. Finalmente, tras dar un último bostezo, también me quedé dormido.

* * *

 **Bien, se supone que aquí es donde escribo una buena excusa por no haber subido un capítulo el domingo como dije. Se supone, porque la verdad encontré un par de mangas y una web novel que me interesaron, y mi tiempo libre de esos tres días se me fue leyendo. ¡Sinceridad ante todo!**

 **Ok, primero que nada, agradecer a Daniela por otro comentario a esta historia. ¿Aztor te parece mejor que Saito? Pues gracias, me siento agradecido que pienses así.**

 **1\. Listo, sigamos con esto. Supongo que por lo que dije antes podrán deducirlo. Ahora mismo esto es TODO lo que llevo escrito de momento. Siempre tuve capítulos de respaldo y es por eso que nunca faltaba a mi palabra, pero ahora que publico este capítulo que terminé de escribir hoy, no puedo saber cuando publicaré el siguiente. Ah, no, no, no es para tanto. Máximo en cinco días subiré otro capítulo xD**

 **2\. Dos capítulos más y termino de cubrir el tercer volumen de la novela ligera. Por cierto, he tenido algunos problemas para escribir este capítulo, pues tuve que ver cuántos días pasaron en el tercer volumen de la novela ligera y como hay varios eventos que quité y agregué fue algo engorroso hacer que cuadrara todo. Es cierto, pude solo escribir "Luego de algunos días..." para no complicarme, pero quería que quedara lo más preciso posible.**

 **3\. Los dos capítulos siguientes ya serán más largos y cubrirán los siete días siguientes. Quiero que queden re piolitas, así que escribiré apenas suba este capítulo.**

 **4\. Ah, me decidí y habrá romance. Quiero aclarar que no sé si llegue a manejar bien el romance, lo incluiré justamente porque quiero practicar escribiendo este fanfic. Cuando llegue el momento agregaré en las etiquetas eso, ojalá todo salga bien. Con todo lo que he escrito ya tengo en mente a los que estarán incluidos en ese romance.**

 **5\. No es el que tiene más visitantes, pero entre los últimos capítulos, el quince es el que ha tenido más vistas. Eso quiere decir que prefieren los capítulos cortos o, que el capítulo quince en verdad les gustó y por eso algunos lo leyeron varias veces. Supondré lo segundo para hacerme feliz. xD En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito el 31/01/2019. Bueno, hubo varios cambios por aquí y por allá. Además, hubo partes que en verdad me demoré en reescribir. Y mientras en algunas sigo sin estar del todo satisfecho, en otras estoy feliz con el resultado final. Por otro lado, estoy contento de haber decidido reescribir este fic, pues realmente siento un progreso. Es una lástima no haber hecho lo correcto desde el inicio y leer toda la novela para tener una mejor idea antes de iniciar el fic,. En fin, creo que sólo necesito reescribir algunos capítulos más.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	17. Aparente tranquilidad (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Con un barco tan espléndido es difícil evitar pensar que en verdad podremos gobernar el mundo. ¿No siente lo mismo, encargado en jefe?

El emperador de Albion, Oliver Cromwell, se encontraba observando la construcción de numerosas naves. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención en ese momento era el Lexington, la nave insignia de Albion, la cual estaba surcando el cielo

Al escuchar el comentario de Cromwell, Henry Bowood, la persona encargada de dirigir la flota en el Lexington, respondió de inmediato.

— No solamente lo siento, estoy seguro de que lo lograremos.

— Esos nuevos cañones sin duda nos garantizarán la victoria. Según los cálculos, el cuerpo alargado que poseen…

— Bridan un alcance de ataque de aproximadamente 1.5 veces mayor a los que poseen Tristain y Germania. — Completó una mujer de pelo largo que estaba junto a Cromwell.

— Gracias, señorita Sheffield.

Cromwell volteó a mirar a Bowood.

—Ella es de Rub' al Khali y es la persona que diseñó los cañones con la tecnología que aprendió de los elfos. Se sorprendería de los conocimientos que posee.

Bowood, sin mucho ánimo, asintió con la cabeza. Él era una persona que pensaba que los militares debían evitar involucrarse en la política y limitarse a obedecer órdenes de sus superiores. Ese fue el motivo por el cual se unió a las fuerzas de Reconquista. Él simplemente había seguido sus principios y continuó bajo el mando del comandante de la flota, quien decidió apoyar al ejército rebelde. Bowood consideraba a Cromwell una persona despreciable que se había apoderado del poder y el trono, pero él no dejó que su opinión interfiriera en lo que él consideraba su deber.

— Probablemente no exista flota en Halkeginia que se compare a la Flota Real de Su Majestad.

— Señor Bowood, la Flota Real de Su Majestad ya no existe en Albion. —Dijo Cromwell con una sonrisa en su rostro. — En fin, dejando ese tema de lado, creo que es momento de contarle sobre nuestro plan.

— ¿Plan?

Cromwell se acercó al encargado en jefe y sin más demora, le susurró los detalles del plan que estaba próximo a ejecutarse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás escuche de un acto tan vergonzoso!

— Es una simple estrategia militar. — Replicó Cromwell con calma.

— ¿Qué no firmamos un tratado de no agresión con Tristain? ¡Albion nunca ha roto un tratado en toda su historia!

— Señor Bowood, esto es algo que el consejo ya ha aprobado. ¿Piensa desobedecer al consejo?

Bowood no respondió. Él era una persona que creía firmemente que los soldados no eran más que espadas y escudos que no debían oponerse, que eran guardianes fieles de su país y que deberían estar orgullosos de ello.

— Si el nombre de nuestro país llega a ensuciarse…

— ¿Ensuciarse? Pronto toda Halkeginia se regirá bajo nuestra bandera. Cuando retomemos el control de la Tierra Santa nadie se preocupará por asuntos sin importancia como este.

— ¡¿Sin importancia?! ¡¿Desde cuándo traicionar a su propio país es algo sin importancia?!

Bowood se empezó a acercar a Cromwell, pero antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima, un hombre cercano sacó su varita y lo detuvo. El encargado en jefe no tardó más que un segundo en reconocer el rostro de la persona que se había puesto en su camino.

— ¡¿Su Alteza?!

El rostro pertenecía al príncipe Wales, quien supuestamente había muerto en la última batalla entre Reconquista y la Familia Real.

— Capitán, me pregunto si es capaz de decir esas palabras a su oficial superior de nuevo.

Bowood se dejó caer de rodillas para besar el dorso de la mano de Wales. Al hacerlo, el rostro del militar se puso pálido al sentir el contacto entre sus labios y la fría mano del príncipe.

Sin más asuntos que resolver, Cromwell se retiró juntos con sus asientes y Wales. Bowood, en cambio, permaneció de rodillas. Su sorpresa por ver al príncipe, quien debía estar muerto, fue bastante grande. Él nunca había oído hablar de un hechizo que pudiera revivir a un muerto. Tras unos segundos, Bowood se acordó de un reciente rumor y empezó a temblar una vez llegó a la conclusión.

— El Vacío. — Susurró Bowood con una voz temblorosa. — ¿Qué diablos está planeando hacer con Halkeginia?

Tras haber dejado a Bowood atrás, Cromwell se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes.

— Vizconde, usted se unirá a la flota del Lexington como el comandante de los dragones.

— ¿Me está diciendo que mantenga un ojo sobre él?

Cromwell negó con la cabeza.

— Él no es la clase de hombre que nos traicionaría. Lo único que quiero es que le preste su poder. Dígame, ¿alguna vez ha montado un dragón?

— No, pero no existe bestia en Halkeginia que no pueda dominar.

Cromwell hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir conversando con Wardes.

— Vizconde, ¿por qué me obedece?

— ¿Duda de mi lealtad?

— En lo absoluto, pero es intrigante que, a pesar de sus excelentes resultados, nunca pidiera nada a cambio.

Wardes rio un poco y tocó su nueva mano artificial.

— Solo quiero ver lo que Su Excelencia me quiere mostrar.

— ¿La Tierra Santa?

— Creo que lo que busco se encuentra ahí.

— ¿Solamente lo cree? Realmente es un hombre sin deseos, ¿no es así?

Wardes puso sus ojos en un medallón de plata, dentro del cual había un retrato dibujado de una hermosa mujer. Su corazón que parecía ser siempre frio ante los demás, comenzó a calentarse.

— No, Su Excelencia, yo soy alguien que desea muchas cosas.

 **…**

— Mi querida hija, parece que no te encuentras bien.

Mientras en Albion se estaban terminando las preparaciones de la flota de Reconquista, Henrietta se encontraba en su habitación, vistiendo un vestido de bodas al cual sólo le faltaban los últimos toques. En ese lugar también se encontraba Marianne, la actual reina, quien miraba a su hija con una sonrisa. La expresión de Henrietta, sin embargo, era totalmente opuesta a la de su madre. Luego de que Marianne notó el ánimo de su hija, ella les ordenó a los sirvientes presentes que se retiraran de la habitación.

Tras escuchas las palabras de su madre, Henrietta caminó hacia ella y hundió su cara en su pecho.

— Madre…

— Parece que verdaderamente no deseas casarte.

— No, no es eso. Soy una persona feliz. Debo de serlo. Después de todo, ¿no me dijiste que una mujer sería feliz si llegaba a casarse?

Las palabras que dijo Henrietta no concordaron en lo absoluto con la expresión en su rostro. Solamente se necesitaron unos pocos segundos para que la princesa de Tristain comenzara a llorar. Su madre, en respuesta, le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza para calmarla.

— Hay alguien que amas, ¿verdad?

Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, Henrietta levantó su rostro y asintió a su madre.

— El amor es como un resfriado, hija mía. Eventualmente pasará y podrás olvidarte de este.

— ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?!

— Eres la princesa y debes olvidar aquello que hay que olvidar. La gente se va a inquietar si te ve de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué me estoy casando? — Preguntó Henrietta en obvia depresión.

— Por el futuro.

— ¿Por el futuro de quién? ¿Del país y del pueblo?

— También por tu futuro. Cromwell de Reconquista es un hombre ambicioso y según lo que he oído, también es portador del Vacío.

— ¿Hablas de esa magia legendaria?

— Así es. Si ese rumor es cierto, la situación es terrible. Tener tanto poder puede corromper a las personas. Alguien como él no se detendrá por algo como un tratado de no agresión. Lo único que podemos hacer es formar una alianza con Germania.

— Perdóname por ser tan egoísta. — Dijo Henrietta para después abrazar a su madre.

— Está bien, hija mía. El amor es todo a tu edad, no es que yo no lo entienda. — Respondió Marianne para luego devolverle el abrazo a su hija.

 **…**

— Compañero, estás muy distante últimamente.

Era de mañana y en ese momento me encontraba en uno de los jardines de la academia, practicando el hechizo Cañón de aire. Junto a mí se encontraba Derflinger, a quien había llevado conmigo para hacerme compañía.

— Lo siento, he estado ocupado con muchas cosas.

— ¿Tan ocupado como para ignorarme estas últimas dos semanas?

— Yo no diría que te he ignorado.

— Apenas hemos hablado un par de veces, ¿no es así?

— Tienes un buen punto. Por otro lado, tienes como cientos de años. Desde tu perspectiva no debió pasar mucho tiempo.

— Estuve en esa repisa por un largo tiempo, compañero. Fueron muchas noches sin nadie con quien hablar. Noches frías y…

— Bien, lo siento. Te sacaré de tu funda más seguido de ahora en adelante. ¿Feliz?

— Gracias, compañero, sabía que lo entenderías.

Mi relación con Derflinger no había cambiado mucho. Ciertamente él tampoco había estado al tanto de mi situación, pero eso no evitó que me comportara de manera más libre con él. Su personalidad tan relajada fue algo que ayudó bastante en ello.

Di un largo suspiro y volví a enfocarme en el conjuro que estaba practicando.

— Llevas intentando ese conjuro durante semanas.

— Así es.

— ¿Y en verdad estás logrando algo?

— A simple vista parece que no, pero estoy seguro de que pronto podré usar el conjuro.

 _Creo._

— Demoré meses en aprender a usar Transformación sin necesidad de un papel rúnico. En teoría debería aprender este en menos tiempo, pero no sé cuánto tar…

En ese preciso momento, cierto evento provocó que dejara de hablar durante un breve instante.

— Lo logré.

La hoja que tenía en mis manos había comenzado a moverse levemente.

— ¡Lo logré! ¡Al fin lo logré!

— Compañero, esa hoja apenas se mueve. ¿No estás exagerando?

— Es lo mismo con cada hechizo. Una vez hay un pequeño avance, el proceso se vuelve más rápido. Sí, puede que hoy sea solo una patética brisa, pero con eso es suficiente.

Tras ver que finalmente había podido activar el conjuro, mi motivación incrementó mucho. De inmediato volví a intentar al hechizo y una vez más, la hoja que estaba sobre mis manos se movió. Sin poder controlar mi emoción, me dediqué de lleno a seguir practicando.

 **…**

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste? — Le pregunté a Derflinger.

— Te veías muy feliz practicando ese conjuro.

Tal como había decidido, practiqué Cañón de aire. No obstante, luego de que un tiempo bastante considerable, me di cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Ya que por fin podía generar una brisa con el hechizo, el costo de energía había incrementado. Además, al haber estado recostado sobre un árbol, no pude sentir el cansancio hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

— La próxima vez, aunque esté contento, detenme si ves que estoy haciendo una estupidez.

— Si tú lo dices.

Todavía podía moverme, pero de una manera bastante torpe. Tras concluir que sería complicado ir a otro lugar, decidí simplemente quedarme recostado sobre el árbol y esperar a que mi cuerpo se recuperara. Lamentablemente, al no tener algo que hacer, el tiempo pareció pasar increíblemente lento.

 _En verdad espero poder aprender este hechizo pronto._

Los papeles rúnicos eran poderosos, pero era difícil colocarlos en medio de una pelea. Ciertamente podía usar mis clones para hacer ese trabajo, pero eso no era una solución que me dejara satisfecho. Después de todo, dudaba que la persona con la que estuviera peleando no se diera cuenta de una acción tan sospechosa.

 _Y necesito algo que me permita usar hechizos sin tantas restricciones._

Fue en ese momento que una sombra de cubrió. Sin embargo, al haber estado perdido en mis pensamientos, demoré un par de segundos en darme cuenta de ello.

—Hola Tabitha.

Tabitha hizo un gesto con su cabeza para devolverme el saludo.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Tabitha se agachó y colocó diez papeles en el suelo. Luego, vertió en ellos un poco de tinta que tenía en un frasco. Salvo en un caso, la tinta adquirió un brillo verdoso en cada papel.

 _Le habré facilitado la investigación inicial, pero incluso así avanzó bastante rápido._

— Estás cerca.

— Atascada.

 _Bueno, al menos en eso es normal._

Al fabricar los papeles rúnicos, no había ni una sola persona que no necesitara ayuda al menos una vez, incluso si era un atasco o un pequeño error del que uno no se había dado cuenta.

— Tengo tiempo libre, así que te ayudaré a terminar con esto.

Tras escuchar mi ofrecimiento, Tabitha me mostró los apuntes que ella había hecho durante los últimos días para después ir por los materiales que había reunido para sus papeles rúnicos y que estaban en su habitación. Mientras tanto, me tomé mi tiempo para leer sus notas. Debido a la condición de mi cuerpo fue algo complicado sujetar cada uno de sus apuntes, pero afortunadamente pude arreglármelas de uno u otro modo.

Una vez Tabitha volvió, ambos empezamos a trabajar. Durante dos horas, los dos probamos diferentes combinaciones de elementos a la vez que releíamos sus apuntes. Fue una tarea extenuante, pero que al final rindió sus frutos. El error que Tabitha había cometido fue bastante simple y, de hecho, bastante común. Ella solamente se había equivocado al medir la cantidad de savia que debía agregar a la mezcla final. Ella hizo la corrección en tan sólo un instante. Finalmente, con la tarea finalizada, ambos nos levantamos para llevar las cosas devuelta a la habitación de Tabitha y posteriormente dirigirnos al comedor.

Como era usual al estar junto a la maga peliazul, me quedé en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, tras recordar cierto evento que había sucedido hace unas horas, no pude evitar hablar.

— Es cierto, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

Tabitha volteó su cabeza para mirarme. Al ver que tenía su atención, saqué una hoja que tenía en el bolsillo, la cual empezó a moverse momentos después.

— Finalmente puedo usar Cañón de aire sin necesidad de papeles rúnicos. Ahora lo único que debo hacer es practicar para aumentar su potencia.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Eso me recuerda, ¿qué hechizo es el que quieres aprender primero? Ahora que tienes lista la tinta, puedes empezar cuando lo desees.

— Curación. — Respondió Tabitha sin demora.

 _Lo imaginaba. Realmente pareces estar interesada en ese hechizo_.

— Bien, mañana ven a la habitación de Louise para darte el modelo de la runa. No conozco el hechizo, así que me tardaré en escribir la runa a la perfección.

Una vez llegamos al comedor, ambos nos despedimos. Tabitha se quedó atrás para esperar a Kirche. Yo, por otro lado, me dirigí a la mesa en la que Louise se encontraba sentada para reunirme con ella.

 **…**

 _Bien, ya me cansé._

La noche había llegado.

Sin hacer algo en particular, yo me encontraba recostado en la cama de Louise. Había practicado magia durante gran parte del día y no tenía ganas de leer un libro. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sin relajarme, por lo que fue normal que terminara hastiado de tanto estudio.

 _Creo que mañana me tomaré un día libre. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, debo hacer la runa de Curación y enseñarle a Tabitha los principios de los papeles rúnicos._

Di un largo bostezo y giré mi cabeza para ver a Louise. Ella se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, escribiendo el edicto que le habían encargado. Lo último que había escrito todavía no podía considerarlo algo bueno, pero sin duda había hecho un avance.

 _Sí, estoy demasiado aburrido. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacen aquí los estudiantes para divertirse? Que este lugar esté tan alejado de la ciudad es bastante inconveniente._

Sin nada más que hacer, traté de iniciar una plática con Louise.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Creo que estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí sobre el elemento Viento.

— ¿En verdad? Parece que lograrás acabar a tiempo.

— Todavía no estoy del todo tranquila. En fin, ya le dediqué suficiente tiempo al edicto por hoy. Quiero seguir trabajando en la composición de la tinta.

— Ahora que tocas ese tema, hoy día ayudé a Tabitha a darle los toques finales a su tinta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo acabó tan pronto? ¿No me dijiste una vez que demoraste tres meses en fabricar tus papeles rúnicos?

— Bueno, yo tenía ocho años en ese momento. Además, les ahorré a ustedes casi todo el trabajo de la investigación y prácticamente les dije como fabricar sus papeles.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que me estoy quedando atrás.

— Ahora mismo estás ocupada con el edicto. No deberías presionarte de más.

— Aun así…

— La verdad, hay otro motivo por el que Tabitha avanzó tan rápido.

— ¿Cuál es?

— No sé cuál es exactamente, pero te puedo asegurar que ella parece estar completamente decidida a aprender magia rúnica lo más pronto posible.

Desde el día que les di a las dos chicas los apuntes que ellas necesitarían, Tabitha prácticamente había dejado de leer y se había enfocado totalmente en fabricar sus papeles rúnicos. De hecho, en una ocasión noté que ella pasó toda una clase leyendo sus apuntes.

 _Y parece especialmente interesada en aprender Curación._

— En fin, no te preocupes tanto. Estoy aquí para ayudarte si llegas a tener problemas. No es como si yo no hubiera pedido ayuda cuando me atascaba.

— Gracias.

— Apartándonos de ese tema, quería proponerte algo para dentro de dos semanas.

 **…**

 _Debería pensar en conseguir algún pasatiempo._

Louise se había ido al patio oeste de la academia, pues quería un cambio de atmósfera para trabajar en el edicto. Yo, por otro lado, tal y como había pensado el día anterior, decidí tomarme un descanso de todas mis tareas diarias. Me encontraba en la habitación de Louise, recostado en su cama. Me quedé en ese lugar, ya que tenía que esperar a Tabitha para entregarle el modelo de la runa de Curación que había terminado durante la mañana.

Tras tener ese pensamiento, di un largo bostezo. Los minutos pasaron y sin nada que hacer, terminé quedándome dormido. Sin embargo, sólo pude conciliar el sueño durante un corto periodo, pues el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta provocó que me despertara.

— Está abierto. — Dije a la vez que me sentaba.

Luego de abrir la puerta, Tabitha entró a la habitación.

— Adelante, toma asiento.

Tabitha siguió mis instrucciones y sentó un poco alejada de mí, pues en medio de nosotros yo había dejado los materiales que utilizaríamos. Después de dar otro bostezo, le entregué el modelo de la runa de Curación a la estudiante.

— Esta es la runa del conjuro que querías. Procederé a explicarte cómo escribir esta runa, la posición que debe tener tu mano y cómo activar el papel rúnico.

Inmediatamente saqué dos papeles en blanco, un frasco de tinta y un pincel.

— Cada runa tiene un patrón que debes seguir al escribirla. Eso quiere decir que harás cada trazo en un determinado orden.

Tras terminar esa breve explicación, escribí la runa de Prisión de Agua y pegué el papel rúnico en el suelo. Después, hice una señal con mi mano y al momento siguiente, una pequeña esfera de agua se formó. Desactivé el conjuro a los pocos segundos, lo cual hizo que la esfera se desvaneciera. Inmediatamente, escribí la misma runa en el segundo papel, pero alterando el orden en que escribí los trazos. Finalmente, volví a seguir los mismos pasos que antes, pero no hubo resultado alguno.

— Como puedes ver, el papel rúnico es inútil a menos que sigas el patrón. La posición de tu mano no es tan importante, pero de igual modo trata de que se asemeje lo más posible a esta.

Le mostré a Tabitha la posición para activar Curación, la cual ella imitó de inmediato. Tuve la necesidad de hacer unas leves correcciones, pero luego de unos minutos, ella logró recordar y hacer la señal de mano sin mayores problemas. Después de eso, le pedí a Tabitha que escribiera algunas runas de curación. Esa tarea fue mucho más complicada para ella, pues solía cometer varios errores casi imperceptibles, pero que sin duda terminarían afectando al conjuro.

Dos horas pasaron y Tabitha finalmente fabricó no sólo uno, sino diez papeles rúnicos que podían utilizarse.

— Ahora te pediré que cierres los ojos. Una vez lo hagas, trata de concentrarte en los papeles rúnicos. Podrás sentir una especie de hilo que los conecta contigo.

La peliazul siguió mis instrucciones.

— ¿Puedes sentirlos?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

— Sigue intentándolo, seguramente tardarás unos cuantos minutos.

Al final, fueron necesarios quince minutos para que Tabitha percibiera la sensación de la que le hablé.

— Son en total diez los hilos que puedes sentir, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Es un hilo por cada papel rúnico. Si un papel rúnico no es adecuado para lanzar un hechizo, el hilo no se formará. Al inicio deberás permanecer con los ojos cerrados para sentir estos hilos, aunque esto realmente no es importante para activar los papeles rúnicos. Como sea, con el tiempo podrás a observar los hilos y además, elegir cuándo quieres verlos y cuándo no.

Coloqué tres papeles rúnicos en el suelo y procedí a activarlos. Los dos primeros papeles se quemaron, mientras que el último se desvaneció para luego hacer que una nueva esfera de agua apareciera.

— En mi primer intento hice mal la posición de mi mano y en el segundo intento usé un poco de energía de más. Uno debe enviar la energía rúnica a través del hilo. Cuando lo hagas, podrás sentir como esta fluye. Si envías demasiada energía, el hilo se romperá y pasará lo que acabas de ver. Y en ocasiones, el resultado puede ser incluso más destructivo. En fin, envía la menor cantidad de energía posible e increméntala poco a poco hasta que la regules. Y no te preocupes, esta fluirá naturalmente con tan sólo pensarlo.

— Entiendo.

Tabitha puso su mano en la posición indicada. Segundos después, un papel rúnico se quemó. Ella intentó activar los demás papeles rúnicos, pero el resultado fue el mismo. No obstante, eso no fue suficiente para desmotivarla. Durante la siguiente hora Tabitha utilizó el resto de sus materiales para fabricar tres papeles rúnicos más. Finalmente, en su doceavo intento, el papel se desvaneció.

— Lo lograste.

Tabitha intentó hacer el hechizo de nuevo con el papel rúnico sobrante, pero dicho intento terminó en un fracaso.

— Uno de doce. No se puede decir que es un mal primer intento.

— Cincuenta veces…

Tabitha no lo había olvidado. El día que hice la prueba, les mencioné que las primeras cincuenta veces que usaran un hechizo correctamente no habría ningún efecto, salvo el desvanecimiento del papel rúnico. No era exagerado decir que se necesitarían miles de intentos para fabricar suficientes papeles rúnicos eficientes y así poder llegar a esos cincuenta hechizos exitosos. Y al final, todo eso sólo serviría para que el conjuro muestre una pequeña señal de haber funcionado, tal y como la pequeña brisa que yo había generado al utilizar Cañón de aire.

— Bueno, dije que era tedioso aprender magia rúnica. Pero eso hace que también sea bastante satisfactorio aprender un hechizo. En fin, eso sería todo por ahora.

Después de asentir, Tabitha se levantó. En ese momento yo no tenía algo más que hacer, así que decidí acompañarla a su habitación. Sin embargo, en el camino, ambos nos topamos con cierta persona que estaba bastante agitada.

 **…**

— ¿Está listo, profesor?

— No podría estarlo más. ¡Adelante!

El profesor Colbert, quien ya había terminado de preparar los cinco barriles de gasolina necesarios, decidió ir a buscarme para que intentáramos hacer que el aeroplano vuele. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera y él no quería hacer la prueba durante la noche, pues quería ver apropiadamente el aeroplano si llegaba a elevarse. Tabitha, quien había estado junto a mí cuando Colbert me dio la noticia, también se encontraba presente. Ella se vio guiada por su curiosidad y decidió acompañarnos para poder atestiguar el evento.

Sin más demora, seguimos el procedimiento para poner en marcha el motor del aeroplano. El jardín era un poco pequeño para un despegue normal. Sin embargo, ese era un problema que podía ser solucionado utilizando magia de Viento. Tras acabar de hacer los preparativos, me puse las gafas protectoras y le di la señal a Tabitha. Mientras que yo solté los frenos y moví la palanca del acelerador hacia adelante, la estudiante usó su magia para darme velocidad. Poco a poco empecé a acercarme a los muros de la academia.

 _Bien, aquí vamos._

Tiré de la palanca de control, lo cual hizo que el aeroplano se elevara rápidamente. Tan sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para pasar por encima de los muros.

 _¡Funciona!_ Pensé con emoción.

Volé en círculos por unos minutos para asegurarme de que podía manejar el aeroplano y que este estaba en buenas condiciones. Pasado ese tiempo, decidí alejarme un poco para preparar mi aterrizaje. Una vez estuve a una distancia considerable, me dirigí al mismo jardín del cual despegué y procedí a desacelerar lentamente. Un par de minutos después, aterricé el aeroplano. Finalmente, salí de la cabina.

Colbert ya se había colocado al lado del aeroplano para el momento en que bajé de este. Al verlo, me fue difícil saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Antes estaba emocionado, pero en ese momento no podía encontrar un adjetivo adecuado para describir su estado actual. Él, sin perder ni un segundo, empezó a hablar sobre lo feliz que estaba. Por mi parte, escuché pacientemente lo que él tenía que decir. Tras unos minutos, una vez él se calmó, le hice una pregunta al profesor.

— ¿Cree que debería tener un nombre?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Aquí y en mi mundo se le suele dar un nombre a los barcos. Sé que este es un aeroplano, pero no lo veo tan raro.

— ¿Tienes uno en mente? — Me preguntó Colbert con interés.

Volteé a ver al aeroplano y al cabo de unos segundos, miré nuevamente a Colbert.

— Sí, creo que sé de un nombre que le quedaría bien.

 **…**

— Es raro que ella llegue tarde a clases.

La primera clase del día estaba a tan sólo unos pocos minutos de empezar y, sin embargo, había una persona que no estaba presente. Eso me pareció considerablemente extraño, pues, sin incluir ciertos eventos recientes, dicha persona nunca había faltado a una clase. Tras pensar que iba a ser una simple tardanza y con la intención de matar algo de tiempo, me acerqué a Kirche para averiguar el motivo.

La estudiante pelirroja no tardó en contestar.

— Si estás hablando de Tabitha, ella no vendrá.

— Eso es todavía más extraño.

— Como no llegó a desayunar fui a verla a su habitación. Ella está enferma o al menos eso creo.

— ¿Eso crees?

— No tenía fiebre o algo parecido. Me dijo que le era difícil moverse, así que imagino que está cansada.

 _Entonces fue eso._ Pensé.

Me dirigí entonces donde Louise, quien estaba aprovechando los minutos libres para repasar sus lecciones de la semana pasada. Una vez me paré a su lado, no perdí tiempo en hablarle.

— Debo ir donde Tabitha.

— ¿Eh?

— Kirche me dijo que estaba enferma, pero por lo que me explicó, en realidad parece que simplemente se excedió al practicar magia rúnica. Imagino que ella dedujo lo que pasó, pero hay un par de cosas que debo explicarle.

— ¿No puede esperar?

— Conociéndola, quizás vuelva a usar magia rúnica cuando se recupere y eso no es una buena idea.

Louise dio un leve suspiro.

— Recuerdas donde es mi siguiente clase, ¿verdad?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Te alcanzaré después.

Tras obtener el permiso de Louise, me retiré del salón. Afortunadamente la distancia que debía recorrer para llegar a la habitación de Tabitha no era muy grande, por lo que pude llegar a esta en cuestión de pocos minutos. Luego de tocar la puerta, esperé a que Tabitha me diera permiso para entrar, lo cual hizo al cabo de unos segundos.

 _Lo sabía._ Pensé al entrar al cuarto.

La estudiante estaba recostada en su cama y al costado de ella había una gran cantidad de papeles rúnicos. Además, ella estaba haciendo el gesto necesario para activar el conjuro de curación. Al ver eso, arrastré una silla al lado de la cama de Tabitha para poder sentarme.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

— Practicando.

— ¿Qué no faltaste a clases justamente porque estabas exhausta por practicar?

— Me recuperé.

— Levanta tu mano y cierra tu puño.

Tras esperar un par de segundos, pude observar como Tabitha movió su brazo para seguir mis instrucciones. En respuesta, di un largo suspiro.

— Sé que no soy el más adecuado para decirte esto.

 _En especial por la estupidez de hace un par de días._

— Pero es mala idea excederte al practicar magia rúnica. No estoy exagerando al decir que el resultado es contraproducente. Sé que debes tener un motivo para querer aprender Curación lo más pronto posible, pero esto no va a ayudarte.

Tabitha desvió su mirada.

— No negaré que tengo algo de culpa, debí explicarte esto ayer. Como sea, espero que haya quedado claro.

Ella asintió.

— Bien, supongo que eso lo resuelve. — Dije a la vez que extendí mi mano. — Dame tu mano.

La estudiante, confundida, ladeó su cabeza.

— Les mencioné que un mago puede compartir su energía, ¿recuerdas? Llevo años usando magia rúnica y es natural que tenga más energía. Si tanto quieres practicar, te dejaré usarla, pero no te acostumbres.

Tabitha me miró en completo silencio. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez segundos para que finalmente sujetara mi mano. Luego de ello, empezó a usar mi energía rúnica para practicar Curación. En cuanto a mí, agarré un libro que estaba cerca para poder pasar el tiempo.

Al cabo de dos horas abandoné la habitación de Tabitha para ir a reunirme con Louise en su siguiente clase, la cual era con el profesor Colbert. Fue una clase relativamente normal, con la excepción del excesivo entusiasmo que él mostró. Era evidente que seguía emocionado por el vuelo de prueba del día anterior.

Después de que concluyeran todas las clases del día y de haber almorzado, Louise se dirigió a su habitación. Yo, en cambio, fui en búsqueda de cierta persona. Tuve que caminar por la academia durante un tiempo considerable, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde encontrarla. Sin embargo, al llegar al jardín Austri, logré avistar a quien buscaba.

 _¿En verdad tengo que acercarme ahí?_

Como era bastante usual, Kirche se encontraba rodeada de varios chicos. Sabía que si me acercaba y le pedía que deseaba hablarle a solas, Kirche aceptaría. No obstante, también estaba seguro de que esos chicos podrían armar un alboroto.

 _Como sea._

Caminé hasta uno arbustos y una vez estuve seguro de que nadie podía verme, me transformé. Acto seguido, caminé hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kirche. Una vez me acerqué lo suficiente, di un fuerte maullido. Ello llamó la atención tanto de la chica pelirroja como de sus acompañantes. Luego de intercambiar miradas con Kirche durante un par de segundos, ella me reconoció y entendió lo que estaba pensando.

— Lo siento, chicos, pero debo irme.

Di media vuelva y empecé a guiar a Kirche a un lugar más aislado. Finalmente, tras mirar a mi alrededor y asegurarme que nadie nos estuviera viendo, volví a transformarme en humano.

— Y bien, ¿necesitas algo de mí? — Preguntó Kirche.

— Hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte.

— ¿Y qué favor sería ese?

Empecé a contarle a Kirche el verdadero motivo por el cual Tabitha no había asistido a clases ese día, además de la pequeña charla que tuve con ella. La chica pelirroja me prestó total atención y no me interrumpió ni una sola vez.

— Antes de pedirte el favor, me gustaría saber si sabes porqué Tabitha tiene tantos deseos de aprender el hechizo Curación. Según recuerdo, ella también puede usar el elemento agua. Si se dedicara a ello, ella podría usar magia curativa de este mundo.

— Aunque me lo preguntes, no sé el motivo. Pero te puedo asegurar que muchos querrían aprender ese hechizo. Después de todo, dijiste que con suficientes magos salvaron a alguien que estaba al borde de la muerte. Eso es bastante impresionante.

 _Aunque se necesitan varios magos rúnicos para lograr algo así._

En ese momento, cierta idea pasó por mi mente.

 _¿En verdad necesitan ser magos rúnicos? ¿No podría potenciar mis hechizos si Louise o alguien más me presta algo de la energía que utilizan aquí? Como sea, luego pensaré en ello._

— Tienes un buen punto. En fin, si no lo sabes, entonces no se puede hacer más al respecto. En cuanto al favor, quería pedirte que vigilaras a Tabitha y te asegures que no vuelva a excederse.

— Bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Kirche sonaba algo decepcionada.

— Por cierto, ¿estás libre el día del Vació dentro de dos semanas?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Estoy cansado. Cansado de tanto estudio y estas misiones casi suicidas. Pensé que ir a la ciudad sería una buena idea. Además, Louise y Tabitha también necesitan descansar. No es una cita, pero considera esta invitación como una disculpa por el empujón.

Tras observarme durante unos breves instantes, Kirche dio un suspiro de resignación.

— No es lo que tenía en mente, pero no estaría mal.

Sin nada más de que conversar, me despedí de Kirche y me marché.

— En verdad no tienes ni el más mínimo interés, ¿no es así? — Susurró Kirche después de que me fuera.

 **…**

— ¿Crees que pueda volarlo?

Habían pasado tres días desde el vuelo de prueba. Tras finalizar la última clase del día y haber almorzado, me había encontrado con Guiche, quien en su momento había mostrado un considerable interés por el aeroplano. Evidentemente, su curiosidad incrementó incluso más cuando le conté que el aeroplano en verdad podía volar.

No tardé más que unos pocos segundos en contestar su pregunta.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé. En verdad parece difícil de manejar. De hecho, si no fuera por el poder de Gandalfr creo que demoraría meses en aprender a usarlo.

A pesar de su personalidad, hasta ese momento Guiche había mantenido el secreto de la misión a Albion, por lo que finalmente tuve la suficiente confianza hacia él para contarle sobre el tema del familiar legendario. Asimismo, empecé a considerar decirle mi verdadera procedencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa confianza, no podía evitar sentirme algo inquieto en ocasiones.

Mientras estábamos conversando, una estudiante de primer año pasó por delante nuestro repentinamente. Guiche, por simple instinto, volteó a verla.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses. — Comenté.

— Solamente la miré.

— Te conozco.

Al no poder negar mi acusación, él desvió su mirada.

— Seguramente Montmorency estará feliz cuando vea que dejaste de perseguir a otras chicas. Deberías ver esto como una oportunidad para mejorar su relación.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto, ya que estamos tocando este tema…

Guiche volteó a verme.

— ¿Sabes? Me extraña que en todo este tiempo no te viera interesado en alguien.

— ¿No te dije que ya había alguien?

— Pero es demasiado raro que no haya alguien que llamara tu atención.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Ese es un buen punto. Bien, si tanto quieres saberlo, sí, hay alguien que me interesa un poco.

Luego de escuchar mi comentario, Guiche no pudo evitar sentirse más interesado en el tema.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Es Kirche? Ella parece bastante interesada.

— No es mi tipo de chica.

— ¿Entonces es Louise? La verdad es que muchos la consideran bastante atractiva. Al menos en su apariencia, porque si hablamos de su personalidad…

— De hecho, me gusta que sean orgullosas como ella. Además, siendo honesto, su comportamiento no suele resultarme molesto.

 _Bueno, al menos demasiado._

— ¿Eso quiere decir que es ella?

— No, pero no está descartada si se trata de pensar en una posible relación.

Guiche se cruzó de brazos y trató de pensar en alguien más.

— ¿Es alguien que conozco?

— Sí.

— Dudo mucho que sea la princesa. Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en Tabitha, pero tomando en cuenta que ella apenas habla, no lo veo posible.

— ¿Eso crees?

— No me digas que…

— Tengo mis motivos. En fin, como dije antes, sólo estoy un poco interesado.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Pero de todos modos mantenlo en secreto. Louise pude ser algo…

Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Guiche.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad en saber lo que haría Louise si se lo contara.

Durante unos cuantos segundos me quedé en completo silencio. Lo que Guiche había dicho realmente me tomó desprevenido. Sin embargo, pude calmarme parcialmente al cabo de unos instantes.

— No eres el único que puede hablar. Sé que es una mentira, pero si le cuento a cierta persona que estuviste coqueteando con algunas chicas…

El terror invadió el rostro de Guiche. Tal y como yo, él demoró un momento en recomponerse. No obstante, su reacción fue diferente a la mía.

— Si vas a decirle eso… — Dijo Guiche. — ¡Ya que va a creerlo de todos modos, al menos déjame coquetear con alguien!

Ciertamente ya conocía mejor a Guiche, pero eso no evitó que sus palabras me tomaran nuevamente por sorpresa. Finalmente, unos segundos después de escuchar su respuesta, comencé a reír. Guiche, por su parte, empezó a reír también al cabo de unos instantes.

Luego de despedirme de Guiche, tomé rumbo a las afueras de la academia. Había algo que quería probar y para ello necesitaba recolectar ciertos materiales. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino me vi obligado a detenerme. Una chica rubia con su cabello arreglado en tirabuzones y con un moño rojo en la parte posterior de su cabeza se había parado frente a mí. Nunca había hablado con esa persona, pero de todos modos pude reconocerla sin problemas.

— Montmorency, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me conoces?

— Nunca hemos hablado apropiadamente, pero Guiche me ha contado de ti. — Comenté. — De hecho, no pasa un día sin que escuche algo de ti.

Mi comentario, el cual Montmorency no esperó, provocó que ella se sonrojara levemente.

— Bueno, ya que no debo molestarme en presentaciones, iré directo al grano. He venido a agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme?

— Últimamente estás evitando que Guiche se acerque a otras chicas, ¿verdad?

 _Oh, así que es eso._

— Todavía me enoja un poco que no pueda controlarse por sí mismo, pero al menos contigo a su lado puedo estar más tranquila.

— Entiendo.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Montmorency se alejó.

 _¿En verdad Guiche está enamorada de ella? Bueno, no es como que mis gustos sean mucho mejores._ Pensé mientras retomaba mi camino.

 **…**

— ¿Qué harás con todo eso?

Para el momento en que había recolectado todos los materiales que quería y había regresado a la habitación de Louise, la noche ya había caído. Louise me había informado que quería enfocarse totalmente en el edicto, por lo que decidí aprovechar para probar algunas ideas que se me habían ocurrido. Una vez pasé por la puerta, ella instintivamente volteó a verme. Había llevado conmigo raíces, cortezas, savia de diferentes plantas, rocas y otra gran variedad de materiales. Evidentemente, la enorme cantidad de cosas que tenía despertó una gran curiosidad en Louise.

No tardé más que un par de segundos en responder a la pregunta de Louise.

— Todavía no lo sé.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?

— ¿Sabías que en mi mundo varias veces se intentó reemplazar a los papeles rúnicos?

— ¿Y cómo sabría algo así?

— Lo siento, mi error. Pero estoy seguro de que pensaste que los papeles en realidad son poco prácticos.

— Sí, estoy segura de que te lo mencioné.

— Varias veces se intentaron reemplazar por otras cosas. — Comenté mientras me dirigí al armario de Louise. — Escribir runas en el cuerpo, encantar amuletos e incluso se trató de fabricar varitas.

— ¿Varitas? Imagino que fracasaron, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que en tu mundo no las usaban.

— Correcto, aunque no fue porque no funcionaran, sino porque eran prácticamente inservibles

— ¿Inservibles?

— Los hechizos eran demasiado débiles. En cuanto a los demás métodos, los resultados eran parecidos.

— ¿Y si los hechizos son más débiles de lo que deberían, entonces por qué…?

Louise se detuvo antes de acabar su pregunta, pues logró deducir lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Así que quieres ver si los materiales de este mundo pueden arreglar ese problema.

— Acertaste. No importa si sólo obtengo una fracción del poder original, pues la magia rúnica que resulta de los materiales de este mundo ya es muy poderosa. — Dije a la vez que empecé a ordenar los materiales en el armario. — El problema es que no he leído mucho sobre esos otros medios para usar magia, así que podría tardar un buen tiempo.

Mi último comentario llamó la atención de Louise.

— Incluso sabiendo que puedes gastar mucho tiempo haciendo eso, ¿vas a seguir haciéndolo?

— ¿Por qué no debería?

— Pensé que tú… ya sabes, querías volver lo más pronto posible.

Me tomé un par de segundos para responder.

— Lo que dices es cierto, pero también dije que te protegería hasta que pudiera regresar. Ya casi no me quedan conjuros libres y si llegara a enfrentar de nuevo a alguien como Wardes, es obvio que no podré ganar.

 _De hecho, si no me hubieras ayudado en ese entonces..._

— Necesito algo que me permita hacer magia más libremente. El poder de Gandalfr es grandioso, pero llevo diez años aprendiendo magia y, además de que se me da mucho mejor, prefiero usarla. Sin ofender, Derflinger.

— No te preocupes, compañero. — Respondió la espada que estaba apoyada a un lado de la cama.

— ¿No puedes obtener más hechizos libres un duelo? No me importaría tener un duelo y perder apropósito.

— No es una buena opción.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Si uno pierde un duelo, perderá una de las runas que tiene. Por otro lado, si uno no tiene ninguna runa, perderá un día de vida. Por eso varias escuelas no promueven los duelos y varios estudiantes abandonan aquellas que sí lo hacen.

Louise titubeó al escuchar lo que implicaba perder un duelo.

— Si… si es solamente un día…

— ¿Recuerdas el poder de la runa que gané en el duelo contra Guiche? Fue mucho más poderosa que una normal, por lo que es posible que no pierdas solamente un día de vida.

El silencio reinó la habitación durante unos breves instantes.

— Como sea, no te preocupes tanto. Sí, los hechizos libres me servirían, pero no estaré sólo. También estarás ahí para ayudarme, ¿no es así?

La estudiante sonrió luego de escuchar mis palabras.

— Cuenta con ello. — Respondió con confianza.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Una noticia sumamente urgente llegó al Palacio Real a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, toda la flota de Tristain había sido eliminada en La Rochelle. Sumado a eso, llegó un informe en el que se mencionó que Albion hizo una declaración de guerra. La justificación del País Blanco fue que Tristain había efectuado un ataque que rompió el pacto de no agresión.

El Palacio estaba un completo caos, pues hace tan sólo una hora todos estaban ocupados terminando los preparativos del viaje de Henrietta hacia Germania. Luego de llegar la noticia, se formó una reunión de inmediato. No obstante, nadie parecía ponerse de acuerdo. Henrietta, sentada en el asiento del rey, estaba en completo shock. Ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse su vestido de novia, al cual acababan de darle los últimos toques.

— Albion afirma que nuestra flota atacó primero, pero nuestra flota dice que solamente respondieron un saludo de cañón.

— Entonces es solamente un malentendido.

— ¡Debemos organizar una reunión con Albion! ¡Quizás todavía podemos evitar esto!

— De acuerdo. — Dijo el cardenal Mazarino mientras asintió con la cabeza. — Envíen un mensaje a Albion. Debemos ser raudos si queremos evitar una guerra por un simple malentendido.

Fue en ese momento que un mensajero, el cual estaba bastante agitado, irrumpió en la sala de reuniones.

— ¡Es un informe urgente! ¡Después de aterrizar, la flota de Albion comenzó a invadir nuestro territorio!

— ¿Dónde desembarcaron?

— ¡En los alrededores de la Rochelle, en el campo de Tarbes!

 **…**

— Hermana, ¿qué está pasando?

Siesta estaba abrazando sus hermanos pequeños mientras miraba al cielo con gran pavor. Numerosos barcos de Tristain envueltos en llamas se habían estrellado contra las montañas y lo que era peor, una enorme nave había aterrizado a las afueras del pueblo. Finalmente, tan sólo un minuto después, varios dragones salieron de dicha nave y volaron en dirección a la aldea.

— Hay que entrar a la casa. — Dijo Siesta mientras ocultaba su miedo.

Dentro de la casa, los padres de Siesta miraban a las ventanas con una notoria preocupación en sus rostros.

— ¡¿Acaso no es esa la flota de Albion?! — Preguntó el padre.

— ¿Podría ser esto una guerra?

— Eso es imposible. El Señor Feudal anunció hace poco que tenemos un tratado de no agresión con Albion.

— ¿Entonces por qué está sucediendo esto?

Los dragones aterrizaron en la aldea e inmediatamente comenzaron a incendiar los hogares. El padre de Siesta alejó a su esposa de la ventana. Al instante siguiente, la casa se prendió en llamas y los vidrios de las ventanas salieron volando. El grito de los aldeanos se mezclaba con el rugido de los dragones.

— ¡Siesta, lleva a tus hermanos al bosque! ¡Apresúrate!

 **…**

En la cara de Wardes se formó una sonrisa al ver a su país natal en llamas. Él, quien montaba un dragón de viento, estaba al mando de varios Caballeros Dragón, los cuales montaban dragones de fuego. Para despejar el camino para la fuerza principal, Wardes ordenó incendiar los pueblos.

Desde la dirección del campo, decenas de tropas pertenecientes a los señores feudales marcharon para defender su nación. Ya que las tropas podían suponer una amenaza, Wardes ordenó a sus subordinados que arrasaran con dicha fuerza. Los dragones exhalaron enormes llamaradas hacia las fuerzas de Tristain, pero los soldados no se amilanaron y siguieron avanzando con gran ferocidad.

 **…**

— ¡Debemos pedir ayuda a Germania!

Era ya mediodía y los informes llegaron a la sala de reuniones del Palacio Real. El señor feudal de Tarbes había muerto, los dragones exploradores habían desaparecido y ningún mensaje por parte de Albion.

— Solo agravaríamos el asunto.

— ¡Debemos reunir todas las naves restantes! ¡No importa el estado de estas!

— ¡Vamos a enviar un mensajero! ¡Si atacamos ahora solo les daremos una excusa para una guerra total!

No se podía llegar a un acuerdo. Mazarino esperaba encontrar una manera de resolver las cosas de forma diplomática. Henrietta, por otro lado, estaba mirando el Rubí de viento que había sido propiedad de Wales. Ella no pudo evitar que la imagen de su antiguo amor se formara en su cabeza. Unos segundos después de ello, la princesa se levantó.

— ¿Qué no están todo avergonzados?

— ¿Princesa?

— ¡Nuestras tierras están siendo invadidas por el enemigo y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en una discusión sin sentido!

— Pero… princesa… todo esto es solo algo de tensión causada por un malentendido.

— ¿Acaso dijo un malentendido? ¡El hundimiento del buque se dio durante un saludo de cañón! ¡¿Eso no le parece demasiado extraño?!

— Hemos firmado un tratado de no agresión.

— ¡Un tratado que Albion jamás tuvo intenciones de respetar! ¡Un tratado que solo se firmó para ganar tiempo y organizar sus tropas!

Henrietta golpeó la mesa con su puño.

— ¡La sangre de nuestro pueblo está siendo derramada y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada por evitarlo! ¡¿Qué sucede con nuestro deber?! ¡¿Qué derecho de reinar tenemos si no podemos protegerlos en un momento como este?!

Toda la sala de reuniones calló.

— ¡Ustedes tienen miedo! ¡Albion es un país grande y están aterrados! ¡Saben que, si contraatacamos, las posibilidades de ganar son escasas! ¡¿Pero en verdad son tan cobardes como para quedarse aquí sólo para alargar un poco sus vidas?!

— ¡Princesa! — Exclamó Mazarino.

— ¡Voy a dirigirme a proteger a mi pueblo! Ustedes pueden continuar su reunión sin sentido.

Henrietta se retiró de la sala. Mazarino y otros nobles no tardaron en ir tras de ella para intentar detenerla.

— ¡Princesa, usted no puede ir! ¡Usted debe quedarse y descansar antes la boda!

Henrietta rasgó el vestido de bodas que le hacía difícil caminar y le arrojó la tela rota a Mazarino.

— Usted vaya a casarse si lo desea.

La princesa siguió caminando hasta llegar al patio.

— ¡Quiero mi carruaje y mis guardias! ¡Ahora!

Su carruaje, conducido por dos unicornios, se le fue llevado de inmediato. Tras ello, la princesa soltó a uno de los unicornios y se sentó sobre este.

— ¡Voy a dirigir a las tropas! ¡Regimientos, fórmense!

Cada soldado, consciente de la situación, saludo a la princesa, quien comenzó a cabalgar pocos segundos después.

— ¡Sigan a la princesa! — Gritaron los soldados.

Todos los nobles en el patio salieron corriendo y comenzaron a correr la voz a través de los regimientos de la ciudad. Mazarino, luego de dar un hondo respiro, miró al cielo.

— Yo sabía que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, tarde o temprano comenzaría una guerra contra Albion. Sin embargo, nuestro país todavía no está preparado.

Mazarino no quería participar en una batalla perdida. Sin embargo, todo el fruto de su esfuerzo se había evaporado. Asimismo, él estaba preocupado por su país y por el pueblo. Por todo ello, él no tardó en tomar una decisión. Un noble se acercó a Mazarino y le susurró al oído.

— Cardenal, acerca del mensajero…

Mazarino golpeó la cara del noble con su sombrero.

— ¡Todo el mundo a los caballos! ¡Seremos la vergüenza del reino si dejamos que la princesa se dirija sola al campo de batalla!

 **...**

— Todavía no puedo creer que no terminaras el edicto a tiempo.

La noticia sobre la declaración de guerra no se había transmitido a todo Tristain todavía, pues el caos en el palacio hizo que el mensaje se retrasara aproximadamente un día. Mientras las tropas de Tristain llegaban a Tarbes, yo estaba sentado unto a Louise a las afueras de la academia, esperando un carruaje que supuestamente nos llevaría a Germania.

— Está terminado. Solamente hay cosas que no me convencen y que quiero cambiar.

 _Entonces no está terminado._

En ese instante, un mensajero llegó a la academia. Tras vernos, él, casi sin aliento, nos preguntó dónde estaba la oficina de Osmond. Después de responderle, el mensaje se alejó con rapidez. Louise me miró y luego volteó a ver en la dirección por la cual se fue el mensajero. Yo ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad, pero no estaba tan interesado en el asunto. Louise, por otro lado, se levantó al cabo de unos segundos.

— Ahora vengo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Louise empezó a correr.

 **…**

— ¿Quién es?

Osmond estaba ocupado, pues estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos antes de dejar su oficina para emprender su viaje a Germania para presenciar la boca. En medio de sus últimas labores, el director escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

El mensajero, al escuchar que Osmond se encontraba dentro, irrumpió en el cuarto.

— ¡Reporte del Palacio Real! ¡Albion ha declarado la guerra a Tristain! ¡La boda de la princesa ha sido pospuesta! ¡Los soldados se están desplazando en dirección a La Rochelle! ¡Por razones de seguridad, todos los estudiantes y el personal se deben dirigir al castillo!

El rostro de Osmond se puso pálido.

— ¡¿Una declaración de guerra?! — Exclamó el director a la vez que se puso de pie.

— ¡Sí! ¡Las fuerzas enemigas, luego de incendiar las aldeas cercanas, establecieron un campamento en el campo de Tarbes! ¡Un enfrentamiento entre nuestras fuerzas ocurrirá dentro de poco cerca de La Rochelle!

— ¿Cómo está el panorama?

— Hemos reunido alrededor de dos mil soldados. El enemigo posee una fuerza de tres mil. Además, nuestra flota principal ha sido destruida y al tener ellos el dominio aéreo, lo más probable es que nuestras tropas sean diezmadas por los cañones.

— ¿Qué hay de Germania?

— Hemos solicitado su apoyo, pero dicen que lo más pronto que podrán llegar es en tres semanas.

— Están planeando abandonarnos. — Dijo Osmand para después suspirar. — Para ese momento la capital ya estará en manos enemigas.

Osmond se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué hay de la Familia Real? ¿Han sido llevados a un lugar seguro?

Louise, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba inmóvil. Su rostro palideció al escuchar sobre la guerra. En ese momento tuvo deseos de levantarse y correr para informarle a su familiar de la noticia: Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la última pregunta de Osmond, pues realmente quería saber si la princesa se encontraba a salvo.

 **…**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Terminaste de espiarlos?

Volteé al escuchar que alguien estaba corriendo en mi dirección. Una vez lo hice, vi a Louise. Ella estaba bastante cansada, pues había corrido a toda velocidad. En medio de sus jadeos, ella me informó de algo que yo no esperé de ninguna forma.

— Ha comenzado una guerra con Albion. Una batalla se llevará dentro de poco en Tarbes y la princesa estará comandando las tropas.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió. Mi mente literalmente se había quedado en blanco luego de escuchar cierta palabra que Louise había mencionado.

* * *

 **Ignoren el hecho de que subí este capítulo algunas horas tarde.**

 **En respuesta a saullstrada97: Gracias por tu comentario y estoy feliz de que la historia te parezca buena en lo que va. Comparto eso contigo, yo también he tenido un par molestias con el personaje de Saito. Ok, puedo comprender varias quejas contra Louise por parte de varias personas, pero el comportamiento de Saito tampoco ayuda mucho en la relación que tienen ellos dos. Una vez más, gracias por la review.**

 **Sigamos con esto. Este capítulo es más un capítulo de transición y coloqué varias conversaciones para dejar más en claro como es la relación de Aztor con los demás personajes. Por cierto, creo que Tabitha ya ha aparecido lo suficiente como para incluirla en las etiquetas del fanfic. Así que ahí le estaré poniendo.**

 **También quiero decir que quizás apresure las cosas de aquí en adelante. Las novelas son largas y no sé si quieran una fanfic de más de cien capítulos. Creo que costaría bastante seguirlo y en un momento es posible que termine aburriendo si lo alargo mucho.** **Creo que eso ya sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito el 03/03/2019: Eliminé cosas innecesarias y terminé puliendo varios diálogos. Me alegro haber tardado menos en reescribir este capítulo que el anterior. Sentí algo de nostalgía al reescribir la parte donde se explica como activar un papel rúnico. xD]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	18. El Vacío (Volumen 3)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Puede que sea una guerra, pero dudo mucho que lleguen a dañar a los civiles._

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos fuera de la academia. Varios medios de transporte estaban llegando para poder llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, por lo que estaba todos ordenados en varias filas. Louise, quien estaba parada a mi lado, se encontraba demasiado inquieta.

 _Siesta seguro escapó cuando notó que era peligroso quedarse cerca. Ella seguramente está bien._

En cuanto a mí, no importaba lo que pensara, era inevitable no sentir lo mismo que Louise, preocupación.

— ¿Crees que ganemos?

— ¿Es que no oíste los rumores? Las fuerzas de Albion nos superan por mucho.

Lo peor de todo eran las conversaciones que podían escucharse a nuestro alrededor. El pesimismo e inseguridad de los estudiantes hacían que tanto Louise como yo nos sintiéramos más angustiados.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto ese rumor sobre la princesa?

Evidentemente ese fue un rumor que había salido de la nada, pero eso no evitó que muchos estudiantes lo tomaran como algo cierto. Y cada vez Louise escuchaba un comentario relacionado a ese tema, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Ciertamente yo no podía tranquilizarme, pero era ella quien lo estaba pasando peor. Después de todo, Louise sentía que la preocupación por su mejor amiga incrementaba cada vez que ella era mencionada por algún estudiante.

— Todo esto debe ser un mal sueño.

— Todavía hay esperanza.

— Quizás no nos hagan daño por ser estudiantes.

— No creo el ejército de Albion deje sobrevivientes en la batalla.

Ese último comentario fue suficiente para que Louise reaccionara. Ella sin duda tenía miedo, pero al final su preocupación terminó siendo mucho mayor. Sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de decirme algo, la estudiante se retiró de la fila y comenzó a alejarse.

 _¿Qué hace esa idiota?_ Pensé.

A pesar de que ver a Louise alejarse me dio un mal presentimiento, no me moví de inmediato. Una parte de mí me decía que lo más sensato era no seguirla y que simplemente debía esperar mi turno para abordar el transporte que me llevaría a un lugar seguro.

 _Maldición._

Sin embargo, al final terminé abandonando mi lugar en la fila para seguir a Louise. Yo era un poco más rápido que ella, por lo que en ningún momento llegué a perderla de vista. Ambos estuvimos corriendo durante varios minutos hasta que llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba el aeroplano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esa pregunta no era realmente necesaria, pues para ese momento ya sabía muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de Louise. Lo que yo quería lograr era algo más.

Luego de escuchar mi pregunta, Louise volteó a verme.

— Estoy preocupada por la princesa.

— Eso lo sé, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Iré a ayudarla.

— ¿Ayudarla? ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente?

— Ya pensaré en algo cuando estemos ahí.

— ¿Estemos?

— Tú vas a acompañarme.

— Debes estar bromeando.

— ¡Eres mi familiar! ¡¿Qué no planeas protegerme?!

— ¡Acepté protegerte de una ladrona y también resguardarte mientras nos infiltramos en un país para recuperar una carta, pero debes estar loca si crees que te acompañaré para participar en una guerra!

Después de observarme durante unos segundos, Louise dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos. Ella había corrido donde el aeroplano con la idea de que yo aceptaría llevarla, pero luego de que me negara a hacerlo, se vio en la necesidad de pensar en otra opción.

— Bien, quédate aquí. No me importa.

Sin embargo, Louise no pudo dar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de que me acercara y la sujetara de su muñeca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Detenerte, ¿qué no es obvio?

— ¡Suéltame!

— No.

— ¡Dije que me soltaras! — Gritó Louise mientras trató de zafarse.

— ¡¿En verdad piensas que te dejaré ir para que te mates?!

— ¡¿Por qué rayos no me sueltas?! ¡Deberías entender lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Se supone que esa sirvienta también está en Tarbes!

A pesar de que titubeé brevemente por las palabras de Louise, una respuesta por parte mía no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Louise abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

— No es mi deber estar ahí.

— ¿Qué acaso no es tu amiga?

— Lo es y estoy preocupada por ella, pero no por eso iré a una maldita guerra a que me maten. Quizás lo haría en otra situación, pero no si es una guerra.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes y sin movernos. Sin embargo, pasado ese tiempo, Louise volvió a forcejar para liberarse. Yo, por otro lado, utilicé mi otra mano para sujetarla con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Tengo que ayudar a la princesa!

— ¡Lo único que conseguirás es morir junto a ella!

Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero nuestros gritos habían sido escuchados por cierta persona. Dicha persona todavía no se había dirigido a las afueras de la academia, pues había ciertos objetos que quería llevarse consigo. Una vez salió de su laboratorio, el profesor Colbert vio de inmediato el lío que estábamos provocando. Inmediatamente después, él se acercó a nosotros.

— Señorita Valliere, Aztor, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?

— Ella quiere ir a Tarbes para ayudar a la princesa.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? El mensajero dejó en claro que no hay oportunidad de ganar.

Louise tenía un punto válido. Según lo que ella me había contado, Osmond dijo que para el momento en que Germania llegara con refuerzos, incluso la capital de Tristain ya habría caído. Esconderse era algo que en realidad no serviría de nada, pues sólo nos alejaríamos temporalmente del peligro. Yo entendía eso, pero igualmente me negaba a dejar que Louise fuera a una muerte segura.

— La princesa es de las únicas personas que nunca me trataron como una fracasada. ¡Me niego a ocultarme sabiendo que mi mejor amiga puede morir!

Las palabras de Louise lograron provocar cierta duda en mí. A su vez, dicha duda provocó que aflojara mi agarre. La estudiante aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse ligeramente, pero para su desgracia, pude recomponerme a tiempo para sujetarla nuevamente.

— Si no vas a soltarme, entonces dime qué más puedo hacer. No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada mientras espero lo peor.

— No lo sé. No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no conseguirás nada si vas a ayudarla.

Repentinamente, Louise se quedó quieta. Segundos después, ella volteó su cabeza y me habló con un tono de voz totalmente decidido.

— Llévame a Tarbes.

— ¿No te quedó claro? No voy a ir.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste permiso para ir a ver el aeroplano?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

No pude terminar esa pregunta, pues en ese momento entendí lo que Louise estaba insinuando.

— Al parecer ya lo comprendiste. Me dijiste que obedecerías una orden mía y te ordeno que me acompañes a ayudar a la princesa.

— Pero…

— Prometiste que me obedecerías sin importar lo que te ordenara, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Sí, es verdad. Yo dije eso.

Louise sonrió.

— Pero no lo haré. ¡No iré a una guerra!

No obstante, esa sonrisa se desvaneció al segundo siguiente. Asimismo, en el rostro de Louise se formó una expresión de enojo.

— Ya veo.

Debido a que la estaba sujetando por detrás yo no pude verlo, pero en su rostro también podía apreciarse una gran decepción.

— No cambiaste en lo absoluto. Incluso ahora me sigues mintiendo.

Tras decir eso, Louise intentó liberarse nuevamente.

— Sólo suéltame. Ya no me importa en lo absoluto si tengo que ir sola.

— Te equivocas.

— ¿Equivocarme? Nunca tuviste intención de protegerme realmente y tampoco tuviste intención de mantener tu promesa. Incluso luego de lo que sucedió, nunca dejaste de engañarme.

Desde que escuchó que Louise tenía la intención de ir a Tarbes, Colbert había permanecido totalmente inmóvil. Él estaba bastante impactado y no tenía idea de qué decir. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que él notara que yo había comenzado a temblar luego de las últimas palabras de Louise.

— Te lo diré una vez más, suéltame.

No le respondí. Simplemente me limité a seguir sujetándola.

— Deja de retenerme, mentiroso.

 _Basta._

— Le dije a la princesa que estaría a su lado siempre que me necesitara.

El dorso de mi mano izquierda empezó a irritarme ligeramente.

— Yo no soy como tú. Yo sí soy fiel a mis promesas.

 _Para._

Tenía miedo. La situación actual me daba miedo y la idea de ir a un campo de batalla me provocaba incluso más terror. Por otro lado, había otra sensación inexplicable que me decía que acompañar a Louise era lo más correcto. El miedo y esa extraña sensación intentaban dominarse una a la otra. No obstante, al final, fue otra emoción la que terminó por prevalecer.

Louise siguió tratando de liberarse de mi agarré. Cada segundo hacía que su enojo aumentara.

— ¡Deja que me vaya de una vez, mentiroso!

Estaba enojado. Estaba realmente enojado. Todavía tenía miedo, pero esa emoción fue temporalmente olvidada debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. De hecho, incluso la pequeña molestia en mi mano izquierda y la extraña sensación que había sentido desaparecieron por completo.

 _¿Un mentiroso?_ Pensé.

Colbert finalmente empezó a hablar.

— Señorita Valliere, creo que debería…

— Bien, entonces que así sea. — Dije de repente.

Las palabras de Louise realmente me habían enfurecido. Ella todavía desconfiaba de mí y eso era algo que podía entender y que había aceptado. No obstante, no soporté que se refiriera a mí como un mentiroso.

— ¡La acompañaré para poder protegerla, señorita Louise! — Exclamé con un tono burlón.

— Aztor, no tienes que… — Comenzó a decir Colbert.

— No, profesor, no se preocupe. No soy nadie para negarme a seguir las órdenes de mi ama.

Sin perder más tiempo, solté a Louise y caminé hacia el aeroplano. Al llegar a este, subí por la escalera y entré a la cabina. Louise se quedó quieta en todo momento, pues mi repentino comportamiento la dejó sin habla.

— ¡Apúrate y sube! No voy a ser el único idiota que irá a esta misión suicida. ¿O acaso en realidad tienes miedo de venir?

Tras terminar de asimilar mis palabras, Louise recobró el movimiento de su cuerpo y subió rápidamente a la cabina para finalmente colocarse detrás de mí.

— Señorita Valliere, Aztor, ustedes no pueden ir.

— No tengo planeado morir hoy, profesor.

Volteé a mirar a Louise.

— Si la situación se torna extremadamente peligrosa, daré media vuelta y saldremos de ahí. Haré lo mismo si realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer. Supongo que al menos puedes aceptar eso.

Louise tardó unos segundos en responder.

— Bien, que así sea.

— Profesor, por favor ayúdenos a despegar.

Colbert nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Al igual que Louise, él se sorprendió demasiado por mi súbito cambio de parecer.

 **…**

— Y sé que no siempre será el caso, pero cientos de miles de soldados significa cientos de miles de muertos, ¿no es así?

— Ciertamente esa es una realidad bastante trágica. — Comentó Colbert.

— Sí, realmente lo es. Aunque… al final eso no es algo que me importe. Mientras no tenga que participar en una guerra, no me importa.

 **…**

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?

— No, no lo estoy. — Dije mientras me colocaba las gafas protectoras. — Pero dudo mucho que cambie de opinión nuevamente.

Colbert no podía verme bien desde su posición. Fue por ese motivo que no notó que mis manos, a pesar de estar sujetando firmemente los controles, estaban temblando. Finalmente, tras unos pocos segundos, el profesor dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

— Quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con que vayas. — Dijo Colbert mientras comenzó a agitar su varita. — Pero incluso si no te ayudo, te las ingeniarás para despegar con tu magia, así que al menos te apoyaré en esto.

Luego de hacer las preparaciones, el avión despegó y pasó una vez más por encima de los uros de la academia.

— Compañero, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que te detuviera si estabas por hacer una estupidez? Todavía estás a tiempo de volver.

— Sí, podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Si lo hago, cierta persona bastante desagradecida seguirá pensando que soy un mentiroso.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Louise.

— ¿Decidiste acompañarme por eso?

— Luego de lo que ocurrió recientemente ya no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme mentiroso. No pasé por tanto para que me llames de ese modo.

Hice una breve pausa.

— De ahora en adelante, más te vale dejar de desconfiar de mí, ¿me escuchaste?

Luego de guardar silencio durante unos segundos, Louise me respondió.

— Está bien.

Di un gran respiro antes de seguir hablando.

— Por cierto.

Entonces, repentinamente, volteé y golpeé fuertemente la cabeza de Louise con mi puño. Ella reaccionó de inmediato y tras dar un grito por el dolor, empezó a sobarse su cabeza.

— Espero no lo olvidaras. Dije que te golpearía de nuevo si me involucrabas en otra estupidez como esta.

Louise, quien se había quedado sin palabras, no me respondió.

— Y ni creas que esto ha terminado. ¿Cuándo rayos vas a preguntar por mi opinión antes de hacer estupideces como esta?

Sin embargo, esa pregunta fue suficiente para comenzar otra discusión entre Louise y yo. Al inicio simplemente expresé mis quejas sobre la falta de consideración de Louise mientras que ella se defendía. No obstante, con el pasar de los minutos, ambos nos desviamos del tema y comenzaron a discutir de temas que prácticamente no tenían ninguna clase de importancia.

 _Menudo compañero me tocó tener._ Pensó Derflinger.

 **…**

— ¡Cálmense! ¡Cálmense! — Gritaba Henrietta con un obvio pavor en su voz.

La flota de Albion había tomado la iniciativa. Ellos habían usado sus cañones de largo alcance para atacar al ejército de Tristain. El súbito ataque provocó que las fuerzas de Tristain perdieran el orden.

Mazarino, quien estaba al lado de Henrietta, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

— Es usted la que debe calmarse primero, princesa. Si usted pierde en control, todo el ejército entrará en caos.

Mazarino les dijo lo mismo a los generales cercanos y de inmediato les ordenó a los nobles que levantaran una barrera sobre ellos. Ya que el ejército de Tristain se encontraba rodeado de varias montañas, solo estaban en la necesidad de cubrir las aberturas entre dichas montañas con barreras de aire.

— Tan pronto como el enemigo detenga el bombardeo, lo más probable es que envíen sus tropas a atacarnos directamente.

— ¿Existe posibilidad de ganar?

Mazarino vio a los soldados temblando de miedo. El número de bajar había sido bastante considerable. A pesar de que todos habían llegado motivados al campo de batalla, el vigor que habían tenido desapareció luego del primer ataque. Mazarino, sin embargo, no quería desalentar a la princesa.

— Estamos muy igualados.

 **…**

— ¿Terminaste?

— Sí, eso creo. No importa que estén uno al lado del otro, ¿verdad?

Mientras estábamos de camino, le había pedido a Louise que colocara varios papeles rúnicos dentro de la cabina. Había al menos cincuenta hechizos preparados que utilizaría para las diferentes situaciones que podían presentarse. Aunque, evidentemente, no usaría ni la mitad de esa cantidad. Excederme no era una buena idea, pues perder la movilidad de mi cuerpo era un peligro demasiado grande al estar volando el aeroplano.

— Con tal que ninguno esté encima de otro, no hay ningún problema. Lo mejor es que te sientes y te agarres de algo.

Louise se sentó al momento siguiente. Acto seguido, se sujetó de un barandal que estaba en una de las paredes de la cabina.

— Lamentablemente no tengo ojos detrás de mi cabeza, así que ustedes dos tendrán que avisarme si ven algo que vaya a atacarnos.

— Entendido. — Dijeron Louise y Derflinger al unísono.

 _Si salgo vivo de esto, me tomaré una semana de descanso._

Ese pensamiento, al contrario de calmarme, me puso más nervioso.

 _¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que me tomaré una semana libre, de ninguna manera moriré sin poder regresar a mi mundo._

Miré a través del parabrisas para ver el pueblo de Siesta. No obstante, prácticamente ya no había rastro de este. Lo único que podía observarse era el humo negro que salía de los escombros.

 _Ojalá haya escapado._

Pocos segundos después, me di cuenta de algunos dragones que se encontraba a una distancia bastante considerable. Tras acercarnos un poco más, pude notar que las criaturas estaban volando en dirección a un grupo de naves que estaban ubicadas incluso más lejos.

 _Llegamos._ Pensé mientras un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

 **…**

Las fuerzas de Tristain y Albion estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Luego de haberse detenido el bombardeo, las tropas de Albion comenzaron a marchar hacia sus homólogos de Tristain. En tan solo unos minutos empezaría la batalla.

Viendo que el ejército de Tristain todavía conservaba algunos dragones, Sir Johnston, comandante supremo de la fuerza de invasión, les había dado la orden a los Caballeros Dragón de Albion que se unieran a la batalla. Él parecía estar completamente seguro de la victoria.

 **…**

 _Una vez dispare…_

Nos habíamos acercado a los dragones lo suficiente como para poder derribarlos. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pues me lo hicieron saber. Ya había colocado mi pulgar sobre el gatillo y lo único que debía hacer para empezar a atacar era presionarlo. No obstante, no podía hacerlo.

 _Una vez disparé, habré matado a alguien._

Nuevamente había aparecido el problema con el que tuve que lidiar durante el duelo contra Wardes. La idea de matar a alguien era bastante difícil de asimilar y eso provocó que no pudiera mover mi pulgar. Mientras que mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer mi rostro debido a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Durante la pelea contra Wardes había conseguido atacarlo con la intención de acabar con su vida, pero había sido bastante complicado hacerlo. Literalmente me había puesto en una situación en la que simplemente no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes en ese momento. Los Caballeros dragón ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia. Yo no tenía problemas en atacar a alguien por la espalda, pero atacar y matar eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Y estaba seguro de que si usaba el aeroplano no podría evitar eso último.

 _No. No puedo._

Mi pulgar no dejaba de temblar.

 _¿Matar a alguien? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? ¿Cómo rayos fui capaz de intentar matar Wardes? ¿Cómo…?_

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Atácalos de una vez!

El repentino grito de Louise no sólo provocó que presionara el gatillo involuntariamente, sino que también desviara la mira levemente. En consecuencia, los proyectiles no impactaron a ningún objetivo por unos cuantos centímetros. No obstante, lo que sí consiguieron las balas fue alertar al enemigo de nuestra presencia. Louise no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Lo siento, yo no quería…

— No…

Di un muy hondo respiro.

— No te disculpes. Quizás esto sea lo mejor.

Los tres dragones que estaban frente a nosotros se dieron la vuelta y volar hacia nuestra dirección.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No le respondí a Louise, pues pasé a concentrarme totalmente en los enemigos. Con el fin de ganar algo de tiempo, cambié ligeramente nuestra dirección hacia la izquierda para pasar al lado de los dragones. El aeroplano era más rápido, por lo que seguí volando en línea recta para aumentar la distancia entre nosotros. Una vez pensé que me había alejado lo suficiente, di media vuelta.

 _Nunca he matado a nadie. Sin embargo…_

Una vez más, posé mi pulgar sobre el gatillo.

 _Quizás de este modo pueda forzarme a hacerlo._

Entendí que necesitaba ponerme en un escenario similar a mi pelea contra Wardes para dejar atrás mis dudas. Sabía que era una decisión arriesgada, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de obligarme a disparar.

Una vez estuvimos a su alcance, los tres dragones enemigos nos lanzaron una poderosa llamarada. Cambié la posición del aeroplano para esquivar dos de los ataques. La tercera llamarada, en cambio, no podía ser esquivada.

 _Uno no bastará._

Con algo de dificultad por estar manejando el aeroplano, activé dos hechizos Prisión de agua. Acto seguido, una esfera de agua rodeó el aeroplano.

 _No, no es suficiente._

Pude sentir que el ataque era bastante poderoso y que no sería fácil contenerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aumenté la energía rúnica que le estaba suministrado a mis conjuros. Me vi obligado a mantener los papeles rúnicos activados durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que el ataque cesó. Sin las llamas bloqueando mi visión pude ver al enemigo más cercano preparándose para lanzar otra llamarada. Y tras ello, cerré mis ojos inmediatamente.

 _Es ahora o nunca. Si no disparo ahora…_

— Abre los ojos, compañero. — Dijo Derflinger mientras yo apretaba el gatillo.

Por simple reflejo seguí las instrucciones de Derflinger. Tras abrir mis ojos pude ver el momento exacto en que varias balas impactaron contra la garganta de uno de los dragones. Al momento siguiente ocurrió una gran explosión, la cual tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos dragones, impidiéndoles atacar. Unos segundos después, pasé volando a gran velocidad en medio de los dos enemigos.

 _Yo…_

— Lo siento, compañero, si vas a seguir combatiendo, eso es algo que necesitabas ver.

A pesar de abrir mi boca, no pude decir ni una sola palabra. Mi respiración había vuelto a agitarse, tanto por el gasto de energía rúnica como por lo que acababa de observar. De inmediato retiré mi mano derecha de los controles para después empezar a mirarla.

 _No sólo el dragón, sino también la persona que lo estaba montando. Los acabo de matar a ambos._

Mi respiración se volvió incluso más irregular y comencé a sentir nauseas.

 _Los maté. En verdad los maté._

Luego de ver como había acabado con uno de los dragones para después alejarnos del peligro, Louise se me acercó unos centímetros para hablarme.

— ¡Lo hiciste!

No obstante, no le respondí. La estudiante se sintió extrañada por mi silencio, por lo que se movió para poder observarme mejor. Una vez lo hizo, ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

— Aztor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mi rostro reflejaba por completo lo abrumado que me encontraba. Louise notó que yo estaba observando mi mano, la cual no dejaba de temblar. Además, se dio cuenta de mi pesada respiración.

En ese preciso momento Louise escuchó un pequeño murmullo.

— Yo los acabo de matar.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la estudiante lo entendiera todo. En Halkeginia, donde las guerras no eran tan inusuales, incluso a los estudiantes se les llegaba a preparar mínimamente para los constantes conflictos que podía haber entre distintos países. Era evidente que no llegaban a tener la madurez de un soldado promedio, pero al menos eran capaces de asimilar el tema de la muerte si la situación era crítica. No obstante, ese no era mi caso. Ella ciertamente no estaba al tanto de lo que una guerra significaba en mi mundo, pero estaba consciente de que ambos mundos tenían grandes diferencias y que una de esas diferencias era la mentalidad de sus habitantes.

 _No pensé que él…_

En el rostro de Louise se formó una expresión de remordimiento. Fue una consecuencia natural, pues en su apuro por ayudar a Henrietta, ella en ningún momento consideró de qué modo yo podría resultar afectado. Eso fue algo de lo que yo me había quejado, pero que hasta ese momento ella no pensó en profundidad.

 _Jamás pensé que él reaccionaría de esta forma._

La estudiante notó entonces como una bola de fuego pasó cerca de aeroplano. El estado en el que estaba provocó que yo ni siquiera la notara, pero Louise reaccionó al instante luego de ver ese ataque. Después de ver a su alrededor y analizar la situación, ella sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y dio un hondo respiro para poder tranquilizarse.

 _Pero no hay tiempo para esto._

— ¡Aztor! — Dijo Louise a la vez que forzosamente me hizo voltear mi cabeza.

Su voz y el súbito contacto provocó que saliera del trance en el que estaba. Al ver a Louise directamente, noté que sus ojos irradiaban un aire de completa serenidad.

— Cuatro dragones más se han unido al grupo que nos persigue. Necesitas calmarte.

— ¿Calmarme? — Pregunté consternado. — Acabo de matar a alguien. ¿Cómo puedo calmarme luego de eso?

— Simplemente te estabas defendiendo.

— Defendiéndome luego de incitarlos a atacar. ¿Acaso ese es un buen motivo para matar a alguien?

Louise colocó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla para girar mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Aunque me di cuenta de lo que ella quería viera tras unos segundos, no respondí. Sin embargo, Louise, quien estaba consciente de nuestra situación, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que lo hiciera.

— Hay cientos de aldeas como esa en Tristain y si el ejército de Albion no es detenido, entonces quién sabe cuántas terminarán igual.

Ella hizo una breve pausa.

— Sé que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero si quieres una justificación para lo que acabas de hacer, entonces es esa. Al acabar con ese Caballero Dragón, sin duda salvaste varias vidas inocentes. No has hecho nada malo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el fin justifica los medios?

Louise negó con su cabeza.

— Las cosas no son tan simples, pero te aseguro que en este preciso momento estás luchando por una buena causa.

Ella volvió a girar mi cabeza para que la mirara directamente.

— Además, lo único que estás haciendo es cumplir la promesa que me hiciste. Si alguien debe cargar con la cupa por la muerte de esa persona, soy yo.

Después de decir esas palabras, Louise finalmente soltó mi cabeza. Durante unos cuantos segundos, ambos nos seguimos mirando fijamente.

 _¿Luchar por el bienestar de Tristain?_

Finalmente, volví a fijar mi vista en los controles.

 _Quizás serviría como una justificación, pero sé bien que es una gran mentira._

— Mi seguridad es primero. Mientras yo esté a salvo, no me importa lo que le pase a la gente de este país.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar lentamente para calmarme.

— Pero tienes razón en algo.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Acto seguido, aceleré para ampliar la distancia entre nosotros y nuestros perseguidores.

— Prometí traerte aquí y también prometí que haría lo posible para protegerte, así que eso es lo que haré.

Louise sonrió.

— Lucha por mí y acaba con esos Caballeros Dragón.

— Recuerda que vine aquí sólo por la promesa que te hice, así que no te acostumbres. Lo más probable es que la próxima vez estés por tu cuenta.

— Si es así, más te vale hacer un buen trabajo.

— Lo haré, siempre y cuando mi vida no esté en extremo peligro.

Apreté mis dientes.

— Por cierto, de ningún modo podría aceptar que fue solamente tu culpa que terminara matando a esa persona.

Desaceleré levemente el aeroplano.

— Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, pero fui yo quien acepté venir. Y si fui capaz de disparar, fue por un motivo que no tiene que ver con la promesa que te hice. No creo tener que decirte cual es.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Louise respondió.

— No, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Luego de decir esas palabras, la estudiante volvió a su lugar inicial para poder avisarme si aparecían más Caballeros Dragón por detrás. Yo, por mi parte, hice que el aeroplano diera media vuelta. Mientras nos acercábamos a los dragones, Derflinger volvió a hablar.

— Compañero, siempre puedes apuntar a las alas si no te sientes capaz.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que nos ataquen desde abajo mientras caen?

— Depende del jinete, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que son bajas.

— Ya veo. Realmente es una pena que no pueda elegir esa opción.

No quería tomar ninguna clase de riesgo. Lamentablemente, no teníamos la posibilidad de ver un ataque que se acercara por debajo de nosotros, por lo que quería evitar ese riesgo a toda costa. También era cierto que podía pedirle a Louise que disparara por mí, pero hacer eso sólo significaría que no estaría preparado si otra situación similar ocurriese. Aunque no me gustara, debía obligarme a disparar.

— La explosión de antes ocurrió porque los proyectiles impactaron contra la garganta del dragón. Si quieres acabar con ellos de inmediato, deberás apuntar de nuevo a ese lugar. — Indicó Derflinger.

— Entiendo.

La distancia entre nosotros y los enemigos se acortaba rápidamente. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que los dragones estuvieran nuevamente al alcance de mis balas.

 _Quizás todavía no estoy del todo convencido de hacer esto._

Coloqué mi pulgar sobre el gatillo por tercera vez.

 _Pero hasta que encuentre una forma de volver a mi mundo…_

Mis manos estaban temblando de nuevo. Sin embargo, tal y como la anterior vez, terminé disparando de todos modos.

 _Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerme con vida._

 **…**

— ¡Vuelve a repetirlo! — Exclamó Johnston.

Dentro del Lexington, un mensaje había llegado a la sala de control con un informe urgente.

— S-sí, señor. Doce de nuestros Caballeros Dragón han sido eliminados en los últimos diez minutos.

— ¡¿Cuántas unidades enemigas eran?!

— Según el informe, solamente una.

— ¡¿Una?! ¡Es imposible que los Caballeros Dragón de Albion puedan ser eliminados en tan poco tiempo por tan sólo una unidad! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

— Nos informaron que el dragón enemigo posee una velocidad superior a los dragones de fuego y que es capaz de hacer ataques mágicos de largo alcance. Es por eso por lo que nuestras unidades fueron eliminadas una a…

Johnston agarró al mensajero por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡¿Qué hay de Wardes?! ¡Él estaba al mando de los dragones! ¡¿En dónde rayos se metió?! ¡No me digas que también murió!

— El dragón de viento del vizconde no está en la lista de bajas, pero nadie lo ha visto en todo este tiempo.

— ¡Es un traidor o un cobarde! ¡No podemos confiar más en él!

— No es apropiado reaccionar así frente a los soldados, comandante en jefe. — Dijo Bowood de repente.

Enfurecido, Johnston dirigió su enojo hacia Bowood.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡Tu incompetencia ocasionó que los dragones fueran eliminados! ¡Informaré de esto a Su Excelencia!

Johnston se acercó a Bowood para darle un golpe, pero este último fue más rápido. Con un solo golpe, Johnston cayó al suelo. Un par de segundos después, Bowood miró al mensajero.

— ¿A qué dirección se dirige el dragón enemigo?

— S-se dirige a nuestra ubicación actual.

— Ya veo. Aunque llegue hasta nosotros, el Lexington no caerá. Pero de igual modo manda la orden a que el resto del escuadrón lo detenga. No hay que preocuparse de Wardes. Él seguramente tiene algún plan.

El mensaje se retiró a la vez que unos soldados retiraban el cuerpo inconsciente de Johnston.

— Así que un héroe, ¿eh? — Susurró Bowood.

 **…**

 _Dos al frente._

Gracias a la velocidad y alcance del aeroplano, derribar a los dragones resultó ser mucho más sencillo y seguro de lo que imaginé. En un caso normal estaría aliviado, pero en ese momento me era imposible estarlo. Mi rostro estaba considerablemente pálido debido a todos los Caballeros Dragón que había derribado. Por otro lado, estaba empezando a disparar sin tantos titubeos, aunque hubo ocasiones que me fue imposible apretar el gatillo. De hecho, hubo una ocasión en la que me vi obligado a usar otros dos conjuros para defendernos del ataque de otro dragón por no haber disparo a tiempo.

— Dos a la izquierda.

— Uno a la derecha.

Aceleré el aeroplano luego de escuchar a Louise y Derflinger, pues quería eliminar la posibilidad de que los dragones nos rodearan. Acortamos la distancia que nos separada de los Caballeros dragón que se encontraban frente a nosotros rápidamente y una vez estuvieron dentro del rango de ataque del aeroplano, disparé una ráfaga de balas para eliminarlos.

 _Dos menos._ Pensé mientras un nuevo escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

Louise, por su parte, se tranquilizaba más cada vez que veía a un Caballero Dragón caer. Sin embargo, no podía calmarse por completo, pues desde el aeroplano ella podía apreciar que los ejércitos de Tristain y Albion estaban a muy poco de enfrentarse. La estudiante seguía atenta por si un nuevo dragón aparecía, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia las fuerzas de Tristain debido a la preocupación que sentía por Henrietta.

Fue en ese momento que Louise recordó el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador, el cual ella había guardado en mi zurrón durante la mañana. Acto seguido, Louise le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su cubierta y lo abrió en una página al azar. Ella tenía la intención de rezarle al fundador por la seguridad de la princesa. No obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, el Rubí de agua que traía en su dedo y el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador empezaron a brillar. Segundos después, varias palabras comenzaron a aparecer en las páginas del libro.

…

El momento había llegado, el ejército de ambos bandos estaba a tan solo unos metros uno del otros. Los nobles empezaron con el ataque usando hechizos de largo alcance. Los arcabuceros y mosqueteros dispararon sin piedad contra las fuerzas enemigas, mientras que la infantería, sin dar ni un solo paso hacia atrás, comenzó una ferviente lucha.

La batalla fue igualada al inicio, pero tan sólo tuvieron que pasaron algunos minutos para que las fuerzan de Tristain comenzaran a perder terreno poco a poco. El ánimo de los soldados estaba por los suelos y eso hacía que su rendimiento en combate sea menor al normal.

Mazarino, quien estaba totalmente atento a la batalla, estaba muy inquieto. Él sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa se dé cuenta de la desventaja en la que estaban y una vez eso pasará, temía que ella perdiera el control.

 **…**

 _La rama del vacío… ¿No es esa la rama legendaria? Pensé que era una simple leyenda._

Guiada completamente por su curiosidad, Louise no tardó en empezar a leer las palabras que habían aparecido en las páginas de libro. Aztor, por otro lado, finalmente había conseguido eliminar los Caballeros Dragón restantes.

— Ese fue el último del grupo.

— Yo no me confiaría, compañero. Es posible que lleguen más.

Derflinger hizo una breve pausa.

— ¿Puedes ver esa enorme nave, compañero? Si queremos acabar con esto, debemos hacerla caer.

— ¿Algún plan?

— Ninguno. De hecho, te puedo decir que es imposible.

Tras pensarlo durante unos instantes, una idea llegó a la mente de Aztor. No obstante, él tenía varias dudas sobre si esta funcionaría.

— Intentaré algo. — Dijo él a la vez que hacía elevar al aeroplano.

Louise seguía completamente absorta en la lectura del libro. De hecho, prácticamente estaba ignorando todos los estruendosos ruidos que podían escucharse alrededor. Ella, sin distraerse ni por un segundo leyó en su mente las páginas del libro.

 _Quien sea capaz de leer esto, además de convertirse en portador, heredará mis actos, pensamientos y objetivos. Por mis hermanos y yo, que han muerto sin cumplir su cometido, debes esforzarte por volver a tomar las Tierras Santas robadas por los paganos. El Vació es de gran alcance, pero los hechizos requieren mucho tiempo y Fuerza de voluntad, a veces tu vida podría ser reducida dependiendo de la potencia. Lector de este libro, yo te he elegido. Incluso si alguien no cualificado lleve el anillo, no será capaz de usar este libro. Sólo cuando el lector escogido lleve un anillo de las cuatro ramas podrá hacer uso de este libro. Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori. A continuación, están mis grabaciones de los hechizos del Vacío._

Louise quedó atónita luego de terminar de leer.

— ¿Acaso soy yo el lector elegido? — Se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Aztor esperó unos cuantos segundos, pero una respuesta de Louise nunca llegó, por lo que él asumió que simplemente había sido su imaginación.

 _Si soy capaz de leer estas runas, es probable que pueda realizar este hechizo._ Pensó Louise. _Realmente esto es difícil de creer._

Una vez Aztor se posicionó arriba del Lexington, activó uno de los pocos hechizos combinados que conocía. Al instante siguiente, una gran cantidad de rocas envueltas en fuego aparecieron arriba del aeroplano, el cual pudo apartarse del camino del hechizo en tan sólo un segundo debido a su velocidad.

 _Ojalá funcioné._ Pensó él mientras veía las rocas caer.

El ataque se aproximó rápidamente a la nave de Albion. Sin embargo, segundos antes del impacto, varios magos de Viento crearon una ráfaga de aire, la cual desvió por completo el hechizo.

— Maldición.

— ¿Alguna otra idea, compañero?

— Pues de alguna manera aprendo Misiles arcanos o uso este avión para estrellarme contra el Lexington.

— Eso quiere decir que no.

 _Si ninguno de mis hechizos puede derribar esa nave, quizás lo mejor sea ir al lugar donde están ambos ejércitos para atacar desde el aire._

— ¡Compañero, activa Prisión de agua!

Aztor no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso a Derflinger. Al segundo siguiente, un hechizo impactó contra la esfera de agua que había rodeado al aeroplano. El conjuro no pudo aguantar por completo el sorpresivo ataque, pero afortunadamente logró debilitarlo lo suficiente para que el aeroplano no sufriera graves daños.

 _¿Qué fue lo que…?_

Tras girar su cabeza, Aztor vio a un dragón a una distancia bastante considerable.

— Parece que estaba consciente de que atacaríamos a esta nave y decidió esperarnos.

— Ese dragón se ve diferente a los otros. — Comentó el familiar.

— Es un dragón de Viento, compañero. Es mucho más rápido que los dragones de Fuego que has derribado hasta ahora.

 _Entonces no será fácil enfrentarlo. Como sea, de todos modos, no puedo derribar ninguna nave de Albion, así que no tiene sentido quedarse aquí. Sólo espero que no decida seguirnos cuando…_

De repente, Louise empezó a moverse al asiento del frente. El espacio en la cabina era bastante reducido, pero eso sólo fue un pequeño impedimento para ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Louise llegó hasta el frente de la cabina y se sentó sobre las piernas de su familiar.

— No estoy completamente segura, pero… tal parece que he sido elegida. Es cierto que podría equivocarme, pero…

— ¿De qué rayos estás…? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Quítate de encima, no puedo manejar bien así.

— Solo escúchame. Necesito que te acerque más a esa nave. Hay algo que necesito probar.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Sí, ahora sé un buen familiar y obedece.

— Estás loca. Vuelve atrás de una vez.

Louise volteó su cabeza para verme directamente.

— Si voy a confiar en ti de ahora en adelante, entonces tú debes hacer lo mismo.

El rostro se Louise prácticamente estaba cubriendo todo mi campo de visión. Tal y como había presenciado varias veces durante las últimas semanas, Aztor notó como sus ojos denotaban la completa seguridad que ella sentía en sí misma.

— ¡Compañero, ahí viene otro ataque!

Aztor reaccionó de inmediato y activó Prisión de agua nuevamente, además de suministrarle al hechizo una mayor cantidad de energía rúnica, pues no sabía qué tanto daño podía sufrir el aeroplano. Al instante él supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, pues sintió como la esfera de agua estuvo a punto de reventarse.

— Bien, confiaré en ti. Pero no puedo acercarme todavía, necesito quitarme a ese tipo de encima.

Luego de que Aztor hiciera que el aeroplano tomara mucha más altura, el Caballero Dragón comenzó a perseguirlos. Aztor siguió elevando el aeroplano durante aproximadamente un minuto. Entonces, repentinamente, él cambió la dirección para descender en picada. El dragón, por su parte, simplemente los imitó para no dejar de seguirlos.

— Sujétate bien.

El familiar disminuyó poco a poco la velocidad para que el dragón se acercara y una vez vio que estaba a la distancia suficiente, usó los controles para prácticamente detener al aeroplano en medio del aire. El dragón fue incapaz de replicar dicho movimiento y pasó al aeroplano de largo. Teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de ese dragón, Aztor disparó de inmediato antes de que se escapara del alcance del aeroplano. Él no tuvo el tiempo de apuntar apropiadamente, pero por fortuna las balas que impactaron contra la criatura fueron suficientes para hacer que esta comenzara a caer.

 _Ojalá haya sido el último._ Pensó mientras hacía descender al aeroplano nuevamente.

Louise le indicó a su familiar que diera vueltas alrededor del Lexington, pero que mantuviera una distancia relativamente cercana. Asimismo, le dijo que ella le daría una señal para que se acercara más a la colosal nave. Una vez Louise terminó de dar dichas indicaciones, ella abrió el dosel del aeroplano. Al instante, un fuerte viento chocó con sus rostros.

— Más te vale saber lo que estás haciendo.

Louise procedió entonces a sentarse sobre los hombros de Aztor. Tras hacerlo, ella dio un hondo respiró y empezó a leer las palabras escritas en el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador. Realmente no tenía sentido que Aztor tratara de escuchar con atención lo que estaba diciendo Louise, pues notó de inmediato que ella estaba hablando en un idioma que no conocía. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos segundos, él no pudo evitar que algo llamara su atención.

 _Ese hechizo está demorando demasiado tiempo._

— Eoruu suunu firu yarunsakusa.

Louise dejó de escuchar cualquier otro ruido que no fuera el sonido de su propia voz. Además, empezó a sentir una sensación completamente nueva que apareció en su cuerpo. Dicha sensación provocó que ella recordara algo que había estudiado hace un tiempo. Cada vez que un mago recitaba un hechizo de una rama con la que tenía afinidad, en el cuerpo del mago aparecía una especie de energía, la cual empezaba a circular.

— Osu suunu uryu ru rado.

La energía que ella estaba sintiendo comenzó a crecer más.

— Beoozusu yuru suvyueru kano oshera.

Entonces, Louise sintió como si la energía buscara un lugar por donde salir. Luego de tener esa sensación, la estudiante le dio a Aztor una pequeña patada con una de sus piernas. Después de suponer lo que ella quería, él empujó la palanca de control hacia abajo, lo cual hizo que el aeroplano comenzara a descender en dirección al Lexington. Mientras más se acercaban a la nave, Aztor no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso.

 _Me pregunto qué tan poderoso es este conjuro._ Pensó Louise.

— Isa jera unjyuu hagaru beookun iru.

Una vez Louise terminó de recitar el largo encantamiento, ella comprendió de inmediato el poder del hechizo. Un hechizo capaz de tragar lo que ella tuviera como objetivo. Louise finalmente miró a la enorme nave que estaba debajo de ellos. Al momento siguiente, la estudiante apuntó al Lexington con su varita.

 **…**

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Pensó Henrietta.

La batalla entre los ejércitos de Tristain y Albion había sido interrumpida. Eso fue algo natural, pues nadie pudo evitar alzar su cabeza para ver la enorme bola de luz que apareció en el cielo y que no paraba de crecer. En tan unos pocos segundos la bola de luz había cubierto completo al Lexington y lo más sorprendente fue que no paró de crecer hasta que prácticamente cubrió todo el campo de visión de los espectadores. Llegó un punto en el que todos los espectadores tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos antes el coloso brillante. Entonces, de un momento a otro, la luz simplemente desapareció. Todos abrieron sus ojos poco después y tras hacerlo, quedaron totalmente perplejos. La flota de Albion estaba completamente en llamas. Lo barcos, incapaces de mantenerse en el aire, comenzaron a caer.

A pesar de que había miles de personas en ese lugar, el silencio fue total. Tuvo que pasar cerca de un minuto para que una persona se recompusiera y notara un objeto que estaba volando a gran altura. Mazarino, sin saberlo, estaba viendo el aeroplano en el que nos encontrábamos Louise y yo. Él, sin meditarlo por más tiempo, abrió su boca para dar un fuerte grito.

— ¡Mire todo el mundo! ¡La flota enemiga fue destruida por el legendario fénix!

Los soldados de ambos ejércitos miraron al cielo y observaron al aeroplano.

— ¡Ese es el ave legendaria que se dice viene Tristain cuando más se le necesita! ¡El Fundador nos ha bendecido con la presencia del fénix!

No hubo ningún soldado de Tristain que no sintiera alegría en ese momento. Ellos, rebosantes de motivación, volvieron al combate.

— Cardenal, lo que dijo del fénix… ¿Es eso verdad? Jamás he oído escuchar de algo así. — Comentó Henrietta.

Mazarino sonrió.

—Es cierto que hubo algo desconocido que revoloteaba alrededor de la flota enemiga, pero lo del fénix fue una mentira. Sin embargo, también fue una gran manera de elevar la moral de los soldados.

Mazarino miró a Henrietta a los ojos.

— Ustedes debe usar todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Ese es uno de los fundamentos en la política y en la guerra. Recuerde bien eso, princesa, pues desde hoy usted será la gobernante de Tristain.

Henrietta asintió con la cabeza.

— Ahora que la moral del enemigo está baja por la caída de su flota de apoyo, sin duda tratarán de huir. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad. — Dijo Mazarino.

— Entiendo.

— De la orden, princesa. Guíenos hacia la victoria.

Henrietta asintió enérgicamente de nuevo y alzó su varita de cristal.

— ¡Todas las tropas, a la carga!

 **…**

— No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero lo lograste.

La enorme bola de luz que Louise había usado para derribar la flota de Albion me había dejado casi sin habla. Jamás imaginé que un poder así fuera posible. Ciertamente, siempre supe que la magia de Halkeginia era más fuerte, pero lo que ella había hecho superó completamente todas mis expectativas. Todo lo que había visto de Wardes, un mago de clase Cuadrangular, empezó a parecerme insignificante.

Louise, completamente exhausta, estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. Ella, tras escuchar mi comentario, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

— Lo logramos.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Louise sonrió levemente. Ella estaba bastante cansada y apenas parecía ser capaz de moverse, pero por su voz pude notar lo feliz que estaba.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese?

— Te contaré los detalles más tarde. Estoy cansada.

— Duerme si lo deseas. Nadie lo merece más que tú en este momento.

Louise procedió entonces a recostar su cuerpo completamente sobre mí. Era algo incómodo manejar del aeroplano de esa forma, pero no la moví. Después de todo, ella había determinado el resultado de la batalla con un solo hechizo y sentí que moverla no sería correcto en lo más mínimo.

 _Necesito aterrizar el avión en algún lugar._ Pensé mientras jadeaba lentamente.

Ciertamente apenas había utilizado siete conjuros, pero a cada uno de ellos les había suministrado una cantidad de energía mucho mayor a la usual. Con mi considerable cansancio y con Louise sentada encima de mí, estaba seguro de que sería bastante peligroso si nos encontráramos con otro Caballero Dragón. Asimismo, también estaba exhausto mentalmente. Mi rostro seguía pálido y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar pensar en el número de personas que había matado.

Mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para aterrizar y así poder descansar, miré lo que había quedado del pueblo de Siesta.

 _Ojalá se encuentre bien._

 **…**

— Así que el Vacío… Tienes razón, es difícil de creer.

Ya era de noche y el silencio era casi total. La mayoría de las fuerzas de Albion se habían retirado, mientras que un gran número de soldados habían sido capturados. La noticia de la victoria de Tristain empezó a propagarse y no tardó mucho en llegar a las personas que se habían refugiado en los bosques, quienes de inmediato emprendieron rumbo a sus pueblos.

En cuanto a mí, había aterrizado el aeroplano cerca del pueblo de Siesta y no me había movido de ese lugar. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de dormir pues todavía nos encontrábamos cerca del lugar donde se había librado la batalla. Finalmente, una vez Louise despertó, ella aprovechó el momento para contarme los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

— Aunque considerando el tema del familiar legendario, supongo que tiene algo de sentido.

Ya que no había podido descansar apropiadamente, todavía estaba algo cansado. Eso se pudo notar por mi voz, la cual era relativamente débil. Louise no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello y tras hacerlo, procedió a cambiar el tema.

— Lo siento. — Dijo ella repentinamente. — Cuando te ordené traerme aquí, no pensé que podrías reaccionar de esa forma.

Demoré tan sólo un instante en saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. No obstante, no respondí de inmediato. En cambio, me tomé unos cuantos segundos para poder pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

— Sabía que no sería fácil… matar a alguien, pero nunca pensé que tendría esa reacción. Incluso ahora me cuesta un poco asimilar lo que hice hoy.

Miré la palma de mi mano derecha. Para ese momento ya había dejado de temblar, pero mirar mi palma me hacía sentir una sensación algo desagradable. Eso no fue raro, pues era la mano con la cual había apretado el gatillo para disparar.

— A una parte de mí le gustaría olvidar lo que pasó hoy.

— No necesitas preocuparte más, ya que esta será la última vez que te pediré algo así.

Sacudí mi cabeza luego de escuchar las palabras de Louise.

— Es cierto que no tengo planeado acompañarte en algo así de nuevo, pero Tristain está en guerra, ¿verdad? Al final, aunque me esconda, no es imposible que me terminé involucrado en otra pelea.

Cerré mi mano para formar un puño.

— Y si eso sucede, necesito recordar lo que pasó hoy.

Hice una breve pausa.

— Por cierto, si bien fuiste tú quien me metió en todo esto, también fuiste la que me hizo recobrar la compostura cuando lo necesitaba. Gracias por eso.

Louise no respondió, sino que simplemente se limitó a darme una sonrisa. Por mi parte, luego de dar un largo suspiro, me recosté completamente en el asiento del aeroplano. Con Louise despierta, imaginé que por fin podría dormir para poder terminar de recuperarme. Sin embargo, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. De inmediato giré mi cabeza y tras hacerlo, pude ver a cierta sirvienta corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. Evidentemente, sentí bastante alivio al ver que estaba a salvo.

 _Me alegro de que todo terminara bien._

* * *

 **Con esto terminé de cubrir el tercer volumen de las novelas ligeras.**

 **Empezaré con esto. Luego de darle una leída rápida a todo, ahora mismo no considero a Aztor un buen personaje. Incluso mientras lo escribo, siento como si fuera demasiado pasivo en varias ocasiones. Me explico, es cierto que hay varias cosas que no suceden en las novelas, pero los eventos mayores siguen aquí. Prácticamente la historia está moviendo a Aztor, cuando creo que debería ser Aztor quien haga que la historia se mueva. Es cierto, es justamente la actitud que tiene Aztor la que ocasiona esto, pero como que siento que puedo hacer algo más. Con cierto spoiler que me hice, puedo decir que eso cambiará, pero en estos momentos...**

 **Ok, siguiente. Ya tengo escritas algunas miles de palabras del capítulo diecinueve. Me demoré MUCHO en escribir lo que voy, pues sufrí para acortar la primera parte lo más posible. Lo digo en serio, tarde algunas horas para quitarle tres cuartas partes y que no se me pasara nada importante.**

 **Por último, quiero decir que estoy algo emocionado pues con dos capítulos más creo que ya llego a las 100k palabras. En fin, creo que esto sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Reescrito 12/03/2019: Al inicio creí que sólo habría pocos s al capítulo, pero al final resultó que hubo varios. La verdad, estoy bastante satisfecho en como he llevado a cabo la reescritura. Ciertamente esto junto con la traducción me ha impedido avanzar más rápido el fic en sí, pero creo que ha valido la pena para presentar algo mejor. En fin, no queda mucho por reescribir, al menos no de forma completa, así que este año por fin podré darle más enfoque a la historia actual.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Pequeñas vacaciones (Volumen 4)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

El enorme lago Ragdorian se encuentra en la frontera entre Tristain y Galia. Dicho lago no era propiedad de los humanos, sino de los espíritus del agua, habitantes originales de Halkeginia. Se decía que esos espíritus habían construido una ciudad en el fondo del lago. Los espíritus del agua eran llamaos también los espíritus del Juramento y según se cuenta, los juramentos hechos por ellos nunca se rompían. La última vez que los espíritus fueron vistos fue hace decenas de años, cuando aparecieron para renovar un juramento con la familia real de Tristain.

Henrietta y Wales se conocieron por primera vez en ese lago, hace ya tres años, durante el cumpleaños de la reina Marianne, celebración que duraría dos semanas. Luego de un primer encuentro bastante peculiar, ellos dos se empezaron a reunir a menudo en cierta orilla del lago. Su relación se volvió bastante íntima a pesar de pasar tan no poder pasar juntos tanto tiempo, al punto de poder entender los sentimientos del otro con tan solo verse a los ojos. Cada noche, ellos se reunían en el lago. Henrietta escondía su rostro bajo una gran capucha y Wales hacía lo mismo con una máscara de fantasma. Además, para mayor seguridad, ambos se decían una frase para confirmar sus identidades. Wales debía decir "En la noche sopla el viento" y Henrietta debía responder "Y un juramento del agua yo prometo".

Cierto día los dos estaban caminando por el lago tomados de la mano.

— Llegaste bastante tarde, Henrietta.

— Perdón. La fiesta se extendió más de lo que pensé.

— Por cierto, ¿no es peligroso que te escabullas todas las noches?

— Todo está bien. Una amiga mía me está ayudando al hacerse pasar por mí. Supongo que debes recordarla, es la que viste conmigo durante el almuerzo el otro día.

— ¿Te refieres a esa delgada chica con cabello largo?

— Así es. Ella se viste como yo y va a la cama al hacerse pasar por mí. La manta cubre su cabeza y por si las dudas utilicé un hechizo para cambiar su color de cabello.

Wales se rio luego de las palabras de Henrietta.

— Eres bastante astuta.

— No te rías tan fuerte. Alguien podría escucharnos.

— Nadie estará aquí a esta hora de la noche, salvo por nosotros dos y los espíritus del agua. — Wales entonces volteó su cabeza para mirar al lago y después suspirar. — AL menos quiero verlos una vez. Me pregunto qué tan bellos son esos espíritus.

Henrietta hizo un puchero con sus labios.

— Oh, ya veo. En realidad no querías encontrarte conmigo, sino que querías ver al espíritu del agua y tenerme de compañía.

Wales fijó su vista de nuevo en la princesa para después agarrar las mejillas de Henrietta. Entonces, Wales acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso.

— Te amo, Henrietta.

— Yo también te amo. — Murmuró Henrietta a la vez que se ruborizaba.

La soledad pudo verse en los ojos de Wales. Él estaba feliz porque el amor entre ambos era mutuo, pero a la vez triste porque el estatus social de los dos no les permitiría estar uno con el otro.

— Ambos hemos nacido con destinos preocupantes, ¿no es así? Casi todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos tuvo que ser a escondidas y durante la noche. Quisiera, al menos una vez, caminar por este lago contigo bajo la luz del sol.

Henrietta cerró los ojos y se acercó a Wales.

— Entonces haz un juramento.

— ¿Juramento?

— Así es. Los espíritus del agua que viven aquí son conocidos también como los espíritus del juramento. Se dice que los juramentos hechos ante ellos son inquebrantables.

— Pero eso es simplemente una superstición.

— Aunque sea una, yo creo que es verdad. Si por creer mi deseo puede cumplirse, creeré por siempre.

Henrietta se acercó más al lago y levantó el dobladillo de su falda. Ella entonces se abrió paso en el agua.

— ¡La princesa de Tristain Henrietta jura ante los espíritus del agua que amará al príncipe Wales por la eternidad! ¡Tu turno, Wales! Haz el juramento tal y como yo lo hice.

Wales entró al agua y abrazó a Henrietta.

— ¿Wales?

— Tus pies se enfriarán.

— Eso no importa ahora, es tu turno de hacer el juramento.

— Los juramentos inquebrantables son solo una superstición.

Henrietta bajó su cabeza, se podía notar que la respuesta de Wardes la entristeció. Wales, luego de unos segundos en los que estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡El príncipe de Albión, Wales, jura ante los espíritus del agua que algún día va a caminar en este lago Ragdorian con la princesa Henrietta bajo el sol, tomados de la mano…! Ya hice el juramento.

Henrietta enterró su rostro en el pecho de Wardes.

— Así que no jurarás amarme.

El algo brillaba intensamente. Los dos miraron el rostro del otro mientras se preguntaban si era la luz de la luna o los espíritus del agua aceptando sus juramentos.

 **…**

Había comenzado la semana de vacaciones que me di a mí mismo. A Louise no pareció importarle, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente agradecida por la ayuda que brindé en la batalla. Era ya de tarde y en ese momento me encontraba en el Jardín Vestri, un lugar en el que era ya bastante recurrente. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero no uno de los que solía leer, sino una novela. Incluso en mi mundo, el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo que leía era sobre magia, mientras que el cinco por ciento restantes eran las noticias del periódico.

 _No es tan interesante como imaginé._ Pensé mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

Me costaba agarrarle un gran interés a la novela que estaba leyendo. Podía encontrarme con un capítulo muy entretenido para después pasar a otro que me ocasionaba sueño. Consideré dejarlo, pero ya había leído lo suficiente para que la curiosidad me obligara a querer saber cómo terminaba la historia.

Decidí alejarme un poco del árbol para recostarme completamente en el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y extendí mis brazos. Pasó cerca de un minuto luego del cual escuché como alguien se acercaba y sentaba junto a mí.

— ¿De casualidad eres tú, Tabitha?

— Sí.

No es como si otra persona se sentaría a mi lado y no dijera ni una palabra. Me había acostumbrado a ese hábito de Tabitha.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Practicar.

 _Al menos es más precavida con la cantidad de energía que tiene._

Me quedé callado por unos segundos.

— T dije que es una mala costumbre usar mucho la energía de otra persona. A la larga será difícil calcular bien la cantidad energía que le queda a uno mismo. — Di un bostezo. — Si trajiste todo, entonces coge mi mano. Supongo que una vez no hará daño.

Trataba de no ser muy estricto o muy permisivo. Sin embargo, noté que era algo difícil lograr eso. Me preguntaba como mi antiguo profesor podía hacerlo parecer tan fácil.

Escuché como Tabitha dejó varias cosas en el suelo para después agarrar mi mano derecha. Mientras que la peliazul practicaba yo empecé a divagar para pasar el tiempo. Fue así como pasó cerca de una hora conmigo apenas dándome cuenta. Fue una voz la que me sacó de mi trance.

— ¡¿Q-qué están haciendo?! — Exclamó Louise.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Louise a un par de metros. Ella tenía en sus brazos los apuntes que le había dado sobre la fabricación de la tinta. Además, podía notarse que estaba enojada.

 _Maldición._

— Practicando. — Dijo Tabitha casualmente.

— ¡Estoy hablando de eso! — Gritó Louise para después apuntar a nuestras manos que estaban sujetándose una a la otra.

— Te mencioné que un mago puede prestarle energía a otro, ¿lo recuerdas? Tabitha quería practicar un par de horas más y no es como que use la energía para algo más.

— ¿Y deben agarrarse de las manos para eso?

— Sí, de hecho es la única forma.

Louise no sabía que responder. Ciertamente yo no estaba haciendo algo malo, pero eso no evitaba que ella se enojara.

 _No pensé que por un simple agarrón de manos podría enfadarse. Esto no es bueno, ¿qué debería hacer?_

— Louise, ¿viniste para que te ayudara con la composición de la tinta?

Louise rápidamente ocultó detrás de sí las cosas que había traído.

— No, simplemente pasaba por aquí. Además, ya no necesito aprenderla. — Dijo con un tono presuntuoso.

 _En realidad eso es cierto._

Sinceramente, imaginé que Louise decidiría dejar de lado la magia rúnica. Después de todo ella descubrió que tenía afinidad con la legendaria rama del Vacío.

— Tienes razón, luego de lo del otro día supongo que es normal que no quieras gastar tu tiempo en eso.

Traté de sonar decepcionado al decir eso. No fue realmente difícil, pues sí estaba decepcionado de algo. Louise, por su parte, parecía sentirse algo culpable. Seguramente al escucharme imaginó que me había herido, pues ella de cierta forma había menospreciado a mi magia. Sus palabras no fueron realmente la gran cosa, pues yo mismo había dicho que consideraba inferior a la magia rúnica.

— Pensándolo bien, creo que no sería correcto dejarlo esto sin darle una oportunidad. — Proclamó Louise mientras caminó a mi lado para después sentarse.

Inconscientemente le di una sonrisa. Al darme cuenta de ello, rápidamente decidí sentarme.

— Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda en alguna parte? — Pregunté.

Louise empezó a buscar algunas notas que ella había tomado.

 _Tal parece que sí me alegra que no abandone la magia rúnica._

 **…**

Me dirigí a la cama a sentarme. Estaba simplemente esperando a que Louise terminara de estudiar para irnos a dormir. Ella solía enojarse si yo me iba a dormir antes. Esperando poder matar el tiempo, pensé en algo para poder conversar con Louise.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me sorprendió un poco que decidieras seguir aprendiendo magia rúnica.

— ¿En verdad? Yo no lo veo tan raro.

— ¿Hubo algún motivo en especial?

Louise dejó de escribir y volteó a verme.

— De hecho hubieron dos.

Miré a Louise con intriga.

— Hace unas horas intenté usar el hechizo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no lo logré.

— ¿Fallaste al momento de recitarlo?

— No exactamente. Perdí la consciencia mientras recitaba el hechizo. Fue debido a que me sobrepasé y agoté mi fuerza de voluntad.

— Entonces, por lo que puedo entender, ese hechizo debe tener un gasto masivo. ¿Alguna idea de cuándo puedas usar de nuevo un hechizo como ese?

— No, quizás necesite acumular fuerza de voluntad por un par de meses como suele pasar con algunos hechizos de clase cuadrangular.

— Ya veo. — Dije con un tono algo entusiasmado.

— No suenas preocupado, de hecho te escuchas contento de saber eso.

— Lo siento, es que me alegra saber que no me equivoqué por completo en mi teoría.

Louise volteó y me miró confundida.

— ¿Recuerdas mi suposición de por qué no podías hacer magia correctamente? Estaba algo decepcionado de saber que me equivoqué tanto en la base como en la conclusión de mi teoría. Habrá sido por casualidad, pero al menos acerté en que tenías almacenada una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad.

— Pensar que tan solo eso bastaría para alegrarte. En fin, al no poder usar otro hechizo de la rama del Vacío, imaginé que lo mejor sería tener al menos algo más con lo cual apoyarme. Por eso aprenderé magia rúnica.

— Espero que no pase mucho para que puedas lanzar de nuevo un hechizo ¿Y cuál es el segundo motivo?

Louise se sonrojo ante mi pregunta.

— No necesitas saberlo. — Respondió ella para volver a enfocar su atención en sus estudios.

 **…**

— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

— Quiero que te transformes con esa imitación de magia que me contaste y entres a la habitación de Montmorency.

Apenas acabaron las clases, Guiche había ido a buscarme el día siguiente y me había hecho una petición un tanto extraña.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

— No he hecho nada.

Miré a Guiche con incredulidad.

— Te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad.

— Bien, bien. Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que entre a su habitación?

— Últimamente ella está muy distante y pasa mucho tiempo ahí. Estoy algo preocupado. Le pregunté si algo pasaba, pero me dijo que no era nada.

 _Obviamente debe ser algo, probablemente algo que hiciste y no recuerdas. Bueno, no es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer._

— ¿Tienes en mente una forma de entrar?

Guiche sonrió.

 **…**

Caminamos hasta poder ver la ventana que daba a la habitación de Montmorency.

— Sí, tenías razón, está abierta.

— Bien, ella todavía debe estar almorzando, pero seguramente no tarde mucho en volver. Trata de no demorar mucho.

— Entendido.

Me transformé y Guiche inmediatamente usó en mí un hechizo para hacerme levitar hasta la ventana. Guiche no tendría realmente problemas para entrar por sí solo, pero corría el riesgo de que Montmorency regresara de pronto y lo descubriera. Si yo estaba transformado, ella solo pensaría en mí como con un gato que de alguna forma entró a su cuarto. Una vez estuve a la altura de la ventana, me di un impulso para entrar a la habitación.

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, olvidé preguntarle a Guiche por dónde buscar. Él conoce esta habitación, así que debería saberlo._

Mientras miraba alrededor, vi una gran cantidad de cosas sobre un escritorio. Me acerqué y di un salto a la silla para después dar un segundo salto encima del escritorio. En este había una considerable cantidad de frascos y papeles. Uno de estos tenía algo que me llamó demasiado la atención.

 _Así que una poción de amor. Pensar que algo así existía._

Miré con más detenimiento los papeles.

 _Y tal parece que es en extremo complicada. Aquí hay cosas de las que jamás había leído._

Pasaron varios minutos sin yo darme cuenta, pues estaba entretenido viendo todas las cosas que estaban escritas. De repente escuché como se abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente salté al suelo. La persona que entró al cuarto era la dueña del mismo. Lo primero que hizo Montmorency fue dirigirse a su escritorio y mientras lo hacía, ella me avistó.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Di un maullido y miré hacia la ventana. Montmorency hizo también eso último. Ella se acercó a la ventana y sacó su cabeza para ver afuera. Después de hacer eso por unos segundos, ella volvió al frente mío. Finalmente, me cargó para llevarme afuera del cuarto.

— Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Algunas personas se enojarían si ven al familiar de otra persona entrar a su cuarto.

Di un nuevo maullido en respuesta y me alejé.

 **…**

— ¿Una poción de amor?

— Correcto, ¿en verdad no hiciste nada para que ella tuviera que recurrir a eso?

Tardé unos minutos en poder reunirme con Guiche. Una vez lo hice, procedí a contarle lo que había visto. Él se sorprendió mucho al oír sobre la poción.

— Ya te dije que soy inocente.

— Pues, algún motivo debe haber para que la esté haciendo. Quizás sigue sin confiar en ti, lo que es entendible. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás?

— Las pociones de amor están prohibidas. Lo correcto sería informarles de esto a los maestros. Sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?

— Pensar que Montmorency se esforzó tanto al hacer esa poción solo por mí me hace extremadamente feliz.

 _Sí que está enamorado de ella._

— Hoy pensaré en qué decirle y mañana mismo iré a tomarme esa poción.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo dura el efecto de la poción?

— No creo que sea más de una semana. Mi Montmorency no haría nada tan peligroso.

Suspiré con resignación. No se me ocurrió forma alguna de disuadir a Guiche.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda no decirle que fui yo el que entró a su habitación.

— No hay problema.

 **…**

— Bien, deséame suerte.

— Suerte.

Me despedí de Guiche quien fue a encontrarse con Montmorency. Luego del almuerzo me había convencido de distraer a Montmorency unos minutos extra para que él pudiera entrar a su habitación y robar la poción. Ya que solo tendría que entrar y cogerla, el riesgo era mínimo y decidió llevar a cabo la tarea él mismo.

Decidí dar una caminata por la academia, para matar el tiempo, pues se supone que me encontraría con Louise en una hora para ayudarla más con la tinta. Tenía algo de sueño, pues la noche anterior me había despertado en medio de la madrugada para terminar de leer la novela. Los últimos capítulos no me decepcionaron en lo absoluto y avivaron mi curiosidad lo suficiente como para hacer tal cosa. Fue en medio de mi caminata que me encontré con cierta persona.

 **…**

— Bien, Guiche, si quieres decirme algo, que sea rápido. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Mi Montmorency, esto será rápido, te lo aseguro.

Guiche había citado a Montmorency en un corredor cualquiera de la academia. Cualquiera pensaría que él elegiría un lugar más romántico, pero por sus ansias decidió que ese lugar bastaría. Él estaba sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas del pasillo.

— Lo será, mi amada. — Dijo Guiche mientras sacaba la causa por la cual Montmorency estaba en un apuro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntó Montmorency con sorpresa.

— Cierta persona me informó que estabas preparando esto, así que entré a tu habitación para obtenerlo.

Normalmente Montmorency estaría enojada al enterarse que Guiche entró a su habitación sin consentimiento alguno, pero considerando la situación actual, mantuvo la calma.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer con eso?

Montmorency estaba algo temerosa.

— Beberla, por supuesto.

— ¿Eh?

— Estoy encantado que hicieras tanto por mí, así que sería desagradecido de mi parte no beber algo en lo que pusiste tanto esfuerzo. — Dijo Guiche a la vez que destapaba la botella en la que se encontraba la poción.

Montmorency, por la sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando frente de sí. La verdad era que la poción no estaba terminada, es por eso que todavía tenía tantos materiales y apuntes en su escritorio. No sabía bien si la poción tendría éxito o no, y como el gasto por hacer dicho suero fue demasiado, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

— Espera, no lo hagas. — Gritó la maga rubia mientras corrió hacia Guiche.

Montmorency llegó hasta Guiche y agarró su brazo. En respuesta, él movió su brazo hacia arriba, tratando de alejar la botella lo más posible de Montmorency. Guiche no entendía el motivo por el cual ella no quería más que él bebiera la poción, pero eso no evitó que respondiera al forcejeo. Ella, por otro lado, estaba tan desesperada por tener de nuevo la poción en sus manos, que no se le ocurrió decir las palabras adecuadas para evitar que Guiche se la bebiera. Montmorency, luego de perder la paciencia, dio un gran salto para tratar de alcanzar la poción. Sin embargo, no llegó a ella y lo único que logró fue mover el brazo de Guiche para que la botella se ladeara, ocasionando que gran parte del líquido saliera, y finalmente la botella cayera por la ventana.

— ¡No!

Montmorency, al ver a dos personas que caminaban por debajo de ellos, solo tuvo tiempo de gritar una palabra más.

— ¡Cuidado!

 **…**

— Entonces regresarás a tu hogar por unos días.

— Sí.

Cuando me encontré con Tabitha, ella tenía varias cosas entre sus manos. La gran mayoría de ellos materiales para fabricar más tinta, además tenía un par de libros y unos papeles. Me ofrecí a ayudarla y terminé cargando esas últimas cosas. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y me di cuenta que uno de los papeles era un permiso que le daba a Tabitha la autorización para irse de la academia unos días. Luego de indagar un poco, ella me dijo que volvería a su nación por un asunto urgente.

— Por favor, no aproveches que no estaré cerca de ti para excederte con la práctica.

Tabitha no respondió. Sin embargo, pareció deprimirse un poco por alguna razón. Notando eso, decidí dejar el asunto de lado. Caminamos por algunos minutos sin decir nada más. Era un poco incómodo.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en diferentes medios para usar magia rúnica. Terminé la parte teórica y tengo ya en mente unos prototipos. En mi mundo estaba limitado, pero con los materiales de aquí quizás ya no deba limitarme a los papeles rúnicos.

No se lo había mencionado a nadie hasta el momento, pero estaba increíblemente contento por los nuevos horizontes que se habían abierto ante mí luego de llegar a Halkeginia. Un nuevo tipo de magia, hechizos más poderosos y estaba seguro que terminaría creando un nuevo medio para usar magia rúnica. Considerando el exhaustivo estudio que requería aprender magia rúnica, eran cosas que la mayoría de estudiantes podría lograr tarde o temprano.

— Una vez vuelvas espero poder compartir mis avances.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos un grito por encima de nosotros.

— ¡No! ¡Cuidado!

Reaccioné al grité alzando mi cabeza y abriendo mi boca en confusión.

— ¿Eh?

Apenas lo hice un líquido cayó en mi rostro, entrando también un poco en mi boca. Inconscientemente tragué dicho líquido. Entonces, una botella cayó al lado mío.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tabitha.

— Sí, no te preocupes. — Respondí para luego devolverle la mirada.

Inmediatamente, sentí una sensación cálida en mi pecho.

 _Extraño._

Fijé luego mi vista en la botella que había caído al suelo, la cual era extrañamente familiar. Me tomó unos segundos para finalmente reconocerla.

 _No, no, no. Esto es malo._

Escuché a la misma persona gritando y miré hacia arriba nuevamente. Vi a Guiche y a Montmorency. Ella estaba histérica. Guiche, por otro lado, estaba inmóvil.

 _Esto es muy malo._

Una vez más, volví a mirar a la maga peliazul que estaba a mi lado. De nuevo volví a sentir la misma sensación cálida.

 _Esto es extremadamente malo._

* * *

 **Bueno, la primera idea que tenía para esto de la poción la deseche. Estaba escribiendo el inicio de este capítulo y pensé: "¿Y si hago que la persona que se tome la poción sea Aztor? Sí... ¿por qué no?". Me dieron ganas de ver qué tal quedaba y empecé a escribir. Después, llegué al punto donde tenía que decidir de quién se iba a enamorar, las opciones eran obvias. Al final, sin mentir, lo dejé a la suerte. Ahora mismo que estoy por publicar este capítulo siento que simplemente no puedo desechar la otra idea completamente, así que una vez acabe de adaptar este volumen escribiré un capítulo .5 con una versión resumida de la otra opción.**

 **Ok, siguiente. Para hacer que sea Aztor el que beba la poción tuve que rebuscar un modo "coherente" y quedo esto que leyeron. De cierta forma fui afortunado, pues con la otra opción no me había decidido cómo iba a hacer que la bebiera y tardaría más en acabar este capítulo.**

 **Tecero, me siento motivado, pues voy una buena parte del siguiente capítulo, y les aseguro que para este sábado estará subido. Además, es bastante largo.**

 **Cuarto, traducir el capítulo dos de este fanfic me está costando. Lo de habla formal se me complica, pues quiero que quede bastante marcada para que así se diferencie bien de los momentos en donde Aztor hablaba casualmente.**

 **Quinto, este capítulo se quedará sin nombre por un rato, pues no tengo ni idea de cómo puedo ponerle. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Acabo de publicar el capítulo 20 y decidí leer todo para corregir pequeños errores. En verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo (salvo la primera parte que me costó acortarla). Escribir a un Aztor más relajado, algo despreocupado me entretuvo. Tal parece que fue un capítulo bastante leído y me sentí feliz al ver eso.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	20. Falso amor (Volumen 4)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

Mi semana libre había llegado a su fin y lo había hecho porque decidí acompañar a Louise a clases bajo mi propia voluntad. Había ciertas personas con las que quería hablar, Guiche y Montmorency. El día anterior no pude encontrarlos a pesar de buscar por toda la academia, pero sabiendo que no faltarían a clases, interrumpí mis vacaciones para conversar con ellos dos.

 **…**

Las piezas encajaban. Sin duda alguna ese líquido que había bebido era la poción de amor que se supone Guiche iba a beber. Tal parece que al destino le pareció divertido hacerme caminar justamente en el lugar y momento indicado. Di un gran respiro para intentar calmarme.

 _Primero debo ir por Montmorency para que me diga cuánto va a durar esto y si tiene alguna cura._

— Tabitha, lo siento, pero debo lavarme este líquido.

La peliazul asintió y dejó los materiales para la tinta en el suelo. Luego, extendió sus brazos para que le entregara los libros y papeles que llevaba. Iba a devolverle las cosas, pero cierto pensamiento me detuvo.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no hay prisa. No es como que Montmorency desaparezca de un día a otro._

— Pensándolo bien, me lavaré después de ayudarte a llevar todo esto.

Tabitha, inexpresiva como siempre, volvió a asentir y recogió las cosas que había dejado en el suelo.

— Gracias.

 _No, no debo perder el tiempo, necesito arreglar este problema lo más pronto posible._

Miré de reojo a Tabitha.

 _Aunque pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella no me hará daño… Maldición._

 **…**

La clase transcurría normalmente. Guiche y Montmorency solían darme un vistazo de vez en cuando, pues estaban conscientes que iría a por ellos por lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo, yo no les devolvía la mirada, tenía mi vista puesta en alguien más.

 _Ojalá la clase acabe pronto para poder hablar con Tabitha._

Cerré mis ojos para aclarar mi mente.

 _Esto es molesto, es como si tuviera dos personalidades distintas. No es bueno que me acerque a Tabitha en esta condición. El día de ayer me costó demasiado aguantar mis ganas de entrar su cuarto para pasar más tiempo con ella._

Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente para relajarme.

 _Sin embargo, es extraño. Puedo decir con seguridad que estoy enamorado de Tabitha, pero también puedo asegurar que sigo enamorado de Kyria. Siento que si trato de pensar ahora en a quien de ellas quiero más, mi cabeza explotará._

Los últimos diez minutos de clase fueron una tortura. Una parte de mí quería que acabaran para poder aclarar todo el asunto con Montmorency, mientras que la otra ansiaba poder hablar con Tabitha.

— Louise, tengo algo urgente que hacer. No demoraré mucho, así que te veo en la siguiente clase.

No le di tiempo a responder. Salí lo más rápido posible del salón, pues la persona a la que buscaba ya se había retirado. Fue la primera parte de mí la que terminó prevaleciendo.

— Ustedes dos, no se muevan.

Guiche y Montmorency estaban caminando bastante rápido, al parecer querían evitarme. Ellos se detuvieron unos segundos y se miraron uno al otro para después asentir. Luego de ello, empezaron a correr. Inmediatamente corrí también para alcanzarlos.

— ¡Deténganse los dos!

Era obvio que no me harían caso si tan solo les decía eso.

— ¡Esa cosa se supone que está prohibida! ¡¿Verdad?!

Montmorency se detuvo luego de escuchar eso. Guiche la imitó una vez se dio cuenta que ella había dejado de correr.

— Te preguntaré dos cosas. Uno, ¿tienes una cura? Dos, si no la tienes, ¿cuánto va a durar el efecto?

— No, no tengo una. En cuanto a lo segundo…

— Depende de la persona, podrían ser semanas o meses. — Completó Guiche al ver que Montmorency no parecía querer darme esa noticia.

— No puedo estar así tanto tiempo, el tan solo hecho de estar en el mismo salón es demasiado incómodo.

— Podría ser peor. — Dijo Montmorency.

— ¡¿Cómo podría ser esto peor?!

— La poción pudo haber estado terminada, lo que bebiste fue una versión incompleta. De hecho, quizás por estar incompleta el efecto pase más rápido.

— ¿Cómo sería si hubiera bebido una poción terminada?

— Ahora mismo no estarías conversando con nosotros, mucho menos tratarías de curarte. Si hubiera acabado la poción, sin duda harías de todo para estar junto a Tabitha.

 _Sí, eso sería todavía peor._

— ¿En verdad es tan malo? — Preguntó Guiche. — Estar enamorado es una sensación maravillosa.

— El problema no es que esté enamorado, sino el hecho de saber que estoy enamorado por una poción y que no puedo hacer nada. Esto es tremendamente incómodo. Como sea, dijiste que no tienes una cura, pero ¿no puedes hacer una?

— Los ingredientes son demasiado costosos.

— Se supone que son nobles.

— Seguimos siendo estudiantes, no es como si nosotros tuviéramos a la mano todo el dinero de nuestras familias

 _Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo Louise me dijo algo parecido una vez._

— ¿No puedes pedirle a tus padres que te envíen lo necesario?

— Te explicaré como son las cosas. — Comenzó a decir Guiche. — Existen dos clases de nobles, los que tienen y los que no tienen dinero. Por ejemplo, la familia de Montmorency falla en el uso de las tierras y su administración de territorio es horrible.

— Otro ejemplo es la casa de Gramont. — Interrumpió Montmorency. — Ellos, en busca del honor, se involucraron en una guerra y perdieron todo su dinero.

— No exagero al decir que la mitad de los nobles apenas tienen suficiente dinero para mantener su residencia y territorio.

 _No imaginaba que la nobleza de este mundo ya estuviera en el punto de quiebre._

— Esto es una molestia. ¿Para qué querías la poción de todos modos? ¿Qué no me dijiste que te sentías más tranquila respecto a Guiche?

— De hecho la poción no era para mí. — Intercedió Guiche.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estaba harta de crear pociones normales. Quería intentar hacer algo más difícil y al ver que la poción estaba prohibida, me decidí por hacerla.

 _¿Entonces todo fue un malentendido? Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros solo supusimos que era para él._

— De saber que esto terminaría pasando, entonces no te hubiera ayudado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ayu…? Espera, ¡¿entonces fuiste tú el que le dijo sobre la poción?!

— Sí, fue un grave error de mi parte y me disculpo por ello. Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que no fui yo la persona que hizo uno poción que estaba prohibida.

Como hice a lo largo del día, traté de calmarme lo más posible. Estaba ofuscado tanto por haber bebido la poción como por mi error al haber aceptado ayudar a Guiche.

— Si te las ingeniaste para reunir suficiente dinero para hacer la poción, conseguirás el dinero necesario para el antídoto tarde o temprano, y más te vale que sea temprano.

Montmorency desvió su mirada.

— Bien, trataré de aguantar lo más posible. Tengo más cosas que decirles, pero ya que tienen clases por delante, lo dejaré por el momento.

Comencé a caminar al aula. Guiche y Montmorency no tardaron en seguirme.

— Por cierto, ¿creen que Tabitha ya se encuentre en el salón de clases? Espero que así sea.

Di un par de pasos para después detenerme. Seguido a eso, cubrí mi rostro con la palma de mi mano.

— Ignoren eso último.

 **…**

En la capital de Tristain, un desfile se estaba llevando a cabo. A la cabeza de ese desfile, estaba el carruaje de la princesa Henrietta. Un gran número de espectadores vitoreaba.

— ¡Larga vida a la princesa Henrietta!

— ¡Larga vida a Tristain!

Debido a la victoria contra las fuerza de Albion, a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Henrietta fue alabada como una Santa. Se podía decir que había llegado a la cúspide de su popularidad.

La coronación se iba a llevar a cabo una vez terminara el desfile. Dicha coronación, sugerida por Mazarino, se había sido apoyada por los nobles de la corte y los ministros del gabinete. El matrimonio había sido cancelado. Sin embargo, la alianza sí terminaría de concretarse, pues ambos países no podían prescindir de su mutua ayuda.

Una parte de los soldados de Albion que fueron derrotados estaba apreciando el desfile. Entre ellos varios nobles, los cuales eran tratados bastante bien. Cuando un noble era capturado como prisionero, este hacía un juramento. Romper dicho juramento significaría tirar a la basura tanto su honor como su nombre. Considerando lo mucho que los nobles valoran su honor, no intentarían escapar o algo parecido. Dentro de un grupo de personas, se encontraba Bowood, quien había sido el capitán del Lexington. Bowood le dio un codazo al hombre que estaba a su lado.

— Mira, Horatio, es la Santa que nos derrotó.

— Incluso si nos vencieron, la guerra todavía no ha terminado. Por cierto, esta sería la primera vez que ha habido una coronación de una princesa en Halkeginia, ¿verdad?

— Horatio, deberías estudiar algo de historia. Eso ya se ha dado una vez en Galia y dos veces en Tristain.

— Así que historia. Pensar que solo somos una cinta decorativa de la primera página de la brillante historia que tiene por delante la Santa Henrietta. Esa luz no solo acabó con mi nave, sino también con la tuya.

Bowood asintió. La enorme bola de luz que apareció en el cielo se había expandió lo suficiente para cubrir a toda la flota. No solo envolvió a los barcos en llamas, sino que destruyó las piedras de viento que estaban en las naves y por consecuencias, estas cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo el asunto, fue que la luz no mató a ninguna persona. La luz incendió los barcos, pero no daño a ninguna persona. Hubo algunas personas heridas por el fuego, pero ninguna baja.

— Una luz milagrosa… Jamás había visto o escuchado sobre ese tipo de magia. Tal parece que nuestro país ha elegido a un peligroso enemigo. — Susurró Bowood.

El desfilo continuó y Bowood volvió a contagiarse del buen ánimo en el ambiente.

— Si esta molesta guerra termina y vuelves a casa, ¿qué es lo que harás, Horatio? — Preguntó Bowood en voz baja.

— Me retiraré del ejército. Luego de ver esa luz, no me importaría renunciar a mi varita.

Bowood no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír.

— Tal parece que pensamos igual.

 **…**

Mazarino estaba de muy buen humor. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa que no se había visto en diez años. Él abrió una de las ventanas del carruaje y agitó su mano en respuesta a las ovaciones de la multitud. Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, el peso de la administración interna y la diplomacia de Tristain dejarían de estar sobre sus hombros. Pensaba en seguir fungiendo como consejero, pero sería Henrietta quien se haría cargo ahora de esos asuntos. En contraste, se podía notar que Henrietta no estaba de muy buen ánimo.

— ¿Sucede algo? No parece estar feliz.

— ¿Por qué debo tomar el trono si mi madre aún está aquí? — Preguntó Henrietta a Mazarino.

— Ella ni siquiera nos responder si la llamamos "Su Majestad". Se considera a sí misma tan solo como la esposa del rey y definitivamente no aceptará la corona.

— ¿Por qué mi madre se niega a aceptar?

— Incluso ahora la reina sigue de luto por tu difunto padre. — Respondió Mazarino con una triste expresión.

— Entonces la imitaré. El trono puede permanecer vació.

— ¡No diga tales cosas! Su coronación es algo que todos están esperando, nobles y ciudadanos de Tristain. Incluso su misma madre ha estado esperando que tome el trono.

Henrietta suspiró. Ella estaba viendo el Rubí del Viento que le había sido entregado por Louise y le pertenecía antiguamente a Wales. Dicho anillo le había dado el coraje que ella necesitó para encarar al enemigo.

— No quiero convertirme en reina.

Mazarino susurró en voz baja.

— Con todos los ciudadanos esperando su coronación, el cuerpo de Su Excelencia ya es algo que es no propiamente suyo. Voy a explicarle los procedimientos de la coronación para que no cometa errores.

— Es simplemente colocarse una corona, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

— No diga tales cosas. Es un ritual sagrado y no puede permitirse cometer ningún error.

Mazarino comenzó a explicarle los procedimientos a Henrietta.

— Luego de acabar el ritual, Su Excelencia se acercará a la reina. Usted expresará el juramento escrito por el Fundador y los dioses, y su madre le pondrá la corona. Desde ese momento, todos en Halkenigia nos dirigiremos a usted como Su Majestad.

 _Un juramento…_ Pensó Henrietta, quien no se sentía cómoda de hacer un juramento que ella no consideraba válido en su corazón. _No puedo pensar en mí misma como reina. Esa victoria en Tarbes no se dio bajo mi liderazgo, sino por obra de los generales y de Mazarino. Yo simplemente guie a las fuerzas a dicho lugar. Si Wales estuviese vivo, ¿qué es lo que me diría?... Mi querido Wales, la única persona que he amado._

La inseguridad y dudas invadían la mente de la, todavía, princesa. El juramento traía seguido a su mente el juramento que le hizo a Wardes frente al Lago Ragdorian.

Henrietta agachó su cabeza y miró el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. En aquel pergamino estaba escrito el reporte que le habían entregado hace poco a Henrietta. Incluía el interrogatorio a los prisioneros de la batalla hecho por un guardia. Uno de ellos dijo haber avistado un dragón increíblemente veloz y con poderosos ataques mágicos, el cual derribó uno a uno a los Caballeros Dragón de Albion. Sin embargo, tal dragón no existía en las fuerzas de Tristain. El guardia había hecho una investigación extra con la cual descubrió que dicho dragón era en realidad un artefacto mágico llamado Escamas de Dragón pertenecientes a la aldea de Tarbes. Sin embargo, parecía que finalmente no era un objeto mágico, sino una maquinaria desconocida.

Investigando todavía más a fondo, se halló que la persona controlando dicho objeto era el familiar de La Valliere. Considerando que la luz que acabó con la flota de Albion se había originado cerca de la máquina voladora, el guardia dedujo que La Valliere y su familiar habían sido la fuente de la luz. El reporte terminó con una solicitud de instrucciones por parte del guardia, pues él no parecía seguro si continuar con la investigación.

— Esa luz que me trajo la victoria… ¿Fuiste tú, Louise? — Susurró Henrietta en voz baja.

 **…**

Los días se me hacían endemoniadamente largos. Si estaba cerca de Tabitha, mi parte original se sentía incómoda. Por otro lado, si estaba lejos de ella, mi parte nacida de la poción se volvía histérica. No había ni un momento del día en el que pudiera estar totalmente tranquilo, aunque siempre y cuando me tomará algunos minutos al día para ver a Tabitha, sabía que podría disimular sin mayores dificultades. Cabe mencionar que al final no pudimos ir a la capital el Día del Vacío, pues todos los negocios habían cerrado debido a los preparativos por el desfile.

Me encontraba sentado en una banca junto con Siesta. Ella se había vuelto más cercana luego de cierta conversación que tuvimos.

 **…**

Los aldeanos de Tarbes salieron del bosque poco a poco. Muchos de ellos habían visto al aeroplano volando por el cielo mientras derribaba a los dragones. Nos alabaron a mí y a Louise como héroes. Ser elogiado directamente por una multitud tan grande era algo completamente nuevo para mí, de hecho se sentía demasiado extraño para mi gusto. Luego del luego contra Guiche se había dado una situación similar, pero la gente no se había acercado para felicitarme ni nada por el estilo así que no hubo incomodidad de mi parte. Celebramos por dos noches y dos días. Parecía que los festejos continuarían, pero yo estaba en mi límite, por lo que volvimos por la tarde del segundo día. Sin embargo, en la primera noche de fiestas, Siesta se había acercado a mí.

— Todos en el pueblo están muy agradecidos. Mi familia en especial, pues demostraste que el aeroplano realmente podía volar. El honor de mi abuelo ha sido restaurado. — Dijo Siesta alegremente.

— No fue nada.

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Por cierto, mi padre me pidió que te preguntara algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Le gustaría saber si quieres quedarte en la aldea. Mi padre dice que es el destino que nuestro salvador venga del mismo continente que el abuelo.

 _Sí, definitivamente no se siente bien ocultarte la verdad._

— Le dije que de antemano que no ibas a aceptar. Después de todo un día planeas volver con tu familia, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no está bien mentirte en ese punto. — Dije mientras volteé a ver a Siesta.

Ella me miró confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— La verdad es que, al igual que tu abuelo, no soy de este mundo.

— Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

Miré hacia arriba, más específicamente a las dos lunas que iluminaban la noche.

— Parece que no lo estás haciendo. Entonces, lo de la lápida de mi abuelo, muerto en otro mundo…

— Era en sentido literal.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo considerable.

— Es un poco difícil de asimilar.

— Ciertamente lo es.

— Entonces, lo de volver a ver a tu familia.

— Eso no fue ninguna mentira, en verdad volveré a verla un día.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo harás?

— No conozco un método para volver y no tengo idea de dónde empezar a buscar uno, así que yo mismo creare una forma de regresar.

— ¿Hay alguien que te está esperando ahí?

— Familia, amigos y cierta chica. No me puedo permitir fallar.

Siesta titubeo por algunos segundos.

— Si se diera el caso… de que no pudieras volver… si incluso después de dar todo lo que tienes no logras una forma de volver… quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote.

Volteé para mirar a Siesta, quien estaba ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir. Había sido tomado totalmente desprevenido. En ningún momento imaginé que Siesta se me confesaría en ese preciso instante. Se me ocurrieron muchas maneras de responderle, pero finalmente decidí que lo mejor era ser directo con ella.

— Gracias, pero como dije, no me tengo permitido fallar. — Respondí mientras puse mi mano en su cabeza para empezar a acariciarla.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en nuestra conversación.

— ¿Podrías contarme como es verdaderamente tu mundo?

 **…**

Luego de Colbert, Siesta era la persona que más interés había mostrado en mi mundo. No cabe duda que le llamó mucho la atención que aquellos que serían considerados plebeyos en Halkeginia pudieran tener tanto poder en otro mundo. Así como con Colbert, parecía que a ella las preguntas tampoco se le acababan.

— Los plebeyos de tu mundo no dejan de sorprenderme. A pesar de que me lo dijiste, se me hace difícil imaginar a un plebeyo al mando de un país.

— ¿No exageras un poco?

Siesta negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas el duelo que tuviste en tus primeros días aquí?

— Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

 _Pero no entiendo a qué viene eso._

— Ese día escapé, pues pensé que sería peligroso quedarme con alguien que había insultado a un noble. La verdad, por un momento imaginé que podría sucederte lo peor.

Siesta tenía una mirada muy seria en su cara.

— Sin embargo, le plantaste cara a un noble sin tener miedo. Saber que hay personas así me hace realmente feliz. No importa si son de otro mundo, me demostraste que hay posibilidades de que gente común puede ganarle a los nobles.

— Sabes bien que la magia en mi mundo no es exactamente común.

— ¿No me dijiste que tu familia trabajaba en una pequeña tienda?

— Sí, te lo dije, pero eso no cambia que…

— Son esas personas a las que me refiero con gente común. Gente que nace de una familia cualquiera e incluso así puede lograr grandes cosas. Además, incluso sin magia, los plebeyos de tu mundo pueden cumplir sus sueños por más grandes que estos sean, ¿verdad? Realmente estoy agradecida que me contaras todo esto.

— Supongo que debo decir "no hay de que". Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va la reconstrucción de Tarbes?

— Debido a la guerra, el nuevo señor feudal no ha podido brindarnos mucha ayuda, pero nos la hemos arreglado bastante bien.

— Es bueno oír eso.

— Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme en el aeroplano para ver el campo de flores desde el cielo.

— ¿No estás siendo muy optimista?

— Incluso si creas una forma de volver a tu mundo, te aseguro que para ese momento considerarás quedarte aquí conmigo.

Sonreí por la declaración de Siesta.

 _Si se perseverancia hablamos, simplemente no existe alguien que no pueda aprender de ti, ¿verdad?_

— Por cierto, quisiera darte esto. — Dijo Siesta mientras me entregaba un paquete de considerable tamaño.

No tardé más que un par de segundos para abrir el mencionado paquete. Lo que había dentro era una prenda en la cual estaba escritos dos nombres.

 _En verdad que para muchos sería difícil no quererte._

 **…**

El regalo que Siesta me había dado era una bufanda que tenía escrito mi nombre y el de ella. Además, ella llegó al punto de hacer dicha bufanda lo suficientemente larga como para que ambos la usemos a la vez. El resto de la plática que tuvimos había sido muy entretenida y me había servido para despejar mi mente por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, había terminado llegando a mi límite y tuve que despedirme de ella para poder buscar a cierta maga peliazul.

Estaba caminando rápidamente a la biblioteca. Apenas llegué, abrí la puerta y caminé rápidamente por los alrededores. Solo tarde unos segundos en hallar a Tabitha. A pesar de poder seguir pasando buenos ratos con demás personas, tarde o temprano terminaba sintiendo una necesidad de ir con Tabitha. Siempre trataba de hacer los encuentros lo más casuales posibles para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

— Hola Tabitha.

Ella me devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su cabeza. Caminé por los libreros y fingí revisar los diferentes libros que había en ellos. Finalmente, cogí uno al azar y fui a sentarme al lado de Tabitha.

— Es raro no verte practicando, ¿hay algún motivo en especial?

— Descansando.

— Ya veo, me alegro que te relajes de vez en cuando.

— ¿Otra novela? — Preguntó ella mientras miraba el libro que había traído.

— Así es, de hecho últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de leer algo de…

Me detuve al ver de lo que trataba el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

 _Maldición._

— Romance. Supongo que estos días la he extrañado más de lo normal y de ello vienen mis ganas de leer esto. — Terminé de decir parar luego hacer una risa algo forzada.

— Preocupado.

— ¿Yo? Debe ser tu imaginación.

Abrí la novela y empecé a fingir que la leía mientras miraba de reojo a la persona que estaba a mi costado. Esa pequeña plática y el estar junto a ella eran suficiente para calmarme. Efectivamente, seguía sintiéndome incómodo por esa falsa sensación de amor, pero al menos también había una compensación, pues mi otra parte se sentía en extremo feliz.

 **…**

Henrietta se encontraba esperando a su invitada. Desde su coronación como reina el número de responsabilidades había aumentado. Ella solía recibir a mucha gente, pero debido a la dignidad que debía mantener como reina, Henrietta mantenía un comportamiento, de cierta manera, rígido y eso la dejaba agotada al final del día. Sin embargo, con la invitada que estaba esperando, ella no se comportaría de la misma forma.

La puerta de la habitación de Henrietta se abrió y por ella pasaron dos personas, Louise y yo.

— ¡Louise! — Gritó Henrietta a la vez que corría a su amiga.

— ¡Princesa! No, creo que ahora tengo que llamarla Su Majestad.

— No me gusta que me llames así. Louise, ¿acaso no eres mi querida amiga?

— Entonces la llamaré princesa como siempre.

— Por favor hazlo. Ah, Louise, no quería convertirme en reina. Como pensaba esto es realmente agotador. Las cosas son dos veces más aburridas, tres veces las estresantes y diez veces más preocupantes.

Louise había sido llamada de repente al palacio. Lo más extraño era que la convocatoria fue poco después de la coronación. Eso era algo que bajo circunstancias normales no pasaría.

— Princesa, antes de continuar, quiero darle mis felicitaciones por la victoria.

— Esa victoria fue gracias a ti, Louise.

Se pudo apreciar la sorpresa en el rostro de Louise. Sin duda se hubiera notado algo similar en mi rostro de no ser porque tenía algo más en mente.

— No puedes esconder un secreto tan grande como ese de mí, Louise. — Dijo Henrietta mientras sacó un pergamino y se lo extendió a Louise, quien empezó a leerlo.

— ¿Llegó a investigar todo esto?

— Bueno, lo mejor es no pasar nada por alto. — Henrietta entonces se acercó a mí. — Por controlar la máquina voladora que acabó con los Caballeros Dragón de Albion, te expreso mi gratitud.

El súbito agradecimiento de Henrietta me tomó por sorpresa, pues estuve distraído durante toda la conversación. Tenía entendido que Henrietta se había convertido en la reina de Tristain y ser agradecido por alguien así se sentía un tanto extraño. Tratando de calmarme y de ocultar la inquietud que sentía por dentro, respondí.

— Solamente cumplí con mi deber de seguir de Louise.

— Incluso de ser así, tú eres uno de los héroes de este país. Ahora mismo debería darte el título de noble.

 _¿Noble?_

— Con todo respeto, ¿no cree que es exagerado darle el título de noble?

— Quizás tenga razón, un título de Lord podría ser más apropiado.

Mi mente tardó en procesar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. El Vació de Louise descubierto, el agradecimiento de Henrietta y un supuesto título que se me iba a dar.

 _No es que lo necesite, pero obtendría muchos beneficios, ¿verdad? Espera, ¿no voy a tener también responsabilidades con Tristain o algo así? Supongo que sería normal si eso pasara. ¿Habrá problemas si llego a casarme con un noble de otro país?_

Di un largo suspiro debido a la última pregunta que pensé para a mí mismo. Todos mis pensamientos parecían terminar enfocándose en un tema romántico que incluían de cierta forma a Tabitha. A medida que los días pasaban, mis ganas por estar con Tabitha incrementaban lentamente. Justamente a medio camino a la capital, mis deseos por verla empezaron nuevamente.

— Una gran guerra se avecina, Louise Françoise. Salimos victoriosos en la batalla anterior gracias a ti y a tu familiar. Nunca hubo una victoria así en la historia de Halkeginia. En estos casos sería normal que se te de un territorio del tamaño de un pequeño país y un título de duquesa, y a tu familiar, un título de lord.

— N-no necesito nada, todo fue obra de mi familiar... — Dijo Louise indecisa.

— Yo no hice esa bola de luz.

— No me interrumpas.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué no fuiste tú quien hizo esa luz milagrosa que vino de la máquina voladora, Louise?

Louise, incapaz de seguir negándolo, sacó el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador y lo abrió. Inmediatamente, con la ayuda del Rubí de Agua, un escrito apareció en las páginas del libro. Ella lo leyó y una versión miniatura de la enorme bola de luz que apareció en Tarbes se hizo presente.

— El Libro fue escrito usando el elemento del Vació, ¿verdad, princesa?

— ¿Lo sabías, Louise? El Fundador Brimir les dio anillos a los tres niños de las tres familiar reales parar que los guardaran como un tesoro. Tristain obtuvo el Rubí de Agua y el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador, que ahora están en tus manos. Dichos objetos se han heredado por generaciones entre las familias reales y dichas familias fueron las únicas que heredaron el poder del fundador.

— Pero yo no soy de la familia real.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Louise? El ancestro del duque de la Valliere fue el hijo ilegítimo del rey y tú, como su hija, tienes sangre de la familia real.

Louise se sorprendió ante la revelación que le hizo Henrietta. La princesa procedió a tomas mi mano izquierda para ver las runas.

— ¿Qué no es este el símbolo de Gandalfr? ¿Qué no es el símbolo del familiar que el Fundador Brimir usaba como protección cuando recitaba sus hechizos?

— Entonces… ¿soy realmente una usuaria del Vacío?

 _¿No era obvio luego de lo sucedido en Tarbes?_

— Creo que en verdad es así.

Louise suspiró

— Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo recompensarte de la manera que dije antes, ¿Lo entiendes, Louise?

 _¿Eh?_

— Disculpe, ¿por qué es que no puede hacerlo?

— Si le otorgo una recompensa, entonces debo hacer público los servicios que hizo. El poder de Louise es demasiado grande y hacer eso sería peligroso. Incluso dentro del palacio hay quienes ansiarían ese poder, sin duda tratarían de usarlo para su propio beneficio.

Louise asintió mientras mostraba algo de miedo en su rostro.

— Por ello no debes hablar con nadie acerca de ese poder. Tu secreto es algo que solamente yo sabré.

Louise pensó por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

— Princesa, yo quiero usar mi Vació para servirle a usted.

— No, está bien. Lo que debes hacer ese olvidar ese poder y nunca volver a utilizarlo.

— Pero, princesa, yo quiero ayudarla con los poderes que tengo.

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza.

— Mi madre me dijo que un gran poder puede hacer enloquecer a las personas. Nada puede asegurar que tú no termines de esa forma.

Louise levantó su rostro de forma orgullosa. Tenía una mirada decisiva.

— Yo siempre quise dedicar mi poder y cuerpo a la princesa y la madre patria. Siempre crecí teniendo ese pensamiento. Usted sabe bien que por mis fallidos intentos de hacer magia, me apodaron la Zero y fue el objetivo de varias burlas. Sin embargo, ahora tengo este nuevo poder. Un poder que quiero usar, pero si usted dice que no lo va a necesitar, entonces me veré forzada a regresar mi varita.

Henrietta se conmovió por las palabras de Louise.

— Entiendo, Louise. Sin duda sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

— Princesa…

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

 _Me gustaría poder abrazar a… Esto es cansino. Espero que volvamos pronto, estar demasiado tiempo alejado de Tabitha en verdad me está haciendo mal._

— Te dejaré el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador, pero quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie que eres una usuaria del Vació y tampoco usarás ese poder imprudentemente.

— Se lo prometo, princesa.

— Vas a convertirte en mi dama de la corte y solamente me obedecerás a mí. — Dijo Henrietta a la vez que sacó un pergamino el cual firmó usando una pluma. — Este es mi permiso oficial. Con esto tendrás autoridad suprema sobre todo. Lo necesitarás para poder trabajar bien.

Louise recibió el permiso a la vez que mostró una expresión de gratitud.

— Si se presenta algún problema que solo tú puedes resolver, te lo haré saber inmediatamente. Por ahora seguirás actuando como estudiante.

Después de decir esas palabras, Henrietta se dirigió a mí una vez más. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas monedas de oro, las cuales me extendió.

— Te pido que cuides a Louise.

— Haré lo que esté a mi alcance. — Respondí a la vez que aceptaba las monedas.

Hice lo mejor que pude para contener mi emoción y al parecer lo logré. No había obtenido ningún título, no es como si lo necesitara, pero esas monedas que recibí podrían servir para hacer la cura para la poción de amor.

Nos despedimos de Henrietta y nos retiramos de su habitación para después salir del Palacio Real.

— Ojalá no te pidan hacer nada peligroso.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

— Te ayudé en Tarbes por la promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? No esperes que siempre termine aceptando cosas como esa.

— ¿No le dijiste a la princesa que harías todo lo que esté a tu alcance para protegerme?

— Sacrificar mi vida está fuera de mi alcance. Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte. La princesa no quiere exponerte, así que seguramente no te pedirá algo como lo de Tarbes.

— Dices eso, pero gracias al aeroplano apenas y pasamos apuros.

— De hecho… tienes razón, a mí también me sorprendió lo útil que fue el aeroplano. Pues bueno, entonces no sé qué es lo que no aceptaría hacer, pero te lo haré saber con anticipación.

— Eres imposible.

El conductor del carruaje que nos llevaría devuelta a la academia no estaba por ningún lado. No había forma de saber cuándo volvería y entendiendo que esperar ahí sería aburrido, decidimos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Todavía seguía ansioso por volver a la academia, pero gracias a la recompensa que recibí de Henrietta, podía estar más tranquilo.

— Por cierto, este lugar en verdad está animado.

— Hace poco ganamos una batalla que estaba prácticamente perdida antes de iniciar, es obvio que todos estén felices.

— Si estuviera en mi mundo pensaría que hay alguna clase de festival.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, pero en mi hogar suelen ser más grandes. Bueno, que las ciudades sean más grandes también influye en eso.

Seguimos caminando a la vez que conversábamos. Trataba de sacar cualquier tema posible, pues necesitaba distraer mi mente lo más posible. Luego de unos minutos, Louise se detuvo frente a una joyería.

 _Supongo que este lugar sirve._

— ¿Quieres entrar a mirar?

Louise asintió y entramos a la tienda. El comerciante a cargo se frotó las manos apenas nos vio.

— ¡Por favor acérquense! Puedo ver que usted, señorita, es una noble. Tengo varios artículos en oferta, le aseguro que no se decepcionará.

No cabía duda de que las joyas que le mostraron a Louise fueron hechas para los nobles. Había una gran cantidad y podías satisfacer diferentes gustos. Louise cogió un pendiente blanco puro que fue tallado en forma de concha. Tenía varias joyas a su alrededor a modo de decoración, sin embargo, con una cercana inspección, se podía apreciar que dichas joyas eran simples cristales baratos. A pesar de eso, el gusto que le cogió Louise al pendiente no disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

— Parece que encontró lo que buscaba, señorita. Por esta ocasión le haré una oferta, serán solamente cuatro ecus.

— ¡Demasiado caro!

— ¿No tenías todavía algo guardado?

— Lo dejé en la academia. Derflinger me costó mucho y no quiero gastar lo que me queda.

 _Supongo que podría agradecerle por haberme comprado una espada._

— Disculpe, quería saber cuánto podría ofrecerme por esto. — Le dije al comerciante a la vez que mostraba las monedas de oro.

 **…**

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la academia tuvimos una charla bastante animada. Louise estaba muy feliz por el regalo que le di, mientras que yo superaba esa felicidad, pues había recibido más de dos mil ecus al vender todas las monedas de oro. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado ya a nuestro destino. Inmediatamente me excusé con Louise diciéndole que había algo urgente que debía hacer.

 _Al fin podré librarme de esta carga._

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la habitación de Montmorency y toqué su puerta tres veces. Entré una vez ella me dio permiso.

— Para que lo sepas, todavía me falta mucho para poder conseguir el dinero necesario.

— Dime cuánto es lo que necesitas.

— Al menos seiscientos ecus, ¿por qué?

Abriendo la enorme bolsa que traía conmigo, conté la cantidad que Montmorency me había pedido y la dejé encima de su escritorio. Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿De dónde…?

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta, saqué cien ecus más y los dejé, igualmente, frente a ella.

— ¿Puedes conseguir los ingredientes para mañana?

— Sí, no hay problema. — Respondió Montmorency.

Se notaba que la chica estaba decidida. Tal parece que los cien ecus extra la habían motivado mucho.

— ¿Sabes cuánto demorarás en hacer la cura?

— Es mucho más fácil de hacer que la poción de amor misma, supongo que tardaré algunas horas.

— Lo dejo en tus manos. — Dije finalmente para retirarme de la habitación a toda velocidad.

 _Finalmente, finalmente. Solo debo aguantar esto un día más._

Tan rápido como corrí donde Montmorency, me dirigí a la habitación de Tabitha. Había pasado más de un día sin verla y sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con ella al menos por unos minutos. Llegué a su habitación en tan solo dos minutos y toqué la puerta sin perder más tiempo. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Lo intenté un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. No lo soporté más y abrí la puerta, solamente para darme con la sorpresa que no había nadie en la habitación.

 _No está… ¡No está, no está, no está!_

Cerré la puerta y comencé a correr por toda la academia para buscar a Tabitha. Me cansé de correr tanto, pero eso no hizo que me detuviera, pues mis ganas por ver a la peliazul eran más grandes que el cansancio. Lamentablemente mis esfuerzos no rindieron frutos, ya que no encontré a Tabitha por ningún lugar.

 **…**

Me encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la cama de Tabitha. Decidí que la mejor opción era esperarla en su habitación. Ella tendría que volver tarde o temprano, mas pronto se hizo de noche y no había ninguna señal de ella.

 _¿Dónde puede estar? ¿No debería volver a esta hora? A lo mejor surgió alguna emergencia y ella tuvo que…_

De pronto, recordé el papel que había visto hace unos días. El papel que le daba permiso a Tabitha para volver a su hogar y ausentarse por unos días de la academia.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no._

Me paré y caminé en círculos.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que irse justamente hoy mientras estaba en la ciudad?_

Salí de la habitación y caminé sin rumbo alguno.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No puedo quitarme esta ansiedad de encima. Necesito verla. No imaginé que pudiera sentirme así al no verla por tan solo un día._

Detuve mi caminata por unos segundos, di un gran respiro y empecé a correr nuevamente.

 _Estoy agotado, así que debo terminar de cansarme e irme a dormir inmediatamente. No quiero pensar en lo difícil que sería quedarme dormido si no estuviera cansado._

 **…**

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero de alguna forma aguanté mi necesidad de estar con Tabitha. Imitando mi accionar del día anterior, corrí por toda la academia con la intención de agotar mi cuerpo lo suficiente para enfocarme más en el dolor de mis músculos y no pensar en ella. El tiempo había pasado lentamente, pero finalmente había llegado el momento de ir donde Montmorency. Ella había ido a la ciudad junto con Guiche para conseguir los materiales necesarios para la cura. Montmorency volvió en nueve horas tal y como me lo dijo. Sin embargo, hubo un problema.

— ¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer el antídoto?!

— Compré todo lo que necesitaba, pero el ingrediente clave ya fue vendido y no lo pude conseguir.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en tenerlo nuevamente?

— El ingrediente son lágrimas del espíritu del agua. Sin embargo, nadie ha sido capaz de contactar con los espíritus recientemente, así que no hay forma de saberlo.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

— Lo siento.

— ¡No puedo seguir así, por favor, tienes que hacer algo! — Exclamé mientras me arrodillaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

— ¿Dónde están los espíritus del agua?

— En el lago Ragdorian que está en la frontera con Galia. Espera, ¿acaso tienes planeado que vaya hasta allá para buscar las lágrimas?

— ¡¿No puedes hacerlo?! ¡Estoy en una necesidad urgente! Siento que mi pecho va a estallar, por favor.

— Aunque lo hiciera no creo poder conseguirla. Los espíritus de agua rara vez muestran sus rostros a los seres humanos. Por eso te digo que no puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Por favor! — Supliqué.

— ¡No iré de ninguna forma!

Me levanté, salí de la habitación y corrí en dirección al cuarto de Louise. Apenas llegué, abrí la puerta con brusquedad, cosa que sorprendió y enojo a Louise.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Me acerqué a ella, cogí su mano y corrí de vuelta a la habitación de Montmorency.

— ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

— Te lo explicaré luego. Por ahora solo sígueme, por favor.

A pesar de lo que dije, Louise siguió pidiendo una explicación a lo largo de toda la travesía. No pasó mucho hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso y caminé frente a la maga rubia. Luego de ello, volteé para ver a Louise y la sujeté por los hombros.

— Tomé una poción de amor, estoy enamorado de Tabitha y necesitamos ir al lago Ragdorian por un ingrediente para hacer el antídoto. Montmorency no quiere cooperar, ayúdame a convencerla.

Louise demoró demasiado en asimilar todo lo que dije. Cosa normal, pues no era algo que uno oyera todos los días.

— ¡¿Enamorado de Tabitha?!

 _¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?_

— Sí y quiero tomar el antídoto para arreglar ese problema, pero ella no quiere ayudarme. — Dije mientras apuntaba a Montmorency.

— Puedes traer a toda la academia, pero incluso así no voy a ayudarte.

— De eso es lo que estoy hablando, ¡se supone que eres mi ama, dile algo!

Podía notarse que estaba completamente desesperado. El que me refiriera a Louise como mi ama era algo que jamás diría en condiciones normales. Ella entendió eso y puso una mirada decidida.

— Bien, déjamelo a mí. — Dijo Louise a la vez que caminó frente a Montmorency. — Iremos al lago Ragdorian y conseguiremos el ingrediente que falta.

— Ya se lo dije a tu familiar, no tengo planeado ir.

— No me creas estúpida, sé bien que las pociones de amor están prohibidas.

El rostro de Montmorency se puso pálido.

— Dijiste toda la academia, ¿verdad? Entonces no creo que tengas problemas si voy donde el director. — Amenazó Louise mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Bien, lo entiendo, pero tendrán que acompañarme! Los espíritus del agua son muy fuertes y sería peligroso si se enfadan.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamé a la vez que saltaba de felicidad.

 _Espera, ¡Es cierto! Si la hubiera amenazado con ir con el director ella hubiera cedido. Esta condición me está nublando la mente._

— Yo también iré. Sin duda protegeré a mi amada Montmorency de cualquier peligro. — Dijo Guiche mientras colocaba su mano sobre al hombro de Montmorency.

— Ojalá pudiera decir que me siento segura por oír eso. — Respondió ella a la vez que suspiraba.

— ¿Cuánto partiremos? — Pregunté.

— Quiero prepararme, así que nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

— ¿No puede ser hoy? Ayer tuve que correr varias veces por toda la academia para cansarme lo suficiente y poder dormir.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te lanzara un hechizo de sueño?

Tapé mi rostro de la vergüenza por no habérseme ocurrido una solución tan simple.

 _En verdad que necesito remediar esto cuanto antes._

* * *

 **1\. Empezaré diciendo que no, Aztor todavía no toca fondo. Hice que la poción de amor no fuera tan fuerte para que así tuviera una falsa doble personalidad. Ahora mismo es como si tuviera una especie de adicción y necesitara satisfacerla cada cierto tiempo. En el siguiente capítulo lo haré sufrir algo más. Sí, pude haber hecho más interacciones con Tabitha, pero les aseguro que el capítulo habría resultado mucho más largo y quizás algo tedioso.**

 **2\. saulstrada, una vez más, gracias por tu comentario. Que tengas puesta esta historia tan alto me hace extremadamente feliz, de verdad te agradezco.**

 **3\. Ahora una pequeña biblia sobre Siesta, que tiene que ver un poco con algo que conversé con alguien por mensaje privado. Al empezar el fanfic no tenía ninguna intención de hacer a Siesta un posible interés amoroso. Les voy a ser completamente honesto, si hubiera basado esto en el anime la posibilidad de que Aztor NO rescatara a Siesta de ese conde, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, era muy alta (debido a que no interactuaron mucho lo veía coherente con la personalidad de Aztor). Hasta antes de la batalla de Tarbes solo había amistad entre ellos dos, todo según lo planeé. Seguí leyendo la novela me di cuenta que quizás debía cambiarlo. Pensé por mucho tiempo si debía dejarlo solamente en eso (fue por eso que subí este capítulo unas horas tarde) y finalmente me decidí. Imaginé que, considerando como es Siesta, sería razonable que terminara sintiéndose atraída. Esto me genero un segundo problema, pues Aztor es más directo y tenía que dejar en claro que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Me pregunté ¿Ella lo aceptaría sin más? Leí por aquí y leí por allá. Entiendo que Siesta, a pesar de saber a quien quiere Saito y de saber que él quiere volver, no se rinde con él. Creo que no la estaría haciendo actuar como ella si escribo algo como "Entiendo, entonces te dejaré ir" o algo así. Ahora me veo en la obligación de escribir más de Siesta, pues al estar enamorada no puedo simplemente dejarla flotando en la nada. Pensar que llegaría a esto xD**

 **4\. Con este capítulo entro al club de los fanfic con más de 100k palabras. ¡Hurra! Dicho esto, a pesar de ser de madrugada, me tomaré mi tiempo para leer todo lo que llevo escrito tranquilamente. Corregiré errores pequeños por aquí y por allá.**

 **5\. Sí, la persona que le gusta a Aztor se llama Kyria, les digo de una que no pensé más de un minuto en el nombre.**

 **6\. Por último, quizás ya lo notaron, pero simplemente ya no lo puedo evitar. La historia está contada en primera persona (cosa que cambiaría), pero ya me es necesario colocar pensamientos de otros personajes. En primera instancia pretendía solamente colocar solo los pensamientos de Aztor, mas ya no puede ser así. Igual, creo que me va a ayudar.**

 **7\. Anda que estoy subiendo esto a las tres de la mañana. Suerte que ya es domingo. En fin, creo que esto sería todo por ahora.**

 **[Si lees esto es que ya leí todos los capítulos e hice mis correciones. Ahora mismo luego de leer este capítulo, siento que sí debí dedicarle más tiempo a escribir interacciones con Tabitha, desaproveché la oportunidad. En fin, compensaré eso con capítulos posteriores.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	21. Lago Ragdorian (Volumen 4)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

Varios días antes de la coronación, una persona se había despertado. Su cuerpo, lleno de vendas, le dolía y se le hacía difícil moverse.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Recordó como su dragón fue derribado por unos proyectiles lanzados por la máquina voladora en la cual iban Louise y su familiar. Proyectiles que también habían llegado a alcanzarlo. Si no fuera porque llegó a frenar la caída con magia, sin duda habría muerto.

— Veo que despertaste.

— ¿Tierra desmoronadora? Tú…

Fouquet puso un plato de sopa en un escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama de Wardes.

— Aunque estés despierto, te recomiendo que no te muevas. Tu cuerpo ha sido perforado por una gran cantidad de balas.

— ¿Balas? ¿Fui herido por un arma de fuego?

— ¿Ni siquiera sabías que arma te dejo inconsciente? Que descuidado eres.

 _Esa máquina no solo tenía una enorme velocidad, sino que también estaba equipada con un arma de fuego que podía disparar en rápido sucesión y con mucha precisión. No se parece a nada de lo que haya escuchado._

Lo último que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento fue la luz que apareció y acabó con toda la flota de Albion.

 _Incluso si fuera a seguir a Cromwell a la Tierra Santa, su plan ya no puede funcionar, no con toda la flota destruida._

— ¿Dónde está este lugar? — Preguntó Wardes.

— Albion. Estamos en un templo que está en los alrededores de Londinium. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías agradecerme por haberte traído aquí en una pieza.

— ¿Qué pasó con la invasión?

— Es cierto, estabas inconsciente y no sabes cómo resultó todo. Después de que la flota fuera destruida, el ejército de Albion, presa del pánico, fue vencido. Sinceramente, si no pudieron derrotar a Tristain a pesar de tener tanta ventaja, van a estar un largo tiempo intentando recuperar la Tierra Santa.

— No sabía que te uniste a las tropas invasoras. Debiste decírmelo.

— ¡Yo te lo dije! Ayudé a la unidad exploradora por mi conocimiento de la geografía de Tristain. Tal parece que eres del tipo de persona que se olvida de las cosas que no le interesan.

— Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Lo siento. — Dijo Wardes para luego mirar la sopa. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a tomar de la sopa? Me cuesta moverme y tengo hambre.

Fouquet le ayudó, pero de todos modos ella puso una mueca desagradable.

— ¿En verdad solo vas a decirme "tengo hambre"? Luego de que te vi caer fui a ayudarte,te traté de inmediato con un hechizo de agua y usé mis conexiones para que escapáramos en un barco que vino en dirección a Albion. ¡En serio que eres ingrato!

Wardes no le hizo caso y señaló a una mesa.

— ¿Puedes pasarme ese colgante?

Fouquet se acercó a la mesa para coger el colgante de plata y se lo llevó a Wardes, quien se lo colocó en el cuello.

— ¿Es importante para ti?

— No exactamente, pero me ayuda a relajarme.

— Ella es una mujer muy hermosa. — Dijo Fouquet, cuyas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Wardes se enrojecieran.

— ¿La viste?

— Lo estabas sosteniendo con tanta fuerza incluso estando inconsciente que no pude resistirme. Entonces ¿quién es ella?

— Es mi madre. — Respondió Wardes con una voz desagradable. — Como sea, solo te diré eso. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Cromwell, acompañado por Sheffield. Cromwell, a pesar de experimentar una derrota de tal calibre, estaba totalmente calmado.

— Parece que ya recuperó el conocimiento, Vizconde.

— ¡Imploro su perdón, Su Excelencia! No fallé una, sino dos veces.

— Eso no es importante, pues su fracaso es irrelevante.

Sheffield abrió un rollo de pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

— Una esfera de luz apareció en el cielo y acabó con toda nuestra flota.

— En otras palabras, el enemigo usó una magia desconocida. Eso fue un error, no fue la culpa de alguien. Un simple soldado como usted no debe ser culpado de esto. Solamente concéntrese en recuperar su salud.

Cromwell ofreció su mano a Wardes, quien la besó.

— Agradezco su amabilidad, Su Excelencia.

Wardes recordó a la chica que iba en la máquina voladera. Wardes, quien había visto a través del talento de Louise, ansiaba el poder del que había sido testigo, el elemento perdido del Vacío. Sin embargo, dicho Vació era completamente diferente al que le había mostrado Cromwell.

— ¿La fuente de esa luz fue realmente el Vacío? El Vació que me mostró Su Excelencia no se asemeja en nada a esa luz.

— Nadie puede decir que tiene un conocimiento completo del Vacío. El Vació es un gran misterio.

Cromwell hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Se dice que el ejército de Tristain fue liderado por Henrietta. ¿Por qué cree que una princesa sin experiencia se unió a la batalla? Esa princesa usó el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador. Imagino que descubrió el secreto de la Familia Real.

— ¿El secreto de la Familia Real?

— ¿Sabía que una vez las familias reales de Albion, Tristain y Gallia fueron una misma? El secreto del Fundador fue dividido entre esas familias. ¿No es así, señorita Sheffield?

— Es como dice Su Excelencia. Por ejemplo, a la Familia Real de Albion se le entregó el Rubí de Viento. Sin embargo, este ha desaparecido y no se ha encontrado. Actualmente hay una investigación llevándose a cabo.

Wardes miró con curiosidad a Sheffield, quien tenía un manto cubriendo su rostro. Cualquiera podría decir que era la secretaria de Cromwell, pero para él, ella aparentaba ser mucho más.

— Justo ahora, la reina Henrietta es adorada como una mujer santa.

— La gobernante del reino obtendrá el secreto de las familias reales una vez sea coronada. — Agregó Sheffield.

Cromwell sonrió.

— Wales.

Ante el llamado, la persona revivida por Cromwell entró al cuarto.

— ¿Llamó, Su Excelencia?

— Quisiera darle mis felicitaciones a tu amante por la coronación. Me gustaría que ella venga aquí, a Londinium. Sin embargo, el viaje es muy tedioso y aburrido. Por eso quiero que la acompañes en el camino.

Wales asintió.

— Entonces, Wales, cuídese. Asegúrese que la Santa llegue sana y salva.

Cromwell se retiró de la habitación junto con Sheffield. Wales los siguió luego de unos segundos.

— Que tipo tan desagradable. Molestar a una chica con su amante muerto me parece demasiado. — Murmuró Fouquet. — ¿Sabías que ese hombre no es un noble? Él era u simple obispo.

Wardes resopló con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No puedo calmarle. Si tan solo esta herida estuviera curada… Me siento realmente impotente. Siento la Tierra Santa demasiado lejos.

Fouquet se rio ligeramente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Wardes.

— Eres un hombre débil, eso lo sabía desde el principio.

Entonces, Fouquet acercó su rostro al de Wardes y posó sus labios en los de él. Luego de unos segundos, separó sus labios lentamente.

— Por ahora descansa. No sé qué es lo que escondes, pero necesitas descansar de vez en cuando. — Murmuró Fouquet.

 **…**

El día en el que yo me encontraba con Louise en el Palacio Real, un carruaje se estaba dirigiendo en dirección a Gallia. En dicho carruaje estaban viajando Tabitha y Kirche. Sylphid se encontraba siguiendo el carruaje desde el cielo, con Flame en su lomo.

Ya que Louise y yo no nos encontrábamos en la academia por nuestro viaje al Palacio Real, Kirche fue a visitar a Tabitha para pasar el rato. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a Tabitha terminando de empacar su maleta. Luego de preguntar, Kirche se enteró que Tabitha volvería a casa por unos días y luego ello, pidió un permiso para poder acompañarla en el viaje.

La pelirroja sacó su cabeza por la ventana.

— ¡Tabitha! ¡Mira hacia afuera! ¡Vacas! ¡Hay muchísimas de ellas!

Sin embargo, Tabitha no dio respuesta alguna. Ella se mantuvo leyendo un libro. Kirche, aburrida, se recostó sobre su asiento.

— Tabitha, has estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, ¿no deberías estar más feliz de volver?

Tabitha siguió sin responder. Kirche, aburrida, trató iniciar una conversación cambiando de tema.

— En verdad no sabía que eras de Gallia, ¿acaso eres una estudiante de intercambio? ¿Por qué estudias en el extranjero?

La peliazul siguió leyendo su libro y no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas. Fue entonces cuando Kirche notó algo. Tabitha no había cambiado la página del libro que estaba leyendo durante todo el viaje. Ella no estaba leyendo el libro, solo lo miraba. Kirche decidió no seguir indagando. La sospecha de la pelirroja se había confirmado, pues cuando vio a Tabitha alistar sus maletas, una atmosfera distinta se podía notar en esta última.

Debido a cierto evento ellas dos se habían convertido en amigas bastante cercanas y es por el hecho de ser amigas que Kirche entendí bien que habían cosas que no podían obligarse a contarse. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Kirche, al ser mayor, se preocupara por Tabitha.

Cerca de la frontera, Kirche vio una línea de unos diez transeúntes por delante del carruaje. Todos ocultaban sus rostros con capuchas y llevaban sus varitas. Ella pensó que eran soldados, cosa que no le llamó la atención pues se encontraban en tiempos de guerra. Una vez pasaron al lado de ellos, Kirche pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de los encapuchados. La cara de uno de ellos se le hizo extremadamente familiar. Estuvo tratando de recordar a dicha persona hasta que se perdió de vista, cosa que hizo que perdiera el interés.

Kirche miró nuevamente a Tabitha, que seguía mirando la misma página de su libro. La pelirroja puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera y habló con una voz optimista.

— Sin importar qué y sin importar lo que suceda, yo estaré a tu lado.

El viaje se extendió por dos días hasta llegar a la frontera. En el puesto de control, los guardias leyeron sus papeles y les permitieron el paso. Ellas habían entrado a Gallia. El reino de Gallia poseía una cultura parecida a la de Tristain, de hecho ambas naciones eran conocidas como Las Coronas Gemelas.

Las chicas habían tomado un desvío del camino principal, pues en el puesto de control les habían informado que el lago Ragdorian se había desbordado y varias carreteras se encontraban inundadas. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron a un lugar abierto. Tabitha cerró su libro y miró a través de la ventana.

— ¿Está tu casa cerca de aquí?

— Pronto.

Luego de esa única palabra que Tabitha dijo en todo el viaje, la peliazul se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Pasando a través del camino de la montaña, el carruaje siguió avanzando. No tardaron mucho más hasta ingresar a un bosque, donde se podían observar gran cantidad de agricultores descansando a la sombra de enormes árboles de roble. Kirche notó que uno de ellos llevaba una cesta de manzanas y le pidió al chofer que se detuviera junto a él.

— Parecen ser manzanas muy deliciosas, ¿a qué precio las venderías?

El sujeto tomó una manzana de la cesta y se la dio a Kirche, quien le entregó varias monedas de cobre.

— Disculpe, aquí hay suficiente para comprar toda la cesta.

— Dos serás suficientes. — Dijo Kirche para después darle una mordida a la manzana.

Luego de recibir la segunda manzana, Kirche le pasó la fruta a Tabitha.

— Está manzana está muy buena, ¿Cómo se llama esta parcela? — Le preguntó al granjero.

— El área alrededor de Ragdorian es un terreno bajo control directo.

— ¿Control directo?

— Bajo el control directo de Su Alteza. — Dijo el hombre a la vez que sonreía.

El carruaje entonces siguió avanzando y después de unos segundos, Kirche volteó a ver a Tabitha.

— Se supone que este territorio está gobernado por tu familia, ¿acaso eres…?

 **…**

— ¿En dónde está Aztor?

— Está aquí. — Dijo Louise mientras abría un pequeño bolso para mostrarme a Montmorency. — En verdad fue difícil meterlo sin que se despertara.

La mañana había llegado y todo estaba listo para nuestro viaje. Eran tres caballos los que se usarían para el viaje. Guiche y Montmorency tendrían uno para cada uno. Mientras que yo iría con Louise en el tercero. La razón de eso era que yo me había transformado en gato y estaba profundamente dormido.

 **…**

— ¿Listo? — Preguntó Montmorency

— Sí, por favor lanza rápido el hechizo. — Respondí con impaciencia.

Caminaba rápidamente en círculos. No podía quedarme quieto ni un solo momento, pues sentía como mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos el ver a Tabitha. Me encontraba en el cuarto de Louise, junto con ella y Montmorency. Esta última iba a lanzarme un hechizo para poder dormir, ya que evidentemente me costaría hacer eso yo mismo.

Montmorency levantó su varita y empezó a recitar el hechizo, pero fue interrumpida a la mitad.

— ¡Un momento! — Gritó Louise.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté bruscamente.

— Transfórmate.

— ¿Para qué?

— Si así estás ahora, va a ser una molestia tener que controlarte mañana en la mañana. Lo mejor es que te quedes dormido hasta que lleguemos al lago Ragdorian.

— Bien, bien, como sea. — Respondí para transformarme inmediatamente.

Una vez como gato, seguí caminando en círculos. Solo faltaba que Montmorency lanzara el hechizo, pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Así que fue de ese modo que te enteraste de la poción! ¡Tú eras ese gato que encontré en mi cuarto!

— Luego hablarán de eso, lanza el hechizo.

— Pero…

— ¡Lánzalo!

Montmorency obedeció a Louise y recitó el conjuro. Inmediatamente caí dormido.

 **…**

— ¿Debería usar de nuevo el hechizo?

— ¿Cuánto más se supone que va a dormir?

— Son unas doce horas en total, así que debería quedarse dormido por al menos cinco horas más.

— Entonces lánzalo nuevamente, es mejor no arriesgarse a que se despierte a medio camino.

Montmorency, como había sugerido, usó nuevamente el hechizo de sueño en mí. Después de eso, los tres estudiantes montaron sus respectivos caballos.

— No podemos ir demasiado rápido o Aztor podría despertarse. Demoraremos más tiempo, pero no queda de otra.

Montmorency y Guiche asintieron a las indicaciones de Louise, y entonces los tres empezaron a cabalgar.

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. — Dijo Montmorency. — Va a ser la primera vez que falte a clases.

— Espero que esto sea tan divertido como lo de Albion. — Dijo Guiche quien estaba sonriendo. — Desde que llegó Aztor las cosas se han vuelto más interesantes.

 **…**

El carruaje había finalmente llegado a la casa de Tabitha. Era una mansión algo vieja, pero igualmente maravillosamente construida. En ella se podía apreciar el emblema de la Familia Real de Gallia, dos varias mágicas cruzadas. Sin embargo, había algo que le llamó la atención a Kirche, una grieta en el emblema. Esa era una señal de deshonor. A pesar de pertenecer a la familia real, ellos habían sido despojados de sus derechos.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión y un viejo sirviente abrió la puerta del carruaje.

— Señorita, sea usted bienvenida.

Ya que ninguna otra persona vino, Kirche sintió como si ese lugar estuviera desierto. Los tres entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala. Una vez ahí, Kirche se acomodó en un sofá.

— ¿Podemos primero ir a saludar a tus padres?

Tabitha sacudió la cabeza.

— Espera aquí. — Dijo para después abandonar la habitación.

Kirche observó los alrededores mientras el sirviente le trajo un poco de vino. Ella, sin embargo, no lo tocó y le habló directamente.

— Esta es su casa, sin embargo parece ser que tú eres el único que vive aquí.

— Soy Pecerin, el mayordomo de la familia de Orléans. ¿Es usted amiga de la señorita Charlotte?

Kirche asintió.

 _Siempre tuve el presentimiento que Tabitha era un nombre falso. Así que se llama Charlotte._

Kirche se mantuvo pensando por un momento. El apellido de Tabitha, Orleans se le hacía conocido de cierta forma.

 _Orleans, Orleans,_ _¿Qué no es ese el apellido de la familia del hermano menor del rey de Gallia?_

— ¿Por qué hay una señal de deshonor en el emblema de la mansión? — Inquirió Kirche.

— Tal parece que usted es extranjera, disculpe pero ¿podría decirme su apellido?

— Soy de los Von Zerbst de Germania. También quiero preguntarle el por qué Tabitha fue a estudiar al extranjero con un nombre falso.

El mayordomo dio un largo suspiro.

— La señorita se hace llamar Tabitha. Ya veo… ella nunca había traído a alguien a esta casa. Debes ser una persona importante para ella. Supongo que no hay problema si te cuenta la historia.

Pecerin hizo una pequeña pausa.

— La realidad es que esta mansión es… una prisión.

 **…**

Tabitha golpeó la puerta de la habitación más recóndita de la mansión. No hubo respuesta alguna, pero eso era normal. Desde hace cinco años, cuando Tabitha tenía apenas diez años, nunca hubo respuesta. Tabitha abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto.

La habitación era distinta al resto de la casa. Estaba completamente vació salvo por una cama, una mesa y una silla. La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba una fresca brisa. Cerca de dicha ventana había una mujer alta y delgada que sostenía una muñeca entre sus brazos. Ella observó a detenidamente a Tabitha con ojos aterrorizados.

Tabitha hizo una profunda reverencia al acercarse a esa mujer.

— Madre, he vuelto.

La respuesta de la mujer hizo un total contraste con el saludo de Tabitha.

— ¡Vete de aquí, muchacha insolente! ¡No eres más que una espía de la familia real! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Sé que solo quieren arrebatarme a mi hermosa hija Charlotte!

Tabitha mantuvo su cabeza agachada y no respondió.

— ¡He tenido suficiente de su sucia vida aristócrata! ¡Sólo deseamos una vida tranquila! ¡Déjennos en paz!

La mujer agarró un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y se lo arrojó a Tabitha, quien al no poder esquivarlo, le cayó en la cabeza. La madre de Tabitha se dio la vuelta y volvió a acariciar a la muñeca. Tabitha mostró una triste sonrisa, expresión que podía mostrar solo en aquella habitación.

Tabitha, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acercó lentamente a su madre mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel rúnico. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Tabitha colocó dicho papel en el suelo y acto seguido dio unos pasos atrás. Espero unos segundos y usó adoptó una posición de mano para activar el conjuro de curación. La tinta en el papel rúnico empezó a brillar y luego de ello, el papel rúnico se desvaneció. Tabitha, deliberadamente, hizo algo de ruido al dirigirse a la puerta. Su madre reaccionó y volteó. Al verla, Tabitha se dio cuenta de lo obvio. El hechizo no había hecho ningún efecto. La triste sonrisa que tenía antes se tornó en una amarga.

— Su esposo ha sido asesinado y es por ello que ahora usted está así. Me iré por hoy, pero regresaré tarde o temprano. Hasta ese día, por favor, pida por la seguridad de la muñeca de su hija.

Dicho eso, Tabitha dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 **…**

— ¿Victima de una lucha por la sucesión?

Pecerin asintió.

— Así es. Sucedió hace cinco años con la muerte del anterior rey. Él había dejado a dos príncipes herederos. El que se encuentra gobernando ahora es el hijo mayor, Joseph. El padre de la señorita Charlotte, el Duque de Orleans, era el segundo hijo.

— Entonces ella realmente es parte de la Familia Real.

— El Duque de Orleans era muy talentoso y querido por todos. Estaba totalmente capacitado para ser el gobernante. Lamentablemente tuvo varias privaciones por ser el segundo hijo. Durante esos días, el palacio se encontraba dividido en dos facciones por el poder. Al final, el Duque de Orleans fue asesinado al ser alcanzado por una flecha envenenada. Cualquiera pensaría que ahí acabaría la disputa, pero la tragedia todavía no había acabado.

Pecerin dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

— El Rey Joseph, prefiriendo no correr ningún riesgo, decidió eliminar cualquier posible futuro problema. Invitaron a la señora y a la señorita a un banquete. Durante este, la bebida de la señorita fue envenenada. La señora se dio cuenta de ello y, para proteger a su hija, decidió beber el veneno ella misma. Una magia que había sido lanzada en esa bebida rompió su mente. Desde ese momento la señora enloqueció.

Kirche se encontraba conmocionada. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

— Desde ese momento, la señorita selló todas sus emociones y expresiones. Ella era una chica brillante y alegre, totalmente distinta a como es ahora. Sin embargo, es comprensible luego de ver a su madre de ese modo.

De repente, un recuerdo había aparecido en la mente de Kirche.

 **…**

— Tabitha no estaba realmente enferma. En la mañana, cuando fuiste a su habitación, seguramente viste varios papeles rúnicos en su cama, ¿verdad?

— Así es. De hecho había también varios esparcidos por el piso.

— Fui descuidado al olvidar mencionarles esto. La magia rúnica requiere repetir un hechizo cientos de veces para poder tan siquiera usarlo y por ello algunos creen que mientras más practiquen, más rápido podrán ver un resultado. No me extenderé con explicaciones, pero es peligroso excederse.

— Creo saber más o menos a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

— Antes de pedirte el favor, quería preguntarte si tienes alguna idea de porqué Tabitha tiene tantos deseos de aprender el hechizo de curación. Según recuerdo, ella puede usar el elemento agua, así que veo esto algo extraño.

— Aunque me lo preguntes, no sabría responderte. Además, te aseguro que muchos querrían aprender ese hechizo de curación en este mundo. Después de todo dijiste que con suficientes magos salvaron a alguien que estaba al borde de la muerte.

 **…**

 _Así que es por eso que estaba obsesionada con aprender la magia rúnica._

— Una vez se dieron cuenta que el plan de envenenar a la señorita había fracasado, eligieron un método distinto para deshacerse de ella. Le asignaron una misión extremadamente difícil, la cual nunca había sido completada hasta la fecha. Contra todo pronóstico, la señorita Charlotte completó la misión y juró lealtad a la Familia Real. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso la siguieron tratando con frialdad. Por haber cumplido con la misión, normalmente se le hubiera entregado un territorio, pero solo se le concedió el título de Chevalier y fue forzada también a estudiar en el extranjero. La señora, por otro lado, se quedó aquí.

Pecerin se mordió el labio inferior.

— Y entonces, siempre que la Familia Real tiene alguna difícil tarea por hacer, ¿ellos la llaman para que ella se encargue? Su padre fue asesinado, su madre inducida a la locura por un veneno y ella tiene que obedecer a las personas detrás de todo eso. Nunca supe de nada que fuese tan trágico como esto. ¿Qué tan cruel pueden ser esas personas?

Kirche comprendió la razón del constante silencio de Tabitha. Comprendió porqué ella permaneció todo el viaje mirando la misma página de su libro.

— ¿Puedes decirme por qué ella se presenta a sí misma como Tabitha?

— La señora era una persona muy ocupada y por ello la joven señorita pasó sola gran parte de su niñez. Un día la señora, a pesar de su apretada agenda, se dio tiempo para ir a la ciudad y comprar una muñeca. La señorita estaba muy contenta y trató a esa muñeca como una hermana. Ahora mismo dicha muñeca está en posesión de la señora, quien debido a su estado actual, piensa que es la señorita Charlotte. El nombre que la señorita Charlotte le dio a su muñeca es Tabitha.

Justo al terminar de hablar, la puerta de la sala fue abierta y por ella entró Tabitha. El mayordomo hizo una referencia y le entregó una carta.

— Estas son las instrucciones de la Familia Real.

Tabitha retiró el sello de la carta y la abrió para después leer su contenido.

— ¿Cuándo dará inicio?

— Mañana.

— Entendido.

— Pediré por su seguridad en el cumplimiento de la misión. — Dijo el mayordomo a la vez que hacía una nueva reverencia para luego proceder a retirarse.

Tabitha se acercó a Kirche.

— Espera aquí.

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza.

— Lo siento, luego de escuchar todo no hay forma que no te acompañe.

— Peligroso.

— No voy a repetir lo que dije.

Tabitha no respondió. En cambio, bajó su cabeza ligeramente.

 **…**

Llegó la noche. Ambas chicas se encontraban en la misma habitación. Mientras que Tabitha se había quedado dormida una vez se echó en la cama, Kirche simplemente se recostó en un sofá.

Tabitha le explicó a Kirche la misión a realizar. Incluso luego de escuchar en qué consistiría dicha misión, Kirche no se retractó de su decisión.

— Aunque lo prometí, esa tarea va a ser en extremo difícil.

Kirche sabía que podían morir por tratar de cumplir la misión, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación. Como nobles, el riesgo de morir siempre estaba presente en mayor o menor medida a lo largo de la vida. Lo que tenía más preocupada a Kirche era Tabitha.

 _¿Qué increíble soledad ha tenido que aguantar esta niña?_

Tabitha estaba dando vueltas en su cama. Su rostro parecía el de una niña inocente sin sus gafas. No parecía tener ni una sola carga sobre sus hombros.

— Mamá… — Murmuró Tabitha. — No la bebas, mamá…

La ya gran simpatía que tenía Kirche por su amiga, creció todavía más. Tabitha siguió llamando a su madre muchas veces en sueños. Kirche terminó levantándose del sofá, se recostó en la cama junto a Tabitha y la abrazó contra sí misma. Tabitha hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Kirche. El calor de su cuerpo pareció hacerla sentir como fuera su madre quien la estaba abrazando. No pasó mucho para que la chica peliazul se tranquilizara.

 **…**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Miré alrededor mío, pero no podía ver nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. Podía sentir que estaba rodeado de cuero. Comencé a moverme para buscar una salida. No tardé mucho, pues el lugar tenía apenas dos veces mi tamaño. Mi cabeza salió por un agujero que se encontraba en la parte superior de mi, digámosle, prisión. Delante de mí pude ver a Montmorency cabalgando. Volteé mi cabeza y vi a Louise, me di cuenta entonces que estaba en un bolso. Noté también que junto a mí se encontraban varios papeles rúnicos. Todavía me encontraba somnoliento y me costaba procesar bien todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Ya casi llegamos, ahí está el lago Ragdorian. — Informó Montmorency.

 _¿Lago Ragdorian? Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo vinimos aquí para buscar el ingrediente para el antídoto._

Fue entonces cuando sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

 _¿Antídoto? ¿Para qué era el antídoto?_

Pude notar como mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse inquieto.

 _Es verdad, la poción de amor que me hizo enamorarme de Tabitha._

Al recordar ese nombre, empecé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _Espera, este lago está en la frontera con Gallia, se supone que Tabitha regresó a Gallia, ¿verdad?_

Comencé a moverme para tratar de salir del bolso. Estaba incómodo y no quería permanecer más ahí.

 _Gallia es mucho más grande que Tristain, ¿puedo encontrarla? No importa, debo intentarlo._

— ¡Aztor se despertó! — Gritó Louise, quien había sentido mis intentos de escapar.

Su alerta fue tarde, sin embargo, pues un segundo después me liberé.

— Pero si no hicimos nada para despertarlo. Él debería quedarse dormido por al menos cuatro horas más.

Una vez en el suelo, empecé a correr en dirección a Gallia. Los tres magos se miraron unos a otros. Tardaron en reaccionar, pero una vez lo hicieron aceleraron el paso para poder alcanzarme, cosa que evidentemente lograron en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Guiche, detenlo!

El mago rubio sacó su varita y recitó un hechizo. Pude notar como la tierra que estaba al frente mío comenzó a actuar extraño. Una vez pasé por encima, una pequeña mano formada por la misma tierra intentó atraparme. Di un salto y logré evitar el agarre. Louise se adelantó y bloqueó mi camino. Intenté ir por otra dirección, pero Montmorency apareció al frente mío.

 _Rodeado, ¿qué hago ahora?_

Sabiendo que no podía escapar, me transformé. Guiche fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, él invocó a sus valquirias para intentar atraparme. Sabiendo que no podía hacerles frente, miré a mi alrededor en busca de una salida. Fue entonces cuando noté que Derflinger se encontraba en el caballo de Louise. Corrí en dicha dirección, cosa que tomó desprevenida a Louise. Ella notó lo que estaba viendo y empezó a recitar un hechizo. Una explosión se originó en el suelo delante de mí y me hizo caer. Cuando me levanté, una mano se posó en mi hombro. Volteé y vi a una de las valquirias.

— Bien, bien, voy a calmarme. — Dije a la vez que me sentaba.

Los tres magos bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a mí.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! — Preguntó Louise.

 _Quedarme quieto es difícil, pero solo será por un momento._

Tenía ganas de levantarme y tratar nuevamente de correr, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin más.

— Desperté y mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía, recordé a Tabitha. Mencionaste el lago Ragdorian y ya que Montmorency mencionó que estaba en la frontera con Gallia, algo en mí me hizo correr.

 _Acérquense solo un poco más._

— ¡¿Y acaso planeabas buscarla en todo Gallia?!

 _Un poco más cerca._

— Es difícil controlarme. — Dije a la vez que me levantaba. — Es como si una segunda personalidad me ¡dominara! — Aproveché que bajaron la guardia y cogí las varitas de Guiche y Montmorency.

Empuje a la pareja fuera del camino y subí al caballo de Guiche. Inmediatamente comencé a cabalgar y me alejé de ahí. Louise de inmediato corrió a su caballo y empezó a perseguirme. Guiche y Montmorency no tardaron en seguirla, pues necesitaban recuperar sus varitas.

 **…**

— Una vez más, quiero pedir perdón.

— Solamente transfórmate de nuevo, te pondremos nuevamente a dormir.

La persecución había durado cerca de ocho horas. Ya era de noche y de alguna forma había logrado recuperar el control de mí mismo. Seguía inquieto, pero podía hacer que mi cuerpo me obedeciera. Una vez pasó eso, me detuve para dejar que me alcanzaran. Les devolví sus varitas a Guiche y Montmorency, y me disculpé con los tres estudiantes. Louise estaba histérica por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Quizás uno de nosotros debería vigilarlo. — Sugirió Montmorency. — Por algún motivo él se despertó antes de tiempo y sería malo que algo así volviera a pasar.

— Tienes razón.

Ambas chicas miraron a Guiche.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Quién más podría ser?

— Pero…

Montmorency miró fijamente a Guiche y eso fue suficiente para el mago rubio terminara aceptando. Una vez me transformé, Montmorency me puso nuevamente a dormir. Las dos magas se fueron también a descansar mientras que Guiche se quedó despierto vigilándome.

Habíamos perdido al menos un día.

 **…**

Salvo un pequeño incidente, que obviamente tuvo que ver con un intento de escape mío, la noche y la madrugada pasaron sin complicaciones. La mañana llegó y nos dirigimos nuevamente al lago Ragdorian. El día anterior, en mi apuro, no me di cuenta que cabalgué en dirección opuesta a Gallia.

Al principio era como si una mitad de mí siguiera razonando a mi voluntad, mientras que la otra se enfocaba en pensar en Tabitha. Sin embargo, desde que ella se fue, parecía como si la segunda mitad empezara a crecer. En mis momentos de total lucidez todavía podía mantener el control de mi cuerpo, pero darme cuentas de algunas cosas o enfocarme en varias tareas a la vez se me hacía más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo.

 _Espero que resolvamos esto dentro de poco. Si ya intenté la estupidez de ir a buscarla por todo Gallia, no quiero pensar en qué haría la próxima vez._

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Me preguntó Louise.

— Horrible, preferiría estar dormido.

Debido al incidente de la madrugada, me quedé dormido gran parte del camino. Sin embargo, al estar ya tan cerca de nuestro destino y como Montmorency prefería tenerme despierto por si el espíritu de agua se enfadaba, no podían lanzarme nuevamente el hechizo de sueño.

Pasada una hora, llegamos finalmente al lago. Su tamaño era enorme, no había visto nada comparable en mi vida.

— Sabía que era grande, pero esto superó mis expectativas. — Comenté

— Algo anda mal. — Dijo Montmorency.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El nivel del agua es mucho más alto de lo que debería. La orilla del lago debería estar mucho más alejada.

— Bueno, eso explica que ese tejado que se ve a lo lejos esté bajo el agua. De igual modo, no importa mientras podamos conseguir las lágrimas.

— Importa y mucho. Esto podría deberse a que el Espíritu del Agua está enojado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Mi familia, usuaria del elemento Agua por excelencia, ha sido la encargada de negociar con este espíritu por generaciones. Aunque ahora, por algunas razones, son otros los nobles que tienen esa tarea.

— ¿Has llegado a ver al espíritu?

— Solo en una ocasión hace varios años. Mi familia buscaba cooperación del Espíritu del Agua para hacer un sistema de drenaje. Sin embargo, los espíritus pueden llegar a enfadarse fácilmente. Mi padre ofendió al espíritu y el sistema de drenaje fracasó.

— Solo espero que no esté lo suficientemente enojado como para no ayudarnos. Como sea, empecemos de una vez. — Dije con impaciencia.

De repente, un granjero se acercó a nosotros.

— Supongo, mis señores, que ustedes son nobles.

— Así es, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Mis señores, ¿han venido a negociar con el Espíritu del Agua? De ser así, entonces hemos sido salvados. Por favor, hagan pronto las negociaciones para solucionar el problema de las inundaciones.

Solo atinamos a mirarnos entre nosotros.

— No podemos asegurar nada — empecé a decir —, pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

El granjero, satisfecho con la respuesta que di, nos agradeció y se alejó del lugar.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— ¿Tienes ganas y tiempo de oír quejas? Porque yo no.

Montmorency me miró algo molesta por mi brusca respuesta.

— Bien, perdón. Es solo que quiero conseguir el antídoto lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo es que llamamos al espíritu?

Montmorency agarró una pequeña bolsa que tenía atada a su cintura y de ella sacó una pequeña rana de color amarillo con manchas negras.

— ¡Rana! — Gritó Louise, quien al parecer les tenía fobia.

— Y esa rana es…

— Mi familiar. — dijo Montmorency para luego aclarar su garganta. — Escucha con atención Robin, quiero contactar a un viejo amigo.

La maga rubia sacó una aguja de su bolsillo y con ella pincho su dedo. Ella dejó caer una gota de sangre, salida de la minúscula herida, sobre la rana. Luego de eso, Montmorency recitó un hechizo para sanar su herida. Entonces se volvió a dirigir a su familiar.

— Ella ya sabe quién soy, por lo que deberá saber también quién eres tú. Robin, busca al viejo Espíritu del Agua y dile que quiero hablar con ella debido a nuestro juramento. Hazlo por mí, ¿entendido?

Luego de asentir, la rana saltó al agua.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo es que conseguiremos la lágrima? — Pregunté

— Para dejarlo en claro, la lágrima del Espíritu del Agua es solamente un nombre.

— Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente la lágrima?

— En primer lugar, los espíritus han vivido mucho más de lo que cualquier humano. Se dice que existen desde hace unos seis mil año, época en la que el Fundador estableció Halkeginia. Es por eso que no pueden llorar como tal, ellos son… diferentes. De hecho quizás ni se les pueda considerar seres vivos. De cualquier modo, la lágrima del espíritu del agua es una parte…

Montmorency no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la superficie del agua que empezó a brillar atrajo la atención de todos. A unos treinta metros de la orilla, el agua empezó a elevarse.

El familiar de Montmorency saltó a la orilla y desde ahí dio un nuevo salto a la mano de Montmorency, quien acarició su cabeza con un dedo.

— Gracias por ayudarnos. — Dijo Montmorency a la vez que guardaba nuevamente a Robin y extendía sus manos hacia el espíritu. — Soy Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency, una usuaria del elemento agua y hago parte del linaje con el que hace años hiciste un juramento. He puesto mi sangre en la rana para ayudarte a recordar. Si lo recuerdas, responde de la forma y en las palabras que nosotros entendemos.

La masa de agua que sobresalía del lago comenzó a tomar forma. Poco a poco adoptó una apariencia similar a la de Montmorency. El rostro del espíritu empezó a adoptar diferentes expresiones hasta que finalmente se volvió inexpresivo.

— Recuerdo el líquido que fluye por tu cuerpo. La luna ha cambiado cincuenta y dos veces desde nuestro último encuentro.

— Me alegra oír eso. Espíritu del Agua, necesito preguntarle algo que podría sonar insensible. ¿Podría usted darme una porción de su cuerpo?

Me extrañé por la petición.

— ¿Por qué le estás pidiendo parte de su cuerpo? — Le susurré a Montmorency.

— ¿No recuerdas que dije que la lágrima es solo un nombre?

— Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ve…? Oh, ya veo.

 _Así que la lágrima es justamente una porción de su cuerpo._ Suspiré con un poco de molestia.

Estaba irritado. Irritado por algo tan simple como no haberme dado cuenta de lo que era una lágrima, cuando normalmente lo habría deducido por lo que dijo Montmorency antes de que fuera interrumpida. Fijé mi vista nuevamente en el espíritu quien, luego de unos segundos, sonrió, cosa que me dio una efímera ilusión.

— Me niego, simple mortal.

— ¿Es así? Que pesar… Bueno, nos iremos de regreso ahora. — Respondió Montmorency.

— Espera, ¿te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? — Reproché.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer si se negó?

Me adelanté a Montmorency.

— Espera, ¿qué intentas hacer?

— Espíritu del Agua, sé que estoy siendo maleducado por insistir, pero por favor, considera nuevamente el darnos una porción de tu cuerpo.

El espíritu se quedó mirándome sin decir ni una palabra. Decidí arrodillarme para tratar de ganar su simpatía.

— Se lo suplico. Hemos viajado de muy lejos, estamos en una gran necesidad y lo necesitamos como a de lugar. Le daré cualquier cosa a cambio, no importa lo que….

Sentí como la sensación cálida que tenía en mi pecho creció exponencialmente. Ello hizo que me detuviera antes de poder terminar de hablar.

 _Maldición… ¿Tiene que ser ahora?_

Me levanté lentamente y empecé a caminar por la orilla del lago.

 _Han pasado ya varios días, me pregunto si ella también me extraña._

Mis intenciones de ir a Gallia habían nacido nuevamente y para ello sabía que necesitaba rodear el lago.

 _Solo necesito un maldito minuto más para terminar de hablar con el espíritu. ¿Qué no puedes controlarte por un poco más de tiempo?_

De no ser porque todavía podía razonar de cierta forma, entonces no hay duda alguna que hubiera corrido en lugar de caminar. Pasaron los segundos y fue Louise la primera en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— Guiche, ve a por él.

El mago, acatando la orden, fue a detenerme. Luego de lo que pasó, lo normal sería que el espíritu del agua se fuera sin más. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

— Dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera, ¿verdad?

Louise, quien estaba enfocada en mí, se sobresaltó al escuchar al espíritu hablar nuevamente. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y dar un paso al frente.

— Así es. Si es por una parte de su cuerpo, le entregaremos lo que quiera.

— Bien, entonces les daré lo que me piden si se deshacen de aquellos me han atacado.

— ¿Deshacernos?

— Así es. He agotado mi energía elevando el nivel de agua y no me queda lo suficiente para poder pelear contra ellos. Si pueden eliminarlos, entonces les daré mi lágrima.

— No, no me gustan las peleas.

Louise miró furiosa a Montmorency por el comentario que hizo.

— No creo tener que repetir lo que pasará si no nos ayudas, ¿verdad?

— Bien, bien, ya entendí.

Louise fijó su vista nuevamente en el espíritu.

— Es un trato.

El Espíritu del Agua asintió y el agua que formaba su cuerpo volvió al lago. Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas hasta que de pronto recordaron mi nuevo intento de escape. Ellas voltearon en mi dirección y me vieron forcejeando con Guiche. El mago, tontamente, decidió no usar ningún hechizo y detenerme él mismo. En consecuencia, le logré quitar la varita de alguna forma, cosa que terminó en Guiche sujetándome lo más fuertemente posible para que no me alejara.

Louise llevó la palma de su mano derecha a su frente.

 _¿Cómo es que esto va a funcionar?_

 **…**

— ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

— Lo suficiente como para pelear.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y por algún milagro me encontraba nuevamente en mis cabales. Luego de ir a la orilla que estaba del lado de Gallia, nos decidimos sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la orilla. Guiche estaba durmiendo, pues estaba demasiado cansado por haberme vigilado la noche anterior.

— No estoy segura de esto.

— Deben ser fuertes para atreverse a atacar al espíritu del agua. Si no ayudo, no creo que podamos ganar.

— Entonces, ¿algún plan?

— No perderé el tiempo intentando pensar en algo, estoy seguro que solo se me ocurrirá atacar de frente.

— Sí que estás mal, compañero.

— Mucho, pero al menos me gustaría saber a qué me enfrento. El Espíritu del Agua nos dijo que la atacaron en el fondo del lago. ¿Cómo es que pudieron respirar bajo el agua?

— Tal vez sea un usuario del elemento Agua. — Comentó Montmorency. — Pudieron llegar al lago mediante una bola de aire. Sin embargo, para eso se debería estar en contacto directo con el agua, cosa que es un suicidio en una pelea contra el espíritu. Pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que sea un mago de elemento Viento, de ese modo se puede evitar el contacto con el agua.

 _Dudo que sea tan fuerte como Wardes, pero en mi estado lo mejor es que no me confíe._

— ¿Cómo es que pueden hacerle daño?

— Los movimientos del Espíritu del Agua son lentos. Además, si se le separa de su fuente de agua, con el tiempo su magia se agotará. Con una fuerte llama se le puede evaporar y de ese modo no podría volverse a unir a su parte evaporada. Por último, pelear es mucho más difícil para el espíritu, pues los atacantes, como dije, no están en contacto con el agua.

— ¿No hay algo mal en eso? Se supone que el espíritu es fuerte, así que debería haber un riesgo al enfrentarlo o algo así.

— Bueno, para ser un plebeyo al menos te diste cuenta de eso. La verdad es que se necesita una gran concentración para mantener la burbuja de aire. Si por algún motivo esta llegara a romperse y ellos llegaran a estar en contacto con el agua por tan solo un instante, el espíritu no tendría ningún problema para derrotarlos.

— Bien, compañero. Luego de oír todo eso, ¿se te ocurrió algo?

— Tú sabes la respuesta a eso.

— Supongo que yo me encargaré de pensar en algo. — Dijo Derflinger.

— Quiero que tomes en consideración algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Detesto las peleas salvajes, así que no haré algo que no sea curarlos si algo sale mal. — Mencionó finalmente Montmorency.

Llevé la palma de mi mano derecha a mi frente.

 _¿Cómo es que esto va a funcionar?_

 **…**

— Te veo inquieto. — Comentó Derflinger.

— Dime algo nuevo. Solo quiero acabar esto pronto.

Ya era más de medianoche. Había papeles rúnicos esparcidos por todo el lugar y algunas valquirias de Guiche aprovechaban la oscuridad para ocultar sus figuras. Los tres estudiantes eligieron ocultarse detrás del mismo árbol. Yo, por otro lado, me oculté en uno diferente para atacar desde un lado distinto.

— ¿En verdad te molesta tanto?

— Es frustrante querer hacer algo y que de repente otra "personalidad" tome el control. Si Tabitha no se hubiera ido, quizás estaría más tranquilo y no hubiera aceptado pelear contra dos peligrosos magos.

— ¿Quizás?

— Tarde o temprano Louise se daría cuenta, y eso sería muy malo. Si incluso ahora que quiero obtener el antídoto está enojada, no quiero, ni puedo, imaginarme esa situación.

— Pensé que por tu estado no lo notarías.

— ¿Cómo lo notaste tú?

— No podía decir con certeza que estaba enojada, pero he vivido mucho, compañero. Puedo saber si alguien actúa diferente y en verdad la sentí diferente en tu primer intento de escape. En cuanto a ti…

— Recuerdo que me di cuenta la noche que le conté de la poción, solo por eso lo sé. Ahora mismo no puedo encontrar alguna diferencia sustancial.

— ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta?

— Estuvo más… ¿Precavida? ¿Directa? ¿Preocupada? No sabría cómo decirlo. Esa noche pude apreciar como fruncía un poco el ceño cada vez que me veía. De hecho, fue por eso que pensé que lo de hacerme dormir todo el viaje fue para no verme en ese estado. Como sea, además de eso, al menos todavía puedo notar que me ha estado hablando menos, como si tuviera algo más en mente.

La razón por la que preferí no contarle lo de la poción a Louise, fue justamente porque sabía que iba a enfadarse. Tuve razón en eso. Incluso después de todo lo que pasó, todavía se notaba que estaba enamorada. Y ver a la persona que te gusta enamorado de alguien más solo por haber bebido una poción es algo que normalmente te enojaría. Sin embargo, en algo me había equivocado. En un principio, por su carácter, imaginé que Louise se enojaría conmigo sin ninguna razón coherente, pero al final terminó comportándose más racional y en lugar de enojarse conmigo, solamente estuvo enojada por la situación en sí.

 _¿Acaso maduró un poco en algún momento?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez vi dos figuras acercándose a la orilla del lago. Los dos llevaban túnicas con capucha, así que ni siquiera podía saberse si eran hombres o mujeres. Ambas figuras sacaron sus varitas. Esa era la señal.

— ¿Listo, compañero?

— El preparar apropiadamente un terreno con papeles rúnicos luego de tanto tiempo me hace sentir algo emocionado. Terminemos rápido con esto. — Respondí a la vez que sujeté a Derflinger.

Corrí rápidamente hacia los dos objetivos. Una vez pasé cerca del árbol donde se escondían los tres estudiantes, Guiche recitó un hechizo, una versión mucho más grande del conjuro con el que intento atraparme. El terreno donde se encontraba la pareja se levantó y tomó forma de una gigantesca mano que intentó inmovilizarlos. A la vez, yo había dado un salto para atacarlos desde arriba por si, de alguna forma, lograban escapar del conjuro de Guiche. Todo de forma tan silenciosa que imaginé no se darían cuenta. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso.

Solo demoré tres segundos más en llegar hasta ellos, pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para evitaran nuestros ataques. La figura más alta ya había recitado un hechizo, el cual quemó por completo el suelo en el que estaban parados. El calor fue tal que detuvo el conjuro de Guiche. La persona más baja se enfocó en mí, cosa que me sorprendió. Mientras estaba en pleno vuelo, sentí como si un martillo me golpeara. En consecuencia, fui lanzado varios metros atrás.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que lo mejor era no confiarme, pero al final esas fueron solo palabras, pues en mi desenfreno no se me ocurrió en ningún momento usar alguno de los papeles rúnicos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

 _Concéntrate maldición._

Una flecha de hielo se formó rápidamente en el aire y fue lanzada en mi dirección. No fue difícil esquivarla, pero lo siguiente me tomó totalmente desprevenido. Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia mí. Bloquearlo con Derflinger no sería problema, pero tenía otros planes.

Al momento de esquivar la flecha de hielo, me había movido al lado de lo que parecía ser una roca. Sin embargo, dicha roca no era otra cosa más que una de las valquirias de Guiche que había sido disfrazada con magia. El brillo y ángulo del que venía la bola de fuego sin duda evitaba que los enemigos pudieran verme con claridad. Fue por eso que no debieron darse cuenta cuando la valquiria se puso de pie para protegerme.

— La explosión por ese conjuro podría traer problemas, salgamos de aquí.

Acatando lo más rápido que pude la orden de Derflinger, hice una seña de mano para teletransportarme varios metros a mi derecha. La bola de fuego acabó instantáneamente con la valquiria, la cual al parecer terminó haciéndose pasar por mí y despistó al enemigo.

 _Gracias por el aviso. ¿Es posible que me sigas dando indicaciones para usar los conjuros? Hoy no parece ser mi día._

— Sí, por supuesto. Memorizar la ubicación y función de esos más de cien papeles tuyos es fácil para mí — Murmuró Derflinger con un tono sarcástico.

 _Bien, perdón por pedirte eso._

Comencé a correr para atacar nuevamente.

 _Me preocupé al principio, pero al menos los papeles rúnicos más cercanos a ellos no fueron destruidos por esas llamas. Lo malo es que…_

Una nueva bola de fuego fue lanzada contra mí. A diferencia de la anterior, pude esquivarla por estar más atento. La otra maga no me ataco de inmediato, sin embargo, pues una enorme roca fue lanzada por Guiche. Roca que fue devuelta por una poderosa ráfaga de viento. Gracias a un gran muro de tierra, creado por Guiche, la situación no pasó a mayores.

 _Trabajan demasiado bien en equipo. Siempre que uno ataca, el otro defiende. No puedo acercarme y hacer que se muevan cerca de un papel rúnico. Lo peor de todo es que si ya con uno me es difícil concentrarme por mi condición, el que sean dos hace de esto casi imposible. ¿Debería usar un hechizo libre?_

Comencé a correr alrededor de los dos magos para buscar una mejor posición.

— Compañero, el que usarás el conjuro apropiado antes se podría considerar un milagro. Por el cómo estás, estás consciente que esos papeles rúnicos serán prácticamente inútiles. Sabes dónde está cada uno, pero no puedes aprovecharlos si no te concentras.

 _Bien, lo admito, incluso en esta situación estoy distraído pensando en ella. ¿Podrías iluminarme?_

— Ya que alargar la batalla solo te pondrá en más riesgo, solo nos queda atacar. ¿Tienes de esos conjuros para cegarlos?

 _Sí, ¿por?_

— Esperaremos a que la chica logre crear una brecha con el Vacío, cosa que sin duda hará en algún momento. Dime rápido en qué lugares puedes usar ese conjuro. Yo te daré la señal.

 _Entiendo, te lo encargo._

Derflinger me había hecho dar cuenta de mi error. Al final no era que estuviera confiado, era simplemente que no podía darme abasto para pensar en algo más que ataques y defensas simples. Gran parte de mi concentración se iba al recordar a cierta chica de pelo azul. Esa situación me frustraba, pues no podía pelear a gusto.

 _Ojala se cree una brecha rápido. Lo peor que podría pasar ahora es perder nuevamente el control._

Fue al menos un minuto en el que la batalla solamente se intensificó. Todas las valquirias habían sido destruidas al servirme de escudo. Los ataques de Guiche siempre terminaban siendo devueltos y solamente servían para que los dos magos no se concentraran solo en mí.

En cierto punto llegué a ser golpeado nuevamente por otro de los conjuros de viento. Mientras me levantaba, una bola de fuego más grande que cualquiera de las anteriores comenzó a formarse. Con mi velocidad seguramente iba a poder esquivarla. Sin embargo, ese ataque no estaba destinado a mí. Guiche no era realmente una amenaza, pero sus intervenciones eran necesarias para que la batalla no fuera completamente unilateral. El enemigo finalmente se dio cuenta de ello y decidió acabar con él para luego poder concentrarse plenamente en mí.

Guiche había lanzado un nuevo ataque que fue devuelto como todos los demás. Al instante, un nuevo muro de tierra se elevó para proteger a los estudiantes. En ese momento, la bola de fuego, que había terminado de crecer, fue arrojada. El muro de tierra no tenía posibilidades de aguantarlo.

— Compañero, levántate. Ahora es el momento.

Haciéndole caso a Derflinger, me lancé contra las dos figuras. Mi objetivo era la más alta de ellas. Una vez lanzaron la bola de fuego, ambos se enfocaron en mí, pues ya consideraban eliminada la otra molestia. Sin embargo, a medio camino, dicha bola de fuego explotó. El Vació había hecho su trabajo. Sorprendidas, las dos personas voltearon a ver lo que había ocurrido con el conjuro y esa distracción fue todo lo que necesitaba.

— El hechizo.

Es cierto que había una pequeña brecha de tiempo entre las instrucciones de Derflinger y mi actuar, pero afortunadamente no era lo suficientemente grande como para causar una catástrofe en el plan.

Obedeciendo a Derflinger, hice un gesto con mi mano a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y las figuras se enfocaban en la explosión. Los atacantes terminaron dándose cuenta de su error y voltearon nuevamente a verme, pero, el hechizo ya había sido activado. Una enorme luz, que terminó siendo más imponente en la oscuridad de la noche, cegó a todos los presentes salvo por mí. Después de haber pasado el lugar donde nació la luz de mi conjuro, abrí los ojos y me encontré a solo un instante de asestar un corte.

La luz se había debilitado ya, pero los dos magos se encontraban todavía afectados. No importa cómo se le viera, era nuestra victoria o al menos eso creí. Había usado un papel rúnico mejorado. Incluso siendo más débil que al inicio del conjuro, la luz todavía iluminaba gran parte de lugar. Lo suficiente como para poder apreciar el rostro de la persona que estaba a punto de atacar, a pesar de que ella llevaba todavía su capucha puesta.

 _¡Kirche!_

— Suéltame.

Si bien pude seguir la orden de Derflinger lo suficientemente rápido como para no provocar un resultado fatal, no pude evitar mi colisión con la maga pelirroja.

Choqué con Kirche, cosa que provocó que ella cayera de espaldas y yo encima de ella. La maga reaccionó rápido y me empujó a un lado. Ella todavía no podía ver bien las cosas, pero al menos podía diferenciar mi cuerpo en el suelo. Kirche levantó su varita y abrió su boca para recitar un hechizo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Detente Kirche! ¡Soy yo, Aztor!

— ¿Eh?

Kirche frotó sus ojos y esperó a que la irritación en ellos desapareciera. Finalmente, dio un paso al frente para poder verme mejor.

— ¡¿Cariño?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! — Preguntó Kirche a la vez que se quitaba la capucha.

— Espera, si tú estás aquí, entonces esa persona es…

Luego de quitarse su capucha, pude apreciar el rostro confundido de Tabitha. La sensación cálida en mi pecho creció como nunca lo había hecho desde que bebí la poción. Verla fue suficiente como para perder el control que difícilmente mantenía.

 _Bueno, ya no importa de todos modos._

No pudiendo contenerme más, me levanté y me arrojé a la maga peliazul para poder abrazarla.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Sí, sé que tarde mucho más de lo usual. En fin, comencemos con los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta de algo, estaba cansado. Después de cubrir el primer volumen me di un descanso, cosa que debí imitar luego, pero tontamente no hice. Leí todos los capítulos que había publicado hasta que llegué al veinte. Lo leí un par de veces y confirmé algo que sospeché luego de leerlo la primera vez, no me gustó. Siento que debí colocar lo de Siesta en el diecinueve para no salirme mucho de tono, agregar más interacciones entre Aztor y Tabitha para que el enamoramiento no parezca estar ahí solo para que las cosas avancen, y otras cosas más. Imagino que por tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible me apresuré y no pensé bien las cosas. Como resultado final, quedé nada satisfecho con ese capítulo. Por cierto, el capítulo veinte tiene cincuenta visitantes únicos, cosa que no sé como pasó xD. Lo menciono porque es la mayor cantidad en la segunda mitad del fanfic. No sé, quizás el título del capítulo atrajo la atención o qué se yo. Como sea, me di un tiempo para relajarme y dejar esto de lado. Escribía un poquito por aquí y un poquito por allá cuando tenía ganas. Ahora ya volví y seguiré con la regularidad. Al menos hasta cubrir el cuarto volumen y subir un capítulo extra de relleno, porque ahí me tomaré otra semana libre.**

 **2\. Aclarado eso, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Son 9000 palabras y la verdad tenía para fácil seguirla hasta alcanzar las 11000, pero sentí que estaba bien acabar el capítulo aquí. Tenía que ser un capítulo más largo delo usual, pues es una compensación por el tiempo sin actualizar.**

 **3\. Como dije antes, leí absolutamente todo lo que llevaba escrito. Aproveché para corregir errores que iba encontrando y al final de cada capítulo agregué otro comentario entre corchetes. Nada relevante, pero están ahí.**

 **4\. Como dato sin importancia, ¿saben que me cuesta elegir un nombre para los capítulos? Quizás notaron que todos los capítulos tienen solo dos palabras y es algo que he decidido seguir hasta el final. Por ese capricho a veces me complico mucho, pero bah... xD**

 **5\. Ahora sí. Aztor se reunió con Tabitha y en el siguiente capítulo habrá una cantidad considerable de interacción entre ellos. Ah, cierto, me salté un par de volúmenes porque por el tema de la madre, necesitaba leer un volumen específico para ver bien como es la personalidad de Tabitha. No quiero ******* en algún punto. En fin, creo que esto sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	22. Mis prioridades (Volumen 4)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

Tanto por mi mayor tamaño como por la fuerza de mi impulso, Tabitha cayó de espaldas una vez llegué hasta ella. Además, el abrazo que le estaba dando la dejo inmovilizada.

 _No es que como que quiera hacer esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de todo…_

— Te extrañé mucho, Tabitha.

 _Lo dije…_

Kirche estaba atónita. El hecho de que la persona con la que ella estaba peleando fuera yo y mi repentino actuar hacia Tabitha eran cosas que de ninguna manera ella esperaba. Louise, Guiche y Montmorency dejaron su escondite cuando me escucharon decir el nombre de Kirche, e inmediatamente se acercaron. No hace falta decir que Louise se enojó una vez me vio.

— Montmorency, para este punto creo que ya no lo necesitamos despierto. Usa el hechizo de sueño.

Aflojé un poco el agarre hacia Tabitha al oír lo que dijo Louise.

— ¿Eh? Ah, está bien.

Montmorency me apuntó con su varita.

— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. — Dije con un tono molesto a la vez que hacía una señal con mi mano. — Al menos no en este lugar.

Una mayor explicación sobraba. Luego de contarle a Montmorency sobre los papeles rúnicos, no había alguien presente que no supiera sobre ellos. Los tres estudiantes con los que viajé al Lago Ragdorian me habían visto colocar más de cien de esos papeles por todo el lugar antes de comenzar la pelea. Ciertamente no podía usarlos apropiadamente, pero ellos no lo sabían y estaban dudando sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que no se dijo ni una sola palabra. Eso terminó molestando a Kirche.

— ¡¿Podrías, por favor, decirnos lo que está pasando?!

 **…**

Fue extremadamente complicado, pero Louise accedió a que permaneciera despierto para así evitar una pelea innecesaria. No se podía asegurar al cien por ciento lo que podría hacer yo si trataban de separarme de Tabitha. Louise quedó de malhumor y evitaba mirarme a toda costa.

Una vez hicimos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor de ella, todo lo relacionado con el Espíritu del Agua se le contó a Tabitha y Kirche. Ellas también nos hablaron sobre su situación, sobre como el aumento en el nivel del agua había ocasionado pérdidas a la familia de Tabitha y que por eso necesitaban deshacerse del espíritu. Finalmente, se les dijo a las dos sobre la razón de mi comportamiento.

— ¿Por qué rayos harías una poción de amor?

— Fue simple curiosidad por saber si podía hacerla.

— Una mujer sin confianza en sus encantos es de lo peor.

— ¡Estoy diciendo a verdad! ¡Todo es culpa de estos dos idiotas que se hicieron una idea equivocada! — Se defendió Montmorency a la vez que nos apuntada a Guiche y a mí.

Kirche nos miró a ambos. Guiche desvió la mirada, cosa que le dio veracidad a las palabras de Montmorency. En cuanto mí, estaba ocupado diciéndole a Tabitha lo mucho que la extrañé para tratar de que me prestara atención.

— En verdad ansiaba verte desde hace mucho. Lo suficiente como para intentar ir a buscarte en todo Gallia. ¿Podrías llevarme contigo la próxima vez?

La peliazul no llegaba a hacerme caso, pues tenía sus ojos puestos en la fogata. Ella parecía tener algo más en mente.

— ¿Fallaste en hacer la poción? Puedo decir que está enamorado, pero según escuché el efecto debería ser más fuerte.

— No pude terminar de hacerla. Por eso no tiene la potencia de una versión completa. De hecho su comportamiento de ahora solo es porque no ha visto a Tabitha en varios días. En los primeros días luego de tomarla no se le hacía tan difícil controlarse.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Kirche para después toser y aclararse la garganta. — Entonces, ¿cómo arreglamos esto? Hablo del Espíritu del Agua.

— Si Tabitha lo desea, entonces les ayudaré a deshacerse de él. — Dije con un tono despreocupado.

Los cincos estudiantes, cada uno con una expresión diferente, me miraron. Entendiendo que Tabitha no me haría caso, decidí echarme en el suelo y recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas. Cabe mencionar que si bien la mirada de la peliazul era tan inexpresiva como siempre, la realidad era que, a raíz de mis palabras, ella empezó a considerar una idea en su cabeza.

— Dejando de lado esa estúpida idea. — Dijo Louise haciendo un énfasis en la penúltima palabra. — ¿No podemos pedirle al espíritu que deje de subir el nivel del agua?

— ¿Creen que acepte hacerlo?

— No veo por qué no. Hoy negociamos con él y aceptó darnos una parte de su cuerpo si dejaban de atacarlo.

Kirche tomó en consideración la idea de Louise. Pasó un momento para que finalmente le hablara a Tabitha.

— Al final lo importante es que las inundaciones se detengan, ¿verdad?

La chica peliazul salió de su pequeño trance. Ella tardó unos segundos para que finalmente asintiera.

— Entonces está decidido. Por ahora iremos a dormir. Montmorency, el hechizo.

— No lo necesito.

Louise se enojó todavía más por mi comentario.

— ¡Como sea! — Gritó finalmente para ir a buscar el equipaje.

 **…**

Tan solo unos minutos después Guiche y Montmorency se fueron también para descansar. Kirche se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente imitó a sus tres compañeros.

Tabitha y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos despiertos. Ella simplemente miraba a la fogata fijamente, no parecía tener muchos ánimos de hablar. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien para mí. El estar con ella era suficiente. Con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, al menos mis pensamientos no se veían tan influenciados por la poción, mis acciones eran otra historia. Continuamos así por al menos media hora. Después de la cual Tabitha les dio un vistazo a los demás estudiantes para luego levantarse.

— Acompáñame.

Ya pudiendo pensar con algo más de libertad, la incomodidad de estar con Tabitha en mi estado volvió. Mi parte racional no estaba de ánimos de seguirla, pero a fin y al cabo, por no haberla visto tanto tiempo, no pude evitar ir con Tabitha. Luego de caminar por al menos un minuto, ella se sentó a la orilla del lago. Yo la imité una vez llegué a estar a su lado. No traté de iniciar una conversación. En cambio, esperé pacientemente a que ella hablara, cosa que tardó un poco en hacer.

— Tu primer hechizo. — Dijo a la vez que sacaba un papel rúnico. — ¿Cuánto tardaste?

— No lo recuerdo bien, pero fueron al menos cuatro meses.

— ¿Fue más difícil que el de curación?

— Según dicen, es más complicado por un muy pequeño margen.

Tabitha agachó un poco su cabeza para mirar el papel rúnico que sostenía en su mano.

— Cuatro meses… — Susurró ella.

Podía sentirse un aire de impaciencia por el modo en que dijo esas dos palabras. Desde hace ya mucho sabía que, por algún motivo, ella tenía apuro en aprender el hechizo de curación. Mientras que mi parte racional estaba dividida entre la incomodidad y la intriga por la actitud de Tabitha, mi parte enamorada simplemente estaba feliz por el momento a solas que estaba pasando con ella. Obviamente la segunda parte era la que mantenía el control en ese momento y no hacía caso a ninguna otra cosa.

— Estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?

— Como no tienes idea. — Respondí al instante.

— ¿Qué tanto?

 _¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

— Ahora mismo abandonaría todo por ti.

— Si yo te lo pidiera, ¿en verdad dejarías todo para acompañarme?

Abrí la boca para hablar. No hace falta decir que mi respuesta iba a ser un sí rotundo, pero, a pesar de que mi parte enamorada seguía manteniendo el control, no pude decirlo. Sentí que el haber dicho que abandonaría todo por ella había sido exagerado. Mi verdadero yo se negaba a aceptar eso. La pregunta que hizo fue como un interruptor que encendió mis dudas.

 _¿Todo?_

Tabitha acercó su rostro al mío para así tratar de apresurar una respuesta mía. Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes. Era difícil no responder, pues cada fibra de mi cuerpo quería responder que sí. Tampoco podía decir que no, pues todo lo que me quedaba de voluntad se agotaba en el simple hecho de no contestar. Lo que era peor, el no poder entender su actuar era algo que me ponía más y más nervioso.

 _¿Por qué está actuando así? Quizás debería irme._

Incluso sabiendo que esa podía ser la mejor decisión, no pude hacerlo. De hecho, fue Tabitha la que se levantó con la intención de retirarse, ya que parecía convencida que no obtendría una respuesta.

— Espera un momento. Yo quiero… yo… creo que…

No encontraba palabras que decir. Con cada minuto que pasaba con Tabitha el control que tenía cada una de mis partes se ponía más a la par. Normalmente estaría agradecido por eso, pero no en ese momento, pues hacía más difícil el tomar una decisión. De hecho, una especie de pelea interna se llevaba a cabo en mi mente. Hacer lo necesario para complacer a Tabitha o decir lo que de verdad sentía.

 _Esto es inútil._ Pensé a la vez que me recosté en el suelo.

Cubrí mi rostro en desesperación por no saber qué hacer. Tabitha se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

 _No, no estoy bien._

— Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Quiero decirte que sí, pero me obligo a no hacerlo porque sé que sería una mentira. Esta poción me está volviendo loco.

Tabitha, al verme, guardó silencio por unos segundos en los cuales reconsideró sus acciones.

— Perdón por eso.

 _Más que una disculpa preferiría una explicación._

— No necesitas disculparte. De cierto modo me busqué esto por ayudar a Guiche.

Luego de calmarme un poco, quité ambas manos de mi rostro. Giré un poco mi cabeza y miré a la maga que estaba sentada a mi lado.

 _Ciertamente se ve hermosa… No otra vez._

Tal parecía que los pensamientos fuera de lugar habían vuelto.

— Supongo que habrás tenido tus motivos para hacer esas preguntas, no eres el tipo de persona que haría esto sin razón. Lamentablemente, el tan siquiera imaginar un posible motivo me es muy difícil ahora.

Por su rostro uno podía decir que ella estaba debatiendo algo en su interior.

— ¿Podrías decirme el porqué de todo esto?

Tabitha no respondió. Ella miró nuevamente el lago y se quedó de esa forma por un largo tiempo.

— Por favor olvida esto. — Dijo finalmente para después levantarse e irse.

Me quedé en la misma posición por unos instantes. Trataba de ordenar mis ideas, pero era en vano. Cada vez que lo intentaba, un pensamiento repentino sobre Tabitha solía aparecer para desconcentrarme. Fue lo suficientemente frustrante para terminar rindiéndome y dejar esa tarea para cuando estuviera mejor.

Di un pequeño impulso para sentarme y, posteriormente, pararme. Mientras caminé para ir detrás de Tabitha volteé para mirar al lago.

 _Así que olvidar…_ Pensé para después dar un fuerte suspiro _Aunque me digas eso…_

 **…**

La mañana llegó rápidamente y con ello nos acercamos todo a la orilla del lago. Por mi parte, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Tabitha como para estar más relajado. Sin embargo, todavía quería estar junto a ella. Aunque claro, eso no evitaba que me sintiera algo inquieto por lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

Montmorency siguió los mismos pasos del día anterior y llamó nuevamente al Espíritu del Agua, quien no tardó mucho en aparecer.

— Espíritu del Agua, los atacantes ya no te molestarán más. Tal y como hemos acordados nos darás una parte de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Un segundo después, el cuerpo del espíritu tembló ligeramente y una pequeña parte de su cuerpo se separó de él para dirigirse a un frasco que sostenía Montmorency. Una vez completado el trato, el espíritu comenzó a retirarse.

— ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Hay algo que queremos preguntarte! — Gritó Louise en un apuro.

El espíritu se detuvo y volvió a mostrarse completamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, simple ser humano?

— ¿Por qué aumentaste el nivel del agua? Lo hemos discutido y acordamos ayudarte si nos es posible.

El Espíritu del Agua tardó unos segundos en dar una respuesta.

— Ya que honraron el acuerdo anterior, creo poder encomendarles cierta tarea. Hace un tiempo, alguien robó uno de mis tesoros.

— ¿Un tesoro?

— Así es. Una importante posesión me fue arrebata hace aproximadamente treinta meses lunares.

— Unos dos años… — Murmuró Montmorency. — ¿Es por eso que aumentas el nivel del agua? ¿Tratas de inundar los pueblos como venganza contra los humanos?

— ¿Venganza? Nuestra especie no tiene ese propósito. Simplemente quiero recuperar mi tesoro. No importa el tiempo que tarde, inundaré todo el continente de ser necesario.

Era un proceso que podría tardar cientos e incluso miles de años. Incluso tomando en cuenta el hechizo de regresión, ninguna persona de mi mundo había llegado a pasar los mil años. Se me hacía difícil asimilar a alguien esperando esa cantidad de tiempo.

— Realmente eres alguien paciente.

— Nuestro concepto del tiempo es diferente, para mí todo es lo mismo que el presente. Independientemente de la presencia del futuro, siempre voy a existir.

Tal parecía que el propio concepto de la muerte era algo que el espíritu no conocía. Los miles de años que podría tardar en cumplir su cometido ya habían quedado cortos.

— Nosotros podemos ayudarte a recuperar tu tesoro. ¿Podrías decirnos qué es?

— Mi tesoro es el Anillo de Andvari.

— Creo haber escuchado ese nombre. — Dijo Montmorency. — Es un objeto mágico legendario del elemento del Agua. Se dice poder darle vida falsa a un muerto.

— La muerte es algo que no puedo entender, así no que no termino de comprender tu descripción. Sin embargo, el Anillo de Andvari no se limita a dar vida falsa. El anillo es la encarnación de la antigua Fuerza del Agua. No es un simple objeto mágico.

— ¿Quién fue el que robó tal cosa?

— Varias personas entraron en mi morada usando magia de viento. Recuerdo que una persona fue llamada por el nombre de Cromwell.

— Si mi memoria no me falla, él es el nuevo Emperador de Albion. — Mencionó Kirche.

Luego de que todos, excepto yo, se miraran unos a otros, Louise dio un paso al frente.

— Entendido. Si dejas de subir el nivel del agua, encontraremos y te devolveremos ese anillo.

— Tenemos un trato, entonces.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos darás para recuperarlo?

— Antes de que termine tu vida.

— ¿No te importa tener que esperar ese tiempo?

— Como dije, para mí el hoy no es diferente del mañana.

Terminada la negociación, el espíritu comenzó nuevamente a volver al lago. Sin embargo, Tabitha lo detuvo.

— Por favor, espera. Hay algo que yo quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

— Los seres humanos siempre te han llamado el Espíritu del Juramento y me gustaría saber la razón.

— Mi existencia es completamente diferente a la de ustedes, humanos. Por eso no puedo entender por completo tu pregunta, pero puedo especular. Yo no tengo forma fija, sin embargo, nunca voy a cambiar. Por incontables generaciones siempre he estado y estaré aquí. Ya que soy eternamente inmutable, siempre llevaré sus esperanzas en mí.

Tabitha pensó por un momento en las palabras del espíritu y finalmente asintió. Ella se acercó un poco más a la orilla, se arrodillo y cerró sus ojos para hacer un juramento. Kirche caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

Luego de ver esa escena, Montmorency se dirigió hacia Guiche.

— Tú también debes hacer un juramento.

— ¿Qué clase de juramento?

— Es cierto que no tenía planeado usar la poción en ti, pero incluso con Aztor vigilándote, sé que todavía tienes ganas de coquetear con otras chicas.

— Bien, bien. — Dijo Guiche para acercarse también a la orilla. — Ah… ¡Montmorency, juro que desde este momento siempre serás la primera sobre todas las demás!

Montmorency no parecía satisfecha con ese juramento.

— ¡En serio! ¡Lo juro!

— No quiero solo estar por encima de las demás, quiero ser la única. ¡Jura que me amarás solo a mí!

Era obvio que Guiche dudó sobre si hacer ese juramento, pues sabía que se le haría difícil de cumplir.

— Lo juro. — Dijo con un tono poco convincente.

Al escuchar la conversación entre Guiche y Montmorency inconscientemente di unos pasos al frente. Debido a los efectos de la poción, tenía intenciones de imitar a Guiche y hacer un juramento de amor. Sin embargo, alguien me sujetó del brazo y me impidió avanzar.

Louise, quien seguía incómoda con mi actuar, no me miró directamente. Ya que me había calmado más, pude notar una ligera muestra de tristeza en su rostro. Eso bastó para hacerme recordar lo incómoda que estaba Louise por el tema de la poción. Fue difícil, pero finalmente logré controlarme a mí mismo y retrocedí.

 **…**

Henrietta se encontraba sentada en su cama. En su mano izquierda ella sostenía una copa con la que había estado bebiendo una gran cantidad de vino. El estrés de ser la reina había hecho un hábito y necesidad el beber antes de ir a dormir. Ciertamente se le podía llamar una reina de adorno, pues la mayoría de resoluciones traídas a ella estaban ya decididas, pero incluso así era Henrietta quien debía dar la aprobación final. Además, el tema de la guerra seguía resonando y era un peso más para ella.

Sintiendo que quizás había tomado demasiado, Henrietta usó un hechizo para convertir el vapor de agua del aire en líquido. Debido a su borrachera no pudo controlar bien el hechizo y la copa en la que apareció el agua se terminó desbordando. Le restó importancia a eso y bebió el agua de todos modos.

Fue entonces que cierto recuerdo vino a su mente. Un recuerdo de cuando ella tenía catorce años y se reunió con cierto príncipe. Un recuerdo donde ella le había pedido a dicho príncipe que dijera ciertas palabras que finalmente nunca fueron dichas.

— ¿Por qué no las dijiste? — Susurró Henrietta.

Hubo un tiempo en que ella pensó que el agotador trabajo de reina le haría olvidar al príncipe, pero luego de unos días se dio cuenta que eso no pasaría. Incluso todo el cariño que recibía del pueblo no era suficiente para alegrarla. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Henrietta.

Fue entonces que alguien tocó la puerta.

 _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ Pensó Henrietta a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Eres La Porte? ¿O eres el cardenal?

No hubo respuesta a sus preguntas. En cambio, un nuevo golpe a la puerta se pudo escuchar.

— ¿Quién es? Identifíquese o de lo contrario me veré forzada a llamar a alguien.

Luego de un momento de silencio una voz extremadamente nostálgica para Henrietta se escuchó.

— Soy yo.

Henrietta no pudo creerle a sus oídos. Simplemente era impensable que esa voz fuera real. Sin embargo, incluso sabiendo eso, no pudo evitar que el latido de su corazón comenzara a acelerar.

— Parece que he tomado demasiado. — Murmuró ella.

— Soy yo, Henrietta. Abre la puerta.

La reina corrió y se paró frente a la puerta.

— ¿Príncipe Wales? Esto no puede ser posible. Un traidor acabó con tu vida. — Dijo Henrietta con una voz temblorosa.

— ¿Cómo podría estar muerto si estoy hablando contigo?

— Esto debe ser una mentira. ¿Cómo fue que…?

— La persona que murió en mi lugar fue un imitador. La realidad es que yo escapé ese día.

— Pero… el Rubí de Viento…

Henrietta revisó su dedo en el que portaba el anillo que le había dado Louise, quien dijo se le fue entregado por voluntad de Wales.

— Para engañar al enemigo se debe empezar por engañar a tus aliados. No puedo culparte por no creerme, pero con lo siguiente no habrá motivo por el cual no puedas confiar. — La persona tras la puerta hizo una pequeña pausa. — En la noche cuando el viento sopla.

Las palabras que el príncipe Wales le repitió tantas veces frente al Lago Ragdorian fue suficiente prueba para Henrietta. Sin siquiera responder, ella abrió la puerta.

— Oh, príncipe Wales, de verdad estás a salvo.

Sin poder controlarse, Henrietta abrazó fuertemente a Wales y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe. Inmediatamente luego de eso comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Wales acarició su cabeza en respuesta.

— Eres la misma llorona de siempre, Henrietta.

— Estoy llorando porque pensaba que habías muerto. ¿Por qué no me visitaste antes?

— Después de la derrota logré escapar en un crucero. Me escondí en el bosque de Tristain, pero tuve que cambiar mi ubicación muchas veces para que no pudieran rastrearme. Una vez llegué a las tierras del castillo me tomó dos días averiguar algún momento del día en el que estuvieras sola. No es como pudiera ir a la sala de espera como si fuera una cita cualquiera, ¿verdad? — Dijo Wales con una sonrisa burlona.

— Eres tan malo como siempre. ¿No sabes lo sola que me he sentido?

— Es por eso que he venido a verte.

Por un rato no hubo más conversación, pues Henrietta y Wales se abrazaron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— Puedes venir a este castillo tanto como quieras. Ahora que su confiable armada se ha retirado, Albion no tiene poder para invadir Tristain. El enemigo ya no puede ponerte ni un dedo encima.

— No puede ser así.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tengo que regresar a Albion.

— ¡Qué estupidez! ¡¿Cómo harás tremenda insensatez?! ¡¿Planeas deshacerte de la vida que apenas lograste conservar?!

— Incluso sabiendo del riesgo, yo debo regresar. Debo liberar a Albion de las manos de Reconquista.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

— No es una broma. De hecho es esa la razón por la cual vine a verte.

— ¿A mí?

— Necesito de tus poderes para liberar a Albion. Tengo a varias personas que me apoyan, pero necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar ciegamente. Aceptarás venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

— No puedo hacerlo. Estoy feliz por esas palabras, pero lo que me pides es imposible. Si todavía fuera una princesa no lo habría ni pensado, mas ahora mismo soy una reina. ¿Cómo puedo abandonar a este país y a su gente?

Wales no se dio por vencido y siguió tratando de convencer a Henrietta.

— Henrietta, eres necesaria para la victoria. Me di cuenta de ello luego de esa batalla perdida. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito. Me di cuenta que necesito a la Santa que nos dará la victoria en Albion.

Henrietta sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo. Una calidez nacida por ser necesitada por la persona que tanto amada. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin ceder.

— No me metas en problemas, por favor. Llamaré a algunas personas para que te preparen una cama. Mañana podemos conversar esto con más calma.

Wales sacudió su cabeza.

— Mañana ya será tarde. — Wales hizo una pausa para después decir las palabras que Henrietta siempre quiso escuchar. — Te amo, Henrietta. Por favor, ven conmigo.

El corazón de Henrietta palpitó con la misma intensidad que lo hacía cuando se encontraba con Wales en el Lago Ragdorian. Poco a poco, Wales acercó sus labios a los de Henrietta. Finalmente, ambos labios se juntaron y la mente de Henrietta se llenó de dulces recuerdos.

La reina de Tristian, perdida en sus memorias, no se dio cuenta del hechizo de sueño que fue lanzado en ella. Henrietta se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.

 **…**

Habíamos regresado todos a la academia. Ya con el viaje de vuelta había terminado de calmarme. Mi estado era tal y como el primer día que tomé la poción, con ganas de estar con Tabitha, pero con la capacidad de actuar por propia voluntad. Lo pensamientos espontáneos sobre la peliazul seguían, pero podía decirse que ya eran casos aislados.

Montmorency estaba en su habitación trabajando en el antídoto. Tabitha, Kirche y Guiche la estaban acompañando. Louise y yo, por otro lado, estábamos sentados afuera del cuarto, pues le había pedido un tiempo para conversar.

— ¿De qué es de lo que quieres hablar? — Preguntó Louise con indiferencia.

— Desahógate.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Estás enojada.

— No estoy enojada. — Dijo algo irritada.

— Ahora que estoy más calmado, puedo decirlo con seguridad.

Louise no respondió y desvió su mirada luego de que volteé a verla.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó por mantener mi fachada? Durante los tres días que me mantuve alejado de ti estuve pensando en qué podía hacer para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

Ella siguió en silencio.

— El tercer día recordé a cierta persona que trató de castigarme con un látigo. Recordé que esa persona solía ponerse de mejor humor al contarme las cosas que le molestaban.

Di un bostezo por el cansancio.

— Como sea, si no es ahora, esperaré hasta que tengas ganas de desahogarte.

Empecé a levantarme, pero Louise me sostuvo de mi camisa. Una vez volví a sentarme, Louise formó un puño con su mano derecha y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, el cual empecé a sobarme por el dolor.

— Siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacas tanta fuerza.

— Idiota.

— ¿Y bien?

Louise dio un largo suspiro para después comenzar a hablar.

— Desde el día que me contaste de la poción me era molesto verte. El que actuaras de esa forma me ponía de mal humor. Saber que te preocupabas más por ella que por tu ama me enojaba.

Louise hizo una pausa para resoplar con amargura.

— Cuando te reencontraste con Tabitha y no quisiste separarte de ella no pude soportarlo más. Estaba furiosa y sabiendo que no podía culparte me ofuscaba más.

Me quedé callado por unos instantes, pues no estaba seguro si iba a seguir hablando.

— Eso último en realidad me pareció algo raro.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando bebí la poción decidí no decírtelo, pues imaginé que terminarías enojándote conmigo sin razón alguna. Supongo que te debo una disculpa por haber pensado que actuarías de esa forma.

— En realidad cuando me dijiste la verdad me enojé contigo, pero luego de pensarlo bien esa noche recordé lo que dijiste el día de la batalla de Tarbes.

Miré al techo tratando de recordar.

 _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dije?_

— Me hiciste prometer que confiara en ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Confiaba en que seguías teniendo a tu ama por encima de las demás personas.

Quizás fue porque en mi estado me sentía algo más emocional o porque me sentí algo mal por haber subestimado a Louise, pero el latir de mi corazón se aceleró un poco al escuchar lo que dijo. Al darme cuenta de eso, traté de calmarme un poco antes de responder.

 _No pensé que la poción también pudiera hacer esto. Por suerte el antídoto estará dentro de poco. Si con estar enamorado de dos personas ya estoy así…_

Ciertamente acordamos una confianza mutua ese día, pero en realidad yo no lo había tomado muy en serio. Lo que es más, tampoco pensé que Louise, con su actitud, lo hiciera.

Empecé a rascar mi cabeza.

— Gracias por confiar en mí.

Louise terminó haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Aunque te equivocaste en algo. No es que quiera arruinar el momento, pero tengo a alguien por encima de ti.

— Puede que no lo quisieras, pero en verdad arruinaste la atmósfera. Entonces, ¿quién podría estar por encima de mí?

— El día que acepté realmente ser tu familiar pensé y decidí cuales serían mis prioridades. Además, creo que son esta conversación ya las he reafirmado.

— ¿Prioridades?

— Mi vida está por encima de la de cualquier otro y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar.

— Luego de todo este tiempo conociéndote, igual no espero que lo haga. — Louise miró a otro lado con un ligero enfado en su mirar. — Seguro que lo siguiente es buscar la forma de volver a tu mundo, ¿verdad?

— Eso viene un poco después. Por lo que dije antes no sonará como la gran cosa. Sin embargo, si no debo sacrificar mi vida, entonces te aseguro que haré lo que sea necesario para salvar la tuya.

— Sí, eso sin duda habría sonado mejor si solamente hubiera dicho lo último.

Me reí ligeramente por la verdad que dijo Louise en su comentario.

— Luego de ti vienen todos los demás. Juré estar a tu lado para protegerte y por eso no creo que lo anterior vaya a cambiar. En fin, si alguna otra vez tienes algo más que decirme, estaré aquí para escuchar.

— Eso también va para ti. Habrás tenido tus motivos, pero igual hubiera preferido que me contaras lo de la poción desde un principio.

— Bien, entonces creo que tenemos un trato. Aclarado eso, ¿podrías dejar de referirte a ti misma como mi ama?

Louise mostró una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿No me llamaste así el otro día? Y no fue la única vez, también lo hiciste antes de ir a Tarbes.

 _No puedo creer que esto._

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo olvides?

— Quizás pueda hacerlo, pero no creo que sea pronto.

— Te lo habré pedido, pero tampoco es como me importe mucho, mi ama.

Eso era una mentira. No sabía si funcionaría, pero pensé que si le restaba importancia al asunto, quizás Louise dejaría de llamarse de esa forma.

— Creo que eso sería todo. Supongo que ya podemos entrar.

Nuevamente comencé a levantarme para entrar a la habitación de Montmorency.

— ¿Qué se siente?

Me detuve y volteé a mirarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

— ¿Perdón?

— Tomaste una poción de amor, así que me estaba preguntando… qué es lo que se siente estar así.

 _No es como si no hubiera estado enamorado desde antes de tomarla._

Me senté de nuevo y me di un tiempo para pensar.

— Te puedo decir lo que no siento, amor.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomar una poción de amor y no sentir amor?

— Me siento feliz si estoy con ella y ansioso si nos separamos. Una parte de mí no puede dejar de pensar en Tabitha y cuando la veo, quiero hacer lo posible para que se quede junto a mí. Siento que todo en ella me gusta, incluso aquellas cualidades que normalmente me serían molestas inmediatamente me son atractivas si Tabitha las posee.

— ¿Y eso no es amor?

— Debería serlo, pero en realidad siento que no lo es.

Una vez más, Louise me miró confundida.

— No lo digas, sé que no me estoy explicando. Dame un minuto.

Traté de pensar en las palabras más adecuadas para darme a entender.

— Soy de los que piensan que si decides amar a alguien, entonces necesariamente hay un motivo para ello. No necesitas saberlo, basta con sentirlo. — Hice una pequeña pausa, pues decir lo siguiente me fue difícil. — Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ni siento que exista algo que me haga amar a Tabitha.

— ¿No dijiste que incluso te atraen sus defectos? ¿Eso no sería suficiente?

— Es que es extraño. Lo normal sería aceptar o ver lados positivos en esos defectos. Incluso tener cierta atracción a dichos defectos. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por la chica de mi mundo?

Louise asintió con una expresión algo desanimada.

— Ella era solo un poco más alta que tú y la verdad, de cierta forma, se veía tierna cuando se enojaba. Ahora mismo veo todo en Tabitha como una virtud, incluso cosas que normalmente me desagradarían. Lo raro es que no hay ni siento que haya un motivo para eso como en mi ejemplo anterior. No creo sentir amor, sino una especie de obsesión.

— No parecer sonar muy seguro de tus palabras.

— Bueno, una parte mía sigue enamorada de Tabitha, es difícil decir algunas de estas cosas. En fin, admito que incluso con todo lo anterior podría estarme equivocando. Sin embargo, hay algo que me hizo darme cuenta que este sentimiento no es real.

— ¿Y qué es?

— La respuesta a una pregunta. ¿Abandonaría todo por Tabitha? Obviamente mi parte enamorada respondió con un sí, pero no importa mi estado, sé que eso no es correcto. Como dije antes, he considerado la posibilidad, pero ahora mismo el pensar abandonar la posibilidad de volver a mi mundo por alguien está fuera de cuestión.

Una expresión de desazón se formó en el rostro de Louise.

— Es porque eso que puedo decir que esta obsesión no es más que una simple ilusión.

— Eso último sonó alto tonto. — Dijo Louise para después soltar una pequeña risa desganada.

— Sí, ahora que lo mencionas pienso igual. Te ruego que olvides eso. Por cierto, ¿por qué me decidiste preguntar esto ahora?

Louise se ruborizó y desvió nuevamente su mirada.

— Ya te lo dije, fue solamente porque bebiste la poción de amor.

Ese actuar me fue increíblemente familiar. De hecho fue lo suficientemente familiar como para hacerme acordar de algo que me había olvidado desde la crisis que tuve por el viaje de Tabitha a Gallia. Ciertamente me había dado cuenta que Louise estaba molesta, pero hasta ese momento no le di importancia al motivo real de ese enojo.

 _Sí, pensar que me olvidé de eso durante todo este tiempo. Creo que… no debí mencionar lo de volver a mi mundo. Al menos no de esa manera._

— Entonces, mi ama, ¿volvemos a la habitación?

— Sí, vamos.

 **…**

Pasaron un par de horas más para que Montmorency acabara el antídoto, luego de lo cual se dejó caer sobre su silla.

— ¡Terminé! ¡Esto de verdad fue complicado! — Dijo ella cansada.

El antídoto se encontraba dentro de una olla encima de su escritorio. Caminé hacia la poción y la agarré.

— ¿Debo beberla así sin más?

— Sí, no hay problema.

La mitad de mí estaba en contra de beber el antídoto. Era obvio que era la parte enamorada de Tabitha. Sin embargo, la parte que estaba en control sobre mí mismo en ese momento era mi parte original.

 _Huele mal._ Pensé una vez inhalé el olor del brebaje.

Con dudas dentro de mí, acerqué la olla a mi boca para después empezar a beber su contenido. Era una cantidad considerable, así que me costó terminarla. Luego de ello, volteé para ver a la maga peliazul. Todavía sentía en mi pecho la sensación cálida.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto? — Pregunté.

— En cualquier momento deberías sentirlo. — Me respondió Montmorency.

Seguí mirando a Tabitha todo el tiempo. Luego de unos segundos, la calidez de mi pecho desapareció. Fue una experiencia algo extraña, hasta se podría decir triste. Es cierto que la parte de mí que desapareció había nacido en contra de mi voluntad, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera un poco vacío.

 _¿Qué palabra podría definir esto?_

Ya con la cabeza totalmente fría, empecé a recordar y analizar todo lo que hice durante los últimos días. Dejé la olla sobre el escritorio y me puse de cuclillas. Después, cubrí mi rostro con mis dos manos.

— Funcionó. — Dije finalmente con una voz temblorosa.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Louise.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Gracias a todos por su ayuda.

Me quedé en la misma posición por al menos un minuto, pues era algo complicado asimilar todo. Sentía vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho, incluso si fue en contra de mi voluntad. Finalmente pude levantarme y miré a la persona de la que estaba enamorado hace tan solo unos instantes. Apenas crucé miradas con ella, fijé mi vista en otra dirección.

— Al menos ya terminó todo.

— No todo. — Dijo Kirche. — ¿Qué hay del acuerdo con el Espíritu del Agua?

— ¿No dejó ya de aumentar el nivel del agua? Es cierto que volverá a hacerlo cuando nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin, pero ese ya no será problema nuestro.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

 _Esto es… ese honor de los nobles, ¿verdad?_

Para alguien que prefería evitar complicaciones, algo como el honor de los nobles de Halkeginia era difícil de comprender. Ese honor era capaz de hacer que cientos de hombres dieran sus vidas en una batalla sin sentido. Ese honor era algo que simplemente no congeniaba con una persona como yo. Ese honor era la razón de la mirada que me estaban dando. Habían hecho un trato con el Espíritu del Agua y tenía la sospecha que ellos harían lo posible por cumplir ese trato para no mancillar su honor. De hecho, ese honor era el motivo por el cual Louise se había tomado nuestro acuerdo más en serio que yo.

 _Esto es una molestia._ Pensé mientras me rascaba la cabeza. _Así que el emperador de Albion…_

— Bien, se lo debo al espíritu de todas formas. Al menos ayudaré a pensar en algo. — Dije a la vez que me acerqué a los demás. — ¿Alguna idea?

Guiche fue el primero en hablar.

— No importa cómo se le vea. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es ir donde se encuentra el emperador de Albion y tratar de recuperar el anillo, pero…

— No es como que sepamos dónde está e incluso si lo supiéramos ir sería demasiado peligroso. — Completó Montmorency.

 _Razón por la cual simplemente no iría._

Lo pensamos durante varios minutos, pero nadie llegó a dar una solución convincente.

— ¿Qué tal si esperamos? — Pregunté

— ¿Esperar?

— Se supone que Albion ha sufrido varias pérdidas por su derrota en Tarbes, ¿cierto? Además, según tengo entendido, la alianza de Tristain y Germania tiene mayores posibilidades de victoria. Si Albion cae derrotado, podemos contarle el problema a la reina. Lo de la inundación afecta a Tristian, así que seguramente ella nos ayudará a buscar el anillo.

 _Y con ello no tendremos que arriesgarnos, no hay mejor solución para mí._

— Pero… ¿no se sentirá como que no hicimos nada?

— Habrá sido por otro motivo, pero el habernos enterado del problema ya es hacer algo.

Había decidido proteger a Louise hace mucho, pero regresar a Albion era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Era demasiado peligroso y no había forma que mi vida no corriera riesgo en ese lugar. Lo que había dicho era algo que ya algunos habían pensado, mas como había comentado Louise, era prácticamente lo mismo que dejar que alguien más hiciera el trabajo. Por ese motivo nadie lo había mencionado hasta el momento.

— Todos estamos cansados por lo de estos días. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy?

— Supongo que es lo mejor, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve tan agotada. — Dijo Kirche.

Todos terminamos accediendo y nos retiramos de la habitación. Apenas estaba anocheciendo, pero, estaba cansado por todos los eventos que habían ocurrido los últimos días. Además, mi mente seguía algo intranquila, pues luego de beber el antídoto no pude quitarme de la cabeza la conversación que tuve con Tabitha frente al Lago Ragdorian.

 _Lo dejaré para mañana. Ahora mismo conversar a solas con ella es…_ Pensé a la vez que miré disimuladamente a Tabitha. _Totalmente imposible._

Ya nos habíamos separado de Guiche, cuya habitación quedaba en una dirección diferente. Tabitha y Kirche conversaban casualmente. No pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo a Tabitha cada cierto tiempo, pensé en algo para poder conversar con Louise y así distraer mi mente en otra cosa.

— El Lago Ragdorian en verdad era hermoso, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué viene se comentario? — Preguntó Louise.

— Hay muchas cosas que no dije antes por mi estado, así que pensé que era un buen momento para decirlas.

— Pues sí, es bastante bello. De hecho… — Dijo Louise. — el verlo me trajo un poco de nostalgia.

— ¿En verdad?

— Cuando tenía trece años acompañe a la princesa a un gran festival que se hizo por el cumpleaños de la reina. Esos días fueron bastante divertidos.

— Por tu forma de hablar parece que en verdad lo fueron.

Una vez mencionó ese festival, la voz de Louise adquirió un tono más alegre. Esos días con la princesa debieron traerle gratos recuerdos. Ella no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

— El Lago Ragdorian fue también el lugar donde se conocieron la princesa y el príncipe Wales. Durante las noches la princesa solía pedirme que me echara en su cama para hacerme pasar por ella. No puedo asegurarlo, pero seguramente lo hacía para…

— ¡Eso es! ¡Lo acabo de recordar! ¡Era el príncipe Wales!

El repentino grito de Kirche hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Cuando iba de camino a casa de Tabitha, pude avistar a un grupo de magos. Uno de ellos se me hacía muy familiar, pero no sabía el porqué. Sin embargo, ahora lo recuerdo. Esa persona era el príncipe Wales. Se dijo que muró en batalla, pero tal parece que sigue vivo.

— Debes haberte confundido.

— Es cierto, yo misma comprobé que estaba muerto.

— No hay forma que pueda confundir a alguien tan apuesto con otra persona.

— Pues a menos que este mundo tenga un hechizo para revivir a alguien, no creo que…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, una idea vino a mi mente. No podía asegurarlo, pero la posibilidad existía y no era tan baja como para descartarla.

— Se supone que el emperador de Albion tiene el anillo de Andvari, ¿verdad?

Esa oración bastó para que los presentes entendieran lo que había pasado.

— ¡¿A dónde se dirigían esas personas?! — Preguntó Louise.

— Caminaban en dirección opuesta a nosotras, imagino que a la capital de Tristain.

Louise no necesitó escuchar nada más. Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Tabitha y Kirche la miraron extrañadas. Ellas no sabían de la relación entre Henrietta y Wales, así que no podían entender el apuro de Louise. Yo no la seguí de inmediato, pues había algo de lo que quería asegurarme.

— ¿Recuerdas cuántas había en ese grupo?

— No estoy segura, creo que fueron entre diez a doce personas.

 _Preferiría evitar una pelea directa con tantas personas._ Pensé a la vez que miraba a Louise alejarse. _Ojalá lleguemos a tiempo._

— Tabitha, vamos a necesitar a Sylphid. — Dije en voz alta sin mirar a la peliazul.

 **…**

No hubo tiempo de avisarle a Guiche y Montmorency, así que nos dirigimos a Palacio Real sin ellos. Partimos a las once de la noche y tardamos aproximadamente dos horas en llegar. Incluso desde el cielo pudimos apreciar como el patio de encontraba en un completo alboroto. Se podía deducir fácilmente que algo había sucedido.

 _Ya es tarde._

Una vez aterrizamos, una gran cantidad de guardias nos rodearon. Uno de ellos se adelantó al resto y nos habló.

— ¡Ahora mismo el Palacio Real está fuera de sus límites! ¡Retírense!

Louise no hizo caso de la orden y bajó del dragón.

— ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Su Majestad?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

— No tengo obligación de responderte.

Roja de ira, Louise sacó algo de su bolsillo. En su mano podía verse el papel que Henrietta le había entregado hace algunos días.

— ¡Soy una dama de la corte! ¡En mis manos tengo el documento firmado por la reina! ¡Le ordeno darme una explicación en este instante!

El guardia tomó el pergamino que Louise sostenía. Una vez lo leyó, su rostro palideció por la sorpresa. Sin duda el documento era auténtico, pues llevaba la firma real. Inmediatamente se paró firmemente y respondió a las demandas de Louise.

— Hace dos horas alguien logró evadir a los guardia, sedujo a Su Majestad y huyó con ella. El Escuadrón de Grifos se encuentra en su persecución. El resto de nosotros estamos buscando por los alrededores.

— ¿Por dónde escaparon?

— Por la carretera que se dirige al sur. Suponemos que Albion está detrás de esto, pues parecen dirigirse hacia La Rochelle. Aunque la orden de bloquear el puerto ya ha sido enviada.

Luego de que el guardia terminara de hablar, Louise subió nuevamente a Sylphid y volteó a verme.

— Sé lo que estás pensando. No quieres ir, ¿verdad?

— Pareces entenderme mejor cada día.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo mejor es que vayamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Louise sonrió.

— Bien, hay que darnos prisa. Estaremos en serios problemas si no podemos encontrarla antes del amanecer. El enemigo va a caballo, así que debemos volar bajo.

Tabitha le dio la orden a su dragón de viento para emprender vuelo.

— Imaginé que al menos te quejarías un poco por acompañarnos.

— Puedo quejarme si así lo deseas. — Respondí en un tono burlón.

— Quizás en otra ocasión. — Dijo Louise para finalmente mirar hacia el frente.

 **…**

El Escuadrón de Grifos se había dividido en dos grupos. Uno de ellos volaba por encima de la carretera, mientras que viajaban por tierra. Los soldados sentían ira por el secuestro de la joven reina y humillación por el haber dejado que eso pasara. Se sentían incapaces de pensar en una peor desgracia.

Es cierto que debido a la confusión la búsqueda había tardado un poco en iniciar, pero los criminales seguían usando caballos y no había motivo por el cual no pudieran alcanzarlos.

— ¡Dense prisa! ¡Alcancen a Su Majestad tan pronto como sea posible! — Gritó el comandante de unas de las unidades de búsqueda.

Lentamente, los grifos empezaron a aumentar su velocidad. El comandante avistó algo a la lejanía, pero no podía asegurar nada todavía. Uno de los caballeros se adelantó y usó un hechizo de fuego para iluminar el camino por delante. Luego de eso, el comandante mostró una sonrisa en su rostro, pues habían hallado a quienes buscaban.

La unidad de búsqueda, la cual superaba ampliamente en número al enemigo, se abalanzó. Un hechizo tras otro fue lanzado. Bolas de fuego, cuchillas de viento, lanzas de hielo, entre otros.

Los caballos empezaron a caer uno tras otro, salvo el que iba por detrás de los demás, pues el jinete en ese caballo era acompañado por Henrietta. El vestido blanco que ella llevaba era prueba de ello. El comandante dudó por unos instantes, pero al entender que debían recuperar a la reina por cualquier medio posible, lanzó un hechizo que derribó al último caballo. Henrietta y el jinete cayeron al suelo.

El Escuadrón de Grifos rodeó a los caballeros enemigos que habían caído. En los últimos podían apreciarse varias heridas mortales, cuellos cortados y corazones atravesados. El caballero que lideraba la huida tenía una herida del primer tipo.

La unidad entera bajó de los grifos y el comandante empezó a acercarse a la reina. A simple vista todo había terminado. A simple vista los caballeros enemigos habían sido aniquilados. A simple vista la reina estaba sana y salva. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Los caballeros que supuestamente habían muerto comenzaron a levantarse uno a uno. La unidad de búsqueda, confundida y con la guardia baja, no podía reaccionar a tiempo.

 **…**

— ¿Puedes ver algo?

Di dos maullidos en respuesta a la pregunta de Louise.

En cierto punto Louise me había dicho que me transformara. Como gato yo podía ver mejor en la oscuridad, eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, luego de tantas veces como gato, había notado que no tenía una buena percepción a larga distancia. No sabía si lo primero compensaba lo segundo o no, pero decidimos intentarlo de todos modos.

 _No hemos visto a ningún caballero hasta ahora._

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. La razón por la que había aceptado fácilmente acompañar a Louise en esa ocasión se debió a un poco de incredulidad por parte mía. Tenía pensado que encontraríamos a algunos del Escuadrón de Grifos en el camino y así poder tener apoyo en el combate. Enfrentar a tantos enemigos siendo nosotros tan pocos no estaba en mis planes.

 _Según recuerdo el Escuadrón de Grifos es bastante numeroso. Preferiría que ellos ya hubieran recuperado a Henrietta, pero si no es así…_

De pronto, vi una luz a la distancia que no tardó mucho en desvanecerse. Unos segundos después, una gran cantidad de pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer a la lejanía. A pesar de haber visto todo borroso por la enorme distancia, imaginé que sería suficiente como para tener que informarlo. Inmediatamente di un maullido y en respuesta a eso, Louise me soltó para dejarme en el lomo de Sylphid. No tardé más de un segundo en transformarme.

— ¿Qué viste? — Preguntó Louise.

— Imagino que fueron hechizos de fuego. Uno grande y otros más pequeños para ser más precisos.

— Bien, todos prepárense.

Apenas dijo eso, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para buscar algunos papeles rúnicos. Una vez encontré los tres que buscaba, los coloqué en mi otro bolsillo para después desenvainar a Derflinger.

 _En el peor de los casos, espero que esto sirva._

 **…**

El comandante intentó un contraataque, pero no pudo efectuarlo. Un tornado lo envolvió y cortó sus miembros. Lo último que pudo ver fue como el caballero que él mismo había supuestamente asesinado se levantó. El resto del Escuadrón de Grifos compartió un destino similar.

Ya sin más interferencias, Wales se acercó a Henrietta que había recobrado el conocimiento luego de caer del caballo. La reina se aterró una vez vio a Wales, pues en él pudo notar una herida que debería haberlo matado. El corte en su cuello no debería permitirle vivir.

— ¿Sorprendida?

Henrietta sacó su varita de cristal y apuntó hacia Wales.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Wales.

— ¡Mientes! Tú asesinaste a todos estos caballeros.

— ¿Quieres matarme? Entonces que así sea. Penetra este corazón que te pertenece si es eso lo que deseas.

La mano de Henrietta comenzó a temblar. El hechizo que tenía planeado recitar no salía de su boca y en su lugar solo pudo dar un sofocante llanto.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Debes confiar en mí, Henrietta.

— Pero… pero esto…

— Te lo explicaré todo más adelante, pero por ahora te pido que confíes en mí.

— ¡Yo-yo no lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de lograr?!

— No necesitas entender. — Dijo Wales suavemente. — ¿Recuerdas el juramento que hiciste en el Lago Ragdorian? ¿Recuerdan esas palabras que le dijiste al Espíritu del Agua?

— No hay manera que pueda olvidarlo.

— Por favor, repítelo.

Henrietta obedeció y dijo el juramento palabra por palabra.

— ¡La princesa de Tristain, Henrietta jura ante los espíritus del agua que amará al príncipe Wales por la eternidad!

— Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora eres Reina. Sin embargo, todo lo demás sigue igual, ¿verdad?

Henrietta asintió.

— A pesar de cómo se vean las cosas, el juramento ante el Espíritu del Agua no puede ser roto. Solamente cree en tus propias palabras y déjame el resto a mí.

Henrietta asintió nuevamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cada una de las palabras de Wales hiciera a Henrietta perder el juicio. El estar con Wales era todo para ella.

Wales se levantó y se acercó a los demás caballeros. Debían revisar si algún caballo o grifo había sobrevivido a los ataques. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo, pues Sylphid aterrizó a algunos metros de ellos.

Todos los que montábamos al dragón nos bajamos de este y apreciamos mejor la escena que vimos desde el cielo.

 _Si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos antes…_

Al frente de nosotros había once personas en total. Henrietta, nueve caballeros y el príncipe Wales. Salvo por la reina, todos deberían estar muertos por las heridas que eran visibles en sus cuerpos. Tratando de contener el terror que me provocaba la escena, le hablé en voz baja a las tres estudiantes.

— Yo me encargo de esto. — Dije a la vez que sacaba los tres papeles rúnicos que había separado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Le di dos papeles a Louise y le indiqué que los colocara en el suelo. En cuanto al otro, se lo entregué a Tabitha y le dije que lo pusiera debajo de su familiar.

— A mi señal, todos suban en Sylphid.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— Te diré lo que no voy a hacer, pelear. Como sea, esperen la señal.

— ¿Qué señal?

— Lo sabrán en su momento.

Caminé lentamente hacia Wales. Con gran dificultad traté de disimular un poco el pavor que sentí al ver el estado de los cadáveres del Escuadrón de Grifos. A medio camino, envainé a Derflinger. Los caballeros enemigos levantaron sus varitas contra mí, pero Wales los detuvo.

 _Ojalá hoy no se el día en que esto no funcione._

— ¿Es usted el príncipe Wales?

— Nos conocimos en Albion, ¿quién más podía ser?

— Se supone que usted fue asesinado por Wardes e incluso si ese no fuera el caso, ese corte en su cuello…

Me tuve que obligar a mí mismo a ver la herida que tenía el príncipe. Eso ocasionó que mi respiración se volviera más pesada. Además, otra consecuencia fue un gran despiste mío. Al estar tan concentrado en los cadáveres y los caballeros al frente mío, no le presté una debida atención a Henrietta. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero eso era todo. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de la expresión en su rostro, mi actuar habría sido diferente.

— Todo esto tiene una explicación, pero ahora mismo estamos cortos de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué se está llevando a la reina? ¿Por qué asesinar a estos caballeros?

— No voy a repetir lo que dije. — Respondió tajantemente.

— No puedo decir que entiendo y este escenario no ayuda en nada. Sin embargo, con usted… — Hice una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva lentamente. — Con usted la reina estará segura, ¿verdad? Por lo que nos dijo en Albion y por lo que ella nos contó al regresar, puedo confiar en que usted cuidará de ella, ¿verdad?

Wales sonrió.

— Te doy mi palabra.

Extendí mi mano hacia el príncipe.

— Entonces… voy a creer.

Wales movió su mano para estrechar la mía. Sin embargo, aprovechándome de su guardia baja, salté hacia Henrietta a la vez que hacía una señal con mi mano. Todos los caballeros comenzaron a levantar sus varitas, pero su desconcierto impidió que reaccionaran a tiempo. Apenas toqué la mano de Henrietta, activé el hechizo de teletransportación.

Henrietta y yo desaparecimos. Los caballeros quedaron confundidos y no llegaron a entender la situación.

Las tres estudiantes comprendieron medianamente lo que había pasado. Apenas vieron que me desvanecí junto con la reina de Tristain, se dieron la vuelta para comprobar sus sospechas.

— Suban rápido, nos vamos de aquí.

Las chicas no perdieron más tiempo y subieron al dragón. Sylphid tomó vuelo de inmediato.

— Cierren los ojos.

Entendiendo a lo que me refería, todas siguieron mi indicación. Una nueva señal de mano bastó para activar otro hechizo y generar una luz en el lugar donde estábamos. En ese momento los caballeros habían volteado en nuestra dirección y se vieron afectados por mi conjuro.

Una vez nos encontrábamos en el aire, di un suspiro de alivio y sequé el sudor que tenía en mi frente.

— Me alegro que todo saliera bien y ni siquiera necesité usar el tercer papel rúnico.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Louise quien había actuado por instinto por lo rápido que sucedió todo. — ¡¿Qué hay del príncipe?!

— Hay que estar loco para combatir contra todos ellos.

— ¡¿Por qué viniste entonces?!

— No pensé que acabarían con todo el Escuadrón de Grifos. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué no me quejaba?

Debido a nuestra discusión, no nos dimos cuenta que Henrietta no había dicho ni una palabra desde que cogimos vuelo. Solo le prestamos atención a la reina cuando ella se paró de repente y sin previo aviso, ella saltó. Todos nos quedamos estáticos, pues no podíamos procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Louise fue la primera en salir del trance para después dar un grito por todos los presentes. En un apuro, ella miró desde el lado por el cual se arrojó la reina. Finalmente, dio un suspiro de alivio.

— Todo está bien. La princesa usó el hechizo de levitación.

— ¡¿De qué forma está esto bien?! ¡¿Por qué rayos se arrojó?!

— ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo?! ¡Como sea, debemos volver!

— ¡Espera un momento!

Tabitha asintió a lo que dijo Louise y le dio la orden a Sylphid para que descendiera. El dragón obedeció al instante.

 _¿Qué tiene la cabeza esa maldita reina?_

Desde arriba pudimos ver que la princesa ya se había reunido con Wales. Tabitha le dio la indicación a Sylphid para que bloqueara el camino a La Rochelle, cosa que hizo luego de unos segundos. Ya en el suelo, a una buena distancia de los caballeros, las tres estudiantes bajaron del dragón. Sin más alternativa, las imité un momento después.

— ¡Hay que tener muy poco honor para hacer un truco como ese! — Gritó Wales para que así pudiera oírlo.

— ¡Hay que ser un idiota para creerlo! — Respondí.

— ¡Princesa! — Gritó Louise. — ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! ¡¿Por qué ha regresado con él?! ¡Ese no es el verdadero Príncipe Wales!

Henrietta solamente desvió la mirada.

— ¡¿Princesa?!

— ¡Como ven, Henrietta no tiene intenciones de volver con ustedes! — Empezó a decir Wales. — ¡En fin, a nosotros no nos importaría iniciar una pelea, pero ya que hemos perdido nuestros caballos y queremos ahorrar tanta magia como nos sea posible! ¡¿Qué tal si se hacen a un lado?!

La persona que respondió a la proposición fue Tabitha, pero no fue mediante palabras, sino con un hechizo. Una flecha de hielo se formó en el aire y en tan solo un instante recorrió la distancia necesaria para atravesar el cuerpo de Wales. Sin embargo, él ni se inmutó.

— ¡Es inútil, ataques como ese me son indiferentes!

— ¡Princesa! ¡¿No puede darse cuenta luego de ver eso?!

Henrietta no quería creer en las palabras de Louise. La reina de Tristain negó con su cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¡Louise, por favor guarda tu varita y déjanos ir!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, princesa?! ¡Ese no es el príncipe Wales! ¡¿Por qué se niega a aceptarlo?!

Henrietta hizo una desagradable sonrisa.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo he sabido desde que nuestros labios se juntaron en mi habitación! ¡Sin embargo, eso no me importa! ¡Louise, tú nunca has amado a alguien con tantas fuerza! ¡Cuando estás tan enamorada como yo, estás dispuesta a dejar todo de lado! ¡Louise, yo hice una juramento antes el Espíritu del Agua! ¡Un juramento en el que le juré amor eterno a Wales! ¡Incluso si todo esto es una mentira, mis sentimientos no lo son! ¡Es por eso que debes dejarnos ir!

— ¡Princesa!

— ¡Louise, esta es una orden y es la última que te daré! ¡Por favor, sal de nuestro camino!

La mano con la que Louise sostenía su varita y apuntaba en dirección a Wales comenzó a temblar. Lentamente su mente comenzó a ceder y su brazo empezó a bajar. Sin embargo, a medio camino ella se detuvo.

— No puedo aceptar eso. — Dijo Louise en voz baja.

Su brazo volvió a alzarse y apuntó nuevamente a Wales.

— ¡No puedo aceptar eso como un verdadero amor! ¡Esa obsesión no es más que una simple ilusión!

Di un resoplido con algo de molestia.

 _Elegiste justamente esas palabras a propósito, ¿verdad?_

— ¡Louise! ¡Fuera de mi camino! — Gritó Henrietta en un nuevo intento de convencer a su amiga.

El brazo de Louise no se movió más. Estaba estático en el aire, esperando el movimiento que harían los caballeros enemigos. Henrietta bajó su cabeza al comprender que no podía evitar una pelea.

— ¡Bueno, es una lástima! — Empezó a decir Wales. — ¡Supongo que tendremos que gastar algo más de magia para seguir avanzando!

Al escuchar hablar al príncipe, desenvainé nuevamente a Derflinger. Louise me dio una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿En verdad vas a quedarte?

— Dije que te protegería, ¿verdad? Aunque, como siempre, no esperes que muera aquí por ti. — Saqué una gran cantidad de papeles rúnicos y se los entregué a Louise. — Cuando tengas tiempo busca los dos hechizos de ilusión que están ahí y colócalos en el suelo. La runa son tres figuras iguales entre sí.

 _Ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haber hecho más de esos._

Wales comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Sin embargo, Kirche había sido la primera en moverse. Una bola de fuego se movió a gran velocidad en dirección a Wales. Una bola de fuego que fue bloqueada por una enorme pared de agua generada por Henrietta. El príncipe terminó de recitar y una ráfaga de viento dirigida a nosotros amenazó con hacernos volar. Afortunadamente, Tabitha bloqueó ese ataque con un hechizo igual de poderoso.

Ese intercambio de hechizos fue el inicio de la batalla.

Me paré frente a Louise para bloquear los hechizos que iban en dirección a ella, pues necesitaba tiempo para que buscara los dos hechizos de ilusión. Obviamente tardaría, pues debía hallarlos entre más de cien papeles rúnicos.

Al igual que en nuestra pelea en el Lago Ragdorian, Tabitha y Kirche se complementaban en la pelea. Ellas tomaban turnos tanto para atacar como para defenderse la una a la otra.

Los caballeros, en cambio, usaban hechizos puntuales para tratar de debilitarnos poco a poco. Normalmente es algo que terminaría funcionando, pero eso nos daba todo el tiempo que necesitábamos.

Wales y Henrietta se quedaron rezagados. Ellos simplemente se quedaron observando la pelea desde lo lejos y no parecían tener intenciones de participar.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Ya encontré uno, ¿vas a usarlo?

— Si lo activo ahora seguramente esos dos empezaran a atacar, así que por el momento seguiré esperando. ¿Puedes seguir aguantando?

— Podemos darte dos minutos. En algún momento nos terminarán acorralando y quiero evitar eso. — Respondió Kirche.

Tal y como había dicho Kirche, a pesar de que las dos chicas lanzaran algunos hechizos, los enemigos no se veían en mayores apuros y poco a poco nos hacían retroceder. Era un poco difícil de apreciar todavía, pero ya nos estaban rodeando.

La lucha se prolongó por un minuto más, minuto luego del cual se pudo notar más nuestra desventaja. Sin embargo, ese minuto fue suficiente para que Louise encontrara el segundo papel rúnico y lo colocara en el suelo.

— Ya está puesto.

A la vez que bloqueaba otro conjuro más, active los dos papeles rúnicos de ilusión. Seis copias mías aparecieron, cosa que desconcertó a los enemigos. Wales dio un paso al frente, pues entendió que la situación se le podía salir de las manos si no intervenía. Cada copia mía fue contra uno de los caballeros, mientras que Tabitha y Kirche fijaron su vista en los tres restantes. Louise y yo, por otro lado, nos concentramos en Wales y Henrietta.

— Teniendo esos dos conjuros no entiendo por qué te preocupabas tanto.

— Considerando que solo enviaron a estas diez personas, no voy a confiarme contra ellos.

 _Ahora bien, ¿cómo es exactamente que debo pelear?_

No tenía problemas con Wales, el problema era Henrietta. Con lo poco que la conocía bastaba para dudar si sería capaz de atacarla directamente. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

 _Si no queda de otra…_

Me lancé contra Wales apenas vi que prepara un nuevo conjuro, Henrietta reaccionó rápidamente y convocó una nueva pared de agua. Me detuve a medio camino, pero dicha pared comenzó a moverse y amenazó con impactar a mi persona. Cuando me preparaba para dar un gran salto hacia atrás, una explosión hizo desaparecer dicha pared. Arremetí nuevamente contra el príncipe, mas el tiempo que consiguió Henrietta fue suficiente para que él terminara de recitar su hechizo. Fue un poderoso hechizo de viento que me hizo retroceder un par de metros, a pesar de haber absorbido gran parte de él con Derflinger.

Después de esa pequeña pelea, no pude evitar sonreír, pues pude sentir como tres de mis clones caminaban hacia mí. Aunque tres de mis copias fueron derrotadas, las otras tres habían terminado el trabajo. Es cierto que no tenían forma de acabar con los caballeros, pero Kirche se las había ingeniado para hacerlo.

Ya en menos desventaja numérica, Tabitha y Kirche pudieron pelear más cómodamente. Luego de unos intercambios de conjuros, unas cuchillas de viento fueron suficientes para inhabilitar momentáneamente a los caballeros. Kirche aprovechó el momento y uso un gran hechizo de fuego que calcinó el cuerpo de los enemigos. Con ese mismo método ayudaron a mis copias a acabar con el resto de los demás caballeros.

 _Sobrestimé a los enemigos, pero eso ya no importa. Con ellos fuera de camino solo es cuestión de tiempo para acabar esto._

Las cosas estaban demasiado bien como para continuar de esa forma. Me di cuenta como Tabitha miró hacia el cielo con algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Kirche la imitó poco después, pero ella fue menos sutil en su mirada. Una leve garúa que había comenzado se tornó rápidamente en una pesada lluvia.

— ¡Arrojen sus varitas! ¡No deseo asesinarlos! — Gritó Henrietta.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

— ¡Princesa, por favor abra sus ojos! — Replicó Louise.

— ¡¿No ves la lluvia?! ¡Los hechizos de agua siempre vencen en la lluvia! ¡La victoria ya ha sido decidida!

— Por favor, díganme que está mintiendo. — Indagué con preocupación.

— En realidad, la princesa pueda lanzarnos esa pared de agua de antes con una mayor potencia. Mi llama es inútil, así como el viento de Tabitha. Incluso con tus copias creo que estamos acabamos. — Respondió Kirche.

 _Bien, no está mintiendo._

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? — Pregunté.

— No es lo correcto. — Dijo Louise. — Pero ahora, sin duda alguna, ya no hay oportunidad de victoria.

— Crearé una distracción con mis tres clones, debemos aprovechar ese tiempo para esca…

— ¡Ah!

El repentino grito de Derflinger hizo que me sobresaltara.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

— Acabo de recodar esa magia. Vaya, sin duda es algo muy nostálgico.

— Si tienes una idea, dila de una vez.

— Cuando vi al Espíritu del Agua, sentí como si algo retumbara en la parte trasera de mi mente. Somos muy afortunados que recordara esto justo ahora.

— No es nada nuevo que pase en situaciones como esta, ¿puedes apurarte?

— Envía a tus clones a atacar, esto podría tardar un tiempo.

Siendo un poco precavido, envié a dos de mis copias para entretener a Wales y Henrietta. Prefería tener el último en caso algo extremo llegar a pasar.

— Ahora ve al grano.

— Nuestra fuente y la de ellos es el mismo tipo de magia. Una fuente diferente de la base del sistema de cuatro elementos. La magia de la Vida…

— Dije que al grano.

— Compañero, eres muy impaciente. Como sea, en ese libro que está en el bolso…

Antes de que Derflinger pudiera terminar de hablar, notamos como un tornado de agua comenzaba a formarse. Henrietta aprovechó la lluvia para acabar rápidamente con mis clones y al verse amenazada, comenzó a recitar un hechizo conjunto con Wales, un hechizo hexagonal para ser más precisos.

— No hay forma que podamos salir vivos de eso. — Dijo Kirche.

— Tienes razón, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Se nota que van a tardar en completar ese conjuro, usaré mis hechizos libres, los rodearé sin que se den cuenta y acabaré con ellos ahora que están ocupados.

— Espera, cuando dices acabar con ellos…

— Si sólo ataco a uno, quedaré indefenso ante el otro. Lo siento, pero es la única solución. — Comenté interrumpiendo a Louise.

— ¡¿Vas a matarla?!

— Me dije a mí mismo que lo haría si no quedaba de otra y tal parece que así es.

Di un largo respiro para prepararme mentalmente.

— Podría escapar si estuviera solo, pero si me acompaña una persona más, el cual es mi máximo, la teletransportación pierde mucho rango. Además, dudo mucho que podamos escapar en Sylphid.

— Pero…

— Hace tan solo unas horas te mencioné mis prioridades, ¿lo recuerdas?

 **…**

— Mi vida está por encima de la de cualquier otro y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar.

— Luego de todo este tiempo conociéndote, igual no espero que lo haga. — Louise miró a otro lado con un ligero enfado en su mirar. — Seguro que lo siguiente es buscar la forma de volver a tu mundo, ¿verdad?

— Eso viene un poco después. Por lo que dije antes no sonará como la gran cosa. Sin embargo, si no debo sacrificar mi vida, entonces te aseguro haré lo que sea necesario para salvar la tuya.

 **…**

— Si debo matar a la reina para salvarlas, entonces que así sea.

El significado de mis palabras en ese entonces había perdido impacto por mencionar que mi vida siempre estaba como máxima prioridad. Por ello fue que Louise no imaginó que llegaría a tales extremos para protegerla. No obstante, ella lo había comprendido ya. Tomando mi decisión, di un paso al frente con la mentalidad de acabar la pelea de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Se me hace difícil creer que estás 11000 palabras no me bastaran para acabar de cubrir el cuarto volumen de la novela ligera... Les juro que tenía planeado terminar de cubrirlo con este capítulo, pero seguía escribiendo más y más. Se supone que luego de esto resolvía la pelea y cubría un par de cosas del día siguiente (otra conversación más con Tabitha ya luego de haber tomado el antídoto). Sin embargo, luego de escribir eso último me dije "No, lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora".**

 **Antes de continuar, una respuesta a Shunk Kisaragi. Gracias por dejar comentario. Y ahí está, traté de dejar más incómodo a Aztor que a Tabitha. Ya con el siguiente capítulo me explayaré mejor lo que siente ella, pues con el estado de Aztor veía un poco difícil hacerlo.**

 **Bueno, comenzaré con los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Tenía planeado escribir más sobre Aztor y Tabitha, pero por lo que puse arriba, tendrá que ser para el próximo capítulo. Ahí me extenderé lo que haga falta (que va a ser bastante, tengo cosas que cubrir)**

 **2\. Al menos cuatro meses para aprender un hechizo y el efecto de la poción puede extenderse hasta algunos meses. Con eso más o menos se dan una idea de que lo insinué en el inicio de este capítulo. Ya en la siguiente actualización me tomaré la cantidad de palabras necesarias para "zanjar" ese asunto.**

 **3\. Terminar el capítulo justo aquí tampoco creo que sea para tanto, pues imagino que se podrá deducir como continuará, pero igual para el título que le quise poner a este capítulo supongo que es la mejor parte para cortarlo.**

 **4\. A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo que Louise se salga de su personaje. En ocasiones siento que sí, pero es que luego está Aztor que, dejando de lado todo eso de preferir evitar riesgos, es demasiado complaciente. Por ello a veces veo difícil encontrar motivos como para que se enoje.**

 **5\. Me leí el volumen que quería antes y luego de cierta pelea, a la que espero llegar pronto, ahí ya pondré a Aztor dudando de si tiene sus prioridades tan claras como él lo cree. Quiero fastidiar al personaje ahí lo que me sea posible.**

 **6\. Con este capítulo también quería reforzar la idea de "No, mi vida siempre por delante. Los ayudaré, pero no esperen que corra hacia el peligro sin más" que tiene Aztor. Fue por eso que le daba igual recuperar el anillo, pues ya no era algo que le fuera a afectar a él o a sus conocidos. Lo de tratar de correr de ese enfrentamiento contra los caballeros también fue más o menos otro refuerzo a eso.**

 **7\. En adición a lo anterior, un honor del calibre que tienen los nobles tampoco es algo que quiero darle. Todavía siente culpa por lo de su fachada y más o menos es por eso que elegí que pusiera a Louise por arriba de los demás. Además por caerle bien ella y los demás, él trata de ayudar. Ya con un pequeño diálogo en el siguiente capítulo trazaré bien el límite.**

 **8\. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. No prometo nada, pero CREO que lo subo antes de que termine la semana. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	23. Su confianza (Volumen 4)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Bien, concéntrate. Una vez corte a ambos, Wales seguirá vivo. Debo inmovilizarlo de alguna manera para que así no tenga oportunidad de atacar._

— Vaya que no mentías cuando le dijiste que harías lo necesario por salvarla. — Dijo Derflinger.

 _Ahora no es el momento._

Sujeté con mayor firmeza a Derflinger y me preparé para atacar. Sin embargo, un grito me detuvo.

— ¡Tú, usuaria del Vacío! — Exclamó Derflinger. — ¡En el libro hay un hechizo para acabar con esto!

Volteé a mirar a Louise, quien estaba temblando por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Cosa normal, considerando que tenía la intención de matar a su amiga.

— ¿No podías decir eso más rápido? Como sea, lo siento, pero no esperaré más.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Louise, quien rápidamente cogió el libro que estaba en el zurrón.

Sin perder tiempo, ella lo abrió y empezó a buscar desesperadamente un conjuro.

— ¡Déjame intentar esto!

— No me arriesgaré.

— Por favor. — Dijo ella mientras volteaba las hojas del libro. — Si ves que no hay más salida entonces…

Louise hizo una pausa. Seguramente le costaba mucho trabajo decir las siguiente palabras.

— Entonces puedes escapar y dejarme atrás.

 _En verdad que me haces quedar mal._

— Ustedes dos. — Me dirigí a Tabitha y Kirche. — ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

Quería tener la aprobación de las otras dos chicas. Ciertamente no había jurado protegerlas como a Louise, pero igualmente, si tuviera que elegir, pondría sus vidas por delante de las de Henrietta.

Las dos me miraron fijamente. No tenían una idea de lo que estaba planeando Louise, pero estaban seguras que si ella fallaba, todo se acabaría. Sin embargo, demoraron tan solo un par de segundos para tomar una decisión. Tabitha y Kirche asintieron ambas a la vez.

 _Entonces que así sea._

Me acerqué al zurrón en el que Louise había guardado ya los papeles rúnicos. Una vez los saqué, los esparcí todos en el suelo lo más rápido que pude, pues no tenía tiempo de buscar justamente los que necesitaba. Tenía la esperanza de que los hechizos que quería quedaran debajo de los demás para así poder usarlos.

 _De entre todos siento que veintinueve papeles son utilizables. Ojalá la suerte esté de mi lado._

— Me importa poco que sus hechizos sean prácticamente inútiles con esta lluvia. Cuando les de la señal, lancen lo que tengan.

Todos empezamos a retroceder, pues la fuerza de torbellino podía mandarnos a volar si permanecíamos muy cerca. Mi copia estaba al lado mío y, Tabitha y Kirche un metro detrás. Louise, por otro lado, estaba más alejada.

— Si mis papeles rúnicos llegan a ser arrancados del suelo, se acabó todo. Lo mismo es si veo que no puedo contenerlo más. — Dije a la vez que me estiraba.

— Creo que encontré el hechizo. — Dijo Louise. — Se llama disipar magia.

— ¡Ese es! — Gritó Derflinger.

Ante la confirmación de Derflinger, Louise empezó a pronunciar los sonidos de las runas antiguas. El sonido de su voz se mezclaba junto con el fuerte sonido que hacía la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo.

— ¡Sé que no puedes responderme ahora, pero en verdad siento que tengas un familiar tan egoísta en cuanto a su vida!

Tal como pensé, ella no contesto, pues concentrar su fuerza de voluntad para lanzar el hechizo le costaba mucho trabajo.

El tornado de agua había crecido a niveles enormes, no cabía duda que era incluso capaz de derribar un castillo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el temor que sentía debió crecer, no me amilané.

 _Esto es raro. Debería estar temblando por enfrentarme a esa cosa._

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

 _¿Esta vez irás al grano?_

— Ganas valor al escuchar el conjuro de tu maestra. Esa sensación nació en ti para que cumplieras tu trabajo, el cual es proteger a tu ama. Aunque es raro, por más poco que sea, no deberías sentir nada de miedo.

 _Tal parecer que soy un fracaso de familiar._

Apenas terminé de pensar en eso, el torbellino fue lanzado hacia nosotros.

 _Empecemos quitándole tamaño._

— ¡Kirche!

Apenas grité, la maga de fuego empezó a lanzar los hechizos más fuertes de su repertorio. La pesada lluvia les quitaba fuerza, pero eso no la detuvo. Mi clon y yo, por nuestra parte, tratamos de activar cuatro conjuros de llamarada, uno con cada mano. Sin embargo, solamente habían tres disponibles.

Al estar los tres hechizos tan juntos y debido al poder que adquirieron los papeles al usar los materiales de Halkeginia, algo parecido a un gran pilar de fuego se formó frente al torbellino. Una vez agregué más energía, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a evaporarse cuando se acercaban lo suficiente al pilar. El torbellino de agua entró en contacto con el pilar de fuego, el cual apenas podía mantenerse erguido por la fuerza del hechizo hexagonal.

— ¡Cambia con Tabitha!

Esperar más sería un error. Que el torbellino se saliera del rango que cubrían los papeles rúnicos era un riesgo a tener en cuenta. Apenas di el aviso, activé los hechizos de cañón de aire que tenía a la mano. Había hecho diez de ellos, pero la suerte me permitió usar solamente dos. Yo y mi clon usamos uno cada uno. Tabitha, por otro lado, usó una ráfaga de aire para tratar de ayudarme a contener al torbellino.

Mientras tanto, el resultado entre el primer cruce de hechizos se decidió. El pilar de fuego ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de debilitarse por haberle dejado de suministrar energía rúnica. Los tres hechizos de llamarada lograron evaporar parte del agua que traía consigo el torbellino, pero el fuerte viento del hechizo hexagonal dispersó el fuego en un parpadeo.

Apenas un segundo después, los tres hechizos de aire impactaron con el torbellino. Por un momento parecía que al menos podríamos mantenerlo en el sitio, pero una extraña sensación se hizo presente tanto en Tabitha como en mí.

— Tabitha, puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y de inmediato detuvo su conjuro. Kirche nos miró extrañada.

 _Eso fue demasiado raro._

Tabitha se acercó a mí y apoyó la palma de su mano en el dorso de la mía. Era obvio que lo que intentaba hacer, darme algo de su energía para apoyarme en el hechizo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que ella cayera de rodillas. De hecho, si no fuera porque mi copia y yo nos apoyábamos con nuestros brazos derechos en nuestras espadas, sería obvio que nos hubiera pasado lo mismo casi desde el principio.

— ¡Kirche, ayuda a que Tabitha se levante!

Obedeciendo lo más rápido posible, la maga pelirroja se acercó a su amiga y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Cambiaré de hechizos! ¡En ese pequeño lapso tendrás que usar todo lo que tengas para retenerlo!

Poco a poco empezaba a perder terreno. Apenas podía contenerlo y lo peor de todo era que el torbellino no perdía potencia. Quizás era pedirle demasiado, pues ya había gastado mucha energía rúnica. El que gastara también tanta fuerza de voluntad podía ser un error, pero para la situación en la que estábamos, no podía permitirme dudar.

— ¡Ahora!

Luego de mi grito, desactivé el hechizo y cambié la posición de manos para activar hechizos de repulsión. Necesitaba apostar por tener al menos tres conjuros de repulsión, pues con tan solo dos cañones de aire no podría contener el torbellino.

En medio del cambio de hechizos, una ráfaga fue generada por Tabitha. Tal parece que puso todo lo que tenía en el hechizo, pues aprecié como lo hizo retroceder un par de metros. La consecuencia fue que apenas activé cuatro papeles rúnicos, la peliazul cayó nuevamente de rodillas.

 _Incluso si usó todo de sí, ella superó a dos de mis hechizos usando uno solo. Y yo que estaba orgulloso de los papeles rúnicos mejorados._

— Buen trabajo. — Dije con un poco de dificultad.

El choque entre mis cuatro hechizo de repulsión y el hechizo hexagonal comenzó. Podía mantener al torbellino a una distancia constante, pero había un inconveniente que no tenía con el cañón de aire. Tal y como me pasó cuando enfrenté a Wardes en La Rochelle, mis muñecas comenzaron a ceder.

 _No aguantaré mucho más._

Mi clon se desvaneció de repente y con él, dos hechizos de repulsión se cancelaron. Poco a poco comencé a retroceder y el torbellino ganó más terreno. Era obvio que era cuestión de segundos para que fuera derrotado. Fue entonces que sentí un gran dolor en mis muñecas. Mi brazo izquierdo no pudo resistir más y cedió.

 _Usaré solamente uno. No puedo permitirme más._

Usando el brazo izquierdo que tenía libre, hice un gesto con mi mano y activé un hechizo libre. El aumento de fuerza reforzó mi cuerpo para poder aguantar el embiste del hechizo hexagonal. Además, me permitió mover mi brazo izquierdo para apoyar al otro. No obstante, eso no ayudó a desacelerar al torbellino.

 _Llegué al límite. No puedo dar nada más._

— ¡Cinco segundos!

Podía sentir como el aumento de fuerza perdía poder y los músculos de mi brazo derecho comenzaban a desgarrarse.

— ¡Cuatro segundos!

Apliqué más energía a mis dos hechizos.

— ¡Tres seg…!

 _Maldición._ Pensé a la vez que caía al suelo. _¿Cometí algún error?_

Ya ni siquiera con Derflinger pude darme el lujo de mantenerme de pie. Llegué a caer de forma que todavía podía observar como el torbellino se acercaba ya sin nada que se le opusiera.

 _Lo siento, hice lo que pude._ Pensé a la vez que lentamente empecé a hacer una seña con mi mano izquierda para el hechizo de teletransportación.

Tenía pensado usar mis últimas reservas para así salir del lugar. No hace falta decir que me sentía mal por tener que abandonar a las tres chicas, el que mi mano temblara era prueba de ello. Además, en mi rostro se podía ver una sonrisa amarga que demostraba la impotencia que sentí en ese momento. No obstante, el miedo a perder la vida era una emoción más fuerte.

 _Perdón, si tan solo tuviera fuerzas iría a por el plan inicial._

Iba a despedirme de ellas, pero de repente, una deslumbrante luz apareció alrededor de Henrietta. Dicha luz golpeó a Wales, quien se encontraba a su lado. No pudiendo mantener el equilibrio, el príncipe cayó al suelo.

 _Un par de segundos antes hubiera sido mejor._

Henrietta trató de correr hacia Wales, pero apenas lo intentó, ella perdió el conocimiento. Tal parecía que el hechizo hexagonal había consumido toda su fuerza de voluntad. La reina cayó igualmente al suelo y el torbellino se desvaneció.

Por unos segundos, nadie se acercó a ellos. Estaban dudando sobre si sería seguro o no. Viendo que ya el peligro había pasado definitivamente, fui yo quien terminó rompiendo el silencio.

— Ustedes, su orgullo y su honor son… — Dando un esfuerzo máximo pude darme un impulso para girar y quedarme con mi espalda pegada al suelo.

Para mi sorpresa, Louise estaba de cuclillas a mi lado. Hace tan solo un minuto había tenido intenciones de asesinar a su amiga, además de haber declarado que escaparía si ella fallaba, cosa que casi terminaba haciendo, lo que obviamente fue motivo para no usar toda mi energía. Sin embargo, ella me estaba sonriendo.

 _Si no me hubieras hecho quedar ya lo suficientemente mal._ Pensé para después chasquear mi lengua.

— Olvídenlo. — Dije finalmente.

Tabitha y Kirche se dirigieron donde se encontraba la pareja.

— ¿No irás para asegurarte que ella está bien?

— No puedo decir que estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero… En verdad me alegro que seas tú quien terminara como mi familiar.

Dicho eso y sin dejarme responder, ella se levantó y siguió a las otras dos.

— Compañero, no creo que seas un fracaso como familiar. Solamente eres uno bastante peculiar.

— Gracias, supongo.

 **…**

La lluvia ya había parado para el momento en que Henrietta despertó. Lo primero que escuchó la reina fue la voz llena de preocupación de su vieja amiga. Al despertarse, Henrietta recordó todo y deseó desde lo más profundo que todo no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. El cuerpo de Wardes y el de los demás caballeros eran prueba de ello.

Henrietta cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Ahora mismo, ella no se sintió con el derecho de aferrarse al cuerpo de Wales. Muchos menos tuvo el coraje de ver de frente al rostro de Louise.

— ¿Qué he hecho…?

— Princesa…

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ella dudó, pero finalmente Henrietta se armó de coraje para ver la cara de Louise. El rostro de su amiga no expresaba enojo o decepción, sino la misma expresión con la cual ella la miraba cada vez que se veían.

A Henrietta le tomó unos segundos más para calmarse lo suficiente para poder volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que debería decir? Dime Louise, ¿qué es lo que debo decir para pedir el perdón de la gente que ha sido herida por causa mía?

— Princesa, antes de continuar con esto, sus poderes son necesitados.

Louise apuntó a los caballeros de Tristain. Sorprendentemente, algunos de ellos seguían con vida a pesar de sus graves heridas. Henrietta, consternada por la vista, se levantó rápidamente y fue a auxiliar a los hombres. Luego de usar su magia del agua para sanar sus heridas, se volteó hacia Louise.

— ¿Hay alguien más que esté herido?

Louise fijó su vista en mí. Yo seguía recostado en el suelo, pero ya que mis heridas no eran tan serias, le dije que los caballeros debían tener prioridad. No hubiera sido raro que alguno de ellos muriera en el tiempo que Henrietta demoró en despertarse.

La reina se acercó a mí y usó su magia para sanar mis heridas. Los rasguños que tuve por mi caída y los músculos desgarrados fueron curados. El dolor ya no estaba, pero igualmente me costó levantarme.

 _Tal parece que la magia de este mundo no restaura la energía rúnica._

— No puedo ser curado completamente con magia, pero no se preocupe. Tal y como ustedes sólo necesito un pequeño descanso.

Henrietta asintió, pero no quitó la mirada de arrepentimiento que tenía.

Después de eso, todos los cuerpos fueron llevados a la sombra de un árbol, tanto enemigos o enemigos. La idea de dejarlos tirados por ahí no le agradó a Henrietta. Ninguna de las estudiantes terminó guardándole rencor a Henrietta. Mi caso fue algo complicado, pero terminé mostrándole la simpatía que no tuve cuando le informamos sobre la muerte de Wales luego de nuestra misión en Albion. Era una pequeña espina que mantuve un tiempo y preferí quitarme. Además, en cierta forma podía entender el dolor de pensar que no verías nunca más a la persona que amabas.

Finalmente, Henrietta se acercó al cuerpo de Wales para moverlo junto a los demás. No obstante, una vez lo tocó, ella vio algo que, en un principio, no pudo creer. Wales abrió débilmente sus ojos.

— Henrietta… ¿eres tú? — Preguntó el príncipe con una débil voz.

Los hombros de Henrietta comenzaron a temblar. Ella no pudo llamar a lo que acababa de ocurrir como algo que no fuera un milagro.

Su asunción no estaba equivocada. No había razón lógica por la cual Wales debería haber despertado, su llama de la vida debería estar apagada. El hechizo Disipar había expulsado la falsa vida que el anillo le había dado a Wales. Sin embargo, parecía como si el hechizo hubiera encendido también el fuego de la vida nuevamente.

— Wales…

A ella no le cupieron dudas. El Wales al que le estaba hablando era el verdadero y no la marioneta que se movió por medio de magia. Inmediatamente, lagrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos de la reina.

— Cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento…

Al escuchar la voz resquebrajada de Henrietta, todos nos acercamos para averiguar lo que la había causado. No hubo alguien que no estuviera sorprendido una vez vimos todos el motivo.

En mi rostro seguramente pudo notarse la preocupación por si el hechizo no había sido exitoso, pero Louise, rápidamente, colocó su mano en mi hombro para calmarme. Volteé a verla y vi que negó con su cabeza. En respuesta, relajé mi cuerpo nuevamente.

En ese momento, Henrietta notó la mancha roja que se extendía por la blanca camisa de Wales. La herida que le había provocado Wardes y que había sido cerrara por la falsa vida se abrió nuevamente. La reina, en pánica, recitó un hechizo para sanar dicha herida. No obstante, su magia no funcionó. La mancha de sangre crecía más y más.

— Wales… no. ¿Por qué?

— Es inútil, Henrietta. Era herida no puede cerrarse. Las personas que han muerto no pueden volver a la vida.

— Wales, no. ¡¿Planeas abandonarme de nuevo?!

— Henrietta, tengo un último deseo.

— ¡Por favor, no hables como si esto fuera a ser lo último que pedirás!

— Quiero ir al Lago Ragdorian. Quiero ir al lugar donde te conocí por primera vez. Hay algo que quiero prometerte en ese lugar.

Tabitha llamó a Sylphid. Henrietta subió primero. Luego, usando un hechizo de levitación, Tabitha subió el cuerpo de Wales al lomo del dragón. La reina apoyó la cabeza del príncipe en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cuerpo para que no cayera.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, el dragón se elevó al cielo y se dirigió al Lago Ragdorian a toda velocidad.

Louise se acercó a mí y a Tabitha para hacer una pregunta en voz baja.

— Si usáramos el hechizo de curación…

Tabitha negó con su cabeza, dando a entender que no lo tenía dominado todavía.

— Incluso si pudiéramos usarlo, para una herida como esa... — Comenté manteniendo un volumen bajo.

No era necesario terminar lo que iba a decir.

El resto del viaje al Lago Ragdorian fue bastante silencioso.

 **…**

Wales no tenía fuerza para mantener de pie él mismo y es por eso que se apoyaba en Henrietta. Ambos estaban caminando por la orilla del Lago Ragdorian. El sol comenzaba poco a poco a salir.

— Que nostalgia.

— Sí.

— Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que te parecías a un hada. Mira, cerca de este lugar fue donde te vi nadando ese día.

Wales apuntó a una parte del lago. Era probable que el ya no pudiera ver claramente, pues el lugar en el que estaban era completamente diferente al que Henrietta recordaba. Sin embargo, ella asintió igualmente a la vez que trató de contener su llanto.

— En ese entonces yo pensé en algo. Si tú y yo tiráramos todo por la borda y escapáramos juntos, no importaría el lugar. Una pequeña casa con un jardín sería suficiente. Sí, un jardín sería necesario para que así puedas plantar en el.

Cada paso apagaba poco a poco la llama de la vida de Wales.

— Siempre quise preguntarte algo. En ese momento, ¿por qué no me dijiste aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas? Siempre estuve esperando esas palabras.

Wales sonrió.

— No las dije, pues sabía que te haría infeliz.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Ser amada por ti era mi mayor felicidad.

Wales calló. Henrietta notó como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su ser amado. El haber durado tanto tiempo podía considerarse un milagro entre milagros. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber notado eso, ella no pudo llorar. Henrietta quería aprovechar cada momento que le quedaba junto a Wales.

— Jura, Henrietta. — Dijo Wales con una voz firme.

— ¡Juraré cualquier cosa que me pidas! Por favor dime, ¿qué es lo que debo jurar?

— Jura olvidarme. Jura que encontrarás otro hombre para amar. Quiero escuchar esas palabras aquí, en el Lago Ragdorian. Haz ese juramente al Espíritu del Agua.

— ¡No me pidas algo imposible! ¡No puedo jurar eso! ¡No hay manera que pueda decir semejante mentira!

Los hombros de Henrietta comenzaron a temblar.

— Por favor, Henrietta. Si no lo haces, mi alma probablemente deambulará por la eternidad. ¿Quieres que sea infeliz?

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza.

— No, eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero.

— No hay tiempo. N-no hay tiempo. Por favor…

— Entonces jura. ¡Jura que me amas! ¡A estas alturas puedes hacer algo así! ¡¿Cierto?! SI me juras eso, entonces haré lo que me pides.

— Lo haré.

Henrietta, con una clara tristeza en su rostro, pronunció el juramento.

— Juro… olvidarte Wales y también… juro encontrar a alguien más para amar.

— Gracias. — Dijo el príncipe con una voz satisfecha.

— Ahora es tu turno, por favor…

— Está bien. Llévame más cerca de la orilla.

Henrietta obedeció rápidamente. El sol empezó a asomarse entre los árboles, cosa que provocó un brillo en el lago. Henrietta hizo que Wales se sentara y seguido a eso, lo agarró de los hombros.

— Ahora dilo. ¡Jura que me amas! Quiero recordar este momento por la eternidad. ¡No importa cómo lo digas, lo recordaré! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Henrietta esperó a que Wales hablara, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

— ¿Wales?

Henrietta sacudió los hombros del príncipe, pero no hubo respuesta. Wales había muerto.

Los recuerdos de los días que pasó con Wales en el Lago Ragdorian. Uno por uno, dichos recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Divertidos y felices días que no volverían más. Las palabras de la promesa que hizo Henrietta frente a ese lago años atrás ya no podrían ser cumplidas.

— Que horrible eres. — Dijo Henrietta. — Al final nunca dijiste las palabras que tanto quería oír.

Lentamente, la reina cerró sus ojos y por una de sus mejillas una lágrima comenzó a fluir. Ella procedió a colocar el cuerpo de Wales en el agua y, usando un hechizo, hizo que el agua se moviera y se llevara a Wales lentamente. El agua transparente del Lago Ragdorian hizo que se pudiera observar como el cuerpo del príncipe desaparecía y se hundía poco a poco. Henrietta siguió observando el lago todo el tiempo, incluso cuando el cuerpo del príncipe dejó de ser visible, ella siguió en la misma posición por varios minutos más.

 **…**

Mientras todos empezaban a subir a Sylphid para el viaje de regreso, me acerqué un poco a la orilla del lago.

 _Así que un juramento…_

Girando mi cabeza para asegurarme de que nadie me estaba viendo, junté mis manos y rápidamente pensé en aquello que más anhelaba. Separé mis manos y me di la vuelta para ir donde los demás.

No pensaba realmente que era algo necesario, pero por algún motivo me sentí con el ánimo de hacerlo.

 **…**

Una vez dejamos a Henrietta en el Palacio Real, todos volvimos a la academia. Ninguna de las tres chicas asistió a las clases de la mañana, pues apenas llegaron a sus cuartos se durmieron. Obviamente hice lo mismo, estaba demasiado agotado, pero, a diferencia de ellas, me quedé dormido hasta el anochecer.

Cuando desperté, Louise se encontraba sentada en su escritorio. Ella parecía estar estudiando. Una vez me acerqué a ella me fijé que tenía varias hierbas y minerales al frente suyo. Con una mirada más detenida me di cuenta de que tenía una gran cantidad de apuntes a un lado.

No pude evitar sonreír. Apenas en la madrugada corrimos el riesgo de morir y ella seguía trabajando como en un día cualquiera.

— Se ve bien. — Comenté.

Mi repentina habla sorprendió a Louise, quien no había notado que me había despertado.

— No me asustes de ese modo.

— ¿Qué tal vas?

— Ocho de diez. Creo que uno de estos materiales arreglará el problema que tengo.

— No hay forma de que no logres completarla esta semana. ¿Elegiste ya el primer hechizo que quieres aprender?

— Lo pensé y quisiera uno defensivo. ¿Con cuál me recomendarías empezar?

— Si los que buscas es ganar tiempo para lanzar hechizos… supongo que ilusión, escudo o ralentización.

— Acerca de la ilusión, hay algo que he querido preguntar, ¿puedes hacer copias mías?

— No con el dominio que tengo.

— Bien, elegiré ilusión entonces. — Louise volvió a trabajar, pero fue por poco tiempo. — Espera un momento. Las copias con los papeles rúnicos mejorados son sólidas, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puedan usar magia del Vacío?

— No sé por qué lo preguntas, claro que… ¿sí?

 _Es una buena pregunta, ¿pueden?_

Cada copia mía tenía el poder del familiar legendario. Además, las copias de Derflinger también podían absorber magia como el original. Cualquiera diría que sí, pero había algo que me hacía dudar.

— Tengo una teoría, pero antes de mencionártela, quiero decirte algo que noté sobre la magia de nuestros mundos.

 **…**

Ya había pasado otro día y estaba en camino a hacer una visita a cierta persona. Sin embargo, tenía una para que hacer en el camino.

Toqué tres veces la puerta que estaba al frente mío. La dueña de la habitación inmediatamente preguntó por mi nombre.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo.

Con mi voz identificada, Montmorency abrió la puerta. Y me miró con algo de intriga.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Sólo vine para darte esto. — Dije a la vez que extendí una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

La curiosidad pudo más. Ella agarró la bolsa y la abrió. Una vez lo hizo, sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente.

— Esto es…

— Guiche me dijo hoy lo que gastaste en la poción. Prohibida o no, ni siquiera pudiste terminarla y… tuve una pequeña parte de la culpa.

— Querrás decir gran parte de la culpa.

— No hagas esto más difícil. — Comenté a la vez que rascaba mi cabeza. — Como sea, con esto y lo que no gastaste por comprar la lágrima, está todo cubierto.

Me debatí si debía o no darle el dinero durante un par de horas, pero finalmente decidí que no importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba se me era proveído por Louise, así que ese dinero no me era de ninguna utilidad.

Ella guardó la bolsa y di un suspiro.

— Gracias.

— Bien, eso sería todo. — Me di la vuelta y empecé a irme. — Trata que la próxima poción que hagas no sea una prohibida.

— No prometo nada. — Dijo ella con un tono de voz despreocupado.

 **…**

La dueña de la habitación no se encontraba, así que simplemente me senté al costado de la puerta para así esperar a que llegara.

 _Me pregunto si en este mundo hay cigarrillos._

Nunca había fumado y no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero dicha idea vino a mi mente al recordar a algunos de mis antiguos profesores que parecían calmarse luego de fumar. Me encontraba un poco nervioso, pero no quería postergar el encuentro.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de espera, volteé para mirar a la dueña del cuarto. Tabitha me miró algo confundida, seguramente no esperaba verme afuera de su habitación. Tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, le hice una pregunta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Tabitha simplemente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró. Sin embargo, dejó la puerta abierta. Supuse que para ella estaba bien que entrara, cosa que hice una vez me levanté.

Ya dentro del cuarto, me senté en la misma silla en la cual me senté la vez que me alejé de Louise. Había pensado en cómo abordar el tema que quería, pero la realidad era que todavía no se me había ocurrido una buena forma. Incluso seguía dubitativo en si debía o no hablar con ella.

La miré de reojo y la vi sentada en su cama. Ella no parecía nerviosa, de hecho había abierto un libro para empezar a leer. Di un largo respiro y comencé a hablar.

— Acerca de lo que conversamos frente al Lago Ragdorian…

Obviamente no lo noté, pero la peliazul sujetó con más fuerza el libro luego de que dijera esas palabras.

 _No, comenzar por ahí no se siente bien._

Tosí un poco para aclarar mi garganta y empecé de nuevo.

— Es… obvio que tienes un apuro por aprender el hechizo de curación. El día que practicaste demasiado le pregunté a Kirche si conocía el motivo.

Ya que evitaba mirarla, no pude notar que ella no había cambiado la página del libre desde que lo abrió. Ciertamente no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero era raro que Tabitha demorara tanto en una sola página.

— Ella me dijo que no sabía nada. Supongo que puedo asumir que es algo personal que no le contarás a cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Una vez pregunté eso, elevé un poco mirada. Tabitha siguió sin hablar o moverse, ella solo miraba el libro que tenía en sus manos.

 _Sí, ella no quiere hablar de eso. No por nada me dijo que olvidara todo lo de esa vez._

Queriendo zanjar el asunto, me levanté y me acerqué a ella para sentarme a su lado.

— Cuando me preguntaste si abandonaría todo por acompañarte, tú… ¿me estabas pidiendo que te ayudara con algo?

Tomé su silencio como un sí y decidí continuar.

— Hay alguien a quien quieres curar y necesitas mi ayuda para eso, pero por algún motivo no lo dirás. Esa es mi conclusión.

No era difícil deducir eso. El querer aprender con desesperación el hechizo de curación daba a entender que quería usarlo en alguien. La pequeña conversación que tuvimos frente al lago podría interpretarse de otras maneras, pero ya que Tabitha comenzó preguntándome el tiempo que demoré en aprender mi primer hechizo, imaginé que se relacionaba con lo del conjuro rúnico que ella deseaba usar.

Me quedé mirando al suelo durante unos segundos. Luego de los cuales, miré nuevamente a Tabitha. Ella había cerrado su libro y me estaba viendo fijamente. Finalmente, cerró sus ojos, dio un suspiro y asintió.

— Por algún motivo consideraste mi ayuda cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, pero cuando no respondí tu pregunta, desechaste esa opción. Solo puedo pensar en que no me dirás nada a menos que estés segura que te vaya a ayudar.

Tabitha fijó su mirada al frente, agachó la cabeza y asintió nuevamente.

— Eso sería todo lo que sé. Si me lo preguntaras ahora, ¿crees que aceptaría?

— Aunque lo hiciera, todavía no es tiempo. — Respondió ella tajantemente.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió que ella terminara contestándome de repente. Imaginé que tendría que hacer diferentes preguntas y afirmaciones para que ella vuelva a asentir. Parecía que finalmente la había convencido de hablar.

— ¿Y si ya fuera el momento?

— Podrías estar en peligro luego de ayudar.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. No sólo Louise, todos los demás que me habían visto combatir sabían bien como era mi naturaleza. Si podía evitar un gran riesgo, podía llegar a hacer lo que hiciera falta. Además, Tabitha había sido testigo de cómo podía dejar a alguien atrás si corría el riesgo de perder algo más importante para mí. En consecuencia, ella comprendió que la cantidad de peligro al que yo aceptaría exponerme dependía mucho de la persona por la cual me arriesgaría. Es por eso que ella no pediría mi ayuda. Era un tema delicado para Tabitha del que no quería que me entere a menos que ella sepa que la ayudaría.

— Sí, si fuera tú, yo también dudaría en pedir mi ayuda. Incluso con todo lo que he hecho, no soy exactamente alguien de fiar, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— No negaré que es cierto, pero igual me dolió un poco que no pensaras ni un segundo en tu respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Quería pensar en las palabras adecuadas para lo siguiente que quería decir.

— Ahora mismo solo se me ocurre una única solución para este problema.

Miré hacia el techo luego de decir eso.

— Si en verdad podría exponerme a un peligro tal como para que dudes en pedir mi ayuda, entonces no indagaré más. Me pondré en el peor de los casos y creeré que no vales el riesgo.

Evité mirar a Tabitha al decir esas palabras, pues sabía que sonaba insensible de mi parte. Si hizo una expresión de dolor es algo que nunca llegaría a averiguar. Mi comentario no podía evitarse, pues mi actitud es algo que no podía cambiar así como así. Además, alentarla a que me cuente su problema para que después me niegue a ayudarla era una posibilidad grande que prefería evitar.

— Sin embargo — Continué. —, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando creas que confías lo suficiente en mí. Puede que no sea ahora, pero si un día nos volvemos más cercanos, quizás entonces llegue el momento en que no vacile en ayudarte. Indudablemente, incluso para entonces, me molestará correr peligro, mas si te tengo el aprecio suficiente, el que tengas problemas seguro me molestará todavía más.

Miré de reojo en Tabitha. Ella seguía con su cabeza agachada, así que no pude ver bien su rostro. No se movió en lo absoluto, mas sí habló.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Su voz se escuchó ligeramente diferente. No podía decir qué era exactamente, pero podría decirse que esas palabras tenían un poco más de sentimiento en ellas.

Eso era prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba decirle a Tabitha. No había realmente un motivo para seguir ahí o continuar conversando. Sin embargo, decidí quedarme. Sentí algo que me decía que debía hacerlo.

— Hace días te mencioné que buscaba diferentes medios para hacer magia rúnica, ¿lo recuerdas? La verdad es que medios distintos ya existen, pero son bastante limitados. Sin embargo, algunos compensan esa limitación con más poder.

Luego de decir eso, decidí girar completamente mi cabeza para mirarla. Ella me imitó un momento después.

— Grabar runas en piedras usando instrumentos hechos a mano o construir monumentos con forma de runas usando ciertos materiales. Ambos métodos, de un solo uso, han sido dejados de lado por lo complicados que son y las contadas situaciones en que pueden ser utilizados. Ahora mismo estoy atareado con muchas cosas, pero si tengo a alguien que me ayude a investigar, entonces podría agregar eso a mis deberes, ¿estarías interesada?

La magia rúnica tenía muchas cosas que no les había contado y más eran las cosas que yo mismo no sabía. El principio siempre fue el mismo, dibujar una runa o hacer algo que tenga la forma de una. Incluso las bombas que se inventaron tenían grabadas las runas de sus respectivos hechizos. Las posibilidades se limitaban al ingenio que se pudiera tener.

— Intentémoslo.

 _Eso lo decide, entonces. Nunca pensé que terminaría tratando de usar esos métodos tan antiguos._

Inconscientemente, luego de pensar en los diferentes medios para hacer magia que nadie usaba, fijé mi vista en las venas que eran visibles en mi brazo.

 _No, ese método está fuera de cuestión._ Pensé a la vez que una pizca de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Por cierto, ciertamente mencionar esto ya está de más, pero no veo mal hablar de esto. Después de todo sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando combinamos nuestros hechizos.

Tabitha pareció reaccionar a lo que acababa de decir.

— En verdad es una lástima lo que sucedió ayer. Tú también pensaste en intentarlo alguna vez, ¿verdad?

La maga peliazul asintió.

— Es una pena que ambas magias no puedan combinarse.

…

— ¿A qué te refieres con que son magias incompatibles?

— Cuando mis hechizos se juntaron con el de Tabitha, ambos sentimos algo extraño. Como si al usarse a la vez fuera contraproducente.

Louise no pareció entender a lo que me refería y no la culpaba. De hecho, si no hubiera experimentado esa sensación por cuenta propia, tampoco comprendería bien mis palabras.

— Podría decirse que ambas magias no pueden interactuar en armonía. En ese entonces mis dos hechizos perdieron potencia y lo mismo pasó con el de Tabitha. Fue por eso que ella desactivó su conjuro.

Louise logró recordar algo cuando terminé de hablar. Después de ello, pensó en algo por unos segundos.

— No sé si te acuerdes de esto, pero el hechizo de sueño de Montmorency que te lanzamos duró mucho menos tiempo del que debió.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, me parecer recordar que lo dijeron.

— ¿Podrías detallarme cómo funciona la transformación?

— Llevó energía rúnica por todo mi cuerpo y eso me permite cambiar de forma. Mientras estoy transformado, dicha energía rúnica se mantiene fluyendo para mantenerme como gato.

— Basándonos en eso, es razonable que el hechizo de sueño fuera más débil cuando lo utilizamos en ti. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

— Tu transformación no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo, cosa que no tendría sentido.

— Para transformarme en humano, toda la energía rúnica que use en el hechizo debe dejar de fluir. Tal vez sí redujo la energía, pero no lo suficiente como para cancelar el conjuro.

 _Aunque no terminaría de guardar sentido, el hechizo me afectó incluso cuando tenía más energía rúnica recorriendo mi cuerpo._

Me crucé de brazos y caminé un poco en círculo.

— Por otro lado, no hay ninguna reacción peculiar cuando mis hechizos chocan contra los de este mundo. Sin embargo…

— Desde el principio ambas magias se llevan mal, así que un enfrentamiento entre ellas no tiene nada de especial. — Dijo Louise para completar lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Sabes? Pensaba pedirte a ti o a Tabitha que imbuyeran un papel rúnico con fuerza de voluntad para el momento que dominaran un hechizo. Yo no puedo hacer eso después de todo, pero sabiendo esto, sería una pésima idea hacerlo.

— Menos mal que supimos de esto antes de intentarlo. En fin, ¿cuál es la teoría de la que hablabas?

— Cada copia tiene energía rúnica fluyendo para mantenerse. Una vez se acaba, la copia desaparece. La cantidad de energía es igual a la que tenía la persona en el momento que usó el hechizo. Se supone que al usar magia de este mundo, la fuerza de voluntad fluye por el cuerpo, así que se crearía una especie de lucha interna. Con esto, hay dos posibilidades.

Aclaré mi garganta con un tosido.

— Número uno, tu fuerza de voluntad deja en ridícula la energía rúnica, esta última no puede mantenerse y los clones desaparecerán.

— Número dos, puedo lanzar el hechizo, pero este no saldrá con plena potencia. Aunque quedaría la duda sobre si los clones se verán o no afectados de alguna forma.

— Correcto, pero yo quería decirlo. Por favor, no me interrumpas la próxima vez.

— No estás siendo muy maduro.

— Sabes como soy cuando se trata de alguna teoría que tengo. Como sea, pienso que el caso sería el número dos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Yo.

Louise ciertamente no comprendió mi respuesta. Su mirada confundida me hizo deducir eso.

— La magia de este mundo que fluye en mí al activarse las runas debería causar un efecto en mis hechizos o en el poder del familiar legendario. No siento que suceda lo primero, así que algo debe andar mal con lo segundo.

La razón por la que no consideré la posibilidad de que las copias no pudieran usar hechizos era que las runas de Gandalfr tenían un efecto en mí. Aunque si las runas tenían un inconveniente no podía saberlo de momento. Por suerte los hechizos rúnicos no me daban problemas.

 _Aunque no estaría de más hacer unas pruebas. El que mi copia terminara desapareciendo de repente me sorprendió bastante. Esta interacción entre diferentes magias no pasó nunca en mi mundo, sin duda es algo que llama mi interés._

— ¿Alguna idea de cuál puede ser el problema?

— No, ninguna, quizás ni siquiera existe uno en primer lugar. Le preguntaré a Osmond y a Colbert si saben algo más del familiar legendario para así tratar de encontrar diferencias conmigo.

— Espero no sea nada grave.

— Ni yo, pero si no ha sucedido nada hasta el momento, no creo que sea algo para preocuparnos. — Dije finalmente

 **…**

— No quiero imaginar el resultado si hubiéramos intentado combinar ambas magias. — Mencione para cerrar ese tema. — En fin, será un gusto trabajar contigo.

La maga peliazul, pensando que ya no había nada más por decir, se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ella no respondió si creía que le ayudaría o no con su problema._ Pensé mientras Tabitha abría uno de los cajones. _No puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cuánta confía en mi actualmente?_

Ella sacó unos pocos papeles rúnicos que parecía haber terminado y cerró el cajón del escritorio. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama e hizo una señal con su mano para empezar a practicar. Sin embargo, antes de que ella iniciara, sujeté su mano izquierda. Ella me miró algo confundida.

— Si sólo vas a querer aprender el hechizo de curación, entonces no importa si practicas con energía ajena. No obstante, también debes practicar por ti misma. Si no llego a aceptar, entonces debes aumentar lo más posible la cantidad de energía rúnica que almacenas.

Seguía queriendo evitar el entrometerme más de lo debido. Sin embargo, apoyarla sin interferir directamente en el problema era algo que, supuse, podía hacer.

Uno podía decir que era fría, pero también podía interpretarse como que era alguien extremadamente reservada. Sumado eso, el que sea tan pequeña podía dar una sensación de querer protegerla. Lo más probable era que ese fuese el motivo por el que no me fui de su habitación luego de zanjar el asunto de nuestra conversación frente al lago. Cabe mencionar que yo, de hecho, no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Tabitha pareció pensar en mi ofrecimiento al principio, pero no tardó mucho parar devolverme el apretón de manos y comenzar a practicar la curación.

 _En realidad, si hubiera sido tú, seguramente habría mentido diciendo que no había peligro alguno por ayudar._ Pensé mientras veía a la peliazul _Tal vez no se te ocurrió, tal vez los nobles tienen demasiado honor para mentir en cosas así o quizás hay otro motivo._

* * *

 **Bueno, esta vez sí mantuve mi palabra y publiqué el capítulo antes de que terminara la semana. Media hora antes de que terminara la semana para ser más precisos. Vamos con los comentarios finales.**

 **Un nuevo agradecimiento a Shunk por el comentario que dejó.**

 **1\. Y... esa es la excusa que tengo para evitar que Tabitha le cuente todo. Por ahora lo dejaré así, en que al menos Aztor sabe de qué va la cosa. Me adelanté un poco y leí de volada el volumen nueve y diez. Con eso ya decidí que se enterará de todo antes. Que se lo diga la misma Tabitha o alguien más me lo guardaré por ahora. En adición a eso, hay una pelea que quiero escribir. Bueno, más que la batalla en sí, su resolución.**

 **2\. Con esto creo que ya dejé en claro que Aztor abandonará a los demás para salvar su vida si es necesario. Así es y así será hasta... no sé, quizás se quede así hasta el final. Tengo que ver si le doy un cambio considerable al personaje. Poco a poco se va encariñando más con los demás y tomará más riesgo, pero debo tener cuidado de no pasar el límite que tracé.**

 **3\. La actitud de Aztor ahora... sí, creo que está bien para él, pues todavía quiere volver a su mundo a toda costa. Es en parte egoísta y puede llegar a ser bastante desinteresado de los problemas ajenos. La verdad, no creo que le quede el rol de héroe que salvará siempre al necesitado. De ahí la mentira cuando el tipo ese preguntó si iban a negociar con el espíritu y su poca iniciativa para recuperar el anillo. De hecho, cuando cubra el siguiente volumen quiero ver si puedo aprovechar para mostrar un poco más ese lado desinteresado, pero con consecuencias.**

 **4\. Lo de que ambas magias no pueden congeniar se me ocurrió hace poco y de hecho necesitaré eso para más adelante (al menos según un spoiler que leí). También está como un pequeño nerfeo. Que, por ejemplo, Louise llegue a hacer nueve copias, cada una con el mismo poder, sería exagerado. Lo de poder usar un máximo de cuatro hechizos simultáneos también está para eso. Como le voy a dar un poco más de libertad para lanzar hechizos en el futuro a Aztor, no quiero que se me vaya la olla. Solamente espero que esto no contradiga horriblemente algo más que haya leído. Si por ejemplo es un hechizo como repulsión, incluso si es cancelado la fuerza con la que el objeto fue atraído seguirá. Debo jugar bien con los tiempos y así para evitar problemas.**

 **5\. El siguiente capítulo será... sí, se podría decir relleno. Serán varios "Que tal si..." en el que pondré situaciones hipotéticas que descarté en su momento. Por cierto, si tienen ganas de leer alguna situación hipotética de todo lo que voy escribiendo, pueden pedirlo, pero no eleven mucho las expectativas**

 **6\. Empecé una nueva carrera y tengo clases desde mañana. Así que... ni idea para cuándo el siguiente capítulo, pero si llego a estar tan motivado como con este, entonces será pronto. Bien, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	24. Relleno 01

**No estaba muerto, estaba... bastante ajustado de tiempo xD**

 **Hice una actualización doble. Si no tienes interés de leer este relleno, puedes leer el capítulo 25 sin preocuparte. En los comentarios finales de este capítulo tampoco habrá algo realmente relevante.**

 _ **Como dije al final del capítulo anterior, esta actualización serán solo "Qué tal sí…". En otras palabras, situaciones hipotéticas. Por lo que no pasa nada si no leen este capítulo. En fin, también resumiré las ideas que tenía planeadas, porque de otro modo me extendería mucho.**_

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20-23 "Si Aztor hubiera terminado enamorado de Louise"**

Diferencia con la ruta original:

Ya que Aztor sabe que Louise está enamorada de él, la parte enamorada de Aztor a veces suele ser más activo.

Louise recibe algo más de desarrollo.

El tema de la confianza de Tabitha hacia Aztor pasa a segundo plano, corriendo el riesgo de que ni siquiera sea tocado.

 **…**

Al mirar a Louise, una sensación nació dentro de mí. Era una sensación cálida que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

 _Extraño._

Fijé luego mi vista en la botella que había caído al suelo, la cual estaba seguro había visto en algún lugar. Me tomó unos segundos para finalmente reconocerla.

 _No, no. Esto es malo._

Arriba de nosotros vi a Guiche y a Montmorency. Ella estaba histérica. Guiche, por otro lado, estaba inmóvil.

 _Esto es muy malo._

Una vez más, volví a mirar a Louise y nuevamente volví a sentir la misma sensación cálida.

 _Esto es extremadamente malo._

 **…**

— ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

— S-sí, no te preocupes. — Respondí con un claro nerviosismo.

Era de noche y ya no me cabía duda alguna que lo que había bebido por error era la poción de amor que había hecho Montmorency. Intenté darle una excusa a Louise para alejarme de ella, pero había fallado, pues una parte de mí deseaba permanecer a su lado.

Lo peor de todo era que era tiempo de dormir. Normalmente no habría inconveniente alguno, mas dormir junto a Louise era algo impensable en mi condición. Imaginaba que sería arriesgado ver su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Louise ya estaba cambiada, pero todavía no se iría a dormir. Ella tenía que terminar de repasar algunas lecciones que había tenido ese día.

 _Se enojará si voy a dormirme primero, pero no hay de otra. Prefiero tenerla enojada que correr el riesgo de hacerlo lo impensable._

Silenciosamente me recosté y me tapé bajo las sábanas. Cerré mis ojos y traté de relajarme para así quedarme dormido lo más rápido posible.

Di un gran respiro para calmarme, pero eso terminó siendo un grave error. Aunque ya habían pasado varios días desde que cambiamos de lugar, todavía podía sentir el olor de Louise en la almohada. Usualmente no lo notaría, pero al beber la poción era un detalle que no pasaría por alto.

 _Sin duda huele bien…_

Avergonzando por mi último pensamiento, cambié de almohadas y le di la vuelta para no correr riesgo alguno.

 **…**

La mañana había llegado y afortunadamente pareció que mi plan salió bien. Sin embargo, hubo algo que había pasado por alto.

Una vez abrí los ojos, vi de frente el rostro de Louise. Mi corazón comenzó a latir increíblemente rápido. Una enorme urgencia de besarla surgió en mí. Urgencia que logre suprimir con una dificultad extrema. Temeroso de que Louise se despertara, me levanté y empecé a salir de la habitación sin ruido alguno.

Cuando empecé a cerrar la vuelta, no pude evitar ver de nuevo el rostro de Louise.

 _Se ve bastante hermosa cuando está dormida… Debo arreglar esto cuando antes, es demasiado molesto._

Me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de Guiche. El día anterior había fallado en encontrarlo, pero no había forma de que no estuviera en su cuarto tan temprano en la mañana.

No tardé mucho en arribar, pues fui prácticamente corriendo. Toqué la puerta con enojo, cosa que obviamente debió despertar a Guiche.

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a despertarme a esta hora?!

— ¡Abre la puerta!

No hubo otra respuesta de su parte y no hace falta mencionar que nunca abrió la puerta.

Terminé perdiendo la paciencia y saqué un papel rúnico. Lo coloqué frente a la puerta y poco después lo active. Incluso en esa situación pude controlarme lo suficiente para solamente derribar la puerta y no romperla. Una vez lo hice, noté como Guiche estaba ya cambiado. Además de estar intentando escapar por la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A ningún lugar, solamente tenía ganas de abrir la ventana. ¿No hace un hermoso día?

— Sí, tienes razón. — Dije mientras me acerqué a él. — Sería buena idea ir a dar un paseo antes de desayunar.

 **…**

Aquí van a buscar a Montmorency y se da una charla parecida a la que escribí en el capítulo 21. Durante el resto del día los cambios no son muchos. Aztor trata de estar con Louise solo lo necesario, pues se le hace más difícil mantener el control cuando está con ella. Además había una charla entre Louise y Aztor sobre por qué el segundo cambió de lugares al dormir y la razón por la que se fue en la mañana.

 **…**

Una nueva noche y otra vez el mismo problema. La diferencia era que no tenía forma de escapar. Louise se había echado ya en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?

— Planeaba dar un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Louise no pareció tragarse mi mentira.

— Acuéstate de una vez.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. No había forma de que no lo hicieran. Me eché y cerré mis ojos apenas un segundo después. Pensé que si evitaba verla, no tendría ningún problema. Fui bastante ingenuo en ese aspecto.

Louise no tuvo problemas para dormir, pero lo mío era otra historia. Sabiendo que ella junto a mí no tenía forma de calmarme. Sus suaves ronquidos que hacían palpitar mi corazón no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Pasaron dos horas para que finalmente me diera por vencido. Me transformé en gato y decidí escabullirme fuera de la cama. Posteriormente, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Guiche para pasar ahí la noche.

 **…**

Aquí pasan los días y Aztor daría constantes excusas para su comportamiento. Cada noche dormiría afuera y volvería a la hora indicada para despertar a Louise. De ese modo no levantaría sospechas.

…

Nos despedimos de Henrietta y nos retiramos de su habitación para después salir del Palacio Real.

— Ojalá no te pidan hacer nada peligroso.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

Tenía planeado hacerle acordar a Louise que mi ayuda en Tarbes fue solamente por la promesa, pero fueron otras palabras las que salieron por mi boca.

— No quiero correr el riesgo de que te pase algo malo.

 _Espera, eso no es lo que quería decir._

— Y nada malo me pasará, después de todo estarás ahí para protegerme.

Una vez más, la parte de mí que estaba enamorada de Louise tomó el control de mis labios.

— Puedes contar con ello.

Louise, satisfecha con mi respuesta, me dio una sonrisa.

 _Esto apesta, pero ya no importa. Si vendo estas monedas quizás pueda pagarle a Montmorency para que haga el antídoto._

Lo que sigue es lo mismo, salvo que Aztor termina comprándole más cosas a Louise y la halaga de vez en cuando. Louise, naturalmente, está feliz, pero sospecha que algo anda mal. Después nada varía, Aztor va donde Montmorency y le pide hacer el antídoto.

 **…**

— Estás actuando extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Louise caminó hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío. Mi reacción fue obvia, retrocedí rápidamente y terminé tropezando.

— Sí, algo te pasa.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Louise seguía acercándose a mí, mientras que yo, todavía en el suelo, trataba de alejarme. Terminó siendo en vano, pues mi cabeza chocó contra la pared luego de unos segundos.

De algún modo Aztor logra escapar y pasa la noche en otro lugar.

 **…**

Aztor va con Montmorency, pero ella le dice que no puede hacer la poción. Se desespera y de alguna forma Louise lo termina encontrando.

No terminé por decidirme por una forma en la que Louise ayudara a convencer a Montmorency para ir al Lago Ragdorian.

Opción 1: Aztor, desesperado, miente y le dice a Louise que la poción hizo que se enamorara de Montmorency. Cosa que esta última desmiente y Louise termina descubriendo todo.

Opción 2: Aztor termina diciendo la verdad.

En ambos casos seguiría lo mismo.

 **…**

— ¿E-enamorado? — Preguntó Louise con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Sí, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Ya estás feliz?

Por dentro, Louise estaba contenta. El que yo estuviera enamorado de ella era algo que ella quiso desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal en todo eso.

— Como sea, tenemos que conseguir la lágrima para hacer el antídoto.

— ¿Antídoto?

La forma en la que ella habló lo hizo claro para mí. Ella pensaba que un antídoto era innecesario, después de todo el que ella me gustara era algo que Louise quería.

Ella se acercó a mí lentamente y tal como en la noche anterior, yo comencé a retroceder. La diferencia es que no tropecé, sino que choqué mi espalda contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Ya sin escapatoria, Louise acercó su rostro al mío. Quise cerrar los ojos, pero no pude hacerlo. En cambio, empecé a sonrojarme de forma incómodamente notoria. Louise dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver eso.

 _Cuando pensaba que esto no podía ser peor._

 **…**

Después tengo dos opciones más para seguir.

Opción 1: Louise se termina sintiendo mal por Aztor y decide ayudarlo de inmediato. El problema es que ellos llegarían antes al Lago Ragdorian y se enterarían antes sobre el anillo y todo el rollo. Difícil de acomodar.

Opción 2: Louise duda entre si debe o no ayudar a Aztor. Se aprovecha un poco, pero al final no le termina de gustar el verlo de esa forma. Aceptar ayudarlo y el tiempo en que sucedieron los eventos encajaría con lo que escribí.

En el primer escenario también consideraba colocar a Louise más compasiva y comprensible.

Después de eso el viaje no tiene inconvenientes, pues Aztor es bastante apegado a Louise. Sin embargo, la batalla terminaría diferente. Aztor estaría más enfocado en defender el lugar donde Louise se esconde que en atacar a Tabitha y a Kirche.

Lo del juramente Louise lo evitaría igualmente, pues estaría incómoda que Aztor prometiera amor eterno hacia ella sólo por la poción.

 **…**

La charla del capítulo 22 entre Louise y Aztor varía un poco. La idea era que Louise terminara más decepcionada porque piensa que todo lo que hizo Aztor los últimos días fue por la poción y no le cree completamente cuando este último menciona las prioridades que tiene. Luego de la pelea, Louise ve que lo que dijo Aztor era cierto y la conversación que tienen en el capítulo 23 es más larga. No me extenderé, pero incluye a Louise exigiéndole que le diga las cosas que hizo por voluntad propia.

 **Capítulo 20-21 "Si Louise hubiera engañado a Aztor para que tomara la poción"**

Diferencia con la ruta original:

Habría decidido hacer la poción es sustancialmente más fuerte.

Como consecuencia a lo anterior y sumado a que Aztor conoce los sentimientos de Louise, él puede llegar a ser en exceso complaciente con cada capricho de ella.

Louise recibe algo de desarrollo, pues sería ella quien terminara decidiendo ir por la lágrima.

Riesgo extremo de que todo el tema con Tabitha no suceda.

 **…**

Aztor termina mencionándole sobre la poción a Louise. Ella tendría un debate interno sobre si debía o no usar la poción para su beneficio. Incluso luego de adelantarse a los chicos, ella sigue dudando sobre si es correcto.

Opción 1: Elige usarla.

Opción 2: Se arrepiente, pero me saco alguna cosa demasiado rebuscada y hago que Aztor la beba de todos modos.

Las dos rutas no varían mucho, salvo al inicio y al momento de que Aztor tome el antídoto. Luego de que él beba la poción de amor, Louise está feliz en la opción 1, pero en la opción 2 duda un poco sobre lo que debe hacer. Al menos hasta que Aztor se vuelve más afectuoso con ella.

 **…**

— ¿Te sientes… diferente? — Preguntó Louise.

— ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

Al momento de hablarle, termine mirando a Louise. Una sensación extremadamente cálida nació en mí. Sentí algo parecido a un tipo de felicidad que no sentía hace semanas.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Louise, tratando de confirmar si la poción había o no hecho efecto dio unos pasos en mi dirección. Su rostro denotaba algo de curiosidad, cosa que me pareció en extremo tierno.

Terminé entrando en pánica y retrocedí lo más rápido que pude. Lamentablemente, eso ocasionó que me tropezara y cayera al suelo. Logré aprovecharme de eso y evité mirar directamente a Louise.

 _Esta sensación… es demasiado familiar._

Una mano apareció al frente mío. Louise me había extendido su mano para así ayudarme a poder levantarme. Estaba indeciso, pues si tan solo verla me ponía de ese modo, no sabía lo que pasaría si entraba en contacto con ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dame tu mano.

Por algún motivo no pude desobedecer a Louise y terminé por agarrar su mano. Una vez estuve de pie, observe la mano con la que había tocado a Louise. Por algún motivo en esa parte de mi cuerpo podía sentir un tipo diferente de calidez que me hacía extremadamente feliz.

Fue con eso que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 _Esta idiota… jamás debí contarle de la poción de amor._

Al principio Louise no estaba segura sobre el resultado. Había notado que actuaba diferente, pero quería quitarse todas las dudas que tenía. Ella me tendió su mano para así tratar de forzar una reacción de mi parte. El resultado había sido mi persona mirando con detenimiento la mano con la que la toqué a ella. Además, de mostrar una sonrisa de denotaba felicidad.

 _Supongo que sí funcionó._ Pensó Louise con satisfacción.

— Disculpa, me acordé que tengo un compromiso. — Dije con desesperación a la vez que me dirigí a la puerta.

Louise averiguó que la poción había hecho efecto y por eso no puedo evitar sentir confusión cuando le dije eso. Pensó que por haber tomado la poción yo me quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Estaba frente a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, algo en mí evitó que lo hiciera. No pudiendo controlar más mi cuerpo, me di media vuelta y volví junto con Louise.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… — Dije con incomodidad. — Lo que tenía que hacer no es realmente importante.

Louise sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? — Dijo ella con extremadamente notorio un aire de triunfo a su alrededor.

Notando eso, solo pude quejarme en mis pensamientos.

 _Me las pagaras…_

Mientras salimos de la habitación, mire de reojo a Louise y vi que seguía sonriendo.

 _Es una muy bonita sonrisa… ¡¿Ni siquiera podré descansar en mi cabeza?!_

 **…**

De aquí en adelante es Louise comportándose egoísta y Aztor quejándose por dentro al no poder decirle ni siquiera un no. No pensé a detalle esta ruta, así que no tengo más que decir en esta parte. Salvo que Aztor termina rindiéndose e incluso termina haciéndole caso en los cortos momentos donde tiene libre control de su cuerpo, pues sabe que ya da igual.

Louise acabaría cediendo una vez se siente demasiado incómoda con el asunto. Trata de buscar consuelo haciendo que Aztor la abrace y le diga que la ama, pero eso sólo la hace sentir peor.

 **…**

Una vez Aztor toma el antídoto es obvio que termina enojándose, pero al final acaba perdonando a Louise por haber sido ella misma la que eligió ir por la lágrima. Sin embargo, eso no evita que él le dé a Louise un golpe en la cabeza. Había bastantes posibilidades que el capítulo 23 cambiara bastante. En vez de Tabitha, el capítulo habría cerrado con una charla entre Aztor y Louise. De hecho, fácilmente todo lo de Tabitha pudo no haber ocurrido.

 **Capítulo 22 "Si Aztor termina diciéndole que sí a Tabitha en el Lago Ragdorian"**

— Si te lo pidiera, ¿abandonarías todo por mí?

Algo me mí me decía que estaría demasiado mal mentirle. Sin embargo, mi parte enamorada no diría un no como respuesta. El tiempo que pasé lejos de Tabitha hizo débil a mi parte racional.

— Sí, dalo por hecho.

Fue la primera vez que pude ver a Tabitha hacer una sonrisa. El extraño y preciado evento hizo extremadamente feliz a mi parte enamorada. Lo suficiente para obedecer todo lo que ella me pidió de ahí en adelante.

 **…**

Solo tuve una idea general de lo que haría aquí.

Los demás se despiertan, Aztor y Tabitha no se encuentran en ningún lugar. Luego de que Kirche revelara los hechos, ellos tratan de buscarlos en la mansión donde se encontraba la madre de Tabitha, pero dicho lugar resulta estar vacío.

Luego se enfocaría en Aztor tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo y con Tabitha convenciéndolo cada vez para que se quede a su lado.

Opción 1: Louise y compañía los encuentran. No se me ocurrió nada más, pues para ese momento ya me había decidido que esto no pasaría.

Opción 2: Todo sigue así, de algún modo la Familia Real de Galia logra rastrearlos y hay una pequeña batalla en la que logran escapar. No pensé en nada más luego de eso por la misma razón que expuse arriba.

 **Capítulo 23 "Si Aztor hubiera elegido actuar más rápido y asesinar a Henrietta"**

Una vez tomé mi decisión, di un paso al frente. No tardé más de un segundo en desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

Queriendo hacer el ataque lo más sorpresivo posible, usé los hechizos libres que me quedaban para así dar un gran rodeo y aparecer detrás de Henrietta y Wales, los cuales empezaban a terminar de recitar su conjuro hexagonal.

La teletransportación fue inmediata, pero al haber usado tantos hechizos en un tiempo tan corto me terminaron agotando. Usando el aumento de fuerza, reforcé mi cuerpo para así poder moverme a plenitud una vez más.

— Perdón.

Henrietta, sorprendida, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de que terminara con su vida. Wales corrió un destino similar, el corte horizontal que hice fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cortarlo a él también.

La parte superior de Wales recitó un hechizo a toda velocidad. Usando a Derflinger logré absorber el conjuro para posteriormente atacarlo nuevamente.

El torbellino se había desvanecido, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. Ambas amenazas habían sido neutralizadas, yo seguía vivo y las tres estudiantes estaban sanas y salvas, mas no podía sentirme feliz.

Caminé de regreso al lugar donde estaban ellas con mi cabeza agachada. Mis piernas temblaban y en medio del camino terminé soltando a Derflinger.

 _Si lo hubiera sabido…_

Terminé llegando al lugar donde había colocado todos mis papeles rúnicos. Con un gesto de mi mano activé un aumento de fuerza, me arrodillé y golpeé el suelo con ambas manos. Un pequeño cráter se formó y varias piedras salieron volando en distintas direcciones. Mis manos comenzaron a sangrar.

En mi mente recordé los ojos de Henrietta antes de haberla asesinado. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me dijo que me detuviera, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El aumento de fuerza me había dado la velocidad suficiente para cortar a ambos a la vez, pero también me había impedido de poder cambiar de opinión y detenerme.

Arrepentimiento era lo que sentía. Había matado a alguien por defenderme, pero en esa ocasión había sido alguien conocido y que, a pesar de haber sido engañada, era indudablemente una buena persona.

 _Así que haré lo que se necesario para protegerla, ¿verdad?_

Llevé mi mano a mi cabello y lo sujeté con fuerza. La frustración por lo que había hecho crecía más cada segundo.

 _Como si pudiera hacer algo así de nuevo. Exactamente qué estaba pensando._

Todavía de rodillas, me recosté con mis brazos sobre el suelo.

 _De haber sabido que me sentiría así…_

Trataba de buscar una respuesta que me satisfaga. No quería escapar y dejar a las tres morir, tratar de vencer al torbellino era imposible.

 _Quizás debí arriesgarme e intentar inmovilizar a Henrietta._

Olvidé por completo el hecho de que había descartado esa idea, pues la reina podía haberme acabado en cualquier momento de descuido. Por ejemplo, cuando me vi obligado a bloquear un conjuro de Wales.

No quería elevar mi cabeza, ver al rostro de Louise luego de lo que había hecho sin duda me haría sentir peor. Temía no poder recuperarme de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera venido a este mundo._

 **…**

De aquí no sabía bien exactamente qué escribir. Tenía una vaga idea de una conversación sobre lo arrepentido que estaba Aztor y, al sentirse tan culpable, él le daría una disculpa "emotiva" a Louise. Ella lo perdona y fin.

Lo de la conversación con Tabitha se habría pospuesto para mucho más adelante, hasta que a Aztor se le pase su depresión.

 **Capítulo 18 "Si Aztor hubiera llegado a efectuar su plan del avión kamikaze"**

— ¡Hora de acabar con esto! — Grité a la vez que abría el dosel del aeroplano.

— ¡¿En verdad planeas hacer esto?!

— ¡Compañero, deberías pensarlo mejor!

Ignoré tanto a Louise como a Derflinger.

— ¡Sujétate bien, Louise!

Ella no pudo decir nada más y se agarró fuertemente de mí. El aeroplano descendía a toda velocidad y estaba seguro que lo cañones no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de acertarle.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, salté del aeroplano e hice varias señales con mi mano. Una decena de hechizos combinados, llamarada y lluvia de rocas, fueron activados uno tras otro.

A diferencia de otros hechizos, la lluvia de rocas no desaparecía incluso si dejaba de suministrarle energía rúnica. Ciertamente el efecto de llamarada sí se desvanecía, pero la velocidad con la que llegarían las rocas al Lexington ayudaría a que al menos algunas de ellas siguieran envueltas en fuego al impactar.

Mientras tanto, Louise y yo estábamos cayendo. Ella se aferraba fuertemente y apenas me dejaba respirar. Cuando vi que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, activé el hechizo de vuelo para que así aterrizáramos de forma segura. Ambos elevamos la cabeza y vimos el resultado.

La explosión del Lexington había alcanzado a las dos naves que estaba a su costado. De hecho, una de esas naves había salido de su curso e impactó otra más. Cuatro barcos terminaron destruidos lo que había sido un buen número para haber sacrificado solamente un aeroplano.

Louise y yo nos quedamos viendo la escena por un largo rato. Finalmente, yo rompí el silencio.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella abrió su boca para responderme, pero las palabras no salían. Ciertamente quería gritarme por no haber pensado lo que haríamos luego de estrellar el avión, mas estaba tan sorprendida por ello que no pudo hablar.

* * *

 **Tenía otras ideas descartadas, pero creo que esto es suficiente por ahora En su momento, cuando quiera volver a darme un momento para relajarme, haré otro relleno como este.**

 **También escribí esto como prueba que yo escribo todo sobre la marcha. A veces algunas ideas terminan encajando a la perfección y otras… debo pensarlas para que queden bien. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo haré unos comentarios finales bastante largos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	25. Misión encubierta (Volumen 5)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

— Estuve desvelándome varias noches para poder tenerla hoy y, gracias a ello, ahora está aquí en mis manos. ¡Admira mi mayor orgullo!

En una semana comenzarían las vacaciones. Vacaciones que durarían dos meses y medio. La gran mayoría del cuerpo estudiantes estaba emocionado, yo lo estaba igualmente. Aunque claro, no por las vacaciones. De hecho, todavía no tenía ni idea de que había vacaciones cerca.

En todo caso, en ese momento exacto era ya de noche y estaba frente a Louise, quien había estado haciendo papeles rúnicos durante la última hora. Luego de haber gritado, saqué de detrás de mí mi más nueva creación.

— Es una varita. — Dijo Louise con indiferencia.

— Así es, una varita.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? Además, ¿para qué la quieres? Pensé que no podías usar magia de este mundo.

— La quiero para esto. — Dije a la vez que apunté a la almohada de Louise con la varita.

La forma en la que agarraba la varita era bastante peculiar, era como si estuviera sujetando un pincel. Y tal como si estuviera usando uno, hice un movimiento que se asemejaba a estar escribiendo. Mientras movía la varita, un pequeño rastro negro se quedaba flotando en el aire. Poco después, ese rastro negro comenzó a emitir un brillo verdoso. Finalmente, tal y como en mi primera noche en Tristain, agarré con mi mano izquierda la almohada de Louise que había sido atraída hacia mí.

La indiferencia que mostraba Louise se transformó en asombro.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Hice esta varita con la misma madera que uso para mis papeles rúnicos. Luego de varios intentos fallidos en los que traté de darle a la madera el resto de propiedades de los papeles, decidí crear un líquido en el cual sumergiría la varita. Cabe mencionar que ese líquido fue en extremo difícil de hacer. Finalmente, hice un hueco en el interior de la varita y la rellene con la tinta de siempre.

— Espera, entonces me estás diciendo que…

— Puedo hacer hechizos libremente. Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero hay algunos problemas.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Además de tener una potencia parecida a los papeles rúnicos de mi mundo, la varita tiene hechizos limitados. Varía entre la cantidad de tinta que gasto en escribir una runa. En el mejor de los casos podré usar siete hechizos.

— No son muchos.

— Y todavía no acabo. Como sabes, sigo siendo un alumno. Ni siquiera puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de escribir bien la runa que más domino.

— Por lo que dices, estás de cierta forma obligado a usar hechizos cuyas runas suelas escribir bien.

— Sí, pero esto sigue siendo un gran avance.

Una vez más, moví la varita para hacer un nuevo hechizo. Lamentablemente, el conjuro no tuvo éxito. Di un gran suspiro de exasperación.

— Por último, incluso si relleno la varita con más tinta, hay un segundo límite. La madera pierde las propiedades que le di gradualmente mientras más la use.

— ¿Alguna idea de ese límite?

— Ninguna, así que solo seguiré usando hechizos hasta que lo averigüe. Sin embargo…

No pude evitar dar una sonrisa tal y como la de un niño con un nuevo juguete.

— No quiero agotarla, quiero disfrutarla lo más posible. Hacer el líquido es un trabajo agotador que requiere de dos semanas. Tengo un poco más que está en medio del proceso, pero ya he perdido bastante sueño en esto por ahora. En fin, lo siento, pero me iré a dormir primero.

Apenas terminé de hablar, me eché en la cama.

— Espera un momento.

No hubo respuesta, pues apenas toqué la suave cama de Louise, me quedé profundamente dormido.

 **…**

— Has estado trabajando demasiado los últimos días.

— ¿Perdón?

Estaba caminando por los pasillos junto con Siesta. Recientemente mis encuentros con ella se habían vuelto menos habituales. Y en ese momento ella terminó diciéndome la razón de ello.

— Apenas te he visto últimamente y, las pocas veces que conversamos siempre pareces estar cansado o distraído.

— ¿En verdad? Para serte sincero no creo estar trabajando… de más…

Eso era una mentira. Practicar el cañón de aire, mejorar mi dominio de la teletransportación, investigar con Tabitha los antiguos métodos para hacer magia rúnica y trabajar en mi varita así como en otros prototipos eran cosas que solía hacer a diario.

Las dos primeras cosas habían sido una rutina desde hace tiempo, así que no había notado su carga. En cuanto a lo tercero, sentí algo de responsabilidad por haber elevado las esperanzas de Tabitha y no quería dejarlo. Finalmente, me emocioné de más por lo último. Un escudo, la varita, un libro, entre otros habían sido mis intentos por hacer un medio eficaz para usar magia rúnica. Siempre tan cerca de un buen resultado, terminaba enfrascándome hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

— Esas ojeras debajo de tus ojos son la prueba definitiva.

— Bien, tienes razón, pero todo ese trabajo es justificado.

— Justificado o no, debes descansar un poco, al menos durante un par de días.

Consideré la sugerencia de Siesta. Solía tomarme descansos cuando acumulaba mucho estrés. Ya sea luego de la misión de Albion, o esos días libres que me tomé luego de tantos días seguidos de estudio. Sin embargo, en ese momento no me sentía muy cansado y haber terminado la varita me había quitado el estrés de encima. De hecho, tenía un proyecto más ambicioso que la misma varita el cual quería terminar lo más pronto posible.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero por ahora estoy bien. No veo necesidad de tomarme unos días.

El rostro de Siesta cuando dije eso indicó que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa respuesta.

— Escucha. Como debes saber, la siguiente semana comenzarán las vacaciones para los alumnos.

— Primera vez que escucho eso.

— ¿En verdad?

— Bueno, sólo acompaño a Louise a clases y el resto del tiempo estoy ocupado en mis cosas. Así que vacaciones, quizás tenga más tiempo para…

Siesta aclaró su garganta. Ella sabía muy bien lo que planeaba decir y por ello me interrumpió.

— Como decía, debido a las vacaciones, podré volver a Tarbes por un tiempo y como veo que necesitas un descanso, creo que sería buena idea que me acompañes.

 _En verdad que aprovechas cada oportunidad, ¿no?_

A diferencia de Louise, quien negaría sin duda todo lo relacionado con amor si se lo preguntase, Siesta era mucho más directa. En su momento le dije a Guiche que prefería a las chicas que me dejaran tomar la iniciativa. Sin embargo, Siesta solía acompañar sus intentos de acercarse con algo más. Mostrando preocupación o haciendo que uno sintiera culpa si no se le hacía caso, por ejemplo. Por ese motivo a veces era difícil evitar que ella tomara las riendas de la conversación.

 _Así que a Tarbes…_

No me desagradaba la idea. Bueno, no del todo. Si era para relajarse, prefería tener un lugar más tranquilo y temía que en Tarbes no pudiera un momento a solas con todos ahí pensando en mí como un héroe. Alguna celebración sin duda se daría si fuera.

 _Quizás si me relajo los primeros días de las vacaciones, pueda pasar el resto de ellas trabajando sin llegar a hartarme._

Llegué a la conclusión que sería buena idea. Incluso con algunas personas molestándome de vez en cuando, alejarme de todo el ambiente académico me podría hacer bien.

 _Ahora bien, sólo queda convencer a Louise para… ¿qué es exactamente lo que va a hacer Louise en las vacaciones?_

— Bien, aceptó la invitación. Sin embargo, debo convencer a cierta persona bastante obstinada. Mañana me encargaré de ello.

Hacer que Louise accediera a algo que no le gustaba era difícil. No obstante, no pasé tanto tiempo junto a ella por nada. Pensaba que conocía bien como tratar con ella.

 _Aunque considerando que estaría viajando junto a Siesta, podría generarse un buen problema._

 **…**

— Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no te he mostrado esto.

Junto a Tabitha y durante varios días, había estado investigando las propiedades de los minerales que se encontraban por todo Halkeginia. Lo que buscábamos era un material base que poseyera la mayor cantidad de cualidades posibles de los papeles rúnicos de Tabitha. Luego de eso, pensábamos en crear un compuesto para agregarle las propiedades mágicas faltantes. Lo difícil que sería eso variaría según lo semejante que sea el mineral con los papeles rúnicos. Sin embargo, había casos en los que el mineral no podría adoptar algunas propiedades sin perder otras, por lo que tendría que ser desechado.

Las dos horas diarias que le dedicábamos a esa investigación ya habían pasado. Lo que me encontraba haciendo en ese momento era darle mi energía rúnica a Tabitha para que practicara. Ella había llegado al punto de sanar pequeños cortes de papel que uno podría hacerse al leer un libro. Se necesitaría un par de meses más para que el conjuro llegue a su plena potencia.

Había tenido que practicarla un poco, pero finalmente logré escribir la runa del hechizo de curación lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar a Tabitha en la fabricación de sus papeles rúnicos. Ciertamente sabía cómo era la runa e hice un modelo para Tabitha al inicio, pero para que el modelo base quedara bien hecho tuve que equivocarme muchas veces.

Tabitha volteó a verme luego de que le hablé. En mi mano sostenía la varita que le había mostrado a Louise hace poco.

— El día de ayer me olvidé de traerla y hoy casi me olvido de mostrártela. Es una varita hecha especialmente para que pueda hacer magia rúnica.

— ¿Funciona?

— Bueno, no la habría traído si no fuera así. Es bastante divertido usarla, pues me siento menos restringido que con los papeles rúnicos. Mira, te daré una demostración. — Dije mientas me levantaba.

La verdad quería presumir la varita que tanto me había costado hacer. Luego de Tabitha, planeaba enseñársela a Guiche.

Escribí la runa de prisión de agua con la varita. La primera vez no tuvo efecto alguno, pero en la segunda ocasión, una pequeña esfera de agua apareció frente a Tabitha.

— Tengo otro proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y, si bien es un poco más limitado en cuanto a los hechizos que puedo usar, es mucho mejor que este.

La varita llamó la atención de Tabitha, pero parece que le cogió más interés a lo que acababa de decir.

— Espero verlo pronto.

— Yo también lo espero. Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos ahora con un hechizo de cañón de aire?

Escribí la runa del cañón de aire. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no tenía pensado. Una vez terminé de escribir la runa del hechizo, la varita literalmente estalló.

A diferencia de los papeles, esa varita no era algo que podía producir en masa para poder testear. Por ello, había puesto un extra de cuidado en su elaboración. Cuando un papel rúnico, es decir la combinación de papel y tinta, fallaba, existía el riesgo de que este explotara. Naturalmente, lo mismo pasaba con la varita.

Me quedé inmóvil. Estaba totalmente pasmado por lo que le ocurrió a la varita a la que dediqué tanto tiempo hacer. Ni siquiera le presté atención a los pequeños cortes en mi mano provocados por las astillas que volaron en distintas direcciones.

Tabitha se acercó a mí y colocó algunos papeles rúnicos en el suelo. Inmediatamente, ella usó el hechizo de curación para sanar mis heridas. Si lo hizo por consideración o para practicar su hechizo con heridas reales era algo que no podía pensar por el momento. Mi cerebro estaba totalmente ocupado pensando en más y más palabras para maldecir mi suerte.

 **…**

Siesta estaba al frente de la habitación de Louise. Ella estaba impaciente por saber si logré convencer o no a Louise. La sirvienta tocó la puerta esperando mi respuesta. Sin embargo, no fui yo quien habló.

— Adelante.

Siesta no le dio más importancia al asunto. Ella abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. La primera persona que vio al entrar fue a Louise, quien estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro. En el rostro de la estudiante podía notarse un poco de nerviosismo. Luego de voltear, Siesta me vio sentado en el escritorio de Louise. Yo tenía una gran cantidad de frascos y papeles al frente mío. Siesta se enojó un poco, pues el día anterior me había dicho sobre cómo me estaba excediendo. Ella se acercó a mí para hablarme, pero Louise la detuvo.

— Yo que tú no me acercaría a él. Uno de sus experimentos falló y está de muy mal humor. — Advirtió Louise con algo de incomodidad en su voz.

Hace aproximadamente una hora había vuelto al cuarto de Louise. Luego de llegar, me senté para empezar de inmediato a revisar mis apuntes. Debía encontrar el error que había cometido. Ni siquiera le hablé a Louise, quien se molestó por ello. Al momento de regañarme, una discusión comenzó entre los dos. Discusión en la cual, milagrosamente, salí victorioso. Probablemente el resultado hubiera sido otro si el humor de ella fuera parecido al mío en ese momento. Al final, Louise simplemente cogió un libro de su estantería y se recostó en su cama a esperar que me calmara.

Siesta ignoró el consejo de Louise.

— Aztor yo…

— Ahora no. — Respondí tajantemente.

— Pero…

— Dije que ahora no.

Más adelante, sin duda me sentiría mal por tratar así a Siesta y me disculparía apropiadamente con ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba al frente mío.

— Entonces, ¿necesitas algo? — Preguntó Louise.

Siesta no tenía forma de saber si yo había o no convencido a Louise. No obstante, el nerviosismo de Louise y el tono de su voz demostraban que la estudiante estaba incómoda con algo. La idea de una discusión entre Louise y yo no pasó por su cabeza. La sirvienta lo pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión equivocada de que Louise había cedido en el asunto de mi viaje a Tarbes y que por ello estaba actuando de esa forma. Finalmente, Siesta decidió corroborar la situación por sí misma.

— Ayer estuve conversando con Aztor y le mencioné que se estaba exigiendo de más.

Louise miró en mi dirección. Lo que ella vio no jugaba para nada a mi favor. No sería raro que comenzara a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio ante la desesperación de no saber lo que había hecho mal.

— No es algo exactamente nuevo y en estos momentos parece que en verdad quiere trabajar. — Dijo Louise.

— Él me dijo algo parecido. Sin embargo, si sigue así, será malo para su salud.

Louise dejó de leer por un momento para volver a mirarme.

— Sí, tienes razón. Cuando comiencen las vacaciones y regrese a casa con él, me encargaré de que se relaje por unos días. — Declaró Louise.

— ¿Eh?

Siesta tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras de Louise. Ella pensó que yo ya la había convencido, pero ese no había sido el caso.

— Seguramente va a resistirse, pero lo obligaré de una u otra forma. Bien, gracias por tu preocupación, puedes retirarte.

Siesta tragó saliva lentamente.

 _Si debo convencerla yo misma..._ Pensó ella.

— De hecho, ayer le pedí que viniera conmigo a Tarbes por unos días y él aceptó.

Louise cerró el libro con bastante fuerza. Siesta se estremeció.

— Aztor.

— Ocupado.

Louise chasqueó la lengua al recordar que sería inútil tratar de iniciar una conversación conmigo en ese momento, pues tenía mi mente demasiado metida en mis asuntos.

— Él no irá, pues ya he decidido que vendrá conmigo.

— Pero él ya tomó una decisión.

— Es mi familiar, así que soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

— ¿No es cruel el no dejarlo elegir?

— Si en verdad le molestara, seguro diría algo ahora. — Dijo Louise para aprovecharse de mi desinterés en lo que ellas estaban hablabando. — Además, como familiar es su obligación acompañar a su ama.

— ¿En verdad es solamente eso? — Preguntó Siesta con un tono algo desafiante.

— ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Dice que es su familiar, pero no lo trata exactamente como uno. De hecho, lo trata demasiado bien, como si…

— ¿Cómo si…?

— Como si lo viera como algo más que un familiar.

Darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Louise hacia mí no era difícil. No obstante, yo había decidido ser delicado en ese tema y evitarlo en lo posible hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar, pues imaginé que presionarla podía ser malo. Siesta, por otro lado, no iba a tener el mismo reparo que yo.

— Esa actitud es… sospechosa. — Agregó Siesta.

— ¿S-sospechosa en qué sentido?

Louise no era tonta. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Siesta trataba de decir.

— Solamente… sospechosa.

La estudiante no respondió. Siesta aprovechó el desconcierto de Louise para volver al tema inicial.

— En todo caso, es él quien debería elegir. Si en verdad es sólo su familiar, no hay motivo por el cual esté tan obstinada en tenerlo junto a usted.

Mi concentración era de admirar. Escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero estaba tan absorto en arreglar el líquido que no le daba importancia a la discusión. Sin embargo, eso también terminó siendo mi perdición.

Louise, todavía afectada por la insinuación de Siesta, titubeó un poco.

— M-mientras él no diga nada, no veo porqué pensar que está en contra de mi decisión. — Dijo Louise para tratar de evitar una respuesta que pudiera hundirla más.

— Claro que no dirá nada. Incluso podría hacer esto y él no reaccionaría.

Siesta, para demostrar su punto, se acercó a mí, sujetó mi brazo y lo acercó a su pecho. Si Louise hubiera convocado a otra persona como familiar, dicha persona quizás se hubiera sentido afortunado por algo como eso, pero ese no fue mi caso. El destino parecía tener un real interés en molestarme de vez en cuando. En ese preciso momento, yo estaba sujetando la botella donde tenía el líquido a medio terminar. El movimiento de Siesta bastó para que soltara la botella y esta se rompiera al caer al suelo. Inmediatamente me levanté y estrellé mis puños contra el escritorio.

Siesta me soltó y se alejó rápidamente. Al ver el líquido esparciéndose por el suelo, Louise supo de inmediato lo que había pasado. Siesta, por su parte, no sabía lo que había caído al suelo, pero por mi reacción ella dedujo que era algo importante.

Yo estaba enojado, eso era obvio. Una semana extra de trabajo había sido tirada a la basura. Todo debido a una estúpida pelea. Quería descargar mi enojo con alguien, pero no pude hacerlo, pues luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, encontré a quien poseía la responsabilidad inicial de lo que ocurrió. Di un gran y muy largo respiro antes de hablar.

— Bien, esto es en gran mi culpa, así que no se preocupen. Además, seguro llegará un día en que nos acordaremos de esto y reiremos.

Las palabras que salieron de mi boca y el modo en que las decía no concordaban. Me senté nuevamente en la silla.

— Supongo que… me quedaré aquí. — Dije a la vez que recosté mi cuerpo en el espaldar de la silla y me crucé de brazos. — Esperando a que ese día llegue.

Agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y, luego de unos minutos, ambas se retiraron de la habitación, pues se sentían incómodas de estar ahí. Seguí en la misma posición por al menos dos horas hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.

 **…**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. El escritorio estaba hecho un desastre, pues dormí con mi cabeza apoyada en el mueble. Inmediatamente, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cosa que no ayudó en nada a sentirme mejor.

 _Ah… esto apesta. Aunque se podría decir que al menos ya tomé una decisión._

Me levanté lentamente y sentí como algo se deslizaba de mis hombros. Al suelo había caído una manta que había estado cubriéndome durante la noche. Volteé mi cabeza y vi a Louise, quien se encontraba dormida en su cama.

 _Debo recordar disculparme con ella._

Rasqué un poco mi cabeza y procedí a retirarme de la habitación.

 _Ahora bien, ¿debería desistir de la varita? En el peor de los casos el error podría ser causado por uno de los componentes base y… maldición._

Caminé por los alrededores de la academia para tranquilizarme. Era bastante temprano, por lo que no había ningún alumno por los alrededores. Sin embargo, no por eso los pasillos se encontraban desolados. Había sirvientes llevando cosas de un lado a otro y entre todos esos sirvientes, pude reconocer a una persona. Siesta tenía entre sus manos una gran cantidad de platos. Parecía estar dirigiéndose al comedor junto a otros sirvientes para así colocar la mesa.

 _Sí, Louise no es la única con la que debo disculparme._

Caminé hacia Siesta, la cual no se dio cuenta de mi llegar por estar concentrada en no dejar caer ningún plato.

— ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

La sirvienta volteó al escuchar mi voz.

— Aztor.

Me adelanté un poco y agarré la mitad superior de la pila de platos que ella sostenía. Después de eso, comencé a caminar junto con Siesta.

— Siento lo de ayer.

— No es necesario que te disculpes.

— Lo es y lo sabes. Tenía planeado conversar con Louise en la noche, pero por cierto incidente me enfrasqué en mi investigación. Para serte sincero, en retrospectiva me sorprende que hubiera actuado como lo hice ayer.

Halkeginia era un lugar completamente nuevo con cosas totalmente desconocidas para mí y para cualquiera de mis conocidos. Descubrir cosas que nadie de mundo podría era algo muy emocionante. Al final, ello hizo que me dejara llevar.

— Como sea, acepta mis disculpas de una vez, por favor.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — Dijo Siesta a la vez que sonrió.

— Bien.

— Por cierto, en cuanto a lo de ayer… Sobre lo de acompañarme a Tarbes.

— Decidí que mejor me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que dejarías de lado el trabajo por un tiempo.

— Estos días sólo me enfocaré en relajarme. Una vez empiecen las vacaciones seguramente estaré pasando cada día en la biblioteca para investigar lo que necesito.

Siesta no pudo evitar sentirse confundida por lo que dije.

— Espera, cuando dijiste quedarte aquí, ¿te refieres a que no acompañaras a la señorita Louise a casa de sus padres?

— No es un lugar donde no podré investigar a gusto y no es que necesite estar ahí para que ella esté segura.

— Y… ¿se lo dijiste ya?

— Es complicado tratar con ella, pero con las palabras adecuadas no veo forma que no acepte.

— ¿No te puedo convencer de acompañarme?

— Quizás puedas hacerlo, pero la verdad lo dudo mucho. Además, no es gran cosa, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

— Está bien. — Respondió ella con un pequeño tono de resignación en su voz.

 **…**

— ¿En verdad te vas a quedar?

— ¿No llegamos ya a un acuerdo?

Los días pasaron sin ningún otro evento a resaltar. Por la puerta principal de la academia estaban saliendo todos los estudiantes que regresarían a su hogar. Estaba parado junto a Louise, quien también volvería donde sus padres ese día.

Convencer a Louise fue complicado en extremo. Ella simplemente no aceptaba nada de lo que decía. No obstante, mi deseo por seguir trabajando era grande y luego de decirle que todo lo que intentaba hacer era para poder protegerla, comenzó a ceder un poco. Finalmente, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo. Me quedaría un mes en la academia y el resto de las vacaciones las pasaría con ella. No era exactamente lo que tenía planeado, pero era aceptable. Además, no tendría tanto progreso como en la academia, pero en la mansión de Louise seguramente podía seguir investigando si ella se encargaba de suministrarme lo que necesitaba.

Louise no lo dijo y yo no me di cuenta, pero ella seguía preocupada por el incidente de hace días. No quería que me entusiasmara de más con mi investigación y por eso prefería tenerme cerca para evitar que repitiera mi error.

— Entiendo, entonces te veré en un mes. — Dijo ella en un tono deprimido.

— Si en algún momento necesitas de mí, envíame un mensaje. Te aseguro que llegaré de inmediato. — Comenté a la vez que puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Louise para acariciarla. — No es correcto que diga lo siguiente, pues se supone que es mi trabajo, pero cuídate.

— Gracias.

Louise empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal en donde tomaría el carruaje que la llevaría a su casa. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo a medio camino. Una lechuza se posó de repente en el hombro de Louise y golpeó suavemente la cabeza de ella con sus alas. Louise notó que el ave tenía un sobre en su pico. Inmediatamente reconoció el sello que en el sobre y lo agarró. Ella leyó con una expresión seria la carta que estaba dentro del sobre. Finalmente, Louise se dio media vuelta y se acercó a mí.

— Hay un cambio de planes.

Dicho eso, Louise caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Con curiosidad por lo que quiso decir, la seguí.

Una vez en su cuarto, Louise sacó un pequeño bolso que estaba en su armario y empezó a pasar parte de su equipaje a dicho bolso.

— Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con que hay un cambio de planes?

Ella me extendió la carta que había guardado en su bolsillo.

Básicamente, como Albion no tenía su flota, el gabinete de Tristain llegó a la conclusión de que ellos tratarían de atacarlos desde el interior. En otras palabras, tenían el presentimiento de que incitarían una rebelión de pueblo o algo por el estilo. Las instrucciones de Henrietta hacia Louise habían sido ir a la capital de Tristain y hacerse pasar como una plebeya para recolectar cualquier tipo de información que sea escuchada en el pueblo.

— Esto se oye muy divertido, espero lo disfrutes.

— Hablas como si no tuvieras la intención de ir conmigo.

— Es la capital, ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser?

— Lo suficiente como para que tengas que protegerme.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía en parte razón. Si era una misión para que Louise se hiciera pasar por una plebeya, era imposible que no se metiera en algún problema. No obstante, acompañarla significaría retrasarme con toda la investigación que tenía planeada hacer.

— ¿No puedes pedirle a la reina que envié a algunos soldados para vigilarte a la distancia?

— Eso podría comprometer la misión.

Era una misión normal y realmente no tenía una excusa con la que pudiera zafarme. Era un gran cambio respecto a la tareas casi suicidas que habíamos tenido hasta el momento. Fue por eso que no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada que pudiera decir en contra. Di un suspiro de exasperación. Me acerqué al armario de Louise para sacar una gran cantidad de papel y frascos. Seguido a eso, coloqué todo en una enorme bolsa.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué crees? Si voy a ir, al menos quiero aprovechar el tiempo para practicar todo lo que pueda.

— Estás consciente de que tendremos que ir a pie, ¿verdad?

Me quedé estático unos segundos, luego de los cuales volteé a ver a Louise.

— Debes estar bromeando.

 **…**

— Uno quiere aprovechar este tiempo haciendo algo productivo y viene alguien a darte una misión para que te hagas pasar como plebeyo… — Murmuré.

— ¡¿Puedes callarte?! — Gritó Louise para que así detuviera mis quejas.

Para ocultar la posición social de Louise teníamos prohibido usar un carruaje. Además, los caballos de la academia estaban siendo utilizados en ese momento. Tal y como dijo Louise, tuvimos que caminar hasta Tristania. Serían dos largos días caminando hasta llegar a la capital.

Cabe mencionar que tuve que ir por toda la academia para avisarles a ciertas personas de mi partida. En primer lugar estaba Tabitha, quien pasaría a estar haciendo la mayor parte de la investigación durante las vacaciones. Después estaba Colbert, quien parecía estar trabajando en el aeroplano. Desde el vuelo a Tarbes mi interés se vio algo disminuido, pero eso no sucedió con él. Al parecer se le ocurrieron varias ideas que podía integrar al aeroplano y estaría trabajando en ellas durante las vacaciones. Por último estaba Siesta, quien obviamente se entristeció al saber que me no me vería por un largo tiempo. Después de avisarles a esas tres personas, me reuní con Louise, pues imaginé que Tabitha les contaría a los demás en su momento.

En mi espalda cargaba la enorme bolsa en la que había guardado todo mi equipaje. Además de lo primero que había empacado, incluí uno pocos libros y materiales varios. En primera instancia, Louise intentó que yo cargara también su equipaje. No obstante, no resultó en nada bueno. Renuente a hacer eso por ella, terminaba soltándolo en el suelo. La discusión que tuvimos empezó tan rápido como acabo, pues el abrasador sol nos quitó las ganas de pelear. Aunque eso no evitó que me quejara en voz baja a lo largo del camino.

El único consuelo que teníamos era mi hechizo prisión de agua, el cual usaba una vez cada hora para poder refrescarnos.

Antes de llegar a la ciudad, Louise y yo visitamos la Oficina de Asuntos Financieros para cambiar una nota que vino en el sobre enviado por la princesa por cuatrocientos ecus. Una vez llegamos a Tristania, lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un sastre para que hiciera una vestido de civil a Louise. Ella no estaba feliz por ello, pero era necesario, ya que su uniforme escolar la delataba inmediatamente como una noble.

— No es suficiente. — Dijo Louise cuando salimos de a sastrería.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El dinero. Los cuatrocientos ecus se gastarán luego de comprar un caballo.

— ¿Para qué rayos usaríamos un caballo?

— No se puede hacer una misión de forma satisfactoria sin un caballo.

— Voy a repetirlo nuevamente, ¿para qué rayos usaríamos un caballo? Se supone que vivamos como gente normal. Alquilar una habitación barata, hablar con la gente del vecindario y esas cosas.

— ¿Una habitación barata? Debes estar bromeando.

Era de esperarse que Louise estuviera en contra de eso. Ella no podía imaginarse a sí misma viviendo en una pequeña posada. De hecho, yo estaba en una posición parecida. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a los lujos de los nobles y mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba el suave colchón de Louise cada vez que debíamos acampar por alguna misión.

— ¿Qué me dices de todas las veces que dormirnos afuera?

— Puedo soportarlo si son tan sólo unos días, pero este no es el caso.

— Bien, entonces trabajemos para conseguir más dinero y podamos pagar tus lujos. Oh, espera, ¿puedes trabajar? — Pregunté con un tono burlón.

— Po-por supuesto que puedo trabajar. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

— De vez en cuando ayudaba a mis padres en su tienda, algo podré hacer.

— Entonces está decidido. Busquemos un hotel para…

— ¡Alto ahí! No es que no crea que puedes conseguir un trabajo.

 _No, en realidad es justamente eso._

— Pero no dormiremos en ningún lugar caro hasta que consigamos una fuente de ingresos estable.

Louise parecía a punto de decirme algo. Sin embargo, seguí hablando y no le di la oportunidad.

— Cambiando de tema, estos dos días caminando han sido agotadores. Quiero beber algo para refrescarme y estoy seguro que tú también.

Ella estaba enojada por mi actitud mandona. Era entendible, pues normalmente era ella quien se comportaba de esa forma, mas igualmente accedió a lo que dije, puesto que Louise también quería sentarse a descansar.

Ambos entramos a un bar cercano y nos sentamos a una mesa vacía, esperando a que nos atendieran.

— Entonces, ¿qué trabajo se te ocurre?

Miré de reojo a Louise. Trabajos se me podían ocurrir más de cien, pero dudaba seriamente que Louise pudiera hacer uno de forma adecuada. De repente, me fijé en algo que no había notado cuando entramos al bar. Un grupo de personas parecían estar jugando a algo.

 _Quizás eso nos sirva._

— Ya no necesitamos pensar en eso, tengo un plan.

Me dirigí a cambiar los cuatrocientos ecus que teníamos por fichas y me senté al lado de las personas que estaban apostando. Louise, a pesar de que me vio, no puedo creer de inmediato en lo que hice y tardó en reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Ganando más dinero.

— ¡¿Con esto?! ¡¿Este es tu plan?!

— Lo tengo todo calculado, esto se trata solamente de jugar con las probabilidades.

— ¡¿Y por qué cambiar todo el dinero en fichas?!

— Quiero entrar en el ambiente.

Louise seguía insegura, pero decidió quedarse callada ante la seguridad que había mostrado al hablar. No era mentira, en verdad tenía confianza en mí mismo para aumentar nuestro dinero.

Empecé apostando fichas de cinco ecus cada ronda. El dinero iba y venía. Apostaba en pequeño y, ganaba o perdía en pequeño. En ningún momento logré tener más o menos de diez ecus que la cantidad con la que empecé. Todo siguió el mismo ritmo hasta que llegué a perder tres rondas seguidas.

 _Es el momento._

Como le había dicho a Louise, todo se trataba de probabilidades. Con tres rondas perdidas de forma continua, sería exagerado perder una cuarta y quinta vez. Además, incluso si sólo ganaba una de las dos rondas siguientes, seguiría teniendo ganancia.

— Treinta ecus al rojo.

Era el plan perfecto. Todo seguía dependiendo de la suerte, pero tenía las probabilidades a mi favor. En especial porque durante todo el juego aposté al mismo color. Sólo quedaba esperar a ver el resultado de mi infalible lógica. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como planeé.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Sé que puedo recuperarme!

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero perdiste?!

Louise estaba histérica. Seis nuevas derrotas seguidas por parte mía habían sido la causa de ello. La suerte me había abandonado por completo en las últimas nueve rondas. Ella estaba tratando de hacer que me retire para al menos guardar parte del dinero, pero yo no me quería rendir. Luego de un pequeño forcejeo, logré liberarme momentáneamente.

 _Si hemos llegado a esto, sólo queda una opción._

— ¡Todo al rojo! — Grité a la vez que empujé las fichas que me quedaban.

— ¡Espera!

— Se cierran las apuestas.

La ruleta comenzó a girar. Louise comenzó a sacudirme y a insultarme, pues ella dio por hecho que perderíamos todo el dinero.

La ruleta finalmente se detuvo.

— Rojo.

— ¡Lo logré! ¡En tu cara!

Se me entregaron fichas con un valor equivalente al doble de lo que aposté. Estaba muy feliz, en especial porque estaba totalmente inmerso en el ambiente y el desenfreno de las apuestas.

— ¿Cuánto ganaste?

— Veinte ecus. — Respondí con orgullo.

Louise, con un rostro de total decepción, agarró todas las fichas y se dirigió a cambiarlas por su equivalente en dinero.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que es ahora donde…

No pude terminar de hablar, ella volteó y mostró una expresión de enojo que no había visto hasta el momento. Sin duda los veinte ecus que ganamos no habían valido la pena por todo lo que ella sintió en esa última ronda. Al final, no me atreví a seguir hablando.

 **…**

— ¿Alguna otra idea?

— Podríamos volver. Te aseguro que esta vez sí me controlaré.

Louise y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el banco de una plaza. Ella seguía renuente a dormir en un lugar barato y yo me oponía a quedarnos en uno costoso hasta que encontremos una forma de ganar dinero.

Ella me miró por unos segundos, luego de los cuales me dio un puñetazo en mi brazo.

— Bien, bien, ya entendí.

 _No debí dejar mi dinero en la academia… aunque quizás fue bueno que lo hiciera._

Jamás había apostado en mi vida, pero había escuchado de personas que se metían demasiado en el juego y terminaban perdiendo el control. Tal parecía que yo era una de esas personas.

 _Supongo que uno nunca se termina de conocerse._

A diferencia de Louise, yo sólo estaba esperando. Tarde o temprano empezaría a hacer mucho frío y ella terminaría aceptando ir a una posada cualquiera. Ya en un lugar más cómodo me ocuparía de pensar apropiadamente en algo.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la noche cayó. Louise terminó levantándose, pues estaba hambrienta y quería buscar un lugar para comer. No hace falta mencionar que deseaba ir al lugar más caro posible. Afortunadamente logré convencerla de ir a un sitio algo más económico.

— Por cierto — Empecé a decir luego de tragar la comida que había estado masticando. —, ¿me puedes contar los detalles de nuestras identidades? Para serte sincero, no quiero que me ocurra lo de la vez pasada.

— ¿La vez pasada?

En mi mente seguía la vez que mentí sobre el motivo de nuestro viaje a Albion. Tenía confianza en la historia de haber hecho la travesía con el fin de visitar a mi familia, pero al no saber el nombre de ningún lugar de Albion había sido fácilmente descubierto. Me sentí un poco avergonzando conmigo mismo por haber pensado en una mentira tan fácil de descubrir.

— No es importante. Es sólo que no quiero equivocarme en algún momento.

Louise procedió a explicarme todo. En principio íbamos a fingir ser hermanos, pero ya que nuestro parecido era prácticamente nulo, pasamos a ser hermanastros. Procedencia, motivo de nuestro viaje y todos los demás detalles me fueron dichos.

— Gracias. Ahora sólo queda una última cosa, elegir un sitio para quedarnos.

— Lo repetiré de nuevo, no planeo ir a un lugar barato.

— ¿No podemos ir a un lugar cualquiera al menos por hoy? De otro modo esta noche terminaremos durmiendo en la banca de hace unos momentos. Bueno, como gato a mí no me será tan incómodo.

La molestia podía notarse en su rostro. Ella no quería ceder, pero realmente tenía sueño. Además, por la forma en la que hablé, Louise realmente creyó que yo estaría dispuesto a dormir en una banca si ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

— Será sólo por hoy, después de todo conseguiremos un trabajo mañana sin duda. — Dijo tajantemente.

 **…**

Durante una hora dimos una vuelta para ver las opciones, de las cuales ninguna llamó la atención de Louise. Tuvimos que caminar mucho para que ella terminara eligiendo un lugar.

La habitación en la que dormiríamos era bastante pequeña. Tenía solamente una cama de una plaza y un escritorio. Sin embargo, además de tener la mejor cama de entre todos los lugares que visitamos, el cuarto era muy pulcro. Se nos ofreció también una habitación mucho más grande con dos camas en ella, pero rechazamos dicha oferta. Yo podía transformarme y con ello, una sola cama era suficiente para ambos.

Una vez dejamos nuestro equipaje en el suelo, ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

— Bien, seré directo contigo, ¿qué trabajo crees poder hacer?

Tal y como lo pensé, no hubo respuesta. La confianza que mostró antes fue la misma fachada de siempre, la cual salía a la luz cuando no ella no quería admitir algo.

— ¿Sabes? Si te despeinas, te ensucias un poco, pones una cara triste y te sientas en medio de la plaza con un…

— ¡No voy a mendigar! ¡Además, eso ya va un paso más allá de ser un simple plebeyo!

 _No puedo negar que tiene razón en eso._

— ¿Lavaplatos?

— Debes estar bromeando.

— ¿Camarera?

— ¿Servir a los plebeyos?

— ¿Limpieza?

— No gracias.

Seguí diciendo trabajos al azar, pero que imaginaba Louise podría hacer. Sin embargo, no llegamos a ningún lado. Ella siempre encontraba un pero a mis sugerencias.

— No se me ocurre nada más. — Comenté algo cansado. — Dicho eso, vamos a dormir. Mañana buscaremos algo qué hacer por la ciudad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

— Bien.

Luego de que Louise diera su consentimiento, me acerqué a mi equipaje y saqué a Derflinger, a quien había tenido guardado para que nadie lo viera.

— Compañero, tenerme tanto tiempo en esa bolsa en verdad fue bastante cruel.

— Hoy fue un día largo, así que podrás quejarte mañana. De hecho, mañana podremos hablar mucho, pues necesito preguntarte algo.

Dejé a Derflinger apoyado en la parte. Seguido a eso me transformé, salté a la cama y me cubrí bajo las sábanas para que así Louise pudiera cambiarse. Un minuto después, ella se echó también.

 **…**

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— No, ¿y tú?

Después de haber desayunado, Louise y yo salimos a buscar un trabajo que pudiéramos hacer. Luego de caminar por un par de minutos, decidimos ir por caminos distintos durante una hora y reencontrarnos pasado ese tiempo.

— Necesitan a un ayudante en una bodega para descargar la mercancía que llega a diario, hacer el inventario, realizar entregas y esas cosas. Lo único que lo que podría quejarme es de la regla de no llegar tarde. No parecían estar bromeando cuando me dijeron que me despedirían si no llegaba a tiempo tan siquiera una vez.

— ¿Aceptaste?

— Pude haber comenzado hoy, pues necesitan a alguien urgentemente, pero por ciertos motivos, preferiría que trabajemos en el mismo lugar.

 _Y por ciertos motivos, me refiero al único motivo de que debo vigilarte para evitar que metas la pata._

— Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. Creo que lo mejor es que tú trabajes mientras yo me concentro en buscar información para la princesa.

— Es un trabajo a medio tiempo, no creo ganar lo suficiente para costear una mejor habitación.

— Eso ya no es necesario.

— ¿De qué hablas? El día de ayer no parabas de quejarte.

— La cama es lo suficientemente cómoda y el cuarto tiene todo lo necesario, así que me conformaré con eso.

 _Así que conformarte…_

— Por ahora iré a dar una vuelta. Vuelve y acepta ese trabajo.

— Bien, como sea. — Respondí con molestia.

La habitación no era muy cara, pero para satisfacer bien nuestras necesidades básicas seguía siendo necesario conseguir alguna fuente de ingresos. Igualmente, el tono con el que habló Louise antes de irse me enfadó un poco, pues sonó como si ya no le fuera necesario buscar algo en lo que trabajar. Decidí ignorar eso, pues no tenía altas expectativas en ella desde el principio.

 **…**

El trabajo no era tan agotador como uno podría imaginar. El inventario podía ser algo tedioso y el las cajas que traían para guardar en la bodega podían ser algunas pesadas, pero no era gran cosa. Apenas me enteré, las cinco horas que duraban mi turno habían terminado. La paga me sería dada al final de cada semana.

Viendo que tenía algo de tiempo de sobra, decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Tenía en mi bolsillo veinte ecus que había llevado conmigo por alguna emergencia. El resto del dinero lo tenía Louise, pues ella ya no confiaba en mí luego de lo sucedido en el bar.

Caminé por el barrio comercial durante unos minutos. Era realmente grande y las tiendas tenían gran variedad de cosas. Sin embargo, no fue una tienda lo que terminó por despertar mi interés, sino un pequeño puesto que estaba siendo ignorado por los demás. Lo anterior era causado porque lo único que dicho puesto tenía en venta eran baratijas y artículos varios poco atractivos.

Inmediatamente cogí cuatro objetos que hacían juego y habían llamado mi atención. Posteriormente, procedí a pagar con un ecu. Me había puesto de tan buen humor que ni siquiera me molesté en recibir el vuelto.

 _En verdad se parecen bastante._ Pensé mientras miraba los cuatro brazaletes de tela que había conseguido. _Tienen los mismos colores y el patrón de diseño no difiere mucho._

Me puse uno de los brazaletes y guardé los otro tres en mi bolsillo. Seguido a eso, empecé a alejarme del puesto y a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

 _Supongo que ya les tengo un recuerdo para cuando logre volver._

 **…**

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde volví a la posada donde nos hospedábamos Louise y yo. Ella ya se encontraba ahí. La estudiante estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo algunos papeles rúnicos. Me recosté en la cama para descansar un rato.

— ¿Encontraste algo de información que le sea útil a la princesa?

— No y me cansé de caminar por hoy, así que lo intentaré de nuevo mañana. — Respondió con un tono desanimado.

— ¿Y cómo vas con el hechizo de ilusión?

— Es aburrido escribir estas runas.

— Bueno, eso lo sabías desde hace mucho. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a escribir algunas.

— ¿No dijiste que es mejor que aprenda a hacerlo por mí misma?

— No tengo nada que hacer de todos modos.

El verdadero motivo de mi ofrecimiento era mi buen humor. Estaba feliz por haber encontrado esos cuatro brazaletes que no me importó complacer a Louise, así como tampoco me interesó que su búsqueda de información no resultara fructífera. Afortunadamente, ella no se dio cuenta, pues era el tipo de personas que se podía aprovechar de eso.

— Bien, aceptaré tu oferta.

La seguí ayudando por cerca de una hora, luego de la cual comencé a hacer yo mismo papeles rúnicos de dos hechizos nuevos que quería dominar. También empecé a hablar con cierta espada que había colocado al lado mío.

— Entonces, Derflinger, ¿te acordaste de algo?

— De hecho, sí. Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo aislado dentro de la bolsa hizo que lo olvidara.

— Oh, poderoso y sabio Derflinger. Yo, Aztor, lamento haberlo tenido guardado tanto tiempo. ¿Podrá usted tener misericordia y perdonarme?

— Tu disculpa suena tan falsa que duele, pero la aceptaré de todos modos.

— ¿Y bien?

— Recordé una forma de hacerte más fuerte.

Louise no pudo evitar reaccionar a lo que dijo Derflinger.

— Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó ella.

— Se me olvidó contártelo. Luego de que ni Colbert ni Osmond pudieran decirme si mostraba alguna peculiaridad como Gandalfr, le hice la consulta a Derflinger.

— De hecho, debiste preguntarme a mí primero, compañero.

— Sólo pareces recordar cosas en el momento apropiado, así que no tenía confianza. De hecho, fue por eso que no le conté a Louise que te pregunté a ti.

— Pueden discutir luego, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo.

— Oh, sí. ¿No te parece que soy algo débil como Gandalfr?

— ¿Débil?

— Si sólo usara este poder, estoy seguro que Tabitha y Kirche podrían derrotarme con suma facilidad. Me llegó esa idea unos días luego de nuestra pelea contra ellas y sin querer menospreciarlas, ¿no es eso es algo patético para alguien que tiene el título de familiar legendario?

— Ahora que lo dices…

— Así que le pregunté a Derflinger si mi fuerza, velocidad o agilidad era menor de la original. Tenía la teoría de que tal vez ese era un defecto que podía tener como Gandalfr causado en parte por la magia rúnica. En fin, él me dijo que trataría de hacer memoria, así que solía preguntarle si se acordó de algo cada cierta cantidad de días.

— No recuerdo que tan fuerte es Gandalfr en un estado normal. Sin embargo — Me interrumpió Derflinger. —, recordé una forma de hacerte más fuerte.

— ¿Y es forma es…?

— Debes ser más sentimental.

— ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?! ¡Era tan obvio!

— No es necesario recurrir al sarcasmo, compañero. Como sea, me acordé de la fuente de poder de Gandalfr, los sentimientos. Sentir ira, tristeza, amor, miedo, entre otros, fortalece tu cuerpo. Te agotarás más rápido, pero te puedo asegurar que serás más fuerte.

— Es algo así como la… ¿abremalina?

— ¿Abremalina? — Preguntó Louise.

— No estoy seguro si es el nombre correcto, pero se supone que suele poner nuestro cuerpo más alerta cuando estamos frente a un peligro o algo así.

— Sí, podría decirse que sí.

— Así que los sentimientos… ¿no hay otra forma?

— Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada.

— Ustedes dos — Me dirigí a Louise y Derflinger. —, ¿creen que ese método funcione conmigo?

— No. — Respondieron al unísono.

— Pienso igual.

Miedo, tristeza e ira eran cosas que ya había sentido en medio de las múltiples peleas que tuve en Halkeginia, pero nunca sentí ninguna diferencia en cuanto al poder de Gandalfr. No es como si fuera insensible, pero tampoco era alguien que solía ponerse extremadamente sentimental. El sentimiento más intenso que tuve fue la ira al saber que no existía una forma de volver a casa y eso tuvo su origen en la melancolía al creer que nunca volvería a ver a mis seres queridos.

Louise, Tabitha, Guiche, Siesta, Colbert, Derflinger, Kirche y Montmorency, todos ellos me agradaban y consideraba a algunos como grandes amigos. Sin embargo, dudaba seriamente si en ese momento ellos podían generar en mí un sentimiento tan fuerte como la ira que sentí el día de mi quiebre. Louise y Derflinger me conocían, y por eso no dudaron al responder. De hecho, Derflinger sólo me dio a conocer el método por mi curiosidad.

— Bueno, en vista que esa opción está descartada… Louise, si queremos que alguna pelea futura salga lo mejor posible sólo nos queda una solución, estar en sincronía.

— ¿Sincronía?

— Quiero algo parecido al trabajo en equipo que tienen Tabitha y Kirche. No importa como lo veas, ellas pelean muy bien juntas.

Derflinger me comentó que mi trabajo era proteger a Louise para que ella pudiera usar sus hechizos sin interrupciones. De ser realmente necesario y bajo ciertas condiciones no dudaría en la hacerlo, pero me negaba a ser siempre una especie de escudo humano. Si iba a estar siempre luchando junto a Louise, prefería que peleáramos apoyándonos el uno al otro.

— Debemos aprovechar estos dos meses y medio. Así que cuento contigo. — Dije finalmente.

Acordé con Louise el darnos un tiempo cada noche para conocernos mejor en cuanto a lo que haríamos en diferentes situaciones. La idea conocer la intenciones del otro y no perder tiempo preguntando en medio de una batalla.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin ninguna otra cosa necesaria de mencionar. Finalmente, llegaron a ser las nueve de la noche. Me levanté y abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Sobre lo de conseguir información, hay algo que quiero probar. Volveré en aproximadamente tres horas.

No dejé responder a Louise, pues inmediatamente cerré la puerta.

 **…**

Tres días pasaron sin inconvenientes. La rutina fue la misma una y otra vez. Yo salía temprano para ir a trabajar y regresaba alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Dedicaba cinco horas a investigar, practicar magia rúnica y conversar con Louise. Pasado ese tiempo, descansaba hasta las nueve, hora en la que salía para reunir información de los alrededores. Finalmente, volvía cerca de la medianoche y le contaba todo a Louise, quien hacía a diario reportes que enviaba a Henrietta.

Louise, por su parte, no hacía realmente mucho, salvo practicar magia rúnica a lo largo del día. Ella salía junto conmigo en las mañanas y en cierto punto ella iba por otra ruta para ir a buscar algún trabajo. Era cierto que mi trabajo era suficiente para cubrir la habitación que estaba ligeramente por encima de nuestro presupuesto, pero los pequeños lujos que solía darse Louise la habían obligado a tratar de encontrar otra fuente de ingresos extra.

Louise parecía estar desganada, pero no le di realmente importancia. Imaginé que era una consecuencia normal por alejarse de su usual modo de vida. Todo siguió así hasta cierta tarde en la que se me ocurrió cierta idea.

— ¿Qué te parece hacer un espectáculo ambulante?

— ¿Eh?

— Como escuchas. Tú y yo saldremos a la calle de día y haremos un espectáculo ante los ciudadanos para así ganar algo más de dinero.

— ¿Tú esperas que actúe para complacer a los plebeyos?

— La verdad, ya no espero nada de ti en este punto.

Louise formó un puño debido al enojo provocado por mi comentario.

— ¡Espera! Antes de que hagas algo, al menos déjame terminar.

Milagrosamente, Louise se tranquilizó. Di un tosido para aclarar mi garganta y continué hablando.

— El que hará el espectáculo no eres tú, seré yo.

— Explícate.

Me levanté y me coloqué en la misma posición que haría el maestro de ceremonias de un circo.

— Damas y caballeros. Mi nombre es Louise, una viajera que va de pueblo en pueblo para así ganarse la vida y este es mi compañero de toda la vida, Aztor.

Inmediatamente me transformé en gato y salté para dar una pirueta en el aire. Luego de ello, volví a mi forma humana y volteé a ver a Louise.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?

Ella se quedó pensando por un momento. La idea no era mala. Normalmente costaba trabajo entrenar a un animal para que hiciera un nuevo truco. Sin embargo, ella solo tendría que decirme qué hacer a continuación y yo me encargaría del resto.

— Bien, supongo que es aceptable. — Respondió ella.

En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero en su voz se notó una pequeña muestra de inconformidad.

— Entonces pasaré a explicarte los detalles.

 **…**

— Bien, ¿estás lista?

— Sí.

No nos costó mucho reunir las cosas que necesitábamos. Un par de aros, una vara larga, algunas cajas, entre otros objetos varios. Pudimos encontrar algunas cosas por los alrededores, mientras que el resto los compramos en una tienda cercana a la posada.

— Entonces vamos. — Dije a la vez que me transformé.

Salimos del callejón donde estábamos y caminamos hacia la plaza del día anterior. Louise tuvo un rato difícil, pues era ella quien estaba cargando todo. Realmente pude haberlo hecho yo y luego retirarme a algún lugar para transformarme después, pero a Louise no se le ocurrió y como yo estaría haciendo casi todo el trabajo, no tuve intención de decírselo.

Una vez llegamos a la plaza, ella se sentó en la banca y dejó los objetos en el suelo. Sin embargo, eso fue todo. Louise no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

 _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_

Salté encima de sus piernas para llamar su atención. Ella no me habló, sino que desvió su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

 _Debes estar bromeando. ¿A estas alturas vas a avergonzarte?_

Di un pequeño salto y la golpeé con mi cola. Estaba molesto de que ella no mostrara queja alguna la noche anterior para comportarse así de repente. Louise siguió sin reaccionar.

 _Idiota._

Bajé de sus piernas y comencé a acomodar las cosas alrededor. Ciertamente fue difícil, pues mi forma de gato me limitada tremendamente. No obstante, de una u otra forma lo logré. Además, eso pareció atraer la atención de la gente. Bueno, un gato actuando de esa manera no es algo que se veía todos los días.

Lamentablemente, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. La mitad de la gente que se detuvo a ver lo que hacía se empezó a ir. Volteé a ver a Louise, quien seguía en la misma posición, salvo que con la cabeza agachada.

 _Más te vale que me lo agradezcas más tarde._

A diferencia de lo que uno podría pensar, yo era capaz de hacer magia rúnica como gato. Sólo tenía que poner mi cola en una posición determinada para así activar los papeles que estaban en las cajas y que había ocultado de la vista del público.

Lo primero fue agarrar un sombrero que habíamos traído y que estaba junto a Louise. Dejé el sombrero al frente del público y les di una reverencia. Seguido a eso, usé un hechizo de vuelo y aparenté hacer un salto hacia atrás mientras hacía una pirueta en el aire. En respuesta, las personas se impresionaron ligeramente.

Aprovechando que todavía tenía el hechizo de vuelo activo, fingí un nuevo truco. A simple vista parecía estar usando mi cola para sostener mi cuerpo en el aire, pero en realidad estaba volando mientras dejaba que mi cola tocara el suelo. El público empezó a aplaudir.

Dos horas transcurrieron de ese modo. Algunos trucos no requerían papeles rúnicos, así que los acomodaba para que no me cansara. Una vez me acerqué al sombrero, donde había varias monedas de cobre y algunas de plata, y lo jalé hacia Louise. Finalmente, acomodé todo lo que habíamos traído, cosa que indicó que eso era todo por el día.

Las personas se dispersaron rápidamente, salvo por algunos niños que se acercaron a mí para acariciarme. Unos minutos después, todos se habían retirado. Salté de nuevo a las piernas de Louise y la golpeé nuevamente con mi cola.

Ella se levantó, recogió todo y se dirigió a la posada. Naturalmente, yo la seguí. Tardamos aproximadamente cinco minutos en llegar a nuestra habitación. Lo primero que hizo Louise fue sentarse en la cama.

— Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué pasó? — Pregunté.

Louise siguió callada. Al ver una falta de respuesta, saqué mi equipaje que estaba debajo de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

— Bien, ya tuve suficiente. Regresaré a la academia.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Vas a hablar? Estoy aquí para escucharte si tienes algo que quieras decir, ¿no acordamos eso antes de que bebiera el antídoto?

No pude evitar sentirme algo mal al decir eso. Era algo hipócrita el decirle que siguiera un acuerdo, cuando yo no me tomé realmente en serio uno que hicimos el día de la Batalla de Tarbes. No obstante, sentí que tenía que decirlo. Fui yo el que hizo todo el trabajo durante los últimos días y quería una respuesta.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Por qué debo hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Hacer un espectáculo para los plebeyos o trabajar para ellos. Soy una noble, eso no es algo que debería hacer.

— Supongo que tienes razón en eso último. Eres una noble y en un caso normal jamás harías esa clase de cosas.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí?!

— Ahora bien, es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué debo arriesgar mi vida para protegerte? Soy sólo un estudiante que ansiaba una vida tranquila, eso no es algo que debería hacer.

— ¿Eh?

— No te molestes en responder, yo te diré la respuesta. Hago eso porque lo juré. Sí, soy el tipo de persona que le arrojaría tierra a los ojos de alguien para ganar una pelea, así que no es como si tuviera un gran sentido del honor, pero cumplo mi palabra con aquellas personas que me importan. Estoy seguro que la reina te importa, ¿qué no prometiste que la ayudarías?

— No imaginé que tendría que hacer algo como esto.

— Y yo no imaginé que tendría que participar en una guerra. Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿No prometiste que ayudarías a la reina?

Louise no respondió. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue darme una triste mirada que se me hacía demasiado familiar. Una mirada que me hizo dar cuenta de algo.

Di un largo suspiro y me acerqué a Louise para sentarme a su lado. La miré fijamente, sujeté con firmeza la parte de atrás de su cabeza y junté mi frente con la suya. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Unos segundos después, moví ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás y le di un cabezazo. En respuesta, ambos dimos un quejido por el dolor.

 _¡Maldición! Se supone que sólo le dolería a la ella._

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Preguntó Louise mientras sobaba su frente.

— Te lo merecías. — Respondí a la vez que imitaba su accionar.

 _Y no sólo ahora, sino desde hace mucho._

Me di cuenta que había sido demasiado complaciente con Louise. Quizás lo hacía porque la mirada triste que ella solía hacer me hacía sentir algo de culpa por mi actitud fingida cuando llegué a Tristain, pero realmente no podía asegurarlo.

 _¿Qué yo sabía bien como tratar con Louise? Tal parece que era ella la que sabía bien como tratar conmigo._

Pocos habían sido los casos donde no terminaba obedeciendo sus caprichos. Varias veces yo ponía condiciones, pero al final del día acababa dándole lo que quería en mayor o menor medida.

— Te haré otra pregunta. ¿Te importa realmente lo que piensen los habitantes de esta ciudad?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Existen excepciones, como esa vez que me llamaste cobarde y mentiroso. Sin embargo, eso se debió en parte a que te conozco lo suficiente para que tu opinión me importe en algo y que me pareció injusto que me llamaras así. Por otro lado, si es alguien que apenas o ni siquiera conozco, me da igual lo que piense de mí. Ahora bien, ¿te importa lo que opinen de ti gente que no conoces?

— No. — Respondió Louise con algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Te importa lo que opine de ti la reina? ¿Te sentirías mal si ella pensara en ti como una mentirosa?

— Por supuesto que me sentiría mal.

— Excelente, entonces tienes que cumplir esa promesa que le hiciste. Mañana iremos nuevamente a la plaza a hacer el espectáculo y si fallas, te daré diez cabezazos. Si el día siguiente fallas, entonces serán cien. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¿Qué clase de familiar lastimaría a su ama de esa forma?

— Uno que ya perdió la paciencia. ¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?

Ella no respondió. Levanté mi antebrazo hasta tenerlo de forma paralela a mi cuerpo y dejé mi mano casi a la altura de mi mentón.

— ¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?

Louise siguió callada por unos segundos. Sin embargo, pasado ese tiempo, sus dudas se desvanecieron y levantó su brazo para sujetar mi mano.

— Sí.

— Entonces cuento contigo mañana.

 **…**

— Antes de intentarlo, ¿estás segura de poder hacerlo?

— S-sí.

Un nuevo día llego y con ello, una nueva oportunidad para Louise. Estábamos en el mismo callejón de la vez pasada, coincidentemente a la misma hora.

— Todavía te puedes echar para atrás. Si nos hospedamos en un cuarto más barato y reducimos nuestros gastos, entonces no habrá necesidad de hacer esto.

— De ningún modo soportaré más de dos meses viviendo completamente como un plebeyo, así que no me retractaré.

— No sé si felicitarte por tu motivación o reírme por lo tonto que es tu motivo. En fin, hagamos esto antes de que cambies de parecer. — Dije para después transformarme.

Al igual que el día anterior, Louise cargó todo hasta el mismo lugar. Una vez ahí, ella empezó a acomodar las diferentes cosas. Un pequeño número de personas empezaron a reunirse. Sus rostros me eran ligeramente familiares, por lo que deduje que eran los mismos espectadores. Una vez estuvo todo preparado, agarré el sombrero que llevamos y lo coloqué frente al público. Finalmente, miré a Louise esperando a que me diera la señal.

Louise temblaba ligeramente y sus mejillas, al igual que la primera vez, estaban ligeramente enrojecidas. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en devolverme la mirada para después asentir. Ambos dimos una reverencia al público. Bueno, una pequeña reverencia en el caso de Louise.

Lo primero que hizo ella fue darme una señal, a la cual respondí activando un conjuro de vuelo para dar un enorme "salto" hacia atrás y así caer sobre la cabeza de Louise. Luego de dar un pequeño brinco para estar en su hombro, Louise extendió su brazo. Un suave silbido de su parte bastó para que yo empezara a correr por el brazo que mantuvo en el aire. Una vez llegué hasta la palma abierta de Louise, usé de nuevo el hechizo de vuelo para "balancearme" en una pata.

 _Así que puedes hacerlo si de verdad lo intentas._

Todos los anteriores movimientos de Louise fueron algo rígidos, pero ya que yo era el que atraía la mayoría de atención, nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Mientras seguía sobre la palma de su mano, Louise agarró uno de los aros que estaban en el suelo y lo arrojó en el aire. Un segundo silbido era la señal para que yo saltara a través de ese aro una vez pasara a mi lado, cosa que hice con algo de dificultad. Una vez aterricé, el público empezó a aplaudir.

Balancearme sobre una pelota usando mi cola, adivinar donde se encontraba una pelota escondida bajo unos vasos, hacer algo parecido a un baile, caminar sobre un tablón usando solamente mis patas delanteras, usar el aumento de fuerza para hacer rebotar un balón bastante pesado, entre otros, fueron los trucos que hice ese día. Con cada nueva ronda de aplausos, Louise empezó a ganar algo más de confianza. Finalmente, las dos horas se cumplieron y dimos por acabado el día.

Louise comenzó a acomodar todo, mientras los mismos niños del día anterior se acercaron para acariciarme nuevamente. Cuando cogimos el sombrero, nos dimos con la sorpresa que alguien había sido lo suficientemente generoso para dejar una monera de oro que resaltaba entre todas las monedas de plata y cobre.

Volvimos al callejón de siempre y me transformé. Louise ya había dejado las cosas en el suelo para que yo las llevara. Normalmente me fastidiaría, pero estaba lo suficientemente feliz para dejarlo pasar.

— Buen trabajo.

Eso fue lo único que dije mientras caminamos de vuelta a la posada.

 **…**

Con cada espectáculo, Louise se soltaba un poco más hasta que llegó al punto de poder dar una presentación como era debido. Y así unos cuantos días pasaron. De día, Louise y yo íbamos a la plaza para dar un espectáculo frente a las personas que pasaban por ahí. De noche, ella se quedaba en el cuarto y contaba las ganancias mientras que yo salía a las calles para recolectar información.

— ¡Con esto cerraremos por hoy! ¡Luego de todo lo visto estos días, estoy segura que se preguntan qué tan fuerte es Aztor!

Luego de que ella chasqueara los dedos, di un salto hacia al frente para bajar de la cabeza de Louise.

— ¡Como el gran final, podrán ver a Aztor caminando mientras lleva a su ama en su lomo!

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Pensé a la vez que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Debido a las ganancias que tuvimos ese día, decidimos quedarnos un par de horas extra. Por ello había usado mucha más magia y estaba más cansado de lo habitual. Intenté correr a la vez que activaba el hechizo de aumento de fuerza para moverme más rápido. Sin embargo, apenas pude levantar una de mis patas cuando sentí como la suela del zapato de Louise se apoyó en mí.

Afortunadamente el hechizo fue activado a tiempo, pero incluso así me era difícil mantenerme de pie. Mi fuerza original en ese momento era la de un simple gato, después de todo.

— ¡Camina, Aztor! — Ordenó Louise mientras trataba de balancearse en el único pie que tenía sobre mí.

Sabiendo que ella no se movería hasta que yo obedeciera, aumenté el poder del hechizo para empezar a caminar. Luego de haber recorrido poco más de un metro, ella se bajó de mí. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

 _Esto me lo vas a pagar._

Como hacíamos siempre al final de cada presentación, ambos fuimos a un callejón para que así pueda transformarme. Una vez hecho eso, cargué las cosas que usamos y las llevé, junto con Louise, al cuarto en el que nos estábamos quedando. El pequeño viaje fue bastante tranquilo, no dije ni una sola palabra.

Louise abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos pasamos. Dejé todo al lado de la cama.

— Bien, supongo que te veré más tarde. — Dijo Louise.

Ella comenzó a caminar al escritorio, seguramente para contar las ganancias del día. Sin embargo, la sujeté del hombro apenas dio tres pasos. Louise volteó para preguntarme qué es lo que quería, mas no pudo hacerlo. La expresión que tenía en mi rostro se asemejó mucho a la que ella hizo cuando le informé sobre la ganancia de veinte ecus.

— Antes de eso, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo.

Cinco minutos después de decir eso, abrí la puerta para ir a buscar información tal y como hacía cada noche.

— Bien, nos vemos en unas horas.

Louise, por su parte, ya estaba contando el dinero que habíamos ganado ese día. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo sólo con la mano derecha, pues estaba usando su mano izquierda para tratar de calmar el dolor que tenía en su cabeza, dolor ocasionado por un buen golpe.

 _Idiota…_ Pensó ella.

Cuando Louise terminó de contar todo el dinero del día, el cual había sido casi dos veces lo usual, se estiró y pensó en qué hacer a continuación. Ella normalmente se recostaba a leer alguno de los pocos libros que habíamos traído, pero en ese momento no tenía realmente ganas de hacer eso. De hecho, se encontraba con ganas de ir a pasear por la ciudad.

Ella se puso un abrigo barato que habíamos comprado y salió del cuarto. Mientras caminaba, un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de Louise.

 _Exactamente, ¿dónde es que Aztor consigue la información?_

Realmente era curioso que ese pensamiento nunca hubiera pasado antes por su cabeza. La primera noche en la que llevé algo de información ella estuvo lo suficientemente complacida como para no preguntar la procedencia. Sucedió algo parecido la segunda vez y al final dejó de darle importancia al asunto.

 _Ya que estoy afuera, quizás debería buscarlo._

Una vez hecha su decisión, Louise caminó por los alrededores en busca de mi persona. No es necesario mencionar que con lo grande que era la ciudad las posibilidades de encontrarme eran pocas. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Una hora tuvo que pasar hasta que finalmente pudo avistarme a lo lejos.

Me encontraba caminando junto con dos personas que había conocido el día anterior. Nos estábamos dirigiendo a un bar poco conocido, pero donde tendríamos bastante libertad de hablar.

Louise, curiosa por saber a qué lugar me dirigía, no se aproximó directamente a mí. En cambio, ella mantuvo una distancia prudencial para que yo no me diera cuenta de su presencia. De hecho, usó la capucha de su abrigo para ocultar parcialmente su rostro.

Una vez llegamos al bar, me senté en una de las mesas junto con mis acompañantes. Louise se sentó en la mesa de al lado, dándonos la espalda. Mi grupo pidió algo para beber, cosa que Louise imitó.

— No está mal, pero la verdad no está tan bueno como pensé. — Dijo uno de mis acompañantes luego de darle un trago al vino que nos trajeron.

— Debes tener mal gusto. — Le respondí. — En fin, ahora vamos al grano. Si vinimos a este lugar con tan poca gente es por algo.

Louise tragó saliva lentamente, pues a la mente se le vino la idea de que esas dos personas que estaban conmigo eran informantes de algún tipo y que estaban por decirme algo importante.

— Sí que estás impaciente, pero tienes razón. Como estaba por decirles, encontré eso que les comenté ayer.

— Debes estar bromeando. — Dijo mi otro acompañante.

— No les mentiría sobre esto. La verdad es que encontré el lugar por pura casualidad y como dicen los rumores, en verdad se están reuniendo ahí gran cantidad de personas.

— ¿Cuántas? — Pregunté.

— Diría que fueron aproximadamente cincuenta.

— No pensé que tantos tuvieran interés en algo así.

— Ni yo, pero realmente me alegra no ser el único.

— Debes estarlo, no muchos tendrían una buena opinión de ti si se enteraran.

— Como sea, me gustaría invitarlos a venir, realmente podrían abrirles los ojos. Las personas son demasiado cerradas y no quieren abrir su mente a otras cosas.

— Yo paso.

— Igual yo.

— No sé para qué me molesté en hacérselos saber. — Dijo el chico mientras se reía.

— Bueno, desde el principio sabías que no teníamos interés obras de teatro como esas.

Louise golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Por lo último que hablamos ella había llegado a la conclusión de que el tema que estábamos tocando era algo relevante y no algo como una obra de teatro que pronto se presentaría en la ciudad. Obra por la que mi acompañante estaba muy emocionado, pero que, al estar dirigida un público femenino, él no solía mencionar. El lugar que había encontrado era simplemente un sitio al que varios chicos como él solían reunirse para hablar sobre su afición.

— ¿Qué crees que le pasó? — Preguntó uno de mis acompañantes al ver lo que hizo Louise.

— Ni idea, quizás bebió de más o algo así.

Pasamos entonces a conversar de otros temas sin ningún tipo de importancia. Era una charla causal como la que podrías oír en cualquier sitio. Cada minuto Louise se desesperaba más y más. Finalmente, llegó al punto en que ella se levantó bruscamente y caminó a mi lado.

Naturalmente, yo volteé a verla. Confusión fue lo que podía apreciarse en mi rostro, pue son tenía ni idea del porqué Louise estaba ahí.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó uno de los chicos.

— ¿No recuerdan que les conté de ella ayer?

— Entonces, ¿ella es tu hermana? Sí que eres afortunado, es muy hermosa.

— Sí, lo que digas. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Louise no contesto a mi pregunta. En cambio, ella agarró el cuello de mi camisa y me jaló afuera del local, mientras los otros dos chicos miraban desconcertados. En un apuro, saqué un ecu de mi bolsillo y se las arrojé a mis acompañantes para que pagaran por lo que habíamos pedido, pues les había dicho que iba a ser yo el que invitaría.

Ella me llevó a un callejón vació antes de empezar a gritarme.

— ¡¿Qué rayos hacías ahí?!

— Consiguiendo información.

— ¡Más parecía que estabas gastando nuestro dinero bebiendo!

— Oh, sí. En parte podrías decir que tienes razón en eso.

Estaba solamente con Louise, por lo que no vi necesidad de ser tan discreto. Además, a pesar de tener una alta resistencia al alcohol, había bebido bastante. Por todo ello me era algo difícil evitar decir palabras que me pusieran en una mala situación. Ella inmediatamente tomó lo que dije como una confesión y me dio un puntapié en mi pierna.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¡Estás gastando lo que ganamos durante el día para divertirte! ¡¿Por qué no debería patearte?!

— ¡Necesito gastar ese dinero para conseguir información!

— ¡Bien! — Gritó Louise a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. — ¡Más te vale que tu explicación sea convincente!

Durante las últimas dos semanas, había estado yendo a diferentes lugares donde pudiera beber. Tenía la idea de que las personas que bebieran demasiado, serían mucho menos reservadas y dirían lo que tuvieran en mente sin pensarlo dos veces. Aprovechando que a mí el alcohol no me afectaba tanto como para comportarme así, solía ser yo quien terminaba guiando la conversación.

— Todo lo que te he dicho estos días han sido cosas que he escuchado hablar a los demás.

Ella me dio un nuevo puntapié, solo que más fuerte que el primero. Instintivamente puse una de mis rodillas en el suelo para sobar mi pierna.

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué?!

— Por no decírmelo desde el principio.

— Si desde ahora te informo sobre lo que hago en las noches, entonces no te enojarás, ¿cierto? — Pregunté mientras me levantaba.

— Sí.

— Entendido. He estado ganando dinero extra apostando.

Ella me dio una mirada inexpresiva y se quedó quieta por unos segundos. Ello causo que bajara la guardia y no pudiera reaccionar a un tercer puntapié. Increíblemente, fue mucho más fuerte que el segundo.

— ¡Dijiste que no te enojarías! — Reclamé desde el suelo, pues había caído por el dolor.

— Y no me enojé. — Dijo Louise calmadamente.

 _Te estás vengando por ese golpe de antes, ¿verdad?_

— Sin embargo, hace unos minutos no parecías en lo más interesado en preguntarles sobre algo relacionado a la princesa.

— No era necesario hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No fue nuestra conversación a la que debiste prestar atención, sino a la que estaba un par de mesas más lejos de ti. En ella, te aseguro que estuvieron hablando un buen tiempo sobre la reina. Es una pena que alguien no me haya dejado escuchar hasta el final.

Louise desvió su mirada.

— Como sea, ya puedes regresar. — Comenté mientras me levantaba con dificultad.

— No lo haré. Incluso con lo que dijiste antes, no puedo estar segura. Me cercioraré por mí misma que estás haciendo tu trabajo.

Di un suspiro de exasperación. Había tres razones por las que quería ir solo. Primero, gastaba menos. Segundo, la actitud de Louise podía complicar las cosas, pues algunas personas podían hablar bastante mal de Henrietta. Tercero y último, era un tiempo a solas para mí que apreciaba mucho.

— Bien, pero sólo por hoy. No podemos darnos el lujo de gastar el doble en esto.

Saqué un pequeño papel en el que tenía apuntado el nombre de varios lugares.

 _Se me había olvidado que me tocaba ir ahí hoy._

No estaba realmente seguro de llevar a Louise al siguiente sitio. El riesgo de que se enojara existía y quería evitarlo. Sin embargo, había quedado con alguien hace un par de días.

— El último lugar al que iba a ir hoy es una posada con el nombre Hadas Encantadoras. Normalmente hay muchas personas, así que es un buen lugar para reunir información.

Luego de haber hablado, empecé a caminar. Durante el camino, le dije a Louise sobre las cosas que había escuchado esa noche. Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, decidí darle una advertencia.

— Escucha, no importa lo que pasé aquí dentro, mantén la calma. Quizás el lugar te moleste un poco, la persona con la que voy a reunirme no tiene la mejor opinión de la reina. Además, como te he estado contando, la popularidad de ella está empezando a bajar últimamente.

— Puedo manejarlo, así que entremos de una vez.

 _Ojalá no me arrepienta de esto._

Los dos entramos al local, el cual estaba casi lleno. Afortunadamente, la persona con la que iba a reunirme ya estaba ahí para separarnos una mesa. Sin perder más tiempo, nos acercamos a él para poder sentarnos.

— Oh, Aztor.

— Buenas noches, Darnes. Espero que no me esperaras mucho.

— No, no, llegué hace tan sólo unos minutos. Por cierto, veo que trajiste compañía. ¿Acaso ella es…?

— Mi hermana.

— Mi nombre es Louise. — Dijo Louise con algo de nerviosismo.

— Soy Darnes, es todo un placer. ¿Les han dicho que son demasiado diferentes a pesar de ser hermanos?

— En realidad somos hermanastros, pero nos sentimos más cómodos llamándonos hermano y hermana. En fin, ¿qué tal si pedimos algo de beber? La noche todavía es joven.

— Excelente idea.

Darnes llamó a una de las meseras para que nos atendiera. Una vez llegó, Louise se puso más incómoda. La razón del nerviosismo de Louise se debía principalmente al atuendo de las meseras del establecimiento. No era para menos, pues los trajes que llevaban servían para satisfacer la vista de los clientes y hacerles más fácil obtener propinas.

— Oh, Jessica, me alegro que seas tú quien nos atienda. — Dijo Darnes.

— Debo concordar con él. — Agregué.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó ella con un pequeño tono de malhumor en su voz. — ¿No estuvieron felizmente conversando con alguien más el otro día?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Darnes.

— Te gusta esa otra chica, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? No, eres tú la única a la que amo.

Darnes, pensando que lo siguiente la haría feliz, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo e intentó dárselas a Jessica como propina, mas ella las rechazó.

— No es dinero lo que quiero de ti. Hace unos días me dijiste palabras muy bellas, ¿acaso todo eso fue una mentira?

— No, no hay forma que lo fuera.

Darnes, desesperado, trató de calmar a Jessica.

— Por favor anímate. Tú eres la única para mí.

— Eso se los dices a todas. Después de todo eres algo popular con las chicas.

— No hay forma de que yo sea popular, te digo la verdad.

— Tienes razón. La única que podría pensar en besar tus labios soy yo.

— Sí, lo que dices es completamente cierto.

— Sin embargo, ahora mismo estoy cansada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

— ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo estamos haciendo una estúpida competencia de propinas. No es que me importe, pero seguramente me regañarán si consigo pocas.

— Si son propinas lo que quieres, entonces te daré algunas.

— Está bien. Tus amables palabras me son suficientes, pero recuerda que me enojaré si le hablas a otras chicas como me hablas a mí.

Jessica entonces se agachó y vio a Darnes a los ojos.

— Aunque por otro lado, es realmente agotador adular a los demás para así conseguir propinas. Revelar tus sentimientos a la persona que amas y adular con cosas distintas.

— Entiendo, te daré lo suficiente para que no vayas a coquetear con otros, ¿está bien?

— He dicho que estoy bien. No lo necesito.

— Estos son mis sentimientos, por favor acéptalos.

— Gracias. — Susurró Jessica con un tono de voz avergonzado.

Darnes intentó invitar a salir a Jessica, pero una vez tuvo la propina en sus manos, ella se excusó diciendo que nos traería algo de vino.

— Mi primera vez aquí casi caí en un truco parecido. — Le susurré a Louise, quien estaba absorta y ruborizada por oír toda la conversación.

— ¿Truco? — Preguntó ella en voz baja. — Espera, ¿casi caes?

— Sí, cada mesera parece tener un método distinto para poder conseguir una propina. En verdad es un lugar peligroso.

— Pero, ¿no se supone que tú estás…?

— ¿Enamorado? Sí, lo estoy, pero no es como si fuera un muro inquebrantable o algo así. Incluso yo puedo verme afectado si alguien trata de seducirme de la manera correcta.

 _Quizás… no debí decir eso._ Pensé con algo de arrepentimiento.

Había estado bebiendo ya en dos lugares esa noche, así que debía tener cuidado en lo que podía llegar a decir.

— Como sea, al final no caí, pero estuve cerca.

 _Y vaya que lo estuve. Si no estuviera enamorado ya, me habría despedido de al menos cinco ecus._

Darnes estaba hablándome acerca de lo afortunado que era por tener a alguien como Jessica enamorada de él. Yo no le hacía caso, pero a él no le importó, pues estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

— ¿Sabes? Si trabajaras aquí, nuestros problemas de dinero se acabarían.

— Dime eso una vez más si te atreves.

— Bien, perdóname por dar una sugerencia. En fin, por ahora estate atenta a los alrededores. Cada cosa que oigas puede ser útil.

Luego de darle instrucciones a Louise, comencé a conversar con Darnes. La charla no tuvo nada que destacar al inicio, mas luego de varias decenas minutos y muchas copas de vino, él empezó a hablar de lo que nos interesaba a Louise y a mí.

— Te lo digo, es imposible que esa chica que sólo gano una batalla por pura suerte pueda gobernar un país.

— ¿Qué me dices de Maza…Maza…?

— ¿Mazarino?

— Sí, él. Pensé que él tenía antes las riendas de Tristain, ¿no es ahora el consejero de la reina o algo así?

— Ese tipo no podrá ayudarla por siempre, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo arruine todo.

Durante cerca de dos minutos Darnes hablo bastante mal de Henrietta en varios sentidos, pero Louise, para mi gran sorpresa, se contuvo a todos sus comentarios. Además, tampoco reaccionó a todo lo que se podía oír en los alrededores, sean palabras a favor o en contra de Henrietta. Sin embargo, no sería raro que Louise llegara pronto a su límite considerando que ella también estaba bebiendo. Fue entonces que noté como ella estaba quieta. Demasiado quieta de hecho, cosa que me intrigó. En respuesta, intenté alejarme del tema, pues pensé que probablemente no quería seguir escuchando una conversación como esa.

— No es como que podamos hacer algo, así que sólo esperemos lo mejor.

— ¿En verdad sólo podemos hacer eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se supone que los nobles de Albion derrotaron a la Familia Real. Si ellos pudieron hacerlo, ¿por qué no podría suceder lo mismo aquí?

— No estarás pensando en iniciar una rebelión o algo así, ¿verdad?

— Es sólo un comentario. No tengo las agallas para hacerlo y dudo que alguien más las tenga. — Dijo Darnes mientras se reía.

Llené la copa que tenía en mis manos con más vino.

— Bueno, te propongo un brindis para que la misma suerte de Tarbes nos acompañe durante el resto de la guerra.

Darnes chocó copas conmigo y bebió el contenido de la suya en un solo trago. Inmediatamente luego de eso, se quedó dormido.

— Supongo que con esto ya terminamos por hoy.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a Louise para que nos retiremos, las puertas del bar se abrieron y varias personas entraron al establecimiento. El que iba a la cabeza tenía un inconfundible aire de noble.

El dueño del local, Scarron, se acercó al recién llegado a recibirlo.

— Pero si es Chulenne. Déjeme darle la Bienvenida a la posada Las Hadas Encantadoras.

Chulenne retorció su bigote.

— El establecimiento parece estar prosperando, ¿no es así, gerente?

— No, no del todo. Es sólo una coincidencia. Este lugar suele estar vacío, pero, por suerte, hoy la posada está rebosante de gente.

— ¿En verdad? Yo no veo tal cosa.

Los acompañantes de Chulenne, quienes parecían también ser nobles, sacaron sus varitas. Todos los clientes, aterrados, se fueron del lugar. Incluso Darnes, quien había estado dormido, sintió el peligro y se despertó solamente para retirarse.

 _Sí, no pude elegir peor día para venir. En fin…_

— Louise, es momento de irnos.

Ella no hizo caso a mis palabras, sino que volvió a llenar su copa de vino. Tal parecía que había estado bebiendo de más y había llegado a punto donde le era difícil parar. No sabía la razón de haber hecho eso, pero definitivamente no era algo bueno.

 _Maldición._

Seguí tratando de convencer a Louise, incluso intenté llevármela por la fuerza, mas mis intentos fueron en vano. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, me quedé quieto en un intento de pasar desapercibido. Milagrosamente, eso pareció funcionar, ya que Chulenne y sus acompañantes se fueron a sentar a la mesa central.

— Deberían irse de aquí. — Susurró de pronto Jessica, cuya presencia no noté.

— Si por mí fuera ya estaríamos regresando a casa, pero ella es el problema. — Respondí mientras señalé a Louise. — ¿Quién es él de todos modos?

— Chulenne, el recolector de impuestos de los alrededores. Suele ir a los establecimientos en su jurisdicción solamente para molestar. Es el tipo de persona que te pondrá una enorme cantidad de impuestos si llegas a molestarlo. Por eso nadie se atreve a ir en contra suya.

 _Cuando pensé que esto no podía ser peor._

— Como sea, si van a estar aquí, al menos no llamen la atención de él.

Dicho eso, Jessica se alejó.

— ¡¿Qué no hay una chica que le sirva alcohol al recolector de impuestos de Su Majestad?! — Gritó de repente Chulenne con enojo.

 _Con algo de suerte podremos irnos sin que nada pase._ Pensé ingenuamente.

— ¡¿Qué no me escucharon?! ¡Dije que…!

— ¡Otra botella de vino!

La persona que había hablado estuvo bebiendo durante la última hora. La persona que había hablado no pudo leer el ambiente y salir del establecimiento junto con todos los demás. La persona que había hablado se encontraba a mi lado. La persona que había hablado era Louise.

 _Idiota._ Pensé mientras cubrí mi rostro con la palma de mi mano.

Chulenne no tardó mucho en pararse y acercarse. Él tenía una cara de incredulidad, pues, aunque no se tomó la molestia de confirmarlo, pensó que todas las personas habían abandonado el local. Sus acompañantes no tardaron mucho en seguirlo. El dueño del local y todas las meseras empezaron a temblar.

 _Debí traer a Derflinger._ Pensé mientras disimuladamente colocaba unos papeles rúnicos en la mesa y tiraba algunos al suelo de manera que cayeran en la forma correcta. _Bien, supongo que haré el truco de siempre._

Louise, por su parte, se impacientó, ya que la botella de vino que había pedido no llegó. Aunque claro, eso fue algo bastante obvio.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — Preguntó Chulenne con un claro desprecio en su voz.

— Por favor, disculpe a mi hermana. Ha bebido mucho y no puede pensar claramente.

— Creí haber preguntado por sus nombres.

— Mi nombre es Aztor y ella es Louise.

Louise cogió mi copa de vino, la cual todavía estaba medio llena, y empezó a beber su contenido.

— ¿Qué no le enseñaron modales a esta niña? De hecho, ¿qué hace una niña bebiendo en primer lugar?

 _¿Niña?_

Miré a Louise de reojo. Para mi sorpresa, ella no reaccionó a la forma en la que Chulenne se refirió a ella.

— Nuevamente, ruego por su perdón, una vez estemos en casa la regañaré como es debido. En cuanto a lo segundo, ella en realidad tiene dieciséis años.

Chulenne se acercó un poco más a Louise para examinarla más de cerca.

— Sí, ahora que la veo más de cerca puedo decir que no es una niña, sino una simple chica con pechos pequeños.

 _Algo malo va a pasar, ¿verdad?_

Milagrosamente, Louise siguió sin reaccionar. Ella se limitó a jugar con la copa que tenía en sus manos.

 _Vaya, quizás tenga algo de suerte después de todo._

— Ahora bien, ¿qué tal si Chulenne comprueba que tan grandes son realmente esos pechos?

 _O quizás no._

Inmediatamente me levanté, me dirigí a una mesa cercana y, cogí una botella de vino y una copa que se encontraban sobre esta.

Chulenne se acercó más con la intención de tocar los pechos de Louise. Sin embargo, ella le dio una palmada a la mano de Chulenne para así detenerlo. No cabe decir que el noble se sintió ofendido.

— ¡Tu…!

 _Bueno, al parecer no voy a poder volver aquí._

Me acerqué a Chulenne, quien ya le estaba dando indicaciones a sus hombres parar que sujetaran a Louise.

— ¡Esperen un momento!

Todos los nobles me miraron. Yo, por mi parte, llené la copa que había traído con algo de vino. Di un gran trago y unos segundos después, escupí todo el contenido en el rostro de Chulenne para después proceder a darle una patada en el estómago. Sus acompañantes no tardaron en reaccionar. Todos ellos sacaron sus varitas con la intención de atacarme. Sin embargo, ya que yo sólo necesitaba hacer una señal de mano, pude activar mis hechizos primero.

Una luz cegadora y un cañón de aire fueron suficientes para confundir y derribar a la mitad de los nobles. Me encargué de la otra mitad usando un hechizo de repulsión. Sujeté la muñeca de Louise y empecé a salir corriendo del lugar junto con ella. No obstante, no llegamos a escapar.

Ninguno de los nobles podía ver, pero sabían bien que trataríamos de irnos del establecimiento, así que concentraron sus hechizos en donde creyeron que estaba la salida. En otras palabras, estaban lanzando conjuros a ciegas. Eran tantos que tuve que agacharme junto con Louise bajo una mesa, cosa que hicieron todos los trabajadores de la posada. Una vez me agaché, coloqué más papeles rúnicos en el suelo.

Los nobles ya habían recuperado su sentido de la vista y empezaron a buscarme por el establecimiento. Obviamente, no tardaron mucho en avistarme. Gracias a una prisión de agua, pude bloquear los hechizos que comenzaron lanzarnos. Viendo que mi conjuro podía ceder en cualquier instante, activé una zona de oscuridad de un papel rúnico que había dejado en la mesa en la cual nos habíamos sentado. Confundidos, los nobles lanzaron algunos hechizos a la esfera negra que había aparecido y, por fortuna, los hechizos, que simplemente atravesaban la esfera, impactaron a algunos de los propios nobles.

 _Ahora bien, ¿qué se supone que haré?_

No había dejado algún hechizo sobre la mesa de antes con el cual nos pudiéramos apoyar y en mi posición no podía darme el lujo de hacer algo que no sea defensivo.

 _Supongo que sólo me queda gastar otro hechizo libre. Sólo necesito otra distracción._

Dejé de suministrarle energía a la zona de oscuridad, la cual desapareció casi al instante, y empecé a buscar algún otro papel rúnico de luz cegadora. Fue por hacer eso que no me di cuenta cuando Louise se paró. No me di cuenta cuando Louise sacó su varita que tenía escondida. No me di cuenta cuando Louise recitó un hechizo. Sin embargo, no había forma de no darme cuenta de la enorme luz blanca que apareció en medio del establecimiento.

Ninguno de los nobles le prestó atención al principio, pues pensaron en ella como otra distracción de mi parte. Desafortunadamente para ellos, esa luz había sido obra de Louise y fue esa misma luz la que los arrojó a todos contra la pared.

Los nobles se aterraron ante ese hechizo. Naturalmente también sintieron algo parecido cuando usé luz cegadora y zona de oscuridad, pues nunca habían visto magia similar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de esos dos hechizos, la Explosión de Louise no era una mera distracción. Era un conjuro que, además de sentirse amenazante, tenía la finalidad de hacer daño y vaya que debió de haberlos lastimado, ya que comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Louise no pareció tener la intención de dejarlos ir. Usando un nuevo hechizo de Explosión, un agujero se formó al frente de los nobles. Todos ellos cayeron en dicho agujero, uno encima de otro. Louise, tambaleándose, caminó hasta estar frente al hueco. Los nobles la miraron con expresión de miedo en sus rostros.

 _Me pregunto si podré volver a la academia una vez Louise le informe a la reina que fallamos en la misión._

Chulenne, quien se encontraba arriba de los demás nobles, le preguntó a Louise.

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

Louise sacó algo de entre sus ropas.

 _Oh, no sabía que lo había traído._

Louise sostuvo entre sus manos el permiso que le había entregado Henrietta y se lo mostró a Chulenne.

— ¡¿E-E-El permiso de su majestad?!

— Yo… no tengo el deber de… responderle esa pregunta a alguien tan… insignificante como tú.

Ella obviamente trató de sonar amenazante, pero su evidente estado de ebriedad hacía difícil que uno se tomara en serio lo que decía. Por fortuna, el papel que ella sujetaba compensaba lo anterior.

— ¡L-L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, perdóneme la vida!

Luego de decir eso, Chulenne sacó su cartera y se la arrojó a Louise. Todos los nobles imitaron su accionar unos segundos después. Parecían querer pagarle para que ella los perdonara.

— ¡Acepte eso e ignore todo lo que sucedió aquí! ¡Se lo ruego!

Inmediatamente corrí adonde estaba Louise, la sujeté y tapé su boca.

— La contendré para que así puedan escapar, pero en cambio prometan que no mencionarán nada de lo que vieron aquí.

— ¡Lo prometemos! ¡Por Su Majestad y por el Fundador juramos no decir ni una sola palabra!

— Gracias, ahora váyanse que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda sujetarla.

Aflojé ligeramente mi agarre y Louise aprovechó para zafarse un poco. Chulenne y sus acompañantes salieron lo más rápido posible del hoyo. Seguido a eso, se fueron del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Esto salió mejor de lo que pensé, aunque debo tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Dejar beber a Louise fue un grave error de mi parte._

Seguí sujetando a Louise sin darme cuenta, error que sin duda lamentaría. No supe cómo, pero Louise de alguna manera liberó su boca para así poder morderme mi mano. Obviamente la solté al sentir el dolor provocado por el mordisco para luego proceder a dar un grito.

Mientras comencé a sobar mi mano, Louise se acercó a una de las mesas para coger otra botella de vino.

 _¿Qué acaso no tuviste suficiente?_

— Ustedes dos. — Dijo alguien cuya voz se me hizo familiar.

Volteé y vi a la persona que nos había hablado. El dueño de la posada empezó a acercarse a nosotros. Miré alrededor y temí por lo peor, pues el lugar estaba totalmente destrozado. A lo largo de los últimos minutos la suerte parecía ir y venir sin parar. Ya sin ánimos de pasar de la alegría a la tristeza y viceversa, di un largo suspiro de resignación.

 _Como sea._

 **…**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me empecé a levantar. Llevé la palma de mi mano a mi cabeza, pues esta me dolía demasiado. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto algo sucio, más específicamente sobre una pequeña cama. A mi lado se encontraba Louise, quien todavía seguía durmiendo.

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Después de hacer algo de memoria, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Increíblemente, varios de esos recuerdos eran muy borrosos. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

 _En verdad me excedí ayer._

Sólo hubo otra ocasión en la que había llegado a beber tanto y el resultado había sido exactamente el mismo.

 _Luego de que soltara a Louise, Scarron y las meseras se acercaron. Ellos estaban eufóricos después de ver lo que le hicimos a Chulenne. A continuación tuvimos que pagar por los daños al local y… ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, nos convencieron para quedarnos a beber como celebración por lo que ocurrió. En algún punto Louise cayó dormida y me dijeron que la trajera aquí. Después decidí recostarme también para descansar un poco. Supongo que no me desperté sino hasta ahora. ¿Qué hora es exacta…?_

Fue entonces que me acordé de la condición que se me había puesto para conservar el trabajo de medio tiempo. No importaba como se le viera, incluso con el reloj interno que me despertaba a la hora que más necesita era imposible que estuviera a tiempo.

 _Bueno, ahí se va mi trabajo._ Pensé a la vez que me noté las carteras que le habían dado a Louise el día anterior y de las cuales habíamos sacado el dinero para pagar por los daños que causamos. _Aunque no es como que lo necesitemos ahora. En fin, supongo que descansaré hasta que Louise se despierte._

Tomada mi decisión, me recosté nuevamente en la cama. Sin embargo, no pude conciliar el sueño. La razón vino a mi mente de inmediato.

 _¿Y se supone que recrimine a Louise por esto? En verdad que una buena cama hace la diferencia. Me preguntó cómo fue que pude quedarme dormido antes._

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, pues aquí estoy nuevamente y con un capítulo extra largo para compensar. Ahora, empecemos con los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. ¿Por qué un capítulo tan largo? Pues el volumen 5 de la novela, a diferencia de los otros, tiene solamente tres capítulos. Por ese motivo seguí ese ejemplo y serán tres capítulos con los que cubriré ese volumen.**

 **2\. Costó mucho, pero ya me acomodé a mi horario, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir. No obstante, el siguiente capítulo será casi tan largo como este, así que no lo esperen tan pronto.**

 **3\. A pesar de lo que escribí antes, creo que no. Dos chicas son suficientes, si incluyo demasiado a Siesta podría alargar mucho esto. Louise y Tabitha serán las únicas con chances de que se concrete un verdadero romance. No sacaré a Siesta bruscamente, sino que me tomaré el tiempo para dejarla algo más relegada.**

 **4\. En adición al punto 3, ¿sabían que al principio tenía pensado en que Aztor terminara junto a Louise? Ahora mismo, ya no lo tengo claro. Como me adelanté y leí el volumen 10, ya no sé si será ella o Tabitha. También manejo la posibilidad de que no sea ninguna y se quede con la que amaba originalmente. Uff, lo que es escribir esto sobre la marcha. Sin embargo, no se confundan. El evento final ya está completamente escrito en mi cabeza, sólo me falta decidir sobre con quién se quedará.**

 **5\. Ya acabé hasta el volumen 7 y ojeé parte del 8. Lo que suceda en este fanfic a partir desde el último tramo de la guerra (volumen 7) va a diferir bastante con lo de la novela ligera.**

 **6\. ¿Saben? Si escribiera esto de nuevo, además de hacerlo todo en tercera persona, es probable que no incluiría a Derflinger. A veces me parece demasiado conveniente tenerlo ahí para dar una pista o revelación. Fue por eso que lo de "Gandalfr se vuelve más fuerte por los sentimientos" no lo incluí en la pelea con Wardes. Lo terminaré incluyendo, pero escribí en este capítulo para que no se viera tan repentino y conveniente.**

 **7\. Ok, este punto 7 no lo lean si no quieren un pequeño spoiler del fanfic. Planee todo lo que es la pelea de Aztor contra el elfo. Ahí haré que luche en su máximo capacidad y como mejor lo sabe hacer. Además de ir armado hasta los dientes. Uff, me va a quedar re piola. Quiero llegar ya a cubrir el volumen 10, pues me encanta como lo tengo planeado en mi cabeza.**

 **8\. Desde ahora ya voy mostrando a Aztor experimentando con diferentes medios para hacer magia rúnica. Lo hice fallar con la varita para así mostrar que le va a costar encontrar algo adecuado. El proyecto que tiene en mente lo tendrá para finales de las vacaciones. Es limitado en cuanto a los conjuros que puede usar, pero bastante libre en comparación a la varita. Si termino incluyendo o no la varita, no lo sé.**

 **9\. ¿Vieron cuando nombré a todos los que son cercanos a Aztor en Halkeginia? No están en ese orden solo porque sí, hay un motivo y creo que ya deben suponerlo.**

 **10\. A que no se esperaban lo de Aztor obsesionándose con las apuestas. Me pareció buena idea que él tenga ese plan de jugar con las probabilidades para que al final no le resulte bien. Me divierte el darle mala suerte en su vida cotidiana, cuando está fuera de un peligro real.**

 **11\. El cabezazo lo escribí con ganas. Lo estará haciendo algunas veces más de aquí en adelante, así que de a pocos aprenderá como hacerlo sin que le salga mal como sucedió aquí.**

 **12\. Suelo usar mi perfil como diario sobre esta página, así que ahí a veces coloco cómo van mis proyectos y tal. Además, agregué recientemente algunos de los proyectos que tengo en mente. Coloqué solo unos cuantos, pues no quería extenderme, pero si lo desean pueden darse una vuelta para ver lo que tengo preparado para el futuro. Trataré de acelerar con este para que ese futuro llegue pronto.**

 **13\. Por un día (quizás menos) vi aquí un fanfic con un OC que era un mago y era invocado por Louise. Al día siguiente que lo vi, desapareció y no sé el motivo. Lo digo porque estoy algo triste, pues ahora mismo casi todos fanfic activos de Zero no Tsukaima están en inglés y quería compañía en español xD**

 **14\. Si leyeron el capítulo 24 (relleno), entonces espero que disfrutaran del capítulo doble. Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	26. Charlas amistosas (Volumen 5)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Bien, aquí vamos. — Dije a la vez que cerré mis ojos.

En ese momento me encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. Para practicar cómodamente y sin correr el riesgo de que me descubrieran, debía alejarme lo suficiente de la capital.

Con mi mano derecha hice una señal y activé el hechizo de teletransportación. Unos segundos después, abrí mis ojos. Mucha fue mi alegría a ver que el conjuro había sido un éxito. Había logrado aumentar el rango de mi hechizo cinco metros.

— ¡A esto le llamo mejoría!

El hechizo con el que más tenía posibilidades de volver a mi mundo era una combinación entre teletransportación e invocación. Es cierto, solamente servía para invocar a otra persona a tu lado, pero existía la posibilidad de que algún día lograra crear una variación de ese hechizo.

— Supongo que terminaré con esto.

Una nueva señal de mano bastó para hacer que tres papeles rúnicos en el suelo se desvanecieran. Todos ellos eran del hechizo invocación. Desde uno de los primeros días de la misión empecé a practicarlo. Tardé un tiempo, pero ya había llegado al punto en que un pequeño portal aparecía cada vez que activaba el conjuro. Si invocaba algo en ese momento, no sería nada más grande que un insecto.

— Bueno, lo mejor es que regrese antes del anochecer. Se supone que hoy saldría con Louise.

Con una tercera señal de mi mano, el resto de papeles rúnicos esparcidos por el terreno regresaron a mí. Hecho eso, tomé rumbo de vuelta a la capital.

 **…**

En la Academia, Tabitha y Kirche se encontraban en la habitación de la primera. A pesar de que el atardecer todavía estaba a un par de horas, todavía podía sentirse una gran ola de calor pasar a través de la ventana.

La pelirroja se encontraba tirada en la cama de Tabitha. Es curioso que Kirche, a pesar de que le gustara el calor, no soportara la temperatura de ese momento. De hecho, Kirche le había propuesto a Tabitha la idea de pasar juntas las vacaciones en Germania. Sin embargo, ya que la peliazul rechazó la oferta, Kirche decidió quedar en la academia para hacerle compañía. Simplemente no podía permitirse dejar a Tabitha sola.

— Tabitha, ¿te importaría hacer algo de viento para mí? Si es posible que se uno frío.

Tabitha agitó su báculo sin despegar su vista del libro y un viento helado inmediatamente enfrió el cuerpo de Kirche.

— Eso es justamente lo que necesitaba, gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué estás leyendo?

La peliazul le mostró a Kirche el libro que traía entre manos. Era realmente un libro bastante grande y su contenido es algo que incluso los estudiantes de la academia normalmente no leerían. El libro pertenecía a la larga lista de lecturas que Tabitha y yo debíamos hacer para nuestra investigación.

— Parece que le agarraste un interés a ese tipo de libros últimamente.

Kirche, ya un poco más fresca gracias al conjuro de Tabitha, trató de ponerse más cómoda. Tabitha, por su parte, volvió a leer.

De repente, un grito pudo escucharse en piso inferior. Grito que desconcertó a Tabitha y a Kirche, pues ella pensaron que, debido a las vacaciones, ellas eras las únicas estudiantes que estaban en la academia. Luego de intercambiar miradas, ambas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto del piso inferior, otro par de estudiante estaba teniendo una pelea.

— ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

— Yo solamente quería ayudarte.

Guiche y Montmorency estaban en medio de una discusión.

— ¿Ayudarme? No trates de mentirme. Ahora sé qué tenías en mente cuando me halagaste diciéndome que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier poción prohibida para así convencerme de quedarme en la academia.

— Te digo la verdad. No tenía malas intenciones.

— Te conozco. Sé que tienes ideas raras sólo porque no hay nadie más aquí. Lo siento, pero no te dejaré ponerme un dedo encima hasta estar casada.

Guiche comenzó a caminar hacia Montmorency.

— ¡No te acerques!

— Juro que no traté de hacer nada malo. Te juro que yo, Guiche de Gramont, no desabotoné a la durmiente Montmorency con malas intenciones, sino que lo hice porque estaba preocupado porque usted pudiera asarse en este insoportable calor.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Preguntó Montmorency con una clara duda en su rostro.

— Lo juro.

— ¿Juras no hacerme nada indecente?

— No, ni siquiera pensaré en ello.

Montmorency consideró por unos segundos las palabras de Guiche. Pasado ese tiempo, ella levantó ligeramente su falda. Guiche no pudo controlarse y saltó hacia ella. En respuesta, Montmorency gritó con fuerza.

— ¡Detente! ¡Aléjate de mí!

En medio del forcejeo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron por una explosión. Kirche y Tabitha entraron al cuarto. Los ojos de las recién llegadas se encontraron con los de Montmorency, quien, gracias a un gran empujón, logró sacar a Guiche de encima suyo.

— Perdón por interrumpir. — Dijo Kirche para empezar a cerrar la puerta.

Guiche, quien puso una mirada seria, se paró y habló.

— No, ustedes tienen una idea equivocada. Yo no tenía intenciones de hacer nada.

Kirche sólo atinó a darle una mirada de incredulidad.

— Como si fueran a creerte. — Dijo Montmorency en un tono frío.

Guiche se sonrojó

— Por cierto, ¿en verdad planeaban hacerlo con este calor?

— ¡No íbamos a hacer nada! — Gritó Montmorency. — Y qué hacen ustedes aquí exactamente, se supone que son las vacaciones de verano.

— Cruzar la frontera es un dolor de cabeza. ¿Y ustedes por qué se quedaron?

Montmorency dudaba sobre cómo responder. Luego del incidente de la poción de amor, no quería decirles que seguía intentando hacer pociones prohibidas.

— Nosotros estábamos haciendo… una investigación mágica.

— Oh, ¿entonces eso de antes fue parte de la investigación?

— Fue Guiche quien intentó hacer esa investigación rara. Su cerebro debe haberse freído por este calor.

El estudiante bajó su cabeza. El silencio reinó en el cuarto durante cerca de un minuto. Silencio que Kirche terminó rompiendo.

— Ya que el calor es tan insoportable, ¿no quieren salir a algún lado?

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

— Vamos a la ciudad. Las vacaciones son bastante largas, así que vayamos a divertirnos un rato.

Montmorency, quien no quería quedarse a solar con Guiche en ese momento, aceptó de inmediato. Guiche, por su parte, terminó accediendo igualmente.

Tabitha, quien no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, cerró su libro y se acercó a la ventana. Luego de dar un silbido y esperar unos segundos, el sonido de unos aleteos se pudo escuchar. Tabitha saltó por la ventana. Kirche la siguió.

Después de caminar hacia la ventana, Montmorency vio al familiar de Tabitha.

— Apresúrense o los dejaremos. — Dijo Kirche.

Tanto Guiche como Montmorency saltaron unos segundos después.

 **…**

— ¿Por qué debemos ir de nuevo a ese lugar?

— Es de los mejores sitios que hay, además de que siempre nos tienen una mesa separada.

Louise y yo estábamos en camino a la posada Hadas Encantadoras. Desde el incidente con Chulenne, se convirtió en el lugar que más frecuentábamos, tanto por la cantidad de gente que iba, como por el trato preferencial que nos daban. En verdad debían estar agradecidos por lo sucedido aquella noche. Sin embargo, también era el lugar que le traía un mal recuerdo a Louise.

En un principio, Louise no se veía reacia a volver, pues tenía un motivo para ir. Le mencioné que casi fui seducido por una chica de ese lugar y que efectivamente yo podía ser seducido si se hacía de la manera correcta. Fue por eso que intentó averiguar quién era la chica y qué método había usado. Afortunadamente, Louise era bastante obvia cuando se trataba de amor y pude notar sus intenciones de inmediato. No le dije ni una sola palabra sobre la identidad de esa chica y hacía lo posible para no darle ninguna pista. Al final, Louise se dio por vencida y perdió el interés por ir a ese bar.

De repente, una idea vino a mi mente.

— ¿Qué tal si se lo dejamos al azar? — Pregunté a la vez que saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo. — Si sale cara, iremos al lugar que tú quieras, pero si sale sello, seguimos con el plan original.

Louise, tras pensarlo por unos instantes, termino accediendo. De inmediato, lancé la moneda al aire.

 **…**

— ¿Conoces alguno de los bares de aquí?

— Conozco uno al que siempre he querido ir. — Respondió Guiche

El grupo conformado por cuatro estudiantes estaba caminando ya por las calles de la ciudad. La noche estaba a tan solo minutos de caer y las lámparas mágicas ya empezaban a iluminar los alrededores.

— No es un bar raro, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Qué clase de bar es?

Guiche guardó silencio.

— Si de verdad es un bar raro, entonces sólo dilo.

Montmorency se acercó a Guiche para sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa y así empezar a sacudirlo.

— Ya dije que no es ningún bar raro. Sólo es uno que tiene chicas en trajes lindos trayéndote…

— ¡¿Qué acaso eso no es raro?!

— Ese tipo de bar suena interesante. — Dijo de pronto Kirche.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué las mujeres de Tristain no pueden tener algo más de confianza en ellas mismas?

El tono burlón de esa pregunta hizo que Montmorency se enojara.

— El vino sabrá mal si nos lo sirve una mujer de clase baja, sólo es eso.

Kirche la ignoró y comenzó a seguir a Guiche, quien ya se encontraba caminando en dirección al bar. Tabitha, por su parte, no le daba mucha importancia al asunto y los acompañó sin oponer resistencia. Montmorency, quien no quería quedarse sola, no tardó mucho en ir tras ellos.

 **…**

— No estés tan tensa.

— Aunque digas eso…

Ya nos encontrábamos bebiendo en el bar. Sin embargo, Louise no pareció comprender que era nuestro día libre y por ello no era necesario escuchar con atención lo que se hablaba en otras mesas.

— ¿Qué sucede si en algún momento alguien dice algo importante?

— No lo creo posible, al menos no en un bar con tanta gente. Lo más que podremos oír aquí serán opiniones de los pobladores. Deberías aprender a relajarte de vez en cuando.

— No eres el más indicado para decir eso, considerando lo que sucedió antes de las vacaciones.

— Eso es… cierto. No obstante, no quita el hecho de que tengo razón.

Louise, luego de dar un suspiro de resignación, le dio un trago a la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano.

— Hablando de relajarse, ¿no nos estamos relajando demasiado?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Prácticamente lo único que hemos hecho los últimos días es salir cada noche a reunir información.

— Oh, eso…

No faltaban verdades en lo que dijo Louise. Desde los cientos de ecus que conseguimos luego de ese incidente con Chulenne, ya no existía necesidad de buscar algún trabajo. Todavía hacíamos espectáculos de vez en cuando, pero era solamente para mantener la fachada de plebeyos.

— Si lo deseas, podemos salir también por las tardes. El dinero ya no es problema, después de todo.

— No me refería a eso.

De repente, unas cuantas personas entraron al bar. Normalmente lo habría pasado por alto, pero cuando una de las chicas de ese grupo jaló de la oreja a un chico, no pude evitar mirar más detenidamente.

 _Uhm… esto es malo, ¿verdad?_

— Louise, sólo para estar seguros. Salvo por la reina y nosotros dos, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de la misión, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

— Sí, creí que ya había quedado claro.

— Muy, pero muy disimuladamente, mira detrás de ti. Más precisamente tres mesas atrás y… dos a tu derecha.

Louise siguió mis instrucciones y un segundo después, volvió a mirarme ya con algo de pánico.

— Lo mejor será irnos.

— El problema es cómo.

Escabullirse sin pagar no era una opción. Nos habían traído algo de beber hace poco, así que no había necesidad de que la mesera que nos atendió se acercara en al menos un buen rato. Todas las meseras estaban ocupadas atendiendo cada una a múltiples mesas. Finalmente, tratar de llamar a alguna de ellas podía alertar de nuestra presencia a aquellos a lo que queríamos evitar.

Viendo que no había alguna opción que nos convenciera a los dos, decidimos quedarnos quietos para así tratar de evitar llamar la atención. Funcionó con el grupo de Chulenne, así que al principio no sonó como una mala solución.

Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche y Montmorency ya se encontraban sentados. Una mesera los había atendido de inmediato. Los cuatro, luego de hacer algunas preguntas, hicieron sus órdenes. Montmorency no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima a Guiche, pues este último miraba de un lado a otro para observar a las chicas. Kirche simplemente los observaba, pues la situación le hacía gracia. Tabitha, en cambio, solamente estaba quieta, salvo en ocasiones donde movía ligeramente sus ojos cuando algo llamaba su atención.

Louise simplemente se acomodó un poco para que la figura de un hombre de la mesa de atrás la cubriera en algo. Yo no pude darme un lujo como ese, así que simplemente miré en alguna otra dirección, mientras que mis ojos giraban de vez en cuando para mirar al grupo de estudiantes.

Coincidencia o no, en cierto momento mis ojos terminaron encontrándose con los de Tabitha. Luego del mísero segundo que duró ese encuentro, fijé mi vista hacia otro lado. Esperando que ella no me hubiera notado.

Tabitha se levantó de pronto y comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

 _Me pregunto cuando desistiré de esperar algún golpe de suerte._

Tabitha estaba a tan sólo unos pasos. Apenas Louise la notó, supo que ya no había caso en tratar de huir. Los otros tres estudiantes, por su parte, estaban preguntándose el motivo por el cual la peliazul se había levantado.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, pude haberme ido usando un hechizo. Louise es menos notoria que yo._ Miré el largo cabello de Louise que era indudablemente resaltante. _O quizás no._

Tabitha se paró a mi lado. Bebí lo que me quedaba de cerveza de un solo trago.

— Hola, Tabitha. Qué coincidencia verte aquí.

A Tabitha le había contado que debía irme de la academia, pero realmente nunca le dije el motivo. Me preguntaba si llegaría a enojarse por haberla dejado investigando a ella sola mientras yo estaba por aquí sin hacer mucho.

Ante lo que dije, la peliazul solo atinó a mirarme confundida. No había duda alguna, ella quería saber por qué estaba yo ahí. Guiche, Kirche y Montmorency no demoraron mucho más en acercarse también. Los tres no tardaron en hacernos la evidente pregunta.

 _Sí… debimos pensar en una excusa por si algo como esto sucedía._

— Bien, en vista que no hay otra opción, se los contaré.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Louise.

Llené la pequeña jarra que tenía con algo más de cerveza. Después de eso, procedí a beber un poco. Los segundos pasaron y yo seguía sin hablar.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí… el motivo. Verán…

Interrumpí mis palabras con otro trago de cerveza.

La única razón por la que dije que les contaría lo que querían saber fue para ganar algunos segundos extra. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Kirche no lo supo, pero igualmente sospechó que yo estaba tramando algo. La pelirroja levanto su brazo y chasqueó sus dedos. No había duda de lo que ella planeaba.

— No querrán comenzar una pelea, ¿verdad? — Advertí en voz baja.

Mi mano derecha ya se encontraba en la posición necesaria para un hechizo. Tabitha, por su parte, ya tenía su báculo ligeramente levantado. Ninguno de nosotros se movió. Cabe mencionar que mi actitud era pura fanfarronería. Es cierto que tenía algunos papeles rúnicos, pero estaban todos ubicados fuera del establecimiento.

— ¿En verdad no planean decir nada? — Preguntó Kirche.

— Si fuera algo que pudiéramos decir, te aseguro que le habría contado a Tabitha lo detalles el día que nos fuimos de la academia.

Kirche, ya son resignación, se sentó en una de las sillas vacías que estaban frente a nuestra mesa.

— Bien, no indagaremos más. En cambio, espero que ustedes se encarguen de los gastos de esta noche.

— Cuenta con ello. — Respondí. — Todavía nos queda mucho dinero de lo que obtuvimos por esa espada que me diste.

Kirche se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿En verdad vendiste ese regalo que te di con tanto amor?

— Soy el tipo de persona que vendería hasta su dignidad por el precio suficiente.

Di un largo trago a la jarra de cerveza que tenía en mi mano. Mientras lo hacía, todos, salvo Louise, me miraban con incredulidad. Bajé la jarra y sonreí.

— ¿En verdad creyeron eso? Bueno, lo de la dignidad es cierto, pero dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda pagar ese precio.

Luego de mi aclaración, los otros tres estudiantes se sentaron. Ya con el ambiente más aligerado, empezamos a conversar de temas sin relevancia alguna. Realmente era la primera vez que los seis nos juntábamos, sin contar el incidente de la poción de amor, así que fue una experiencia bastante divertida. Hablar con ellos y vaciar mi cabeza de preocupaciones hizo de ese día algo memorable.

En cierto momento de la noche, unos hombres empezaron a mandarle indirectas a Kirche. No es necesario mencionar que tipo de indirectas. Su atractivo hacía de cosas como esas algo habitual para ella. Pronto, las indirectas se transformaron en un debate sobre quién de los nobles vendría a nuestra mesa a pedir la compañía de las chicas.

Guiche se puso algo nervioso, pues al ser un chico supuso que debía proteger a las cuatro chicas si la situación llegaba a mayores. Sin embargo, al menos tenía un pequeño alivio de que yo estuviera ahí. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, pues él no se veía capaz de ponerse firme en frente de dichos hombres, los cuales eran nobles de la armada real. Por mi parte, no le di importancia al asunto. Con lo poco que conocía a Kirche, bastaba para saber que ella podía encargarse de cosas como esa. De hecho, la actitud que mostraba la pelirroja confirmaba mis pensamientos.

Eventualmente, uno de los nobles terminó por pararse y se acercó a Kirche. El noble aparentaba tener poco más de veinte años.

— Somos oficiales pertenecientes al régimen Navaaru. Hemos sido impactados por tu majestuosa belleza y nos gustaría invitarte a nuestra mesa.

— Lo siento, pero estoy pasando un buen rato con mis amigos. — Respondió Kirche sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al noble.

— Por favor, otórganos un momento de felicidad a quienes no tienen nada sino una batalla inolvidable esperándonos.

Kirche simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se fuera. El noble, decepcionado, regreso con sus amigos.

— No eres popular con las mujeres. — Dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Escuchaste el acento? — Dijo la persona que había sido rechazada. — Es una mujer de Germania.

— Eso es raro. Se supone que las mujeres de Germania son muy lascivas. El que tenga una conducta tan firme es sospechoso.

Parcialmente influenciados por el alcohol, los oficiales empezaron a tirar insultos hacia Kirche. Louise, Guiche y Montmorency le preguntaron si no era mejor irse del bar.

— Pero nosotros llegamos primero. — Dijo Kirche para después levantarse.

La pelirroja se dirigió a donde estaban los nobles. Todos los que estaban en el bar se quedaron viendo atentamente a Kirche por si algo llegaba a suceder.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión y decidiste acompañarnos?

— Sí, pero no con copas, sino con esto.

Kirche sacó su varita. Los hombres empezaron a reírse.

— Ni siquiera lo intente, señorita. Somos nobles y no apuntaremos nuestras varitas a las mujeres.

— ¿Asustado de una mujer de Germania?

— ¡Ridículo! — Respondió uno de los nobles mientras todos continuaban riéndose.

— Tal parece que debo hacer que saquen sus varitas.

Con un pequeño meneo de su varita, las plumas decorativas que tenían los sombreros de los nobles se incendiaron. Los que se encontraban presentes en el bar no tardaron en reírse de lo sucedido. Los nobles, objetivos de las risas, se levantaron todos a la vez.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer algo antes de que las cosas empeoren todavía más? — Me preguntó Guiche.

— No te preocupes, en el peor de los casos seré el primero en correr. — Respondí.

 _Eso sólo hace que me preocupe más._ Pensó Guiche.

Mientras tanto, Kirche seguía provocando a los nobles.

— Si esto fuera Germania, el duelo habría comenzado ya hace mucho.

Finalmente, ellos no pudieron aguantar más.

— Adelante, usted tiene el derecho de elegir a su oponente.

— Como dijeron, las mujeres de Germania somos lascivas. Me encargaré de todos ustedes a la vez.

Los hombres se enojaron todavía más, pues se sentían completamente menospreciados.

— Podremos ser nobles, pero también somos soldados. Si somos desafiados, no retrocederemos, incluso si nuestro oponente es una mujer. — El hombre que habló apuntó afuera del bar con su barbulla. — Vamos.

Guiche seguía temblando por lo que estaba sucediendo y Louise sólo hablaba sobre cómo Kirche se había metido en insignificante problema. Montmorency y yo compartíamos una indiferente mirada ante ese asunto que no era de nuestra incumbencia. Por otro lado, Tabitha, que había estado quieta durante todo el incidente, se levantó y se acercó a Kirche.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, terminé en un instante

Tabitha meneó su cabeza.

— ¿Crees que no seré capaz de vencerlos?

— No, pero yo iré.

— Esto no te concierne.

— Te lo debo.

— ¿Lo dices por lo del incidente del Lago Ragdorian?

Tabitha negó con su cabeza para después hablar.

— Te debo una.

Kirche recordó de inmediato esas palabras y sonrió.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja lo pensó por unos instantes para luego decidir dejarle el duelo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asustaste? Si te disculpas ahora, quizás te perdonemos.

— Ella es más talentosa que yo, incluso tiene el título de Chevalier. Lo siento, pero será ella quien se encargue de esto.

Duda pudo apreciarse en el rostro de los nobles. Tabitha, por su parte, caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada del bar.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes, caballeros, tiene el título de Chevalier? — Preguntó Kirche. — SI no es así, entonces ella debe ser más que suficiente.

Terminando de hablar, Kirche volvió a sentarse en su silla. Los hombres, que se sentían incapaces de retractarse, siguieron a Tabitha afuera del bar.

— Esa niña nunca olvida esas viejas promesa. — Murmuró Kirche.

Mentiría si no dijera que no tenía ganas de ir a observar. Ver a varios nobles volando por los aires podría ser realmente divertido, pero al final, por la apatía del momento, decidí quedarme sentado.

En el exterior, Tabitha estaba parada frente a los oficiales de la armada, específicamente a diez pasos de distancia. Algunos residentes de la zona los rodearon a una distancia prudente. Es cierto que las peleas entre nobles estaban prohibidas, pero la realidad era que esas peleas terminaban siendo cosas de todos los días.

— Caballeros, nuestro oponente es una niña. Luego de esto las personas nos llamarán brabucones sin duda alguna. Nuestro honor será arruinado sin importar si ganamos o perdemos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— ¿Por qué no la dejamos atacar primero? — Sugirió el hombre que invitó a Kirche.

Sus dos compañeros vieron eso como una buena idea y aceptaron sin rechistar.

— Jovencita, le concederemos el primer movimiento. — Dijo el más viejo de los hombres.

Ante esas palabras, Tabitha agitó su báculo. La batalla duró solo un par de segundos más. Un Martillo de Aire por parte de la peliazul bastó para hacer volar a los oficiales al otro lado de la calle, además de dejarlos noqueados.

Una vez terminado el duelo, Tabitha volvió a entrar al bar. Cabe mencionar que los comensales hicieron un gran vitoreo al verla entrar. La pequeña noble sólo caminó de vuelta a su asiento. A continuación, abrió el libro que dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlo.

Kirche agarró la botella de vino y le sirvió a Tabitha.

— Tengamos un brindis.

De pronto, Guiche hizo una pregunta.

— Kirche, ¿Por qué ustedes son tan unidas? Realmente parecen ser hermanas.

— Sólo andamos juntas. — Comentó Kirche.

Yo sabía bien que Tabitha y Kirche eran prácticamente opuestas. Sin embargo, ignoraba que ellas dos habían tenido un duelo una vez. De haberlo, sabido mi intriga por saber cómo se amistaron hubiera sido mayor.

— ¿Siempre fueron así de cercanas? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Montmorency, cuya curiosidad se despertó, se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntanos.

— A mí también me gustaría saberlo. — Dije luego de beber un poco más de cerveza.

Kirche miró a Tabitha, quien seguía callada.

— A Tabitha no le importa que les cuente de esto, así que lo haré. Aunque deben saber que no es una gran historia.

La pelirroja bebió el vino que tenía en su copa y comenzó a contarnos sobre lo sucedido entre ellas dos.

Tabitha y Kirche, por diferentes motivos, se vieron en la obligación de acudir a la academia de magia de Tristain. No pasó mucho para que ambas se ganaran el disgusto de los demás. Tabitha por su frialdad y una pelea contra un chico que había tocado un tema bastante sensible para ella. Kirche, en cambio, tuvo problemas por su personalidad, la cual contrastaba con la de las chicas de Tristain, y por haber seducido fácilmente a varios chicos, cosa que enojo a las chicas.

Lorraine, el chico que había perdido el duelo ante Tabitha de forma humillante, confabuló con las chicas para así hacer que Tabitha y Kirche, quienes tuvieron un pequeño roce en la ceremonia de entrada, pelearan entre sí.

El plan tuvo un éxito relativo, pues Tabitha y Kirche tuvieron un intercambio de hechizos, pero en pleno duelo terminaron dándose cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido. Una vez dejaron de pelear, dieron con los culpables, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto, observando todo.

Kirche le dijo a Tabitha que se convertiría en su amiga y después de hacer esa declaración, se encargó de los estuvieron detrás de todo el embrollo. Te debo una, fue la respuesta de Tabitha hacia Kirche. Uno pensaría que lo dijo porque fue Kirche quien decidió castigar a los culpables, pero lo hizo porque la pelirroja le ofreció a Tabitha su amistad.

— Pensar que quisieron hacerlas pelear y se convirtieron en amigas.

— Sí, incluso se podría decir que nuestra es amistad fue gracias a ellos.

Lo siguiente a esos comentarios fueron un par de recuerdos sobre el día luego de que Kirche se encargó de los responsables de hacerlas pelear.

Sin mucho interés en ese asunto, me incliné hacia Tabitha para ver el libro que estaba leyendo. Ella, en respuesta, movió un poco el libro para que pudiera verlo mejor.

— ¿Sabes? Lo que en realidad me sorprende es lo bien que te llevaste con ella desde el principio. — Comentó Kirche.

— ¿En verdad? Yo no diría que es algo sorprendente. Ella tuvo interés en la magia rúnica apenas la vio y yo me veía en la obligación de leer una gran cantidad de libros. Me parece que con tantos encuentros el resultado fue una consecuencia natural. Además…

— ¿Además?

— Considerando que mi ama era una caprichosa y había una chica molesta que trataba de seducirme, me sentía más cómodo estando con ella.

— ¿Caprichosa?

— ¿Molesta?

— Obviamente ahora ya las veo de una forma distinta, pero en ese entonces era otra historia.

Luego de que la mesa se quedara callada por unos segundos, Kirche dio un largo bostezo.

— Bueno, a pesar de que me encantaría averiguar por qué me considerabas una persona molesta, ya estoy agotada por todo lo que bebimos y charlamos.

— ¿Entonces ya se van? En verdad es una pena que sea tan pronto. — Dijo Louise sin disimular ni un poco el sarcasmo.

— Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos esta noche? De todos modos es muy problemático regresar a esta hora.

Louise chasqueó su lengua.

— Bien, como sea, suerte encontrando un buen lugar donde dormir.

— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no creo que tengamos suficiente como para hospedarnos. Si tan sólo alguien nos pudiera dar el dinero.

Kirche miró de reojo a Louise.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que les pagaré el hospedaje?

— Seguramente no querrás que toda la academia se entere que has estado todo este tiempo en la ciudad vistiendo ropa de plebeyo, ¿verdad?

Louise se puso roja de furia.

— ¿Qué les parece esto? — Pregunté de la nada y a la vez que sacaba la misma moneda que usé antes con Louise. — Cara, pagamos por su hospedaje, sello, serán ustedes quienes paguen lo de esta noche.

Kirche vio esa idea como algo divertido y terminó aceptando. De inmediato, lancé la moneda al aire. Luego de dar algunos giros, la moneda cayó en el dorso de mi mano.

— Sello, lo siento, pero tal parece que…

Me vi interrumpido cuando una pequeña corriente de aire llevó la moneda en dirección a Tabitha. Inútilmente, traté de atraparla a medio camino. La peliazul miró la moneda por unos segundos, la alzó y le mostró los dos lados de la moneda a los presentes. Desvié mi mirada al ver que descubrieron mi moneda de doble sello.

 _Y pensar que apenas la conseguí ayer…_

— Oh, no creí que usarías algo así. — Dijo Kirche.

— Dime, Aztor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Louise?

— ¿No es esa la misma moneda que usaste antes conmigo?

— ¿En verdad piensas que haría algo tan bajo?

— Sí, sí lo creo. — Respondió Louise sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

Di un suspiro de resignación y molestia.

— Voy a ser yo el que pague por la estadía de ellas, ¿verdad?

Louise sonrió.

 _Tomaré eso como un sí._

Kirche se llevó a Tabitha hacia la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los cuartos para los huéspedes. Louise les dio en ecus lo que costaba el alojamiento y, una vez volviéramos a la academia, yo le devolvería el dinero a ella. Afortunadamente, los cuartos no eran tan caros. Aunque claro, no usaba mi dinero para nada, así que no era una gran pérdida de todos modos.

Guiche, de la nada, jaló levemente la manga de Montmorency.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó ella.

— ¿Pa… pasamos la noche aquí?

— Está bien, ¡pero será en camas separadas!

— Ni crean que pagaré por ustedes. — Dije de inmediato.

— No seas así. — Dijo Guiche. — Si vas a pagar por las otras dos, ¿por qué no también por nosotros? Además, no tenemos dinero.

Lo último que dijo me llamó la atención.

— Montmorency, recuerdo bien haberte devuelto cada ecu que gastaste en hacer la poción. ¿Qué pasó con todo ese dinero?

— ¿Eh? Oh… verás, me quedé en la academia estas vacaciones para hacer una investigación mágica y… necesitaba algo de dinero para hacerla.

Sus palabras no eran nada convincentes.

Cuando iba a empezar a recriminarle por haber gastado cientos de ecus en tan poco tiempo, unas personas entraron al bar. Eran los mismos hombres que habían sido derrotados por Tabitha. Una vez nos vieron, comenzaron a acercársenos. Guiche y Montmorency comenzaron a temblar.

Siendo ellos solamente tres, no me puse nervioso. Sin embargo, cuando miré afuera del bar, eso cambio de inmediato. Louise, por su puesto, compartió mi reacción. Centenares de soldados formados en el exterior pondrían nervioso a cualquiera.

 _Sí, esto sin duda es malo._ Pensé mientras hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

— ¿A dónde se fueron las damas de hace un rato? — Preguntó uno de los nobles.

— ¿Ellas? Decidimos ir a otro bar, así que se adelantaron para guardarnos un lugar. Si quieren puedo llevarlos a donde están. — Respondí con tranquilidad.

Los soldados estaban algo escépticos. Cosa normal, pues a pesar de que mis palabras se oían sinceras, no era muy creíble lo que dije.

— Ustedes quédense a pagar la cuenta. — Le dije a los tres estudiantes mientras coloqué un par de ecus sobre la mesa para después mirar a los nobles. — Los guiaré al bar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, empecé a caminar. Los soldados seguían algo indecisos, pero ya que sonaba tan indiferente a lo que ocurría, sus sospechas desaparecieron y comenzaron a seguirme. Louise no tardó mucho en pagar y, junto a sus dos compañeros, salió del bar para verme mientras me alejaba a lado de los soldados.

— ¿Acaso está loco? — Preguntó Montmorency.

Louise, sin perder ni un solo segundo más, comenzó a correr.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! — Gritó Guiche.

Las dudas que tenían Guiche y Montmorency pronto serían despejadas. Luego del incidente con Chulenne, decidí colocar papeles rúnicos en la entrada de cada establecimiento que solía visitar por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Los dos estudiantes se sorprendieron cuando me vieron aparecer al frente de ellos, solamente para yo empezar a correr hacia la misma dirección por la que se fue Louise. Ellos tardaron un poco en comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero finalmente imitaron lo que hice y comenzaron a seguirnos. A unas decenas de metros, se podían escuchar los gritos de los soldados que habían sido burlados.

Tabitha y Kirche bajarían un par de horas después, solamente para preguntarse a qué lugar habíamos ido.

 **…**

Nuestro escape nos había llevado a la habitación en la cual nos estábamos hospedando. Habitación demasiado pequeña para cuatro personas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí exactamente? — Pregunté.

— ¡¿Acaso esperas que salgamos ahora con todos esos soldados buscándonos?! — Gritó Montmorency.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentiría algo mal si los botara. Por su parte, Louise no le dio mucha importancia a sus presencias. En comparación a nuestra nueva rutina diaria, había sido un largo día para ella.

— Voy a ser claro con ustedes, no pagaré por otra habitación.

Montmorency chasqueó su lengua.

— Bien, entonces dormiremos aquí.

 _¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso exactamente?_

Louise, cansada por haber tenido que huir tan rápidamente, ya se había recostado en la cama. Era obvio que no estaba de ánimos para discutir.

 _Gracias por la ayuda._

Unos momentos después, Montmorency se echó también en la cama. Fue complicado, pero al final ambas chicas pudieron acomodarse. Guiche y yo nos quedamos parados, mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento. El silencio reinó por cerca de un minuto hasta que Guiche habló.

— Supongo que nos tocará dormir en el suelo.

— ¿Nos? — Pregunté con un tono burlón.

Sin demora alguna, me transformé en gato, salté a la cama y me recosté a los pies de esta. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormido. Guiche, lamentando la situación, se echó en el suelo. Él sin duda tendría una difícil noche tratando de conciliar el sueño en el duro piso.

 **…**

— ¿Cómo va la investigación?

— Bien.

La mañana había llegado. Había decidido levantarme temprano, pues necesitaba hablar con cierta persona. De vez en cuando podía darme la facilidad de enviarle alguna carta, pero era mucho mejor conversar directamente.

— Una vez terminen las vacaciones me pondré al corriente. Nuevamente, siento dejarte casi todo el trabajo.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Tabitha y yo estábamos caminando con la sola intención de no estar en un solo lugar.

— ¿Tu proyecto?

— Oh, ese. Temo haber agotado toda mi suerte de este año, pues resolví el problema que tenía por simple casualidad. Lo tendré listo dentro de muy poco.

— Espero no explote.

 _Sería bueno saber si lo estás diciendo en serio o solamente te estás burlando._

— Estoy siendo mucho más cuidadoso esta vez, así que estoy seguro de que eso no volverá a pasar… creo.

Sonreí ligeramente debido a la última palabra que dije.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Es una sorpresa. Tanto para ti como para los demás.

— Ya veo.

Desde la conversación que tuvimos luego del incidente de Wales, pude notar como Tabitha se había abierto un poco más. Quizás lo hacía para que simpatizáramos más y así aceptara ayudarla cuando requiriera mi ayuda, o tal vez por el simple hecho de que empezamos a llevarnos mejor. Todavía no la conocía tan bien como para saber qué opción podría ser, pero realmente esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Aunque claro, la inexpresividad en su voz y sus pocas palabras eran algo que todavía se mantenían. Fue por esas dos cosas que me sentí algo decepcionado que me contestara con un simple "Ya veo" cuando me negué a contarle sobre mi proyecto. Honestamente, esperaba una mayor reacción.

— ¿El problema de la varita?

— Nunca pude descubrirlo y lo más probable es que me rinda con ella, cosa que quizás sea lo mejor. Sólo tengo dos manos y, a menos que use mi boca, no podré usar conjuros cómodamente si uso a Derflinger y la varita a la vez.

— Entonces tu proyecto no tendrá ese problema.

Abrí mi boca en sorpresa. Era imposible que ella lo hubiera planeado, pero esa pregunta tan casual había sido suficiente para que le revelara algo de información. Di un pequeño suspiro.

— De nada sirve que lo niegue ahora, ¿verdad?

Llegamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en una banca. Fue entonces que Tabitha abrió el libro que había traído, el mismo libro que tenía ayer. Ella me empezó a explicar las cosas que había descubierto. Había dos minerales con los que empezaría a teorizar. Afortunadamente eran materiales comunes, así que, de darse el caso de que la hipótesis fuera viable, podrían obtenerse fácilmente para trabajar.

En una de las tantas páginas que Tabitha me mostró, apareció algo bastante sorprendente para mí.

 _Esto es…_

Un metal del que se hacía mención en el libro llamó mi atención por completo. Se podría decir que el haber visto ese metal sería comparable a encontrar un oasis en un desierto o una aguja en un pajar.

 _Olvida lo de agotar mi suerte de todo este año, creo que podría estar en problemas durante la siguiente década._ Pensé mientras sonreía. _Parece que tendré mucho que…_

Me detuve antes de completar ese pensamiento.

 _Casi cometo el mismo error. Por ahora me concentraré en mi proyecto actual, luego le prestaré su debida atención a esto._

Saqué un pequeño trozo de papel para apuntar el nombre del metal y el libro. No quería arriesgarme a olvidarme de algo tan importante. Cabe mencionar que ello llamó la atención de Tabitha, pero finalmente ella no indagó.

Volvimos a simplemente hablar hasta que finalmente terminó de mencionarme las cosas relevantes del libro. Nos metimos tanto en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Por la posición del sol se podía notar que pronto sería mediodía. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar desde el cual ellos habían acordado reunirse para volver.

— ¿Cómo creas un hechizo? — Preguntó Tabitha de la nada.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Curiosidad.

Su respuesta no era difícil creer, pero Tabitha era de las personas que solían tener un motivo no tan simple para averiguar algo y esa pregunta ni se acercaba al tema del que habíamos hablado hace poco. Finalmente, le resté importancia al asunto. No es como si necesitara ocultarlo de todos modos.

— Hay tres formas de poder hacerlo, las cuales también pueden funcionar juntas. Trabajo arduo, genialidad innata o una suerte milagrosa. En los miles de años de antigüedad que tiene la magia rúnica, los treinta y tres hechizos han sido creados de ese modo.

Tabitha simplemente me miró.

— Esa no es la respuesta que buscabas ¿verdad? Bueno, el método exacto es mucho muy complicado. La magia rúnica se basa en un lenguaje simbólico muy antiguo y extremadamente difícil de aprender. Una vez se aprendió el lenguaje, uno debe investigar el cómo comprimir una oración en una sola runa. Todas las runas que conozco son en realidad oraciones comprimidas, las cuales no se leen como una sola palabra, sino como un encantamiento considerablemente largo. Por mi parte, no conozco la forma de hacer eso.

— ¿Y conoces ese idioma?

— No y, de hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo se pronuncian las runas que uso, salvo una de ellas. El modo en que llamo a cada hechizo son simplemente nombres populares. Actualmente, la mayoría de los magos sólo se concentran en usar la magia y no investigarla. Supongo que también soy igual.

— Lo eras. — Corrigió ella de inmediato.

 _¿Lo era?_

Miré a Tabitha con algo de confusión.

 _Es cierto, lo era._

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que empecé a organizar mi tiempo para investigar y practicar magia rúnica de la manera más eficiente. Así como uno simplemente crea un hábito o rutina nueva para después sentir como si siempre estuvo ahí, ya me había olvidado de cómo era yo en cuanto a ese aspecto de mi comportamiento.

 _Tal parece que… sólo necesitaba la motivación adecuada._

— Sí, tienes razón en eso.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos antes de que yo hablara nuevamente.

— Aunque, la verdad es que existe otro método para crear un hechizo.

Saqué dos papeles rúnicos que tenía en mi bolsillo y se los mostré.

— La atracción y la repulsión son conjuros bastante parecidos, ¿no es cierto? Ambos crean una fuerza invisible en cierta dirección. Según leí, la creación del hechizo de repulsión fue muy particular, pues la persona que lo creo nunca aprendió el lenguaje antiguo que te mencioné.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo hi…?

Tabitha se detuvo a media pregunta.

— Sí que tardaste poco en deducirlo. No sé exactamente de qué modo lo hizo, pero gracias a un gran análisis y a una suerte milagrosa, él creo la runa de repulsión usando solamente la de atracción como base.

El método que le mencioné era justamente la forma en la que planeaba crear un medio para volver a mi mundo. Teletransportación e invocación, usándolos en un hechizo combinado era posible transportar a una persona a tu lado. Si podía imitar a la persona que creó el conjuro de repulsión, entonces quizás podría modificar dicho hechizo combinado para transportarme a alguna persona en específico. Mi profesor usó el hechizo para hacer aparecer varias veces el portal con el cual Louise me invocó, así que la esperanza estaba en que la fuerza de mis nuevos papeles rúnicos me permitiera abrir un portal por mí mismo para volver a mi mundo.

 _Si él pudo crear un hechizo de esa forma, ¿por qué yo no?_

Cualquiera podía darme varias respuestas a esa pregunta y, sin duda, no carecerían de ninguna lógica. Había decenas de motivos por el cual mi caso era diferente, pero eso no me amilanaba. Era mi mejor apuesta y casi toda mi confianza estaba en ese método. Crear un hechizo desde cero también estaba entre mis opciones, pero era mucho más complicado. Sin embargo, incluso si me veía obligado a recurrir a esa solución, seguiría con la motivación de siempre.

No hubo nada más que resaltar en la conversación que tuvimos durante el camino de vuelta a la posada. Fue un simple intercambio de ideas y ya. Ninguno de los demás se encontraba ahí todavía, excepto por Sylphid, quien los llevaría de vuelta. Nunca me había puesto a pensar realmente en lo genial que era el dragón de Tabitha. La velocidad de este realmente se comparaba al aeroplano y eso era bastante impresionante.

— Realmente él es un gran familiar. — Comenté de repente mientras miraba a Sylphid.

— Ella.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ella.

— Ah… ya veo.

 _¡¿Era un dragón hembra?! ¿Acaso soy el único que no lo sabía?_

En mi defensa, no conocía modo alguno de saber que era un dragón hembra. Traté de hacer memoria para saber si en algún otro punto había cometido el error de referirme a ella como un macho.

Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron para que los demás llegaran. Una simple despedida se dio y los cuatro estudiantes volvieron a la academia.

— Se podría decir que fue bueno verlos luego de todo este tiempo. — Comenté mientras veíamos alejarse a Sylphid.

— De cierta forma tienes razón. — Respondió Louise.

— Bueno, lo mejor es volver. Tengo un asunto del cual encargarme. — Dije a la vez que empecé a caminar con rumbo al barrio comercial.

— ¿Qué asunto es ese?

Me detuve ante la pregunta de Louise y volteé mi cabeza.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te mencioné ayer en la mañana? Arreglé el problema que tenía con mi proyecto, así que debo averiguar cuánto costarán los materiales que necesito.

Dicho eso, volví a caminar.

 _Y cuando los obtenga, sólo quedará ponerme a trabajar en este. No puedo esperar más._

* * *

 **Bueno, el capítulo fue mucho más corto de lo que pensé. Seguramente fue porque resumí la historia de cómo se amistaron Tabitha y Kirche a su máxima expresión. Tantas páginas compactadas en sólo cuatro párrafos... En fin, como siempre que sucede, voy a contestar la review que me dejaron.**

 **Saullstrada97, gracias por el comentario. Ahora bien, vamos por puntos (esto será algo largo.).**

 **Primero, es cierto que no sabía "nada" de cómo iba la historia, salvo por algunos fanfic que leía por aquí. Por eso tenía en cabeza ya cómo haría los eventos que ocurrirían, pero no tenía totalmente definidas cosas como la relación entre Louise y Aztor. Se podría decir incluso que ese tipo de relación se formó por sí sola. Me alegra que quedara bien.**

 **Segundo, le quiero buscar un par de defectos más, preferiblemente uno que pueda explotar en un combate. Recuerdo que en su momento subestimó a Guiche en medio del duelo, a ver si de algún modo llego a eso o a un exceso de confianza quizás. Aunque también está ese hábito que mencioné tenía antes.**

 **Tercero, aquí ya me extenderé bastante.**

 **Lo de quedarse con Louise lo vi normal, pues, efectivamente, le cogió algo de cariño y necesitaba un lugar donde vivir (¿Qué mejor lugar que con un noble que te otorgue todas las facilidades?) Sobre lo de arriesgarse tanto por ella, tienes razón, no está bien. Abarcaré ese punto dentro de un rato, ya que aclararé algo primero.**

 **Ese spoiler fue algo que me enteré hace un tiempo (aunque me lo explicaron de una forma un tanto extraña). Los últimos spoilers concisos que tengo son algunos que están medio sueltos del volumen 14. De ahí en adelante solo tengo adelantos vagos cuyos contextos desconozco. En fin, volvamos al punto. Lo de arriesgarse más de lo debido es algo "justificable" en el incidente de Wales, pues Aztor no planeaba luchar en un principio y realmente iba a abandonarlas al final. Lo de ir a la Batalla de Tarbes, incluso con la razón que di, no niego que lo sentí algo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, antes de esas dos cosas hubo algo que fue un craso error mío y fue cuando Aztor se quedó para tratar de proteger a las chicas de la bazuca. No importa cómo lo veamos, no actuó como él normalmente lo haría. Ese error como que opacó los otros dos e hizo que los olvidara/dejara de lado.**

 **Ahora soltaré la bomba. Tengo un plan de respaldo por si esto pasada. Sí, tengo una ruta de emergencia por si llegaba al punto donde Aztor actuaba de esa forma. Sí, esa ruta la planeé cuando me enteré del spoiler que mencionaste. Explicaré el motivo por el cual no se dio cuenta de ello antes y la resolución estará por el capítulo 37. ¿Recuerdan la batalla contra Henrietta? ¿Recuerdan a Derflinger mencionando que escuchar el hechizo de Louise le daba valor a Aztor, pero que algo andaba mal porque incluso si fuera poco, él no debería sentir nada de miedo? ¿Recuerdan lo de la teoría de la magia rúnica interfiriendo con las runas de Gandalfr? Lo usaré como base para la explicación, lo incluí justamente por si agregaba la ruta. Como escribí en los comentarios finales del capítulo 24, esa ruta es el tipo de idea que termina encajando a la perfección, pues me ayudan a corregir algo.**

 **Por último, ¿iba a incluir esa ruta? De hecho, posiblemente no. Por algo tan lejano y "aislado" como lo fue el incidente del Báculo de la Destrucción no veía totalmente necesario incluir una ruta que abarcaría tanto. Me hiciste un gran favor al mencionar la inconsistencia y así recordara esos otros dos incidentes. Gracias Saul, te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Ahora sí, luego de esa larga respuesta, comenzaré con los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. ¿Qué tal? Le cambié la portada al fanfic. Ya que agregué a Tabitha a las etiquetas de personajes, pensé que debía colocarla también. De hecho, si no tuviera flojera, dibujaría yo mismo una portada.**

 **2\. Para este punto, si tuviera el tiempo, reharía toda la historia. Quisiera cambiar algunas cosas, además de caracterizar mejor a Aztor y cambiar un poco lo que son los duelos en su mundo. Además de la estrategia y la suerte, también se debería tener picardía. De ese modo justificaría mejor su actuar en diferentes situaciones (arrojar tierra a los ojos, mentir en medio de una pelea, engañar al enemigo para que baje la guardia, etc.). Lo digo porque "estudiante que podría ser mejor, pero no se esfuerza mucho" no encaja tanto con ese comportamiento. Error mío, pero como no puedo reescribir todo esto, a lo mejor edito algunas parte en cierto momento.**

 **3\. ¿Saben? No sé si mencione ya lo siguiente, a veces siento que saco a Louise de su personaje. O sea, la siento diferente a su contraparte de las novelas, aunque al final me termino convenciendo de que eso está justificado. Como Aztor y Saito son sustancialmente diferentes siento normal que ella se desarrolle diferente. De hecho, no haré un spoiler preciso pero en el capítulo… 30, creo, la diferencia en ella será algo más notoria cuando se dé el conflicto con los padres de Louise.**

 **4\. En adición al punto 3, otra diferencia sería que Louise es más… inactiva respecto a su enamoramiento. Aztor es mucho más estoico que Saito respecto a las chicas, así que Louise no se ve realmente en la urgencia de llamar su atención. Ahí tiene sus momentos donde trata de acercarse a él, pero suelen ser más contados. En fin, ya habrá una escena para reafirmar sus sentimientos cuando estén en la casa de Louise y, de hecho, en el siguiente capítulo se supone que tendrán una cita. Sí, la incluí.**

 **5\. ¿Notaron que en los primeros capítulos me refería a Sylphid en masculino? Incluso como narrador lo hacía. Pues bueno, buscar cada uno de esos errores para corregirlos es tedioso, así que cuando me enteré de esto, decidí continuar escribiendo de ese modo hasta que Tabitha le revelara a Aztor el sexo de Sylphid. Así quedará como que lo tenía todo planeado xD**

 **6\. Sí, no habrá varita. Demasiada dificultad para que use los hechizos. En cambio, ya pensé en algo que se usará como reemplazo. Sin embargo, eso será para mucho más adelante. Sin exagerar, se sabrá qué es luego de que acabe la guerra con Albion.**

 **7\. Ah… el buen Aztor, lo de probar los juegos de azar le ha hecho el suficiente mal como para usar un moneda de doble sello en una apuesta.**

 **8\. He estado escribiendo varios capítulos a la vez, ¿por qué? Porque de ese modo, si me atasco en una parte, puedo aprovechar el tiempo escribiendo algo más. El capítulo 27 ya tiene sus 2000 palabras. Sin embargo, no sé cuándo lo llegue a terminar, porque la siguiente semana estaré bastante ocupado.**

 **9\. Como agregado, mostraré algo más del desinterés de Aztor a problemas ajenos en el siguiente capítulo y será en mayor medida. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	27. Noche lluviosa (Volumen 5)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Ella debería estar por aquí…_

Eran casi las once de la mañana y yo me encontraba en la plaza. Estaba buscando a Louise, con quien había acordado encontrarme ahí. Ciertamente pudimos habernos ahorrado la molestia de tener que encontrarnos, pero Louise se puso bastante persistente en ello.

Luego de mirar unos segundos por los alrededores, pude avistar a Louise. Sin perder más tiempo, caminé en su dirección hasta estar frente a ella. Mentiría si dijera que Louise no se veía bastante linda en ese momento. Ella estaba vestida especialmente para la ocasión. Un vestido negro, una boina del mismo color y el pendiente que le compré la hacían verse bastante bien.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

— No, acabo de llegar.

Una vez respondió, Louise comenzó a caminar. Naturalmente, yo la seguí. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se detuviera.

— ¿No deberías de escoltarme? — Preguntó Louise.

 _Sí, tal parece que tenía razón. Ella realmente ve esto como…_

 **…**

— ¿Una obra de teatro?

— Sí.

— ¿Y de qué trata?

— Es acerca de un príncipe y una princesa de diferentes países que vienen a Tristain. Una vez se conocen, ellos ocultan sus identidades. Sin embargo, terminan enamorándose. Cuando llegan a averiguar la verdad, ellos se separan. Es una historia triste.

 _¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?_

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la obra?

— El Día Festivo de Tristain.

 _Sí, ya lo recordé._

El día que Louise se enteró que iba a los bares para reunir información mi conocido mencionó esa obra. En su momento no me interesó y eso no había cambiado.

— Para serte sincero, no me llama la atención.

— Puedo entender eso.

 _Vaya, eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé._

— Pero, ¿qué tal si dejamos esto a la suerte? — Preguntó Louise a la vez que sacó la moneda de doble sello.

— ¿En verdad planeas usar eso ahora? No ha pasado ni un día.

Louise simplemente sonrió.

Por cierto motivo me vi en la necesidad de ahorrar todo el dinero que tenía. Por ello, le dije a Louise que perdonara mi deuda con ella. Louise estuvo de acuerdo, pero me dio una condición. Ya que yo había usado la moneda de doble sello una vez, ella también quería el derecho de usarla. Finalmente, después de que yo pusiera varias restricciones para evitar algo como lo de la orden libre que ella usó para llevarme a Tarbes, hicimos el trato.

— Entiendo, te acompañaré a ver esa obra.

— Eso no es suficiente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No me sentiría bien si solamente vamos ahí. El modo es importante y por ello debemos acordar una hora para encontrarnos.

— ¿Encontrarnos?

— Mañana, quince minutos antes de las once nos encontraremos frente a la fuente de la plaza central.

 _Del modo en que ella lo dice, parece que se refiere a…_

 **…**

 _Una cita. No creo estar equivocándome._

El que acordáramos un lugar y hora para encontrarnos, el que la vayamos tomados de la mano. No había duda de lo que ella quería. Di un pequeño suspiro y extendí mi mano para que así ella pudiera sujetarla, cosa que hizo de inmediato. Seguido a eso, volvimos a caminar en dirección al teatro.

Lo único que temía era que se pusiera demasiado exigente si la complacía demasiado como solía hacerlo por mi desinterés. Fuera de eso, una cita con ella no me molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, si tan sólo lo pidiera y fuera a un lugar que me atrajera, entonces no tendría problema en hacerlo más seguido. Louise era mi amiga después de todo.

 _Supongo que trataré de pasarlo lo mejor posible y de paso ponerla de buen humor._

Di un gran y largo respiro.

— Esa ropa se te ve bastante bien.

Louise se ruborizó y sonrió ligeramente.

— Pre-preferiría no tener que usar ropa de plebeyos. Me vería mejor con algo más adecuado para una noble. — Dijo ella con un pequeño aire de arrogancia.

— Bueno, no sé prácticamente nada sobre moda, de hecho siempre elijo lo cómodo por sobre lo demás, pero imagino que tienes razón.

— Por supuesto que la tengo. Si es más cara, entonces la calidad de la ropa es mejor.

— De acuerdo en eso y no sucede sólo con la ropa. Aunque debo decir que en mi mundo a veces veía atuendos que costaban una fortuna, pero que para mí no resultaban atractivos. A lo mejor no tengo un buen ojo o buen gusto para esas cosas.

— Hablando de gustos… — Murmuró Louise.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Hablando de gustos, ¿qué clase de ropa te parece atractiva?

 _Sí… quizás debí esperar algo como esto._

Consideré si debía responderle, durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, decidí que no tenía importancia si lo hacía. No es como si por sólo vestirse diferente fuera suficiente para que me enamorara o algo así.

— En cuanto a gustos se refiere, me gusta más un estilo conservador. No lo sé, por algún motivo lo prefiero por sobre algo atrevido.

En realidad yo conocía el motivo, pero eso sí era algo que no quería mencionarle, pues tenía que ver con un tipo de actitud que a mí me atraía. En otras palabras, decirle el motivo podía ser problemático a futuro si ella llegaba a descubrir el cómo usarlo a su favor.

Louise no hablo más, pero se notaba que estaba pensando en varias cosas.

Unos minutos después, llegamos al teatro. No hace falta decir que el lugar se veía majestuoso. Tanto el material con el que estaba construido como la forma en la que estaba decorado eran increíbles. Las personas que estaban ahí estaban vestidos elegantemente.

— ¿Sabes? Si me hubieras dicho que todos vendrían vestidos de esa forma, hubiera usado algo más presentable.

— ¿No dijiste que preferías vestir algo que sea cómodo?

— Sí, lo dije, pero venir con ropa tan casual me hace sentir incómodo en esta atmósfera.

Louise se rio ligeramente.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Siempre tratas de parecer calmado, pero en verdad te preocupas por cosas bastante pequeñas, ¿verdad?

Llevé la palma de mi mano a mi cuello y luego la subí un poco para rascar mi cabeza. Finalmente, di un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Qué tal si entramos?

— ¿Tratando de cambiar el tema? — Preguntó Louise con un tono burlón.

Una vez dentro del teatro, fuimos a comprar las entradas. Entradas que, a regañadientes, tuvo que comprar Louise, pues, ya que la idea del teatro fue su idea y quería gastar lo menos posible, me negué a pagar yo. Obviamente eso la enfureció un poco, pero no había de otra.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y esperamos a que la obra iniciara. Mientras duró la espera, Louise miró el escenario con gran interés. Yo compartía esa emoción. Los pocos teatros que había visitado en Masto no podían compararse a la magnificencia del lugar en el que me encontraba en ese momento. Además, la atmósfera también se sentía diferente.

La obra comenzó un par de minutos después. Mi opinión no tardó formarse, los actores eran malos. No sería raro que alguien se aburriera, pero encontré cierto placer que me hizo disfrutar la obra. La mala actuación era divertida de cierto modo. Durante una escena dramática, uno de los actores careció tanto de emoción que parecía como si todo el asunto le fuera indiferente, incluso cuando dicho asunto le afectaba. Louise, por su parte, disfrutaba la obra de una manera diferente a la mía. Se reía en las escenas cómicas y suspiraba en las que eran tristes. Durante gran parte de la obra, ambos miramos al escenario con atención.

Hubiera querido que las cosas siguieran así, pero lamentablemente el caso no se dio. La obra era larga y Louise, con el tiempo, terminó por cansarse. A mí me pasó lo mismo, pues las tantas equivocaciones terminaron por perder la gracia.

 **…**

— ¿Qué hay de la formación de la armada?

— Tomará al menos medio año.

Mientras Louise y yo perdíamos el interés por la obra, dos personas estaban conversando de un tema completamente distinto a esta. Esas personas eran dos hombres, un noble y un comerciante para ser más precisos.

La conversación, la cual consistía de susurros, duró unos minutos más. En compensación por la información brindada, el noble recibió por parte del comerciante una bolsa que contenía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué nos reunimos en el teatro? — Susurró el comerciante.

— Si lo hubiéramos hecho en un pequeño lugar, alguien podría sospechar. En cambio, susurrar aquí es lo más normal del mundo.

— Entiendo a lo que se refiere. Como sea, estoy seguro que Su Alteza el emperador estará realmente agradecido por esta información. Él incluso podría darle una medalla si usted viniese con nosotros.

— Esa persona de Albion tiene un corazón frío.

— Toda esta tierra será llamada por ese nombre tarde o temprano, así que debería considerar venir. En fin, gracias por su cooperación.

El comerciante intentó pararse, pero el noble lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué no actúas con más cautela? Espera a que la obra termine.

 **…**

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Susurró Louise.

— ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo?

Albion. Esa fue la palabra que nos sacó a Louise y a mí de nuestro trance. Tantas noches escuchando conversaciones ajenas había hecho que nuestros oídos reaccionaran si ciertas palabras eran mencionadas, incluso si tan sólo eran susurradas. Es cierto que esa palabra por sí sola no era indicio de algo malo, pero lo que le siguió sin duda lo era. "Toda esta tierra será llamada por ese nombre tarde o temprano", ese susurró nos puso incluso más alertas. No pudimos oír bien lo siguiente, pero distinguimos un "gracias por su colaboración" y un "no actúas con más cautela". No había duda, alguien de Albion se encontraba en ese teatro. Apenas escuchamos Albion miramos alrededor disimuladamente, pero incluso con lo que se dijo después, no pudimos decir el lugar exacto del que vino la conversación.

Louise estaba indecisa sobre lo que debía hacer. Incluso con el permiso de la reina, interrogar a todos en el teatro estaba fuera de cuestión, pues nada aseguraba que las personas dirían la verdad. Además, si hacíamos eso, nuestra fachada se caería por completo y no podríamos hacernos pasar más como plebeyos. También haríamos que los infiltrados sean mucho más difíciles de rastrear de ahí en adelante.

— No hay de otra, una vez termine la obra nos pararemos en la entrada y trataremos de reconocer las voces. — Dijo Louise.

— Brillante plan. — Susurré con sarcasmo.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

No la tenía y fue por eso que no respondí.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, pues ya no le prestamos ni la más mínima atención a la obra. En cambio, estábamos esperando a que esta terminara y así poder levantarnos lo más pronto posible.

El momento finalmente llegó y, teniendo que dar algunos empujones, logramos llegar primero a la entrada del teatro. Tal como acordamos, tratamos de oír cuidadosamente para así reconocer alguna de las dos voces que oímos antes. Sin embargo, con todas las personas hablando a la vez, no había forma de hacerlo.

Durante los dos minutos en los cuales los espectadores salieron del teatro, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero no tuvimos éxito alguno. Louise estaba contrariada, pues en todo el tiempo que estuvimos fingiendo ser plebeyos, esa había sido la mejor oportunidad para conseguir algo realmente relevante.

 _Vaya forma de que se arruine su día._

— Supongo que ya tienes algo que escribirle hoy a la reina.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no pude atrapar a un sospechoso?

— Bueno, descubrimos que en verdad hay infiltrados de Albion. Eso confirma las sospechas, así que mejor tipo de información no hay.

Mis palabras no dejaron a Louise totalmente satisfecha, pero al menos se calmó un poco.

— Me estás contagiando tu conformismo. — Dijo ella algo desanimada.

— ¿En verdad? Ojalá eso sea cierto.

 _¿Cómo la pongo de buen humor ahora?_

Caminamos hasta una banca cercana y nos sentamos ahí. Louise, dejando de lado el asunto del infiltrado, comenzó a pensar en su día. Realmente sintió que no lo había pasado mal.

 _Tuve que ser yo quien comprara los boletos y no pudimos ver el resto de la obra por lo que escuchamos pero…_ Comenzó a pensar Louise. _No estuvo mal para ser mi primera cita. Incluso averigüé algo bastante útil._

— ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Eh?

Louise, perdida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó lo que había dicho antes.

— Parece que debo repetírtelo. Aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

Ella estuvo confundida al inicio. Lo único que había planeado era ir al teatro, imaginó que eso sería todo lo que haríamos juntos por ese día. Me levanté y extendí mi mano para hacerle la invitación apropiadamente.

— ¿Te parece bien?

Louise, luego de levantarse, volvió a tomar mi mano, me dio una sonrisa y empezó a halarme.

 _Supongo que la cita todavía no termina._ Pensó Louise con felicidad.

 **…**

— ¿Cuánto era lo que necesitabas?

— Incluso si vendiera la espada de Kirche y usara mis ahorros, me faltarían unos cientos de ecus más.

El material necesario para terminar mi proyecto era una tela proveniente de la lana de un animal extremadamente raro. Había buscado a un sastre para que averiguara el precio de dicha tela y hace dos días me dio la respuesta. No podía creer que una simple tela pudiera costar tanto. Fue por el querer comprar esa tela que no podía permitirme gastar mi dinero en el hospedaje de Tabitha y Kirche. Fue por el querer comprar esa tela que hice el trato con Louise.

Apoyé mi mentón sobre la mesa del restaurante en el que nos habíamos detenido a comer.

— Quizás debería buscar un nuevo trabajo.

— No nos quedaremos aquí tanto tiempo como para que consigas lo suficiente.

— ¿Crees que en la academia podrían contratarme? No, olvida eso. ¿No puedes darme un salario por ser tu familiar?

— ¿Cuándo se ha visto a alguien pagándole a su familiar?

— Siempre hay una primera vez.

— Pues tú no serás esa primera vez.

— Entiendo. Ama, ¿me prestas…?

— Ya me lo pediste ayer y la respuesta sigue siendo no. Por cierto, veo que ya te acostumbraste a referirte a mí como tu ama.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, en cierto punto eso realmente dejó de importarme. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces uso esa palabra como si fuera un apodo o algo así.

Pasó cerca de una hora en la que hablamos de temas sin importancia. El tiempo pasó realmente rápido. Una vez pagamos, salimos del restaurante. Mientras caminábamos, le hice una pregunta a Louise.

— ¿Es siempre así? — Pregunté.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Aunque haya sido de manera superficial, he leído algo de historia, así que sé que las guerras no son exactamente algo novedoso en Halkeginia. ¿El ambiente es siempre así durante una guerra? Nunca he vivido una, así que no puedo saberlo.

Ciertamente había personas que vivían la guerra más que otros. Podía comprobar eso en las visitas diarias a los bares, pero mientras volteaba a ver para ver a las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado, sentía una sensación extraña.

— Las personas mayores se han acostumbrado a las constantes guerras y la seguridad que ellos transmiten pasa a los más jóvenes. Estoy seguro que todos tienen miedo, pero al final siguen confiando en que las cosas saldrán bien.

 _Así que es eso…_

— Entiendo. Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

— Uhm… ¿A qué lugar podemos ir?

— ¿Qué te parece el distrito comercial? Hay algunas cosas que quiero comprar.

— Pensé que querías ahorrar.

— Cincuenta ecus menos o cincuenta ecus más son poco comparado al dinero total que necesito. Es cierto que he comprado unas prendas extra para no usar lo mismo varios días, pero necesito un traje por si algún día vamos de nuevo a un evento formal.

Louise sonrió.

— Bien, entonces vamos. — Dijo ella a la vez que agarró mi antebrazo para guiar el camino.

Mentiría si dijera que no la estaba pasando bien. Decidí que lo mejor era aprovechar el día para relajarme y quitarme de la cabeza mi preocupación por el tema del costo de la tela. Mi yo del mañana lidiaría con ese problema.

Giré mi cabeza y miré a Louise quien hablaba alegremente.

 _Sin duda es mejor estar contigo cuando estás feliz. Quizás deberíamos hacer esto más seguido._

 **…**

— Ah, una mujer plebeya.

— Debe tener algún permiso especial para que la dejen entrar al palacio vestida de esa forma.

Una caballera estaba caminando en el Palacio Real de Tristian. Pelo corto y rubio, y ojos azules claros. La chica no tenía una varita mágica, sino a larga y delgada espada. Era inusual ver a una plebeya en ese lugar y por eso era inevitable que llamara la atención.

— En verdad los tiempos están cambiando.

— Por otro lado, esa mujer es una protestante. Darle el título de Chevalier a una persona así… ¡Me siento avergonzada por nuestra joven majestad!

Los protestantes eran una secta religiosa. Dicha secta tenía un libro llamado La Doctrina Práctica, que era una interpretación de El Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador, que recolectó las obras y enseñanzas del fundador Brimir.

Cabe mencionar que habían varias versiones que era consideraba la original por cierto grupo de personas, cada versión con un contenido ligeramente diferente. Varias de ellas, de hecho, habían sido interpretadas para así aumentar el poder político de la iglesia de Halkeginia.

Los practicantes del cuerpo principal de La Doctrina Práctica provinieron del centro religioso de la ciudad de Romalia y tenían la visión de reformar a la corrupta iglesia. El grupo empezó a expandir sus fronteras y a llegar a distintos países. Desde los plebeyos a los granjeros, quienes le quitaron tierra y poder a los sacerdotes. Sin embargo, todos seguían sin saber si sus prácticas e interpretaciones eran correctas.

La caballera no hizo caso a los comentarios y siguió caminando con su mirada al frente. Ella llegó al final del pasaje y se paró frente a la oficina de Henrietta. Sin embargo, no puedo entrar de inmediato, pues fue detenida por un miembro de la guardia mágica.

— Su Majestad está en medio de una conferencia, vuelva más tarde. — Dijo el guardia sin intención alguna de ocultar su desprecio por la mujer.

— Por favor, dígale a Su Majestad que Agnes ha venido. Tengo permiso para visitarla en cualquier momento.

El guardia frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos entró a la oficina. Unos segundos después, el mismo guardia salió de la habitación y le dio el permiso a Agnes para pasar. Cuando Agnes entró a la oficina, Henrietta estaba en medio de una conferencia con Richmond, perteneciente a la Corte Suprema de Justicia, organización encargada de regir la administración de la justicia en el reino. Revisar trabajos literarios, óperas, obras de teatro, supervisar tiendas de plebeyos, entre otros, eran parte de su responsabilidad.

Una vez la reina se dio cuenta de la entrada de Agnes, una sonrisa se apreció en su rostro y le dijo a Richmond que la reunión había terminado.

— Pero Su Alteza, aumentar más los impuestos hará crecer el resentimiento entre los plebeyos y causará desorden. Ello podría ser aprovechado por toro países.

— A pesar del riesgo, esto es una emergencia.

— ¡Cincuenta buques de guerra, veinte mil mercenarios y equipar a quince mil caballeros! ¡Alimento para los oficiales y hombres de nuestras fuerzas aliadas! ¡¿De qué lugar se puede conseguir tanto dinero?! ¡Por favor, sólo desista!

— En estos momentos la invasión a Albion es la máxima prioridad de Tristain.

— Pero Su Majestad, incluso cuando los anteriores reyes de Halkeginia unieron fuerzas, nunca han podido derrotar a Albion. Iniciar una campaña a través del cielo tiene más dificultades de las que imagina.

— Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, también sé que el ministro de finanzas reportó que la obtención del presupuesto no es imposible. ¿Estás insatisfecho por no poder disfrutar de tus usuales lujos? De hecho, le haré una pregunta, ¿Cuánto ha ahorrado desde que empezó a trabajar?

Henrietta miró las lujosas ropas que estaba vistiendo Richmond. Luego de eso, siguió hablando.

— Yo misma prohibí a los caballeros imperiales usar una cadena de plata para decorar sus varitas para que dieran el ejemplo. Ahora no hay nobles, plebeyos o Familia Real. Todos estamos unidos, Richmond.

Richmond agachó su cabeza unos segundos después.

— Me ha atrapado, debo admitirlo. Sin embargo, Su Majestad, debe saber que la Corte Suprema de Justicia está compuesta de varias personas y no será posible que todos estén de acuerdo con la campaña.

— Trabajaré junto con el cardenal para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Richmond miró a Henrietta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, sólo la estaba admirando.

— ¿Admirando?

— Hace treinta año, yo, Richmond, serví durante diez años a Philip el Grande. Cuando usted nació, yo sabía más acerca de Su Majestad que usted misma. Seguramente usted no lo recuerde, el rey y la reina estuvieron muy felices por su nacimiento. Aunque yo estaba muy asustado de levantar su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos. Además, incluso tuve el honor de mecerla y bañarla un par de veces.

— Mi madre me dijo que nos serviste bien. — Dijo Henrietta mientras sonreía.

— Es usted muy bondadosa. Yo, por otro lado, no hace mucho estaba haciendo rudos comentarios sin pensar en nuestra nación.

— Eres un verdadero patriota, lo sé muy bien.

— En fin, no diré nada más. En el pasada Su Majestad era una llorona, pero ahora se convertido en una mujer espléndida.

— Yo todavía soy una llorona. Por eso, por favor préstame tu poder por el bien de la patria, Richmond.

Él hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para dejar la habitación. Henrietta asintió. Agnes, que había presenciado el final de la reunión, vio a Richmond salir del cuarto. Finalmente, Agnes volteó hacia Henrietta, quien estaba sentada en su silla, se arrodilló y agachó su cabeza.

— Agnes de Milán, bienvenida.

La caballera subió su mirada.

— ¿Terminaste la investigación?

— Sí.

Agnes sacó una carta y se la entregó a Henrietta. La Reina la tomó y leyó su contenido. La reina le había ordenado a la caballera investigar los eventos ocurridos la noche que el resucitado entró al Palacio Real. Había la sospecha que, para entrar tan fácilmente al palacio, tuvo que haber ayuda interna.

— Tal como lo supuse, no estaba trabajando sólo.

— Exactamente, él lo ayudó a entrar.

— Lo descubrieron en la misma escena. Él dijo que fue una simple coincidencia. Sin embargo, no pudo explicar de dónde salió el dinero que traía.

El nombre del traidor estaba escrito en la carta. Henrietta había considerado a esa persona como alguien leal, pero que al final logró ser sobornada.

— Setenta mil ecus, esa cantidad es más alta que su monto de jubilación.

— Todo terminó siendo tal y como usted dijo.

Agnes, todavía arrodilla, hizo una pausa antes de agregar algo más.

— Aunque seamos capaces de capturar al informante, el número de personas que se va al lado de Albion ha estado aumentando. El alcance de los nobles de Reconquista va más allá de los límites entre las naciones.

— Por el dinero… él trato de venderme a mí y a su país.

Agnes se mantuvo en silencio. Henrietta, gentilmente, puso su mano en su hombro.

— Lo hiciste bien, gracias.

— Yo me consagro a Su Majestad. Usted fue quien me dio una familia, un nombre y una posición.

— Ya no puedo confiar en las personas que usan magia, nunca más, excepto por unos pocos viejos amigos. — Dijo Henrietta con una triste voz.

La traición de Wardes y el secuestro habían dejado un daño a la confianza de Henrietta. Ella se veía incapaz de confiar en los magos.

— ¿Y qué harás acerca del caso de ese hombre?

— Sigue sin haber suficiente evidencia como para probar su crimen.

— Entonces…

— Le dejaré todo al Cuerpo de Mosqueteros.

Después de la traición del comandante Wardes y la aniquilación del Cuerpo de Grifos, los guardias mágicos encargados de proteger a la Familia Real se habían derrumbado. El Cuerpo de Grifos estaba ahora bajo el comando de las Tropas de Mantícoras.

Para cubrir la falta de guardias, Henrietta estableció el Cuerpo de Mosqueteros, guiados por Agnes. Tal y como indica su nombre, dicha guardia usaban los mosquetes como su arma principal y las espadas. Debido a la escasez de magos, los miembros de ese grupo eran plebeyos. Además, por la seguridad personal de Henrietta, la guardia constaba sólo de mujeres.

Debido a que debía interferir en negociaciones con los líderes de otros cuerpos, el comandante sólo podía ser un aristócrata. Ese fue el motivo por el cual se le concedió un título de nobleza a Agnes. Además, ella se convirtió en Chevalier y se le dio un nombre de familia.

El poder militar de la nación terminó aumentando debido al número de plebeyos que se unieron y aunque los nobles rechazaron la idea, Henrietta los contuvo.

— Sigue el plan y mira a través de las acciones de ese hombre. Si estamos en lo correcto, los criminales seguramente se revelarán mañana. No perdonaré a nadie que estuvo relacionado con el incidente de esa noche, países, gente, nadie.

Agnes hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

La caballera estaba eternamente agradecida con Henrietta. No por la posición o el nombre que ella le dio, sino por haberle dado la oportunidad de concretar su venganza.

 **…**

 _No, nada. No importa cuánto lo piense, simplemente no sé me ocurre cómo conseguir el dinero que me falta._

La noche había llegado y había salido a dar una caminata para despejar mi mente, pues no tenía ganas de ir a los bares para recolectar información. Sin embargo, sólo pude desesperarme más. Louise, por su parte, se había quedado en la posada a practicar un poco de magia rúnica.

Me había puesto de mal humor. La buena suerte que tuve se convirtió en una desgracia. Anhelaba un poco más de fortuna. Sumado a eso, la noche anterior apenas había dormido un par de horas. Sentía que me sería difícil tranquilizarme.

 _Sé que agoté toda mi suerte de los próximos diez años, pero sería bueno que suceda un milagro._

A pesar de mis quejas, realmente no me arrepentía de mis gastos del día anterior. De hecho, estaba seguro que mi enojo sería mayor si no hubiera salido ayer con Louise. El darme ese día para relajarme había servido de algo.

Distraído en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de la persona que estaba corriendo hacia mí. El choque hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo. En una situación normal quizás me hubiera disculpado, pero mi mal humor no me permitió decir eso.

— ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? — Pregunté mientras me levantaba.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a la persona con la que había chocado. Su rostro que había estado cubierto por una capucha, pero fue descubierto debido a la caída, pertenecía a la actual reina de Tristain.

— Reina…

Henrietta se paró rápidamente y se acercó a mí para tapar mi boca. Seguido a eso, ella me empujó a un pequeño callejón.

— ¡Busquen aquí!

Un par de soldados pasaron tan apresuradamente que no advirtieron nuestra presencia. Una vez se alejaron, Henrietta volteó a verme.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde me pueda ocultar?

— Louise y yo estamos en una habitación de una posada cercana, así que…

— No, no puedo ir con Louise. — Me interrumpió ella.

Se notaba que esa no era una opción y también que Henrietta se encontraba en un apuro. Di un pequeño suspiro.

 _Si no fueras la reina…_

— Hay otra posada a unos dos minutos de aquí.

— Guíame ahí.

Presionado por ella, comenzamos a ir, rápidamente, a la posada que mencioné. Una vez llegamos, pedimos un cuarto simple y nos dirigimos a este.

— A salvo por ahora. — Dijo Henrietta con alivió.

— Bien, puede esconderse aquí hasta que lo que sea que esté pasando termine.

Dicho eso, comencé a dirigirme a la puerta. Ciertamente me vi, de cierta forma, obligado a obedecerla cuando me pidió que la llevara a un lugar donde ocultarse, era la reina de Tristain después de todo. Sin embargo, era fácil deducir que algo grande estaba pasando y, honestamente, no tenía intenciones de involucrarme. Ya tenía suficiente con proteger a Louise y no quería agregar algo más a mis responsabilidades.

— ¡Espera!

 _Sabía que no sería tan fácil._

— ¿Qué necesita?

— La verdad es que he escapado del palacio hace unos momentos.

— Eso explica todo el ajetreo, ¿Y bien, por qué escapó?

— Es un asunto bastante importante. Según los reportes de Louise ella se aloja en la otra posada, así que por eso me dirigí ahí.

— Pero usted no quiere ver a Louise.

— Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con ella.

— Si no quiere hablar con Louise, ¿por qué fue a la posada?

Realmente no era necesario preguntar eso, pues sólo había otro motivo por el cual ella haría eso.

— He venido a pedir prestado tu poder.

 _Me imaginaba algo así._

— Y con eso se refiere a…

— Si está bien, quiero que me protejas hasta mañana.

— Me veo en la obligación de hacer las siguientes preguntas, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no algún soldado?

— Por hoy y mañana quiero mezclarme con los plebeyos. Naturalmente, nadie del palacio puede enterarse de esto. Por ahora, sólo puedo confiar en ti.

— Ya veo, pues lo siento, pero me niego a ayudarla.

— ¿Perdón?

— No sé si Louise le contó en algún momento lo siguiente. Yo prometí protegerla a ella, pero eso es todo. Esa es mi única obligación en este mundo.

Henrietta vaciló por mi respuesta. Era obvio que no esperaba que rechazara su pedido sin más. Bueno, eso era entendible, pues cualquiera pensaría que alguien con el título de familiar legendario fuera más bondadoso. Además, en nuestros encuentros apenas y habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras, así que ella no me conocía realmente.

Cabe mencionar que me puse algo nervioso luego de hablar y no era para menos, ya que estaba negándole una petición a una reina. Sin embargo, no podía retractarme. Moví mi mano a la manija de la puerta.

— ¡Un momento!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No eres el familiar legendario?

— Sí, en efecto lo soy, pero eso no significa que ayudaré a todo aquel que esté en problemas.

— Ahora mismo estoy prácticamente sola en el palacio. Muchos no me quieren como reina y algunas incluso me ven como un traidor.

Era molesto. Que tratara de recurrir a la lástima era molesto, pues sabía bien lo que ella estaba pasando y no podía evitar sentirme mal por ella.

Giré la manija de la puerta.

— Lo siento, pero deberá buscar a alguien más.

Sólo pude abrir ligeramente la puerta antes de que ella hablara nuevamente. No obstante, el tono de su voz era completamente diferente.

— Como reina, te ordeno quedarte aquí para protegerme.

No era un tono de voz que haría alguien que abusa de su poder, sino más bien uno decidido.

 _Me hubiera gustado que no llegara a eso._

— Su Majestad, ¿está consciente de que no está en la mejor posición para dar una orden? Nada evita que ahora mismo revele su ubicación.

Ella se estremeció ante mi amenaza. Si algo odiaba, era seguir una orden sin poderme yo oponer o responder. Me recordaba los días en los que mantenía mi fachada ante Louise. Ya estaba de suficiente mal humor ese día.

Sin previo aviso, cerré la puerta con brusquedad, cosa que sobresaltó a Henrietta.

— Explíqueme qué es exactamente lo que tendría que hacer como su guardián el día de hoy.

Bien podía delatar a la reina y quitarme el peso de encima, pero lo siguiente que sucedería a eso era una incógnita. Estar en malos términos con ella era arriesgado por decir lo de menos. Por lo menos debía escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Sólo necesito que me protejas.

— ¿Protegerla de qué? Incluso si es por Louise sólo soy capaz de arriesgarme hasta cierto punto. A usted, por otro lado, apenas la conozco. Reina o no, no espere un trato igual al de ella.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Hablarle de ese modo a la reina aumentaba enormemente mi ego y me hacía sentir por los cielos. Por otro lado, también sentía algo de terror por el riesgo de alguna futura represalia.

— Ocultarnos en un algún lugar hasta el amanecer es suficiente. En caso de que alguien tratara de atraparme, entonces debes ayudarme a escapar.

 _No parece tan peligroso._ Pensé cuando de repente una idea vino a mí _De hecho, puedo sacar provecho de esto._

— Entiendo, si es solamente eso, la protegeré. No obstante, a cambio de hacerlo, quisiera una compensación.

— ¿Compensación?

Saqué un papel que tenía en el bolsillo. Dicho papel contenía los materiales que necesitaba para terminar mi proyecto. Acto seguido, se lo entregué a Henrietta.

 _Tal parece que un milagro realmente sucedió._

Le expliqué a Henrietta lo que quería y para qué lo quería. Ella, luego de considerarlo por un momento, terminó aceptando.

— Entonces tenemos un trato. Por el día de hoy me encargaré de protegerla. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta el amanecer?

— Preferiría ir a otro lugar más alejado de la posada donde está Louise, también necesito cambiar de ropa.

Noté entonces que bajo el abrigo con capucha que ella tenía, Henrietta llevaba un blanco y elegante vestido. Me pregunté cómo fue posible que llegara tan lejos sin que nadie la notara.

La opción más viable era ir yo solo y comprarle algo de ropa. Sin embargo, por mi actitud anterior, era obvio que ella no permitiría eso. Me acerqué a la ventana del cuarto y miré al exterior. A pesar de que los negocios estaban abierto, apenas había un par de personas por esa calle.

— Bien, la llevaré a una tienda para que pueda comprar algo.

Henrietta y yo salimos de la posada. Yo avanzaba primero y me aseguraba que no hubiera nadie cerca para que así ella pudiera seguirme. Tardamos aproximadamente unos quince minutos en llegar a una tienda. Una vez dentro, buscamos una camisa blanca y una falda simple para que ella pudiera usar.

— Creo que ya podemos irnos.

— ¿No cree que debería cambiar también su peinado?

— Entonces cámbialo.

 _Ah… es como volver en el tiempo y tratar con Louise la primera vez que la conocí._

Por suerte la tienda tenía varios accesorios además algo de maquillaje. Sin una idea clara de qué clase de peinado hacer, simplemente le hice una cola de caballo. Guardamos las prendas que Henrietta llevaba en una bolsa y salimos de la tienda.

 _¿En qué momento…?_

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a algunos guardias rondando el lugar. Tal parece que la única razón por la cual no habíamos visto a nadie antes era porque esa zona todavía no había sido revisada.

Teníamos que regresar primero a la posada y dejar ahí el vestido que antes llevaba Henrietta, así que empezamos a caminar de vuelta. Henrietta, con la cabeza agachada, caminaba al lado de la pared y yo exactamente a su lado, para ocultar lo más posible su figura.

De pronto, un guardia salió de una calle perpendicular en la que caminábamos. Eso nos tomó por sorpresa. El guardia se empezó a dirigir a nosotros.

 _Hubiera traído a Derflinger._

Increíblemente el guardia, luego de darnos un pequeño vistazo, nos pasó de largo. Nos tardamos unos segundos para poder calmarnos completamente.

Henrietta se rio ligeramente.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

— No… lo siento. Es que en verdad me causó algo de gracia todo esto. Me puse esta ropa, cambié el estilo de mi cabello y con algo de maquillaje nadie me reconoció.

— Yo no me confiaría. Ahora vamos, Su Majestad.

— ¡Shhh!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— No puedes llamarme de esa forma en público.

— Lo siento, mi error, ¿cómo la llamo entonces?

— Llámame Ann y deja también de hablarme tan formalmente.

Aunque ella lo pidiera, era algo complicado cambiar de repente la forma en la que le hablas a una persona. El día que regresé con Louise, en ocasiones volvía a hablar con ella de manera formal por error.

— Bien, como sea, vámonos de una vez.

— Espera.

Di un suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Sí?

— Dime tu nombre.

— Aztor.

— Aztor… es un nombre inusual.

Después de esa conversación, seguimos caminando y llegamos a la posada unos pocos minutos después. Como ya no teníamos que escabullirnos, el tiempo que tardamos fue considerablemente menor. Con la ropa ya dejada en la habitación, emprendimos rumbo a otra posada más alejada.

 _Bueno… ciertamente nadie vendrá aquí, pero…_ Pensé a la vez que miraba la habitación en la que habíamos entrado.

El cuarto había sido realmente barato y una vez entramos en este, nos dimos cuenta del motivo. El cobertor de la cama estaba húmedo, había hongos creciendo en las esquinas del cuarto y la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta estaba llena de huecos. Habíamos sido engañados, pues el exterior de la posada en sí no se veía realmente mal.

— ¿Buscamos otro lugar? — Pregunté a la vez que colocaba algunos papeles rúnicos en la afuera de la habitación.

— No, el cuarto es fantástico. — Dijo Henrietta para después proceder a sentarse en la cama.

 _Sí, fantástico, pero no en el buen sentido._

Por mi parte, me senté en una silla, pero al escuchar un crujido proveniente de esta, pasé a sentarme igualmente en la cama.

— No sé qué le ves de bueno a este lugar.

— Es… emocionante, creo. Tiene un sabor de la imprudente y ordinaria vida de los ciuidadanos.

 _Bueno, yo no llamaría a este lugar ordinario y quizás algunos se ofenderían por ese comentario._

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi pensar, Henrietta había dicho esas palabras con un gesto tan inocente que al final no me importó.

Sin nada qué hacer, fui un poco más al fondo de la cama y me recosté contra la pared. Perdiéndome en mis pensamientos sobre lo que podría investigar una vez volviera a la academia.

— ¿Está bien Louise? — Preguntó Henrietta de repente.

— La pasó algo mal al inicio, pero ahora está manejando bien la situación. De hecho, le va mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Me quedé bastante cortó al decir solamente algo mal.

— ¿Sabes? Cada reporte que me ha enviado esa chica siempre ha sido bastante preciso.

Eso fue algo bastante curioso. Por un lado, al inicio Louise pasó por alto el preguntarme en qué lugar había conseguido la información que le brindaba, por el otro, ella siempre se aseguraba de extraerme cada detalle que había escuchado. En un momento llegué a preguntarme si Louise había llegado al punto de memorizar las palabras que escuchaba para así hacer el reporte lo más exacto posible.

— Ella me informó sobre cada rumor, cada uno de ellos. Incluso si era una simple queja, ella lo mencionaba en sus reportes. Louise en verdad logró mezclarse con los plebeyos. Sin embargo, como esa chica es una noble, me preocupa que su salud esté bien.

 _Sí… ahora me siento algo mal._

Los primeros días de la misión pudieron considerarse un cambio drástico en la vida de Louise, en la mía también inclusive. Sin embargo, desde el incidente con Chulenne nuestros problemas se habían arreglado. Sentí un poco de malestar porque le habíamos generado a Henrietta una preocupación innecesaria.

— No se… No te preocupes, Louise está mucho mejor ahora.

— Eso me alegra.

— ¿Y en verdad la información que le hemos enviado ha servido de algo?

Henrietta sonrió.

— Quiero escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos de los ciudadanos. Estoy segura que si ellos me lo dicen directamente, modificarán su opinión al menos un poco, pues no estarán cómodos en decirme algo en lo que están incómodos. Incluso si son cosas que no me gusta oír, quiero saber qué piensan.

La alegre sonrisa de Henrietta se transformó entonces en una triste.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— A pesar de lo último que dije, a veces es duro escuchar esos pensamientos. Me han llamado de tantas formas y hablado tan mal acerca de mis decisiones, como mis intenciones de invadir a Albion.

— Debes de pasarlo mal.

— ¿En tu mundo sucede lo mismo?

Algo en esa pregunta llamó mi atención.

— ¿Quién se lo dijo?

— Se lo pregunté al director de la academia, el señor Osmond. Sinceramente, me sorprendí al enterarme que venías de otro mundo, cuya existencia jamás creí posible. Entonces, en tu mundo, en tiempos de guerra… ¿También se habla mal del gobierno?

— En mi mundo también hay conflictos entre diferentes naciones. Les llaman guerras y yo también lo hago, pero es sólo por darles un nombre. Realmente son sólo una batalla decisiva. Una verdadera guerra a gran escala no se ha visto en cientos de años y como no soy historiador, no tengo idea de cómo fueron las cosas en esos tiempos.

Hice una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

— En cuanto a su pregunta, los gobernantes son elegidos por el mismo pueblo. Sin embargo, eso no cambia mucho las cosas. Además, ya que el pueblo tiene más libertades, las quejas se pueden oír día tras día. Si se diera una guerra como la que se está viviendo aquí, quizás las calles estarían repletas de personas protestando o algo así.

— No es totalmente diferente, entonces.

Hubo unos pequeños segundos de silencio.

— Cuando mencionaste que en tu mundo no ha habido grandes conflictos en mucho tiempo noté que hablaste con cierto alivio. — Dijo Henrietta con un tono algo dubitativo. — ¿Odias las guerras?

Pensé en un momento cómo responder.

— Antes de ayudar en la Batalla de Tarbes, la sola idea de participar en una guerra me aterraba. Ya no me siento exactamente igual, pero no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío cada vez que me imagino en medio de una gran batalla. Podría decirse que las guerras me asustan. Es una suerte que los magos de mi mundo ya no se vean obligados a participar en ellas.

Eso último que dije era una de las razones por las que a veces dudaba de llevar de vuelta conmigo materiales si regresaba a mi mundo. Mentiría si dijera que no me veía tentado, pero esa "libertad" que habían ganado los magos podría perderse si el poder de la magia se viera revitalizado por los avances que llevaría. Mis manos solían temblar ligeramente cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad.

— Dices eso, pero de todos modos fuiste a Tarbes a ayudar.

— Cierta persona logró convencerme de ir. De otro modo, me hubiera quedado al margen del asunto.

Una idea pareció surgir en la mente de Henrietta luego de esa pregunta.

— Antes dijiste que los magos de tu mundo ya no están obligados a participar en las guerras, ¿cómo es eso posible?

— Oí que formaste un nuevo grupo para tu defensa, ¿verdad? Era… ¿el Cuerpo de Mosqueteros? Imagino que ni una persona de ese grupo es un mago.

— Sí, eso es correcto.

— Esto se lo he dicho ya a un profesor de la academia. Las armas de mi mundo ya han llegado a igualar e incluso superar a la magia. Para serte sincero, no veo motivo alguno por el cual este mundo no comparta ese destino. Los magos de mi mundo perdieron bastante estatus social, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo mismo le pase a los nobles de Halkeginia.

Aunque claro, lo más seguro es que yo ya no esté vivo cuando ese momento llegue.

De pronto, unas cuantas gotas pudieron oírse chocar contra el techo de la habitación. Henrietta tembló levemente. Unos segundos después, la pequeña garúa se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia. El estremecimiento de Henrietta se acrecentó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? — Preguntó ella con una débil voz.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Agarra mis hombros con fuerza.

Henrietta seguía temblando fuertemente. Era obvio que temblaba por la lluvia, pues ella comenzó a estremecerse con el inicio de esta.

 _¿Qué le sucede? Es sólo lluvia. Además, el día que luchamos contra ella la lluvia era más… Oh…_

Sentí empatía por ella en ese momento.

 _Sí... ahora me siento algo mal de haberla tratado de forma tan brusca._

Ver morir frente a ti a la persona que amas debía ser bastante duro. A pesar de mi usual conducta, no es como que no pudiera sentirme mal por alguien.

— Le tengo miedo a la lluvia. — Dijo Henrietta.

Eso último era para tratar de convencerme, pero ya no era realmente necesario. Me moví para sentarme a su lado y extendí mi brazo para sujetar su hombro.

Mientras la lluvia continuaba, la reina no dejaba de temblar. Entonces, ella comenzó a hablar.

— Por mi culpa… todos murieron. Fui yo quien los mató. Yo no lo…

— ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien levantó su varita y lanzó el hechizo que provocó sus muertes?

— No, pero…

— Entonces tú nos los mataste. No creo tener que explicar la diferencia.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que fui yo la causa de sus muertes.

Le lluvia seguía golpeando duramente el techo.

— Dijiste que querías invadir a Albion, ¿verdad? Si vas a ponerte así por unas cuantas decenas de hombres, entonces lo mejor es que quites esa idea de tu cabeza. Van a ser miles los que mueran en esa invasión que estás planeando.

Mis palabras obviamente no la estaban calmando. Si ella ya se sentía mal, seguramente con lo que había dicho se había puesto peor.

 _Quizás no lo dije del modo correcto._

Di un largo respiro y rasqué mi cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Sabes? Yo sería un pésimo gobernante. Si rechace el protegerte, puedes darte una idea de lo poco que haría por los demás. Por ello, quizás está mal decirte lo siguiente.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Debes ser fuerte, Ann. Eres la reina, ¿verdad? Es tu trabajo liderar correctamente a Tristain.

— Dices eso, pero yo no puedo…

— No creas que eres la única que se termina enterando sobre los demás.

Henrietta giró levemente su cabeza para mirarme confundida. Ella no lo sabía, pero un rumor de lo que sucedió el día de la Batalla de Tarbes no tardó ni un día en llegar a la academia.

— ¿Callar a todos los de una sala de conferencia y, motivar a los soldados para seguirte al campo de batalla y así proteger al pueblo? — Me reí ligeramente. — Como si yo o alguien normal pudiera hacer algo así. Seguramente mis órdenes habrían sido ocultarse mientras esperamos a Germania. Para ese entonces yo sería el rey de un país en ruinas.

Di un largo bostezo por mi falta de sueño.

— No tengo idea sobre esos temas y sé bien que yo no podría soportar la presión que estás pasando. Sin embargo, tú eres diferente. Ya demostraste que puedes liderar a Tristain. Habría que ser un necio para negarlo.

Henrietta todavía seguía temblando por la lluvia, pero sonrió ligeramente de todos modos.

 **…**

— Junto a mí, tú eres el que pasa más tiempo con él. Exactamente, ¿a qué crees que se refiere con conservador?

— Sí que estás pensando mucho en eso.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que salí. Louise, algo aburrida, sacó a Derflinger para conversar con él.

— N-no es que me importe mucho, pero es correcto recompensarlo por hacer bien su trabajo.

— Y con recompensarlo te refieres a…

— Dejar que me vea con un lindo atuendo.

Derflinger calló por un momento.

— No creo que sea adecuado preguntarle a una espada sobre ropa.

Louise se dio cuenta de su error.

— Bien, olvida eso. ¿Te ha contado de algo más que le atraiga?

— ¿En verdad esto tiene que ver con recompensarlo?

— Sólo responde.

— Sí, lo ha hecho y no sólo a mí, también suele conversar ese tipo de cosas es con ese joven rubio.

— ¿Guiche?

— Sí, ese mismo. No le suele contar todo, pero al rondar su edad y ser el único chico que conoce, es normal que hablen de ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Y qué cosas les cuenta?

— Lo siento, mi compañero nos hizo prometer que no contáramos nada. Es bastante precavido, al parecer.

— No es como si fuera a enterarse si me lo dices.

— No me quiero arriesgar. No será al mismo nivel que tú, pero él también puede dar miedo cuando se enoja.

El recuerdo del golpe que le di a ella por pararse encima de mí mientras estaba en mi forma de gato llegó a la memoria de Louise.

— ¿No puedes siquiera darme un pista?

— Lo que puedo decirte es que eres a la que le está yendo mejor.

— ¿En verdad?

— Bueno, eres quien pasa más tiempo con él. Además, todavía no me contó la razón, pero se vio de mejor humor después del día que salieron juntos.

Louise mostró una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo no lo estaría si le di la oportunidad de salir conmigo? Como todavía no te ha contado de ese día, seguramente no lo sabes, pero él me halagó por la ropa que llevaba puesta. — Dijo Louise mientras sacudió su pelo con su mano derecha.

Bastó con darle un poco de cuerda para que empezara a actuar de ese modo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

— Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con soy a la que le está yendo mejor?

— No me digas que ya te olvidaste de la sirvienta.

Una notoria molesta se generó en el rostro de Louise. No es que ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero realmente no quería pensar en eso. Era algo que la ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Cómo se lleva con ella?

— Ya debes saberlo. Además, a diferencia de ti, ella es más directa al tratar de acercarse.

— Quieres decir que ella…

— No. Para tu fortuna, él no se siente tan cómodo con los acercamientos tan directos.

— ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que no me dirías lo que le atraía?

— Sí, pero nunca me dijo nada de no contar las cosas que no le son atractivas.

— Entonces…

— Pero claro, eso no debe interesarte en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, tú sólo quieres saber las cosas que le atraen para así recompensarlo.

— P-por supuesto. ¿Por qué me molestará en averiguar aquello que no le gusta?

La provocación de Derflinger no dejó que Louise pensara claramente y respondiera lo más obvio.

 _Demasiado fácil._ Pensó Derflinger mientras reía por dentro.

Louise, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. Había pasado un rato desde que comenzó a llover intensamente.

 _Me preguntó cuándo volverá._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Varios soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran buscando algo. Louise decidió salir para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

— Hey, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El soldado le dio una rápida mirada a Louise. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el soldado se alejó. Louise obviamente se enojó y se puso en su camino.

— Te hice una pregunta.

— Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia.

Louise, furiosa, sacó los papeles de autorización de Henrietta y se los mostró al guardia.

— Como Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad, te ordeno contarme lo que está pasando.

El soldado examinó con atención el documento ante sus ojos. Al principio no lo creyó, pero unos segundos bastaron para notar que era auténtico.

— P-P-Perdone mi rudeza.

— Sólo habla.

— Su Majestad ha desaparecido.

— ¿Es Reconquista nuevamente?

— El objetivo del criminal es desconocido. Sin embargo, es muy habilidoso. Una niebla apareció de repente dentro del carruaje…

— ¿Estaban ustedes de turno en ese momento?

— No, lo estaba un grupo recientemente formado.

— Ya veo, gracias. ¿Tienes un caballo?

El soldado sacudió su cabeza

— Inútil.

Louise corrió rápidamente de vuelta a la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? — Preguntó Derflinger.

— Alguien se llevó a la princesa.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué pasa con la seguridad de este país?

— Cállate. Como sea, debo buscar a Aztor, así que tú te vienes conmigo.

Louise enfundó a Derflinger y salió nuevamente para así buscar tanto a la princesa como a mí, para que pudiera ayudarla.

 _Es por eso que debimos comprar un caballo._

Eso era algo que, sin duda, Louise me sacaría en cara una vez lograra encontrarme.

 **…**

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó un criado que había abierto ligeramente la puerta que habían tocado.

— Por favor, dígale a Richmond que Agnes, la mosquetera de Su Majestad, ha llegado.

Agnes se encontraba en la zona residencial donde vivían varios nobles, más específicamente al frente de la puerta de la lujosa mansión de Richmond. Ella había recibido órdenes de Henrietta que debían efectuar en ese lugar.

— ¿A esta hora? — Preguntó el criado con un tono sospechoso.

— Es un mensaje urgente. Debo comunicárselo de inmediato.

Luego de inclinar su cabeza, el empleado entró a la casa para volver unos segundos después y dejar pasar a Agnes. La caballera avanzó dentro de la residencia. Una vez dentro de la mansión, ella se dirigió a la sala, donde Richmond la estaba esperando.

— Así que un mensaje urgente. Espero que sea tan importante como para despertarme a esta hora. — Dijo el noble sin ocultar su desprecio a Agnes.

— Su Majestad ha desaparecido.

— ¡¿Raptada?!

— Está bajo investigación.

— Un gran incidente, sin duda. ¿Está Albion involucrado nuevamente?

— Está bajo investigación.

— ¡Esa no es la forma en la que un guardia debería hablar! ¡Bajo investigación, bajo investigación! ¿Quiénes estaban a cargo de la protección de Su Majestad al momento de su desaparición?

— Nosotros, los mosqueteros.

— Eso sólo prueba su incompetencia como el reciente cuerpo formado.

— Para limpiar nuestro nombre, estamos haciendo lo mejor en investigar el asunto.

— ¡Es lo que siempre he dicho! ¡Espadas y pistolas no son más que juguetes de niños! Ni siquiera toda una tropa de plebeyos pueden reemplazar a un solo mago.

Agnes miró a Richmond.

— Denos el permiso de tomar acciones militares. Necesitamos bloquear el puerto y los puentes.

Una pluma fue flotando hacia Richmond, quien, luego de sujetarla, escribió algo en un pergamino para después entregárselo a Agnes.

— Hagan lo necesario para encontrar a Su Majestad. SI no son capaces de hacerlo, todos los miembros del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros serán llevados ante el tribunal. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Agnes dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más?

— Su Excelencia… — Comenzó a decir Agnes con una ira ahogada.

— ¿Qué?

— Hay rumores de un incidente de hace veinte años en el que usted estuvo involucrado.

Después de hacer memoria por unos segundos, Richmond recordó una revuelta que sucedió hace dos décadas. Él se acordó de la supresión de dicha revuelta.

— Ah… ¿entonces?

— Su Excelencia estuvo envuelta en la Masacre de D'Angleterre.

— ¿Masacre? No motivo por el cual llamarla de ese modo. ¿No estaban los plebeyos de lejanas provincias planeando tomar la nación? Fue un legítimo acto de represión.

Sin necesidad de escuchar más, Agnes partió.

Richmond se quedó parado en el mismo lugar durante un instante. Si a él se le diera la pluma y el pergamino nuevamente, quizás hubiera cambiado de decisión, pues sintió como una cruel fuerza había sido desatada en ese momento.

 **…**

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por?

La lluvia había perdido gran parte de su intensidad y con ello, Henrietta se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar con algo más de tranquilidad.

— Por haberte traído a un lugar como este.

— Ciertamente, este cuarto es horrible, pero prefiero esto a las misiones casi suicidas en las que he estado participando.

Mi comentario sonó tan sincero que le hizo cierta gracia a Henrietta. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

— Pensar que hoy terminarías ayudándome de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Aquella noche yo fui manipulada e intenté escapar con Wales. Louise intentó hacerme razonar y en respuesta, intenté matarlos. En esa ocasión, tú detuviste el tornado, ¿verdad?

— Yo diría más bien que sólo lo ralenticé y además tuve algo de ayuda. Sin embargo, podrías decir que tienes razón.

Henrietta cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro bastante profundo.

— Si se presentara una situación parecida. ¿Podría confiar en que me detengas nuevamente?

Me reí ligeramente.

— Lo supuse. En verdad eres de los que no ocultan como son. — Comentó Henrietta.

 _No dirías eso si supieras cómo actué cuando fui invocado._ Pensé con algo de gracia.

— Esa es una petición que deberías hacerle a Louise. Fue ella la que trató de hacerte entrar en razón, ¿verdad? Aunque si lo haces, yo también me terminaría involucrando, así que te rogaré que olvides eso.

Fije mi vista en el techo de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes? Yo tenía planeado matarte esa noche. Era la solución más efectiva, pero Louise no sólo se rehusó a aceptar dicha solución, sino que lo arriesgó todo en una apuesta muy arriesgada.

 _Esa chica sin duda es algo más._ Pensé

No pude evitar dejar salir un pequeño bostezo.

— Sin embargo, volviendo al tema en cuestión, no creo que debas preocuparte, sé que no cometerás otro error así.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

— Es difícil cometer dos veces el mismo error si este es demasiado grande. Por experiencia propia puedo asegurarte eso.

Me levanté y comencé a estirar mi cuerpo, pues había estado sentado en la misma posición por un largo tiempo.

— En fin, no puedo prometer que te detendré, pero si alguna vez quieres simplemente a alguien con quien puedas descargarte, no tengo problemas en ir a beber un día y escuchar tus quejas.

Ambos nos dimos una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que alguien golpeó la puerta.

— ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Es la policía real!

 _Esto es malo._

— ¡Estamos buscando a unos criminales que escaparon! ¡Abran ya!

La manija comenzó a girar. Sin embargo, el seguro evitó que la puerta sea abriera.

 _Sí, muy malo._

Me acerqué a Henrietta para susurrarle al oído lo que tenía en mente para salir de ahí. La reina me miró por unos segundos y asintió.

— ¡Abran ahora o romperé la puerta!

Coloqué dos papeles rúnicos en el suelo, uno de ellos frente a la puerta. Activé uno y cree una copia mía que no tardó en taparse bajo la sábana de la cama. Seguido a eso, fui a una esquina de la habitación junto a Henrietta. Afortunadamente, un pequeño mueble ubicado al costado de la puerta evitaría que esta se abriera por completo y lo que nos proporcionaba un punto ciego.

Unos segundos después, la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad. Lo primero que hicieron los dos soldados que entraron fue acercarse a la cama y destapar a mi copia, la cual fingía estar dormida. Mientras lo hacían, activé uno de los papeles rúnicos que había colocado afuera del cuarto. Instantáneamente nos teletransportamos a la entrada de la puerta. Después de eso, empezamos a correr.

Los hombres que entraron al cuarto escucharon nuestros pasos. Ellos voltearon, pero la copia que habíamos dejado atrás activo el papel rúnico que dejé en el suelo. La luz que apareció cegó a los hombres y evitó que nos persiguieran el tiempo suficiente para alejarnos de ahí.

Una vez salimos del edificio, la lluvia empezó a empaparnos. Henrietta sujetó mi mano con fuerza debido a eso.

— Por ahora busquemos otra posada. — Sugerí con rapidez.

La posada en la que habíamos estado era una bastante aislada, así que estábamos algo lejos de poder encontrar otra. Además, debíamos ir por ciertos callejones para así evitar a las personas.

Un par de minutos después, mientras corríamos por un muy largo callejón, una figura apareció en el final de este. Apenas la vi, me oculté junto con Henrietta tras unas cajas que estaban cerca. Henrietta estaba corriendo por detrás de mí, así que no entendió exactamente la situación.

Sin perder tiempo, lamí el mi pulgar y empecé a buscar desesperadamente un papel rúnico.

 _He hecho demasiados. Debo recordar ordenar estar cosas la próxima vez._

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ella.

— Es Louise.

Si ella corría sin más, entonces no tendríamos problemas. Sin embargo, bastaría que girara su cabeza levemente cuando pasara a nuestro lado para lograr avistarnos. Era un riesgo que era preferible no correr.

Apenas encontré el papel rúnico que quería, lo coloqué en el suelo.

— Por ahora, estate callada. — Dije para transformarme inmediatamente.

Ya en mi nueva forma, activé el hechizo de ilusión y pasados unos segundos un nuevo gato negro apareció al lado mío. Mi copia no perdió tiempo y se reveló ante Louise, quien se encontraba corriendo en nuestra dirección.

La estudiante me reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi copia se estiró y se transformó.

— Estaba caminando por aquí cuando comenzó a llover. Así que me transformé para resguardarme. Como la lluvia ya no es tanta….

— Olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo para eso. — Dijo Louise mientras se acercó a mi clon.

Derflinger le fue entregado a mi copia.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

— Necesitamos encontrar a la princesa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te explicaré en el camino. — Dijo Louise con una obvia prisa.

— Bien, entonces vamos.

Mi copia comenzó a correr por delante de Louise. Ella se enfocaría en mirarlo y explicarle la situación, por lo que no giraría su cabeza en ningún momento.

— Parece que ya se fueron. — Dijo Henrietta cuando Louise y mi copia salieron de nuestra vista.

Procedí a transformarme nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó la reina, quien ya se había levantado.

Me estaba costando levantarme. En una situación normal, era obvio que eso pasaría si usaba demasiada energía rúnica. Sin embargo, no había usado tantos hechizos, por lo que no era una situación normal.

— Tuve que gastar bastante energía en esa copia. — Respondí mientras me ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

La ilusión era un hechizo creado con el propósito de servir como mera distracción. La cantidad de tiempo que duraban las copias dependía de la cantidad de energía que uno usaba, pero normalmente no duraban tanto. Fue por eso que sólo una copia fue creada, para que así durara el mayor tiempo posible. Además, le puse una gran cantidad de energía extra.

 _Mi copia sin duda debe estar pasándola mal._

Y no era de extrañarse. Después de todo, tanto yo como mis clones compartíamos los efectos de la deficiencia de energía rúnica. El pensar que estuviera corriendo en mi estado era bastante sorprendente.

 _Bueno, ojalá ese clon dure hasta algo entrada la mañana._

— De alguna manera Louise averiguó que usted desapareció, no me imagino otro motivo por el cual habría traído a Derflinger. Creo que es seguro volver a la posada donde nos hospedamos.

Henrietta asintió.

 **…**

Agnes se había alejado a una distancia prudencial de la mansión de Richmond. Ella había bajo de su caballo para hacer unas preparaciones. Ella se puso una túnica negra y cubrió su rostro con una capucha. Luego, sacó dos pistolas y las cargó cuidadosamente, asegurándose que la lluvia no mojara la pólvora. Finalmente, revisó la pistola cuidadosamente para asegurarse que el arma estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Terminadas sus preparaciones, la caballera montó nuevamente su caballo para partir. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, vio a dos figuras que salieron de la nada. La figura más pequeña, luego de avistarla, se dirigió a la caballera, mientras que la más alta no tardó en seguirla.

La persona que se le estaba acercando a Agnes era una chica que estaba totalmente empapada, seguramente por la intensa lluvia.

— ¡Espere! ¡Por favor, espere!

La chica se paró al lado de Agnes.

— ¡Préstame tu caballo! ¡De prisa!

— Me niego.

Dicho eso, Agnes intentó avanzar, pero la chica bloqueó su camino.

— Hazte a un lado.

A pesar de la orden de Agnes, la chica no sólo no se apartó, sino que sacó un pergamino y se lo dejó ver a la caballera.

— Soy una Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad. Tu caballo es requerido en el nombre de Su Majestad. Desmóntalo de inmediato.

— ¿Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad?

Agnes miró dubitativa a la chica. La ropa que ella llevaba no parecía ser alguien poseedor del título que dijo. Por otro lado, los rasgos de nobles se le podían notar.

Mi copia, la cual estaba algo agitada por tener que correr en su condición, por fin alcanzó a Louise. Sólo para verla perder la paciencia y sacar su varita. Louise le apuntó a Agnes, la caballera, por otro lado, sacó su pistola en inmediata respuesta.

— A pesar de que aún no estoy acostumbrada a usar mi magia, esta sigue siendo muy poderosa. Ríndete.

— Desde esta distancia, una pistola será más precisa.

Las dos estaban atentas a cada movimiento de la otra. Demasiado como para olvidarse de mí y no notar mi movimiento.

— En verdad debes tener agallas. — Dijo mi copia mientras jadeaba. — No cualquiera le apuntaría con una pistola alguien con ese documento.

Derflinger estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del cuello de Agnes y un papel rúnico de parálisis también estaba preparado por alguna eventualidad. Mi copia acercó un poco más la espada a la piel de Agnes, lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera el frío metal. Unos segundos después, la caballera bajó su arma.

— Tienes una varita, así que debes ser una noble. Preséntate.

— Louise de La Valliere, Dama de la Corte bajo las órdenes directas de Su Majestad.

Agnes no tardó en reconocer ese nombre que Henrietta tantas veces le había mencionado.

— Entonces, tú…

La caballera, guardó su pistola y miró fijamente a Louise, la persona a la que Henrietta se había referido tantas veces como su mejor amiga.

— ¿Me conoces? — Preguntó Louise con una expresión pálida para después bajar su varita.

— He oído bastante de ti. Estoy honrada de finalmente conocerte. Podemos compartir el caballo. Te explicaré todo en el camino. Me alegra no haber disparado, de otro modo, le hubiera causado gran pena a Su Majestad.

Agnes agarró a Louise y, sin problema alguno, la haló fuertemente para subirla al caballo. Seguido a eso, la caballera miró a mi copia.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Comandante Agnes, Mosquetera de Su Majestad.

Luego de oír esas palabras, Louise se enfureció.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?! ¿¡Acaso estaban durmiendo mientras Su Majestad fue secuestrada?!

— Como dije, te explicaré la situación. No debes preocuparte, Su Majestad está a salvo.

— ¿Qué?

Agnes volteó a ver a mi copia.

— Lo siento, pero no creo que podamos ir los tres juntos en un solo caballo.

Mi clon se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

— Si dices que la reina está a salvo y Louise confía en esas palabras, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Volveré a la posada, supongo.

Louise miró a mi copia con enojo para después hacerle un gesto.

 _Bien, bien._ Pensó mi copia a la vez asintió a Louise con algo de molestia.

Derflinger le fue entregado a Louise para que lo llevara.

— Ustedes vayan por delante, yo las alcanzaré luego.

Agnes asintió y fijó su vista al frente. Seguido a eso, agitó las riendas del caballo y este comenzó moverse. La caballera miró hacia atrás para ver a Louise.

 _¿Ese gato siempre estuvo ahí?_

Mientras el caballo corría, un gato negro se aferraba fuertemente al hombro derecho Louise.

 **…**

— Quizás debería empezar a practicar ese hechizo también. — Dije luego de un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿En verdad Louise no se dará cuenta de que es una copia?

Nuestra posada estaba más cerca y al parecer sus alrededores ya habían sido revisados, así que no había muchos guardias rondando. Por ese motivo se nos hizo llegar entrar sin mayores contratiempos. Una vez entramos en el cuarto donde dormíamos Louise y yo. Después de sacar un par de toallas para secarnos, me senté en la cama. Henrietta no tardó más que unos segundos en hacer lo mismo.

— Mi clon es prácticamente perfecto, lo he probado muchas veces. Aunque tiene dos problemas, su duración y el hecho que no tengo idea de lo que está haciendo. Puedo saber si desaparece, pero eso es todo.

Entonces me levanté.

— Casi lo olvidó.

Me acerqué a la puerta y coloqué papeles rúnicos alrededor de esta.

 _Ah… ahora que lo recuerdo, debo volver a la otra posada para recoger los papeles rúnicos que coloqué ahí. Qué molestia._

Terminado eso, volví a la cama, pero ya no para sentarme, sino para recostarme.

— Eres algo extraño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hace un par de horas dijiste que no me protegerías y hace poco mencionaste que no podías prometer que me detendrías si cometía algún error como la última vez.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

— Y aquí estás. Haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie me encuentre.

Cogí la almohada y la coloqué detrás de mi cabeza para ponerme más cómodo.

— No lo veo tan raro. Después de todo, tenemos un trato, ¿verdad? Además, creo que ya sabes lo que haré si la situación se sale de mi control. Si pregunté en qué consistía el protegerte, fue justamente para saber si podía o no aceptar.

— ¿Y si el protegerme incluía hacer cosas que no te comenté?

— No creo que haga falta responder a eso.

Entonces, Henrietta hizo una pregunta que salió literalmente de la nada.

— ¿A ti te gusta Louise?

— ¿Perdón?

— Antes me dijiste que ayudaste en Tarbes porque una persona te convenció. No te imagino yendo a un campo de batalla si no es por algún motivo importante. Es por eso que…

— Ella me cae bien. De hecho, no creo equivocarme al decir que es mi mejor amiga en este mundo, pero decidí acompañarla sólo porque teníamos un acuerdo y me provocó para que la siguiera.

— ¿En verdad fue solamente eso?

— Sí, fue sólo eso. Ya hay alguien a quien amo, después de todo.

A pesar de que soné tajante, Henrietta no pareció totalmente convencida de mi respuesta.

 _¿Qué más podría ser?_ Pensé.

El silencio reino por un largo tiempo. Lo que quedó de la lluvia que comenzó la noche anterior fue una leve garúa.

— Por cierto…

Henrietta me miró.

— ¿Por qué motivo se escapó del palacio? Al inicio no me inmiscuí porque dijo que era un asunto importante, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, creo que es justo que sepa el motivo.

La reina consideró un rato en si debía responderme. Finalmente, abrió su boca.

— Es por la cacería de un zorro.

— ¿Un zorro?

— Sí, supongo que conoces a ese astuto animal. Inclusive usando perros y rastreadores, no es fácil capturarlo. Sin embargo, le puse una trampa.

— Y esa trampa es…

— Yo. Cuando llegue la mañana, el zorro dejará su madriguera.

— ¿Quién es ese zorro?

— Un espía de Albion.

 **…**

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación?

— La cacería de una rata.

Agnes, Louise y mi copia estaban montando el caballo por la calle que daba a la mansión de Richmond. La lluvia ya era una simple llovizna, pero igualmente hacía frío. Fue por eso que Agnes le dio su túnica a Louise.

— ¿Una rata?

— Sí, de esas que son capaces de traicionar a su maestro.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

— No hay tiempo.

La puerta de la residencia de Richmond se abrió y por ella salió un criado de unos doce o trece años junto a un caballo. El joven, luego de mirar alrededor, montó al caballo y comenzó a galopar. Agnes sonrió y empezó la persecución.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ha comenzado.

El criado estaba galopando a toda velocidad, pues su maestro le había dicho que su tarea era de extrema urgencia. El chico no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor mientras avanzaba.

Agnes, por su parte, mantenía la distancia para así no llamar la atención. La persecución terminó cuando el caballo del joven se detuvo frente a un hotel. El criado no tardo más y entro en el edificio. El dúo bajó del caballo. Mi copia, por su lado, bajó del hombro de Louise.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Louise.

Agnes no respondió, sino que simplemente entró al hotel. Una gran masa de personas estaba en la primera planta, pues ahí se encontraba un bar. Con algo de dificultad, Agnes logró avistar como el chico se dirigió al segundo piso. No hace falta mencionar que el grupo lo siguió hasta cierta distancia.

Desde las escaleras, Agnes vio por cual puerta había entrado el criado. Para no levantar ninguna sospecha, la caballera le hizo una petición a Louise.

— Sáquese la túnica y recuéstese sobre mí como lo haría una chica de bar.

Louise no comprendió bien la situación, pero de igual forma siguió las instrucciones de Agnes. Un par de veces vio escenas similares en nuestras visitas a los bares, así que se las arregló para imitarla. Para no estorbar, mi copia bajó del hombro de Louise.

— Bien. — Dijo Agnes, con sus ojos todavía fijos en la puerta por la que entró el criado.

La voz de la caballera todavía era femenina, pero si se mantenía en silencio, podía dar la impresión de ser un honorable caballero. Su cabello corto también influía en eso. Las mejillas de Louise empezaron a sonrojarse.

Unos momentos después, el criado salió de la habitación. Entonces, Agnes haló a Louise hacia ella y le dio un beso. Louise, enojada, intentó liberarse, mas Agnes la dominó con su fuerza y no la dejó moverse.

El criado les dio una mirada rápida a las chicas y giró su cabeza enseguida. Lo que él vio fue un ordinario beso entre un caballero y una chica del pueblo. Sin perder más tiempo, el joven salió del hotel, subió a su caballo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Agnes finalmente soltó a Louise.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Gritó Louise.

Si hubiera sido un hombre el que hacía eso, ella hubiera sacado su varita y volado todo el lugar.

La noble, recordándome, giró su cabeza para ver a mi copia, la cual estaba mirando a otro lado para así no enojar más a Louise. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la chica se sonrojara más.

— Relájate. — Dijo Agnes. — Este era tan sólo mi deber. No tengo tales gustos.

— ¡Ni yo los tengo!

 _Ah… eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa._ Pensó mi copia.

Louise vio en dirección a la salida.

— ¿No lo vamos a seguir?

— No, ese chico no sabe nada, su tarea sólo era llevar una carta.

Agnes, silenciosamente, se aproximó a la puerta por la que entró el chico antes.

— Tú no eres un mago, ¿verdad? No puedes volar esta puerta. — Dijo Louise en un susurro.

— Puedes derribarla con suficiente fuerza de todos modos.

— Está firmemente cerrada. No hay nada que puedas hacer, salvo darle posibilidad de que escape por el ajetreo.

Louise sacó su varita y recitó el hechizo de Explosión. La puerta explotó y salió volando hacia el interior de la habitación. Sin perder tiempo, Agnes entró.

El comerciante estaba ahí, parado cerca de la cama con una expresión de sorpresa. En una de sus manos, él llevaba una varita. Era un mago y uno muy bueno. En tan sólo un instante, el comerciante apuntó con su varia a Agnes y lanzó un hechizo. Una poderosa corriente que aire mandó a volar a Agnes. Seguido a eso, pronunció un segundo hechizo que inmovilizó a Agnes contra la partes.

Louise no perdió más tiempo y entró. Ella recitó un hechizo y generó una explosión que golpeó la frente del comerciante. El hombre cayó al piso en consecuencia.

Mi clon aprovechó la oportunidad y entró a la habitación. El mago movió su mano para intentar recuperar su varita, pero gracias a su agilidad como gato, mi copia llegó primero a ella y la cogió con su boca.

Agnes, quien ya se había levantado, apuntó al hombre con la punta de su espada.

— ¡No te muevas!

A simple vista, él parecía un comerciante de mediana edad. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se notaba que era un aristócrata.

Mientras que mi copia se acercó a Louise para entregarle la varita, Agnes esposó al sujeto. Seguido a eso, la caballera procedió a colocarle una mordaza hecha de tela en su boca.

Los residentes y visitantes del hotel, atraídos por el ajetreo, se acercaron al cuarto.

— ¡Sólo estamos arrestando a un ladrón! ¡Despejen el lugar! — Gritó Agnes.

Las personas asustadas, se retiraron.

Agnes miró alrededor para ubicar la carta que le habían entregado al hombre. Entonces, ella fijó su vida en el escritorio. La caballera revisó cuidadosamente el mueble y en este encontró montones de cartas y documentos. Sin perder tiempo, Agnes leyó todo lentamente.

— ¿Quién es este hombre?

— La rata de Albion. Él pretendía ser un comerciante y se metió en Tristain para conseguir información.

— Entonces, este tipo es un espía del enemigo. ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Lo capturamos!

— Esto todavía no acaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Aún faltan los padres de la rata.

Entonces, Agnes encontró un pedazo de papel, al cual le dio un vistazo. En el papel estaba el dibujo de un edificio. Además, algunas notas estaban escritas en algunos lugares.

— Entonces es así… estos malditos debieron haber planeado encontrarse en el teatro, ¿verdad?

 _¿El teatro?_ Pensó Louise. _¿No es ahí donde…?_

— Esta carta llegó hace un tiempo. Tal parece que planean encontrarse mañana en el lugar de siempre. Como se ve en este croquis, el lugar debe ser el teatro, ¿no es así? Estoy segura de eso.

El hombre no sólo no respondió, sino que miró en otra dirección.

— Respóndeme, noble orgulloso.

Con una fría sonrisa en sus labios, Agnes pinchó el pie del hombre con su espada. El sujeto, sin poder gritar por la mordaza en su boca, gimió en agonía.

Agnes sacó su pistola de su cinturón y le apuntó al hombre en la cara.

— Contaré hasta dos. Elige, tu orgullo o tu vida.

La frente del hombre comenzó a sudar. Se escuchó el sonido de Agnes levantando el martillo de percusión.

 **…**

— Está bien. Espérame en el carruaje.

Eran las once de la mañana y un carruaje se había detenido frente al Teatro Real Tanaijiiru. Richmond había bajo de este y le dio la indicación a su criado de que iría sólo. Seguido a eso, el noble entró al teatro. Por su posición, él no se vio en la obligación de comprar un boleto.

Las personas que estaban en el teatro eran en su mayoría jóvenes señoritas. La obra, la cual fue muy popular en sus inicios, ya no atraía tanta gente. La mala actuación y críticas negativas fueron causa de ello.

Richmond se dirigió a su asiento privado y espero pacientemente.

Louise y Agnes arribaron al teatro unos momentos antes. La primera no entendía el motivo por el cual debían asechar desde el callejón cercano al teatro. Fue solamente luego de que cierto carruaje apareció que las dos chicas salieron de su escondite.

Louise, a quien Agnes no le había explicado nada más, estaba cansada, pues no había dormido la noche anterior. Por ese motivo mi copia no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de alejarse.

De repente Louise, al ver hacia el teatro, reconoció a dos figuras que pasaron frente a este. El gato negro que estaba sobre su hombro saltó rápidamente, pero Louise lo sujetó del pescuezo para así evitar que se escapara. Una de las figuras se veía diferente a su imagen habitual, pero eso no evitó que ella la reconociera.

Agnes, quien también había visto a las dos figuras, sólo contemplaba la situación mientras enviaba un reporte mediante un búho mensajero.

Yo estaba agotado y mucho. Sin contar las dos horas que dormí dos días atrás, eran ya dos noches sin poder descansar. Mis bostezos estaban dejando de ser esporádicos.

— ¿No es este el teatro que Louise le mencionó en…?

— Sí, ese reporte nos hizo sospechar del lugar y en la madrugada confirmamos las sospechas.

— Ya veo. Bueno, creo con esto acaba mi trabajo, ¿verdad?

— Así es, yo me haré cargo de todo de ahora en adelante.

— Entendido, le deseo suerte. Tengo mucho sueño, así que iré a…

En ese momento un grito que se escuchó a lo lejos me interrumpió. La voz me era inconfundible.

— Princesa, Aztor…

 _Esto es malo…_

Volteé ligeramente. Una chica se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad. En uno de sus brazos, ella llevaba a mi copia, la cual seguía en su forma de gato.

 _Muy malo._

Lo primero que hizo Louise al llegar a nosotros fue abrazar a Henrietta.

— ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Dónde estaba?

— Tomé prestado a tu Familiar y me escondí en la ciudad.

Louise me miró con enojo. Obviamente, yo desvié la mirada.

— Perdóname por no decírtelo. No quería meterte en esto. Por eso me sorprendí cuando Agnes me envió un informe esta mañana diciéndome que ustedes dos estaban trabajando juntas. Todavía eres mi mejor amiga, en verdad estamos destinadas a encontrarnos tarde o temprano.

— Espere, ¿usted sabía que Louise vendría aquí y no me lo dijo?

Henrietta me miró confundida. Ella sabía que yo había enviado a una copia mía con Louise. Sin embargo, ella no consideró que el tema fuera tan importante como para ocultarlo.

Agnes se acercó a nosotros y se arrodillo frente a Henrietta.

— Todo está listo, esperamos sus órdenes.

— Gracias, lo hiciste muy bien.

La caballera me miró.

— Veo que finalmente nos alcanzaste.

 _¿Eh? ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?_

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Henrietta.

— Sí, es la persona que estaba junto a la señorita Valliere cuando la encontré.

Henrietta no tardó en comprender la situación

 _Ah… voy a necesitar que mi copia me cuente lo sucedido._ Pensé

Fue entonces que un gran grupo de personas llegaron al teatro, eran la Tropa de Mantícoras, los guardias magos. El que parecía ser el líder se acercó a Agnes, quien ya se había levantado.

— ¡¿Cuál es la gran idea, Agnes?! ¡Vine volando luego de recibir tu carta, pero Su Majestad no está aquí!

De pronto, el hombre se dio cuenta de Henrietta y entró en pánico.

— ¡Su Majestad! ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿Dónde encontraba? Estuvimos buscándola toda la noche.

Henrietta calmó al guardia y se cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su túnica.

— Lamento haberles causado tal ansiedad. Les explicaré todo después, pero, por ahora, comandante, sólo siga mis órdenes.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— Que la Tropa de Mantícoras rodee el teatro. Absolutamente nadie debe salir.

— Como desee. — Respondió el comandante para después hacer una reverencia.

— Entonces, iré adentro.

— La seguiré. — Dijo Louise de repente.

— No, tú debes quedarte aquí. Estoy es algo que debo hacer yo misma.

— Pero…

— Es una orden.

Louise terminó por resignarse y Henrietta, sola, entró al teatro. Agnes, quien parecía tener algo por hacer, subió a su caballo y se fue.

— Bueno, espero que todo termine bien. — Dije para después dar un largo bostezo. — Por ahora volverá a la posada a descansar.

Sólo pude dar un paso antes de que Louise agarrara mi hombro.

— ¿Podrías explicarme esto? — Preguntó ella para después mostrarme al gato negro.

Estaba rogando que mi malhumor por mi falta de sueño superara al de Louise. De otro modo, tenía por seguro que terminaría perdiendo la discusión.

— La reina no quería involucrarte, ¿qué esperabas que yo hiciera?

— ¿Sabes? Es raro que obedezcas a alguien sin más.

— Bueno, no lo hice gratis. Al principio me negué. Sin embargo, le pedí algo a cambio de protegerla y ocultarte esto. Ella aceptó mi pedido y accedí.

Eso no la calmó de ninguna forma. El modo en el que dije eso no sonó muy bien.

— Así que pediste un pago y un soborno a la princesa por tu ayuda y silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás…?

Un puntapié en mi pierna no dejó que terminara de hablar. Apoyé una rodilla en mi suelo para sobar mi pierna.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

Ella no respondió, sino que intentó darle un segundo puntapié a mi pierna. No obstante, mis manos, las cuales estaban encima de mi pierna, recibieron el daño.

— ¡Maldición, deja de hacer eso!

— Más tarde me contarás todo.

— Te aseguro que si no estuviera agotado por no haber dormido y por haber usado tanta energía rúnica… — Di un suspiro con resignación. — Como sea, ya conversaremos después. También necesito oír de mi copia todo lo que pasó de todos modos.

Apenas dije eso, Louise se ruborizó.

— No, yo te contaré todo personalmente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo lo digo, ¿algún problema con eso?

Un suspiro mucho más fuerte fue mi respuesta.

— Bien, como gustes. — Dije a la vez que hice desaparecer a mi copia para después comenzar a irme. — Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Por mi parte, iré a la posada. Ya van dos días que no duermo y estoy al límite.

— Espera.

Cansado y furioso, volteé rápidamente.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Mi brusco grito sobresaltó a Louise, cuyo malhumor se había visto reducido al yo acceder a lo que dijo.

— Te… Te iba a devolver a Derflinger. — Dijo Louise quien mostró en sus ojos cierta tristeza por mi súbito actuar.

Rasque mi cabeza por unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, extendí mi otra mano para recibir a la espada.

— Gracias. — Respondí más calmado. — Y perdón por ese grito.

Luego de decir eso, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la posada.

 _Ah… en verdad es injusto. Con lo pequeña que es ella, a veces es difícil enojarme cuando pone… una mirada… tan… triste._

Me detuve.

 _No me digas que…_

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Louise, quien simplemente miraba al teatro como si nada de los últimos dos minutos hubiera ocurrido.

 _¡Lo sabía!_

Antes de las vacaciones, yo imaginaba que sabía tratar con Louise. Imaginé que con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, esa era una verdad. Sin embargo, el día que conversé con Louise por haberse negado a hacer el espectáculo, me di cuenta que en realidad era ella la que sabía tratar conmigo. Descubrí que su mirada triste me hacía sentir suficiente pena por ella como para complacer varios de sus caprichos. No obstante, aunque lo había descubierto, nunca tuve una prueba sólida de que ella lo hacía deliberadamente, al menos hasta ese día.

 _Sí… quizás yo termine todavía peor, pero igualmente me las vas a pagar de alguna forma._

Con mi enojo revitalizado, comencé a caminar hacia Louise.

 **…**

 _¿Realmente la desaparición de la reina fue un complot de Albion del cual no fui informado? Si es así, ¿cuál es la razón? Si no, ¿entonces existe un tercer poder en Tristain del que no me he dado cuenta? Sin duda esto es problemático._

Dentro del teatro, Richmond estaba frunciendo su ceño. La razón no era por el bullicioso ambiente causado por las ovaciones del público, el cual consistía casi en su totalidad de chicas jóvenes, sino porque alguien con quien planeaba encontrarse no aparecía.

Mientras Richmond estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una persona se sentó al lado de él. El noble la miró la reojo. La persona en cuestión era una joven que estaba cubriendo su rostro con una capucha.

— Discúlpeme, pero ese asiento está reservado. — Susurro Richmond. — Por favor, siéntese en otro lugar.

La joven no se movió.

— ¿No me ha escuchado?

— Los espectadores deberían sólo escuchar la obra, Richmond.

Grande fue la sorpresa del hombre cuando reconoció a la persona sentaba a su lado. Sin duda no esperaba ver a Henrietta en ese momento.

— Esa es una obra para chicas, ¿se divierte viéndola?

Richmond mantuvo su compostura.

— Estoy viendo una obra tan trivial solamente por mi trabajo. De todas formas, Su Majestad, hay un rumor de que se escondió en alguna parte. ¿Es por razones de seguridad?

Henrietta dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Iré directo al punto. El mensaje secreto de Albion, con el cual usted iba a contactar hoy fue arrestado. Él nos lo contó todo. Ahora mismo se encuentra en la prisión de Chernobog.

Uno pensaría que esas palabras fueron suficiente para acorralar a Richmond, pero este último mantuvo la compostura, como si se esperara una situación así.

— Mis relaciones están muy bien escondidas. No creo que pueda vencer mi estrategia.

— Puedo hacerlo, Juez del Palacio Real.

— Yo no danzaré en la palma de Su Majestad.

— En verdad hubiera preferido que las cosas no acabaran así. — La reina hizo una pequeña pausa. — Usted, quien incluso se mantuvo calmado al enterarse de mi desaparición, decidió entrar en contacto con el mensaje secreto con el que estuvo reuniéndose. "La reina fue raptada por manos distintas a las nuestras". Ese fue el contenido de la carta que envió.

Henrietta continuó con una voz triste y cansada.

— Sinceramente no quería creer todo esto. Usted era un Juez del Palacio Real. Era quien debía defender la autoridad y la fineza del reino. No obstante, usted ayudó en un complot en contra del reino. Durante mi niñez usted era al que más apreciaba y ahora me vende al enemigo.

— Su Majestad, para mí usted todavía es una niña. Le aseguro que ser gobernados por Albion es mejor que tener a una niña ignorante en el trono.

— Usted se vio siempre tan gentil, ¿fue su cariño por mí una mentira?

— Amabilidad hacia la hija del rey para no descender a un vasallo. Usted parece no entenderlo. No hay duda que sigue siendo una niña.

Henrietta cerró los ojos.

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil ser traicionada por alguien en quien uno confía? No… no he sido traicionada. Tal como dijo, este hombre siempre me estuvo engañando por el bien de su carrera. No he podido entender eso hasta ahora, tal como él lo ha dicho, aún soy una niña._ Pensó Henrietta. _Pero eso no puede quedarse así. Debo dejar de ser una niña. Debo tener ojos que puedan ver la verdad. Debo dejar de ser cegada por mi corazón. Debo ser más fuerte. Debo gobernar Tristain como es debido._

— En el nombre de la Reina, eres despojado del título de Juez del Palacio Real. — Dijo Henrietta con un tono de voz decisivo. — Ríndete en silencio.

Richmond apuntó al escenario.

— No digas algo tan absurdo. — Respondió con un tono de burla. — La obra acaba de empezar. Irse antes de que acaba es una descortesía hacia los actores.

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza.

— En este momento, afuera, los guardias han rodeado el edificio. Muestra algo del valor característico de los nobles y dame tu varita.

— Sí que estás demostrando tu inexperiencia. ¿A quién crees que estás arrestando?

La reina, confundida, miró a Richmond.

— Estás a cien años de poder ponerme una trampa.

Richmond aplaudió. Con esa señal, los seis hombres que estaban en el escenario sacaron sus varias que mantenían ocultad. Acto seguido, apuntaron hacia Henrietta. La audiencia comenzó a hacer un alboroto.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Miren la obra en silencio! — Gritó Richmond, cuya voz resonó en todo el teatro. — Aquel que haga ruido será aniquilado. No estoy jugando.

El edifico entero quedó en silencio.

— En verdad fue desafortunada en venir aquí, Su Majestad.

— Los actores eran tus cómplices. — Murmuró Henrietta.

— Correcto. Todos ellos son magos de primera categoría.

— Y terribles actores también.

Richmond tomó las manos de Henrietta, a quien se le puso la piel de gallina por el contacto.

— Usted no puede cambiar mi obra, Su Majestad. La tomaré como rehén y será mi pase de entrada a Albion. Este es el fin.

— Tal como dijo, esta es su obra. El escenario es Tristain y el actor es Albion.

— Y tú serás la heroína, así que toma parte de esta comedia.

— Desafortunadamente para ti, sólo las tragedias son de mi gusto. No tomaré parte de una actuación tan burda.

— Tristemente, nadie en esta vida puede ir en contra de mi obra.

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza. Los ojos de la reina, llenos de confianza, brillaron.

— Lo siento, pero el día de hoy yo soy la guionista.

— Como el director, no puedo permitirse destruir mi obra.

Henrietta, sin perder la compostura, sacó su varita y apunto hacia los magos.

— No hay forma que uno no note lo malos que son los actores.

— Aunque diga eso, ellos pronto serán consagrados en Albion por sus actuaciones.

— Dejen de actuar.

En respuesta a las palabras de Henrietta, las mujeres de la audiencia dejaron de mostrar miedo. Todas ellas sacaron sus pistolas al mismo tiempo. Los magos de Richmond que seguían apuntando a Henrietta, sorprendidos por lo sucedido, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

El sonido de varios disparos fue oído en todo el teatro.

Los magos de Albion fueron atravesados por las balas. Los espectadores de la obra eran miembros del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros. Richmond, que subestimaba a dicho grupo, no pudo preverlo.

— Por favor, levántate Richmond. El juego terminó.

Tal como se le dijo, Richmond se levantó y luego de hacerlo, empezó a reír fuertemente. Acto seguido, él sacó una daga. Mientras continuaba riéndose como un demente, el comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, sin miedo de las espadas que lo apuñalarían si intentaba algo.

— ¡Aprende a cuando rendirte, Richmond!

— En verdad me sorprendió el giro que tomó la obra, Su Majestad. En verdad opacó mi guion original.

Richmond miró a las mosqueteras que lo rodeaban de forma presumida.

— Estás serán las últimas palabras de alguien que sirvió a Su Majestad desde el día de su nacimiento.

— Habla.

— Su Majestad…

Richmond llegó hasta una equina del escenario y, luego de golpear el piso, una trampa bajo sus pies se abrió.

— Todo termina aquí. — Terminó de decir él mientras cayó en el hueco.

Las mosqueteras se apresuraron, pero la trampa se cerró rápidamente y, a pesar de que intentaron abrirla, no sirvió de nada. Debía estar controlada por magia.

— Su Majestad…

Los miembros del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros miraron a Henrietta son ansiedad. Henrietta levantó su mirada y bramó.

— ¡Búsquenlo en las puertas principales! ¡Muévanse!

 **…**

— Pensar que me llevó a esto…

Richmond se encontraba caminando por un pasadizo subterráneo construido para emergencias. El mago había parado su caída con Levitación y usó un hechizo para iluminar el camino. El pasadizo pasaba por debajo de la residencia de Richmond. Él tenía planeado ir ahí, recoger su dinero y escapar a Albion después.

Una vez en Albion, él se uniría a las tropas del régimen de Cromwell. Tenía pensado regresar a Tristain y atrapar a Henrietta por haberlo humillado.

Mientras caminaba e imaginaba en las cosas que haría a la reina, se dio cuenta de una figura más adelante. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y reconoció el rostro de la figura. Agnes, la mosquetera, estaba en su camino.

— Oh, pero si es Richmond. ¿Tomando un atajo a su mansión?

La voz de Agnes, quien estaba sonriendo, hizo eco en el oscuro y húmedo pasadizo.

— Tú…

Richmond sonrió de alivió. Es cierto que habían logrado entrar a su pasadizo secreto, pero la persona frente a él no era más que una espadachín. No consideró eso como un obstáculo alguno. Él, como la mayoría de los mayos, veía con menosprecio a los espadachines.

— Sal de mi camino. No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo.

Agnes, en inmediata respuesta, sacó su pistola y apuntó con ella al mago.

— Yo ya he hecho el encantamiento. — Dijo Richmond quien tenía su varita alzada. — Sólo debo liberarlo sobre ti. Las balas no pueden pasar por mi armadura de veinte capaz. Tu obligación con Henrietta no incluye dar tu vida, pues eres una plebeya.

El tono con el que Richmond dijo esas palabras fue con total desinterés. Otra prueba que no tomaba en cuenta a Agnes en lo más mínimo.

— La paga de un insecto como tú no es lo suficiente como para ir en contra de un noble. Déjame pasar.

— Te mataré, pero no por la lealtad a Su Majestad, sino por mi venganza personal. — Respondió Agnes.

— ¿Venganza?

— D'Angleterre.

 _Ya veo, ese es el motivo por el cual me mencionaste ese incidente cuando fuiste a mi residencia._ Pensó Richmond a la vez que sonreía.

— ¡Así que tú eres la sobreviviente de la villa!

— Tú eres el responsable de ese crimen. Mi ciudad natal fue destruida sin siquiera saber por qué.

Agnes mordió fuertemente su labio, un pequeño hilo de sangre no tardó en salir.

— Herejía de Romalia, Cacería de protestantes. Fuiste tú quien proclamó a los protestantes como rebeldes y mandaste a destruir mi ciudad. ¿Cuánto fue lo que te pagó a cambio la Agencia de Religión de Romalia, Richmond?

— ¿Cuánto dinero? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Me gustaría decírtelo, pero la verdad no puedo recordar la suma.

— En verdad crees solamente en el dinero. Eres, sin duda, un hombre miserable.

— Así como tú crees en Dios, yo creo en el dinero, ¿hay alguna diferencia? Así como tú te lamentas por tus parientes muertos, yo añoro el dinero, ¿hay alguna diferencia? Si es así, por favor, dímela.

— Te mataré. Tendrás que disfrutar de tus ahorros en el infierno.

— Pensar que el hechizo de un noble se tendrá que desperdiciar en alguien como tú.

Richmond liberó su hechizo. Una gigantesca bola de fuego apareció en la punta de su varita voló hacía Agnes. El noble esperaba que la caballera disparara con su pistola, pero no fue así. Ella, en cambio, arrojó el arma a un lado.

— ¿Qué?

Agnes se cubrió a sí misma con su manto y recibió la bola de fuego. Una bolsa de agua escondida bajo dicho manto recibió el impacto y evaporó gran parte de la bola de fuego. Sin embargo, el daño no fue totalmente bloqueado. El hechizo debilitado golpeó igualmente el cuerpo de Agnes, encandeciendo su malla de acero.

La caballera profirió un fuerte grito por el dolor, pero no cayó. Gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, Agnes se sobrepuso al dolor de tener gran parte de su cuerpo quemado, sacó su espada y corrió hacia Richmond.

El noble no perdió tiempo y lanzó otro hechizo, una espada de viento. La malla de acero que llevaba Agnes y una pieza de su armadura fueron cortadas, pero lograron evitar que sufriera una herida mortal. La caballera, a pesar de estar recibiendo gran daño, siguió corriendo.

Richmond, con la intención de recitar otro hechizo, abrió su boca. Sin embargo, no fueron palabras, sino sangre la que salió por esta. Agnes clavó más la espada en el pecho de Richmond.

— Q-que un mago como yo… pierda antes… una plebeya espadachín como tú…

— ¿Todavía piensas que las espadas y pistolas son juguetes?

Agnes giró lentamente la espada que estaba clavada en el pecho de Richmond.

— No son juguetes, son armas. A diferencia de ustedes los nobles, nosotros tenemos afilados colmillos. Ahora muere por estos colmillos, Richmond.

Richmond, luego de botar más sangre por su boca, cayó.

El silenció reinó el oscuro pasadizo.

Agnes tomó la linterna que había traído y arrojado antes. Después, apoyó su hombro contra la pared y avanzó hacia la salida del pasaje. La más cercana era el conducto del drenaje que daba a la calle Chicton.

Agnes, con gran dificultad, llegó a su destino. Una vez salió a la luz, los ciudadanos que la vieron comenzaron a gritar. Ella sintió suerte por seguir con vida. Agnes se desmayó.

 **…**

— Ah… ya quiero llegar. En verdad estoy agotado.

— ¿Tú? Fui yo la que tuvo que trabajar más. Quiero llegar rápido para darme una ducha.

Tres días pasaron desde el incidente del teatro.

La noche había caído y me encontraba junto con Louise. Ambos estábamos caminando en dirección a la posada. Habíamos estado en las afueras de la ciudad. Luego de tantas conversaciones, decidimos darnos otro tiempo más para pasar a la práctica. Tantas noches charlando tenían que rendir frutos.

— Y fui yo el que recibió más daño. Tus explosiones duelen y mucho. Voy a tener que comprar una nueva camisa.

Mi comentario no era en broma. La camisa que llevaba en ese momento tenía un agujero en la espalda. Sin embargo, ya no me importaba gastar dinero.

— En fin, ¿a cuál bar iremos hoy? — Pregunté.

Louise se cruzó de brazos para pensar en alguna opción. Se habrá atrapado a Richmond, pero todavía continuábamos con la misión de oír los rumores y pensamientos entre los plebeyos.

— ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte? — Sugerí mientras saqué una moneda. — El que acierte, decidirá el lugar.

Ella me miró con enojo.

— Es una moneda normal. No soy tan tonto como para hacer de nuevo el mismo truco.

Le mostré los dos lados de la moneda a Louise. Ella, sin embargo, todavía se veía reacia a aceptar.

Llegamos a la posada en medio de nuestra conversación. Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Para nuestra sorpresa, dos personas encapuchadas estaban paradas afuera de esta.

— ¿Necesitan algo? — Preguntó Louise.

Una de las personas le mostró su rostro a Louise.

— ¡Agnes!

La caballera estuvo seriamente herida cuando la encontraron desmayada. Sin embargo, gracias a la magia curativa de Henrietta, Agnes se recuperó casi por completo. Aunque todavía no podía vestir su armadura. Motivo por el cual estaba vistiendo ropa casual.

— Si eres tú, entonces…

El rostro de la otra persona fue descubierto ligeramente para que así pudiéramos verlo. Louise, sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta para que ambas pasaran.

Henrietta y Agnes se sentaron en la cama, Louise en la silla y yo, sin ningún otro lugar libre, me senté en el suelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? — Preguntó Henrietta.

La pregunta que hizo fue debido a nuestra ropa. Incluso sin el enorme agujero a la vista, la mía estaba en peor estado. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que la de Louise se viera bien. Estaban rasgadas, chamuscadas en ciertas áreas y en general sucias.

— Nada importante. — Respondí. — Entonces, ¿para qué vinieron?

Henrietta aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

— Louise, primero que nada, quiero expresarte mi gratitud. La información que recogiste es muy útil.

— ¿E-es realmente útil para usted?

— Algunos pueden ser dolorosos de escuchar, pero realmente quiero escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos del pueblo. Todavía soy una novata y debo aceptar toda crítica, pues me es necesaria para mejorar en el futuro.

Louise, todavía sentada, hizo una reverencia.

— También debo disculparme por haber tomado prestado a tu familiar sin permiso y no explicarte las circunstancias.

— Ciertamente, el ignorarme fue cruel.

— No quería que te vieras muy envuelta. Necesitaba hacer el trabajo sucio y poner las trampas para el traidor.

— Pensar que el Juez del Palacio Real…

Henrietta intentó mantenerlo en secreto, pero no pudo evitar que la información se filtre. El que Richmond terminó siendo un espía de Albion ya era rumor más comentado en la ciudad.

— Sin embargo. — Comenzó a decir Louise. — Ya no soy una niña. Puedo mantener los secretos de la princesa. Por eso, desde ahora, siempre dígamelos.

Henrietta asintió.

— Ya veo. Que sea así de ahora en adelante. En todo caso, las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar desde el fondo de mi corazón son las que están en este cuarto.

— Seguramente no me está incluyendo. — Comenté. — Al menos lo dudo por todo lo que dije la otra vez.

Henrietta sonrió.

— Mientras sea el trabajo adecuado y no se te oculte nada, no veo erróneo depositar mi confianza en ti. Además, siempre estarás junto a Louise y harás lo posible por protegerla, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Si usted lo cree así.

— Por cierto, creo que una presentación formal es adecuada.

Henrietta cogió las manos de Agnes.

— Esta es la comandante Agnes, Chevalier de Milán. Fue ella quien castigó al traidor que intentó escapar. Sin miedo, ella enfrentó a un mago con tan sólo una espada. Es una heroína.

— No soy una heroína.

Agnes desechó la declaración y regresó a su expresión jovial.

— Aunque con la señorita Valliere no necesito una presentación. Ya tenemos una relación desde anoche.

Louise se ruborizó, cosa que no pude evitar notar.

— ¡N-no es así!

— Esa sí que fue una noche inolvidable, ¿verdad, señorita Valliere?

Agnes se rio y Louise comenzó a sonrojarse más. Mi curiosidad aumentó.

— ¿Noche inolvidable? — Preguntó Henrietta.

— Nada importante. Es sólo que para engañar a los ojos del enemigo pretendimos ser amantes. Nosotras nos besamos. Fue tan divertido.

La risa de Agnes se acrecentó y Louise no paró de sonrojarse.

— Ya veo, así que es por eso que querías ser tú quien me contará lo sucedido esa noche.

Louise se sobresaltó por mis palabras. No pude evitar darle una ligera sonrisa burlona. Realmente creí merecerme ese gusto por los dos puntapiés que ella me dio.

— Bueno. — Dije de repente a la vez que me levanté. — Fue un gusto verlas, pero yo me retiro. Fue un día largo y quiero ir a beber un poco.

— Eso suena bien. — Dijo Agnes emocionada. — ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos? Aunque… deberían cambiarse primero.

La caballera nos apuntó a Louise y a mí. Con la visita de las dos chicas, nos habíamos olvidado de que nuestra ropa era un desastre. Cogí una camisa y salí del cuarto para que Louise pudiera cambiarse. Yo, por mi parte, lo haría afuera.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, ya estábamos los cuatro caminando rumbo a un bar que se encontraba al final de la calle.

— Louise, ahora que lo recuerdo. — Dijo Henrietta de repente. — Hay un favor muy especial que me gustaría pedirte.

 _Sí… quizás no debí mencionar que se lo pidiera._ Pensé con resignación.

 **…**

— Bien, antes de comenzar, quiero mostrarte algo.

Louise me miró con curiosidad.

Era el sexto día después de lo sucedido en el teatro. Louise y yo nos habíamos reunido de nuevo para un pequeño combate.

El día anterior me había llegado un paquete de remitente desconocido. Sin embargo, luego de abrirlo, supe de inmediato quien lo había enviado. No esperé ni un segundo para empezar a trabajar con todo el contenido del paquete y, de hecho, caí en el mismo error de excederme al trabajar, pues apenas y pude dormir. No pude evitarlo, la emoción me desbordó.

— Deberías estar agradecida, pues serás la primera a quien le mostraré esto.

De mi zurrón saqué una capa y me la puse. La capa tenía una tonalidad de negro más oscuro que la capa que usaba Louise. Además, también era más corta. Apenas llegaba a cubrir totalmente mi espalda.

— Fue esto lo que le pedí a la reina por protegerla esa vez. Gracias a los grandes materiales de Halkeginia, ahora podrás presenciar el siguiente paso en la magia rúnica.

Hice una señal de mano y la capa brillo ligeramente. Acto seguido, empecé a flotar ligeramente. Pasados unos segundos, desactivé el hechizo para aterrizar suavemente.

La expresión en el rostro de Louise lo decía todo. Ella estaba impresionada.

— Tendré varias limitaciones, pero mis conjuros tendrán la misma potencia que un papel rúnico mejorado.

Caminé hacia Louise hasta tenerla al frente mío.

Apenas y podía controlar mi felicidad. Había diseñado la capa con tanto esmero que sabía bien que no habría error alguno en su fabricación.

 _Lo que sigue ahora es investigar sobre ese metal que vi en el libro que me mostró Tabitha. En verdad estoy ansioso por volver a la academia._

* * *

 **Bueno, a pesar de ser un capítulo muy largo (el más largo hasta ahora y no creo que eso cambie, pues son casi diecinueve mil palabras junto con los comentarios) no demoré tanto esta vez en actualizar. Además, por primera vez, me dejaron dos review en un mismo capítulo. ¡Hurra!**

 **Saulstrada97: Uff, estoy seguro que muchos compartimos ese dolor. Si es el fanfic que creo que es, sólo puedo decir que al menos completó la primera parte y dejó un epílogo. Hubiera dolido más si no lo hubiera hecho. Por cierto, ¿se imaginan si dejo este fanfic a la mitad? xD**

 **En cuanto al comentario en sí, mencioné en el capítulo uno que escribiría según leía los volúmenes de la novela, pero le agarré bastante cariño a este fanfic (es el primero, después de todo), así que era obligatorio leerme spoilers e informarme para que quedara bien. Me explayaré un poco más en el punto [2]. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Shunk Kisaragi: Ojalá tuviera el tiempo de hacer una buena editada a la portada, quiero darle mucho cariño al primer fanfic que hago. Y… sí, no tuvieron que esperar mucho más, esa capa es en lo que estaba trabajando. ¿Limitantes y el otro proyecto? Lo explicaré en el punto [3]. ¿Un avance entre Aztor y Tabitha? Uff, estarán como dos o tres capítulos prácticamente solos (al menos eso planeo) luego de la guerra. Necesito desarrollar su relación para lo que quiero hacer cuando abarque el volumen nueve y diez de la novela (en donde también habrá bastante sobre ella, si no mal recuerdo). Quiero que esos dos o tres capítulos me queden bien muy bien. En fin, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora sí, comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Primero que nada… gracias. En verdad, gracias a todos. Diez personas ya agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia y un número redondo me hace bastante feliz. A las cuatro personas que me han dejado un total de 12 reviews, también les agradezco. Una anécdota, en una ocasión estaba escribiendo un capítulo y justo alguien dejó una review. Cuando la vi y luego releí lo que llevaba escribiendo me pregunté "¿Me estoy conformando con esto?". Prácticamente reescribí la mitad de lo que llevaba y me sentí algo mal por siquiera pensar en publicar lo primero. Me han motivado, me han hecho ver errores, me han dados ideas y me han hecho feliz. En verdad gracias.**

 **2\. Listo, ahora pasado el sentimentalismo, hora de explayar. Mientras escribía este capítulo, hacía también retazos de los capítulos 28, 30, 32, 36, 37, 38, 49 y 50. Incluso ya avancé el próximo relleno. En fin, sí… diré que el capítulo 50 es hasta donde tengo visualizada la historia. Que técnicamente es el capítulo en donde termino de cubrir el volumen 10 de la novela. Puedo equivocarme, como por ejemplo que un capítulo sea demasiado largo y deba dividirlo, o demasiado corto y deba juntarlo con el siguiente. Luego de eso… tengo ahí ideas sueltas por algunos spoilers que leí, pero nada fijo. Excepto el final que se queda sí o sí como lo tengo planeado.**

 **3\. La capa, ¿qué chucha puede hacer la capa? Uno cose papeles rúnicos en la capa y puede hacer cinco hechizos, esa es la cantidad que permite. Luego de eso, al igual que con la varita, debe ser sumergida en cierto líquido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera, se debe esperar un tiempo para que esté lista. Segundo limitante, es sólo para usar magia a melee. Es decir, poder usar hechizos a gran distancia no será posible. Sigue siendo fuerte, es como tener cinco hechizos libres recargables. Lo que quiero es romperme la cabeza para aprovechar esos cinco conjuros y sacarme cosas ingeniosas en las peleas. Además, el límite actual de Aztor es de unos 25 hechizos máximo antes de que su cuerpo falle. Ahora, para lo que es un spam de hechizos a distancia (pero más débiles), se verá en el segundo proyecto.**

 **4\. Y… con esto hundo el AztorxHenrietta sin que siquiera llegue a zarpar. Como aclaré, ahora que iré hundiendo poco a poco el AztorxSiesta también, no tengo planeado agregar algún otro interés amoroso. Con Louise y Tabitha (que ya es obvio pasará en un futuro) es suficiente. Si agrego a alguien más, les aseguro que no me sentiría bien de que simplemente esté ahí y trataría de darle desarrollo a la pareja. Cosa que me ralentizaría las cosas. Ya vieron que he agregado muchas escenas con Tabitha (y agregaré muchas más luego de la guerra) porque quiero hacer una base para un buen avance entre esos dos. Ahora imaginen si agrego a una o dos chicas más. Bueno, pues eso.**

 **5\. El comentario de "** **No te imagino yendo a un campo de batalla si no es por algún motivo importante" es la apertura para lo que ya pueden imaginar. No, no es apertura para el romance. No quiero que se vea muy forzado, así que quiero ser cuidadoso con eso.**

 **6\. Tal como lo dije en el anterior capítulo, aquí vemos el rechazo Aztor en ayudar desinteresadamente. Aunque claro, escuchar y dar su opinión no le molesta. Cabe mencionar que con este capítulo creo que ya terminé de dejar en claro eso. Desde aquí en adelante, seré más sutil con este aspecto. Noté que hice a Aztor algo más enojón en este capítulo, aunque considerando que apenas lo dejé dormir en dos días, es aceptable, supongo.**

 **7\. Capítulo 1 – 13, Familiar obediente. Capítulo 14, quiebre. Capítulo 15- 17, abriéndose en cómo es. Capítulo 18 en adelante, luego de la discusión que tuvo antes de ir a Tarbes, es el Aztor que ahora leen y se quedará. Ya se soltó, ya se siente más libre y con ello ya no veo motivo por el cual llegue a variar nuevamente su conducta con los demás. De por sí, en el capítulo 9 di una pequeña muestra de cómo era su actitud en su mundo mediante un flashback "** **debo considerar la estupidez de mi oponente en mis siguientes duelos".**

 **8\. En esta página veo treinta y tres historias de ZnT (sin contar crossovers) que superan las cien mil palabras. Revisé un poquito y vi que con este capítulo, esta historia se convierte en la quinta más larga hasta ahora. También es la única en español entre esas treinta y tres xD. Considerando, además, que la más larga tiene casi trescientas mil palabras, llevo veintisiete capítulos y esta historia de cien capítulos no baja… Tengo curiosidad por saber cuánto terminaré escribiendo y espero que todos me sigan acompañando hasta el final.**

 **9\. ¿Notaron que ya tengo un estilo propio? Después de cada "…" siempre empiezo con uno o dos diálogos/pensamientos e, inmediatamente paso a explicar el contexto de la escena. Ya lo he estado haciendo desde un tiempo, pero este es el primer capítulo en el que lo usé completamente. Quería mencionarlo, pues creo que es un estilo que me gusta y diferencia un poco.**

 **10\. No, ni idea de para cuándo el otro capítulo, pero espero que pronto xD. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **[Tuve que borrar y volver a subir este capítulo por cierto error que no podía arreglar al sólo actualizarlo.]**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	28. Un dilema (Volumen 6)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _¿Cómo se supone que pueda dormir?_

Era de noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, pues algo estaba inquietándome. Sabiendo que sería inútil seguir intentar durmiendo en ese momento, me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Louise y fui a caminar un rato. Mientras iba de camino a las afueras de la academia, recordé los sucesos del día.

 **…**

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

— Sí, muy segura. — Dijo Louise mientras dejó ir a la lechuza que le entregaría una carta a sus padres.

Cuando llegué a la academia junto con Louise, notamos que los estudiantes estaban reunidos haciendo un bullicio. Al parecer habían puesto un anuncio cerca de la entrada para que todos los alumnos lo vieran al llegar de sus vacaciones. Yo no era un estudiante de la academia, así que no podía importarme menos. Louise, por otra parte, había ido a averiguar la razón del ajetreo entre el alumnado. No tardó más de un minuto en volver para explicarme la situación.

La operación militar para invadir Albion fue proclamada. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que las tropas del reino tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para organizar una fuerza invasora. Por ello, se decidió que los estudiantes nobles serían reclutados. Osmond y uno de los profesores estuvieron en contra, pero Henrietta, el Cardenal y los generales del ejército ignoraron las objeciones. Finalmente, se decidió que la academia cerraría hasta el final de la guerra.

La usuaria del Vacío, Louise, fue puesta bajo supervisión directa de Henrietta. A la estudiante se le otorgaría misiones especiales que serían fundamentales para que la invasión tuviese éxito. Todo esto se le comunicó sólo a ella.

Una vez ella se enteró de todo, Louise fue directamente a su habitación para escribir un mensaje. La carta que Louise estaba enviando era una en la cual les informaba a sus padres de su deseo por ayudar en la invasión.

— Ir es mi deber, después de todo.

— Como tu familiar y como amigo, te pediré que reconsideres esto.

Sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a Louise, pero en verdad quería hacer el intento.

— Soy una noble y no voy a dar un paso atrás.

— Hay varios nobles que no van a participar.

— Esos nobles no son usuarios del Vacío.

Ese era un buen punto. Louise, a pesar de ser Louise, todavía podía ser considerada una pieza clave en la guerra. Ambos entendíamos bien eso.

Me senté en la cama de Louise.

— Sabía que sería inútil intentar disuadirte.

Ella se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿En verdad estás tan en contra de que vaya?

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Esto del honor de ustedes los nobles todavía me es… ¿extraño? No lo sé, puedo comprender que es importante para ustedes, pero no encuentro algo en mi mundo que sea su equivalente como para poder simpatizar completamente.

Me encorvé, puse mi codo en una de mis piernas y apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano derecha.

No tenía intenciones de acompañarla, Louise debía saberlo también, pero eso no significaba que quería que fuera a una posible muerte.

La solución para dejar de preocuparme era obvia, acompañar a Louise y protegerla al menos lo que me sea posible. No mentiré diciendo que no pensé en hacer eso, pero al final no sentí tener el valor suficiente. Regresar de Albion no era realmente un problema, para eso tenía el aeroplano. Sin embargo, en una guerra siempre podía suceder lo inesperado. Era un país donde un ataque podía suceder en cualquier momento y un ataque sorpresa es lo que peor se le daría a un mago rúnico que debe preparar un terreno para una pelea apropiada. No había algo que pudiera asegurar mi seguridad.

— Aunque en ambos mundos exista la magia, la diferencia entre la actitud de los magos es muy diferente, ¿no te parece?

Louise no estaba satisfecha del todo, pues ella realmente quería que pudiera comprender en su totalidad lo importante que era el honor para los nobles de Halkeginia. De hecho, ella ansiaba que ese honor pudiera ser igual de importante para mí. Louise lo deseaba, mas sabía que no pasaría. Tal como dije, había magos en los dos mundos, pero estos eran sustancialmente diferentes. Mientras unos se regocijaban de estar en la cumbre de la sociedad mientras mantenían un honor prácticamente inquebrantable, los otros estaban felices de ser más libres en sus elecciones a costa de la pérdida de varios de sus privilegios. A pesar de saber todo eso, Louise seguía sin estar completamente satisfecha, pero terminó aceptando la situación.

Si al menos puede comprender la razón de mi decisión, entonces es suficiente. Ese pensamiento fue la conclusión a la que llegó Louise.

Mi caso era prácticamente el mismo. Como dije, deseaba que Louise no fuera a la guerra. Quería que ella pudiera deshacerse de algo de ese honor y así dejar de arriesgarse tanto. Realmente era algo que tenía ganas sucediera, pero estaba consciente que no sería el caso. Sin embargo, había terminado aceptando la situación. Louise, al igual que yo, no terminó de simpatizar, pero al menos comprendió mis motivos por los cuales decidí no acompañarla, así que al menos debía hacer lo mismo en cuanto a sus motivos de ir a la guerra.

— Sí, parece como si el poseer magia fuera lo único en común. — Respondió Louise.

Por mi parte no dije nada más, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar bien en lo que quería decirle. Louise empezó a empacar algunas cosas y yo me levanté para encargarme de otro asunto.

 **…**

— Y con esto cubrí el quinto libro.

Luego de haber hablado con Louise, fui a pedirle a Tabitha todo lo que había llegado a avanzar en la investigación, pues quería ponerme al corriente con ella lo más pronto posible. Decenas de libros y pergaminos con apuntes me fueron entregados. Me di cuenta que subestimé el avance que ella podía lograr. Agarré la primera mitad de todo el material y me dirigí a la biblioteca, pues tenía planeado quedarme despierto hasta pasada la medianoche y no quería incomodar a la peliazul hasta tan tarde. Horas habían pasado desde entonces. Horas que había usado lo mejor posible para ponerme al día.

Di un largo bostezo.

 _Bien, son casi las doce. Continuaré con esto mañana temprano._

Le di un nuevo vistazo a todo lo que tenía al frente.

 _En verdad es una suerte que marcara todas las páginas importantes o hubiera tardado al menos el triple o cuádruple._

Cogí todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y regresé al cuarto de Louise. Me costó bastante, pues además del peso extra que llevaba entra brazos, me era difícil ver al frente. De hecho, fue por eso que no pude evitar chocar contra alguien en un cruce de pasillos. Dicha persona era alguien a quien planeaba buscar al día siguiente a primera hora.

— ¿No es algo tarde para que estés despierto?

La persona a la que le hice esa pregunta era Guiche, quien, al igual que yo, cayó al suelo por el choque.

— Oh, Aztor. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— Necesitaba estudiar todo esto. — Respondí a la vez que volví a recoger el material que estaba llevando. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Me estaba despidiendo de Montmorency.

Le di una fija mirada a Guiche.

 _Así que tú también._

Guiche notó entonces la prenda que llevaba.

— Esa capa… ¡No me digas que…!

— Sí, me aceptaron en la academia como estudiante de segundo año. No por nada debo ponerme al corriente con los estudios.

Guiche se quedó boquiabierto.

— También me regalaron un territorio con un castillo incluido. Y no olvidemos el millón de ecus que me dieron para administrar esas tierras. Todo con tal de pertenecer a la nobleza.

Ya era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

— Si no decías todo eso, seguro me lo creía. Ahora que la veo mejor, esa capa es más corta que la de nuestro uniforme.

Sonreí por haberme burlado de Guiche con éxito.

— La capa es algo que ideé para reemplazar los papeles rúnicos. Puedo usar cinco conjuros con ella antes de tener que recargarla.

Podía notarse gozo en mi voz. Así como con Tabitha, disfrutaba el poder mencionarle mi logro a alguien más.

— Por lo que me contaste de la magia rúnica, esa capa debe ser bastante buena.

— Sí, realmente lo es.

Inflé el pecho con orgullo, cosa que casi hace que se me caigan los libros nuevamente. Guiche se acercó y cogió la mitad de las cosas que llevaba.

— Te ayudo con eso.

— Gracias.

Comenzamos a caminar a la vez que seguimos con nuestra conversación.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — Pregunté.

— Mañana a primera hora.

— Sí que tuviste poco tiempo para despedirte.

— Fue por eso que me quedé hasta esta hora. Pasaré mucho tiempo sin verla, después de todo. Y no soy el único que fue a despedirse de alguien, quizás te encuentres a otros más en el camino.

— Mucha gente se está yendo, entonces.

— Sí, incluso Malicorne se enlistó, ¿puedes creerlo?

— Oh, así que él también. — Dije con algo de sorpresa.

Si ya era difícil imaginarme a mí mismo en un campo de batalla, con Malicorne bien podría ser considerado casi imposible de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Tu padre tenía una alta posición en la milicia, ¿no? Recuerdo que la reina lo mencionó esa noche que nos estabas espiando.

Guiche se rio ligeramente al recordar ese suceso.

— Sí, aunque él no participará, pues su edad no se lo permite. Por otro lado, mis tres hermanos sí estarán presentes.

— ¿Conseguiste alguna buena posición por ser un Gramont?

— Pude, pero no me sentiría tan bien si dependiera de los méritos de mi familia. Quiero hacer algo por mí mismo.

Comencé a reírme por la respuesta de Guiche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

— Lo siento, pero eso no sonó como tú en lo absoluto. Pensé que eras del tipo que se aprovecharía de sus influencias. Parece que te subestimé de nuevo, perdón por eso.

Guiche me miró algo extrañado.

— Te noto algo extraño.

— ¿En qué forma?

— ¿Más amable?

— Ah… eso. Partirás mañana, ¿verdad? Imaginé que al menos debería ser más amigable.

— No es necesario que actúes diferente sólo por eso. Soy un noble, así que estoy preparado para cosas como esta.

— Sabes bien mis razones por las cuales no los acompañaré. Como uno de los que se quedará atrás, mi deber es preocuparme, ser considerado y rezar que todo salga bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Bien, entonces no te detendré en eso.

— Intenta no meter la pata. Estoy seguro que no hay sólo chicas en esa cabeza tuya, así que trata de pensar en algo si te ves en problemas y si nada se te ocurre, sólo hazte la siguiente pregunta, "¿Qué haría Aztor?".

— Seguramente correr para ponerse a salvo.

— Muy posiblemente lo haría. — Respondí con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos reímos fuertemente. Luego de eso, seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la bifurcación de pasillos donde nos separaríamos. Guiche me entregó el resto de los libros.

— No mueras, ¿bien? No querrás hacer que Montmorency se deprima. En verdad es duro el pensar que no verás a alguien que amas nuevamente.

Guiche sabía bien a qué me refería con eso último. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que le conté lo de venir de otro mundo. Había mantenido el secreto del familiar legendario, así que no vi un mayor problema. Sorprendentemente, él no fue tan escéptico como imaginé que sería.

— Volveré, no hay duda de eso y cuando lo haga, iremos a la ciudad a celebrar la victoria.

— Eso suena bien. De hecho, te diré algo, si vuelves con una condecoración o algo así, entonces te dejaré coquetear lo que quieras cuando estemos celebrando y no se lo contaré a nadie.

— Que así sea.

Nos despedimos uno del otro y fuimos por nuestros caminos correspondientes.

 **…**

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Ya había vuelto de la biblioteca. Lo primero que noté fue el malhumor de Louise. La dejé sola por tan sólo unas horas y para que se pusiera de ese modo, algo debió haber ocurrido. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar qué.

Louise, quien estaba sentada en la cama, me extendió una carta, la cual agarré y comencé a leer. El contenido era corto y conciso. La familia de Louise no le permitió participar en la guerra y le dijeron que debía regresar a casa, previamente enviando una lechuza que confirmara que estaba en camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— Ignorarlos.

— Eso sin duda los va a enojar.

Louise titubeó un poco.

— N-no me importa. Ya tomé una decisión.

Me senté a su lado.

— ¿A qué hora llega el carruaje mañana?

— En la noche. No vas a seguir tratando de convencerme, ¿verdad?

— Lo de esta mañana fue suficiente para saber que no cambiarás de opinión. Si dependiera de mí, entonces no te dejaría ir, pero ese no es el caso.

Louise juntó sus manos y jugueteó con sus pulgares.

— ¿En verdad es imposible que… vengas conmigo?

La miré de reojo por unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, agaché mi cabeza.

— Lo pensé mucho ya hace un tiempo y realmente no puedo hacerlo. Siento que si voy, me arrepentiré sin duda.

Dejé caer el resto de mi cuerpo sobre la cama y extendí mis brazos a los costados.

— Si tengo algo que en verdad sienta que debo decir, te lo diré sin más. ¿Recuerdas que acordé eso contigo?

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

Di un largo respiro antes de hablar.

— La verdad tengo miedo de no volver a verte.

Louise se sonrojó por mi comentario y, de hecho, no la culpé por hacerlo. Desde mi posición no podía verlo, pero podía saberlo.

— Como sabes, ya experimente una vez la sensación que uno tiene al pensar que nunca más verá a alguien querido. No quiero pasar por algo así otra vez. Paras serte sincero, no sé si pueda soportarlo.

El ver al portal desvanecerse frente a mí fue una sensación espantosa. Las cenizas del fuego todavía seguían ahí. Es cierto, elegí seguir adelante, pero no recordar ese dolor era difícil cuando una situación parecida podía darse pronto. Seguro había quienes podían dejar completamente atrás una experiencia así, pero yo no era tan fuerte. La amabilidad que mostré hacia Guiche fue justamente por esa razón. Él podía ser molesto a veces, pero seguía considerándolo un gran amigo y la inquietud por perderlo también estaba presente. En menos medida que con Louise, pero estaba ahí.

Desde mi llegada a Halkeginia, llegué a experimentar esa sensación algunas veces más, aunque nunca a la medida de ese momento. Ciertamente la pasaba mejor con los demás a medida que los conocía más, pero la intensidad de dicha sensación también aumentaba. Con el paso del tiempo, algunos pasaron de ser simples conocidos a amigos y no pude ignorar más esa sensación.

— Sé bien lo que tendría que hacer para no sentir esta ansiedad, pero no puedo hacerlo. Una vez más, lamento que invocaras a un familiar que no tiene el valor de seguirte ahí.

Louise agachó su cabeza por unos segundos. Luego de los cuales, ella volteó para mirarme.

— Tu actitud no es algo nuevo para mí. Si fuera algo que en verdad me enojara, te habría botado hace mucho tiempo.

Louise volvió a fijar su vista al frente. El silencio reinó por unos instantes antes de que yo volviera a hablar.

— Cuídate mucho.

— Lo haré.

 **…**

 _Pensar que vendría aquí sin siquiera tenerlo en mente._

Mientras recordaba todo, me di cuenta de que llegué a un lugar bastante curioso. Ciertamente, el sitio era extenso, pero estaba seguro que estaba parado en el lugar donde Louise me había invocado. Ese no es el tipo de cosas que uno olvida.

 _Aquí comenzó todo. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que vine aquí. ¿Cuánto exactamente? Debo recordar preguntárselo un día._

Comencé a rodear el lugar donde creí había aparecido. Un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente.

 **...**

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó una pequeña chica de cabello rosa, blusa blanca, capa negra y una falda del mismo color, sin duda un uniforme escolar.

 _¿Una capa? Anticuado._ Pensé.

 **…**

Me reí ligeramente.

 _Y aquí estoy ahora, llevando una._ Pensé mientras veía la capa negra que me puse para cubrirme un poco del frío.

Me senté en el suave pasto. Los recuerdos posteriores a ese comentario llegaron a mi mente.

 _Los demás se burlaron de Louise por haberme invocado. Ella también estaba decepcionada y quería repetir el ritual._

Miré el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

 _Luego vino ese beso y las runas aparecieron en mi mano. Sí que dolió bastante._

Le di un vistazo a la academia.

 _Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a todos volar de la nada. Bueno, jamás había oído hablar de alguna magia que te permitirá volar así. Aunque ahora también puedo volar sin papeles rúnicos._

Fijé mi vista en el cielo, donde las dos lunas resaltaban de entre los demás astros.

 _Llegó la noche y esas dos lunas confirmaron mis temores, fingí que había aceptado ser su familiar, descubrí el porqué de su apodo, tuve un duelo con Guiche, conocí a Tabitha en la biblioteca, conseguí a Derflinger…_

Empecé a recordar los eventos que habían ocurrido desde que llegué a Tristain.

 _Han pasado muchas cosas._

Recosté todo mi cuerpo en la hierba.

 _En mis primeros días nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que terminaría arriesgándome tanto por ayudar a Louise. Y ahora…_

Di un largo suspiro.

 _Sí, no hay duda de esto, en verdad me gustaría poder ir con ella para al menos protegerla de lo que pueda, pero…_

Giré hacia la derecha para apoyarme sobre mi hombro.

 _No puedo superar este miedo._ Pensé a la vez que sujeté con fuerza el pasto.

En ese momento, vi el brazalete de tela que había comprado en las vacaciones. Mi agarre se aflojó y dejé caer los pedazos de hierba que había arrancado. Di un muy largo bostezo. Unos segundos después, me levanté.

 _Sería malo si me quedo dormido aquí._

Empecé a caminar de vuelta al cuarto de Louise. Llegué a la habitación y me cubrí bajo las sábanas.

 _Aunque esto sea problemático…_

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos fue el rostro de Louise.

 _En verdad se siente bien no guardarse nada._

Tuve un último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido.

 _Y con esa caminata al menos pude despejar mi mente._

 **…**

— ¿Entonces no te dejaron participar?

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Incluso cuando me ofrecí como voluntaria.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Media hora antes había ido a la puerta de la academia donde me encontré con Guiche. Montmorency también estaba ahí, así que simplemente me acerqué para despedirme rápidamente y dejarlos solos.

Hecho eso, me dirigí al cuarto de Tabitha, lugar en donde me encontraba en ese momento. La idea era poder hacerle alguna consulta si me resultaba necesario. Sin embargo, no estábamos los dos solos, Kirche también se encontraba ahí. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la cama. Tabitha y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo, apoyándonos en la espalda del otro.

— Se te escucha decepcionada.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Incluso Guiche va a ir.

Giré mi cabeza y le pedí a Tabitha que me respondiera una pregunta que me había surgido. Ella no tardó más que un instante en contestarme.

— ¿Saben? Con ustedes dos rodeados de esos libros me siento fuera de lugar.

Tabitha y yo miramos a Kirche.

— Si lo deseas puedes unírtenos. Algo de ayuda extra no nos caería mal y quizás así te distraigas.

Tabitha asintió.

— Paso.

Ambos volvimos a lo nuestro. Unos minutos pasaron para que Kirche hablara nuevamente.

— ¿Qué hay de Louise?

— Practicando magia rúnica.

— Me refiero a por qué no estás con ella. Dijiste que se iría hoy, ¿verdad?

A Tabitha y a Kirche se les había ocultado la información de que Louise era una usuaria del Vacío. Aunque ambos, luego de discutirlo, sospechamos que ellas ya debían de saberlo. Incluso asumiendo que durante la batalla contra Henrietta la pesada lluvia evitó que las dos chicas escucharan como Derflinger se refirió a Louise como usuaria del Vacío, lo cual era altamente improbable, el hecho de que la misma Louise usó un hechizo que obviamente no pertenecía a ninguna de las cuatro ramas restantes para quitar la falsa vida que otorgó el anillo era suficiente para que al menos una de ellas dos se diera cuenta. Igualmente, no se les contó nada directamente. Lo único que ellas oficialmente sabían era que Louise tenía conjuros bastante útiles y que no era tan extraño que terminaran aceptándola en las fuerzas de Tristain.

— Ayer nos dijimos todo lo que tenía que decirse y ambos nos ponemos algo ansiosos si estamos juntos. Además, le haré compañía en el carruaje durante el viaje de ida.

— ¿Y en verdad no la acompañarás a Albion?

Bajé el libro que tenía en mis manos.

— Es una guerra.

— Y por eso con más razón deberías estar con ella.

— Es una guerra. — Repetí.

— Así que en verdad tienes miedo.

— Al menos el suficiente como para no acompañarla, aunque esta vez tuve que pensarlo. Hace tres o cuatro meses hubiera sido un no rotundo.

— Me pregunto cómo fue que llegaste a llamar mi atención meses atrás.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Pregunté con un claro desinterés.

Kirche suspiró con algo de molestia.

Pasó una hora más para que terminara por retirarme. Era un poco incómodo estar ahí, así que decidí dar una vuelta por la academia. Mientras caminaba, terminé encontrándome con Louise en unos de los jardines.

— ¿No estabas practicando el hechizo de ilusión?

— Tú dijiste que lo mejor era no excederse.

Tal como había dicho, la noche anterior ya nos dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos escuchar. No había nada de qué conversar en ese momento. Era como si esa última conversación fuera lo último que hubiéramos querido escuchar el uno del otro hasta poder vernos nuevamente luego de la guerra. Ese era el motivo por el cual la atmósfera se sintió algo extraña.

Sin ningún motivo por el cual tuviéramos que ir por caminos distintos, empezamos a caminar juntos sin dirección alguna. Cosa que hicimos por algunos minutos.

Sólo faltaban unas horas para que el carruaje que llevaría a Louise a la capital llegara. El viaje duraría algunas horas y seguramente yo me quedaría con ella hasta la mañana. Finalmente, volvería a la academia temprano. Ese era el plan que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, como muchos de mis planes, ese no se haría realidad.

Un carruaje pasó de repente por la entrada de la academia y se dirigió directamente hacia Louise. Reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y desenfundé a Derflinger. Apenas lo hice, sujeté a Louise y salté a un lado. No obstante, esa acción no fue necesaria. El carruaje se detuvo a un par de metros del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y por ella bajó una mujer de cabello rubio.

— Hermana… — Murmuró Louise.

 _¿Hermana?_

Alterné mi vista entre Louise y la mujer. No podía negarse, ambas tenían un aura bastante similar.

La hermana de Louise se acercó a nosotros lentamente y una vez estuvo frente a Louise, la sujetó de la mejilla y empezó a halarla hacia el carruaje. Lo que estaba viendo me dejó pasmado. Muy pocas veces vi a Louise ser tratada de esa manera y esas pocas veces habían sido de mi parte. Cabe mencionar que esos casos fueron bastante contados y sólo podían darse cuando mi mal humor superaba con creces al de Louise. En cambio, lo que estaba haciendo su hermana era muy diferente, ella estaba haciendo eso con suma naturalidad, como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo.

Una vez salí de mi trance, comencé a correr hacia Louise, quien estaba quejándose por el dolor. No tardé más de unos segundos en llegar hasta ella para, de inmediato, coger su antebrazo.

— Detente.

La hermana de Louise la soltó y se paró frente a mí. Ella me dio una mirada con una clara expresión de enojo. Quizás se debió a que la situación había sido demasiado repentina, pero la mirada de la mujer logró intimidarme y provocó que diera un paso hacia atrás.

 _Demasiado similar…_

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó la hermana de Louise.

— Mi nombre es Aztor y soy el familiar de Louise, ¿y tú?

La hermana de Louise no me respondió. Sin embargo, ella miró a Derflinger, al cual ya había guardado en su funda.

— Así que un plebeyo.

 _Tal cual como su hermana. Se parece mucho a Louise la primera vez que la conocí._

— Bien, tú también vendrás.

— ¿Eh?

De pronto, la hermana de Louise alzó la vista, pues pareció notar algo. Volteé para ver qué era lo que había visto y noté a cierta sirvienta que estaba llevando una cesta de ropa. La hermana de Louise no tardó más que un instante en acercarse a ella y sujetarla del antebrazo.

— Esta chica será nuestra sirvienta durante el viaje. — Dijo la hermana de Louise.

En ese momento, un profesor pasó cerca de ahí. La hermana de Louise llamó su atención para que este se acercara a ella.

— Me llevaré a esta chica. Si alguien pregunta por ella, dígale que Eléonore de la Valliere se la llevó temporalmente.

El maestro no comprendió bien la situación, pero eso no le impidió de asentir. El apellido Valliere era bastante conocido, no sabía qué tanto, pero igualmente sabía eso. Imaginé que esa fue la causa de la rápida aceptación del profesor.

Louise trató de aprovechar para alejarse de ahí sin que Eléonore se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Louise no pasaron desapercibidas para su hermana.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Louise sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de ser forzosamente detenida por la pregunta de su hermana.

Eléonore siguió hablando con el maestro. Al parecer le pidió que coordinara con los empleados de la academia un segundo carruaje en el que supuestamente iríamos Siesta y yo. La hermana de Louise le indicó también a Siesta que si tenía algún equipaje que preparar, que debía hacerlo de inmediato. Diez minutos fue el plazo máximo que dio.

— ¿En verdad está bien que te quedes quieta sin más? — Le pregunté a Louise.

— Es que…

Podía notarse que Louise tenía miedo de su hermana. No pude culparla, incluso considerando que me tomó desprevenido, que alguien a quien apenas había conocido me intimidara solamente con su mirada ya era algo. Lo de Louise ya debía ser un caso mayor, pues ella era su hermana y debía conocerla muy bien como para no atreverse a correr.

Eléonore terminó de acordar los detalles con el profesor de la academia y volvió rápidamente con Louise. La hermana mayor agarró nuevamente a la menor por la mejilla y la haló dentro del carruaje. Sin duda no quería arriesgarse a que Louise se fuera. Demoré cerca de treinta segundos en poder comprender finalmente la situación.

 _Ah… así que esto es por haber ignorado la carta._ Pensé mientras veía como la puerta del carruaje era cerrada.

Desde mi posición pude apreciar como Louise me miraba desde la ventana del carruaje. Hizo la expresión triste que siempre hacía cuando quería que la complaciera en algo. En respuesta, di un suspiro a la vez que rascaba mi cabello. A continuación, saqué los papeles rúnicos que siempre traía conmigo y dejé uno en el suelo para posteriormente activarlo. Tres copias mías aparecieron.

 _Como sea… al menos debo asegurarme que esté todo bien con ella._

Las tres copias se encargarían de hacer un rápido equipaje. Lo que había hecho podía ser considerado un signo de vagancia, aunque también había otra razón para eso. Los problemas diarios servían como excusa para usar papeles rúnicos y así practicar algo de magia a lo largo del día. Al final, podía reducir mis esfuerzos diarios y mejorar mis hechizos. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras las copias se dirigían a la habitación, el carruaje en el que viajaría junto con Siesta, llegó. No perdí tiempo y entré.

 _Y pensar que apenas me estaba poniendo al día con la investigación._

 **…**

— Viajar seguro que es emocionante. — Dijo Siesta mientras agarró mi brazo para así empujar su pecho contra este.

— Sí, seguro que lo es. — Respondí a la vez que agarré la cabeza de Siesta para alejarla.

El viaje iba a ser largo y Siesta, con quien recién me había encontrado desde el fin de las vacaciones, quería aprovecharlo. Sin embargo, iba hacer un problema el que logre hacerlo.

Mi reacción obviamente no hizo feliz a Siesta, quien terminó inflando sus mejillas. Durante las vacaciones fui varias veces a la posada de Las Hadas Encantadoras y como a cada cliente de ese lugar, las meseras se me acercaban para intentar obtener la mayor propina posible. Comer un caramelo ligeramente dulce es placentero, pero si uno lo hace después de haber comido bastantes golosinas mucho más dulces, el sentimiento ya no es el mismo. Tantas visitas terminaron ocasionando no una molestia a esos intentos de seducción, sino un sentimiento parecido a la indiferencia.

El hecho de estar enamorado de otra persona, mi preocupación por la situación actual y mi incomodidad ante un acercamiento directo fueron los factores que causaron mi reacción. Volviendo a la comparación con lo dulce, lo que quizás necesitaba y quería en ese momento era algo salado.

— ¿Y qué fue lo hiciste durante las vacaciones? Me dijiste que debías irte, pero no me contaste los detalles. — Dijo Siesta luego de calmarse.

— Oh, eso. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, pues había algo que quería comprar.

— Si estabas en necesidad de dinero, entonces pude haberte ayudado. Estaría feliz de hacerlo.

— Gracias por la oferta, pero necesitaba cinco mil doscientos ecus.

Siesta quedó boquiabierta luego de mencionar la cifra. Ciertamente la cantidad de dinero era bastante exorbitante. Tal como dije una vez, ni siquiera juntando el valor de la espada que me dio Kirche y mis ahorros podía alcanzarla. Unos setecientos ecus más me hubieran hecho falta.

— Eso es demasiado, ¿y pudiste…?

— Sí y la verdad dudo que lo que hice fuera legal. De hecho, el tan sólo saber la forma en la que conseguí ese dinero podría ser considerado un crimen.

La excusa era bastante burda, pero igualmente fue efectiva para así no revelar nada. Sin embargo, supe que me había pasado cuando vi la expresión de preocupación de Siesta.

— Fue sólo una broma. La verdad es que hice una apuesta con un noble. Apuesta que terminé ganando por fortuna.

Siesta dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Y qué era lo que quería comprar?

— Una tela para hacer esta capa. Averigüé el precio hace un par de semanas. Sinceramente, jamás creí que pudiera costar tanto.

Di un pequeño bostezo debido a lo poco que dormí.

— En fin, esas fueron mis no muy emocionantes vacaciones, ¿qué hay de ti?

Siesta comenzó a contarme acerca del tiempo que pasó en Tarbes. Más específicamente a cómo estuvo ayudando a terminar las reconstrucciones de la aldea. Además, me mencionó también sobre como el campo de flores volvería pronto a todo su esplendor. Le debía un vuelo por encima de ese campo, así que me era necesario saberlo. La pequeña charla con Siesta había logrado que olvidara temporalmente las preocupaciones que tenía en ese momento. Sin embargo, el tiempo que duró eso fue bastante pequeño. Ambos podíamos oír una discusión que tenía lugar en el otro carruaje. Dicha discusión consistía principalmente en Louise preguntando sobre el por qué no se le permitía ir a la guerra y a Eléonore dando motivo tras motivo de esa decisión. Al final, Siesta terminó por hacer una pregunta relacionada con ese tema.

— ¿Participarás también en la invasión a Albion?

No me sorprendió que Siesta hiciera esa pregunta, pues era un hecho que la haría tarde o temprano.

— ¿Parezco con ganas de ir a la guerra?

— Pero la señorita Louise irá, ¿verdad?

— Sí y no me lo recuerdes. La verdad, preferiría que se abstenga de hacer cosas peligrosas.

Di un suspiro que denotó mi resignación ante esa esperanza en vano.

— Lo pensé por un tiempo, pero realmente no me siento capaz de soportar estar en un lugar así.

— ¿Realmente no irás?

Había sido tajante con mi respuesta. Sin embargo, parecía que por alguna razón no la había convencido.

— No, no tengo intención alguna de ir. ¿Por qué tan insistente en saberlo?

Siesta se quedó callada por unos instantes.

— La verdad, es que uno de mis hermanos participará.

Mentiría si dijera que sabía cómo responder a eso. Es cierto que estaba teniendo problemas preocupándome por Louise y Guiche, pero no me imaginaba tener a un familiar mío participando en una guerra.

— Odio a los nobles. Estaría bien si ellos simplemente se matan entre ellos, pero siempre envuelven a los plebeyos en sus asuntos. "Es necesario para poder poner fin a la guerra", eso es lo que ellos dicen.

Las palabras de Siesta, de cierta forma, tenían mucho sentido. Los nobles eran el pico de la sociedad en un país y que por ese motivo sean ellos los únicos que se vean en la obligación de defender a su país podía ser considerado justo. Además, era lo más lógico, pues de ese modo la pérdida de vidas sería mucho menor. Sin embargo, ese método para resolver una guerra realmente me traía un mal sabor de boca. Hace mucho tiempo los magos de mi mundo eran los únicos que participaban en los conflictos entre países, después de todo. Si yo no fuera un mago, no cabe duda que hubiera apoyado esa ideología, pero la realidad era que yo podía hacer magia y por eso rechazaba esa idea. Al final, yo era como muchos de los que preferían que la balanza se inclinara a mi favor, en lugar de mantenerse en un justo equilibro.

Consideré decirle eso a Siesta, pero realmente no había motivo alguno para hacerlo. Después de todo, ella se refería exclusivamente a los nobles de Halkeginia. Los magos de mi mundo no tenían nada que ver con sus ideas.

Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Siesta y comencé a acariciarla.

— Sé que volverá. Después de todo, tu hermano no es un noble y no se arriesgará de más por algo como el honor.

Siesta simplemente sonrió, pero igualmente podía notarse que seguía preocupada.

 **…**

— Presentándose ante el congreso de nobles de la Sagrada República de Albion, el Emperador Oliver…

— ¿No deberíamos quitar esa inútil tradición? — Preguntó Cromwell. — Entre las personas aquí reunidas no hay nadie que esté por encima de otro.

En el la capital de Albion, Londinium, se ubicada el Palacio de Havilland. Dentro de dicho palacio estaba el Salón Blanco. Salón en el cual había una enorme mesa redonda y en el cual se estaba por llevar una reunión con las más importante figuras de la Santa República de Albion.

Cromwell, quien había entrado a la sala, llegó junto con su secretaria privada Sheffield. Detrás de ella venían también el recién recuperado Wardes y Fouquet.

Una vez Cromwell tomó asiento, la reunión empezó. Fue el general Hawkins el primero en pedir la palabra. Cromwell no tardó en cedérsela.

— Su Excelencia, me gustaría preguntarle algo.

— Pregunte lo que quiera.

— Después de la derrota en Tarbes, la reorganización de la flota naval se ha vuelto esencial. Eso es porque sin una armada, no somos capaces de transportar nuestros ejércitos ni defender nuestro territorio.

Cromwell asintió en acuerdo.

— El rapto de la reina con el fin de ganar algo de tiempo no funcionó.

— Eso es correcto.

— ¿Han llegado estos resultados a oídos de Su Excelencia?

— Por supuesto. Después de todo, es necesario tener información sobre todos los incidentes.

— La fuerza conjunta entre Tristain y Germania se está preparando rápidamente. Los dos países tienen un total de sesenta buques de batalla. Incluso si empezamos con la reorganización de nuestro ejército ahora, no seremos capaces de rivalizar con ellos.

— Es una simple flota. Ellos son inferiores a nosotros. — Murmuró otro general.

— No tenemos razón alguna para mirar a las fuerzas enemigas por encima del hombro. Durante la revolución, la mayoría de los generales fueron ejecutados. Además, perdimos al resto de los veteranos luego de la derrota en Tarbes.

Pronto, las opiniones de los distintos asistentes a la reunión se hicieron presentes. Cada uno dando su punto de vista sobre la situación actual. Cromwell se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el debate. Todo siguió igual hasta que el general Hawkins golpeó la mesa.

— Me gustaría ser informado sobre el plan de defensa de Su Excelencia. Si es una batalla decisiva entre ambas flotas, estamos acabados. Por otro lado, si los enfrentamientos se dan por tierra, estamos más acabados. Nuestras fuerzas están agotadas a causa de la guerra revolucionara, así que, por favor, me gustaría escuchar la solución.

— Tiene la mentalidad de un derrotista. — Comentó un joven general.

Hawkins tenía toda la intención de responder, pero Cromwell hizo un ademán con su mano para que la discusión cesara.

— En vista de que ellos atacarán Albion, será necesario que movilicemos la totalidad de nuestras fuerzas. — Dijo Hawkins.

— Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, debemos también considerar que ellos no dejarán tropas en sus respectivos países.

— ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?

— Porque piensan que, a excepción de nuestro país, no tienen ningún enemigo. Galia declaró su neutralidad. Eso es algo que estaba previsto y también es algo necesario para la invasión que tendrá lugar.

Cromwell giró su cabeza para intercambiar miradas con Sheffield, quien le asintió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué tal si esa neutralidad no fuera más que una finta?

La expresión en el rostro de Hawkins cambió.

— ¿Entonces Galia en realidad está de nuestro lado?

— No diría eso todavía, pero ciertamente las negociaciones están bastante avanzadas.

La atmósfera de la sala cambió drásticamente. Diferentes comentarios de alivio y emoción pudieron escucharse. La cabeza de Hawkins se llenó de pensamientos.

 _Con la armada de Galia seremos capaces de atacar al ejército aliado. Si nuestra flota llega a ser derrotada, Galia puede efectuar un ataque sorpresa a ambas naciones._ Pensó él.

— Si es cierto, entonces son excelentes noticias. — Dijo finalmente el general. — Eso estimulará a nuestro ejército, pues la victoria estará asegurada.

Los generales se levantaron todos a la vez y saludaron con el debido respeto antes de retirarse. Cromwell, por su parte, esperó a que todos se fueran. Una vez pasó eso, él se fue junto con Sheffield, Wardes y Fouquet a su oficina. Una vez Cromwell tomó asiento, empezó a hablar.

— Sus heridas han sanado bien, ¿verdad, vizconde?

Cromwell esperó a que Wardes asintiera antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Ahora bien, dime lo que tienes en mente.

— Tristain y Germania van a atacarnos sin duda algunas, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Entonces, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

— Estamos bastante parejos. Quizás nuestro poder sea un poco mayor. Es cierto que tenemos menos soldados, pero tenemos la ventaja de contar con una mejor posición.

— Además, tenemos el poder del Vació de Su Excelencia. — Comentó Fouquet.

En respuesta al comentario, Cromwell comenzó a toser de forma desagradable.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, nada. Es sólo que deben recordar que no puedo hacer poderosos encantamientos, a excepción de darle vida a aquellos que han muerto. Me sentiré frustrado si seguimos hablando de esto.

— No había intención de ofenderlo. — Intervino Wardes. — Es sólo que si no demostraremos tener una carta de triunfo, la moral de nuestras fuerzas se verá reducida.

Cromwell asintió.

— Ciertamente, no existe mayor carta de triunfo que el Vacío.

— Ahora, lo siguiente que quería preguntar es lo siguiente, ¿Galia se unirá realmente a la guerra?

La idea inicial era que Galia atacara a Germania mientras la invasión a Tristain por parte de Albion era llevada a cabo. Sin embargo, la derrota en Tarbes provocó un cambio en el plan. La nueva propuesta de Galia era de atraer a Tristain y Germania al territorio de Albion. Una vez eso sucediera, Galia buscaría la oportunidad para un ataque sorpresa.

Cromwell le mencionó de dicha propuesta a Wardes.

— Su Excelencia, sólo tengo una última cosa que me gustaría saber. Galia es el imperio que nos ayudará en la destrucción del sistema monárquico de Halkeginia. Sin embargo, ¿no es posible que ellos tengan una intención oculta en todo esto?

Cromwell miró a Wardes con unos ojos gélidos.

— Vizconde, eso no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse. Déjeme la política a mí y usted encárguese del deber que se le ha asignado.

— Como ustedes desee. — Respondió Wardes mientras agachó su cabeza.

— Dicho deber, lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

— Estoy poniendo todo de mí.

Cromwell asintió.

— Menvil.

Ante el llamado del líder de Albion, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por esta entró cierto hombre. A primera vista podía ser confundido con un espadachín. Sin embargo, él llevaba un báculo, así que debía ser, sin duda, un mago. La característica que más resaltaba de dicho hombre era una quemadura que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Cromwell hizo las presentaciones.

— Este es el vizconde Wardes. Vizconde, usted seguramente ha llegado a escuchar su nombre, ¿verdad? Él es Menvil el Blanco.

— Los ojos de Wardes destellaron. Él, efectivamente, había escuchado antes de esa persona. Menvil era un legendario mago mercenario, a quien su título de noble le fue confiscado por sus cobardes métodos usados en los duelos. También se le atribuía el haber quemado hasta la muerte a su propia familia. Ese mercenario era alguien quien quemaba a todos sin importarle edad o sexo de su víctima.

— ¿Qué sucede, vizconde? Hay una leyenda delante de sus ojos.

— Sólo estaba pensando en lo contento que estaba que no estuviéramos en un campo de batalla.

Cromwell sonrió.

— Ahora bien, Wardes, se pondrá a un escuadrón para realizar una misión esencial. El ejército de Galia capturará cualquier cosa sin que tengamos que decirles nada. Eso por eso que su trabajo es ir hasta ese lugar. Una vez complete su misión, deben contactarme.

— ¿A qué lugar se supone que debemos ir?

— En primer lugar, debe ser un lugar donde apenas haya resistencia y sea fácil de entrar. Eso quiere decir que no puede ser un lugar cercano a la capital de Tristain. Además, debe ser un lugar importante en el ámbito político.

— ¿En el ámbito político?

— Tomar a algunos jóvenes nobles como rehenes sin duda tendrá efectos sobre la política del país, ¿no lo cree?

Wardes curvó un poco sus labios.

— La Academia de Magia de Tristain parece ser el lugar adecuado, vizconde. Como comandante de la unidad, sacarás ventaja de la noche y atacarás junto con Menvil y su grupo.

 **…**

— Realmente se nota que estamos en medio de una guerra, ¿verdad?

Tabitha y Kirche estaban dando un paseo por el Patio Austri. El lugar, como siempre, estaba lleno de estudiantes. Aunque había algo diferentes, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí eran chicas. Algo obvio, pues la mayoría de los estudiantes varones se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Además, como los maestros también se fueron, las clases terminaron por suspenderse. Los estudiantes que se quedaron atrás tenían mucho tiempo libre.

En uno de los bancos, Montmorency se encontraba sentada con sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Kirche entonces se le acercó.

— Ya que tu enamorado se ha ido, estás aburrida, ¿no?

Montmorency la miró.

— Es normal para él que se haya ido. No me siento tan mal por eso. — Murmuró ella con un tono molesto.

— Pero, ¿no te sientes sola?

— Él suele esforzarse de más a pesar de ser un cobarde. Ahora que se fue, ¿no crees que estará un poco sólo?

Kirche colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

— Bueno, seguramente volverán antes del Festival de la Llegada del Fundador Brimir. Después de todo, se dice que será una victoria fácil con ambos ejércitos trabajando juntos.

— Eso sería bueno. — Dijo Montmorency para después suspirar.

Mientras observaba a Montmorency, Kirche terminó sintiendo una dolorosa sensación algo similar.

— A mí tampoco me gusta... a mi realmente no me gusta la guerra. — Murmuró para sí misma la chica que siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Tabitha y Kirche siguieron caminando por los alrededores hasta que pasaron por el laboratorio de Colbert. Él estaba trabajando bastante en el aeroplano. La mayoría de maestros se habían ido y Colbert era una de las excepciones.

— Está muy ocupado, ¿no? — Preguntó Kirche.

Colbert giró un poco su cabeza para ver a la persona que le había hablado.

— ¡Oh, señorita Zerbst, es usted! ¿Sabe? Debería de leer mis escritos sobre la manipulación del fuego alguna vez. — Mencionó Colbert con una sonrisa.

— Sí. — Respondió la pelirroja algo incómoda.

— ¿Le sucede algo?

— Señor, usted nos e presentó como voluntario para unirse a la invasión, ¿verdad?

La mayoría de hombres se había enlistado. Por eso, Kirche quería saber el motivo por el cual Colbert no lo había hecho.

— Sí… es porque odio la guerra.

Colbert apartó el rostro de la mirada de Kirche. La pelirroja río ligeramente con una cara llena de desprecio. Ella no era capaz de ver a nadie más que a una persona que había huido de la guerra. Kirche mostró molestia conmigo también, pero con Colbert era mayor el sentimiento, pues ella no se veía en la capacidad de perdonar al profesor que, a pesar de tener afinidad con el Fuego, declaró sin titubeos que odiaba la guerra.

— Como una persona que también domina el Fuego, estoy avergonzada.

— Señorita, ¿sabes? El propósito del Fuego…

— No es sólo la lucha, es eso lo que quería decir, ¿verdad? Estoy harta de escuchar eso.

— Pero es cierto. Eso es simplemente la manera en la que todos los utilizan. Para nada más, excepto para la destrucción…

— No quiero escuchar las habladurías de un cobarde.

Kirche se dio la vuelta y, pidiendo a Tabitha que se moviera, se alejó. Colbert simplemente dejó salir un suspiro. El profesor volvió a su laboratorio y se sentó en una silla. Luego de ello, él se quedó pensativo por un largo tiempo. Después, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de este una pequeña caja. Finalmente, abrió la tapa de dicha caja.

El mago pudo ver un pequeño anillo de rubí, color rojo brillante, como si hubiera fuego dentro de la piedra preciosa. Al ver la llama, ciertos recuerdos de hace veinte años llegaron a la mente del profesor. Recuerdos que se habían quedado grabados en su memoria. Recuerdos de cierto suceso por el que Colbert se culpaba a sí mismo.

Una vez salió de su trance, Colbert miró a su alrededor. Su laboratorio no era más que una pequeña casa con un jardín exterior, pero le gustaba más que la mansión y los bienes desechados heredados de sus antepasados. Las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertas por frascos y diversos instrumentos que él había conseguido a través del tiempo. Lo que le vino a la mente al mirarlo, hizo que Colbert se derrumbara por una sensación de dolor.

— El propósito del Fuego… no es sólo la destrucción.

 **…**

Di un largo bostezo por el aburrimiento.

Dos días luego de haber dejado la academia, por fin llegamos al territorio de la familia de Louise. Sin embargo, no sería hasta el atardecer que arribaríamos a su casa. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí cuando me informaron eso. El territorio que le pertenecía a su familia sin duda era grande. Era, de alguna forma, intimidante.

Nos detuvimos en una posada a tomar un descanso, pues todavía quedaban horas antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Una vez los carruajes se detuvieron, Siesta bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta del carruaje donde iba Louise y la hermana de esta.

Bajé también del carruaje para ir junto con Louise para así cumplir mi supuesto rol de familiar. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar, escuché el inconfundible sonido de una multitud corriendo en nuestra dirección. Apenas pude reaccionar para apartarme del camino y así una muchedumbre de aldeanos no chocara contra mí.

Los aldeanos se quitaron sus sombreros delante de Louise, quien había bajado ya de su carruaje.

— ¡Señorita Eléonore! ¡Señorita Louise! — Gritaron todos mientras lloraban de alegría y hacían una reverencia.

Unos segundos después, algunos se acercaron también a mí. Me saludaron con un extraño respeto.

— No soy un noble.

Dije eso, pues, por la formalidad con la que me trataron, supuse que había sido confundido con uno.

— Aun así, usted debe ser el guardián de la señorita Louise o la señorita Eléonore. Por eso debemos tratarle con respeto.

 _Esto se siente raro._

Mi ego era alimentado por ese respeto, pero de igual modo se sentía algo incómodo que me trataran así de la nada. Luego de haber rechazado ofertas para que llevaran mis cosas, me pude abrir paso por la multitud hasta poder estar junto a Louise.

— Descansaremos aquí por unos momentos. Por favor, infórmenle a la familia de nuestra llegada. — Dijo Eléonore.

Un niño montó un caballo y, sin perder tiempo, se alejó a gran velocidad.

Caminamos todos hacia la posada. Una vez dentro de esta, nos dirigimos al comedor, donde Louise y Eléonore fueron a sentarse a la mesa. Por costumbre, casi terminé sentándome yo también, cosa que, sin duda, hubiera sido un craso error. Al final, sólo me quedé parado un par de pasos por detrás de Louise.

Di un largo, pero disimulado bostezo, pues se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenía nada con lo que pudiera entretenerme. En contraposición a mi ánimo desganado, los aldeanos parecían estar más alegres que nunca.

— Oh, Louise, cómo has crecido.

— Ella está cada vez más y más bella.

Eran algunas de las alabanzas que ellos decían.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, la señorita Eléonore se va a casar, ¿verdad? — Murmuró alguien de repente.

— No hables de eso. — Regañó alguien más.

Eléonore frunció el ceño y su expresión se oscureció. La atmósfera del lugar se enfrió de repente. Al parecer, el tema que acababa de ser mencionado era algo que debía evitarse. Los plebeyos no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra. Louise, por su parte, no notó el cambio de su hermana.

— Eléonore, Eléonore.

— ¿Qué?

— Felicidades por tu compromiso.

 _Idiota…_ Pensé.

El rostro de cada aldeano palideció y todos suspiraron sin excepción alguna. Eléonore se acercó a Louise y empezó a pellizcar fuertemente sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso duele, hermana! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eso hace daño! ¡Duele!

Eso era lo que Louise intentó decir, pero al estar sus mejillas estiradas por el pellizco, la pronunciación de dichas palabras fueron deformadas e interrumpidas con quejidos provocados por el dolor.

— No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Hablas sobre eso, incluso cuando no sabes nada.

— ¿No saber nada sobre qué? — Preguntó Louise, todavía apenas entendible por sus mejillas estiradas.

— ¡El matrimonio ha sido cancelado! — Gritó Eléonore a la vez que dejó de pellizcar a Louise. — ¡Cancelado!

— ¿P-Por qué?

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Earl Burgandi? Dijo algo sobre el límite de su paciencia. ¡No puedo entender eso!

 _Pobre tipo…_ Pensé mientras simpatizaba ligeramente con ese desconocido.

Mis primeras impresiones de Eléonore se basaban en el poco tiempo que la había visto hablar con Louise. Pensaba en ella como una versión más agresiva y obstinada de su hermana menor. No conocía al tal Earl, pero en verdad me sentí algo mal por lo que tuvo que haber pasado.

De repente, la puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella, una chica entró. Había cuatro palabras con las que se podía hacer una descripción apropiada de ella, versión adulta de Louise. Lo que más daba fe de lo anterior era el color del pelo y los ojos. Aunque había que mencionar que el aura de ellas dos diferían mucho. El aura de la persona que acababa de entrar irradiaba calma y dulzura, a diferencia de cierta chica que yo conocía bien.

Lo primero que notó la chica al entrar al comedor fue a Eléonore.

— ¡Ah! Me sentí tan contenta al ver ese carruaje allá afuera y venir aquí para echar un vistazo. No creía que serías tú, Eléonore.

— Cattleya… — Murmuró la hermana mayor de Louise.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Louise levantó la mirada. Tanto el rostro de ella y el de Cattleya se iluminaron cuando intercambiaron miradas.

— ¡Hermana mayor!

 _Así que hermana… la actitud de una y el físico de la otra, bueno, al menos una parte._

Otra característica que diferenciaba a Louise de Cattleya era algo que también podía notarse a primera vista. El tamaño del busto de Cattleya hacía hincapié en su adultez, en contraposición al de Louise.

— ¡Louise! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Eres tú mi pequeña Louise?! ¡Me alegro que también regresaras!

Louise se puso de pie y se abalanzo hacia su hermana.

— ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, hermana!

Incapaces de controlar su emoción, ambas se abrazaron con cariño. Así siguieron durante un buen tiempo hasta que Cattleya me notó.

— Ah, ah, ah…

 _¿Ah?_

Cattleya se me acercó y me miró directamente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. Unos segundos después, hizo una pregunta.

— Tú eres… el amante de Louise, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

Louise se sonrojó de inmediato.

— ¡Él es mi familiar, no mi amante!

— Ah… ¿Es tan sólo eso? — Cattleya se rio ligeramente. — Lo siento, parece que me equivoqué.

Unos minutos después todos abordamos el carruaje de Cattleya para recorrer el resto del camino a la casa de la familia Valliere. Eléonore estaba visiblemente descontenta por tener que viajar con Siesta y conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando Cattleya le dijo "No es que seas mejor que el resto del mundo, ¿no?" con un tono de broma, Eléonore dejó de lado el asunto.

Cabe mencionar que en el carruaje no estaban viajando solamente personas. Delante de los asientos, un tigre que yacía en el suelo se estiraba y bostezaba. Distintos tipos de perros y gatos estaban esparcidos. Además, había una enorme serpiente que hizo su aparición justo ante la cara de Siesta. No fue raro que el susto provocado hiciera que Siesta se desmayara.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos…?

— A mi hermana mayor le encantan. — Respondió Louise, quien se anticipó a responder mi pregunta.

De pronto, un gato saltó sobre el libro que tenía sobre mis piernas, el cual había sacado para matar el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar a nuestro destino.

 _Raro…_

Di un ligero suspiro y sujeté al gato para ponerlo a un lado. Inmediatamente, el mismo gato volvió a saltar en el mismo lugar.

— Parece que te agarro algo de cariño. — Mencionó Cattleya.

— Sí, me pregunto por qué.

Yo podía transformarme en un gato. Cualquiera que supiera eso quizás asumiría que me llevaría bien con ellos. La asunción de que al poder transformarme mi relación con los animales era diferente era cierta, pero se estarían equivocando respecto a mi relación con los gatos. Cuando uno lleva un nuevo gato a casa es preferible dejarlo en una habitación separada de los demás gatos y dejar que estos se acostumbren al olor del recién llegado. Esto es porque algunos gatos pueden estresarse ante una presentación directa. Había pasado ya por varias situaciones similares a esa. Sin embargo, lo del carruaje era una experiencia nueva. A ninguno de los gatos presentes les parecía molestar mi presencia.

 _O están bien criados o son bastante mansos. Este pequeño, por otro lado…_

Le parecí caer especialmente bien a la pequeña cría de gato que estaba encima del libro que había traído. Cada vez que movía al gato para poder leer, el mismo animal saltaba exactamente a la misma posición. Cansado de ello, terminé yo el ciclo y saqué un segundo libro para leer. La lectura que saqué llamó la atención de cierta persona.

— ¿Por qué un simple plebeyo estaría interesado en ese libro?

Un joyero o quizás un herrero podrían estar interesados en leer el primer libro que había sacado. De hecho, algunos de ellos hubieran considerado necesario leerlo. Sin embargo, el segundo libro incluía cosas que no tendría lógica un plebeyo quisiera saber. El método para trabajar los métales mencionados en el segundo libro eran netamente mágicos, después de todo.

Elevé ligeramente mis ojos para ver a Eléonore, quien fue la persona que había hecho esa pregunta. Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a mí, pues nadie más tenía un libro dentro del carruaje.

— Te sorprenderías.

Eso acabó nuestra muy pequeña conversación. En contraposición, Louise y Cattleya estaban teniendo una larga y muy animada charla. Charla que duró hasta que a la lejanía se pudo divisar un enorme castillo.

* * *

 **Listo, volví. Primero a responder los comentarios. El capítulo anterior re feliz, pues era la primera vez que recibía dos comentarios en un solo capítulo. ¿Ahora? Me dejaron tres. Ya pasó un tiempo desde que dejé de preocuparme por eso, no por nada llevo casi doscientas mil palabras, y me enfoqué en divertirme haciendo una historia que me guste. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de sentirme feliz por las review. Bien, respondamos no muy rápidamente, ya que hay una especialmente larga.**

 **Annimo:**

 **Cuando ponen mi historia tan alto, me siento feliz y presionado. Lo último porque pienso en cómo mantener la calidad, pero al final eso hace que me esfuerce más, así que igual está bien. Te agradezco por ello.**

 **Sí… duele cuando un shippeo no progresa, al menos ya estabas preparado para eso, si fuera de la nada a lo mejor se sentiría peor.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Spero Tenebris:**

 **Justamente evité lo de hacer a Aztor OP, pues sabía que degradaría la historia que tenía en mente. Hacerlo de ese modo destrozaría todo el conflicto que tiene de no querer arriesgarse por miedo a morir y no poder regresar. Y el harem ya saben porque al final lo descarté.**

 **Yo también siento una diferencia a cuando empecé. A veces hasta me dan ganas de reescribir el primer capítulo. Sí, escribir desde el celular también se me complica mucho. Iría apenas por el capítulo diez u once si escribiera esto desde un celular xD**

 **Incluso cuando tenía la historia planeada, el nombre me seguía evadiendo. Un día dije "¡Ya, es hora!" y me puse a pensar en uno seriamente. Tanteé y tanteé hasta que recordé cierto nombre, Néstor (Si a algunos les suena, pues… Ilíada). Me quedé con el "tor" y seguí tanteando hasta que le puse el "Az". En otras palabras, es un 40% inventado. Ah, creo que he de mencionar que la sílaba tónica es "Az". Sí, la letra A debería llevar tilde. En fin, supongamos que en el idioma de su mundo los nombres no llevan tilde. Dije supongamos, porque la verdad es que me acordé de eso por el capítulo cinco y la verdad me daba bastante flojera arreglar el error. xD**

 **Tenía planeado hacer de esta historia una especie de versión inferior de la novela picaresca. Digo inferior, pues al final sabía que no podría emular bien todas las características. Eso influyó en como resulto el protagonista. En su momento detallaré la forma en la que definí por completo a Aztor. Por ahora, me alegro que esto sea de tu agrado. He de agregar que su conflicto por querer volver no acaba, ya que quiero explotar un poco más ese punto. Como agregado, también quedé satisfecho en el cómo Aztor se soltó poco a poco para mostrar su verdadero yo. Espero que todos los capítulos que tuvieron que pasar para eso valieran la pena.**

 **Con Louise creo que la relación llegó al pico. Tengo planeado profundizar algo más y colocar algunas trabas, pero sólo eso, creo. Aunque claro, el trato que tiene el uno con el otro se formó más que nada por inercia, así que ni yo mismo sé si ya es invariable. xD El creo que puse antes es por algo que explicaré en los comentarios finales.**

 **Tabitha es un caso especial, pues es un personaje al que tenía que coger con pinzas. Tú mismo ya diste la razón, no es alguien abierta, además de que Aztor es… Aztor. Por ello debo avanzar con ella a paso lento, pero seguro. Pensé en agregar algo como lo siguiente:**

— **¿Tabitha es un nombre raro? No veo que tenga ese nombre de extraño en comparación al de los demás.**

 _ **Bueno, para mi todos los nombres de este mundo son raros, después de todo.**_

 **Sin embargo, ya muchos usaron eso de apelar al nombre Tabitha para acercarse y no sentí que quedara bien. En fin, lo que sí es que ahora al menos se puede notar una diferencia entre sus presentes y primeros encuentros. Lo jugoso se viene luego de la guerra, no puedo esperar. De hecho, agregaré algo sobre esto en el punto [6].**

 **Lo escribí una vez y lo sigo pensando, Siesta es una flor de persona. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en algún desarrollo que puede tener una relación con ella… No sé, nada realmente destacable viene a mi mente. Imaginé que lograría pensar en algo y lo intenté, pero al final nada. Ya para el momento en que Tabitha esté firmemente como una de las elecciones, Siesta estará relegada, supongo.**

 **Uff, eso estaría genial. Haciendo cálculos, acabaré esta historia como en otro año más, así que esperaré paciente la compañía.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Saullstrada97:**

 **Nah… tranquilo, acabaré esta historia como sea y en el improbable caso de que no lo haga, publicaré todo lo que tenga escrito hasta ese momento y explicaré al detalle como acabaría todo. Igual no va a pasar, pero lo digo sólo por querer mencionarlo.**

 **Escribir conversaciones es lo que más me gusta, mucho más que escribir peleas (las cuales son mi punto más flojo, creo). Mientras más leo más conozco a los personajes y supongo que eso me va ayudando. Aunque… a veces creo que me paso con las conversaciones. No sé, es de esas dudas que me salen a veces.**

 **Sí, imagino que ayuda un poco su personalidad. Si alguien puede ayudarlo a hacer las cosas más fáciles, entonces Aztor pedirá apoyo y ya por inercia otros se hacen notar.**

 **Así que un fanfic… lo iré a checar. Desde la otra semana se me viene una avalancha de trabajo, así que aprovecharé ahora xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ok, empezamos con los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Primero lo más importante, si van a mi perfil, entonces podrán lo avanzado que va cada capítulo, de ese modo sabrán que la historia sigue viva. Además, podrán darse una idea de cuánto falta para el siguiente capítulo. Veo que los siguientes, así como este, tendrán también unas diez mil palabras. Es más, tengo ahora mismo uno que va casi nueve mil. Sólo me falta finalizar escenas y no es exactamente el cierre de una escena, sino que a veces no sé cómo conectar diálogos y tal xD**

 **2\. La primera mitad de este capítulo puede parecer fuera de lugar, pero es importante. Estaré dejando más semillitas de la duda en Aztor (como ese comentario de Henrietta en el capítulo pasado) y él se basará en este miedo que siente a la guerra para dudar y empezar un segundo quiebre. No sé, creo que escribí este punto de tal forma que no diera un spoiler mayor. Por otro lado, lo que importa realmente es la ejecución. Ojalá me salga bien.**

 **3\. Aparte de la razón que escribí arriba, este capítulo también está para dejar en claro que la experiencia de su primer quiebre no está totalmente superada. Si se dan algunas condiciones, él va a recordarlo. En el capítulo 14 dejé implícito que él consideró el suicidio por unos segundos. Al pasarlo tan mal, era necesario mostrar una cicatriz.**

 **4\. Recuerden ese "yo no era tan fuerte", pues en unos… trece capítulos lo verán de nuevo. Como este punto es corto, agregaré algo más. Quería agregar también esa primera parte del capítulo por otra razón. Es una invasión para una larga guerra, cosa que Aztor jamás había experimentado. Quería mostrar su reacción ante algo que nunca tuvo al frente y así mostrar su incertidumbre en si él se sentía capaz de al menos ayudar en lo posible.**

 **5\. Cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que tengo ideado hasta el momento, un debate ocurre. Una parte de mí dice Tabitha, la otra Louise y una tercera me dice que Kyria para así fastidiar a todos los que apoyan a una de las dos primeras. Normalmente es así:**

 **A. Debería quedarse con Louise, después de todo es con ella con quien se ha abierto más.**

 **B. Muchos fanfic en los que se queda con ella, ¿no sería bueno variar?**

 **A. Es bueno variar, pero se necesita ser congruente.**

 **B. Pues con lo que se vendrá en un futuro no sería raro que se quede con Tabitha.**

 **C. ¡Kyria, Kyria, Kyria, Kyria!**

 **6\. No pude esperar más y escribí una escena que va a tener con Tabitha. Me gusto como quedó, pero le sigo cambiando cosas por aquí y por allá, pues siento que puede salir mejor. Ufff, ya quiero que la lean, pero van a tener que esperar mucho, ya que es del capítulo 41 xD**

 **7\. Me vi los openings que tiene el anime de ZnT. Bueno, al menos con lo que voy leyendo de la novela ligera como que los sentí muy dulces en comparación. Por otro lado, no he visto el anime, así que no sé cómo habrá sido la adaptación.**

 **8\. ¿Saben? Investigué sobre cómo reacciona un grupo de gatos cuando uno trae un gato nuevo a la casa. Al principio había puesto que los gatos se le pegaron demasiado a Aztor, pero pensé si en verdad pasaba eso en la vida real. Busqué información por ahí y encontré eso que terminé escribiendo.**

 **9\. La verdad es que pensaba en subir esto el día lunes. Sin embargo, ayer por la noche vi que taro subió un nuevo capítulo de El Pecado de los Shinobis (Es un crossover entre Dragon Ball y Naruto). Una vez terminé de leer el capítulo me motivé y me dije "Acabaré este capítulo ahora y lo subiré mañana". Y así fue. No es broma, en verdad que me gusta ese fic y leerlo me pone de buen humor. A taro le tengo su debido respeto por su historia.**

 **10\. Sí, por cómo acabó este capítulo sé que pueden deducir que agregaré algo de interacción entre Aztor y Eléonore. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo. Nah, la verdad es por eso de que vi que era una investigadora en jefe e imaginé que podría usarlo de alguna manera.**

 **11\. Ok, sobre lo de variar la relación con Louise. Si alguno ha escuchado de la obra del Quijote (ya saben, de Cervantes), quizás también ha oído alguna vez de la quijotización de Sancho y la sanchificación del Quijote. Por así decirlo, es como las ideas de cada uno se van metiendo en la cabeza del otro. Si llego a cambiar un poco la relación entre Aztor y Louise, sería a lo mucho un burdo intento de emular eso que puse. Algo del sentido del honor de Louise se pasa a Aztor a la vez que algo de la viveza de Aztor se pasa a Louise. Cambiaría un poco la actitud de cada uno y su comportamiento del uno hacia el otro. Por ahora es una idea, quizás la termine por concretar, pero en ahí veré. Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	29. Su decisión (Volumen 6)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Sí… podría perderme si no ando con cuidado aquí._

Habíamos entrado ya al imponente castillo. Los lujos que la edificación poseía en su interior me sorprendieron de sobremanera.

Caminamos todos durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una enorme sala finamente decorada. Apenas entramos al cuarto, Siesta se dirigió inmediatamente a la zona de los sirvientes. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé con Louise por petición de ella, pues quería que la acompañara durante la cena.

Era medianoche, pero la madre de Louise estaba esperando igualmente a sus tres hijas para poder comer. Dicha mujer desprendía un aura de intimidación superior a la de su hija mayor. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía algo afectado.

— Madre, ya hemos vuelto. — Dijo Eléonore.

La duquesa asintió. Después de ese gesto, las hijas se sentaron en la mesa. Por mi parte, me paré detrás de Louise, quien parecía estar tensa por la presencia de su madre.

Durante el tiempo en que estuve parado, pude percibir una incómoda atmósfera. El que nadie dijera ni una sola palabra era algo a resaltar. Sin embargo, pude encontrar cierta distracción al mirar los diferentes rincones del enorme cuarto. Cabe mencionar que fue bueno ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, pues la comida de la mesa se veía exquisita.

De repente, Louise rompió el silencio.

— M-madre.

No fue la duquesa quien respondió, sino Eléonore.

— ¡Madre! ¡Hable con Louise! ¡Esa niña tonta dice querer ir a la guerra!

Un golpe a la mesa fue la respuesta a eso. Un golpe hecho por Louise, quien se puso de pie.

— ¡¿Acaso soy una tonta por querer ayudar a las fuerzas de Su Majestad?!

— Eres una mujer. La guerra es un asunto de hombres.

— ¡Esa forma de pensar es muy anticuada! ¡En esta época las mujeres y los hombres están en igualdad de condiciones! ¡Si las posibilidades que ofrece la Academia sólo se las dieran a los hombres, entonces tú, hermana mayor, no te hubieras convertido en la investigadora en jefe!

Se pudo notar que Eléonore se sorprendió por las palabras de Louise.

— ¿Sabes qué clase de lugar es un campo de batalla? No es un sitio donde las mujeres y los niños como tú deberían estar.

— Pero Su Majestad confía en mí…

— ¿En ti? ¿En la Zero?

Louise mordió su labio.

 _Soy necesaria para la princesa. Soy la usuaria del Vacío. Sin embargo… no puedo contárselo a mi familia._

La discusión había llamado mi atención. De hecho, no culparía que le hubiera llamado la atención a cualquier otra persona. Me pareció que lo último que dijo Eléonore realmente había golpeado duro a Louise. Lo del familiar legendario era una cosa que no era tan necesario de ocultar, pero lo de ser una usuaria del Vació era algo que se había acordado mantener en secreto con Henrietta. Cabe mencionar que siempre me llamó la atención el cómo varias personas no relacionaban ambas cosas, incluso Louise que era una alumna aplicada no lo hizo al enterarse que yo era Gandalfr, cortesía de Wardes.

Eléonore intentó seguir con la discusión, pero cierta persona la interrumpió.

— Come, Eléonore. — Dijo la duquesa en un tono tajante.

— P-Pero madre…

— Hablaremos de esto mañana, cuando llegue su padre.

Nadie más dijo una sola palabra durante la cena.

 **…**

 _¿Cómo debería sentirme ahora?_

La habitación que me habían dado no era más que una bodega que había sido vaciada y en la cual habían puesto una cama. Al menos había una ventana, por lo que la luz proveniente de las dos lunas iluminada la habitación.

En ese momento estaba recostado sobre la dura y polvorienta cama. Me era difícil relajarme y pensar bien en un mueble tan incómodo. Cuando me eché en la cama por primera vez, lamenté el no haberme hecho pasar por un gato para así compartir la habitación de Louise.

 _Por un lado, Louise está molesta con esto, cosa que también me irrita de cierta forma._ _Por el otro, yo estaría feliz si no la dejan ir a la guerra._

Luego de ver la actitud de la madre de Louise, me di cuenta que existía una posibilidad real de que Louise no fuera a la guerra y no sólo una vaga esperanza mía de que cambiara de parecer. Eso terminó por confundirme. Estaba dudando sobre si en verdad podría apoyar la decisión que ella había tomado.

 _Realmente esto se siente mal._

Hace unos meses yo mismo era obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. No había forma en la que no pudiera comprender lo que Louise debía estar sintiendo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir alivio de la situación actual. Me sentí mal por eso, como era de esperarse. No culparía a alguien que me llamara hipócrita.

 _Si es por su bien, ¿en verdad está tan mal que la obliguen a quedarse?_

Pase mi mano por mi cabello, el cual ya había crecido considerablemente desde mi llegada a Tristain. Normalmente solía cortármelo, pues, además de que en los duelos podía llegar a ser molesto que mi flequillo se entrometiera en mi vista, era tedioso lavarlo si lo dejaba crecer mucho.

 _Sé la posición que debo tomar, pero…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Con un impulso me levanté y fui a averiguar quién era. Después de abrir la puerta, pude ver el tímido rostro de cierta sirvienta.

— ¿Siesta?

— Yo no podía dormir, así que vine aquí.

Luego de decir eso, ella simplemente entró a la habitación. Después de ello, Siesta se sentó en la cama, apoyó sus brazos sobre esta y comenzó a columpiar sus piernas.

Di un largo suspiro.

Obviamente, Siesta no me caía mal, pero en ese momento necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Se supone que al día siguiente llegaría el padre de Louise y le darían una respuesta definitiva. Me acerqué a ella para pedirle que se fuera, pero apenas estuve a su alcance, ella agarró mi brazo y lo tiró para que me sentase a su lado. A continuación, Siesta apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

— Es mi primera vez entrando a un castillo como este. — Dijo ella de repente. — Es tan grande que parece un laberinto.

Desde tan cerca, la tonalidad color rojo de su rostro era completamente distinguible. Tenía mis sospechas, así que le hice una pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto bebiste? — Pregunté de repente.

Siesta simplemente siguió hablando.

— Un amigo en la academia me dijo que la familia Valliere es una de las cinco familias más distinguidas de Tristain. Un enorme castillo, riqueza, bonitos vestidos… La señorita Valliere sólo puede ser envidiada.

Siesta hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

— Ella tiene una vida asegurada. Es alguien que puede obtener lo que desee, como a… — Me miró directamente — Aztor.

Me desprendí del agarre de Siesta y me levanté.

— Podré ser su familiar, pero no soy su propiedad. Creo que para este punto está claro que tengo voluntad propia.

— Puedo entender eso, pero… sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? Uno no puede hacer más que notarlo. Es normal que eso pase, después de todo ella es rica, es una noble y es…

No llegó a importarme lo siguiente, pues lo primero que dijo Siesta llamó un poco mi atención. La razón de eso fue porque no era la primera vez que alguien había dicho eso. Siesta no lo dijo explícitamente como Henrietta, pero podía entenderse fácilmente a qué se refería.

 _¿Por qué alguien pensaría eso?_

Al final, al igual que en el primer caso, terminé por no darle mayor importancia. Una vez que Siesta terminó de hablar, respondí.

— Lo que siento por ella es simple amistad, nada más y nada…

— No es eso a lo que…

— Sé que no te refieres a eso, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No por nada estoy aquí, con la idea de quedarme atrás si ella va a una guerra donde podría morir.

Por algún motivo, decir esas palabras me dio un mal sabor de boca. Cosa rara, porque no había pasado antes cuando se las dije a Siesta en el carruaje. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que uno de los dos volviera a hablar.

— Como sea, vamos. Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Ya era obvio que Siesta había estado bebiendo. Por ello, realmente dudaba sobre si sería capaz de llegar a su habitación por sí misma. Le extendí mi mano, pero Siesta terminó por rechazarla de inmediato.

— Hice la cena yo sola y nadie me dijo "Tuviste un largo viaje, gracias por todo, por favor tome un descanso". — Empezó a quejarse Siesta para después hipar.

 _Ah… el alcohol ya terminó de hacerle efecto. Quizás la pasó mal en este viaje._

De pronto, Siesta sacó una botella de vino del escote de su camisa. No perdió tiempo y la descorchó para empezar a beber de inmediato. Luego de dar un par de tragos, Siesta separó su boca del pico de la botella. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, segundos luego de los cuales la sirvienta me miró.

— Tú también deberías beber.

No rechacé la sugerencia de inmediato.

 _Quizás no sea una mala idea._

Beber no haría que mis problemas desaparecieran. Sin embargo, podía hacer que parecieran un poco más controlables. Me di cuenta de eso durante las vacaciones. Di un largo suspiro para después coger la botella de la mano de Siesta.

 _Bueno, en momentos como este, supongo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer._

Llevé el pico de la botella a mi boca para empezar a beber. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saborear el vino.

 _Esta cosa es fuerte. De haberlo sabido no habría intentado tomarlo tan de repente._

— Y este vino lo sacaste de….

— Estaba en una mesa de la cocina.

— Ya veo.

Un nuevo intento de mi parte por beber tuvo más éxito. Pude dar algunos tragos antes de detenerme.

 _Quizás cogí algo de adicción luego de pasar tanto tiempo en diferentes bares._

Me encogí de hombros y di unos cuantos tragos más. Acto seguido, la alcancé la botella a Siesta para que también bebiera.

 **…**

— Louise, pequeña Louise, tu cabello tan encantador tiene un hermoso color.

— Hermana, tú tienes el mismo cabello.

Louise se encontraba en el cuarto de Cattleya, el cual era una especie de combinación entre un jardín botánico y un zoológico. Había varias macetas esparcidas por la habitación, muchas aves de corral que estaban en cestas colgadas del techo y varios cachorros corriendo por el lugar. Louise estaba siendo peinada por su hermana mayor.

Cattleya se rio ligeramente por el comentario de Louise.

— Oh, bueno, tu pelo me gusta.

— El color de pelo de nuestra hermana Eléonore es el mismo rubio que el de nuestro padre, creo. — Murmuró Louise.

— Una vez le pregunté a nuestra hermana sobre es. Ella se ofendió.

— La verdad, no creo que a nuestra hermana le quede un color de cabello como el suyo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella es mala. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, ella sigue molestándome.

— Eso es porque tú, Louise, eres muy linda. Tan linda que haces que uno se preocupe por ti. Esa es su manera de mostrarte su afecto

— Eso no es cierto.

Cattleya abrazó a Louise por la espalda.

— Es cierto. Todos en esta casa te quieren, pequeña Louise.

— Diciendo una cosa así, hermana mayor…

Cattleya enterró su cara en el cabello de Louise y cerró sus ojos.

— Estoy feliz, Louise. Creí que estarías totalmente deprimida.

— ¿Por qué?

— El vizconde Wardes era un traidor, ¿cierto? Hace medio año, él era el líder de uno de los tres grupos de la guardia real. La mansión de Wardes está justamente al lado de nuestro territorio y lo conoces desde muy joven. Cuando él te traicionó, ¿no te dolió?

Louise sacudió su cabeza.

— No realmente. Ya no soy una niña. No confundas una admiración infantil por amor.

Cattleya sonrió al escuchar la respuesta tan firme de su hermana menor.

— Eres admirable. En verdad has crecido, Louise.

— Así es. — Murmuró Louise para sí misma. — Ya no soy una niña. Por eso quiero tomar decisiones por mí misma.

— Entonces, si padre se opone a tu petición, ¿irías a la guerra sin su permiso?

— Es posible, pero quiero llega a un acuerdo con él. Quiero que todos me entiendan.

— Debes saber que yo no siento admiración por la guerra.

— Nuestra Madre Patria está en crisis. Y la princesa… no, Su Majestad necesita de mis poderes. Por lo tanto…

— Es inútil que me digas eso a mí. No podré entenderlo, pues tu hermana mayor ha estado encerrada en este castillo desde siempre.

Cattleya acarició suavemente la cabeza de Louise. Entonces, la primera empezó a toser fuertemente.

— ¡Hermana! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El rostro de Louise denotaba preocupación. El cuerpo de Cattleya era débil, era por eso que nunca se había alejado demasiado de la mansión de la familia Valliere.

— ¿Llamaste a un médico?

Cattleya asintió.

— Llamaron al médico local. Lanzó poderosos hechizos de Agua muchas veces, pero fue inútil contra esta enfermedad. Nada parece ser efectivo para remediar este cuerpo.

La causa de la enfermedad de Cattleya era desconocida. Si se le trataba con medicina natural o magia, una parte de su cuerpo se curaba, pero otra comenzaba a degenerarse. Eventualmente, todos los médicos terminaban fracasando. Lo que podía lograrse, al menos, era disminuir sus síntomas mediante diversos medicamentos y magias.

A pesar de pasar por eso, Cattleya todavía sonreía. Louise sentía pena por su hermana mayor. Debido a su condición, Cattleya nunca pudo entrar a la Academia de magia, a pesar de poder usar magia. Además, tampoco podía casarse.

Muchos ya se habían dado por vencidos, pero Louise había obtenido una nueva esperanza hace unos meses atrás. Le mencioné que el hechizo de curación podía sanar cualquier mal siempre y cuando se tenga el suficiente poder, así que tenía la idea de que tal vez la magia rúnica podía sanar a su hermana. Ella misma habría querido aprender el hechizo de curación, pero al escuchar que Tabitha ya había empezado a practicarlo, decidió desistir. Según dije, Tabitha, además de tener una mayor afinidad con la magia rúnica, tenía una propia motivación para aprender ese hechizo lo más pronto posible. Louise tenía en mente pedirle su ayuda en el momento adecuado. Aunque claro, la misma Louise no quería dejar que alguien más hiciera todo el trabajo. Ya que un mago rúnico podía dar su poder a otro para fortalecer el hechizo de otro mago, ella quería mejorar lo más posible como maga rúnica hasta que llegue el día de pedirle ayuda a Tabitha. Ella mantendría eso en secreto, pues una falsa esperanza no es algo que quería dar luego de tantos fracasos.

Cattleya decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

— Mira, Louise, ese es el pájaro del que te hablé en el carruaje. Es el que recogí recientemente.

La hermana mayor de Louise señaló a una jaula donde se encontraba un pájaro que tenía un vendaje alrededor de un ala.

— L-Lindo.

— Cuando estaba paseando escuché el sonido de un pájaro herido. Hice que detuvieran el carruaje para poder bajar y recogerlo.

— Pero es sólo un pájaro.

— ¿No tienes un sentimiento parecido por tu familiar?

Cattleya sonrió.

— Me alegro de que hayas alcanzado la edad para poder enamorarte.

Todo el rostro de Louise se puso rojo.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No estoy enamorada!

— Es inútil que intentes ocultarlo. Me he dado cuenta de todo.

— No me he enamorado, ¡de verdad!

Louise empezó a sacudir fuertemente su cabeza.

— No hagas tanto alboroto. Lo comprendo todo. En fin, ya es bastante tarde y ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que dormimos juntas, ¿no es así?

Todavía sonrojada, Louise asintió.

Ya con las dos en la cama, Cattleya empezó a abrazar a Louise. Esta última recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana mayor y dio un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Louise?

— No es nada.

— Dime.

Louise vaciló un poco antes de responder.

— Me gustaría que las mías crecieran tan grandes como las de mi hermana. — Murmuró ella.

Cattleya aguantó las ganas de reír. Entonces, empezó a tocar el pecho de Louise. La hermana menor dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

— No te preocupes. Crecerán pronto.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Yo estaba como tú hace algunos años.

Louise trató de hacer memoria. Cattleya tenía veinticuatro años, así que cuando su hermana mayor tenía su edad, Louise tenía ocho años. Ella trataba de recordar el aspecto de Cattleya en ese tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo con claridad.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, hace años yo no conseguía dormir sola y siempre me quedaba dormida abrazando a mi hermana. Estar con ella siempre me calmaba._

Mientras era abrazada por Cattleya, los ojos de Louise comenzaron a cerrarse. Entonces, diversos pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Henrietta, la guerra contra Albion, volver a casa a pedir permiso para participar en una invasión que podía ocasionar su muerte y la carga sobre sus hombros. Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, ella, por alguna razón, empezó a pensar en su familiar. Apenas habíamos podido hablar desde que salimos de la academia. Con ello en su mente, Louise no conseguía dormirse. Inquieta, ella comenzó a retorcerse.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

— Sí.

— Así que no eres capaz de dormir a mi lado. ¿En quién estás pensando, pequeña?

— ¡E-En nadie! ¡De verdad!

— ¿Es el chico que trajiste contigo?

— ¡No! ¡Él es sólo un familiar! ¡Yo no lo amo!

— Yo nunca dije nada de amor.

Louise se escondió bajo las sábanas.

— Te odio, hermana mayor.

— Oh, ahora soy odiada. — Dijo Cattleya para después reír alegremente. — Pero está bien. Si una niña ya no es capaz de dormir junto a su hermana mayor, esta última debería estar avergonzada.

Louise hizo un débil gemido.

— Nos veremos después. El lugar donde debes estar es otro.

Louise, luego de salir de la habitación de su hermana y preguntarle a los sirvientes por mi ubicación, caminó en dirección a mi cuarto.

 _No es la gran cosa. Todo esto tal vez lo puso inquieto y debo ir a ver si está bien._

Esa era claramente una excusa de parte de Louise. No obstante, no faltaba razón en lo que pensó.

Una vez Louise llegó a su destino, dio un gran respiro. Acto seguido, ella abrió la puerta de la que era mi habitación. Lo primero que vio no le hizo feliz en lo más mínimo. Vio a Siesta recostada en la cama y le demoró un segundo en pasar de la sorpresa al enojo. Ella miró alrededor del cuarto para encontrarme. Sin embargo, yo no me encontraba ahí.

 **…**

 _Nada… sigo sin decidirme._

En ese momento me encontraba afuera del castillo, sentado en el pasto. Como varias otras veces, había salido a caminar para pensar con tranquilidad.

Bostecé y después bebí algo más de vino. Me había llevado la botella conmigo, pues realmente le agarré un gusto a su sabor y la desperdiciaría si la hubiera dejado. Levanté una de mis manos e hice el conjuro Cañón de aire. El resultado fue que hice flotar la piedra que había colocado en mi mano. Las vacaciones habían sido productivas. Sin más que hacer, seguí practicando el hechizo mientras pensaba en la situación actual.

 _Louise quiere ir a la guerra y tengo deseos de estar con ella para ayudarla, pero no tengo la valentía. Sus padres le prohibieron ir, la trajeron aquí y parece que no dejarán que se marche. Estoy aliviado por eso, pero también irritado, pues sé que ella debe estar pasándola mal._

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared.

 _Hubiera aprovechado esa vez para desmotivar a Henrietta y así desista de invadir a Albion. Aunque según entiendo, ellos hubieran atacado Tristain de todos modos y la situación hubiera sido casi la misma._

Di un nuevo trago a la botella de vino.

 _Ya estaba teniendo un problema con el primer dilema y ahora debo lidiar también con el segundo. Debería conversar con ella de esto, pero…_

— Me pregunto si Louise se enojara.

— ¿Enojarme de qué?

La súbita aparición de Louise hizo que diera un grito.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué te cuesta avisarme que estás aquí?!

— Te hablé desde lejos, pero no respondiste. — Respondió ella a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

Dejé la botella en el suelo y cubrí mi rostro con mi mano derecha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es bastante tarde.

Sin ánimos de empezar una discusión en torno a quién debía contestar primero, respondí.

— Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, así que salí a caminar para pensar mejor, ¿y tú?

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente. Pasaron unos segundos para que Louise respondiera.

— También quería caminar para pensar en algo.

— Bien, entonces no te distraigo más.

Me levanté para irme lo más rápido posible.

— Espera un momento. Antes dijiste algo sobre hacerme enojar, ¿qué era eso?

Chasqueé la lengua. Lo que quería lograr al levantarme tan rápido era justamente evitar conversar de eso. Inhalé y exhalé antes de sentarme nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora mismo?

Louise me miró confundida.

— Te trajeron aquí para evitar que fueras a la guerra, ¿verdad? Me refiero a eso.

— Mi decisión no ha cambiado, todavía quiero ir a ayudar.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

— Por nada importante, sólo un problema de todos los días. Una amiga quiere ir a una guerra donde podría morir, su familia, de cierta forma, la raptó para evitarlo y yo estoy aquí, pensando que quizás eso no fue tan malo.

— ¡¿Eh?! Espera un…

— Sé que está mal que te obliguen a hacer algo que tú no quieres, sé bien cómo se siente después de todo.

Agarré la botella de vino y le di un trago.

— Pero si hay la posibilidad de que no vayas a la guerra, entonces veo normal que al menos pueda considerarla.

— No hay ninguna posibilidad de ello. Quiero llegar a un acuerdo con mis padres, pero iré de un modo u otro, no importa lo que ellos digan.

Yo no lo veía así. Por la forma en la que Louise actuó frente a su madre, realmente sentí que algo podía cambiar.

— Si tú lo dices…

Un nuevo trago a la botella de vino, la cual ya estaba prácticamente vacía, fue lo que le siguió a mis palabras.

 _Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme por eso. Si dependiera de mí sería otra historia, pero solamente ella y su familia tienen voto en este tema._ Di un pequeño bostezo. _Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor._

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra hasta unos segundos después.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me invocaste?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— No puedo recordarlo con total claridad, pero cuando accedí a ser tu familiar y protegerte pensé en algo como "Esta chica debe de estar loca si cree que en verdad lo haré."

Louise iba a responderme algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues seguí hablando.

— Si me hubieras pedido acompañarte a una guerra en ese entonces, me habría escapado en medio de la noche. Es bastante curioso que tan sólo unos meses después haya tenido que pensar seriamente en si debía seguirte.

Estiré mis brazos.

— Aunque por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos creo que es normal que suceda eso.

— La invasión no comenzará hasta dentro de un mes. ¿No es posible que termines cambiando de parecer en ese tiempo?

— No hay posibilidad de ello. — Respondí imitando el tono con el que Louise dijo esas mismas palabras un minuto atrás.

Ella se enojó por eso.

— Aunque… si vas a ir a la guerra, entonces al menos quiero acompañarte todo lo que pueda. No te molesta que sea yo quien te lleve hasta la flota, ¿verdad?

Louise sacudió su cabeza.

— De hecho me gustaría que lo hicieras.

— Entonces que sea así, pero no esperes nada más que eso.

Una vez más, hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

— Si las guerras son tan comunes aquí, entonces no sería raro que termine acompañándote a la siguiente.

Louise sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

— Bueno, si no vuelvo antes a mi mundo, claro está.

— ¿Sabes? En verdad deberías guardarte comentarios como ese para no arruinar el momento.

— No es como que lo haga a propósito. ¿Y bien? Dijiste que también saliste a caminar para poder pensar en algo. ¿Qué es lo que era?

Louise elevó un poco su vista para ver a las dos lunas.

— No es nada por lo que preocuparse, al menos ya no lo es.

— Ya veo…

— Por cierto, ¿qué hacía la sirvienta en tu habitación?

 _Ya decía yo que era demasiada coincidencia encontrarnos. Fuiste a buscarme, ¿no es así?_

— Estaba cansada por todo el viaje y vino a beber un poco. Al principio creí que era una buena bebedora, así que quizás exageré un poco.

El recuerdo de hacerla beber un tercio del contenido de la botella de una sola vez llegó a mi mente.

— Cuando se quedó dormida, me las arreglé para recostarla en la cama y vine aquí.

— ¿Y dónde vas a dormir entonces?

— En el mismo cuarto, o al menos eso intentaré, pues la cama en verdad es incómoda. ¿Sabes? Creo que me has acostumbrado demasiado a los lujos de la nobleza.

— No me importaría que duermas conmigo. — Murmuró Louise.

— Normalmente a mí tampoco me importaría, pero considerando que estamos en tu casa y tu familia es muy… estricta, no creo que deba correr el riesgo de que alguien nos vea dormir en la misma cama.

En la academia no tenía ningún problema en dormir junto con Louise. Sin embargo, la situación era diferente en ese entonces. Estaba en la mansión de una de las familias más poderosas de Tristain. Mi sentido común me decía que no era buena idea dormir en la misma cama que la hija de esa familia.

— Podrías transformarte.

Apenas tuve que considerar esa opción por un segundo.

— ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? Sí, es buena idea. En fin, creo que ya es bastante tarde, así que lo mejor es ir yendo.

Agarré la botella y me levanté. Después, comencé a llevar el pico de la botella nuevamente a mi boca con la intención de acabarme su contenido. Sin embargo, cierto pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

 _Sí, me he vuelto un alcohólico o al menos estoy cerca de… no, definitivamente me he convertido en uno._

Durante gran parte de las vacaciones asistía a los bares para así tratar de conseguir información. Con el transcurrir de las semanas, sin embargo, el ir a los bares dejó de ser un simple deber y empecé a frecuentarlos para satisfacer mi deseo.

Di un largo suspiro luego de haber tenido esa revelación sobre mí mismo.

 _Debo dejarlo o al menos moderarme más._

Le extendí la botella a Louise.

— Por hoy he bebido demasiado y no sería bueno que esto se desperdicie. Además, quizás te ayude a dormir.

Louise, quien también se había levantado ya, dudo por unos instantes sobre si debía o no coger la botella. Aunque al final, terminó aceptando mi ofrecimiento. Ella sujetó la botella de vino y llevó el pico hasta su boca para beber un poco.

— Cuidado, el vino es muy fuerte. — Advertí deliberadamente tarde.

Louise tosió fuertemente al saborear el vino. Al ver eso, me reí ligeramente. Acto seguido, comenzamos a caminar mientras Louise se quejaba por no haberle advertido antes. Mentiría si dijera que no consideré desearla buena suerte en su petición de ir a la guerra. Realmente lo pensé, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, pues sabía que estaría siendo deshonesto.

 **…**

Di un largo bostezo.

Ya era de mañana. Al despertarme, noté como todavía estaba siendo sujetado por los brazos de Louise. Tal y como acordamos la noche anterior, yo me había transformado para que así pudiéramos dormir juntos. La verdad, no me arrepentí de hacerlo. La cama de su cuarto en la academia era muy cómoda. Sin embargo, la que estaba en la habitación de su hogar era mucho mejor. No era posible dormir encima de una nube, mas estaba seguro que la sensación de descansar en dicha cama era muy similar.

Intenté zafarme, pero el agarre la maga era mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, decidí intentar dormir nuevamente. No tenía nada que hacer de todos modos. No obstante, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, cierto pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

 _¿Por qué a esta hora? Teniendo en cuenta lo que bebí y la hora en la que me dormí, es raro que me despertara ahora._

El reloj interno que tenía me solía despertar a las horas que yo necesitaba. Sin embargo, a veces me despertaba también en momentos muy extraños y por razones que terminaba averiguando tarde o temprano. Sentí que estaba en uno de esos momentos.

 _Debe ser por algo, me preguntó que podrá ser._

Unos segundos después, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Al no haber una inmediata respuesta, la fuerza del toqueteo aumentó. Louise, finalmente, se despertó, me soltó y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Desde mi posición, pude notar que era un sirviente el que estaba afuera de la habitación.

— El amo acaba de regresar y ha solicitado su presencia para el desayuno.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el sirviente antes de hacer una reverencia e irse. Louise volteó a verme. No obstante, yo fingí que seguía dormido. Ella prefirió dejarme descansar y se cambió rápidamente. Finalmente, ella salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a desayunar.

Una vez ella cerró la puerta, me levanté y comencé a estirarme.

 _Me pregunto si debí ir con ella._

 **…**

— ¡Maldito idiota con cerebro de pájaro!

El Duque de La Valliere se encontraba sentado en el asiento de honor de la enorme mesa que se preparó para el desayuno. Ahí también se encontraba su esposa, además de sus tres hijas que se sentaron de acuerdo a sus edades. Louise temblaba ligeramente, pues dentro de unos minutos tendría que pedirle permiso a su padre para que la deje ir a la invasión y este parecía estar de mal humor. Un insulto del duque hace el Cardenal de Tristain fue el inicio de un mar de quejas.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Preguntó la duquesa.

— Después de ir todo el camino hasta la capital, él me pidió que organizara el ejército. ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?! ¡Ya me he retirado del servicio militar! ¡¿Por qué no le hizo esa petición a la persona que tomó mi lugar y me deja estar con mi familia?! ¡Además, él sabe bien que estoy en contra de esta guerra!

— Lo que dices es verdad, pero, ¿estará bien? ¿No dio el Cardenal la noticia oficial que en este momento toda la patria debería unirse para derrotar a Albion? Si se propaga un rumor de que la familia Valliere se ha rehusado a prestar su ayuda, eso afectaría nuestra vida social también.

La duquesa se mantuvo estoica al pronunciar todas esas palabras.

— Y no deberías llamar idiota con cerebro de pájaro al cardenal. Idiota es más que suficiente. Pensar que él tomara una ventaja de este tipo de una joven reina…

Louise tosió y arrojó el pan que estaba comiendo. En respuesta, Eléonore miró fríamente a su hermana menor.

La conversación siguió adelante y durante toda su duración, Louise se mantuvo tranquila. Un par de minutos tuvieron que pasar para que ella abriera sus labios.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, padre.

El duque miró intensamente a Louise.

— Por supuesto, pero antes de eso, ¿no le darás a tu padre, al cual no has visto en tanto tiempo, un pequeño beso, Louise?

Louise se levantó y se acercó a su padre. Una vez estuvo a su alcance, ella le dio un beso a su mejilla. Después, Louise lo miró directamente para hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué se opone mi padre a mi decisión de unirme a la invasión?

— Porque esa invasión es un tremendo error.

— Estamos en guerra contra Albion. Ellos nos invadieron en primer lugar, ¿qué hay de malo en querer emboscarlos a ellos?

— Yo no llamaría a esto una emboscada. Mira aquí.

El duque manipuló los alimentos de su plato para representar el estado de la guerra y así explicarle a Louise lo que él tenía en mente.

— Esto que llamas embocada no es más que ataque a gran escala con la intención de tener éxito al primer intento. El ejército enemigo es alrededor de cincuenta mil, mientras que las fuerzas combinadas de Tristain y Germania son de sesenta mil.

— ¿No tenemos una ventaja de diez mil hombres?

— Si el ejército atacante fuera al menos tres veces más grande que el defensor, entonces sería una victoria segura, pero ese no es nuestro caso. Además, debido a que las fuerzas aéreas enemigas se han organizado y poseen una buena posición, una ventaja de diez mil hombres no es algo muy relevante.

— Pero…

— Nuestra posición es excelente. Tan sólo necesitamos efectuar un bloqueo y esperar a que ese país se quede sin recursos. Si hacemos eso, entonces sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ellos pidan la paz. No hay mejor forma de acabar con una guerra como esta. Respóndeme, ¿qué sucederá si fracasa esa supuesta emboscada? La posibilidad de que eso suceda no es pequeña.

Louise se quedó en silencio, pues lo que había dicho su padre tenía completo sentido. De hecho, si a mí se me hubiera ocurrido eso, entonces me habría pasado toda la madrugada que estuve junto a Henrietta tratando de convencerla para seguir ese plan. De haberlo hecho y haber ella accedido, mis preocupaciones se hubieran disipado por completo.

— La victoria en Tarbes nos ha dado una confianza en exceso. Para empeorar las cosas, ¿tomar a los alumnos de la academia como oficiales? Eso es, simplemente, estúpido. ¿Qué pueden hacer esos niños? Esto es una guerra y no puedes basarte sólo en los números para afirmar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Con todo eso en consideración, no hay manera en que yo le permita a mi hija participar en esa guerra.

— Padre…

Entonces, el duque se puso de pie.

— Ahora bien, el desayuno se terminó. — El padre de Louise la miró. — Louise, de ahora en adelante estás bajo arresto domiciliario. Tienes prohibido salir de los límites de este castillo hasta que la guerra termine.

— ¡Espera!

— No hay nada más por decir. Como dije, la conversación ha terminado.

Louise apretó sus puños.

— Para la princesa… no, para Su Majestad yo soy necesaria.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que eres necesaria? Tu habilidad con la magia es…

— Ahora mismo no puedo decirlo, pero… yo…

Louise estaba en un dilema, pues ella no podía decirle a su familia que era una usuaria del Vacío. Ella había hecho la promesa de mantenerlo en secreto, después de todo.

— ¡Ya no soy la misma de antes!

— ¡Louise! ¿Qué tratas de decirle a padre? — Preguntó Eléonore con una intensa voz.

— ¡Hermana mayor, guarda silencio! ¡Estoy teniendo una conversación!

Todos los miembros de la familia fueron sorprendidos por la actitud de Louise, pues ella nunca le había replicado a su hermana de esa forma.

— Siempre he sido tratada como una idiota. Siempre me sentía inferior cuando me comparaban con mis hermanas. Siempre me decían que no tenía talento para la magia. Pero… pero ahora es diferente. Estoy completamente segura que Su Majestad me dijo que soy necesaria para ella.

La expresión en los ojos del duque cambió de repente. Él se volteó hacia Louise y se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura de su hija.

— ¿Encontraste finalmente el elemento que dominas?

Louise asintió.

— ¿Cuál de los cuatro?

Louise por pensó por unos instantes. Ella sabía que no podía responder que era el Vacío y por ello se preguntaba si era correcto mentirle a su padre. Al final, Louise abrió sus labios para hablar.

— Fuego.

— ¿Fuego?

Durante un momento, el duque miró a la cara de Louise para después asentir lentamente.

— Tiene el mismo elemento que tenía tu abuelo. Así que el fuego… es natural que te atraiga la guerra. El fuego es, ciertamente, un elemento pecaminoso. Un elemento cubierto de pecado.

— Padre…

— Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que Su Majestad necesita tu poder, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Escucha, Louise, esto es muy importante. Quiero saber que no hay ningún error al respecto. Cuando no había nadie más alrededor, Su Majestad te dijo que tu poder era necesaria para ella, ¿verdad?

Louise, sin pensarlo ni un momento, respondió.

— Sí, Su Majestad me dijo que mi poder era necesario para ella.

El anciano duque sacudió su cabeza.

— Es algo honorable, algo terriblemente honorable. Tal como pensé, no hay forma en que pueda reconocer esto.

— ¡Padre!

— La gente puede cometer muchos errores a causa de esa cosa llamada lealtad. Voy a informarle a Su Majestad por mí mismo. ¡Jerome!

— Sí. — Contestó el mayordomo a la vez que se puso al lado del duque.

— Prepara papel y lápiz.

Después de esto, él se volvió hacia Louise.

— Tienes que elegir un yerno para mí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Estoy seguro que tu deseo de participar en la guerra es sólo porque estás confundida. Dicho esto, estás confundida por lo que pasó con ese traidor de Wardes, ¿verdad? Es por eso que debes elegir un yerno para mí. Además, eso podrá calmar tu corazón, ¿no está eso bien? Esta es una orden y no permitiré ningún cambio.

— ¡Padre!

El duque miró al mayordomo.

— Jerome, no dejes que Louise salga del castillo, ¿entendiste?

— Por supuesto. — Respondió el mayordomo mientras asintió.

A continuación, el duque salió de la habitación. Por su parte, la duquesa y la hermana mayor de Louise se quedaron en el lugar para hablarle a ella.

— Tu padre ya no es tan joven como antes. No hagas que se preocupe de esa forma.

— Preocupaste demasiado a padre y por eso ahora debes elegir a alguien. — Declaró fríamente Eléonore.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Según la tradición, Eléonore debe ser la primera en casar…

Antes de que Louise pudiera terminar de hablar, Eléonore pellizcó su mejilla.

— Lo… lo siento… pero es que para mí un matrimonio es…

— ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Hay algún motivo? ¿Acaso tienes un amante?

Louise sacudió su cabeza rápidamente ante las preguntas de su madre.

— No, no lo tengo. No tengo ninguno.

La esposa del duque y Eléonore notaron algo raro en la expresión de Louise. Ambas intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos.

— Pareces estar pensando en alguien.

— ¡Ya dije que no hay nadie!

— ¿Quién es? ¿De qué cada noble es?

— ¿Un conde? ¿Un barón?

— No será… no será un simple caballero, ¿verdad?

Louise desvió su mirada ante las incesantes preguntas.

— ¿Es un caballero? Oh no, esta chica… Pensar que se enamoró de un hombre de baja condición social.

Una amarga expresión se formó en el rostro de Eléonore. La madre de Louise, por otro lado, se frotaba las sienes.

— Esto debe ser porque nunca tomé el adecuado cuidado de esta chica…

— No estoy enamorada de ningún caballero. — Dijo Louise tajantemente.

Si Louise no siguiera reacia a admitir que lo que sentía era amor y estuviera dispuesta a hablar, entonces hubiera podido al menos decir que estaba enamorada de un mago. Un mago de otro mundo, pero un mago al fin y al cabo. Eso no sería ninguna mentira y calmaría un poco la presión que le estaban ejerciendo. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso.

Cattleya miraba a Louise con preocupación.

— No importa la edad que tenga esta chica, ella siempre está preocupándonos. No sólo quiere unirse a la guerra, sino que también se ha enamorado de un caballero…

— Ya dije que no…

La duquesa y Eléonore gritaron a la vez.

— ¡Silencio!

Era la usual actitud amenazante. Louise, quien había utilizado antes su valor para hablar con su padre, se quedó completamente abatida. Ella, sin poder aguantar más la presión, se fue corriendo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Louise, a pesar de haber escuchado los gritos de su madre y su hermana mayor, no se detuvo.

 **…**

 _Supongo que no era tan mala idea venir aquí en las vacaciones._

La tarde había llegado y yo me encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión. Encontré el lugar por pura casualidad, mientras hacía algunos quehaceres que me habían dejado. Acabé mis tareas a toda velocidad para así tener tiempo de buscar algo que me sirviera para mi investigación. Cerré el libro que había estado leyendo y lo dejé en la estantería. Inmediatamente, comencé a buscar otro. Es cierto, el lugar no era la biblioteca de una prestigiosa academia, pero al menos era una biblioteca ubicada en la mansión de una poderosa familia.

A la vez que agarré un libro que llamó mi atención, escuché como la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta. Volteé y vi a la hermana de Louise entrar. Le resté importancia a su presencia y comencé a leer el libro en mis manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

— Tengo mi vista puesta en un libro abierto, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo?

A Eléonore obviamente no le agradó el tonó descortés de mi respuesta.

— Eres bastante irrespetuoso para ser un plebeyo. Tal parece que mi hermana menor no te ha educado como es debido.

— Lo intentó, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar.

— Aún estoy esperando una adecuada respuesta a mi pregunta.

 _Igual de obstinada de Louise…_

— Estoy leyendo, ¿ya estás feliz?

— Sigo pensando que no es la manera correcta de responderme.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no seguir con ese círculo vicioso, volví a mi lectura. Eléonore, por su parte, no pudo con su curiosidad y se acercó para ver el libro que tenía en mis manos.

— Todavía me pregunto para qué quiere un plebeyo leer esa clase de libros.

— Para cierta investigación.

— Sigue sin tener sentido. Por más que aprendas todo lo que está ahí, no te servirá de nada.

— Te sorprenderías.

— Me respondiste del mismo modo cuando viajamos en el carruaje. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 _¿Acaso toda esta familia ha confabulado en secreto para no dejarme investigar en paz?_

Dejé el libro en una mesa que estaba cerca de mí. En ese momento no tenía ganas de dar una larga explicación, así que decidí elegir la opción con la que podría acabar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

— No puedo contar los detalles, pero hacer este tipo de investigaciones es una necesidad que tengo.

Saqué un papel rúnico de mi zurrón y lo coloqué en el suelo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que le había mostrado la magia rúnica a alguien. La explicación que había acordado con Louise hace mucho seguía siendo la misma, así que no había realmente un motivo para tener que ocultarla.

— Obviamente no lo sabes, pero yo no soy de Halkeginia.

Activé el hechizo y empecé a levitar. Eléonore quedó boquiabierta. El que estuviera flotando no le era raro, sino el hecho de que lo había hecho sin usar una varita como los nobles de Halkeginia. Pasaron unos segundos para que finalmente desactivara el conjuro.

— Motivos para tener que estudiar su magia son muchos. Si quieres escuchar alguna razón romántica, entonces podría decirte sobre como la magia de ustedes los nobles me apasionó desde el primer momento en que la vi o algo así. Bueno, eso no se aleja mucho de la realidad, así que no estaría mal si te quedas con esa razón. Lo que creía saber sobre el mundo fue sólo la punta del iceberg y me interesa saber todo aquello que ignoraba.

Unos segundos pasaron en que ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento. De pronto, Eléonore se acercó todavía más.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Por el tono de su pregunta pude deducir que quería una muy detallada explicación.

 _Quizás debí prever esto._

— Es una imitación de la magia de los nobles de Halkeginia que se creó en mi hogar en base a las cosas que oímos acerca de ustedes.

— ¿Quién la creo? No, dime primero cómo fue que la creo.

 _Esto sí no pude haberlo visto venir._

La historia que había acordado con Louise era bastante superficial. No imaginamos que alguien tendría tanto interés como para querer averiguar tanto sobre la magia rúnica.

— Se basaron en hechizos ya existentes para crear ciertas runas.

Eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió responder y por ello fue una respuesta que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Sin embargo, eso no bastó para satisfacer a Eléonore.

— ¿Puedes ser más específico? Además, ¿hace cuánto tiempo fue que se creó?

— ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿No eres tú la que dijo que no tenía sentido investigar algo que uno no podría poner en práctica?

Eléonore recobró su compostura. A continuación, tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.

— Soy una investigadora. Algo así es normal en aquellos como yo, pero es raro que un simple plebeyo muestre tal interés en temas que no le conciernen.

En ese momento, recordé lo que mencionó Louise en la cena. Ella había dicho que Eléonore era la investigadora en jefe de la Academia.

— Además, dijiste que es una imitación de nuestra magia. ¿No sería normal que también pueda hacerla?

 _Ah… tiene un punto en eso. Quizás debería cambiar un poco la historia para evitar que alguien más tenga esa idea en un futuro._

De inmediato pensé en una excusa para ello.

— Al igual que un plebeyo no puede hacer magia, esta imitación fue hecha específicamente para no poder ser usada por los nobles.

— Bueno, eso no cambia nada. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas?

 _De saber que reaccionaría de esta forma, me hubiera guardado lo de la magia rúnica._

— Como puedes ver, estoy ocupado con mi propia investigación, así que esta charla deberá darse en otro momento.

Una clara expresión de disconformidad se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Eléonore.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Necesito crear una mezcla entre dos metales. Ya tengo uno de ellos, pero debo buscar un complemento adecuado para reducir la… volatilidad del primero.

Dicho eso, volví a lo mío. Eléonore se quedó ahí, sentada en una silla, pues al parecer esperaba a que terminara para que así yo pudiera aclarar sus dudas. Su presencia me ponía algo inquieto, ya que era como si me estuviera presionando por acabar. Tratando de reducir esa incomodidad, busqué algo de lo que pudiera hablar.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo le fue a Louise? ¿Consiguió el permiso de sus padres?

La verdad es que no había visto a Louise desde esa mañana, así que no tenía ni idea de cuál fue el resultado de su petición.

— Como si le fueran dar su consentimiento a esa niña.

Eléonore había decidido ocultar el hecho de que Louise había salido corriendo luego del desayuno. De hecho, la razón por la que la hermana mayor de Louise estaba ahí era porque habían mandado a algunos sirvientes a buscar a Louise por los interiores del castillo y pensó que no era mala idea dar una vuelta mientras esperaba algún reporte.

— Ya veo.

— Suenas bastante satisfecho con la respuesta que di.

— De cierta forma, se podría decir que estoy de su lado. Es mejor quedarse aquí que ir a la guerra para correr peligro.

— Bueno, eres su familiar, por lo que es normal que pienses así. Es tu deber protegerla, así que seguramente prefieres eso para no arriesgarte en una batalla.

 _Aunque no es como que fuera a acompañarla._

— Sí, lo que dices es cierto. Sin embargo, también es cierto que la quiero a salvo por la misma razón que ustedes, estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle.

Habían sido meses desde la última vez que vi a mi familia. Si no fuera por ese hecho, lo más probable hubiera sido que no me diera cuenta de esa preocupación que tenían hacia Louise. Era un poco más perceptivo en cuanto a eso sólo por el alejamiento hacia mis padres.

— Si tan sólo esa niña pudiera comprender eso.

— No puedo culparla, esa preocupación que le muestran es algo… ¿única?

La hermana mayor de Louise ignoró mi pasó mucho tiempo más para que Eléonore se terminara levantando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tardaría yo, así que decidió dejar el asunto para otra ocasión.

— Por cierto, Los métales más relevantes en la alquimia de los últimos cien años. Necesitarás la tercera edición de ese libro.

Dicho eso, Eléonore se retiró de la habitación. Pensando que no había nada de malo con hacer el intento, comencé a buscar el título que me mencionó. Tarde apenas un minuto en realizar esa tarea, pues la forma en la que estaban organizados los libros en esa biblioteca fue de mucha ayuda. Abrí el libro y empecé a revisarlo. Basto que leyera las primeras páginas para saber que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

 _Como se esperaba de una investigadora en jefe._ Pensé bastante impresionado.

Le había dado tan sólo una pequeña cantidad de información respecto a lo que buscaba y ella terminó por pensar en una lectura adecuada.

 _Aunque si tanto quería que le hablara de la magia rúnica, ¿por qué no me mencionó el libro desde antes? Bueno, como sea…._

De repente, un pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza.

 _Así que un investigador…_

Ya había caído la noche. Había disfrutado de unas tranquilas horas en la que pude dedicarme de lleno al libro. Todo hasta que mi paz se vio interrumpida por algunas voces que pasaron por la puerta que habían dejado abierta.

— ¿La has encontrado?

— No, no está por ningún sitio.

Entonces, los dueños de esas voces entraron a la biblioteca y luego de dar un rápido vistazo, se fueron.

 _Extraño._

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, volví a mi lectura, en la cual pude sumergirme durante unos minutos más antes de que una nueva distracción apareciera.

— Disculpa. — Dijo alguien por detrás de mí.

Volteé para así ver a la persona que había hablado.

— Tú eres… Cattleya, ¿cierto?

— ¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

 _Sí, han confabulado contra mí. No hay duda de ello._

— Sí, no hay problema. — Respondí a la vez que cerré el libro luego de memorizar la página en la que me había quedado.

 _Ojalá esto no demore más que un par de minutos._

Ella desprendía un aire de madurez al que, sinceramente, no creía poder aspirar nunca. Al parecer una versión mucho mayor de Louise y al tenerla tan cerca, una pregunta no pudo evitar formarse en mi cabeza.

 _¿Será Louise así cuando sea mayor?_ Pensé con curiosidad.

— Cuando Louise crezca, ella no se parecerá a mí.

— ¿No te parecías a ella cuando eras más pequeña?

Ella simplemente sonrió.

— Louise definitivamente será mucho más encantadora cuando ella crezca, aunque antes de eso debe calmarse un poco. Cabe mencionar que ella no podrá ser pulida en un taller cualquiera.

Cattleya se sentó en una de las sillas de habitación.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Aztor.

— Es un nombre encantador, ¿no te parece?

— La mayoría dice que es raro. O inusual cuando tratan de ser más amables.

— Yo no lo creo así. — Dijo ella para después hacer una pequeña pausa. — ¿Qué tipo de persona eres exactamente? No eres de Halkeginia, ¿verdad? Digo esto porque te sientes completamente diferente a los demás.

 _¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Habrá sido Louise o Eléonore? No, no lo estaría preguntando si tan sólo se lo hubieran contado. Además, no parece ser del tipo de persona que finge._

— ¿Sorprendido? — Dijo Cattleya luego de reírse ligeramente. — Por tu cara puedo ver que te estás preguntando cómo lo sé. La verdad es que sólo soy inusualmente perspicaz.

 _Esto va un paso más allá de ser perspicaz._

— Sí, puedo notarlo. En fin, ¿necesitas algo de mí? No creo que vinieras sólo para preguntarme algo que ya sabías.

— Vine aquí para agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme?

— Por ayudar a Louise durante todo ese tiempo. No hay forma de que esa pequeña niña obtuviese el reconocimiento de Su Majestad por sí sola. Sin duda la ayudaste en el camino, ¿no es cierto?

— Pareces conocerla muy bien.

— No soy su hermana por nada. Ahora bien, pasando a otro asunto más lamentable, tengo algo que informarte.

La miré con curiosidad.

— Las cosas no resultaron bien cuando Louise hablo con nuestro padre. Él le dijo que tenía que encontrar a un yerno y luego de que la presionaran de más, ella escapó y se escondió en algún lugar.

 _Entonces esas personas que vinieron antes…_

— Nuestro padre quiere que Louise se case. Esa chica sin duda está en un gran problema. No hace mucho se descubrió que su prometido era un traidor y ahora tiene que volver a comprometerse. Incluso cuando ella todavía es tan joven.

Tuve un mal sabor de boca.

— A ti no te gusta eso, ¿verdad? El hecho de que Louise se case. — Murmuró Cattleya con una sonrisa angelical.

— No he pasado tanto tiempo con ella como para que me de igual su vida. Obviamente me molesta que la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere.

Cattleya se levantó justo después de mis palabras y se acercó a mí.

— Esa niña está en algún lugar del patio, deberías ir a buscarla. En el patio hay un estanque, en el estanque hay una pequeña barca, en la cual ella siempre se escondía de pequeña cuando le pasaba algo malo. Después de que recojas a Louise, dejen el castillo. En la carretera principal hay un carruaje esperando. La sirvienta que trajeron con ustedes los espera ahí.

 **…**

Le di un nuevo trago a la botella de vino, la cual ya estaba prácticamente vacía.

 _Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme por eso. Si dependiera de mí sería otra historia, pero solamente ella y su familia tienen voto en este tema._

 **…**

 _Pensar que se llegaría a esto._

Había decidido dejar el tema de lado justamente por no tener influencia en el resultado, pero esa situación había cambiado en ese preciso instante.

Ocupados en nuestra conversación y yo, además, perdido en mis pensamientos, ninguno de los dos llegó a escuchar los apenas perceptibles pasos que se alejaron de la biblioteca sólo un segundo después de que Cattleya mencionó la barca.

— Iré por ella, eso tenlo por seguro, pero… ¿por qué ayudarla a escapar?

Cattleya me miró confundida.

— Ellos podrán estar equivocándose con lo del compromiso, pero tienen buenas razones para prohibirle ir a la guerra. Como su compañero, prefiero que esté aquí a salvo.

Guardé el libro en la estantería.

— A mí no me gusta la guerra. — Dijo Cattleya. — De hecho, la odio y honestamente no quiero dejar ir a Louise. Sin embargo, ella ha decidido que quiere ir y necesita estar junto a cierta persona para poder hacer eso. No somos nadie para decidir por ella.

— Pienso diferente. Si es por su seguridad, creo que es justificable.

— ¿No te enojarías si alguien te obligara a hacer algo y tuvieras que obedecer sin más?

Chasqueé mi lengua.

 _Sé de primera mano cómo se siente eso._

— Soy un hipócrita por lo que estoy haciendo y por ello siento algo de desprecio por mí mismo, pero sigo creyendo que es lo mejor. Pensar que podría ser la última vez que la veo…

— Ya te ha pasado antes, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pasar por la experiencia de no poder ver a alguien que quieres nunca más.

 _Esa perspicacia puede resultar algo molesta._

— No importa que intente negarlo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— ¿No estás dejando que ese recuerdo te ciegue?

Mordí levemente mi labio. Me estaba leyendo como un libro abierto.

— Si por lograr algo que quieres tuvieras que arriesgarte y ella no te dejara tomar el riesgo, ¿cómo te sentirías? ¿No quisieras que ella te de libertad de elegir?

Callé antes sus preguntas.

— ¿Te parece bien actuar de ese modo y esperar una respuesta diferente de su parte?

— Por supuesto que no está bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

— Por lo mismo que mencionaste antes. Tengo miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo.

— Yo también tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasarle, pero eso no significa que no respetaré sus decisiones.

Una vez más, me quedé en silencio.

— Sé que puedes entender a lo que me refiero. Además, también puedo ver que hay algo que te impulsa a estar a su lado.

Ella obviamente no se estaba refiriendo a la simple amistad que yo ya había dejado en claro teníamos Louise y yo. Una vez habrá sido una simple curiosidad. Dos veces fueron suficientes para llamar ligeramente mi atención. Sin embargo, tres veces ya era algo más. En especial porque en dicha tercera vez la insinuación vino de parte de alguien bastante perspicaz.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que hay algo?

Cattleya simplemente sonrió.

 _Para este punto es posible que ese algo exista y de ser así, ¿qué es exactamente ese algo que otros están viendo y yo no?_

Le di la espalda a Cattleya. Por unos minutos estuve pensando en todo el asunto. La hermana de Louise pareció notar eso y no me dijo nada más. Al parecer quería dejarme pensar tranquilamente para que pudiera tomar una elección. Al final, pude tomar mi decisión.

— Iré a buscarla.

Luego de decir eso, empecé a caminar para salir de la habitación. En medio del camino, unas palabras me detuvieron.

— Dejo a mi linda hermana menor a tu cuidado.

Me quedé callado por unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Antes dijiste que ella necesitaba estar junto a alguien para poder ir, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero por nuestra conversación no creo que sea necesario decirte su identidad.

— No, no es eso. Eres mucho más que perspicaz, pero estás equivocada en eso. Te puedo asegurar que Louise es perfectamente capaz de levantarse e ir por sí misma.

Empecé a caminar nuevamente y salí de la habitación.

 _Esa idiota, después de todo, ha crecido bastante._

 **…**

 _Este lugar es estúpidamente grande, ¿cómo se supone que la encuentre?_

Me había dirigido al jardín con la intención de buscarla. Sin embargo, había subestimado al hogar de Louise. No sería equivocado decir que me había perdido.

 _Debí pedirle indicaciones más preciosas. Lo peor de todo es que si vuelvo es obvio que ella ya no estará en la biblioteca._

Seguí corriendo por los alrededores para buscar el lugar donde, se supone, estaba Louise.

 _Decirme que está en un lugar del patio no es suficiente para encontrarla si este maldito patio es tan grande._

Mientras estaba quejándome en mis pensamientos, escuché como ciertas personas conversaban cerca de mi posición. Me oculté tras unos arbustos al darme cuenta que las voces se estaban acercando.

— En verdad es una suerte que la encontraran.

— Pensar que se ocultaría en esa barca. La verdad, me había olvidado que existía.

La habían hallado. No pude evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera gastado tantos minutos en decidir qué hacer. Todavía lamentándome por dentro, corrí en dirección al castillo.

 _Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente malas._

Pensado eso, comencé a planear en cómo lidiaría con la situación.

 **…**

Louise se encontraba llorando.

Después de haber escapado, ella se dirigió a la misma barca en la que solía esconderse hace años. Nunca la habían encontrado ahí y por ello tuvo la seguridad que sería así nuevamente. Su pequeña figura se ocultaba muy bien por los bordes de la barca. Además, había llevado consigo una manta para cubrirse. Louise tenía confianza en su escondite. El tiempo pasó y Louise, poco a poco, se fue calmando. Sin embargo, el avance había sido apenas significante y supo que a ese paso demoraría más que una sola noche para calmarse.

Ella se quedó sola por un tiempo bastante largo. Al menos fue así hasta que escuchó el ruido de varias personas acercándose. No pasó mucho más para que se diera cuenta que su escondite había sido descubierto. Intentó resistirse, pero luego de haber sido despojada de su varita, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Louise, quien se había cubierto completamente con unas sábanas, hundió su cabeza en una almohada. Luego de haber sido capturada, su padre había ordenado que la encerraran en una torre. Unos cuantos guardias habían sido puestos a vigilar el lugar para que ninguna persona pudiera acercarse.

 _Como si las cosas no hubieran sido ya lo suficientemente malas._

Lamentándose en sus pensamientos, Louise no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar a cierta persona hablar de repente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Louise reconoció mi voz de inmediato.

— ¿Aztor? — Preguntó Louise mientras se quitó la manta de encima. — ¿Cómo fue que…?

Imité el sonido del maullido de un gato. Ello fue suficiente para que ella entendiera.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

— En primer lugar, habla más bajo, podrían oírnos. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Cattleya preparó un transporte. Si lo deseas, te puedo llevar hasta este para que puedas escapar.

Louise guardó silencio por unos instantes.

— No voy a ir.

— Ya veo.

Dichas esas palabras, caminé hasta una de las paredes y me senté para recostarme.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Voy a ser clara contigo, si vas a tratar de convencerme…

— ¿Convencerte? Tú debes saber bien que no haré eso.

Louise desvió su mirada.

— El conflicto que tenía ayer era porque querías irte. Si ahora no tienes problema en quedarte, entonces está todo resuelto. Ahora mismo estoy aliviado por la decisión que tomaste.

— Si así, entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

— Tu hermana me contó sobre la situación. Podré ser muchas cosas y varias de mis acciones son cuestionables, pero no soy tan cruel como para dejarte sola en un momento así, en especial cuando estás llorando.

Louise se estremeció y acto seguido, secó las lágrimas de su rostro.

— No estaba llorando.

— Pues no estaría mal que lo hicieras. En fin, quédate aquí el tiempo que necesites. Sólo te diré que si tienes algo que decir, estoy aquí para ti.

Ya sin nada más que decir, cerré mis ojos.

Salvo por los ocasionales ruidos que podían escucharse afuera de la habitación, los cuales bien podrían ser las pequeñas charlas entre los guardias, nada interrumpía el profundo silencio del lugar. Nos quedamos de ese modo durante algunos minutos hasta que alguien habló.

— ¿En verdad no planeas decirme nada?

— Yo estoy satisfecho con este resultado y no tengo necesidad alguna de cambiarlo, así que no iniciaré ni guiaré una conversación.

— Entiendo, entonces, ¿responderías a algunas preguntas?

— Dije que estoy aquí para ti, por lo que al menos en eso no tengo problema.

Louise inhaló y exhaló para calmarse un poco antes de hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quisieras que haga?

— Quedarte para así estar segura.

Fue una respuesta seca de mi parte. Louise empezó a pensar por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué harías si esto te pasara a ti?

— Aceptarlo para así no correr peligro.

Esas eran las respuestas que Louise quería escuchar, pero, lamentablemente, para ella no se sentía bien que yo se las dijera.

— Si decido escapar para ir a la guerra, ¿qué es lo que harías?

— La respuesta que te di anoche no ha cambiado. Te llevaré al lugar donde está el ejército, pero eso será todo. Una vez estemos ahí, me iré y estarás por tu cuenta.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, en mi respuesta no se podía apreciar una pizca de duda. Eso era algo en lo que me esforcé mucho. Acepté responder a sus preguntas para que así pudiera calmarse. Sin embargo, el hacer eso también traería el riesgo de que Louise se animara a escapar. Quería ser cuidadoso para no pasar la raya entre el confortarla y el animarla a ir a la guerra. Una cosa estaba increíblemente cerca de la otra, así que era una tarea difícil. Quizás, una parte de mí todavía quería creer que era posible que Louise podría quedarse en su hogar. Dicha respuesta de mi parte hizo que Louise vacilara un poco más. Lo de ese último día le había hecho dudar de si sería capaz de continuar por sí misma. Por unos segundos, ella se preguntó si a mí realmente me preocupaba la elección que tomaría y esa duda la llevó a hacer cierta pregunta.

— ¿De casualidad sabes lo que quiero?

Pasaron los segundos y ninguna respuesta vino de mi parte. Ella se frustró al ver mi indiferencia ante su interrogante.

— ¿Qué no planeas decir algo?

— No veo necesario hacerlo.

— ¿Eh?

— Tú ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que no veo motivo por el cual deba contestarla. De hecho, se me ocurren algunas razones por las cuales no debería responderte.

Louise desvió su mirada. No había error en lo que había dicho.

— El día de ayer fuiste bastante clara y con lo terca que eres, dudo que algo te haya hecho cambiar de parecer.

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó por parte de la maga.

— Quiero ayudar a la princesa. — Dijo ella de repente para contestar a su propia pregunta.

Louise hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Quiero ayudarla, pero mi familia me ha prohibido hacerlo.

— Entonces no hay más que discutir.

Se había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Las primeras preguntas que hizo Louise tenían un propósito, pero no pudieron cumplirlo. Dándose cuenta ya de ello, la noble decidió atacar el problema de otro modo. Mientras pensaba en una forma adecuada, un viejo acuerdo llegó a la mente de Louise.

 **…**

— Si alguna otra vez tienes algo más que decirme, estaré aquí para escuchar.

 **…**

Ella no tenía problema alguno en hablar, pero antes de eso quería averiguar algo para saber que no llegaría a otro callejón sin salida.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?

— ¿Qué acaso no sabes eso también?

— Quiero hablarte de algo, pero primero necesito saber si conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Es algo injusto que pongas una condición para hablarme de algo luego de lo que acordamos hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué no esta misma madrugada estabas dudando sobre si contarme tu posición respecto a la decisión de mis padres?

— Si vas a mencionar eso, entonces creo que debo recordarte lo que sucedió en las vacaciones.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Me di cuenta entonces que los ojos de Louise todavía seguían húmedos por el tiempo que había estado llorando.

Chasqueé la lengua.

 _Esa maldita mirada en verdad es injusta._

Di un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

— Creo que debemos ser un poco más permisivos con ese acuerdo. En fin, esa pregunta que hiciste es algo más complicada. Dame un minuto para poder pensar en cómo contestarte.

Tal y como lo dije, me tomé un pequeño tiempo para pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

— Tengo una promesa que hice con alguien importante, pero mis padres no me dejan cumplirla. Quiero contarles sobre mi poder para que así entiendan y para que sepan que siempre estuvieron equivocados al no esperar nada de mí, pero no puedo hacerlo, pues dicho poder debe mantenerse en secreto. — Rasqué mi cabello antes de continuar. — Esta es mi respuesta, estaría enojado porque no me dejan hacer lo que deseo y por no poder decirles la toda la verdad sobre mí.

 _No estás tan lejos._ Pensó Louise.

Satisfecha por saber que al menos podía comprenderla, decidió hablar libremente. Louise imagino que quizás yo tenía la respuesta que ella quería.

— No sólo enojada, sino triste y confundida también.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes.

— No importa lo que haga — Comenzó a decir Louise. — y no importa lo duro que trabaje, tal como dijiste, no puedo contarle sobre lo del Vacío a mi familia. A diferencia de las personas que no conozco, en verdad me importa mi familia y por tanto, me importa lo que piensen de mí. ¿Por qué debería seguir adelante cuando no hay nadie que reconozca mis esfuerzos?

La razón por la que Louise quería escuchar palabras que estuvieran en contra de sus deseos, era porque ella estaba en un conflicto. Louise estaba muy cerca de rendirse, pero una parte de ella todavía quería pelear. En consecuencia, pensó que si yo le decía que estaba bien dejar de esforzarse, entonces terminaría aceptándolo. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. Simplemente no se sintió cómoda al escuchar mis respuestas.

— No lo sé.

— Así que tampoco puedes contestar a esa pregunta. — Comentó Louise algo decepcionada.

— Sólo te llevo un par de años, no deberías esperar tanto de mí. La verdad, creo que me estás sobrestimando. Aunque como consejo, podría decirte que pienses en cómo podría cambiar todo dependiendo de la situación que escojas.

— Y pensar que dijiste que no tratarías de convencerme.

— Solamente te estoy diciendo cosas que ya sabes. He estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo y, de hecho, ahora mismo me estoy preguntando por qué me molesté en decir cosas tan obvias. ¿Honrar la promesa que le hiciste a la princesa para seguir intentándolo o dejar todo de lado por no poder mejorar la opinión que tiene tu familia hacia ti? Si tratara de convencerte, te diría que escojas lo primero.

— ¿Qué piensas que debería escoger?

— Yo ya te di mi opinión, no sé por qué estás tan deseosa de escucharla nuevamente. La diré una última vez para dejar esto en claro. Quiero que te quedes aquí y te olvides de ir a la guerra.

— A pesar de que quieres eso, me ayudarás a escapar si decido ir, ¿verdad?

— Ya conversé con tus dos hermanas y me quité las dudas que tenía respecto a eso. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Sin embargo, tú estás respetando mi decisión de no acompañarte, así que, aunque esté dependiendo enteramente de mí, te ayudaré a escapar si es tu elección.

La realidad, tarde o temprano Louise habría terminado tomando la decisión más obvia. La parte de ella que quería pelear por ser reconocida todavía existía y estaba recuperándose muy lentamente. El que haya ido con ella solamente había acelerado el proceso. Aunque a ninguno de nosotros se nos pasó eso por la cabeza.

Louise dejó de hablar y empezó a pensar las cosas apropiadamente al tener la cabeza más fría. Durante unos minutos, ella se estuvo haciendo preguntas a sí misma. Ella se imaginó las cosas que podrían suceder si tomaba una decisión u otra. Finalmente, ella se terminó por levantar.

— No quiero quedar como una mentirosa por no cumplir la promesa que le hice a la princesa. Además, también quiero ayudar a mi país tanto como me sea posible.

— Entonces tu decisión es…

— Iré.

— Nadie más en esta mansión estará feliz con que vayas a la guerra.

— Lo sé, pero igual iré.

— Tu familia no reconocerá tu valor.

— Quizás algún día eso cambié. Además, sé que la princesa me reconocerá y… conozco a alguien más que, sin duda, también lo hará.

Eso último lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Podrías morir en el campo de batalla.

— Soy una noble, estoy preparada para algo así.

— Lo repetiré de nuevo. Lo único que haré es llevarte al lugar donde están las fuerzas de Tristain. No estaré a tu lado durante la guerra.

Louise calló por unos instantes. Ella lo había aceptado hace ya un tiempo. No obstante, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días había hecho que dudara sobre su anterior respuesta. Aunque eso fue todo, sólo dudo, pues su respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

— Incluso sabiendo eso y muchas otras cosas más que podrías decirme, yo iré.

Me levanté yo también.

— Ya veo. Como dije antes, prefiero tenerte aquí a salvo, así que vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Me estiré un poco, pues lo siguiente que estaba por hacer requeriría de un buen esfuerzo. Saqué un papel rúnico y lo coloqué en la pared.

— Por cierto, puede que tu casa se vea algo dañada. No te importa, ¿verdad?

— Adelante.

Louise no tenía idea de aquello a lo que acababa de acceder. Por unos instantes, no hice movimiento alguno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No vamos a escapar?

— Creo que no planeé bien esto. Puedo romper la pared, pero el problema es que voy a necesitar usar mucha fuerza.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

— Estamos en una torre muy alta. Con el impulso que daré no creo poder detenerme a tiempo, por lo que...

Louise cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano.

— Bien, perdón por ser humano y equivocarme a veces. Dame un minuto para pensar en algo.

Ella estaba, sin duda, frustrada. La atmósfera se había arruinado completamente debido a mi error. Yo tenía ya todo planeado, así que no podía permitirme gastar ni un papel rúnico más del que tenía pensado. Unos momentos después, hablé nuevamente.

— Lo tengo.

Sujeté a Louise de su antebrazo para que fuéramos detrás de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Si aplico demasiada energía rúnica a un papel, entonces este se prenderá en llamas. ¿Qué crees que sucede si uso incluso más energía?

La respuesta era obvia.

— Espera, si el papel está aquí dentro, entonces…

— Cúbrete.

Louise vio la señal de mano que hice y, de inmediato, siguió mis instrucciones. Un segundo después, una fuerte explosión hizo un hueco en la pared y dejó la habitación hecha un desastre. Sin perder más tiempo, corrí junto con Louise al agujero que había quedado. Luego de eso, me agaché frente a Louise

— Súbete y sujétate bien.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta en un apuro. Lo único que pudieron ver las personas que acababan de entrar fue a dos jóvenes saltar por un hueco que se encontraba en la pared.

Unos metros antes de tocar el suelo, activé un papel rúnico que había dejado en el lugar del aterrizaje. El conjuro de vuelo evitó una brusca caída. Ya en el suelo, bajé a Louise para que empezáramos a correr.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — Preguntó Louise de pronto.

— Seguro nos esperarán en la entrada principal, así que tomaremos un ligero desvío. Además, necesitamos recoger nuestras cosas.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, una copia mía salió de unos arbustos. En sus manos tenía a Derflinger, el cual había dejado en su cuidado, pues no podía llevarlo conmigo al transformarme y no quería arriesgarme a dejarlo solo. Una vez la espada me fue entregada, la copia desapareció. No sólo era yo el que podía sentir si una copia desaparecía, mis demás clones también podían. Por ello, el que esa copia en específico se desvaneciera era una señal.

Un gran estruendo se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Te pregunté si no te importaba que tu casa se vea algo dañada, ¿recuerdas?

— Acaso tú…

— Y es sólo el comienzo. Ahora vamos, debemos ir por tu varita.

Teníamos que andar con cuidado, pues el ruido que ocasionó la destrucción de una parte de las murallas atrajo a muchas personas. Afortunadamente, a medida que pasaban los minutos, la cantidad de personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros se reducía. Era obvio que todos se estaban concentrando en el lugar del estruendo. Ello no era más que una finta para despejar el camino. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos más, avistamos a otra de mis copias, la cual le entregó a Louise su varita.

— Bien, ya tenemos todo.

— ¿Qué hay del resto de tus cosas?

— Unas copias dejarán todo en la entrada principal… tal vez.

Dicho eso, comencé a correr de nuevo. Louise no tardó ni un segundo en seguirme.

— ¿Tal vez?

— No son tan importantes y ya terminé de leer los libros que traje, así que da igual.

La copia que dejamos atrás desapareció. Unos momentos después, dos nuevos estruendos se pudieron escuchar en dos sitios completamente distintos.

— ¿Qué tanto planeas destruir mi casa?

— Dos copias para llevar las cosas, una para Derflinger y una para tu varita, así que…

Una explosión dentro del castillo me interrumpió de pronto.

— Son seis copias restantes que se encargarán de la distracción.

— ¡¿Acaso todo esto es necesario?! ¡Te recuerdo que mi familia vive aquí!

— Si no te gustan mis métodos, entonces…

No terminé de hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Dos de mis copias acaban de ser eliminadas.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Es demasiado pronto. Cada una tiene a su propio Derflinger y pueden permitirse usar dos hechizos de sus capas. Deberían durar mucho… ahí va otra.

Louise pareció preocupada por algo y no pude evitar notar eso.

— Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

— Mi padre, aunque ha envejecido, tenía una alta posición en el ejército y mi madre…

Una segunda explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Bueno, subestimé a tu familia. Como sea, ya llegamos.

Estábamos al frente de las murallas.

— ¿Llegar a dónde?

Me paré frente a Louise para mostrarle mi espalda y, acto seguido, me agaché.

— Sube y sujétate. — Dije a la vez que dejé un papel rúnico en el suelo.

Ella, comprendiendo que no había tiempo que perder, siguió mis instrucciones. Desenfundé a Derflinger y activé el conjuro Aumento de fuerza para, de inmediato, dar un fuerte salto. Sin embargo, no empleé suficiente fuerza para llegar tan alto.

 _Maldición._

Sin poder darme el lujo de esperar a aterrizar y usar otro hechizo, activé un hechizo de la capa. Usando el conjuro de vuelo, pude eliminar la distancia que nos separaba de la cima de la muralla.

— ¿Cuál es el camino más corto a la entrada principal?

— Por ahí. — Dijo Louise a la vez que señaló la dirección.

Antes de empezar nuevamente a correr, un fuerte viento se atravesó en mi camino. Miré por donde había venido la ráfaga de aire y pude ver a la madre de Louise.

 _Esto es malo, ¿verdad?_

Entonces, pude sentir como la joven maga en mi espalda empezó a temblar.

 _Sí, es malo._

Muchas otras personas más llegaron de inmediato al lugar.

— Cierra tus ojos.

Louise sabía muy bien lo que estaba por hacer y me hizo caso. Apenas lo hizo, una potente luz apareció por encima de mí y cegó a todos los presentes, salvo por Louise y por mí. Activé también un hechizo Aumento de fuerza de mi capa.

— ¡Por cierto, me llevaré el libro que me recomendaste antes! — Le grité a cierta persona que también estaba cegada temporalmente.

Dicho eso, me di un fuerte impulso para salir lo más rápido del lugar. En el trayecto nos encontramos con algunos guardias, pero nada que un gran salto por encima de ellos no pudiera arreglar. Una vez llegamos a la puerta principal, notamos que esta estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, ese no era ningún problema, pues nosotros nos encontrábamos por encima de ella.

Luego de coger un poco de distancia, corrí rápidamente para saltar desde la parte superior del muro lo más fuerte que me fue posible. Gracias a la altura desde la que di el salto no habría problema en recorrer la distancia del canal que rodeaba la muralla. El problema era la caída o al menos era un problema para el yo de hace unos meses.

 _Esta capa es lo mejor que pude haber inventado._

La libertad y velocidad con la que podía usar los conjuros me hacía sentir bastante orgulloso de mi creación. Tanto tiempo planeando la capa había valido la pena. Ya en el suelo, seguí corriendo por unos instantes.

— ¿Segura que esta es la carretera principal? — Pregunté a la vez que me detuve para mirar alrededor.

— Sí, estoy segura.

El libro que me había recomendado Eléonore y el resto de nuestras cosas se encontraban ahí, en el suelo. Sin embargo, no había nada más.

— ¿Y dónde está el transporte entonces?

— ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo? — Replicó Louise mientras se bajaba de mi espalda.

 _Se supone que Siesta también nos esperaría aquí, ¿verdad? Lo peor que pudo haber pasado es que la hayan capturado o algo. Por suerte pude guardar dos conjuros de mi capa, pero…_

De repente, antes de que pudiera maldecir nuestra situación, un carruaje apareció y se detuvo justo delante de nosotros. El transporte no estaba siendo tirado por caballos, sino por un dragón. Además, la persona que estaba en el asiento del conductor era una sirvienta que tanto Louise como yo conocíamos.

— ¡¿Por qué demoraron tanto?! — Preguntó Siesta, quien estaba claramente aterrada. — ¡Suban rápido!

Louise entró rápidamente al carruaje. Yo, por mi parte, luego de colocar todas las cosas dentro del transporte y ponerme mi zurrón, me dirigí donde Siesta.

— Yo conduciré, entra al carruaje.

La sirvienta mostraba un claro miedo cada vez que miraba al dragón. Es cierto, yo apenas tenía una noción muy básica de cómo manejar a un dragón. Conocimiento que había obtenido viendo como Tabitha dirigía a Sylphid. Sin embargo, creía que eso era mejor que tener de conductor a alguien con miedo a los dragones. Siesta pareció notar mi disconformidad con eso último.

— No es necesario. Si estás aquí…

— Siesta, ha sido una noche demasiado larga y agotadora. Por ello, sólo quiero un viaje tranquilo y silencioso, así que, por favor, entra al carruaje.

Ella, luego de dar un suspiro de resignación y molestia, entró al carruaje. Sin perder más tiempo, puse a andar al dragón.

 _Bien, misión cumplida._

Metí mi mano en el zurrón para buscar algo. Como había acordado conmigo mismo, me daría una recompensa si las cosas terminaban bien. Saqué una botella de vino y la destapé.

 _Tal y como me prometí, sólo un trago cada noche._ Pensé a la vez que llevé el pico de la botella a mi boca para beber su contenido. _Aunque considerando lo mucho que me esforcé hoy…_

Sin poder contenerme, di un trago extra.

 _Sí… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé._

Guardé rápidamente la botella en el zurrón y fijé mi vista en el hogar de Louise que se hacía más pequeño a medida que nos alejábamos.

 _Y ahí van mis últimas copias. Ojalá nunca volvamos ahí. Luego de lo que hice, odiaría tener que ver a sus padres de frente._

* * *

 **Entonces… aquí hay un nuevo capítulo. Son más de trece mil palabras, así que ojalá la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Primero, agradecer a Shunk Kisaragi por otra review. Tengo un comentario que hacer en base a esa review, pero como es más que nada una curiosidad, lo dejaré como un punto en los comentarios finales.**

 **Bien, aquí vamos.**

 **1\. Día sábado a las diez de la noche. Sólo faltaba agregar el final y terminar dos escenas. ¿Qué hice? Decidí reemplazar algo. Al principio era lo mismo que en la novela, Louise está en la barca, llega Aztor, tienen la misma conversación de este capítulo y saltan el muro para escapar. Entonces leí nuevamente el comentario de Shunk en el que dice "** **Aztor en la hogar de los Valliere... a ver que sucede..." y me pregunté si no estaba dejando todo demasiado simple. Creí que sería bueno que dejara un claro "Aztor estuvo aquí", además que me parece correcto al menos hacer que los eventos pequeños se distancien algo de la novela. Pues sí, a veces los comentarios que dejan terminan haciendo que cambie algo de un capítulo.**

 **2\. Estoy escribiendo ya los capítulos donde se supone que Aztor y Tabitha pasarán bastante tiempo juntos y… bueno, está difícil. Hacer que hablen es algo complicado, pero al menos así me pongo un nuevo reto. Además, mientras buscaba excusas para hacer eso se me ocurrieron un par de ideas más, así que, ¡bravo!**

 **3\. Tengo mucha flojera de escribir el otro capítulo. Es que prácticamente es escribir lo mismo que en la novela, pero con mis propias palabras y más resumido. A veces me gustaría saltarme esas cosas, tal y como lo hice en los primeros seis capítulos. Sin embargo… no, no sé el motivo por el que no me salto todo eso, pero siento que debo hacer una adaptación completa xD**

 **4\. Bueno, esta semana estoy hasta el tope con responsabilidades, así que no esperen un capítulo pronto. En especial por lo del punto anterior. No obstante, si este viernes termino con un buen humor, entonces no se sorprenden si revisan mi perfil el sábado y ven el capítulo 30 con sus diez mil palabras a espera de ser terminado y publicado.**

 **5\. En verdad no lo tenía planeado, simplemente pasó. Es que estaba ahí tranquilamente escribiendo y pensé: "¿Aztor no ha estado bebiendo demasiado últimamente?". Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Lo juro, es algo que escapó de mi control. xD**

 **6\. Por puro ocio escribí un capítulo no canon de esta historia en la que los personajes del fanfic se cruzan con los de la novela ligera y… pues, bueno… Si acabo eso y quedo satisfecho con el resultado, entonces lo publicaré como "Ideas descartadas 02". Sí… se conocerán las contrapartes y… pasarán cosas y eso.**

 **7\. Sí, sé que en un futuro Aztor tendrá que volver al hogar de Louise. Ahí especificaré el estado en el que quedó el castillo. Sólo diré que le va a costar y le golpearé en un lugar donde le dolerá mucho.**

 **8\. Escribí en un archivo aparte todo lo que tengo en la cabeza sobre el mundo de Aztor. En verdad estuvo divertido escribir eso. Realmente no creí que la vaga, pero concisa idea que tenía al inicio pudiera expandirse tanto.**

 **9\. Ya estoy planeando más cosas para mostrar los cruces que han tenido Halkeginia y el mundo de Aztor. De hecho, tengo ya en mente la consecuencia que dio el primer cruce entre ambos mundos. Cuando tenga tiempo avanzaré más con la novela para así saber qué decido.**

 **10\. Listo, la historia llegó a las doscientas mil palabras. Quería mencionar eso también. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	30. Preludio bélico (Volumen 6)

**Si ya leíste las novelas ligeras, creo que no habrá problema alguno si te saltas este capítulo. Lo resumí bastante y agregué un par de recuerdos en la última parte, pero no es realmente relevante. Las respuestas a las review que dejaron estarán en el siguiente capítulo. En conclusión, puedes avanzar si así lo deseas.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

El ejército de Tristain se componía de tres ramas. Estaba el Ejército Real, el Ejército Nacional y la Armada del Cielo. Los estudiantes como Guiche eran asignados a la primera o tercera rama

El Ejército Real, que estaba directamente bajo el mando de la reina. Los generales y oficiales eran nobles pertenecientes a la monarquía, ellos, además, dirigían a sus propios mercenarios a los cuales pagaban con su dinero.

El Ejército Nacional estaba compuesto de la gente que vivía en los territorios de los grandes nobles. Los nobles que habían recibido tierras del rey estaban obligados a seguir su promesa de lealtad y organizar un ejército. Esto fue lo que el Cardenal le pidió al padre de Louise.

Por último, la Armada del Cielo. Dicha rama operaba las naves que flotaban en el cielo o el mar. A diferencia de las dos ramas anteriores, en la Armada del Cielo se tenía a la experiencia y la formación por encima del nombre.

Guiche había sido asignado como oficial de reserva en el Ejército Real. Él llegó a las instalaciones de entrenamiento un día después de que Louise y yo arribáramos a la mansión de la familia Valliere. Con su carta de presentación, Guiche caminó alrededor de las instalaciones para encontrar el grupo al que había sido asignado, el Batallón Independiente de Vineuil, del cual el estudiante nunca había oído hablar.

Luego de estar un buen tiempo buscando al batallón, Guiche se acercó a un oficial para preguntarle por su ubicación.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Batallón Independiente De Vineuil?

El oficial empezó, entonces, a sermonear a Guiche acerca de cómo debería recordar la ubicación de su grupo desde el primer día.

— Me uniré a partir de hoy.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el hombre miró a Guiche de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Un oficial estudiante?

— ¡Sí! ¡Estás en lo correcto!

Guiche hizo el saludo militar que le enseñaron. Sin embargo, su cabeza fue golpeada.

— Escucha, estudiante, en el campo de batalla, incluso si no sabes dónde está tu batallón, nadie te lo dirá.

Luego de decirle eso, el oficial le señaló a Guiche el lugar de su batallón. Estaba al lado de una posada que había sido montada. Cuando el estudiante se acercó, vio como los soldados estabas apoyados en la pared de la posada, mirando al cielo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Incluso notó que algunos estaban borrachos. Guiche miró a los soldados con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran ancianos y gente sin ninguna motivación.

 _No me digas que este es…_

Guiche se acercó a uno de los tantos hombres que estaban ahí para hacer una consulta.

— O-Oye, soldado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Respondió un viejo mercenario.

— ¿Es este el Batallón Independiente De Vineuil?

— Sí.

Guiche se quedó petrificado. El esperaba que su primera campaña fuera gloriosa. Sin embargo, ese sueño pareció hacerse trizas luego de que escuchó la respuesta que le dieron. El grupo en el que estaba constaba de hombres viejos o soldados delincuentes. En otras palabras, un batallón formado sólo para aumentar el número de tropas. El nombre independiente seguramente era porque ningún comandante de regimiento quería hacerse cargo del grupo.

— ¿Y dónde está el comandante del batallón?

El mercenario apuntó a una sección de la esquina. Un viejo de pelo blanco estaba ahí. Al lado de él estaba había un joven y gordo noble llevando una placa de oficial de personal. Parece que esa esquina era el "Cuartel general del batallón".

 _¿Ese es el comandante del batallón?_ Pensó Guiche.

Por su apariencia, parecía que el corazón del anciano dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

 _Realmente tengo bajas expectativas de este grupo._

El estudiante se deprimía más con cada minuto que pasaba. Sin embargo, debía acercarse de todos modos a dar su saludo.

— ¡Oficial de Reserva Guiche de Gramont, presentándose para asumir mi puesto!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Parecía que el comandante no oía bien. Guiche se acercó para que así se le pudiera escuchar más claramente,

— ¡Soy Guiche de Gramont! Se me ha asignado a este batallón como oficial de reserva. Quiero recibir mi aprobación.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Es hora de comer! ¡No se puede luchar con el estómago vacío!

El estudiante se dio por vencido y asintió. Entonces, el oficial de personal se acercó al oído del comandante y le susurró algo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Asignación?! ¡Entonces debiste habérmelo dicho!

 _Pero si eso fue lo que dije._

— ¡A-Alineación! — Gritó el comandante.

El batallón se levantó y, torpemente, se reunieron frente al anciano.

— ¡P-Presentando al nuevo comandante de la compañía!

 _¿Huh? ¿Comandante?_

— Asignado a nuestro glorioso Batallón de Infantería de Mosqueteros Independiente De Vineuil… ¡Nombre!

— ¡Guiche de Gramont!

— ¡Yo asigno a la Segunda Compañía a Grandel! ¡Desde este momento, la Segunda Compañía será llamada como La Compañía de Grandel! ¡Saluden al comandante de la compañía!

Lentamente, los soldados hicieron el saludo militar.

 _Oye, el nombre está mal. No, más importante que eso, ¡¿comandante de la compañía?! ¡Eso es imposible!_

— ¡E-Espere, soy sólo un oficial estudiante! ¡No puedo ser el comandante de toda una compañía! ¡Al menos no tan pronto!

Con ese cargo, Guiche tendría bajo su mando a al menos un centenar de personas. Él estaba seguro que él no podría con algo así. Sin embargo, el comandante del batallón puso su mano sobre el hombro de Guiche.

— El anterior comandante desertó esta mañana y estábamos buscando a uno nuevo.

 _¿Desertó? ¿Qué clase de batallón es este?_

— Pero hay más oficiales de alto rango, ¿no?

— Además de mí, el oficial del personal y los demás comandantes de las otras compañías, no hay ningún noble en este batallón. Por eso eres el único oficial disponible. Bienvenido, comandante de la compañía.

Guiche había escuchado que faltaban oficiales en el Ejército Real, pero nunca imaginó que la situación fuese tan grave. El rostro del joven estudiante empezó a ponerse pálida.

El Batallón de Infantería de Mosqueteros Independiente De Vineuil era un cuerpo de armas de fuego con unas trescientas cincuenta personas. Se dividía en tres compañías. Dos eran de armas de fuego y la restante era de lanzas cortas que estaba de guardia. Una de esas compañías de armas de fuego se le fue confiada a Guiche poco después de que éste asumió su nuevo cargo. Incluso aunque fuese un cuerpo de armas de fuego, el equipo constaba sólo de arcabuces antiguos. Los modelos más nuevos, mosquetes, no se podían encontrar en ninguna parte.

A Guiche le hubiera gustado que le dijesen con anticipación a que grupo se le asignaría. Mientras él se preocupaba, un hombre de mediana edad con un aspecto elegante se le acercó. Dicho hombre caraba un arcabuz de cañón acortado.

— Saludos, comandante de la compañía.

— I-Igualmente, ¿y tú eres?

— Nicolas, un sargento de esta compañía. Yo actuaré como su asistente.

Por su apariencia, Nicolas parecía alguien que había estado en el ejército por mucho tiempo. La realidad era que sería el asistente de Guiche sólo en nombre, pues Nicolas sería quien realmente dirigiría la compañía.

Otro mercenario de edad avanzada que le acercó a Guiche para poder murmurarle algo.

— Forzado a ser el comandante de la compañía tan sólo después de haber llegado. Por tu apariencia, pareces ser un estudiante.

Guiche asintió.

— Bueno, yo y mis compañeros nos ocuparemos de la compañía. Como comandante sólo deberá resolver otros asuntos.

El que alguien tan experimentado le dijera eso hizo sentir al estudiante más aliviado con la situación.

De pronto, una trompeta se pudo escuchar a los lejos. Los comandantes de las compañías comenzaron a elevar sus voces para así acomodar a sus tropas, para que de ese modo pudieran escuchar las órdenes del General Olivier De Poitiers.

 **…**

En ese mismo momento, en el puerto de La Rochelle, lugar donde se encontraban las fuerzas aéreas, Malicorne se encontraba esperando para así poder subir al borde de un buque de guerra como cadete militar. Él tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. La vista de tantos buques de guerra era un espectáculo impresionante para el joven mago.

De pronto, mientras Malicorne miraba a las naves, alguien chocó contra él y provocó que cayera al suelo. El cadete giró su cabeza para ver quien había impactado contra él y gran fue su sorpresa al notar que había sido un plebeyo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, plebeyo!

El plebeyo, al darse cuenta que Malicorne era sólo un cadete, no tardó en responderle.

— Oye, chico, este lugar es diferente al lugar del que vienes. Te enseñaré el orden en las fuerzas aéreas, así que abre bien esos rechonchos oídos que tienes.

— ¿Eh?

Malicorne había quedado pasmado por la forma en que se le dirigió el hombre.

— Primero es el capitán, quien la persona superior en el barco. Después, es el Oficial segundo. Luego de él, están el Oficial de viaje, de vela, de artillería y otros más. Aquí, incluso los plebeyos pueden llegar a ser oficiales con el suficiente esfuerzo.

Malicorne abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Había escuchado rumores, pero no creyó que, ciertamente, un plebeyo pudiera ser superior a un noble dentro de las fuerzas aéreas.

— A continuación tenemos a los suboficiales y finalmente, están los cadetes militares. En un barco, ustedes no son más que inútil gusanos, así que recuerda eso.

Malicorne se levantó y se puso firme para dar un saludo.

— E-Entendido.

— Bien, ahora te daré un poco de agallas. Aprieta tus dientes.

El joven noble no puedo hacer nada antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada en la carta.

— ¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Un cadete será regañado si lo encuentras paseando por aquí!

Malicorne no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr. No tardó mucho en encontrar el buque al que había sido asignado, el Redoutable. Cuarenta y ocho puertas para cañones y, setenta metros de longitud. Era una nave nueva que había sido terminaba hace un mes. Él empezó a subir por la rampa, hasta que un oficial en la entrada lo detuvo.

— ¡Tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Asustado, Malicorne saludó.

— ¡Cadete militar Malicorne de Grandple! ¡Presentándose en su nuevo puesto hoy!

— Soy el Teniente Moranju.

El teniente se trataba de un oficial noble que vestía un manto. Controlaba el embarque de los soldados en la entrada de la nave. Malicorne, al ver que era un noble, se sintió aliviado.

 _Supongo que después de todo, no hay muchos plebeyos que sean oficiales._

Tras examinar el gordo cuerpo de Malicorne de arriba a abajo, el teniente le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Sólo ese es tu equipaje?

Malicorne levantó la bolsa que llevaba colgando de su mano.

— Sí.

El teniente frunció el ceño por la respuesta de estudiante. Después de pensarlo un momento, Malicorne se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

— ¡Sí, señor! — Gritó a la vez que hizo un saludo.

— No hay necesidad de ser tan rígido en las fuerzas aéreas ¡Muchacho! — Dijo un chico que se acercó a ellos para después saludar.

— Él se encarga de los cadetes. Si hay algo que no entiendes, pregúntale. — Mencionó el teniente. — Dirígelo a la habitación de aprendices a oficial.

La última parte fue destinada al chico que acababa de llegar.

— Yo llevaré tu bolsa, cadete. ¡Ah, mi nombre es Julian!

Malicorne le entregó su bolsa. El chico era más joven que él. Un muchacho de pelo negro que tendría alrededor de catorce o quince años.

— Cadete, ¿de dónde vienes?

— La Academia de Magia de Tristain.

Cuando Malicorne respondió eso, al chico se le iluminó su cara.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Mi hermana mayor, Siesta, está trabajando allí. ¿De casualidad la conoces?

Malicorne sacudió la cabeza. Había muchos sirvientes en la academia y él, si bien recordaba sus rostros, no se acordaba de sus nombres.

— Sí, tiene sentido. No hay manera de que un noble recuerde todos y cada uno de los nombres de los sirvientes.

Después de enseñarle a Malicorne la sala de aprendices a oficial, Julian se fue corriendo, pues tenía muchas otras labores que hacer. En la sala de aprendices a oficial había otros tres cadetes como Malicorne. De los cuales, uno de era un estudiante de la Academia de Magia. Ya que era de una clase superior, Malicorne inclinó la cabeza. Era un sujeto atractivo, con cejas gruesas y una sonrisa cordial.

— Soy Styx, ¿y tú eres?

— Malicorne.

Tras decir eso, Styx le preguntó si estaba en la misma clase que Kirche. Malicorne asintió con su cabeza.

— En el pasado me llevaba bien con ella. — Dijo Styx avergonzado.

Mirando más de cerca, Malicorne notó que él tenía rastros de quemaduras en la frente. Por ello se preguntó por el tipo de relación que habría entre ellos. Sin embargo, no indagó, pues Styx era de una clase superior y no quería hacer una pregunta que resultara demasiado personal. Styx estaba firmemente sentado en su silla.

— Entonces, escuchen todos.

Malicorne había llegado justo en el momento en el que se estaba realizando una reunión. Los otros tres cadetes, los cuales tenían rostros bastante delgados, se susurraron los unos a los otros. Unos segundos después, uno de ellos le ofreció su silla a Malicorne, quien no tardó en sentarse. Styx miró fijamente al cadete más reciente.

— Tendremos que explicarte todo al recién llegado, al parecer. Malicorne, este busque está llevando un terrible explosivo.

— ¿Explosivo? — Preguntó él para después tragar saliva.

— Correcto.

— ¿Es un nuevo tipo de arma o algo así?

— No es nada de eso. — Murmuró Styx.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Un humano.

— ¿Un humano?

— Sí. — Dijo Styx, quien frunció el ceño. — Tenemos a un enemigo a bordo de este barco.

— ¿Significa que hay un traidor aquí? — Preguntó Malicorne, quien levantó su voz sin pensar.

Los demás cadetes se le acercaron de inmediato para hacer que baje la voz.

— Esa persona aún no nos ha traicionado, pero la posibilidad de que lo haga no es baja. Hay un buen número de altos oficiales que también piensa de esa manera.

— ¿Y quién es esa persona?

Styx miró al resto de cadetes.

— Entonces, ¿le mostramos a nuestro nuevo compañero a esa rata?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

— De acuerdo.

 **…**

El capitán estaba caminando por la popa mientras conversaba con un oficial noble. Al ver al capitán, Malicorne se puso nervioso, pues, además de tener una fuerte presencia, seguro pertenecía a la élite. El explosivo al cual se referían Styx y los demás cadetes era el noble que conversaba con ese capitán.

— Podría hacer que el buque se hunda. Nunca se está seguro navegando entre las nubes.

El hombre hablaba con un acento de Albion, cosa que Malicorne terminó notando. Styx se acercó más al joven estudiante para susurrarle algo al oído.

— Su nombre es Henry Bowood. No dudo que ya te diste cuenta que es de Albion.

— ¿Por qué alguien del país enemigo está a bordo?

— Escuchaste acerca de esa nave, ¿verdad? Me refiero al Lexington.

— ¿Hablas de ese enorme buque de guerra que fue hundido por la luz milagrosa?

— Así es. Ese hombre era el capitán de dicho buque.

— ¿Qué?

— Nuestro ejército usa a varios oficiales de la fuerza aérea de Albion que fueron capturados como prisioneros de guerra. La idea es que ayuden a nuestras fuerzas a navegar alrededor del espacio aéreo de Albion. Para serte sincero, no veo posible confiar en esas personas.

— Exacto. ¿Cómo podemos sentirnos seguros al estar en el mismo buque que un antiguo enemigo?

— Aunque uno piense así, las fuerzas aéreas han decidido utilizarlos. En otras palabras, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento, el capitán vio a los cadetes.

— Chicos, vengan aquí y presenten sus saludos. Éste es el Señor Bowood. Él está aquí como un oficial instructor. Señor, estos son los jóvenes de mi flota.

Bowood sonrió. Malicorne sentía rabia dentro de sí, pues pensaba en Bowood como un enemigo. Veía mal el buscar ayuda de un enemigo. Creía que eso se vio motivado por no tener confianza alguna en los propios marineros de las fuerzas aliadas. El resto del grupo que también compartía ese pensamiento no se movió. No querían agachar sus cabezas ante Bowood.

— Verán, muchachos, el señor Bowood formaba parte del país enemigo, pero ahora él está de parte de nuestro ejército. No sólo eso, sino que también es de un noble linaje. No voy a dejarlos ir sin saludar apropiadamente. — Dijo el capitán luego de cambiar su expresión.

Al ser ordenado por el capitán de esa manera, los cadetes saludaron con impotencia. Bowood devolvió el saludo y se fue de la cubierta principal. El capitán lo siguió de inmediato. Una vez se perdieron de vista, Styx le susurró a Malicorne y los demás.

— Tengo un plan con el que nos encargaremos de ese tipo.

— ¿Qué tipo de plan?

— El interior del buque será un caos durante la batalla, ¿verdad?

— Probablemente. — Respondió Malicorne.

— ¿Y no es cierto que los buques enemigos dispararán varias balas en nuestra dirección?

Todo el grupo sintió tensión por las palabras de Styx. Lo que él sugería era dispararle a Bowood durante al frenesí del combate.

 **…**

D'Angleterre. Situados frente al mar del suroeste, los asentamientos de ese lugar, según se cuenta, fueron construidos por inmigrantes de Albion. Dichas zonas siempre fueron problemáticas para los reyes de Tristain, pues presentaban una cultura de independencia. En cada evento ocurrido, ellos se oponían al gobierno central.

Hace unos cien años, cuando un líder del país religioso, Romalia, comenzó a difundir su religión, varias personas de la mencionada región se unieron a ese evento. Si bien eso levantó las sospechas del rey vigente de Tristain, la gente de la región siguió con su estilo de vida despreocupado, pues al aceptar cualquier término solicitado por el gobierno, ninguna represión ocurrió.

Unos veinte años atrás, las personas de esa zona, además de forzar al gobierno de Tristain para una independización, levantaron un templo para su nueva religión. Romalia vio eso con malos ojos. Al final, Tristain fue presionado a que enviaran un ejército para reprimirlos. Eso fue lo que quedó registrado sobre el incidente.

El día que ocurrió esa represión, Agnes tenía sólo tres años. Sus recuerdos sobre aquel día estaban fragmentados, pero seguían frescos y fuertes. La Agnes de tres años estaba recogiendo conchas marinas en la costa. Fue entonces que encontró algo que resaltaba entre todas las conchas del lugar. Era un anillo con un gran rubí, precioso como el fuego. Dicho anillo se había resbalado del dedo de una joven mujer que había llegado hasta ahí por la marea. Agnes sintió miedo, pero extendió igualmente su mano para tocar el rubí. En ese instante, la mujer abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?

— D-D'Angleterre.

Después de que Agnes le respondiera, la joven mujer, satisfecha con la respuesta, asintió. Sin perder tiempo, Agnes corrió para informarles a los adultos de lo sucedido. La mujer estaba al borde de la muerte, pero bajo los cuidados de la aldea, se las arregló para sobrevivir. El nombre de la mujer era Vittoria. A pesar de ser una noble, ella fue perseguida por Romalia cuando se hizo miembro de la nueva religión. Sin embargo, Vittoria logró escapar. Un mes después de ello, un escuadrón de Tristain llegó al lugar. Ellos quemaron la aldea indiscriminadamente. Adultos, niños, la casa donde Agnes nació y creció, todo fue consumido por las llamas. Agnes corrió y, finalmente, llegó a la casa donde Vittoria se escondía. La mujer ocultó a Agnes bajo una manta. Poco después, un grupo de hombres llegó al lugar.

— ¡La mujer de Romalia está aquí!

Ese gritó provocó terror en Agnes. A continuación, se pudo escuchar una voz que estaba recitando un hechizo. Unos segundos después, Vittoria, quien había ocultado a Agnes bajo la cama, fue envuelta por el fuego.

La conciencia de Agnes se iba perdiendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, ella logró notar que cierta persona, a pesar de estarse quemando viva, estaba usando magia de Agua en Agnes para aumentar su resistencia al fuego. Los recuerdos de Agnes terminaron ahí de forma temporal. La siguiente escena que se presentó ante sus ojos fue el cuello de un hombre. Un cuello con marcas causadas por quemaduras. Agnes estaba siendo cargada a cuestas por ese hombre. Al notar que el sujeto tenía una varita en su mano, ella dedujo de inmediato que era un mago y que había sido uno de los hombres que había utilizado magia de Fuego para quemar la aldea. No pasó mucho para que Agnes perdiera su conciencia nuevamente. Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en la orilla, envuelta en una manta. El pueblo seguía ardiendo en las enormes llamas. Agnes miró las llamas sin vacilación alguna. Ella fue la única sobreviviente.

Habían pasado veinte años desde aquel día. Sin embargo, incluso así, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, las mismas llamas que causaron la muerte de su familia y de su salvadora aparecían frente a Agnes. Y tras esas llamas, estaba la figura de un hombre. Al crecer, Agnes descubrió que ese incidente formó parte de lo que en Romalia se convirtió en la "Caza a la Nueva Religión". El disparador de aquel incidente fue la llegada de Vittoria, quien se había escapado de Romalia y la cual, supuestamente, estaba siendo protegida por la aldea. Al investigar más, Agnes se enteró que todo fue con la excusa de erradicar una enfermedad contagiosa. Desde ese momento hubo un cambio en la religión en Romalia y la "Caza a la Nueva Religión" se detuvo. No obstante, la herida en el corazón de la caballera no había sanado. Incluso luego de haber puesto fin a la vida de Richmond, su venganza no había terminado. Dicha venganza no estaría completa hasta que Agnes acabara con todas las personas que habían provocado que D'Angleterre se convirtiese en cenizas.

 **…**

La biblioteca del Ejército Real estaba situada en una esquina de la parte este del Palacio de Tristain. Incluso dentro del Ejército Real, sólo a unas pocas personas de alto rango se les permitía entrar a ese lugar. Se podía decir que el duro trabajo de Agnes durante tantos años le había dado el justo derecho de entrar a sitios como ese.

El Cuerpo de Mosqueteros que era liderado por Agnes era uno de los pocos escuadrones de defensa que no participaban en invasión a Albion. En una guerra como esa, en la cual todas las fuerzas del país estaban inmersas, el escuadrón tenía la obligación de participar. Sin embargo, había alguien que lo había evitado, el General De Poitiers, quien no tenía una buena opinión del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros.

La posición de líder de una de las guardias imperiales era equivalente al de Comandante general en una guerra. Por ello, si el Cuerpo de Mosqueteros llegaba a participar, ellos recibirían parte del crédito en una victoria. A De Poitiers, el cual aspiraba a ser Mariscal, no le gustaba esa idea y se negó a dejarlo participar. Además de ello, también le restó importancia al impacto que podría tener ese escuadrón, pues los había menospreciado por no ser magos. De Poitiers obviamente no basó su petición de excluir al Cuerpo de Mosqueteros en lo anterior, sino que lo justificó con que ellos debían quedarse para proteger a Henrietta ante cualquier eventualidad.

A Agnes no le importó todo ello, ya que no tenía interés en lo que sucedía en Albion. La caballera tenía su mente inmersa en la biblioteca del Ejército Real. Biblioteca en la cual finalmente encontró un documento que tanto buscaba. En la portada de dicho documento estaban escritas las palabras "Grupo Experimental de Investigación Mágica". El grupo mencionado constaba solamente de treinta personas y era el mismo grupo que destruyó el pueblo de Agnes. Ella revisó cada una de las páginas, en las cuales estaban grabadas los nombres de los integrantes del grupo, algunos de ellos muertos para molestia de Agnes. Sin embargo, ese enojo no se comparó al que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que había una página faltante, la página donde debía estar la información del líder del grupo.

El cuerpo de Agnes comenzó a temblar, pues sabía que no podría averiguar más acerca del hombre que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

 **…**

— Ya pasaron quince minutos de la hora acordada. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se esperaba que gente tan impuntual pueda realizar una operación tan delicada?

Wardes y Fouquet se encontraban en la cubierta de un destructor, esperando impacientemente.

— Menvil es muy conocido entre los mercenarios. Se rumorea que es cruel, astuto y muy poderoso. — Le contestó Wardes a Fouquet.

— No me importa. Es difícil tener una buena impresión de alguien que llega tarde.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban, lograron ver a Menvil y a sus hombres finalmente llegar. Mediante una escalera que fue arrojada desde la cubierta, el grupo de hombres liderados por Menvil subió a esta. El escuadrón olía tenía un indistinguible olor a carne quemada.

— Ustedes, ¿qué quemaron antes de venir aquí?

— Solamente unos veinte trolls. — Contestó Menvil.

El mercenario habló como si no hubiera sido gran cosa el encuentro que tuvieron antes de llegar hasta el buque. Al escuchar ese tono de indiferencia, el rostro de Fouquet se volvió pálido.

Con ya todos reunidos, empezaron a discutir los detalles de la operación que ejecutarían. El objetivo de dicha operación era ocupar la Academia de Magia de Tristain. Cromwell tenía planeado usar a los estudiantes como rehenes para así poder negociar con los dos países que se habían aliado.

— Aunque sean sólo un grupo de niños, siguen siendo magos. ¿Este grupo será suficiente?

Fouquet, que había utilizado un gran golem para atacar a la academia en el pasado, había mostrado su descontento con esta operación.

— No habrá problema. Casi todos los profesores y los alumnos varones están participando en la invasión. No debería haber más personas que las alumnas. — Dijo Wardes.

— ¿En serio?

— Es tal como mencionó el vizconde. En verdad que los nobles no son más que un montón de tipos problemáticos.

— ¿Tú también fuiste originalmente un noble?

— Básicamente todos los magos son o han sido nobles, señorita Mathilda.

Al escuchar su antiguo nombre de noble, Fouquet se sonrojó.

— Oh, ¿soy famosa?

— ¿Por qué renunciar a tu identidad como noble?

— Fue hace tanto que he olvidado la razón. — Respondió Fouquet tristemente.

Menvil a su vez sonrió

— Yo lo recuerdo muy claramente.

Fouquet puso una sonrisa indiferente. El número de magos que habían abandonado el título de nobles no eran pocos. Sin embargo, el fin de todas esas personas era básicamente el mismo. Podrían convertirse en delincuentes como Fouquet o convertirse en mercenarios como Menvil. Además, la mayoría terminaba lamentando su decisión hasta el final de sus días. En cuanto a Fouquet, aunque sin duda no lo admitiría, tenía algunos sueños poco realistas de vez en cuando también. Aunque ella sabía que era imposible, ella no podía evitar soñar a veces como si fuese posible volver a ser una noble. Menvil, por otro lado, parecía ser del tipo que no estaba destinado a ese tipo de pesar. Parecía totalmente satisfecho con la elección que él hizo.

— Parece que te gusta mucho como eres.

Al escuchar las palabras de Fouquet, Menvil rio.

— Para mí, mi trabajo actual es el mejor que podría tener.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque puedo quemar personas con el contenido de mi corazón.

— ¿Odias a las personas?

— ¿Cómo podría? A mí me gustan las personas, pero precisamente porque me gustan, las quemo. Ese olor creado por mi propio fuego… Sólo ese olor puede emocionarme.

Fouquet se sintió disgustada por las palabras de Menvil.

— Me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía veinte años. En ese entonces estaba en cierto escuadrón perteneciente a Tristain.

Menvil comenzó a hablar de sus eventos pasados.

— Fue hace veinte años. Yo era un oficial militar que acababa de cumplir veinte años de edad, y estaba asignado a un equipo llamado Grupo Experimental de Investigación Mágica. El jefe de la brigada era un hombre de casi la misma edad que yo. El grupo fue creado por un grupo de nobles de clase baja. Nuestras tareas solían consistir de capturar ladrones, la investigación de cómo el atacar con magia afecta el cuerpo humano, y la investigación sobre cuánto daño se hace cuando se usa la magia en la zona de batalla. Nuestras operaciones requerían la eliminación de las pandillas que causaban disturbios o la supresión de los nobles en las zonas rurales. Fuimos la fuerza de combate que siempre se enviaba en primer lugar. Déjame decirte que el líder de ese grupo era muy fuerte.

— ¿Líder? — Preguntó Fouquet.

— Así es. Como mencioné hace un momento, él, a pesar de tener sólo poco más de veinte años, tenía muchísimo coraje. Siempre tenía una mirada indiferente cuando miraba al enemigo hasta la muerte. Él siempre me dejaba completamente impresionado. Sin embargo, hubo una operación en particular en la que estuve totalmente hipnotizado por ese líder. En la costa occidental de Tristain, había una zona llamada D'Angleterre. Se trataba de un pueblo pobre, con nada en particular. Era un pueblo solitario y sin vida. Recibimos una orden diciendo que había una plaga allí y que la situación a la que había llegado estaba fuera de control, por lo que teníamos que quemar y destruir la aldea. Esa orden vino de lo más alto, así que salimos a toda prisa para ejecutarla. Nuestro líder fue el mejor. Incluso si eran mujeres o niños, él no vaciló en ningún momento. Manipuló las llamas como un tornado, y en un momento, el pueblo se convirtió en un mar de fuego. Como era de noche, el mar reflejaba la luz del fuego, era realmente hermoso. Cabe mencionar que la aldea no tenía ningún rastro de peste que nos mencionaron.

— Entonces, ¿por qué quemar toda una aldea?

— Debido a la "Caza a la Nueva Religión.

— ¿La Caza a la Nueva Religión?

— Fue debido a una presión proveniente de Romalia. El pueblo escondía una mujer que era miembro de "La Nueva Religión" y que había escapado de Romalia. Para empeorar las cosas, toda la zona estaba llena de miembros de esa religión. Lo de la plaga fue sólo una excusa.

Wardes escuchaba esto con indiferencia. Fouquet, por otro lado, miraba fijamente a Menvil, sin esconder la tristeza de su corazón a todos.

— Cuando la misión de represión en D'Angleterre se había completado, yo estaba totalmente hipnotizado por ese líder. Cuando me di cuenta de que yo realmente quería ser igual que él, apunté hacia su espalda y agité mi varita.

— ¿Por qué alguien atacaría a una persona que admira?

— Ni yo mismo me entiendo. Quizás sólo quería comprobar si esa persona era realmente digna de ser admirada por mí. Si perdiese contra mí, entonces él no sería digno.

— Y, ¿qué pasó entonces?

Menvil señaló a la parte de su rostro que había sido quemada a la vez que sonrió con malicia.

— Éste fue el resultado. Ese tipo era realmente alguien más. Me venció como si no fuera nada. Luego de ello, escapé de inmediato. Después de todo, alcé mi varita y ataqué al líder, por lo que no podía permanecer en el escuadrón.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Luego las cosas se convirtieron en mi situación actual. Al principio pensé que si me convertía en un mercenario, un día tal vez podría encontrar a ese líder. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan bien como esperaba. No estoy seguro de si alguien ya lo mató o si se retiró. No he oído nada con respecto a él desde el día que recibí esta cicatriz de quemadura en mi cara. Realmente es una lástima, pues ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era entonces. Puedo crear una llama mucho más caliente, más caliente que la de cualquier otro mago.

Menvil rio fuertemente.

— Ah… realmente espero poder ver a ese tipo una vez más. Quiero verlo y darle las gracias. No siento remordimientos de nada. Ya sea de renunciar a mi título de noble o de convertirme en un asesino psicópata, no lamento nada. Pero no he sido capaz de darle las gracias al líder. Ésta es la única cosa que lamento hasta ahora. Quiero verlo, realmente quiero verlo. Esta cicatriz grita lo mismo cada noche.

Menvil, como si enloqueciese, continúo su demente risa durante mucho más tiempo.

 **…**

— Es como si ellos fuesen semillas arrastradas por el viento. — Dijo el Cardenal Mazarino.

Fin de año, primera semana de la Luna de Wynn, día de la semana del hombre que quedó impreso en la historia de Halkeginia.

Era el día siguiente del Vacío. Las dos lunas que están en el cielo se sobreponían. Durante este día, cuando el continente de Albión estaba en su punto más cercano a Halkeginia, una gran flota de Tristain y Germania, la cual transportaba sesenta mil soldados, zarpó de La Rochelle con dirección a Albion. Juntas, Tristain y Germania tenían quinientos buques, de los cuales sólo sesenta eran acorazados, mientras que el resto llevaban a los soldados y los suministros.

La Reina Henrietta y el Cardenal Mazarino se encontraban en el puerto de La Rochelle de pie, en la parte superior del muelle del árbol Yggdrasil, mirando la flota. Tantos buques elevándose hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo seguramente era un espectáculo increíble.

— Semillas que repintarán el continente.

— No hay semilla que pueda repintar un país blanco a azul.

La bandera de la Familia Real de Tristain era un lirio blanco sobre un fondo azul.

— Es posible que seamos derrotados. — Murmuró Mazarino.

— No tengo la intención de ser derrotada. El General De Poitiers es un gran comandante, audaz y prudente. Él tendrá éxito. — Dijo Henrietta.

Ella sabía que llamarle a De Poitiers un gran comandante era un poco exagerado, pero no había muchos otros generales con más talento que él. Los nombres de aquellos que lo superaban estaban escritos en los libros de historia.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué tenemos que luchar? — Murmuró Mazarino con una voz apenas audible.

— ¿Por qué preguntas una cosa así?

— Podríamos simplemente haber bloqueado Albión para hacerlos morir de hambre. Con una cuidadosa planificación, esa idea pudo haber tenido mucho éxito.

— Nosotros marcharemos. — Declaró Henrietta sin cambiar su expresión.

— El coraje no es necesario para resolver esto de una vez por todas. Aunque quizás digo eso sólo porque estoy envejeciendo.

Mazarino acarició su blanca barba.

— Si fuésemos a perder, ¿podríamos usar el Vacío en esta guerra, Su Majestad?

Ese era un asunto confidencial. Muy pocas personas sabían que Louise era una usuaria del Vacío. Henrietta, el Cardenal y unos muy selectos generales reales.

— Yo debería ser quemada. Con gusto me quemaría como castigo por mis pecados. — Murmuró la reina mientras miraba hacia la nada.

— Cálmese. Su Majestad no estará sola. Mis viejos huesos son lo suficientemente buenos para asegurarme de ello.

Henrietta les confió el conocimiento del Vacío a los generales únicamente como carta de triunfo. Después de escuchar acerca del Vacío, el General De Poitiers ni siquiera trató de creer en ello. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era imposible. Es cierto que el Vacío se consideraba una leyenda y era casi imposible creer su existencia. No obstante, después de que Henrietta le recordara al general acerca del resultado en Tarbes, con mucho esfuerzo, De Poitiers terminó aceptando el asunto.

Con el legendario elemento del Vacío en su mente, el general redobló su coraje y le prometió a Henrietta una rápida victoria. La reina, con el fin de garantizar la victoria en la primera batalla, le dio permiso a De Poitiers para controlar el Vacío.

Henrietta suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

 _Esta guerra contra Albion no es nada más que un resentimiento personal contra ellos. La guerra es sólo un medio para calmar el odio que siento como una amante. ¿Cuántos seres humanos he enviado lejos a morir por esto? Incluso a mi mejor amiga. En una guerra así no hay victoria o derrota._ Pensó Henrietta.

 **…**

— Tú eres diferente. Ya demostraste que puedes liderar correctamente a Tristain. Habría que ser un necio para negarlo.

 **…**

 _A pesar de saber eso, declaré el patriotismo para alentar a las tropas. Eso, de ninguna forma, es liderar correctamente a Tristain._

Un hilo de sangre salió de los labios de Henrietta al mordérselos ella misma.

 **…**

— Dijiste que querías invadir a Albion, ¿verdad? Si vas a ponerte así por unas cuantas decenas de hombres, entonces lo mejor es que quites esa idea de tu cabeza. Van a ser miles los que mueran en esa invasión que estás planeando.

 **…**

 _Sin embargo, ya llegué demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás. Pagaré por mis pecados en el fuego del infierno, pero hasta entonces…_

— ¡Viva Tristain! — Gritó Henrietta.

Los sonidos de ovación para la Reina resonaron en el cielo. Los oficiales se pusieron firmes en sus puestos, saludaron a Henrietta, la cual los estaba mirando, y devolvieron el grito.

— ¡Viva Tristain! ¡Viva Henrietta!

Esos gritos, fueron acompañados con el coro de los sesenta mil hombres que recorrerían el cielo.

— ¡Viva Tristain! ¡Viva Henrietta!

 _Hasta entonces, seguiré adelante._

* * *

 **Bueno… también me reservaré todos los comentarios finales para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	31. Mis dudas (Volumen 6)

**Bien, ahora este sí es el capítulo que se puede leer. Quería publicar este y el número 30 a la vez, así como lo hice con el de "Ideas descartadas" para que tuvieran algo que leer luego de una actualización. El capítulo 30 es un resumen de eventos sucedidos en la novela (donde no están Aztor o Louise) de los cuales solamente uno mostró un cambio. No es necesario leerlo, así que se lo pueden saltar si ya conocen lo que pasó en las novelas. Aclarado eso, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Creo que esto es suficiente por hoy, ¿no te parece?

Tabitha siguió leyendo el libro que tenía entre manos.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que regresé a la academia junto con Louise. Realmente creí que algún familiar de Louise vendría a la academia en búsqueda de ella, pero al final nadie apareció. Mediante una carta, le hicimos saber a Henrietta que yo llevaría a Louise hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la flota y que ella se quedaría en la academia hasta entonces.

El mes había sido bastante productivo, pero también incómodo de cierta forma. Habiendo aceptado ya definitivamente que Louise iría a la guerra, la ansiedad hasta nuestra despedida volvió y se incrementó con el pasar de los días. La seguí para recuperar el báculo que se llevó Fouquet, volví por ella cuando estaba a la merced de Wardes, me convenció de ir a Tarbes y de alguna forma me vi envuelto en la pelea contra la reina de Tristain. Sería la primera vez que la dejaría realmente sola ante el peligro.

Cerré el libro que estaba sujetando, me levanté y comencé a estirarme, pues estuve sentado por al menos unas cuatro horas investigando junto con Tabitha. Prácticamente no había ninguna clase, así que podíamos dedicar mucho más tiempo a ello, además de darme algo más de tiempo cada día para pensar en alguna forma de invertir el efecto de un conjuro rúnico, aunque el progreso de eso seguía siendo nulo.

— Bien, por ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí. Me iré solamente por un día, así que no necesitas excederte tanto.

Tabitha ni siquiera volteó a mirarme, pues estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura. Di un pequeño suspiro y me paré frente a ella. Puse mi rostro a la altura del suyo y usé mi mano para bajar el libro que ella estaba sujetando.

— No te excedas mucho.

Al estar tan cerca, ella no tenía más remedio que mirarme directamente. Unos segundos después ella asintió. Solté el libro y ella lo volvió a elevar para poder leer. Me despedí de ella y salí de la habitación con dirección al laboratorio de Colbert. Él me había dicho que los arreglos que le estaba haciendo al aeroplano terminarían ese día.

Mientras iba de camino al laboratorio, vi a cierta persona recostaba en una de las bancas del jardín. Al pensar que todavía tenía tiempo, decidí acercarme a ella.

— ¿Durmiendo a esta hora del día? — Pregunté a la vez que puse mi rostro por encima del suyo.

La persona en cuestión abrió sus ojos.

— Ah, eres tú.

Montmorency dio un suspiro para después darse un impulso y sentarse.

La relación entre Montmorency y yo se desarrolló de una forma bastante peculiar. La única conexión entre nosotros era Guiche, pero eso fue todo lo que bastó. La indiferencia que podíamos llegar a mostrar ante problemas ajenos y la molestia que denotábamos cuando nos veíamos arrastrados a ellos nos hicieron congeniar bastante bien. De hecho, quitando el caso de Siesta con quien estuve en buenos términos desde un inicio, fue Montmorency la persona que me terminó agradando más rápido en el tiempo que llevaba en Halkeginia.

— No te estarás desvelando para hacer otra poción prohibida, ¿verdad?

— Si lo estuviera haciendo, serías la última persona a quien se lo diría.

— ¿Incluso preferirías decírselo al director antes que a mí? ¿Qué hice para que pienses de esa forma?

Montmorency abrió su boca para hablar.

— No, mejor no me respondas. En fin, si no es eso, entonces, ¿qué es?

Ella simplemente desvió su mirada y dio un nuevo suspiro.

— ¿Guiche?

Durante los primeros días ella parecía estar preocupada por él. Eso cambió desde la segunda semana, a partir de la cual Montmorency llegaba a recordarlo periódicamente. No obstante, no llegaba a admitir que efectivamente lo extrañaba.

— Es hoy. — Se limitó a decir ella.

En la mañana la flota había zarpado a Albión. Eso significaba que Guiche estaba en rumbo a la guerra. Era natural que Montmorency recordara al mago ese día en específico.

— Estará bien.

— Varias veces se ha esforzado de más para impresionar a los demás y eso no es algo que uno debería hacer en una guerra.

— Genial, ahora hiciste que me preocupe yo también. Gracias por eso.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y empecé a rascar mi cabello.

— Aunque todavía pienso que estará bien. Él no estará sólo y en teoría la alianza tiene una ventaja.

Mi respuesta no fue suficiente para tranquilizarla, ni a ella ni a mí.

Chaqueé mi lengua.

— En verdad sería más sencillo si todos se mantuvieran alejado de cosas tan peligrosas.

— Sería lo mejor, pero a veces el honor no nos permite hacerlo.

 _Pensar que incluso tú dirías eso._

— Me pregunto si algún día podré comprender por completo eso del honor de ustedes los nobles.

— ¿Qué en tu mundo no lucharías si tu país entrara en guerra?

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que le conté a Montmorency de mi procedencia. Después de contárselo a tanta gente, decidí ser menos reservado con el asunto, al menos con aquellos con los que llegaba a interactuar lo suficiente. Además, ella no era exactamente el tipo de persona que indagaría mucho en ello.

— Tantas personas que pudieron hacerme esa pregunta y resultas ser tú quien la hace.

Había sido bastante curioso que hasta ese punto nadie llegó a hacerme esa interrogante. En algunas ocasiones mencioné a algunas personas sobre el miedo que tendría de participar en una guerra, pero nunca negué o afirmé que podría involucrarme en una por un determinado caso. Mentiría si dijera que esa pregunta nunca pasó por mi cabeza varias veces, en especial durante el último mes. Fue por eso que no demoré mucho en responderle a Montmorency.

— ¿Lucharías?

— En ciertos escenarios, sí, lucharía.

Ella me miró por unos instantes. Algo no le convenció de mi respuesta.

— Es difícil creerte cuando estás temblando.

Me reí ligeramente para después mirar al cielo.

— Temblaría mientras me entrenan para pelear. Temblaría mientras marchamos a una batalla. Temblaría mientras se da el combate. Y finalmente, temblaría si llego a salir vivo de todo ello. Bueno, con todo lo que he pasado en este mundo, quizás me controlaría mejor.

Le devolví la mirada a la maga.

— Aunque no es como que tenga que ir a la guerra si una se llega a dar. En mi mundo ya no importa si un mago se abstiene de participar, pero si las cosas fueran como hace cientos de años, entonces lo haría. Ustedes me caen bien, pero he vivido en mi mundo dieciocho años.

La relación que tenía con aquellos que conocía en mi mundo se había formado por varios años y era por eso que no debía ser algo a subestimar. Eso último que dije había dejado en claro el motivo por el cual llegaría a pelear. Algo como sacrificarme por mi país no era algo que podía pasar por mi mente. No obstante, si yo podía hacer la diferencia en una batalla en la cual estaba en juego la seguridad de alguien a quien le guardaba mucho aprecio como mis mejores amigos o padres, ir a pelear no sería tan sólo una posibilidad.

— Aunque cabe mencionar que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ha hecho que para bien o para mal les agarre afecto bastante rápido.

Si no fuera así, yo no hubiera estado como Montmorency. Ambos podíamos presentar una tendencia a querer evitar meternos en cosas problemáticas, pero eso no evitaba que pudiéramos preocuparnos.

— En fin, sólo nos queda esperar. Estoy seguro que hará lo posible por volver. Después de todo, hicimos cierta apuesta y conociéndolo, él querrá ganarla a como dé lugar.

Montmorency me miró con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

 _Ah… quizás no debí decir eso._

No era exactamente una apuesta, sino más bien un reto que le había propuesto a Guiche. Si él llegaba a recibir alguna condecoración en la guerra, entonces iríamos a la ciudad a celebrar y lo dejaría coquetear a sus anchas. Eso era algo que no podía contarle a la maga que estaba mi lado.

— No es importante. Bueno, creo que es momento de irme.

En un apuro, intenté alejarme lo más posible. No obstante, ella había sido lo suficientemente rápida para levantarse y sujetarme del hombro.

— ¿Qué apuesta? — Preguntó nuevamente a la vez que apretaba su agarre.

Tenía el presentimiento que Montmorency había deducido por mi tono de voz y por mi intento de escape que la apuesta era algo que no debí haberle mencionado.

 _Sí, sin duda no debí decir eso._

Montmorency me insistió durante varios minutos para que le contara sobre lo que había acordado con Guiche. Quizás algo más de tiempo y habría terminado cediendo, pero terminé cambiando el tema con éxito.

Cuando estaba dándome por vencido, recordé cierto asunto que tenía que conversar con la maga rubia. Tenía un favor que pedirle y le dije que le pagaría si podía hacerlo. La cantidad de dinero que le prometí fue considerable, pero este no era realmente importante para mí. Finalmente, aproveché que su mente se concentró en algo más para poder escapar y así dirigirme al laboratorio de Colbert.

 **…**

Usando el Fuego con mucha paciencia, Colbert había alcanzado el poder de usar el calor para generar movimiento. Sin embargo, mecanismos basados en el vapor que recién estaban surgiendo no eran suficiente para el profesor, quien quería llegar a algo como el motor del aeroplano. El mago tenía la esperanza de poder ensamblar algo parecido mediante el ensayo y error, pero no tardó mucho en comprender que sería imposible.

La tecnología metalúrgica de Halkeginia era primitiva. El hierro del motor no podía ser creado manualmente. De hecho, incluso un mago de clase cuadrado tendría enorme problemas al tratar de crear un material similar. Además, el motor requería partes específicas para funcionar y dichas partes no podían ser recreadas con la tecnología de Halkeginia. Cabe mencionar que tampoco podía reproducir las balas de aeroplano. Las balas de diferentes armas podían parecer iguales, pero cada una tenía detalles únicos que las terminaban haciendo incompatibles si se intercambiaban. Fue por eso que trabajó en una nueva arma para que el aeroplano no estuviera indefenso.

Durante los meses que estuvo analizando el aeroplano, él pudo descubrir grandes cosas, pero su curiosidad todavía no estaba saciada. Él quería seguir investigando más a futuro.

En ese momento, Colbert notó que estaba frente al aeroplano y decidió acerarse a mí.

— Ha llegado el día, ¿no es así?

Yo no necesité voltear para saber quién había hablado.

— Realmente me hubiera gustado que nunca hubiera llegado.

— Pienso igual. — Dijo Colbert a la vez que se paraba a mi lado.

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio.

— Irán directamente a la embarcación, ¿verdad? ¿Podrás aterrizar en el buque sin problemas?

El buque que se encontraba en la flota que había zarpado en dirección a Albion y en el que aterrizaría el aeroplano estaba especialmente construido para llevar a los dragones de viento. Su amplia cubierta era la única en la que sería posible aterrizar. El nombre de dicha nave era Varsenda.

— Eso espero y si no es así, me las arreglaré de una forma u otra. Siempre lo hago.

— Es una pena que por toda esta precipitación no haya tenido tiempo de explicarte cómo funciona la nueva arma.

— Mi culpa. He estado bastante ocupado con mi investigación. Aunque no es que importe, sólo iré a dejar a Louise y volveré aquí.

— Cuando alcancen a la flota no estarán muy lejos de Albion. Prefiero prevenir que lamentar.

Lo que había dicho era algo a considerar. Uno no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de las acciones del enemigo en una guerra. El llevar a Louise justamente un día antes de que se realice la invasión era para evitar cualquier imprevisto que se pudiera presentar en el camino.

— Por suerte pude escribir un manual. — Dijo Colbert mientras me extendió un libro. — Aquí está la explicación detallada del arma.

— Gracias. Sólo espero que no me vea en la necesidad de usarla.

— Para serte sincero… No me gusta la idea de que un estudiante mío monte un vehículo que bien podría ser usado en la guerra.

— Así que un estudiante suyo…

— ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Sé que no eres un noble, pero sigo pensando en ti como uno de mis alumnos. No te importa, ¿cierto?

— Más que no importarme, me hace feliz. Sé que no son la misma persona, pero usted me recuerda a mi profesor. De cierta forma hace que me sienta nostálgico. Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos segundos.

— Volviendo al tema de antes. En verdad preferiría que no montes este vehículo diseñado para la guerra. No quisiera que el elemento Fuego se use para matar. — Declaró Colbert.

Era un pensamiento que compartía de cierta forma, aunque no por una razón moralmente buena como la del profesor, sino por una más personal.

— Ojalá no hubiera momentos en los que se tenga que usar no sólo el fuego, sino cualquier tipo de magia de este modo.

Hablé como si tuviera la intención de usar el aeroplano para participar en la guerra, pero sólo lo hice para seguir con la conversación. Colbert comprendió eso muy bien.

— Aunque... incluso sin magia, las guerras continuarían tarde o temprano.

Hablé desde la experiencia de alguien que vivió en un mundo donde la magia había dejado de ser tan influyente en los conflictos.

— Sí, realmente es una pena. — Concordó Colbert.

El profesor se acercó al aeroplano y colocó su mano sobre este.

— El Ejército Real nombró al aeroplano como Fénix, ¿verdad?

— Así es. En verdad es algo bastante curioso.

 **…**

— Profesor, ahora que vimos que el aeroplano puede volar, ¿no cree que deberíamos darle un nombre?

— ¿Tienes uno en mente? — Me preguntó Colbert con interés.

Miré de reojo al aeroplano.

— Sí, de hecho tengo uno.

Volteé para ver fijamente a Colbert.

— Tenía en mente ponerle Fénix.

…

Ambos nos reímos ligeramente.

El nombre que sugerí en aquel entonces no tenía un significado muy profundo. El aeroplano era una máquina voladora y el profesor, quien había sido la persona que logró que volara nuevamente, era un mago del elemento Fuego. Esos dos factores hicieron que a mi mente llegara la imagen de un fénix.

Fue el profesor quien me mencionó luego el significado que tenía el ave legendaria. El fénix en el cual pensaba simplemente como un ave de fuego era la representación de dos cosas, la destrucción y la reencarnación. Luego de que mencionara eso último, el profesor Colbert se perdió en su mundo por cerca de un minuto.

Los dos miramos con detenimiento al aeroplano hasta que hice una pregunta de la nada.

— ¿Qué necesita alguien para ser un investigador?

— ¿Perdón?

— Para bien o para mal, me he visto obligado a investigar infinidad de cosas desde que llegué aquí. Al principio imaginé que sería como siempre y me aburriría con el tiempo, pero… ahora mismo, la idea de ser la primera persona de mi mundo en descubrir algo nuevo me emociona mucho.

Miré fijamente al aeroplano.

— Usted y mi profesor se parecen mucho en esa perseverancia de querer descubrir algo nuevo. Por eso quería hacerle esa pregunta.

En mi mundo, incluso cuando ya tenía dieciocho años, todavía no tenía ninguna idea en específico acerca de a qué podría dedicarme una vez terminara mis estudios sobre la magia. De uno u otro modo siempre terminaba abandonando algún interés que me surgía aleatoriamente. No obstante, en Halkeginia eso había cambiado.

La pregunta de por qué investigaba con tanto fervor me la había hecho a mí mismo varias veces. Sin embargo, no había llegado a hablar de eso con nadie más, ni siquiera con Colbert. No había ninguna razón en especial, simplemente no tuve motivos para empezar a conversar de ello.

En la casa de Louise hubo alguien que, forzosamente, me hizo dar mis motivos para investigar. Luego de haber tenido una muy breve conversación con esa persona, la pregunta de por qué investigaba con tanto ahínco se había reemplazado por otra.

— ¿Podría ser un investigador?

Colbert me miró por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

— Curiosidad, motivación y, como dijiste, perseverancia. Hay otros factores, pero siempre y cuando tengas esas tres cosas creo que podrás arreglártelas.

— Ya veo. Supongo que ahora tengo algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer una vez logre volver.

 _En verdad han salido cosas buenas de haber sido invocado por Louise._

Por una gran coincidencia, cierta persona llegó repente cuando terminé de tener ese pensamiento.

— Estoy lista. — Dijo Louise a la vez que se acercaba con su maleta.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

— Lo repetiré, ¿estás segura? Si sucede de nuevo algo como lo de las vacaciones, no voy a estar ahí para ir por lo que te olvidaste.

Cuando nos hicimos pasar por plebeyos, Louise se olvidó de cierta prenda que en verdad quería llevar. No era tan llamativa como para delatar su nobleza, así que se no aceptó un no por respuesta cuando me pidió ir por ella. Al final, luego de pensarlo, decidí cumplir su capricho. El tiempo que tardé en volver fue un día más del planeado, pues fue una buena oportunidad para descansar de la misión. Ese día me quedé encerrado en el cuarto de Louise para que nadie me viera y pude dormir plácidamente en una buena cama.

Louise abrió su maleta y revisó todo lo que llevaba. Unos segundos después, ella mostró una cara de inconformidad para después sonrojarse.

— Olvidé algo. — Dijo a la vez que se alejaba.

Por unos dos segundos, me pregunté a mí mismo qué era lo que se había olvidado.

Colbert, sabiendo que partiría con Louise apenas ella regresara, decidió darle otra revisión más al aeroplano y yo, teniendo en mente que la maga seguro tardaría varios minutos más, decidí dar un pequeño paseo por la academia para de ese modo matar el tiempo.

Durante la caminata que estaba dando, pude ver a lo lejos a cierta sirvienta. Con la idea en mente de gastar los minutos que tardaría Louise, me a acerqué silenciosamente a ella.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? — Pregunté estando ya muy cerca.

Siesta dio un pequeño salto. Ella volteó de inmediato para saber la identidad de la persona que la había sorprendido de esa forma. Al ver que había sido yo, ella infló un poco sus mejillas.

— Bien, bien, perdón por eso.

— No suenas muy arrepentido.

— Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Siesta. — Dije a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

Ella sonrió por lo contrario que era mi tono de voz a mi accionar.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó ella.

— No, sólo estaba caminando para matar el tiempo. Te vi a lo lejos, así que me acerqué para saludar.

— Ya veo, aunque no es un buen momento. Tengo que preparar las cosas para hacer el almuerzo.

— Incluso con tantas personas lejos sigues teniendo mucho que hacer, ¿verdad? Bueno, no te distraeré más. Nos vemos.

Me di media vuelta con la intención de irme. Sin embargo, ciertas palabras me detuvieron.

— Es hoy, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Siesta me hizo deducir acerca de lo que estaba hablando.

— Sí, hoy la llevaré a la flota.

— Regresarás pronto, ¿no es así?

— No creo tardar mucho. Si por algún motivo no vuelvo hoy, estaré aquí mañana al mediodía.

Siesta calló por unos instantes.

— En verdad volverás, ¿verdad?

 _¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso?_

— No lo sé, la idea de participar en la invasión suena tan emocionante que quizás me termine quedando.

Pensé que el obvio sarcasmo en mi respuesta había sido suficiente. No obstante, Siesta, como algunas veces atrás, no parecía estar convencida. No pude evitar recordar lo que ella había dicho durante la noche que pasamos en la mansión de los Valliere. Fue debido a eso que me vi en la necesidad de indagar un poco.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes que hay entre Louise y yo?

La pregunta vino prácticamente de la nada para Siesta, quien pareció dubitativa de responder.

— Si se te hace difícil decirlo, podemos ir a buscar algo de vino. Seguramente eso hará más fácil que hablemos.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la academia, aprovechando que Louise se había quedado dormida, le conté a Siesta sobre lo que había pasado la noche que fue a mi habitación. Al parecer ella, según sus propias palabras, era una mala bebedora y no podía recordar con total claridad lo que había sucedido.

Siesta ignoró ese último comentario, puesto que estaba ocupada pensando en una respuesta.

— ¿Estás seguro que no es…?

— De ninguna forma la veo de forma romántica. Al menos puedo asegurar eso.

Al escuchar como descarté nuevamente esa posibilidad, la sirvienta pensó por unos momentos la forma en la que podía contestar.

— Es algo más que amistad, estoy segura. Al ser tan cercanos lo primero con lo que lo asocié fue amor. Si dices que no es así, no se me ocurre que otra cosa podría ser.

— No es amor, pero hay algo… no, tampoco se me ocurre algo. ¿Puedes ser más específica?

Siesta trató de encontrar una forma de explicarse, pero no se le pudo ocurrir nada. Además, al estar ocupada, no pudo darse más tiempo para seguir buscando una respuesta. Al final nos despedimos y yo empecé a caminar de vuelta al laboratorio de Colbert.

 _¿Exactamente qué puede confundirse con amor? ¿Idolatría? ¿Obsesión? ¿Complacimiento? Uhm… eso último parece lo más probable. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido que Henrietta también llegue a mencionar el amor si apenas nos ha visto juntos e incluso es mucho más raro que Cattleya llegara a esa conclusión._

Me detuve para así apoyarme en uno de los muros de la academia.

 _¿Soy muy complaciente? Bueno, es cierto que he cedido varias veces, pero es sólo que esa mirada a veces influye en… ¿influir?_

Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente en ese momento.

 **...**

El tornado de agua había crecido a niveles enormes, no cabía duda que era incluso capaz de derribar un castillo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el temor que sentía debió crecer, no me amilané.

 _Esto es raro. Debería estar temblando por enfrentarme a esa cosa._

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

 _¿Esta vez irás al grano?_

— Ganas valor al escuchar el conjuro de tu maestra. Esa sensación nació en ti para que cumplieras tu trabajo, el cual es proteger a tu ama.

 **…**

 _Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero… ¿podría ser que esa influencia está activa no sólo cuando ella hace un conjuro?_

En el momento en que tuve ese pensamiento, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Había sentido como si no debiera indagar más en el asunto y quedarme en la ignorancia. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad pudo más. No tardé más que unos segundos en empezar mi rumbo hacia la biblioteca, sitio al que no demoré mucho en llegar.

 _Deberían estar por aquí…_

No tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar los libros que estaba buscando, así que debía guiarme por mi presentimiento. Sólo cogería tres, pues el tiempo que pasaría en el Varsenda no sería el suficiente como para poder leer más que esa cantidad.

Seguí caminando mientras observaba los libros en las estanterías. Un par de minutos después, encontré lo que estaba buscando. Agarré los libros más gruesos e hice una rápida selección basándome en los títulos y otros factores que bien podrían no ser los indicados. Después de haber seleccionado tres libros, devolví el resto a la estantería y me dirigí nuevamente al patio.

Ese pensamiento recorrió mi cabeza muchas veces durante el tiempo que tardé en llegar hasta el aeroplano. Además, en el camino, sentía como si lo mejor fuera volver y dejar los libros en la biblioteca. No obstante, eso sólo aumentó más mi curiosidad. Con el pasar de los minutos, la pequeña curiosidad que planeaba satisfacer en un rato libre se transformó en algo que sentía debía averiguar.

Louise ya se encontraba en la máquina voladora. Por su rostro pude notar que estaba algo molesta. Al subir junto con ella, la estudiante me recriminó por no haberla esperado. Una pequeña discusión de tan sólo unos segundos ocurrió. Su corta duración se debió a la necesidad que tenía para empezar a preparar al aeroplano para volar.

Colbert, usando una vez más magia de Viento, hizo girar las aspas del aeroplano. Con ello, puse a andar el motor. Me puse los anteojos de protección y enrollé la bufanda que me había dado Siesta en el cuello. Con su voz algo opacada por el ruidoso motor, Colbert gritó.

— ¡Aztor! ¡Señorita Valliere! ¡No mueran! ¡Incluso si están en una situación desesperada! ¡Incluso si les llaman cobardes! ¡No mueran jamás! ¡Vuelvan sanos y salvos!

Su voz apenas era audible por el ruido del motor. Sin embargo, de alguna manera pude entender lo que dijo.

— ¡No hable como si fuera a acompañarla a ella a la guerra, profesor! — Grité a la vez que sonreía. — ¡Ambos volveremos con vida!

El aeroplano comenzó a moverse y, pasados unos segundos, se elevó. No tuvo que pasar ni un minuto para que el aeroplano se alejara lo suficiente para que el profesor dejara de verlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el aeroplano había desaparecido de su vista, Colbert se mantuvo en silencio, observando al cielo.

 **…**

— ¿Cómo aterrizo ahí exactamente?

Unas horas habían pasado desde nuestra salida de la academia. Durante un buen trecho del camino me pregunté si estábamos yendo en la dirección correcta. Afortunadamente, mi preocupación sólo se quedó en eso.

La enorme flota que teníamos al frente de nuestros ojos era increíble, cientos de barcos flotantes estaban en una ordenada formación. La primera vez que vi un barco flotando me sorprendí, ver a centenares de ellos fue una experiencia que me hizo olvidarme de todo durante algunos segundos.

Minutos después de avistar a la flota, unos caballeros dragón se acercaron a nosotros. Los caballeros nos guiaron a la nave en la cual nos informaron que debíamos aterrizar, el Varsenda. La cubierta de la nave era plana y grande, además de no llevar ningún cañón. La razón de eso era que el Varsenda tenía la función de llevar a los caballeros dragón. Además, por lo anterior dicho, también era la nave más apropiada para que aterrice el aeroplano. Sin embargo, ser el barco más apropiado tampoco lo hacía cien por ciento adecuado. La longitud de la cubierta no era la suficiente.

— Acércate a la nave, compañero. Parece que nos van a ayudar.

Viendo más detenidamente la cubierta, noté que en esta había varios magos. Tal parece que con el apoyo de varias cuerdas y magia del viento se las ingeniarían para asegurar al aeroplano.

 _Oh… así que para eso era el gancho que mencionó Colbert. Aunque esto es demasiado brusco para mi gusto._

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme temporalmente cualquier distracción y empecé a dirigirme a la nave para el aterrizaje.

Ya en la cubierta, ambos salimos del aeroplano. Un oficial, acompañado por algunos guardias, se dirigió hacia Louise.

— Oficial del Puente, Kuryuuzurei.

Louise asintió y el oficial dio media vuelta, para después empezar a caminar. Louise y yo lo seguimos. Él nos dirigió a través de un agosto pasaje por el cual llegamos hasta un pequeño camarote. Había una pequeña cama y una mesa. Louise dejó su equipaje en el cuarto y el oficial le pidió que lo siguiera nuevamente.

Caminamos por varios pasajes del buque hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. El oficial la golpeó un par de veces y una respuesta se escuchó desde el interior. El oficial procedió a abrir la puerta para que Louise y yo entráramos.

Los generales de la alianza se encontraban ahí, todos sentados en una línea. Ambos nos sentamos en los asientos que nos ofrecieron. Unos segundos después, el hombre que estaba en el asiento más alto comenzó a hablar.

— Bienvenida al Cuartel de Mando de la Invasión a Albion, señorita del Vacío.

Louise se sentía nerviosa por estar en presencia de tantas personas con un rango tan alto.

— Comandante Supremo De Poitiers. — Dijo el mismo hombre para inmediatamente comenzar a presentar al resto. — Este es el Jefe de Estado Mayor, Wimpffen y éste es el Comandante del ejército de Germania, el Marqués Handenburg.

Ambos sujetos asintieron cuando mencionaron sus nombres. De Poitiers siguió presentando al resto de los generales reunidos en la sala de conferencias.

— Ahora bien, señores. Esta es la carta de triunfo que protege a nuestra Majestad. Les presento a la usuaria del Vacío.

Ninguno de los presentes levantó ni una ceja. Solamente se limitaron a mirar fijamente a Louise.

— En la batalla de Tarbes, fue ella quien venció a la flota de Albion.

Fue sólo después de esas palabras que el interés de los generales se despertó. Los mismos generales sonrieron a Louise, sonrisas claramente falsas.

— Podrías pensar que este Cuartel General fue elegido a toda prisa, pero ese no es el caso. Este buque garantiza seguridad absoluta. Aunque podría ser problemática si los enemigos nos apuntasen, porque este buque, especializa en el transporte de los Caballeros Dragón, no está armado con cañones.

— Entonces, ¿por qué hacer de este buque el Cuartel General?

— En los buques normales no hay espacio para salas de conferencia. Todos están repletos de cañones.

— Bueno, basta con estas charlas. Continuemos con el consejo de guerra. — Dijo un general de Germania.

El consejo de guerra fue bastante pesado. Hacer que sesenta mil soldados aterrizaran en Albion resultó no ser más que el problema secundaria. El principal problema era hacer frente a la poderosa flota enemiga. A pesar de la derrota en Tarbes, Albion todavía conservaba cuarenta buques. La alianza poseía sesenta, pero considerando que la flota de Albion supuestamente tenían cañones de mayor rango y potencia, la diferencia entre el potencial de cada bando era anulado.

También estaba el tema del lugar del aterrizaje. En Albion había sólo dos sitios donde el ejército de sesenta mil hombres podría desembarcar. La base aérea de Rosais, al sur de la capital de Londinium o el puerto del norte, Dartanes.

Rosais era la opción más indicada, pero la flota sería fácilmente descubierta si se dirigía a esa dirección y Albion tendría tiempo para preparar sus defensas.

— Desperdiciar soldados en el asalto pondría en riesgo la captura de Londinium.

Las fuerzas aliadas necesitaban realizar un ataque sorpresa. Debían hacer que sesenta mil soldados pisaran tierra sin tener que enfrentarse a la resistencia del enemigo. Por ello, era necesario engañar a Albion para que desvíen su atención de Rosais. En otras palabras, se trataba de hacerle creer al enemigo que el desembarco se daría en Dartanes.

— ¿Se puede esperar la cooperación de la señorita del Vacío ya sea en el engaño o en la batalla? — Preguntó uno de los generales mientras observaba a Louise. — ¿Podría hacer estallar la flota de Albion como lo hizo en Tarbes?

Louise sacudió su cabeza.

— Es imposible. No tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para generar una explosión tan grande. No sé cuántos meses o años tardaré en almacenar de nuevo la energía necesaria.

— Entonces un arma tan poco fiable no puede ser considerada una carta de triunfo.

Encontré ese comentario realmente ofensivo, pero decir algo en medio de la reunión no parecía una buena idea.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de la flota. — Dijo de pronto el General De Poitiers. — Podemos dejar a la señorita del Vacío realizar la finta.

— ¿Finta?

— Lo que discutimos antes. Sólo debemos hacerle creer al enemigo que aterrizaremos en Dartanes en lugar de Rosais. La legendaria usuaria del Vacío debería poder llevar a cabo esa tarea, ¿verdad?

 _¿Existirá algún hechizo así?_ Pensó Louise.

— Trajiste el libro contigo, ¿verdad? — Le susurré. — ¿No habrá algo ahí?

Luego de considerarlo por unos segundos, Louise asintió.

— Buscaré un hechizo que pueda ser utilizado.

De Poitiers dio una esperanzadora sonrisa. Con ello, él dio por terminado nuestro aporte en la reunión y nos indicó que nos retiráramos del cuarto, cosa que hicimos unos momentos después.

— Esa reunión fue molesta. — Dijo Louise luego de habernos alejado unos metros de la puerta.

Ella volteó su cabeza y sacó su lengua mientras miraba a la sala de conferencias.

— Eso no fue muy maduro de tu parte.

— No eres el más indicado para hablar de madurez. — Me contestó ella.

Me quedé callado, pues no era un comentario tan alejado de la realidad.

— Esas personas no parecen verme más que como un objeto.

— Bueno, fuiste tú quien quiso venir. Aunque al final da igual, pues…

— Lo que piensen de mí no me importa, así que está de más preocuparse de ello. — Completó Louise para después sonreírme.

Le devolví la sonrisa un segundo después.

— En fin, mi trabajo aquí está casi terminado.

— ¿Casi? Pensé que te irías una vez me dejaras aquí. De hecho, no sé por qué viniste a la reunión.

— Eso fue para calmar mis ansias. Además, con tal que me vaya unas horas antes de la batalla, todo estará bien. Quiero asegurarme que encuentres un hechizo o, en su defecto, pienses en algún plan para la finta y así poder estar tranquilo. Me iré mañana en la mañana.

 _Ojalá se nos ocurra algo rápido para encargarme de lo otro._

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, sentí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro.

Al voltear mi cabeza, pude ver a unas seis personas que me estaban mirando. Sus edades podrían ser bien uno o dos años menor que la mía. Al igual que muchos soldados, sus varitas, las cuales estaban en sus cinturas, tenían aspectos de espada. Ellos se encontraban sentados cerca del lugar donde estaba asegurado el aeroplano.

— Oye, tú. — Dijo el que se encontraba en el medio.

 _Si fuera en otra circunstancia… pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto._

Pensado eso, volví a mirar al frente para seguir caminando. Sin embargo, un nuevo golpe en mi hombro me detuvo.

— Ven un momento.

Era la misma voz de antes.

Miré de reojo a Louise, quien parecía estar pensando ya en algún conjuro.

 _Que sean sólo cinco minutos._

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia los chicos que me habían llamado. Louise, al darse cuenta que me había separado de su lado, comenzó a seguirme.

— ¿Necesitan algo?

— ¿Esta cosa está viva?

Preguntó uno de los chicos nobles algo avergonzado mientras señalaba al aeroplano.

— Si no es así, entonces ¿qué es? Explícate. — Dijo otro chico diferente.

Di un largo suspiro.

— No, no está viva.

— ¡Hurra! — Gritó el chico más gordo del grupo. — ¿No se los dije? ¡Gané! ¡Todo el mundo tiene que darme un ecu!

El resto de chicos, refunfuñando, sacaron una moneda de oro de sus bolsillos y se la entregaron al muchacho.

— Oh, perdón si los sorprendimos es sólo que teníamos una apuesta. — Dijo un chico para después señalar al aeroplano. — Pensamos que estaba vivo. Creímos que era algún tipo de dragón.

Miré a la máquina voladora.

— La verdad, no me imagino como esto podría ser un dragón.

— Podría serlo. El mundo es muy grande, después de todo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Si eso es todo, entonces me iré.

— Espera un momento, todavía no nos dices qué es.

— Es sólo una máquina.

Esas palabras hicieron que los jóvenes nobles si interesaran por el aeroplano. Pidieron una explicación más detallada. Explicación que no daría, debido al tiempo que tenía y que, de hecho, tampoco podía darles por otro motivo.

— Yo sólo la vuelo. La verdad, apenas tengo un conocimiento muy básico de cómo funciona.

Después de decir eso, di media vuelta y comencé a irme. Louise no tardó en caminar tras de mí. Escuché a los nobles hablarme nuevamente, pero terminé por ignorarlos.

— Normalmente te quedarías un rato con ellos. ¿Sucede algo?

— Tal vez si una batalla no estuviera a horas de comenzar lo haría. Debo decir que estoy algo nervioso de estar aquí, así que prefiero acabar los asuntos que tengo pendientes.

Sin más que agregar en ese momento, seguimos caminando hacia el camarote de Louise.

 **…**

— ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

— Sería más fácil pensar en alguna solución si supiéramos cuáles son los límites del Vacío. ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de nada, Derflinger?

Nos encontrábamos en el camarote de Louise. Había pasado cerca de una hora y no se me había ocurrido ni una pequeña idea de cómo lidiar con el problema. Louise, por su parte, estaba volteando las páginas del libro, buscando algún conjuro adecuado, pero sin ninguna idea en su mente que la ayudara.

— Compañero, ya van cuatro veces que me preguntas eso.

Di un suspiro de exasperación.

— Estoy seguro que si alguien sujetara una espada a centímetros de mi cuello, entonces recordarías algo.

— Compañero, con esa actitud menos me dan ganas de recordar algo.

Di un hondo respiro para tranquilizarme.

— Bien, lo siento.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos más para que una idea al azar apareciera en mi mente.

— Considerando que es una finta, lo más sencillo sería crear un caos por la zona de aterrizaje. No sé, tal vez algunas explosiones por aquí y por allá. Los enemigos creerían que es alguna batalla y pensarían que el aterrizaje ya se dio en otro lugar. Sin embargo…

— No creo tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer explosiones tan fuertes como para llamar tanto la atención.

— ¿No se podría llevar algunos barriles de pólvora para ayudarte en eso?

— Se necesitarían varias personas para descargarlos y acomodarlos de la forma correcta.

Me recosté sobre la cama.

— Sabía que esa idea no llegaría a nada.

 _Sería más fácil pensar en algo si no tuviera que preocuparme por tu seguridad._

— En verdad que te lo pusieron muy difícil. — Dije luego de unos minutos más de silencio. — Ellos hablaron como si quisieran que hagas aparecer otra flota en el cielo. Como si pudieras hacer algo así.

Louise quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

— ¿En verdad no puedo?

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Louise, quien empezó a voltear las páginas del libro rápidamente ya con una idea clara.

— Tú puedes crear ilusiones con tu magia rúnica y Wardes hizo lo mismo con un hechizo, así que no sería raro que el Vacío pudiera hacer algo a mayor escala. — Comentó Louise.

— La verdad, dudo que algo tan conveniente aparezca. Si llegas a encontrar un hechizo que pueda hacer eso, entonces…

— Lo encontré.

 _¿De verdad?_

Una página del libro estaba brillando.

 **…**

En la Academia de Magia de Tristain, el mismo día que partí con Louise, un grupo de jinetes apareció. Ellos, con Agnes a la cabeza, entraron a través de las puertas de la academia.

Las chicas que se habían quedado se sorprendieron por la súbita aparición de soldados montados a caballo. Todas se preguntaban por lo sucedido. Osmond, el director de la escuela, salió para recibir a las caballeras.

— Bienvenida, Comandante Mosquetero Agnes, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

— Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, gracias por su hospitalidad.

Osmond, por el reporte que recibió la noche anterior, ya sospechaba el motivo de su llegada. Al parecer, según el rumbo de los acontecimientos, era posible que las alumnas también tendrían que ser reclutadas. Ello pasaría si muchos oficiales cayesen durante la guerra. Eso era algo que él no aprobaba. De hecho, Osmond no había participado en la ceremonia de La Rochelle, en la cual se despidió al ejército, además de también prohibir la asistencia de las alumnas.

— Esta guerra es inhumana. — Comentó Osmond.

— En este momento, el gobierno ha llamado a esta guerra una "Guerra total".

— "Guerra total". Realmente no hay nombre más indicado. ¿Qué tipo de justicia podría tener una guerra en la cual participan mujeres y niñas?

Agnes le dio una fría mirada a Osmond.

— Entonces, ¿qué justicia hace una guerra donde sólo los nobles y soldados mueren?

Osmond estaba sin palabras.

— La muerte es igual para todos, no discrimina entre mujeres o niños.

Agnes, con determinación, se dirigió a una de las torres.

En ese momento, las clases del salón donde se encontraban Kirche y Montmorency se estaban terminando. El número de clases se había reducido porque los profesores se fueron a la guerra. Aunque hubo uno que se había quedado, Colbert, quien seguía enseñando como siempre.

— Entonces, debido a la alta temperatura la llama, el color empieza a cambiar.

Él estaba calentando una vara de metal sobre una llama. Dicha vara se curvaba mientras él seguía explicando.

— Hay una gran cantidad de metales que no pueden ser manipulados si la llama no es lo suficientemente caliente. Por lo tanto, cuando se utiliza magia de Fuego, el control de la temperatura es fundamental.

De repente, Montmorency levantó su mano.

— ¿Tienes usted una pregunta, señorita Montmorency?

— El país está en medio de una guerra, ¿cómo puede estar dando clases tan despreocupadamente?

— Que tus preocupaciones se queden aquí en la escuela. Yo soy tu maestro y tu mi estudiante. — Respondió tranquilamente Colbert.

— Pero… todos nuestros compañeros, incluso los profesores están en la guerra.

— ¿Y el punto es? El ser tiempo de guerra es una razón para estudiar más. Para usarlo en esa guerra, es necesario aprender a usar magia de Fuego para la destrucción. Ahora estudia, de ese modo tendrás algo que compartirles a los chicos cuando regresen. — Dijo Colbert mientras miraba alrededor del aula.

— Usted sólo tiene miedo a la guerra. — Declaró Kirche.

— Ciertamente. — Respondió Colbert a la vez que asentía. — Tengo miedo a la guerra. Soy un cobarde.

Los presentes dejaron salir una expresión de asombro.

— Sin embargo, no me siento culpable.

Cuando Colbert afirmó eso, un grupo de personas interrumpieron el salón de clases. Eran Agnes y sus caballeras.

— T-Tú, ¿q-qué…?

Agnes, ignorando completamente al profesor, se dirigió a las estudiantes.

— Soy mosquetero de Su Majestad. Ordeno, en nombre de Su Majestad, la suspensión de todas las clases a partir de este momento. Vístanse y fórmense en el patio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Suspender las clases? Deja de bromear.

Agnes giró su cabeza hacia Colbert al escuchar lo que dijo.

— He tenido suficiente cuidando niños. Esto es una orden.

Las estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse a la vez que se quejaban. Sin embargo, Colbert fue a bloquear el camino de Agnes.

— ¡Oye! ¡La clase todavía no ha terminado!

— Es una orden directa de Su Majestad. ¿No escuchaste? — Dijo Agnes con un tono irritado.

— Siguiendo las órdenes de Su Majestad, estoy en mi labor de educador ahora mismo. Quince minutos es el tiempo que me queda para hacer que los estudiantes aprendan. No recibiré órdenes de ti. ¡Todas! ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos! ¡Enseñaré por quince minutos más! ¡Pueden jugar a la guerra después de eso!

Agnes sacó su espada y apuntó a la garganta de Colbert.

— ¿Jugar a la guerra? ¿Acaso está en nuestra contra? Señor, esto no es algo que un mago como usted pueda decidir.

Viendo la espada la espada a centímetros de su garganta, un sudor frío recorrió el rostro de Colbert.

— ¿Es usted un mago de fuego? Ellos siempre tienen un hedor de olor quemado, un desagradable olor de hecho. Profesor, yo odio a los magos, especialmente a los que utilizan el Fuego.

Colbert tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, pues sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

— No obstruya mi deber.

Agnes envainó su espada y se alejó del lugar. Las estudiantes no tardaron en seguirla, cada una de ellas con una expresión de desprecio similar a la que tenía Agnes segundos atrás.

Colbert, quien se había quedado sólo, enterró su cara entre las palmas de sus manos para después dar un profundo suspiro.

 **…**

 _Supongo que ya es hora._

Louise, luego de haber encontrado un hechizo, me contó todos los detalles de este. Si funcionaba, entonces la operación sería un éxito. Estando ya tranquilo con ese tema, pude concentrarme en el otro problema que tenía entre manos. Le comenté a Louise que iría a dar una vuelta por el buque. Además, le dije que podía irse a dormir si así lo deseaba. Ella me respondió que esperaría. Después de mencionarle que podría tardar y que me despediría de ella en la mañana de todos modos si llegaba a dormirse, me retiré.

Me encontraba en una bodega del Varsenda. Era bastante tarde y era improbable que alguien fuera ahí en ese momento. Con una vela que había colocado sobre una caja al lado mío, abrí el primer libro que había traído. Mi espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y estaba usando mis piernas como un apoyo para el libro. Mientras usaba una mano para voltear las páginas, tenía la otra apoyada en el suelo, con mi dedo índice golpeándolo rápidamente.

Mentiría si dijera que el tema de la influencia que tenía Louise sobre mí no había estado en mi cabeza desde que partimos de la academia. No obstante, era algo que preferí tocar solamente cuando no hubiera nada más que pudiera distraerme. Dejé a Louise en el Varsenda como prometí, ya con la clara convicción de irme a la mañana siguiente. El plan que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente me había convencido. Por último, ella parecía bastante capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí misma, incluso si yo me encontraba lejos. Con todo ello resuelto, por fin podía dedicarme de lleno a leer los libros que había traído. Realmente había sido un milagro que pudiera contener mi curiosidad durante tantas horas.

Cerré el libro al ver que no tenía nada que me fuera útil. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, lo arrojé a un lado y cogí el segundo libro, el cual era el más viejo entre los que había traído.

De pronto, una nueva sensación apareció en mí.

 _Quizás todos se están equivocando._ Pensé a la vez que revisaba con detenimiento y rapidez cada página.

Los minutos pasaban y mi ansiedad aumentaba más y más.

 _Lo de Siesta es normal, pues está enamorada y no es raro que viera algo que no estaba ahí._

Sólo me faltaban unas páginas para terminar el segundo libro.

 _Henrietta estaba algo fuera de sí esa noche, así que también pudo confundirse. O tal vez, al ser Louise su mejor amiga, lo dijo para así ayudarla en algo._

Acabé de leer el segundo libro. No pude evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

La pequeña voz que me decía que dejara atrás los libros había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido una sensación que trataba de convencerme que una influencia pasiva de Louise sobre mí era imposible. Mientras leía los dos primeros libros, dicha sensación creció lo suficiente hasta que lo único que quería en ese momento era equivocarme en mi primera asunción y que las tres personas que habían hecho cierta insinuación también estuvieran equivocadas.

 _Lo que haya dicho Cattleya tampoco es una verdad absoluta. Se equivocó con que Louise me necesitaba para ir a la guerra, así que bien pudo errar también en esto._

Arrojé el segundo libro y miré la última lectura que me quedaba. El tercer libro lo había seleccionado por su fina tapa. Me pareció como si fuera uno de esos libros que tocan temas de forma más profunda y que estaban dirigidos a estudiantes de alguna especialidad. Mi temblorosa mano se acercó para cogerlo.

 _Si no está aquí, entonces me olvidaré de este asunto. Si alguien dice algo más, le haré entender que definitivamente no hay sentimiento especial alguno y si sigue insistiendo, entonces le restregaré estos tres libros en la cara._

Me detuve un momento después de tener ese pensamiento.

 _¿No estoy exagerando con esto? ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan comprometido con este tema? Demasiado raro…_

Di un muy largo respiro. Luego de ello, nuevos pensamientos que trataban de negar la existencia de una influencia vinieron a mí sin que yo lo quisiera.

 _Louise me dio valor cuando recitó ese hechizo, pero bien pudo ser un caso aislado o que sólo se aplica cuando estamos ya en una pelea. Sería exagerado asumir que es algo que actúa cada minuto del día._

Luego de pensar eso, abrí el libro.

 _Sí, estoy seguro de eso y estoy seguro que tampoco habrá nada en este libro._

En los primeros días que pasé en Halkeginia, también le había dado un vistazo a un par de libros relacionados con ese tema. La razón de ello era para ver si había alguna forma de devolver al familiar a su lugar de origen, en lo poco que vi se explicó que no existía forma. No investigué más, pues me pareció innecesario al creer que no tendría que ser yo quien encontrara una forma de volver. Hice una búsqueda más extensa en los días siguientes de cuando volví con Louise y el resultado fue el mismo. Algo similar en esas dos ocasiones fue que me concentré puramente en una forma de enviar al familiar de vuelta, así que no le presté prácticamente nada de atención a lo demás que estaba escrito en los libros.

Lo que quería encontrar difería con mis búsquedas anteriores y por ello había una especie de filtro diferente que me hacía más fácil hallar lo que deseaba.

 _Ya voy por la mitad de libro y todavía no hay nada. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo_

A pesar de haber pensado eso, mordí ligeramente el costado de mi dedo índice izquierdo. Trataba de negar la posibilidad cada vez que podía. Con cada palabra que leía, mi ansiedad se duplicaba.

Pasé de página. No había nada.

 _¿Qué nunca tuve total control de mí mismo? Qué tontería._

Pasé de página. No había nada.

 _¿Actúo diferente hacia Louise sólo por una influencia de las runas? Demasiado exagerado como para ser cierto._

Pasé de página. No había nada.

 _¿He vivido una mentira todo este tiempo? Eso sí que suena estúpido._

Pasé de página. No había nada.

 _¿Me arriesgué tanto sin que en verdad lo quisiera? Claro que no. Sé bien cómo soy y sé bien lo que realmente siento._

Pasé de página. Había algo.

 _Esto es…_

Si tuviera que apostar, diría que nunca había leído tan rápido en toda mi vida. La página estaba completamente repleta de información e, incluso así, no demoré más de un minuto en leerla por completo. Estaba desesperado por saber la verdad. Luego de haber leído lo que encontré, me reí ligeramente y cerré el libro.

La sensación que había tenido durante la última hora desapareció por completo.

 _Así que esa influencia existe._

Dejé de morder mi dedo índice, arrojé el libro a un lado y cogí de mi cabello usado ambas manos. Seguido a eso, comencé a halar de este.

 _Sí, en verdad hubiera preferido que estuviera equivocado con esa teoría._

Solté mi cabello

 _Y ahora…_

Empecé a mover mis brazos de diferentes formas. Estaba buscando una posición en la que me sintiera cómodo, pero no hallaba ninguna.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

Había estado negando la posibilidad, así que la revelación había terminado cayendo sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. No estuve preparado.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar en círculos.

 _En primera, debo averiguar si ella sabía de esto. El libro no es exactamente una lectura ligera, por lo que es posible que no lo supiera._

Me dirigí a la puerta y agarré la manija.

 _Y si lo sabía, entonces tendrá que decir… me…_

Solté la manija.

 _¿Es seguro que se lo diga?_

Mi respiración se hizo pesada.

 _Si se lo digo y ella reacciona negativamente, ¿su influencia no actuará sobre mí? Espera un momento... exactamente, ¿qué tanto pueden afectar las runas a mi mente?_

Luego de pensar en esta pregunta, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Demoré unos segundos en recomponerme,luego de los cuales tragué saliva.

 _Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?_

Me senté bruscamente.

 _Las runas modifican la mente de un familiar para que este se acomode a su maestro. Este efecto se hace más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo hasta que maestro y familiar sean uno solo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. El problema aquí es…_

Empecé a juguetear con mis manos por el nerviosismo. Lo había leído, pero todavía seguía siendo difícil de asimilar. El hecho de saber que algo había estado jugando con mi cerebro era algo aterrador.

 _Se supone que las memorias de un familiar también son modificadas. Sin embargo, puedo recordar mi mundo con claridad. Además, las runas no afectan tanto mi comportamiento, no cabe duda alguna que en la pelea contra Henrietta iba a abandonarla. Hice la señal de mano y empecé a acumular la energía rúnica necesaria, después de todo._

Trataba de respirar lentamente para así calmarme, pero no daba resultado. Seguí haciendo eso hasta que cierto recuerdo llegó a mi mente. El recuerdo era de una conversación que tuve con Louise luego del incidente de Wales. En esa conversación, yo Louise hablamos sobre como la magia de ambos mundos se afectaban entre sí.

 _Así que la magia rúnica sí afecta a las runas de un familiar. Tiene sentido ahora, la influencia que tiene Louise sobre mí está reducida, pero al final sigue existiendo. ¿Por qué no pude notar eso? No, quizás es justamente por eso que no la noté. Si estuvieran actuando con total libertad, entonces lo hubiera notado._

Lamí un poco mis labios resecos.

 _¿Desde cuándo existe esta influencia? Se hace más fuerte con el tiempo, pero ¿qué tan fuerte es al inicio? ¿Lo suficiente como para que yo hiciera todo lo que hice? Lo suficiente como para hacerme actuar diferente, pero no tanto como para que me haya dado cuenta de un actuar raro en mí._

Me levanté una vez más.

 _Como sea, no puedo hablar de esto con Louise, pero al menos puedo conversar con Derf… ¿puedo contarle de esto?_

Las runas que son grabadas en el familiar modifican la mente de este de acuerdo a la comodidad de su maestro. Esas palabras escritas en el libro pasaron por mi mente.

 _¿Qué tanto pueden las runas modificar mi mente? ¿Existe alguna excepción? Lo más normal es que mi mente fuera alterada para que así me acostumbre a este mundo. Eso es lo más lógico, después de todo un familiar que quiera irse no es óptimo. Entonces, ¿las runas también intervinieron en mis relaciones con lo demás al ser ellos parte de este mundo?_

Miré al techo.

 _No es imposible. Si tengo personas aquí que pueda considerar amigos, entonces me sentiré más a gusto. Sí, es normal, lo es, claro que lo es. Si le cuento de esto a alguien cercano y nuestra relación se ve de cierta forma afectada, las runas harán su trabajo, ¿no es así?_

Por mi mente pasaron todos aquellos en Halkeginia en los que pensaba como amigos. En ese momento, quizás por la duda del momento, empecé a sentirlos más lejanos.

 _Esto va más allá de ser problemático. En este punto ya no sé si estoy exagerando o no. Lo único que me queda es pensar en alguna forma de quitarme esta influencia._

 _Veamos, se supone que la influencia es más débil si estoy lejos de Louise, pero el problema de eso es que si me alejo mucho, entonces la ansiedad por no estar ahí para protegerla sabiendo que está en peligro no me dejará concentrarme, y… ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que hago entonces?!_

 _¿En verdad no puedo hablarle? La influencia debería ser pasiva, así que incluso ahora debería estar afectándome. En otras palabras, si le cuento de esto la situación no cambiará. No, no, no, ¿qué sucede si es esta misma influencia la que me hizo pensar de este modo para que le cuente a Louise y así pueda actuar apropiadamente?_

Sujeté mi cabeza con fuerza. Además de la incomodidad porque mi mente fue alterada en contra de mi voluntad y sin siquiera yo saberlo, estaba también mi duda sobre si los amigos que había hecho en Halkeginia eran personas que yo realmente podía considerar amigos. Algo en mí me decía que estaba exagerando en asumir eso, pero ya no podía estar seguro sobre si ese algo venía o no de las runas.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a pensar en algo así? Si al menos supiera qué es lo que yo siento y qué es lo que las runas me hacen sentir, entonces no habría tanto problema._

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

 _¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy haciendo lo adecuado? Esto es injusto. Es totalmente injusto no saber si mis ideas son o no realmente mías. Ni siquiera sé cuánto pueden llegar a afectarme las runas._

Comencé a morder nuevamente el costado de mi dedo índice izquierdo.

 _No sé qué hacer… No sé qué hacer… No sé qué hacer._

La impresión de no saber si todo lo que había hecho eran realmente acciones hechas bajo mi propia voluntad me afectó, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, la preocupación mayor era saber si en ese momento en específico yo estaba en pleno control de mis pensamientos. La duda se apoderó de mí.

 **…**

 _Puedo hacer esto._

Estaba sentado en el asiento del aeroplano.

Pasé cerca de tres horas en la bodega, tres horas en la que estuve lamentándome de mi situación. Durante ese tiempo varias otras dudas se originaron en mí. Incluso llegué a leer el libro completo un par de veces con la esperanza de que me hubiera equivocado o hubiera alguna excepción a la regla. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. Al final, luego de haber recordado algo, salí de la bodega. Había algo que necesitaba intentar. Regresé al camarote de Louise, quien, afortunadamente, estaba dormida. Recogí a Derflinger, el cual estaba todavía en su funda y me dirigí a la cubierta. Una vez ahí, usé el conjuro de Ilusión para así poder hacer andar al aeroplano, pues no podía hacerlo por mí mismo.

 _¿Qué no puedo irme? Por supuesto que puedo. Louise va a correr peligro mañana, pero en este preciso momento no hay riesgo alguno. Iba a irme junto en el Eagle en aquella ocasión, así que es normal que pueda hacerlo ahora también._

Elevé mi cabeza y fijé mi vista al frente.

 _Sí, estas runas me afectaban solamente porque no sabía que existía esa influencia. Ahora lo sé, así que puedo sobreponerme a ellas. No me tomen a la ligera. ¿Ansiedad? No me hagan reír, como si algo así en verdad pueda evitar que me concentre. Además, estas runas sólo ejercen una influencia, sólo eso. Soy yo quien toma la elección final._

Mis copias me dieron la señal. Todo estaba listo.

Sólo necesitaba poner a andar al avión para irme. Sólo necesitaba empujar una palanca para poner a andar al avión. Sólo necesitaba mover mi brazo para empujar una palanca. Sólo necesitaba una orden de mi cerebro para mover mi brazo.

Mi mano estaba temblando.

 _Habrá una batalla mañana. No puedes quedarte aquí. Tienes un mundo al cual volver. Ahora, ¡empuja esa estúpida palanca!_

Empujé la palanca y el avión empezó a moverse. En ese momento, sentí una especia de nausea. Con cada metro que avanzaba, la sensación aumentaba. Fue parecido a la voz que me había dicho que dejara atrás los tres libros y me olvidara completamente del asunto. También era similar a cuando estaba negando la posibilidad de que una influencia existía. Hice todo lo posible por aguantar, pero al final terminé por poner la palanca en su posición inicial. El aeroplano se detuvo un segundo después.

 _Esto no puede ser posible._

Bajé del aeroplano completamente frustrado y me alejé del lugar. Las copias que había dejado atrás comenzaron a asegurar la máquina nuevamente. Sólo me bastó un minuto para llegar nuevamente a la bodega en la que había estado minutos atrás. Sujeté la caja en la cual había apoyado la vela y la arroje al suelo con toda mi fuerza.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditas runas! ¡Malditas influencia! ¡Maldito mundo! ¡Maldita…!_

Caminé hasta uno de los estantes y arrojé todo su contenido al suelo. Luego de ello, agarré mi cabello con mi mano izquierda.

 _Bien, cálmate. Atraerás a alguien aquí si sigues haciendo un alboroto. Si pude superar el enojo de ver el portal desvanecerse frente a mí, entonces puedo sobreponerme a esto._

Di unas largas y profundas respiraciones por alrededor de cinco minutos. Una vez sentí que ya me había relajado lo suficiente, me senté. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para poder despejar mi mente. Una vez pude calmarme, pensé en lo que había pasado al querer empujar la palanca. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue algo parecido a querer saltar de un acantilado. Una voz me diría que no debía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que, incluso poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en ello, no podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, si atrás de mí tuviera a alguien a punto de matarme, entonces lo más probable es que terminaría saltando con la esperanza de que un milagro me salve.

 _¿Este es una reacción de las runas por haber descubierto su influencia? Ciertamente no me están controlando. Sólo me hacen experimentar una sensación repulsiva para que así me quede. El sólo llevar ideas a mi mente parece ya no ser suficiente ahora que estoy consiente de su influencia, así que esta podría ser otra forma de tratar de controlarme. Se están… ¿adaptando a la situación?_

Lamenté el hecho de haber llevado más libros. Imaginé que alguno pudo haber tenido algo de información extra sobre el alcance que podían llegar a tener las runas. Entonces, de la nada, recordé las dos sensaciones inusuales que había experimentado ese día.

 _Ya veo, el querer dejar los libros atrás y el no querer creer en esto. Fueron las runas las que me hicieron pensar eso o tal vez un presentimiento mío que quería evitarme esta molestia. Como fuera que fuese, en este punto creo que hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado cualquiera de esas dos cosas, ¿o son las runas las que me hacen pensar así? ¡No! Deja ese tema por un segundo, si empiezo a dudar de nuevo, entonces no llegaré a nada. Esto no se siente bien, pero tendré que confiar que estoy pensando por mí mismo en este preciso momento._

Sujeté mi barbilla con mi mano derecha.

 _Puedo actuar en contra de las runas, pero… si sentí tal nausea con tan sólo hacer avanzar el aeroplano algunos metros, entonces no soportaré estar tan alejado._

Una idea vino a mí de repente.

 _¿O sí puedo hacerlo? Ahora que lo pienso, quizás esto sucede sólo porque sé que habrá una batalla mañana. Cuando iba a irme en el Eagle no sentí nada, pues pensaba que ella estaría segura con Wardes. Si me voy y aguanto hasta que la misión sea completada, entonces la ansiedad desaparecerá. Además, al estar alejado ya de todo, no sabré nada sobre la situación de Louise._

Chasqueé la lengua al acordarme algo.

 _No, eso último no servirá. Puedo llegar a ver y escuchar lo mismo que Louise. Si ella llega a estar en peligro, entonces lo sabré. En algún momento sentiré nuevamente esas nauseas. ¿Puedo aguantar hasta que la guerra acabe? Si no es así, entonces tendré que…_

Un escalofrío que no había sentido hace mucho volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo sentí, pero era igualmente familiar.

 _Ayudarla con esto. Tendré que ayudarla en esta invasión. Aunque, ¿es realmente eso lo adecuado? Las runas podrían estar haciendo que…_

En un arranque de ira, me acerqué a una pared y golpeé mi cabeza fuertemente contra esta.

 _¡Deja de una maldita vez las dudas! ¡Confía en ti mismo, maldita sea!_

Las dudas sobre si mis elecciones tenían algo de influencia todavía existían. Sin embargo, si seguía pensando así, no podría tomar ninguna decisión. Me gustara o no, tenía que continuar. Era eso o seguir lamentándome. Y no conseguiría nada con lamentarme. Los días que pasé deprimido luego de que el portal se desvaneciera eran prueba de ello.

 _Ya pasé tres horas quejándome, eso es más que suficiente. Además, una vez solucione esto, tendré tiempo para desahogarme. Ahora bien, piensa un poco. ¿La ayudaré o no en la invasión? En este punto no parece que tenga otra opción. Simplemente no la… ¿o sí la hay? ¿En verdad debo quedarme con ella durante toda la invasión?_

Comencé a caminar en círculos y no paré hasta que algo finalmente se me ocurrió.

 _Necesito saber si puedo aguantar esta sensación de no estar ahí para ayudarla. Sólo experimenté una parte de ella al hacer avanzar el aeroplano, así que podría estar exagerando al decir que es demasiado para mí. Si resulta que es algo soportable, entonces podré irme._

Tragué saliva lentamente.

 _Esto será difícil, pero necesito probarlo. Por mi bien, espero que todo salga como lo espero._

* * *

 **Bueno… así comienza todo lo que está por venir. Ehm... sobre el por qué decidí que las runas actuaran así, lo explicaré al final de esto.**

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Shunk Kisaragi.**

 **Uff… jamás olvidarán esa visita y se la van a cobrar cuando vuelvan a ver a Aztor, me aseguraré de ello. Ya tengo la idea de cómo hacerlo sufrir y no creo que alguno de ustedes se lo espere (será un sufrimiento cómico, para ir avisando).**

 **En cuanto a lo de Eléonore… pues no lo sé, la verdad no es mala idea. Se supone que el regreso a la casa de Louise es en volumen 11 de la novela. Recién la acabé y todavía estoy planeando como cubriré los eventos que sucederán ahí. Sí… podría incluirla mucho más de lo que tenía planeado en un inicio, lo pensaré bien. Además, que Aztor le pregunte no sería algo totalmente ilógico, pues, dependiendo de la persona, no es tan reservado en cuanto su procedencia, como mencioné en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Saullstrada97**

 **También se me hizo algo raro, la verdad. Imagino que lo subestimaron o en ese punto el autor no tenía planeado hacer a Karin alguien tan poderosa. Por cierto, en base a tu comentario escribiré algo por si alguien llega a tener curiosidad. Fue por simple coincidencia que dos copias fueron eliminadas al mismo tiempo, una por el padre de Louise y el otro por su madre. Poco después, la tercera copia fue eliminada también por su madre.**

 **En fin, la verdad planeaba hacer un enfrentamiento algo más largo y directo. Sin embargo, preferí guardármelo para cuando se vuelvan a ver. En especial cierto engaño con el que supuestamente tenía pensado que escaparían y que terminará usándose en otra pelea más, ahí como en el capítulo 52. Sí, tengo ya en mente el capítulo que será, pero todavía no lo escribo.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Giuseppe**

 **Tranquilo, que no escribí doscientas mil palabras para dejar el fic sin acabar. Le voy a seguir.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest**

 **Me encanta que te encante este fic. Sí, como dije arriba, este fic lo acabaré como sea.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora sí, comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Estoy escribiendo de poco en poco varios capítulos a la vez. Cada vez que salgo pienso "¿Si agrego esto?", llego a casa y lo escribo. Más o menos así me ando manejando, además de siempre darme un momento para escribir eso que se me ocurrió si estoy en casa. Algunos llevan poco, pero el 37 que es con el que termina todo lo de la guerra con Albion ya lleva tres mil palabras. Ciertamente ahora no tiene mucho impacto, pero imagínense que llego al capítulo… no sé, 41 y ya lo tengo con cuatro mil palabras, así como con los cuatro que le siguen. Estoy seguro que podría actualizar bastante seguido.**

 **2\. Agregué una pelea que no sé si sucede en la novela en algún momento, pero que me terminé inclinando a ponerla. Me gustó como quedó, pues deja en claro algo que mencioné antes. Resultó inconclusa y es bastante corta, pero espero que la disfruten cuando lleguen a leerla en el capítulo 36.**

 **3\. Recuerda Aztor, te hago sufrir porque te quiero.**

 **4\. Sobre lo de ese favor que le pidió a Montmorency… pues ahí lo verán en el capítulo 39. No es así como algo realmente importante, pero como ella estaba ahí, pensé que podía hacer que participe más con Aztor. Después de todo, tienen un comportamiento parecido en algunas situaciones.**

 **5\. Bien, estaba en la universidad y cierta idea me hizo dudar sobre si sabía realmente como terminar definitivamente la historia. No haré un spoiler, pero es… como que tengo un final para la aventura, pero no para todo lo que quiero contar. No sé si entienden, pero bah… ahí lo verán como en el capítulo ciento y pico xD**

 **6\. Estaba pensando en hacer otro capítulo de "Ideas descartadas" en el cual se contará lo que pasó en el mundo de Aztor luego de su desaparición. Estaría contado según el punto de vista de Kyria. La cosa es que luego de tener la idea general de ese capítulo algo surgió en mí. Como que me dará algo de pena si Aztor no se queda con ella… En fin, ahí veré.**

 **7\. Publicaré un capítulo más o quizás dos (uno sería de relleno). Después de eso estaré inactivo por un tiempo. Seguiré escribiendo de a poco algunos capítulos, pero no tendré el tiempo de enfocarme de lleno a uno. Meh… máximo a una semana de terminar julio estaré regresando. Por ahí también tendré vacaciones, así que publicaré como antes. ¿Lo recuerdan? Actualizaba cad días. ¡Qué bellos tiempos! xD En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **8\. En algún lado de este fic llegué a mencionar que Aztor no tenía algo que quisiera hacer en su mundo o algún interés por algo en específico. Pues bueno, ahora lo tiene. Detallito pequeño que quería agregar.**

 **9\. Seré sincero. No quedé satisfecho con cómo acabé esto. No lo sé, siento que lo pude hacer mejor. Aunque… el cómo pasó de la negación a la duda, luego a una breve ira, para finalmente llegar a una especie de etapa en la que hacía lo posible para reprimir sus dudas y así seguir adelante… no sé, me gustó. Uhm… si lo hubiera desarrollado en dos capítulos distintos pudo quedar mejor, pero… no sé, sólo no sé.**

 **10\. Esto va como una especie de adición al punto anterior. Dejé mi imaginación volar con lo que podían hacer las runas una vez su portador se entera del efecto y trata de ir en contra de su influencia. Me adelanté con algunas novelas para ver si había algo más de información sobre eso e incluso me apuré a terminar el volumen 11. Al final, me quedé con dos cosas.**

 **a) En ese volumen, cuando le mencionan a Saito sobre ese efecto de las runas, como que él duda, lo ve difícil de creer y trata de resistirse. Me terminé basando en eso. Algo así como que las runas crean una sensación para influenciar al usuario, pero que la reacción final puede variar dependiendo de cómo es el usuario. La verdad... dudo que pasara eso, pero bah... es magia legendaria y si por algo tan simple como descubrir el efecto de las runas estas ya no sirvieran, entonces sería algo decepcionante.**

 **b) En lo demás que investigué, también leí algunos volúmenes donde aparece Sasha o se le menciona y... no pude encontrar algo que aclarara por completo mis dudas. Aunque pude sacar otra idea. Considerando lo que terminó haciendo Sasha, ideé que se p** **uede ir en contra de la influencia de las runas incluso si se está consiente de esa influencia, pero se necesita un motivo y una voluntad muy fuerte.**

 **Como sea, si me equivoqué en algo... pues, bueno, como dije desde el primer capítulo, no he leído la novela, así que errores se me pueden presentar Así que... o le agregué algo extra a las runas de Gandalfr que no se llegó a mencionar, le cambié algo de sus propiedades o... "It's magic so... who cares?" xD.**

 **11\. Sí, obviamente Aztor está exagerando en bastantes asunciones. Sin embargo, con la duda que le puse y el shock de "me lavaron el cerebro", creo que es aceptable. Además, el todavía ignora un par de cosas sobre como funcionan las runas. Casi todo lo que cree han sido suposiciones. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	32. La guerra (Volumen 6)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Finalmente terminó mi turno._ Pensó Malicorne.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Una campana resonó en el Redoutable, el buque en el que se encontraba Malicorne, quien estaba de pie en una torre de vigilancia cumpliendo su labor de centinela. Él, todavía cansado, dio un largo bostezo.

 _Ahora sólo debo esperar a que llegue._

El sonido de la campana era el indicativo que su labor estaba por finalizar. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que otro de los cadetes llegara para tomar su posición y así podría volver a su camarote para ocho horas de sueño. Malicorne estaba esperando ansioso, pues hacía mucho frío en esa mañana. Finalmente, un par de minutos después, llegó su reemplazo, Styx.

Ambos se sonrieron y se saludaron al verse el uno al otro.

— Bueno, parece que voy a congelarme en este frío, gordito.

— Pero te envidio, Styx. Es decir, al menos el sol ya salió y está brillando.

— Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, Malicorne?

— ¿Recordar qué?

— Sobre o que dije sobre ocuparme del sujeto de Albion algún día.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Creo que lo mejor es hacerlo en medio de una batalla.

— Yo creo lo mismo.

— Sólo falta esperar. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasará para que una batalla de inicio?

Styx habló como si estuviera ansioso que una oportunidad así se diera. En ese momento, Malicorne, quien estaba mirando distraídamente a las nubes, levantó su brazo. Una enorme sorpresa se pudo apreciar en el estudiante de segundo año, quien estaba señalando hacia el cielo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Malicorne?

El menor de los jóvenes tardó un par de segundos en responder.

— Parece que no vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Eh?

Styx volteó a ver al lugar donde estaba apuntando su compañero. El rostro del estudiante de tercer año se tornó pálido en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Buque enemigo avistado!

 **…**

— Es más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado. — Murmuró De Poitiers.

Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos y los generales ya se habían enterado de toda la situación. Ellos habían previsto que el contacto con la flota de Albion se daría un par de horas después, a las diez de la mañana.

— Esos bastardos son unos impacientes. — Comentó uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Qué hay sobre el Vacío?

— El hechizo se decidió anoche. El plan procederá como se tenía previsto.

— ¿Qué clase de conjuro es? — Preguntó De Poitiers en voz baja mientras miraba los planes de batalla.

Un oficial se acercó al general y le susurró en la oreja los detalles del hechizo que Louise planeaba usar.

— Interesante. Si lo logra, entonces será un triunfo sin duda alguna. ¡Mensajero!

Un mensaje corrió rápidamente hacia De Poitiers.

— Ordene al Vacío que se despliegue de inmediato. Objetivo de la misión, Dartanes. Completa libertad de movimientos. El Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón la escoltará. ¡Repítalo!

— ¡Vacío a desplegarse! ¡Objetivo de la misión, Dartanes! ¡Completa libertad de movimientos! ¡El Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón será su escolta!

— Bien, ahora pase el mensaje.

El mensajero tomó rumbo a la cubierta.

— Con esto, ahora podemos dirigirnos a Rosais sin preocupaciones.

— Efectivamente.

De Poitiers se dirigió a los subordinados responsables de encargarse de la flota enemiga.

— ¡Transmitan a todos los capitanes de los buques! ¡Una vez entremos en combate, que ningún buque enemigo se acerque a las naves de transporte!

 **…**

 _Llegó la hora._ Pensó la usuaria del Vacío.

Louise estaba corriendo hacia la cubierta, pues tenía que encontrarse con el caballero dragón que la llevaría hasta Dartanes. Ella se había despertado hace poco y se dio con la sorpresa que yo no estaba en el camarote. Derflinger tampoco se encontraba ahí. Apenas recibió la noticia de que la operación estaba por comenzar, supuso que yo me había ido sin decirle nada. Eso la dejó consternada, pero no tenía tiempo para deprimirse.

Una vez llegó a su destino, ella se sorprendió al ver algo que supuestamente no se encontraría ahí. El aeroplano se encontraba frente a ella y, al parecer, estaba listo para despegar. El oficial que la había despertado le dijo que uno de los Caballeros dragón la llevaría, así que su sorpresa no era para menos. De inmediato, Louise miró de un lado a otro para buscar a cierta persona. Sin embargo, no la encontró por ningún lado.

— ¿Vas a subir?

Esa voz fue inconfundible para Louise. Debido a la sorpresa, Louise no lo notó de inmediato. A bordo del aeroplano se encontraba su familiar, el cual debió haberse ido hace un par de horas atrás.

— ¿Sabes? Si vas a estar tan distraída durante la misión, creo que reconsideraré el haberme quedado aquí. No, muy tarde, ya lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

— Al irme a dormir tenía la clara convicción de irme por la mañana. Sin embargo, una vez subí al aeroplano, sentí que me arrepentiría toda mi vida si no me quedaba.

— Entonces tú…

— Te acompañare en esta guerra. Bueno, si te parece bien estar junto a alguien que está dispuesto a saltar del aeroplano si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas.

Louise no lo pensó por más tiempo. Sin perder ni un segundo más, ella comenzó a subir al aeroplano. Una vez estuvo dentro, ella habló nuevamente.

— Me alegro que estés aquí.

— Yo no me alegro tanto, pero sé que estaría mucho peor si no me hubiera quedado.

— Espera un momento, conoces cual es el plan, ¿verdad?

— Sólo debo llevar a la "Maestra del Vacío" a Dartanes y ella se encargará del resto. Eso fue lo que me dijeron. Mira, incluso me dieron un mapa, así que no necesitas preocuparte.

La realidad era que cierta persona tuvo una mala mañana por tener que explicar los conceptos básicos de navegación por al menos una hora. Aunque al final todo se redujo a que el aeroplano debía seguir a los Caballeros Dragón.

— Bien, entonces confiaré en ti.

Dicho eso, Louise se acomodó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos. Al parecer quería concentrarse para lo que estaba por venir.

 _Pongamos a volar a esta cosa._

Una persona a la cual se le habían dado instrucciones previamente, usó magia del Viento para así hacer girar las aspas del aeroplano. De inmediato, las preparaciones fueron finalizadas y el aeroplano comenzó a ponerse en movimiento.

De pronto, una explosión sucedió en una ubicación cercana del Varsenda. Ello ocasionó que el aeroplano se saliera un poco de su rumbo. Afortunadamente, eso fue todo lo que pasó. El despegue terminó siendo exitoso de todas maneras.

Tan sólo unos segundos después de estar en el aire, la compañía llegó. El Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón se encontraba volando ya al lado del aeroplano. Sus miembros eran las mismas personas habían preguntado por el aeroplano el día anterior.

En total, diez Caballeros Dragón y un aeroplano se dirigían hacia Dartanes. Los primeros tomaron una formación para así garantizar la protección de Louise, quien debía llegar definitivamente a su destino.

Con el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador abierto sobre sus piernas, Louise se mantuvo en completo silencio. El sonido de los innumerables disparos que podían escucharse a la distancia no le inquietó en lo absoluto, pues ella estaba concentrada en su deber.

Uno de los Caballeros dragón, quien parecía ser el líder, voló hacia la cabeza de la formación, mientras la cola de su dragón se sacudía de izquierda a derecha.

El ruido generado por los innumerables disparos de los cañones podía escucharse ya a la distancia. Los barcos de la alianza ya habían entrado en el rango necesario para devolver los disparos. Los más de cien buques de guerra habían empezado el combate.

El aeroplano, protegido por los Caballeros dragón, voló en dirección a su destino.

 **…**

En un rápido movimiento, la flota de la alianza abrió sus filas y, desarrollando una formación en línea, comenzaron a rodear a la flota de Albion que se acercaba más y más. Dado que esta flota se aproximó a toda prisa con la intención de romper a través de la formación de la flota de la alianza, esta última comenzó reforzar sus brechas. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que tuvieron no les permitió hacerlo. Finalmente, ya demasiado cerca una de la otra, la batalla se convirtió en un caos, en el que cada buque de combate enfrentaba a otro.

A bordo de uno de los buques, el Redoutable, estaba el tembloroso Malicorne. Junto a él, estaba Styx, quien tampoco podía dejar de titubear. Ambos estaban en el suelo, pues las fuerzas de sus piernas los habían abandonado.

Aparte del humo provocado por el uso de la pólvora y diversos hechizos que eran disparados, ellos eran incapaces de ver algo. El casco del Redoutable se estrelló contra la proa de un buque enemigo, provocando un gran ruido de trituración seguido de un fuerte crujido.

Ninguno de los dos magos podía terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos magos se preocupaba ya por Bowood. Ninguno de los dos, en las condiciones que estaban, tenía la voluntad de hacer algo. Lo único que llegaron a entender fue que su buque estaba en una encarnizada lucha contra una nave enemiga.

En ese momento, se dio la orden de abrir fuego contra la nave enemiga. El atronador rugido provocado por el disparo de los cañones llegó a los oídos de Malicorne. Los disparos perforaron el buque enemigo, haciendo volar la superficie de este y a varios hombres que se encontraban dentro. El barco que recibió el ataque no tardó en responder del mismo modo.

Caos, gritos, humo, sangre y el olor de la pólvora. Los cañones seguían disparando sin cesar. El humo alrededor sólo aumentaba su densidad. Ese era el campo de batalla en el que se encontraba Malicorne.

Styx no pudo soportar más y empezó a correr. Tal parece que pretendía buscar un lugar en el barco donde pudiera escapar hacia un lugar más seguro. Sin embargo, un oficial, con varita en mano y preparado para hacerse cargo de los soldados que querían abandonar su puesto, se encargó de detenerlo. Sin más lugar al que ir, el estudiante de tercer años sólo pudo agacharse y ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos. El oficial se acercó a los dos estudiantes para gritarles.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Levántense y muestren su valentía! ¡¿No se supone que son nobles?! ¡De pie y hagan su trabajo! ¡Usen su magia y disparen! ¡Al frente sólo tenemos enemigos, así que no importa hacia donde disparen!

Malicorne, mordiendo sus labios y apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse. En cuanto se pudo levantar, uno de sus piernas cedió y volvió a caer.

— No soy capaz de levantarme. ¿Sólo… sólo estoy soy capaz de hacer poniendo todo mi esfuerzo? — Se murmuró Malicorne a sí mismo.

Antes de que él pueda recibir más humillación por ello, el oficial de cubierto volvió a gritarle.

— ¡Tú! ¡El que tiene grasa de cerdo en la cabeza! ¡Sí, te hablo a ti! ¡Levántate y lucha! ¡No quiero cobardes con temor a morir entre los cadetes!

La expresión en el rostro de Malicorne cambió

 _¿No era por qué yo no quería ser llamado de esa forma que me ofrecí como voluntario?_ Pensó Malicorne. _Sí sigo así, no seré más que un completo cobarde._

— ¡Tú, cerdo! ¡¿Por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo?!

El oficial, quien apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, fue atravesado de repente por una flecha mágica.

Más allá del humo, estaba el enemigo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Malicorne pudiera ver su rostro con claridad. A bordo de la cubierta del buque enemigo, había un joven. Era un joven que tenía prácticamente la misma edad que Malicorne. Era un joven que estaba apuntando con su varita en dirección al barco donde se encontraba Malicorne. Era un joven que no paraba de temblar. Era un joven que había lanzado un hechizo que estaba poniendo fin a la vida de un oficial.

Malicorne vio como el cuerpo del oficial de cubierta se contorsionaba. Durante los siguientes segundos, el estudiante de segundo año vio como dicho cuerpo convulsionaba para finalmente detenerse de repente. El cuerpo estaba sin vida. Malicorne respiró agitadamente y se levantó de pronto. Después de eso, abrió su boca.

Si alguien lo miraba, no sabría si simplemente tenía su boca abierta o estaba gritando, pues el ruido de la batalla hacía imposible oírlo.

Malicorne, luego de apuntar con su varita hacia la nave enemiga, empezó a recitar un hechizo.

 **…**

 _Ahí está._

Después de pasar una capa de nubes, el país de Albion finalmente era visible desde la cabina del aeroplano.

Al mismo tiempo, el segundo escuadrón ya había sido avistado por el enemigo. Los Caballeros dragón de Albion no tardaron ni un minuto en empezar a preparar un bloqueo. Bloqueo con el que un choque llegaría a ser inminente. Sin embargo, el grupo no cambió de dirección. Incluso con el riesgo de ser atacados, la misión requería ir por ese lugar.

 _Si vamos a pasar por el medio, entonces debería usar un conjuro para bloquear los ataques. Sin embargo, luego de eso empezarán a perseguirnos…_

Un chasquido de lengua se pudo escuchar.

 _No quedará de otra más que atacar. Por suerte tenemos eso. Sólo espero que el profesor lo haya probado antes._

 **…**

 _Veamos… ¿cómo se supone que funciona esa arma?_

Al querer prepararme lo más posible, me era indispensable tener el conocimiento de cómo usar el arma que había usado Colbert. Arma que pensé que no tendría que usar en el momento que salí de la academia.

Abrí el manual que Colbert me había entregado antes de partir. En primer lugar, había un prólogo con información no muy relevante. Después de ello, las instrucciones se hicieron presentes. No perdí tiempo alguno en empezar a leerlas.

 _Tira de la palanca que está al lado de la que controla la velocidad del aeroplano._

 **…**

La palanca que se encontraba al costado del acelerador fue girada. Al momento siguiente, varias cajas ocultas que se encontraban debajo de la vista de puntería surgieron para abrirse de inmediato. De ellas surgió la cabeza de una serpiente de cabeza.

— ¡Vamos Aztor! ¡Vamos Aztor! ¡Vamos Señorita Valliere!

Esas eran las palabras que emitía la serpiente de juguete mediante magia.

A pesar de peligro inminente y el ruido proveniente de ese aparato, Louise no salió de su trance.

El enemigo atacó un segundo después de que la serpiente terminara de hablar. Al ser dragones de viento, no exhalaban fuego. El ataque consistió en varias flechas mágicas que fueron lanzadas hacia nuestra dirección. Unas cuantas de dichas flechas casi impactaron al aeroplano, pero una Prisión de agua, activada varios segundos antes, rodeó al aeroplano para así bloquear el ataque.

 _Ahora a lo que sigue…_

…

 _¿Ya tiraste de la palanca derecha? ¡Sí, la Pequeña Serpiente Feliz te dará coraje! ¡Vamos! ¡No importa el obstáculo, debes perseverar! ¡No importa nada, siempre te protegerá!_

De no ser por la situación en la que me encontraba, entonces me habría dado gracia el imaginarme a mí apenas leyendo el manual en pleno combate.

Seguí con la lectura.

 _Hala la lengua que está pegada fuera de la Pequeña Serpiente Feliz. ¡Recuerda prestar atención! Si hay aliados a tu alrededor, asegúrate que estén cerca de ti._

…

La distancia que separaba a ambos grupos era grande. No obstante, con la velocidad de vuelo, esta se acortó en poco tiempo. Como los combatientes pasarían uno al lado de otro y en direcciones opuestas, habría muy pocas oportunidades para un segundo ataque por parte de los Caballeros dragón de Albion. Al darse cuenta de eso, el enemigo se alzó con la intención de después zambullirse y atacar por detrás.

Por otro lado, no había forma más rápida de llegar a Dartanes que no fuera volar recto. El objetivo era llevar a Louise hasta la ubicación designada y para eso se tomaría el riesgo de dejar que el enemigo se posicionara por detrás, cosa que ellos hicieron poco tiempo después.

Un tablero y tiza que fueron fuertemente arrojados hacia Louise provocaron que ella saliera de su trance.

— Hazme un favor y escríbeles a los caballeros que se acerquen.

Louise no entendió bien el motivo de ello. Además, hubo algo más que llamó su atención.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una pesada respiración provocó que ella se preocupara.

— Sí, es sólo que usé mucha fuerza rúnica en un conjuro. Error mío, pero no volverá a pasar.

Louise asintió. Ella siguió sin entender para que debían acercarse al aeroplano los miembros del segundo escuadrón, pero al menos comprendió que no se debía perder más tiempo. La joven noble escribió un mensaje en el tablero y se lo mostró a los Caballeros dragón que volaban junto al aeroplano.

Los caballeros vieron el mensaje y, después de asentir, se acercaron al aeroplano.

Al ver que todos estaban en un lugar apropiado, la lengua de la serpiente fue tirada. Durante unos momentos, no sucedió absolutamente nada.

 _¿Eh? No me digas que en verdad no probó el arma. No, quizás se atascó o algo. Maldición, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

Unos segundos más pasaron. Segundos en los cuales hubo pensamientos de molestia. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, varios objetos circulares salieron volando de las alas de aeroplano.

…

 _¡Realmente creo que mi talento es demasiado aterrador! ¡Cohetes de metal alimentados por combustible y equipados con artefactos cargados de polvos mágicos encantados para detectar magia! ¡Puedes llamarlos…Pequeñas Serpientes Voladoras! ¡Reaccionan a la magia del enemigo, si tienes aliados en la zona, asegúrate de que estén reunidos a tu alrededor! ¡Para evitar dañar a tus aliados, no reaccionan a nada dentro de un radio de veinte metros!_

Me quedé impresionado por lo que el profesor había llegado a inventar. El hecho de que fueran auto dirigidos ya era impresionante. Sin embargo, el que además tuvieran una especia de filtro para ignorar todo aquello que estuviera a una determinada distancia me sorprendió incluso más. No imaginé que algo así fuera posible.

…

Los cohetes se dirigieron hacia los Caballeros Dragón de Albion, quienes no se esperaban algo así. Una vez llegaron a su objetivo, los cohetes colisionaron y causaron una gran explosión.

Luego de que el humo causado por el estallido se disipara, se pudo notar que sólo la mitad de ese grupo seguía en el aire. El resto de los Caballeros dragón enemigos se detuvieron, pues los dragones de viento que montaban habían perdido su voluntad de seguir la persecución.

— Eso salió bien.

El alivio se pudo distinguir claramente en esas palabras. Sin embargo, ese alivio no duraría mucho.

El grupo que estaba persiguiendo al Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón había desistido. No obstante, un grupo todavía más grande había aparecido al frente del escuadrón. La distancia todavía era mucha, pero ello solo daba constancia de lo grande que era el número del enemigo.

— Esto es malo.

Louise, por su parte, no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó callada al ver la amenaza que se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

No había opción a retroceder, sólo avanzar, incluso con el sinnúmero de enemigos que había aparecido.

 _Lo que sea que lancen, debo detenerlo. Para este punto hubiera sido mejor aprender Escudo._

El verdadero efecto que tenía prisión de agua era retener al enemigo. El que pudiera servir de escudo era posible sólo si se le aplicaba más energía rúnica de lo normal. En otras palabras, era un hechizo defensivo improvisado. Es por ello que un hechizo que tuviera realmente le capacidad de defender al aeroplano sería mucho mejor.

En ese momento, el escuadrón enemigo lanzó su ataque. Una enorme cantidad de flechas mágicas fueron en dirección al aeroplano.

 _Bueno, para este punto ya de nada sirve lamentarse. Tendré que usar incluso más energía rúnica. Sólo espero que…_

El conjuro no llegó a activarse, pues algo impredecible ocurrió.

 _¿Qué está…?_

Un Caballero dragón se colocó delante del aeroplano para así recibir todos los ataques mágicos. Ni una flecha logró impactar en el aeroplano.

— Parece que se están utilizando a sí mismos como escudos. — Dijo de pronto Derflinger.

 _¿Escudos? ¿En verdad están dispuestos a sacrificar su vida así como así?_

Era un comportamiento ajeno a cualquier cosa que se me pudiera ocurrir. No había forma en que yo pudiera un día actuar de ese modo. No había forma en la que yo pudiera arrojar mi vida sin titubeo en un momento como ese.

El siguiente ataque enviado fue una enorme bola de fuego. Una vez más, un Caballero dragón se puso en medio de la trayectoria para proteger al aeroplano.

 _Mejor ellos que el aeroplano._

Ese pensamiento no era mentira. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no pudo evitar que se produjera un pequeño temblor. Un temblor que no fue provocado por el miedo.

El grupo pasó a los Caballeros dragón enemigos. No obstante, ellos terminaron replicando el movimiento que hicieron los del primer grupo de Caballeros dragón y empezaron una persecución.

Los ochos Caballeros dragón que quedaban empezaron a separarse del aeroplano. Entre ellos, el que estaba a la cabeza del grupo miró en dirección a la cabina del aeroplano e hizo un gesto con su mano. Él se estaba despidiendo.

 _¿En verdad están pensando en…?_

Un segundo después, los ocho Caballeros dragón se dieron la vuelta. Iban a servir de distracción para que el aeroplano pudiera llegar a su destino.

Una mano se posó sobre la palanca que estaba debajo del asiento del piloto.

 _Vaya forma de hacer de hacer que uno se sienta mal._

La palanca fue halada. El sonido de varios objetos separándose pudo oírse en la parte posterior del aeroplano. Desde debajo de la ala de la cola de la máquina, un objeto escondido surgió. Dicho objeto tenía la apariencia de un barril de metal, el cual era en realidad un cohete. Un cohete inventado por Colbert.

Sólo pasó un segundo para que el aeroplano adquiriera una velocidad incomparable. Un humo azul claro salió del cohete. El aeroplano aumentó su velocidad inconmensurablemente. Mientras tanto, los Caballeros dragón fueron tragados por la gigantesca masa del escuadrón enemigo. Ellos ya no podían ser vistos desde la cabina.

Debido al impulso del nuevo motor, ya no había realmente una forma correcta de definir la ubicación del aeroplano. Afortunadamente, la apariencia del puerto al que se debía llegar sí era conocida. Dartanes finalmente era visible.

— Llegamos.

Louise se paró y abrió el dosel del aeroplano. Un fuerte viento invadió el interior de la cabina. Al igual que en Tarbes, Louise decidió sentarse sobre los hombros de su familiar. Hecho eso, ella, comenzó a recitar el hechizo que había encontrado anoche, Ilusión. La noble estaba totalmente concentrada en la imagen que quería evocar. Debía estarlo, pues de otro modo el hechizo no funcionaría.

Mientras Louise entonaba el hechizo, una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió el cuerpo de alguien.

 _Esta tranquilidad se sentiría bien… Se sentiría bien si no supiera qué es lo que la causa._

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el conjuro de Louise comenzó a generar algo. Sin embargo, ese algo no era la tranquilidad para su acompañante o la ilusión que todavía estaba en proceso. Ese algo era diferente a esas dos cosas

 _Es… ¿familiar? Ese hechizo… es como si…_

Una vez el hechizo fue completado, una enorme flota de buques pudo apreciarse en el cielo. La apariencia de la flota era exactamente igual a la de la flota de la alianza.

 **…**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dartanes?! — Exclamó el General Hawkins.

Un informe urgente se le había entregado al general de Albion. Dicho informe venía de Dartanes.

En ese momento, el general estaba encabezando a treinta mil hombres en dirección a Rosais. Según las previsiones, ese sería el punto de aterrizaje del ejército de Tristain. Sin embargo, según el informe que había llegado, la flota del enemigo había aparecido de repente al norte de la capital Londinium, más específicamente en Dartanes.

— ¡Qué todo el ejército de media vuelta!

 _Tomará algo de tiempo para que la orden llegue a todo el ejército._ Pensó Hawkins. _Ojalá podamos llegar a tiempo._

El general miró hacia el cielo. Cielo cubierto de un color azul puro, desprovisto de cualquier nube y lejos de la caótica guerra que asolaría pronto las tierras de Albion. El general, en ese momento, tuvo la sensación que la guerra se tornaría en algo confuso.

 **…**

Era de madrugada, más específicamente las cuatro de la madrugada. El sol todavía no había salido, por lo que el cielo seguía oscuro.

Sobrevolando la Academia de Magia de Tristain, una pequeña fragata de guerra se acercaba. En la cubierta de dicha nave se encontraba Menvil, quien miraba el cielo a su alrededor.

Wardes, con pasos inaudibles, se acercó a Menvil por la espalda. Él tenía en mente poner a prueba al mago de fuego.

 _¿Podrá este hombre hacer que este plan tan complicado tenga éxito?_

El usuario del Viento tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después él se daría cuenta que estas eran infundadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que intenta, vizconde?

Wardes se sorprendió.

Menvil ni siquiera había girado e incluso si lo hacía, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que lo hubiera podido reconocer desde tan lejos.

El vizconde se preguntó qué clases de habilidades tenía él.

— Ya casi llegamos. — Murmuró Menvil.

Wardes, sintiendo admiración por el mercenario, se acercó cuidadosamente.

— Tenemos suerte. Como atacantes, sería una desgracia que averigüen el lugar por donde atacaremos.

De alguna forma ellos se las habían arreglado para evitar los familiares de los magos que patrullaban el cielo. Se podría decir que fue una simple casualidad que llegaran a la academia sin ser detectados.

— Para expresar nuestra gratitud, cuando volvamos a Albión, por favor déjame compensarte, Vizconde.

— Todavía no es momento de pensar en esto. Piensa por ahora en cómo sobrevivir. — Dijo Wardes.

Menvil de repente sacó un bastón y lo apuntó al cuello de Wardes.

— Cuida las palabras que salen de tu boca, ¿o quieres que te convierta en cenizas aquí y ahora?

Wardes no hizo más que mirar inexpresivamente a Menvil.

— Estoy bromeando, Vizconde. No me mire así. — Comentó Menvil para después reír.

Entonces, Menvil saltó desde la cubierta al aire. No pasó mucho para que los demás miembros de su escuadrón, cubiertos todos por telas negras, lo siguieran. En tal sólo unos instantes, una gran cantidad de personas desapareció de la cubierta.

Fouquet, quien había llegado hasta allí, murmuró con voz desagradable.

— Un tipo horripilante y terrorífico.

— Pero tiene las habilidades necesarias. No podemos esperar más.

— ¿Es más hábil que tú? — Preguntó Fouquet, quien comenzó a reír luego de hacerle esa pregunta a Wardes.

— Tal vez.

 **…**

El Escuadrón de Mosqueteros asignó a dos grupos de sus miembros que custodiaran el cañón en la torre de artillería. Ese era el mayor número de soldados que el ejército podía permitirse usar como centinelas.

Algo se movió bajo la luz de la luna.

La miembro más experimentada de los dos grupos se agachó en silencio, y desenvolvió la pólvora y las balas de pequeñas bolsas de papel. Otra mosquetera, siguiendo los movimientos de su compañera, también cargó su mosquete con pólvora.

Ambas pudieron ver algo moviéndose en la oscuridad. No obstante, antes de que pudieran hacer otro movimiento, las gargantas de ambas guardias fueron cortadas por magia de Viento. Los dos cuerpos fueron atrapados antes de golpear en el suelo para así evitar que hicieran ruido. En completo silencio, Menvil colocó a las mosqueteras en el suelo.

— Mujeres. Aún jóvenes. Lástima. — Informó uno de los asesinos a Menvil con una sonrisa.

— No hay lugar para las viejas cortesías. Hombres y mujeres serán tratados igual. — Dijo Menvil a la vez que sonreía. — Ante la muerte, no se les tratará diferente. Sólo debemos dejar vivir a los jóvenes nobles, pues serán tomados como rehenes.

Menvil empezó a juguetear con su bastón.

— Aparte de ellos, no habrá problemas si mató a todos los demás. — Murmuró alegremente el famoso mercenario.

Un miembro del escuadrón sacó un mapa. Era un mapa de la escuela que fue elaborado por Fouquet.

— Los guardias contaban sólo con armas de fuego. ¿Cuántos magos tendrán? — Se dijo a sí mismo uno de los mercenarios mientras se fijaba en los cadáveres.

El miembro que estaba estudiando el mapa se dirigió a Menvil.

— Comandante, hay tres objetivos. Esta torre, la torre de los dormitorios y la torre de las clases.

Escuchando eso, Menvil dicto las órdenes rápidamente.

— Voy a tomar la torre de los dormitorios. Jean, Ludwig, Germain y Attas, ustedes cuatro, junto con Giovanni irán a esta torre. Celestin y el resto a la última.

Los magos asintieron.

 **…**

— Oye… es demasiado temprano… el sol no ha salido todavía. — Dijo Kirche.

Tabitha se había despertado por los extraños ruidos que provenían del patio. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió ir donde Kirche. La maga peliazul salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Kirche en la planta baja. Después de llamar a la puerta, Kirche, vestida sólo con un fino camisón sobre su piel desnuda y frotándose los ojos, apareció ante ella.

— Sonidos extraños. Fue todo lo que le respondió Tabitha.

Kirche notó entonces que su salamandra, Flame, estaba golpeando la ventana.

— ¿Tú también?

Sólo bastaron unos instantes para que la somnolencia desapareciera de la pelirroja. Kirche rápidamente se comenzó a vestir, y en el momento en que tomó su varita, el sonido de una puerta rompiéndose resonó.

Tabitha y Kirche se miraron.

— Retirada. — Murmuró Tabitha.

— De acuerdo.

Al no saber el número de enemigos o su localización, lo más recomendable era hacer una retirada para evitar un enfrentamiento a ciegas. Ello era lo básico en la guerra.

Tabitha y Kirche saltaron por la ventana y se escondieron entre los arbustos y desde allí empezaron a observar lo que estaba pasando alrededor.

Cada vez más brillante, el sol comenzó a salir.

 **…**

En ese momento, Agnes, quien se encontraba en su habitación, se despertó y tomó la espada que estaba en la cabecera de su cama. Ella sacó la espada de su vaina, y esperó junto a la puerta.

La caballera estaba en el segundo piso de la torre de artillería. La habitación siempre se había utilizado como almacén y sólo recientemente se había transformado en un dormitorio. En total, doce miembros del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros vivían allí. Todas ellas residían en la habitación de al lado. Agnes notó entonces un espejo que estaba en la habitación. Apenas pasaron unos segundos para que se le ocurriera algo y empezara a colocar su trampa.

Cuatro personas lideradas por el mago mercenario Celestin subieron la escalera de caracol hacia el segundo piso de la torre de artillería, para de inmediato tomar posición frente a las dos puertas que encontraron. Eran dos hombres por cada puerta.

De pronto, los mercenarios abrieron las puertas de una patada. En el centro de la habitación un atractivo mago sostenía su varita. Alarmados, los magos comenzaron a entonar sus conjuros. Sin embargo, unos instantes después de lanzar sus hechizos, fueron golpeados por magia.

Con el corazón atravesado por una lanza de hielo, Celestin cayó en el suelo. Agnes, que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, se dio cuenta del éxito de su plan. Celestin confundió su propio reflejo del espejo, colocado allí por Agnes, con un enemigo y lanzó un hechizo que, luego de ser reflejado, terminó por atravesarle el corazón.

Agnes sintió gratitud a Celestin por ser tan tonto como para dispararse a sí mismo con su propio hechizo. Otro asesino, precipitadamente entró en la habitación. No obstante, su garganta fue cortada profundamente por la espada de Agnes, y cayó al suelo.

Unos segundos después, el resto de los miembros del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros entraron a la habitación.

— ¡Comandante Agnes! ¿Está todo bien?

Ella asintió para después responder.

— Estoy bien.

— Dos personas se colaron en nuestra habitación. Sin embargo, ya hemos terminado con ellos.

 _Dos personas en mi habitación. Dos personas en la siguiente. Cuatro personas en total. No cabe duda que se escabulleron dentro de la torre para matarnos._

— Perros de Albión. — Murmuró Agnes, quien comprendió de inmediato la procedencia de os atacantes.

El equipo estaba formado únicamente por magos. Era imposible confundirlos con simples ladrones. Eran mercenarios al servicio de Albión.

Agnes, entonces, se preocupó por la situación en el exterior. En ese momento, sólo quedaban chicas estudiando en la academia.

— En dos minutos quiero que estén completamente armadas y siguiéndome. — Ordenó Agnes a sus subordinadas.

 **…**

Menvil se hizo cargo de los dormitorios femeninos sin ningún problema. Las hijas de los Nobles estaban tan asustadas por su súbita aparición que no mostraron resistencia alguna. El mercenario tomó las varitas de todas las alumnas, aún vestidas con sus camisones de dormir, y las ató para llevarlas hasta el comedor, lugar donde las encerró. Había cerca de noventa personas. No pasó mucho para que sus compañeros de la otra torre se unieran a él. Ver al director de la academia, el Viejo Osmond, entre los secuestrados puso una sonrisa en la cara de Menvil.

Todos los profesores y estudiantes eran mujeres y estaban temblando. Menvil murmuró dulcemente a todos.

— Cálmense, si nadie intenta hacerse el héroe y si hacen lo que se les dice, entonces nadie saldrá herido.

Alguien empezó a llorar.

— ¡Silencio!

A pesar del grito, la alumna no dejó de llorar.

Menvil se acercó y la apuntó con su bastón.

— ¿Te gustaría convertirte en cenizas?

Las palabras no eran una amenaza directa, pero eran fácilmente entendidas como una. La alumna dejó de llorar al escuchar dichas palabas.

Osmond abrió la boca.

— Oye, tú.

— ¿Qué?

— No uses la violencia contra mujeres. — Osmond hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando. — Albión nos quiere de rehenes, ¿no? Planean usarnos para negocias, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Son personas con experiencia que vienen de muy lejos. Es fácil ver el motivo por el cual están aquí. Es obvio que no vinieron por riquezas. Por lo tanto, sea más paciente.

— Viejo, ¿y qué valor puedes tener tú?

Los mercenarios se rieron en voz alta.

— ¿Qué tan importante es un hombre viejo para el país? Debería considerar eso.

Osmond agachó su cabeza. Los intrusos comenzaron a comprobar los alrededores del comedor Alviss. En la cara de los rehenes se podía observar un claro desaliento. El director de la academia comenzó, entonces, a meditar sobre la situación.

— Viejo, ¿son estas todas las personas de la academia?

Osmond asintió.

— Sí, son todos los que hay.

Los mercenarios notaron que sus compañeros no habían regresado de la torre de artillería.

 _¿Están tomándose su tiempo?_ Pensó Menvil. _No, cuanto más tiempo se tarden, más posibilidades tiene el enemigo de conseguir refuerzos. Ya deben ser conscientes de esto._

De pronto, desde fuera de la sala, se oyó una voz.

— ¡A los que están en el comedor! ¡Escuchen! ¡Somos mosqueteros de Su Majestad!

Menvil y los otros se miraron entre sí. Dedujeron de inmediato que Celestin había fallado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los mercenarios cambió la expresión en su rostro. Uno de los mercenarios lanzó una mirada a Osmond.

— Oye, ¿no dijiste que eran todos?

— Los Mosqueteros no forman parte del personal. — Respondió Osmond con tranquilidad.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Menvil se acercó a las puertas para negociar con los mosqueteros que se encontraban afuera del comedor.

 **…**

Agnes estaba escondida detrás de la escalera de la torre de astrología. Ella llevó un grupo del personal plebeyo al exterior para que no se involucraran en el incidente.

El sol del amanecer no había salido todavía. En la puerta de la sala apareció un mago de aspecto fuerte. La luz de la luna que atravesaba un hueco entre las nubes iluminaba su figura. Agnes apoyó su dedo sobre el gatillo, mientras que con el objetivo de su pistola apuntaba al mago. "¡Escucha! ¡Ladrón! ¡Somos mosqueteros de Su Majestad! ¡Un batallón de nuestras tropas los tenemos a ti y a tus malditos cómplices rodeados! ¡Libera a los rehenes!" El "batallón de tropas" de Agnes era un engaño. En realidad, sólo había unas diez personas. Desde el comedor llegaron unas fuertes risotadas.

— ¡Es imposible que hallamos pasado por alto un batallón de mosqueteros!

— Estos mosqueteros han matado ya a cuatro de sus compañeros. Si se rinden pacíficamente, respetaremos sus vidas.

— ¿Rendirse? Más me parece que es hora de empezar las negociaciones. Llamen a Henrietta aquí.

— ¿A Su Majestad?

— Efectivamente. Y por el momento, queremos la promesa de que retiraran sus soldados de Albión. Mi cliente parece odiar que sus soldados ensucien la superficie del país.

Por lo general, el ejército no daría marcha atrás por un rehén. Sin embargo, al ser noventa hijas de nobles las que habían sido tomadas como rehenes, sería una cuestión diferente. La retirada de las tropas de invasión era una posibilidad real.

Agnes mordió un poco su labio inferior. Ella trató de concentrarse. Todo lo que pasara en ese lugar sería considerado su responsabilidad. Un error podía ser bastante grave en una situación como esa.

Una mosquetero se acercó a Agnes para susurrarle al oído.

— Podríamos enviar un correo a Tristain y pedir refuerzos.

— Mientras ellos tengan a los rehenes, no importa la cantidad de soldados que tengamos.

Al escucharlas consultarse entre sí, Menvil gritó.

— Oye, recuerda. Por cada nuevo soldado que llames, morirá un rehén. A las únicas personas que puedes invitar aquí son al Cardenal o Henrietta. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Agnes no dijo nada.

— Decídanlo en cinco minutos. Si no hay respuesta al cabo de ese tiempo, un rehén morirá por cada minuto que pase. — Dijo Menvil.

Otro mosquetero llamó la atención de Agnes.

— Comandante Agnes…

Agnes apretaba dolorosamente sus labios. En ese momento, una voz sonó desde atrás.

— Comandante.

En cuanto la caballera se dio la vuelta, vio a Colbert de pie y mirando con sorpresa hacia el Comedor Alviss.

— No se involucre. — Dijo Agnes, tratando de interponerse en el camino de Colbert. — Usted sería capturado.

— Mi laboratorio está en la torre. ¿Qué sucedió?

Agnes se molestó con la despreocupada actitud de Colbert.

— ¿No lo ve? Sus estudiantes han sido capturadas por secuaces de Albión.

Colbert miró sobre el hombro de Agnes y, una vez que se dio cuenta del mago que estaba de pie delante del comedor, su rostro empalideció.

— Ya es suficiente. Aléjese. — Dijo Agnes, quien, molesta, alejó a Colbert.

— ¡Señorita Mosquetero!

Agnes volteó al escuchar que estaba siendo llamada nuevamente. Esta vez fue Kirche, quien estaba acompañada de Tabitha.

— ¿No son estudiantes? Gracias a Dios que están bien.

— Oye, tenemos un buen plan.

— ¿Un plan?

— Sí. Ahora no está en posición de rechazar ayuda, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

Tabitha y Kirche explicaron su plan a Agnes sin más demora. Después de escucharlo, la caballera rio.

— Suena divertido para mí.

Colbert, al escuchar el plan se opuso a ello.

— Es demasiado peligroso. Los enemigos son mercenarios. Trucos tan baratos como esos no funcionarán.

— Nadie se preocupa por su opinión, profesor. — Dijo Kirche, sin la más mínima intención de ocultar su desprecio.

Agnes dejó de prestar atención a Colbert completamente.

— Ellos no saben de la existencia de ustedes. La clave aquí es la sorpresa. — Susurró mientras señalaba con el dedo a Tabitha y Kirche.

Menvil estaba sentado en una silla mientras miraba un reloj de bolsillo que estaba sobre la mesa. Él no quitaba la vista de las agujas del reloj.

— Pasaron los cinco minutos.

Al oír eso, las estudiantes se estremecieron. Si no había noticias sobre que Agnes hubiese llamado a Henrietta después de los cinco minutos, Menvil dijo que mataría a alguien.

— No guarden rencor contra mí. — Dijo Menvil a la vez que sacaba su bastón.

— Tómame a mí. — Murmuró Osmond.

Menvil sacudió la cabeza.

— Tú eres necesario como clave en la negociación, pero puedo darte la oportunidad de elegir, ¿quién será?

Era una pregunta indescriptiblemente cruel, a la cual no hubo respuesta alguna.

— Entendido, entonces escogeré yo. No me guarden rencor.

Sin embargo, antes de que el mercenario pudiera hacer algo más, un pequeño globo de papel voló por el comedor. Todos los ojos se centraron en él y, de repente, el globo de papel estalló con una explosión muy fuerte. Con ello, un amarillento y cegador polvo de fósforo salió volando del globo. El polvo fue dirigido expandiéndose por el comedor con el Viento de Tabitha y se iluminó con la magia de Fuego de Kirche.

Las alumnas gritaron. Los magos que miraron directamente el globo, cegados temporalmente, cubrieron inútilmente sus ojos. Entonces, Tabitha, Kirche, y los mosqueteros irrumpieron en el comedor.

La estrategia pareció ser un éxito. Lo pareció hasta que una gran cantidad de proyectiles de fuego volaron dirigiéndose hacia Kirche.

La pelirroja, quien había bajado la guardia creyendo que el plan funcionó, disparó sus propias bombas de fuego.

Entre una llamarada tan violenta, la pólvora de la pistola de una mosquetero que estaba cerca explotó. Varios de los dedos de esta última fueron cercenados, y la mosquetero rodó por el suelo sosteniendo su mano.

Kirche, quien también cayó al suelo producto de la explosión, intentó levantarse. No obstante, ella no se dio cuenta del hechizo que se dirigía a ella. Una bomba de fuego explotó delante de su estómago. El haber recibido ese conjuro desde una distancia tan cercana le provocó demasiado daño.

Para que una llama pueda quemar a alguien, es necesario algo de tiempo. Pero una explosión provoca un impacto instantáneo, en lugar de quemar al objetivo lentamente.

Kirche vio a Tabitha, la cual también había sido alcanzada por la primera explosión, tratando de ponerse de pie. Pero entonces, otra bomba de fuego le golpeó en la cabeza e hizo que la peliazul cayera al suelo nuevamente.

Menvil apareció entre un humo blanco.

Kirche quería usar un hechizo para defenderse, pero ella había tirado su varita hace unos segundos. Ella se dio cuenta, entonces, de que una yacía tirada en el suelo. Intentó acercarse para tratar de agarrarla, pero alguien le puso un pie encima.

Menvil se elevaba sobre Kirche, mirándola hacia abajo.

— Muy mal. Las bombas de luz sólo pueden cegar la vista de uno. — Dijo Menvil mientras sonreía.

En ese momento, Kirche lo notó. Los ojos de Menvil no se movían en absoluto.

— Tus… ojos.

Menvil extendió sus dedos hacia uno de sus ojos y lo sacó. El mercenario, entre sus dedos, sostenía un ojo artificial.

— No sólo mis párpados se quemaron, mis ojos también. Es por eso que no pude ver la luz.

— ¿C-Cómo…?

Menvil se movía como si fuese capaz de ver, lo cual era algo que Kirche no terminaba de comprender.

— Una serpiente encuentra a su presa por la temperatura. — Dijo Menvil a la vez que reía. — Soy un usuario del Fuego, por lo tanto soy muy sensible a la temperatura. La distancia y la posición. Esas son cosas que puedo conocer por cuán alta o baja es la temperatura. Incluso puedo reconocer a personas diferentes sabiendo sus temperaturas.

El pelo de Kirche se erizó por el miedo.

 _¿Quién es este hombre…?_

— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Asustada?

Menvil siguió riendo.

— Cuando los sentimientos de alguien se salen de control, su temperatura empieza a cambiar. Los cambios de temperatura pueden decir muchas cosas sobre ti.

Las fosas nasales de Menvil se dilataron al tomar una gran inhalación.

— Yo quiero oler.

— ¿Eh?

— Quiero oler el aroma de tu cuerpo quemándose. Lo quiero oler.

Kirche comenzó a temblar todavía más. Por primera vez en su vida, ella sentía un auténtico miedo.

— No… — Murmuró Kirche.

El miedo provocó que la pelirroja temblara como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, Menvil solamente dio una ansiosa sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría ser quemada? Hay muchas maneras diferentes de hacerlo. Deberías estar agradecida que te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir.

Sin estar preparada por lo que pudiese ocurrir, Kirche cerró los ojos.

— ¿Nada? Bueno, entonces elegiré yo.

Menvil sacó su bastón, pero en el momento en que las llamas comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de Kirche. Dicha llama fue repelida por otra llama. Cuando la estudiante abrió levemente los ojos, vio a alguien que no esperaba. Colbert, con varita en mano, estaba de pie junto a ella.

— ¿Maestro?

Con un rostro frío como el hielo, Colbert abrió su boca para hablar.

— ¡Aléjate de mis estudiantes!

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, Menvil levantó la vista.

— ¡Oh, tú…! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!.

El rostro de Menvil se tornó alegre.

— ¡¿Mi sentido de la temperatura me engaña?! ¡Tú! ¡Eres Colbert! ¡Es la voz de Colbert!

La expresión del profesor no cambió. Él tenazmente miraba a Menvil.

— ¡Soy yo! ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡El Comandante Menvil! ¡Ah…! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Menvil extendió sus brazos. Colbert frunció sus cejas. El rostro del maestro tenía algo oscuro en él.

— Tú… ¿cuántos años han transcurrido desde nuestra última reunión? ¡Ha…! ¡Capitán! ¡Veinte años! ¡Eso es!

Las estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas al no comprender lo que estaba diciendo Menvil.

— ¿Qué? ¡Capitán! ¡¿Usted es ahora un profesor?! ¿No es gracioso? ¡Tú… un profesor! ¿Qué enseña precisamente El hombre al que llamaban La Serpiente de Fuego?

Menvil comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente.

— Voy a explicarles. ¡Este hombre es un usuario de la magia del Fuego anteriormente llamado La Serpiente de Fuego! Él era el comandante de las tropas especiales. Fuesen mujeres o niños, a él no le importaba. Él quemaba completamente a todos.

Kirche miraba a Colbert.

— ¡Y él fue el hombre… que me arrebató los ojos!

Ni siquiera la familia de Kirche haría algo como quemar a su propia gente.

El aura entorno a Colbert se sentía muy diferente de lo normal. El aire que emanaba de él era completamente distinto. Daba la sensación que alguien se quemaría si se le acercaba demasiado, a tal punto que era posible morir.

Entonces, impulsándose desde la punta de la varita de Colbert, una enorme serpiente de fuego, que parecía demasiado grande para la delicada varita, surgió. La serpiente mordió la varita de un mago, quien silenciosamente había empezado a entonar un hechizo. La varita se convirtió en cenizas en un instante.

Colbert sonrió. Era una sonrisa fría y carente de sentimientos, como la de un reptil. Colbert fijó su vista en Kirche para hacerle una pregunta.

— Señorita Zerbst, ¿se acuerda usted de las características del elemento Fuego?

Del borde de su labio mordido, se escurría un hilo de sangre. Sangre roja, como el fuego, como el manto de Colbert.

— Las características del Fuego son la pasión y la destrucción.

— La pasión y la destrucción son los únicos propósitos del fuego. Eso es lo que piensas y es lo que yo pensaba hace veinte años. — Murmuró Colbert con una voz inusual. — Sin embargo, es como dices.

La luna se escondió detrás de una nube. El entorno se oscureció casi en su totalidad. Una lucha en la oscuridad era difícil para un hombre común, pues no le sería posible ver a su oponente. Sin embargo, para el cegado usuario del Fuego, no había luz desde un principio, así que la oscuridad no era un obstáculo en absoluto. Eso pensaba Menvil mientras agarraba su bastón y preparaba un hechizo.

 _Hace 20 años mi fuego fue derrotado._ Pensó el mercenario. _Fue debido a mi inmadurez. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Con el tiempo me he hecho mucho más fuerte. Perdí la luz, pero a cambio mi fuego ganó fuerza. Los sentidos internos de mi cuerpo se agudizaron. Ahora puedo detectar incluso los cambios más sutiles en el aire._

La temperatura de una persona, coloreaba una sombra en el flujo del aire y la vista se proyectaba en la mente de Menvil.

— Llévate a tu amiga y escapen de aquí.

Kirche asintió con la cabeza, y cargando a Tabitha, trató de huir. Sin embargo, un mago que estaba escondido en el comedor disparó una flecha de hielo hacia sus espaldas. Una fina llama salió de la varita de Colbert entrelazándose con la flecha. El hechizo de hielo se derritió inmediatamente.

Una vez que la llama de Colbert fue lanzada, Menvil lanzó una bola de fuego. Bola de fuego que seguía los movimientos de Colbert. Sin embargo, esta fue consumida en un instante por la llama que escapaba de la varita de Colbert.

Menvil rio ligeramente para, de inmediato, lanzar una llama tras otra, dirigiéndolas todas hacia Colbert. De repente el profesor fue acorralado y obligado a pelear a la defensiva. En la oscuridad, él corría de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de las llamas. Incluso si quería atacar, en la abrumadora oscuridad en la que estaba Menvil no era algo fácil de hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa capitán? ¡No se ponga a correr solamente!

Menvil disparó una bola de fuego tras otra. El borde del manto de Colbert estaba chamuscado.

— ¡Muy mal! ¡Sólo conseguí chamuscar tu manto! ¡Lo siguiente será tu cuerpo! ¡Quiero oler tu cuerpo quemado! ¡Éste soy yo!

La ligera risa de Menvil empezó a aumentar con cada bola de fuego que lanzaba. Colbert disparó su propia llama mágica hacia la fuente de las llamas de Menvil. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Menvil se movió a la vez cuando el hechizo fue lanzado y desapareció en la oscuridad, no le dio a Colbert la posibilidad de un contrataque. Uno no puede atacar a un oponente que no puede ver y ese era un inconveniente que Menvil no tenía. Colbert frunció el ceño.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Capitán!

No importaba el lugar donde se escondiera, no era posible escapar de Menvil, quién podía rastrear la temperatura de una persona con gran exactitud. Colbert, corriendo y tratando de escapar, pronto se encontró en el centro de la plaza, sin algún lugar dónde ocultarse.

— El mejor escenario está preparado, Capitán. No puedes huir. No puedes ocultarte en ningún sitio. Ríndete.

Colbert tomó un profundo respiro para después hablarle a Menvil

— Joven Menvil, tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres quemarte sin sufrir? Bien, por los viejos tiempos, te quemaré en un instante.

Con una voz perfectamente tranquila, Colbert le respondió.

— Quiero que te rindas. Yo decidí no matar a nadie con magia.

— Oye, oye, ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¿No puedes entender la situación en la que te encuentras? No puedes verme, mientras que yo sé perfectamente donde estás. ¿Qué oportunidad tienes de ganar?

— Te lo suplico. Ríndete. — Dijo Colbert a la vez que cayó de rodillas para después inclinarse.

— Yo… yo he estado persiguiendo a un cobarde durante veinte años… — Dijo Menvil, cuya voz se llenó de disgusto. — No sirves para nada… no puedo permitir esto… No puedo permitir que me hagas esto. Te quemaré poco a poco, tomándome mi tiempo, sin ningún tipo de compasión, de la cabeza a los pies.

Menvil comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro.

— Así que incluso si te lo pido, no me escucharás. — Continúo Colbert. — No soy un tipo lo suficientemente persistente.

El maestro, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y señaló con su varita mágica hacia el cielo. Una pequeña bola de fuego salió disparada hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Planea iluminar todo? Lamentablemente, esa cantidad de fuego no es suficiente para iluminar toda el área.

Tal y como dijo Menvil. La pequeña bola de fuego sólo iluminó ligeramente sus alrededores. No podía sustituir al sol. Sin embargo, sin ningún previo aviso, la pequeña bola de fuego que flotaba en el cielo explotó. La pequeña explosión aumentó bruscamente en un instante. Fuego, Fuego, Tierra. Una tierra y dos fuegos. Usando un conjuro de transmutación, el vapor de agua en el aire se convirtió en petróleo. Una simple chispa bastó para que sucediera lo siguiente, una enorme explosión. La combustión hizo que todo el oxígeno alrededor se consumiera, causando que cualquier cosa viviente que permanecía dentro de cierto rango se asfixiara y muriera. Era una incomparable Bomba de fuego.

Menvil, al abrir su boca para entonar un hechizo, sintió cómo le robaban el oxígeno de sus pulmones. El mercenario se ahogó en un instante. Si el enemigo se esconde en la oscuridad, envíalo a la oscuridad. El conjuro que había usado Colbert mataba a todas las personas cercanas. Por ello, el profesor no lo había utilizado hasta que llegó al centro de la plaza. Colbert se dio la vuelta y, manteniendo la boca cerrada, se acercó al tendido Menvil.

— No te has podido convertir en una serpiente completa, teniente. — Susurró Colbert, mientras miraba fríamente la cara de Menvil, la cual ya carecía de color.

La noticia sobre la derrota de Menvil sacudió la moral del resto de los mercenarios. Kirche, Tabitha y los mosqueteros que no estaban heridos no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron de nuevo a la batalla. Los gritos de las alumnas se extendían por el colegio, el mago que hacía de barricada en el comedor fue derribado.

Agnes apuñaló con su espada al último mago que quedaba en pie Sin embargo, al intentar retirarla, la espada no salió. Había caído, pero había un mercenario más que seguía vivo, el cual lanzó un hechizo dirigido hacia la espalda de Agnes. Múltiples flechas mágicas volaron hacia la líder del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros. Tabitha, Kirche y los otros mosqueteros no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo. Sin que nadie lo esperase, una sombra negra se interpuso en el camino de las flechas, bloqueando cada una de ellas con su propio cuerpo antes de que alcanzasen a Agnes. La figura entonces pronunció un hechizo y una serpiente de fuego voló de la punta de su varita quemando la varita que utilizaba el mercenario. Agnes miraba absolutamente sorprendida a Colbert.

Colbert abrió los ojos completamente. La voz que escapó de la boca del profesor estaba llena de preocupación por Agnes.

— ¿Estás bien…?

Mecánicamente, Agnes asintió. Al momento siguiente, Colbert se derrumbó en el suelo, tosiendo sangre. Las estudiantes corrieron asustadas y comenzaron a pronunciar hechizos de curación para Colbert. Sin embargo, la lesión era demasiado grave.

Agnes, una vez recuperada, apuntó con su espada a Colbert. Conmocionadas, las estudiantes la miraron.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Gritó Kirche.

Colbert, débilmente miró a la cara a Agnes.

— ¿Tú… tú eres el líder del Grupo Experimental de Investigación Mágica? ¿Fuiste tú quién rompió la lista real de material militar en almacenamiento?

Colbert asintió.

— Entonces tengo que algo decirte. Soy una sobreviviente de D'Angleterre.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Por qué se destruyó mi ciudad natal? ¡Responde!

— ¡Detente! ¡Está herido! ¡Mal herido! — Gritó Montmorency, quién desesperadamente trataba de realizar un hechizo curativo de agua.

Colbert respondió mirando hacia abajo.

— Fue una orden.

— ¿Una orden?

— Se informó de una epidemia allí. Para evitar su propagación se nos dijo que incendiáramos el lugar.

— Idiota… eso era una mentira.

— Sí, lo averigüé un tiempo después. Resumiendo, todo fue culpa de La Caza a la Nueva Religión. La culpa me atormenta todos los días. Es como Menvil dijo. Mujeres, niños... quemé todo y a todos, a pesar de que no estaba permitido. El recuerdo todavía mi persigue. Dejé el grupo y juré no utilizar el Fuego para destruir nunca más.

— ¿Pero esos sentimientos no detuvieron tu mano?"

Colbert sacudió la cabeza. Después de eso, poco a poco cerró los ojos. A pesar de que Montmorency desesperadamente intentaba mantener el encantamiento, su fuerza de voluntad se fue drenando. Llegando a su límite, ella se desmayó y cayó al suelo. Para que el hechizo de Curación sanase una herida tan grave, era necesaria una medicina especial, pero allí y en ese momento no había ninguna.

Por unos instantes, cierta maga peliazul consideró hacer un intento con un tipo de magia diferente. Sin embargo, la idea fue descartada unos segundos después. A pesar de su mejoría, su nivel todavía era algo menor a la curación que podía generar un mago de Agua de clase puntual. Además, usar el hechizo Curación sería contraproducente. Ella sabía eso, pues conocía bien el efecto adverso que se generaba al combinar los dos tipos de magia distintos al mismo tiempo.

Otras usuarias del Agua empezaron a intentar sanar a Colbert, pero todas se quedaron sin fuerza de voluntad una tras otra y se desmayaron. Con muchas magas desmayadas entorno a Colbert, Agnes levantó la espada. Sin embargo, Colbert fue protegido. Kirche lo cubrió con su cuerpo. La tonta sonrisa que siempre tenía había desaparecido de sus labios.

— ¡Por favor, basta! — Dijo Kirche con total seriedad.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Yo estuve viviendo para este día! ¡Veinte años! ¡Veinte años he esperado este día!

— Por favor. Por favor.

— ¡Fuera!

Agnes y Kirche se miraron mutuamente. En el momento en que la tensión en el aire estaba a punto de romperse, Kirche tomó la muñeca de Colbert.

— ¡He dicho que te fueras!

Kirche se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de responder con una voz firme.

— Por favor, baja la espada.

— ¡Deja de bromear!

Kirche sacudió su cabeza.

— Está muerto.

Con estas palabras, la muñeca de Agnes perdió su fuerza. Impresionada, la caballera cayó de rodillas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar poco a poco.

—Mantenga su rencor si lo desea. Sin embargo, al menos rece. Puede que el maestro Colbert fuese su enemigo, pero la salvó. La protegió con su cuerpo y la salvó. — Dijo Kirche, con voz entrecortada.

Agnes se levantó de nuevo sin fuerzas, y dijo dos palabras, tres palabras, palabras que no pudieron llegar a ser oídas. Entonces, la caballera levantó la espada. Las estudiantes apartaron la vista, sólo Kirche no cerró los ojos y miró. La espada fue clavada en el suelo, junto a Colbert. Girando sobre sus talones, Agnes comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Después de que Agnes desapareciese, Kirche trató de cargar el cuerpo de Colbert. Un rubí rojo brillaba en el dedo de la pelirroja. Un rubí rojo que se asemejaba al fuego ardiendo. Mientras miraba el rubí, lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Kirche.

 _Era el anillo que me dio._ Pensó Kirche _Le entrego esto a mi estudiante, eso fue lo que dijo al darme el anillo._

Al recordar el comportamiento que había tenido hacia Colbert, Kirche comenzó a llorar.

 **…**

En la cubierta del Redoutable, Malicorne y Styx cayeron al suelo agotados.

El número de buques de guerra había sido reducido a dos tercios. La flota de la alianza, que de alguna manera logró repeler a la flota de Albion, había ganado la batalla. La flota del País blanco había perdido a más de la mitad de sus barcos y se apresuraba a escapar. Se podría decir que fue una gran victoria. Sin embargo, alguien se cuestionaba eso.

 _¿Realmente es una victoria?_ Pensó Malicorne.

Lo único que podía ver el estudiante de segundo año era devastación. La cubierta estaba ardiendo como leña en una chimenea, tenían demasiadas pérdidas en todas partes. El número de armas navales se redujo a la mitad. Después de recibir cinco impactos directos, el lado estribor del Redoutable fue aniquilado. Doscientas personas de las seiscientas de la tripulación estaban muertas o heridas. Sin embargo, el Redoutable todavía surcaba el cielo y Malicorne seguía vivo.

— Styx. — Dijo Malicorne con una voz agonizante.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió Styx con una voz agotada.

— La vida es una cosa extraña, ¿no te parece?

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

En la cubierta, Bowood y el comandante de un buque de guerra caminaban. Ambos estaban conversando sobre el progreso de la batalla. El oficial de los cadetes que guiaba a ambos vio a dos personas sentadas en la cubierta y no tardó en gritarles.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡No hay tiempo para sentarse! ¡Levántense! ¡Levántense ahora!

A toda prisa, Malicorne y Styx se pusieron de pie.

— Empiecen a prepararse. Esperen con los comandantes y los cadetes dentro.

Malicorne y Styx se miraron. Acababan de sobrevivir a una batalla mortal y no veían posible el empezar a prepararse para algo más.

— ¡Muévanse! ¡No hagan esperar a los oficiales!

De pronto, Bowood habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Acaban de experimentar su primera batalla de campaña. Creo que sería mucho pedirles algo ahora. Debería dejar que tomen un descanso por hoy.

— ¡Ah! Pero…

— Creo que esta es la primera vez que huelen el humo de la pólvora ¿verdad? Una vez, yo también pasé lo mismo.

— Oyendo al oficial de Albión hablar así, el oficial superior asintió.

— Muy bien, pueden tomar un descanso esta noche.

Aliviados, Malicorne y Styx saludaron.

— Irónicamente, fuimos salvados por una persona de Albión— Murmuró Malicorne cuando los vio que los oficiales se fueron.

— Cierto — Respondió Styx débilmente

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cubierta de nuevo.

 **…**

En la sala de planificaciones estratégicas del Varsenda, el General De Poitiers recibió el informe proveniente de Rosais. Informe hecho por un explorador dragón de la primera unidad. El General Poitiers sonrió gozoso. El Jefe del Personal General Wimpffen, observó el rostro de su oficial superior.

— Las noticias deben ser buenas. — Murmuró.

— Dice que las tropas en la zona de Rosais se han ido. La usuaria del Vacío ha logrado atraer al enemigo a Dartanes.

— Eso es sólo el primer obstáculo.

Poitiers, asintió con la cabeza y dio una orden.

— Qué todos los buques de la flota se pongan rumbo a Rosais. Tenemos que tomar decisiones para el aterrizaje. Reúnanse todos los comandantes.

El mensajero, tras recibir las instrucciones del general, salió corriendo.

— Ahora bien, me pregunto si podré llegar a ser Mariscal de campo ahora. No quiero esperar una semana más. — Se dijo De Poitiers a sí mismo.

Incluso si el aterrizaje tenía éxito, se esperaba probablemente una ardua lucha. Albión todavía tenía 50,000 soldados descansando.

 **…**

— Ahora sí puedo decirlo. Misión completa.

Con la finta completada, el aeroplano tomó rumbo a la flota de la alianza para unirse nuevamente a esta. Cuando llegó, la batalla ya había terminado. El aterrizaje en la cubierta se dio sin ningún contratiempo. Con el aeroplano asegurado, la cabina se abrió. Louise fue la primera en salir.

La única persona presente era un oficial, el cual se acercó a ella para felicitarla. Era de esperarse que eso fuera todo, pues, incluso en esa nave, eran pocos los que sabían que Louise era la usuaria del Vacío. Después de recibir un pequeño reporte verbal por parte de Louise y darle a ella unos cuantos detalles sobre el resultado de la batalla, el oficial se retiró.

Louise, por su parte, volteó para hablar con quien la había llevado hasta Dartanes. Sin embargo, salvo por Derflinger, no había nadie en la cabina del aeroplano. Ella miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a quien buscaba.

…

 _Llegó._ Pensé con un muy pequeño alivio.

La puerta que se encontraba frente a mí se había abierto finalmente. Por esta, la silueta perteneciente a mi copia había entrado a la bodega en la que me encontraba.

 **…**

Era poco más de las seis de la mañana. Por lo que nos informaron, faltaba todavía un buen tiempo para que la batalla comenzara, pero al haber otros asuntos más que arreglar, tenía que dejar zanjado algo primordial que necesitaría ese día.

Coloqué un papel rúnico en el suelo para luego proceder a hacer una señal con mi mano. A diferencia de veces anteriores, usé una gran cantidad de energía rúnica en ese conjuro. Con dicha energía extra, la distancia máxima de la que podía estar separada de mi copia aumento mucho, además del tiempo que estaría activo el hechizo. No obstante, había un inconveniente

 _Espero que Louise no lo note._ Pensé a la vez que caía sobre una de mis rodillas.

Mi copia también lo hizo. Los dos empezamos a jadear fuertemente. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que tanto yo como mi clon pudiéramos levantarnos nuevamente y mantener la compostura.

 _Quizás tres o cuatro hechizos sea lo máximo que pueda usar mi copia sin que levante sospecha. En el peor de los casos, desaparecerá luego del tercer hechizo._

Incluso si la copia usara un solo hechizo, seguramente empezaría a mostrar fatiga de nuevo.

Había decidido quedarme en el Varsenda para ver como resultaba todo. Era la nave en la cual estaban reunidos los líderes de la invasión, así que debía estar excepcionalmente protegida.

Tenía algo que quería probar y podría hacerlo de ese modo.

 **…**

Mi clon no pudo mantenerse más de pie. Su falta de energía provocó que cayera de rodillas. Si no fuera porque usó sus manos, entonces hubiera caído completamente al suelo. El haber pretendido estar en plena condición durante tanto tiempo debió ser increíblemente agotador.

Mi copia cerró la puerta y la aseguró de modo que nadie pudiera entrar. Al ver que ya no había de preocuparse por alguna interrupción indeseada, me transformé.

Entre jadeos, mi clon me contó absolutamente todo lo que sucedió durante la misión y todo lo que sintió durante esta. Me aseguré bien de prestar total atención, pues no quería levantar ninguna sospecha si Louise o alguien más llegaba a tocar el tema. Concluido el relato, mi copia se desvaneció.

Me tuve que dar un minuto para ordenar mis pensamientos. Todo lo que había pasado durante el combate entre las flotas y lo que había escuchado de mi copia fue demasiado para mí.

 _Así que esto es una guerra… No me equivoqué, no estoy listo para algo así._

Durante la batalla había escuchado cientos de cañonazos. La idea que uno de ellos podría estar llevándose la vida de varias personas era algo que me aterraba. Mis escalofríos no podían ser controlados. En total yo tenía treinta papeles rúnicos de Prisión de agua. Mi copia se había llevado cinco de esos hechizos y yo me había quedado con los veinticinco restantes, todos ellos esparcidos alrededor de la habitación. A pesar de tener miedo, siempre estuve atento por algo que me hiciera activar un conjuro. Estaba dispuesto a usar toda mi energía rúnica para protegerme, incluso sabiendo lo que le pasaría al clon que había enviado con Louise. Al menos eso es lo que tenía en mente.

En cierto momento de la batalla, empecé a ver y oír lo mismo que Louise, algo que ya había ocurrido en el pasado. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió. Sabía que estábamos compartiendo los sentidos, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada y aquello que oía era demasiado difícil de descifrar. Era como si Louise tuviera los ojos cerrados y no estuviera prestándole atención a los sonidos a su alrededor. Fue después de que mi copia me informara de todo que pude entender lo que había causado eso.

El miedo a que alguna bala de cañón pudiera impactar con el Varsenda o que algo le podía ocurrir a Louise no me dejaron estar tranquilo ni un segundo. Sin embargo, lo peor todavía no había pasado. Eso fue el momento en que los cien Caballeros dragón de Albion se interpusieron en el camino del aeroplano. Ese evento juntado con el pico de la batalla en la que me encontraba fue una experiencia desesperante. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como una hora. No creía poder soportarlo.

En determinada instancia, pude ver a través de los ojos de Louise como el Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón dio sus vidas para proteger al aeroplano. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me alivié al saber que con ese sacrificio Louise estaría a salvo, pero ese alivio se juntó con una incómoda sensación provocada por verlos hacer eso sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Verlos hacer eso de un modo tan natural me dio un escalofrío. Uno parecido al que le dio a mi clon en plena batalla, causado por ver el modo tan sencillo y rápido en la que alguien podía morir en una guerra. Además, ello provocó que un recuerdo llegara a mi mente. Un recuerdo relacionado a algo que había encontrado luego de terminar de leer el manual.

 **…**

 _Bueno, espero que con todo esto la misión salga bien._ Pensé.

Después de haberle dado vuelta a la última hoja, algo se cayó del manual. En el suelo, frente a mí, había una carta. No tardé mucho en levantarla, pues la carta había despertado algo de mi curiosidad, y tardé mucho menos en comenzar a abrirla para poder leerla.

 _Aztor._

 _Tal como lo dijiste muchas veces, espero que no hayas llegado a una situación en la que te veas forzado a utilizar mis inventos. Y en el caso de que una situación así se llegó a dar, entonces espero que te haya servido. Me haría feliz saber que he sido de alguna utilidad para mis estudiantes. Realmente muy feliz._

 _Ahora… ¿por qué he decidido escribir esta carta? Es porque tengo una petición que hacerte. No, no es nada raro. Es sobre un sueño que tengo. Sobre como cosas que sólo pueden hacerse con magia se puedan hacer también con tecnología a la cual todo el mundo tenga alcance. ¿La recuerdas? A la pequeña serpiente feliz. Bueno, eso ciertamente no es sólo un juguete. Espero que algún día tecnología como esa se use. Ese es mi sueño._

 _Antes de pedirte el favor, hay algo que quiero que me prometas. Sin embargo, para llegar a eso, hay algo que debo contarte, aunque todavía estoy preocupado si decirte o no tal cosa._

 _En el pasado cometí un crimen. Un crimen demasiado grande. Me decidí dedicar a la investigación con el fin de poder redimir dicho crimen. No obstante, he estado pensando recientemente que ese crimen nunca será perdonado. Incluso si mis inventos son útiles, no pueden borrar el pecado que cometí._

 _Ahora, en cuanto a la promesa, es cierto que no tienes planeado ir a la guerra, pero en este mundo hay algo que ya has visto y que podrías ver muchas veces más, la muerte de una persona. Por favor, no te acostumbres a eso. No te acostumbres a la muerte de las personas. No pienses que es algo natural. En el momento que eso llega a pasar, algo dentro de ti se romperá. No quiero que termines como yo._

 _Nunca te acostumbrarás a la guerra, de eso puedo estar seguro. Sin embargo, no es solamente en las guerras donde las personas mueren. No importa la situación, no te acostumbres a matar y no te acostumbres a la muerte._

 _Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerte esa petición. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que venías de un mundo diferente a este. Durante muchas horas me has contado acerca de ese mundo. Cada palabra que decías satisfacía mi curiosidad poco a poco, pero también aumentaba mis ganas de ver ese mundo. Me dijiste que buscabas una forma de volver, ¿verdad? Espero de todo corazón que encuentres una forma de hacerlo. Y no estoy bromeando en lo siguiente, quiero ver ese mundo._

 _Es por ello que, vayas o no a la guerra, vuelve a salvo. Puede que suene algo egoísta, pero quiero que vuelvas no sólo para volver a verte, sino para pueda ver ese mundo junto a ti._

 _P.D. Para cuando vuelvas a la academia lo más probable es que ya se me hayan ocurrido muchas más preguntas que hacerte. En especial sobre esos aparatos con los que están planeando llegar a la luna. Eso llamó mucho mi atención. Realmente me gustaría llegar a ver algo como eso y me gustaría mucho más llegar a ver si lo logran._

A pesar de estar a sólo unas horas de estar en medio de una batalla, no pude evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Así que ver mi mundo… realmente es una persona bastante interesante._

 **…**

 _Sí, me conoce bien. Esta simple batalla bastó para confirmarme que jamás me acostumbraré a una guerra._

Ese pensamiento bastó para que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Fueron necesarios un par de segundos para recomponerme.

 _No acostumbrarse a la muerte. Sé a lo que quiere llegar con eso, pero si es para sobrevivir y no hay otra salida, entonces no dudaré en hacer lo necesario. No me acostumbraré a matar, pero si no actúo como si lo estuviera…_

Di un pesado resoplido. Unos momentos después, comencé a pensar en los últimos eventos del día.

Mientras el aeroplano se alejaba de mí, de la batalla y de los Caballeros dragón de Albion, empecé a tranquilizarme un poco. No pasó mucho para que dejara de ver y escuchar lo mismo que ella. Con esa carga menos, dejé de sentir la fuerte presión en mi pecho que me había estado molestando por tanto tiempo.

Una vez dejé de escuchar los cañonazos por al menos treinta minutos, pude relajarme de verdad. En verdad tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por todo lo que había pasado. Un dolor de cabeza que fue disminuyendo a medida que pasó el tiempo.

 _Llegó el momento de elegir._

Mi incomodidad durante las últimas horas había sido causada por dos factores. El miedo por estar presente en una batalla y lo que, al menos suponía, era una ansiedad provocada por las runas. Deliberé conmigo mismo por varios minutos. Minutos en los que trataba de pensar en pros y contras de elegir cada opción. Cuánto peligro llegaría a correr, suposiciones sobre las misiones que le darían a Louise, mi probable sentir si ella llegar a morir sin haber estado yo ahí para hacer algo, entre muchas otras ideas.

Cinco minutos después de deliberar, tomé mi elección

 _Odio esto, pero tampoco es como que la otra opción sea mejor._

Ya habiendo decidido lo que haría, una pregunta llegó a mi cabeza. La pregunta tenía que ver con esa otra sensación que había sentido mi copia en el momento que Louise recitó el hechizo de Ilusión. Según me lo describió, sintió tranquilidad, pero hubo algo más, algo que le resultó familiar en el conjuro. Al igual que mi copia, decidí asociarlo con las runas, pero por algún motivo sentí que debía prestarle atención. Me demoró un par de minutos quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

 _Necesito arreglar esto pronto. No importa cómo, pero debo hacerlo._

Levanté mi brazo y miré el brazalete de tela que había comprado durante las vacaciones. Inmediatamente, varios recuerdos de mi mundo llegaron a mi mente.

 _Después de todo, no podré tener una vida normal cuando logre volver a casa si no me encargo de esto._

Llevé la palma de mi mano a mi cuello.

 _Sé que prometimos contarnos todo, pero por ahora me guardaré esto. Una vez termine esta guerra, aclararé este asunto contigo. Sí, eso será lo mejor._

La imagen de Louise vino a mi mente.

 _Supongo que sería demasiado hipócrita si la fuerzo a contarme sus problemas otra vez._

Me di media vuelta.

 _Por último, en cuanto a lo que hice hoy…_

Y empecé a caminar para ir en busca de Louise.

 _Lo siento, pero este será un secreto que me llevaré a mi tumba._

* * *

 **Entonces… como siempre, responderé los comentarios primero.**

 **Giuseppe**

 **Sí, esto lo tenía planeado desde que me enteré sobre este efecto de las runas. En teoría, iba a darse después y en menor escala, pero al final por un comentario que dejaron, me decidí a ponerlo de este modo. Sigo pensando que en dos capítulos hubiera quedado mejor, pero meh… Si algún día reescribo esto (Jajajaja) luego de terminar las novelas, lo haré de ese modo.**

 **Ahora mismo, él dudaría sobre si realmente la derecha es la izquierda si alguien de ese mundo se lo dijo. Bueno, en realidad no, pero algo así está. Tengo varios capítulos para así molestar Aztor a mis anchas.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Annimo**

 **Uff… tardará en superarlo. Al menos más de lo que tardó en superar lo del espejo. Cuando vea a algunos conocidos en la guerra, entonces trataré que se note bien una desconfianza.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk Kisaragi**

 **Bueno, en teoría en este capítulo pasó algo. Supongo que dependerá de cada uno al ver si la mentira fue o no realmente mala. Quizás pasen más cosas durante los próximos capítulos.**

 **Con Montmorency hay algo más ahí que mencionaré en su debido momento. Es algo que al final hace que congenien de cierta forma e inconscientemente sean abiertos el uno con el otro. Es como un motivo cómico.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. ¿Se lo esperaron? Es por eso que no escribí cosas como "Dije", "Halé la palanca", "Sentí", etcétera. En todo momento fue el clon. Para serles sincero, esta iba a ser la primera vez que él usaría el conjuro de Ilusión de esa forma. No obstante, para que no saliera de la nada en este momento, lo llegué a incluir cuando ayudó a Henrietta.**

— **¿Recuerdas esa vez que superaste tu miedo a estar en la guerra para ayudarme en la misión a Dartanes? En verdad te agradezco por eso.**

— **Ah, eso. La verdad es que envié una copia mía y yo me quedé en el Varsenda, dispuesto a usar mis hechizos para protegerme, permitir que mi copia desapareciera y por ende, que el aeroplano cayera en picada hacia tu perdición. En fin, de nada.**

 **Diálogo quizás algo exagerado, pero es lo que pasó en realidad.**

 **2\. Sí, sé que si el familiar se aleja mucho de su amo, entonces esa influencia de las runas se debilitan, lo sé. La cosa es que nunca se ha presentado alguna situación como para que Aztor pudiera sospechar algo así. Si lo notaron, escribí "Mientras el aeroplano se alejaba de mí…". "Se alejaba de mí…". Pasó a la misma vez que Louise se alejó del peligro, así que todavía no se da cuenta. Realmente, él se equivocó al deducir que se sentirá peor si se alejaba mucho.**

 **3\. Bien, estaba a punto de dormir y tuve esta idea. Un crossover, ZnT y Duelo Xiaolin. ¿Familiar invocado? Jack Spicer. Uff, la comedia que se podría hacer con eso sería oro puro. Bueno, eso es obvio porque toda comedia con Jack Spicer es oro puro.**

 **4\. Ok, idea número dos. Aztor… siendo invocado por Tabitha. Ya me lo imagino, decenas y decenas de páginas con conversaciones increíblemente interesantes. Bueno, obviamente no. "El Mago de la Viento Helado"… Para serles sincero, por la idea general que tengo de eso, serían demasiados capítulos como para que empiece a ponerse bueno. Quizás porque los mayores eventos con Tabitha se dan pasados un tiempo, aunque si hubiera un salto de tiempo ignorando eventos ajenos a ella...**

 **5\. Ok, aquí las buenas noticias. Acabé el ciclo y tengo tres semanas de vacaciones. En ese tiempo publicaré dos capítulos por semana. Por eso demoré en publicar este capítulo. Quería avanzar los siguientes para poder subirlos de corrido. Los días de publicación serán los miércoles y domingos.**

 **6\. Así como para mencionarlo, ¿sabían que tenía otra opción como protagonista? La cosa iba de la siguiente manera. Otro mundo en el que se puede estudiar para justamente ser invocado como un familiar en algún otro lugar. Uno es invocado según su personalidad. El protagonista sería el que salió en el primer lugar de su generación. El plot twist, en realidad es un haragán y se esforzó para salir en el primer lugar sólo por un beneficio (todos sus gastos pagados durante el tiempo en que no era invocado). Exactamente mil años sin ser invocado por su mala personalidad (para ese punto cualquier otro compañero de su promoción lo ha superado, incluso el que salió en el último lugar), él está ahí feliz, pues tiene su vida despreocupada. Entonces, sucede lo que tiene que ocurrir. Ni idea de qué hubiera puesto de título, pero en la sinopsis pondría "El familiar indicado para la persona indicada". Lo otro sería que él no posee ninguna magia ofensiva, absolutamente todos sus hechizos son defensivos. Hubiera sido prácticamente comedia pura.**

 **7\. Creo que ya le voy a colocar el pairing de una vez al fic. En primera instancia había decidido ponerlo cuando ya fuera casi mutuo, pero para este punto es tan obvio con quienes será que ya da igual, la verdad.**

 **8\. Edité el capítulo uno. Quizás si le dan una releída, entonces notarán una diferencia sustancial. Arreglé incluso más errores que la primera vez y adicioné varios detalles. Incluso escribí el cómo son las invocaciones en el mundo de Aztor. Agregué, en total, como ochocientas palabras.**

 **9\. Con el rápido avance que le daré al fic en estas semanas de vacaciones, creo que para cuando comience nuevamente mis clases ya estaré en la parte donde Aztor pasará un buen tiempo con Tabitha. Estarán a solas, eso es lo único que les diré. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	33. Misterioso regreso (Volumen 7)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo para mañana?

Era de noche. Una semana había pasado desde que se dio el aterrizaje. La fuerza principal de Albion había sido atraída hacia Dartanes, así que el resto de soldados que se quedaron a defender Rosais no fueron problema para los más de sesenta mil soldados de la alianza.

Me encontraba en una tienda, más específicamente una tienda personal que se le había asignado a Louise. El tener un lugar para uno mismo era un trato que sólo se les daban a algunos generales del ejército, pues la gran mayoría de soldados compartía las suyas. A pesar de ser secreto, igualmente le daban ese beneficio a ella por ser la usuaria del Vacío.

— Hay que despertarnos temprano, pues debemos inspeccionar la vanguardia.

— ¿Hay? ¿Despertarnos? ¿Debemos? Lo siento, pero creí haber preguntado si tienes algo para mañana.

— ¿Ya llevamos una semana aquí y sigues comportándote de esa manera?

— Esas cosas son tediosas y aburridas. Realmente me gustaría evitarlas.

— Si alguna batalla ocurre pronto, entonces podrás hacerlo.

Me quedé callado por unos instantes.

— Retiro lo dicho.

Los días pasaban sin que nada realmente destacable ocurriese. Se había formado una rutina diaria en la que no tenía nada que hacer, aunque mentiría si dijera que no quería que las cosas continuaran de esa manera.

— Como sea, supongo que mañana será otro día aburrido. — Dije a la vez que me dirigí a la salida de la tienda. — Saldré a dar una vuelta. Volveré en un par de minutos.

Anunciado eso y sin darle oportunidad a Louise de responder, me retiré. Ella había estado siendo considerablemente permisiva en muchos aspectos. Louise no dudaba que me sentía incómodo de estar participando en la invasión y por ello quizás, para mostrar su agradecimiento, se tornó más tolerable en cuanto a mis deseos.

Caminé por cerca de un minuto hasta llegar a un lugar algo apartado. Una vez me aseguré que no había nadie cerca, me detuve.

 _Esto es exasperante._

Me apoyé en un árbol y dejé escapar un pesado suspiro. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante grande. El actuar nuevamente de forma contraria a mi sentir, además de traerme malos recuerdos, era algo agotador. Llevaba haciéndolo por una semana y temía llegar a un límite como la otra vez.

 _Lo peor que podría pasar ahora es que aparezca algún detonante como lo de portal._

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi cabeza en un vano intento de calmar el dolor. Yo sabía bien que sería imposible aliviarlo de esa manera, pero fue un simple acto reflejo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo fue que aguanté mi fachada la vez pasada?_

Es cierto que el que todo estuviera tan tranquilo podía ser considerado un alivio para mí. Sin embargo, no podía disfrutarlo en la situación en la que me encontraba. Cabe mencionar que las cosas podrían estar peor. Era una costumbre llevar mi zurrón a todas partes. Zurrón en el que siempre guardaba todos mis papeles rúnicos. Ciertamente no tenía forma de fabricar más, pero la gran cantidad que poseía no ameritaba algo así. En otras palabras, al menos tenía algo con lo que podía defenderme.

Cada noche me daba un pequeño tiempo para salir a caminar y así poder estar completamente solo. Diariamente necesitaba hacer eso para así calmar mi mente o, en su defecto, simplemente quejarme en mis pensamientos.

 _¿Por qué tenía que suceder ahora? Quitando lo de la guerra, estaba satisfecho con la situación actual. Podía hablarle sin guardarme nada y ahora…_

Incluso si no era Louise, no quería hablar del asunto con nadie más. Bueno, no había nadie más con quien hablar en ese momento que no fuera ella y Derflinger. Buscar a alguien externo tampoco serviría, pues contarle de todo el asunto estaba fuera de lugar.

Había decidido tratar de dejar las dudas a un lado. No obstante, eso era algo que no podía hacerse tan fácilmente. Varias interrogantes llegaban a mi mente cada día sin que yo así lo quisiese. Si ayudé a Louise todo el tiempo realmente por las runas, si mi negación inicial de la influencia en realidad fue causada por un miedo pasivo, si el hablarle de todo a alguien podía afectarme o si las náuseas que solía sentir realmente era mi subconsciente aprovechando la situación para hacerme saber que yo realmente quería protegerla.

Lo único comprobado hasta ese momento era que las runas podían ejercer una influencia en mi persona, el qué tanto habían llegado a actuar era mera suposición mía. Decidí ponerme en el peor escenario posible, así que la respuesta a cada interrogante que se me solía ocurrir la asociaba con la influencia de las runas. Si había exagerado en algo o incluso llegado a equivocarme en alguna asunción, lo sabría cuando me quitara esa molestia de encima.

 _Ojalá hubiera traído un par de libros más. Ayudaría mucho si supiera alguna limitación que posean las runas._ Pensé con arrepentimiento. _Y tampoco me vendría mal beber algo ahora._

Desde que había salido de la academia no había llegado a ingerir ni una gota de alcohol. Ello era algo a destacar, pues durante el mes que pasé en la academia, salvo un par de ocasiones de debilidad, siempre tomaba uno o dos tragos de vino en cada noche.

 _Bueno, las ganas son menos de las que pensé de todos modos._

En ese momento, noté cierta conmoción a lo lejos. Algunas personas parecían estar reunidas y armando un gran alboroto. Era un comportamiento normal en mí el no interesarme en problemas que no son de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo, si ese alboroto era causado por algún inminente ataque de Albion, sí podía ser de mi incumbencia. Al final, decidí que lo mejor era ir a averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

Al acercarme, me di cuenta que Louise también había sido atraída por el bullicio. Iba a acercarme a ella, pero algo sorprendente llamó lo suficiente mi atención como para no terminar haciéndolo.

 _No puede ser…_

Pude distinguir unos rostros bastante familiares.

 _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_

El Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón se encontraba ahí, rodeados por otros soldados y algunos oficiales de alto rango. Es cierto que yo no había llegado a presenciar sus supuestas muertes, pero mi copia me las había informado. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

— Ustedes… ¿cómo fue que…? — Empezó a preguntar uno de los oficiales presentes.

El que ellos volvieran luego de una semana después de su supuesta muerte en un territorio enemigo no tenía explicación alguna.

— Bueno, en realidad, ni nosotros mismos estamos seguros de lo que pasó.

El Conde Kirnumel, el comandante del Segundo Grupo de Caballeros Dragón, quien también estaba a cargo de otros tres escuadrones, fue el primero entre todos los presentes de abrir los brazos y celebrar el regreso de los diez jóvenes.

— ¡Bien, eso ya no importa! ¡Están a salvo y eso es algo por lo que estar felices! ¡Esto es realmente increíble! ¡Un milagro, diría yo!

Las ovaciones y aplausos no se hicieron esperar más.

 _Realmente es increíble, demasiado increíble._ Pensé a la vez que me terminé de acercar a Louise.

— En verdad es difícil creer esto. Incluso nuestras heridas fueron completamente curadas.

Un caballero le dio un vistazo s los sobrevivientes.

— ¡Tiene razón!

— ¿Quién fue quien los trató?

— Nosotros… no lo sabemos. Creo que debería contarles todo lo que sucedió.

El líder del segundo escuadrón comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido. Luego de que ellos fueran rodeados por los enemigos, uno por uno fueron cayendo por los ataques mágicos. Casi todos los caballeros fueron gravemente heridos y perdieron el conocimiento al caer en picada a tierra junto a sus dragones.

— Entones, ¿qué pasó cuando recobraron la conciencia?

— Cuando despertamos, ya estábamos montando en el lomo del dragón con camino a Rosais. Sólo al llegar aquí nos dimos cuenta que ya había pasado una semana.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdan nada de los sucedido durante todo este tiempo?

— Sí, señor.

— Oye… no me digas que perdieron sus recuerdos de toda una semana.

— Eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza llenos de vergüenza.

— El dragón que estaban montando… ¿a quién le pertenece?

Uno de los caballeros levantó la mano.

— Su nombre es Beyael. Es mío.

— ¿De qué modo…?

— Cuando fuimos rodeados, mi hombro fue alcanzado por un proyectil mágico. Beyael probablemente quería ayudarme a escapar, por lo que pretendió ser golpeada y empezó a descender.

Había una pizca de vergüenza en la voz de joven, pues se sentía mal de que los otros caballeros hubieran seguido luchando a pesar de las lesiones que tuvieron.

— Puesto que ya no podías luchar, es lógico que dejaras el campo de batalla. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Al escuchar esas palabras del comandante, el muchacho se animó.

— Gracias.

Kirnumel empezó a juguetear con su bigote. Es cierto que era una gran noticia el tener a los caballeros de vuelta. Sin embargo, era demasiado sospechoso. El enemigo seguramente había seguido los estándares y habría realizado una búsqueda para identificar a los jinetes que fueron derribados en batalla. Los del segundo escuadrón no sólo habían pasado desapercibidos, sino que también habían regresado totalmente sanados.

No tardó mucho más en pensar que podría ser una trampa.

El comandante les ordenó a los caballeros que se pusieran en una línea. Ellos fueron minuciosamente chequeados mediante magia. No obstante, no hubo ningún resultado que indicara que estaban siendo manipulados o algo parecido. Satisfecho, Kirnumel volvió a hablar.

— Dado que tu dragón sobrevivió. — Empezó a decir a la vez que se dirigió al dueño de Beyael. — Estarás bajo el mando del primer escuadrón. En cuanto al resto, ya que están sin dragones, no les podré ayudar.

Kirnumel centró entonces su atención en Louise, quien ya había estado un rato conversando conmigo. La identidad de ella era un secreto para casi todos, pero los superiores del comandante le habían informado que ella era una persona importante enviada por la princesa y que podía usar una magia muy especial. Es por ello que se había decretado que se le tratara con respeto. El comandante llegó a una solución.

— ¿Qué te parece sospechoso? — Me susurró Louise.

El que los caballeros hubieran tenido un regreso tan milagroso era demasiado bueno como para creerlo sin problemas. Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a mi mente tras pensarlo por un momento.

— ¿Recuerdas a Wales? ¿Recuerdas el anillo?

Louise no tardó mucho en entender a lo que quería llegar.

— ¿Tú crees que…?

— La verdad, no lo creo. Llámalo presentimiento si quieres, pero creo que realmente están vivos. Aunque… no quiero fiarme de un simple presentimiento, incluso si es el mío.

Louise y yo estábamos mirando cómo los caballeros estaban siendo inspeccionados mediante magia. Inspección que no llegó a mayores. No obstante, yo no estaba satisfecho.

— Se supone que esa magia proviene del tesoro del Espíritu del Agua. Si fuera tan fácil de detectar o cancelar, no sería tan especial.

Ella consideró por un momento la posibilidad. No era algo totalmente descabellado. Después de todo, era territorio enemigo y en una guerra no sería raro que los de Albion pudieran hacer algo así nuevamente. Por mi parte, quería quitarme cualquier posibilidad de peligro. Era cierto que no creía que estuvieran bajo el efecto del anillo, pero arriesgarme no era una opción para mí y menos en la situación actual.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— Un pequeño hechizo de Disipar en uno de ellos bastaría para saber si han sido revividos.

Si era hacia un solo objetivo, no sería necesario usar mucha fuerza de voluntad en ese hechizo, así que lo consideré la mejor opción. Además, era eso o apuñalarlos para averiguar si podían seguir moviéndose después.

En ese momento, ambos escuchamos algo que inevitablemente llamó nuestra atención.

— Hasta que los dragones de reemplazo lleguen, ustedes serán los guardias de la señorita Valliere. ¡Rompan filas! — Declaró Kirnumel.

Los caballeros, entonces, se acercaron al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

— Tal parece que ahora estaremos bajo sus órdenes. — Dijo el capitán de los caballeros.

Louise y yo regresamos a su tienda. Por su parte, los nuevos guardias de Louise no tardaron en seguirnos y entrar al lugar de igual manera. Ella y yo planeábamos ir a dormir pronto. Sin embargo, algo evitó que lo hiciéramos, una fiesta. La alegría de los caballeros debió ser enorme, pues estuvieron bebiendo y bebiendo. No pasó mucho para que se emborracharan.

La situación normalmente me hubiera terminado enojando, mas eso no sucedió. Los caballeros habían traído consigo varias botellas de vino y ello era algo que realmente me cayó bien en un momento como ese. Una semana sin beber ni una gota y el estrés acumulado terminaron por hacerme caer en la tentación.

Louise, por otro lado, se terminó quedando dormida en cierto punto de la noche. No sin antes regañar a los presentes por el ruido que estaban haciendo.

Los caballeros siguieron bebiendo. Todos ellos conversaban alegremente. No obstante, yo me había apartado de ellos. Lo único que estaba haciendo era ahogar mis penas en el alcohol. Una vez sintiera sueño, tenía planeado irme a dormir.

De pronto, una persona se sentó a mi lado. Dicha persona era la única, aparte de mí, que no había sido afectada por el vino. Aunque a diferencia de mí, era debido a que no había bebido mucho.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— No, sólo quería sentarme aquí. — Respondió él sin una pizca de molestia por mi pregunta.

Procedí a dar un suspiro y volví a beber. Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que él empezó a hablar.

— Te ves de un muy mal humor.

— Considerando que están armando un escándalo, no es de extrañar.

— Bueno, no todos los días se regresa de la muerte. Si eso no amerita una celebración, entonces no sé qué otra cosa puede ameritarla.

— Ese es un buen punto. — Respondí para después alzar la botella de vino que tenía en mi mano. — Por su milagroso regreso.

Después de decir eso, di un par de tragos de vino.

El caballero sonrió ante la evidente falta de emotividad en mis palabras.

— Podrías sonar un poco más feliz.

— Perdón por no derramar lágrimas de alegría por su regreso. Aunque no negaré que me alegré al verlos.

— ¿Eh? ¿En verdad?

Desconocidos o no, todavía había algo de molestia en mí por haberlos visto morir de esa forma. Algo en eso no se sentía nada bien. Además, sería exagerado decir que me sentía indiferente por sus muertes. Si alguien que hizo algo por ti resultara vivo de algún accidente, incluso si no lo conocías, sería normal sentir algo de alegría, por más poca que sea.

— Sí. ¿Acaso es raro? No es como que me alegrara al verlos morir o algo así.

— Alguien feliz normalmente actuaría más entusiasmado.

— Bueno, ni siquiera sé sus nombres, tampoco esperes mucho. — Di un largo bostezo antes de seguir hablando. — Son unos sujetos a los que vi morir por protegernos. Ver eso fue impactante para mí

Parte de eso fue una mentira. El decir que ellos me habían protegido era una mentira, pues yo nunca estuve en el aeroplano en primer lugar. Sin embargo, ellos habían protegido la vida de Louise y no podía evitar sentirme algo agradecido por eso.

— Así que impactante…

— ¿Es extraño?

— Ahora mismo estamos en una guerra. ¿Impactarse por la muerte de unos desconocidos no está demás?

— Ver a unos tipos sacrificarse sin siquiera titubear no es algo que esté acostumbrado a ver. Impactarse es una reacción normal, al menos para mí. Tampoco es como que me haya puesto especialmente triste, sino más bien que sentí una cierta incomodidad.

Terminé de beber el contenido de la botella que estaba sujetando y me estiré para alcanzar otra.

— Como sea, al final todo se reduce a una sensación de alivio, además de un gracias que es lo mínimo y máximo que daré.

El caballero comenzó a hablar con un tono más serio.

— No es que no quiera aceptar tu agradecimiento, pero nosotros no fuimos utilizados como carnada para protegerlos a ustedes dos. Estábamos protegiendo el plan de batalla y nuestro honor.

— ¿Cómo consiguen honor muriendo en lugar de nosotros?

Él hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder.

— En ese momento, las órdenes que recibimos fueron las de escoltarlos a ustedes a Dartanes a toda costa. El éxito de la misión significaba la protección de todo el ejército real, algo así es equivalente a un juramento de sangre de lealtad a Su Alteza. Mientras nuestra lealtad a Su Alteza sea reconocida, el prestigio de nuestras familias incrementará. Incluso si morimos, la gloria continuará.

— Órdenes o no, fue una acción que salvó nuestras vidas. Además, es sólo un gracias, tampoco es como que planee hacer algo parecido por ustedes.

Le di otro trago a la botella.

— Por cierto, ya he tenido esta discusión con muchos otros nobles, pero eso del honor en verdad me parece un sinsentido.

— Tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres un plebeyo. No eres consciente de ello, pero en la nobleza, lo que llamamos honor, es algo más importante que la vida misma.

 _Estoy más consciente de eso de lo que crees._

— Sí que la tienen difícil.

— Pues sí. A comparación de haber nacido en la pequeña nobleza, es mucho más cómodo ser un plebeyo.

— Bueno, lo que ustedes hagan me tiene sin cuidado. Si están contentos viviendo de esa forma, entonces no tengo nada más que decir.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Y es lo mismo con ella?

No era difícil saber a quién se estaba refiriendo.

— No, es diferente. Salvo por mí, ella está por encima de todos. No exagero al decir que si bien el sacrificio de ustedes me afecto, fue muy poco comparado a mi alivio por saber que ella estaba a salvo.

— Realmente no te guardas nada, ¿no?

— No es como que sea necesario. — Bebí un poco más de vino antes de continuar hablando. — Ustedes actúan motivados por el honor. Yo, en cambio, por mi vida y por la de algunas otras personas más. Lo que ella haga sí llega a importarme, pues somos ya lo suficientemente cercanos. Sin embargo, al final mi supervivencia es la máxima prioridad.

— ¿Entonces la dejarías atrás si tu vida dependiera de ello?

— Lo haría. — Respondí sin dudarlo. — Lo más curioso es que ella lo sepa e incluso así confía en mí para que la proteja.

— Quizás confía en ti porque piensa que esas son sólo palabras y realmente te quedarías con ella. Quién sabe, podría haber algo que te haga querer protegerla.

Esas fueron simples palabras para él. En cambio, para mí habían sido algo molesto de escuchar. No queriendo tocar más el tema, decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Antes mencionaste algo sobre la pequeña nobleza, ¿a qué te referías con eso?

— Ah, eso. A diferencia de los condes y barones, para cada generación nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir con un sueldo bastante pequeño. No tener riqueza significa no tener decoraciones de lujo y no tener orgullo. Es por eso que si queremos escapar de esa situación, debemos trabajar duro en el campo de batalla y ganas el reconocimiento de nuestros superiores. Si los logros de uno en la guerra son reconocidos, un feudo será concedido como recompensa. Por lo tanto, todos ponen sus vidas en riesgo. Preocuparse por el peligro de la muerte no es algo para lo que se tenga tiempo.

— Sí, ese tipo de vida suena complicada.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

En ese momento, noté que el silencio se había apoderado de la tienda. En medio de la conversación que había tenido con el caballero, el resto de los guardias se habían dormido.

— Bueno, ya es algo tarde. — Dije a la vez que tapé la botella que tenía en mi mano derecha. — Supongo que me iré a dormir.

Me levanté y empecé a mover algunas cosas de la cama de Louise para así poder dormir.

— René, René Vonke.

Volteé para ver al caballero con el que había estado hablando hasta hace poco.

— ¿Perdón?

— Dijiste que no conocías nuestros nombre, ¿verdad? Si vamos a ser los guardias de la señorita Valliere, al menos deberías saberlos.

Después de oír eso, volví a lo mío.

— Aztor, Aztor Mithin.

— Vaya nombre más extraño el que tienes. En verdad le hace justicia a tu persona.

No le presté más atención.

Una vez terminé de mover las cosas que necesitaba, volteé una vez más. Noté a René durmiendo plácidamente.

 _Si pudiera tener esa clase de mentalidad, entonces no estaría pasando por este problema._

Me quedé quieto por un momento, pensando en esas palabras.

 _No, si tuviera esa mentalidad, quién sabe cuánto tiempo duraría en este mundo hasta que me maten por alguna estupidez._

Tenía planeado irme ya a dormir, pero antes de ello había algo que debía hacer. Le di un rápido vistazo a todos los que se encontraban en la tienda. Una vez me aseguré que todos estaban dormido, salí de la tienda. Tal y como hice un par de horas atrás, me dirigí a un lugar aislado. Entonces, me arrodillé y junté mis dos manos. Acto seguido, empecé a rezar.

Yo era un creyente, pero no un practicante, al menos no en mi mundo. Lo que yo estaba haciendo podría considerarse algo despreciable por varias personas, pero eso era algo de lo que ya estaba consciente y que había aceptado.

El primer día que hice eso en Halkeginia fue el día de la misión a Dartanes. Pedí perdón por todas las vidas que me había llevado en mi paso por ese mundo. Después de eso, procedí a agradecer el que las cosas resultaran bien hasta ese punto. Finalmente, rogué una bendición para que las cosas continuaran de esa forma.

Desde ese día en adelante, el rezar se había convertido en una rutina.

… _y que la protección del Sacro Dúo me permita volver con salud a mi hogar._

Terminadas las cuatro oraciones que se habían quedado grabadas en mi memoria luego de haberlas repetido tantas veces durante mis años de educación básica, me levanté. Durante unos segundos, me quedé parado en el mismo lugar, mirando al cielo. Después de dar un largo suspiro, caminé en dirección a la tienda para irme a dormir.

 **…**

 _Entiendo lo de la primera noche, pero…_

— ¡Salud! ¡Por nuestra milagrosa supervivencia!

Ya era el tercer día desde que los Caballeros dragón, que supuestamente habían muerto, regresaron. Ellos pasaban todo su tiempo en la tienda de campaña de Louise, celebrando su milagrosa supervivencia. Al haber sido asignados guardias de ella, podían usar eso como excusa para usar la tienda de campaña de la maga como un lugar para poder beber fuera de la vista de sus superiores.

Cabe mencionar que ello trajo al menos una cosa buena. El que ellos se quedaran despiertos hasta tan tarde trajo como consecuencia que también se levantaran tarde. Es por ello que no hubo mayor complicación para lanzarles a tres de ellos el hechizo Disipar. Afortunadamente, al final, mis sospechas fueron totalmente despejadas por la nula reacción del hechizo.

Una vez desechada la teoría, pude tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, algo pareció empezar a inquietar a Louise.

— ¡Salud! — Gritaron todos los caballeros.

Una vez más, de un solo trago, ellos vaciaron sus copas que habían sido llenadas hasta el borde con vino.

— ¡Es maravilloso seguir vivo y poder beber de esta manera!

No había ni un caballero sobrio, salvo por uno que se encontraba algo apartado del grupo. A pesar de apenas haber intercambiado algunas palabras con ellos, había terminado de aprender sus nombres por medio de las conversaciones que ellos tenían entre sí. El caballero que todavía no estaba ebrio se llamaba Fernando. Él parecía estar preocupado por algo.

Por otro lado, sus compañeros estaban armando un enorme escándalo. Escándalo que se acrecentó cuando René volvió a la tienda.

 _¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?_

Ese fue un pensamiento que dos personas en la tienda tuvieron al mismo tiempo. Louise y yo estábamos en un rincón del lugar. Ella estaba sentaba y abrazando sus rodillas, mirando todo el espectáculo con frustración.

Yo, en cambio, estaba ocupado en algo. Es cierto que no tenía forma de producir más papeles rúnicos, pero había encontrado algo productivo que hacer. Con algo de tinta común y corriente que había logrado conseguir, practicaba mi caligrafía. A pesar de los años que llevaba escribiendo runas, seguía cometiendo errores de vez en cuando. Lo había ignorado por mucho tiempo y, de hecho, lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no fuera porque no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer.

Hasta cierto punto, podía ignorar lo que sucedía en la tienda. Ya una vez hice algo parecido cuando Louise y Siesta tuvieron una discusión. Sin embargo, había un límite. Siempre estuvo la opción de unirse al grupo y ahogar mis preocupaciones con el vino. El riesgo a embriagarme no era realmente un problema, pues lo que estaban bebiendo no era especialmente fuerte y estaba seguro de poder beber durante todo el día y seguir sobrio. El problema estaba en un compromiso que había hecho conmigo mismo de dejar de beber en exceso. Había tenido una recaída la noche que ellos volvieron y no planeaba tener otra. Además, quería evitar lo más posible el formar alguna relación con otras personas. El saber del efecto de las runas había llegado a provocarme cierta paranoia. Mi actitud algo hostil y desinteresada hacia ellos era un medio deliberado para evitar llegar a cualquier cosa cercana a una amistad.

Volviendo al tema principal, es cierto que también pude haberles dicho algo para que se tranquilizaran, pero no estaba de ánimos para una discusión. Así que al final, me quedé callado, quejándome sólo en mi cabeza.

Louise era quien la estaba pasando peor. La frustración en ella crecía cada vez que veía el lugar, el cual era un absoluto desastre. Botellas vacías, huesos de pollo y demás basura se encontraba esparcida por toda la tienda. Está bien, eso era lo que los caballeros le respondían a Louise cada vez que ella les decía que limpiaran el lugar. Sin embargo, se quedaba en simples palabras. También estaba algo molesta por mi actitud, pues yo no estaba siendo de ayuda al ignorar el problema. A esa molestia le hacía contraposición el agradecimiento que todavía sentía hacia mí por haberme quedado con ella. El creciente cúmulo de basura, la despreocupación de los caballeros y la confusión por no saber si enojarse conmigo. Al final, esos fueron los factores que terminaron por hacer que el volcán hiciera erupción.

Ella se paró y golpeó a todos los caballeros. Ni uno se salvó, ni siquiera el apacible Fernando.

— Gracias. — Dije con un obvio tono desinteresado.

— Si también te molestaba esto, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? — Me preguntó Louise.

— Si no te hicieron caso a ti, no veo porqué conmigo sería diferente.

Louise pareció tener la intención de responder. No obstante, no pudo hacerlo. El motivo de ello fue que en ese momento una persona entró a la tienda, un muy joven soldado que aparentaba tener alrededor de trece años.

— Una orden del Cuartel General del Batallón de los Caballeros Dragón.

El chico pareció tener una mirada asustadiza. No era para menos, pues esas palabras las dijo antes de ver el caso que había en el interior de la tienda. Un completo desorden y varios soldados en el suelo, aparentemente golpeados, causaron su reacción.

— ¿Cuartel General? ¿Para qué necesitan a unos Caballeros dragón que no tienen dragones? — Preguntó René con un claro sarcasmo a la vez que se levantaba lentamente.

— No lo sé. Sólo vine a darles el comunicado.

Todos los caballeros se pusieron de pie. Después de ello, empezaron a limpiar el lugar a la vez que se quejaban. Parecía que querían borrar cualquier evidencia con la que sus superiores pudieran incriminarlos. Finalmente, se asearon un poco y salieron de la tienda.

Los caballeros no tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda del Cuartel General. Algunos de ellos parecían algo emocionados, pues tenían una pequeña esperanza de recibir alguna misión luego de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, luego de ver el bostezo de Earl Ginnumer, perdieron toda expectativa que tenían.

— Por favor, cuéntennos toda la historia de su regreso.

Louise había terminado yendo también a la tienda. Siguiendo cierto protocolo, ella debía permanecer al lado de sus guardias. El asunto no podía importarme menos, pero Louise, usando el que yo no haya hecho nada por el desastre que habían causado los caballeros, terminó por convencerme de acompañarla.

René, con una clara apatía en su voz, relató con gran detalle todo lo que recordaba del regreso de él y de sus compañeros. Todo lo que dijo era prácticamente lo mismo que contó el mismo día de su regreso al campamento.

La historia era ciertamente misteriosa. Sin embargo, durante varias guerras en Halkeginia se había utilizado magia capaz de hacer cosas totalmente inesperadas. Es por ello que nadie terminó por darle más importancia al asunto. Nadie salvo una persona, Louise. Desde que había escuchado el relato el primer día, ella pareció estar inusualmente interesado por este. Interés que se acrecentó al fallar el hechizo Disipar. El día que los caballeros volvieron, ella no había logrado oír por completo la historia, así que escuchó con total atención cada palabra dicha por René.

Ya por el fin del relato, cierta persona habló con algo de indecisión. Dicha persona era Fernando.

— E-eso…

— ¿Qué pasa, Fernando? ¿Quieres ir al baño? — Preguntó Mateo con un claro tono de burla.

— ¡N-no es eso! ¡Deja de burlarte!

Debido a que Fernando solía ser bastante apacible, todos en el cuartel guardaron silencio cuando vieron su seria mirada.

— B-Bueno, no puedo decir con certeza si lo que pasó el otro día fue una ilusión o no… pero cuando pienso en ello con tranquilidad…

— ¿Qué pasa? Dilo claramente. — Ordenó Ginnumer.

— ¡S-Sí! Cuando choqué, fui arrojado de mi dragón… Estuve tendido en el suelo por un tiempo. No podía moverme de ningún modo. Mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía. En ese momento pensé que iba a morir… pero entonces…

— ¿Entonces qué?

El caballero, quien parecía estar dudando sobre si debía contar lo siguiente, murmuró.

— Vi a un hada.

— ¿Un hada? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Un Hada de Agua? Entonces era un espíritu.

— No, era algo diferente. Era más… hermosa. Un Hada del Viento.

— Las Hadas del Viento no existen. A diferencia de los espíritus de los muertos, las hadas son seres vivos legendarios.

— Tampoco puedo entenderme a mí mismo. Pero sé que era un hada.

— ¿Cómo se veía?

— Era una chica… era muy hermosa. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio. Su cuerpo brillaba. ¡Sin duda era un hada! ¡Una antigua hada!

Todos parecieron desmeritar lo que había dicho Fernando.

De pronto, alguien más habló.

— ¿Un hermoso cabello rubio como el mío?

Era difícil decir si la voz que preguntó eso le pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Los que estábamos presentes en la tienda fijamos nuestras vistas en dirección a la persona que hizo la pregunta. Un chico algo y rubio se encontraba parado en la entrada. Todos los miembros del Segundo Escuadrón de Caballero Dragón hicieron una mirada de repudio al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir acerca de tu cabello rubio, Romaliano?

— Por favor, recuerda mi nombre. Julio César.

La persona que se presentó como Julio se acercó entonces a Ginnumer.

— El Tercer Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón ha vuelto de su patrullaje.

Ginnumer asintió.

— ¿Se presentó algún inconveniente?

— No, señor.

— Bien, entonces vayan a descansar.

— Entendido

El caballero hizo una delicada reverencia. Después de ello, Julio miró a su alrededor. En cierto punto, ambos cruzamos nuestras miradas. No pude evitar notar que cada uno de sus ojos tenía un color distinto. El izquierdo era del mismo color que los ojos de Louise, mientras que el derecho era de color azul cielo. En ese momento, sentí algo de incomodidad.

 _Esto es… raro._ Pensé.

Julio me sonrió.

— ¿Es tan raro que el color de mis ojos sean diferentes?

Me tomó desprevenido que él supiera en lo que me había fijado. Lo único que pude pensar fue que era una característica de él que todos terminaban mencionando.

 _Sí, esto definitivamente es raro._

— Tomando en cuenta a todas las personas que he conocido, al menos puedo decir que no es normal para mí.

El caballero se acercó. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a sonreír.

— Aunque… mis ojos no son lo único que no es normal aquí. Tú eres el familiar del que hablan los rumores, Azton, ¿verdad?

— Aztor.

Una vez más, Julio hizo una reverencia para después presentarse.

— Lo siento, creo que he sido maleducado. Yo soy un sacerdote de Romalia, Julio César. Para ser sincero, tenía muchas ganas de conocer, pues es muy raro que un humano se convierta un familiar. Quería conocerte y…

Julio se detuvo brevemente una vez notó a Louise.

— ¿Eres tú la señorita Valliere? ¡Tal como se rumoreaba! ¡Eres muy hermosa!

Julio sujetó la mano de Louise y le dio un beso. Ella simplemente abrió su boca.

— No debiste. — Dijo Louise tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella procedió entonces a bajar su mirada. Mentiría si dijera que su reacción no llamó mi atención. Esperaba una respuesta algo más violenta de su parte.

— ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Descubrir a tal belleza fuera de Romalia y en medio de una guerra! ¡Solamente nací para contemplar tal belleza! ¡Maravilloso!

Al escuchar esas palabras, a mi mente vino la imagen de Guiche. Además, me seguía sorprendiendo que Louise no hiciera más que dejar que le hablara así.

— ¿Los sacerdotes de Romalia tienen permitido tocar a las mujeres de esa manera?

Esa pregunta fue hecha por uno de los Caballeros dragón, Mateo. Tal parecía que Julio no era muy popular entre los miembros del Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón.

— Recibí un permiso temporal por parte del Papa de poder llevar una vida laica.

— Eso es sofistería.

— Yo lo llamaría más bien conveniencia o privilegio de sacerdote. Sin embargo, en parte tienes razón. Señorita, lo siento. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta luego de ver que tan encantadora mujer es.

Julio se inclinó hacia Louise y habló con un tono burlón.

— Sólo diré que, aunque nuestros líderes sean diferentes, Dios es un gran ser. Afortunadamente, Él a veces cierra los ojos. Yo miraré hacia adelante todos los días para así poder verte.

Entonces, el romaliano puso una cara seria y se acercó a Fernando.

— Lo que dijiste antes… ¿Era cierto eso del hada?

Fernando asintió.

— ¿Podrías mostrarme el lugar donde cayeron?

Julio apuntó a un mapa del continente de Albion que estaba extendido sobre la mesa. René se acercó a dicho mapa y apuntó a una esquina de este a la vez que respondió.

— Posiblemente… alrededor de una hora de vuelo desde la frontera del continente.

— Así que cerca de Saxe-Gotha. — Dijo Julio con un claro interés.

En ese momento, Ginnumer tosió.

— Creo que es hora de que vayas a cuidar a tu dragón.

Julio, entonces, extendió los brazos.

— Realmente envidio a aquellos que no tienen un dragón para cuidar. — Dijo el romaliano a la vez que se retiraba de la tienda.

Todos los miembros del Segundo Escuadrón de Caballeros Dragón vieron la espalda de Julio con odio. El motivo era obvio.

Luego de responder un par de preguntas más, se le dijo al segundo escuadrón que podía retirarse. Los caballeros, luego de hacer una reverencia, salieron de la tienda.

Yo tenía algo en mi cabeza. No era realmente importante, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a dicho pensamiento. Entonces, me di cuenta de alguien más que parecía estar pensando en algo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

La persona a la que le hice la pregunta me miró por unos segundos antes de responder.

Louise, por algún motivo, luego de escuchar la historia del regreso de los caballeros y ver a Julio, sintió una extraña inquietud. Parte de dicha inquietud fue causada por el romaliano. En un primer momento, ella asoció ese sentir con la belleza del chico. Eso no sería raro, pues con su edad, Louise no odiaba a los chicos hermosos. Sin embargo, sólo unos instantes después, descartó su idea inicial. Ella definitivamente sabía que no veía a Julio de esa forma. Aunque no lo admitiera todavía, ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón.

— Sí. Es sobre esa historia de los caballeros.

La inquietud que ella sentía era en mayor parte por dicha historia, más específicamente por el hada que mencionó Fernando. Aunque fácilmente uno podría reírse de eso como un sueño, los caballeros habían perdido todos sus recuerdos de una semana. Eso era realmente curioso.

Cabe mencionar que las despreocupadas actitudes que tenían los caballeros a poco después de haber regresado con vida molestaban a Louise. No obstante, era hasta cierto punto comprensible. Ellos eran soldados y no podían preocuparse por cada pequeña cosa que sucediera durante la guerra.

— ¿Qué sucede con su historia?

— La parte del hada.

La miré algo confundido.

— ¿Eso te llamó la atención?

— ¿A ti no?

— La verdad, pienso que pudo haber estado alucinando por un golpe en su cabeza.

Convincente o no esa razón, no fue suficiente para satisfacer a Louise. Podía notarse que ella seguía pensando en ello.

— ¿Quieres ir a investigar ese lugar? — Pregunté con algo de temor a una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

— Planeaba ir mañana a solicitar que lo hicieran.

 _Bueno, al menos no tiene como prioridad el ir ella misma._

— Te diré desde ahora que no iré contigo a pedir permiso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Está claro que esos generales no te ven más que como a una niña y a mí me ven incluso peor, me ven como al familiar de una niña. Escucharlos sólo me dará un dolor de cabeza.

— Bien, puedes esperarme afuera, pero al menos me acompañarás hasta allá. Digan lo que digan, sé voy a terminar por enojarme y preferiría que estés ahí después de que haga la petición.

— Me parece justo. — Dije a la vez que me encogí de hombros.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Louise hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué hay de qué?

— También estás pensando en algo, ¿qué es?

 _Bueno, no me preocupe por querer ocultarlo. Es normal que lo notara._

— Es sobre Julio.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?

— Me cae mal.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella extrañada.

— No lo sé.

Louise me miró confundida.

— No es broma, en verdad no lo sé. Es raro que apenas conociéndolo eso pase. De hecho, sería raro que pasara incuso luego de conocerlo más. Alguien puede tener cosas muchas que me molesten e incluso así no llegar a caerme mal. En fin, no sé por qué, pero siento que me desagrada.

En una situación normal, todo habría quedado hasta ahí. Sin embargo, ya que alguien pareció escuchar lo último de nuestra conversación, esta llegó a extenderse más.

— ¿Están hablando de Julio?

Louise y yo volteamos a ver a René, quien había sido la persona que nos hizo esa pregunta.

— Sí, así es. A ustedes… no parece agradarles. ¿Acaso ya lo conocían?

— Es un sacerdote de Romalia que pretende ser un Caballero dragón… repugnante.

Es cierto que había leído sobre temas variados desde mi llegada a Tristain. Sabía algo de historia y cultura básica de los distintos países, además del rol que cumplía cada uno en general. Sin embargo, mi conocimiento en general de Halkeginia apenas se equiparaba al de un niño pequeño. Es por eso que no podía entender bien si lo que habían dicho era realmente algo por lo que debían enojarse. Afortunadamente, René pareció notar eso y siguió con su explicación.

— Verás, él no es un mago. Pero se dice que a pesar de eso, los dragones lo escuchan. Es por ello que se volvió el favorito del Conde Ginnumer y el Comandante del Tercer Escuadrón. Y debido a eso último, los Caballeros dragón se convirtieron en el hazmerreír de las demás tropas.

Con esa explicación ya me quedó un poco más claro ese desprecio que tenían.

— Por cierto, ¿lo que dijo él era cierto? ¿Realmente eres un familiar?

— ¿Acaso no era obvio? — Pregunté a la vez que alcé mi mano izquierda para mostrarles las runas de llevaba.

— Es que una persona como familiar… realmente es difícil de creer.

Me encogí de hombros. No dije nada más.

Después de eso, los caballeros volvieron a hablar de Julio nuevamente. Cada uno de ellos dio un par de quejas personales que tenían contra él. Por mi parte, ya no les estaba prestando atención.

Al llegar a la tienda, los supuestos guardias de Louise continuaron con su celebración y empezaron a causar un nuevo desorden.

En cierto momento, luego de haber caído la noche, salí de la tienda para despejar mi mente y seguir mi rutina diaria. Cuando volví, todos se encontraban dormidos, inclusive Louise. Sin más que hacer, decidí recostarme junto a ella para también descansar.

 **…**

El ejército de la alianza había desembarcado en la ciudad-puerto de Rosais, que estaba situado a unas trescientas leguas al sur de la capital de Albion, Londinium. Inmediatamente después del aterrizaje, las fuerzas aliadas esperaron un contrataque del enemigo. Sin embargo, dicho contrataque nunca ocurrió.

El Comandante Supremo del ejército unido, De Poitiers, perdió el impulso de invadir. Él tenía previsto que el enemigo atacaría tras el aterrizaje y se daría una batalla decisiva donde podrían destruir gran parte del ejército enemigo de un golpe y avanzar a Londinium sin oposición.

Se tenía en mente que la campaña durara unas tres semanas y acabara antes del Festival de la Llegada del Fundador Brimir o el Año Nuevo. Era claro ya que ese escenario no se daría y que el plan inicial había fallado. Con ello, una gran cantidad de alimentos sería necesaria para poder mantener a un gran ejército de sesenta mil personas. Medicamentos específicos y materiales bélicos deberían ser llevados hasta Albion a lo largo de toda la campaña.

Pelear una guerra prolongada en territorio enemigo no sería más que una pesadilla. La economía de Tristain hacía imposible mantener una guerra tan larga. El ejército principal de Albión se retiró de Dartanes con éxito, y levantaron barricadas en la ciudad capital de Londinium. Al parecer, el enemigo iba a evitar una batalla decisiva. Luego de sus constantes derrotas, parecía que el ejército de Albión abandonó las tácticas de contrataque. Así, las fuerzas aliadas se prepararon para iniciar una ofensiva contra Albión. Sin embargo, debido a que las expectativas iniciales no se cumplieron, se produjeron problemas al querer idear la forma de proseguir con la invasión.

Las fuerzas aliadas no habían planeado nada más que una rápida batalla decisiva, por lo que sólo llevaron suministros que durarían seis semanas. Pero ahora sería necesario llevar comida y pólvora desde sus propios países, por lo que para los dos países que organizaron la invasión con finanzas muy limitadas, la situación era preocupante.

Era el octavo día después de haber desembarcado, y un ambiente tenso rodeaba los futuros planes para la invasión.

La base aérea en Rosais se había convertido en la Base de Comando del Ejército Unido de Tristain Germania. Dentro de esa base, más específicamente en el segundo piso, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión.

El Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas de la coalición, el General De Poitiers, estaba sentado en la silla central de una mesa redonda. Él estaba escuchando dos opiniones diferentes. La primera del general germaniano, el Marqués Handenburg, quien, insistiendo en una batalla rápida y decisiva, empezó a gritar.

— ¡Avancemos! Tenemos comida sólo para cuatro semanas y media. ¡Hagamos un desvío en el fuerte que está en el camino y avancemos hacia el castillo! De todos modos, iremos por Londinium. Somos nosotros los que controlamos el cielo. ¡Tenemos que poner fin a esta guerra antes del Festival de la Llegada del Fundador Brimir o la moral caerá con la llegada del festival!

El general de Germania insistía en avanzar lo más pronto posible.

— Terminar antes del Festival está bien, pero me pregunto, ¿por qué no hay historias de guerras cortas en la historia de Halkeginia? — Preguntó Wimpffen, Jefe del Gabinete.

— Entonces, vamos a crear una.

El Marqués Handenburg le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Wimpffen.

— Al rodear a Londinium, expondremos nuestra retaguardia hacia sus castillos. No podemos actuar sin una estrategia. Además, si empezamos a avanzar, dejaremos atrás las líneas de suministro y terminaremos en un punto muerto. Esto es problemático, pero debemos proceder con cuidado, paso a paso. Tenemos que avanzar y, capturar las fortalezas y los castillos que estén en el camino.

— ¡La captura de las fortalezas y los castillos causaría demasiado daño! ¿Suministros? ¡Sólo tenemos que tomar Londinium antes del Festival!

— Como dijo el Marqués, tenemos el control del cielo, ¿verdad? Así que el daño al momento de las capturas sería el mínimo. ¿Y tomar Londinium antes del Festival? ¡Es una tontería!

El Marqués Handenburg, con un claro desprecio, exclamó.

— Evadir con cobardía los obstáculos, nada raro de aquellos del elemento Viento.

— Como si la forma de pensar del elemento Fuego, que precipitadamente se quema a sí mismo, fuera mejor.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

— A los cobardes de Tristain se les debería de enseñar lo que es el valor.

— No hay nada que aprender de los bárbaros.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo. No obstante, el General Supremo De Poitiers se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Hemos discutido demasiado! ¡Marqués, muestra el coraje germaniano en el campo de batalla! ¡Wimpffen, detén esta deshonra hacia ti mismo!

Ante las palabras del mediador, ambos se calmaron.

— Por ahora tenemos que admitir que el primer plan, dar desmenuzar a las fuerzas principales de Albión y luego avanzar a Londinium, conseguir la cabeza de Cromwell, e izar la bandera del lirio blanco en el Salón Blanco, fracasó. Pero terminar esta guerra según el plan es todavía posible.

Luego de derrocar al gobierno de la revolución de Albión, ellos lo reclamarían en el nombre de Henrietta. Por supuesto, parte del territorio sería cedido a Germania. Después, los sobrevivientes de la familia real de Albión serían buscados y serían colocados en el trono del territorio bajo el dominio de Tristain, reviviendo así la monarquía. Para evitar posibles revoluciones decidieron buscar a los miembros sobrevivientes de la Familia Real de Albión. Una vez que se encontrara a un noble apropiado con sangre real, el trono pasaría a él.

De Poitiers, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos. No era el momento para pensar en ello. Ahora mismo tenía que pensar en cómo vencer al enemigo. El Comandante Supremo se mordió el labio.

 _Mi ascenso depende de esto._

Si De Poitiers ganaba esa guerra, sería promovido a Mariscal de Campo.

 _Todo pudo haber terminado fácilmente con una batalla decisiva…_

De Poitiers sentía un rencor contra el ejército de Albión.

 _¿Por qué Cromwell se atrincheraría en Londinium?_ _¿Qué pasa con el país que fue tomado por el enemigo? ¿Qué pasa con los ministros, nobles y la opinión pública? ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?_

Mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que el General aliado y el Jefe de Gabinete lo miraban preocupadamente. De Poitiers recobró su compostura y presentó una nueva estrategia.

— Ya no hay batalla decisiva, pero el plan debe ser ejecutado de todos modos. Tenemos que tomar Londinium y el palacio del Emperador, Havilland, e izar ahí la bandera de Su Majestad. Ahora bien, sería muy peligroso atacar Londinium directamente. Y capturar castillo por castillo podría llevarnos décadas.

El Marqués y el Jefe de Gabinete asintieron, frunciendo el ceño. De Poitiers mostró el mapa que había sido puesto sobre la mesa y señaló el lugar entre Rosais y Londinium.

— La ciudad de Saxe-Gotha. Una antigua ciudad, lugar favorito para el turismo. Tomaremos posesión del lugar y lo convertiremos en el punto de apoyo para la captura de Londinium. Y dejaremos 5000 soldados en Rosais para asegurar la línea de suministro y la ruta de retirada. El resto de las tropas participará en la captura junto con el apoyo de nuestras fuerzas aéreas. Si el ejército principal del enemigo sale, terminaremos con una batalla decisiva, por supuesto.

El marqués y el Jefe de Gabinete asintieron. La propuesta fue aceptada, aunque era una estrategia evasiva, no era mala. Saxe-Gotha era una ciudad grande. Era el cruce de todas las carreteras. Si fuera tomada, podría posiblemente ser efectiva contra otros castillos y pueblos. Incluso si la guerra no se terminara antes del Festival, sería más fácil el resistir durante más tiempo, ya que era una gran ciudad.

Cuando la estrategia se había decidió, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó un guardia.

— Soy yo, la Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad, La Vallière.

De Poitiers indicó a los guardias que la dejaran pasar, a pesar de que no estaba feliz de dejar que una niña participara en los asuntos del ejército. Sin embargo, no podía tratarla sin amabilidad, pues era la Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad y la usuaria del legendario Vacío. Incluso así podía resultar molesto. De Poitiers veía a Louise nada más que como una herramienta.

— Ah, Señorita del Vacío. Hemos preparado una preciosa tienda para usted. Deje todos los problemas a los militares y tome un descanso. La llamaré si es necesitada.

Louise estaba nerviosa por las personas en su entorno. Sin embargo, ella no haría nada si actuaba con cobardía. Así que, luego de dar un gran respiro, habló.

— B-Bien…

— ¿Qué? Oh, usted no fue recompensada por su trabajo en Dartanes. Como se esperaba del Vacío. Lo ha hecho bien. ¡Caballeros! ¡Aplaudan!

Aplausos indiferentes resonaron en la sala de conferencias.

— Le pediré a la Familia Real que la recompensen.

— N-No es eso…

— ¿Qué? ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

El tono con el que De Poitiers habló empezó a cambiar.

 _¿Una simple recompensa no le basta? ¡Qué persona más codiciosa!_ Pensó él.

— N No es eso... Uhm, no he venido para obtener una recompensa. Es acerca de los Caballeros Dragón que regresaron con vida…

Los generales, en un primer momento, no entendieron de lo que estaba hablando. Pero no tardaron muchos en recordar a la unidad de los Caballeros Dragón que regresaron con vida.

— Ah, ¿qué pasa con eso?

— Bueno… aunque es genial, ¿no les parece que es raro? Que una semana entera haya pasado después del accidente y que hayan regresado sanos y salvos… Además, ellos no se acuerdan de nada de lo que sucedió durante esa semana.

— Ciertamente.

Los generales la escuchaban molestos. Ellos estaban a punto de preguntar el cómo eso afectaría al ejército.

— Hay un lugar cerca de Saxe-Gotha. Yo creo que debería ser investigado.

Cuando Louise dijo eso, el General hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Oh, está bien. Cerca de la ruta de avance. Una expedición de búsqueda se organizará para investigar el misterio.

El tono con el que fue dicho eso fue apagado. Estaba claro que no había intención real de organizar esa expedición.

— ¿Acaso ellos se golpearon sus cabezas y vieron algún tipo de fantasma?

— Ellos informaron que vieron un hada.

— ¡Una amable hada! — Dijo alguien.

La sala de conferencias se llenó de risas. No importaba a quién de los presentes se le preguntara, incluso si los recuerdos de los caballeros estuvieran claros, nadie tendría intención alguna de investigar el asunto.

— ¡¿Qué pasaría si detrás de eso se encuentra un importante secreto?! ¡Algo que podría cambiar el curso de la guerra! — Exclamó Louise.

— Señorita, aunque ciertamente eso fue un misterioso acontecimiento, no parece ser algo tan relevante. No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por asuntos tan triviales.

— Pero…

Entonces, De Poitiers, a quien se le ocurrió una idea, agregó.

— Bien, quiero que vayas y investigues el lugar. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

 **…**

Louise salió del lugar como si hubiera sido expulsada.

Me encontraba afuera del edificio junto con René, mientras que el resto de los guardias se encontraba un poco más lejos. El motivo de sus presencias se debió a que Louise debía estar en todo momento con algún escolta. Tenía la idea de que eso debía darle algún dolor de cabeza en ocasiones.

— Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? — Pregunté.

— Vamos a necesitar el aeroplano. — Respondió Louise, obviamente ofuscada.

— No me digas que…

— Me dijeron que fuera a hacer un reconocimiento.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, cierta persona se metió en la conversación.

— ¿Con el aeroplano te refieres a esa máquina voladora? — Preguntó René.

— Sí, ¿por?

Él se paró frente a nosotros para detenernos. Entonces, se acercó un poco para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

— Sólo entre nosotros, ¿son ustedes parte de la Academia?

Al referirse a la academia, lo asocié de inmediato con la Academia en la cual Eléonore era investigadora. El que René actuara tan cauteloso provocó que los demás Caballeros dragón se acercaran. El líder del segundo escuadrón no tardó en ponerlos al corriente.

— Esa máquina voladora fue hecha por la Academia, ¿verdad? — Preguntó René.

— ¿Allí hay nuevas armas mágicas? — Preguntó otro caballero.

— ¿Cómo esa que usaron en la misión a Dartanes para distraer al enemigo?

Los ojos de los caballeros, ansiosos por escuchar una confirmación, estaban brillando.

Estaba por romper sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, cierta persona habló en mi lugar.

— No exactamente. — Dijo Louise. — No soy una investigadora de la Academia. Soy una Dama de la Corte de Su Majestad, bajo su mandato directo.

Su sinceridad tan súbita llamó mi atención. Por un momento, me pregunté cuánto estaba dispuesta a decirles.

— Somos miembros de la Organización Zero, responsables de la investigación de las nuevas armas. Estamos bajo el mando directo de la Familia Real.

 _¿Organización Zero? Es irónico que eligieras ese nombre._

— ¡¿A-Así que es eso?! ¡Genial!

— No lo entiendo muy bien, pero suena como una organización muy poderosa.

— Espera, ¿dijiste organización secreta? ¿Entonces no pueden decírselo a nadie? ¿No debería haber un castigo mortal por revelar algo así?

— ¿E-En verdad?

— ¡Todos ustedes, juren por el Fundador que no dirán nada!

Todos los caballeros, algunos con algo de temor, juraron sinceramente. Mientras ellos hablaban entre sí, Louise volvió a caminar. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella para susurrarle algo.

— ¿Sabes? Si ya tenías eso pensado, te hubiera agradecido que me lo dijeras desde antes.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir. Además, creo que este era el mejor momento para decir esa excusa.

— Bien, como sea.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el aeroplano? — Preguntó Louise para así volver al tema de la exploración.

 _No quiero ir._

El hecho de que los caballeros volvieran con vida, pero sin ningún recuerdo de la última semana era algo increíble. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me daba curiosidad el asunto. Sin embargo, no creía estar en la condición de poder darme el lujo de satisfacer una simple curiosidad. No quería volar por el territorio enemigo por algo que no fuera necesario.

Convencer a Louise sería inútil. Para ese punto ella estaba tan inmersa en lo del hada que no cambiaría de parecer. El intentarlo sólo lograría enojarla. Lo único que podía hacer, era buscar un modo de hacer al viaje menos peligroso.

— Recomiendo no usarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No tiene balas y, no es por nada, pero hacer una reconocimiento en solitario por el territorio enemigo con sólo mis hechizos para defendernos es algo que quiero evitar.

Lo único que podía hacer en el aeroplano si nos atacaban era protegernos con algún hechizo. El atacar estaba fuera de cuestión. Me sentía totalmente inseguro al ir de esa forma. Durante la misión que tuvimos al inicio de la invasión no tuve ese problema, pues tenía confianza en las armas de Colbert. No obstante, el poder atacar continuamente era algo de mi preferencia. Además, el aeroplano era mi boleto de salida de Albion si algo salía terriblemente mal y, sin Colbert ahí, no tenía forma alguna de arreglarlo si resultaba dañado.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— Necesitamos un buen Caballero dragón y problema resuelto. Preferiblemente un dragón de fuego. Es más lento, pero lo compensa con poder.

— ¿Puedes usar tus hechizos de ese modo?

— Tengo mi capa, así que no habrá problema.

Ciertamente, mi capa era mucho más valiosa que los papeles rúnicos comunes. El motivo era que podía usarla sin necesidad de preparación previa. Cabe mencionar que, incluso con el líquido de respaldo que llevaba siempre conmigo, sólo podía hacer diez hechizos en total con la capa. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio si ello significaba tener alguna forma de contraatacar.

— Además, quieres ver bien ese lugar, ¿no es así? Tendrás más visión desde el lomo de un dragón que desde el aeroplano.

Eso no me interesaba realmente, pero era más una excusa para tratar de convencer a Louise. Excusa que, afortunadamente, terminó sirviendo.

— Bien, ¿en dónde conseguimos a alguien?

— Quizás se lo podamos pedir al Caballero dragón del segundo escuadrón que fue traslado. Sus amigos son tus guardias, así que posiblemente nos haga ese favor.

— El primer escuadrón está en una misión de reconocimiento. No volverán hasta que caiga el sol.

— Entonces esperemos hasta mañana.

— No quiero arriesgarme a que se presente un imprevisto. Estamos en una guerra y podríamos vernos en la necesidad de marchar de un día al otro sin previo aviso.

 _No me recuerdes eso._

— Pues bueno, ojalá tengamos suerte encontrando a alguien que nos lleve de buena gana.

— La verdad, ya tengo en mente a alguien.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunté con curiosidad.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestarme.

— Julio.

Hice un ruido que expresaba claramente mi rechazo a la idea.

— Es el líder del tercer escuadrón, por lo que debe ser muy bueno. Además, ¿conoces a alguien más? Porque yo no.

— Él no es un mago y al tener un dragón de viento no tiene forma de atacar al enemigo. Eso va en contra de mi idea de poder defendernos con algo que no sea solamente velocidad.

— No será tan fuerte como el de los dragones de fuego, pero los dragones de viento también pueden exhalar su aliento.

— Bien, seré sincero. No quiero volar junto a él. Siento que me pondré de mal humor de tan sólo verlo.

Louise dio un largo suspiro.

— Todavía no entiendo por qué te cae mal.

— También quisiera saberlo.

Es cierto que la opción de decirle a Louise que vaya sola se encontraba presente. Era tan sólo una misión de reconocimiento, así que suponía que no habría demasiado peligro. Sin embargo, el riesgo de que algo pasara existía. Me gustara o no, me había tenido que quedar en la guerra para estar con ella en momentos como ese y no sentir esa molesta ansiedad que tuve que soportar durante la primera batalla de la invasión.

El poder escapar con mis hechizos libres era algo que podía hacer en algún momento extremo. No obstante, era un alivio menor para la situación en general.

 _Bueno, si es el líder del tercer escuadrón es por algo. Si aguantarlo es un precio a pagar por un viaje seguro, entonces que así sea._

— Vamos de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta. — Dije con un claro tono de exasperación.

Comencé a caminar, pero me detuve ante el pedido de alguien.

— Espera un momento. — Me pidió Louise.

 **…**

— Joven César.

Cuando Louise lo llamó, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Julio. Él se acercó a Louise, para después tomar su mano y besarla.

— Por favor, infórmeme la próxima vez con un búho o una paloma. La hubiera escoltado con gusto.

 _Parece que escucharlo es más que suficiente._ Pensé con molestia.

Me encontraba dentro de una bolsa que Louise había hecho especialmente para el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador, bolsa que estaba atada a su cintura. Antes de ir a ver a Julio, ella sugirió que me transformara y viajara en la bolsa para no verlo. Pensó que si no tenía que verlo directamente, quizás no me molestara estar cerca de él. Si se presentaba algún momento en que yo fuera requerido, ella me daría una señal.

En un primer momento, la idea pareció estúpida, demasiado y yo se lo hice saber a Louise. Sin embargo, ya que no encontraba motivo de mi molestia hacia el Caballero dragón, el que algo de su aspecto fuera lo que me fastidiara terminó pareciendo una teoría plausible. Además, el ir en mi forma humana sólo daría la posibilidad de llegar a conversar con él. Cosa que también quería evitar. Al final, decidí probar esa teoría.

Lamentablemente, el oír su voz bastó para causarme algo de frustración.

 _¿Por qué rayos me cae mal este tipo?_

Cabe mencionar que nos costó algo de esfuerzo quitarnos a la guardia de Louise de encima. Sabiendo que ellos no tenían una buena relación con el romaliano, arriesgarse a alguna pelea era algo que debía evitarse.

— No, verás, necesito un favor de ti y tu dragón de viento. — Dijo Louise.

En el rostro de Julio se pudo expresar cierta curiosidad.

— Si se encuentra disponible ahora, me gustaría volar con usted.

Julio, sin preguntar el motivo, se inclinó a la vez que mostró una sonrisa.

— No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ayudar a una dama tan hermosa. Este será, sin duda, un placer inesperado.

Julio empezó a caminar en dirección a su dragón. Louise no tardó mucho en seguirlo, pues quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para explorar la zona.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, el dragón agitó sus alas con fuerza. Tan sólo unos momentos después, la criatura ya se encontraba volando por los cielos.

Louise miró hacia abajo. Al ver como las personas se volvían más y más pequeñas, ella soltó a Julio con una de sus manos para así asegurar la bolsa. Lo último que quería, era que yo me cayera. Es cierto que yo podía volar con un hechizo, pero caer en territorio enemigo era algo que ella no quería que pasara.

— Ahora bien, ¿en qué lugar exploraremos?

— ¿C-Cómo sabes que es una misión de exploración?

— ¡Incluso in niño podría adivinarlo! No hay nada que pueda ser, salvo una exploración. Aunque, hay una cosa que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Que un investigador muy importante como tú esté haciendo el deber de un explorador. ¡Es inimaginable! ¿No suelen ser los familiares los que trabajan como exploradores?

— Es una prueba del departamento. Estamos… haciendo una comparación entre un dragón de viento y nuestro nuevo invento.

— Para ver las ventajas y desventajas, ¿verdad?

Louise asintió.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

— Ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

— Una ciudad antigua. He oído que es hermosa. No podemos dejar que sea destruida durante una guerra.

Louise se quedó sin palabras ante lo que dijo el romaliano.

— Bueno, lo entiendo. En estos momentos hay una guerra. Sin embargo, soy un sacerdote. — Dijo Julio con una sonrisa.

Louise no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Ya veo.

El sacerdote acercó su rostro al de Louise.

— Usted es realmente hermosa, señorita Valliere.

Ante ese halago, Louise se apartó un poco. Ella, deliberadamente, cambió el tema de la conversación.

— ¿P-Por qué Romalia nos ayuda en la guerra? No son nuestros aliados.

— Si Albion sale victorioso, todos los países en Halkeginia se verán afectados. Si la monarquía fuera derribada, ¿qué pasaría con la nobleza? Romalia, gobernada por el papa, también estaría en peligro.

— Bueno, no entiendo sobre política.

— Tampoco yo. No tengo mucho interés sobre eso. Los temas que me interesan son otros.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Sobre cómo puedes ser tan hermosa como un hada. — Dijo Julio con una expresión totalmente seria.

Louise, en respuesta, sólo miró ligeramente hacia abajo.

— Por favor, concéntrate en el camino.

Sin siquiera titubear, el sacerdote respondió.

— De acuerdo a Azuro, estamos en la dirección correcta.

Louise empezó a cuestionarse algo.

 _Él no es un mago. Es decir, sus habilidades son las de un plebeyo. Incluso para un mago, establecer una conexión entre él y su familiar toma un tiempo. ¿Cómo puede él comunicarse tan bien con una bestia que ni siquiera es su familiar?_

Julio, al percatarse de la mirada perdida de Louise, empezó a reír.

— Tal como ustedes usan armamento mágico de la Academia, yo puedo usar el milagro de Dios.

— Deja de bromear.

 _¿Milagro de Dios? Debe ser algún tipo de broma. Dios es un ser metafísico. Un poder así en un mundo gobernado por la magia y la razón es imposible._

— Sí, es una broma. Pero te aseguro que conozco a los animales más que cualquiera otra persona, ¿verdad, Azuro?

El dragón de viento rugió y aumentó su velocidad.

El viaje duró alrededor de una hora. Pasado ese tiempo, finalmente llegaron al espacio aéreo de la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

— Vuela más bajo. — Pidió Louise.

Julio asintió y le indicó a su dragón que redujera la altura. Al hacer eso, los dos empezaron a ver a pesar de la ciudad saludándolos. Seguramente imaginaron que eran aliados. Julio le susurró algo a su dragón de viento. La criatura extendió sus alas y empezó a temblar de una manera extraña.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Imitando los movimiento de un dragón de viento de Albion. Es una especia de danza que los dragones de viento de Albion hacen para buscar a un compañero. Los Caballeros dragón lo utilizan para identificarse entre sí.

— ¿Azuro es de Albion?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Lo he entrenado yo mismo.

— Eres genial. — Dijo Louise con una real admiración.

Incluso para un mago de nivel intermedio, capacitar a un dragón no era nada fácil.

— Es bueno estudiar de antemano los movimientos del enemigo.

Louise asintió. Después de eso, ella miró a la ciudad que estaban sobrevolando. Si utilizaba el hechizo Ilusión, entonces podría dar un informe que incluya imágenes vívidas. Lo único que requería era grabar las imágenes en su memoria.

Las instrucciones de usar Ilusión vinieron desde arriba. Se quería aprovechar el Vació de Louise en la planificación militar. En ese momento, la idea de que era sólo una herramienta pasó por la mente de Louise.

En la plaza de la ciudad, se pudo distinguir a una gran criatura dando grandes pasos.

— Un orco.

— Sí. ¿Es mi imaginación o hay muy pocos soldados?

No era su imaginación. Los soldados de Albion brillaban por su ausencia. En cambio, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de orcos, trolls y demás demi-humanos. Las únicas excepciones eran algunos magos que estaban guiando a las criaturas.

— Los demi-humanos son un reemplazo barato para los soldados. Lo que es de mencionar es que incluso los brutales orcos están siguiendo órdenes de los humanos.

— Debe haber algún truco. No imagino cómo un mago puede hacer que lo obedezcan.

Louise se concentró en grabar todo lo que veía en su mente.

— Vuela en círculo sobre la ciudad una vez más.

— Podría ser peligroso. La cobertura que está haciendo Azuro no durará para siempre.

A pesar de su advertencia, Julio terminó aceptando la petición de Louise. Ella, viendo que había demasiadas cosas a recordar, sacó un pergamino de la bolsa que llevaba y empezó a escribir un informe a mano. Ello le ayudaría a acordarse de cada cosa que viera.

— Nuestro tiempo se ha acabado. — Anunció Julio de repente.

— Espera un poco.

— Es imposible. Hay un enemigo.

Louise se quedó estupefacta al ver a nueve dragones de viento volando hacia nuestra dirección.

— ¡Escapa!

— Es imposible.

Sonriendo, Julio murmuró. El enemigo era muy rápido en el cielo. No era posible huir, incluso cuando uno volara mejor.

Louise comenzó a temblar al ver a los dragones acercarse. La idea de ir a Saxe-Gotha le empezó a parecer una muy mala idea. Se mordió el labio, pensando con terror en la posibilidad de morir. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos. Ella le dio dos suaves golpes a la bolsa atada a su cintura y procedió a abrirla levemente.

Sintiendo los golpes de Louise y viendo como la luz entraba ligeramente por arriba de mí, usé mis garras como un apoyo y, con dificultad, saqué mi cabeza por el agujero superior dela bolsa. No quería que el agujero se abriera demasiado, pues el riesgo de caer durante alguna maniobra del dragón podría aparecer.

 _Maldición._

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al ver a los nueve dragones de viento acercándose. Lo primero que hice fue colocar mi cola en la posición necesaria para activar una Prisión de agua.

Louise estaba nerviosa. Ella sabía que debía usar el Vacío. Sin embargo, no sabía cuántas explosiones podía usar. La cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que usó en la ilusión de Dartanes fue mucha. Además, a pesar de haber sido una cantidad menor, los tres hechizos Disipar que usó hace unos días seguían contando como un gasto.

Mientras ambos pensábamos en qué hacer a continuación. Julio le habló a Louise.

— Louise, ¿eres buena montando a caballo?

Ella asintió con una expresión de desconfianza en su cara.

— Sí… Lo soy.

— ¡Entonces agárrate fuerte! ¡Imagina que estás saltando las vallas con un semental! ¡Azuro!

El dragón de viento soltó un pequeño rugido y aceleró apuntando hacia el enemigo

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No vayas allá! ¡Tú no puedes usar magia!

 _¡Este tipo está loco!_ Pensé a la vez que intentaba salir de la bolsa con desesperación.

De ser necesario, agarraría a Louise y saltaría del dragón. La caída no era un problema y tenía en mente usar al dragón de Julio como una distracción para que pasáramos desapercibidos.

Julio se abrió paso directamente hacia la formación del enemigo.

Louise gritó al ver como los Caballeros dragón enemigos lanzaron hechizos uno tras otro.

Luminosas lanzas y bolas de fuego volaron hacia ellos. Cuando ella empezó a conjurar magia también, Julio le gritó.

— ¡No te sueltes!

Estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo, cuando de repente, Azuro hizo un súbito movimiento. Desde mi posición era obvio lo que estaba por suceder. El dragón de viento esquivó cada uno de los ataques que le fueron arrojados.

La velocidad a la que podía moverse Azuro, sumada a la versatilidad de sus movimientos era algo increíble. Incluso los enemigos se quedaron impactados.

Por un momento, la velocidad de Azuro disminuyó.

— ¡Exhala, Azuro!

Un gran aliento de fuego salió de la boca del dragón de viento. Aliento que alcanzó al caballero dragón de enfrente, haciéndolo caer. Luego, yendo por el otro, utilizó sus garras para desgarrar las alas del otro dragón. Uno más había sido derribado. Atónita, Louise miraba detenidamente el espectáculo.

 _¡¿Cómo puede un dragón de viento liberar tan gran aliento?! ¡Increíble!_ Pensó Louise.

Mi reacción fue muy similar. Por lo que yo había leído, el aliento de los dragones de viento no podía ser tan fuerte. La sorpresa, aunque grata, me dejó estupefacto.

Los restantes Caballeros Dragón del enemigo, cuyo número se había reducido a siete, se dieron la vuelta. Ciertamente fueron sorprendidos por los movimientos del dragón de viento de Julio, pero no tardaron en recuperarse de la impresión. Dividiéndose en dos líneas, compactaron su formación en la de un pequeño círculo para continuar adelante. A primera vista, parecía que estaba en una posición idónea para cubrir su retirada.

Entonces, en un movimiento que podría decirse casual, el Azuro de Julio entró en el círculo que habían formado. El enemigo de enfrente, tratando de huir, mantuvo una distancia considerable. Sin embargo, una vez que Azuro volvió la cabeza hacia el enemigo, otro más voló desde atrás. Parecía que el de adelante era sólo un señuelo.

— ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Detrás de ti!

Aunque Louise gritó, Julio, con una sonrisa en los labios, siguió volando tras el señuelo. El enemigo de atrás, pensando que la atención de Julio se había centrado únicamente en el señuelo, comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Al mismo tiempo, cuando el enemigo de atrás lanzo un hechizo,

Azuro hizo los movimientos necesarios para esquivar el ataque y, entonces, volvió a exhalar.

Envuelto en el aliento de dragón, el caballero atacado se desplomó.

Louise y yo apenas podíamos dar crédito a lo que estábamos viendo. Si no hubiéramos estado presentes, seguramente no creeríamos lo que ocurrió.

— ¡¿C-Cómo puedes hacer que un dragón se mueva de esta forma?!

— No hables, o te morderás la lengua.

El tono de voz de Julio denotaba total serenidad.

Con tres de ellos derribados, la atmósfera alrededor del enemigo había cambiado.

Louise agachó la cabeza, sintiendo la ira de ellos. El círculo que se había hecho se aflojó por un momento y, a continuación, todos los Caballeros Dragón se abalanzaron contra nosotros. Viendo la, aparentemente, inevitable embestida del enemigo, Louise se aferró a Julio y cerró sus ojos.

Azuro aprovechaba cada uno de sus movimientos para infligir un daño a los dragones enemigos. Cada vez que esquivaba un ataque, respondía con su aliento. Sólo cuatro segundos fueron necesarios para que seis dragones fueran derribados.

A diferencia de Louise, yo mantuve mis ojos abiertos. Jamás me arrepentiría de ello. Fue, prácticamente, un espectáculo a la vista. De haber sabido que Azuro podía tener tal movilidad y poder, no hubiera dudado ni un momento en pedirle ayuda a Julio. Ciertamente, ese extraño desprecio de origen desconocido seguía presente, pero no pude evitar tenerle algo de respeto por su habilidad.

— Se ha acabado. Ahora volvamos. — Dijo Julio con una voz indiferente.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó?

— Solamente les mostré la verdadera habilidad de un dragón. Los dragones de los demás hacían demasiados movimientos innecesarios. Eso es todo. — Respondió Julio como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Louise y yo comprendimos el por qué Julio, a pesar de no ser un mago, se había convertido en el comandante del tercer escuadrón. Dijeron que ello había sido el motivo para que los Caballeros dragón se convirtieran en una burla de las demás tropas, pero era un motivo realmente estúpido. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensé luego de la reciente experiencia.

Viendo que ya no era necesaria una intervención mía, volví a entrar a la bolsa para después acomodarme. La total concentración de Julio en el campo de batalla pareció haber evitado que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

El viaje de vuelta fue increíblemente tranquilo. Salvo un par de preguntas casuales de Louise hacia el romaliano, no hubo conversación alguna.

Azuro llegó al campamento de la alianza y aterrizó. Una vez lo hizo, Louise y Julio bajaron del dragón.

Louise le agradeció su ayuda y empezó a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Julio hizo cierta pregunta que llamó la atención de la joven maga.

— Por cierto, durante el vuelo noté que estabas sujetando esa bolsa con especial cuidado. ¿Podría saber lo que hay adentro?

Louise de inmediato agarró la bolsa con más fuerza. El que yo estuviera ahí no era un problema, al menos no desde que noté que mi molestia hacia él se hacía presente sin necesidad de verlo. Sin embargo, sí existía un inconveniente. Desde que Louise descubrió que el Libro de las Oraciones del Fundador tenía varios hechizos que ella podía usar, decidió no mostrarle el libro a alguien, salvo muy contadas excepciones.

Al escuchar lo que preguntó Julio y al saber que ya estábamos en tierra firme. Saqué mi cabeza por el hueco de la bolsa. Me moví un poco para hacer que el hueco se hiciera un poco más grande y así poder salir. Sólo necesité unos segundos para poder estar en el suelo.

Algo de curiosidad pudo apreciarse en los ojos del sacerdote. Sin duda no esperaba que un gato se encontraba en la bolsa. Él se agachó. Al parecer tenía la intención de acariciarme. No obstante, evité que me tocara y di un pequeño salto en el aire para golpearlo con mi cola en su rostro. Por algún motivo, el estar convertido en gato hacía que mi pequeña molestia hacia su persona se convirtiera en un desprecio. Era algo raro, pero no le tomé atención.

Lo ojos de Julio se abrieron. Al parecer se extrañó por mi comportamiento.

Louise no tardó en notar eso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó ella.

— Sí, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco. Es raro encontrar a un animal con el que no me lleve bien.

 _Bueno, en primer lugar, no soy realmente un animal._

Julio empezó a mirarme fijamente.

Louise, queriendo evitar que algo mayor ocurriese, se despidió nuevamente de Julio y empezó a retirarse. Yo no tardé en seguirla.

Estando ya los dos solos y sin nadie que nos viera, me transformé.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? — Preguntó Louise.

Ella no estaba enojada, sino más bien algo inquieta. Mi comportamiento había sido algo raro para ella.

— Aunque me lo preguntes… no lo sé.

Después de volver a mi forma humana, me cuestioné mi actuar. Era realmente extraño que hiciera eso. Sí, estaba de mal humor por tan sólo estar en la invasión y la presencia de Julio bastaba para molestarme más, pero darle un golpe, aunque sea uno débil, no era algo que yo haría normalmente.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Louise. Mientras lo hacíamos, Louise volteó a verme. Ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho. A pesar de que estaba agradecida con Julio, ella no se molestó por lo que hice.

Entonces, cierto motivo de mi enojo llegó a la mente de Louise.

 _¿Podrá ser que…?_

* * *

 **Como siempre, a responder los comentarios.**

 **Spero Tenebris.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias de nuevo por otra review.**

 **Le doy crédito por ello a las novelas. A veces no me gusta escribir esas partes (escenas donde no hay influencia de ninguno de los protagonistas), pues prácticamente lo que hago es leerlas; agregar, eliminar y cambiar diálogos; y darle mi estilo. No sé, siento que les doy a leer algo que no es mérito mío. Pero debo poner esas partes porque, como dices tú, quedan bien y son importantes.**

 **Cabe mencionar que otras partes de ese estilo sí las escribo yo desde cero. Como una que pondré en el capítulo 35. De hecho, aprovecharé a un par de personajes a lo que ni siquiera les di nombres. Me servirán para dar un punto de vista de los que están peleando en la guerra y no son magos, algo que no vi en las novelas. En fin, es una guerra. Hay un montón de cosas que se pueden aprovechar, como lo que comentaste, y estoy seguro que me paso varias cosas por alto y de las que podría sacar provecho.**

 **Creo que tuve que darle un buen empujón a Aztor para que terminara participando en la invasión, pero al final, al menos esta vez, quedó más comprensible que lo de Tarbes. Lo del clon me costó hacerlo, en especial porque este fic es en primera persona. Si hubiera escrito esto en tercera persona, hubiera quedado mejor, creo.**

 **Anda… ¿en el anime Saito y Louise estuvieron durante esa infiltración a la academia? Yo ni enterado. Tengo la idea general de cómo es el anime, como con qué evento termina cada temporada, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, como me baso en la novela, hay cosas que difieren. Es más, en el punto [2] voy a comentar algo.**

 **A ver, con el capítulo anterior terminé de cubrir la sexta novela y son en total veintidós. Es decir, con treinta y dos capítulos voy abarcando poco menos de un tercio del total. Supero los cien capítulos sí o sí, eso lo aseguro. Aunque… ¿saben? Si por mí fuera, cubriría todo el problema de Tabitha y le doy fin. Tendría que ver cuántas cosas dejaría inconclusas para ese momento.**

 **Oh, ¿saben? Va a pasar algo muy curioso con Tiffania en este fic. Sólo diré eso.**

 **Conozco a Shana (el personaje) y sí, conozco las similitudes que tiene con cierta chica. Hasta comparten la misma seiyu, incluso xD. Sé cómo va el anime en general, pero de haberlo visto… pues no.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Listo, empecemos con los puntos a cubrir.**

 **1\. La explicación de por qué le cae mal Julio… quizás algunos ya se den una idea. En fin, no es algo realmente especial. En su momento se dirá.**

 **2\. Justamente el no saber la diferencia entre el anime y las novelas hizo que algunas cosas no salieran como las tenía planeadas en un principio. Por ejemplo, en el anime Saito rescata a Siesta de un lugar que no me acuerdo, en las novelas eso no sucede. Una vez mencioné que Aztor no la hubiera rescatado de yo haber escrito eso (pensé que también ocurría en las novleas), pues no se conocían bien todavía y bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué hubiera hecho entonces en la batalla de Tarbes? Pues… no sé, quizás hacer que Louise, una vez esté en la capital, amenace a un Caballero dragón para que los lleve hasta la batalla. ¿Se imaginan algunos clones infiltrándose en las naves para hacerlas estallar desde adentro? También pude haber llegado a hacer que se perdiera la batalla de Tarbes y poner a Tristain en jaque. Cuando la flota de Albion se acerca a la capital de Tristain, cierta persona se queda porque… no sé, razones y bla, bla bla. Posibilidades habían muchas. Otra cosa a mencionar, no sabía que eso del Dragón Ancestral sólo era del anime. La verdad, ya tenía planeada su batalla desde… no sé, como desde el capítulo diez o quince. Me enteré que no pasaba en las novelas (al menos eso leí) y se me fue algo épico que planeaba hacer. Iba a quedar genial… Sí, es una lástima. A lo mejor cuando termine de adaptar todo, escriba lo del dragón en un "Ideas descartadas".**

 **3\. Me quedé sin luz durante más de un día, de otro modo hubiera publicado este capítulo. Como sea, esperen otra actualización este domingo.**

 **4\. Terminé de idear la batalla con el elfo. Sólo me falta escribirla. Ojalá les guste cuando lleguemos a esa parte (Capítulo 50).**

 **5\. Aztor no está muy gruñón, ¿verdad? Sí, la idea está en ponerlo de ese modo con cualquier persona que no sea Louise por los motivos que expliqué en el capítulo. Sin embargo, no sé, siento como que me pasé o me faltó un poco.**

 **6\. Si leyeron y recuerdan la novela, en el siguiente capítulo pueden saltarse hasta la parte donde empieza el ataque a Saxe-Gotha. Le di algo de gloria a Guiche. Le daré más protagonismo en este fic y decidí empezar desde ahora. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	34. El asedio (Volumen 7)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

En la ciudad capital de Albión, Londinium, había una acalorada discusión sobre la salida naval.

Debido a que el ejército de Albión fue atraído a Dartanes, ellos perdieron una oportunidad de derrotar al ejército de la alianza luego de su aterrizaje. Si bien hubo un combate luego de que las tropas de Tristain y Germania desembarcaran en Rosais, Albion no pudo realizar una defensa apropiada.

— Sería un suicidio intentar un contrataque ahora que establecieron su campamento. — Dijo un joven general.

Lo que él había dicho era una verdad. La mitad de la fuerza aérea de Albion, la cual constaba al inicio de cuarenta buques, había sido destruida. Además, las naves restantes habían recibido graves daños. Ellos ni siquiera estaban en la condición de poder enviar diez barcos.

Por otra parte, la flota combinada de Tristain y Germania perdieron doce buques y ocho recibieron graves daños, pero todavía les quedaban cuarenta capaces de luchar. Ellos tenían la completa superioridad aérea. En adición a eso, el número de personas en el ejército de Albión disminuyó. En la batalla de Tarbes se perdieron a tres mil hombres, y la pérdida del otro día causó la caída de la moral de todo el ejército. Algunos grupos incluso terminaron desertando. El furor mostrado durante la revolución había desaparecido.

Miradas de reproche se centraron en Cromwell, el Gobernante de la Santa República de Albión y Primer Emperador de Albión. Miradas ante las cuales Cromwell se mantuvo indiferente.

— El día del desembarque cometí un error. Dejé escapar la oportunidad de aniquilar al ejército enemigo en un solo movimiento. No tengo palabras para disculparme. — Dijo Hawkins.

— Nuestro ejército está en ruinas.

— Y la operación para utilizar a los estudiantes de la academia como rehenes también falló.

Cromwell y su secretaria no parecían en lo más preocupados por las palabras dichas en la reunión.

— Las armas mágicas que el enemigo usa son más fuertes de lo que imaginábamos. — Dijo Hawkins con una voz cansada.

―Señorita Sheffield.

La secretaria cubierta con un manto negro detrás de Cromwell, Sheffield, asintió con la cabeza ante el llamado de Cromwell y leyó el informe escrito en el pergamino.

— La Ilusión que apareció cerca de Dartanes duró trece horas y después desapareció repentinamente.

― Es solamente una magia improvisada que crea ilusiones. ¿De qué hay que temer?

― Eso tuvo un efecto enorme — Comentó Hawkins.

La confusión causada por las ilusiones causó que el ejército de Albion retrocediera. Esa ilusión había hecho un trabajo que requeriría el uso de decenas de miles de personas. No era posible tomar dicha ilusión como algo menor.

— Para ser honesto, tengo miedo del enemigo. Además de la ilusión en Dartanes, el enemigo usa mucha magia desconocida. Como esa mágica luz que destruyó nuestra flota.

Cromwell y Sheffield se miraron y asintieron. Sheffield una vez más leyó el pergamino con una voz sonora.

— Se concluye que el enemigo no se encuentra en condiciones de atacar con la misma luz que aniquiló nuestra flota en Tarbes.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?

— Si pudieran usarla, la habrían utilizado en la batalla naval del otro día.

— ¿No existe la posibilidad de que lo reservaran para después?

— El ejército enemigo se habría encontrado en una situación devastadora en caso de perder esa batalla naval. Si hubieran usado todo lo que tenían, entonces, sin duda, hubieran usado esa luz milagrosa. Pero el enemigo combatió de manera convencional. Aunque nuestro ejército perdió a pesar de todo.

— Al final todo estará bien si ganamos en tierra. — Declaró Cromwell.

Oyendo eso, el general de gabinete del cuartel general se puso de pie.

— Su Excelencia, el gabinete general supone que el enemigo se está dirigiendo a la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha para capturarla. — Dijo el general a la vez que señaló una marca en el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa. — Ese es el punto de encuentro de las carreteras principales y una importante metrópolis. Como un factor que apoya nuestra suposición, la exploración por parte del enemigo se ha intensificado en esa zona. Hace unos días, se vieron caballeros dragón, se cree que con fines de reconocimiento, que volaron y lucharon con el batallón de caballeros dragón de nuestro ejército. Se deben colocar a nuestras principales fuerzas en la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha y esperar a que el enemigo llegue.

Los demás generales dieron sus voces de aprobación. Era una estrategia excelente. Sin embargo, Cromwell sacudió la cabeza.

— Las principales fuerzas no se moverán de Londinium.

— ¿Planea sentarse y esperar la derrota?

Hawkins miró a Cromwell como si fuera un niño que se negó a que le quitaran sus juguetes. Cromwell, negó con la cabeza una vez más.

— General, no me importa si la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha es tomada.

— Usted le dará al enemigo una base estratégica. El enemigo probablemente aprovechará los suministros del lugar para reponer sus fuerzas.

— No les daremos suministros.

— ¿Cómo?

— Toma toda la comida de los ciudadanos.

Hawkins estaba sin palabras. Cromwell estaba tratando de utilizar a los habitantes de Saxe-Gotha.

— El enemigo al final tendrá que darles su poca cantidad de alimentos a los habitantes. Eso los detendrá. Este plan es mejor que seguir el procedimiento temerario a través de una batalla defensiva y sufrir pérdidas.

— ¡Muchas personas morirían de hambre si el enemigo decide abandonarlos!

— Eso no sucederá. Además, incluso si el enemigo los abandonara, es sólo una ciudad. Entre la importancia de un país, es un sacrificio aceptable.

Esas fueron sus frías palabras de Cromwell. Sin embargo, no faltaba razón en lo que dijo. Las fuerzas aliadas no invadieron para negociar con Cromwell. Vinieron a derrotar a Cromwell y dominar esas tierras. Había grandes posibilidades de que ellos tuvieran caridad con los civiles de Albion.

 _Sin embargo… ¿Qué sucederá si ganamos?_ Pensó Hawkins En el peor de los casos, una metrópolis entera podría comenzar una revuelta debido al resentimiento por quitarles los suministros.

— Planeas convertir toda una metrópolis en tu enemigo… De cualquier manera, las consecuencias no serán agradables.

— ¿Por qué crees que envié al frente a los sub-humanos? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decir que fue la propia decisión de ellos.

Se desconocía cómo, pero Cromwell era destacado por la negociación con los subhumanos. AL saber que los sub-humanos habían sido enviados al frente de la batalla para este tipo de estrategias, los generales se quedaron atónitos. Su líder, quien ya había roto un tratado, planeaba traicionar a los habitantes de su propio país a través de decisiones cobardes.

— También pondré una trampa en el agua de Saxe-Gotha.

— ¿Acaso planea envenenar el agua? Un simple veneno será fácilmente retirado con magia.

— No veneno, Vacío.

— ¿Vacío?

— Así es. El resultado será interesante. Sin embargo, tomará tiempo para que empiece a hacer efecto.

Cromwell sonrió, se puso de pie y levantó su puño.

— ¡Señores, es el Pentecostés! ¡Detengan al enemigo hasta entonces! ¡Cuando el Pentecostés termine, el Vacío y el cruce de dos bastones dejarán caer el martillo de hierro sobre nuestros arrogantes enemigos!

El cruce de dos bastones era el símbolo de la familia real de Galia.

— ¡Oh! ¡Finalmente, Galia!

Todos los presentes en la sala de conferencia se exaltaron.

— ¡En ese momento, nuestro ejército avanzará para destruir a nuestros arrogantes enemigos! ¡Se los prometo!

Sintiendo que la atmósfera se calentaba, Cromwell caminó rápidamente hacia el balcón. Los generales y los ministros del gabinete se levantaron y le siguieron.

— Que todos nuestros ministros del gabinete alienten a nuestros valientes y leales soldados.

Voces de júbilo rodeaban a Cromwell y a los demás. En el amplio patio, construido una vez para esperar la audiencia del rey, miles de voces de júbilo podían oírse. Voces que llegaron a él Cromwell.

El emperador blandió con su mano para contestar.

— ¡El enemigo ha aterrizado en la patria! ¡Todos! ¡Les pregunto valientes soldados revolucionarios! ¡¿Es esta nuestra derrota?!

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Un círculo de júbilo rodeó a Cromwell.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Esta no es la derrota! ¡Absolutamente no lo es! ¡Les prometo la victoria! ¡Nuestros soberbios enemigos serán derrotados cuando el Pentecostés termine! ¡Han provocado la ira de Dios! ¡Escuchen! ¡Los únicos que liderarán a la perdida Halkeginia serán los civiles de Albión, quienes fueron elegidos por Dios! ¡Por esa razón, el Fundador me ha confiado el poder a mí!

Alineados en el balcón, había numerosos soldados que murieron en batalla.

Cromwell levantó su anillo en lo alto. Haciendo eso, los soldados muertos revivieron y se fueron.

— ¡A todos! ¡Mientras nosotros tengamos este Vacío, no podremos ser derrotados! ¡Crean en mí! ¡Crean en nuestra patria! ¡Crean en el Vacío, el poder de los que fueron elegidos por el fundador!

— ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío!

— ¡Así es, el Vacío!

Cromwell abrió el puño.

— ¡El fundador está con nosotros! ¡No teman! ¡El fundador está con nosotros!

El entusiasmo en el patio alcanzó su clímax. Cromwell gritó en voz alta.

— ¡Viva la revolución! ¡Destruyan al enemigo! — Gritó Cromwell.

El entusiasmo incluso alcanzó al balcón.

— ¡Viva la revolución! ¡Destruyan al enemigo! ¡Viva la revolución! ¡Destruyan al enemigo! ¡Viva la revolución! ¡Destruyan al enemigo!

— ¡Larga vida a la Santa República de Albión!

— ¡Larga vida a la Santa República de Albión! ¡Larga vida a la Santa República de Albión! ¡Larga vida a la Santa República de Albión! ¡Larga vida a la Santa República de Albión!

Uno de los ministros del gabinete se puso de pie y empezó a gritar.

— ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador!

— ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador! ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador! ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador! ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador! ¡Larga vida a nuestro Alteza el Santo Emperador!

Los interminables gritos fueron aspirados en el aire.

 **…**

— Ese fue un brillante discurso, Obispo. — Murmuró Sheffield.

Después de la violenta y entusiasta audiencia, Cromwell se dirigió a una habitación privada que una vez fue el dormitorio del rey. Cromwell estaba sentado y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sheffield estaba de pie frente a él.

El hombre, quien fue llamado obispo en su posición anterior, como si se cayera de la silla, se arrodilló a los pies de Sheffield. La máscara de dignidad que mostró durante el discurso desapareció y sólo quedó un hombre de unos treinta años que era presa del pánico y el miedo. Sólo un hombre delgado que no era más que un obispo estaba allí.

— ¡Oh…! ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita Sheffield! ¡Esa persona! ¿Esa persona realmente enviará soldados a este abominable país? Estas no son las palabras que generalmente diría… Yo… ¡Yo tengo miedo! ¡Yo, un simple hombre que no puede controlar la magia, tengo miedo!

Para Cromwell, Sheffield habló con un tono de voz parecido al de alguien que intentaba consolar a un niño.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡¿Tener miedo ahora?! Fue usted la persona que dijo que quería ser rey en aquel bar. Debido a que estaba impresionada por esas sinceras palabras, he decidido darle a usted, como mi amo, a Albión.

— Tal vez un simple obispo sólo sueñe demasiado. A causa de que fui tentado por usted y esa persona, obtuve El Anillo de Andvarí, reuní a los nobles que fueron despreciados por la familia real, y ejecuté mi venganza sobre la familia real de Albión que me había humillado… Hasta cierto punto, fue divertido. Fue muy divertido. Era como si todavía estuviera soñando. — Cromwell hizo una pequeña pausa. — Oh… incluso este continente por encima del cielo es demasiado para un objeto como yo… ¿Por qué era necesario invadir Tristain y Germania?

— Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que entiendas. Es necesario unir a Halkeginia en uno. El recuperar la Tierra Santa es la única manera de seguir al Fundador y la voluntad de Dios.

— Para mí, eso es parte de ser un clérigo. Aunque no hay error al decir que la recuperación de la Tierra Santa es sólo un sueño.

— Entonces, siga soñando.

— ¡La responsabilidad es muy grande! ¡El enemigo nos has invadido! ¡Enemigos en mi país! ¡El enemigo ha venido a colgarme como a esos reyes incompetentes! ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime que esto no es una pesadilla. Señorita...

Sonriendo, Sheffield se puso en cuclillas delante de Cromwell y lo miró a la cara empapada de lágrimas. Cromwell levantó la cara. Sheffield le levantó el mentón y le susurró tranquilamente.

— Deja de actuar de ser tan consentido.

— ¡Sí!

La amable y cálida actitud de Sheffield había desaparecido. Su rostro cambió para asemejarse al de un raptor. Ella agitó su morena cabellera, sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un cautivador brillo, fueron revelados.

Engañado por esos ojos, Cromwell comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Soñabas un sueño tan dulce el cual un sacerdote normal no podría ver incluso si rencarnara un centenar de veces y ahora dices que no quieres ver una pesadilla? ¿Mi país? Tu tierra ni siquiera se extiende cincuenta centímetros sobre este inútil y mísero país de Albión.

— ¡Yo… en verdad lo siento!

Cromwell agachó su cara en el suelo, junto a los pies de Sheffield. Sacando su lengua, le lamió los zapatos.

— Perdóneme… Per-Perdóneme… Perdóneme…

— El Anillo de Andvarí.

Tímidamente, Cromwell entregó el anillo que llevaba a Sheffield. El Tesoro del Espíritu del Agua, el anillo mágico que puede conceder una vida falsa a los muertos.

Cromwell recordó el día en el que fue con Sheffield y los caballeros magos de Galia al Lago Ragdorian para robar el anillo del Espíritu del Agua.

El que hablara con alguien en un bar fue lo que inició todo. Él se dirigía hacia la capital de Galia, Lutece, pues debía hacer una entrega. Cromwell complació a un mendigo dándole una botella de vino. El mendigo, como agradecimiento, le dijo a Cromwell que le daría cualquier cosa que desee. Cromwell, tomándoselo como una broma, pidió ser rey. Él no tomaba en serio eso. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Sheffield llegó a la posada donde él se estaba hospedando y le aseguró que le haría rey si él la seguía. En ese momento, su vida como un obispo local tomó un camino completamente diferente.

Sheffield estaba acariciando el Anillo de Andvarí con cariño. La piedra en el anillo estaba, encantadoramente, brillando con una profunda luz azul.

— ¿Sabes que es la energía almacenada en este anillo?

Cromwell, sacudió la cabeza. Él sabía que eso podía revivir cadáveres. Es lo único que sabía. No había manera de que él supiera sobre los mecanismos del Vacío.

— No sé controlar la magia. No lo sé. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que le llamara a este poder Vacío, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sabes algo sobre las piedras de viento?

Cromwell asintió.

Ese era el material utilizado para hacer que los buques pudieran flotar. Una piedra mágica que, según se decía, era un condensado del poder del Viento. Había un sinnúmero de minas excavadas de esas piedras de viento en Albión.

— Esto es una sustancia similar.

— ¿Entonces esto no es el Vacío?

— Correcto, no lo es. Las piedras de viento y este Anillo de Andvarí son sólo gotas de la fuente de poder que gobierna este mundo. Este es el material que se convierte en una fuente de poder llamada Magia Antigua. Ha tenido toda clase de nombres. Piedra de la Sabiduría, Orbe de la Vida… Históricamente, esto sería llamado el Enemigo del Vacío…

— Constantemente me impresiono por la profundidad de tus conocimientos.

— Eso es la causa del por qué cada vez que es utilizado, su magia se reduce y cada vez se hace más pequeña. Espero que hayas entendido.

Cromwell asintió.

— El punto es que esto es una cristalización de la Magia Antigua del Agua. La magia condensada que se esconde en esto es incomparable a las simples piedras de viento de por aquí. Sin duda es una piedra rara. ¿Cuál es la razón de que esto sea el tesoro protegido del Espíritu del Agua?… El Anillo de Andvarí. En otras palabras, el tesoro de los ancestros…

Sheffield se quedó observando al anillo. Cuando lo hizo, su frente comenzó a brillar. La luz fluía de su interior.

Cuando Cromwell vio por primera vez esa luz, se sorprendió. Cuando Sheffield tocó el Anillo de Andvarí su frente brilló.

 _¿Hay momentos en que la frente de la gente brilla?_ Pensó Cromwell.

Incluso cuando se lo preguntó a Sheffield, ella no le respondió. Esa misteriosa mujer no le enseñaba nada importante, nada esencial. Ella solamente le dictaba órdenes. Con la piedra, Sheffield tocó ligeramente la mejilla de Cromwell.

Apenas hizo contacto con el anillo, Cromwell se torció y se estremeció. El Anillo de Andvarí vibraba un poco. Sólo tocándolo hizo que él sintiese como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera completamente. Cuando tocó las manos de Sheffield, el Anillo de Andvarí despertó.

― ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz el poder del Agua?

— C-Curar las heridas…

— Eso es sólo una parte. El poder del Agua domina la constitución del cuerpo. Incluyendo el corazón. Mover cadáveres es sólo uno de los poderes que tiene este anillo.

 **…**

― Comandante de la Compañía, señor. ― Dijo Nicolás en un tono suave.

― ¿Q-Q-Qué pasa?

Aproximadamente a un kilómetro de las murallas de Saxe-Gotha, las tropas del Batallón de De Vineuil esperaban la orden para que iniciara el asalto. Quince días después del desembarco, las fuerzas de la alianza habían comenzado finalmente su ofensiva.

Guiche, quien miraba fijamente a la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha, se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza.

― Se le ha caído su varita.

Guiche inmediatamente miró debajo de su pie y vio su varita en forma de rosa en el suelo. Frenéticamente recogió su varita y la metió dentro del bolsillo delante de su pecho. Todo eso mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

― Comandante de la Compañía, señor.

― ¿Q-Qué pasa?

― Aunque puede que no sea de mi importancia, sigo pensando que sería mejor que vaya al baño primero.

Guiche inmediatamente miró a Nicolás.

― ¡Ya he ido!

― Eso es bueno, entonces. ― Respondió Nicolás mientras sonreía. ― No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Según los informes, durante los últimos días, los cañones del enemigo han sido destruidos por el bombardeo de nuestra flota, y sólo han desplegado demi-humanos para vigilar las calles.

― Esos d-demi-humanos son increíblemente feroces, y sus cuerpos son enormes.

― Pero son estúpidos y son muy fáciles de engañar. ― Comentó Nicolás mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Guiche observó al pequeño hombre llevando un fusil. Ésta era la primera batalla real en la que había participado y no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar. Con esa mentalidad, el hombre delante de él parecía ser mucha más grande de lo que era realmente.

― Sin embargo, ¿desde dónde podremos iniciar nuestro ataque? La ciudad entera está completamente amurallada.

Escuchando la preocupación de Guiche, Nicolás asintió su cabeza.

― Alguien vendrá pronto y hará una ruta para nosotros.

Después de un rato sin que pasara nada, una flota de barcos de guerra apareció en el cielo. Eran un total de diez barcos de guerra, todos perfectamente alineados en una fila. Las naves, entonces, procedieron a bombardear el muro con los cañones. Acompañado por el estruendo provocado por los disparos de los cañones y espesas nubes de humo, los muros comenzaron a derrumbarse y gritos de entusiasmo se escucharon de los soldados de la alianza. Bajo la lluvia de fuego de los cañones, las murallas se desplomaron. Después, un grupo de enormes golems de piedra aparecieron.

 _Debieron ser creador por magos de clase Triangular._ Pensó Guiche.

Dado que el estudiante era un mago de clase Puntual, él no podía crear golems de ese tamaño. Es por ello que los miraba con admiración. Eran golems un poco más pequeños que el golem que había creado Fouquet, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que seguían siendo enormes.

Los golems, con una altura aproximada de unos veinte metros, se acercaron poco a poco y con pasos sólidos a los muros derrumbados. Sobre la espalda de los golems había banderas con los emblemas de las familias de sus respectivos creadores, y Guiche, al notar entre ellos un emblema familiar, instintivamente, gritó.

― ¡E-Ése es el golem de mi hermano!

No había duda al respecto, pues en la bandera ondeante en su espalda podía distinguirse el emblema de la familia Gramont, una rosa y una pantera.

En ese instante, con un zumbido, un gran objeto de algún lugar voló directamente hacia los golems que se aproximaban a la muralla. Uno de los golems fue atravesado en su abdomen con un disparo, haciéndole un enorme agujero. El golem perdió el equilibrio y se derrumbó haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Las luces metálicas se dispararon una tras otra hacia los golems cercanos, por lo que muchos de ellos cayeron al ser alcanzados por los disparos.

― ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ― Preguntó Guiche, quien se había quedado sin aliento.

― Es una ballesta gigante. ― Respondió Nicolás de inmediato. ― Probablemente están siendo operadas por los orcos. Es un arma de tres metros de largo capaz de disparar enormes saetas. Si un humano fuera golpeado por uno de esas, seguramente se haría pedazos. Aunque claro, no están diseñadas para ser utilizada contra las personas.

Guiche miró preocupado al golem de su hermano. Un gigantesco tornillo le estaba sobresaliendo de la pierna, pero, afortunadamente, el golem aún permanecía de pie.

― ¿Es el Comandante de la Compañía… un miembro de la familia Gramont? ― Preguntó Nicolás.

― Soy el hijo más joven.

Al oír la respuesta de Guiche, los ojos de Nicolás se abrieron con asombro.

― ¡Eso significa que el Mariscal es su…! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué lo trajo usted a un humilde batallón de mosqueteros como el nuestro? Con el nombre de su padre, ¿no sería capaz de unirse a cualquier batallón que desee?

― Si fuese a utilizar el nombre de mi padre, esos no serían mis méritos. ― Respondió Guiche mientras miraba al frente.

Nicolás fue incapaz de decir algo más, pero después de un rato, sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Guiche.

― Me gusta su actitud. ¡Dado que es así, no regresaremos a casa hasta que ganemos nuestros méritos y glorias!

Poco después, un escuadrón de caballeros dragón también llegó. Alineados hacia las ballestas que se encontraban en batalla, y con una combinación de magia y fuego de dragón, rápidamente las destruyeron. Llegando finalmente a los pies de los muros derrumbados, los golems comenzaron a quitar los escombros.

― Están haciendo una entrada.

Los soldados pronto se precipitarían hacia la ciudad a través de esa entrada. La compañía entera de Guiche empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

― ¿Está temblando?

― Me gustaría decir que es a debido a la emoción, pero creo que la causa más probable es el miedo.

― Ser honesto es bueno, nunca tendrás éxito con sólo el coraje. Sin embargo, tampoco puedes ser muy cobarde. A pesar de eso, déjeme hacerme cargo de esto.

Nicolás alzó sus manos hacia unos cien mosqueteros detrás de él. Otros cincuentas piqueros actuaron como sus guardias. Esa compañía, que constaba aproximadamente de ciento cincuenta hombres, eran los soldados bajo el mando de Guiche.

― ¡Preparen y carguen sus cartuchos!

Los mosqueteros comenzaron, tranquilamente, a cargar sus armas con balas y pólvora.

― Comandante de la Compañía, señor, ¿podría encender esto? ― Dijo Nicolás a la vez que sacó una mecha de lento avance.

Guiche asintió e hizo un hechizo de Ignición en la mecha. Acompañando al ruido de chisporroteo de la mecha humeante, un olor a quemado se encontraba en el aire.

Nicolás llamó a un soldado y le entregó la mecha encendida que se distribuiría entre los otros soldados.

― ¡Ésta es una mecha de lento avance dada por nuestro Comandante de la Compañía! ¡Asegúrense de que no se extinga!

La respuesta que recibió careció de cualquier sentimiento de entusiasmo.

Había llegado el momento, los golems terminaron de despejar el muro. En ese momento, Nicolás empujó a Guiche por la cintura.

― Comandante de la Compañía, señor, vamos.

Mientras que el temblor aumentaba en su varita, Guiche gritó.

― ¡C-C-Compañía de Gramont, adelante!

Los mosqueteros veteranos lo siguieron con asombrosos pasos. Fue sólo entonces que Guiche se dio cuenta. Su compañía era la única que estaba avanzando. La orden del oficial superior no se había dado todavía.

― Oye, sargento…

Guiche estaba a punto de decirle algo a Nicolás, pero se detuvo al notar la expresión de tranquilidad y de confianza del sargento. Una vez que una compañía ha comenzado a avanzar, es casi imposible de detener, y por lo tanto sólo podían seguir avanzando. Unos segundos más tarde, la orden de avanzar se escuchó desde atrás. Como una creciente ola, las tropas cargaron hacia Saxe-Gotha.

― Todos somos viejos veteranos. ― Informó Nicolás. ― Si no empezamos a salir un poco antes, no seremos capaces de mantener el ritmo.

Probablemente porque ellos salieron anticipadamente, la compañía de Guiche fue la primera en alcanzar una de las brechas a lo largo de las murallas. A excepción de un par de caballeros que llegaron a rebasarlos y pasaron por delante de ellos, entrando la ciudad.

― ¡Pero fuimos los primeros en llegar! ― Gritó Guiche mientras se preparaba para la conmoción en el interior.

Antes de que pudiera pasar por las murallas, Nicolás agarró a Guiche. Inmediatamente después, los caballeros que acababan de entrar fueron enviados de vuelta, aterrizando delante de Guiche en un desagradable estado. Parecía que al otro lado del muro había orcos armados con garrotes, esperando por tontos ingenuos como ellos. Eran enormes monstruos de al menos cinco veces el tamaño de un humano. El grupo de orcos vieron al grupo de Guiche y de inmediato fueron a por ellos.

Una sensación de pánico surgió en el interior del estudiante.

― ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Rápido, fuego! ― Gritó Guiche con desesperación.

― ¡No disparen todavía! ¡Comandante de la Compañía, señor! ¡Utilice un conjuro para derribar a ése que está más lejos en la retaguardia! ¡Rápido!

A continuación, actuando de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Nicolás, Guiche agitó su rosa artificial. Desde el suelo, una mano de tierra surgió y agarró una pierna del orco que estaba en la parte trasera. Justo en medio de la estrecha abertura en el muro, el orco tropezó.

― ¡Primer pelotón! ¡El líder del grupo es su objetivo! ¡Fuego!

Sin demora, Nicolás emitió la orden de disparar contra el orco que estaba encabezando al grupo que se acercaba. Los casi treinta mosqueteros dispararon sus armas al unísono en contra del orco líder. Los demás orcos que se encontraban en el frente fueron derribados también, bloqueando el avance del grupo detrás de ellos. Ya que no era del tipo que dejaba ir una oportunidad, Nicolás gritó su segunda orden sin dudarlo.

― ¡Segundo Pelotón! ¡Fuego!

Aunque los orcos eran capaces de agitar sus garrotes incluso después de una lluvia de balas, ellos seguían sin poder soportar el impacto de las docenas de balas disparadas desde tan cerca. Los orcos que habían venido a atacar decidieron retirarse, pero entre la estrecha abertura en el muro y el orco que había sido derribado al suelo por la magia de Guiche, eran incapaces de moverse. En el frente, fueron obstruidos por los cadáveres de sus aliados. Justo cuando tropezaban y caminaban fatigosamente a través de los cadáveres, eran recibidos con una ráfaga de disparos de los mosqueteros. Los últimos orcos restantes se reunieron con los piqueros que cargaron contra ellos y rápidamente fueron eliminados.

Al ver a las decenas de cadáveres de orcos sobre el suelo, Guiche no podía hacer más que sentir admiración.

Mientras ordenaba a los mosqueteros a recargar las balas, Nicolás le mostró una sonrisa al joven mago.

― Estos tipos son muy ingenuos. Una vez que ven al enemigo, van a la carga directamente contra ellos.

El veterano sargento rio a la vez que le daba una palmada a Guiche en el hombro.

― Comandante de la Compañía, señor, mire… ahora usted puede ganar el más alto mérito.

Después de haber eliminado por completo al primer grupo de orcos, las tropas comandadas por Guiche caminaron por encima de los cadáveres de las criaturas y entraron a la ciudad por la brecha que se había abierto con el bombardeo.

A medida que se adentraban más a la ciudad, el batallón se topó con más demi-humanos. Afortunadamente, Nicolás siempre estuvo ahí para aconsejar el proceder adecuado.

Guiche estaba realmente aliviado, pues las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que él había pensado. Él estaría realmente agradecido si las cosas continuaran así. Sin embargo, todo estaba por cambiar.

Mientras más se acercaban al centro de la ciudad, la cantidad de demi-humanos comenzaba a aumentar. Como si por algún motivo se hubieran visto forzados a reunirse. Ello empezó a dificultar las cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el batallón se viera forzado a retroceder. Las estrechas calles obligaron a dividir el grupo en unidades más pequeñas para no estorbarse entre sí. El pequeño grupo comandado por Guiche, fue obligado a ir por una calle especialmente estrecha. Mientras lo hacían, un grupo de orcos apareció al final de la calle. Los soldados comenzaron a dar unos pasos atrás. Tenían que volver por donde vinieron y buscar otro lugar por donde ir. No obstante, el camino de vuelta también estaba bloqueado. Otro grupo de orcos habían tapado su ruta de escape.

Nicolás ordenó a los mosqueteros que se dividieran en dos grupos. Cada grupo se encargaría de defender uno de los frentes.

― ¡Fuego!

A la señal del sargento, los mosqueteros dispararon como ya estaban acostumbrados, apuntando a la cabeza de los orcos. Sin embargo, la criatura no cayó de inmediato. Los mosqueteros cargaron sus armas raudamente y Nicolás volvió a repetir su orden anterior.

― ¡Fuego!

Después de la segunda ronda de balas, los dos orcos que iban al frente en cada lado cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, otro más apareció desde atrás para cubrir su posición.

El accionar se repitió una vez más. Pero lo único que se estaba logrando era demorar lo que parecía inevitable. Poco a poco, los orcos se estaban acercando. Aunque las calles no les permitieran moverse muy rápido, era cuestión de tiempo para que las criaturas estuvieran a la distancia necesaria para atacar. Con los mosqueteros divididos, eran necesarias dos descargas de balas para derribar a un solo orco. El tiempo que demoraban en recargar era la causa por la que no se podía evitar el acercamiento de las criaturas.

Guiche, quien ya estaba agitado, volteó a ver a Nicolás. Pensó que verlo lograría calmarlo un poco, tal como pasó antes de que comenzara el asedio. Sin embargo, su esperanza se hizo añicos cuando vio al pequeño hombre sudando frío. Era bastante obvio que su sargento no tenía un plan en mente. Al final, lo que hizo para tratar de reconfortarse sólo causo que su respiración se hiciera más pesada.

 _¿Será que aquí va a terminar todo? Por más que lo vea, no hay forma de salir de esta._

En ese momento, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a la mente de Guiche.

 **…**

— Intenta no meter la pata. Estoy seguro que no hay sólo chicas en esa cabeza tuya, así que trata de pensar en algo si te ves en problemas y si nada se te ocurre, sólo hazte la siguiente pregunta, "¿Qué haría Aztor?".

— Seguramente correr para ponerse a salvo.

— Muy posiblemente lo haría. — Respondí con una sonrisa.

 **…**

 _Así que correr… aunque eso es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No hay ningún lugar por donde podamos…_

Guiche se detuvo a pensar por un pequeño instante.

 **…**

― En primer lugar, eres un idiota demasiado impaciente.

― ¿Qué?

Wardes nos había informado que el barco con rumbo a Albion saldría pasado mañana. Sin más opción, nos decidimos quedar en un hotel de La Rochelle.

Poco después de llegar a la habitación que compartiría con Guiche, terminamos teniendo una conversación. El mago me había exigido una revancha luego de haberle contado sobre los papeles rúnicos. Sin embargo, mi respuesta fue una recriminación a los errores que cometió. Luego de habérselos enumerado, Guiche me pidió que le contara un par de cosas más que podía hacer en alguna pelea a futuro. Realmente parecía tener ganas de mejorar.

― Que eres un idiota demasiado impaciente.

― No tenías que repetirlo. Quiero saber a qué te refieres con eso.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos al inicio de nuestro duelo?

― Sí, ambos nos quedamos parados esperando que el otro hiciera algo.

― Correcto, pero no fue por el mismo motivo. Mientras que tú te quedaste quieto porque pensaste que yo no podría hacer nada, yo decidí esperar a ver lo que podías hacer. Normalmente, prefiero saber de lo que es capaz la persona a la que me enfrento. En ocasiones trato de provocar al oponente o hacer un ataque que obviamente fallará para ver como reaccionará. Por eso no hice ningún movimiento hasta que convocaste a tu golem. Supe que podía encargarme de él, así que fui retrocediendo hasta que llegué al lugar que quería.

― ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si convocaba a todos mis golems al inicio del duelo?

― Lo que hubiera hecho sería correr.

― ¿Y si no pudieras correr?

― Buscaría la forma para crear una ruta por la que pudiera correr.

― ¿En verdad tienes el correr como primera y segunda opción?

Me encogí de hombros.

― Puedes llamarlo correr, pero también se le conoce como retirada estratégica. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero dejé a tus valquirias atrás en dos ocasiones. En ambos casos me las arreglé de cierta forma para alejarlas de ti y tener el camino libre para atacarte. Aunque la primera vez, el dolor por la patada que recibí no me dejó ir directamente a por ti.

Guiche se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. Él estaba recordando lo que le había dicho.

― En fin, todo se reduce a buscar el lugar más fácil por donde se puede crear una ruta de escape. Aprovecha lo que tienes y créala.

 **…**

Guiche miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

 _No hay ventanas y no hay forma en que podamos subir al tejado lo suficientemente rápido. Seis orcos adelante, al menos eso creo. Y los de atrás son muchos más. Si vamos a escapar, debemos encargarnos de al menos seis orcos._

Guiche lamió sus labios resecos.

 _En primer lugar, necesito ver si puedo hacer algo contra ellos._

Guiche apretó fuertemente su varita. Lo primero que hizo fue invocar a una valquiria. Quería probar lo que podía hacer una sola frente a un orco. La valquiria que creó se colocó en el camino del orco que venía por delante. El resultado del enfrentamiento fue bastante obvio, con un golpe de su garrote, el orco aplastó a la valquiria contra el suelo.

Al ver el fracaso de su intento, Guiche pensó en enviar a todas sus valquirias a atacar a la vez. Sin embargo, aunque lograran derribar a uno, todavía quedarían unos cinco orcos por delante de ellos.

Una nueva descarga de balas llegó hasta el orco. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el orco cayó de inmediato. Esto llamó la atención de Guiche, quien se preguntó qué era lo que había cambiado.

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

― ¡Nicolás!

El sargento volteó a ver a Guiche, quien no tardó en explicarle lo que tenía planeado. Al terminar de escuchar la idea, Nicolás sonrió.

Guiche sacó al resto de sus valquirias. El tiempo era vital, así que mandó a una de ellas a atacar al siguiente orco del frente.

La criatura, al igual que lo hizo la anterior, alzó su garrote y le dio un golpe a la valquiria. El pequeño golem de bronce fue estampado contra el suelo. En ese momento, los mosqueteros dispararon. Una lluvia de balas impactaron de lleno en el rostro del orco. La criatura cayó al instante.

Inmediatamente, los soldados recargaron sus mosquetes. Una nueva valquiria fue a atacar a un orco que apenas había pasado por delante de su compañero. Una nueva descarga de balas impactó en la cabeza del orco después de que la criatura se deshiciera de la valquiria.

El que se necesitaran dos descargas de los mosquetes para tan sólo un orco no era un acontecimiento raro. La estrecha calle en la que se encontraban obligó a los orcos a pegar sus brazos en contra de su cuerpo. En consecuencia, mantenían sus garrotes a la altura de su rostro. La gruesa arma era la que evitaba que las criaturas pudieran ser abatidas con una sola descarga de balas. No era algo planeado por los orcos, sino una simple acto reflejo.

No era difícil darse cuenta de ello una vez se observara detenidamente, pero seguía siendo un problema sin solución. Al menos hasta que Guiche vio a su primera valquiria siendo eliminada. Al estrellar a la valquiria contra el suelo, el garrote había dejado de cubrir el rostro del orco. Sin nada que se atravesara en el camino de las balas, los mosqueteros podían eliminar al orco de una sola descarga.

Los orcos que venían desde atrás eran demasiado y no podían ser eliminados en su totalidad. Los que se encontraban al frente, por otro lado, eran minoría. Las valquirias restantes se concentraron en ese lugar.

Por atrás los orcos seguían acercándose poco a poco. Sin embargo, los demi-humanos que venían desde el frente, los cuales perdían tiempo empujando a su compañero caído para poder pasar, ya habían dejado de acotar su distancia.

Después de que la última valquiria de Guiche fuera aplastada y el orco respectivo fuera eliminado, se pudo ver la salida de la calle.

Las tropas no perdieron tiempo en salir del callejón y empezaron a correr en busca del resto de sus compañeros.

Nicolás felicitó a Guiche por haber pensado en una forma de correr. El estudiante, por su parte, se sintió bastante contento por su logro. Sin embargo, el aumento de su ego sería algo con lo que yo tendría que lidiar en nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Una vez el batallón de Guiche se reagrupó con completo, buscaron una posición más idónea para establecerse. Pasar por una situación similar a la de hace poco era algo que no debía repetirse.

 **…**

 _¿Por qué rayo tenía que pasar esto?_ Pensé mientras corría con desesperación.

Unas horas antes de que comenzara el asedio, Louise, los caballeros del segundo escuadrón y yo, nos logramos infiltrar en la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha. La misión consistía en que Louise usara el hechizo Ilusión para crear un falso ejército a las afueras de la ciudad. Con una aparición tan súbita, se tenía la expectativa de que la ciudad entrara en un caos.

Nos habíamos hecho pasar como parte de un rito que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad para así poder rezar por una victoria de Albion en la guerra.

Ya que los hechizos de Louise requerían de un tiempo bastante prudencial para poder ser recitados, ella fingió estar rezando para poder hacer su trabajo sin ser descubierta. Mientras Louise iba a mitad del conjuro, un noble de Albion que se encontraba patrullando nos encontró. Naturalmente sospechó de nosotros y nos hizo algunas preguntas. Sin embargo, gracias a que todos mantuvimos la calma y respondimos las preguntas con la información que se nos había otorgado antes de la misión, la situación no pasó a mayores.

Louise acabó el conjuro y el falso ejército se formó a las afueras de Albion, más precisamente, al lado contrario del lugar donde atacarían realmente los soldados de la alianza. Con el trabajo terminado, empezamos a retirarnos.

Ciertamente, podía ser considerado frustrante que Louise fuera considerada una herramienta por los generales de la alianza. No obstante, era considerada una herramienta demasiado valiosa. No se quería correr ningún riesgo en perderla y es por ello que nuestra retirada se daría lo más rápido posible. Además, se usaría al ejército falso como una cubierta.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia las murallas para poder escapar antes de que el asedio comenzara. Hasta el momento que vimos la muralla, no hubo problema alguno. Al ver que una de las puertas por la que se podía pasar a través de la muralla todavía seguía abierta, todos apuramos el paso. Ese fue nuestro primer error.

Llamarlo destino o mala suerte no importa, pues al final el resultado de lo que pasaría a continuación no cambiaría. El mismo noble que nos avistó mientras Louise recitaba nos observó mientras íbamos en dirección a las murallas. Él, pensando que no estábamos enterados del ataque, nos gritó que nos detuviéramos. Imaginando que habíamos sido descubiertos, comenzamos a correr. Ese fue el segundo error y el que nos condenaría.

El haber corrido nos había delatado. El noble de Albion no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarnos si seguíamos caminando rápidamente, así que no hubo realmente una necesidad de apresurar nuestro paso.

Lo peor sucedió unos segundos después. El que la puerta todavía estuviera abierta tenía su explicación. Varios demi-humanos, guiados por un mago, comenzaron a entrar a la ciudad al ver al falso ejército formado por la Ilusión de Louise. El tamaño de las criaturas evitó que pudiéramos salir lo suficientemente rápido como para que el noble de Albion no nos alcanzara. El resto se puede resumir en un intento de esconderse entre las calles de la ciudad hasta encontrar una oportunidad de escapar.

 _Por suerte son demasiado grandes._

La única cosa que podía considerarse buena suerte en esa situación era el tamaño de los demi-humanos. Las criaturas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para no poder pasar adecuadamente por las estrechas calles de Saxe-Gotha.

 _Aunque eso no quita el problema principal._

Eran demasiados y no había forma de evitar que poco a poco nos acorralaran. La cantidad inicial ya era superior a las dos decenas y ese número sólo aumentó con el tiempo.

Me era difícil correr. Además de estar cansado, mis ojos me exigían ser cerrados. No había logrado dormir la noche anterior a la misión. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por mantenerme alerta.

De pronto, varias explosiones se pudieron escuchar a lo lejos. El asedio a la ciudad había comenzado.

― Si seguimos corriendo el tiempo suficiente, seguro se darán por vencido en algún momento. Proteger la ciudad debe ser más importante que atraparnos. ― Sugerí en medio de un par de jadeos.

Hubiera sido genial que eso pasara. No obstante, las cosas, nuevamente no salieron como lo esperaba.

Mientras estábamos siendo seguidos por un grupo de orcos, unos trolls aparecieron al final de la calle en la que estábamos corriendo.

Mi corazón, que ya estaba latiendo a gran velocidad desde hace varios minutos, se aceleró todavía más. La palabra asustado no era suficiente para describir el cómo me sentí en ese momento. En medio del pánico, miré alrededor de mí. No tardé mucho en notar cierto pasaje. Era angosto, demasiado como para que una persona, incluso una pequeña como Louise, pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, un pequeño animal sin duda podría ser capaz de atravesarlo. Huir por el pasaje era demasiado tentador en esa situación. Completamente rodeados, no parecía haber otra salida más segura.

Cabe mencionar que tenía un plan para poder escapar con Louise, pero realmente no podía asegurar que funcionaría. Volteé a verla. Al igual que yo, ella estaba temblando por lo que podía suceder e incluso así, tenía su varita alzada, dispuesta a lanzar los hechizos que pudiera. Después, miré a los caballeros que nos habían acompañado en la misión. En su mayoría, ellos eran magos de clase Puntual. Además, habían usado ya varios hechizos en nuestro escape del primer grupo de demi-humanos que encontramos. No podrían hacer mucho en esa situación.

Nos habíamos alejado mucho de las murallas. Los demi-humanos se habían acumulado a nuestro alrededor. La idea siempre fue simple. Correr hasta lo profundo de la ciudad, hacer que los perseguidores se reunieran en un solo lugar, agarrar a Louise, subir a un tejado y saltar a través de estos para así llegar a las murallas. El tamaño de las criaturas, sumado a su gran número, les haría imposible una nueva persecución. Además, ya sin los pocos magos habían cerca de la muralla, ir por encima de ella ya no sería difícil.

Había dos problemas en ese plan. El primero era obvio, los caballeros perderían toda posibilidad de escapatoria. Eso no me gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. El segundo inconveniente era que no tenía idea de lo que habría una vez pasara por encima de las murallas. La puerta definitivamente había sido cerrada. Si algunos demi-humanos se habían quedado afuera para contener al falso ejército, entonces sería muy difícil escapar. En las afueras no había edificaciones que les impidiera el paso. El que pudieran atraparnos antes de acercarnos lo suficiente al falso ejército era una posibilidad eral. Transformarme y esconderme en algún lugar mientras duraba el asedio eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de morir. Es por ello que me sentí algo agitado.

Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente. Una vez subiera a los tejados, activaría varios hechizos hasta poder pasar por encima de la muralla. La peor situación posible, además de encontrar demi-humanos en las afueras de la ciudad, era que algún Caballero dragón de Albion estuviera también por esa zona. Necesitaba estar atento a lo que pasara a mi alrededor.

Tragué saliva lentamente y me acerqué un poco a Louise para poder susurrarle.

― Sujétate fuerte.

Louise volteó a verme. Algo de sudor podía observarse en mi rostro. Además, tenía un papel rúnico de vuelo en mi mano. El que planeaba dejar a los caballeros atrás era algo que ella comprendió de inmediato.

― Por lo menos hubiera querido morir en el cielo. ― Dijo uno de los caballeros.

El papel rúnico ya había sido colocado en el suelo. Lo único que hacía falta era activarlo. Cuando los demi-humanos dieron un paso al frente, hice la señal de mano necesaria para hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de usar el conjuro, unas bolas de fuego impactaron a los orcos. Como consecuencia de ello, las criaturas comenzaron a arder.

― ¡Caballeros dragón! ― Gritó uno de nuestros acompañantes.

Miré al cielo. Un Caballero dragón voló en picada en dirección al enemigo a la vez que atacaba con magia de Viento.

― ¡Nuestros colegas del tercer escuadrón! ― Gritó René.

Dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Mi cuerpo, el cual estaba increíblemente tenso, se relajó.

Vestido con ropas blancas, Julio estaba montando al primer dragón de viento. Eran diez caballeros en total. Cinco de ellos atacaron a los trolls, mientras que los cinco restantes aterrizaron con encima de los tejados. La estrecha calle en la que estábamos evitó que pudieran acercarse más.

― ¡Rápido, suban! ― Gritó Julio desde arriba.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, sujeté a Louise y di un gran salto. Salto en el que coloqué el porcentaje usual de fuerza que necesitaría para llegar hasta el tejado. Sin embargo, apenas llegue a la mitad de la altura que deseé.

Mientras caía, chasqueé mi lengua de forma lo suficientemente imperceptible como para que Louise no pudiera oírme. Ya en el suelo, apliqué mucha más fuerza en mi salto, de forma que conseguí llegar al lugar que quería.

Los Caballeros dragón que habían llegado en nuestro rescate usaron magia de Viento para ayudar a los caballeros del segundo escuadrón a llegar al tejado. Una vez todos subimos a los dragones, emprendimos vuelo.

― Vimos que eran perseguido desde arriba. ― Explicó Julio.

Louise, con una sensación de alivio en el pecho, habló.

― Gracias. Hemos sobrevivido.

― No nos agradezcan todavía.

Miré hacia abajo. El ejército unido de Tristain y Germania era enorme. Las tropas de Albion, que consistían en su mayoría de demi-humanos, estaban siendo abrumadas. Desde la altura en la que estábamos, pude ver un grupo relativamente grande de demi-humanos ubicados en el lugar donde planeaba escapar. Además, pude notar como los soldados de Albion que estaban dentro de la ciudad, al ver que era una batalla perdida, se comenzaron a retirar del lugar. Eso último hizo que pensara algo con gran molestia.

 _Con o sin ilusión igualmente iban a retirarse. Entonces, ¿para qué rayos fue esta maldita misión? Es más, con o sin mí, nada en esta misión hubiera cambiado, ¿en verdad tuve que quedarme?_

En ocasiones, hacer un esfuerzo por que algo que no querías que pasara termine pasando igualmente era molesto. Dependiendo de la situación, podía verse como el haber hecho un esfuerzo inútil. No me sentí diferente a lo anterior.

Después de unos minutos, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Me había agitado demasiado en la persecución, mucho más de lo usual. Aunque, eso tenía un motivo.

Momentos antes que empezara nuestra persecución, me quité rápidamente la túnica que llevaba y desenfundé a Derflinger. La espada, la cual solía sentirse increíblemente ligera, era más pesada que de costumbre, al igual que mi cuerpo. El correr tanto me había llegado a cansar más de lo que pensé.

Lo que terminó por demostrar que algo andaba mal, fue el salto que di al intentar llegar al tejado de una casa. Necesité aplicar el doble de mi fuerza acostumbrada para poder lograr mi cometido.

 _Ahora tengo que lidiar con esto. Como si un solo problema no fuera suficiente._

Julio y el resto del tercer escuadrón no tardaron en dejarnos en un lugar seguro. Inclusive sin ellos, la batalla ya estaba decidida, pero tenían un trabajo que cumplir, así que se fueron una vez bajamos de sus dragones.

Mientras los demás veían al tercer escuadrón marcharse, le dije a Louise que iría un rato a descansar.

Debajo de mis ojos podían observarse unas ojeras.

Se nos había dado a conocer la misión el día siguiente en que hicimos el reconocimiento en Saxe-Gotha. Desde ese día, dormir se me había hecho algo difícil. Por ultimo, el no haber podido dormir el día anterior me había puesto cerca del límite. Si fuera simple falta de sueño no sería tanto problema, pero a ello se le combinaban varios factores que hacían mi estancia desagradable.

Con nuestro deber cumplido y son más que hacer, quería aprovechar el tiempo para recuperar el sueño y quería relajarme sin tener que estar nervioso por una misión que podría significar mi muerte.

Louise, algo preocupada por mi estado, asintió. Me preguntó si quería que me acompañara, pero decliné su oferta. Le dije que era mejor si se quedaba con los caballeros para que la protegieran ante cualquier imprevisto. No hace falta decir que esa fue una excusa. Yo quería estar solo.

Alejado ya del resto, alguien me habló.

― Estás en malas condiciones, compañero.

Me había olvidado enfundar a Derflinger. La falta de sueño me había afectado hasta ese punto. De hecho, estaba arrastrando a la espada por el suelo.

― Todos tienen un mal día, supongo. ― Respondí sin muchas ganas.

Empecé a mover a Derflinger para guardarlo en su funda. Sin embargo, las palabras que dijo evitaron que lo hiciera.

― No vives miles de años sin aprender a intuir cuando las cosas andan mal. Algo te sucede.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

Hubo un motivo por el cual había evitado hablar con Derflinger lo más posible y él lo había mencionado. La espada, a pesar de no recordar todas sus vivencias con claridad, era bastante atenta a los cambios a su alrededor. Derflinger no era alguien a quien se le pudiera engañar fácilmente y ello hizo que sólo lo sacara de su funda cuando fuera completamente necesario. A pesar de ser sutil, un cambio en mi actitud era algo que a la espada notaría tarde o temprano. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que fuera tarde.

― Compañero, algo te ha conmocionado y ha hecho que empezaras a dudar.

Me mantuve callado.

― Mago y familiar. Cuando ellos confían en el otro, sus poderes se duplican. Los que son legendarios no son diferentes. Por algún motivo, te estás preguntando si en verdad deberías estar aquí. Dudas sobre si realmente deberías estar protegiendo a tu maestra.

No quería conversar de ello con Derflinger. Al menos no en ese momento. Es cierto, lo que él dijera podría ser de ayuda, pero no estaba dudando sólo de mi relación con Louise, sino de mi relación con cada uno de mis conocidos en Halkeginia, entre ellos, la espada que estaba sosteniendo en mis manos. Paranoia o no, no podía evitar dudar de un supuesto sentir mío a sus palabras.

― Si pudiera hablar sobre esto contigo, créeme que lo haría. ― Dije con una clara intención de acabar la conversación en ese momento. ― Te contaré todo una vez arregle un par de cosas. Hasta que eso pase, por favor no preguntes nada más.

Esperé por unos segundos y al ver que Derflinger no hablaría más, lo enfundé. No le dije el motivo de mi actuar y tampoco le mencioné el por qué no le diría nada. Sin embargo, la espada aceptó mi petición. No pude evitar sentirme agradecido hacia él por ser comprensivo. Al menos por unos cortos segundos.

 _¿Cuánto más va a durar esta maldita guerra?_

Después de caminar por un rato, encontré un lugar algo apartado. Todavía podía escucharse el estruendo del combate a lo lejos, pero no podía pedir nada mejor en ese momento. Saqué un papel rúnico y lo coloqué en el suelo. Luego de activarlo, tres copias mías aparecieron a mi lado para protegerme mientras dormía. Se le podría llamar paranoia, pero no me sentía seguro durmiendo en un lugar tan abierto. Quizás por mi precaria condición, me legué a sentir mal por mis clones, los cuales también compartían mi estado y se quedarían vigilando. Sin embargo, no podía conteniendo mis ganas de dormir. Finalmente, di un largo bostezo y caí rendido al suelo.

Me quedé dormido al instante.

Mis clones siguieron mis órdenes hasta donde pudieron. Diez minutos fue lo que duró la última de mis copias antes de caer al suelo agotada. El día había sido largo y, ya sea el yo real o no, sólo necesitaba descansar.

* * *

 **Bien, vamos con la rutina. Respondamos este muy largo comentario que me dejaron.**

 **Spero Tenebris**

 **Bueno, este capítulo si pude subirlo el día que dije. ¡Hurra!**

 **El movimiento que hace la mano de uno al escribir una runa con tinta es lo que forja un enlace con el papel. Sí, esa es una excusa muy estúpida que me acabo de inventar. Como sea, hay dos motivos por los que decidí que se quedara lo de hacerse la runa a mano.**

 **a)** **Es para darle algo de dificultad al asunto. El momento en que Tabitha usó magia rúnica por primera vez fue un ejemplo. Si pudiera usarse un sello, le restaría algo de esfuerzo a aprender un hechizo. Así que… ehm… no sé, supongamos que esa excusa que dije antes cubre el hueco.**

 **b)** **Un capricho mío, esa es la razón principal. Creo que el que sea magia que se basa en la escritura es una interesante particularidad. xD**

 **Sí, no es un normal. Eso tiene mucho que ver. ¿Que también tiene se siente así porque se acerca mucho a Louise? No sé, quizás, quizás. Lo aclararé en un capítulo posterior.**

 **Como muchos en este sitio, por supuesto que adoraría crear mi propia novela. Como todos ellos, ya tengo mis ideas claras. De hecho, el desarrollo y el final de esas ideas ya las tengo decididas. El problema es plasmarlas en el papel. Mi redacción (en especial en saber cuándo empezar y terminar un párrafo) no es buena. Ahí como curiosidad, yo una vez escribí una historia junto con un amigo. Uno de los personajes que yo hice se le podría considerar un prototipo de Aztor. Quizás Aztor me llegó a salir bien justamente luego de ver los fallos en el "prototipo". Volviendo al tema, quiero escribir una novela un día. Incluso si no llega a ser publicaba, quiero escribir una.**

 **Para ese punto ya me habré acostumbrado a narrar peleas (ese es uno de mis puntos débiles actualmente). Y dejaré todo perfecto como para que sea un pelea de "tú a tú" (aunque obviamente van a ayudar a Aztor, ¿qué va a querer él enfrentar a un elfo por sí mismo? xD). Uhm... tengo el presentimiento que he leído ese fic. Creo, creo, pero realmente no estoy seguro.**

 **Sí, todavía sigo pensando con quién debería quedarse. Mencioné que lo más lógico sería con Louise, por cosas como las que mencionaste, pero… no sé, por algún motivo sigo sin decidirme. Han pasado ya tanto tiempo juntos y justo luego de lo de la guerra se pasará otro bache que es difícil no llegar a un final entre ello. En cuanto a Tabitha, ya llegará su momento. Una vez terminé de escribir esos capítulos, mi mente estará más decidida entre con quién debe quedarse. Seguirá sin ser definitivo, pero al menos iré inclinando las cosas más hacia un lado.**

 **Lo de quedarse con Kyria (Tuve que buscar cómo fue que escribí su nombre) fue como para molestar. Algo como "Así que esperaban que al final la pareja de Aztor fuera Louise o Tabitha, pero fui yo, Kyria" (Is this a JoJo reference?). En la actualidad, la probabilidad de que termine quedándose con ella es de cero por ciento.**

 **Bueno, eso que escribí arriba fue el motivo por el cual no ha estado conversando con Derflinger. Tantos milenios de edad le ayudan bastante a darse cuenta de varias cosas. Cosas de las que Aztor no quiere que se entere en ese momento. Justo el tipo que mejores consejos le puede dar y no quiere hablarle. Quizás sí lo he hecho ya paranoico a Aztor.**

 **Bueno, subí el capítulo en la noche. Espero que hayas encontrado algo con qué pasar el rato. De igual modo, espero disfrutaras el capítulo.**

 **Adoro que acceda a ayudar a Henrietta sólo si esta le da un pago y no porque es lo correcto. Adoro que le mienta a un granjero necesitado para no tener que oír sus quejas. Adoro que le arroje tierra a los ojos de Wardes para ganar un duelo amistoso. Adoro que incluso con todo lo anterior, él tenga su corazoncito y sea el tipo bueno. No tiene pasado trágico ni viene de un mundo en el que la vida es dura, simplemente tiene una personalidad que cualquiera otro puede tener, con defectos e inseguridades comunes. Un día que no tenga nada que escribir en estos comentarios finales pondré un testamento sobre cómo salió Aztor. Empezando con los problemas de mi "prototipo" fallido, del cual tengo muchísimas quejas. En fin, en varias review que han dejado lo que podido leer un par de veces es sobre como Aztor ha gustado y eso realmente me hace feliz.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Listo, vamos adelante con esto.**

 **1\. Tal como dije, le di un poco de gloria a Guiche. Aproveché lo de los orcos reuniéndose en el centro de la ciudad para acorralar a los soldados y hacer que piense en algo para escapar. Bueno, durante esta guerra no va a tener otro momento así, pero lo haré aparecer nuevamente en el momento justo.**

 **2\. ¿Sabían que Aztor va a tener dos duelos más con Guiche? Bueno, obviamente no lo sabían. No van a ser realmente relevantes para la trama, pero uno de ellos quedará bastante bien para el momento en que se dé.**

 **3\. El miércoles subiré el capítulo 35. ¿El problema? No he escrito absolutamente nada de este. Tengo la idea de lo que sucederá, pero… sí, el archivo sigue vacío. ¡Me esforzaré!**

 **4\. Tranquilo, Aztor, todo saldrá bien. Sólo aguanta un par de capítulos más, sé que puedes.**

 **5\. Lo animo porque le voy a pegar bastante en los dos siguientes capítulos. La verdad, me gusta mucho más verlo ahí relajado mientras lidia con problemas menores.**

 **6\. Si alguna vez hago otro fic de ZnT, lo haré en base al anime (el cual deberé verme). Más que nada porque siento que me quedará más corto. Es divertido, pero escribir cientos de miles de palabras es, de cierto modo, agotador. xD**

 **7\. Con el capítulo anterior este se volvió el tercer fic más largo de ZnT en este sitio. Cuando llegue a 300k palabras, entonces me sentiré bastante feliz. Sí, sé que eso no es un sinónimo de calidad, pero ser el primero en algo, por más que sea banal, se siente bien. Quizás al acabar esta lluvia de actualizaciones llegue a esa cantidad de palabras.**

 **8\. Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto sólo porque necesitaba catorce palabras más para llegar a las diez mil. Me gusta pasar los cinco dígitos. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	35. Disipando dudas (Volumen 7)

**Bien, lo diré de una, el capítulo fue demasiado difícil de escribir. Es, oficialmente, el capítulo que más tiempo me ha costado terminar. Las razones las explicaré al final. Por otro lado, son como unas quince mil palabras. ¿Podemos decir que este capítulo vale por dos? xD**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Aguanta sólo un poco más._ Me dije a mí mismo mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Una semana. Eso fue lo que tardaron las fuerzas de la alianza en capturar la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

La superioridad numérica había causado que la mayoría de los soldados humanos de Albion se retiraran. Sin embargo, uno pocos magos se quedaron en la ciudad para comandar a los demi-humanos. Tomó tiempo eliminarlos, pero aprovechando que dichas criaturas no podían moverse libremente en el área urbana de la ciudad, las pérdidas humanas se mantuvieron al mínimo

Cabe mencionar que los habitantes de Saxe-Gotha contribuyeron a la rápida captura. A ellos se les habían quitado sus suministros, así que por represalia les informaron a las fuerzas de la alianza los edificios en donde se ocultaban los remanentes de Albion.

Una vez la captura se completó, a Louise se le dio el privilegio de hospedarse en uno de los tantos edificios de la ciudad. Es cierto que todavía pagaría por el hospedaje, pero eso era todo. Con el sobrecupo que tendría la ciudad por el ejército de la alianza, conseguir una habitación era algo bastante complicado. El cambio súbito en nuestro lugar para dormir me había dado una leve alegría en un primer momento. Sin embargo, incluso con el pequeño incremento en nuestros modestos lujos, no pude descansar bien durante las noches.

Volteé mi cabeza para ver hacia la ventana. En las afueras se podía escuchar una conmoción y no era para menos, ya que se estaba dando por oficial un hecho bastante importante para los habitantes de la ciudad.

— ¡Así, declaro a la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha liberada! — Gritó De Poitiers.

El consejo de la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha, el alcalde y el grupo que manejaba al ejército de la alianza se habían reunido en el centro de la plaza principal. De Poitiers se encargó de declarar la captura de la ciudad y lo que sucedería desde ese momento.

— ¡He dado el derecho de autogobierno limitado al Consejo de la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha bajo la supervisión de los gobiernos de Tristain y Germania!

Se pudo escuchar el grito de alegría proveniente de los residentes de la ciudad, quienes tenían rencor contra el gobierno de Albion. Además, como recibirían alimentos de la alianza, su alegría era incluso mayor.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Después de ver mi imagen durante unos segundos, caminé hacia la cama y me tumbé encima de esta. Tenía la intención de intentar a dormir nuevamente.

 _Ojalá esta vez lo logre._ Pensé a la vez que cerré mis ojos.

Mi falta de sueño ya era más que evidente. Las ojeras que tenía se habían acrecentado.

En cuanto al resto de mi apariencia, no sería raro confundirme con una persona completamente diferente respecto a mi yo de mi primer día en Tristain. Mi largo cabello, el cual no había cortado desde mi llegada a Halkeginia, estaba hecho un desastre. Constantemente rascaba mi cabeza por nerviosismo y ello hacía que despeinara mi cabellera minuto tras minuto. Además, por razones que yo sabía perfectamente, se me podía observar más pálido que de costumbre. El cambio empezó desde el primer día en Albion y se dio de forma tan gradual que, por fortuna, pasó algo desapercibido para la mayoría de las pocas personas con las que interactuaba diariamente. Sin embargo, cualquiera que me viera después de un tiempo podría darse cuenta si recordara con claridad mi apariencia de hace un mes. Finalmente, también había adelgazado. Ello había sido causado por una falta de apetito que había aparecido hace aproximadamente dos semanas. Con suerte llegaba a comer la mitad de lo que acostumbraba, así que era una consecuencia natural.

Todavía podía oír el apasionado discurso que se estaba dando afuera. Se hablaba como si la guerra ya estuviese ganada. No pude evitar sentir algo de esperanza en esas palabras. Lo único que quería era que todo terminara. Realmente lo quería.

Tosí levemente por un par de segundos.

 _Espero sea así._

Di un largo bostezo y traté de despejar por completo mi mente.

…

 _Me pregunto si se encuentra mejor._ Pensó Louise a la vez que veía la ventana de su habitación.

El cambio se había dado tan lentamente que pasó desapercibido para otras personas, pero no para ella. No había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo por nada. En sus recuerdos, Louise tenía grabada la imagen de mi persona. Tanto la de hace unos meses como la del presente.

La noche anterior ella me había preguntado por mi estado. No le dije que estaba bien, eso sería una obvia mentira que ella descubriría de inmediato. Bastó con decirle que todo el asunto de la guerra me había puesto demasiado estresado y que todavía no superaba por completo la última misión. Esa explicación fue lo suficientemente creíble como para convencerla.

Louise se sintió culpable, pues el que yo estuviera en ese estado fue por involucrarme en la invasión para así poder protegerla. Varios minutos insistiéndole que estaría peor si no la hubiera acompañado, el haberle hecho la pregunta de si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí y asegurarle que volver a Tristain junto a ella valdría el esfuerzo, terminaron siendo suficientes para dejar ese tema atrás.

Me preguntó si yo deseaba volver a Tristain en ese mismo momento. No hace falta decir que la respuesta que quería darle era un sí. No obstante, me negué a hacerlo. Ella empezó a insistir. Mi apariencia le hizo saber que el estar en Albion era bastante duro para mí. Me dijo que la guerra estaba en su recta final y que, probablemente, no se necesitaría del Vació más. Los dos ejércitos se enfrentarían cara a cara y, ya que el Vació debía permanecer como algo secreto, sus servicios podrían no ser requeridos.

Con ello en consideración, la tentación por aceptar la oferta fue grande.

Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces ya no habrá problema en que me quede aquí. Esa fue mi respuesta. Además, le dije que podría dormir más tranquilo luego de sus palabras.

A pesar de todo eso, ella todavía estaba preocupada. Aunque en ese momento se encontraba caminando junto a Julio en una de las calles cercana a la plaza principal, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

— ¡Señorita Valliere!

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Q-Qué?

Julio sonrió.

— Discúlpeme. Me llaman y debo dejarla por un momento.

Julio, después de decir eso, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se dirigió hacia la plataforma en la que De Poitiers estaba dando el discurso. El atractivo rostro de Julio hizo que las mujeres de Saxe-Gotha suspiraran. Él, junto con otros nobles, fue llamado por el General De Poitiers.

Después de que todos los nobles se reunieron, el General comenzó a hablar.

— Les presento a estos valientes hombres que lucharon en la batalla por la liberación de Saxe-Gotha. Ellos, como legendarios héroes, se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento. Es por sus esfuerzos que se logró esta maravillosa victoria. Por ello, como autoridad general, les entrego la Medalla del Alma del Cabello Blanco.

Lo aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

A continuación, el oficial hizo pasar a los premiados uno por uno.

— Batallón Independiente de Infantería de Mosqueteros De Vineuil, Comandante de la Segunda Compañía, ¡Guiche De Gramont!

— ¡S-Sí!

Louise, quien estaba viendo todo desde la lejanía, se quedó boquiabierta.

 _¿Guiche? ¿Ese es realmente Guiche?_

A pesar de esta viendo el evento en persona, todavía le era difícil creerlo.

— Él y sus hombres lucharon valientemente en las calles de la ciudad. Además, fueron los primeros en llegar a la ciudad y limpiar las calles de los orcos. ¡Aplaudan a él y a sus hombres!

Estruendosos aplausos se pudieron escuchar. Guiche, un tanto tímido, aceptó la recompensa. Una persona joven, con una cara similar a la suya, salió y se aferró a él.

 _¿Ese estúpido de Guiche fue recompensado? ¡No puede ser, me pregunto qué dirá Montmorency cuando oiga esto! ¿Su opinión sobre él cambiará?_

Varios murmullos se pudieron escuchar. Por ello, Louise pudo saber que la persona que estaba abrazando a Guiche era el hermano de este. Al parecer, el primero no se sentía muy cómodo de recibir las bendiciones de su hermano mayor.

Por un momento, ella sintió envidia de Guiche. Ello fue por verlo siendo bendecido y reconocido por su familia. Louise decidió participar en la invasión a pesar de saber que sus esfuerzos podían no ser reconocidos por su propia familia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eso era algo que ella anhelaba.

A pesar de que los logros militares de Louise eran mucho más grandes que los de Guiche, ella no podía hacerlos públicos.

 _Una vez acabe la guerra…_

Incluso sabiendo que estaba prohibido. Una vez llegaran tiempos de paz, ella quería decirle a su familia acerca de sus propios logros y el cómo fue leal a su país. Tenía la esperanza de que con ello cambiarían de opinión. Sin embargo, no podía seguir pensando en eso. Al menos no hasta que terminara la guerra.

Después de ver el fin de la ceremonia, Louise se dirigió a su habitación.

…

En Tristania, capital de Tristain, dentro de una sala, la reina de diecisiete años cerró sus ojos mientras oraba en silencio.

Hacía bastante frío en la sala, donde toda la inútil decoración había sido retirada. En el centro de la habitación, envuelta con un vestido negro y cubierta con un velo, Henrietta estaba arrodillada. Delante de ella había un pequeño altar, decorado con una pequeña imagen del Fundador Brimir.

La imagen del Fundador Brimir representaba el momento de su llegada a Halkeginia. Sus manos estaban extendidas a lo ancho como si estuviera abriendo una puerta. Era una imagen abstracta, por lo que no era fácil verlo como una persona. La razón de esto era porque dibujar los rasgos del Fundador en detalle era considerado irrespetuoso. Aunque a decir verdad, nadie sabía las características en detalle del Fundador de todos modos.

Mientras ella estaba rezando en silencio, oyó que alguien golpeó la puerta.

— Su Majestad, soy yo.

Era la voz del Cardenal Mazarin.

Henrietta agarró su varita. Tenía la intención de recitar un hechizo para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, luego de sacudir su cabeza, puso la varita en la mesa. Ella, entonces, procedió a levantarse y a abrir la puerta.

Mazarin entró en el cuarto donde estaba Henrietta y se disculpó mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Estaba usted en medio de algo? Disculpe mi descortesía.

— Está bien. — Respondió Henrietta.

— No parece ser así. Ha estado orando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Incluso si voy a algún lugar, siempre la encuentro así al volver.

Mazarin la miraba tranquilamente. Aquel rumor acerca de que la Princesa Henrietta oraba todo el día, era cierto.

Henrietta se intentó explicar.

— En estos momentos, mientras se está dando una invasión, ofrecer mis oraciones es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Por qué se encuentra vestida de negro? A Su Majestad el blanco se le ve mucho mejor.

— Es una guerra. Muchos oficiales y hombres han caído. Estoy de luto.

Mazarin, cambiando su mirada con vergüenza, informó a Henrietta.

— El día de ayer, nuestras fuerzas aliadas capturaron Saxe-Gotha. Con ello, nuestra posición ha sido asegurada.

— Por favor, envíe mis felicitaciones al General De Poitiers.

— Por supuesto. Y hay algo más…

— ¿Malas noticias?

— Así es. Las fuerzas aliadas demandan el reabastecimiento de sus reservas de comida. Es necesario enviar más inmediatamente.

— Pero, basado en los cálculos que hicimos, ello no debería pasar en al menos otras tres semanas.

Mazarin, mientras miraba el informe en su mano, respondió.

— Los recursos de Saxe-Gotha fueron vaciados. Nuestro ejército tuvo que dar parte de nuestras reservas a los residentes de la ciudad.

— ¿Los enemigos también están preocupados por la comida?

— No. El objetivo era causarle problemas a nuestro ejército una vez ocuparan la ciudad. Sabían de nuestra escasez de alimentos y se llevaron todos los suministros de los ciudadanos.

— Eso fue cruel.

— Es una guerra.

Henrietta asintió.

— Por favor, haga los arreglos.

— Desde luego. Sin embargo… el presupuesto del estado nos está preocupando cada vez más.

— ¿Y el Ministro de Finanzas?

— Está en una conferencia con el embajador de Galia.

— ¿Galia?

— Están conversando sobre la deuda. Se necesita mucho dinero para financiar una guerra.

Henrietta miró su propia mano antes de volver a hablar.

— Tenemos que ganar. No puede ser de otra forma… sólo tenemos que ganar. Entonces, devolveremos el dinero con el presupuesto de Albión.

— Aunque el día en que obtendremos ese presupuesto parece estar alejándose un poco.

— ¿Qué?

Se pudo apreciar como la preocupación aparecía en el rostro de Henrietta.

— Llegó una petición de tregua del enemigo.

— ¿Tregua? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Desde pasado mañana, hasta el final del Festival de Adviento. Es costumbre que durante los Festivales de Adviento las guerras se pospongan.

El Festival de Adviento, el más grande de Halkeginia, duraba un total de diez días. El festival comenzaba el primer día del año nuevo, el cual sería dentro de una semana.

— ¡¿La lucha se detendrá por dos semanas?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Costumbre o no, eso no puede pasar ¡Además, ellos no son de confianza! ¡Son los mismos sinvergüenzas que rompieron el pacto de no agresión! ¡Son los mismos que trataron de atacar a la Academia de Magia! ¡Y son los mismos que trataron de tomar a todos los estudiantes como rehenes! Con una campaña tan cruel…

La Academia de Magia fue atacada al día después de que el ejército de invasión se fue. Afortunadamente, los estudiantes estaban a salvo, pero algunas personas murieron durante el ataque.

— Aunque ellos no inspiran confianza, no tenemos elección. Todavía tenemos que enviar la comida. Hasta entonces, el ejército no puede avanzar.

— ¡Entonces ataquemos Londinium antes de la siguiente semana! ¡Toda la flota! ¡Todas las tropas! ¡¿Por qué crees que les he dado la libertad de usar el Vacío?!

Henrietta presionó a Mazarin. El Primer Ministro trató de apaciguar a la enfurecida reina.

— Su Majestad, los soldados y los generales también son personas. El exceso de trabajo no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Aunque entiendo que desea llegar a una conclusión pronto… admita este punto.

Henrietta se contuvo y bajó la cabeza.

— He dicho demasiado. Por favor, olvídelo. Tiene razón en todo.

Inmediatamente después de firmar el tratado en el que acordaba la tregua, Mazarin se puso de pie, pero se detuvo en la puerta y dio media vuelta.

— Su Majestad, cuando la guerra termine, deshágase de ese vestido negro… no se le ve bien.

Henrietta no respondió.

Después de que el Cardenal se fuera, la reina de Tristain dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella comenzó a tomar conciencia de algo que había dicho hace poco.

— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué les di libertad de usar el Vacío? — Murmuró Henrietta con una triste y silenciosa voz. — Por causa de esta guerra, estoy hablando de Louise como si fuera una herramienta.

…

 _Maldito clima._ Pensé para después toser fuertemente.

Una tregua, según se había informado, entraría en rigor mañana. En cinco días comenzaría el año nuevo y daría inicio el Festival de Adviento del Fundador.

En ese momento, yo estaba caminando por las frías calles de Saxe-Gotha.

Ya que Albion estaba ubicado a tres mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, los inviernos eran repentinos y podían ser bastante fuertes. Después de conseguir una prenda extra con la que pudiera abrigarme y ponerme la bufanda que me había dado Siesta, salí a dar un paseo. Esa fue una muy mala idea.

Moví mis manos cerca de mi boca en un intento de calentarlas con mi aliento. Sin embargo, la cálida sensación duró apenas unos segundos. Sin duda, no estaba pasando nada cercano a un buen momento. Al insoportable frío que estaba sintiendo se le sumaba mi creciente malhumor provocado por la atmósfera del lugar. Todas las personas que caminaban por las calles parecían estar felices. Lo ciudadanos de Saxe-Gotha estaban agradecidos de por fin tener algo que comer. Los soldados de la alianza, por otro lado, no podían estar más contentos por la próxima pausa en el conflicto. Me ponía de mal humor el ver a todos tan alegres, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada más que preocuparme.

Es cierto, habría una tregua con Albion, pero eso no era algo que me alegrara. Lo que yo deseaba era que la guerra terminara definitivamente para poder regresar a Tristain. Además, había algo más. No era un presentimiento, sino más bien una clara desconfianza. No tenía la más mínima fe en que Albion respetara el cese al fuego. Después de haber oído el rumor de que fueron ellos los que rompieron el tratado de no agresión, no se me podía culpar por mi posición. Sin embargo, el que mi estado actual acrecentara esa idea era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro. Al final, lo único bueno que había pasado con la declaración de la tregua fue que mi aspecto dejó de deteriorase. Ciertamente, todavía no mostraba una mejoría, pero algo era algo.

 _¿Por qué fue que salí a caminar?_

Me había olvidado de que mi intención de dar un paseo se debió a que no había podido dormir. Tal como mi apetito, mi insomnio seguía presente. Imaginé que caminar podría cansarme y ayudarme a conciliar el sueño. Por algún motivo, esa razón había desaparecido de mi cabeza.

Al no poder soportar más el clima y la alegría de las personas alrededor de mí, decidí volver a la habitación en la que me hospedaba junto con Louise. Después de dar media vuelta para empezar a caminar, volví a toser. La distancia no era mucha, pues mi paseo apenas había durado unos dos o tres minutos. No obstante, por algún motivo, sentí que el tiempo se hacía demasiado largo.

 _¿En verdad caminé tanto?_

Entonces, lo noté. Estaba andando bastante lento. Además, mis pasos estaban siendo demasiado cortos. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba siendo difícil de mover. La pesada espada que llevaba en mi espalda no ayudaba en mi situación. Una solución como sacar a Derflinger para no pasar esa penuria no llegó a mi mente, simplemente, no se me ocurrió.

Fueron necesarios diez minutos para que finalmente llegara a la posada y estuviera frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Louise.

…

 _Me pregunto si me darán un par de mantas más si las pido._

Dentro de su cuarto, Louise estaba sentada frente a la chimenea.

Una persona delgada como ella podía ser bastante susceptible a dicho frío. Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que era el primer invierno de Albion para Louise, el haberse envuelto completamente en una manta había sido algo normal. Sin embargo, a pesar de las precauciones que tomó para protegerse del helado clima del país flotante, Louise seguía temblando ligeramente.

El frío había obligado a distribuir las prendas y mantas entre el ejército. De hecho, no había exageración al decir que varios tuvieron que compartirlas. Cabe mencionar que por mi estatus de familiar, yo no tuve la suerte de recibir algo que pudiera abrigarme en las noches. Un viejo abrigo era lo único que se me había otorgado. Fue algo que me enojó, pero no tuve ánimos de insistir y discutir para que se me entregara algo más, así que me conformé con ello.

Mientras Louise se preguntaba si debía o no usar su privilegio para obtener algo más, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Al voltear, ella me observo entrar al cuarto. Me dio la bienvenida, pero no le respondí. No obstante, no fue porque la estuviera ignorando.

Dejé a Derflinger recostado en la pared y empecé a caminar en dirección a la cama. Mis movimientos se volvieron mucho más lentos a medida que habían pasado los minutos.

 _Sólo unos pasos más._

Eso fue lo último que pude pensar antes de empezar a desplomarme.

 _¿Eh?_

Después del segundo en que mi visión se acercó fugazmente al suelo, mi cuerpo golpeó el piso. No obstante, fue un golpe que apenas sentí. Mi mente estaba lidiando con algo más.

Al ver mi caída, Louise se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia mi persona. Usando algo de fuerza, ella volteó mi cuerpo para que yo quedara bocarriba. Al tenerla tan cerca, finalmente pude escuchar su voz. Ella estaba gritando mi nombre y preguntando por lo que me había pasado. Intenté hablar, pero no pude hacerlo.

 _Esto es… malo._

Mis ojos se cerraron. Lo único positivo que podía extraerse de esa situación era que finalmente podría descansar un poco.

…

— Sólo necesita dormir un poco.

Se pudo notar un tono de desinterés en esas palabras.

Después de desmayarme y ver mi pesada respiración, Louise tocó mi frente. Mi temperatura era inusualmente alta. Al parecer, el poco cuidado que estaba teniendo de mi cuerpo y el brusco cambio climático fueron demasiado para mí.

Con bastante esfuerzo, Louise llevó mi cuerpo hasta el frente de la chimenea y me cubrió con la manta. Después de eso, agarró la almohada de la cama y la colocó debajo se mi cabeza. A continuación, fue donde estaba Derflinger y lo desenfundó. Finalmente, luego de decirle a la espada que la informara de todo lo que pasara en su ausencia, Louise fue a buscar a alguien para que me revisara.

El trato que se tuvo hacia mí no fue el mejor. Sumado a que la atmósfera relajada de la ciudad hacía que las personas no tuvieran ganas de trabajar, la persona que me examinó no pareció esforzarse en lo más mínimo. La causa era ya recurrente, mi estatus de plebeyo y familiar. De no ser por la insistencia de Louise, el conjuro de Agua que se usó sobre mí no habría sido posible.

Es cierto que antes de iniciarse la invasión, varios medicamentos especiales en base del elemento Agua se prepararon. Debido a la gravedad de mi estado, uno de esos remedios era necesario para hacer un fuerte hechizo capaz de curarme por completo. Sin embargo, por causa de la rápida movilización de las tropas para la captura de Saxe-Gotha, varias cosas se tuvieron que dejar atrás, entre ellos el medicamento que necesitaba. Además, por las pocas bajas que hubo y los nulos suministros que tenían los ciudadanos, se le dio más prioridad al transporte de alimento. Finalmente, se decidió que los medicamentos se enviarían a Saxe-Gotha junto con la segunda carga de reservas que vendrían de Tristain.

Después de haber lanzado un hechizo para bajar mi temperatura y recomendar que descansara, el mago que se encargó de examinarme se fue rápidamente. Mientras se iba, Louise lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El poco cansancio que él presentó luego del conjuro era evidencia de que no puso mucho empeño en tratar de curarme. Sin embargo, ella no estaba del humor ni tenía el tiempo para discutir con él, pues debía encargarse de algo más.

Normalmente, el conocimiento de un noble sobre cómo tratar con un enfermo sin el poder usar magia sería pobre. El fácil acceso que podían tener a varios medicamentos mágicos era el principal motivo. Sin embargo, en casa de Louise había alguien cuya salud no era la mejor y la cual no podía solucionarse totalmente, ni siquiera con magia. Louise, quien era bastante apegada a su hermana mayor, solía observar como lo sirvientes de su mansión trataban a Cattleya hasta que un médico pudiera llegar. Ciertamente, no podía decirse que era la mejor para ello, pero al menos podría hacer algo.

La noche cayó y con ello, el efecto de la magia que se había usado en mí había pasado. En consecuencia, mi temperatura volvió a subir, comencé a agitarme y mi cuerpo llegó a temblar ligeramente en algunas ocasiones. Mientras lidiaba con todo lo anterior, las horas pasaron muy lentamente para Louise. No hubo grandes cambios hasta que llegó la medianoche, hora en la que abrí mis ojos lentamente. Lo primero que pude ver fue el rostro de Louise, quien estaba sentada a mi lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó ella al verme despertar.

— Ojalá pudiera decir que sí.

No tuve la necesidad de intentar moverme. Incluso estando acostado pude saber que mi cuerpo estaba débil. Por simple instinto, traté de recordar algún momento en el que me hubiera sentido tan mal como en ese entonces, pero ningún recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

Louise se levantó, fue a una mesa cercana y agarró algo para después volver conmigo.

— Por ahora bebe esto. — Dijo Louise a la vez que me mostró un vaso con agua. — Lo peor que puedes hacer en tu condición es deshidratarte.

A pesar de que hice un esfuerzo, no pude levantarme. Al ver eso, Louise dejó el vaso en el suelo y se colocó detrás de mí para ayudar a sentarme. Al momento de hacerlo, un paño húmedo cayó de mi frente.

— Gracias.

Agarré el vaso y empecé a beberlo. Después de acabarme su contenido, le hice una pregunta a Louise.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que todavía no se haya usado magia para curarme?

Ignoraba la situación, así que no pude ocultar la molestia que sentía en el momento.

— Algunos hechizos de Agua necesitan usarse junto con ciertos medicamentos para ser totalmente efectivos. El problema es que, debido a la mayor necesidad de alimento y la tregua con Albion, el transporte de medicamentos tuvo baja prioridad y se pospuso hasta dentro de unos días. Un mago de Agua vino hace poco, pero sólo bajó tu temperatura por unas cuantas horas.

— Sin duda no pudo haber peor momento para enfermarme.

— Al menos con la tregua no tendrás que preocuparte por una batalla.

Eso hubiera tranquilizado a otra persona, pero no a mí. Mi desconfianza hacia Albion seguía presente y en caso de que atacaran, apenas y podría hacer algo en mi condición. Incluso correr se me haría difícil.

De pronto, comencé a toser fuertemente. La tos duró varios segundos hasta que, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo.

— Lo mejor es que sigas descansando.

Asentí débilmente ante la sugerencia de Louise.

Necesitando nuevamente la ayuda de Louise, me recosté. Ella movió la manta por mí y me abrigó con esta. No tuve muchos problemas para dormir. Mi débil estado fue la causa de ello. Quisiera o no, necesitaba descanso y mi cuerpo me obligaba a tenerlo.

— También deberías descansar.

Louise posó su mirada en Derflinger, quien estaba apoyado al lado de la chimenea. Sin embargo, no se molestó en responderle. Luego de unos segundos, ella volvió a enfocar su vista en mí.

— Es grosero ignorar a alguien.

— No hables tan fuerte, no quiero que se despierte. — Dijo Louise tajantemente.

— Con lo mal que se encuentra, no creo que se despierte incluso si una batalla da inicio ahora mismo.

Esa era una afirmación que no podía acercarse más a la realidad. De hecho, el que me hubiera despertado unos minutos antes fue un hecho bastante raro. Louise sabía muy bien que Derflinger tenía razón, pero, al igual que antes, no le contesto.

— Aunque estés preocupada, no ganarás nada estando despierta.

Hubo un largo silencio nuevamente.

— A menos claro, que estés tan preocupada que no puedas dormir. Bueno, supongo que es entendible estar así por la persona que amas.

Eso último fue suficiente para hacer que Louise hablara.

— No lo amo.

— ¿A quién quieres engañar?

— Es sólo un familiar y yo soy una noble.

— No es sólo un familiar, es un mago. Fácilmente podría hacerse pasar como un noble de este mundo. Mejor piensa en otra excusa.

Louise desvió su mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Al referirte a él como sólo un familiar no estás siendo muy diferente al mago que vino hace poco.

— Es diferente. — Replicó Louise.

Técnicamente, ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Era cierto que Louise varias veces se refería a mí como su familiar. Sin embargo, era sólo porque efectivamente lo era. El trato que ella tenía hacia mí, salvo por ciertos caprichos que ella esperaba yo cumpliera y eran más que nada debido a su personalidad, no era muy diferente al que tendría de una persona normal. En realidad, podría decirse que me trataba mejor que a una persona normal. En general, ella no me veía como sólo un familiar. El reconocimiento de su amor, por supuesto, era una excepción a lo anterior.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

— ¿Cuánto crees que demore en mejorar? — Preguntó Louise.

— Por cómo lo veo, podrían ser algunos días.

Se podía notar la disconformidad en el rostro de Louise. Ella, al igual que el resto de personas, había tenido un alivio al enterarse de la tregua. Mi repentino deterioro de salud fue una noticia que le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, Louise consideró el consejo de Derflinger sobre intentar dormir. Sin embargo, antes de poder intentarlo, sucedió un imprevisto. Mi cuerpo, el cual había tenido esporádicos y ligeros escalofríos, comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Bien pudo haber sido directamente por mi estado o ser producto de una simple pesadilla, pero eso no cambiaba el resultado.

Louise, quien no tardó en notar lo anterior, movió su brazo y sujetó mi mano fuertemente. En esa situación, era lo único que podía hacer para tratar de calmarme. A pesar de ser una acción, de cierto modo, inútil, terminó siendo suficiente para que mis temblores se calmaran un poco. Con su otra mano libre, ella sujetó el paño que antes había caído de mi cabeza y lo sumergió en una jarra de agua que estaba cerca. Finalmente, lo exprimió para después proceder a colocarlo sobre mi frente.

 _En la mañana me haré cargo de esto._ Pensó ella mientras sentía como sujetaba con mayor fuerza su mano.

…

— En unos días más una segunda carga de suministros llegaran a Rosais. Cuando eso pase, transportaremos el resto del alimento que necesitamos y los medicamentos.

Ya era de mañana. Louise, al no querer esperar más tiempo, decidió ir donde De Poitiers y pedirle que se acelerara el envío de medicamentos. Sin embargo, tanto por la tregua y la festividad, él se negó. La mayoría del personal de apoyo estaba en un descanso de sus labores. Fue por ello que, junto con la primera carga de suministros, personal extra había llegado desde Tristain. Ellos llegarían a Saxe-Gotha con un cargamento de alimento durante ese día, mientras que el resto de recursos sería transportado la siguiente semana.

— No puedo esperar unos días más, lo necesito ahora.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

— El fuerte invierno de Albion hizo que mi familiar se enfermara. El conjuro que debe hacerse para curarlo necesita estar acompañado de un medicamento.

— No se apresurará un viaje de toneladas de recursos sólo por un familiar.

— Si algo le pasa a mi familiar, ¿quién me protegerá en misiones futuras?

— Podemos asignarte más guardias. Un familiar, que además es un plebeyo, no es realmente indispensable.

Con esas últimas palabras, Louise confirmó lo que había estado pensando desde antes de hablar con De Poitiers, la discusión no llegaría a nada, pues él no cedería.

— Entiendo. — Dijo Louise. — Entonces traeré el medicamento por cuenta propia.

Después de esa declaración, Louise dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Ciertamente, ella podía pedirle a alguien que la llevara, así como lo hizo con el reconocimiento en Saxe-Gotha. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión ella había tenido un permiso de salida. Para cualquier soldado el salir de su puesto sin permiso, incluso en medio de una tregua, podría conllevar un fuerte castigo si llegaba a ser descubierto.

De Poitiers se sorprendió por ese súbito actuar. El accionar de Louise no era algo que él pudiera permitir. Era cierto que había una tregua con Albion. Sin embargo, De Poitiers no era totalmente ingenuo. Él estaba totalmente enterado de cómo se había roto el pacto de no agresión. Así como siempre se habían dado treguas durante el festival de Adviento, Albion siempre había respetado los tratados que firmó. Siempre había una primera vez. Todos los generales, a pesar de sentirse ya victoriosos, seguían teniendo los ojos abiertos. Ninguno confiaba al cien por ciento en Albion. La posibilidad de algún ataque era mínimo, pero se negaba a correr el riesgo de perder el poder de Louise.

De Poitiers dio un pesado resoplido.

— Espera un momento.

Louise se detuvo y volteó a ver a De Poitiers.

— Busca a algún Caballero dragón que pueda llevarte. Si partirás hoy, asegúrate que sea en menos de media hora.

Dicho eso, De Poitiers se alejó. Podía notarse que se había puesto de mal humor. A pesar de haber sido algo banal, no le gustó tener que ceder ante alguien que consideraba una simple niña.

Louise dio una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

…

— Ahora sólo queda esperar a que despierte.

La ida y vuelta desde Saxe-Gotha a Rosais no tardó mucho. Tal y como uno normalmente pensaría, no hubo ningún incidente en el camino. La persona que llevó a Louise fue el Caballero Dragón que fue traslado al primer escuadrón. No hubo ningún motivo realmente especial, simplemente fue el primero al que encontró.

Lo que consumió más tiempo fue encontrar a un mago de agua con la capacidad de usar el conjuro que se necesitaba. Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas para que Louise finalmente encontrara a alguien, quien resultó ser la misma persona que me había revisado el día anterior. A pesar de que dicho mago volvió a actuar sin mayor preocupación, a Louise ya no le importó. El tan sólo hecho de que pudiera curarme era suficiente. Tampoco le dio mayor importancia cuando él se fue de la misma forma que la vez pasada.

Louise, quien no había dormido la noche anterior, esperó pacientemente. Cuando finalmente notó que el conjuro estaba haciendo efecto y mi temperatura volvió a normalidad, ella se permitió dormir. No podía culpársele por ello, pues realmente estaba cansada.

Durante dos horas, el cuarto permaneció en completo silencio.

…

Di un largo bostezo a la vez que abría mis ojos.

Ya me había despertado. Cabe mencionar que todavía sentía mi cuerpo débil, pero al menos podía estar seguro de dos cosas. Lo primero era que ya no presentaba esa falta de sueño de hace varios días y lo segundo era que ya no estaba enfermo. Eso fue lo que más llamó mi atención.

Lentamente y con cuidado, me levanté para así no despertar a Louise. Hecho eso, estiré mi cuerpo, el cual estaba bastante entumecido.

— Hasta que finalmente despiertas, compañero.

Ese súbito comentario realmente me sorprendió. Volteé a ver a Derflinger, quien estaba apoyado en la pared. Una vez salí de mi sorpresa, le hice una pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Desde la última vez que estuviste despierto, unas quince horas.

 _Casi un día completo si tomo en cuanto lo que dormí al colapsar. Aunque no fue tiempo suficiente para que…._

— ¿Cómo fue exactamente que me curaron? Pensé que el medicamento no llegaría hasta dentro de unos días.

— Debes recordar agradecerle a esa chiquilla. Después de que le negaran el acelerar el transporte, decidió ir por su cuenta. La verdad, me hubiera gustado ver el rostro que pusieron al tener que ceder.

Volteé mi cabeza y vi a Louise, quien todavía seguía profundamente dormida.

 _Sí, también me hubiera gustado ver eso._

Coloqué la palma de mi mano en mi cuello y comencé a mover mi cabeza en círculos para seguir con mis estiramientos.

— Realmente te ves bien. — Dijo Derflinger de pronto.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

— Últimamente parecías un muerto en vida.

Caminé hacia el espejo de escritorio que estaba en la habitación. Derflinger no había mentido. Es cierto que todavía me veía mal, pero en mi rostro se podía reflejar una gran mejoría respecto a antes de enfermarme.

Mi cabello era una historia distinta, pues seguía igual de desastroso que en últimos días. Mientras seguía inspeccionándome en el espejo, note un cepillo que se encontraba en el escritorio. No tardé mucho en agarrarlo y comenzar a peinarme. Cabe mencionar que era doloroso cada vez que desenredaba alguna parte de mi cabello.

 _Ah… esto es tedioso._

No pude evitar pensar en lo molesto que era tener el pelo tan largo. Si tuviera que elegir, en cuanto a apariencia, prefería el cabello largo. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a un punto donde me daba pereza lavarlo, secarlo y cepillarlo. Cuando sucedía eso, terminaba cortándolo en cada ocasión.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no me lo he cortado desde que llegue a este mundo._

Al darme cuenta que mis ojos podían ser perfectamente cubiertos con mi flequillo, decidí que era tiempo de hacerme un corte.

 _Ojalá los peluqueros de este mundo no exageren al cortarlo. Siempre he odiado eso._

Luego de acabar el cepillado, me dirigí nuevamente frente a la chimenea. Sitio donde Louise seguía profundamente dormida.

— Lo más probable es que no despierte hasta dentro de unas horas. No creo tener que decir el porqué. — Dijo Derflinger.

— Supongo que también debo agradecerle por cuidarme, ¿no es cierto?

La espada no respondió, pues consideró que no era necesario hacerlo. La respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia. En verdad sentía gratitud hacia Louise en ese momento.

Jamás pensé que pudiera enfermarme de ese modo. Fue indudablemente peor a cualquier malestar que hubiera tenido en mi mundo. Aunque no fue raro que ocurriera. Además del fuerte frío de Albion, apenas me había estado cuidando las últimas dos semanas.

 _Sólo espero que no pase de nuevo. Por otro lado, podría decirse que he tenido suerte hasta ahora de no enfermarme así… tal vez._

Había otra posible causa de mi enfermedad. Una de la cual no estaba totalmente seguro. En mi mundo, algunos continentes estaban separados por el océano. En la antigüedad, cuando los primeros viajeros llegaron a dichos sitios, no pudieron evitar arribar junto con distintas enfermedades que no eran propias del lugar. Varios autóctonos sucumbieron ante dichos males. Además, los mismos viajeros también sufrieron por las enfermedades desconocidas de los nuevos continentes a los que llegaban. A pesar de no ser una preocupación recurrente, hubo unas pocas veces en las que llegó a mi mente la posibilidad de contraer alguna enfermedad de Halkeginia para la cual mi cuerpo no tendría defensas.

No sabía si eso había llegado a pasar, pero podía haberse dado el caso.

— Bueno, al menos gracias a enfermarme pude dormir luego de tantos días de insomnio. Ese descanso de prácticamente un día me cayó bastante bien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan bien?

— Lo suficiente como para sentirme sin ninguna carga en mis hombros.

— Oh, ¿eso incluye también esas dudas que tenías respecto a tu maestra?

Me quedé quieto por un momento. Después de unos segundos, di un largo suspiro.

 _Hubiera preferido que no me lo recordaras._

La pequeña burbuja que éxtasis en la que me sentía se reventó de repente. Durante el último minuto me había olvidado de absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la guerra y las runas.

Al ver que no le contestaba, Derflinger habló nuevamente.

— Compañero, no sé el motivo por el que estás dudando, pero…

No dejé terminar de hablar a Derflinger.

— Te dije que no preguntaras nada sobre el tema hasta…

Así como yo lo hice, la espada interrumpió lo que estaba por decir.

— Conversar con alguien podría ayudarte a resolver ese problema que tienes.

 _No es que no lo sepa. El problema es encontrar alguien adecuado con quien conversar y ese alguien no eres tú._

— Como estaba diciendo, no sé el motivo por el que estás dudando, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿realmente no ha valido la pena esforzarse por ella?

 _Ojalá supiera la respuesta a eso._

Luego varios segundos me quedé quieto mirando a Louise. No dije absolutamente nada y la espada tampoco insistió en sacar una respuesta de mí. Cerca de un minuto después, me dirigí frente a una silla sobre la cual estaba mi abrigo la bufanda de Siesta. Una vez me coloqué las prendas para poder protegerme del frío, caminé hacia la puerta, no sin antes agarrar mi zurrón.

— Iré a dar un paseo.

— Asegúrate de pensar en una respuesta cuando regreses.

— Dile que volveré antes de que anochezca. — Dije con la intención de no seguir hablando del tema con Derflinger.

— Por cierto, no creo que ella se alegre cuando vea que te fuiste.

— Me encargaré de eso cuando vuelva.

Dicho eso, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Louise.

…

 _Todo sigue igual._

Mi caminata me llevó hasta un lugar algo apartado. Todavía algo cansado, acabé por sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca de mí.

No había habido ningún cambio. Todavía podía sentir mucho frío y las personas que caminaban por las calles seguían tan felices como hace dos días. Si hubiera estado durmiendo dos o tres días más, seguramente sería lo mismo. Mi problema, el cual era grande para mí, era insignificante para la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

Di un largo suspiro.

 _Bueno, es normal. Familiar legendario o no, no es como si todo girara alrededor de mí. Aunque igual me sigue molestando ser el único que parece estar preocupado ahora mismo._

Una risas se pudieron escuchar a lo lejos una vez terminé de pensar en eso. Fue como si el destino realmente tuviera ganas de molestarme. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciera. Al menos no mucho.

Abrí mi zurrón y saqué una botella. El contenido de esta era obvio, un vino que había guardado de los días anteriores. Fue difícil, pero seguí con mi límite de tomar un trago por día. No obstante, en ese momento no tenía ganas de contenerme. Una vez abrí la botella, bebí una buena cantidad de vino.

 _En verdad extrañaba esto. Tener una recaída nunca se había sentido tan bien._

No pensé en nada. Lo único que hice durante los siguientes minutos fue beber el vino, el cual extrañamente me supo mejor por alguna razón. Quería relajarme de todo el estrés de los días anteriores. Sabía que beber en exceso era malo para mi salud, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tranquilizarme. Afortunadamente, no tardé mucho para lograr mi cometido.

Una vez vacié el contenido de la botella, me quedé mirando el cielo durante aproximadamente media hora. El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido y eso tenía una explicación. No era raro que los momentos que más se disfrutan parecieran efímeros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajado y quería quedarme así.

No quería pensar en la guerra. No quería pensar en las runas. No quería pensar en las dudas que tenía. Quería estar sentado y dejar que todo se resolviera de la mejor manera sin que yo tuviera que levantarme.

 _Como desearía eso._

Sin embargo, no era más que escapar a un problema que no se resolvería a menos que hiciera algo.

Pasé de estar sentado a recostarme en la banca. Moví mis brazos y los coloqué detrás de mi cabeza para así reemplazar a una almohada que no tenía.

 _La falta de sueño en verdad que puede poner a uno de mal humor._

Yo sabía eso, pero jamás imaginé que el efecto podía ser tanto. Tal y como se lo mencioné a Derflinger, el haberme quitado esa carga de encima me había liberado de tanto estrés que sentí como si fuera una persona completamente nueva. Y como una persona nueva, pude apreciar lo de los últimos días desde una nueva perspectiva.

Cerré mis ojos. Durante los siguientes segundos, me quedé totalmente inmóvil. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, pero ese no era el caso. En mi cabeza estaba repasando todo lo ocurrido desde mi llegada a Albion.

 _¿Qué he estado haciendo?_

Sin siquiera la necesidad de abrir mis ojos, dejé la botella vacía en el zurrón.

 _Si pude superar el enojo de ver el portal desvanecerse frente a mí, entonces puedo sobreponerme a esto,_

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando descubrí lo de las runas. Me enojé al notar que no sólo me había olvidado de eso, sino que habían sido solamente palabras que quedaron en el aire. Ciertamente me había calmado en ese entonces, pero no logré sobreponerme por completo y ello derivó en una precaria situación.

Por media hora más me quedé en la misma posición. No hice ningún otro movimiento hasta que pasó ese tiempo.

 _Creo que ya fue suficiente._

Abrí mis ojos.

 _Es cierto que estar aquí no es más que molestia tras molestia, pero…_

Di un fuerte resoplido. Acto seguido, di un fuerte impulso para levantarme.

 _No puedo dejar que eso me siga afectando de esta forma. Si Albion no respetaba la tregua y la aprovechaba para hacer un ataque a traición, no hubiera servido ni como un escudo humano. En verdad tuve suerte de no colapsar por la falta de sueño en la última misión. Morir de esa forma realmente hubiera sido patético._

De repente, mi estómago empezó a rugir. La había ignorado hasta ese momento, pero la sensación de hambre había vuelto. No sólo no había comido de forma adecuada últimamente, sino que el día anterior no había hecho más que beber agua. Esa era la razón del porqué todavía me sentía algo débil a pesar de que ya no estaba enfermo.

 _Ha pasado mucho desde que en verdad tuve ganas de comer algo._

Inconscientemente ya me había levantado y comenzado a caminar hacia una calle más concurrida. Una vez me detuve, miré a mi alrededor por unos instantes. Quería un lugar donde pudiera satisfacer mi hambre. El lugar más cercano era un restaurante que no se veía en el mejor estado. Sin embargo, no me interesó en lo más mínimo. Una vez entré, me senté en la mesa más cercana y pedí los tres platos más grandes que tenían.

A pesar del apetito que tenía, no comí rápido. Me tomé el tiempo de saborear la comida, la cual, al igual que el vino de hace unos minutos, tuvo un mejor sabor que de costumbre. Después de terminar de comer, pedí un plato más pequeño y un poco de cerveza.

Luego de que mi segundo pedido fue puesto en la mesa, agarré nuevamente el tenedor para empezar a comer. Me llevé un pedazo de carne a mi boca y lo mastiqué con total tranquilidad. Unos segundos después, tragué la comida. Agarré el tarro con cerveza que me trajeron y lo llevé a mi boca para beber algo de su contenido.

 _Sí, definitivamente el vino tiene mejor sabor._

Corté un poco más de carne y la llevé a mi boca con el tenedor.

 _En fin, creo que es momento de pensar las cosas con más calma. Lo primero sería…_

…

— Compañero, no sé el motivo por el que estás dudando, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿realmente no ha valido la pena esforzarse por ella?

…

Para tratar de responder esa pregunta, pensé en todas las veces que arriesgué mi vida por ayudar a Louise. Hubo dos resultados por hacer eso. El primero fue un sentimiento de molestia por haberme visto involucrado en peleas que no tenían que ver conmigo en lo más mínimo. Lo segundo, fue un alivio al recordar la sonrisa de Louise una vez superamos cada problema.

 _Sí, no es que no esté feliz porque resultaran bien las cosas._

Ese alivió debería significar que mi esfuerzo ciertamente había valido la pena. Esa debería ser la respuesta. Sin embargo, la inquietud por no saber si mi participación en todos esos problemas había sido por mi propia voluntad evitó que aceptara esa conclusión. No sabía si realmente estuve dispuesto a pasar todas las penurias pasadas. No sabía si todos los huesos rotos, cortes y golpes habían sido un justo precio a pagar por la seguridad de alguien que había conocido tan sólo meses atrás.

 _El estar feliz porque está viva es un hecho, pero eso es porque no puedo decir con claridad si en verdad estoy conforme con todo el sacrificio que hice en el camino. Y todo este dolor de cabeza empieza por…_

Tenía otro problema más. De hecho, podría considerarse el más importante y era el saber si las runas habían creado una falsa sensación de amistad en mí. Desconocía si realmente podía ver a Louise y a los demás como mis amigos. Si las runas no me habían influenciado en ello, saber si mi sacrifico había valido la pena sería algo más sencillo averiguar. Además, la simple idea de haber estado viviendo una mentira durante los últimos meses era algo que me causaba angustia. No me gustaba esa idea en lo absoluto. En especial cuando lo relacionaba con los sacrificios que había hecho.

No sólo no me gustaba, sino que odiaba la idea de haber arriesgado mi vida tantas veces por alguien a quien no le tenía una pizca de afecto. No imaginaba un escenario peor que ese.

En los siguientes minutos traté de abordar el problema desde diferentes perspectivas. No obstante, incluso con mi cabeza más fría, no podía alcanzar una respuesta definitiva. Siempre llegaba a lo mismo, una enorme duda respecto a lo que en verdad pensaba. Al final, todo terminaba conduciendo a la misma pregunta.

 _¿Cómo me deshago de estas runas? No tienen que ser las runas necesariamente, deshacerme del efecto también es suficiente._

En mis primeros días en Albion me hice un pequeño corte en mi mano izquierda. La idea era simple, dañar las runas físicamente y comprobar si eso disminuía su poder. No sentí ningún cambio. Pensé en hacer el corte más grande, pero algo evitó que lo hiciera. Cuando la pequeña herida sanó por completo, la runa regresó a su aspecto original. Si fuera como un tatuaje, una marca habría quedado ahí, pero eso no ocurrió. Concluí que la runa no se vio afectada por el corte y que eso no cambiaría así me hiciera una herida más profunda. Una segunda idea no tardó en llegar, cortar mi mano. Era la solución más directa, pero no estaba tan desesperado para hacerlo. Es cierto que dicha idea siempre volvía a mi mente de vez en cuando, pero eso era todo. La desechaba a los pocos segundos de recordarla.

 _Todo se reduce a esto._ Pensé a la vez que miré el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

Bebí un poco más de cerveza.

 _¿Un hechizo Disipar enfocado en estas runas podría servir? Bueno, aunque funcionara, el problema está en hacer que Louise lo use._

Entonces, algo llegó a mi mente.

 _¿Negación?_

Ese era un hechizo rúnico que yo podía aprender. En mi mundo, era el equivalente al Disipar de Louise.

 _Sí, podría aprender ese hechizo. Si lo hago, entonces podré lanzarlo sobre estas runas. Normalmente sólo funcionaría hasta que desactive el conjuro, pero quizás con un papel rúnico hecho en este mundo el efecto sea permanente. Y si no es así…_

La imagen de cierta maga peliazul llegó a mi mente.

 _Siempre se puede mejorar más el conjuro._

Yo estaba haciendo una investigación con dicha maga. Una investigación que ella realmente quería hacer. Por mi parte, de hacerlo por un simple acto de ayuda, pasé a sumergirme mucho en la laboriosa tarea. El que esa investigación me terminara por apasionar tanto tenía un motivo. Uno realmente importante para mí.

 _Si me las ingenio, quizás pueda convencerla de que aprenda el hechizo. Si no puedo hacerlo, entonces tendré que hacer algo de investigación extra._

No importaba el método, ninguno era de aplicación inmediata. Lo más sencillo era la primera forma, pero si fallaba, entonces podrían ser meses hasta poder aplicar la segunda.

 _Pero en el caso de que sólo faltara poder…_

Si yo aprendiera el hechizo, había otra forma de darle mucho más poder del que tenían los papeles rúnicos de Halkeginia. El método no necesitaba ninguna investigación extra. Lo único que se requería era saber el conjuro. Cuando acordé con Tabitha el realizar la investigación, dicho método pasó por mi mente. Sin embargo, lo había descartado por razones que yo conocía bien.

 _Tal vez si… lo usara con cuidado…_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

 _No, simplemente no. Me da miedo el tan sólo pensar lo que podría pasar si fallo._

Di un largo suspiro.

 _Por ahora sólo debo esperar a que esta guerra acabe. Si la victoria en verdad está tan cerca como lo quieren hacer sentir, entonces sería un gran alivio. Y una vez vuelva… De todos modos será molesto mantener mi fachada, pero me las tendré que arreglar. Ya no podré excusarme con la guerra si me comporto diferente, así que debo tener cuidado para que Louise no note ningún cambio. Finalmente, cuando pueda liberarme de esta carga, entonces…_

Dejé de comer por unos instantes y me recosté en la silla.

 _¿Qué haré entonces?_

Realmente la posibilidad de que las runas me habían influenciado para tener una buena relación con varias personas en Halkeginia era algo inquietante. No había forma en la que no recordara esa probabilidad de vez en cuando. Si resultaba ser cierto, actuar de igual forma con ellos día tras día podría ser demasiado exigente.

 _En verdad apestaría que fuera así. No tiene que ser al grado de estar dispuesto a venir a ayudarla en esta invasión, pero quisiera que al menos pudiera seguir considerando a Louise una amiga. Además…_

Si bien prefería que mi amistad con los demás fuera verdadera, había alguien, aparte de Louise, con quien ese sentimiento era enorme. Necesitaba de su ayuda y quería evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar si en algún momento me volvía distante con esa persona.

 _Como sea, en verdad debo dejar de preocuparme de este modo. Bueno, al menos no preocuparme tanto. Lo que pasé, tendrá que pasar. Sólo me queda esperar lo mejor._

Volví a una posición adecuada para volver a comer, pero antes de poder agarrar nuevamente el tenedor, escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre.

— ¡Aztor!

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que escuché esa voz, no me fue difícil identificarla. Volteé mi cabeza y confirmé lo que, simplemente, ya sabía. Siesta estaba corriendo hacia mí.

Lo primero que sentí fue confusión. Era realmente extraño el hecho de que Siesta se encontrara en Albion, un país en donde se estaba desarrollando una guerra. Sólo un segundo después, sentí algo de inquietud.

 _Este definitivamente no es el mejor momento._

Apenas terminé de pensar en eso, Siesta se terminó de acercar. Ella no perdió ni un solo segundo en darme un abrazo con el que casi me hizo caer de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que…

 _Ah, eso…_

No hacía falta pensar mucho para saber el porqué de la pregunta de Siesta. Después de todo, el día anterior a que iniciara la invasión, yo le aseguré que no tenía intenciones de participar. Al problema de encontrarme con ella, se le había sumado el problema de tener que pensar en alguna excusa convincente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

Hice esa pregunta con la simple intención de ganar algo de tiempo. Afortunadamente, antes de que Siesta pudiera seguir con la conversación, alguien más habló a lo lejos.

— ¿A quién conoce Siesta en este lugar?

Al escuchar que se referían a la sirvienta, me moví un poco para ver a la persona que había hecho esa pregunta. No tardé ni un segundo en acordarme de dicha persona. No había forma de no hacerlo, pues su apariencia era algo de lo que uno simplemente no se olvida. Aunque, por otro lado, por el tiempo que había pasado no recordé bien su nombre. Sin embargo, sí me acordé del nombre de la chica que caminó a su lado. Una vez más, no había forma de no hacerlo, pues durante todas las semanas que estuve en la ciudad, varios de mis compañeros pidieron por los servicios de ella cuando bebíamos en Las Hadas Encantadoras.

…

— ¿Cuerpos Consolados? — Pregunté.

Ya que Siesta quería saber el motivo por el cual me encontraba en Albion, ella se terminó por sentar conmigo. Además, esa simple razón fue suficiente para que Scarron y Jessica también se sentaran a la mesa. Buscando ganar algo más de tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa convincente de mi presencia en Albion, le pregunté a Siesta el motivo por el que ella se encontraba ahí. No obstante, antes de eso le di a Siesta un pequeño esclarecimiento, omitiendo algunos detalles, sobre por qué conocía a Scarron y Jessica, así como también les mencioné a ellos dos sobre mi relación con Siesta. Hechas esas aclaraciones, la explicación no tardó en llegar, pero no fue la sirvienta de la academia quien habló primero.

— Así es. Necesitaban a más personas para el transporte de la comida adicional. Ese fue el motivo por el que Cuerpos Consolados fue creado. — Dijo Scarron.

Agarré algo más de la carne de mi plato y la llevé a mi boca.

— En verdad me siento mal de tan sólo verte comer eso. Los platos de aquí son horribles y sólo hay cerveza para beber. Además, las mujeres son demasiado delgadas. Este es un sitio muy vulgar.

Scarron, entonces, me mencionó que la gente de Albion no bebía vino, sólo té y cerveza. A pesar de eso, no terminé de entender su primer comentario. La comida no me sabía tan mal y, a pesar de preferir el vino, no encontré nada de malo con la cerveza. Aunque claro, eso era debido a que mi sentido del gusto estaba algo atrofiado en ese momento.

— Bueno, no he hallado ningún lugar que tenga buena comida.

Esa era una mentira. La realidad era que no me había molestado en buscar un lugar para comer.

— Además, tenía hambre y quería comer lo más pronto posible.

— Lo primero que dijiste es el problema de esta ciudad y también es unos de los motivos por los que decidimos venir. Varias posadas de Tristain van a abrir locales aquí. Por mi parte, quiero abrir la posada Flecha Blanca. ¡De esa manera, la posada Las Hadas Encantadoras se establecería cerca de las familiar reales! ¡Ah, ese sería todo un honor!

— Espero que abran pronto. Sería el primero en ir. — Dije.

— Pero sin duda no el primero en dejar una propina o al menos una considerable. — Comentó Jessica.

Desvié mi mirada. Eso era algo que no me atreví a negar.

Terminé de beber la cerveza que quedaba. Una vez terminé de hacer eso, vi el fondo del tarro que tenía en mi mano. Hubo algo que había notado y no podía dejar pasar, no me sentía incómodo conversando con Jessica o Scarron. Imaginé que el motivo que, a diferencia de Siesta, no era cercano a ellos. Para mí eran simples conocidos con los que apenas había llegado a hablar. Esa era toda mi relación con ellos y por eso no pensé en las runas como algo que pudiera interferir conmigo si hablaba con ellos.

 _Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que pude conversar de esta manera con alguien. Aunque…_

Había un problema que llegaría tarde o temprano. Mientras más me hacía familiar con ellos, más temía que las runas empezaran a influenciar para el desarrollo de una relación de amistad. Había sido agradable, pero quería irme antes de ponerme demasiado cómodo. Es cierto que no estaba cien por ciento seguro que las runas pudieran hacer eso, pero no podía descartar que eso ocurriese.

— En fin, ese es el motivo por el que vinimos a Albion. — Comenzó a decir Scarron. — En cuanto a Siesta…

Volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver a Siesta, quien había estado callada desde que Scarron empezó a explicar todo.

— Es cierto, ahora que la mencionas, todavía no entiendo cómo encaja Siesta en todo esto.

— Ella es nuestra pariente.

Abrí un poco más mis ojos por la sorpresa.

— Así que pariente… — Dije a la vez que miré a Siesta. — Imagino Scarron es…

— Mi tío. — Murmuró Siesta.

— Mentiría si dijera que no estoy sorprendido.

A pesar de que fuera difícil encontrar un parecido entre los dos, sí existía uno que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza y del que sólo me di cuenta en ese instante, el color de cabello. El color de pelo de las tres personas que estaban sentadas junto a mí era negro. Sólo en ese momento, después de hacer algo de memoria, recordé que ese color era algo raro en Halkeginia.

— ¿Entonces te dejaron salir de la academia para ir ayudar en esto?

Siesta no respondió de inmediato. En su rostro se pudo apreciar algo de inquietud, cosa que llamó mi atención.

— El día que te fuiste junto con la señorita Valliere, la escuela fue atacada por los mercenarios de Albion.

 _¿Eh? ¿Atacada?_

Para evitar la caída de la moral de las tropas, no era raro que noticias como esas no llegaran hasta Albion. Sólo reportes como la llegada de nuevos suministros, los cuales eran alentadores, se informaban al ejército en general.

— Nosotros no entendimos qué sucedía cuando el albergue tembló. Hubo un gran alboroto y… hubo unos cuantos muertos.

La simple mención de eso último provocó que el tarro vacío que había estado sujetando cayera al suelo. Mis tres acompañantes se sorprendieron por el súbito ruido producto del impacto del tarro con el suelo.

 _¿Muertos?_

Instintivamente pensé en el peor escenario posible. No culparía a nadie que también lo hiciera en mi posición. Tuvieron que pasar unos instantes para que volviera a hablar.

— De casualidad… ¿sabes los nombres de los que murieron?

— A nosotros, los plebeyos, no nos dieron los detalles. — Dijo Siesta.

En su respuesta se pudo apreciar arrepentimiento. Por mi modo de actuar luego de haber oído del incidente, no podía culpársele.

Mordí ligeramente mi labio. El tan sólo pensar en que alguien que yo conocía pudo haber muerto no era nada alentador. Por más que quería, no podía dejar de lado esa posibilidad.

Después de que pasaran unos segundos en los cuales traté de recuperar mi compostura, di un largo suspiro.

— Supongo que luego de eso la escuela cerró, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Y después de pensar en lo que podía hacer, decidí ir a la ciudad a ayudar a mi tío en su posada.

— Ella ya ha trabajo antes con nosotros, así que no sería nada nuevo. — Agregó Scarron.

— Cuando llegué a la posada, vi al tío Scarron y a Jessica empacando. Cuando ellos me explicaron todo, decidí acompañarlos.

— Ya veo, ¿pero decidiste ir con ellos sin más? Estamos en un país en guerra.

— Me quedaré solamente hasta que finalice la tregua. Ese mismo día regresaré a Tristain. Ya que varias personas de mi pueblo están participando en la invasión, pensé que podía aprovechar para asegurarme que están a salvo y llevar noticias cuando vuelva.

Ese motivo me hizo recordar que el hermano de Siesta se encontraba también en Albion. Tal y como ella dijo, muchos otros pobladores de Tarbes deberían estar también en el país flotante, así como los que se quedaron deberían estar preocupados.

— Sin embargo, jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Supe que había llegado el momento. Incluso con el tiempo que había tratado de atrasar mi respuesta, no logré pensar en alguna excusa creíble. No obstante, me di cuenta que decir la verdad no era exactamente malo.

— Sí, eso me llamó la atención. ¿De casualidad eres un soldado? — Preguntó Scarron.

Me recosté levemente en el espaldar de la silla.

— No, sólo vine aquí para no dejar que cierta idiota muera.

Entre las tres personas que me acompañaban, sólo Siesta pudo deducir a quién me estaba refiriendo. Ella puso una mirada algo incómoda, pues yo había terminado por hacer aquello que aseguré no tenía planeado, participar en la invasión por Louise.

— ¿Y se encuentra bien la señorita Valliere?

— Sí, por fortuna no hemos pasado mayores apuros. — Mentí con algo de remordimiento.

Después de unos pocos segundos de silencio, los cuales se sintieron extremadamente largos para mí, me levanté rápidamente. Cabe mencionar que justo antes de pararme, Scarron había abierto su boca. Al parecer tuvo la intención de decir algo.

— Bueno, en verdad fue un gusto verlos, pero tengo un asunto algo urgente del que debo encargarme.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la cantidad de dinero necesario para pagar lo que había consumido.

— Antes de que te vayas… — Dijo Siesta de repente.

Volteé mi cabeza para verla.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Es sólo que, te noté algo pálido y me estaba preguntando si…

No era difícil entender a qué era lo que quería llegar Siesta con esa insinuación. Le mostré a Siesta una sonrisa que no era falsa, pues lo que ocasionó mi aspecto era algo que ya había solucionado y en verdad podía mostrar un verdadero alivio.

— Lo mejor es que no cometan la misma idiotez que yo y subestimen al invierno de Albion.

Dicho eso, empecé a retirarme.

— Cuando abran la posada, me aseguraré de ir a visitarlos. No será difícil encontrar el lugar más concurrido de la ciudad.

Quizás mi tono tajante fue el motivo. Quizás el haber asegurado que nos veríamos más adelante. Quizás porque en mi respuesta a la insinuación de Siesta se pudo distinguir un genuino alivio. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no tuve ningún otro problema para retirarme.

Una vez me alejé lo suficiente como para perder de vista el restaurante, di un largo suspiro.

 _Bueno, no fue tan malo como imaginé que sería._

Había tenido el temor de que terminaría angustiándome más a medida que pasaba la conversación. Eso fue algo de lo que me había convencido en un principio. No obstante, esa angustia nunca llegó y no tardé en preguntarme el porqué de eso. Cabe mencionar que todavía sentía inquietud por si aparecía esa angustia y fue por eso que finalmente me retiré.

Mentiría si dijera que no me dieron ganas de pensar sobre el por qué la angustia nunca apareció, pero no pude hacerlo, pues algo más terminó por ocupar todos mis pensamientos unos segundos después.

 _Espero que se encuentren bien._

No era difícil saber a quiénes me refería. Principalmente mi preocupación era por Tabitha, quien, de los que se habían quedado en la academia, era a la que consideraba más cercana a mí. Después de ellos no pude evitar pensar en Colbert, Montmorency y Kirche, con quienes ya me había vuelto lo suficientemente familiar como para no angustiarme por su seguridad. De hecho, yendo incluso más lejos, me pregunté también si Osmond se encontraba bien.

 _O al menos eso es lo que…_

Chasqueé mi lengua.

No podía dejar de maldecir las runas. Incluso en un momento como ese, en el cual alguien con quien había pasado varias cosas podría estar muerto, no podía dejar de tener dudas. Dudas que tenían su origen en las runas de mi mano izquierda.

 _Sí que puedo ser patético a veces. Incuso en una situación así no puedo quitarme la incertidumbre._

Di un muy largo y pesado resoplido.

Decidí caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad hasta que pudiera quitarme la pesadumbre de mi mente. Me había desecho de una preocupación hace tan sólo una hora atrás y no quería regresar a la posada con otra nueva. Ya con una elección tomada, empecé a andar por las calles de Saxe-Gotha.

…

— Dudo mucho que lo encuentres.

— No me importa.

Louise y Derflinger estaban en medio de una discusión. La advertencia de la espada se hizo realidad. Louise estaba sumamente molesta por haberme ido sin haberla despertado, lo suficiente como para querer ir a buscarme de inmediato. No obstante, Derflinger trataba de convencerla de que era una pérdida de tiempo.

— Faltan menos de tres horas para que anochezca. Con lo grande que es la ciudad, lo verás más pronto si te quedas aquí esperando.

Al darse cuenta que no podía pensar en un contraargumento, Louise chasqueó la lengua.

Lo que había dicho Derflinger era cierto, pero era otro el motivo por el cual quería disuadir a Louise. La posibilidad de que ella me encontrara era pequeña, pero existía. Él sabía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para terminar de despejar mi mente y quería darme cada minuto posible. Es por eso que no quería arriesgarse a que Louise me hallara.

Louise se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en esta a la vez que se cruzó de brazos.

— Ese idiota salió de nuevo a pesar de que acaba de recuperarse.

— Justamente porque se ha recuperado es que deberías estar feliz.

— Lo estaría si al menos se hubiera quedado a darme las gracias por cuidarlo.

Louise era una persona bastante temperamental que podía enojarse por cosas insignificantes. Normalmente bastaría con hacerle ver su error para, al menos, calmarla un poco. Sin embargo, en esa situación ella estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada. Es por eso que Derflinger no podía hallar un modo de disipar su mal humor.

Los segundos pasaron y Derflinger no le contestó a Louise. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no se le ocurrió qué decirle. Los dos estuvieron callados hasta que, finalmente, Louise rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué no me despertaste cuando él lo hizo?

Louise hizo esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita. No hacía falta explicar el motivo de eso último. Derflinger, quien había subestimado el mal humor de Louise, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Incluso él tenía algo de pavor por las explosiones que ella podía llegar a hacer.

 _Compañero, me debes una._

…

 _Quizás debería ir a beber a algún lado._

La caminata, a pesar de ser agradable, no me era suficiente. Quería distraerme y no podría lograrlo si sólo caminada sin hacer nada. Considerando que estaba completamente solo, no se me ocurrió ningún modo mejor de pasar el tiempo que ir a algún bar o posada. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía dinero suficiente para darme ese gusto.

 _Me pregunto si habrá algún lugar cerca._

Por suerte, no tardé mucho en encontrar un bar en el que podría beber. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar, escuché a lo lejos una voz algo familiar que me estaba llamando. Era la voz de alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo y que me costó unos cuantos segundos reconocer.

Al voltear, vi que la persona que se estaba acercando a mí no era ajena en lo absoluto, sino alguien con quien había pasado un tiempo relativamente grande en la ciudad y quien también tenía una obsesión con las obras de teatro dirigidas a un público constituido por chicas jóvenes. Dicha persona no demoró mucho en ponerse al frente mío.

— En verdad que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. — Dijo Samir.

Tal y como él había dicho, fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en Albion. Aunque claro, no tanto como el haberme encontrado con Siesta.

— Sí, ciertamente lo es.

Después de habernos encontrado luego de un par de meses, Samir sugirió entrar al bar para conversar más a gusto. No se me ocurrió ninguna razón por la cual debería rechazar esa propuesta. También lo consideraba un simple conocido y algo que me distrajera de mi preocupación por el ataque a la academia era justamente lo que buscaba. Tener compañía ayudaría en eso último.

Una vez ingresamos al local y nos sentamos, empezamos a hablar nuevamente. No sin antes, claro está, pedir algo para beber.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

— Bien. Bueno, tan bien como se puede estar al viajar en una caravana, supongo.

Esa había sido la mentira que le había dicho a varias personas, días antes de volver a la academia. Después de todo, hubiera sido extraño que desapareciera de un día para otro. De hecho, dos días antes de que terminaran las vacaciones me reuní justamente con Samir y otro joven llamado Rento, pues eran con los que más frecuentaba los bares de la ciudad.

— ¿También formas parte del ejército? — Pregunté.

— Así es.

— ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? Imaginé que estabas libre de eso.

— Creo que todavía no te lo he dicho, pero la verdad es que yo provengo del campo.

— De hecho, sí que me lo dijiste. Recuerdo que me contaste toda tu travesía esa noche que te desmayaste luego de beber tanto.

Samir rio a la vez que colocó la palma de su mano atrás de su cabeza.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí lo hice. En fin, como sabrás, el día que anunciaron la invasión, también se dio a conocer que los nobles reclutarían a aquellos que vivieran en sus tierras.

— Eso es lo que me extraña. ¿No estabas viviendo en la capital?

— Sí y es por eso que no tenía obligación de venir. Pero mi familia no fue conmigo a la ciudad.

Al menos por lo que podía recordar, él había mencionado que su familia consistía de sus padres y su hermano menor. A diferencia de varias familias en el campo, la suya era bastante pequeña.

— Mi padre es demasiado viejo y su vista está demasiado deteriorada como para ser de utilidad al ejército. Mi hermano, por otro lado, tenía la edad suficiente para ir.

— ¿Tu hermano también…?

— No. Es ahí donde entré yo.

Miré algo confundido a Samir.

— Tuve que pedir muchos favores, pero pude evitar que él participara. Obviamente, en cambio, yo tomé su lugar. Él tendrá la edad necesaria, pero no creo que en verdad estuviera listo para formar parte de la invasión.

 _Así que participar en una guerra para que tu hermano menor no deba hacerlo…_

A diferencia de varias razones que había escuchado en el último mes, no me sentía ajeno a esa. La razón era obvia, no era un motivo proveniente de un noble, un tipo de persona con un sentido del honor al cual yo jamás aspiraría tener.

Dos tarros de cerveza fueron colocados en nuestra mesa. Samir no perdió tiempo y agarró uno de ellos para beber algo de su contenido.

— En verdad extraño el vino de Tristain. — Dijo él con un tono algo nostálgico. — En fin, ¿y qué haces tú aquí?

Por un momento, no supe qué responder. A diferencia de Siesta, no podía decirle la completa verdad a Samir. Después de todo, él no sabía mi verdadera relación con Louise ni que ella era una noble. Afortunadamente, pude pensar en algo en tan sólo unos instantes. Algo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

— Fue por Louise.

— ¿Por tu hermana?

— Una conocida me contó que el día que Albion atacó a Tristain, la aldea de Tarbes fue incendiada. Aunque bueno, tú ya sabías eso, ¿verdad?

Ello había sido algo que se difundió por todo el país. A pesar de que la aldea no era ningún tipo de amenaza, había sido incendiada sin ningún escrúpulo.

— Realmente no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar si Albion invadiera nuevamente Tristain. Por más poco que sea, no quiero correr el riesgo de que algo le pase a Louise. Vine a aquí para ayudar en lo que sea posible y evitar una situación así.

Samir sonrió.

— En verdad suena como algo exagerado.

— Tampoco puedo creerlo aunque lo diga yo mismo.

— Aunque, al final, es una buena razón.

Él elevó su tarro con cerveza.

— Hagamos lo mejor que podamos como hermanos mayores.

No pude evitar sentirme algo mal al escuchar eso. Después de todo, lo que había dicho era una mentira. El único consuelo que tenía, y que logró alivianar un poco mi culpabilidad, fue que realmente había participado por Louise.

Elevé mi propio tarro y lo choqué con el que él sostenía.

Tal y como lo había esperado, charlar con él sirvió para quitarme de la cabeza el ataque a la academia. Sabía que era una solución temporal, pero pensar en eso durante tanto tiempo sólo me había estado desquiciando.

No hubo mucho más que rescatar en la conversación, pues consistió más que nada en temas banales que no le interesarían a un desconocido. No obstante, eso cambió luego de que hiciera cierta pregunta. Pregunta relacionada con la otra persona con la que solíamos ir a beber.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra Rento?

Una expresión sombría se formó en el rostro de Samir. Él tardó un poco en darme una respuesta. Lo que me impresionó fue lo seca que fue esa respuesta.

— Murió. — Dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa.

No sabía lo que podía contestarle. Es cierto, escuchar que alguien con quien había hablado tanto había muerto era deprimente, pero supe de inmediato que mi sentir no era comparado al de Samir. Cuando los conocí a ambos, ellos no tenían ni un año de ser amigos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se volvieran increíblemente cercanos en ese corto tiempo. Mencionar algunas palabras de aliento o denotar mi tristeza, esas opciones llegaron a mi cabeza, pero no podía decidirme. Al final, fue una pregunta lo que salió de mi boca.

— ¿Cuándo fue?

Samir terminó por contarme con algo de detalles todo lo sucedido. Yo estaba enterado que Rento pertenecía ya al ejército, mas no conocía a qué división exactamente. Al parecer, él fue parte de la Armada del Cielo, la misma rama en la que Samir fue posicionado, además de haber sido asignados al mismo buque.

Después de haber preguntado por la muerte de Rento, me pregunté a mí mismo si estuvo bien hacerlo, pero Samir no pareció tener problema alguno, al menos al inicio.

— Todo pasó muy rápido. Mientras estábamos recargando el cañón, un hechizo de viento fue lanzado en nuestra dirección. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Hubo una ligera pausa en su relato.

— No pudimos decirnos nada más. Supongo que… al menos puedo estar agradecido de que fue una muerte rápida.

Por un instante, una lágrima pudo apreciarse en el rostro de Samir. Él se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente movió su mano para limpiarla.

— Ignora eso. — Dijo él.

No hubo nada más que decir de su muerte. Tal y como él había dicho, fue instantánea. Unas últimas palabras o algo parecido fue algo que no sucedió.

— Después de la batalla, el buque en el que estábamos terminó totalmente inutilizable. Normalmente me hubieran asignado a otro buque, pero ya que Albion nunca atacó Rosais y había suficientes hombres para cumplir todas las funciones, yo y muchos otros fuimos trasladados al Ejército Nacional. ¿Sabes? Supongo que eso último podrías considerarlo algo muy curioso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Samir volvió a beber un poco más de cerveza para después sonreír ligeramente.

— Ya que reemplacé a mi hermano, iba a ser parte del Ejército Nacional desde el principio. De hecho, iba a ser asignado a una de las tropas de la retaguardia.

Lo que me había dicho fue algo que me llamó la atención. Una posición de retaguardia en el ejército era una de las posiciones más seguras para estar si uno quería volver con vida de la invasión que se estaba llevando a cabo.

— ¿Y cómo acabaste en la Armada del Cielo?

— Ahora soy yo el que debe varios favores. Era la primera operación militar real que Rento iba a tener. Podía notarse que estaba preocupado y eso me hizo sentir ganas de estar ahí para darle una mano cuando lo necesitara.

 _Sabía que eran cercanos, pero… ¿en verdad fue por eso?_

Ese motivo me había sido algo extraño. Lo de reemplazar a su hermano me pareció una razón normal, pues había sido alguien con quien seguramente pasó varios años de su vida. En cambio, su relación con Rento no había llegado a tener ni un año. No podía imaginarme a mí mismo hacer algo parecido por alguien con quien había pasado ese tiempo relativamente pequeño.

Samir se recostó sobre su silla.

— Sin embargo, además de conversar con él durante los primeros días, lo único que pude hacer fue ver su muerte. El que me reasignaran después de que él muriera podría verse como que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la Armada del Cielo.

Por un momento, el parecía estar a punto de volver a soltar unas lágrimas. No obstante, eso no fue lo que terminó ocurriendo. Rápidamente, Samir llevó el tarro de cerveza que estaba sujetando hacia su boca y bebió todo su contenido.

No dijo nada más durante los siguientes segundos. Tuve que ser yo quien rompiera el silencio y fue con algo que me había parecido raro.

— No sé cómo decir esto, pero… me sorprendes.

Esta vez fue Samir el que me miró con confusión.

— Hablo de hacer eso por un alguien que no conoces hace mucho. Es algo que uno normalmente no haría y no me imagino haciéndolo tampoco.

Con hacer eso me estaba refiriendo, claramente, a dejar de lado una clara oportunidad de estar a salvo por arriesgarse y tener la posibilidad de ayudar a Rento. Samir lo comprendió al instante. Él me observo por unos segundos. Parecía que estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir.

— No creo que ese actuar en sí sea algo raro, sino la persona por la que lo harías.

— Sí… tendrás que explicarte un poco mejor.

Samir rio ligeramente.

— Incluso si conoces a dicha persona por tan sólo unos meses, creo que todos harían algo así si es la indicada. Lo difícil sería encontrar a esa persona indicada.

— ¿Tan sólo unos meses? ¿Acaso ese tiempo basta para que una persona normal forme una amistad que le haga pensar en sacrificar su vida?

— Bueno, formar una amistad es fácil y, como dije, si es la persona adecuada…

 _¿Fácil? Incluso si una persona es molesta es difícil que me caiga mal, pero pensar en alguien como un amigo no debería ser… ¿no debería serlo?_

— Eso de formar una amistad… podría entenderlo si es una persona especial como de la que hablas, pero si es sólo alguien normal...

— Estás exagerando en cuanto a lo que es una amistad. Dos o tres horas conversando pueden ser suficientes para entablar una, una pequeña, pero una amistad al fin y al cabo. No es como que necesites algo realmente especial para formarla.

 _¿Exagerando?_

Sujeté el tarro de la mesa y lo llevé a mi boca para beber algo de cerveza. No pude evitar pensar en lo que Samir dijo con algo de detenimiento. Lo había hecho sin intención, pero lo que dijo podía fácilmente responder una pregunta que me había estado haciendo hace un tiempo. Si era la respuesta correcta, no lo sabía. Si era la respuesta que podía aceptar, no lo sabía. Si era la respuesta que buscaba, no lo sabía. Pero era una respuesta al fin y al cabo. Quizás por eso fue que cierto impulso nació en mí.

— Tengo una pregunta más.

— ¿Y esa es?

— ¿No te arrepientes de cierta forma? Digo, pusiste tu vida en riesgo al ser parte de la Armada del Cielo. Uno podría decir que te arriesgaste por nada, que el sacrificio no valió la pena.

Samir cruzó sus brazos y agachó ligeramente su cabeza. Imaginé que tardaría un par de minutos en responderme, pero me equivoqué.

— No, no me arrepiento. — Dijo él a la vez que alzó su mirada. — Bueno, quizás un poco.

Samir rio nuevamente.

— Pero te puedo asegurar lo siguiente, si hubiera decidido no acompañarlo y me hubiera enterado de su muerte tiempo después, sí estaría tremendamente arrepentido. Arrepentido de no haber hecho siquiera un intento.

Una mesera se acercó y llenó el tarro de Samir.

— El al menos haber estado ahí para él fue un alivio. — Agregó él luego de que la mesera se alejara.

Samir bebió algo más de cerveza.

— Eso último lo saqué de una de las tantas obras de teatro que vi. En verdad que uno se siente feliz al poder usar ese tipo de frases en la vida real. — Agregó él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

…

 _Ahora bien, ¿a dónde puedo ir?_

Ya me había despedido de Samir. La charla fue agradable, pero él, a pesar de la tregua, tenía labores que hacer.

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Se supone que debería volver a la posada, pero todavía no sentía que era el momento. El último encuentro que tuve ese día había puesto muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlas.

 _Según dijo Scarron, en Albion también es popular el té. Tal vez algo caliente me ayude._

A pesar de que pensé en eso, abandoné la idea tan sólo después de dar unos pasos. Había metido mis manos en mis bolsillos y noté que estaban vacíos. En otras palabras, no tenía dinero para comprar algo de beber. Estaba de más buscar en mi zurrón, sabía que ahí no habría nada.

Dejé escapar un pesado resoplido.

 _Como sea._

Caminé hasta la banca más cercana y me senté para poder descansar. Era cierto que había tenido dos descansos, pero también era cierto que había estado caminando durante horas. Si no estuviera todavía algo débil seguramente no me hubiera afectado, pero otra era la historia.

Recosté mi cabeza y miré al cielo durante unos segundos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

 _Así que exagerando…_

La imagen de mis amigos en mi mundo se formó en mi cabeza.

 _¿Cuándo fue que empecé a pensar en ellos como amigos? ¿Cuánto fue que tardé en hacerlo?_

Por más que hacía memoria, no podía recordarlo. Era como si siempre hubiera pensado en ellos de esa manera.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí la fría brisa recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente. Lo más razonable hubiera sido que regresara a la posada para buscar resguardo, pero no lo hice. Era tonto quedarme afuera, pues podía enfermarme nuevamente. No obstante, mi cerebro estaba totalmente ocupado en algo más. Sentía que si distraía mi mente con otra cosa, desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poder resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

Los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en horas, al menos así lo percibí yo. El tiempo pasó de forma fugaz. Tiempo en el que cierta palabra pasó por mi mente varias veces.

 _Idiota._

Así me había referido a mí mismo incontables veces, incontables veces me había llamado a mí mismo un idiota. Un idiota por darle demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que ni siquiera debería pensarse. Un idiota por dudar de algo tan simple. Un idiota por haber elegido siempre ponerse en el peor escenario. Un idiota por exagerar el significado de amistad. Un idiota por haber dudado sobre una amistad incluso en una situación en la que alguien podría haber muerto.

 _Un grandísimo idiota._

Moví mis manos para poder calentarlas temporalmente con mi aliento.

 _Guiche podrá ser molesto, pero he estado en buenos términos con personas mucho peores. ¿Acaso es raro que pudiera verlo como un amigo?_

No pude responder a esa pregunta con un sí.

 _¿Hay algún motivo por el cual Tabitha no pudiera ser mi amiga?_

No pude responder a esa pregunta con un sí.

 _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado junto, ¿en verdad podría no llamar a Louise una amiga?_

No pude responder, de ninguna manera, a esa pregunta con un sí.

Finalmente, me levanté. Recordé algo más que Samir me había dicho hace tan sólo unas horas.

 _¿Louise podría ser la persona adecuada?_

Había hecho un gran avance. De hecho, había sido un avance colosal. Sin embargo, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, todavía no. Hubiera sido exagerado que pudiera hacerlo.

 _Lo averiguaré cuando me deshaga de las influencias de estas runas, pero no considerarla una amiga a ella, o a los otros, a estas alturas está fuera de cuestión._

…

 _Bien, como está enojada, lo más recomendable es que deba disculparme apenas entre._

Ya había regresado a la posada. De hecho, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Louise. Se supone que regresaría antes del anochecer, pero ya habían pasado un par de horas más desde que se ocultó el sol.

Di un largo y hondo respiro para después abrir la puerta. A continuación, entré al cuarto.

— Hola, Louise. Perdón por no…

Ciertamente yo contaba con que ella estaría molestia, mas no pensé cuánto. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la habitación, recibí un muy fuerte y familiar puntapié. Mi grito de dolor no se hizo esperar ni un segundo. Yo caí y, por unos instantes, me quedé en el suelo, gimiendo en agonía. Louise, por su parte, se quedó parada sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

— Eso no era necesario. — Dije a la vez que me levantaba.

Cuando estaba por pedirle perdón, ella hizo otro movimiento. No fue un puntapié, sino un golpe en el estómago. Esta vez no caí al suelo. Sin embargo, el puñetazo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme el aire.

 _No dejo de preguntarme de dónde saca esa fuerza cuando se enoja._

Elevé ligeramente mi vista para verla nuevamente. En ese momento, Louise empezó a mover su brazo. Temiendo la posibilidad de que me diera otro golpe, dije rápidamente lo que creí ella quería escuchar, en vez de tomarme mi tiempo.

— Perdón por haberme ido sin decir nada.

 _Aunque no fue la gran cosa. Después de todo, ya estaba bien._

A pesar de pensar eso, no se lo mencioné a Louise. No quería comenzar una discusión que seguramente perdería.

Ella puso su brazo nuevamente a su posición inicial, pero eso fue todo. No dijo palabra alguna. Por algún motivo, al menos por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que estaba esperando que dijera algo. Necesité pensarlo durante unos segundos para que se me ocurriera algo.

— También, gracias por haber cuidado de mí y haber ido a traer el medicamento.

De nuevo, ella sólo me miró. Ciertamente estaba apenado y, de hecho, hasta algo contento por ya haberme librado de mi preocupación más grande, pero tampoco iba a aguantar cada capricho que ella tuviera.

— Si estás esperando que me arrodille o algo así, entonces déjame decirte que no voy a hacerlo.

Louise me dio la espalda.

— Todavía no te disculpas por tu comportamiento reciente.

— ¿Qué comportamiento?

— El mismo que hizo que te enfermaras.

Di un pequeño suspiro.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

— Siento haberme descuidado así. La verdad, ahora mismo entiendo que quizás exageré un poco.

— ¿Quizás? ¿Un poco?

— Bien, exageré no sólo un poco.

Louise volteó su cabeza para mirarle levemente.

— Siempre y cuando lo entiendas.

Una fría brisa entró por la puerta que todavía no había cerrado. Al sentarlo, Louise empezó a temblar. Su siguiente actuar fue natural. Ella se dirigió frente a la chimenea y se cubrió con una manta. Por mi parte, cerré de inmediato la puerta, pues también quería evitar el frío al cual todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

No teniendo nada más que decir, me dirigí a la cama y me recosté bocarriba sobre esta. Me sentía increíblemente tranquilo. Tal vez fue por todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, pero no recordé un monto en el que me hubiera sentido tan calmado. El cambio tan repentino parecía demasiado surreal.

Una posibilidad no tardó en llegar a mi mente.

 _¿Es esto a lo que llaman sugestión?_

No era imposible. En una ocasión consideré la posibilidad de que yo mismo había creado varias de mis emociones o que quizás las había exagerado. En ese momento, por mi mente pasó la teoría de que las runas no tenían tanto poder sobre mí como creí en un principio. Por mi mente pasó la teoría que yo mismo había llevado al extremo las cosas.

 _Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora. Entre ver algo con pesimismo y ver algo con optimismo, lo segundo se siente mejor._

Alcé mi mano izquierda y vi las runas que estaban grabadas en mi piel.

…

— Compañero, no sé el motivo por el que estás dudando, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿realmente no ha valido la pena esforzarse por ella?

…

Sonreí ligeramente.

 _Por ahora, seguiré luchando. Sí, podría ser que mis esfuerzos realmente no valgan la pena. De hecho, sin duda me enojaré mucho si ese termina siendo el caso._

Miré hacia Louise. Al notar que, a pesar de haberse cubierto con la manta, todavía seguía temblando. No tardé en levantarme y acercarme a ella.

— ¿Te molesta si compartimos la manta? No quisiera enfermarme de nuevo.

Después de sonrojarse levemente, ella hizo un ademán para que me sentara a su lado y me cubriera también, algo que hice tan sólo unos segundos después.

 _Pero por una amiga, creo que podré superar ese enojo. Después de todo, ella sigue viva y eso es lo más importante._

* * *

 **Mira nada más esa Death Flag que coloqué al final, papá. La calma antes de la tormenta. xD**

 **Bien, a responder los comentarios y luego las razones de por qué demoré tanto en subir capítulo.**

 **Shunk.**

 **Sí, pasaron muchas cosas, pero al final todo terminó "bien". Aztor necesita unas buenas vacaciones. Me gustaría decir que con este capítulo podrá tenerlas, pero es obvio que todavía no le tocan.**

 **Pues sí, aunque el consejo fue literalmente "Usa tu cabeza y crea una forma de huir". Tuve que pensar por un momento en cómo hacer que Guiche ideara el plan y no su sargento. En las novelas Guiche no es… el más brillante. Por ello, sólo hice que se diera cuenta de un detalle que sucedió como consecuencia no planeada de enviar una valquiria a pelear. De ese modo creo que quedó bastante creíble.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se viene lo bueno. En especial con esa Death Flag que acabo de poner al final de este capítulo. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Spero Tenebris**

 **En adición a lo que ya respondí arriba, le daré un crecimiento a Guiche. Esto es sólo el comienzo. Eso sí, será un crecimiento lento y creíble. Al menos ese es el plan.**

 **Lo de que ellos se infiltrarían, no. Tampoco lo mencionan directamente en las novelas. Es de ese tipo de cosas que se planean fuera de "cámara". Comentan lo de atacar Saxe-Gotha, pero eso es todo. Sí no piensa en eso cuando se ve en una situación de vida o muerte, entonces no es Aztor. xD**

 **Bueno, aquí también habló algo. En el siguiente capítulo… creo que no mucho, pero en el 37 tendrá sus diálogos.**

 **Pues sí, es raro. Aunque con Derflinger es justificable, pues puede absorber magia. Lo de aumentar sus estadísticas… hay un hechizo que servirá para eso (Además del que ya usa regularmente) y… estoy planeando hacer algo para que le saque un buen provecho a las runas. No sé si se habrá usado más adelante en las novelas o en algún otro fic, pero es algo creativo, creo yo (Si nadie lo ha hecho todavía, me sorprendería). Pero para eso se deberá esperar un tiempo.**

 **Shunk me mencionó una vez una serie en la que un personaje hace magia dibujando símbolos en el suelo. Por ahí también recuerdo una novela ligera en la que un personaje escribe una palabra en el aire para hacer magia. Supongo que al no ser algo tan… dinámico (no sé si es la palabra correcta) no es tan común de ver.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shock:**

 **Luego de meditarlo me di cuenta que en este fic el romance no tiene tanta relevancia. No me preocuparé tanto, pero le seguiré dando su debido pensar. Trataré de que fluya naturalmente. Si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, quizás se termine viendo algo forzado.**

 **Gracias por el comentario. Bueno, comentarios.**

 **Saul:**

 **Sí, sigo vivo. Es sólo que este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir. Ahora pasaré a escribir las razones. Ah, para que sepan que sigo vivo pueden ver mi perfil. Ahí actualizo cada vez que avanzo con los capítulos siguientes. También me pueden enviar un mensaje privado, pero a veces tardo en responder.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora sí, empecemos la fiesta.**

 **1\. Tremendo trabajo fue terminar este capítulo. Antes dije que no había escrito nada de este capítulo. Bueno, a eso súmenle que es el único en el que no tenía planeado lo que escribiría. Prácticamente todo se me ocurrió sobre la marcha. Falta de ideas, motivación y satisfacción fueron las principales causas. Durante las vacaciones tuve que hacer reparamiento y mantenimiento a diferentes partes de mi hogar, pero incluso si eso no hubiera pasado, igual habría tardado mucho.**

 **Escribí unas trescientas a quinientas palabras, una vez llegué a dos mil me dije "Esto está mal." y borré casi todo. Eso pasó varias veces. Sin mentirles, en una ocasión borré como cuatro mil palabras porque no me gustó en lo absoluto lo que escribí. Incluso ahora sigo sin estar cien por ciento conforme con el capítulo. De hecho, dividirlo en dos quizás podría ser conveniente para entregar algo de más calidad, pero ya demoraría demasiado y no sería justo.**

 **2\. ¿Recuerdan la escena donde Homero trata de armar un asador? Esa sería una buena comparación a mí intentando escribir este capítulo.**

 **Recuerdo la vaga idea de cómo quería que quedara el capítulo:**

 **Sí, es un hermoso capítulo. ¡¿Por qué el mío no se ve así?!**

 **3\. Bueno, pasaban los días y escribía de a pocos. Entonces, de la nada, pasó. El 3 de septiembre completaron un fanfic que fácil podría ser mi favorito. Terminé de leer su último capítulo. Me motivé totalmente y, luego de trascender a un plano astral, escribí a una velocidad inconmensurable. El teclado se incendió y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos. ¡Dos veces! A pesar de eso, terminé el capítulo.**

 **4\. Ahora que terminé con este capítulo, es hora de romperme la cabeza con el siguiente. Bueno, ese es en el peor de los casos. Los capítulo 36 y 37 ya los tenía planeados en su mayoría, así que no debería tardarme tanto en terminarlos.**

 **5\. Hablando de eso, en el siguiente capítulo habrá una pelea. No será muy larga, pero espero que les llegue a gustar. La escribí hace un tiempo y la fui cambiando a medida que pasaban los días. El capítulo 37 será la conclusión. En otras palabras, con ello termino de cubrir la novela número 7.**

 **6\. Hay veces que me gustaría acabar el fic. No, no porque no me guste, sino porque quiero terminarlo antes de que se vuelva pesado hasta el punto que pierda calidad. Mantener la calidad es difícil y aumentarla lo es todavía más. Es… no sé, como una presión por saber si el capítulo quedó tan bien como los anteriores. Como este, por ejemplo.**

 **7\. Tal como hice con el capítulo uno, reescribí el capítulo dos. Le he agregado casi mil palabras más. Estoy arreglando uno de los errores que mencioné hace un tiempo, caracterizar a Aztor. Eso fue algo que no hice desde el inicio. El agregar sus pensamientos para así dar un motivo a algunas de sus acciones ayuda bastante. Además, ayuda a que uno pueda ver bien cómo es él. ¿Sólo eso? No, también reescribí el capítulo tres. En verdad recomiendo leer la conversación que tienen Louise y Aztor antes del duelo. Me gustaría saber qué opinan de los cambios que le hice.**

 **8\. ¿Por qué decidí reescribir varios capítulos? Bueno, el capítulo 1 lo reescribí por puro ocio. Tenía tiempo y me dije: "¿Por qué no?". Terminé por hacerlo y lo reemplace en la anterior actualización. Fue divertido y tuve en mente hacer lo mismo con los siguientes, pero no tenía apuro. Al menos, hasta que leí algunas reseñas… de otros fanfic. Me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que mi historia tenía otros errores de los que no me había dado cuenta y que podía pulirla. El resto es historia.**

 **9\. Y… el fic llegó a veinte favoritos. ¡Viva! Lo celebro porque me gustan los números redondos. xD**

 **10\. Rento y Samir… Miren, les seré honesto, o eran esos nombres o esperaban una semana más para que se me ocurriera algo mejor. xD**

 **11\. ¿Hablamos del capítulo ahora? Bueno… volvamos con la Death Flag. Estaba escribiendo la parte final de este capítulo y apareció por sí misma. Así de la nada, como si fuera el destino que se mostrara.**

" _ **Después de todo, ella sigue viva y eso es lo más importante."**_

 **Seamos justos, eso fácil podría dar muy mala espina. En especial porque están en medio de una guerra. xD**

 **12\. El encuentro con Samir (Ese nombre…) no sabía dónde colocarlo. Me demoré mucho en asignarle un lugar. De hecho, fácil pudo darse el siguiente capítulo. Finalmente, decidí que sucediera ahora. Aztor se quitó bastante estrés después de recuperarse, pero luego de enterarse del ataque a la academia iba a volver a recaer. Imaginé que fue suficiente… Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **13\. Normalmente no suelo ver cómo les crece el cabello a los que van a parar a otro mundo. Es como que siempre lo tienen igual. Eso o quizás no soy bueno prestando atención a ese tipo de detalles.**

 **14\. También me pregunté si alguna vez alguien había hecho eso de que un personaje contrajera una enfermedad de otro mundo. Es decir, no es sólo otro continente, es otro mundo. Imagino que eso es algo… creíble que suceda.**

 **15\. Sí, prácticamente era un secreto a gritos que Aztor estaba sugestionado y exageró en bastantes cosas.**

 **16\. Espero que esta… "aceptación" quedé bien. Tengo mis dudas. De hecho, fue por eso que mencioné de separar esto en dos capítulos. Sin embargo, así quedó y así quedará… a menos que en un futuro reescriba este capítulo, cosa que ya no parece tan absurda.**

 **17\. ¡Qué bien se siente subir un capítulo! Por cierto, la historia tiene 282000 palabras exactas. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	36. Mi esfuerzo (Volumen 7)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Gracias por invitarme.

Todas las personas de la ciudad estaban celebrando. La razón era obvia, ese día daba comienzo el festival más grande en Halkeginia, el Festival de Adviento. Duraría diez días y todos querían aprovechar cada minuto de la festividad.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, dentro de la posada que Scarron había abierto, yo me encontraba junto con Louise.

Ella me miró con algo de indiferencia antes de responder a mi agradecimiento.

— No puedo creer que gastaras todo lo que llevabas en un solo día.

— Siendo justos… no tenía planeado acompañarte a la invasión. Caso contrario no hubiera… no hubiera dejado casi todo mi dinero en la academia. Tranquila, te lo devolveré… cuando volvamos.

Moví la botella que estaba a mi lado y la lleve a mi boca para beber su contenido.

— Sí, era cierto, sin duda el vino sabe mejor. Mucho, mucho, mucho mejor.

Louise también tomó un poco de su bebida. La que ella tenía, a diferencia de la mía, consistía en sólo un poco de vino mezclado con zumo de fruta, miel y agua. Aquello que sucedió cuando nos hicimos pasar por plebeyos todavía seguía fresco en su mente. No obstante, a pesar del poco alcohol que estaba ingiriendo, su rostro ya estaba ligeramente rojo.

— Llevas repitiendo eso diez veces.

— Y lo repetiré diez veces más. — Le respondí con euforia. — O quizás once, o doce, o… las veces que hagan falta.

Lo más curioso, sin embargo, era que yo estaba igual que Louise. Mi rostro estaba enrojecido y tenía esa tonalidad por la misma razón que Louise.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

— Muy bien, excelente, increíble, fantas...

No terminé de hablar, pues, de la nada, me desplomé sobre la mesa.

— ¡Aztor!

— Muy mal, terrible, espantoso, horrible…

Continúe mencionando sinónimos para dar a entender que me sentía mal. Obviamente no era necesario, pero seguí haciéndolo. Louise, después de razonarlo por unos segundos, infirió la causa de mi comportamiento.

— ¿Cuántas botellas llevas?

Louise realmente no estaba prestando atención a la cantidad de alcohol que había estado bebiendo.

— Llevaré dos cuando acabe con esta.

 _¿Sólo dos?_ Pensó Louise.

Era un evento raro verme embriagado tan pronto. En especial porque la botella que sostenía no era tan grande y no habían sido ni siquiera dos de estas. Normalmente, necesitaría dos o tres más de esas botellas para que el alcohol me termine por hacer efecto.

Louise pensó en llamar a alguien, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues fue otra persona la que habló en lugar de ella.

Todavía con mi frente recostada sobre la mesa, levanté mi mano.

— ¡Meseros!

Alguien llegó a atendernos tan sólo un momento después. Era alguien a quien tanto Louise como yo conocíamos. Obviamente, yo no podía ver quien era, pero sabía que estaba ahí por el sonido de sus pasos.

Sin levantar mi cabeza, hice mi pedido.

— Algo de agua, por favor.

No hubo respuesta hasta unos segundos después.

— Aztor, esa botella…

Rodé mi cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a la mesa.

— Ah, Siesta, ¿cómo estás? — Pregunté a la vez que alcé la botella. — ¿Quieres un poco?

La sirvienta ignoró mi pregunta e hizo una ella misma.

— ¿Bebiste tú sólo la mitad de esa botella?

Louise, a quien le llamó la atención lo que dijo Siesta, respondió por mí.

— Esta es su segunda botella. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— Usamos ese vino para cocinar. No se supone que lo sirvamos, porque es demasiado fuerte.

 _Eso lo explica._ Pensó Louise.

Elevé levemente mi cabeza.

— Cocinar, beber… Si lo voy a terminar consumiendo, entonces no veo la…

Una vez más, no pude terminar de hablar, pues mi cabeza se desplomó contra la mesa nuevamente.

— Por favor, algo de agua. — Pedí de forma que parecía estar rogando.

Siesta asintió y se empezó a retirar.

— ¡También trae dos de… lo que sea que esté bebiendo Louise! — Grité un par de segundos después.

— ¿Vas a seguir bebiendo? — Preguntó Louise.

— No estoy tan… mal.

Louise no me respondió más. Lo único que hizo fue dar un largo suspiro.

Tan sólo un minuto después, la sirvienta llegó con el vaso de agua que le había pedido. Además, también trajo las dos bebidas que le había dicho. Naturalmente, cogí el vaso de inmediato y bebí toda el agua que este tenía en sólo un instante. Luego de ello, me recosté sobre la mesa.

— ¿Saben? Siempre he escuchado… que beber agua es bueno si bebiste demasiado, pero la verdad… nunca supe la razón de eso. De hecho, a veces me pregunto si… es verdad.

— ¿Y por qué pediste agua entonces?

— Si me convenzo de que funciona, entonces quizás mi mente lo haga funcionar.

Agarré una de las bebidas que acaban de traer.

— Lo llaman sugestión.

Me reí internamente por eso último.

 **…**

— ¡Es nieve! ¡Es nieve!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente ante ese grito.

Después de beber una de las bebidas que me llevó Siesta, caí dormido. Tal parece que realmente había llegado a mi límite y seguir bebiendo fue realmente una mala idea. Para el momento en que desperté, ya era de noche.

Lo primero que noté fue a Louise y Siesta, quien había estado regresando a la mesa constantemente para saber si me encontraba bien, viendo hacia la ventana. Debido a que acababa de despertar, mi cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras que me habían levantado. Al cabo de unos instantes, giré mi cabeza para ver al mismo lugar al que estaban viendo las dos chicas sentadas conmigo. Mis ojos se iluminaron ligeramente.

— Un Festival de Adviento de la Nieve. — Murmuró Louise.

— Siempre he soñado con esto. — Dijo Siesta.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, Tarbes es muy caluroso durante el invierno. Es la primera vez que he visto nieve.

— También sería mi primera vez. — Comenté.

Louise y Siesta, un poco sorprendidas por mi repentino despertar, me miraron.

— No puedo decir que también he soñado con verla, pero en verdad quise ver nieve al menos una vez.

Sentí una pequeña felicidad que me hizo sonreír ligeramente. Sentí tranquilidad al ver la nieve caer. Sentí como si lo que pasé las últimas semanas no hubiese ocurrido.

Un largo bostezo de mi parte rompió la atmósfera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

— Alrededor de cuatro horas. — Respondió Louise.

 _Eso no es mucho._ Pensé.

El que estuviera mejor luego de tan sólo cuatro horas era otra muestra de lo resistente que podía ser al alcohol. Al voltear mi cabeza, vi la bebida que me llevó Siesta y no había llegado a beber. Su sabor era bueno, pero realmente no tenía ganas de seguir bebiendo. A pesar de poder soportar el alcohol, eso no significaba que bebería de nuevo tan sólo un minuto después de recuperar la conciencia.

En ese momento, escuché cierta voz bastante familiar. Al girar mi cabeza, avisté a alguien que no había visto hace aproximadamente un mes. En una mesa algo alejada, Guiche estaba conversando con los Caballeros Dragón del segundo escuadrón.

— Oh, ¿es Guiche?

— Sí. Llegó hace unos minutos. Vino a esta mesa a saludar, pero como estabas dormido…

Al ver cómo reía, cierta idea llegó a mi mente.

— No le dijiste, ¿verdad?

— No.

No pude evitar preguntarme si debía contarle a Guiche sobre el ataque a la academia. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que se preocuparía de sobremanera por la seguridad de Montmorency. Contarle significaría angustiarlo y, de hecho, se podría decir que yo mismo preferiría no saber del ataque.

 _Lo mejor no será decir nada. Al menos hasta que esta guerra terminé._

— Bueno, ya que estoy despierto, creo que iré a saludarlo.

Dicho eso, me levanté. No sin antes mirar nuevamente la bebida que no había llegado ni a tocar.

— Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte con mi bebida. Por hoy creo que ya bebí demasiado.

No había sido a Louise a quien le hice el ofrecimiento, sino a Siesta.

— Se la daría a Louise, pero si estuvo aquí esperándome durante cuatro horas, creo que ha bebido suficiente.

— A diferencia de ti, yo sé cuándo debo dejar de beber.

Louise desvió su mirada, para después agregar algo en un pequeño susurro que sólo ella misma pudo escuchar.

— Al menos ahora lo sé.

— Sí, lo que digas. Nos vemos después.

Ya sin nada más que agregar, me dirigí hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Guiche y los demás.

Algo de confusión pudo presentarse en el rostro de Siesta. La actitud de Louise se le hizo bastante extraña.

— ¿Eso está bien?

Louise contestó a esa pregunta con otra.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Imaginé que le diría algo.

Tal y como había dicho Siesta, el que Louise me dejara ir sin quejarse había sido algo bastante raro. Normalmente ella me hubiera dicho un par de cosas o me hubiera ordenado quedarme. En cambio, ella estuvo bastante pasiva por mi actuar.

Louise bebió un poco más antes de responder.

— Hasta hace unos días, él parecía estar siempre angustiado, siempre preocupado por algo. Ahora se ve completamente diferente.

Dio un pequeño trago más.

— Me reconforta ver que ya está mejor. Dejaré que se relaje y haga lo que quiera, al menos por un tiempo.

La noche siguió su transcurso.

Alrededor de las once, Louise decidió regresar a la posada. Al preguntarle si estaría bien por sí misma, ella aseguró que no habría problemas. Mi preocupación era pequeña, pero existía. Después de todo, ella había estado bebiendo durante horas. Fue una bebida ligera, pero una bebida al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, Louise insistió en que no era gran cosa.

Mientras ella se retiraba, sólo atiné a meter mi mano en mi zurrón para sacar algo para después ir al baño.

Luego de eso, los minutos siguieron pasando.

— Y que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo. — Dijo Guiche.

— Llevas repitiendo eso diez veces.

En verdad resultaba irónico que le hubiera respondido de esa forma.

— La guerra todavía no acaba. Asegúrate de volver con vida y luego preocúpate por el acuerdo. Además, no tienes mucho que presumir, seguro tus soldados hicieron todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo contarte nuevamente cómo lideré valientemente a mis tropas?

— No gracias, cuatro veces son más que suficientes.

En cada ocasión, Guiche había exagerado incluso más los sucesos. Al parecer estaba en una urgencia de impresionarme o algo así, cosa que era bastante normal en él. Obviamente, no lo estaba logrando, sino que mi incredulidad aumentaba luego de cada vez que repetía el relato.

— No, no lo son. Una historia así debe escucharse al menos cinco veces.

 _¿Qué no dijiste antes que bastaba con cuatro?_

Guiche no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Di un pesado suspiro. Ciertamente era cómico y algo entretenido oír algo contado desde el punto de vista de Guiche. En especial considerando que él haría lo posible para hacer que su persona quede lo mejor posible, mas había un límite.

— Entonces, cuando vimos a los orcos, supe de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Correr?

El estudiante ignoró mi pregunta y siguió con su relato. Relato en el que se había hecho sonar a sí mismo incluso más extraordinario que la vez anterior.

— Quinta vez que te lo digo, es difícil creer todo eso.

— Pues fue así como pasó.

— La primera vez me dijiste que valientemente quisiste entrar por el hueco que había en la muralla, pero que tu sargento logró detenerte a tiempo. En cambio, ahora dijiste que tu instinto te hizo saber que había peligro y por eso no lo hiciste. Puedo creer lo primero, pero lo segundo…

Guiche se quedó callado durante uno segundos. Al parecer estaba pensando en una forma de responder.

— Bien, quizás, sólo quizás… mi sargento me dio algunos consejos…

— ¿Algunos? Ya veo, eso tiene sentido. Usar a tus valquirias del modo de ese modo que dijiste no es algo que tú pensarías.

Guiche se sintió realmente enojado. La razón era obvia. A pesar de que me mostré incrédulo antes todo lo que dijo, a él no le importó tanto, pues eran cosas que realmente no habían pasado. Lo de las valquirias, por otro lado, en verdad fue idea suya.

— ¡Esa sí fue idea mía!

Al ver que reaccionó de esa forma, decidí seguir molestándolo.

— No lo sé, es difícil de creer que hayas pensado en tantas cosas… En especial lo de las valquirias.

Le sonreí burlonamente a Guiche.

— ¡Fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió esa idea! Las demás pudieron… no ser mías, pero ¡Lo de las valquirias fue realmente idea mía!

Al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido, Guiche desvió su mirada.

— Suena creíble. — Dije a la vez que bebí algo de agua.

Guiche volvió a mirarme.

— Espera, hace tan sólo unos momentos no creías nada de lo que decía, ¿por qué ahora…?

— Considerando que acabas de quitarte crédito a ti mismo, lo más probable es que ahora estés diciendo la verdad. El "quizás mi sargento me dio algunos consejos" no es suficiente para creerte.

Guiche no sabía qué contestar. Pasaron unos segundos para que alguien hablara, alguien que no era ni Guiche ni yo.

— En verdad es raro verte así. — Comentó René.

Al notar que se dirigía a mí, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad en saber de qué hablaba.

— Con eso te refieres a…

— Durante los días que estuvimos viviendo en su tienda, nunca estuviste tan animado.

Me recosté sobre mi silla.

— Tenía bastantes cosas en mi cabeza. Además, ni siquiera los conocía. En cambio, llevo siendo amigo de este idiota por varios meses. — Dije para después señalar a Guiche con mi pulgar.

— Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, es mejor verte así.

Sonreí por su comentario.

— Gracias.

Volví a levantar el vaso con agua para beber un poco.

— ¿Qué no planeas beber? — Preguntó René de pronto.

Era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a beber alcohol.

— Hace tan sólo unas horas me desmayé por exceso de alcohol. No soy tan idiota como para beber de nuevo.

— ¿En verdad es eso?

Un tono burlón pudo apreciarse en esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué tratas de intuir?

— Quizás no puedas manejar bien el vino.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? No son pocas las veces que me viste beber.

— Mi memoria está algo atrofiada. Muchachos, ¿alguno recuerda haber visto a Aztor beber siquiera un poco de vino?

Todos ellos fingieron tratar de recordar por unos segundos. Luego de ese tiempo, no hubo ni uno que diera una respuesta afirmativa. De hecho, incluso Guiche empezó a decir que yo era débil ante el alcohol. Era obvio que trataban de incitarme a beber.

 _Así que llegamos a eso._

Levanté mi mano y llamé a una mesera. Afortunadamente, la persona que deseaba nos atendiera, respondió a mi llamado.

— Siesta, ¿puedes traer eso?

— ¿Eso?

— Ya sabes, eso. Debe quedar alrededor de la mitad. Me gustaría saber si pueden resistirlo. De hecho, trae una botella extra.

Ella parecía indecisa ante mi pedido.

— Tranquila, no es para mí. Si alguien como yo, quien es malo con el alcohol, puede beber una botella y media de ese vino sin desmayarse, entonces no veo porqué ellos no puedan beber unos cuantos vasos.

Un pequeño aire de nerviosismo apareció. No había alguien en la mesa que no me haya visto beber. Ellos sabían que podía soportar el alcohol muy bien.

— A menos claro que… sean ustedes los que no puedan soportar tomar algo un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

René se levantó de inmediato y golpeó su mano contra la mesa.

— ¡Trae ese vino!

El resto de mis acompañantes, altamente motivados, apoyaron a René. Siesta, a pesar de todavía tener algunas dudas, aceptó el pedido.

 **…**

— Eso fue realmente divertido.

Ya era más de medianoche y yo estaba de camino a la posada.

El vino realmente había sido demasiado para los demás. Ni uno de los que se atrevieron a beberlo se despertaría hasta unas horas más adelante. Ya que no había ni uno despierto, decidí regresar a la posada.

Me tambaleé ligeramente.

 _Sí… quizás no debí hacerlo._

Cabe mencionar que no pude vencer a la tentación. Había sobrado un cuarto de botella y ya que todos se habían desmayado, decidí acabarme el contenido de esta.

Di un largo bostezo para después mirar al cielo. Literalmente de la nada, cierto pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

 _Ahora que lo pienso… no he rezado desde hace un tiempo._

Desde el comienzo de la invasión, hasta el día que caí enfermo, no había habido ni un día en el que no rezara. Aunque claro, la razón de eso era porque no había día en el que no me sintiera angustiado. De hecho, es por eso que no me sentía bien de recurrir a los rezos sólo en momentos así.

Miré alrededor de mí durante unos instantes. Después de asegurarme que no había nadie, entré a un callejón, me arrodillé y junté mis dos manos.

 _¿El Sacro Dúo trasciende a mundos diferentes? Bueno, en teoría, deberían. En fin…_

Di un muy largo respiro.

 _Este será mi último rezo, al menos en un muy buen tiempo. Perdón por recurrir a ustedes sólo cuando las cosas se ponen mal. En todo caso, gracias por haberme dado su protección en este tiempo de angustia. Quizás sea egoísta pedir esto, pero, por favor, asegúrense de que vuelva con salud a mi hogar._

Después de pensar en esto, tuve la intención de levantarme, mas recordé algo que me hizo quedarme arrodillado durante unos segundos más.

 _Y también protejan a Louise. Por favor, que ambos regresemos sanos y salvos._

Me puse de pie, salí del callejón y continué caminando hacia la posada. En mi mente, repasé los eventos del día y no pude evitar sentir algo de alegría. Además, tampoco pude evitar pensar en lo que podría hacer mañana.

 _Me pregunto si debería contarle a Louise sobre las runas. Para este punto, ya no es realmente importante mantenerlo en secreto._

Consideré la idea, pero terminé por desecharla apenas unos segundos después. No estaba seguro si Louise terminaría preocupándose de más al saber que participé en la guerra por la influencia de las runas.

 _Cuando esto acabe no habrá problema con que se lo diga. Sí, supongo que no habrá problema si me lo guardo hasta ese entonces._

Elevé mis brazos con el fin de poder estirarme.

 _Si es por tan sólo unos días, no creo que haya problemas si me relajo y dejo de preocuparme._

 **…**

 _Me pregunto cuánto más tardará._

El camino de vuelta a la posada se había dado sin contratiempo alguno.

Faltando unos minutos para la medianoche, Louise seguía despierta. Ella podía dormirse en cualquier momento, pero quería esperar a que llegara. De ese modo, se sentiría más cómoda.

 _Quizás debería ir a dormir. Bien podría llegar hasta mañana en la mañana._

Mientras ella debatía consigo mismo si debía o no descansar, alguien tocó la puerta. Ella me había dejado atrás hace tan sólo una hora. Quizás por eso se le hacía algo difícil de creer que había llegado tan pronto.

— Soy yo, señorita Valliere. ¿Puedo entrar?

La persona que había hablado era Julio. Ello extrañó a Louise, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía él ahí.

— ¿Sucede algo? Ya es medianoche.

— Tengo que hablarle de algo.

Julio no tardó en entrar luego de que Louise abriera la puerta. Una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación, el sacerdote hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Hablarme de algo?

Julio, sutilmente, tomó la mano de Louise. Ante esto, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció de forma espontánea.

— Tranquilícese. No haré nada extraño. El anillo real es lo que me interesa.

En el rostro de Louise se pudo apreciar la duda ante esas palabras. Sin embargo, después de decidir no protestar, ella dejó que Julio examinara el anillo conocido como el Rubí de Agua. Anillo entregado a ella por Henrietta.

— Un hermoso azul, sin duda. ¿Se lo ha preguntado?

Louise inclinó su cabeza. Ella no entendí a lo que Julio se estaba refiriendo.

— Me refiero al anillo. ¿Se ha preguntado por qué es un rubí azul?

— Eso…

Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

— Su nombre es el Rubí de Agua, lo sé.

Louise, sorprendida, miró a Julio.

— El Rubí de Agua es de un vívido azul, el Rubí de Viento es transparente, el Rubí de Tierra es Café.

Louise sacó su varita.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy tan sólo un sacerdote de Romalia. El mensajero del Papa. Bien, continuaré con mi relato. Las joyas legendarias son llamadas rubís, a pesar de que en realidad no son de color rojo. Es porque se dice que fueron hechas con la sangre del Fundador. De todos modos, es imposible saber si esto es verdad o mentira.

— Eso es muy detallado.

— Ah, nosotros estudiamos una gran cantidad de cosas para los divinos propósitos en Romalia. Ser uno con la naturaleza y el aprendizaje, eso me define. Las joyas fueron traídas a Halkeginia hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Agua para Tristain, Viento para Albión, Tierra para Galia… y Fuego para Romalia…

Hubo un pequeño énfasis en eso último.

— He estado buscando el Rubí de Fuego de Romalia. Como lo sugiere su nombre, es una gema roja como el fuego. Hay una extraña historia alrededor de este rubí. Fue robada de Romalia… y los rumores dicen que se encuentra en manos de Tristain. ¿Ha escuchado sobre esto?

Louise lo negó con su cabeza. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre dicho objeto.

— ¿No estarás mintiendo?

— No, no estoy mintiendo.

— Entonces, supongo que así están las cosas.

Julio dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse en esta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay alguna otra historia que contar?

— Sí, su historia.

— ¿Mi historia?

— Estoy muy interesado.

Julio sonrió de forma encantadora.

— ¿A esta hora? Tengo sueño.

— Podríamos dormir juntos.

Esa actitud tan confiada molestó a Louise.

— Eso es muy arrogante.

— Julio César no es mi verdadero nombre. Es el nombre de un antiguo gran rey de Romalia.

— ¿Por qué tomaste ese nombre?

— De pequeño fui abandonado. Crecí en un orfanato. Fui un líder entre los otros niños, por lo tanto, después fui apodado como el gran rey Julio César. Debido a que era problemático, me presenté de esa manera también. La arrogancia es innata.

Louise iba a decir algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un fuerte maullido se escuchó en la habitación. Tanto ella como Julio miraron en la dirección donde se originó ese ruido. Escondido en una sombra, un gato negro estaba recostado en el suelo.

El gato se levantó y caminó hasta la cama, para de inmediato saltar sobre esta. Una vez ahí, se sentó frente a Julio y lo miró fijamente. El sacerdote no tardó en reconocer al animal, pues este se le hacía bastante familiar. Julio empezó a mover su mano hacia el gato negro, pero este dio un bufido. Obviamente no tenía intenciones de dejar ser tocado por el sacerdote. Ello sólo confirmó lo que Julio ya sabía, era el mismo gato de aquella vez.

El silencio reinó la habitación durante unos segundos, hasta que Louise lo rompió de repente.

— Deberías irte. — Dijo ella de forma tajante.

Al voltear, Julio notó que Louise estaba señalando la puerta.

— Seguramente, tarde o temprano, usted se interesará en mí. Lo prometo.

Dicho eso, el sacerdote se levantó y, después de hacer una reverencia, abandonó la habitación. Louise caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y colocó su oído al lado de esta. Ella pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Julio, quien se estaba alejando. Una vez se aseguró que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Louise dio media vuelta y dio un largo suspiro.

— Eres una copia, ¿verdad?

El gato negro asintió.

Cuando vi que Louise se retiraba, había metido mi mano en mi zurrón para sacar un papel rúnico de Ilusión. Apenas lo hice, me excusé un momento y fui al baño para poder efectuar el hechizo. Una vez lo hice, mi copia se transformó y empezó a seguir a Louise. Normalmente se hubiera desvanecido para así avisarme que ella llegó a salvo, pero no lo hizo, pues, en el camino, notó que cierta persona estaba siguiendo a Louise. Dicha persona era Julio. Haciendo lo mejor posible para no llamar la atención de Louise, mi copia entró al cuarto junto a ella y esperó por si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

Louise caminó hasta mi copia y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de esta para acariciarla.

 _No puede hacer más papeles rúnicos y gasta uno en algo así._

Louise sonrió.

 _Idiota._

 **…**

El Reino de Galia, con sus quince millones de habitantes, era el país de mayor población en Halkeginia. La capital de dicha nación, Lutece, era la ciudad más grande en todo el continente.

Lutece, conocida la Ciudad Antigua, estaba situada a las orillas del Río Shire, el cual desembocaba en el océano. El centro político de la ciudad era el Palacio de Versalles, ubicado en el lado izquierdo del río. Era una posición considerablemente alejada de la ciudad.

Dentro del palacio, había un edificio de dimensiones particularmente grande, Grand Troyes. Dicho edificio fue construir con radillos color azul, pues de ese modo se asemejaba al color de cabello de la Familia Real de Galia.

En Grand Troyes vivía el hombre que tenía el control del reino. Su nombre era Joseph, quien, obviamente, era el rey de Galia. Era un hombre de cabello y barba azules. Era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años que aparentaba solamente treinta. Un hombre que estaba acompañado de dos escuderos. Era un hombre que, en ese momento, tenía una expresión algo sombría.

— Su Majestad… ¡Su Majestad! ¡Encontraron lo que buscaba! — Dijo una dama que apenas había llegado al lugar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Joseph empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación. Una hermosa dama estaba allí, rodeada de rosas. Al verla, la cara de Joseph comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Sra. Molliere! ¡Sra. Molliere! ¡Usted es la mejor!

La mujer a la cual Joseph se refirió como Sra. Molliere le enseño al rey una caja.

— Por favor, enlístelo en las tropas de Su Majestad.

Joseph, cuyos ojos brillaban como los de un niño, abrió la caja y al ver lo que se encontraba en su interior, su rostro se iluminó incluso más.

— ¡Este! ¡Este es un caballeo mágico del período antiguo Kaap! ¡Es un magnífico artículo! ¡Sra. Molliere, es usted una persona maravillosa! — Dijo Joseph.

El rey sacó de la caja a la figura de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de alto. Luego de eso, tomó la mano de la Sra. Molliere y la guio hasta el centro de la habitación.

— ¡Ven, quiero que mires esto! ¡Este es mi mundo!

Los ojos de la Sra. Molliere se ampliaron al ver que toda la habitación se había convertido en un jardín en miniatura. Cabe mencionar que se asemejaba a un mapa de Halkeginia, como si fuera un enorme modelo.

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué hermoso jardín en miniatura! ¡Es maravilloso!

— ¡Maestros jardineros de todo el país fueron llamados para hacerlo! ¡Les tomó un mes completar el trabajo!

— ¿Es el último modelo de algún juego? ¿Se ha cansado del ajedrez?

— No, no, no, no. ¡No estoy cansado!

— ¡Oh! ¿Puedo preguntar qué es? Siempre pensé que era extraño como para que fuera divertido.

— ¿Por qué? ―Porque… no hay ningún oponente. Tanto los caballos enemigos como aliados se mueven de acuerdo a su voluntad, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?

— Lamentablemente, como puede ver, no hay rivales por aquí.

La Sra. Molliere rio amargamente. Aunque el rey era rico y tenía una cara muy hermosa, a menudo era despreciado porque no era hábil en la magia. Fue llamado un imbécil y estúpido. Por lo tanto, el rey que tuvo una oscura juventud se volvió loco en medio de la soledad y se dedicó devotamente al ajedrez.

— El ajedrez no tiene ningún cambio de la fórmula original, sigue un cierto patrón de enfoque. ¡Pero este juego es diferente! — Dijo Joseph a la vez que señalaba el jardín en miniatura. — Las características geográficas se realizan siguiendo la realidad… los caballos, lanceros, arqueros, mosqueteros, caballeros, caballeros dragón, artilleros, buques de guerra… todo hecho imitando al ejército original, las peleas… ¡Así! ¡Para decidir la victoria o la derrota de la caballería se usan dados! ¡Como consecuencia, el resultado es siempre diferente y te da la sensación de un combate real!

La Sra. Molliere estaba interesada en el juego de guerra al que el rey hablaba con tanto cariño. Aunque ella no podía entenderlo, se alegró de ver su cara sonriente.

— Entonces ¿me permite también ser uno de los guardaespaldas de las tropas de Su Majestad?

— Con mucho gusto. Caballero de Parterre, usted será un espléndido caballero.

Joseph colocó la figura del caballero que la Sra. Molliere le había llevado hasta el jardín en miniatura. En broma, la Sra. Molliere hizo una reverencia.

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Honorable Caballero Galiano de Parterre? ¡Seré envidiado por todo el mundo!

— ¡Un brindis por la más hermosa líder de los caballeros del mundo!

Joseph levantó la copa a su lado. Un escudero corrió y la llenó con vino. Acto seguido, el mismo escudero llenó la copa de la Sra. Molliere, y se la pasó.

— Y en este juego, Su Majestad será al mismo tiempo… ¿amigo y enemigo? — Preguntó la mujer.

— Obviamente. ¿No te había dicho? En este juego de Halkeginia, no soy una figura. Yo soy el inventor de la estrategia… ¡Una ingeniosa y exacta estrategia! Así es como es. Uno mismo triunfa y es aplastado por su propia mano… Como he dicho, yo soy quien establezco un juego en este escenario, como el autor de un libro.

— Oh cielos, este jardín en miniatura es muy preciso.

La Sra. Molliere, quien estaba dando una larga mirada al modelo, sentía admiración. Colinas, montañas, ríos… Todo se elaboró para que coincidiera con las características geográficas reales, incluso los pequeños edificios en las ciudades y las aldeas fueron detalladas. Y en un paseo fue colocado el muñeco del soldado.

— ¿Qué clase de drama se desarrolla aquí? Por favor, explíqueme más.

— Actualmente, el ejército de azul sólo ocupa esta ciudad.

Joseph señaló a la ciudad con una muralla alrededor.

— Ahora, el Ejército Rojo, que se encerró en una ciudad aquí, observa cada uno de los movimientos de los demás. — Prosiguió el rey mientras señalaba a otra ciudad.

La ciudad estaba llena con los modelos de construcción de grandes dimensiones. Muchos muñecos de soldado fueron colocaron allí. También se colocaron algunas figuras de monstruos y dragones. Además, había modelos de buques.

— Ahora, aquí es donde se pone interesante. ¡El ejército azul se encuentra disfrutando de una victoria! ¡Sin embargo, el Ejército Rojo utiliza una inesperada Carta de Trampa y le da la vuelta a la situación!

 _Es igual que un niño._ Pensó la Sra. Molliere.

Los asuntos internos y la diplomacia no podían ser llevados a cabo debido a la locura del Rey. Estos eran los rumores. Rumores que no se alejaban de la realidad.

Joseph sonrió y tomó la muñeca desde el jardín en miniatura. Era una figura femenina alta y delgada con el cabello oscuro. Joseph colocó la muñeca cerca de su oreja. Y, como si la muñeca le hablara, Joseph asintió muchas veces. Después de eso, Joseph le habló a la muñeca.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Los planes están en marcha! ¡Esto es ciertamente un colorido y divertido plan! ¡Oh, Musa! ¡El plan de Musa es más que lindo! ¡Toma una recompensa! ¡Quiero agarrar los juguetes, muñecos, incluso más de lo que ya tenemos! ¡Creo que es hora de poner en marcha el plan!

La mirada que la Sra. Molliere le dio a Joseph, quien hablaba con la muñeca, estaba llena de piedad. Él no era un rey, tampoco era el propietario de una cara bonita, sino que se trataba del excéntrico comportamiento de alguien cuyo corazón nunca fue amado. En comparación con su, hermano menor, quien había sido bueno en todo, él estuvo expuesto a las amenazas del trono, a los remolinos de lucha política, que finalmente afectaron la mente de Joseph.

— Su Majestad, Su Majestad… Ah, pobre de Su Majestad…

La Sra. Molliere, con un gesto teatral, acarició la mandíbula de Joseph. Él abrazó con delicadeza a la Sra. Molliere.

— Ah, Su Majestad… detenga las bromas…

— Bueno, como sabrá, un cambio dramático es el intento de poner fin al juego. Debe decidirse, la victoria o la derrota.

Mientras miraba a las dos ciudades Joseph miró a uno de los escuderos volvió a abrir su boca para hablar.

— Tíralos.

El escudero asintió y lanzó los dados. José observó y asintió.

— ¡Oh… siete! ¡Número delicado! En ese caso…

Después de meditarlo durante un momento, Joseph llamó al ministro.

— Ministro. El edicto imperial.

Desde las sombras, un pequeño hombre apareció e hizo una reverencia. Joseph, alegremente, informó al ministro, quien movió al caballo en el jardín en miniatura.

— Convoque a la flota. Ataquen a los enemigos de Albión. Tienes tres días para hacer las preparaciones.

— Como usted desee.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, el ministro hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La Sra. Molliere empezó a temblar mientras veía la escena en completo shock. Esto ya no era un juego de jardín en miniatura. Ahora mismo, se había dado la instrucción de una guerra real.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sra. Molliere? ¿Tiene frío? Escudero, ponga más leña en la chimenea. La señora tiene escalofríos. — Ordenó Joseph con una voz firme.

— Su Majestad… Oh, Su Majestad…

— ¿Qué pasa, madame? La líder de los escuadrones de Caballeros Parterre de Galia no puede avergonzarse a sí misma con semejante cobardía.

 **…**

— Me estoy acostumbrando a los paseos en la montaña. — Murmuró un hombre alto, cuyo rostro se asomaba por la apertura de su capucha.

El día en que comenzó el Festival de Adviento, a treinta leguas de la ciudad cubierta de nieve de Saxe-Gotha, personas, envueltas en ropas oscuras, caminaban.

Wardes, quien había sido la persona que acababa de hablar, estaba caminando junto a Fouquet y Sheffield. Los dos primeros habían sido enviados como guardias de esta última, quien tenía una misión muy importante.

— Matilde de Saxe-Gotha… Creo que haber oído el nombre de este lugar en alguna parte. — Le dijo Wardes a Fouquet.

— Es nostálgico. Nunca pensé que estaría caminando en esta montaña de nuevo — Respondió ella mientras caminaba alegremente.

— ¿Es todavía territorio de Saxe-Gotha?

— La "Ciudad" también incluye esta cordillera.

— ¿Esta tierra le pertenecía a tu hogar?

— El consejo de la ciudad lo ha tenido a su cargo. Algo así como virreinato.

— Aun así, es considerable.

— Es irónico que ahora esté guiando a otra persona por las tierras de donde fui expulsada hace mucho.

— Tu padre, sé que de alguna manera rechazaba a la familia real de Albión… Pero, ¿por qué les fue quitada esta tierra y el apellido a ti y a tu padre?

— Por las mentiras de la familia real.

— ¿Mentiras?

— En efecto. Mi padre sirvió debidamente a la familia real de Albión… Pero una vez desobedeció una orden de la Familia Real…

— ¿Y qué orden fue esa?

Fouquet se rio burlonamente y miró al rostro del hombre.

— Te lo diré sólo cuando me digas la historia de tu madre.

Entonces, Wardes giró su cabeza, mientras Fouquet resoplaba de insatisfacción.

— Oye, Jean-Jacques Wardes, ¿a quién quieres más… a mí o a tu madre?

Pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, Sheffield, que caminaba detrás, los llamó.

— ¿Qué tan cerca está el río más cercano?

Fouquet se detuvo, se colocó en cuclillas, empujó la nieve y tocó el suelo. Fouquet, que era una maga triangular de Tierra, entendía bien a este elemento. Además, por haber crecido aquí, ella comprendía la tierra de este lugar incluso mejor.

— Lejos, pero no es la única fuente de agua. Un tercio de los pozos de la ciudad reciben el agua de las montañas.

— Eso debería ser suficiente.

Fouquet apartó de un codazo a un arbusto de su camino y llegó a una roca agrietada. Aunque estaba cubierta de nieve, el agua era visible desde la grieta. Afortunadamente, el centro no estaba congelado. Sheffield sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. Wardes y Fouquet lo reconocieron a primera vista.

— ¿Ese no es el anillo de Cromwell? — Murmuró Fouquet.

— No, es diferente del anillo de Cromwell. — Negó Sheffield.

Wardes y Fouquet intercambiaron miradas. A ambos le llamó la atención que ella se refiriera a Cromwell por su nombre.

Sheffield sonrió. Debido a que era la primera vez que la veían sonreír, Wardes y Fouquet se quedaron perplejos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el anillo?

— El agua es considerado un ser vivo y el Anillo de Andvarí tiene el poder para controlarlo, ya que es un elemento que se parece al espíritu del agua. O debería decir que es casi idéntica.

―Hm…

— Las lágrimas del espíritu del agua un material muy costoso utilizado en la fabricación de varias pociones. El poder del agua gobierna la composición del cuerpo… con una poción, se puede manipular ambos, el cuerpo y la mente.

— Esa fue una buena clase. Ahora, nos podría decir ¿qué es lo que va a hacer con él?

— El poder del agua para condensar… En otras palabras, puedo manipular a la ciudad con esto.

El cuerpo de Sheffield comenzó a brillar. Wardes recordó esta luz. Era el mismo brillo que adquirían las runas de la mano izquierda de cierto familiar con el que él había luchado. En la frente de Sheffield, medio cubierta por el pelo, unas antiguas runas brillaron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Wardes.

Sheffield no volvió a responder, ya que estaba concentrándose. Ella acercó su mano con el anillo hacia el agua. Poco a poco, el anillo empezó a brillar y a derretirse. Parecía como si se hubiera derretido por el calor del cuerpo de Sheffield. Las gotas derretidas del Anillo de Andvarí comenzaron a caer. Luego, un fuerte chorro de agua se abrió a través de la grieta y corrió hacia la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

 **…**

 _Así que hoy termina._ Pensé mientras veía hacia al exterior por la ventana.

Una vez finalizara el día, el Festival de Adviento concluiría, así como la tregua entre las Fuerzas Aliadas y Albion. La ciudad, al no haber dejado de nevar, estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve.

Di un largo bostezo.

Había estado durmiendo gran parte del día. Por el frío que se sentía afuera, no tenía ganas de salir de la habitación. Las últimas horas me las pasé frente a la chimenea. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, empecé a practicar el hechizo Cañón de aire. Esa misma mañana había logrado perfeccionarlo, así que no podía evitar sentirme algo feliz.

 _Supongo que volveré a dormir._

Pensado eso, me dirigí nuevamente hacia la chimenea.

Mientras yo disfrutaba del día, había soldados que seguían haciendo sus labores. Entre ellos, dos soldados de Tristain que se encontraban patrullando la ciudad avistaron algo extraño.

— Oye, ¿no son de la Unidad de Patrullaje de Rossa?

— Así es, pero… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Mientras ellos hablaban, el grupo que avistaron estaba entrando y saliendo de una posada.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó uno de los dos soldados de Tristain.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿No son esas bolsas de pólvora? — Preguntó el otro soldado.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era un sí. Los soldados de la Unidad de Patrullaje de Rossa estaban metiendo bolsas de pólvora dentro de la posada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Está es una posada, no un almacén! ¡Los soldados de la Unidad de Navarra se hospedan ahí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso que coloquen eso ahí!

El guardia que gritó eso se acercó y tocó el hombro de unos de los soldados. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando este último volteó a verlo. El soldado tenía un rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Si uno quisiera ir más lejos, podría decir que no parecía tener alma. El guardia sintió el peligro de inmediato y levantó su lanza.

— ¡Coloquen esas bolsas en el suelo!

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que otro soldado sacara una pistola de su cinturón y le disparara. El guardia, ya sin vida, cayó al suelo. Su compañero, al ver lo sucedido, trató de huir. No obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, una daga fue lanzada y clavada en su espalda. Tan sólo unos segundos después, sus gritos de dolor se detuvieron.

Los soldados, en completo silencio, regresaron a colocar las bolsas dentro de la posada. Terminada su labor, uno de ellos colocó una mecha y la prendió.

Unos segundos después, una enorme explosión ocurrió. La posada fue destruida por completo y todos los soldados que estaban en el interior fueron aniquilados.

 **…**

— El transporte de las últimas provisiones debe finalizar esta noche. — Dijo Wimpffen.

Ubicados en el primer bloque de la ciudad, en el segundo piso de una posada, los líderes de las Fuerzas Aliadas estaban discutiendo la futura estrategia de invasión.

— Al parecer la tregua realmente finalizará sin ningún contratiempo. Realmente pensé que durante esta, Albion trataría de hacer algún ataque sorpresa. — Prosiguió Wimpffen mientras miraba un pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Ellos también tienen sus problemas. Seguro necesitaban ganar tiempo para terminar sus preparativos. — Comentó Handenburg.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, De Poitiers estaba ocupado viendo un mapa.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? Estamos en un consejo militar. — Dijo Wimpffen.

— Una entrega de la Familia Real. Llegó esta mañana.

La entrega consistía en una caja junto a una carta que tenía el sello del Ministro de Finanzas. En el momento que vio dicho sello, De Poitiers cogía la carta para poder leerla de inmediato. Después de acabar la lectura, el Comandante Supremo murmuró alegremente.

— El Ministro de Finanzas nos felicita con anticipación.

De Poitiers abrió la tapa de la caja. Wimpffen y Handenburg miraron también el interior de esta. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan al ver el contenido.

— ¡Un bastón de Mariscal de Campo!

Era un espléndido bastón tallado en ébano y con un escudo dorado de la Familia Real. Mirando su propio reflejo en dicho escudo, De Poitiers sonrió.

— Aunque la guerra no ha terminado, las Fuerzas Aliadas ahora tienen la completa ventaja. El ejército enemigo se ha encerrado en Londinium y no planean salir de ahí. Rodearlos y obtener la victoria decisiva es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Se ha decidido que en la última batalla yo comandaré con el bastón de Mariscal de Campo.

— Felicitaciones, Su Excelencia.

Handenburg y Wimpffen estrecharon sus manos con la de De Poitiers.

— Bueno, con todo lo que se ha dicho, todo está en mis manos. Ahora no podemos descuidados. ¡No está permitido ningún descuido! — Dijo De Poitiers.

De pronto, fuertes explosiones se pudieron escuchar en las afueras de la posada.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Todavía sujetando su bastón, De Poitiers se acercó a la ventana. Desde esta pudo apreciar como varios soldados corrían alrededor de la plaza mientras apuntaban hacia algo. El Comandante Supremo observó los emblemas en sus capas.

— ¿No son de la Unidad de La Shien?

En ese momento se encontraban en el bloque oriental. La Unidad de Shien era parte del bloque occidental. No tenía sentido que se encontraran ahí. Además, también le llamó la atención ver que llevaban sus armas.

Handenburg no tardó en pararse junto a De Poitiers.

— Ellos no pueden ser soldados de mi ejército. No di orden alguna para marchar.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

En ese momento, los soldados que se encontraban en la plaza levantaron sus armas apuntando hacia las dos personas paradas frente a la ventana. Una repentina ráfaga de balas no tardó en ser disparada.

La última cosa que vio De Poitiers fue su bastón de Mariscal de Campo siendo destrozado en pequeños pedazos.

Wimpffen, completamente estupefacto, vio a De Poitiers y a Handenburg desplomarse. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A continuación, varios oficiales entraron a la habitación.

— ¡Revuelta! ¡Comenzó una revuelta!

— ¿Revuelta?

— ¡Las unidades de Rossa y de La Shien, y parte del ejército de Germania que se encontraban en el distrito Sai de la ciudad causaron la revuelta! ¡Los enfrentamientos con nuestro ejército están sucediendo en diversos sitios! ¡Es demasiado peligroso quedarse aquí!

Entonces, los oficiales vieron los cuerpos de De Poitiers y Handenburg, tendidos en el suelo junto a los pedazos de vidrio de la ventana que acababa de ser destrozada. Unos segundos después, ellos enderezaron sus posturas delante de Wimpffen.

— ¡S-Sus órdenes, Comandante Supremo!

 **…**

— ¡Disparen!

La revuelta de las Fuerzas Aliadas establecidas en Saxe-Gotha sucedió de un momento a otro, por lo que los comandantes no pudieron evitar sentirse sorprendidos. Y aquello que más les costaba entender era el motivo de la revuelta. No había informes sobre rumores de descontento ni desorden entre los soldados, simplemente nunca vinieron venir un desenlace como ese. Fue como si la revuelta realmente hubiera comenzado de la nada.

Los soldados también estaban desconcertados. Sus compañeros de armas, con los que lucharon y celebraron juntos la victoria, ahora los atacaban con expresiones sin vida y con armas en las manos.

— ¡He dicho que disparen! ¡Disparen!

Incluso si el comandante gritaba la orden, los mosqueteros no podían jalar el gatillo, los arqueros no podían lanzar las flechas ni los lanceros podían arrojar sus lanzas.

— ¡…No, no podemos disparar, señor!

El comandante, al escuchar eso, intentó tomar la iniciativa. Levantó su varita y trató de lanzar un hechizo a los soldados sin expresión que se acercaban lentamente. No obstante, al ver a cierta persona entre dicho soldados, no pudo hacerlo.

— ¡Marco! ¡Soy yo! ¡Maurice! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás apuntando tu varita hacia nosotros?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una bala que atravesó el suelo que estaba a sus pies. El comandante, sin más opción, dio su siguiente orden.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada ahora!

— ¿Hacia dónde nos retiramos…?

— ¡Como si lo supiera! ¡Retírense de todos modos!

En la mañana, las líneas defensivas habían sido desechas. Además, un informe proveniente del Redoutable fue presentado por un caballero dragón explorador. El ejército principal de Albión en Londinium comenzó a moverse y dirigía directamente hacia la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

En la sede temporal, a las afueras de la ciudad, Wimpffen había tomado una decisión. Obviamente, ya que ahora era el comandante principal de todas las operaciones.

— Vamos a retirarnos a Rosáis. No sirve de nada quedarse aquí.

La orden de retirada fue dada a todo el ejército bajo su mando.

 **…**

 _Esto no parece más que un mal sueño._

El ejército que, hace tan sólo un día, estuvo tan emocionado por una aparentemente inevitable victoria, marchaba con rumbo a Rosais completamente derrotado. Los rostros de los aproximadamente treinta mil soldados se veían exhaustos. Era innegable que las tropas estaban envueltas por una atmósfera de depresión.

La inesperada revuelta de la noche anterior era algo a lo que nadie hallaba explicación. Como era de esperarse, varios rumores comenzaron. Uno decía que De Poitiers había sido un traidor y que fue él quien organizó la revuela, otro mencionaba algo sobre una magia desconocida que manipuló a gran parte del ejército.

 _¿Qué pasará luego de que volvamos?_ Pensé.

Por mi parte, lo que más presentaba era incertidumbre. Quería volver a Tristain, eso era un hecho, pero no de esa forma. Habría que ser un estúpido para mostrar siquiera una mínima alegría por un evento como ese, sea por el motivo que fuese. La invasión había sido un fracaso y por ello, no podía evitar preguntarme qué ocurriría más adelante. Si Albion trataría de atacar a Tristain, era algo que me estaba provocando ansiedad.

Sin mi mal humor, terminé siendo contagiado por la alegría de las personas. Ciertamente había excepciones, pero podía decirse que había dejado de preocuparme por un ataque sorpresa de Albion. Lamentablemente, por esa razón, no podía pensar en la situación actual como algo diferente a una pesadilla.

En las afueras de la posada se había escuchado a las personas gritando por una revuelta. Después de que me dirigí a la ventana, mi estupefacción evitó que me moviera por unos segundos. Varios edificios estaban destruidos o en llamas. Apostando por lo más seguro, nos quedamos en la posada. Tres copias se quedaron haciendo una vigía durante las horas siguientes, hasta que un mensajero llegó y le entregó a Louise una orden de retirada. Orden que cumplimos al instante luego de asegurarnos que los exteriores eran algo más seguros. Cabe mencionar que podría estar peor, afortunadamente, horas después, pude asegurarme que mis conocidos estaban todos a salvo.

Miré a mi costado. Louise, al igual que yo, mostraba algo de fatiga por la larga marcha. La preocupación que ella tenía era más que evidente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunté. — Perdón por la tonta pregunta. Sólo quiero conversar de algo para escapar un rato de la realidad.

Louise me observó por un instante, luego del cual me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Junto con ella, me alejé un poco de las tropas para que no pudieran escucharnos.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurra ahora? — Preguntó Louise.

— Ojalá lo supiera.

Yo era ignorante en temas de política y guerras. El qué tan preparado estaba cada país para una invasión o defensa se escapada de mis conocimientos. Sin embargo, al menos podía llegar a deducir algunas cosas.

— Lo más probable es que luego de volver nos quedemos en el Palacio Real.

— Bueno, con la escuela cerrada y tu hogar fuera de cuestión, parece ser la única opción.

Sumado a mis razones, estaba el hecho de que se necesitaría la magia de Louise si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Es por eso que no había mejor lugar para quedarse que el Palacio Real en un caso así.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Ninguno de los sabía qué podíamos decir sin que nos deprimiéramos más. Al menos hasta que hablé nuevamente.

— Bueno, al menos volveré a dormir en una cama lujosa. Ya estaba extrañando eso. Oh, y no olvidemos la comida.

Louise me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Idiota.

Ambos regresamos con las tropas y seguimos caminando hacia Rosais.

Rodeé mis mi propio cuerpo usando mis brazos. Uno podría pensar que lo hice por el frío que todavía se sentía, pero la razón era otra. Un ligero temor estremeció mi peor escenario había aparecido en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _No, esto podría ser peor. Algunos de los dos pudimos haber muerto. Por ahora, lo más importante es que volvamos sanos y salvos a Tristain._

Aflojé el agarre que tenía sobre mí mismo y miré hacia al frente.

 **…**

 _No puedo culparlos por eso._ Pensó el nuevo Comandante Supremo.

Las Fuerzas Aliadas, incluyendo a Wimpffen que llegó primero a Rosais, pidieron permiso para regresar a sus países. La respuesta del gobierno, que no podía creer las circunstancias, fue negativa. Además, también exigió un reporte más detallado. Al gobierno le resultaba imposible creer que sólo quedara la mitad del ejército y que De Poitiers fuera asesinado. Cualquiera que leyera algo así mostraría incredulidad.

 _Tal vez, incluso yo mismo, después de leer tal informe, no lo creería. No es raro que no concedan el permiso para retirarse._

De este modo, el ejército derrotado se estaba concentrando en Rosáis, mientras que Wimpffen comenzó la negociación con su propio país. Insistió en varias ocasiones que, considerando la forma en que iban las cosas, se dirigían hacia la aniquilación. Con gran esfuerzo obtuvo el permiso para la retirada. No obstante, tardó medio día en conseguirlo, un muy valioso medio día. Un medio día que podría ser fatal para las Fuerzas Aliadas.

A medida que el ejército derrotado comenzaba a llegar, recibieron más malas noticias de un caballero dragón explorador. El ejército principal de Albión que había estado en Londinium se movía más rápido de lo esperado.

— Mañana al amanecer, el ejército principal del enemigo llegará a Rosáis.

Wimpffen miró el mapa y le hizo una pregunta a uno de sus subordinados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le tardaría al ejército embarcarse completamente?

— Hasta el amanecer de pasado mañana.

Aunque Rosáis tuviera un gran puerto que facilitaba el embarque en las naves, en tierra sólo puede haber un número limitado de soldados al mismo tiempo.

Wimpffen estaba preocupado. Después de meditarlo, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido iniciar los preparativos de retirada antes de que se lo permitirán, mas él temía por su vida y no quería ser colgado por el tribunal de guerra.

— Necesitamos detener al ejército enemigo.

— ¿Cuarenta mil? No, ese número debe ser mucho mayor. ¿De qué lugar sacamos a una fuerza que los resista?

Hacer los preparativos para un bombardeo sólo retrasaría el proceso de embarcar a las tropas. Además, dudaba seriamente que el tiempo ganado por el bombardeo compensaría el perdido. Por otra parte, con el fin escapar lo más rápido posible, los soldados dejaron atrás todas las armas pesadas.

Wimpffen pensó. Y, de repente, tuvo una idea.

— Eso es. Vamos a usar eso.

— ¿Eso?

— ¡La carta de triunfo! ¡La carta de triunfo de mi ejército! ¡Ahora es el momento de usarlo! ¡Mensajero!

 **…**

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

La noche había llegado.

Un viejo soldado le había informado a Louise que Wimpffen estaba solicitando su presencia. Louise no entendió por qué fue Wimpffen y no De Poitiers quien pidió por ella. Sólo entonces, el soldado le explicó a Louise que De Poitiers y Handenburg habían muerto durante la revuelta. Eso fue algo que Louise, realmente, no esperó.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la tienda de Wimpffen, lugar donde él le entregó unas órdenes escritas a Louise. Al leerla, el rostro de ella se tornó completamente pálido.

No era necesario hacerle una pregunta a Louise para saber que algo andaba mal. Su rostro, bastante pálido, era suficiente para saberlo. No dijo nada más, Louise se limitó a salir de la tienda. Por mi parte, no tardé en seguirla para preguntarle por las órdenes que le dieron.

Louise, sin embargo, no contestó a mi pregunta. Simplemente miró hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar. Lo extraño de eso era que no estaba yendo en dirección a la flota para poder embarcar en esta.

— Louise, ¿a dónde vas?

Una vez más, ella no respondió. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas. Después de perder la paciencia, me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella y la sujeté del hombro.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Fue entonces que noté como Louise estaba apretando fuertemente el pergamino que le habían dado. Por un simple acto reflejo, agarré las órdenes que le habían entregado. Se podía apreciar un mapa de Albion y una localización. Eso no me decía mucho. Fue después de leer el contenido del pergamino que abrí mis ojos en completa sorpresa.

— Es, literalmente, una muerte segura. No estarás pensando en ir, ¿verdad?

Yo ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Louise no estaba caminando fuera de Rosais por ninguna razón en absoluto. No obstante, quería oírlo de su propia boca.

— No hay otra opción.

Odié escuchar esas palabras.

Las órdenes eran simples. Ir a una colina que se encontraba a cincuenta leguas de distancia y detener al enemigo el mayor tiempo posible por medio de diversos hechizos del Vacío. Se le había prohibido retirarse o rendirse. En otras palabras, Louise debía luchar hasta la muerte.

— Por supuesto que la hay, correr.

Louise se zafó de mi agarre y siguió caminando. No tardé en llegar de nuevo hasta ella para sujetarla y darle la vuelta.

— Deja de bromear. ¿Cómo rayos puedes aceptar tan fácilmente?

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

 _Pero no tienes que ser tú. No, definitivamente no tienes que ser tú._

Louise me dio una sonrisa compasiva y siguió hablando.

— Yo me encargaré de esto. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Te aseguro que los detendré el tiempo suficiente.

Al escucharla decir eso, la solté inconscientemente. Ella se limitó a dar media vuelta y seguir caminando.

Me quedé inmóvil. En medio de mis dudas, vi como Louise se alejaba poco a poco. Ella no tardó mucho en casi perderse de vista.

Una parte de mí me estaba diciendo que debía ir con ella.

Una parte de mí me estaba diciendo que escapará.

Miré las runas de mi mano izquierda. Era obvio que trataban de hacerme escoger la primera opción. Las runas querían que fuera con ella y la protegiera hasta el final. Obviamente, esa no era una opción que pudiera escoger. Aunque, claramente, tampoco iba a dejar que ella fuera hacia su muerte sin más.

 _No pasé por tanto para que ella tire a la basura todo mi esfuerzo. Como si pudiera aceptar eso._

Metí mi mano dentro de mi zurrón.

 _Imagino que diez serán suficientes._

Después de sacar lo que necesitaba, corrí rápidamente hacia Louise. Ella volteó al escuchar el sonido de mis pasos. Después de verme, se detuvo.

Una vez llegué hasta ella, me coloqué justamente entre Louise y el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo.

— ¿Recuerdas que intenté detenerte cuando quisiste ir a Tarbes? — Pregunté.

Louise me miró algo confundida por mi pregunta. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la empujé con gran fuerza y la hice caer al piso. No perdí ni un solo segundo y tiré todos los papeles rúnicos que tenía, los cuales se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

— Creo que esa vez fui demasiado amable. — Dije mientras desenvainé a Derflinger. — Si en verdad tienes planeado ir, entonces me veré obligado a detenerte aquí.

— Compañero, ¿en verdad tienes planeado pelear contra tu maestra?

Ignoré la pregunta de Derflinger.

Louise se paró lentamente y dijo una sola palabra.

— Quítate.

— Intenta obligarme.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si no voy, entonces todos serán aniquilados. No habrá ninguna excepción.

— Te haré una pregunta. ¿Acaso tienes ganas de ir a morir?

Ella no pensó en su respuesta ni un segundo.

— No, por supuesto que no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero que los demás mueran. Si para evitar que todos ellos sean asesinados debo ser yo la que muera, entonces que así sea.

— Respuesta equivocada.

— Es la respuesta correcta, pero al no ser un noble no puedes entenderla. Puedes tener una idea, pero no entiendes por completo lo que es el honor para nosotros.

— Si quieres decir algo más, adelante. Te daré una última oportunidad de convencerme.

Me puse en posición para empezar la pelea. Louise me apuntó con su varita. Ella sabía que no cedería, pero de igual modo siguió en su intento de hacer que la deje pasar.

— Son treinta mil personas las que van a morir si no te haces a un lado.

— Sí, soy egoísta por poner tu vida por encima de todas esas personas, pero eso fue algo que decidí hace mucho. Se te acabaron las oportunidades.

Louise no necesitó escuchar nada más para empezar a recitar un hechizo. Ella me conocía bien y sabía bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sabía de primera mano de lo que ella era capaz y subestimarla era algo que no podía hacer por ningún motivo. Aproveché mi velocidad como Gandalfr y recorrí la distancia que nos separaba en un instante. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba preparada. Moverse dos pasos a su derecha fue suficiente para esquivar mi embestida.

Louise liberó el hechizo que recitó previamente. Yo, sabiendo lo que sucedería, salté a un lado y esquivé la explosión que ocurrió un segundo después. Louise dio un paso hacia atrás para coger distancia, un paso necesario para que ella estuviera en el rango de uno de mis hechizos. Hice la señal de mano apropiada y activé el hechizo de repulsión.

Lo que debió suceder es que Louise sería arrojada varios metros hacia atrás a la vez que sufría el golpe de la repulsión. Tal como planeé, ese fue el resultado, pero no tuve tanto éxito como pensé. Ella reconoció la señal de mano que había hecho y eso le bastó para saber qué hacer. Mientras activé el conjuro y moví mi brazo para aplicar la fuerza de empuje, ella dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás. Eso disminuyó mucho la fuerza con la que mi hechizo la golpeó y, si bien la hice retroceder varios metros, apenas recibió daño. A la vez que ella estaba siendo impulsada hacia atrás, Louise recitó un segundo hechizo de explosión. Hechizo que liberó apenas se levantó. Afortunadamente ya estaba preparado para eso. Una Prisión de agua se formó alrededor de mí para bloquear casi todo el daño.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

 _No pude tener peor contrincante._

Todas las horas que había estado conversando y practicando con Louise durante las vacaciones habían tenido sus frutos. Habíamos llegado al punto de saber con antelación la mayor parte de acciones que haríamos durante una batalla. Ciertamente, existía un pequeño retraso, pero en general podíamos predecir los movimientos del otro. En verdad sería útil si peleáramos en equipo, pero traía una gran repercusión al luchar el uno contra el otro. Además, había algo más. Algo que, de hecho, me ponía en una ligera desventaja.

 **…**

— También deberías tratar de tomar una decisión más rápido, he notado que en ocasiones tardas en actuar. Como si imaginaras el resultado en tu propia mente antes de efectuar el hechizo. — Me comentó.

— Es difícil quitarme ese hábito, una vez lo descubren suelen aprovecharse de eso.

 **…**

Tal y como me lo había aconsejado un contrincante mío hace más de un año, trabajé bastante en ese mal hábito. Me había esforzado, mas nunca llegué a eliminarlo completamente. Aparecía rara vez y en medida muy pequeña, pero eso era suficiente para que siguiera considerándose una desventaja. En especial considerando que Louise podía deducir lo que yo haría. Siendo el peor escenario uno en el que ella preparara su respuesta a mi ataque antes de que yo pudiera siquiera empezar a efectuarlo.

Apreté con más fuerza a Derflinger y me preparé para atacar nuevamente.

 _Necesito acabar esto rápido._

Lo que podía considerarse una pequeña fortuna era que, al menos, yo era consciente de mi debilidad. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que debía terminar rápido con la pelea. El segundo motivo era la energía que poseía cada uno para usar sus conjuros. Ya había usado dos hechizos y ninguno había cumplido bien su función. Incuso si usara diez más, no sería raro que Louise se las ingeniara para evitar mayores problemas. Si ella salía airosa de mis ataques, entonces yo estaría en graves problemas. La cantidad de explosiones que ella podía generar era mayor a los hechizos que yo podía usar antes de empezar a perder la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

Di unos cuantos pasos a mi derecha y me paré sobre uno de los papeles rúnicos de Ilusión. Hice una señal de mano y de inmediato generé tres copias. Mientras estas se generaban, Louise me apuntó con su varita.

 _Te dije que no me iba a contener. Y ahora, terminemos con esto._

Corrí junto con mis copias para acabar la pelea de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo, pues algo inesperado sucedió. Mis clones apenas pudieron moverse un metro antes de desaparecer.

Louise hizo una apuesta y salió ganadora. Nunca lo habíamos intentado, pero Disipar pudo desvanecer las tres copias que yo había creado. Además, algo más consiguió que la pelea se extendiera más.

Salí volando luego de que una explosión me golpeara directamente en el pecho.

 _No debí subestimarla al pensar que no lo usaría aquí._

Mientras me levantaba, vi a Louise y a su copia apuntándome con sus varitas. Me había descuidado. Mientras yo caminaba hacia el papel rúnico de Ilusión, Louise había hecho lo mismo. Ella se movió al lugar donde la había empujado la primera vez y donde había aprovechado para colocar el papel rúnico del único hechizo que conocía. Su copia, apenas apareció, usó una explosión para proteger a la Louise original, quien había desvanecido a mis clones. Afortunadamente, lo apresurado de la situación evitó que la explosión fuera demasiado fuerte.

Lo primero que hice fue saltar a un lado. Una explosión generada por la Louise original falló por tan sólo un metro. Mi error me había puesto en una situación bastante precaria. Crear más clones estaba fuera de cuestión. Incluso si lo hacía, Louise sólo tenía que usar nuevamente Disipar. Una vez más, la cantidad más limitada de hechizo que yo podía usar jugaba en mi contra. Además, aunque aprovechara ese instante para atacar, su copia la protegería.

Empecé a mover mi pierna en señal de nerviosismo.

 _Vamos, piensa en algo. Si no la detienes aquí…_

 **…**

 _Después de todo, ella sigue viva y eso es lo más importante._

 **…**

 _¿De qué vale todo mi sacrifico si ella muere?_

Di otro gran salto para evitar otra explosión. Sin embargo, no pueda evitar un segundo ataque mientras estaba en el aire. Después de caer al suelo, empecé a correr alrededor de Louise y su copia.

 _Veamos, ¿qué opciones tengo?_

A la vez que corría, observaba levemente los papeles rúnicos que habían caído al suelo y eran utilizables. El viento los había distribuido de tal forma que me era difícil pensar en alguna forma de aprovechar varios a la vez. Si hacía algo, debía limitarme a uno o dos de ellos.

 _Ojalá funcione… No, va a funcionar._

En el mejor de los casos, finalizaría la pelea.

Así como yo tuve problemas pensando en algún modo de usar los papeles rúnicos que tenía disponibles, Louise tendría problemas en deducir lo que haría. Si yo hubiera colocado los papeles en los lugares que quería, entonces sería una historia diferente. No obstante, el azar había sido quien organizó todo. La distancia, la oscuridad y el tener que estar atenta a mis movimientos no le dejaron ver con claridad todos los papeles rúnicos que habían caído correctamente.

Tuve que rodear completamente a Louise una vez más para hacer mi movimiento. En medio de ese trayecto, una explosión más había impactado contra mí. Aunque no fue más que un daño superficial. Tanto ella como yo sólo intentábamos incapacitarnos. Por ello, nuestro ataques habían sido limitados. Sus explosiones eran más débiles que una normal. Por mi parte, había evitado tratar de atacarla usando a Derflinger.

Una vez llegué a la posición adecuada, activé Lluvia de rocas. Carecía de rango para que todas las piedras llegaran hasta Louise. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que buscaba. Aprovechando que finalmente había perfeccionado el Cañón de aire, utilicé dicho hechizo para arrojar una de las rocas hacia la copia de Louise. En todo ese tiempo no habían cambiado su posición y era fácil diferenciar a la original.

La copia reaccionó de inmediato y usó una explosión para destruir la roca. Sin embargo, el aire esparció los pequeños restos, cosa que provocó una nube de polvo, la cual ocultó mi figura de la visión de Louise. Ella sabría de inmediato si decidiera utilizar Luz cegadora. Incluso si era una finta, entre las Louise original y la copia, sólo una cerraría sus ojos. Necesitaba generar un punto ciego y lo había logrado.

Por unos segundos no hubo ningún índice de movimiento de mi parte. Ello confundió a Louise, quien esperó un inmediato ataque. Un momento después, salí a toda velocidad de entre la nube de polvo con la intención de embestir a Louise. Sin embargo, mi ataque fallo. Por tan sólo unos centímetros, no logré rozarla.

Su copia reaccionó de inmediato y generó otra explosión hacia mi persona. Explosión de la cual no pude defenderme. Me levanté rápidamente, cubrí mi vista y activé Luz cegadora, un hechizo que había colocado en mi capa. Después de recobrar la visión, noté que, tal y como había sospechado, sólo una de las Louise cerró sus ojos. La otra estaba temporalmente incapacitada.

Activé nuevamente Lluvia de rocas y repetí el anterior accionar. Mi mano izquierda se movió y una vez hizo contacto con la roca, activé Cañón de aire. Sin perder tiempo, corrí también. La Louise que no había sido afectada por mi hechizo se limitó a moverse a un lado para poder esquivar el proyectil.

Una varita fue alzada hacia mí con la intención de liberar un hechizo recitado previamente. Sin embargo, apenas la roca pasó por entre las dos Louise, la que me estaba observando abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. La causa de ello era la señal de mano que estaba haciendo.

 _Pero si no está en el rango para…_

Tan sólo un instante después, desaparecí.

 _Lo logré._ Pensé con alivio.

Al lado del primer papel rúnico de Lluvia de rocas había uno de Teletransportación. A primera vista, este último conjuro no me serviría de nada, pero me las ingenié para poder aprovecharlo. Después de generar esa nube de polvo, me tomé unos segundos para agarrar el papel de Teletransportación y guardarlo conmigo.

Una Louise había cerrado los ojos y la otra había sido cegada. La Louise que había cubierto sus ojos sólo pudo ver cuando mi brazo se movía en dirección a una de las rocas. Ella no pudo notar que en dicha roca había colocado el papel rúnico que había guardado. Finalmente, usé el hechizo cuando la roca que había arrojado pasó a las dos Louise.

Rápidamente formé un puño con la intención de golpear el estómago de la Louise que podía ver. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver como mi puño impactaba contra ella.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

 _Maldición._

La Louise a la cual había golpeado se desvaneció. En ese momento, la segunda Louise, la cual había sido la original, recobró su visión y empezó a mover su varita.

Rápidamente hice una señal de mano. Había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de fallar y tenía un plan de respaldo, Parálisis. Había usado varios hechizos, no sabía si podría detener sus movimientos el tiempo suficiente si usaba un hechizo libre básico y por ello decidí usar la runa mejorada, aquella que había obtenido cuando Wardes abandonó la zona del duelo en nuestra pelea.

Antes de que ella lograra apuntarme, activé el hechizo. La parálisis hizo su efecto y los movimientos de Louise se vieron impedidos.

 _Ahora, sólo necesito…_

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como imaginé. Antes de que siquiera pudiera de terminar ese breve pensamiento, Louise volvió a moverse. Con su varita apuntándome directamente, ella liberó el hechizo que recitó mientras estaba cegada. Una vez más, una explosión impactó contra mi cuerpo.

Salí volando varios metros. Sin embargo, por fortuna, logré caer de pie.

— No eres el único que aprovechó esa nube de polvo. — Comentó Louise.

 _Así que intercambiaron lugares…_

Consideré esa opción con anterior, pero no podía estar seguro que ocurrió. Había sido mera suerte que atacara a la copia. Si hubiera golpeado a la original, entonces Louise habría caído inconsciente y sólo tendría que ingeniármelas para recoger su cuerpo y correr. Lo que hiciera su copia no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

 _Pero más importante… el efecto de Parálisis no duró ni un segundo. Incluso Wardes que era un mago Cuadrangular…_

No sólo fuerza física, la energía que podía tener un mago era un factor importante en el tiempo que duraba el efecto del conjuro Parálisis.

 _Ese Vacío… sabía que era fuerte, pero jamás pensé que todavía le quedara tanto poder._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa Explosión que Louise usó en Tarbes. Sin embargo, en tan sólo un mes, ella había usado Ilusión dos veces. Habían sido conjuros de gran poder. Imaginé que sus reservas estaban por el suelo, pero al parecer le quedaba suficiente Fuerza de Voluntad para que mi Parálisis se debilitara casi por completo. El Vacío sin duda era un poder de cuidado.

Empecé a jadear.

 _Demasiados hechizos._

Louise también estaba cansada debido a la gran cantidad de conjuros que usó en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, como yo bien sabía, ella estaba en mejores condiciones que yo.

— Déjame de ponerte en mi camino. — Dijo Louise de repente. — Esto sólo me complica más las cosas.

Era obvio el porqué empezó a tratar de convencerme nuevamente. Incluso si ella ganaba, tendría que pelear nuevamente contra todo un ejército. Ya había usado muchos conjuros, incluso uno rúnico, y ella quería estar en las mejores condiciones para cumplir su misión.

— Aunque sólo pueda arrastrarme al final de la pelea, te sacaré de este maldito país a salvo.

El único motivo por el cual seguí con la conversación fue para darme un momento para descansar. Louise también lo tendría, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

— ¿Por qué debes ser tan obstinado?

— Es irónico que tú lo digas.

— Este ni siquiera es tu asunto.

No pude evitar enojarme al escuchar eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no es mi asunto?

— Es mi vida. No puedes decidir por mí. Si quiero sacrificar mi vida para salvar a todos, entonces lo haré. No es tu asunto.

Sujeté a Derflinger con incluso más fuerza.

— Hazte a un lado. — Exigió Louise.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado.

— Así que no es mi asunto…

— Exacto. Ahora quítate.

 _Idiota…_

Tardé sólo un instante en llegar hasta Louise. Ella se movió a un lado, pero logré golpear el suelo con Derflinger para así sacarla de equilibrio.

— Claro que es mi asunto. Vine a este mundo por ti, arriesgué mi vida por ti y vine a esta guerra por ti. ¡Este es mi maldito asunto!

Louise, quien había caído al suelo, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a recitar un conjuro. Una explosión se originó frente a mí. Explosión que pude evitar al teletransportarme cerca del lugar donde había arrojado mis papeles rúnicos.

— Nadie te obligo a venir. — Replicó ella.

— Sí, acompañarte no era mi obligación, pero me vi de cierta forma forzado por tu maldita culpa.

Comencé a correr en dirección a Louise. Planeé embestirla, pero ella evitó el impacto al saltar a un lado.

— ¿Mi culpa?

— ¡¿Quién fue la que me invocó como familiar para que la protegiera?!

Me di un impulsó y logré ponerme en un rango apropiado para empujarla. Ella cayó nuevamente al piso, pero desde el suelo ella lanzó una nueva explosión para sacarme de balance.

— ¡¿Quién fue por la que tuve que arriesgarme tantas veces?! — Pregunté a la vez que me levanté.

Louise no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.

— ¡¿Quién fue la que me besó y me puso estas malditas runas?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Ya no había ningún motivo por el cual no decírselo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le hacen las runas a un familiar?!

Ella no comprendió al inicio de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Acaso lo sabes? ¿Acaso sabes lo frustrante que es no saber si sacrificaste tu vida tantas veces sólo porque unas malditas runas te lavaron el cerebro?

Eso fue suficiente. Louise no era tonta ni había sido tan dedicada a sus estudios por nada. Por supuesto que pudo intuir a lo que quería llegar.

— Tú…

— Y lo peor de todo, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es enterarse que todo ese esfuerzo habrá sido por nada?

 _Estabas viva. Al menos podía reconfortarme sabiendo que todo lo que pasé había servido de algo. Pero si vas a terminar muriendo de todos modos…_

— Me molesta que decidas hacer algo que pone en riesgo tu vida. Sin embargo, me molesta todavía más que decidas hacer algo que significa una muerta asegurada.

No era solamente eso.

— ¡Y lo que me enoja incluso más es que no decidiste hacerlo cuando fuimos tras Fouquet! ¡No decidiste hacerlo cuando fuimos a recuperar la carta! ¡No! ¡Justo ahora! ¡Justo cuando te puedo considerar una amiga tienes que decir que eliges morir!

Corrí hacia Louise. Ella, nuevamente, usó una explosión para detenerme. Sin embargo, en medio de mi trayecto, arrojé a Derflinger para que bloqueara al ataque por mí. Perdí velocidad al no contar con un arma en mis manos, pero eso no evitó que llegara hasta Louise y la derribada antes de que pudiera usar otro hechizo.

— ¿Acaso todo lo que he hecho fue en vano? Si vas a decidir morir ahora, entonces, ¡¿por qué rayos te salvé tantas veces?!

Sujeté sus dos manos de manera que no pudiera apuntarme con su varita.

— Gané.

Solamente me limité a decir eso.

— Sí, ganaste el duelo. Felicidades.

Fue una respuesta seca por parte de ella.

Durante cerca de un minuto, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún otro movimiento. Los únicos sonidos que podían percibirse eran aquellos que provenían de Rosais, el cual había quedado algo atrás.

— Lo siento, pero no me puedo permitir gastar más tiempo y energía contigo. — Dijo Louise de repente.

Lo siguiente que ella hizo no lo esperé de ningún modo. Mi cara denotó confusión por su accionar.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?

— Quítate de mi camino. — Dijo Louise.

Me había encargado de que no pudiera mover su varita en dirección hacia mí, pero eso no evitó que ella la apuntara hacia su sien.

— Si me detienes aquí, deberás detenerme durante el resto de mi vida.

Sobraban las explicaciones.

— No estás hablando en serio.

— Para un noble, no hay nada más importante que el honor. Durante meses me escuchaste decir eso. Como dije, no entiendes el significado de eso por completo, pero puedes darte una idea. Ahora dime, ¿quieres arriesgarte?

 _Es obvio que estás mintiendo._

Pensé en eso, mas no lo dije. El motivo fue que trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que era una mentira. Los ojos de Louise expresaban total seriedad. No había forma en la que pudiera asegurar que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lentamente, aflojé mi agarre y me quité de encima. Me quedé de rodillas. No podía levantarme, al menos no todavía. Sin embargo, Louise no tuvo problemas en hacer eso último.

— Perdí.

De mi boca sólo salió es única palabra. Era mi derrota y lo sabía muy bien. La prueba definitiva fue la señal que hice con mi mano para hacer que todos mis papeles rúnicos regresaran a mí. A pesar de haber ganado la pelea, no había sido más que una victoria vacía.

Louise, quizás por compasión, esperó a que pudiera ponerme de pie.

— Siento que todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora haya sido en vano. — Dijo Louise.

Las palabras que salieron de mi boca no tenían que ver con ese asunto en absoluto.

— En verdad no pedirás que te acompañe, ¿verdad?

— Si no lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora. Además, odiaría que terminaras muriendo junto a mí.

— Louise…

— Seguramente las runas te querrán hacer seguirme, pero sólo sentirás eso hasta que…

A pesar de que ella no terminó de decir esa oración, ambos sabíamos muy bien como terminaba.

 _No es así como quería deshacerme de las runas._

Teníamos un contrato hasta la muerte. Ya sea la mía o la de Louise. Obviamente, ninguna de esas opciones era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

— Entonces este es el adiós. — Dije con una voz temblorosa.

— Sí, eso parece… Realmente me hubiera gustado evitarlo. Es por eso que antes quise irme lo más pronto posible.

Nos quedamos parados enfrente del otro durante un largo instante. Ninguno de los dos hacía algún movimiento. Excepto Louise, quien movía ligeramente su cabeza de vez en cuando.

Por su rostro, uno podría concluir que había algo que ella quería decir. De hecho, no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

— Por cierto, antes de partir, hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte.

— ¿Un favor?

— Cásate conmigo. — Dijo Louise mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Perdón?

Louise se pudo incluso más roja.

— ¡N-No lo malinterpretes! ¡No es como si te amara o algo así! Es sólo que… morir antes de poder casarme es desagradable. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Sólo quiero casarme!

Decidí ver en la dirección en la que Louise había estado fijando su vista. A la distancia podía observarse un pequeño templo. Lo habíamos dejado bastante atrás, pero todavía era perceptible a la lejanía.

Después de observar la estructura por unos segundos, volteé para ver nuevamente a Louise. Mi respuesta no tardó mucho más en llegar.

— Lo siento. — Dije a la vez que coloqué mi mano encima de su cabeza.

El tono con el que hablé indicó que no había nada más que decir respecto a ese asunto.

— Así que estás dispuesto a dejar que treinta mil personas mueran por mí, pero no a casarte conmigo.

Ambos empezamos a caminar hacia un establo ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. En dicho establo se encontraba el caballo que llevaría a Louise hasta el lugar indicado en el mapa. En el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra más.

Una vez estuvo frente al caballo, Louise dio media vuelta.

— En verdad espero que encuentres una forma de volver a tu mundo.

— Lo haré. Puedes estar segura de eso.

Louise volteó con intención a subir al caballo, pero la detuve antes de eso.

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

— ¿Por qué debo cerrar los…?

— No hay tiempo, así que lo mejor es que te apures.

Louise, sin terminar de comprender, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contar.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez._

Una vez acabó, ella abrió sus ojos. Miró alrededor y no vio absolutamente a nadie. Al fijar su vista en dirección a la ciudad, pudo ver a mi figura alejarse.

Louise agachó su cabeza. Podía sentir un nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo, no se podía permitir perder más tiempo. Ella subió encima del caballo y comenzó a cabalgar en dirección al ejército de Albion.

* * *

 **Primero, a responder el comentario.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Bueno, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo al mundo a gritos que lo enfermara. Aprovecharé este punto para hablar de algo.**

 **¿Han oído del Arma de Chéjov? Creo que con lo siguiente quedará claro de qué trata: "Uno nunca debe poner un rifle cargado en el escenario si no se va a usar." Incluso mientras escribía el capítulo 35, no tenía planeado que Aztor se enfermara. Cuando pensé en hacerlo, recordé lo del capítulo 34, la falta de sueño que estaba presentando. Aproveché eso, lo usé y expandí de tal modo para favorecer a la aparición de su enfermedad.**

 **Sí, hay momentos donde no sigo ese principio, pero cada vez que puedo, uso cosas que he mencionado antes. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto ahora?**

 **Tenía ganas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior dije que me puse a ver reviews de otros fic (cosa que me motivó a reescribir los primeros capítulos). Bueno, no sólo vi las reviews, también le di una que otra ojeada a las historias y algo que noté es que, en muchos casos, cuando se incluía a un OC de otro mundo fantástico, había mucha exposición por las puras. "Su mundo es así, así y así." Entonces, es invocado y a medida que pasan los capítulos, lo de su mundo se queda ahí.**

 **Me hace sentir que leí bastantes cosas innecesarias. Es normal que uno quiera expandir el mundo que uno creó, pero no es necesario hacerlo mediante un testamento enorme como introducción a la historia. En especial cuando todo lo de ese testamento se queda como una simple mención.**

 **¿Por qué me interesaría saber que el mundo del protagonista era caótico si este no muestra alivio total ante los momentos de paz en Halkeginia? Eso sería un ejemplo. Algo así como que Aztor muestra su desagrado a participar en una guerra constantemente para que después suceda lo de estos capítulos.**

 **¿Saben? Me agrada aprovechar los comentarios que dejar para hablar de otras cosas que están en mi cabeza.**

 **Se le va una preocupación y en el siguiente capítulo sucede esto…**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Esto será corto, porque me reservaré muchas cosas para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **1\. Primero lo primero, ¿qué tal la pelea? Tenía planeado hacerla más corta, pero mientras la escribí se fue extendiendo poco a poco.**

 **2\. ¿Qué harían si les dijera que eso de quedarse con Louise o Tabitha era justamente porque no sabía si matar a la primera? Quién sabe, quizás varias cosas que he estado diciendo en capítulos anteriores fueron mentiras que dije para que no esperaran este desenlace.**

 **3\. No quiero extenderme mucho aquí, pero en los comentarios finales del siguiente capítulo… Bueno, seguramente será un texto enorme.**

 **4\. Por algún motivo, la sinopsis que le coloqué al fic no me convence. Nunca me convenció, pero ahora mismo me convence todavía menos. Sin bromear, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia…**

 **5\. ¡Qué bonito es escribir un capítulo que ya tenías planeado en tu cabeza! Las palabras, oraciones y párrafos salen fluidamente. En ocasiones, me motivo y escribo durante algunos minutos sin detenerme. Realmente se siente bien. xD**

 **6\. La verdad, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por De Poitiers. Sí, que habrá sido un... una mala persona en muchos aspectos, pero murió justo luego de recibir su bastón de Mariscal de Campo. Fue algo cruel que lo mataran al minuto siguiente de cumplir su sueño. xD**

 **7\. Siento que me he olvidado de escribir algunas partes que quería… Bueno, ojalá no sean algo importante. xD**

 **8\. Les aclaro que tengo parciales y el siguiente capítulo puede estar o bien en una semana (si estoy re motivado) o bien en más tiempo. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	37. La resolución (Volumen 7)

**Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que esa primera línea es… como un adelanto de lo que sucederá más adelante en el capítulo. Lo digo para que no exista alguna confusión. En fin, es momento de comenzar.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _No, es inútil, por más que lo intento, mi cuerpo no responde. Quizás debí pensar mejor en esto._

 **…**

 _Creo que es momento de empezar._ Pensó Louise.

El amanecer iluminó los alrededores.

Louise, después de cabalgar toda la noche, finalmente se encontraba en la colina donde lucharía contra el ejército de Albion. Ella, lentamente y temblando ligeramente, bajó del caballo. La maga respiró hondamente y, luego de unos breves instantes, golpeó al caballo. Ello ocasionó que el animal se empezara a alejar. Tan sólo un minuto después, este no podía verse más. No fue raro su accionar, pues Louise, quien no planeaba irse, no necesitaría al caballo.

 _¿Cómo debería hacer esto?_

Louise vio a la lejanía.

El ejército de Albion todavía no estaba a la vista y considerando que tampoco podía oírlos, imaginó que todavía le quedaban algunos minutos para prepararse. Ciertamente, ella, durante el trayecto del viaje, estuvo pensando en alguna forma de retener a las fuerzas enemigas el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, ninguna idea llegó a su cabeza. Eso, de hecho, fue algo natural, pues varias emociones y recuerdos la estuvieron inquietando durante toda la noche.

 _Quizás sólo debería atacar con todo lo que tengo._

Era la solución más simple. Louise teorizó que quizás, al darse cuenta que había alguien atacándolos, el ejército trataría de eliminarla de inmediato. En cambio, si atacaba con todo lo que tenía desde el inicio, no importaría un posterior contrataque.

 _Me pregunto si podré hacer una Explosión como la de Tarbes sin desmayarme. En fin, lo mejor será ir preparándose._

Louise cerró sus ojos y empezó a aligerar su respiración. Ella inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente. Su intención era la de terminar de prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer. Cosa normal, pues estaba a punto de dar su vida por retrasar a un ejército. Inclusive ella estaría nerviosa en una situación así. De hecho, fue quizás por ese motivo que cierto recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 **…**

— Si no debo sacrificar mi vida, entonces te aseguro haré lo que sea necesario para salvar la tuya.

 **…**

Tan sólo un par de segundos después, a la mente de Louise llegó lo ocurrido unas horas luego de yo haberle asegurado lo anterior. Ella recordó como engañé a Wales para cumplir nuestro objetivo sin la necesidad de pelear y arriesgarse.

Louise finalmente abrió sus ojos y sacó su varita. Una pequeña sonrisa se podía observar en su rostro.

— Quizás debí preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de cómo podría salir viva de esto.

— ¡Sí, debiste hacerlo!

Esa repentina respuesta hizo que Louise volteara su cabeza.

 _Extraño._

Ella juró haber podido escuchar mi voz. Después de unos segundos, en los cuales ella mantuvo su vista hacia atrás, Louise volvió a girar su cabeza.

— ¡Aunque también es en parte mi culpa por no habérseme ocurrido hacerlo!

Louise imitó su anterior accionar. Se había escuchado en un volumen muy bajo y por el tono podría decirse que algo pausada, pero era lo suficientemente clara como para diferenciarla. Esa había sido mi voz. Ella estaba segura.

— Quizás me estoy volviendo loca. — Susurró para sí misma.

— ¡Pues considerando que planeas enfrentar a un ejército tú sola…!

Louise miró de a su alrededor. Tres veces habían sido suficientes para saber que mi voz no estaba en su imaginación. Ella definitivamente estaba segura que yo me encontraba en ese lugar.

— ¡Bueno, el tiempo apremia! ¡En tu hombro derecho!

Al decir eso, Louise giró levemente su cabeza para mirar el lugar que había indicado. En su hombro, una versión diminuta de mí se encontraba recostada. Mi altura en ese momento estaba entre los dos y tres centímetros.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? — Murmuró ella.

Era obvio el motivo por el cual no pudo completar ninguna de sus preguntas. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que yo respondiera a cada una de ellas.

— ¡Cuando te hice cerrar los ojos! ¡Usando el hechizo de reducción! ¡Porque decidí que no te dejaría morir!

Louise, rápidamente, acercó su mano hacia mí. Tan sólo un segundo después, yo me encontraba frente a ella. Mi pierna derecha estaba siendo sujetada por su índice y su pulgar. Además, mi cuerpo se balanceada ligeramente.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no puedes ser más delicada?! ¡Casi vomito en el viaje hasta aquí!

El que apareciera de la nada y empezara a recriminarla fueron motivos suficientes para que Louise se enojara. Ella movió su mano derecha y me colocó en esta. Para, tan sólo un instante después, empezar a cerrarla alrededor de mí. Mi cabeza, la cual estaba a centímetros de su boca, sobresalía de su puño.

— ¡Detente! ¡Vas a romperme algo!

— ¡¿A qué rayos viniste?!

Louise no lo sabía, pero, cuando ella gritó, sentí como si mis oídos fueran a explotar. Mi tamaño había amplificado la potencia de su grito, al menos bajo mi perspectiva. Naturalmente, dejé escapar un fuerte grito en respuesta.

— ¡No hables tan fuerte! ¡Maldición!

Ella necesito de un par de segundos para comprender el motivo de mis quejas. Finalmente, Louise se calmó y aflojó su agarre sobre mí.

 _Maldición, creí que mis huesos se romperían…_

— Dime qué haces aquí.

No respondí de inmediato. Necesitaba recuperar el aire y le hice el gesto adecuado para que ella entendiera eso último.

— ¡Ya te dije que… no voy a… dejarte… morir! — Grité entre jadeos.

La sorpresa inicial ya había pasado. Con ello, Louise recordó que, efectivamente, le había dicho eso hace tan sólo algunos segundos. No obstante, esa respuesta no era suficiente para ella.

— Escucha, si esto es por las runas…

Empecé a dar respiraciones largas y lentas. Me pasé quince segundos haciendo eso antes de poder recuperar la compostura.

— ¡No es por las runas! ¡Decidí venir aquí por cuenta propia! Creo.

Esa última palabra no la grité, ergo, Louise no pudo oírla.

 _Aunque bueno, si decido o no quedarme al final, ya es otra historia._

— ¡El ejército no tardará en llegar, así que iré al grano! ¡¿Quieres vivir?!

Por su rostro, pude deducir que Louise no sabía a lo que quería llegar con esa pregunta.

— ¿De qué estas…?

— ¡El tiempo corre! ¡Responde!

Unos segundos de silencio después, Louise abrió su boca.

— Sí, por su…

— ¡Eso es todo lo que quería oír!

Ella me miró confundida. Claramente, no me estaba entendiendo.

Aclaré mi garganta, pues gritar constantemente, a pesar de ser necesario para que Louise pudiera escucharme, era incómodo.

— ¡Setenta mil soldados! ¡Según lo que estaba escrito en las órdenes que te dieron, debes retrasarlos un día!

Di un gran respiro.

— ¡¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser?! ¡¿Vas a detenerlos tú sola?! ¡Imposible! ¡Incluso sin la pelea que tuvimos antes no ganarías ni medio día!

— Escúcha…

— ¡No, escúchame tú! ¡No vas a lograrlo! ¡Morirás y será por nada! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!

Louise dudó por unos segundos sobre cómo responderme. Ella estaba confundida. Hace un minuto, ella estaba preparándose para su batalla contra el ejército de Albion. Al siguiente, yo no sólo había aparecido, sino que le estaba llamando estúpida. Lo inverosímil de la situación no la dejaba pensar adecuadamente.

— Eso no cambia nada. Tengo que intentarlo…

— ¡No, no será sólo un intento! ¡La misión será un éxito! Claro, si todo sale bien.

Ella ladeó su cabeza.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

El estar confundida ya se había quedado como algo pequeño. Louise miró rápidamente a su alrededor. A pesar de saber que no sería el caso, quería cerciorarse de que el caballo no se encontraba ahí. El motivo era simple, las fuerzas de Albion llegarían pronto y quería mandarme a algún lugar seguro. Con mi tamaño, no creyó que pudiera mostrar resistencia.

Ella no lo sabía, pero el que yo revelara mi presencia luego de que ella hiciera que el caballo se aleje no fue coincidencia. Estaba consciente que ella intentaría mandarme lejos y no podía permitir eso, al menos no todavía.

Louise chasqueó su lengua al ver que el equino no estaba en ningún lado. Por mi parte, yo había estado tosiendo durante varios segundos.

 _Maldición, gritar tanto no le hace bien a mi garganta._

Respiré hondamente.

— ¡Coloca tu dedo encima de mi cabeza!

Louise volteó a verme al escuchar mi petición.

— ¿Para qué quieres que…?

— ¡El ejército estará aquí dentro de poco!

— ¿Qué no puedes decirme lo que…?

— ¡Te lo diré cuando coloques tu maldito dedo encima de mi cabeza!

Ya había perdido la paciencia. A pesar de mi pequeño tamaño, Louise pudo saberlo. Quizás por eso o quizás porque la situación no podía permitirle perder mucho tiempo, ella terminó por acceder a mi petición. De hecho, fue lo más natural. A Louise no se le ocurrió nada más que que hacer en ese momento.

— ¡Ahora repite después de mí! ¡Yo…!

— Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué…?

— ¡Yo…!

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr?_

— ¡¿Quieres apurarte?!

Louise tragó saliva.

— Yo….

— ¡Di tu nombre completo!

— Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière…

— ¡Te aceptó a ti, Aztor Mithin…!

— Te aceptó a ti, Aztor Mithin…

— ¡Como mi vasallo!

— ¿Qué?

 _Maldición, no tenemos tiempo._ Pensé con molestia.

— ¡Lo que escuchas! ¡Ahora vuelve a empezar!

En su momento, yo había declarado no tener intención algunas de llevar a cabo el hechizo Vasallaje. Es por eso que Louise comenzó a dudar. No podía evitar preguntarse cuál era mi objetivo.

— ¡Sólo hazlo de una vez, idiota! — Grité mientras pisaba la palma de Louise.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mis exigencias, ella no habló.

— ¡¿En verdad decides no confiar en mí ahora?! ¡Sé bien lo que estoy haciendo!

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que ella finalmente reaccionara. Realmente no comprendía a lo que quería llegar con el hechizo Vasallaje y mucho menos sabía qué planeaba hacer luego de usarlo. No obstante, sabía que yo debía tener algún motivo. Un motivo demasiado bueno como para que yo estuviera prácticamente obligándole a usar el hechizo conmigo.

Louise inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

— Yo, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, te aceptó a ti, Aztor Mithin como mi vasallo.

 _Por fin._

Hice la señal de mano necesaria para el conjuro _._

 _Bien… aquí vamos._

Pensado eso, activé uno de los hechizos libres que tenía. Era necesario, pues no tenía ningún papel rúnico de Vasallaje a la mano. Ese conjuro siempre había sido un caso curioso. Era de los más simples de aprender y de los menos usados alrededor del mundo. El único motivo por el cual lo sabía fue por una irresponsabilidad de mi parte. Necesitaba aprender cinco conjuros para el final del año y, por el tiempo que demoraría en aprenderlo, Vasallaje era la única salida posible. Jamás pasó por mi mente que terminaría usándolo y mucho menos de la manera en que lo haría.

Un pequeño brillo cubrió mi cuerpo. Brillo que no tardó en concentrarse en mi mano derecha. Unos segundos después, el brillo desapareció y unas nuevas runas aparecieron en el dorso de mi mano.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Me sentí como un idiota al no habérseme ocurrido la solución antes. La respuesta derivaba de algo que yo averigüé hace mucho tiempo. Bajo ciertas condiciones, la magia rúnica podía interferir con la magia de Halkeginia. Las runas de Gandalfr, a pesar de ser especiales, seguían siendo magia de Halkeginia. Al pensar en todo eso, no tardé en formar una solución.

 _Combatir el fuego con el fuego. En este caso, runas con runas._

El hechizo Vasallaje era el equivalente a las runas de Gandalfr. Tal y como mencioné, realmente no quería tener que usarlo, pero la situación lo exigía. Tanto para deshacerme del efecto de las runas, como para lo que tenía en mente.

 _Ahora bien._ Pensé a la vez que miré mis nuevas runas. _Me pregunto si esa influencia…_

No pude terminar de pensar. En ese preciso momento, una gran cantidad de emociones invadieron mi cuerpo.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

No necesité meditarlo por más que unos segundos. Sin las runas trabajando, no había nada que pudiera hacerme un familiar ideal. Por lo tanto, no había nada que pudiera evitar que sintiera cosas que me alejaran de ser dicho familiar ideal. Muchas de esas emociones eran algo que ya había sentido antes. Sin embargo, se habían hecho presentes de forma amplificada. En especial una de ellas, la cual no era nada ajena a mí.

 _Maldición, creo que tengo ganas de vomitar._

Di un fuerte resoplido.

 _Cálmate. El ejército se acerca y tienes trabajo que hacer._

— ¡Louise, devuélveme a mi tamaño real!

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo hago eso?

— ¡Sólo piensa en que quieres hacerme crecer!

Tal y como se lo indiqué, Louise pensó en ello, mas nada ocurrió.

— No funciona. — Dijo ella.

 _Bien, la Reducción que puede usar en mí es independiente de la Reducción que use en mí mismo. Eso o quizás Vasallaje tampoco funciona de forma adecuada. Sí, realmente espero que sea lo segundo._

— ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Déjame en el suelo!

Louise se agachó y bajó su mano hasta que esta estuviera a unos centímetros del suelo. Salté de la palma de Louise y saqué un papel rúnico para colocarlo sobre la tierra. Sin perder más tiempo, active el conjuro y unos segundos después, recuperé mi tamaño.

Di un muy largo respiro. Durante aproximadamente quince segundos, me quedé completamente quieto. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo fue suficiente. Suficiente para recordar varios eventos pasados. Suficiente para pensar en todo lo que quería. Suficiente para darme cuenta de algo. Suficiente para llegar a una respuesta.

 _Fouquet, Wardes, la Batalla de Tarbes y el acceder a detener ese hechizo hexagonal… Sí, ahora puedo estar seguro._

Miré a Louise.

 _Ella no valía todo ese esfuerzo._

No pelearíamos contra un solo golem gigante. No nos enfrentaríamos a un solo mago Cuadrangular. No nos atacarían tan solo algunos Caballeros Dragón. No haríamos frente a sólo dos magos triangulares que podían combinar sus hechizos. Era un ejército completo el que se acercaba. No había aeroplano, un Báculo de la Destrucción o más personas de las cuales pudiéramos depender. Estábamos sólo Louise y yo.

Le había dicho a Louise que no la dejaría morir y lo había dicho con una gran seguridad. Sin embargo, la verdad es que siempre tuve dudas en cuanto a lo que haría cuando me deshiciera de la influencia de las runas. Tenía dudas de si estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de intentar ayudarla. Tenía dudas de si no terminaría corriendo y dejaría atrás Louise.

En ese momento, pudimos escucharlo. Un gran ruido empezó a percibirse a la distancia. No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que se estaba acercando.

Louise y yo volteamos.

 _Ahí vienen._

Pude escuchar como Louise tragaba saliva. Estaba nerviosa. Obviamente, yo también lo estaba y, de hecho, el nerviosismo de Louise era insignificante comparado al mío. A pesar de todavía tener miedo, ella había ido hasta ese lugar con la mentalidad de que moriría. Ese no era mi caso. Realmente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en mantener la compostura en el exterior.

 _No moriré. Mi vida no es un precio justo a pagar por la suya. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni en un futuro. Quedarse aquí es demasiado peligroso._

Sin la influencia de las runas, jamás habría ayudado a Louise en los momentos que recordé.

 _Pero…_

Sin embargo, eso había cambiado. Ella no había valido el esfuerzo en el pasado, mas, con el tiempo, eso había cambiado. Si el yo de ese momento hubiera sido transportado al pasado, seguramente mis decisiones habrían sido las mismas. Incluso sin las runas afectándome, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

 **…**

— Pero te puedo asegurar lo siguiente, si hubiera decidido no acompañarlo y me hubiera enterado de su muerte tiempo después, sí estaría tremendamente arrepentido. Arrepentido de no haber hecho siquiera un intento.

 **…**

 _No correré sin hacer el intento. No, no será un intento. La misión será un éxito y ambos volveremos a salvo._

Miré nuevamente el dorso de mi mano derecha. La runa que estaba grabada en ese lugar empezó a brillar. Una vez ocurrió eso, di un par de saltos y luego procedí a dar algunos golpes.

 _No es tanto como pensé. Parece que en verdad las runas de Gandalfr están interfiriendo, pero… es más que suficiente._

Por un momento, no pude evitar lamentar el no haber hecho el hechizo Vasallaje antes. Consideré que varios problemas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles de resolver. Temía ese control que Louise podía tener sobre mí, pero quizás pudo haber sido un precio justo a pagar.

La runa dejó de brillar.

Miré a la lejanía. El ruido que provocaba el ejército de Albion se había, al menos, duplicado. Era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran.

 _Bueno, incluso con estas nuevas runas, mis métodos no han cambiado. Hora de hacer lo que mejor sé._

 **…**

 _Ha llegado el momento._

El ejército de Albion ya estaba muy cerca de la colina. En lo más alto de esta, dos figuras eras distinguibles.

Desde arriba de la colina podía observarse todo el ejército de Albion, el cual avanzaba hacia Rosais con una formación bastante abierta. Sin duda, cualquiera que los enfrentara estaría intimidado. Sin embargo, eso no cambió nada.

Una de las figuras empezó a mover su cabeza en círculo. Parecía estar estirándose como si estuviera a punto de hacer un ejercicio matutino.

 _Por algún motivo…_

Una de las figuras, después de desenfundar su espada, corrió colina abajo. Su capa se meneaba con el viento. Entonces, unos segundos después, varias figuras similares se le unieron. Treinta personas en total estaban corriendo hacia el ejército de Albion.

 _Por algún motivo…_ Pensó mi copia. _Mi corazón late de emoción._

 **…**

 _Y lo que mejor sé hacer es…_

— Es hora de correr. — Dije tajantemente.

Diez segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que Louise necesitó para procesar lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que es hora de correr? Ya te dije que tengo una misión aquí.

— Y ya te dije que es una misión imposible para ti.

— Debo hacer esto. Y déjame recordarte que gracias a cierto idiota, esta misión se me complicó más.

 _Bueno, no negaré que esa pelea fue una estupidez de mi parte._

A pesar de pensar eso, no iba a decirlo. Estaba renuente a admitir ante Louise ese grave error que había cometido.

Dio un muy largo suspiro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo conseguirás por ti misma? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? Quizás cinco a lo mucho. Si en verdad crees poder detener a ese ejército por veinticuatro horas, dilo. ¡Quiero escucharlo! ¡Adelante! ¡Quiero que jures por tu honor que puedes hacerlo!

Tal y como pensé, Louise no respondió. Quizás fue por eso último que dije, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Su cabeza le dolía. Aparecí de un momento a otro, la llamé estúpida, prácticamente la obligué a usar el hechizo Vasallaje y ahora trataba de hacer que escapara conmigo. Ella no entendía nada.

Una vez le mencioné que Vasallaje le daría a ella algunos derechos sobre mí. Evidentemente, Louise trató de pensar en qué derechos podrían ser, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

— Vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. — Se limitó a decir Louise.

— ¿En verdad crees que vine aquí sólo para hacerte saber que tu sacrificio sería en vano?

— ¿Para qué más viniste entonces? Si es para convencerme de no intentar detener al ejército…

— ¿Con lo testaruda que eres? Paso.

— ¡¿Entonces para qué viniste?! ¡Sólo me haces perder tiempo!

— ¿Qué no te lo dije ya? Número uno, dije que no te dejaría morir. Número dos, te aseguré que la misión sería un completo éxito.

¿ _Un éxito?_

Sólo entonces, Louise recordó que yo, efectivamente, le había dicho ambas cosas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que viniste a ayudarme a pelear?

— ¿Pelear yo contra un ejército de setenta mil? Por favor, sabes que no soy un lunático.

Abrí mi zurrón y empecé a buscar las cosas que usaría.

— En fin, ya que estamos cortos de tiempo, creo que es momento de hacer los preparativos. Después de todo, ellos están aquí.

Louise estaba tan enfrascada en nuestra discusión que no se dio cuenta que las fuerzas de Albion ya eran finalmente visibles.

No sería raro si alguien dijera que yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con Louise, pero ese no era el caso. Lo que más me costaría era convencerla de irse conmigo. Todo lo demás ya lo tenía totalmente planeado.

Diez papeles rúnicos que ya había separado fueron colocados en el suelo. Tan sólo un momento después, todos fueron activados. Treinta copias mías aparecieron en total.

Caí de rodillas y empecé a jadear fuertemente. El cansancio era algo que estaba dentro de mis parámetros. Lo que debía hacer era ignorarlo y seguir con el resto. Me puse de pie y saqué el resto de papeles rúnicos que tenía. Acto seguido, se los entregué a uno de mis clones. No necesitaba decirle nada, mi copia sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

— Dame tu mano.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenías planeado usar también el hechizo Ilusión para crear copias tuyas, ¿verdad? Te ayudaré con eso.

No me había equivocado. Ilusión era el único hechizo rúnico que ella podía utilizar. Obviamente, al no dominar el conjuro por completo, Louise podía crear una sola copia a la vez, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

— ¿Esa va a ser tu ayuda?

— Te daré de mi energía rúnica para que la distribuyas entre tus clones.

Habíamos hecho la prueba antes de que comenzara la invasión. Como había intuido con anterioridad, los clones de Louise podían usar magia del Vacío. Eran capaces de generar varias explosiones pequeñas antes de desaparecer. No obstante, no podían usar grandes hechizos. Antes de poder terminar de recitar un conjuro poderoso, las copias desaparecían.

— Con mi energía, creo que tus copias podrán lanzar una Explosión con plena potencia. Aunque, obviamente, será sólo una.

Ella me miró por unos instantes. Mis jadeos eran más lentos, pero todavía eran notables.

— ¿No será demasiado para ti?

— Quizás, pero no es como que vaya a quedarme a pelear.

 _¿Qué es lo que está planeando?_ Pensó Louise.

Ella estaba tan consciente como yo que no podría detener al ejército por sí misma. Louise imagino que tal vez con la energía que le daría lograría algo más. Por eso, finalmente terminó por acceder.

Louise colocó todos los papeles rúnicos que tenía en el suelo. Y luego de tomar mi mano, empezó a activarlos uno por uno. Por cada conjuro, yo le entregaba la cantidad de energía rúnica que consideraba necesaria. Solté la mano de Louise cuando terminó de crear una quinta copia. Había gastado ya una cantidad brutal de energía rúnica.

— Con cinco serán suficiente. Bueno, en realidad, lo mejor es no seguir. — Dije entre fuertes jadeos. — Es hora de irnos.

Era más que obvio lo que planeaba. Ni Louise ni yo nos quedaríamos a combatir directamente. En cambio, varias copias nuestras pelearían mientras nosotros escapábamos. Algo tan simple debió pasar por mi cabeza antes, pero algo previno que pasara. Los diez hechizos que había usado y la energía que le había entregado a Louise eran sólo el principio. Ambos volveríamos con vida. Sin embargo, no sabía en qué estado lo haría yo.

Todo estaba listo. Incluso mis clones ya habían hecho sus preparativos. Lo único que faltaba era que Louise diera su consentimiento de marcharse. No obstante, a pesar de todo lo anterior, ella seguía renuente a retirarse.

 _¿En serio?_ Pensé ofuscado.

— Un día. Eso es lo que tenemos que retrasar al ejército. Con lo que tengo planeado, ganaremos ese tiempo sin lugar a dudas. Y no sólo eso, ambos podremos volver.

A pesar de la seguridad con lo que dije las palabras anteriores, ella todavía seguía sin moverse.

— Ya veo, realmente quieres morir.

— Te dije que no es…

— ¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo? Te estoy dando una oportunidad en la que todos, incluida tú, serán salvados. ¿Por qué no estás tomando esa maldita oportunidad?

Louise finalmente decidió contestarme, pero no fue la respuesta que yo esperaba.

— Escucha, tú debes irte. Gracias por los clones. Con ellos sé que…

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar. Un fuerte cabezazo de mi parte fue la razón de esto. Además, tampoco pudo decir nada en respuesta a mi golpe, pues la agarré del cuello de su camisa en un instante.

— ¿Quieres detener al ejército? Bien, te ayudaré, pero tú vienes conmigo. ¿Quieres quedarte? Entonces olvídate de mi ayuda.

No le di ni un segundo para que me contestara.

— ¿Sabes que sucederá si te quedas? Serás tan sólo una de las decenas de miles de personas que morirán aquí. ¿Sabes que sucederá si vienes conmigo? Regresarás a casa y podrás contarle a tu familia que detuviste a un ejército y salvaste a treinta mil personas.

Estaba seguro que Louise todavía quería contarle sobre sus logros a su familia. Si ella fallaba, todos morirían y todo lo que ella hizo quedaría en el olvido. Era obvio que ella fallaría, los dos lo sabíamos. Quería convencerla y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo. Incluso el más bajo chantaje de mi parte era posible en ese momento.

— Si acaban con el resto de las fuerzas de la alianza, ¿quién protegerá a Tristain? Te recuerdo que Henrietta y tu familia siguen ahí.

Los ojos de Louise se abrieron de par en par. Había tocado un tema sensible para ella y yo lo sabía. Además, no estaba dispuesto a detenerme.

— ¿Qué le harán a la reina que inicio la invasión? ¿Crees que tu familia estará a salvo? Por favor, los de Albion atacaron a una aldea que no representaba amenaza. No confiarán en nadie de Tristain que pueda ofrecer resistencia.

Louise empezó a sudar ligeramente.

— Tengo un plan. Un plan que definitivamente funcionará. Si no estuviera seguro de eso, entonces no habría venido.

Solté a Louise.

— Quédate y será la ruina para todo lo que conoces. Ven conmigo y no sólo vivirás, sino que obtendrás el reconocimiento de todos.

No sólo le había dejado en claro lo que significaría su fracaso, sino que le había asegurado una de las cosas que más deseaba si ella decidía seguirme.

No hace falta decir que Louise estaba prácticamente sin palabras. Ella esperó que le dijera muchas cosas, pero no todo eso. Cabe mencionar que nada fue improvisado. Durante toda la noche, mientras Louise cabalgaba, yo pensé en la manera apropiada de convencerla.

Ella estaba a punto de ceder. Su rostro era la prueba de esto. Notando eso, supe que era tiempo de cambiar el enfoque de mis palabras.

— A pesar de haber descansado durante toda la noche, todavía no me he recuperado de la pelea de ayer. Gasté energía rúnica extra en cada una de mis copias. Y, sin exagerar, la energía que te di equivale a lo que normalmente gastaría en cinco conjuros.

La miré fijamente.

— La única manera de escapar de Albion ahora mismo es llegar a Rosais para mañana en la mañana. Dime algo, ¿crees que pueda lograrlo sólo?

Eso no había pasado por la cabeza de Louise. Ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía usar magia rúnica hasta el agotamiento.

No sólo quería que Louise me acompañara. Yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. De otro modo, era bastante probable que colapsara antes de poder llegar a Rosais. Ese fue otro motivo por el cual esperé hasta que Louise dejara ir al caballo. También fue por eso que decidí gastar una gran cantidad de energía antes de que ella aceptara a mi petición. El lugar era demasiado abierto y no había sitio donde pudiera ocultarme. Quería acorralarla hasta el punto donde la única decisión que pudiera tomar era la de seguirme.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar. Bastaba verme para saber que lo estaba haciendo con dificultad. Poco a poco me iba alejando. Louise, sin embargo, seguía inmóvil.

 _Hora del último empujón._

— No puedo creer que vaya a morir sólo por intentar ayudarte.

Tan sólo unos segundos después de decir eso, caí al suelo.

Eso fue suficiente para que la maga corriera hasta mí. Aunque, obviamente, cayó al suelo un par de veces antes de llegar hasta mi persona. Había peleado conmigo hace algunas horas, no había dormido en toda la noche y había usado cinco hechizos rúnicos. Ella también estaba cansada.

Louise quería ganar cada minuto posible, pues los consideraba muy valiosos. No era sólo por la misión y la vida de las treinta mil personas del ejército de la alianza, había alguien en especial que quería que escapara. Louise, de cierta forma, se sentía responsable por haber involucrado a una persona que nunca quiso estar ahí en primer lugar. En especial cuando esa persona era alguien extremadamente importante para ella.

Ciertamente, me sentía algo mal por aprovecharme de los sentimientos de Louise para que terminara cediendo. Pero, nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más. Si ella se quedaba, las posibilidades de mi supervivencia se reducirían drásticamente. En cambio, si venía conmigo, según mis propias palabras, ambos regresaríamos con vida. La decisión que ella tomaría era obvia.

Después de que me ayudara a levantarme, Louise pudo notar que tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Esto significa que vendrás conmigo? — Pregunté.

Louise suspiró y dijo una sola palabra en respuesta.

— Idiota.

— Si con ser un idiota pude convencerte, estoy bien con ser uno. Gracias por decidir venir conmigo.

La sonrisa que tenía hace tan sólo unos instantes desapareció de mi rostro.

— Las copias son tan sólo el primer paso. Te contaré el resto del plan en el camino.

 **…**

 _Vamos, original, no estás siendo justo con nosotros._

En cuanto a su estado físico, mis copias no la estaban pasando bien. Desde el inicio tuvieron su fuerza mermada y de ese modo habían ido a enfrentarse al ejército de Albion. Además, en ese preciso momento, les estaba poniendo otra carga encima.

No obstante, a pesar de todo ese cansancio, mis clones estaban felices. Ellos estaban conscientes de que Louise se salvaría si hacían bien su trabajo. Ella había aceptado irse hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Por ello, mis copias fueron a la batalla bastante motivados.

 _Aunque bueno, que seamos treinta personas contra un ejército de setenta mil ya es algo injusto de por sí. Sin embargo…_

Además, había otro motivo por el cual estaban emocionados. Mis clones, a pesar de poder presentar emociones, no dudaban ante la muerte, pues realmente no significaba algo para ellos. Consideraban enfrentar ellos solos a todo un ejército como una hazaña legendaria. Así como yo, mis copias se sentían bien cuando sus egos eran alimentados.

 **…**

— ¿Estás lista?

Louise, quien estaba en mi espalda, aferrándose fuertemente, asintió.

Mis clones habían comenzado ya su batalla contra el ejército de Albion o al menos eso intuí. Louise y yo estábamos cerca de la cima de la colina, pero al lado contrario que el ejército de Albion. Por ello no teníamos visión de ellos.

Al ver la confirmación de Louise, desenfundé a Derflinger.

— Felicidades por convencerla, compañero.

— Felicítame cuando estemos en el barco de regreso a Tristain.

Las runas de mi mano izquierda ya estaban brillando. Tan sólo un segundo después, las runas que estaban en mi mano derecha también lo hicieron.

— Sujétate lo más fuerte posible.

Dicho eso, activé uno de los hechizos de mi capa. Acto seguido, tomé algo de impulsó y salté lo más lejos que podía permitírmelo. La fuerza de Gandalfr, el conjuro Aumento de fuerza y mi más reciente adquisición, la fortaleza que me brindaba el hechizo Vasallaje, eran algo a tomar en cuenta. En especial porque estaba usando los conjuros de mi capa. La distancia que recorrí fue enorme. Sin embargo, no todo fue positivo.

Apenas aterricé, di un quejido por el dolor. Sólo podía permitirme usar el Aumento de fuerza para el salto inicial. Si lo extendía y lo usaba también para reforzar mi cuerpo en el aterrizaje, el cansancio sería demasiado para mis copias.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Louise.

— No, pero no hay tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la cima de la colina más cercana. Entonces, repetí mi accionar anterior. Y, tal como la vez pasada, sufrí bastante daño en mis piernas por el impacto al caer. Volví a hacer lo mismo dos veces más. Luego de la cuarta vez, mi quejido se transformó en un grito. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el simple hecho de dar esos grandes saltos también me causaba dolor. En cada salto sentí como si mis músculos estuvieran exigiéndose al máximo para no desgarrarse.

 _Debo soportarlo. Ya podrán curarme cuando lleguemos._

Eran cincuenta leguas las que debíamos recorrer en menos de un día. En caballo hubiéramos podido hacer la travesía en unas seis horas, pero, obviamente, no teníamos uno. El viaje debía ser a pie y para poder completarlo a tiempo, tenía que recorrer la mayor distancia posible en el menor tiempo posible.

Di un muy hondo respiro y comencé a correr. Ya no podía permitirme usar más papeles rúnicos, pero con las runas de Gandalfr y las de Vasallaje era suficiente. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer yo.

Se podía percibir la preocupación en el rostro de Louise. Es cierto que yo había usado mucha magia y todavía seguía usándola. Además, había recibido ya bastante daño en mis piernas por las grandes caídas. También sentía dolor en los músculos de mis piernas. Sin embargo, todavía estaba muy lejos de terminar.

— ¿En verdad crees poder soportarlo?

— ¿Hablas del plan?

— Sí.

No respondí de inmediato. Realmente, no me culpé por no hacerlo.

— Llegaremos. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

 **…**

 _¿Cómo es esto posible?_

En el rostro de uno de los comandantes del ejército de Albion, la sorpresa era más que evidente.

Se había confirmado que el número de enemigo eran treinta espadachines. El que ese número de personas habían cargado contra un ejército de setenta mil hombres ya era algo difícil de creer. No obstante, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Lo más resaltante eran los problemas que ese pequeño número de guerreros le estaba causando al enorme ejército.

La absurda superioridad número resultó siendo, de cierta forma, una desventaja. Cada hechizo fallado se convertía en un hechizo que golpeaba a un compañero. Por ello, era imposible que usaran hechizos demasiado fuertes. En cambio, gran cantidad de pequeños conjuros eran usados contra mis copias en un vano intento de derribarlas. Incluso si alguna magia no podía ser esquivada, mis copias las absorbían con sus espadas.

Varios informes recorrieron rápidamente el ejército. Cada división estaba pasando problemas. Demasiados, considerando que solamente habían pasado diez minutos desde que comenzó la batalla.

Lo peor de todo es que no había ninguna especie de patrón que pudiera seguirse. Los guerreros parecían estar simplemente atacando todo lo que estuviera alrededor, mientras se movían de manera aleatoria. En ocasiones, incluso los mismos comandantes eran dejados atrás sin ser atacados.

 **…**

— ¿No deberías descansar un poco?

— Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Siento que vomitaré si continuó corriendo.

Había estado corriendo cerca de una hora y lo había estado haciendo a toda velocidad. Estaba increíblemente agotado y cada paso me hacía sentir como si mis piernas quemaran. Solía tambalear y a veces parecía que caería al suelo, no obstante no aflojé mi velocidad ni una sola vez. Tampoco planeaba hacerlo, al menos no todavía.

Al no escuchar nada más de su parte, volteé mi cabeza para ver a Louise. Ella tenía algo en su cabeza, al menos eso creía yo.

— ¿Sabes? Si tanto te preocupa el haberte retirado, puedes decirles que gastaste toda tu Fuerza de voluntad y yo te saqué de ahí.

— No, no es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— ¿En verdad está bien con esto?

— Tendrás que ser más específica.

— Te arrastré a una guerra y ahora estás pasando por todo esto para salvarme. ¿En verdad están bien con eso?

— ¿Bien? No, no lo estoy. Me agradas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que considero todo esto una molestia. ¿Por qué yo, un simple estudiante, está involucrado en todo esto? Está mal, no importa cómo lo veas.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— Porque sería una molestia mucho mayor si te dejara morir. Ya pasé por la experiencia de sentir que jamás volveré a ver a alguien querido. Una vez fue más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

Por algún motivo, al no escuchar respuesta suya, sentí que no la había convencido del todo.

— No tomes eso de mala manera. Me importas mucho y no quiero dejarte morir. Es lo mismo que acabo de decir, sólo que palabras más amables.

Dio un muy hondo respiro.

— No te preocupes tanto por mí. Protegeré tu vida, pero lo haré sin dejar de apuntar a otro objetivo, proteger la mía. Siempre y cuando pueda lograr ambas cosas, haré lo que sea necesario. Ya sea que te gusten mis métodos o no.

Cuando le dije que no se preocupara tanto por mí, me estaba refiriendo a que yo ya tenía eso completamente cubierto. Yo no era la clase de persona que descuidaría su vida por proteger a alguien, al menos eso es lo que pensaba de mí. Si la salvaba a ella, entonces definitivamente me salvaría también a mí. No aceptaría ningún otro resultado.

Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, empecé a desacelerar. Ya había superado mi límite hace mucho tiempo. Guardé a Derflinger. Iba a necesitar la fuerza de Gandalfr más adelante, así que quería conservar su poder cada minuto que fuera posible. Al ver eso, Louise bajó de mi espalda.

Di un muy largo respiro y comencé a correr nuevamente, esta vez junto a Louise.

— Otros se sacrificarían por ti para poder salvarte. Otros te dejarían atrás para proteger su vida. Yo no, yo haré ambas cosas. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que puedo hacerlo.

— ¿No es eso muy optimista?

Ella no se equivocaba. Realmente era algo demasiado optimista de mi parte.

— No importa la situación, sólo pídemelo y encontraré una forma en la que ambos podamos sonreír al siguiente día.

 _Ah, eso sonó estúpido._

Volteé de nuevo para ver a Louise. Sinceramente, pensé que ella se burlaría de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, su reacción fue diferente a lo que imaginé. Ella estaba sonrojada.

 _En verdad debo dejar de olvidarme eso._

No había sido la primera vez que me olvidaba que Louise estaba enamorada. Ocurrió la vez que tomé la poción de amor y, de hecho, no fue raro que ocurriera nuevamente con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

— En fin, a pesar de todo lo que dije, recuerda que estoy dejando un poco de lado mis principios para así ayudarte, espero que al menos hagas lo mismo y cuides un poco más tu vida.

Louise asintió débilmente.

— Eso realmente facilitaría mi trabajo.

— ¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?

— Si no lo hiciera, entonces no sería yo.

 **…**

 _Finalmente ha llegado el momento._

Una hora había pasado desde que inició la batalla. Una de mis copias, la cual era de los factores más importantes en lo que tenía planeado, empezó a dirigirse a su objetivo.

Los movimientos de mis clones parecían no tener sentido alguno. A primera vista, lo único que hacían era correr por ahí mientras esquivaban y bloqueaban hechizos, además de hacer algunos ataques ocasionales. No obstante, sí tenían una estrategia. Una en la que se debía mantener a la mayor cantidad de copias activas. Es por eso que no luchaban de forma agresiva.

No había clon alguno que no hubiera identificado ya a uno de los comandantes del ejército. A pesar de tener la tentación de hacerlo, los habían ignorado durante la última hora. Todo ello para lo que estaba por venir.

Tal y como lo había hecho ya tantas veces, mi clon se abrió paso rápidamente entre las líneas enemigas. Estaba agotado, pero eso no evitó que corriera a toda velocidad. Su trabajo acabaría dentro de poco.

Tan sólo un minuto después de empezar a correr, mi copia ya tenía frente a sí al comandante de la artillería. Lo único malo de no haber atacado a los comandantes al inicio de la batalla fue que estos habían tenido tiempo de resguardarse con sus tropas. Aunque claro, eso sólo sería un factor en contra para el ejército.

Mi copia dio un último impulso. Los hechizos que fueron lanzados a esta fueron fácilmente esquivados o absorbidos por su espada. Al siguiente segundo, ya estaba al lado del comandante. Sin perder más tiempo, mi clon activo los cinco papeles rúnicos que tenía en su capa. Y, como ya lo había hecho yo con anterioridad, lo hizo del modo inapropiado. A cada papel rúnico le suministro un exceso considerable de energía.

 _Sobrecarga rúnica._

Unos segundos después, una gran explosión ocurrió.

 **…**

— Empezó.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, yo lo había sentido. Ya había comenzado.

Desenfundé nuevamente a Derflinger. No lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, pero eso cambiaría en apenas un minuto.

Louise me miró con algo de preocupación. Ya le había contado lo que tenía planeado hacer. Si todo resultaba bien, el ejército de Albion sería retrasado por un día completo como mínimo. No había duda de eso. Sin embargo, un problema no sólo persistiría, sino que se acrecentaría. El que llegáramos a Rosais a tiempo iba a ser muy complicado.

Las cinco sobrecargas rúnicas que habían ocurrido hace tan sólo un instante era la señal para el comienzo del fin.

 **…**

 _Es hora._

Ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de las veintinueve copias restantes.

Todas sintieron el efecto que el gasto de cinco hechizos sobrecargados causó en sus cuerpos. El siguiente movimiento era algo de lo que cada uno de mis clones estaba conscientes. Sin perder tiempo, se esparcieron todos a distintos puntos del ejército de Albion. Cada uno tenía en su mente a un comandante diferente con el que debían llegar.

La hora de combate continuo, sumado a la muy reciente carga por los cinco hechizos que ocurrieron hace poco no fue nada beneficioso. La formación del ejército de Albion se había cerrado más. Si bien eso significaba que ya no podían lanzar hechizos con tanta facilidad, también traía como consecuencia que mis clones no pudieran moverse tan libremente.

En el trayecto a sus objetivos, seis de mis clones cayeron. Además, mientras esperaban la segunda señal, cuatro copias más se sumaron a las bajas.

Finalmente, cierta copia llegó hasta el comandante que tenía en mente. No tardó mucho en ponerse a la distancia indicada y hacer el mismo movimiento que la primera copia que cayó en combate. Inmediatamente, el efecto de esas cinco sobrecargas rúnicas fue sentido por el resto de mis copias.

 _Para el familiar de la Zero…_

Diecisiete clones se acercaron rápidamente a sus objetivos e hicieron las señales de mano indicadas para activar sus hechizos.

 _No hay mejor forma de acabar esto que con una gran explosión._

En un principio hubo treinta copias mías, pero eran treinta copias sumamente cansadas. Aunque cada copia usara hechizos normales, detener al ejército durante todo un día parecía un sueño inalcanzable. Sin embargo, las explosiones convirtieron ese sueño en realidad.

Actuando como un mismo ser, mis copias sobrecargaron cinco papeles rúnicos a la vez. Una gran explosión se generó en distintas ubicaciones dentro del ejército enemigo. Varias de ellas cerca de los comandantes del ejército. El ya existente caos solamente se acrecentó.

 **…**

— ¡Aztor! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

La fuerza que me daban las runas de Gandalfr y el hechizo Vasallaje era enorme. El hecho de que apenas pudiera seguir de pie teniendo ambas runas activas era una prueba de que estaba en un estado paupérrimo. La muy repentina carga había sido demasiado. Sumado a eso, mis piernas todavía me dolían por lo que había hecho una hora atrás. El que todavía pudiera seguir de pie se debía solamente a que tenía alguien a mi lado que pudiera ayudarme.

El hechizo Ilusión era incluso capaz de duplicar a Derflinger. Era una versión más débil, pero podía hacerlo. Lamentablemente, no podía decirse lo mismo de los papeles rúnicos. Los papeles rúnicos que le entregué a un clon previamente fueron distribuidos entre mis treinta copias. Cada copia coció dichos papeles a sus capas para poder usarlos en el ataque suicida.

Debían pelear continuamente durante una hora. Estaba prohibido caer antes de que pasara ese tiempo. Tantos hechizos usados a la vez me dejarían muy mal y por eso fue que corrí con todo lo que tenía durante sesenta minutos seguidos. Fue el tiempo suficiente para recorrer la mayor distancia posible y el tiempo máximo que imaginé mis clones podrían soportar sin ninguna baja.

Después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me enderecé.

— Sigamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

No era una sola cosa la que me impulsaba a seguir. No era tan simple. Eran varios motivos los cuales no me dejaban rendirme. Usando cada gramo de fuerza que me quedaba, empecé a moverme.

A pesar de su preocupación, Louise entendió que yo estaba en lo cierto. Ella me sujetó fuertemente para que yo no cayera y reanudamos nuestra marcha.

 **…**

 _Sólo… un poco más._

Diez copias habían caído y otras diecinueve habían hecho explotar los papeles rúnicos que llevaban en sus capas. Sólo quedaba un clon y era uno de los tres que tenían una misión en específico. No podía permitirse fallar.

El primer clon había dado la señal. Si en algún momento caía, esa responsabilidad pasaría a otro clon. Obviamente, eso significaría retrasar el plan unos cinco minutos para no generar alguna confusión. Cinco valiosos minutos en los cuales alguna copia pudo haber caído.

El segundo clon, por otro lado, era el encargado de dar la segunda señal. Él necesitaba llegar a su objetivo y, de ese modo, hacer saber a todos los clones que debían sobrecargar sus papeles rúnicos. No importaba si no habían llegado todavía a su objetivo, pues seguramente no lo lograrían después.

El tercer clon, el cual poseía una enorme cantidad de energía rúnica, tenía también su propio trabajo.

Todas las explosiones tan repentinas terminaron por desordenar a todo el ejército. Ya que muchos comandantes cayeron en el ataque, varios soldados se dirigirían a un lugar para pedir órdenes. Esa era la forma en la que mi última copia detectaría al general enemigo. No fue difícil hacerlo, lo complicado era llegar hasta dicha persona.

Mi copia estaba agotada. Tal y como yo, necesitaba usar el poder de ambas runas para mantenerse de pie, lo cual sólo podía hacer gracias a no haber sufrido el mismo daño que yo en mis piernas. Hace tan sólo diez segundos había corrido a una gran velocidad, pero desaceleró tan rápido que ahora sólo estaba caminando con dificultad.

El aura de mi clon que irradiaba peligro hace tan sólo unos segundos cambió por completo. Las tropas de Albion no entendieron por completo, pero sí comprendieron que había dejado de ser una amenaza. Eso fue una gran fortuna, pues su curiosidad por saber lo que haría mi clon evitó que le dieran el ataque definitivo. Estaban en guardia por algún movimiento impredecible, pero sólo se limitaban a mirarlo.

 _No, no llegaré._

Paso tras paso, mi clon se acercaba a su objetivo. Incluso con su lamentable velocidad, no tardaría ni un minuto en llegar a este. No obstante, no pudo darse el lujo de hacerlo. Mi copia perdió el resto de su fuerza y cayó al suelo. A simple vista, parecía incapaz de hacer otro movimiento. No obstante, eso no era del todo cierto.

— Bueno… creo que estoy lo suficientemente cerca. — Dijo mi copia.

El general Hawkins se quedó viendo a la figura que había colapsado a unos cinco metros de él. Hace tan sólo unos segundos, dicha figura, la cual incluso llegó a usar su espada como un bastón, estaba caminando en su dirección.

 _¿Cerca?_ Se preguntó Hawkins.

No era difícil deducir que mi copia había intentado acercarse lo más posible a Hawkins. El general, notando esto, imaginó que tenía intención de atacarlo. Por eso le pareció raro ese tono de conformidad que tuvo mi copia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el general! ¡¿Verdad?!

El general, con algo de curiosidad, no pudo evitar seguir con la conversación.

— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

— Sólo un simple familiar.

— ¿Un familiar?

— Sí, sólo un familiar. Uno que vino aquí para ayudar a su incompetente ama.

Cada segundo ganado era valioso. Por ello, mi copia trató de hacer la plática lo más largo posible. Aunque, claramente, tampoco podía exagerar. No sería raro que terminara perdiendo la conciencia en cualquier momento y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

— En fin, me gustaría seguir con esta conversación, pero ya no tengo tiempo. Además, ya terminé mi parte del trabajo.

 _¿Trabajo?_

Esa copia en específico tenía un trabajo especial. Si no había sobrecargado sus hechizos todavía era porque tenía una misión que cumplir. Era la copia a la que más energía rúnica le había proporcionado. El general había sido identificado y estaba a un rango aceptable.

Mi copia no podía levantarse para intentar atacar a Hawkins, mas lo que sí podía hacer esa mover su mano lo suficiente como para hacer una señal. Una señal necesaria para activar cinco papeles rúnicos. Lentamente, mi copia empezó a hacer esa señal.

— ¡General! ¡Aléjese de él!

Un grito repentino provocó que mi copia chasqueara su lengua. Al parecer, alguien con la intención de informar lo más pronto posible de la situación al general había llegado. En dicho informe estaba incluida la prevención que debía tenerse con mis copias, las cuales habían empezado a explotar hace tan sólo un minuto atrás.

La advertencia fue suficiente para que varios soldados se colocaran al frente de Hawkins. La advertencia fue suficiente para que el general empezara a retroceder. La advertencia fue suficiente para que varios magos empezaran a recitar hechizos. Sin embargo, la advertencia no fue suficiente para detener a mi copia a tiempo.

 _Como sea, de todos modos todavía falta el gran final._

Una gran explosión ocurrió a casi diez metros de Hawkins. Si no hubiera sido por la advertencia, el general se habría visto, inevitablemente, envuelto en esta.

El ejército era un completo caos. En el pequeño intervalo de un minuto, varios de sus comandantes, junto con gran cantidad de soldados, habían caído en combate. Lo único que podían hacer era mandar información de un lado a otro, mas eso era todo. No sabían qué más hacer.

 _Parece que ya es nuestro turno._

Desde la cima de la colina, cinco figuras eran visibles. Ellas habían estado esperando esa última explosión. Explosión que marcaba el lugar donde supuestamente estaría el líder del ejército.

Mis clones les habían contado a las copias de Louise cuál era su función, además de cuándo realizarla. Un gran número de explosiones sucederían a lo largo del ejército. Cuatro copias de Louise elegirían cuatro de los lugares donde sucedieron dichas explosiones para atacar. Por último, la quinta copia tenía como lugar de ataque designado el sitio donde ocurriría la última explosión.

No sería raro que mi último clon, el cual apenas tendría energía, no hubiera llegado hasta el líder. La copia de Louise tenía como objetivo asegurarse que el general enemigo cayese.

Cuatro poderosos conjuros habían terminado de recitarse. Las copias no se dijeron nada entre sí. No había tiempo que perder. Tan sólo un par de segundos después, cuatro enormes explosiones ocurrieron en el ejército y cuatro de las siluetas que podían observarse encima de la colina desaparecieron.

Hawkins, a pesar de haber podido alejarse del rango de la explosión a tiempo, no se sentía seguro. Por algún motivo, quizás por su experiencia, sentía que algo andaba mal. Mientras él se preguntaba el porqué de su presentimiento, cuatro estruendosos ruidos pudieron oírse en diferentes localizaciones de su ejército.

Inmediatamente, tanto Hawkins como el resto del ejército miraron a su alrededor en busca del nuevo enemigo. No demoraron mucho en encontrarlo.

El general de Albion pudo distinguir a una pequeña figura en lo alto de la colina. Era la figura de una chica joven con un largo cabello rosa. Eso fue lo último que vio Hawkins antes de que una explosión tomara lugar a varios metros del lugar donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, dicha explosión terminó por llegar hasta él y lo dejó inconsciente.

El gran final, como lo había llamado mi copia, se había dado.

 **…**

— Terminó. — Dijo Louise.

Tal y como pasaba conmigo, ella podía sentir cuando una de sus copias desaparecía. Esa única palabra bastó para que comprendiera que la pelea había finalizado.

Ambos sabíamos una cosa, el plan había sido un completo éxito. Lo único que quedaba hacer era llegar hasta Rosais, con la esperanza de que el ejército de Albion haya sido retrasado lo suficiente.

 **…**

— Estoy cansada, cambiemos.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿No puedes aguantar unos minutos más?

Louise y yo caminábamos lentamente. Habíamos estado haciendo eso durante dieciocho horas, sin detenernos ni un minuto. Estábamos demasiado cansados y estábamos tomando turnos para apoyarnos en el otro para así no caer.

Era de madrugada y queríamos descansar, pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacerlo. No sabíamos que tan cerca estábamos de Rosais y no sabíamos qué tan cerca estaba el ejército de Albion.

— Dije que estoy cansada.

— Bien, bien, ya te entendí.

Nuestro punto de apoyó se trasladó a mi cuerpo. Había descansado cerca de treinta minutos, pero eso no era suficiente.

— ¿Quieres conversar de algo? — Preguntó Louise. — Al menos de ese modo parecerá que el tiempo pasa más rápido.

— Lo dices para descansar más tiempo, ¿verdad?

Louise desvió ligeramente su mirada. Al parecer, había terminado acertando. Después de dar un ligero suspiro, empecé a pensar en algo de lo que pudiéramos hablar.

— La reina me dio algunas monedas de oro como recompensa por la misión de recuperar la carta. ¿Qué crees que me dé esta vez?

Ella se rio ligeramente.

— No estoy bromeando. Acabamos de salvar al ejército de dos países, como mínimo me gustaría tener un castillo o algo así.

— En verdad suenas muy seguro de que lo logramos.

— Bueno, el plan salió bien. Tardarán mucho en poder recuperarse. De lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de llegar a tiempo. Aunque claro, también sé que lo haremos.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Si no lo creyera realmente, entonces no estaría aquí.

— Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo haré. No tienes problema con eso, ¿verdad?

Louise sonrió.

— No, ya me acostumbré de todos modos.

Durante cerca de un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Finalmente, fue Louise quien terminó por romper el silencio y tocó el tema que ella quería directamente. Un tema del cual había estado reuniendo valor para hablar.

— Acerca de las runas de Gandalfr…

— ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

— Sabía que funcionaban así, pero no imaginé que ese efecto estaba sirviendo contigo.

— ¿En verdad?

— Al inicio no hubo problema. Salvo pequeñas excepciones, siempre obedecías lo que te decía. Sin embargo, cuando descubrí que habías estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, supe que algo andaba mal.

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Pensé que, así como lo de no poder ver y oír lo mismo que tú, era un simple defecto extra. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que las magias de nuestros mundos interferían entre sí? Al final, imaginé que esa podía ser la razón y me olvidé del asunto.

— Supongo que no puedo culparte por no decírmelo. Sería un hipócrita, pues yo hubiera actuado igual. ¿Sabes? En un primer momento pensé que ese hechizo para invocar a un familiar era, de cierta forma, patético.

— ¿Patético?

— Bueno, lo único que hizo fue colocarme estas runas. Al principio, no parecías tener ningún poder sobre mí.

El control que uno podía tener mediante Vasallaje estaba basado en los derechos que se tenía sobre el vasallo. Uno tenía la opción de desobedecer a su maestro, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo si no quería atenerse a las consecuencias. Sin embargo, el conjuro de Halkeginia para invocar a un familiar, a la larga, era mucho más eficiente. Literalmente le lavaba el cerebro a un familiar para que sea lo más adecuado para su amo.

— Podía discutir contigo, desobedecerte e incluso era capaz de dejarte atrás si con ello salvaba mi vida. Por eso imaginé que era un hechizo patético y también fue por eso que no me di cuenta que había tal influencia.

La pequeña libertad que me había otorgado la magia rúnica me había terminado jugando en contra. Sin esa pequeña libertad, seguramente hubiera sido más consciente del cambio en mí.

— Lo peor de todo fue cuando descubrí lo de las runas. Me convencí a mí mismo que todo lo que hice fue causado por ellas. Inconscientemente terminé exagerando todo. Al final, terminé involucrándome en esta guerra.

— Lo siento por provocar todo eso.

— Disculpas aceptadas.

— ¿No se supone que digas algo como "esto no fue tu culpa"?

— Bueno, tú me colocaste estas runas. De cierta forma, esto fue tu culpa.

— ¿Y en verdad dejarás pasar todo eso tan fácil?

— Oh, la verdad estoy enojado y no te imaginas cuánto. Pero estás viva y al menos eso me reconforta. No puedo decir que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

— Cuando viniste por mí hoy… ¿En verdad lo hiciste por voluntad propia?

— Perdón. La verdad es que cuanto te dije eso antes, no estaba totalmente seguro. En cambio, ahora puedo asegurártelo. También fue por eso que usé Vasallaje. Necesitaba quitarme todas las dudas que me quedaban.

— ¿Entonces ahora…?

— Sí, totalmente libre del control de las runas. De aquí en adelante no importa lo que haga, ten por seguro que es mi decisión.

— Tengo otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Cuando volviste conmigo, me refiero a la vez que te fuiste por tres días, ¿eso fue también por la influencia?

Sonreí ligeramente.

— No, realmente te había agarrado cariño para ese punto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme e incluso llegaste a salvarme contra Wardes?

— Ya veo.

Louise se quedó callada por unos segundos.

— ¿Podrías contarme qué cosas hiciste por voluntad propia?

— Esto podría tardar un rato.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me reí un poco.

— Tienes razón, pero antes de hacerlo, ¿podemos cambiar?

— Todavía quiero descansar un poco.

— Bien, supongo que me tiraré por ahí para que ambos descansemos. Ojalá podamos levantarnos después.

 **…**

— Compañero, al fin se durmió.

Las horas siguieron pasando.

Lo intentó, pero Louise finalmente cedió ante el cansancio. Eran casi dos días sin dormir. Si no estaba peleando, estaba cabalgando y si no estaba cabalgando, estaba caminando. Prácticamente, no tuvo ningún momento de descanso.

No podía culparla. El único motivo por el cual yo todavía seguía despierto era por el par de runas que tenía en mis manos. De no ser por estas, me habría quedado dormido hace varias horas.

Al final, después de que Louise se subiera a mi espalda y usáramos su capa para asegurar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, ella se durmió. Estaba agarrando a Derflinger con mi mano derecha para apoyarme en este y usaba mi mano izquierda para sujetar a Louise desde abajo.

— Me alegro por ella. ¿Cuánto crees que falte? Lo único que quiero ahora es recostarme en una cama y poder dormir.

— Compañero, te dije que estaba dormida.

— Lo sé.

— No tienes que seguir fingiendo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de responderle.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— Lo más probable es que ella también. Aunque fue lo mejor que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. En estos momentos es mejor que miren las cosas con optimismo.

Di un muy largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

— Me sorprende que pueda caminar.

No estaba diciendo eso solamente por el cansancio de usar magia y el dolor en mis piernas.

— Si me detengo por tan sólo un segundo, estoy seguro que mis piernas empezaran a temblar por el miedo.

Había sonado lo más seguro posible cuando conversé con Louise e incluso traté de convencerme a mí mismo, pero no tenía idea de si realmente llegaríamos a Rosais antes de que todos los barcos se fueran.

— ¿Tienes algún plan por si no llegan a tiempo?

— ¿Para ocultarnos del ejército? Sí. ¿Para volver si nos quedamos aquí? No.

El principal problema era que mi conocimiento sobre cosas militares era muy pobre. Si el ejército de Albion exploraría los alrededores en busca de soldados que se quedaron atrás era algo que escapaba de mi conocimiento. No me sentiría seguro andando por campo abierto con un ejército cerca. Con mi cuerpo en tan malas condiciones, lo único que podríamos hacer en esa situación sería escondernos. Al menos hasta que yo pudiera recuperarme. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarme nada más allá de eso.

Toda esa incertidumbre me causaba miedo. Era la primera vez que tomaba un riesgo sin tener cada ruta cubierta. Cuando me quité la influencia que tenían sobre mí las runas de Gandalfr, varias emociones invadieron mi cuerpo. La más fuerte de ellas y con la que estaba más familiarizado era el miedo. Había sentido muchas otras cosas también, inclusive arrepentimiento por todas las personas que había matado hasta ese entonces. Fue un milagro que no perdiera la fuerza de mis piernas en ese momento.

Cuando escuchamos al ejército me dieron ganas de correr. Cuando vimos al ejército me dieron ganas de correr. Sin embargo, sólo cuando mis copias empezaron a pelear contra el ejército pude darme el permiso de correr. Mis clones no tenían ese problema, pero yo, por otro lado, dudaría por minutos si tuviera a ese ejército al frente mío.

— Y aun así decidiste volver por ella.

— No quiero pensar en cómo me sentiría si ella llegara a morir pudiendo haber hecho yo el intento de evitarlo.

Si uno se ponía a pensarlo, mi despedida hacia Louise cuando ella se dirigió a enfrentar el ejército había sido demasiado seca. Sabiendo que ella iba a morir, de ninguna manera hubiera podido mantener la compostura. De hecho, el que rechazara su petición de casarnos fue justamente porque no planeaba dejarla morir. La idea de seguirla y usar los clones para retrasar al ejército de formó en mi cabeza poco después de que ella se apuntara a sí misma con su varita. En el camino al establo pensé en cómo hacer para seguirla y me encargué del resto de los detalles mientras ella cabalgaba.

— Bueno, me alegro que por fin puedas responder a la pregunta que te hice.

— Sí, también estoy feliz de haber hallado una respuesta. Si ambos podemos sonreír para mañana, entonces cada maldito paso y cada maldita cosa que haya hecho habrá valido la pena.

— Compañero, ¿estás seguro de que en verdad no la amas?

Siempre que me hacía esa pregunta, terminaba descartando la posibilidad al instante. Quizás porque no tenía nada que hacer, decidí pensarlo por al menos unos segundos y llegar a una respuesta verdadera. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo.

Volteé ligeramente mi cabeza para poder ver a Louise. Durante unos instantes, no dije nada más.

— ¿Acaso planeas ignorar mi pregunta?

— ¿Acaso no puedes esperar a que piense en una respuesta?

Imaginé que bastarían algunos segundos para concluir que la respuesta era un no rotundo. No obstante, ese tiempo no fue suficiente.

— ¿Pensar en una respuesta? Vamos, compañero, no vas a decirme que esa idea nunca pasó por tu cabeza.

Volví a fijar mi vista al frente.

— Sí, algunas veces. En otras ocasiones alguien más la sugería, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Para serte sincero, jamás pensé seriamente en esa posibilidad.

— ¿Acaso bromeas?

— Ya amo a alguien. Siempre que recuerdo eso terminaba diciéndome a mí mismo que era imposible que la amara.

— Me dan ganas de golpearte ahora mismo.

— Pues es una suerte que no tengas manos para hacerlo.

Durante cerca de un minuto me quedé en completo silencio.

— Ahora mismo, no creo estar enamorado de ella. No, no lo creo, estoy seguro. Sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?

— Sinceramente, para este punto, no sería raro que terminara pasando.

Al momento de terminar de decir eso, sentí como si el agarre de Louise se fortaleciera.

 _No puede ser…_

— Louise, estás despierta, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

— Louise. — Dije con algo más de fuerza en mi voz.

Una vez más, no respondió.

— Bien, supongo que me equivoqué.

Tan sólo un pequeño momento después, fingí que perdí el equilibrio y que estaba a punto de caer. Tenía la idea de que Louise reaccionaría ante el brusco movimiento, pero mi teoría terminó por ser errónea. No vi ninguna reacción por parte de ella.

 _Bien, sí está dormida. Eso es lo mejor. El sólo pensar lo que haría ella si me hubiera escuchado…_

— Por cierto, compañero, sé que no estás seguro, pero si tuvieras que apostar, ¿crees que retrasaron al ejército el tiempo necesario?

— Considerando todos los factores… ¿setenta por ciento seguro? Quizás un ochenta por ciento. Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

— ¿Y sobre llegar a tiempo?

— Noventa por cierto. Tengo confianza en el hechizo Vasallaje.

El motivo de eso sólo lo conocía yo.

Incluso si derrotaba a Louise en nuestra pelea, imaginé que ella podría volver a oponer resistencia más adelante. Si eso sucedía, necesitaría la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles para un segundo enfrentamiento. Por eso decidí hacer de nuestra pelea un duelo oficial.

Ya que no tenía tinta para poder beber y hacer el ritual, saqué diez papeles rúnicos de mi zurrón y me comí la parte donde estaban escritas las runas. Imaginé que con diez de esos papeles sería suficiente. Afortunadamente, ese fue el caso. No había usado un simple hechizo Vasallaje, sino que utilicé la runa mejorada que gané en mi duelo con Louise. Necesitaba que el conjuro fuera lo más fuerte posible.

 _Seguramente perdiste varios días de vida para que yo pudiera tener esa runa, pero… al menos con esto te los estoy devolviendo con creces._

— ¿Sabes? De no ser por mí, seguro estarías en el suelo sin poder moverte. — Me recriminó Derflinger.

Me reí ligeramente.

— Te he halagado ya muchas veces. Hacerlo ahora estaría de más. En fin, llegaremos y todos se salvarán. Fin de la historia.

— Sigues diciendo eso, pero es obvio que sigues preocupado por si te equivocas.

— Sería horrible si llegamos a Rosais y resulta estar desierta. De igual modo, sería muy malo si de pronto comienzo a escuchar al ejército de Albion a nuestras espaldas. Aunque bueno, sólo llevaré a cabo mi plan y… asunto casi resuelto. Ya pensaría en algo más adelante.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría ella?

— Se enojaría y deprimiría mucho, pero sé que se recuperará. Estamos en medio de la madrugada. Aun si el ejército de Albion está a minutos de nosotros, estoy seguro que la gran mayoría ya habrá subido a los barcos.

Eso no era un pensamiento que me alegraba del todo, pues significaba que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para poder llegar a Rosais.

— ¿Sabes? Me parece muy curioso que no parezcas afectado en lo absoluto por lo que podría pasarle a esas treinta mil personas.

Elevé un poco mi cabeza y miré al cielo.

— Si el plan falló, entonces serán miles los que morirán. Y yo, la persona a quien se le ocurrió ese plan, no parezco darle mucha importancia al asunto. A eso te refieres, ¿verdad?

— Sí, básicamente.

Demoré unos cuantos segundos en darle una respuesta.

— No es que no me importen en lo absoluto. No soy una bestia sin sentimientos, obviamente me sentiré mal si tantas personas llegan a morir, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— No puedo soportar esa carga, así que no la tomaré. Eso fue lo que decidí hace mucho. Por eso estoy aquí. No por todas esas personas, sino por Louise. Si llego a salvar a miles, es sólo porque decidí ayudarla.

Sabía bien que entre esas treinta mil personas estaban incluidas personas como Guiche o Siesta. Ellos me caían bien y, sinceramente, también me pondría en una cantidad moderada de peligro si sus vidas estuvieran en riesgo. Sin embargo, no hasta el punto como lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Consideraba a Louise alguien mucho más especial, después de todo. Uno no pasa tantos meses viendo a una persona todos los días sin forjar una fuerte relación.

— Asegúrate de no decir esas cosas con ella despierta.

— Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

 **…**

 _Esto es… malo._

Mi rostro estaba completamente pálido.

Hace tan sólo un par de horas es sol había salido y no teníamos visión alguna de Rosais. Eso causó que apresurara el paso lo más posible. Afortunadamente, mis esfuerzos no tardaron en dar frutos. Sin embargo, la primera vista clara que tuve del puerto no fue alentadora.

— Derflinger, dame toda la energía que te quede.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para gritar.

— Entendido.

Apenas escuché esa respuesta, empecé a correr.

Sólo quedaba un barco anclado. Había algunas naves más, pero estaban ahí sólo para darle cobertura. Cuando ese transporte terminara sus preparativos, partiría y nosotros nos quedaríamos sin lugar al que ir.

 _Duele, maldición, duele._

Al menos bajo mi perspectiva, correr era equivalente a estar en el infierno.

 _Vamos, sólo quédense dos minutos más._

No había parado de correr o caminar por veinticuatro horas y no había dormido por cuarenta y ocho.

 _No, sólo un minuto. Sí, eso basta. Por favor._

Había usado una cantidad excesiva de magia rúnica.

 _Sólo un poco más._

El poder de Gandalfr, el cual había racionado lo más posible, llegaría a su límite en cualquier momento.

 _Casi, casi, casi._

Mis piernas estaban lastimadas debido a las cuatro enormes caídas que soporté.

 _No puedo parar._

Tambaleaba cada tres o cuatro pasos. Era evidente que tenía miedo.

 _Si caigo ahora…_

Era evidente lo que pasaría mi cuerpo cedía. Así lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas, no podría levantarme.

La desesperación se apoderó de mí. Ni siquiera sabía si el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido o muy lento. Por un lado, la agonía de mis músculos hacía que cada segundo pareciera un minuto. Por otro lado, mi mente me decía que el tiempo que me quedaba para que el barco partiera se estaba reduciendo velozmente.

La nave, entonces, empezó a moverse. El ancla todavía estaba terminando de retraerse, pero eso no cambió nada.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición…_

Los siguientes segundos pudieron ser fácilmente los peores de toda mi vida. Sin embargo, dichos segundos fueron suficientes para que me posicionara debajo de la nave.

— Todo lo que puedas darme…

La única razón del porqué el poder de Gandalfr había durado tanto era una por una segunda reserva. Reserva que había crecido por la cantidad de magia que había absorbido Derflinger a lo largo del tiempo. Esa reserva bien podría ser usada para que el mismo Derflinger tome control de mi cuerpo o para que yo la usara a voluntad. Estaba planeando usar todo lo que me quedaba de esa reserva.

Apenas un segundo después de hacerle esa petición a Derflinger, salté con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. En un caso normal, el poder de Gandalfr bastaría para llegar hasta arriba de algunos edificios. Sin embargo, en esa situación, aun teniendo además las runas de Vasallaje, apenas alcancé una altura equivalente al tejado de una pequeña casa de dos pisos.

Cuando sentí que había llegado a la altura máxima, activé los conjuros que me quedaban. Al instante siguiente, me teletransporté varios metros en dirección al barco. No recordaba cuantos hechizos libre me quedaban y, de hecho, eso era lo mejor. Sólo gastaría tiempo pensando en cuántos necesitaría para alcanzar la nave.

Conjuro tras conjuro, la distancia entre yo y la embarcación se reducía. Ellos tenían una velocidad que incrementaba poco a poco. Por otro lado, la teletransportación era instantánea.

Estaba cerca.

Tenía mi vista fija en barandal del barco. No estaba pensando en nada más. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era sujetar el barandal apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Estaba muy cerca.

Si estuviera pensando en ello, sabría que sólo necesitaba tres hechizos más.

Me costaba mantener mi brazo levantado.

Sólo necesitaba dos hechizos más.

Traté de extender mi brazo lo más posible. Mis músculos me dolían, pero ignoré esa sensación.

Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más.

Cerré ligeramente mis ojos. Lo único que podía ver en ese momento era mi mano y el lugar que sujetaría.

Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más.

Mi mano estaba abierta solamente lo necesario para poder sujetar el barandal.

Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más.

Mi boca estaba abierta. Quería pedir ayuda apenas sujetara la barra de metal.

Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más.

 _Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más._

Ese fue el pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza mientras vi como el barco se alejaba de mí. Sólo necesitaba un hechizo más. Lamentablemente, ya los había gastado todos.

El tiempo pareció correr en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a qué altura estábamos. Las runas de Vasallaje dejaron de brillar. Por ello, mi agarré sobre Derflinger se aflojó y terminé por soltarlo.

 _No, es inútil, por más que lo intento, mi cuerpo no responde. Quizás debí pensar mejor en esto._

Incluso mover un dedo era imposible para mí en ese momento. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis párpados.

 _¿Me habré equivocado en algo?_

Pensé en las cosas que pudieron haber cambiado el resultado. Si hubiera evitado pelear contra Louise. Si hubiera tardado menos en convencerla. Si hubiera hecho los preparativos antes. Varias ideas pasaron por mi cabeza. Incluso una en la que yo ignoraba el barco, saltaba desde el país flotante y evitaba mi caída con Vuelo.

 _¿Por qué no hice eso?_

Me estaba arrepintiendo de muchas cosas. Así como otras veces, me apresuré en tomar una decisión al entrar en pánico. Lo peor de todo es que fue una decisión que me costaría mi vida.

Todo eso pasó en los primeros dos segundos.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Louise se alejaba de mí. Imaginé que el nudo que mantenía sus manos unidas se había aflojado. Incluso si abría mis ojos, no podía mover mi cabeza, así que no podía asegurarlo.

Durante el siguiente segundo, varias imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. La gran mayoría de ellas eran de sucesos que había pasado en mi mundo. Sin embargo, también podía reconocer algunas que pertenecían a cosas que pasé en Halkeginia.

Era el cuarto segundo de caída y cierta incógnita llegó a mi mente. Si fue porque ya había pensado en todo lo que tenía que pensar, no lo sabía, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué Louise se había separado de mí.

Ambos habíamos empezado a caer prácticamente desde la misma altura. No tenía lógica que ella se alejara de mi cuerpo. Incluso si yo estuviera debajo de ella, seguiría sin tener sentido. El peso de alguien no afectaba en lo absoluto en el tiempo de caída.

Entonces, lo sentí.

 _¿Eh?_

Empecé a desacelerar. El movimiento fue increíblemente brusco. Un segundo estaba viendo todo alejarse rápidamente y al siguiente, mi cuerpo estaba cayendo lentamente. Finalmente, hice contacto con algo. Algo que, definitivamente, no era el suelo.

Abrí mis párpados.

Bastante aliviado, sonreí.

— Tardaste demasiado en llegar.

— Fue difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiera quedarse atrás.

Guiche se encontraba a mi lado. Él y yo nos encontrábamos encima de un dragón. Al parecer, había usado un hechizo para frenar mi caída y poder atraparme en medio de esta.

— ¿Louise?

— En el dragón de al lado.

— ¿Derflinger?

— Aquí está. — Respondió Guiche mientras me mostraba la espada.

— ¿Todavía tienes la carta?

Guiche sacó de su bolsillo un sobre. Era la misma carta que contenía las órdenes que le habían dado a Louise.

— No la abriste, ¿verdad?

Él negó con su cabeza. Por su mirada, pude deducir que no me estaba engañando.

— Bien, vamos al Varsenda. Sólo dale eso a Wimpffen. Él entenderá todo cuando lea su contenido.

Guiche asintió.

— Y gracias por venir.

Finalmente, completamente agotado, cerré mis ojos.

— Realmente eres alguien lleno de sorpresas.

Esa era una voz que ya conocía y había terminado arruinando mi momento de alivio. Ya que no podía moverme debido al agotamiento, no había podido ver quién era el dueño del dragón que estábamos montando.

— No tienes idea de cuántas. — Murmuré para mí mismo.

Julio le dio la indicación a su dragón para que este se dirigiera al Varsenda.

Mi molestia el escuchar su voz se evaporó un segundo después. Mi alegría de haber logrado mi cometido opacó cualquier sentimiento negativo que tenía en ese momento. Estaba feliz, muy feliz de haberme salvado y de haber salvado a Louise.

 _Supongo que me gané unas muy largas vacaciones._

 **…**

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

— ¿Por qué debo cerrar los…?

— No hay tiempo, así que lo mejor es que te apures.

Louise, sin terminar de comprender, cerró sus ojos.

Rápidamente saqué dos papeles rúnicos. No perdí tiempo y activé el hechizo Ilusión. Le entregué las órdenes que le dieron a Louise a mi copia y activé el segundo hechizo, Reducción. Mi clon me levantó y me dejó en el hombro derecho de Louise. Hecho eso, empezó a irse rápidamente.

Desde mi posición, pude ver el rostro de Louise cuando vio a mi clon marcharse. No pude evitar sentirme mal cuando imaginé lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era algo que debía hacerse.

Mientras que yo estaba sufriendo para aferrarme a Louise durante la cabalgata, mi copia estaba haciendo su propio trabajo. Con pluma en mano, estaba escribiendo sobre un pedazo de papel que había conseguido.

 _Comandante Supremo._

 _Si está leyendo esto, quiere decir que el ejército fue retrasado lo suficiente para poder efectuar la retirada y que yo, el familiar de Louise de la Valliere, logré rescatarla exitosamente luego de que ella perdiera la conciencia por haber agotado su Fuerza de voluntad._

 _Eso debería bastar._ Pensó mi copia.

Esa era la excusa en la que había pensado para que Louise no quedara como una desertora. Sus órdenes eran las de pelear hasta quedarse sin magia. Según lo que escribí en esa carta, Louise no se retiró y tampoco se rindió. Ella se quedó peleando hasta el final y con ello, no habría riesgo de que se hablara mal de ella.

Después de guardar todo dentro del sobre que le habían dado a Louise en un principio, mi copia fue a buscar a Guiche. Lo que iba a decirle era simple. Como sería imposible conseguir a algunos soldados que nos recojan a mitad del camino, Guiche tendría que tomar el último transporte y esperarme el mayor tiempo posible junto a un par de Caballeros Dragón. Dicho todo eso, mi clon le entregó la carta al estudiante.

Guiche no entendió bien todo el asunto, pero de todos modos le aseguró a mi copia que haría lo que le pidió. Finalmente, después de darle unas últimas indicaciones y detalles, mi copia se desvaneció.

 **…**

— ¿Por qué Galia no envió a sus soldados? Si hubieran sido atacados por ambos lados por los dos países, las Fuerzas Aliadas no hubieran sido capaces de escapar

Los soldados de Albion habían llegado ya a Rosais. Desde tierra, lo único que podían hacer era ver al ejército de la alianza escapar. Cabe mencionar que sólo la mitad del ejército pudo llegar. Debido al ataque que sufrieron, no pudieron movilizar a más unidades.

Después de la ocupación de Rosais, Cromwell entró en la base color rojo ladrillo. En ese lugar, él estaba mordiendo sus uñas furiosamente.

El General Hawkins, quien falló al cumplir la misión, estaba confinado y recibiendo tratamiento médico en Londinium.

A pesar de haber hecho esa pregunta, la cual estaba dirigida a la señorita Sheffield, nadie le respondió. Cromwell estaba solo, además de nervioso por haber perdido. Él tenía miedo de llevar esta guerra más allá. Estaba a punto de colapsar. Estaba en el punto en el que temblaba incontrolablemente.

De pronto, gritos de júbilo se escucharon en las afueras del edificio.

Cuando Cromwell se asomó por la ventana, vio una gran flota que atravesaba el cielo. En las ondeantes banderas se podían ver dos varitas cruzadas. Era la flota de Galia. Cromwell se emocionó.

— ¡Oh! ¡Finalmente llegaron! ¡Como se esperaba del gran país de Galia! ¿Cuántos barcos hay? Pero… ¿por qué vinieron ahora cuando el enemigo ya escapó?

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, una idea llegó a su mente.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Van a perseguir a la flota enemiga! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Mensajero, ven aquí, de inmediato!

Por simple coincidencia, un mensajero que ya estaba en camino para ver a Cromwell, entró a la habitación.

— ¡La flota de Galia! ¡Llegaron!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo mismo lo vi! ¡Ahora! Dile al comandante de la flota de Galia que…!

El mensajero interrumpió a Cromwell.

— ¡Hay un mensaje de la flota de Galia, Su Excelencia!

— ¿Un mensaje? ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!

— ¡Quieren saber dónde se encuentra para saludarlo!

— ¿Saludarme? ¡Ya veo! — Dijo Cromwell mientras se reía. — ¡Son realmente muy cordiales! ¡Ellos tienen un rey y una secretaria muy cordiales, por lo que el comandante de la flota también debe de serlo! Icen una bandera de asamblea frente a la puerta.

— Entendido.

El mensajero se fue.

Después de unos momentos, en el patio, se izó la bandera de la Asamblea de la Santa República de Albión. Luego de eso, docenas de barcos se alinearon alrededor del edificio uno al lado del otro. Era una espectacular escena naval.

 _¿Qué tipo de saludo será?_ Pensó Cromwell emocionado.

Entonces, ante sus ojos, la puerta del edificio se abrió y las personas salieron corriendo con pánico.

 _¿Por qué están huyendo de aquí?_

Él miró a la flota de nuevo. Cientos de cañones brillaron al mismo tiempo. Cromwell no había visto nada más hermoso en sus treinta años de vida.

Miles de balas de cañón, después de la orden de fuego, golpearon el edificio rojo de ladrillos en donde se encontraba Cromwell. Y en un instante, la base oficial se convirtió en un montón de escombros.

 **…**

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Louise se había despertado.

Ella se estaba recostada en una cama y en una silla al lado de esta se encontraba Guiche.

— Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Louise miró de un lado a otro. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las naves de la flota y que se encontraba a salvo. Eso hizo que se sintiera fuera de lugar, pues ella recordó haberse desmayado mientras yo la cargaba.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué paso con la retirada?

— La retirada ya se hizo. Ahora mismo estamos de camino a Tristain.

— Espera, ¿dónde está Aztor?

— Está en la habitación de al lado.

Apenas terminó de escuchar eso, Louise se paró, empujó a Guiche para poder pasar y salió de la habitación. El estudiante, sin nada a que aferrarse, cayó al suelo.

Apenas tardó tres segundos en llegar al cuarto de al lado. Al abrir la puerta, Louise pudo verme recostado en la cama. Ella no perdió tiempo y corrió a abrazarme.

Yo había estado durmiendo apaciblemente. El repentino movimiento que me causó Louise provocó que me despertara de forma brusca. Necesité de un par de segundos para poder procesar todo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no sabes tocar una puerta?!

Louise ignoró mis gritos.

— ¡¿Podrías ser más considerada?! ¡No estoy en esta cama sólo por estar cansado!

Finalmente, al escuchar eso, ella me soltó y, recobrando la compostura, se alejó de mí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás herido? Si es así, ¿por qué no te han atendido todavía? Espera aquí. Iré a buscar a…

— No te molestes en hacerlo. Mi estado no es algo que puedas curar con magia.

Louise no tardó mucho en notar algo extraño. Yo ni siquiera había girado mi cabeza para verla apropiadamente. Lo único que hacía era mirar al techo mientras movía mi boca para hablar.

Gracias a la insistencia de Guiche, un médico a bordo del Varsenda me revisó. Mis músculos estaban desagarrados y los huesos de mis piernas tenían leves fracturas. Mi cuerpo realmente había sido llevado al límite. Afortunadamente, fueron heridas que el médico pudo sanar con algo de magia. Sin embargo, no todo pudo solucionarse tan fácilmente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Di un largo suspiro.

— Si un profesor debe enseñar con el ejemplo, entonces soy verdadero un fracaso como maestro.

Louise miró algo confundida.

— He usado demasiada magia rúnica. Yo, literalmente, no puedo moverme.

* * *

 **Si alguno pensaba que Aztor podría hacer todo eso sin ninguna consecuencia, pues se equivocó. En fin, me explayaré más adelante. Primero, a responder los comentarios.**

 **Saul:**

 **Me va costando, pero me alegro realmente que las peleas me estén quedando mejor, aunque quiero mejorar todavía más para la parte del elfo.**

 **Necesitaba tenerlo tranquilo en un capítulo, para al siguiente ponerlo en desesperación y así… Más de una vez se me complicó mucho, pues eran continuos cambios de humor uno tras otro. A veces llegaban a ser cambios demasiado bruscos y tenía que reescribir todo. Lo importante es que quedó bien y cumplió bien la función que tenía todo eso.**

 **La verdad, la posibilidad de dejar morir a Louise no era pequeña. Más o menos sería así, Louise muere, Aztor literalmente se quiebra, encuentra reconforte en Tabitha, viene justamente el arco de ella y como no quiere pasar por lo mismo, suceden un montón de cosas no puedo resumir en pocas líneas. Lo digo en serio, si ahora varias cosas que hace ya son cuestionables, en esa ruta hubiera hecho cosas que son moralmente incorrectas.**

 **Entonces, como pueden ver, ya tenía planeado lo que pasaría si elegía esa ruta. Bueno, no todo, no tenía ni idea de cómo completar a los cuatro magos del Vacío. También había detalles que tendría que pulir. Y si a todo eso le agregamos que me falta terminar varios volúmenes de la novela…**

 **Al final tu presentimiento fue acertado, no la abandonó.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Bueno, ahora, literalmente, no puede beber aunque quiera, al menos no sin ayuda. Eso servirá para que deje ese vicio que formó.**

 **Me sentí tentado a escribir todo el relato de lo sucedido según palabras de Guiche, pero sería demasiado largo y… En fin, parece que se entendió la idea y eso era lo que buscaba.**

 **No sé si sucede en la novela, pero quiero una conversación entre Joseph y Aztor. De hecho, incluso una partida de ajedrez estaría bien. Hasta tengo un diálogo preparado por si Aztor encuentra ese modelo que hizo el rey. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora comienza la parte jugosa. Hora de un enorme muro de texto.**

 **1\. Sí, eso es lo que pasa cuando se usa en exceso la magia rúnica. Mientras que los magos de Halkeginia se desmayan, los magos rúnicos pueden seguir hasta que sean incapaces de activar un hechizo (En este caso, ya sin fuerza en sus cuerpos, no pueden hacen la señal de mano adecuada para un hechizo). Podía deducirse por lo ocurrido en varios capítulos.**

 **2\. Luego de la pelea contra Wardes, Aztor necesitaba ayuda de Louise y usar la fuerza de las runas para poder moverse. Eso fue por usar aproximadamente veinte hechizos. Aquí superó los cien por un amplio margen. Además, mantuvo activadas las runas de Vasallaje por aproximadamente un día entero. En el siguiente capítulo dejaré más en claro qué tan mal está. Sólo les adelanto que no estamos hablando de una consecuencia que durará algunos días. Eso se quedará corto.**

 **3\. Sí, con esto Tiffania no aparecerá… hasta más adelante. Pensaré bien el cómo introducirla apropiadamente. Barajé la opción de que tanto Aztor como Louise no escaparan a tiempo y terminen encontrándose con ella, pero terminé por descartarla. ¿Razón? En el siguiente punto.**

 **4\. Ahora sí, se vienen capítulos originales. En el capítulo 42 empezaré a cubrir el volumen 9 de la novela. En otras palabras, tengo cuatro capítulos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**

 **5\. Yo yo yo, abran paso al fic de ZnT (sin incluir los crossover) más largo de esta página. Superé ya las trescientas mil palabras y voy cubriendo como un tercio de la novela. Sí, el millón de palabras es posible. xD**

 **6\. ¿Saben? También me da algo de pena Cromwell. Al tipo lo manipularon todo el tiempo y se deshicieron de él como basura. Bueno, al menos fue una muerte rápida como la de De Poitiers.**

 **7\. Les dije que haría aparecer a Guiche en el momento justo. Y vaya momento, le salvó la vida a Aztor y Louise. ¿Han escuchado del bromance? Me gustaría apuntar a algo así. Un amigo siempre a tu lado.**

 **8\. Y… no sé si alguno lo notó, pero ya agregué al** _ **pairing**_ **. Con todo lo dicho en este capítulo, creo que era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Prácticamente podría hacer que Aztor se enamore de Louise luego de los siguientes capítulos y no sería tan raro. De hecho, será difícil siquiera darle oportunidad a alguien más a estar alturas. Lo intentaré, eso sí. Agregaré a Tabitha en su debido momento. xD**

 **9\. Entonces… sí, el ejército de Albion no sólo vio al familiar de turno, sino que también vieron a Louise. Ya era de conocimiento público que Louise podía generar grandes explosiones. Las burlas a esas explosiones se transformarán en respeto y miedo. Seguirá siendo vista como una noble que no puede lanzar bien un hechizo, pero que al menos puede detener a un ejército mediante sus explosiones. Decidí darle reconocimiento a ella, porque… ¿Por qué no? Digo, normalmente el OC de turno se encarga de detener al ejército. Quería cambiar eso, como cuando hice que Aztor sea quien bebiera la poción de amor y no Louise. Además, a Aztor no le gusta hacer las cosas solo. Si hubiera podido llevarse a dos o tres personas más para ayudar, bienvenida sea la ayuda.**

 **10\. Ya se habían acabado mis vacaciones hace algunas semanas. Es decir, estuve escribiendo estos últimos dos capítulos en mis ratos libres. ¿Se dieron cuenta? Un día publiqué el capítulo 35. Seis días después, subí el capítulo 36. No pasó ni una semana y ya tienen el capítulo 37. En verdad que el capítulo 35 me arruinó todo lo que tenía planeado. De no ser por esa demora extrema, fácil seguía con lo de un capítulo cad días. xD**

 **11\. En el capítulo 41 habrá un muro de texto colosal sobre Aztor. Será muy grande y me extenderé como no tienen idea.**

 **12\. Bueno, finalmente le di un power up como Dios manda a Aztor. Poco a poco lo voy haciendo más fuerte. Pero… igual haré que le peguen bien duro varias veces más. No sólo quiero que le peguen, necesito que le peguen para que siga con los pies en la tierra.**

 **13\. Sigo teniendo el presentimiento que hubo una parte del capítulo que olvidé escribir, pero… no sé qué podrá ser. También creo que hay algo en estos comentarios finales que debía mencionarles.**

 **14\. Quiero escribir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. El problema… no sé cuándo podré. Trabajos que entregar y eso… pero sacaré tiempo para avanzar con la escritura. Ya saben, pueden ver mi perfil y ahí ver cuánto llevo avanzando.**

 **15\. A veces me dan unas ganas tremendas de empezar otra historia, pero… correría el riesgo de retrasar esta. Quizás ahí en mis momentos de ocio cuando no esté inspirado para avanzar con algún capítulo escriba algo más. Seguro si acumulo un par de capítulos de otro fic lo termine publicando.**

 **16\. Estoy pensando en poner el uso de las dos runas al mismo tiempo como una espada de doble filo. No me gustaría que pudiera usarlas a la vez sin mayores perjuicios. No sería cansancio porque sería demasiado repetitivo, sino un daño netamente físico. Algo así como su condición al llegar al Varsenda.**

 **17\. En el siguiente capítulo daré a conocer ese favor que le pidió a Montmorency. Mencionaron algo de ella en la novela y realmente no quiero desaprovechar algo que ella mostró en los primeros volúmenes. Siento que sería bueno explotarlo.**

 **18\. Entonces… Louise salvada. ¿Siguiente capítulo pura felicidad? Bueno… está el tema de Colbert. Sí… eso le va a doler y en verdad le va a doler mucho. Tengo sólo un capítulo para escribir un montón de cosas, así que no podré extenderme demasiado. No obstante, trataré de dejar en claro el malestar de Aztor.**

 **19\. En verdad no quiero tener que agregar más capítulos por falta de espacio. Es que ya tenía todo planeado para que en el capítulo 50 fuera la pelea contra el elfo. Es que… capítulo 50. Me gustan los números redondos y por eso quiero que se quede en ese capítulo justamente. Siento que… queda bien así.**

 **20\. Bueno, daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene.**

 **a) Capítulo 38: Un montón de cosas que tienen que ver con las consecuencias de la guerra.**

 **b) Capítulo 39: Una pequeña continuación del capítulo 38 y se va a dar un pequeño viaje que se verá interrumpido a la mitad.**

 **c) Capítulo 40: Prácticamente Aztor metiéndose sin querer en algo que no le incumbía.**

 **d) Capítulo 41: Aquí me dedicaría de lleno a la relación entre Aztor y Tabitha.**

 **Sí, como ven, todo planeado. Sólo necesito pasarlo a palabras. Lo cual será difícil, porque tengo que hacer que esos dos conversen mucho y… a veces es un dolor de cabeza el pensar cómo hacerlo.**

 **21\. Estoy subiendo este capítulo en la madrugada del domingo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, estoy viendo un stream que dura hasta la mañana y aproveché para terminar de escribir este capítulo. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	38. Días pacíficos

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez?!

Louise se sobresaltó por mi repentino grito y casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

El Varsenda, nave en la que ambos estábamos en ese momento, aterrizaría dentro de poco o al menos eso creía yo. Había sido un viaje bastante tranquilo o lo había sido hasta hace algunos minutos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó Louise.

— Es molesto. En verdad, me da dolor de cabeza.

Louise lo había descubierto. Después de lo que le dije mientras estábamos en la colina, no fue raro que lo hiciera. Ya que yo tenía la intención de ahorrar cualquier hechizo posible, le pedí a Louise que tratara de hacerme crecer mediante el conjuro Vasallaje. En medio del viaje de vuelta a Tristain, ya sin mayores preocupaciones, Louise dedujo uno de los derechos que tenía sobre mí. Una vez hecho eso, ella estuvo varios minutos cambiando mi tamaño para pasar el tiempo. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño con un nuevo juguete y, sinceramente, esto no me gustaba.

Ver como todo lo que estaba alrededor mío se hacía más grande y más pequeño constantemente hacía que me maree. No pasó tanto tiempo para que terminara hartándome.

Mi comentario no amilanó a Louise. De hecho, ella me mostró una sonrisa que denotaba soberbia.

— ¿En verdad crees que deberías hablarme con ese tono?

Era obvio a lo que quería llegar ella con esa pregunta. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a dar un pesado resoplido.

— Es por esto que no quise utilizarlo antes. Sabía que lo usarías de este modo.

— Bueno, al final decidiste usarlo, así que no veo el problema.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué utilicé el hechizo en primer lugar?

Mi tono de voz se había vuelto serio de un momento a otro. Ello ocasionó que Louise se sorprendiera un poco.

—No me deshice de las influencia de las runas de Gandalfr para que te aprovecharas de las nuevas.

Es cierto que Vasallaje no te lavaba el cerebro como las runas de los familiares. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estas no hicieran bien su trabajo a su propia manera.

— Lo digo en serio. Es frustrante saber que alguien tiene poder sobre ti. ¿Debo recordarte todo lo que pasé justamente por eso?

Hubo un muy largo silencio antes de que Louise respondiera.

— Lo siento.

Suspiré levemente.

— No me molesta que las uses de vez en cuando. Digo, es normal que discutamos y saquemos ventajas del otro, pero… No exageres. Sólo te pido eso.

Louise, con su cabeza algo agachada, asintió.

Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, sentimos algo bastante extraño. El barco estaba dando la vuelta.

— ¿Qué crees que suceda?

— No lo sé. — Dijo Louise. — Espera aquí, iré a preguntar.

Ella, también con curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Después de ver que se había ido, cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar lentamente.

Como muchas otras veces a lo largo del día, traté de mover mi cuerpo. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera recuperarme, pero eso no evitó que lo intentara. Al final, el resultado fue el más obvio.

Habíamos escapado de Albion. Sin embargo, aún no sabía que tan seguros estábamos. El movimiento que haría cada uno de los países me causaba incertidumbre. Si llegaban a invadir Tristain, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer, salvo esperar lo mejor.

 _Esto apesta._

 **…**

— ¿No puedes moverte?

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

Para Louise fue bastante raro que mencionara eso como si no fuera la gran cosa. De hecho, quizás fue por eso que no me creyó de inmediato.

— Pero antes de llegar aquí estabas caminando y…

— Eso fue gracias a runas de Gandalfr y Vasallaje. De hecho, estas últimas fueron una de las razones por las que acabé así.

Di un largo bostezo. Todavía tenía sueño, pues no había podido dormir tanto tiempo.

— Si las activara ahora tal vez podría moverme un poco, aunque eso sólo empeoraría mi estado, así que no es una opción.

— ¿Acaso vas a estar así para…?

— No, no será para siempre. Será por… ni idea, pero te aseguro que no serán tan sólo unos pocos días.

Louise denotaba arrepentimiento en su rostro.

— Vamos, si te vas a poner así, entonces sal de aquí. Ya estoy suficientemente deprimido.

— Pero esto es mi culpa.

— Sí y todavía estoy esperando una disculpa. Aunque, siendo justos, culpo más al idiota que te dio esa misión. Si lo tuviera al frente te juro que lo golpearía. — Hice una pequeña pausa. — Cierto, no puedo moverme… Tal parece que sólo hay una solución. Ve y golpéalo de mi parte.

Louise sonrió ligeramente.

— Sí, eso está mejor. En fin, suficiente conversación por ahora. Todavía tengo sueño y quiero dormir. Puedes ir yendo.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

— ¿Creíste que era una broma? Cuando dije eso de golpearlo estaba hablando en serio.

 **…**

Mientras yo me lamentaba de mi situación, algo a lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrado, Louise regresó a la habitación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

— Hay malas y buenas noticias.

— Dime las malas. Quizás las buenas me alegren después.

— Bien… La nave está de regreso a Albion.

— Entiendo.

— Lo estás tomando mejor de lo que creí.

— Si pudiera moverme, iría ahora mismo a golpear a Wimpffen. Lo golpearía una y otra vez hasta que pierda la conciencia. Luego de eso, esperaría a que se levantara y volvería a golpearlo. Repetiría todo el proceso unas tres o cuatro veces más.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

— Y bien, ¿cuál la buena noticia?

Louise todavía no se recuperaba totalmente de mi respuesta anterior y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

— Ah, nosotros nos quedaremos en el Varsenda.

Sinceramente, no me esperaba eso. Había pasado del alivio a la furia en un segundo, para después volver a sentirme tranquilo tan sólo un momento después.

— En retrospectiva, creo que pudiste decirme las dos noticias como una sola. ¿Y por qué estamos regresando a Albion?

— No me dieron los detalles, pero dijeron algo sobre Galia atacando a Albion.

 _¿Galia?_

Mi conocimiento sobre Galia era sumamente básico, pero al menos sabía que era el país con mayor población en Halkeginia. Ya que en mi mundo las guerras se habían dado sólo entre magos, ignoraba qué tan grande debería ser un verdadero ejército respecto a su población. Quizás por esto último asumí que el ejército de Galia también debería ser enorme.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se formó en mi rostro. No me importaba realmente el porqué de la participación de Galia. Estaba feliz de saber que las cosas se habían puesto a nuestro favor.

 _Ojalá con esto termine todo este asunto._

Entonces, recordé algo que acababa de decir Louise y que recién en ese momento llamó mi atención.

— ¿Y por qué te quedarás aquí? Imaginé que te querrían tener cerca por si sucede algún imprevisto.

— Les dije que no me quedaba más Fuerza de voluntad para hacer grandes hechizos.

— Para mí te ves bien. De hecho, además de nuestra pelea, no usaste ningún hechizo que no fuera rúnico.

Louise desvió su mirada. Al parecer se enojó un poco por mis palabras.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que debía cuidar un poco más mi vida? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer quedarme aquí contigo? De todos modos, no creo que me necesiten.

Me reí ligeramente.

Fue tal y como esa vez que me sorprendí cuando noté que realmente hablaba en serio cuando acordamos que confiaríamos el uno en el otro. A veces todavía me era difícil el creer como Louise podía llegar a honrar promesas a las que yo no les tomaba tanta importancia en el momento.

— Gracias. Entonces supongo que dormiré un poco más.

 **…**

— Buenos días.

En respuesta al saludo de Louise, di un débil maullido.

Luego de la muerte de Cromwell, las fuerzas de Albion se sumergieron en la confusión. Literalmente, no sabían qué hacer. Además, al escuchar la noticia, las fuerzas de la alianza decidieron dar media vuelta y regresar al país flotante. Después de todo, con el apoyo de Galia, la victoria volvió a estar al alcance de sus manos. El ejército de Albion terminó por perder toda la voluntad que tenía por pelear y decidió rendirse.

Finalmente, luego de que Galia se estableciera en Rosais, la guerra llegó a su final.

Mi agobio desapareció con la noticia. Sin incluir el incidente con Fouquet, todos los problemas que había pasado hasta ese momento habían tenido una relación directa con Albion. Imaginé que con su caída, no tendría más razones para preocuparme. Por fin creí que sería capaz de descansar.

La Alianza se disolvió poco después de finalizado el conflicto. Ya no había motivo alguno por el cual mantenerla. Y con ello, todos los alumnos que habían participado en la invasión regresaron a la escuela.

Los días en la academia habían sido increíblemente monótonos.

Como era habitual desde mi llegada a Tristain, me encargaba de despertar a Louise a diario. La forma en la que lo hacía, sin embargo, había cambiado. No podía moverme. Era el cuarto día desde nuestro regreso a la academia y en ese tiempo no mostré ninguna señal de mejoría. Por ello, prácticamente cada minuto del día lo pasaba como un gato. Mi único trabajo era levantarla con mis maullidos. Fuera de eso, Louise hacía casi todo por mí.

Ella me llevaba de un lado a otro. Desde su habitación al comedor. Desde el comedor al salón. Desde un salón a otro. Salvo por muy pequeños lapsos de tiempo, pasaba todo el tiempo con ella.

Louise, como en los últimos días, se levantó y me cubrió con las sábanas para poder cambiarse. Luego de vestirse con su uniforme, ella me movió para poder tender su cama. Con todos los preparativos terminados, Louise me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me llevó consigo hasta el comedor. No hubo ningún cambio respecto a días anteriores. Ella me ayudó a comer para después empezar a desayunar.

Durante las clases de ese día, me quedé recostado en sus piernas. No tenía nada especial que hacer, así que para evitar aburrirme, solía escuchar atentamente a los profesores o pensar mis propios asuntos. En especial uno al que le dediqué bastante tiempo.

La rutina de cada día se repitió sin ningún contratiempo. Incluso la historia exagerada que Guiche contaba en cada clase sobre su participación en la guerra volvió a repetirse.

Sin nada relevante que mencionar, la noche llegó.

Di un maullido y en seguido, Louise volteó la página del libro que tenía delante de mí.

Ciertamente no podía moverme, pero no podía permitirme estar sin hacer nada. Necesitaba ponerme al corriente de la investigación que había dejado atrás. Tabitha, quien no se encontraba en la academia, había dejado en su cuarto una gran cantidad de libros que yo debía leer.

Cabe mencionar que en ese momento, no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar. Quería simplemente recostarme y descansar. El motivo de lo primer fueron los detalles del incidente que había pasado durante la guerra y que me contaron al llegar a la academia.

 **…**

— Estamos por llegar, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ya puedo ver la academia. — Respondió Guiche.

Para mí era imposible usar el aeroplano en ese momento. Debido a eso estábamos viajan en un dragón de viento, mientras que unos cuantos más de estos estaban llevando el aeroplano. Guiche nos estaba acompañando, pues le había pedido el favor de ayudarme a llegar a la habitación de Louise. Yo era, literalmente, un peso muerto. Por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera Louise, era evidente que ella no podría cargarme por sí sola.

Louise pudo notar algo de preocupación en mi rostro, lo cual era algo normal. La euforia por la derrota de Albion había provocado que me olvidara de un hecho bastante importante, el ataque que recibió la academia. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más nervioso me ponía. La angustia por saber si alguien cercano había muerto era grande.

La velocidad de los dragones era asombrosa. No pasaron ni dos minutos desde mi pregunta para que el dragón que estábamos montando comenzara a descender. Cabe mencionar que esos dos minutos, si bien pasaron rápido desde la perspectiva de mis dos acompañantes, a mí se me hicieron eternos.

Los jinetes, a pedido nuestro, le indicaron a sus dragones que aterrizaran cerca del laboratorio de Colbert. Después de todo, ese siempre había sido el lugar donde estuvo el aeroplano. Mientras Louise y Guiche me ayudaban a bajar, los jinetes deshicieron los amarres que le colocaron al aeroplano para poder transportarlo.

El proceso no llevó más que unos minutos y una vez fue finalizado, los jinetes volvieron a montar en los dragones para irse.

— Tal parece que Colbert no está en su laboratorio. — Comenté.

Esa fue el motivo por el cual imaginé que él no salió a recibirnos. Antes de que empezáramos a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Louise, pudimos notar en la lejanía a alguien que se estaba acercando a nosotros. Guiche necesitó de tan sólo unos segundos para reconocer a esa persona y luego de hacerlo, me soltó para ir corriendo a recibirla. Como consecuencia inevitable, caí al suelo al no tener a otra persona que me ayudara a estar de pie.

— Louise, ve por Guiche y hazle recordar porqué estaba viajando con nosotros. — Pedí desde el suelo.

Louise no perdió el tiempo y fue donde Guiche, quien conversaba muy alegremente con Montmorency. Cabe mencionar que él quería seguir conversando con su pareja, mas un golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para que regresara a ayudarme.

Luego de que Guiche me ayudara a levantarme y noté a Montmorency, aquello que me había estado molestando durante todo el día volvió a ocupar mi mente. Después de respirar hondamente y tragar saliva, le hice una pregunta a la maga rubia.

— Montmorency, ¿podrías contarme los detalles del ataque a la academia?

El rostro de los tres estudiantes cambió de un momento a otro, siendo Montmorency la que mostró el mayor cambio. Eso, sinceramente, me dio un muy mal presentimiento. Louise denotó algo de preocupación y Guiche, por su parte, confusión. Esto último era obvio, pues hasta ese momento no le habíamos contado lo sucedió.

Montmorency hizo su relato lo más corto posible. Al parecer, ella no se sentía muy cómoda hablando del asunto. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que mencionara varios detalles de lo sucedido ese día. La llegada de Agnes, la toma de rehenes, la pelea de tuvo Colbert y, finalmente, su sacrificio.

— Si tan sólo fuera más hábil con la magia de agua…

Eso fue lo último que ella dijo.

El silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera Guiche. Bastaba verme para comprender el motivo, mi rostro reflejaba muy bien mi sentir en ese momento.

— Idiota. — Susurré de tal modo que nadie más me oyera.

La runa de mi mano derecha empezó a brillar. Me moví para desenfundar a Derflinger, quien estaba en su funda siendo llevado por Guiche. Las runas de Gandalfr comenzaron a brillar también.

Mis movimientos eran lentos, pero eso no me detuvo para comenzar mi camino hacia el laboratorio de Colbert.

— Aztor, ¿qué estás…?

Louise, quien se había interpuesto en mi camino, no logró completar esa pregunta. No fue porque la respondí antes de que la terminara, sino porque la empujé para poder abrirme paso. El laboratorio estaba a tan sólo quince metros de distancia. Sin embargo, debido a mi condición, parecía estar mucho más lejos.

— Idiota. — Dije con una voz más clara.

Sólo Louise estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar lo que dije. Además, supo de inmediato que ese insulto no estaba dirigido a ella. Fue entonces que lo vio. Louise notó como había formado un puño con mi mano derecha y como había movido mi brazo derecho. Para ella, mis intenciones estaban claras.

— Idiota. — Repetí nuevamente con una voz más fuerte.

Louise, queriendo evitar algo de lo que yo pudiera arrepentirme más adelante, corrió hacia mí y se colocó en el trayecto de mi golpe. Ella se arrepintió de esa decisión apenas lo hizo. Ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados, no tenía idea de la posición de Louise. Mi golpe no se detendría y, con las dos runas activadas, ella temió lo peor. Sin tiempo de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, cerró sus ojos por el miedo.

Los segundos pasaron y el laboratorio siguió completamente intacto.

 _¿Eh?_

Louise se sintió bastante confundida. Ella, en efecto, había recibido no sólo uno, sino varios de mis golpes. Sin embargo, estos carecieron de algo que ella había dado por hecho tendrían, fuerza. La estudiante abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue otro puñetazo impactando contra ella. Un puñetazo que tampoco le causó dolor en lo absoluto.

 _Maldición… que límite tan patético_.

Apenas había recorrido quince metros y ya había agotado toda mi fuerza. No pude evitar sentir lástima por ese resultado tan pobre. Si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones, me habría bastado un solo golpe para derribar el laboratorio. Pero, evidentemente, ese no era el caso. Incluso un niño pequeño podría causar más daño que yo en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué…?

Di otro golpe más.

— Maldición… ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, luego de un par de golpes más, mis dos runas dejaron de brillar. Sin fuerza para poder mantenerme de pie, caí de rodillas. Tan sólo unos segundos después, caí de costado.

 **…**

— ¡Aztor! ¡Señorita Valliere! ¡No mueran! ¡Incluso si están en una situación desesperada! ¡Incluso si les llaman cobardes! ¡No mueran jamás! ¡Vuelvan sanos y salvos!

 **…**

— ¿Qué clase de hipócrita muere luego de decirle a alguien que sobreviva?

Sentí tristeza al escuchar sobre la muerte de Colbert. Sin embargo, a esa emoción pronto se le sumó el enojo. Antes de partir, Colbert nos pidió de corazón que, sin importar la situación, no muriéramos. De cierto modo, me sentí traicionado. Traicionado porque, según lo que escuché de Montmorency, el profesor no hizo aquello que nos pidió nosotros hiciéramos.

Entendí bien porque se involucró en la batalla. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué tuvo que sacrificarse. De hecho, incluso si hubiera sabido sus razones, lo más probable es que me hubiera molestado de todos modos.

Louise, quien se había sentado ya a mi lado, se encargó de poner mi cuerpo bocarriba. Quizás por acto reflejo, cerré los ojos.

Otro recuerdo más llegó a mi mente.

 **…**

 _No te acostumbres a la muerte de las personas. No pienses que es algo natural. En el momento que eso llega a pasar, algo dentro de ti se romperá. No quiero que termines como yo._

 **…**

El que ese recuerdo llegara justo en ese momento fue algo normal. La situación era la más indicada para eso. Además, aquello que pensé en respuesta a esa memoria también fue normal.

 _¿Cómo uno puede acostumbrarse a esto?_

Ya había experimentado la sensación de ver a alguien morir frente a mis ojos. No sólo el cómo se dieron sus supuestas muertes, sino también estas mismas tuvieron un efecto en mí. No obstante, ya que habían sido personas completamente desconocidas, pude soportarlo sin mayores complicaciones. Sin quitar el hecho que sentía incomodidad al pensar en eso.

La muerte de Colbert provocó en mí las mismas emociones de aquella vez, pero el grado de estas incrementó de sobremanera. No había sido un desconocido, sino alguien con quien ya había forjado una relación de amistad. Además, era alguien que, frecuentemente, me recordaba a mi mundo. Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, la incomodidad fue convirtiéndose en algo más.

La muerte del profesor me causaba bastante dolor.

Ese dolor hizo que considerara cierta posibilidad. Una posibilidad nacida justamente de la petición que Colbert me había hecho en su carta.

 _Pero… si pudiera acostumbrarme…_

Varios nobles a los cuales había conocido durante los últimos meses no se veían afectados por la muerte de la misma manera que yo. Imaginé que si podía adquirir una mentalidad parecida, entonces podría sobreponerme a casos como el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Imaginé que no tendría que pasar por algo así de nuevo. Imaginé que, a pesar de la advertencia de Colbert, esa podría ser la solución. No obstante, no importaba cuanto llegara a imaginar algo así.

Al final, _es imposible para mí, ¿verdad?_

Quizás alguien más podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, yo no podía adquirir una mentalidad ni siquiera remotamente parecida. Me conocía bien y sabía bien aquellas cosas que estaban fuera de mis límites.

Me quedé en completo silencio durante un largo tiempo.

Montmorency, quien también se sentía afligida por la muerte de Colbert por sus propios motivos, convenció a Guiche de retirarse. La pareja no tardó mucho en dejarnos a Louise y a mí solos.

Durante las siguientes dos horas me quedé en el mismo lugar. Fueron un par de horas que, lamentablemente, ni siquiera fueron suficiente para poder terminar de asimilar la situación. Cabe mencionar que no me di cuenta que había pasado todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente, luego de un tiempo indeterminado, abrí mis ojos. No hubo algún motivo especial por el que decidiera hacerlo en ese momento, simplemente fue cosa del azar. Me di cuenta que ya estaba a punto de anochecer. Además, pude observar el rostro de Louise. Ella se había quedado conmigo todo ese tiempo. No sabía que decirme, pero eso no evitó que se quedara a mi lado durante esas horas.

Después de verla por unos instantes, ciertas palabras terminaron saliendo de mi boca.

— Que nunca más se te ocurra hacer algo como lo de Albion. Jamás pienses nuevamente en morir.

Ese comentario la tomó desprevenida. Fue algo que, para ella, salió de la nada. Sin embargo, no fue el caso para mí. Al ver a Louise y pensar nuevamente en la muerte de Colbert, no pude evitar relacionar ambas cosas. Fue algo normal, pues hace poco ella tenía planeado sacrificar su vida por salvar al ejército de la alianza.

La idea de ella muriendo terminó pasando por mi cabeza. No hace falta decir que odié siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a soportar algo así?

Ciertamente quería evitar un escenario así por la misma Louise, pero había otra razón. Ese dolor de saber que alguien importante había muerto era algo que no quería volver a pasar nunca más. Era, claramente, algo egoísta, mas esa era mi naturaleza. Incluso en un momento así, no podía evitar pensar un poco en mi propio bien.

Desde que fui invocado había pasado muy buenos momentos y llegué a conocer a muchas personas a las que por fin podía llamar amigos. Pero con la muerte de Colbert, al menos en ese instante, todas esas cosas positivas terminaron pareciendo insignificantes.

 _Son cosas como esta las que me hacen querer nunca haber sido invocado._

 **…**

Cuatro días no fue suficiente para poder reponerme de esa frustración. No tenía motivación para investigar en ese momento. No obstante, me convencí de que era lo mejor. Si dejaba todo de lado, lo único que haría sería pensar en el asunto de Colbert. Como muchas otras veces, decidí escapar de la realidad mediante alguna otra actividad.

Cabe mencionar que ese día encontramos la solución a mi día a día. Guiche se había retirado y Louise era incapaz de llevarme por sí misma. Ella sugirió reducir mi tamaño y guardarme en un bolsillo. Sin embargo, rechacé esa idea de inmediato. Me sentía demasiado vulnerable cuando era pequeño y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que no podía moverme, podía considerarse una experiencia aterradora. Finalmente, ella me ayudó a poner mi mano en la posición adecuada para convertirme en gato. Es cierto que ese gasto de energía rúnica podía considerarse negativo, pero en ese momento no me importó en lo absoluto. No tenía el ánimo de preocuparme por eso.

Ciertamente hubo algunos curiosos por saber el motivo por el cual Louise empezó a ir a cada sitio junto con un gato negro. Sin embargo, no era tanto el interés para molestarse en preguntarle. Además, ya que yo nunca llamé demasiado la atención en la academia entre el alumnado, nadie preguntó por mí. Guiche y Montmorency sabían bien que yo era ese gato y obviamente preguntaron el porqué de eso.

Lo anterior fue un pequeño problema. En su momento no lo había pensado, pero me pregunté si en realidad estaba bien divulgar que habíamos detenido al ejército. Si se les contaba acerca de eso, ellos terminarían indagando sobre el motivo por el cual le dieron dicha misión a Louise en primer lugar. La respuesta era simple, Louise era la usuaria del Vacío. No obstante, eso era algo que no podía contárseles. Al final, sólo se les dijo que usé demasiada magia durante la guerra. Ya que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento alguno sobre cómo funcionaba la magia rúnica exactamente, no le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y aceptaron la explicación sin indagar más.

Siesta, por otro lado, nunca supo de mi habilidad para convertirme en gato. Después de insistir varias veces, Louise terminó por hartarse y contarle acerca de eso. Ella ya sabía acerca de mi magia, así que no era realmente algo que debiera ocultarse. Además, al igual que con Guiche y Montmorency, aceptó la explicación que le dije de mi estado sin mayores problemas. Cabe mencionar que se ofreció para ayudar con mi cuidado, pero eso fue algo que por más que insistiera, Louise no aceptó de ninguna manera.

 _A este ritmo me pondré al corriente dentro de poco._ Pensé.

Di un nuevo maullido.

Louise cerró el libro, el cual había terminado de leer.

— Ya es algo tarde. ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir?

Maullé una vez.

Las preguntas simples las respondía con un maullido o dos, esto significa sí o no, respectivamente. Ya que pasaba casi todo el día convertido, tuvimos que acordar eso y muchas cosas más. Cabe mencionar que lo de voltear la página del libro con cada uno de mis maullidos nunca fue conversado por nosotros. Sin embargo, hacer eso no era difícil de deducir para ella.

Louise se levantó y dejó el libro encima de un montón bastante grande que había en el suelo. Era el único lugar donde podían estar, pues el librero estaba completamente lleno. La maga, quien ya se había colocado su camisón, volvió a la cama y se recostó bajo las sábanas junto conmigo.

— Descansa.

Mi respuesta fue un maullido.

Ella, luego de dar un pequeño bostezo, cerró sus ojos. No pasó mucho para que Louise terminara quedándose dormida. En cambio, yo me quedé despierto alrededor de una hora más. Había un tema sobre el que quería pensar. Cada día, en los momentos donde no estaba haciendo algo, me dedicaba a imaginar la solución a cierto problema. Quería aprovechar cada segundo posible, pues el tiempo que podía dedicarle a esa tarea había incrementado debido a mi condición. De hecho, fue justamente mi condición el motivo por el que decidí darme cierta meta.

Cuando sentí que el sueño ya me iba a vencer, decidí que había sido suficiente por ese día.

 _Parece que hoy tampoco se me ocurrirá nada._

Pensado eso, despejé mi mente y me dormí.

 **…**

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó Montmorency.

Una semana pasó desde nuestro retorno a la academia.

Había hecho el intento varias veces y las cosas sabían mucho diferente cuando me transformaba en gato. En mi mundo incluso había llegado a probar comida de gato y no lo veía como algo denigrante. Sin embargo, bañarme o ir al baño eran algo que estaba fuera de cuestión si estaba convertido en animal. Sentía, de cierta forma, que perdería mi dignidad si lo hiciera.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Esa era la única hora en la que me transformaba en humano y, con ayuda de ambas runas, cumplía rápidamente mis necesidades básicas. Una vez terminé con estas, pensé en aprovechar el momento para ir a ver a Montmorency. Se lo hice saber a Louise y tan sólo en esa única situación, acepté que redujera mi tamaño para transportarme. Cambiar mi forma también era un gasto de energía rúnica, después de todo. Pero consideraba eso mejor a ser reducido.

Una vez llegamos a la habitación de Montmorency, ella hizo la pregunta más obvia. Louise, por su parte, no tardó en responderle.

— Aztor quiere hablar contigo.

Cabe mencionar que ella todavía no sabía sobre el tema que quería hablar con Montmorency. No era realmente algo importante o algo que debía ocultarle, simplemente no hubo necesidad de decírselo.

— ¿Y dónde está?

Louise metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y me mostró a Montmorency, quien quedó estupefacta al ver mi tamaño.

— Magia rúnica. — Se limitó a decir Louise, quien sabía exactamente lo que preguntaría la novia de Guiche.

Después de dejarme en la cama, Louise usó nuevamente el derecho de Vasallaje y me devolvió a mi tamaño. Nuevamente, Montmorency quedó sorprendida por lo que ocurrió.

— Iré directo al punto. — Dije de un momento a otro. — ¿Cómo vas con el favor que te pedí?

Afortunadamente, no necesité detallar más cosas. Ella sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

— Un mes y la terminaré.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. Tan sólo un segundo después, di una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Eso fue bastante rápido. Superaste mis expectativas.

Tal y como Louise solía hacerlo, Montmorency sonrió con soberbia al escuchar el halago.

El nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente necesitaba un brebaje que no podía preparar por mí mismo. Lo intenté varias veces, pero jamás tuve éxito. Incluso con la ayuda de Tabitha no pude completarlo. Mientras pensaba en una solución para el problema, recordé a cierta persona. En una ocasión Montmorency había preparado una poción de amor. No hace falta decir que era un brebaje bastante complicado. Imaginé que si ella podía hacer eso, era la persona indicada sacarme del apuro que estaba pasando.

El día que partí junto con Louise, yo me encontré con Montmorency. Le había contado de la apuesta que tuve con Guiche y, en un intento de alejarme de ese tema, le hice una propuesta. No perdí tiempo y le mencioné todas las especificaciones del brebaje. Además, le ofrecí una cantidad considerable de dinero. Ella, obviamente, no dudó en aceptar. Por su rostro, yo supe que tenía confianza en sus propias habilidades y esa confianza no tardó en transmitirse a mí.

Entonces Louise, quien finalmente se hartó de no saber de lo que estábamos hablando, terminó exigiendo una explicación. Explicación que no tardé en darle.

— ¿Y para qué quieres esa poción?

— La necesito para un experimento. Quiero sorprenderlos, así que me guardaré los detalles.

— Ya veo. Entonces fue por eso que antes de venir aquí me pediste que recogiera eso.

— Así es. Por cierto, ¿puedes dárselo?

Louise desabrochó la bolsa que tenía amarrada en su cintura y se la pasó a Montmorency. Ella no perdió tiempo y la abrió para ver su contenido.

— Doscientos ecus. — Comenté.

— ¿No iban a ser trescientos?

— Dije que te daría trescientos cuando acabaras la poción.

Montmorency se encogió de hombros al recordar eso. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su escritorio y guardó la bolsa en uno de los cajones.

— Bien, creo que eso sería todo. — Comenté. — Si sucede algún inconveniente del que quieras hablar, avísame con anterioridad.

Inmediatamente miré a Louise. Ella, entendiéndome rápidamente, se acercó y agarró mi mano derecha para ayudarme a hacer cierta señal específica.

— No creo que haga falta mencionar porqué.

Acto seguido, me convertí en gato. Habiéndome ya convertido, Louise me sujetó entre sus brazos y me alzó.

No había nada más de lo que hablar. E incluso si lo hubiera, ya me había transformado, así que no sería posible hacerlo hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras que Louise se despidió de Montmorency formalmente, yo sólo pude atinar a hacer un maullido para dar a entender lo que quería decir. Hecho eso, ambos no retiramos de la habitación y dejamos a la maga rubia sola nuevamente.

Unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara, Montmorency caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla. Luego de ello, dejó escapar un pesado resoplido.

 _Me pregunto si podré acabarla a tiempo._

A pesar de lo que había dicho, había un inconveniente con la creación de la poción que le pedí a Montmorency. Para poder terminarla, necesitaba cierto hechizo de agua. Específicamente, uno de clase Triangular. No era particularmente difícil de hacer, de hecho era de lo más sencillo de esa clase. Sin embargo, ya que apenas era útil para pociones muy específicas, ningún mago de la academia sabía utilizarlo. Además, ya que le había dicho a Montmorency que mantuviera el tema de poción como algo secreto, ella no podía pedirle a alguien profesor de clase Triangular que aprendiera el hechizo por ella.

Sin saber qué más hacer, decidió hacer la poción por sí misma. Lamentablemente, ella no sabía que yo estaría dispuesto a pagar algo extra por el servicio de algún mago ajeno a la academia. Después de todo, ellos, a diferencia de los profesores, no harían ningún tipo de pregunta respecto al uso que se le daría a la poción.

Dejando eso de lado, la poción estaba prácticamente lista. Sólo restaba agregar unos cuantos materiales que ella compraría con el dinero que le entregué.

Un minuto después de que Louise y yo nos retiráramos, Montmorency se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su cama. Al llegar a esta, inmediatamente se recostó bocabajo.

Por el incidente ocurrido durante la invasión, Montmorency se había hecho la promesa de mejorar con su magia. Durante la última semana ella había intentado usar el hechizo, mas no hubo ninguna clase de avance en sus resultados. Tenía la iniciativa y la motivación. Sin embargo, ella sentía que eso no le estaba siendo suficiente.

Le quedaba un mes. Durante ese tiempo, ella tenía planeado terminar de aprender el conjuro y poder entregarme la poción.

 **…**

 _¿Por qué me siento así?_

En la capital de Tristain, en la sala de trabajo del Palacio Real de Tristania, Henrietta se sentó en una silla con una mirada desalentada.

La guerra ya había terminado hace varios días, pero ella todavía seguía exhausta.

La reina estaba viendo la carta que sostenía entre sus manos. Luego de la rendición de Albion, un embajador de Galia había llegado a informarle que debía atender una conferencia en la que se decidiría el futuro del país flotante.

Henrietta se sentía completamente perdida. Cromwell, a quien odiaba tanto, había muerto. La facción noble de Albión había sido aniquilada. Sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecha.

 _La facción noble que asesinó a Wales ya no existe. Los hombres que me engañaron están muertos…_

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, nada había cambiado. Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos. No podía hacer nada respecto a todos esos sentimientos que la abordaban. Aunque alguien golpeó la puerta, Henrietta no pudo contestar. La puerta se abrió y cuando el Cardenal Mazarino entró, Henrietta permaneció sentada con su rostro agachado.

— ¿Está cansada? — Murmuró Mazarino.

Como si lo viera por primera vez, Henrietta levantó su rostro lentamente y asintió.

— Sí, pero está bien.

— ¿No debería estar feliz? Primero que nada, la guerra acabó. Aunque todo el ejército está destrozado, aunque sólo ganamos gracias a una inesperada ayuda… una victoria sigue siendo una victoria. Sin importar cuantas veces les agradezcamos a Galia, simplemente no sería suficiente.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó Henrietta, con la mirada en el vacío.

Mazarino, preocupado por Henrietta, continuó hablando.

— Sin embargo, no podemos bajar la guardia, Su Majestad. Los motivos de la repentina intervención de Galia siguen siendo un misterio.

— ¿En verdad? — Respondió Henrietta sin vida.

Mazarino colocó un montón de papeles al lado de los codos de Henrietta. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Documentos?

— Sí. Sin falta alguna, estos son documentos a los que Su Majestad debería echar un vistazo.

— ¿No pueden esperar? Ahora no es…

— No, ahora. No puede permitirse el lujo de no mirarlos.

— Dejo todo a su cargo. Si es usted, sé que no tendré que preocuparme…

— Mírelos.

Henrietta negó con su cabeza.

— Lo siento. Honestamente, estoy cansada.

— ¡Mírelos! — Repitió Mazarino en un tono más fuerte.

No estando acostumbrada a tal determinación del delgado hombre de mediana edad, Henrietta tomó uno en sus manos. De arriba a abajo había nombres escritos.

— ¿Esto…?

— Esta es la lista de los nombres de aquellos que murieron en acción durante la guerra. — Dijo Mazarino secamente.

Henrietta sintió un nudo en su garganta.

— Nobles, plebeyos, oficiales, soldados… sin importar el rango, todos los nombres están enlistados

— Oh… — Dijo Henrietta, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano.

— Su Majestad, ¿sabe por qué murieron?

Henrietta no respondió.

 **…**

— Van a ser miles los que mueran en esa invasión que estás planeando.

 **…**

Ella entendió a lo que quería llegar Mazarino.

— Murieron en nombre de Su Majestad y de la patria.

Henrietta inclinó su cabeza profundamente. Mazarino siguió hablando con un tono gélido.

— Para algunos de nuestros ministros, esta guerra no fue más que un simple "trámite diplomático" y no ven a los oficiales y soldados como más que figuras numéricas de pérdida y ganancia. Sin embargo, eran figuras que tenían familias, vidas y seres queridos. Figuras que tenían una creencia en común.

Mazarino señaló el papel con su dedo.

— El Rey es quien decide empezar una guerra. Puede enviar a oficiales y a sus hombres a la muerte, pero no puede olvidarlos. Esta es la lista de nombres que debe honrar. Esta es la lista de nombres que debe proteger.

A pesar de intentarlo, Henrietta no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Lo que le había informado Mazarino era algo que yo le había dicho hace tiempo. Ella intentó prepararse mentalmente para eso. Sin embargo, esa preparación no había sido suficiente.

Durante la guerra, ella había sido guiada por la venganza, algo por lo que estuvo obsesionada lograr. Ver esos nombres y esa sensación de insatisfacción fueron demasiado para ella. Ella había aceptado hace ya mucho que sus motivos eran egoístas, pero sólo pudo aceptarlo porque imaginó que se sentiría tranquila cuando lograra su objetivo. Sin embargo, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada. Todas esas personas muertas y el haber permitido que utilizar a su amiga como un arma no sirvieron de nada.

— ¿Qué… debería hacer? — Preguntó Henrietta con una voz sin vida.

Mazarino miró fijamente a Henrietta.

— Aceptar esa carga. Puede ser pesada y, en ocasiones como esta, puede que no la soporte, pero no intente quitársela de encima. Sin importar por cuánto tiempo siga sin poder dormir por las noches, no lo olvide. Ellos murieron por Su Majestad y por la patria. Puede que sea tan sólo un ornamento real, pero ellos murieron por ese ornamento. La muerte y el crimen no desaparecerán. La tristeza no se curará. Se sentará detrás de Su Majestad y la observará en silencio.

Dicho eso, Mazarino hizo una profunda reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

Afligida, Henrietta permaneció quieta por un momento. Durante varios minutos, ella permaneció completamente inmóvil. Pasado ese tiempo, Henrietta llamó al escudero y le pidió que trajera al Ministro de Finanzas, quien no tardó mucho en llegar.

— Todo lo de esta habitación… No, todo lo que esté en el palacio, véndalo. — Dijo Henrietta con una voz suave, pero decidida.

— ¿Eh?

— Véndalo todo, ¿está bien? Deje tan sólo una pequeña cantidad de ropas. Todos los muebles, la cama, el escritorio y el tocador también.

El ministro estaba claramente confundido.

— ¿La cama? ¿P…Pero dónde dormirá Su Majestad?

— Una pila de heno será suficiente.

El Ministro de Finanzas se quedó sin palabras. No había escuchado jamás de una reina que durmiera en el piso.

— Por favor, entrega el dinero que recibas por vender esas cosas a las familias de las víctimas de guerra. Nobles, plebeyos… no importa. Distribúyelo equitativamente.

— P… Pero…

— ¿La tesorería se encuentra en un estado difícil? Lo sé.

Henrietta se quitó todas sus joyas. Los ojos del Ministro de Finanzas se abrieron de sorpresa mientras tomaba las joyas una por una. Todas, salvo una que ella decidió guardar. Hecho eso, se lo entregó todo al ministro.

— Éste también…

Henrietta apuntó al cuadro del Fundador, al cual ella había rezado durante la guerra. Por cientos, miles de años, ese cuadro había observado a las familias reales.

— Pero, sin embargo…

— Ahora, lo que la patria necesita no son oraciones a Dios sino oro. ¿Está en desacuerdo?

El Ministro de Finanzas negó violentamente con su cabeza. Pero antes de que el hombre se fuese, Henrietta lo llamó para detenerlo.

— Lo siento. Por favor regrese por un momento.

 _¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Recobró la razón!_

Henrietta tomó algo de la bandeja de tesoros del Ministro de Finanzas. Era una corona. En su apuro, ninguno de los dos la había notado.

— Sin ella, nadie podría aceptar como su gobernante a alguien tan insensata como yo.

Después de que el Ministro de Finanzas se fuese, agradecido de que ya no se le necesitara, Henrietta se sentó nuevamente y empezó a mirar la lista de nombres. Por supuesto, no podía recordarlos a todos. Pero quería grabarlos firmemente en su mente. Sus vidas e ideales se escondían detrás de esos nombres.

Oculto de la vista de Henrietta por los papeles que ella estaba sujetando, estaba el anillo que le había pertenecido a Wales. En un primer momento, decidió también dárselo al ministro para que lo vendiera. Sin embargo, terminó rechazando la idea. Es cierto que era un recuerdo de su viejo amor, pero ese no fue el principal motivo por el cual se lo quedó.

Henrietta considero que en el futuro una situación similar podría aparecer. La razón por la cual decidió conservar el anillo fue para no olvidar el sentimiento que la estaba agobiando esa noche. No sólo en momentos críticos, sino durante cada instante, desde ese día en adelante.

 **…**

— Sólo quería salir un poco de la rutina.

En ese momento me encontraba recostado en la cama. Por otro lado, Louise estaba sentada en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio, acabando algunos de sus deberes.

Los días siguieron pasando lentamente. No había absolutamente nada que resaltar. Iba a donde sea que fuera Louise y sin nada que interrumpiera las clases, las cosas se volvieron bastante monótonas. Ciertamente, eso era algo que yo prefería. No obstante, también había un límite.

Queriendo hacer algo diferente ese día, decidí quedarme como humano durante la noche para al menos poder pasar el rato conversando con Louise. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para quitarme el dolor cabeza provocado por la incesante rutina.

— En fin, ¿no tienes algo de lo que quieras conversar? No hemos hablado durante prácticamente dos semanas.

Louise dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Han sido días bastante tranquilos. No hay nada que valga la pena mencionar.

— ¿Sabes? Si lo piensas detenidamente, los de esta academia llevan una vida bastante aburrida.

— ¿Acaso en tu escuela era diferente?

— Considerando que no necesitábamos viajar durante horas para ir a la ciudad y poder pasear, entonces sí, era diferente.

Louise no contestó.

El aburrirse en la academia era algo en lo que ya había pensado con bastante anterioridad. En su momento, busqué cierto entretenimiento en algunas novelas que encontré en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se volvió bastante difícil encontrar algo que pudiera llegarme a entretener. Varias tenían conceptos parecidos, entre estos, héroes pasando aventuras. Al principio no tuve problemas, mas perdí el interés luego de la quinta novela de ese tipo.

— ¿Y no hay nada de lo que tú quieras hablar? — Preguntó Louise luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Yo? Veamos… De hecho, sí lo hay. Bueno, no es exactamente un tema, sino una petición. La próxima vez que estemos en medio de una clase y vayas a acariciarme, hazlo nuevamente detrás de mis orejas.

Louise dio un pesado resoplido.

El haber pasado tanto tiempo como gato había hecho que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me había acostumbrado de cierta forma. De hecho, hasta cierto punto se sentía completamente normal el estar transformado. Ese era el poder de la rutina.

— ¿Qué? Nadie me había acariciado como gato antes. Eres la primera que lo hizo y la primera que lo hizo detrás de mis orejas. Siendo honesto, se sintió bastante bien.

Al notar que estaba siendo inusualmente poco conversadora, una pequeña duda llegó a mi mente. Duda que me llevó a hacer cierta interrogante.

— Hay algo que quieres preguntarme, ¿verdad?

Louise, después de quedarse callada por unos momentos, volteó a verme.

— Han sido dos semanas. ¿No ha sido duro?

No hizo falta pensar mucho para saber a lo que se refería con eso.

— ¿El no poder moverme? Sí, esta situación es muy inconveniente. Sólo ahora puedo entender lo molesto que puede ser una comezón si no puedes rascarte.

No hubo respuesta de su parte hasta unos segundos después.

— Estoy hablando en serio.

Di un pequeño suspiro.

— Si tan sólo esa pequeña cosa es capaz de molestarme, sólo imagina lo frustrante que puede ser el día a día.

Ella demoró un poco en comprender mis palabras. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, ella entendió a lo que me refería. Si un inconveniente menor podía ser suficiente para enojarme, era difícil imaginar lo molesto que podía ser una situación que, desde el principio, ya es irritante.

— Hasta cierto punto, esto es soportable. Es decir, prácticamente no debo mover ni un dedo durante todo el día porque me estás ayudando. Si no fuera así…. No, no hace falta decirlo.

Di un gran bostezo.

— Si quieres una respuesta más seria de mi parte… sí, creo que podrías decir que esto no es solamente molesto, sino que también tengo algo de miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

— Apenas ha pasado alrededor de un año y mi vida ha corrido riesgo muchas veces. Si sucede algo imprevisto ahora... Incluso si alguien me estuviera apuntando con una espada, lo único que podría hacer es...

Como si fuera una como un acto reflejo, dejé de hablar en ese momento. Me fue difícil seguir conversando por un mal pensamiento que apareció repentinamente en mi mente.

A pesar de la derrota de Albion, no pude quitarme completamente el nerviosismo de mi cabeza. Había una pequeña paranoia de mi parte por la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo inesperado. Incluso escapar sería casi imposible. Mi pobre límite que comprobé el día que regresamos a la academia era prueba de ello.

Mientras pensaba en los peores escenarios, Louise se levantó y se acercó a la cama. Una vez subió encima de esta, se sentó junto a mí.

— No es como que vayas a estar solo si algo así pasa. Yo también estoy aquí y me encargaré de solucionar todo lo que suceda mientras estás así.

Al mover mis ojos pude ver como Louise me estaba sonriendo mientras me daba una mirada decidida.

Ella ya me lo había mencionado, estaba bastante agradecida por haberla salvado durante la invasión. No era algo que necesitaba repetir, pues con decirlo un par de veces fue suficiente. Ya que yo la había protegido, ella sintió que también debía hacerlo mismo. Claramente, eso era algo que ella ya tenía claro desde hace mucho, pero lo que pasamos juntos sólo intensificó ese sentimiento.

Ya un poco más calmado, respondí a lo que dijo.

— Me gustaría poder decir que me siento calmado al oír eso. — Comenté con un tono burlón.

Louise formó un puño y me dio un golpe en mi cabeza. Obviamente, no pude hacer absolutamente nada por defenderme.

— Estoy tratando de ser amable.

— Bien, perdón.

Ella se levantó y volvió a sentarse al escritorio para acaba con lo que tenía que hacer.

— Y gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Desde mi posición, necesité esforzarme para poder ver de reojo a Louise. Después de observarla durante unos segundos, cerré mis ojos con la intención de concentrarme en algo más. No obstante, cierto pensamiento terminó apareciendo en mi cabeza.

 _Sí, creo que realmente no sería raro si terminara pasando._

Ese día había sido particularmente pesado en cuanto a los deberes que debía realizar Louise. Por ello, se quedó hasta alrededor de las once para acabar todo. Por mi parte, a pesar de no ser un día especialmente exigente, me sentí bastante cansado. En consecuencia, decidí que me iría a dormir más temprano de lo usual.

Después de cambiarse, Louise me movió con algo de esfuerzo y me colocó bajo las sábanas. Quizás era mi impresión, pero podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa. Imaginé que el motivo de eso era que sería la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos en mi forma humana luego de tanto tiempo. Aunque claro, sólo era una teoría de una impresión que yo había tenido, así que no era algo seguro.

Sabiendo que sólo sería cuestión de un minuto para que Louise se durmiera, decidí hablar para informarle de algo.

— Louise, hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Ella volteó su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es?

— Mueve la sábana y mira mi mano derecha.

Louise siguió mi indicación. Los segundos pasaron y no sucedió absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— Espéralo…

Puse a prueba su paciencia, pues tuvieron que pasaron cerca de quince segundos para que ocurriera algo. Fue un movimiento bastante leve, pero mis dedos se movieron. La reacción de Louise fue bastante natural. Ella abrió sus ojos por la impresión.

— Son poco más de veinte segundos para que mi cuerpo responda a mis órdenes y sólo puedo hacer pequeños movimiento como ese, pero algo es algo, supongo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

— Si tengo suerte, quizás una semana. En verdad fue una fortuna que Galia interviniera. Al menos estas últimas dos semanas han sido bastante pacíficas y no se sintieron tan largas.

El sólo imaginar el cómo hubiera pasado ese tiempo si Albion siguiera siendo una amenaza fue algo que decidí ignorar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Louise. Estaba realmente agradecida que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que me recuperara por completo. No obstante, algo llamó su atención tan sólo un instante después.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Cerré mis ojos y di un pequeño suspiro.

— Cuando pueda moverme completamente, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. En verdad necesitaré que me escuches.

Mi comportamiento no guardaba mucha relación con la noticia de mi pronta recuperación. Eso fue algo que extrañó a Louise. Además, tampoco entendió bien a lo que me refería, pero eso no evitó que asintiera.

Sin nada más que decir, ella volvió a mover las sábanas para cubrirnos bajo estas y se acomodó para poder dormir, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer. Yo, en cambio, tardé un par de minutos más.

 _Me pregunto si en la próxima semana se me ocurrirá algo._

 **…**

Comparada con las otras ciudades de Halkeginia, Londinium poseía un aire bastante diferente. La parte central de la ciudad fue hábilmente construida en piedra, la cual era constantemente reparada ante la aparición de algún desperfecto.

Cien años atrás, Londinium fue golpeada por un desastroso incendio, y como toda la ciudad estaba construida en madera, se quemó casi por completo. Por ello, el rey de Albión en ese entonces prohibió en Londinium la construcción con madera. Esa orden también incrementó el poder aéreo de Albión, el cual retumbaba sobre Halkeginia, ya que debía proteger los recursos madereros que el país necesitaba. De ese modo, había una poderosa flota estacionada con abundante madera y mirando a todo Halkeginia desde encima de las nubes. Aunque, cabe mencionar, que eso ya era parte del pasado.

El palacio Havilland de Londinium estaba lleno de gente. Habían venido representantes de Tristain, Galia, Germania y Romalia. Los gobernantes de cada país fueron a Albion voluntariamente con muchos vasallos y sirvientes. Pronto, las personas más poderosas de Halkeginia se repartirían el botín por haber salido vencedores en la guerra.

Henrietta se sentó en la mesa redonda del Salón Blanco. Al lado de ella estaba el Cardinal Mazarino. Y cerca de ellos se encontraba el emperador de Germania, Albrecht III, que había sido el prometido de Henrietta en el pasado. El que ganó una batalla de poder entre cuarenta hombres por el puesto de emperador estaba ahora mirando a Henrietta con cierta expresión lasciva. Cuando Henrietta le devolvió la mirada con valentía, él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

―Encantado de conocerla, Su Alteza, Princesa Henrietta.

— Me temo que soy reina ahora, Su Excelencia.

La nariz de Albrecht se tornó pálida. Posteriormente dedicó un saludo cortés al embajador de Romalia, sentado frente a Henrietta. Romalia, quien tuvo una participación militar pequeña, tenía muy poco que decir en esta conferencia, por lo que sólo el embajador asistió.

El General Hawkins estaba cumpliendo su deber como el Embajador Plenipotenciario de Albión. Un hombre con intimidantes facciones, en su auge. Aunque los reyes estuvieran sentados en fila delante de él, no tenía miedo. Inflaba su pecho de una manera ilustre, sin mostrar su patetismo ante la derrota de la armada general. Y por esta razón al Emperador de Germania, sentado a su lado, no le agradó mucho su actitud.

— Pero… este chico está retrasado. — Murmuró Albrecht a Henrietta.

— ¿Habla del rey Joseph?

Joseph, el rey de Galia, no se había mostrado aún.

— Sí, el mujeriego incapaz. Nadie más en el país fue apto para ser el rey de Galia, ¿sabe? Dicen que el obtuvo el trono matando a su hermano menor. Qué sinvergüenza.

Esos eran los rumores.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por esta, entró un hermoso hombre de pelo azul. Una persona no tardó en anunciar su llegada.

— Su Majestad, el rey de Galia.

El Rey de Galia miró a todos los reunidos en la sala, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Todos están aquí! Todos los reyes de Halkeginia se encuentran en este lugar. ¡Increíble! ¡Un día memorable! ¡Un día memorable!

Joseph, al ver a Albrecht, le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

— ¡Querido Emperador, Su Excelencia! ¡Siento mucho no haber asistido a su coronación! ¿Están sus parientes trabajando bien? Me refiero a aquellos a los que les prestó su castillo para que usted pueda sostener esa corona

El rostro de Albrecht se tornó pálido. Él había notado el sarcasmo en la voz de Joseph. El castillo al que hizo referencia era el lugar donde el emperador mantenía como prisioneros a sus rivales.

— ¡Una puerta gruesa y cadenas de buena calidad fueron usadas para su propia protección! Además los alimentan. Un pan tostado, una copa de agua, y leña después de dos semanas, cuando sus cuerpos yacen fríos. Sólo para mantenerlos sanos. Tal lujo es malo para el cuerpo. ¡Es usted realmente un emperador generoso! ¡Me gustaría aprender de usted!

— Sí, gracias. — Murmuró Albrecht, quien había perdido su compostura.

Entonces Joseph volteó su rostro y alcanzó la mano de Henrietta.

— Oh, princesa Henrietta, usted ha crecido. Me pregunto si todavía me recuerda. Nos conocimos al final de una grandiosa fiesta al aire libre en el lago Ragdorian. En ese entonces, usted era tan hermosa como una flor. En cambio, ahora usted es la hermosa reina del pacífico reino de Tristain.

Sin voltear hacia Hawkins ni al embajador de Romalia, el Rey Joseph se sentó en la silla principal como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Aunque Albrecht hizo ademán de declarar algo, Joseph lo interrumpió. Porque entonces, como si estuviera en su propio castillo, tronó sus dedos.

Tan sólo un momento después, bandejas con platos diferentes fueron traídos por los criados. En presencia de Henrietta y Albrecht se puso una gran cantidad de comida. Henrietta y los otros miraban atónitos. La comida fue preparada con los más finos ingredientes. Para algunas personas, ni la paga de un año podría costear semejante banquete.

— El banquete y la comida los he traído desde Galia. Me disculpo por su mala calidad, pero este banquete no es nada comparado con el deleite de todo el país, así que disfrútenlo.

Acto seguido, el mesero vertió vino dentro de la copa del rey. Las copas de Henrietta y los demás presentes también fueron colmadas con un vino rojo sangre.

— Líderes de toda Halkeginia, aunque esto sea pequeño, en primer lugar, permitámonos ostentar este banquete de celebración. Con la guerra finalizada, ¡Permitámonos brindar en paz!

El banquete duró alrededor de tres horas y terminó porque el Rey Joseph de Galia repentinamente decidió retirarse. Después de sólo hacer ruidos al comer y beber: él bostezó, dijo que estaba cansado, se paró y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto a la conferencia, en sí no se hizo nada. Siempre que el Rey de Galia abría su boca, no hacía más que recomendar su cocina a los reyes, quienes, sentados en fila, brindaban repetidamente.

Henrietta y los demás no tardaron mucho en empezar a retirarse.

— Ahora que estamos conciliados, lo real iniciará mañana — Murmuró el emperador de Germania, mientras se alejaba.

Henrietta se levantó con indiferencia, manteniendo sus codos apretados estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Pero en ese momento, el General Hawkins llegó en frente de Henrietta y se inclinó profundamente.

— Con todo el debido respeto, ¿podría hablar un momento con Su Majestad?

Mazarino, quien estaba cerca, trató de intervenir, pero Henrietta lo detuvo. Al ver eso, Hawkins comenzó a hablar.

— Antes que todo, gracias por el generoso tratamiento que recibió el pueblo de Albión. Deben estar exhaustos por tan larga guerra. Usted no controló con la varita, sino con el pan. Por el poder que Su Agraciada Majestad emana hacia todos nosotros, el pueblo del País Blanco está agradecido. Aceptaremos cualquier tipo de tratamiento, sólo si Su Alteza puede dirigirnos algunas de sus palabras.

— Si la guerra fue justa o no, la gente no se merece el castigo. No se preocupe.

Hawkins suspiró profundamente. Henrietta hizo el intento de pasar, pero aun así la detuvieron.

— ¿Sucede algo más?

— Su Majestad… ese día, hubo unas personas que detuvieron al ejército de Albion para que se efectuara la retirada de las fuerzas de la alianza, ¿conoce usted a esas personas?

Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de Henrietta. El pequeño rumor de cierta persona cabalgando en dirección hacia las fuerzas de Albion para detenerlos había sido silenciado por los altos mandos del ejército. La razón principal fue que era una orden de la que ninguno se sintió realmente orgulloso. Si se llegaba a propagar esa noticia, podría dañar la reputación de varias personas. Por ello es que Henrietta nunca leyó sobre eso en el informe final que recibió, en el cual, el motivo oficial de la demora del ejército de Albion fue una falta de organización dentro de sus fuerzas.

— No lo sé.

— En verdad es difícil de creer… Generales cobardes corriendo para salvarse mandando a alguien más a hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Podría contarme lo sucedido?

Hawkins le relató a Henrietta todo lo ocurrido ese día. El motivo por el cual las fuerzas de Albion fueron retenidas, la caída simultánea de varios comandantes, su breve conversación con uno de los responsables de dicha hazaña y, por último, la persona que vio arriba de la colina que dio el golpe de gracia a su ejército.

A Henrietta le costó procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a unir las piezas. Treinta espadachines que parecían actuar como un mismo ser y una maga pelirrosa que generó enormes explosiones para detener al ejército. La reina de Tristain tenía muy en claro quienes habían sido esas dos personas. Lo que dijo el último espadachín sobre ser un familiar fue la última pista que necesitó.

— ¿Y no hubo rastro de esas personas?

En la lista de aquellos que habían muerto durante la invasión, no había estado el nombre de esas dos personas que tenía en mente. Eso fue algo que llamó su atención después de acabar de oír el relato.

— Luego de las primeras explosiones, todos salvo uno de los espadachines desaparecieron. Fue él con quien hable y su cuerpo desapareció luego de una explosión. Por otro lado, mientras estaba inconsciente, los Caballeros Dragón exploraron los alrededores y tampoco hallaron a la chica que nos atacó desde la colina.

Según los informes que Hawkins recibió de sus soldados, todos los espadachines tenían exactamente la misma apariencia y movimientos. Ya que nunca utilizaron un hechizo, descartó la posibilidad de que fuera un mago y con ello, el hechizo de Viento que permite crear copias de uno mismo. Recibió la teoría de que varios magos Cuadrangulares usaron un hechizo en ese espadachín para tal efecto, pero él no estuvo totalmente satisfecho con dicha explicación. Aunque con lo que sí coincidía era que todos esos guerreros eran una misma persona. Cabe mencionar que eso era más que nada una sospecha de su parte.

— Sin embargo, si de algo puedo estar seguro es que, a pesar de esas explosiones, ese chico con el que hablé no murió. Llevo años en los campos de batalla y conozco muy bien los ojos de aquellos que están a punto de morir.

Hawkins hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

— Ellos salvaron a su ejército. Decenas de miles de soldados fueron salvados ese día.

— Ya veo. Gracias. — Dijo Henrietta con una voz temblorosa.

No era una historia difícil de creer, al menos no para Henrietta.

— Si no hubiera sido por esas personas, hoy nuestros lugares estarían invertidos. Sólo es una recomendación, pero lo más honorable sería honrar a los responsables de tal hazaña.

Esa noche, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba hospedada Henrietta. Un golpe largo y dos cortos. Era una señal conocida.

— Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Agnes entró al cuarto. No cargaba armadura ni armas, estaba vestida con ropajes simples, hechas de lana.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — Preguntó Henrietta.

La caballera negó con su cabeza.

— No… no habían pistas.

— Ya veo.

La revuelta de Saxe-Gotha del ejército de Tristain todavía seguía siendo un hecho misterioso. Todos los soldados y oficiales respondieron lo mismo cuando explicaban tal revuelta temporal. Ellos simplemente mencionaban que vieron eso como algo necesario. Por ello, se teorizó que la causa había sido algún tipo de magia.

Era extraño que decenas de cientos de oficiales y hombres experimentados de repente abandonaran la victoria.

Agnes, siguiendo las órdenes de Henrietta, investigó por un largo tiempo.

— Pensamos que el agua de Saxe-Gotha podría ser la causa, y dejamos que los magos la examinasen. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto tiempo la examinaron, era agua común y normal. Aunque algunos nobles señalaron la posibilidad de la magia antigua, no hay evidencias. Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

— Ya veo... Aunque ciertamente es un acontecimiento misterioso, no debemos renunciar a la búsqueda de la verdad.

Agnes hizo una reverencia.

— No he satisfecho las expectativas de Su Majestad, no hay excusas.

— Levanta la cabeza, Agnes. No eres responsable. Hay cosas misteriosas que nunca se han aclarado, todo el tiempo pasa. Magia Antigua, tierra sagrada, demi-humanos, elfos, las tierras del este, del otro lado del océano, y el Vacío. Todos ellos inquietan la mente.

— Así es. — Dijo Agnes algo exhausta.

Durante varios días ella estuvo siempre en movimiento. Su rostro reflejaba un notorio cansancio. Habiendo completado su informa, Agnes se inclinó con la intención de retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, Henrietta la detuvo.

— Por favor espera.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Para sorpresa de Agnes, Henrietta le ofreció una copa de la mesa.

— ¿Vino?

Aunque Agnes levantó la copa, ella no sorbió de ella.

— Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle. No como una reina, sino como una mujer... como una mujer mayor.

— ¿Qué es?

― ¿Qué origina a la venganza? ¿La falta de algo? ¿La tristeza? ¿El arrepentimiento?

— ¿La venganza?

Agnes cerró los ojos.

— Yo tampoco… puedo encontrar la respuesta.

Después de que la caballera se retirara, Henrietta se quedó sola nuevamente. Al frente de ella, había un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y una pluma. Durante la noche, había algo que ella estuvo considerando.

A diferencia de Tristain, en Albion no hubo alguien que se molestara en ocultar el verdadero motivo por el cual el ejército había sido retrasado. De hecho, el mismo Hawkins fue uno de los responsables de hacer correr la voz. Aunque claro, eso estaba fuera del conocimiento de Henrietta.

A pesar de que la guerra ya había terminado, las rutas de Albion hacia el exterior todavía no habían sido abiertas. Por eso, ningún tipo de información proveniente del país flotante había ido a parar a otra nación. Sin embargo, una vez terminara la conferencia que se estaba desarrollando en Londinium, eso cambiaría. Las personas viajarían nuevamente desde y hacia Albion, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que esos rumores llegaran a Tristain. Finalmente, eso traería el riesgo de que más rumores se formaran.

En la historia del retraso del ejército estaba incluida la descripción de dos personas que ella conocía. Teniendo, además, una de estas un secreto que no debería salir a la luz. El riesgo de un nuevo rumor era que este se acercara mucho a la realidad y que terminara tornándose lo suficientemente popular para que la mayoría de personas lo tomaran como verdadero.

Sabiendo que estaría fuera de su capacidad acallar totalmente los rumores, Henrietta tomó su decisión. Acto seguido, agarró la pluma y la sumergió la punta de esta en el frasco de tinta para empezar a escribir una carta con destino a Tristain. No creyó poder ocultar totalmente la verdad, pero al menos podría evitar que los detalles que realmente importaban se supieran.

 **…**

— Realmente no entiendo porque te quejas.

En ese momento, yo me encontraba recostado a los pies de la cama. Había recuperado la movilidad de mi cuerpo hasta el punto que podía mover un poco mis dedos. En la posición indicada, eso me permitía cambiar por mí mismo las páginas de un libro. Cosa era me era bastante útil, pues en ese mismo momento estaba leyendo algo.

Louise, por otro lado, estaba recostaba bocabajo sobre su cama. Respecto a su rutina de las últimas semanas, ella había sentido que fue un día bastante largo. Se encontraba mentalmente exhausta por lo que comenzó desde esa mañana y se prolongó hasta la noche.

 **…**

— ¿Eh?

Louise se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando vio el anuncio que estaba colgado en la entrada principal de la academia. Ninguno de sus músculos se movió. Por otro lado, los estudiantes que la rodeaban no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo. Varios de ellos empezaron a conversar entre sí y otro salieron corriendo, seguramente para esparcir la noticia.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, todos voltearon a mirar a Louise. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de ver su rostro en ese momento. Obviamente, en mi condición y en mi posición, la cual era entre los brazos de Louise, ese era un lujo que no podía darme.

El anuncio, el cual había atraído la atención de todo el alumnado, tenía por función hacer de público conocimiento que Louise había detenido al ejército de Albion para que las fuerzas aliadas pudieran escapar durante la guerra. Había, además, una mención a mi persona sobre la participación que tuve.

 _Bueno, al menos con esto ya no quedaré como un mentiroso._ Pensé.

 **…**

A lo largo del día, Louise estuvo bastante inquieta. No importaba el lugar al que iba, siempre había estudiantes mirándola y, a veces, susurrando entre ellos. Podía sentir su nerviosismo de primera mano, pues ella me estaba sujetando más fuerte de lo normal.

El único momento en el que pudo finalmente relajarse, fue cuando llegamos a su cuarto. Debido a una enorme insistencia por parte de ella, me terminé transformando para conversar en ese mismo instante. Al expresarme su inquietud, el comentario que hice fue bastante obvio y fue un comentario al cual Louise no supo cómo responder de inmediato.

— Es que es algo raro que nadie trate de negarlo y lo que es más, la actitud de todos es…

— Estoy seguro que muchos piensan que hubo alguna confusión, pero considera lo siguiente, el poder de tus explosiones ya eran prácticamente cultura general dentro de la academia. Es bastante creíble que puedas causar mucho daño en una batalla.

Según se informó, el ejército de Albion había sido retrasado por un enorme número de explosiones que sucedieron a lo largo de sus tropas. Explosiones que eliminaron a gran parte de sus comandantes y causaron una completa confusión. El asociar esas explosiones con Louise no fue difícil. De hecho, incluso podría decirse que fue lo más natural.

— Además, imaginé que estarías feliz por el cómo ha cambiado la actitud de los demás.

No fueron pocos los estudiantes que terminaron acercándose a Louise para hablarle. Se pudo notar el cambio de comportamiento que tuvieron hacia ella. Entre ellos, estaban varios estudiantes que participaron en la invasión. Estos mostraron su gratitud a Louise por darles una oportunidad de escapar. Louise, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, no supo cómo contestarles. No había sido como el incidente del Báculo de la Destrucción por el cual había recibido algo de reconocimiento. Si bien algunos todavía se mantenían incrédulos, la gran mayoría empezó a mirar a Louise con respeto.

— No es que no esté feliz, es que…

— ¿Es demasiado repentino?

Louise sólo atino a asentir levemente. Por mi parte, di un largo suspiro.

 _Sí… creo que realmente es repentino._ Pensé.

Si el anuncio se hubiera dado poco después de terminada la guerra lo hubiera entendido, pero ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde entonces. Por eso, que se anunciara la noticia en ese día fue bastante repentino. De hecho, no entendía el motivo por el cual se decidió hacerlo en ese momento.

Además, a pesar de haber sido algo que le prometí a Louise mientras huíamos del ejército, me pregunté si era correcto dar a conocer todo el asunto. Después de todo, ella tenía un secreto que debía mantenerse oculto. Es por eso que varias de sus hazañas se habían mantenido ocultas. Por otro lado, en la noticia sólo se había mencionado que se utilizaron explosiones para retener a las fuerzas de Albion. Me pregunté si fue por eso que no se necesitó ocultar la información.

 _Bueno, no es como que se me vaya a ocurrir algo si sigo con esto._

Nuevamente, había entrado a un ámbito que no manejaba. Henrietta debió tener algún motivo para hacer al anuncio ese día. No obstante, seguramente no sabría cuál fue hasta que ella nos lo dijera, así que tratar de pensar en eso estaba de más.

— Por cierto, ¿crees que pronto llegue una carta de…? Ya sabes. — Dije de repente.

Era obvio que el anuncio no se limitó a la academia. Sin duda alguna, la hazaña debió darse a conocer a lo largo de Tristain. Por ello, era fácil inferir que los padres de Louise también estaban al tanto de la noticia. No sería raro que se pronunciaran tarde o temprano. De hecho, lo más probable es que fuera temprano.

— Seguramente no tardarán en enviar alguna. — Dijo ella.

Si bien, a primera vista, Louise se mantuvo estoica, la verdad es que estaba algo ansiosa por alguna respuesta de sus padres. Después de todo, el reconocimiento por parte de su familia era algo que ella quiso durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, lo surreal de la situación provocó que ella no mostrara mayores emociones.

Luego de unos segundos, ella volvió a hablar. No obstante, el foco de la conversación pasó a ser mi persona.

— ¿Y tú estás bien con esto?

— ¿Con tu repentina popularidad? Podría decirse que sí, después de todo en Albion te dije que…

— No, no me refiero a mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que hablara nuevamente.

— No negaré que recibir halagos y agradecimientos sería agradable para variar. Después de todo, eso es algo que alimenta mi ego y se siente bien.

Mi caso era diferente al de Louise. A diferencia de ella, yo era visto como un plebeyo. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que nunca se armó ningún alboroto luego de lo que hice en mi duelo contra Guiche. Por parte de la nobleza existía un sentimiento de incredulidad hacia lo que podía lograr un plebeyo. Quizás fue porque me mantuve como gato durante todo el tiempo, pero no escuché que se me mencionará en ningún momento del día.

Por otro lado, Guiche, Montmorency y Siesta, quienes ya conocían el porqué de mi estado, entendieron de inmediato el motivo por el cual terminé usando demasiada magia. Ya que estaba transformado no pude conversar con ellos, pero también me agradecieron cuando se acercaron a Louise para hablarle. Aunque claro, ellos eran un caso aparte. Al parecer, por la naturaleza general de los nobles, todo el reconocimiento había ido a parar a Louise. Mi mención, en cambio, pasó totalmente desapercibida para la enorme mayoría. Louise no se sentía del todo cómoda con esto. En especial porque yo había sido el que la sacó de Albion con vida y ayudé directamente en la retención del ejército. Ese era su sentir, mas no el mío.

— Pero… creo que a estas alturas se sentiría raro. Además, lo último que quiero en mi condición actual es llamar la atención.

Había cierto recuerdo que me hacía querer evitar ser el centro de atención. Aquella vez que ayudamos en Tarbes, los pobladores de la aldea nos hicieron continuas fiestas. La primera mitad del primer día fue agradable, pero rápidamente se tornó algo molesto. Fue sólo luego de eso que me di cuenta que prefería evitar ser alguien a quien todos miraban. Era algo incómodo para mí. Además, todo ese reconocimiento significaría nada una vez volviera a mi mundo. No es como que fuera algo imprescindible para mí.

— Esto de que todos te miren con respeto era tu deseo, no el mío. Disfrútalo, no es como que no te lo merezcas.

Louise caminó hacia la ventana y empezó a ver al cielo, lugar donde podían observarse las dos enormes lunas que iluminaban las afueras de la academia. Mientras ella se quedó parada en ese mismo sitio por un largo periodo, yo seguí leyendo el libro que tenía al frente. A pesar de aparentar poco interés en el asunto, internamente estaba feliz por Louise. Me sentí aliviado porque al fin ella había conseguido aquello que ansió desde que la conocí.

Con el pasar de los minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Todo siguió de esa forma hasta que, de repente, encontré algo que llamó mi atención en el libro que estaba leyendo. Como muchas otras veces, lo consideré un golpe de suerte aislado. La lectura no estaba dentro de aquellas con las que tenía que ponerme al día, sino algo que tuve ganas de leer en su momento.

 _Esto… podría servir._

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Mi rutina había cambiado un poco. Luego del descubrimiento que hice, busqué en varios libros algo de información extra. Para poder darme ese lujo, terminé por quedarme en la habitación de Louise mientras ella asistía a sus clases de la tarde.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes. Poco a poco, Louise se fue acostumbrando a la atención que recibía a diario. Todavía no la asimilaba por completo, pero ya no era algo que le incomodaba más.

Mi recuperación, por otro lado, había progresado relativamente bien. Podía mover libremente mis manos y hacer leves movimientos con mi cabeza. Había un poco de tardanza en una respuesta de mi cuerpo, pero eso era todo. Eso me ayudó en demasía, pues me permitía leer sin tantas dificultades si estaba en la posición correcta.

Sólo sería cuestión de un corto tiempo para que acabara mi recuperación. Ello era un alivio, pero también me hizo sentir una presión por otro asunto.

Durante la tarde, mientras estaba terminando de leer el segundo libro del día, Louise llegó corriendo a su habitación. Su repentina llegada me tomó desprevenido. Por la posición en la que estaba, sin duda me habría caído de la cama si hubiera podido moverme. Ella llegó con un sobre en sus manos. Su rostro la delataba, al parecer, sus padres finalmente se habían pronunciado.

Louise abrió el sobre. Ella no se sintió totalmente a gusta leyendo la carta a solas, así que me buscó para que estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Una vez tuvo el papel en sus manos, ella tragó saliva y empezó a leer su contenido. Dicha acción apenas le tomó un par de segundos. La razón de eso era muy simple, apenas había algunas palabras escritas.

— Espera la visita de tu hermana. — Dijo Louise.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Pregunté.

— Sí.

— ¿En verdad es todo? ¿Para qué rayos se molestan en enviar una carta si sólo van a escribir eso?

Louise, quien obviamente conocía mejor a sus padres que yo, no tardó en responderme.

— Lo más probable es que prefieran hablarme directamente y por eso mandarán a mi hermana para llevarme.

 _Bueno, eso tiene sentido._ Admití para mis adentros.

— No hay nada escrito atrás, ¿verdad? Sobre el día que vendrá o algo así.

Inmediatamente, Louise dio la vuelta a la carta e incluso revisó el sobre nuevamente, pero no encontró nada.

— No. Supongo que lo único que queda es esperar.

Se podía notar algo de felicidad en su voz, lo cual no era para menos. Conociéndola, imaginé que estaba impaciente por saber lo que le dirían sus padres.

Louise caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en esta. Hecho eso, empezó a ver la carta y a leerla nuevamente. Ella leyó esas seis palabras una y otra vez. Hasta que, finalmente, volvió a hablarme.

— Ah, es cierto, Tabitha regresó a la academia.

— ¿Eh?

— La vi en clases esta tarde.

Al día siguiente de nuestro regreso me enteré por medio de Montmorency que Kirche, en compañía de Tabitha, se había llevado el cuerpo de Colbert a Germania, pues este no poseía familiares.

Durante la noche en la que hice mi descubrimiento, le pedí a Louise que me avisara si llegaba a ver a Tabitha en algún lugar. No le di mayores detalles, pero eso no terminó por importarle. Imaginé que la felicidad por su reconocimiento recibido terminó por hacer que cosas así parecieran insignificantes.

— Bien, supongo que cuanto antes mejor. Louise, ¿podrías llevarme con ella? Además, me gustaría que luego nos dejaras a solas.

— No me importa llevarte, pero, ¿en verdad debo dejarlos solos?

— El motivo por el que estamos haciendo esa investigación está relacionado con un tema que parece sensible para Tabitha. Yo no tengo problema en contártelo y no me importa si estás con nosotros, pero…

Después de mirarme por unos segundos, Louise suspiró.

— Está bien, vamos.

Dicho eso, Louise activó rápidamente la reducción sobre mí. Acto seguido, se acercó para recogerme. Una vez estuve en la palma de su mano, ella empezó a llevarme hasta el bolsillo de su camisa.

— ¡Un momento!

Mi grito provocó que Louise se detuviera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Cuando lleguemos donde Tabitha y vayas a sacarme de tu bolsillo, avísame antes! ¡Ser movido de esta forma es…!

— Bien, lo haré. No te preocupes.

— ¡Gracias!

Luego de aceptar mi petición, Louise me colocó dentro de su bolsillo. A continuación, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Tabitha. El viaje no fue de ninguna manera una experiencia agradable. El no poderme mover siendo de ese tamaño en verdad resultaba ser algo más allá de incómodo. Afortunadamente, Louise no tardó mucho en llegar a nuestro destino.

La puerta se abrió tan sólo unos segundos después de que Louise la tocara.

— Aztor quiere conversar contigo. — Se limitó a decir Louise.

Al escuchar eso, Tabitha sacó su cabeza de su habitación para ver afuera de esta y mirar alrededor. La razón de hacerlo era clara.

— Voy a sacarte ahora.

Tabitha miró a Louise. No era necesario decir que ella no entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo la pelirrosa con eso. Mientras tanto, Louise ya había metido su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa para sacarme, cosa que no demoró en hacer. Acto seguido, me colocó frente a Tabitha para que pudiera verme.

Al ver el rostro de Tabitha, como si fuera un acto reflejo, desvié mi mirada.

El ver su rostro tan cerca hacía que se viera enorme y en mi condición eso podía ser bastante intimidante. La peliazul era incluso más pequeña que Louise. El que se viera tan grande desde mi perspectiva era algo difícil de asimilar. Lo último que vi de ella antes de fijar mi vista en otro lado, en este caso la palma de Louise, pues era la única cosa que podía permitirme mirar, fue la evidente curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Usó demasiada magia durante la invasión. Por ahora no puede moverse, así que lo estoy ayudando con eso. — Explicó Louise.

Tabitha, luego de asentir, entró a su habitación. Ya que dejó la puerta abierta, Louise entendió que la estaba dejando pasar, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Una vez estuvo dentro del cuarto, Louise me dejó en la cama y me devolvió a mi tamaño original. A continuación, caminó hacia Tabitha y le entregó cierto libro que trajo con ella. Finalmente, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle una indicación a la peliazul.

— Cuando acaben, asegúrate de llevarlo a mi habitación.

Una vez estuvimos a solas, moví muy ligeramente mi cabeza para ver a Tabitha. Al verla, pensé por un momento en preguntarle sobre el tema de Colbert. Fue una reacción bastante normal de mi parte, pero terminé por desechar la idea. No quería precisamente olvidar al profesor, pero el tema de su muerte era algo que prefería evitar. Por ello decidí ir directamente al punto del que quería conversar.

— Abre el libro en la página 45.

Tabitha ni siquiera preguntó el motivo para empezar a seguir mis instrucciones. Ella no tardó mucho en llegar a la página que le señalé. Entonces, al leer lo mismo que yo leí hace algunas noches, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión. Quizás me equivocaba, pero pude jurar que un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos. De hecho, apostaría que estuvo a punto de abandonar su casi eterna inexpresividad.

— Encontré eso el otro día. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que es la mejor apuesta hasta ahora.

A lo largo de nuestra investigación, habíamos trabajado ya con un par de minerales con anterioridad, pero no lograron darnos un resultado positivo. Sin embargo, aquel mineral que hallé por casualidad tenía casi todas las propiedades que buscábamos. Sería difícil imaginar algún otro material que fuera más útil para lo que teníamos en mente.

— Lo único que falta es buscar el lugar donde se encuentra. Lamentablemente, el libro no precisa su ubicación.

Inmediatamente, Tabitha dio la vuelta. Su destino era claro, tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, al menos no todavía.

— Espera un momento.

Al escuchar lo que dije, Tabitha se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

— Louise te lo dijo. Ella no me cargó hasta aquí porque no tuviera ganas de caminar. Si lo deseas puedes ir a la biblioteca y traer los libros aquí, o…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Tabitha ya se había puesto delante de mí.

— Transfórmate. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Eh?

— Transfórmate.

No pude procesar su petición de inmediato. No obstante, después de lo siguiente que dijo, todo me quedó claro.

— Un solo viaje.

 _Ya veo. Parece que en verdad no quieres esperar._

Por lo que pude inferir, Tabitha no quería gastar tiempo haciendo dos viajes. Para ella sería más rápido el llevarme a la biblioteca y quedarse ahí que el tener que volver nuevamente con varios libros. Sin duda alguna, ella quería comenzar a investigar lo más pronto posible. Su impaciencia era tal que incluso ignoró lo más obvio, lo cual era lo perjudicial que podía ser para mí hacer magia en ese momento. Sin embargo, en respuesta a su pedido, terminé ignorando eso último.

— Sí, supongo que es la mejor opción.

Era la primera vez que vi a Tabitha tan ansiosa. Quizás por ese motivo terminé cediendo. Además, había progresado mucho en cuanto a mi recuperación. Imaginé que transformarme un par de veces era un lujo que podía darme. Cabe mencionar que yo también estaba algo impaciente.

Lentamente y con algo de dificultad, hice la señal de mano necesaria para mi transformación. Una vez me convertí en gato, Tabitha me sujetó entre sus brazos y se fue rápidamente de la habitación. No estaba corriendo, pero caminaba bastante rápido. Por eso el viaje fue algo incómodo, pero no tanto como para que llegara a molestarme.

 _Ojalá llegue a funcionar._

Tabitha estaba totalmente inmersa en la investigación que estábamos llevando a cabo y no era difícil saber que realmente estaba esperanzada en llegar al éxito. Yo, por otro lado, tenía otro motivo por el cual quería que consiguiéramos un resultado positivo.

 _A estas alturas, en verdad necesito que funcione._ Pensé.

* * *

 **Y luego de un largo tiempo, subo capítulo. Bien, vamos con la rutina.**

 **Spero:**

 **Bueno, es que esa era la idea durante mis vacaciones, subir capítulos largos de forma seguida. Pero entonces vino ese muro casi inquebrantable del capítulo 35 y arruinó mis planes. Si todo hubiera seguido según lo planeado, ahora estaría algo más avanzado.**

 **¿Saben? La verdad, me imagino la sorpresa que pudo tener alguno.**

 _ **Oh, al fin subió capítulo.**_

 **Abre el fic y va directamente al último capítulo.**

 _ **Espera… ¿acaso me perdí de algo? No entiendo lo que pasa.**_

 **Revisa bien y se da cuenta.**

 _ **¡¿Tres capítulos?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!**_

 **Si alguno tuvo esa reacción, hubiera pagado por verla. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Las explosiones siempre lo resuelven todo. Sé que Michael Bay me apoyaría.**

 **Uff… una escena así quedaría 10/10.**

 **Tendrá sus desventajas, pero al menos no necesita mover prácticamente ni un músculo en todo el día. A eso le llamo un buen descanso.**

 **Sí, yo también quiero verlo. Literalmente, no tengo idea de cómo lo haré. xD Bueno, tengo en mente cómo la "convencerán" de acompañarlos (escena que ya escribí), pero sólo eso.**

 **Gracias por el comentario:**

 **Shock:**

 **A mí también me hubiera sorprendido el invierno. ¿Saben? Yo tampoco he visto nieve ni una vez. Sería bonito verla…**

 **Con este y los últimos capítulos Tabitha quedó casi relegada. A ver si con lo que se viene hago que recupere algo de terreno, pero… la veo difícil.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Listo, vayamos a lo siguiente.**

 **1\. Técnicamente en el siguiente capítulo es donde le darán un título tanto a Aztor (así como también le otorgarán algo a Louise, pues esta vez también recibió crédito). Sí… técnicamente. Así como técnicamente debí acabar este capítulo hace bastantes días. xD**

 **2\. Escribir este capítulo fue una tortura. Encontrar algo interesante que escribir sin que Aztor pudiera moverse fue... Para colmo, tenía que alargar esto todo lo que pudiera, pues si las cosas parecían pasar rápidamente, entonces ese pago por usar demasiada magia rúnica quedaba en la nada. Al final, no pude mantener la balanza. Como que se inclinó más hacia lo segundo, que no pareció tan severo el pago, pero para ser sincero fue algo difícil.**

 **3\. Ahora… pasemos a algo que me tomará muchos puntos tocar. En un mensaje privado llegué a mencionarle esto a alguien, tengo una larga lista con errores de mi fic y que no escribo acá porque quejarse tanto lo vería feo. ¿Por qué lo digo ahora? Por el siguiente punto.**

 **4\. Reescribí ya el capítulo 4. Seré sincero, era un mal capítulo.**

 **a) Una mala redacción.**

 **b) Desviación en cuanto al personaje.**

 **c) La interacción entre Kirche y Aztor no era convincente a la personalidad de este último.**

 **d) El pedir ir por una espada se vio demasiado forzado, pues salió de la nada.**

 **Tengo más quejas, pero esas son las principales. La mala redacción fue lo que más me molestó. Si me sentí satisfecho con ese capítulo, entonces muy mal de mi parte. Arreglé la desviación en cuanto a la personalidad de Aztor, la interacción la pulí bastante y me rompí la cabeza para hacer que el ir a comprar una espada no se sienta como un deseo desesperado de seguir con lo que está en la novela.**

 **5\. Esta como que fue una excepción. Si encuentro otro capítulo como el 4, entonces no escribiré sus errores (Como dije, siento feo quejarme de lo que escribo en los comentarios finales, eso me lo guardo para mí). ¿Saben? A mí no me importa si le dan con palos a mi historia, pues sé que yo puedo darle más duro que otros. Es decir, si alguien me menciona un defecto, entonces yo puedo señalar ese mismo defecto y dos más.**

 **¿Sé de escritura? Sí. ¿Puedo aplicar bien todos esos conocimientos? No. Un buen crítico puede ser mal escritor y viceversa. Conozco las falencias de mi historia (Soy mediocre en varios aspectos, pues algunos errores los dejo ahí porque trabajarlos es tedioso y/o difícil). Varias veces me aplaudo por lo que hago, pero otras veces me pego a mí mismo. Eso que escribí del capítulo cuatro es sólo una fracción de lo que pude decir.**

 **6\. Soy quisquilloso con lo que escribo porque quiero mejorar (aunque a veces la flojera gana. Soy humano). Tengo un fic en mente que NO me permito escribir porque sé bien que no cumpliré mis expectativas. Me gusta mucho la idea y sé que no soy capaz de plasmarla como es debido. Si me pongo así por un simple fic, imaginen cómo seré con esa novela que tengo planeado escribir algún día.**

 **Muchas veces investigo cosas para este fic. Ya sea algo trivial como el comportamiento de los gatos ante un nuevo compañero o la tecnología que debería haber en el mundo de Aztor en comparación al nuestro. Cometeré errores por ahí, pero trato ser consistente.**

 **Si tuviera que decir alguna época… digamos que ya han pasado algunos años desde 1900. Por ello Aztor sólo conoce aviones antiguos, a los cuales siempre se refiere como aeroplanos. El primer trabajo científico serio acerca de vuelos espaciales también es de esos años, aunque apenas fue difundido. ¿Recuerdan cuando se refirió a la adrenalina como abremalina? Esta recién fue descubierta por esos años y por eso apenas recuerda el nombre. Son detallitos, pero creo que es correcto trabajar así.**

 **7\. ¿A qué chucha quiero llegar? A nada en especial, sólo tenía ganas de decir todo eso. No me malentiendan, estoy re feliz escribiendo y estoy re feliz con este fic. A pesar de ser exigente conmigo, trato de mantener una balanza con lo que disfruto escribir. Por eso inconscientemente me salen bastantes errores por aquí y por allá, pero meh… así aprendo. Como ya me dijeron en ese mismo mensaje privado que mencioné antes, de los errores se aprende.**

 **8\. Ok, pasamos a algo diferente. Sí, Montmorency va a ayudar a Aztor a terminar su nuevo proyecto. ¿Por qué ella? Veamos, hizo por sí misma una poción prohibida (la cual se supone es muy complicada), tiene ganas de mejorar con su magia, se mencionó en la novela que es alguien bastante estudiosa y… Bueno, quería aprovechar eso que me pusieron en bandeja de plata. En la wiki dice que ella es una maga Lineal. Me guío con eso.**

 **9\. El capítulo 37 tiene muchas vistas, al menos en relación al resto de capítulos. Espero que sea porque gustó bastante y lo leyeron varias veces. Quizás fue eso o tal vez fue tan aburrido que alguien lo abrió varias veces porque no pudo terminarlo de una. xD No, en serio, tiene muchas más vistas y visitas que los últimos capítulos. Me alegra, pero también aparece ese temor de no llegar nuevamente a ese pico de actividad.**

 **10\. Esa reacción ante la muerte de Colbert… Pues difirió bastante con la que se mostró en la novela. Dejé bastante en claro que Aztor puede ser muy egoísta y que piensa mucho en sí mismo. Por eso hice que sintiera esa muerte como una traición hacia él.**

 **Además, cuando le pide a Louise no morir, no sólo quiere que ella viva porque le importa, sino porque literalmente está pensando en su propia persona, pues ese dolor es algo que no quiere experimentar. Es Aztor, tiene que tener su pizca de egoísmo. De sólo haberlo puesto triste… como que no terminaba de quedar, así que agregué enojo.**

 **11\. En fin… ese control que se puede tener alguien con el hechizo de Vasallaje lo aprovecharé para otras cosas. Sin embargo, con esa charla que se tuvo antes, no hay motivo para que se explote sin razón. Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas extras, pero ahí me las guardaré. Spoiler: Ninguna sirve como debería, así que son prácticamente inútiles.**

 **12\. Y… el siguiente capítulo comenzaría todo lo de Tabitha. En comparación a las novelas, ella regresó antes en este fic. Para eso hay una justificación. Trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Esta semana tengo parciales y la siguiente una exposición, pero nada que no pueda manejar, espero.**

 **13\. Me armé un horario. Si lo sigo, entonces podré escribir bastante a gusto. Lo difícil será seguirlo. Sí... no les voy a mentir, lo más probable es que no pueda seguir ese horario. A lo mejor sale algo inesperado y se arruina por completo. xD**

 **14\. Cambié la sinopsis del fic. La anterior daba una imagen demasiado genérica. Al poner "** **intentará soportar lo que es, bajo su perspectiva, una muy molesta experiencia" sentí que da a entender desde el vamos cómo es Aztor.**

 **15\. Como siempre, siento que hay algo que me olvidé escribir en el capítulo. Supongo que es normal cuando este se extiende a casi catorce mil palabras y siendo sincero, ya me acostumbré. En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	39. La búsqueda

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Cuánto crees que falte, compañero?

— Dos días, posiblemente tres.

Dentro de muy poco se cumplirían tres semanas desde nuestro regreso a la academia. Todo indicaba que cuando se cumpliera ese tiempo mi recuperación también se completaría. En ocasiones la monotonía me llegó a dar un dolor de cabeza, pero ello sólo sucedió en contados momentos. Fue por eso que esas tres semanas no se sintieron tan mal.

Todavía no podía caminar. De hecho, lo más probable es que no pudiera hacerlo hasta que estuviera en plena forma. Por ello, seguía necesitando ayuda para transportarme. Louise y Tabitha eran las personas que me asistían con eso. Cabe mencionar que había llegado a un punto donde ya podía transformarme unas cuantas veces al día sin perjudicar mi recuperación.

Habiendo acabado ya el último libro que tenía disponible, estaba esperando a que terminaran las clases de ese día. Una vez llegara ese momento, Louise entraría a su habitación junto con Tabitha. Esta última me llevaría a la biblioteca hasta muy entrada la noche.

Sin nada más que hacer, empecé a escribir papeles rúnicos. Dura tarea para mi estado actual, pero eso no evitó que lo intentara. Fueron horas de trabajo que finalmente terminaron cansándome lo suficiente para buscar algo más que hacer. Ese aburrimiento me llevó a desenfundar a Derflinger, cosa que hice con algo de trabajo, y me puse a conversar con él.

— Debes estar impaciente.

— Lo estoy. Además, es bastante conveniente que terminaré de recuperarme pronto. Después de todo, lo más probable es que salgamos en un par de días.

La ubicación del mineral que estábamos investigando Tabitha y yo nos era esquivo. No era un mineral raro, sino más bien tan poco relevante que no había tanta información sobre este. Una vez supiéramos donde estaba, iríamos a buscarlo. Eso fue algo que ya le había anticipado a Louise. En adición a lo anterior, también iría a buscar cierto metal que hallé durante las vacaciones, más específicamente cuando Tabitha y los demás fueron a la capital de Tristain. El material se encontraba en una meseta a unas cuantas horas de viaje. Una vez lo obtuviera, necesitaría pedir otro favor.

— Maldición. — Dije a la vez que solté con enojo la pluma que había tenido entre manos.

— ¿No deberías esperar a que te recuperaras por completo?

La enorme montaña de papeles y frascos de tinta que Louise había colocado sobre su escritorio se habían convertido en aproximadamente treinta papeles rúnicos. Cabe mencionar que había fallado en la escritura de un número absurdo de runas. Nuevamente, mi condición fue la causante de eso.

— Quiero prepararme lo más posible. No me sentiré seguro hasta que tenga al menos cincuenta de estos.

Había gastado todos los papeles rúnicos que tenía el día que detuve el ejército junto con Louise. No me quedaba ni uno solo. Además, al no poder moverme, me fue imposible reabastecerme. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era molesto hacer tantos papeles en un solo día, aunque al menos era algo con lo que podía mantener mi mente ocupada.

— ¿No te estás preocupando de más? Esas nuevas runas y el poder de Gandalfr deberían ser suficiente para defenderte, ¿no es así?

— Prefiero soluciones menos… dolorosas.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan exigente.

— Es fácil decir eso cuando no eres tú el que puede terminar con los músculos desgarrados.

Mientras escapábamos del ejército de Albion, utilicé las dos runas juntas de dos formas distintas. Una de estas fue para sobreponerme al cansancio. Fue este constante uso el que me inmovilizó durante casi tres semanas. Por otro lado, las usé también para superar los límites físicos de mi cuerpo. Cuatro veces di grandes saltos desde una colina para recorrer la mayor distancia posible. Fueron movimientos simples, pero tan fuertes que casi provocaron que mis músculos se desgarraran. Cosa que inevitablemente pasó cuando terminé usando nuevamente ambas runas para ir a toda velocidad hacia el barco que estaba por partir.

Por suerte uno de los médicos del Varsenda se encargó de ese daño físico, pero ese era un lujo que no podía darme en medio de una pelea. Nunca imaginé que usar ambas runas a la vez podría llegar a ser tan exigente para mi cuerpo. Lo que en un principio pensé era la solución definitiva a varios problemas, resultó ser una espada de doble filo que podía usar en situaciones muy contadas.

— Como sea, quiero acabar de una vez con esto. De ese modo no me preocuparé tanto más adelante.

Uno podría decir que lo más sensato sería esperar unos cuantos días luego de mi recuperación para evitar cualquier imprevisto y no le faltaría razón en eso. No obstante, estaba lo suficientemente impaciente como para no guiarme de esa sensatez. Cabe mencionar que mi ansiedad no venía solamente del proyecto que quería hacer, sino de algo más. Algo que tenía relación con el motivo por el cual podría decirse que deseaba se pospusiera mi recuperación.

Solía pensar en ese algo de vez en cuando y tal vez fue por eso que la espada a mi lado hizo cierta pregunta.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, compañero? Se nota que tienes algo en tu cabeza. — Dijo Derflinger de repente.

— Y es justamente por eso que no quería desenfundarte cuando estábamos en Albion. Esos miles de años de edad en verdad te hacen perceptivo.

Derflinger ignoró mi comentario.

— ¿Y bien?

— Un secreto. Lo sabrás en su momento, no te preocupes. No creo poder guardarme eso para mí mismo.

En ese mismo momento hubiera salido a dar una vuelta por la academia como tantas veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no podía hacer por mí mismo al menos durante un par de días más. Finalmente, luego de dar un largo suspiro, volví a sujetar la pluma que estaba frente a mí para hacer más papales rúnicos.

 **…**

— ¿Me pasas otro libro?

Había estado leyendo cerca de seis horas. Ese tiempo sin haber encontrado información útil pudo haber hecho que uno se rindiera. No obstante, esa no era una opción para Tabitha o para mí.

Teníamos planeado quedarnos hasta tarde buscando la ubicación del mineral, así que la maga peliazul llevó una gran cantidad de libros a su habitación.

Tan sólo unos segundos después de hacer mi pedido, Tabitha se acercó a mí y dejó un par de libros más a mi lado. Hace falta mencionar que con cada libro leído mi molestia incrementaba. En verdad consideraba irreal que no pudiéramos hallar lo que buscábamos. Por eso pasó por mi cabeza que quizás me había perdido de algo por alguna pequeña distracción. Eso trajo como consecuencia que leyera una misma página varias veces por seguridad.

 _Debería existir una forma más fácil de buscar algo._

No era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. De hecho, no sería raro que Tabitha o cualquier otra persona pensara lo mismo.

 _¿Henrietta podría darme un permiso para ingresar al área restringida? No estaría de más preguntarle. De hecho, tal vez pueda pedírselo directamente a Osmond._

DI un muy largo suspiro.

 _Luego de acabar con todo esto me tomaré un descanso._

A pesar del estrés que me generaba no poder encontrar algo, todavía podía decirse que me gustaba investigar. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho que dedicarle tanto tiempo podía causarme cierta irritación. Uno podría hartarse incluso de su platillo favorito si lo comía día tras día.

 _Lo más probable es que me terminará haciendo falta dentro de poco._

Levanté levemente mi cabeza para poder observar a Tabitha. A diferencia de mí, ella nunca pareció mostrar ningún cansancio tras meses de sumergirse en la lectura. Hubo momentos en los que imaginé estaba cogiendo su ritmo, mas esa idea quedó completamente descartada el mismo día que le mencioné el mineral que necesitaba.

Me había acostumbrado a cierta velocidad de lectura que manejaba Tabitha y por ello me sorprendió la inverosímil rapidez con la que terminaba los libros que llevaba a su mesa. Lo único que pude pensar fue que ella empezó a tomarse las cosas más seriamente. Con ello, una pregunta solía formarse recurrentemente en mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué será aquello que la motiva tanto?_

Sabía que quería usar el hechizo de curación, pero no sabía con quién ni tampoco el trasfondo del asunto. Incluso si se lo preguntara, lo más probable es que no dijera nada.

 **…**

— No dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando creas que confías lo suficiente en mí.

 **…**

 _Bueno, si llega o no el momento, no depende enteramente de mí._

Pensado eso, abrí uno de los libros que Tabitha me trajo y empecé a revisarlo.

 **…**

 _Hay como un segundo de retraso, pero ya es completamente un hecho._

La alegría que sentí luego de pensar en eso se esfumó en tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

El día anterior, el cual no se había alejado de lo usual, me fui a dormir con Louise a la hora acostumbrada. Si hubiera seguido la rutina de siempre, me hubiera despertado temprano en la mañana. No obstante, eso no se cumplió.

Fue algo bastante repentino, incluso para mí. El motivo no estaba claro, pero no era algo que valiera la pena pensar por mucho tiempo. De hecho, tampoco era algo en lo que estaba preocupado en pensar. Después de todo, el despertarme en medio de la madrugada y darme cuenta que podía mover mi cuerpo casi sin limitaciones fue algo en lo que se enfocó toda mi atención.

 _Quizás un par de horas más… ¿temprano en la mañana? Sí, es lo más probable._

Ese fue el tiempo que imaginé tardaría en desaparecer ese retraso que tenía el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Si me fuera a dormir en ese preciso instante, me despertaría unas horas después y podría correr por toda la academia sin inconveniente alguno. Cualquiera diría que estaba esperando por eso desde siempre y, de hecho, tendría razón. Sin embargo, había algo que, por el contrario, me hizo querer que el momento que estaba viviendo se hubiera retrasado por más tiempo.

Con el debido cuidado para no despertar a Louise me destapé y me levanté de la cama. Acto seguido, caminé hasta la puerta. Lamentablemente, esa tardanza en la que mi cuerpo obedecía mis movimientos no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por ello, me tomó por sorpresa el puntapié que le di a la puerta.

Volteé con preocupación, pues no habría sido raro que el ruido provocado por el puntapié hubiera despertado a Louise. Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso. Después de calmarle y concentrarme un poco más en mis movimientos, abrí la puerta para poder retirarme.

 _Sí, esto es molesto._

Era bastante complicado caminar con ese retraso. En más de una ocasión casi choqué contra una pared. Literalmente estaba obligado a caminar despacio para no hacerme daño.

 _Como sea, un par de horas más no es la gran cosa._

En verdad quería llegar rápidamente a mi destino y al paso en el que lo estaba haciendo tardaría demasiado. Tuve mis dudas, pero al final decidí activar las runas de Vasallaje. Un pequeño incremento en el tiempo que tardaría en recuperarme significaba casi nada a esas alturas.

Tal y como había hecho hace un par de meses, llegué hasta el lugar donde había sido invocado. Aunque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo había hecho de forma consciente. Caminé hasta el sitio donde supuse había aparecido y me sentí en la hierba.

 _Este lugar en verdad es raro._

Cada vez que pasaba por ahí, seguramente por la nostalgia, sentía tristeza. Sin embargo, también algo de felicidad. Era un contraste bastante curioso. Extrañaba mi mundo y quería volver, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía muy buenos recuerdos que había hecho en Tristain. Buenos recuerdos que se habían dado gracias a mi invocación.

 _Aunque… no es raro en un mal sentido._

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era un lugar bastante bueno para relajarse y pensar las cosas con calma, al menos para mi persona, pues ese sitio significaba mucho.

Elevé lentamente mi brazo y miré el brazalete de tela que tenía en mi muñeca. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que lo encontré por casualidad durante el tiempo que pasé en la ciudad junto con Louise. Su parecido a un antiguo brazalete que había dejado en el escritorio de la habitación de mi mundo me llamó la atención de inmediato.

Después de observar el accesorio durante cerca de un minuto, bajé mi brazo.

 _Dentro de algunas horas podré moverme sin impedimento. Sí, es imposible que se me ocurra algo en tan poco tiempo._

Agaché mi cabeza y sujeté firmemente mi muñeca derecha con mi mano izquierda.

 _Supongo que fallé. No es que no tenga más tiempo para que piense en alguna idea, pero… en verdad se siente mal no haber podido pensar en algo._

De pronto, una fría brisa llegó hasta mí. No pude evitar temblar por el frío que sentí.

 _Debí traer algo para abrigarme._

Después de dar un muy largo bostezo, me levanté y comencé a caminar de vuelta. No quería repetir la experiencia de enfermarme, en especial cuando estaba a tan poco de recuperarme por completo.

 _Sí, supongo que hoy se lo diré._ Pensé mientras miré hacia la ventana de la habitación de Louise.

 **…**

— Louise, despierta.

Era temprano en la mañana. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Louise, como siempre en esa hora, seguía durmiendo. Yo, por otro lado, intentaba despertarla.

— Louise.

Después de haber insistido por unos dos minutos, Louise finalmente abrió sus ojos. Ella giró su cabeza y miró al lugar donde se originaba mi voz. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

— ¿Estás…?

A diferencia de los días anteriores, me encontraba parado al lado de su cama.

— Casi. Mi cuerpo tarda unos segundos en responder a mis órdenes si quiero hacer grandes movimientos, pero es cuestión de un par de horas para que ese efecto pase.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, mi brazo se movió e hice con este un gesto de negación. Fueron poco menos de cuatro segundos lo que tardó mi cuerpo en reaccionar a lo que quería hacer. Para mí, el motivo por el cual es tiempo de respuesta había aumentado era obvio.

— En fin, lo mejor es que te levantes, no querrás llegar tarde a clases.

El viaje de camino al comedor fue un gran inconveniente. Debido a la tardanza en mis reacciones, choqué un par de veces con alguna pared. Lo único que pude hacer en esos casos fue ver a la pared acercándose a mí, mientras rogaba porque mi cuerpo respondiera a tiempo. Obviamente, hubo veces en las que eso no ocurrió.

Después de mi cuarto choque, Louise habló.

— ¿No crees que lo mejor sería…transformarte?

Di un largo suspiro de resignación.

— Sólo durante las clases de la mañana. Ya debería estar mejor cuando estas acaben. Oh, pero antes de eso…

Saqué un mitón de tela que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo y lo coloqué en mi mano derecha. El motivo de eso era algo que ya le había dicho a Louise. En ese momento tenía dos runas que eran completamente visibles. No sabía bien cómo sería la reacción de algunos al ver eso, así que imaginé que debería mantenerlo oculto para evitar que ocurriera algún inconveniente. No me molesté en hacerlo con anterioridad, pues pasaba todo el día como un gato.

Una vez tuve la runa de Vasallaje cubierta, me transformé.

Todo transcurrió como en días anteriores hasta el mediodía, momento en el cual me transformé nuevamente. Desde ese entonces en adelante, ya comencé a caminar por mi cuenta. Mis movimientos tenían un retraso de medio segundo, pero no iba a seguir como gato por algo tan pequeño como eso.

— En verdad se siente raro caminar. — Comenté.

Estábamos yendo a la próxima clase de Louise. Sólo restaban dos más para que acabaran las que ella tenía en ese día y estaba algo ansioso por ello.

— Al menos ya no estás chocando con las paredes. — Respondió Louise.

— Caminar de esa forma en verdad fue la experiencia más extraña de mi vida. Aunque debo admitir que fue algo interesante.

En medio de la travesía, nos encontramos con cierta sirvienta con la que no había intercambiado palabras hace mucho. Quizás porque las únicas veces que ella me había visto en las últimas tres semanas yo estaba en mi forma animal, Siesta terminó por soltar la canasta de ropa que estaba sujetando.

— Aztor, estás…

— Totalmente recuperado. — Dije interrumpiéndola. — O al menos lo estaré en alrededor de una hora. Mi cuerpo demora poco menos de un segundo en obedecer mis órdenes.

Debido al tiempo que pasamos sin interactuar, Siesta terminó por acercarse rápidamente para abrazarme.

Sinceramente, preferí no mirar a Louise, pues no quería saber el rostro que tenía en ese momento. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Siesta y la alejé lentamente.

— Actúas como si no me hubieras visto hace mucho. Recuerda que estuve aquí todo este tiempo.

Luego de haberla apartado un poco, Siesta me soltó y dio media vuelta para poder recoger la canasta junto con unas pocas prendas que habían caído al suelo. Mientras hacía esto, respondió a mi comentario.

— Es cierto, pero no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Además, debido a cierta persona, apenas he podido estar algunos minutos contigo.

No hacía falta decir a quién se estaba refiriendo Siesta.

Hablé rápidamente para anticiparme a lo peor. Acababa de recuperarme y una de las últimas cosas que quería era verme envuelto en una discusión.

— Y lamentablemente, tendremos que seguir posponiendo una debida conversación. Después de todo, parece que ambos tenemos algo que hacer en este momento.

Luego de hacer mi comentario, miré a la canasta de ropa que Siesta sostenía en sus manos. Era innecesario dar mayores explicaciones.

— Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de ponerse al día, ¿no es así? — Agregué.

 _Aunque claro, no es como que el día a día de un gato que no puede moverse sea algo interesante que contar._

Una respuesta positiva por parte de Siesta no se hizo esperar. Después de despedirnos, seguí caminando junto a Louise hacia su siguiente clase. La prueba de que habían sido días bastante tranquilos era que, incluso luego de haberme recuperado, apenas estábamos hablando. Aquellas cosas medianamente resaltantes ya habían sido dichas, por lo que el viaje hacia el salón fue bastante callado.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, pude observar la misma escena de las últimas semanas. Guiche estaba rodeado de un pequeño grupo de personas, quienes lo escuchaban alardear sobre lo que hizo durante la invasión. Día tras día ello se repetía, mas cabe mencionar que el número de personas se iba reduciendo con el tiempo. En ese momento eran exactamente seis alumnos quienes lo oían.

El mago rubio estaba tan metido en su propia fantasía que no se dio cuenta de mi llegada. Por otro lado, la pareja de dicho mago rubio sí notó mi presencia. Montmorency no hizo más que darme un pequeño gesto para saludarme y hacerme entender su felicitación por mi recuperación. Luego de eso, volvió a enfocarse en el libro que estaba sujetando.

Mientras acompañaba a Louise a su asiento, pude observar a cierta persona que también tenía un libro entre sus manos. El pequeño grupo que rodeaba a Guiche evitó que viera a Tabitha apenas entré al salón. La pequeña maga peliazul no tardó mucho en advertir mi presencia. Después de hacerlo, me observó detenidamente durante varios segundos. Quizás por el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos pude intuir lo que estaba tratando de darme a entender.

Ella no me saludó cuando llegué a pararme frente a ella. En cambio, me mostró el contenido del libro que sostenía, además de apuntar a cierto lugar de la página en la que estaba abierto. Instintivamente me agaché un poco para poder leer con precisión lo que estaba escrito.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa con mis labios.

— Ya veo, así que lo encontraste. Bien, entonces sólo queda una pregunta qué hacer, ¿cuándo partimos?

La respuesta de Tabitha no se hizo esperar.

— Mañana.

Uno podría decir que era demasiado repentino. Sin embargo, ya estaba de cierta forma preparado. No sabía el día en el que partiríamos, pero estaba consciente que lo haríamos una vez supiéramos el lugar donde se encontraba el mineral que necesitábamos. De hecho, si hubiéramos hecho los preparativos por adelantado, probablemente hubiéramos partido ese mismo día.

— Bien, que así sea. ¿Jardín Vestri a las seis de la mañana?

La maga peliazul asintió.

Acordado eso, me alejé para poder informarle de nuestra salida a Louise. No nos hizo falta planear nada más, pues todo ya había sido conversado con bastante anticipación. Nuevamente, queríamos salir en nuestra búsqueda apenas uno de nosotros hallara la ubicación de mineral.

 _En verdad que es un lugar bastante conveniente._ Pensé.

Considerando la velocidad de Sylphid, la meseta a la que iríamos quedaba relativamente cerca. No obstante, esa no era la principal razón del porqué consideraba ese sitio algo conveniente. Había un metal que también necesitaba conseguir. Un metal que afortunadamente también se encontraba en la meseta a la que viajaríamos.

Me detuve a medio camino del pupitre de Louise y volteé a ver a cierto mago.

 _Quizás debería ir diciéndole ahora._

 **…**

— Sí que fue un día bastante agitado. — Dije a la vez que me senté en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿En verdad? Yo lo sentí bastante normal.

La noche había llegado.

Luego de que acabaran las clases de Louise, me dirigí a la cocina para pedir algunas provisiones para los siguientes días. El viaje no iba a durar tan sólo un día, así que debíamos estar suficientemente abastecidos. Lamentablemente, gasté mucho tiempo tratando de ubicar a Siesta, quien era la única persona del personal a la cual conocía y con la cual podía contar para que me diera algunos suministros.

Después de terminar lo anterior, me dirigí a la habitación de Guiche. Así como con Montmorency, necesitaba la ayuda de él para el proyecto que tenía entre manos. Más específicamente, requería que él hiciera un hechizo por mí. Luego de haberle contado sobre todo el asunto, pidió acompañarnos en el viaje. Por su mirada, pude intuir que vio todo eso como algo bastante divertido. Recordé que una vez hizo un comentario parecido cuando emprendimos rumbo al Lago Ragdorian. Internamente me lamenté, pues de haber sabido que estaba dispuesto a ir, hubiera ido primero con él para que me ayudara a cargar las provisiones para el viaje.

Había llegado a la habitación de Louise relativamente tarde. Ella estaba a punto de cambiarse, cosa que, de hecho, empezó a hacer mientras yo le daba la espalda.

— Me he movido más en últimas horas que durante el resto de estas tres semanas. Desde mi perspectiva, no ha sido un día normal.

— Bueno, entonces mañana será incluso peor para ti. Después de todo estaremos caminando todo el día.

Fue completamente natural que Louise me dijera que nos acompañaría luego de que le contara el plan hace algunos días, así como fue completamente normal que yo accediera.

— Sí, será una experiencia… muy memorable. Por cierto, ¿en verdad vas a acompañarnos?

En un caso normal, Louise me hubiera respondida esa pregunta con otra pregunta. Quizás si le molestaba mi compañía o si habría algún problema si ella iba. No obstante, ella sabía el motivo de aquello que pregunté.

— Siempre pueden venir de nuevo. — Dijo Louise.

La visita de su hermana todavía no se había dado. Existía la posibilidad de que ella llegara mientras nosotros estábamos fuera de la academia. Si ese fuera el caso, seguramente Eléonore se enojaría.

 _Bueno, no se enojarán conmigo si eso pasa… al menos no más de lo que deben estarlo._

Todavía estaba claro el recuerdo de cómo había hecho explotar varios muros de su mansión. Justificado o no, no quitaba el hecho que dañé severamente la propiedad de la familia Valliere.

Con una sola cosa más por decir, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la ventana. Una vez llegue hasta esta, miré hacia el exterior.

— Bien, ya terminé. — Dijo Louise.

Luego de que dijera eso, Louise, quien ya estaba lista para descansar, se sentó en la cama.

— Ya que partiremos temprano, lo mejor será irnos a dormir ahora.

La sugerencia era bastante sensata, pero, a pesar de eso, no la seguí de inmediato. En cambio, me quedé parado frente a la ventana.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Louise.

Estuve callado durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné hace unos días? Acerca de que necesitaría hablarte de algo cuando pudiera moverme.

Louise empezó a hacer memoria. Luego de unos segundos, el recuerdo del que le hablé llegó a su mente.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

En ese momento, Louise se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo. Estábamos a un par de metros de distancia, pero ella pudo observar como yo estaba temblando ligeramente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Di un muy hondo respiro.

— Esto tomará algo de tiempo.

 **…**

— Eso fue inesperado. — Comenté.

El plan, como siempre, era simple. Sería un viaje de dos horas en Sylphid a una gran meseta para así encontrar un metal y un mineral. Pasaríamos un par de días afuera para finalmente volver a la academia. El día del Vacío ya había pasado, pero Tabitha y yo no queríamos esperar más, así que estaba el inconveniente de perder algunas clases. No era nada del otro mundo, pues era algo que ya había pasado antes. Sin embargo, un profesor que, inusualmente, pasaba por ahí no lo vio del mismo modo.

Ese día, el profesor Kaita sintió ganas de ir a dar una caminata matutina. Él no sabía la razón, simplemente fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como cuatro jóvenes estaban por partir de la academia. Normalmente a los profesores se les avisaba con antelación si algún estudiante no iría a sus clases para que así no hubiera problemas. A él no le habían comentado de la ausencia de los tres estudiantes que estaban por irse en el dragón. Como lo dictaba su responsabilidad, Kaita usó un hechizo de viento para así intentar atrapar a los jóvenes. El profesor tuvo un éxito parcial, pues fueron dos las personas que logró retener.

Tabitha y yo volteamos al escuchar gritar a los dos estudiantes que nos acompañarían. Louise y Guiche fueron derribados del dragón por un fuerte viento. Un fuerte viento que también evitó que ellos se hicieran daño al aterrizar.

Tabitha, quien estaba mirando en la misma dirección que yo, asintió. Luego de eso, ambos enfocamos nuestra vista nuevamente al frente.

Yo estaba completamente consciente de que Louise se enojaría conmigo por no haber regresado por ella. Una vez volviéramos a la academia, seguramente enfrentaría la consecuencias. Además, una parte de mí realmente se sentía mal por dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, no me sentía capaz de esperar más. Quería conseguir los materiales lo más pronto posible. Obviamente, Tabitha también compartía esa impaciencia.

 _Bueno, con esta época de paz no creo que deba preocuparme de algo._

El viaje de ida fue increíblemente tranquilo. Cabe mencionar que no hubo realmente una charla propiamente dicha entre los dos. Ambos habíamos llevado algunos libros para no desperdiciar el tiempo y las pocas veces que nos dirigimos la palabra fue para hacernos alguna pregunta ocasional. Todo continuó de esa manera hasta que, finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino.

— ¿En dónde fue que dejamos el mapa?

Tabitha, sin apartar su vista de su lectura, apuntó a una pequeña mochila. Luego de haber sacado el mapa empecé a girarlo repetidas veces en un vano intento de cuadrar nuestra posición. Sin exagerar, se me había olvidado aquello que aprendí en Albion. No fue nada raro, pues fue un conocimiento que no utilicé ni una vez luego de que terminara la invasión.

 _Se ve igual visto desde cualquier lado, ¿cómo se supone que…?_

La maga peliazul, de un momento a otro, se acercó a mí, agarró el mapa y lo colocó en la posición adecuada. Después de eso, ella me indicó nuestra ubicación.

— Gracias. Según esto, la cueva que buscamos debería estar en esa dirección. — Dije mientras apunté con mi dedo índice el lugar.

Sylphid, luego de una indicación por parte de Tabitha, empezó a descender. Ciertamente podría ser fácil ubicar una cueva desde el cielo, si no fuera por el hecho de que esta estaba oculta por un denso bosque. Fue por eso que aproximamos el tiempo que tardaríamos a un par de días. La búsqueda a pie iba a ser algo que sin duda, no llevaría un buen tiempo. Además, también estaba el inconveniente de viajar junto a Sylphid, quien tendría complicaciones para pasar entre los árboles.

Una vez bajamos del dragón, Tabitha y yo empezamos a caminar. Como debíamos estar atentos a nuestros alrededores no podíamos permitirnos matar el tiempo con alguna lectura. Por eso, unos diez minutos luego de comenzar la caminata, vino a mí el aburrimiento.

— ¿Cómo vas con el hechizo de curación?

— Progresando.

El aburrido silencio me daba ganas de conversar. Sin embargo, no se me ocurría nada con lo que pudiera iniciar una charla. La gran mayoría de las conversaciones que había tenido con Tabitha habían sido algo relacionado con la magia rúnica. Fueron muy pocas las veces que tocamos algunos temas casuales. Tampoco ayudaba que Tabitha fuera alguien de pocas palabras. De hecho, no recordaba si alguna vez la había escuchado decir más de siete palabras en una oración.

Durante la siguiente media hora intenté iniciar una conversación unas cuantas veces más. No obstante, todos mis esfuerzos resultaron ser inútiles. Demoré mucho, pero me di cuenta que no llegaría a nada de esa forma.

— Bien, seré franco contigo. Estoy aburrido y quiero conversar de algo, pero como apenas te conozco no sé de qué hablar.

Tabitha volteó a verme. Actos seguido, empezó a examinarme por unos segundos antes de hablar. Después de eso, volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

— La reducción del otro día.

 _Así que al final seguirá siendo magia rúnica acerca de lo que hablemos._

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

— No fue hecha por ti.

— Así que te diste cuenta.

Tabitha sabía que no podía usar Reducción sin papeles rúnicos. Además, también sabía bien que la condición en la que me encontraba hace una semana evitaba que pudiera fabricar dichos papeles. Por último, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que desde mi llegada a Tristain no fabriqué nunca ningún papel rúnico de Reducción.

— ¿Louise lo aprendió? — Preguntó Tabitha.

Esa fue una de las pocas respuestas lógicas que se le pudo ocurrir. Después de todo, en Halkeginia sólo había tres personas que podían usar magia rúnica.

— No, Reducción sólo puede ser usado sobre uno mismo. Uhm… aunque, quizás se podría decir que lo usó ella, pero no porque lo haya aprendido.

Tabitha volteó a verme nuevamente. Esto último pareció causarle algo de curiosidad.

— Vasallaje. Les mencioné aquella vez en lo que consistía, ¿recuerdas?

La peliazul asintió.

— Bueno, lo utilicé junto a Louise. Recibí ciertos beneficios por usarlo. Ella, en cambio, ganó ciertos derechos sobre mí.

— ¿Beneficios?

— Los principales son mayor fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Ya sabes, la idea es actuar como una especie de escudo humano, cosa que no haré. Aunque como ambas magias interfieren entre sí, los efectos no son tan fuertes como deberían.

Me puse a pensar en eso durante unos instantes.

— No puedo decir exactamente qué porcentaje del poder original poseo, pero realmente no importa. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, se supone que tengo una especie de radar que me permite localizar a Louise.

— ¿Radar?

— Debería poder saber en qué dirección se encuentra ella, pero parece que no sirve. Quizás las runas de Gandalfr también interfieren con eso. En fin, siento su presencia si estamos cerca, pero eso es todo. Los otros beneficios están incluso peor que eso. Realmente no vale la pena mencionarlos.

— ¿Y los derechos?

 _Ah… esos…_

No había cambiado de parecer, todavía creía que haber usado el hechizo de Vasallaje había valido la pena. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera contento con los perjuicios que ponía sobre mí el conjuro.

— No hace falta mencionar el que ya viste, ¿cierto? Verás…

— ¿Qué tan pequeño?

 _Sí… no negaré que esa es una duda bastante común._

Cuando Louise descubrió que podía usar Reducción sobre mí, lo primero que hizo fue probar que tan pequeño podía hacerme. Luego de eso, continuó con muchos otros experimentos que quería borrar de mis recuerdos.

— Puede variar, pero normalmente está prestablecido en… ¿cuánto era? Creo que tres o cinco centímetros.

Tabitha elevó ligeramente su brazo para visualizar la palma de su mano. No cabía duda en lo que estaba pensando. Un pequeño estremecimiento pasó por mi espalda. En mi memoria todavía estaba fresco el momento en que vi a Tabitha en mi forma reducida.

— ¿El resto?

Di un pequeño suspiro.

— No es que no confié en ti, pero la verdad preferiría que nadie supiera los demás derechos que tiene Louise.

Ni siquiera sabía realmente si esos derechos servían realmente. Era muy posible que tampoco funcionaran, así como con los beneficios que traía el conjuro. No obstante, no quería arriesgarme a probarlos. Con que Louise supiera uno era más que suficiente para mí.

Tabitha me miró por unos instantes. Al parecer estaba considerando si lo que había dicho la convencía como una respuesta apropiada. Pasados unos segundos, ella simplemente dijo una palabra.

— Entiendo.

Con ello terminó nuestra conversación y comenzó nuevamente mi aburrimiento. Aburrimiento que terminó extendiéndose hasta que empezó a anochecer.

— Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir buscando por hoy.

Con la noche, nos sería casi imposible visualizar adecuadamente nuestro entorno. En otras palabras, podríamos pasar cerca de la cueva y no darnos cuenta. Sin más remedio, detuvimos nuestra búsqueda durante ese día para empezar a preparar el campamento.

Tabitha empezó a armar una de las dos tiendas que empacamos, mientras que yo me puse a preparar algo con la comida que llevamos. Debido al tiempo y el cansancio por haber estado caminando durante horas, decidí ir hacer un estofado simple.

Luego de acabar su labor, Tabitha se sentó frente a la fogata que yo había hecho para cocinar. Una vez lo hizo, le pasé un plato con su ración servida.

— No esperes nada tan bueno como la comida de la academia. Sólo te aseguraré dos cosas: Es comestible y no sabe mal. — Comenté.

La maga peliazul, sin cambiar su estoica mirada, agarró una de las cucharas que llevamos y, luego de sumergirla en el estofado, se llevó la comida a su boca. Segundos después, ella tragó.

— Aceptable.

— El que te hayas tomado la molestia de hablar es suficiente para considerar eso un cumplido. Gracias.

La cena no duró mucho tiempo. Como era natural, yo comí rápidamente. Tabitha, en cambio, no comió mucho, así que también tardó poco en terminar su porción.

Habíamos llevado dos tiendas en total. En primera instancia, Guiche y yo compartiríamos una, mientras que Louise y Tabitha usarían la otra. Ese era el plan inicial, pero ya que Louise y Guiche se habían quedado atrás, sólo necesitamos armas unas de las tiendas.

Podría decirse que era conveniente, pues nos ahorraba el trabajo. Sin embargo, de cierta forma fue algo lamentable el no tener algo con que gastar el tiempo. La lámpara que teníamos la necesitaríamos cuando entráramos a la cueva, así que no podía darme el lujo de gastarla. Por ello, leer estaba fuera de cuestión. La fogata tampoco ayudaba mucho. A pesar de que la noche era fría, el calor comenzaba a ser incómodo si me acercaba lo necesario para poder leer a gusto. Siendo Tabitha la única persona ahí, no tenía modo alguno de distraerme.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidí tratar de dormir, cosa que Tabitha no tuvo problemas en hacer. Apenas entré a la tienda, me di cuenta que ella ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Lentamente di unos cuantos pasos y me recosté a su lado.

 _Ojalá no me despierte en medio de la madrugada._

Pensado eso, cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir.

 **…**

— Finalmente.

Después haberme levantado bastante temprano, desperté a Tabitha, quien no tardó mucho en pararse para seguir con nuestra búsqueda. Dicho accionar me sorprendió, pues ella lo hizo sin el menor atisbo de flojera que todos tienen en la mañana o al menos eso aparentó.

Luego de haber guardado todo y ponerlo encima de Sylphid, seguimos caminando por el frondoso bosque. Poco a poco el espacio entre los árboles se hizo más estrecho, cosa que complicó mucho más al dragón, pues los movimientos que podía hacer se habían vuelto limitados. Se llegó a un punto en el que tuvimos que dejar al dragón atrás para poder revisar cierta parte del bosque.

Estaba preparado para una larga búsqueda tal y como la que hicimos el día anterior. Sin embargo, sólo bastaron quince minutos para que esa creencia se desvaneciera. Tabitha, quien de un momento a otro agarró la manga de mi camisa, apuntó a un lugar poco visible entre los árboles. Al acercarnos más, pudimos comprobar lo que ya se sospechaba. Habíamos llegado a la cueva.

— Ahora veamos… — Dije mientras abría el mapa. — Si no me equivoco, debemos estar por esta área.

Dicho eso, marqué el lugar en el que supuse nos encontrábamos Tabitha y yo. Eso era algo que habíamos estado haciendo desde nuestro aterrizaje. Perdernos no era un verdadero problema, pues sólo tendríamos que usar magia para hacer espacio entre los árboles, montar a Sylphid y salir volando. La idea era no caminar dos veces por el mismo lugar y por ese motivo debíamos saber por cuales rutas ya habíamos pasado.

— Bien, regresemos donde Sylphid para traer lo que necesitaremos.

Ese fue otro motivo para hacer un registro de nuestras últimas posiciones. En el mapa también estaba señalado el lugar donde nos habíamos separado del familiar de Tabitha. Regresar con este no nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Cabe mencionar que por nuestra desesperación a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió la posibilidad de que la cueva podría ser la equivocada. Sin embargo, eso era algo bastante comprensible.

Fueron treinta minutos en total todo lo que tardamos en conseguir todo lo necesario y volver al lugar marcado en el mapa. La cueva estaba nuevamente al frente nuestro.

Antes de empezar a caminar, pude notar que Tabitha se agachó. Al voltear a verla, vi que había hecho esto último para recoger algo del suelo. Una vez se enderezó, distinguí claramente una roca que ella estaba sujetando en una de sus manos. El color de esta me llamó mucho la atención.

— ¿Podrá ser…?

Al acercarme un poco más, observé el mineral más detenidamente. Inmediatamente saqué un libro para poder cerciorarme de aquello que, indudablemente, ambos estábamos pensando. No pude evitar sonreír cuando nuestras sospechas se confirmaron.

— Sí, sin duda esta es la cueva. Vamos. — Comenté emocionado.

Estaba ansioso. Y Tabitha, que comenzó a caminar incluso más rápido, también lo estaba. Teníamos motivos distintos, pero ambos queríamos que la investigación tuviera éxito. Éxito que parecía estar más cercano que nunca.

Lamentablemente, sólo parecía cercano. Al parecer, el cruel destino quiso retrasar aquello que tanto estábamos esperando. Y para hacerlo, hizo que una lechuza saliera de entre los árboles para aterrizar frente a Tabitha.

La maga peliazul, al darse cuenta del ave, se agachó para verla. Al inspeccionarla detenidamente, distinguió que esta llevaba atado un sobre. Lo que hizo a continuación fue desatar dicho sobre, pues su conclusión más lógica fue que la lechuza tenía por encargo entregarle una carta a ella. Después de todo, el ave aterrizó frente a su persona.

Al ver eso, cierto pensamiento no evitó emerger de mi mente.

 _¿Cómo rayos la encontró en primer lugar?_

En verdad me costaba entender eso. No fue sólo esa vez. Las aves que solían entregarle correspondencia a Louise también parecían tener pleno conocimiento de su ubicación, pues en más de una ocasión la entrega fue directa. No obstante, el caso actual era incluso más inverosímil.

Mentiría si dijera que no me daban ganas de pensar en eso cada vez que lo veía, pero siempre me terminaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Con el tiempo, dejé el asunto de lado. Cabe mencionar que tampoco tuve ganas de preguntar sobre eso. Tuve el presentimiento que si lo hacía, nadie sería capaz de darme una respuesta capaz de convencerme y que sólo me generaría más preguntas.

Mientras yo estaba perdido en esos pensamientos, Tabitha terminó de leer la breve carta que le había llegado. Hecho eso, la guardó de inmediato.

— Debo irme.

— ¿Eh?

La maga peliazul ni siquiera esperó una verdadera respuesta de mi parte a su comentario. Sin perder ni un segundo, ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sylphid. Sus intenciones no podían ser más claras.

— Espera un momento. ¿A qué te refieres con volver?

A diferencia de muchas otras veces, su respuesta tardó en darse. Yo no lo sabía, pero Tabitha estaba pensando en una manera adecuada de responderme.

— Trabajo.

Aunque, obviamente, nuestro concepto de adecuado podía diferir mucho.

 _¿Trabajo? ¿Justo ahora?_

No sabía prácticamente nada de Tabitha. No conocía alguna faceta de ella fuera de la academia, así que mi primera asunción fue que ese trabajo que mencionó tenía era alguna obligación relacionada con la academia. Concluido eso, no le di más importancia a lo que debía ser el trabajo, sino al hecho que dicho trabajo estaba interrumpiendo algo por lo que estaba impaciente hacer.

— ¿Ya llegamos hasta aquí y vas a irte así como así?

— Urgente. — Se limitó a decir Tabitha.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a Sylphid intenté convencer a Tabitha de reconsiderar su decisión. Realmente no sabía qué tan importante era ese trabajo al que se refirió. Ciertamente debía ser lo suficientemente urgente para que retrasara nuestra investigación, pero no imaginaba cuánto.

Una vez llegamos donde el dragón, Tabitha decidió darme una sugerencia.

— Quédate. Volveré pronto.

Dicho eso, empezó a montar encima de su familiar.

Sus intenciones eran claras, yo me quedaría y buscaría aquello que necesitábamos. Ella volvería en algún momento y me llevaría de vuelta a la academia. No había que pensar muchos para saber que eso era a lo que se refería. Lamentablemente, no tomé esas palabras de la mejor forma.

Agarré a Tabitha del hombro para evitar que diera otro paso.

— Sólo nos demorará un día encontrar lo que queremos. No, tardaremos incluso menos tiempo. ¿En verdad no puedes esperar hasta entonces?

Tabitha sacudió su cabeza.

En respuesta a su negativa, di un grito de frustración. Después de eso, solté a la peliazul y me adelanté a ella para subir a Sylphid

— Te ayudaré en lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido podremos volver.

Tabitha se quedó parada en su lugar.

— Apúrate. De todos modos era inevitable que esto pasara. No voy a quedarme aquí solo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo esperándote.

Fijé mi vista al frente para dar a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Al ver eso, Tabitha finalmente se movió, montó a Sylphid y le dio la indicación para que despegara.

 _Me encargaré que esto no tardé más que un día._ Pensé con determinación.

Mentiría si dijera que no reconsideraría muy bien mi elección si hubiera sabido en lo que me estaba metiendo.

* * *

 **Como siempre, vamos a responder comentarios primero.**

 **ElKike**

 **Siempre me alegra leer comentarios en los que mencionan que les gusta o les parece bueno el personaje de Aztor, porque… bueno, quitando todo el concepto de su mundo, el personaje es lo "único" que me pertenece del fic. xD Gracias.**

 **En fin, su nombre era Tiffania, si no mal recuerdo. Claro que la veremos, pero el primer encuentro diferirá respecto a las novelas. Todavía ando pensando en el cómo, pero de que sale, sale.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk**

 **Respecto al comentario sobre Hawkins… las novelas no decían nada de eso. Sí… como que fue una decepción, pues pudieron hacerse muchas cosas con eso. SIN EMBARGO, me diste una idea con ese comentario. Idea que implementaré en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias.**

 **No tengo la visita totalmente planeada. De hecho, se me ocurrió ese evento hace tan sólo dos capítulos. Espero… poder manejarla de la mejor forma.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Lo de "darle" un título a Aztor tendrá que esperar hasta que acabe todo esto. Iba a colocarlo al inicio de este capítulo, pero… no va a cuadrar. Al menos no con lo que imagino es la línea de tiempo de la novela. Sí… quizás me complico demasiado con esto. xD**

 **2\. Aunque eso sí, aprovecharé esta salida repentina para algo más. Sólo espero que quede bien la idea.**

 **3\. Les dije que me complicaba hacer que ambos hablen. Santo cielo… siempre trato que Tabitha no pase de las cinco palabras cuando dice algo. No sé si estaré exagerando con eso, pero… sí, creo que debo ver bien cuánto es el promedio de palabras que usa. xD**

 **4\. Sí… y de este modo Aztor se mete en un problema que perfectamente pudo haber evitado. Mal por él. Para el espectador no es difícil saber a qué se refirió Tabitha con lo del trabajo.**

 **5\. Le agregué un "(Volumen X)" a cada capítulo. Es para que uno pueda guiarse mejor y alguno que recién llegue tenga una idea de cuánto ha avanzado el fic. No hay un motivo especial por el que estoy capítulos no tengan eso, es sólo que lo agregaré cuando acabe de adaptar un volumen.**

 **6\. Ok, ahora viene lo que podría ser una mala noticia. Verán, yo estoy estudiando Educación y… comenzaré una práctica. La cosa era más o menos así, salía de mi casa a las 15:30 y regresaba a las 22:00. Tenía toda la mañana libre, pero ahora… es obvio que ese ya no es el caso. Prácticamente estoy fuera de casa todo el día. Creo que llevaré la laptop y estoy barajando la posibilidad de conseguir una Tablet. De ese modo avanzaré la historia cuando pueda desde el trabajo. De hecho, una buena parte de este capítulo lo escribí de esa manera.**

 **7\. He hecho un pequeño resumen en mi cabeza de aquello que sucederá en estos capítulos. Sinceramente, creo que exageré. Estos capítulos no serán tan grandes como tenía planeado en un inicio. No hay muchos diálogos entre estos dos, después de todo. Así que agregaré algunas cosas más. Entre estas, estará aquello que se me ocurrió tras leer el comentario de Shunk.**

 **8\. He decidido subir un capítulo el 29 de diciembre. Sí, el día que subí el primer capítulo de este fic. Porque… bueno, es una fecha bonita para actualizar.**

 **9\. Lo único que me queda por decir es que, como siempre, tengo la incómoda sensación de que olvido escribir algo. Como sea, creo que eso será todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	40. Mi impotencia

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Transfórmate. — Dijo Tabitha de pronto.

— ¿Por qué quieres que…?

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que empezó el viaje. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no me fue posible saber. Sin nada realmente importante que hacer, decidí cerrar mis ojos y descansar un rato. El que Tabita me despertara de pronto y me pidiera transformarme fue algo que realmente tardé en procesar.

— Transfórmate. — Repitió Tabitha.

Di un largo suspiro para después obedecerla. Al segundo siguiente, me había convertido en el gato negro de siempre. Tabitha no era una persona con la que se pudiera discutir, al menos fácilmente. A diferencia de Louise, la peliazul no era alguien que se enojaba, pero su total estoicismo hacía prácticamente imposible entablar una discusión. Podría decirse que no valía la pena intentar pelear con ella.

Sylphid comenzó a descender. No pasaron más que unos segundos para que aterrizara. Desde el lomo del dragón pude ver a Tabitha, quien había bajado de su familiar. Ella les estaba hablando a algunos hombres a la vez que les mostraba algunos papeles. Tabitha no tardó más de un minuto para volver a montar a Sylphid. Una vez más, su familiar tomó vuelo y yo volví a transformarme.

— ¿Quiénes eran?

— Límites de la frontera.

 _¿De la frontera? ¿De qué frontera está…? Espera un momento…_

— Cuando dices límites te refieres a…

— Tristain. Galia.

Necesité cerca de diez segundos para comprender totalmente todo lo ocurrido. En mi apuro, jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que el asunto urgente del que hablaba Tabitha no tenía relación con la academia. Sólo en ese momento advertí que ese trabajo que mencionó era uno que debía hacer en su país natal. Cabe mencionar que, a pesar de la sorpresiva revelación, logré mantener la calma.

— Entonces… si te pidiera dar media vuelta ahora para dejarme en la academia…

— Urgente.

Di un muy pesado resoplido.

 _¿Por qué rayos no pensé mejor en esto?_

Claramente, caminar hasta la academia no era una opción. Incluso un día entero a pie sería insuficiente para recorrer la distancia para poder volver.

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo, como era de esperarse, me seguí lamentando para mis adentros. No era realmente culpa de Tabitha, al menos no toda, así que no podía decirle nada. De hecho, después de pensarlo por unos instantes, decidí que la ayudaría de todos modos.

 _Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser ese trabajo?_ Pensé ingenuamente.

Nuevamente, debí pensar mucho mejor todo el asunto. No obstante, mi poco conocimiento sobre Tabitha me impidió hacerlo. Cabe mencionar que el hecho de haber mantenido la calma se debió a que no consideré ese trabajo como la gran cosa. Si ese no hubiera sido el caso, mi reacción hubiera sido diferente.

Tuvieron que pasar unas cuantas horas más para que uno de los dos volviera a hablar. Fue Tabitha y lo que dijo fue la misma palabra que salió de su boca horas atrás.

— Transfórmate.

Sabiendo que ella insistiría, hice caso de inmediato. Al igual que la vez anterior, Sylphid comenzó a descender luego de haberme transformado. Desde encima del familiar, pude observar el lugar al que habíamos llegado.

La mansión que estaba viendo, a pesar de estar finamente hecha, estaba algo vieja. Cabe resaltar que había un emblema con una rajadura que estaba a la vista, el cual me era relativamente familiar. No obstante, no podía saber por qué. Una vez el dragón aterrizó, Tabitha bajó de ella para así caminar hacia la mansión.

 _¿Será esta su casa?_ Pensé a la vez que bajaba de Sylphid.

— Quédate. — Indicó Tabitha, quien se había detenido luego de dar unos pasos.

Sin más elección, me senté para darle a entender que la obedecería. Luego de eso, la maga peliazul volvió a caminar. Después de llegar a la puerta, Tabitha tocó esta un par de veces. La antigüedad de la residencia me hizo preguntar si realmente alguien atendería al llamado. Tuvo que pasar cerca de un minuto para que la puerta se abriera. Desde mi posición, pude ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, quien le indicó a Tabitha que pasara. La estudiante no tardó mucho en hacer esto último.

Una vez la maga entró a la mansión, algo repentino sucedió. Algo me derribo de un momento a otro. Al voltear, advertí que fue Sylphid, quien, al acariciarme con su cabeza, me hizo caer.

 _¿Qué rayos le sucede?_

No tenía una mala relación con el familiar de Tabitha. De hecho, tampoco me llevaba mal con el resto de familiares que conocía. Si era por mi propio estatus de familiar era algo que no sabía. No obstante, eso no me ayudaba a entender su actitud. Al parecer me había cogido cariño, pero habido sido tan repentino que no podía comprenderlo.

El dragón no se detuvo ni por un instante. Cada vez que me alejaba, el dragón me seguía. Sabía bien que transformarme no ayudaría en quitarme al familiar de encima. Así que sólo lo aguanté. Era molesto, pero al menos no tan molesto como para ponerme de mal humor.

Todo siguió de esa manera hasta que Tabitha llegó. Una vez la maga se paró frente al dragón y vio como esta seguía bastante cariñosa conmigo, el familiar se detuvo al instante. Sin perder ni un solo segundo más, la pequeña mago subió nuevamente a su dragón. Acto seguido, me dio una simple orden.

— Sube.

No sabiendo si podía transformarme todavía, retrocedí un poco para darme un impulso necesario. Como gato, no podría subir a Sylphid si no hacía eso. Después de estar encima del familiar, el dragón tomó vuelo. Esperé unos instantes más para finalmente volver a mi forma humana.

— ¿Por qué Sylphid se puso tan cariñoso de repente? — Pregunté.

A pesar de esperar por cerca de un minuto, no obtuve ninguno respuesta por parte de Tabitha. Por alguna razón, sentí que ella estaba desprendiendo un aire diferente. El que quizás algo había pasado dentro de la mansión pasó por mi cabeza, pero no le di mucha importancia a esa teoría. La repentina actitud del dragón me tenía más intrigado. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de seguir preguntando, pero conociendo a Tabitha, sabía que sería inútil hacerlo.

 _Como sea…_

 **…**

— Puede retirarse. — Le dijo Osmond a Louise

Tan sólo una hora después de que Tabitha y yo abandonáramos la academia, Louise estaba saliendo de la oficina de Osmond.

El profesor Kaita, quien había atrapado a Louise y Guiche antes de que se fueron de la academia, los llevó hasta ese lugar para que fueran reprendidos. No hubo grandes problemas con Guiche, pues él regresó a sus clases luego de un leve regaño. Louise, por otro lado, no tuvo la misma suerte. No era la primera vez que ella salía de la academia sin previo aviso. Además, ya que Osmond estaba al tanto de su situación, tuvo que ser moderadamente severo. Él no podía permitir que Louise, quien era la usuaria del Vacío, fuera donde quisiera cuando quisiera.

Una vez salió de la oficina del director, Louise dio un pesado resoplido. Acto seguido, enderezó su cuerpo, frunció su ceño y apretó su puño derecho.

 _Cuando vuelvas…_

No era difícil inferir a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, así como tampoco inferir qué clase de castigo ella estaba planeando.

Louise estaba molesta, ya que no mostré ni el más pequeño atisbo de querer ayudarla cuando fue derribada de Sylphid. Además, tampoco mostré intención alguna por regresar a por ella. Dichos motivos fueron suficientes para que ella se enojara conmigo. Cabe mencionar que no la culpaba por ello. Si hubiéramos estado en lugares opuestos, mi humor sería bastante parecido.

El rostro de la pelirrosa se suavizó un poco.

 _Pero hasta que eso suceda._

Realmente no tenía sentido estar ofuscada en ese momento. De hecho, sería agotador estarlo hasta que yo volviera a la academia. Por ello, Louise decidió ahorrar su enojo para cuando yo estuviera frente a ella.

La clase que se supone ella debería estar teniendo ahora mismo ya llevaba más de la mitad del tiempo. Además, debido a lo aplicada que era, no se estaba cubriendo un tema que no pudiera manejar si leía un poco en la noche. Considerando eso, tomó la elección de saltársela y esperar a la siguiente. Sin nada más que hacer, Louise empezó a caminar por los alrededores de la academia.

 _Realmente no hay nada por hacer._

 **…**

— ¿Sabes? Si lo piensas detenidamente, los de esta academia llevan una vida bastante aburrida.

— ¿Acaso en tu escuela era diferente?

— Considerando que no necesitábamos viajar durante horas para ir a la ciudad y poder pasear, entonces sí, era diferente.

 **…**

Antes de mi llegada, el que la academia estuviera tan aislada nunca le pareció ningún inconveniente. Sin embargo, luego de la primera vez que se lo mencioné, esa idea siempre volvía a su mente cada vez que se aburría. Había ocasiones en las que realmente le gustaría que la ciudad se encontrara más cerca o que hubiera algo con lo que pudiera entretenerse en momentos como ese.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, Louise se detuvo al lado de una ventana en la cual se podía ver la entrada de la academia. Ella se paró frente a esa y miró al horizonte. Preguntarse lo que yo estaba haciendo era innecesario. Después de todo, yo le informé con sumo detalle todo el plan de la búsqueda. Lo que Louise realmente quería saber era el tiempo que tardaría en volver. La respuesta a eso fue algo que nunca pude responderle con precisión.

A pesar de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, Louise pudo notar la llegada de cierto carruaje. El transporte pasó rápidamente por los terrenos de la academia para detenerse unos segundos después. Para la pelirrosa, el carruaje era demasiado familiar y sólo necesitó de unos instantes para poder saber a quién le pertenecía.

Louise tragó saliva lentamente.

 _Está aquí._

Eléonore, quien había bajado del carruaje, finalmente estaba en la academia.

 **…**

— ¡Hermana, eso duele!

Era imposible que Louise pudiera esconderse de Eléonore para siempre. Aunque, claramente, esa no era su intención. Lo que Louise realmente quería era encontrarse con su hermana lo más pronto posible. Eso era algo que estuvo esperando durante varios días. Lamentable, el primer encuentro entre ellas no fue el que ella tenía en mente.

Eléonore ignoró los quejidos de Louise y siguió apretando sus mejillas fuertemente. Ya llevaban alrededor de un minuto de esa forma y parecía que seguirían así por un buen rato.

Fueron necesarios cinco minutos para que Louise sea finalmente soltada por su hermana mayor. Una vez sucedió eso, la menor de las hermanas empezó a sobar sus mejillas por el dolor que sentía en estas.

— Bien, ahora sube al carruaje. — Ordenó Eléonore.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

Eléonore miró fijamente a Louise. Evidentemente, era una mirada a la cual no se le podía decir no.

— No te preocupes. Ya le informé a un profesor de todo esto mientras te buscaba. Ahora vamos.

Hecha esa declaración, Eléonore dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el carruaje. Ni siquiera necesitó mirar a Louise, pues esta última la siguió tan sólo unos segundos después. Apenas ambas estuvieron dentro del transporte, este empezó a moverse.

Un nuevo viaje hacia la residencia de la familia Valliere había comenzado.

 **...**

 _¿Por qué no pensé mejor en esto?_

Finalmente había averiguado en qué consistía el trabajo de Tabitha.

 **…**

Nuestro vuelo, a diferencia del anterior, no duró mucho. Fueron apenas unos treinta minutos lo que demoramos en llegar a nuestro nuevo destino, el cual terminó siendo un pueblo desierto. Realmente me sentí extrañado por el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. De hecho, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tabitha el motivo de ello, mas la peliazul habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Ayudarás?

— ¿Eh?

La súbita pregunta de Tabitha me tomó desprevenido. Quizás fue ese el motivo por el cual terminé por acceder sin siquiera preguntar por aquello en lo que la asistiría o tal vez fue porque hasta ese momento tenía una especie de fe ciega hacia Tabitha. Hasta ese momento, ninguna de las cosas que me había pedido la peliazul me había llegado a causar algún perjuicio físico, después de todo.

— Sí, no te preocupes.

Ante mi respuesta positiva, Tabitha asintió para, inmediatamente después, montar a Sylphid.

— Espera aquí. Detén a los que puedas.

Dicho eso, la maga peliazul le dio la indicación a su familiar para emprender vuelo.

 _¿Detener qué cosa?_ Pensé mientras la veía alejarse.

 **…**

Habían pasado sólo veinte minutos desde que me separé de Tabitha. Pasado ese tiempo en el que no hubo nada de movimiento alrededor de mí, finalmente avisté algo a lo lejos. Lamentablemente, ese algo no era cosa que me alegrara.

Un grupo de rocos, un par de ellos con lanzas de hielo clavadas en sus cuerpos, estaba corriendo hacia mi persona. Cabe mencionar que de no ser por las lanzas no habría tenido idea alguna de por qué aparecieron en ese instante. Sólo tarde unos segundos en unir las piezas. El pueblo desierto, el trabajo de Tabitha y las lanzas de hielo que estaban clavadas en algunos demi-humanos. No cabía duda que la maga peliazul tenía como encargado expulsar a las criaturas del pueblo para que así sus habitantes regresaran al lugar.

 _¿Detenerlos? Sí, como no._

Ciertamente le había dicho que la ayudaría. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Enfrentar a esa cantidad de criaturas a la vez no era una opción a considerar. Corrí a una de las casas más cercanas. Estando a la distancia suficiente, rompí una de las ventanas para poder entrar. Una vez dentro, di un muy largo suspiro. Pasados unos segundos, di unos pasos al costado para poder apoyarme contra la pared.

 _Ahora sólo debo esperar a…_

Un repentino estruendo interrumpió mis pensamientos. De un momento a otro, a sólo un metro de mí, la pared fue derribada y una cabeza se asomó por el enorme agujero. Al parecer, los orcos, a pesar de la distancia, me vieron entrar a la casa.

 _Esto es malo._ Pensé mientras desenfundada a Derflinger.

Un nuevo estruendo ocurrió y otra pared de la casa fue destruida.

 _Esto es muy malo._

Rápidamente me moví lo necesario para poder salir por la misma ventana por la que entré. Una vez me alejé lo suficientemente, instintivamente desenfundé a Derflinger y di media vuelta para así encarar a los orcos.

Lamentablemente, aquel que dijera que estaba listo para pelear se estaría equivocando.

 _¿Por qué…?_

Sentí como mis piernas estaban temblando ligeramente. Además, inconscientemente, estaba retrocediendo poco a poco. La pregunta que me hice a mí mismo se dio cuando me di cuenta de esto último.

Sentí como estaba empezando a sudar. Varios resultados fatales para mí seguían llegando a mi mente. No podía dejar de preguntarme qué sucedería si me equivocaba en algún movimiento. Era un sentimiento con el que ya estaba familiarizado, pero que, en ese momento, se había amplificado de sobremanera.

Tenía miedo.

A pesar de no estar preparado todavía, los orcos empezaron a moverse. Eso era completamente obvio. A diferencia de mí, ellos no tenían ninguna duda en sus cabezas y no esperarían a que yo despejara las mías.

El más cercano levantó su garrote y, luego de dar un paso al frente, trató de aplastarme con este. Afortunadamente, pude salir de mi trance a tiempo para poder saltar a un lado. El siguiente orco imitó las acciones del primero, por lo que apenas tuve tiempo de avistar su movimiento. Debido al anterior salto, yo les estaba dando la espalda. Por ello, me impulsé hacia adelante para evitar el segundo intento de aplastarme.

Esos últimos segundos habían terminado por hacer que tomara una elección.

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a correr.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?_

Volteé solamente para darme cuenta de lo más obvio, las criaturas me estaban siguiendo. Los orcos eran mucho más grandes que yo. Sus largas piernas les permitían recorrer grandes distancias en menos tiempo que las personas. Realmente me sentí agradecido de poder contar con el poder de las runas para evitar que me alcanzaran. Cabe mencionar que justamente luego de pensar en eso último, me di cuenta.

 _Ahora lo entiendo._

La mente de un familiar era cambiada para así ser adecuado para proteger a su amo. En mi caso, no era eliminado por completo, pero el miedo que sentía yo en las batallas era disminuido. Sin las runas, no era raro que sintiera un gran temor al tener que enfrentarme contra criaturas que podrían matarme en un solo movimiento. Era algo natural, al menos para mí.

Había entendido eso. No obstante, eso era todo. A pesar de haber comprendido la razón de mi pavor, no podía hacer nada para evitar esa sensación. No me sentía con el valor para detenerme y dar la vuelta para enfrentar a los orcos.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

No sabía qué tanta resistencia tenían los orcos, así que no había posibilidad de inferir el tiempo que demorarían en cansarse. Aunque claro, en ese momento saber algo así tampoco me ayudaría en nada. El pánico nubló mi visión y no me dejó pensar claramente. Lo único en lo que podía imaginar era en correr para que no me alcanzaran. Algo como dejar caer papeles rúnicos para atacarlos sin la necesidad de acercarse o la simple solución de usar el papel rúnico de Vuelo que tenía en mi capa no pasó por mi cabeza. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en huir que no me di cuenta que el número de orcos había sido reducido y que, de hecho, seguía disminuyendo. Ni siquiera las mismas criaturas, las cuales estaban concentradas en alcanzarme, pudieron advertir que sus compañeros estaban cayendo uno a uno por largas lanzas de hielo que eran arrojadas desde el cielo.

Sólo pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos. Había volteado mi cabeza nuevamente para asegurarme que todavía existía una buena distancia entre mí y mis perseguidores. En ese momento, pude avistar que otro orco había sido derribado por magia de Hielo. Al elevar un poco mi cabeza, pude notar que era Tabitha quien estaba atacando desde Sylphid. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí aliviado de verla.

Necesite correr por aproximadamente un minuto más para que ella pudiera derribar a los últimos orcos. Al ver que el peligro había pasado, caí al suelo. Mis piernas seguían temblando por la terrible experiencia y respiraba rápidamente también por la misma razón. Antes de que pudiera recobrar mi compostura, Sylphid aterrizó frente a mí. La maga peliazul no tardó mucho en bajar de su familiar para así acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra, cosa bastante común en ella.

— Nunca dijiste nada de pelear contra orcos.

Todavía no me había levantado, así que no pude decirle eso a la cara. Además, ya que seguía agitado, las palabras anteriores fueron dichas en medio de jadeos.

— No preguntaste.

— Bueno… sí, no pregunté, pero… pero…

Estaba enojado, realmente lo estaba. Ello hizo todavía más dificultoso el encontrar una manera de responderle a Tabitha. Además, era complicado discutir con alguien que poseía una eterna inexpresividad.

— Se supone que ese es el tipo de cosas que uno dice con antelación. — Dije finalmente.

Eso ciertamente era algo que podía recriminarle a Tabitha. Uno simplemente no lleva a alguien a pelear contra un enorme grupo de orcos sin una advertencia. El sentido común dictaminaba eso.

Lamentablemente, eso no quitaba el hecho que yo tenía parte de la responsabilidad. Tuve total libertad de preguntarle por nuestro destino así como por lo que deberíamos hacer. En cualquier momento pude haberle hecho alguna pregunta, pero, tontamente, decidí no hacerlo. Esa especie de fe ciega que le tenía a Tabitha realmente podía jugarme mucho en contra.

— Dije que te ayudaría, pero no cuentes conmigo para esto. Lo siento, pero estás sola.

Luego de mirarme por unos instantes, Tabitha asintió. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba agradecido por su comprensión, pero no se lo hice saber. Todavía me sentía enojado por no habérseme informado los detalles del trabajo. Además, al menos bajo mi percepción, Tabitha era alguien perfectamente capaz de hacer ese trabajo por sí misma. En mi mente esa era una verdad que no estaba a discusión.

Terminaba la conversación, la maga peliazul dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su familiar para poder montarlo. Por mi parte, como si fuera algo natural, la seguí con la intención de hacer lo mismo. No obstante, Tabitha me detuvo antes de completar lo que quería hacer. Es de resaltar que para hacer eso, ella no necesitó más que hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Vienes?

Esa extraña interrogante me dejó dubitativo por un par de segundos. No entendí realmente a lo que quería llegar al hacerla, al menos no de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué estás pregun…?

Fue a la mitad de mi pregunta que entendí a lo que se estaba refiriendo Tabitha.

— Supongo que no me llevarás de vuelta primero, ¿verdad?

— Urgente.

 _Sí, eso pensé._

Di un muy pesado resoplido. Luego de ello, subí encima del dragón.

— Iré contigo, pero solamente eso. No esperes que te ayude a pelear.

Debido al sorpresivo hecho reciente, no pensé en la posibilidad que el trabajo de Tabitha no había terminado. Al parecer, ella estaba en camino a buscar a los orcos restantes y fue por eso que me hizo esa pregunta. Como actuar obvio, la acompañaría. Si realmente había más orcos por los alrededores, yo estaría sólo si me encontrara con ellos. Realmente prefería tener a alguien a mi lado si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Tabitha me miró durante unos segundos para después imitar mi accionar y subir a su familiar. Acto seguido, la dio la indicación necesaria y Sylphid se elevó para ir a su próximo destino.

 _Realmente me pregunto qué pasa por tu cabeza._

Durante el viaje, esa pregunta pasó por mi mente varias veces. Ella tenía un pensamiento lógico. Tan lógico que, irónicamente, en ocasiones iba en contra del sentido común, pues la peliazul solía dejar de lado las cosas subjetivas, algo que prácticamente nadie podría hacer. Luego de observarla durante varios segundos en un vano intento de desentrañar lo que ella tenía en mente, di un largo suspiro. Finalmente, metí mi mano en mi zurrón para poder organizar mis papeles rúnicos. A pesar de que no planeaba entrar en combate, no podía predecir todo lo que pasaría. Sabiendo que eran orcos las criaturas que podían atacarnos en cualquier momento, quería estar lo más preparado posible.

Cada vez que pensaba en algún escenario donde mi vida corriera riesgo, temblaba ligeramente. Mentiría si dijera que quería la influencia de las runas nuevamente para así no sentir ese miedo, pero el pavor era suficiente para que esa idea pasara por mi cabeza un par de veces.

 _En verdad debo dejar de pensar en eso._

La travesía fue realmente silenciosa. Desde el principio no había nada de lo que pudiéramos conversar. A ello se le sumó el hecho de que tenía una ligera molestia hacia Tabitha por no mencionarme los detalles de su trabajo. Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de nuestra partida, aterrizamos a las afueras de un pueblo. Ambos bajamos de Sylphid tan sólo segundo después.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué no buscar a los orcos desde el aire?

Tabitha señaló a Sylphid.

— Aire. — Dijo ella, para después señalarse a sí misma. — Bosque.

Habiendo dicho esa palabra, Tabitha apuntó hacia un espeso bosque que podía verse a lo lejos.

— Entiendo.

Realmente no entendí al instante. Sin embargo, pude hacerlo luego de unos veinte segundos. Mi caso era diferente, pero un mago podía ver a través de los ojos de su familiar si así lo deseaba. Mientras que Sylphid volaría para observar los alrededores, Tabitha se adentraría en el bosque. Lo lamentable de haberme tardado en entender eso, fue que no pude evitar que Sylphid se fuera. Si hubiera podido elegir, prefería estar volando encima del dragón que adentrarme en el bosque.

Estaba dudando. La primera opción era seguir a Tabitha. Una vez más, estar acompañado por alguien era algo de mi preferencia. No obstante, ella iría a buscar a los orcos. Criaturas a las que prefería evitar. Por otro lado, estaba la alternativa, de cierta forma más segura, de quedarme en el pueblo. En primera instancia era la opción menos riesgosa, pero esa idea desaparecía luego de que uno lo pensara por unos instantes. La anterior vez lo orcos habían corrido hacia el pueblo luego de que Tabitha los atacara, así que no sería raro que algo así se volviera a repetir.

La maga peliazul empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. Tan sólo unos segundos después, yo la seguí. No estaba seguro de mi decisión, pero eso no importaba, pues tampoco estaría seguro si eligiera quedarme atrás. Con varios papeles rúnicos preparados, ambos nos adentramos en el bosque.

 **…**

— Entonces abandonó la academia.

— Así es.

Un par de hombres se encontraban en un bar del país de Tristain. Ambos estaban hablando mediante muy bajos susurros para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿Averiguaste el lugar al que está viajando?

Esa pregunta no fue respondida mediante palabras. En cambio, un sobre sellado le fue entregado. No le hizo falta abrirlo, pues sabía muy bien lo que tenía en su interior.

— Perfecto.

Dicho eso, el hombre más alto sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero y la colocó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, la empujó para que su acompañante pudiera cogerla. Este último abrió la bolsa para ver su contenido. Una sonrisa pudo evidenciarse en su rostro cuando observó la gran cantidad de monedas de oro que había recibido.

No se dijo ni una palabra más. Ambos hombres se levantaron y luego de pagar, salieron del bar para tomar caminos separados.

El sujeto que había recibido el sobre caminó durante unos minutos hasta que llegó a un establo donde lo esperaba un grupo relativamente grande. Diez personas, las cuales parecían estar impacientes, lo habían estado esperando durante al menos una hora.

— ¿Y bien?

El recién llegado, le entregó el sobre a la persona que hizo esa pregunta.

Ya con el sobre en sus manos, el hombre lo abrió y leyó su contenido. Hecho eso, formó una ligera sonrisa.

Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar. Todos montaron sus caballos y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia su destino.

 **…**

 _Creo que voy a enloquecer…_

Louise se sentía extremadamente nerviosa. Ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que salió de la academia junto a su hermana. No obstante, esta no le había dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo.

Louise intentó llamar su atención un par de veces. Incluso le preguntó un par de cosas para iniciar una conversación, pero nada tuvo éxito. Eléonore ignoró cada uno de sus intentos y se quedó callada. Louise imaginó que su hermana la regañaría durante toda la travesía, pero ese no había sido el caso. Estaba incómoda, pues no se acostumbraba a ser ignorada de esa forma.

Minuto tras minuto, una serie de ideas llegaba a la mente de Louise. Cada idea era un plan sobre cómo hacer que su hermana mayor hablara, pero todas esas ideas eran descartadas casi al instante. La pequeña maga sentía un gran dolor de cabeza por todo lo anterior.

 _Me pregunto cuánto faltará para llegar._

La incomodidad también había provocado que Louise perdiera la noción del tiempo. En ese momento, ella no diferenciaría entre diez minutos y una hora. El paisaje, obviamente, se le hacía conocido, pero no había pasado tantas veces por ese lugar como para saber la distancia que faltaba para llegar a su hogar.

Llamar su atención no funcionó, hacerle preguntas casuales tampoco tuvo éxito. Con la intención de hacer que su hermana mayor le hablara de una vez por todas, Louise decidió tomar la elección más arriesgada, provocarla.

— Sólo quiero dejar en claro algo. No me arrepiento de haber participado en la invasión.

A pesar de esa repentina declaración, Eléonore se mantuvo callada. Eso realmente no le gustó a Louise.

— Es por eso que les dije que era necesario para Su Majestad.

Una vez más, su hermana la ignoró.

— Al final no hubo necesidad de que se preocuparan, después de todo mi familiar estuvo ahí para…

Tan repentino como el primer comentario de Louise, lo fue la siguiente palabra que salió de la boca de Eléonore.

— Louise.

El simple hecho de haber escuchado su nombre fue suficiente para que la estudiante de la academia se callara. Eléonore no necesitó de nada más. Louise pudo haber sido una razón fundamental del porqué el ejército de Albion haya sido retrasado, pero eso no disminuyó ese temor que podía tenerle a su hermana mayor.

Después de esa simple palabra el silenció volvió a reinar el carruaje durante cerca de un minuto. Pasado ese tiempo, alguien habló nuevamente, pero no fue Louise.

— Ya que mencionaste a tu familiar, ¿dónde se encuentra él? Si se supone que tiene el deber de protegerte, me parece insólito que no se encuentre aquí.

Eléonore había hecho una pregunta bastante complicada para Louise. De hecho, fue lo suficientemente complicada para que esta última no pensara detenidamente sobre el por qué la había hecho. Habían pasado ya dos días y en todo ese tiempo Eléonore no dio la más mínima muestra de interés por mi ubicación. Si Louise se hubiera detenido a pensarlo por unos instantes, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta que Eléonore en realidad estaba interesada en saber el lugar donde me encontraba desde un principio, pero no quería darlo a notar haciendo tan directa la pregunta.

Volviendo a la pregunta, tal y como Eléonore había dicho, lo más normal era que yo estuviera junto con Louise por si sucedía algún imprevisto. No obstante, yo no me encontraba con ella. Se podría decir que ambos estábamos bastante relajados por el fin de la guerra. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que algo malo pudiera suceder. Por ello, si bien Louise estaba molesta conmigo por no haber regresado por ella, no le había tomado tanta importancia al asunto como lo hubiera hecho un par de meses atrás.

Louise sabía que decir la verdad no era una opción, así que no le quedó más que ocultarla.

— Cuando llegaste no me dejaste decir nada y me obligaste a subir al carruaje.

Eléonore no tardó en recordar los eventos y darse cuenta que efectivamente ese había sido el caso. Louise había intentado decirle algo a ella, pero la hermana mayor se limitó a mirarla para que esta no hablara.

— No tardaremos mucho, así que no tiene sentido mandar un carruaje por él.

Louise dio un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro por el problema evitado. Sin embargo, para el pesar de la pequeña maga, su alivio duró muy poco.

— Por cierto, ahora que estamos hablando de tu familiar, ¿podrías contarme acerca de esa extraña magia que tiene?

Louise empezó a sudar ligeramente. Yo no le había ocultado la conversación que tuve con Eléonore. De hecho, en su momento se la conté con lujo de detalles. Por ello, ella estaba consciente de todo lo que había dicho en esa conversación y del interés que su hermana mayor tuvo en la magia rúnica.

— Él… no me ha dicho nada más de lo que te dijo a ti… — Mintió Louise.

Eléonore miró a su hermana menor durante unos cuantos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, ella se acercó para así pellizcar fuertemente sus mejillas.

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que lo sepa?

No era su hermana mayor por nada. Para ella, el tono con el que había respondido Louise hizo que la mentira fuera demasiado obvia. Cuando ocultó lo de mi ubicación no hubo problema alguno, pues técnicamente no dijo algo que no fuera cierto. En cambio, había sido una mentira el que yo no le haya dicho nada sobre la magia rúnica a Louise.

Eléonore siguió pellizcando las mejillas de Louise durante un par de minutos. Sin embargo, terminó por soltarla cuando se dio cuenta que esta no cedería a pesar del dolor. Hecho esto, la hermana mayor se recostó nuevamente sobre su asiento para, acto seguido, mirar por la ventana del carruaje.

— Llegaremos dentro de poco.

A pesar de las incómodas preguntas y el dolor de su mejilla, Louise se sentía más tranquila luego de haber conversado con Eléonore. Después de sobarse por unos segundos, Louise imitó a su hermana y vio por la ventana. Muy a lo lejos ya podía observarse un paisaje mucho más familiar para ella. Tal y como había dicho su hermana, no tardarían en llegar.

 **…**

 _Maldición…_

Paso a paso, la luz iba desapareciendo. Las gruesas ramas de los árboles y su gran forraje se encargaban de bloquear casi por completo la luz del sol. Todavía faltaba poco más de una hora para que anocheciera, pero eso no era algo que pudiera asegurar en nuestra situación.

Cada pequeño ruido me alarmaba. No podía estar tranquilo, ya que estaba consciente que un ataque podía darse en cualquier momento. La incómoda sensación me obligó a desenvainar a Derflinger para así poder reaccionar a cualquier cosa imprevista. Mis piernas, así como mi cuerpo en general, temblaban ligeramente. Sin embargo, al menos no lo suficiente como para que me fuera imposible caminar.

De repente, escuché el crujir de una rama. Instintivamente, di un pequeño salto y miré en dirección al lugar donde se produjo el ruido. Para mi alivio, y un poco de vergüenza, había sido un pequeño animal el causante del ruido.

 _Esto es estresante._

Al darme cuenta que no había peligro alguno, di la vuelta para seguir caminando. Cabe mencionar que Tabitha también había volteado al escuchar la rama crujir, pero, a diferencia de mí, ella no se había sobresaltado. Mentiría si no dijera que no quería algo de esa tranquilidad que ella aparentaba.

El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente. Había llegado a un punto en el que me preguntaba si realmente había orcos en ese bosque. Obviamente, yo estaría agradecido si ese fuera el caso. No podía seguir soportando la tensión. De hecho, fue justamente esa tensión lo que me provocó sorpresa ante el súbito hablar de Tabitha.

— Regresemos.

Ella se había detenido también. Lo había hecho de forma tan brusca que casi choqué contra la pequeña maga.

— ¿Eh?

— Oscureciendo.

Elevé mi cabeza un poco para ver al cielo. Claramente esto no fue posible, pues los arboles lo evitaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de no saber cuánto faltaba para la noche, sabía que había menos luz que antes. Sin duda Tabitha había medido el tiempo que había pasado. Mentiría si dijera que eso no fue bastante precavido de su parte. En cuanto a mí, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. No era de extrañarse, ya que lo que más quería en ese momento era regresar a un sitio seguro. Me alegré mucho más cuando Tabitha comenzó a caminar de regreso.

 _Bien, parece que por hoy no habrá nada más por lo cual preocuparse._

Ese pensamiento pasó varias veces por mi cabeza mientras volvíamos al pueblo. Sin lugar a dudas, yo estaba desbordando alivio. Lamentablemente, ese alivio sólo empeoró lo que terminó por ocurrir de un momento a otro.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba en completo relajo. De hecho, había bajado tanto mi guardia que incluso me di el lujo de guardar a Derflinger. El tan sólo pensar que volveríamos me hizo creer que no lo necesitaría más. Por mi mente jamás pasó la posibilidad de que podríamos encontrarnos con ciertas criaturas con la que no nos habíamos cruzado al adentrarnos en el bosque.

Sin el poder de ninguna runa activada y sin estar ni un poco pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor mío, sentí como todo hubiera pasado increíblemente rápido.

Tabitha movió su báculo velozmente. Tan sólo un segundo después, fui empujado varios metros. En medio de mi trayectoria, pude ver como un gran garrote se agitó por el lugar donde yo había estado hace tan sólo un momento. Como era de esperarse, una expresión de terror se formó en mi rostro. El tan sólo imaginar que estuve a un solo segundo de morir se alejó por completo de lo agradable.

La fuerte ráfaga de aire que me envió volando provocó que me estrellara fuertemente contra un árbol. Al caer al suelo, lo primero que sentí fue un gran dolor en mi espalda. Dolor que provocó que cerrara los ojos. Al recuperar mi visión, vi a Tabitha retrocediendo rápidamente a la vez que recitaba un conjuro. Inmediatamente, una larga lanza de hielo atravesó el pecho del orco. Lamentablemente, la criatura no murió instantáneamente. Antes de que su vida se desvaneciera por completo, el orco dejó escapar un fuerte grito que, sin duda alguna, se pudo escuchar a una muy larga distancia.

 _Esto es malo._

Al parecer, no fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso. Tabitha, sin perder ni un solo segundo, me hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que me levantara. Un gesto que no tardé en entender. Desafortunadamente, entenderlo no fue suficiente para poder pararme.

El casi haber perdido la vida me afectó demasiado. De ningún modo me gustaría que regresara, pero con cada pequeña experiencia comenzaba a entender más lo mucho que la influencia de las runas me había ayudado durante mi estancia en Halkeginia.

Mi respiración se aceleró rápidamente. A paso muy lento y sujetándome del árbol en el que me encontraba apoyado, comencé a ponerme de pie con bastante dificultad. Traté de moverme, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Sentí que caería al suelo si intentaba caminar.

 _Maldición… maldición, trata de calmarte._

Di un muy largo y hondo respiro. Me demoraría en poder recomponerme por completo. Ergo, no podría caminar apropiadamente y mucho menos correr. La solución, como si fuera un milagro, terminó llegando a mí.

La runa en el dorso de mi mano derecha empezó a brillar. Vasallaje había sido activado. Inmediatamente, moví mi pierna derecha. Todavía estaba temblando, pero la fortaleza ganada evitó que cayera.

 _Bien…_

Di un segundo respiro y comencé a correr. Tabitha había empezado a moverse apenas notó que me alejé del árbol. Por ello y por la dificultad que me representaba correr, ella estaba yendo por delante de mí.

Los minutos se sentían extremadamente largos. El grito de dolor que hizo el orco antes de morir fue la causa de mi incertidumbre. Era muy probable que un alarido tan fuerte alertara a sus compañeros. Compañeros con los que, obviamente, no queríamos encontrarnos.

Era cierto que Tabitha planeaba pelear contra ellos, pero el grito de la criatura hizo que perdiera algo bastante valioso, el elemento sorpresa. Los orcos, a pesar de su lento razonamiento, ya no estarían con la guardia baja. Un ataque sorpresa estaría destinado a fallar si se efectuase.

Lo ignoraba, pero habíamos pasado cerca de veinte minutos corriendo. Era un tiempo bastante largo, incluso lo pareció mucho más desde mi perspectiva. El pasar de los minutos había logrado que me calmara un poco, pero no evitó que siguiera mirando alrededor continuamente. Lo último que quería era que algo nos sorprendiera. Lamentablemente, la oscuridad, la cual seguía incrementando, me empezaba a hacer difícil darme cuenta de los detalles a la lejanía. Terminó siendo esto último lo que determinó que lo siguiente me tomara por sorpresa.

Su reacción fue increíblemente rápida. Apenas el enorme garrote apareció en su campo de visión, Tabitha usó un hechizo de viento para ralentizar el golpe y poder esquivarlo. Acto seguido, retrocedió varios pasos para hacer algo de distancia entre ella y la criatura. Un conjuro fue recitado rápidamente para enviarme a volar hacia unos arbustos y un segundo hechizo se usó para eliminar al orco al clavar una lanza de hielo en su pecho. No obstante, la pelea estaba muy lejos de terminar.

Tal y como hizo el primer orco que avistamos en ese bosque, la criatura que acababa de ser herida de muerte dio un muy fuerte grito. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez pasada, el grito no sólo tuvo el fin de alertar del peligro, sino de también dar a conocer la posición del lugar que suponía peligro.

Tuve que obligarme a levantarme rápidamente. Tardar en ponerme de pie era algo que no podía permitir. Con todo mi cuerpo temblando, me erguí para volver a correr. La peliazul ya había empezado a hacerlo y, como la vez anterior, me limité a seguirla. No obstante, el grito ya había hecho su trabajo y lo había hecho demasiado bien. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que tanto Tabitha como yo pudiéramos avistar a dos nuevas amenazas. Lo único afortunado que podría sacarse de esa situación era que al menos pudimos notar su llegada.

La maga peliazul no perdió ni un segundo. Una vez más, sus mortíferas lanzas de hielo fueron arrojadas contra las criaturas para acabar con ella rápidamente. Lamentablemente, tan rápido como fueron eliminados los dos orcos, cuatro más de estos aparecieron en nuestra visión. No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que ocurriría, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el número sea demasiado grande para que Tabitha pudiera enfrentarlos sola. Obviamente, eso era algo de lo que estaba consciente.

 _Maldición…_

Tabitha comenzó a recitar otro hechizo, el cual parecía ser más poderoso que el anterior debido al tiempo que estaba tardando. Fue una fortuna que los árboles evitaran que los orcos se movieran libremente, de no haber sido ese el caso, habrían tardado tan sólo unos instantes en llegar a nosotros.

Al liberar su hechizo, Tabitha envió varias cuchillas de aire en dirección a los orcos. La distancia era mucha, por lo que hubo algunos árboles que sirvieron como una especie de escudo, pero, afortunadamente, esto no fue suficiente para proteger a los orcos. Luego del ataque, ninguno quedó en pie.

El peligro había pasado momentáneamente, pero había tenido un costo. Al fijar mi vista nuevamente en Tabitha, pude notarlo algo agitada. Era obvio que estaba cansada por ese último conjuro. Sin embargo, ella no se dio ni un momento para poder descansar. La intención que tuvo al hacer ese conjuro no era otro el que poder reposicionarse. Nuestra ubicación había sido delatada y los últimos orcos que nos encontramos habían venido desde la dirección en la que nos estábamos dirigiendo. Lo más sensato era buscar algún lugar del bosque en el que pudiéramos escondernos.

La maga no perdió más tiempo y luego de mirar a su alrededor por unos instantes, comenzó a correr en una dirección, de cierta forma, aleatoria. No había que pensarlo mucho, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirla. Al menos esa era la única opción que tenía en mi cabeza. Había ocurrido algunas veces desde que llegué a Halkeginia, pero se habían reducido drásticamente luego de un tiempo. Alguien que prefería tener todo planeado con antelación podía ponerse ansioso si las cosas no salían como estaba previsto. Momentos de incertidumbre eran capaces de nublar mi mente y evitar que me diera cuenta de cosas realmente obvias. Las runas sin duda habían hecho su trabajo al disminuir esa ansiedad.

Deshacerme de las runas hizo que esa debilidad volviera. Había pasado en Albion cuando corrí en un desesperado intento de llegar hasta el barco que estaba por partir sin pensar ni un solo segundo en otra solución y estaba pasando nuevamente.

Sólo estuvimos corriendo durante un minuto para que volviera a agitarme. Finalmente había pasado, la situación había llegado a tal punto que empecé a cuestionarme si deshacerme de las runas realmente había sido beneficioso. Ciertamente me sentí bastante libre cuando lo hice, pero lo que estaba pasando en ese momento bien podría no ser un justo precio a pagar por esa libertad. Lo peor de todo es que las cosas estaban lejos de terminar.

El que Tabitha se detuviera de un momento a otro fue demasiado repentino. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella para saber lo que pasaba. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba concentrándose en algo.

Los magos que tenían un alto dominio del elemento Viento parecían tener una muy buena percepción del sonido. Wardes era un ejemplo de esto. En nuestro duelo, a pesar de no poder ver mis movimientos, él se había guiado del sonido que hacía Derflinger para bloquear mis ataques. Eso era algo que había averiguado luego de leer algunos libros, pero mi desesperación no me dejó darme cuenta de eso. De hecho, sólo me ponía más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba mientras veía a Tabitha sin hacer nada.

— Rodeados.

Esa simple palabra me dejó desconcertado. Miré a nuestro alrededor, pero no pude ver absolutamente nada.

— En un minuto.

El ligero temblor en mi cuerpo empezó a aumentar paulatinamente. Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer mi rostro. Instintivamente, volteé mi cabeza para buscar algún lugar donde pudiéramos ocultarnos.

Tabitha no gastó tiempo en lamentarse. Sin siquiera inmutarse, ella empezó a recitar un conjuro. Había visto eso muchas veces y no sólo por parte de la peliazul. Ese estoicismo que los nobles tenían ante una probable o segura muerte siempre me impresionaba. Ya no era tan grande como la primera vez que lo vi, pero esa incredulidad seguía en mí. Además, había otro factor que aumentó mi reacción en ese preciso instante.

Miré las runas que estaban grabadas en el dorso de mi mano izquierda. Inmediatamente, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y agaché mi cabeza. Si alguien que me hubiera conocido en el último año se basara solamente en mi comportamiento, sin duda alguna no me reconocería. Parecía alguien totalmente distinto. Mientras apretaba mi puño, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que esa influencia de las runas me había ayudado.

Un poderoso hechizo fue liberado en ese momento. Era obvio quien lo había lanzado. Mi mirada se posó inmediatamente sobre Tabitha, quien ya estaba bajando su báculo. Al principio no entendí lo que había hecho, pero una repentina brisa que sentí en ese momento me ayudó a descubrirlo. Luego de alzar mi vista, noté un enorme agujero entre las ramas de los árboles. Una salida había aparecido ante mis ojos.

Tabitha haló la manga de mi camisa. Al voltear mi cabeza, noté que ella estaba apuntando el hueco con su mano derecha. Tardé unos cuantos segundos, pero pude comprender lo que trataba de hacerme entender. Rápidamente me agache para que ella pudiera subirse en mi espalda, cosa que hizo de inmediato. Mis piernas todavía estaban temblando, pero, haciendo un esfuerzo para ignorar aquello, salté de todos modos después de activar las runas de mi mano derecha.

Al aterrizaje fue algo complicado, pues las ramas no eran una superficie uniforme en la que se pudiera mantener el equilibrio fácilmente. No obstante, me las arreglé de todos modos. Tan sólo unos segundos luego de sentir el frío viento de la noche, dejé a Tabitha bajar. La pequeña maga llevó una de sus manos a su boca y dio un silbido. Al notar que el peligro había quedado atrás, mis piernas cedieron.

Un muy largo suspiro de alivio provino de mí.

 _Ahora sólo queda esperar._

Era obvio que el silbido de Tabitha era una señal para que Sylphid viniera por nosotros. Con su velocidad, no tardaría más que unos momentos en llegar. Una vez lo hiciera, nos iríamos de ese lugar de una vez por todas. En ese instante no había algo que quisiera más.

Por desgracia, las cosas no iban a acabar ahí. Tabitha había indicado que en un minuto los orcos, por azares del destino, se reunirían en el lugar donde estábamos. El minuto, para nuestra mala suerte, ya había transcurrido. Me había olvidado por completo de los orcos al pensar que ya estábamos a salvo. Tabitha, por otro lado, imaginó que las torpes criaturas no se darían cuenta de nuestra ubicación. Diferentes errores, pero que llevaron a la misma consecuencia. Ninguno de los dos pudimos advertir el enorme garrote que fue arrojado en nuestra dirección.

La gran masa de madera, a pesar de ser maciza, normalmente no habría causado gran daño en las numerosas ramas de los árboles que se protegían las unas a las otras. No obstante, el hechizo de Tabitha las había debilitado lo suficiente para que ese no fuera el caso. La velocidad con la que llegó el objeto provocó que algunas ramas sobre las que estaba parada la peliazul se rompieran. Sumado a eso, el fuerte impacto hizo que Tabitha perdiera el equilibrio. Si había algo bueno en esa situación, era que ella al menos sostuvo fuertemente su báculo, con el cual pudo usar un hechizo para frenar su caída.

Obviamente, bajo la situación actual, ese pequeño alivio no podía realmente considerarse algo bueno. Apenas un segundo después de haber aterrizado, Tabitha tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para esquivar el golpe de un orco que había quedado desarmado tras haber arrojado su garrote. Con algo más de distancia entre ellos dos, la maga recitó y liberó un hechizo inmediatamente para acabar con su oponente.

Las lanzas de hielo que creó Tabitha eran notablemente más pequeñas que antes. Sumado a eso, el hecho de que parecía apenas poder mantenerse de pie daba a entender que estaba llegando a su límite. Había usado dos hechizos relativamente fuertes y una gran cantidad de hechizos más débiles en muy poco tiempo, así que no podía culpársele. Lo peor de todo es que el debilitado conjuro no fue suficiente para matar al orco. Sin duda había sido afectado, de hecho estaba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo, pero todavía seguía vivo. Fue una fortuna que Tabitha se diera cuenta de esto lo sufrientemente rápido para poder alejarse y usar nuevamente el mismo hechizo para terminar el trabajo.

Tabitha elevó su cabeza para verme. Ella estaba usando su báculo para no caer al suelo. Era bastante obvio lo que yo tenía que hacer en esa situación. No obstante, antes de poder hacer siquiera un movimiento, varios rugidos pudieron oírse.

Desde mi posición pude divisar a seis orcos acercándose a la maga peliazul y, sin duda, habría muchos más que escapaban de mi visión. Al ver ese peligro acercarse, mi mente llegó a la conclusión más obvia e instintivamente agarré el mango de Derflinger para poder desenvainarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener la intención de hacer esto último, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Estaba totalmente inmóvil. Tabitha estaba prácticamente rodeada y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la mataran. Yo estaba pensando en lo más natural, ayudarla. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a mis órdenes.

 _Vamos, vamos… muévete._

A pesar de decirme eso a mí mismo, mi cuerpo no obedecía. Incluso me había olvidado de desenfundar a Derflinger y activé directamente la runa de Vasallaje, pero eso no hizo mayor efecto. Seguía sin poder moverme. Tenía miedo, miedo de bajar y encarar a esas criaturas así fuese por tan sólo un instante. Sabía que con cada segundo que pasaba la situación sólo empeoraría, mas eso no hizo más que ponerme más nervioso.

Colocar un papel de teletransportación en una rama, saltar y escapar junto a Tabitha instantáneamente, o mandar algunos clones para que la rescaten. Esas eran opciones que sin duda se me hubieran ocurrido en otro momento, pero no en ese. La desesperación evitó que se me ocurrieran las soluciones más obvias. Estaba consciente que tenía que ayudarla, pero eso era todo. No podía pensar en algo que no fuera sencillo, lo único que se me podía ocurrir en ese instante era ir por mí mismo, cosa que evidentemente no podía hacer.

Entonces, pude sentirlo. Mi cuerpo, luego de repetidas órdenes mías, terminó por obedecerme. Mi pierna derecha comenzó a moverse. Coloqué mi pierna en la posición indicada para poder levantarme. Imaginé que con ese primer paso finalmente lograría hacer algo, pero terminé por decepcionarme tan sólo un momento después. Puse la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, cosa que logré hacer. Lamentablemente, dicha fuerza sólo duró poco más de un segundo. Una vez más, tenía mis dos rodillas en el suelo.

 _¿En verdad esto es todo?_

Mientras pensé en eso, mi cabeza instintivamente se movió para poder mirar a Tabitha. El terror que sentí en ese momento se incrementó de un momento a otro. La razón tras de ello fue el simple vistazo a lo que parecía estaba por ocurrir. Un orco estaba a menos de cinco metros de ella. La pequeña maga estaba apuntándole con su báculo, pero ello había ocasionado que cayera al suelo. Quizás podría deshacerse de esa criatura, pero no de las otras que seguían acercándose.

Mi boca se abrió con la intención de gritar algo, pero no pude generar ninguna palabra. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Mentiría si dijera que no quería cerrarlos, pero algo en mí evitó que lo hiciera. Si pasaba lo peor por no haber podido moverme, sin duda no habría mejor castigo que ver todo lo que ocurriría.

El destino, sin embargo, no tenía en sus planes el hacerme pasar por ese sufrimiento. Una gran masa paso a mi lado a una velocidad inconmensurable, una gran masa que pasó por el agujero que había abierto Tabitha y aterrizó al lado de ella. Sylphid no dudó ni un solo segundo en entrar para ayudar a su maestra. Todo duró apenas su segundo. El dragón sujetó a Tabitha por el cuello de su camisa y la elevó como si fuera un muñeco de Trapo. A continuación, Sylphid dio un fuerte impulso y agitó sus alas para salir del denso bosque, cosa que logró de inmediato.

Los orcos no hicieron más que mirar. La velocidad con la que ocurrió todo ello los dejó completamente perplejos. De hecho, fue tanta la impresión de las criaturas que estaban tardando en asimilar toda la situación.

Por su parte, una vez ambas estuvieron fuera, Sylphid soltó a Tabitha y comenzó a acariciarla con su cabeza. Sin duda el dragón estaba aliviada de que su ama se encontrara a salvo. Evidentemente yo compartía ese alivio, pero no me sentía con ánimos de celebrar. Retrocedí un poco para poder ocultarme del campo de la visión de los orcos. Ese movimiento que hice provocó que me sintiera incluso peor, pues me estaba lamentando que sólo haya podido moverme por algo tan patético como esconderme.

Tabitha estaba tan cansada que no ofrecía mayor resistencia a las muestras de afecto de Sylphid. En cuanto a mí, me limité a mirarlas en completo silencio.

 **…**

 _Entonces… supongo que dormiré junto a ella._

El viaje de vuelta al que supuse era el hogar de Tabitha fue completamente silencioso. Traté de no mirarla durante toda la travesía, pues me sentía peor cada vez que lo hacía. De hecho, no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo si ambos intercambiábamos miradas.

Una vez llegamos a la vieja mansión, Tabitha me dijo que me transformara, cosa que hice sin demora alguna. No me sentía capaz de desobedecerla en ese momento. Luego de haberme convertido en gato, ella me cargó y se dirigió a la puerta de la residencia para tocarla un par de veces. La maga entró apenas esta se abrió. El hombre de edad avanzada que la recibió intentó decirle algo, pero un movimiento de la mano de Tabitha bastó para que este desistiera de hacerlo.

Después de llegar a lo que imaginé era su habitación, Tabitha me dejó en el suelo. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cama que estaba en el cuarto y se recostó sobre esta. La pequeña maga peliazul no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida. Sin duda el consumo de Fuerza de Voluntad había sido demasiado grande.

Intenté imitarla, así que me recosté en diferentes lugares, pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Me sentía totalmente incómodo, no importaba el sitio o posición en la que tratara de dormir. Con la intención de hacer un último intento, había decidido echarme en la cama para así poder descansar.

Realmente no tenía ningún problema en dormir con Tabitha. De hecho, en mi mundo ninguno tenía realmente problema alguno en hacer algo así, a menos que sea con alguien por quien sintiera amor. Por ello, la idea de dormir junto con Siesta antes de la guerra no me pareció extraña. Pasar las noches con Louise, al menos hasta ese momento, tampoco tuvo mayor significado.

Lentamente caminé hasta la cama y una vez estuve a la distancia necesaria, di un salto para poder subir encima de esta. Obviamente me dirigí a los pies de la cama para así recostarme. Sabía que no me sentiría a gusto si elegía otro lugar. El primer pensamiento fue bastante común; era una cama cómoda. Eso era algo normal, pues a pesar que la mansión era vieja, seguía perteneciendo a una familia noble. Además, el interior estaba muy bien cuidado. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que pasaban los minutos, seguía sin poder dormir. Ya era demasiado evidente, los eventos recientes realmente eran más importantes para mí de lo que pensaba. Cada segundo que seguía despierto servía para que me sintiera mal conmigo mismo.

Durante todo el tiempo que había conocido a Tabitha, la había visto como alguien que tenía todo bajo control. Yo también podía dar esa sensación, pero la verdad era que sólo planeaba las cosas a grandes rasgos y era algo de lo que todos podían darse cuenta si lo pensaban un poco. Muchas cosas específicas se me ocurrían en el mismo momento. Además, la influencia que habían tenido las runas sobre mí durante tanto tiempo me habían ayudado a mantener la calma en casi todo momento. Tabitha, por otro lado, daba la impresión de ser alguien que siempre tenía un plan cuidadosamente detallado. Daba la impresión de ser alguien que no cometía un error. Daba la impresión de ser alguien que jamás bajaba la guardia.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría un momento en que la viera al borde de la muerte. Fue por eso que la impresión dejada en mí fue mucho mayor a lo normal.

Evidentemente me sentía culpable. Si Sylphid hubiera llegado algunos segundos después, seguramente Tabitha no estaría viva en ese momento. Es cierto que no sabía cómo me sentiría exactamente si la viera morir, pero sí sabía que me recriminaría a mí mismo, quizás durante el resto de mi vida. Estuve ahí y no pude hacer absolutamente nada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza, cierto pensamiento llegó a mí.

 _No puedo ser más lamentable… ¿no se supone que juré protegerla?_

Me daba miedo imaginar que una situación similar ocurriese con Louise. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a mi yo del día anterior qué hubiera hecho, su respuesta sería casi inmediata. Diría que salvaría a Louise de un modo u otro. El yo de ahora también contestaría de la misma manera, mas carecería de la seguridad con la que hablaría mi yo del pasado.

Fijé mi vista en Tabitha durante varios segundos. Durante cada segundo que la miraba mi enojo conmigo mismo incrementaba. Ese realmente era un momento ideal en el que ahogar las penas en el alcohol hubiera sido aceptable, al menos para mí.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y mientras poco a poco empezaba a invadirme el sueño, ocurrió algo que jamás habría podido predecir. Tabitha, quien había estado durmiendo muy plácidamente, comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Cabe mencionar que de no haber estado recostado también en la cama, no me habría dado cuenta de ello. Además, si ya estaba ligeramente sorprendido por eso, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tabitha me dejaron bastante impactado.

— Mamá… no la bebas.

El tono con el que habló fue prácticamente irreconocible para mí. Casi no había nada de la siempre inexpresiva Tabitha. Su voz se había escuchado completamente diferente. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo con lo que dijo. No obstante, la curiosidad terminó siendo desplazada por otra emoción, preocupación.

Tabitha tenía una pesadilla, de eso no cabía duda, pero no podía asegurar si era sobre algún hecho pasado o algún evento que ella temiera ocurriera. Fuese lo que fuese, eso no evitó que me sintiera mal por ella. Lentamente me levanté y me acerqué a la maga peliazul. Al colocarme a su costado, sus brazos, como si fuera por un acto reflejo, rodearon mi pequeño cuerpo de gato. Su temblor todavía estaba ahí, pero comenzó a reducirse esporádicamente.

Durante el siguiente minuto repasé nuevamente todo lo ocurrido durante ese día. Una conclusión no tardó en llegar.

 _Soy un idiota._

Su actitud podía dar a entender otra cosa, pero eso no cambiaba le hecho de que Tabitha era al menos tres años menor que yo. A pesar de saber su edad, siempre ignoré ese hecho. Al verla murmurar mientras dormía, sumado al hecho de que ya no la veía del mismo modo, me hizo dar cuenta que mi visión de ella era demasiado idealizada. No lo aparentaba, pero ella también poseía emociones, emociones que muy pocas veces yo tomaba apropiadamente en cuenta. Supe eso desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente desde nuestra charla frente al Lago Ragdorian. No obstante, nuevamente, su inexpresividad sumada a esa falsa idea que tenía sobre ella provocó que lo olvidara constantemente.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que Tabitha dejara de temblar por completo. Luego de que ello ocurriera, me moví para así poder zafarme de su agarre. Realmente tenía sueño, pero había algo que debía hacer en ese momento.

 _Debo arreglar esto y debo hacerlo ahora._

Una vez libre de sus brazos, salté de la cama. Después de alejarme un poco, volteé para ver el rostro de Tabitha.

 _No puedo permitirme seguir así… Ni con Louise ni con ella._

Volví a mirar al frente y seguí avanzando. Había un lugar al que debía ir.

…

— Hasta que al fin de levantas.

Tabitha se había despertado bastante temprano. Su trabajo todavía no había terminado, así que debía volver al bosque para acabar con los orcos que quedaban. Lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que yo no me encontraba en su habitación. Me buscó durante unos minutos, pero no logró hallarme. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Tenía una misión y debía cumplirla.

Después de comer algo, Tabitha salió de la mansión para así encontrarse con su familiar, cosa que hizo tan sólo unos minutos después. Además, también se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver, al menos en ese lugar.

En mi forma de gato, yo me encontraba sentado encima de Sylphid. Era evidente que la estaba esperando. No demoré mucho en transformarme para así saludarla. A pesar de seguir inexpresiva, sabía muy bien que Tabitha estaba confundida. El que yo estuviera esperándola encima de Sylphid era algo que ella no previó de ninguna forma.

— Dije que te ayudaría con este trabajo, ¿verdad? Ahora vamos, que lo peor que podría pasar es que cambie de parecer antes de partir.

Podía notarse que estaba cansado. No obstante, el tono con el que había hablado daba a entender algo. Yo estaba totalmente decidido a acompañarla.

* * *

 **¡Volví! Ahora empecemos con la rutina.**

 **ElKike:**

 **Estoy seguro que esto lo han pensado muchos de los que escriben o tienen en mente un fic, me refiero a imaginar el opening/ending que tendría su historia si tuviera un anime. Yo no soy la excepción a lo anterior. He llegado al punto donde hay canciones con las que inconscientemente empiezo a imaginarme… ya saben. xD**

 **Considerando que los opening ya de por sí son algo melosos para la novela (la cual tiene una atmósfera algo distinta al anime)… pues sí, la diferencia sería mucha. Es decir, respecto a la novela, a este fic le quité varias escenas picantes y los problemas que trato de abarcar no suelen estar relacionados con el amor. Realmente creo que todos estaríamos de acuerdo con que sería un gran cambio. Sí, la trama sigue yendo por el canon, pero eso ya es por la pasividad de Aztor ante varias cosas.**

 **Ahora, en cuanto a tu segundo comentario…**

 **Si por mí fuera actualizo esto una vez por día, pero ahora ya no me es posible. ¿Recuerdan esos buenos tiempos donde subía dos o tres capítulos por semana? Sí… qué bonito era. Aunque también hay que tener en cuanto que no eran capítulo tan largos (ahora lo son porque lo reescribí), así que podía darme el lujo de hacer eso. xD**

 **En fin, al menos este capítulo ya recuperó sus acostumbradas diez mil palabras. De otro modo me hubiera sentido mal de que esperaran tanto. Además, subí el capítulo 5 reescrito. Díganme que eso no es un extra jugoso. Creo que ahora sí podré dedicarle más tiempo a la historia, pues acabé la mayoría de mis responsabilidades de este año.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Y… resultó no ser más que un espacio vacío.**

 **En fin, ahí está la reacción. Me gustó mucho incluir la casi muerte de Tabitha para hacer que Aztor reaccionara. Además de ser un catalizador para que se diera cuenta de lo útil que había sido la influencia de las runas en varios momentos de crisis. Para ser sincero, siento que no se exprimió lo suficiente ese aspecto en las novelas (Es decir, lo mucho que las runas pueden cambiar al familiar), al menos hasta donde he leído.**

 **Ahora sí, es momento de que ayude… o quizás… ¿quién sabe? Es Aztor.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Melany:**

 **39 capítulos en un día… cuando alguien dice que le gusto mi historia lo suficiente como para hacer eso, una sensación de regocijo recorre todo mi cuerpo. xD**

 **Sep, trato de balancearlo para que su poder no se salga de control. Mi temor es que en ocasiones algo se vea forzado, pero es un riesgo con el que debo tratar. Tres chicas, salvo muy contadas excepciones, sería el máximo que incluiría en una relación "romántica" con el protagonista. Más que nada porque si son muchas la historia se vuelve lenta al querer "desarrollar" las relaciones. La amistad está infravalorada, no todo sentimiento fuerte de afecto tiene que ser amor.**

 **Ahora mismo no veo otro final que no sea con Louise. ¿Spoiler? Quizás, pero es que la balanza ya está demasiado inclinada. En fin… seguiré escribiendo lo que tenía planeado con Tabitha, pero de ahí a asegurar que las cosas se igualen… no creo.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Bien, imposible que todas esas visitas al capítulo 37 sean de personas que por simple azar decidieron leer ese capítulo. Parece que en verdad gustó y eso me alegra. La gran mayoría de ese capítulo son conversaciones entre Aztor y Louise. Si alguna salió lo suficientemente interesante para que leyeran de vuelta el cap tantas veces, me alegro.**

 **2\. Finalmente pasó, por fin tengo más reviews que capítulos publicados. Sí, he repetido muchas veces que el número de reviews no me importan tanto (prefiero que agreguen la historia a favoritos), pero igual me hace feliz. xD**

 **3\. Creo que finalmente le pude fijar una debilidad a Aztor, su falta de juicio cuando está en pánico. Había sucedido en el duelo contra Guiche. Se deshizo de las runas y volvió a ocurrir en el capítulo 37 cuando trata de correr hacia el barco sin pensar en otra solución y lo que mostré ahora en la persecución por parte de los orcos. Creo que queda bien que alguien que trata de planear las cosas con cuidado entre en desesperación cuando algo se le escapa de las manos. Esto es algo que trataré de mostrar más en la reescritura.**

 **4\. Reescribí el capítulo 5. Para serles sincero, me divertí haciéndolo. Borré y escribí desde cero muchas partes, pero no me importó hacerlo. Como siempre, recomiendo leerlo. ¿Saben? Estoy tratando que todos los capítulos tengan una cantidad exacta de palabras. El motivo no es tan especial, simplemente me gusta. No sé porque, pero se siente satisfactorio que sea así. xD**

 **5\. Ahora hablemos de este capítulo. Pienso que fue una buena manera de hacer progresar el trato de Aztor hacia Tabitha. Ella realmente daba una sensación de ser alguien estoica que no se amilana ante los problemas y tiene todo bajo control. Hago que esa imagen idealizada que Aztor tiene sobre ella desaparezca y listo, desarrollo. ¿Algo brusco? Quizás, pero era necesario, pues Tabitha no es un personaje fácil de tratar considerando lo poco abierta que es.**

 **6\. ¿Ahora la va a ayudar? Bueno, lo intentará. Además, tiene que aprender a convivir con ese miedo que ya no está minimizado por el efecto de las runas. Ha dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero al menos tiene la motivación para seguir adelante.**

 **7\. Una vez más, este ya no es el fic (sin incluir crossover) más largo. Bueno, esa tremenda actualización que tuvo un fic me dejó bastante atrás. xD Como sea, a paso lento seguiré actualizando a ver a cuánto llego. Alcanzo fijo un millón de palabras, eso sí.**

 **8\. Tengo ciertos sentimientos con este fic. Sentimientos que terminé contándole a un profesor de mi universidad. Él me dio un consejo muy simple, terminar la historia. Obviamente, él no sabe todo el contexto, pero luego de oír sus razones y pensarlo un poco, supe que sus palabras tenían sentido. No, no abandonaré el fic, pero luego del capítulo 50 me tomaré un descanso. Acto seguido, comenzaré otro fic. "Termina tu historia y comienza otra". Necesito cambiar de aires un tiempo. Cuando me sienta más cómodo, continuaré "El Mago de la Zero". Entonces, espero que disfruten los siguientes diez capítulos que sacaré. Por cierto, ¿por qué luego del capítulo 50? Porque ahí se dejan zanjados varios asuntos y creo que es un momento idóneo para hacer una pausa.**

 **9\. Por cierto, ya planeé el cómo se darán los eventos que sucederán a partir del capítulo 42. Creo que con ello podré apresurarme en la escritura. Uff… lo que tengo planeado para Aztor. Ojalá todo resulte tan bien como lo tengo en mi cabeza.**

 **10\. En cuanto al siguiente fic… Debo pensarlo. En mi perfil están las ideas que tengo de momento, pero algunas todavía no las planeo bien.**

 **11\. ¿Para cuándo el siguiente capítulo? Les seré sincero, quiero sí o sí publicar un capítulo el 29 de diciembre. ¿Por qué? Porque ese día publiqué el primer capítulo de este fic. Así que la idea es la siguiente, acabo el capítulo 41, pero no lo publico hasta ese día. Sin embargo, seguiré avanzando los capítulos posteriores para tratar de hacer una seguidilla de actualizaciones. Ojalá me salga, pero de todas maneras publicaré algo el 29 de este mes.**

 **12\. Para el aniversario, pues lo que dije del capítulo 41, un muro de texto sobre Aztor. Quizás también algunas cosas que opino he mejorado mientras escribía este fic. No lo sé, espero que la inspiración me invada para escribir algo digno. xD**

 **13\. En fin, lo mismo de siempre, siento que me olvido de decir algo y que no estoy incluyendo algo en la historia que quería poner, pero meh… Creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	41. Mutuo acuerdo

**Primero que nada, quiero decirles que el capítulo 6 ya fue reescrito y está actualizado. Si gustan, pueden leer la nueva versión. Oh, y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _Sólo respira._

El bosque ya estaba nuevamente frente a mis ojos. Era imposible que no sintiera nervosismo en ese momento, además de, claramente, miedo. De hecho, esto último me hizo dudar cuando vi a Tabitha adentrarse al lugar y provocó que agachara mi cabeza levemente.

Siguiendo mi mismo consejo, di un muy largo respiro. Acto seguido, elevé mi cabeza para ver directamente al bosque.

 _Bien, aquí vamos._

Sin perder más tiempo, comencé a seguir a la maga peliazul.

 **…**

 _Debería estar por aquí…_

Era ya de madrugada. Mi intento por dormir había sido un rotundo fracaso. Sumado a eso, lo que había sucedido hace tan sólo unos minutos sin duda no me dejaría descansar. En ese momento estaba en busca de cierta familiar que, por su gran tamaño, no podía dormir junto a su maestra.

 _Bien, ahí está._

Como era de esperarse, Sylphid ya se encontraba dormida. No era algo raro, pues era ya bastante tarde y cualquiera estaría durmiendo a esas horas. Sin embargo, incluso sabiendo que sería desconsiderado de mi parte, decidí despertar al dragón.

Regresé a mi forma humana y me acerqué al familiar de Tabitha. Acto seguido, empecé a moverlo para que dejara de dormir, cosa que logré sin mayor esfuerzo. El dragón, obviamente cansado, empezó a mirarme con curiosidad. Sin duda estaba preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

— Necesito un favor. — Dije de inmediato.

 **…**

Llevábamos caminando durante treinta minutos. Nuevamente, esa aparente tranquilidad no hacía más que ponerme ansioso. Además, a diferencia del día anterior, no me era posible rogar que no nos encontráramos con los orcos. No había otra opción más que hallarlos, ese era el motivo por el cual había acompañado a Tabitha.

Estaba sujetando fuertemente los papeles rúnicos que había separado. Constantemente repasaba en mi cabeza lo que haría en cada situación que se presentase. Evidentemente, era imposible evitar que la sensación de pánica apareciese si algo no andaba según lo planeado. Eso era algo que podría quitarme con el tiempo, pero no en un solo día. Es por ello que había pensado en cada escenario posible, incluso en aquellos que fueran poco realistas. Cabe mencionar que en el caso extremo que algo se escapara de mis parámetros, había algo más con lo que podía contar.

Aunque, claro está, toda esa preparación no me quitaba el nerviosismo. Constantes palabras de optimismo se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

 _Todo saldrá bien. Sí, estás cansado, pero no pasaste tanto tiempo planeando esto por nada._

Tabitha seguía mirando al frente, mientras que yo volteaba mi cabeza constantemente de un lado a otro. Quizás no era algo necesario, pues, como había quedado claro el día anterior, el oído de la peliazul era mucho más fino que el mío, lo que la hacía más capaz de percibir el peligro. No obstante, eso no evitó mi accionar.

Entonces, tan súbitamente como muchas cosas que ocurrieron el día anterior, Tabitha se detuvo. Sólo pude inferir una causa de ello.

— Cerca.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

— Atráelos, prepararé todo por aquí.

Tabitha asintió ante mi pedido.

Había intentado aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible en mi voz, pero era obvio que la ansiedad todavía pudo notarse. Estaba seguro que Tabitha lo advirtió, pero eso no evitó que aceptara lo que dije.

 _Vaya manera de aumentar la presión._

De cierta forma, hubiera querido que Tabitha no accediera tan fácilmente. El que lo hiciera sólo demostró la confianza que tenía en mí a pesar de lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Si tan sólo ella mostrara un poco de duda ante mi pedido, entonces no me sentiría tan presionado. Aunque, por otro lado, esa presión podía ser útil para hacer que no fallara.

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces. Mentiría si dijera que no quería más tiempo para prepararme, pero nada nos aseguraba que los orcos se quedarían en el mismo lugar hasta que mi nerviosismo se despejara. Sin perder más tiempo, coloqué con minuciosidad, pero rapidez, todos los papeles rúnicos que tenía.

 **...**

 _Llegó la hora._

El carruaje estaba pasando los muros que rodeaban la mansión de los Valliere.

Después de una noche de descanso en una posada ubicada en las tierras pertenecientes a la familia Valliere, Louise y Eléonore siguieron con la travesía rumbo a su hogar. Travesía que sólo se extendió por una hora más.

Louise tragó saliva lentamente. Sólo sería cuestión de minutos para hablar con su familia. Estaba tanto impaciente como asustada. Realmente quería escuchar las palabras que le dirían sus padres, pero también temía que estas no fueran el reconocimiento que ella tanto ansiaba.

Los minutos se hicieron interminables para Louise. Cada paso parecía demasiado pequeño. Lo único que ella quería era que todo terminara de una vez. Luego de algunos minutos, Louise y Eléonore llegaron a un pequeño salón. Al parecer, la charla que iba a tener la familia Valliere iba a ser en privado. Esto sólo provocó que Louise se sintiera más nerviosa.

La primera en llegar fue Cattleya. Esto no fue más que un gran alivio para Louise, quien se sintió mucho más calmada sabiendo que tendría a su lado a alguien con quien siempre se llevó bien.

Una vez entró al salón, Cattleya se acercó rápidamente a su hermana menor. Un abrazo entre las dos no se hizo esperar. Eso era evidente, pues cuando Louise escapó de casa, ella tenía la clara intención de participar en la invasión a Albion. A pesar de haber respetado esa decisión, era obvio que Cattleya estuvo preocupada todo ese tiempo.

— Oh, Louise, me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Cattleya, a pesar de su delicado estado, abrazó fuertemente a Louise en compensación de todos esos meses de preocupación. Tuvo que pasar aproximadamente un minuto para que ambas se separaran. En ese tiempo, Eléonore no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo se limitó a sentarse y a observarlas.

Una vez terminó su saludo, Cattleya miró a su alrededor. La ausencia de alguien llamó su atención.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra tu familiar?

Curiosamente, no fue Louise la persona que respondió esa pregunta, sino Eléonore, quien al parecer no estaba de ánimos para que Louise señalara el error que su hermana mayor había cometido.

— En mi apuro por traerla tuvimos que dejarlo atrás.

La súbita respuesta de Eléonore provocó que sus dos hermanas se quedaran en silencio durante unos segundos. Fue Louise la que terminó por hablar nuevamente.

— Tal y como dijo Eléonore, se encuentra en la academia.

— Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo no…

— ¡Cattleya!

El repentino grito de Eléonore evitó que Cattleya terminara de hablar. Esta última sólo se limitó a sonreír. Acto seguido, se sentó en uno de los sofás e invitó a Louise a hacer lo mismo. La menor de las hermanas Valliere no tardó en ponerse cómoda.

Una corta charla entre Louise y Cattleya comenzó. Era obvio que la hermana mayor estaba tratando de hacer que Louise se sintiera menos tensa. Cosa que, afortunadamente, pudo lograr. Aunque, como es evidente, todas las cosas tienen un fin. Y esa alegre charla tuvo el suyo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Louise cuando vio a sus padres entrar y sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba al frente suyo. Las primeras palabras no tardaron en llegar.

— Antes de comenzar, ¿no hay algo que debes decirnos, Louise?

Esa pregunto tomó totalmente desprevenida a Louise. A pesar de pensarlo por unos instantes, ella realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su madre.

— Acerca de lo sucedido hace unos meses en esta mansión. — Comentó el duque.

Con esto último, Louise entendió que sus padres estaban esperando una disculpa. Ella realmente sentía que no hizo nada malo, pero no quería empezar mal la conversación.

— Siento… haberlos desobedecido e ir a la invasión sin su permiso.

— ¿Y sobre el estado en el que quedó el castillo?

— Pero eso no lo hice yo. — Se excusó Louise.

— Es tu deber hacerte cargo de lo hecho por tu familiar.

Hace aproximadamente un año ella no habría tenido problema en disculparse. No obstante, hace mucho que Louise, a pesar de seguir refiriéndose a mí como tal, había dejado de verme como un familiar en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Por ello, consideraba algo injusto que tuviera disculparse por mí.

— Además de también pagar por los daños que ocasionó. — Agregó su madre.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Tres mil doscientos ecus. Obviamente no tienes ese dinero, así que dejarás de recibir tu mesada hasta que esta cubra ese total a pagar.

Louise quería protestar. Eso era más que evidente, pero con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, ella se contuvo. Sabía que lo único que lograría sería empeorar la situación.

— Con ese asunto zanjado… — Comenzó a decir el duque mientras sacaba un pergamino. — En mis manos tengo anuncio oficial de lo ocurrido en Albion.

Antes de continuar, el padre de Louise la miró fijamente. Al parecer tenía la intención de observar la reacción de su hija. Louise, simplemente, se quedó estática. Estaba realmente nerviosa y podía apreciarse en su rostro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

— Según este documento, detuviste al ejército de Albion con una serie de poderosas explosiones. ¿Es eso cierto?

— Lo es, padre.

— Por lo que puedo recordar, el día que escapaste nos dijiste que finalmente habías dominado uno de los elementos. ¿Puedes recordar cuál de estos era?

Una vez más, Louise tragó saliva.

— El fuego.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que alguien más hablara.

— Cada vez que intentabas hacer un hechizo, siempre terminabas generando una explosión. ¿No es así, Louise?

— Así es, madre.

— Con todo eso en consideración, creo que sabes muy bien a lo que queremos llegar.

Tal y como dijo su madre, Louise sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

— Lamento haber mentido. Todavía no he encontrado el elemento que domino.

— Espero que esa sea la primera y única vez que lo hagas.

— Lo será.

— Ahora, en cuanto al tema principal del que queremos hablar…

— Antes de que digan algo… sólo quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de mi decisión. De no haber ido, entonces todas las fuerzas de la alianza hubieran sido aniquiladas.

Los padres de Louise esperaron a que ella terminara de hablar. Al parecer querían escuchar todo lo que quería decir. Una vez se aseguraron que no diría nada más, ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—En primer lugar, reconocemos que realmente fuiste necesaria para Su Majestad. Lo que dijiste hace meses no fue ninguna mentira.

— En adición a eso, tal y como tú lo hiciste, creo que también debemos dar una disculpa.

Los ojos de Louise se abrieron de par en par.

 _Ellos están…_

Había imaginado la situación varias veces, pero, incluso así, no estuvo preparada para ese momento. De hecho, las palabras que habían dicho sus padres se sintieron increíblemente repentinas. Ello ocasionó que se sintiera algo confundida. Estaba escuchando aquello que siempre quiso, pero le estaba costando asimilar toda la situación. Realmente se preguntaba si todo eso en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

— Desde hace años tomamos ciertas decisiones que parecieron no ser las más adecuadas. Igualmente, es nuestro deber admitir que te juzgamos incorrectamente todo este tiempo.

— No seríamos un buen ejemplo si no pidiéramos perdón por esos errores.

A Louise le estaba costando demasiado disimular su sonrisa. No lo habían dicho directamente, pero con admitir sus errores pasados, sus padres realmente habían reconocido su valía. El júbilo desbordaba su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que todo ello era probablemente un sueño.

— Sin embargo…

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, la burbuja de felicidad de Louise fue reventada repentinamente.

— Eso no quita el hecho que, a pesar de que fuimos totalmente claros contigo, nos desobedeciste. — Terminó de decir la duquesa.

En ese momento, Louise notó algo extraño. Su padre, quien había estado serio durante toda la reunión, empezó a mostrarse algo nervioso. Al voltear, notó que sus hermanas también estaban algo inquietas.

— Y, como ya debes saber, toda desobediencia debe ser castigada.

Ese comentario consiguió que Louise entendiera todo. Un gran miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

— Te esperaré en la puerta principal. Es mi deber educar a mi hija como es debido. Una vez se aplique tu castigo, continuaremos con la conversación.

 **…**

 _Llegó la hora._

El gran rugido a la lejanía era la prueba definitiva que todo estaba por comenzar. Tabitha se había ido hace tan sólo un minuto. Sin embargo, no tardaría ni la mitad de eso en volver con una gran cantidad de orcos. Después de todo, cuando fue al encuentro de las criaturas, ella se alejó caminando.

Estaba temblando, cosa bastante obvia. No obstante, a diferencia del día anterior, no iba a correr. Al menos eso era lo que me seguía repitiendo cada segundo. El número de copias que tenía preparadas era de nueve. Ciertamente estaba la posibilidad de crear más, pero había razones por las cuales no lo hice.

En primer lugar, la fatiga. Usar magia causaba cansancio y este comenzaba a presentarse cuando usaba un cuarto hechizo. Quería estar en óptimas condiciones para pelear y por ello no podía permitirme usar más de tres conjuros Ilusión. Ese motivo era importante, pero la segunda razón era la que determinó mi decisión. Yo necesitaba pelear.

En el sentido estricto de la palabra, esa necesidad no significaba que mi cuerpo ansiara la lucha o que era vital que participara en la pelea. Era cierto que la guerra había acabado, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro que ya no habría más peligros que requirieran mi intervención. No podía permitir que algo como lo del día anterior se repitiera si Louise corría peligro. Es por ello que necesitaba pelear. No me creía capaz de evitar sentir miedo, pero imaginaba que podía sobreponerme a este.

 _Además…_

Había alguien más. Ciertamente, ese alguien era completamente independiente. Esa persona daba una sensación de no necesitar ayuda y siempre parecía tener todo bajo control. Hace veinticuatro horas le habría dejado todo el trabajo a esa persona al creer que podía hacerlo sola, pero eso había cambiado. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

 _¿Qué rayos haría si ella llega a morir?_

No se limitaba a solamente amistad. Mi deseo por su supervivencia iba más allá. Si se me preguntara, no lo consideraría un sentimiento al mismo nivel al que sentía por Louise, pero no era algo que debía despreciarse.

Ante mis ojos, Tabitha estaba corriendo hacia mi dirección. Tan sólo cinco segundos faltaban para que ella llegara. Por otro lado, los orcos tardarían poco más de siete segundos. Ellos ya me habían visto. La oportunidad de poder correr sin que me persigan se había eliminado. Lo único que me quedaba era pelear. No era la primera vez que me forzaba a hacer algo así, mas eso no significaba que se había vuelto fácil.

Desenfundé a Derflinger y me puse en posición de ataque. Junto con mis clones, tenía planeado acabar con los orcos lo más rápido posible. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, dejé la defensa de lado. El motivo, sin embargo, era distinto. No era por enojo u obligación, sino por, nuevamente, necesidad.

Tabitha pasó al lado mío. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta, retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Tardaría tan sólo un instante, pero era un instante que debía ganar para ella. El orco más cercano ya había movido su brazo para asestar el primer ataque. Sin embargo, no logró darlo.

La idea era simple. El orco se había parado sobre un papel rúnico de Aumento de fuerza. El conjuro, combinado con mi fuerza de Gandalfr, sería suficiente para acabar con la criatura de inmediato. De hecho, ni siquiera le iba a dar tiempo de iniciar su garrotazo. Lamentablemente, tal y como en ocasiones pasadas, mi plan no fue exitoso.

El orco comenzó a descender su brazo para así golpearme con su garrote. Todavía tenía tiempo de atacarlo, pero no pude hacerlo. Simplemente me costaba acercarme a la criatura. En lugar de eso, me limité a saltar a un lado para evitar que me aplastara. Tan sólo un segundo después, varias flechas de hielo fueron disparadas hacia el rostro del demi-humano. La distancia con la que Tabitha usó ese conjuro provocó que la muerte del orco fuera instantánea.

Desde el suelo, chasqueé mi lengua.

 _Maldición._

Había fallado. Sin embargo, no todo había sido un fracaso. Estuve de pie frente al orco hasta el momento que trató de matarme. En un caso normal, hubiera corrido varios segundos antes. Era un avance. Todavía no era algo satisfactorio, pero era algo.

 _Espero que no me demoré tanto como la otra vez._

 **…**

Sylphid ladeó su cabeza.

No culpaba al dragón por tardar en asimilar la situación. Lo había despertado en medio de la madrugada y le estaba pidiendo un favor absolutamente de la nada.

— No puedo dejar que lo de ayer se repita, por eso hay un lugar al que necesito ir.

 **…**

Le había explicado a Sylphid mis circunstancias lo más rápido posible. No sabía con precisión lo inteligente que era el familiar de Tabitha, pero bajo mi experiencia era lo suficientemente lista para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Afortunadamente, al escuchar que planeaba ayudar a Tabitha la siguiente vez, accedió de inmediato a mi petición.

Esa misma madrugada Sylphid me llevó a los alrededores del bosque. Durante algunas horas, ambos encontramos algunos orcos que estaban solos. Tomando las medidas adecuadas para mi seguridad, me enfrenté a exactamente seis orcos. Cinco de ellos fueron eliminados por los clones que había invocado en pos de evitar un desenlace fatal. La muerte del sexto orco marcó el final de esa práctica.

Aunque había cumplido mi cometido, no se podía asegurar que estaba listo. Sin embargo, estaba exhausto, no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Había tenido suficiente durante ese día y quería al menos dormir durante el viaje de regreso, cosa que, evidentemente, hice.

A lo lejos podía ver a dos orcos más acercarse.

 _Con tantos orcos que se reunirán aquí, sería malo si tardo demasiado._

— Iré por el de la derecha. — Le indiqué a Tabitha.

No me tomé la molestia de voltear a verla. Sabía bien que la peliazul estaba de acuerdo, así que no había la necesidad de hacerlo. Después de dar un gran respiro, empecé a correr hacia el demi-humano.

Una de mis copias me siguió de cerca. Era, obviamente, una contramedida por si no podía cumplir mi cometido. No obstante, trataba de ignorarla. Era contraproducente pensar que mi copia arreglaría las cosas si yo flaqueaba. No siempre podía contar con mis clones. Necesitaba obligarme a dar todo de mí, me gustara o no.

En sólo dos segundos enfrentaría a la criatura. Moví a Derflinger para colocarlo en la posición indicaba para hacer un corte decisivo. Nuevamente, planeaba acabar con el orco en un solo instante. Lamentablemente, una vez más, debido a ese miedo que presentaba, me detuve a tan sólo un metro de distancia.

Por su parte, Tabitha ya había recitado y liberado su segundo conjuro. Dos largas lanzas de hielo atravesaron el cuerpo de su objetivo. Su muerte fue inmediata. Apenas cayó el cuerpo de la criatura, su compañero ya había iniciado su ataque. Su garrote estaba en movimiento con la intención de golpearme. Mi reacción fue inmediata, me lancé a un lado para evitar ser aplastado.

El orco levantó su arma nuevamente mientras me miraba. No hacía falta mencionar cuál era su intención. Un solo segundo pasó para que la madera maciza que usaba como arma empezara a descender.

 **…**

— Otros se sacrificarían por ti para poder salvarte. Otros te dejarían atrás para proteger su vida. Yo no, yo haré ambas cosas. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que puedo hacerlo.

 **…**

 _Bien, basta de esto._ Pensé con molestia.

Ignoré, con extrema dificultad, lo que me decía mi instinto. Me paré firmemente en el suelo. Un papel rúnico de Aumento de fuerza estaba en el rango adecuado para su activación. Usé el hechizo de inmediato y posicioné a Derflinger para recibir el garrotazo. Ambas armas chocaron entre sí. Mi fuerza y resistencia había incrementado de sobremanera, pero la fuerza del orco no era algo a subestimar. Sentí como el suelo debajo de mí se hundió levemente debido a la fuerza del impacto.

El orco, afortunadamente, no era muy listo. A pesar de notar que había resistido su golpe, se limitó a seguir aplicando fuerza. Evidentemente, no estaba llegando a nada con eso. Pasaron tres segundos para que nuestro forcejeo terminara. No obstante, no fue por obra de alguno de nosotros. Tabitha, quien había visto una oportunidad, aprovechó el momento para acabar con la criatura. Al advertir esto, me moví y ya que el orco había perdido su único punto de apoyo, cayó al piso. Instantes después, quedó inmóvil.

Moví mi brazo de tal forma que pudiera ver la palma de mi mano izquierda. Lo que noté no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Estaba temblando. El miedo que sentía en ese momento me hacía temblar. Aunque, no me sentía tan mal. No había logrado atacar al orco, pero me había parado firmemente para recibir uno de sus ataques.

 **…**

— Sé que puedo hacerlo.

 **…**

 _Sí, sin duda golpearía al yo que dijo eso con tanta confianza._

Siete orcos aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión. Una cantidad tan considerable de enemigos significaba una sola cosa, no podía fallar otra vez. Eran suficientes como para que las cosas se tornaran desesperadas si no acababa con uno orco si se presentaba la oportunidad.

 _Sin embargo, me encargaré de hacer que eso deje de ser una mentira._

— Los entretendré durante un minuto. ¿Es suficiente tiempo para preparar un hechizo que los acabe?

A diferencia de la vez anterior, tuve que voltear para una confirmación por parte de Tabitha. Si podía hacer un hechizo que acabara con tantos orcos al mismo tiempo era algo de lo que no podía estar seguro. Luego de mirarme por un instante, la peliazul asintió.

Todas mis copias me siguieron. Contra siete orcos no podía predecir al cien por ciento lo que podía ocurrir. El enfrentamiento, una vez más, no tardó en iniciar. Seis orcos fueron entretenidos por mis clones, mientras que yo me enfrenté a un solo demi-humano. Dos ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados por mí. Eso ya no era algo a recalcar. Evitar sus intentos de aplastarme era fácil, el problema era acercarme por voluntad propia a atacarlo.

El orco era increíblemente persistente. A pesar de no estar ni siquiera cerca de conectar un golpe, seguía intentándolo sin dudar ni un segundo. Fue esa persistencia lo que lo llevó a seguirme durante algunos metros y fue esa persistencia lo que lo llevó a pararse sobre un papel rúnico. Un clon activó por mí el conjuro y el orco, de un momento a otro, dejó de moverse.

 _Es ahora o nunca._

No poseía poder mágico, pero con la fuerza que podía llegar a tener la criatura, era obvio que el hechizo duraría tan sólo un instante. No podía permitirme perder ni un segundo. Sin poder moverse, el orco ya no era tan intimidante como antes. Si había un momento para dejar de estar a la defensiva y pasar a atacarlo era ese. Inmediatamente, y dejando mi mente completamente en blanco, di un impulso hacia el orco. Lo único que tenía en mente era acabar con él. Un corte en su cuello fue todo lo que se necesitó para terminar el trabajo.

Unos momentos después, el pesado cuerpo de la bestia cayó al suelo.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver a mis copias. El trabajo de estas era simplemente el de retener a sus oponentes. Si era posible, debía enfrentarme a otro orco más para seguir quitándome esas dudas que sentía en una pelea. No obstante, esa posibilidad se esfumó en un instante. A lo lejos, pude advertir como Tabitha estaba apuntando en nuestra dirección con su báculo. No fue difícil inferir lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— ¡Fuera del camino!

Mis copias estaban lo suficientemente ocupadas haciendo el trabajo que les encargué que no se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, no dudaron ni un instante en seguir mis órdenes. Mis copias, junto conmigo, se alejaron de los orcos. Apenas un segundo después, la maga peliazul liberó su poderoso hechizo. Fue una versión mucho más poderosa que un conjuro usado el día anterior. Numerosas cuchillas de aire se abrieron paso entre los árboles e impactaron directamente contra las bestias, las cuales cayeron al suelo. Algunas seguían con vida, pero estaban tan lastimadas que no podrían moverse. Además, al menos bajo mi punto de vista, la gravedad de sus heridas ocasionaría que sus vidas no se alargan mucho más.

Era obvio que todavía sentía miedo, pero eso no evitó que una pequeña sensación de emoción recorriera mi cuerpo. Después de dos intentos fallidos, por fin había cumplido con lo que me había impuesto. Estaba ligeramente feliz, pues el avance era significativo.

 _Pero… Este es sólo el primer paso._

A lo lejos podía escuchar como muchos otros orcos rugían con furia. Al parecer nos habían divisado, tanto a Tabitha y a mí, como a sus compañeros muertos. Las bestias comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Sólo tuve tiempo de dar un pequeño respiro y decir una sola palabra. Palabra dirigida a la persona que me estaba acompañando en ese momento.

— Cúbreme.

El primer orco llegó hasta mí. Tal y como el resto de sus compañeros, usó su garrote para intentar acabar conmigo de forma instantánea. No hace falta mencionar que falló, tal y como los demás. Moví mi pierna derecha en la posición indicada para darme un impulso y así acabar con él. No obstante, titubeé durante un instante cuando escuché al orco rugir. En ese instante el orco ya había levantado su garrote. Salí de mi trance y di un gran salto para atacar al orco. Lamentablemente, en ese preciso instante la criatura ya había empezado a descender su arma. Yo era más rápido, por lo cual no logró darme, pero la impresión que me llevé de ese intento de su parte fue suficiente para que no asestara un corte letal. Mi cuerpo se desvió y el tajo que tenía la intención de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo sólo consiguió quitarle uno de sus brazos.

Una vez toqué el suelo, chasqueé la lengua. Estaba confiado en poder acabar con el orco en un solo movimiento. Desafortunadamente, me equivoqué. No tuve tiempo de lamentarme. El segundo orco ya había llegado. Gracias a que giraba ligeramente mi cabeza constantemente, pude advertir su llegada. Mi exceso de precaución realmente había sido de ayuda.

No sabía realmente cuántos orcos había, pero un rápido vistazo había sido suficiente para saber que todos mis clones estaban ocupados. Para que ello ocurriese, sin duda debían superar ampliamente las dos docenas. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir algo de pavor por ese número, no me amilané. Mis clones no eran como yo. La falta de miedo que estos presentaban traía como consecuencia una gran confianza en estos.

Después de un garrotazo fallido por parte del segundo orco, el demi-humano intentó acercarse para atacarme directamente. Quizás el estar consciente que él y su compañero no podían acabarme de esa forma, provocó que desistiera de esta. Obviamente, no podía estar seguro de eso. Sin embargo, de lo que sí podía estar seguro era que sin su garrote, la criatura se había expuesto mucho. Luego de evitar que me cogiera con su mano derecha, me moví rápidamente y corté su cuello. Fue una muerte instantánea.

Sonreí ligeramente.

Poco a poco, ya estaba superando esa limitación que tenía. Mis pequeños temblores seguían, pero estaban dejando de ser un impedimento. El obligarme a pelear realmente había sido drástico, pero fue igualmente bastante efectivo.

Al voltear para cerciorarme que no había peligro, pude notar como dos orcos se estaban acercaron rápidamente a mí. No tardé ni un segundo en correr hacia ellos. Finalmente, en pos de seguir presionándome, había dejado una actitud defensiva.

La batalla no se extendió mucho más. Los movimientos se repetían constantemente. Al quedarme quieto, los orcos instintivamente usaban sus mazas para intentar aplastarme. Yo usaba mi velocidad para esquivar sus ataques y, aprovechando que quedaban desprotegidos tras sus ataques fallidos, daba un fuerte impulso para acabar con ellos de forma rápida. Uno a uno, los demi-humanos cayeron.

Cabe mencionar que no sólo el número de enemigos se redujo. Por una tal vez arrogante e impudente decisión de mi parte, desvanecía mis copias cada vez que el número de orcos disminuía. En mi mente me decía que era obvio que nos estábamos enfrentando a los últimos orcos del bosque. La pelea había durado lo suficiente para que todos estuvieran presentes en el lugar. Por ello, pensé que no sería malo ponerme algo más de presión al pelear.

Sólo quedaba un orco en pie. El suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres de sus compañeros. El tamaño de estos, de hecho, hicieron que fuera difícil encontrar un lugar estable sobre el cual pararse. Aunque, obviamente, esto presentaba mayor dificultad para él que para mí. Al dar un paso al frente, la torpe criatura tropezó. Aproveché esa oportunidad para acercarme rápidamente y dar por finalizado el combate.

Me quedé quieto por unos breves instantes. Mi cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente, mas eso no me importaba. Estaba consciente que nada me aseguraba que una siguiente vez no mostrara ni una señal de titubeo. No podía confiar todavía que mis dudas en combate se desvanecerían luego de eso. No obstante, no pude evitar sentir satisfacción. Había salido airoso de una situación que el yo del día anterior había rechazado completamente. En mi mente, no hacía más que sentir regocijo.

Después de que mi temblor cesara, di media vuelta. Ya no había nada más que hacer en ese bosque, así que ya no había motivo para quedar en este. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era caminar para abandonar el lugar. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé hasta un segundo después.

Lo impredecible de lo que ocurrió a continuación provocó que mi cerebro tardara en asimilar todo. Al parecer, uno de los orcos no había muerto todavía. La criatura, usando lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, había agarrado mi pierna. Acto seguido, haló con fuerza para hacerme caer. Haber hecho eso mientras yo estaba desprevenido hizo que soltará a Derflinger.

Sin duda temí lo peor, pero al voltear, pude notar que el orco no se movía más. Literalmente, toda la fuerza que le quedaba la había gastado en hacerme caer. Todo lo sucedido en esos tres segundos hizo que mi respiración acelerara rápidamente. Necesité de un par de segundos para poder recomponerme. Una vez hecho eso, traté de zafarme del agarré del orco, mas ello fue bastante difícil de lograr.

Mientras trababa de liberarme, pude escuchar un ruido bastante cerca. El ruido provocó que una gota de sudor recorriera mi rostro. Cuando volteé mi cabeza, vi como la fuente del ruido se erguía. Un orco, el cual rugía débilmente, se estaba acercando a mí. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar. Intenté, nuevamente, liberarme del agarré del otro orco. Activé la runa de Vasallaje. Sin duda podría liberarme con eso, pero no lo haría a tiempo. Derflinger estaba demasiado lejos, no podía alcanzarlo.

Una vez más, giré mi cabeza para ver al demi-humano acercándose. La única solución en la que podía pensar en ese momento no estaba siendo efectiva. Había papeles rúnicos esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero la situación me puso lo suficientemente nervioso como para olvidar la ubicación de cada uno.

No pude creer que bajara la guardia nuevamente. Como si fuera un reflejo, recordé que fue justamente eso lo que provocó que el día anterior Tabitha casi muriera. El orco se acercaba cada vez más. Debería sentir miedo. Debería estar temblando. Debería estar pensando en el peor desenlace. Debería estar tratando de liberarme. Todo esto, efectivamente, estaba ocurriendo. Todo, salvo lo último, pues había dejado de hacerlo. Dejando de lado el incontrolable estremecimiento, estaba totalmente quieto. No aparte ni por un segundo mi vista del orco que se aceraba a mí.

Antes de entrar al bosque, había planeado lo que haría en varias situaciones. No obstante, era obvio que no podía predecir absolutamente todo lo que pudiese ocurrir. No era uno, sino dos orcos los que habían sobrevivido. Uno me había atrapado y alejado de Derflinger. El otro se acercaba lenta, pero amenazantemente. Eso se había escapado de mis parámetros. Aunque lo intentara, era obvio que no podría idear algo en ese momento. Sabía bien eso. Y aunque lo supiera, seguí mirando a la criatura. Fue sólo en ese momento que pude advertir algo bastante irónico.

 _Así que eres tú._

Al orco le faltaba un brazo.

Al parecer, la herida que le causé provocó que el orco cayera al suelo desmayado por el dolor. Fue por eso que se camufló perfectamente entre los cadáveres que abundaban por el suelo.

El orco no tenía ningún arma, pero no la necesitaba. Un solo golpe le sería suficiente para romper mi cráneo. El demi-humano levantó el único brazo que tenía. Su intención era clara. Pero, a pesar de no haber titubeado ni un segundo, el orco jamás pudo conectar el golpe.

Una gran lanza de hielo estaba atravesando el cuerpo de la bestia. Tan sólo un segundo después, el orco cayó al suelo.

No sabía si me estaba subestimando, pero no me creía capaz de reaccionar en cualquier momento de extremo peligro. No sabía si podría sobreponerme a cualquier tipo de pánico y actuar de forma prudente. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que había personas que podían hacer eso fácilmente. Enfrentar directamente a la muerte era algo que no provocaba duda entre los nobles. Extraño o no para mí, ellos, a pesar de todavía expresar su inquietud, no dejaban que la incertidumbre nublara su juicio.

Ciertamente, mi confianza en ella no era totalmente ciega como con Louise, quien ya me había probado que sacrificaría su vida de ser necesario. No obstante, estaba consciente que la peliazul me ayudaría si la situación lo requería. Tenía mis límites, pero también tenía a alguien a mi lado que me daría una mano si llegaba a estos.

Mi cuerpo se relajó por completo y dejé escapar un muy fuerte suspiro de alivio.

— Por favor, dime que ese era el último. Si es así, ¿ya podemos salir de aquí?

Por el tono de mi voz, podía decirse que estaba haciendo un pequeño ruego. Estar frente a la muerte tantas veces en tan poco tiempo había sido demasiado para mí, en especial porque las runas de Gandalfr ya no reducían el estrés de la batalla.

Tabitha no dijo una sola palabra. En cambio, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la dirección en la que venimos.

 _Realmente es extraño._

Los últimos días Tabitha daba una sensación diferente. Por algún motivo, sentía que hablarle era más complicado que de costumbre. Incluso luego de haberle prestado mi ayuda, ese aire que ella emanaba seguía sintiéndose algo pesado. Sin embargo, el alivió que sentía en ese momento terminó por opacar mi preocupación.

Entendiendo el actuar de Tabitha como una respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta, intenté levantarme. No obstante, hubo un pequeño problema. Apenas traté de ponerme de pie, me di cuenta que todavía estaba siendo sujetado por el orco.

Inmediatamente volteé para decirle a Tabitha que me esperara, pero antes de hacer eso, hubo algo que llamó completamente mi atención.

 _Debes estar bromeando…_

El objeto que estaba viendo no era tan difícil de visualizar si se observaba con algo de atención durante unos cuantos segundos. Debajo de Derflinger había un papel rúnico, Atracción.

 _En verdad debo trabajar en eso._ Pensé para después dejar escapar un fuerte resoplido.

 **…**

— Su Majestad, descanse un poco. Hace mucho que no duerme apropiadamente.

La Conferencia de las Naciones finalmente había terminado.

Tristain y Germania habían obtenido una gran parte del territorio de Albion. Las tierras restantes serían administradas por un gobierno conjunto de Tristain, Germania y Galia. A pesar de eso, se establecería una monarquía.

Fue un viejo noble de Tristain llamado Duke Marushiyuaque quien fue designado como rey. Era un anciano que simplemente buscaba una vida apacible. Ello lo hacía apropiado para el puesto. Además, dos personas elegidas por Germania y Galia serían colocados como sus consejeros. Se esperaba que con el trabajo conjunto de Duke y los dos consejeros el país flotante fuera restaurado. Finalmente, una alianza monárquica entre los cuatro países fue anunciada.

También se estableció que si en algún momento surgía un intento de revolución, los otros tres países tendrían permiso de iniciar una intervención militar.

Teniendo ya todo acordado, se les indicó a los representantes de cada país que tenían el consentimiento de volver a sus hogares.

Durante la noche antes de su regreso a Tristain, en el palacio Havilland, Henrietta miraba los documentos que tenía frente a sí.

En el palacio Havilland, Henrietta miraba de forma apresurada los documentos. Después de escuchar la petición del Cardenal Mazarino, quien se encontraba a su lado, una respuesta por parte de ella no tardó en darse.

— Habrá gran cantidad de trabajo al volver a cada de todos modos. Quiero hacer todo lo posible mientras me sea posible.

— Pero ya es medianoche.

―Voy a descansar luego.

— Pero no es su obligación revisar esos documentos. Eso es trabajo de la…

— Debo verlos por mí misma. Si no lo hago, entonces no sabré bien cuál es la situación actual.

Mazarino dejó escapar un largo suspiro. El cardenal no podía evitar sentirse preocupado debido a la juventud de Henrietta. Él, quien siempre había vigilado a Henrietta desde que era un bebé, quería mantenerla a salvo por todo lo que pudiese.

Entonces, de una manera totalmente imprevista, Mazarino aclaró su garganta.

— Su Majestad, siento ser repetitivo en esto, pero en verdad creo que debemos tener cuidado de Galia.

Henrietta asintió, sin dejar de leer los documentos.

— Fue Galia quien puse fin a la guerra y, a pesar de eso, lo único que pidieron fue un puerto. Además, cuando mencionar que ya tenían todo lo que querían…

Tristain y Germania habían obtenido una gran cantidad de territorio debido a que Galia había rechazado su parte. Ello causó que Mazarino sospechara de dicho país.

Henrietta asintió nuevamente.

Mazarino dejó escapar un gran bostezo.

— En verdad parecer estar cansado. Por favor, vaya a dormir.

— No, no me iré a dormir antes que Su Majestad.

Henrietta sonrió. Acto seguido, la reina de Tristain guardó los documentos.

— ¿Finalmente va a dormir?

— Así es, no quiero arriesgar su salud.

— No soy sólo yo el que debe mantenerse saludable. Dormir también es algo esencial para una reina.

Henrietta asintió de forma obediente. Mazarino, entonces, se retiró de la habitación. Sólo pasaron unos segundos para que Henrietta se recostara en su cama.

―Qué cansancio... — Murmuró.

Después de haber dicho eso, la joven reina cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que desea el gran embajador de Romalia de este rey incapaz de Galia?

Mientras la reina de Tristain por fin había decidido ir a dormir, una conversación había iniciado en otra sala del palacio Havilland.

El rey Joseph se encontraba de espaldas a una chimenea encendida, mirando al embajador de Romalia con sumo interés. Dicho embajador, arrodillado con una rodilla sobre el suelo, le había indicado que tenía un mensaje proveniente del Papa.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Julio no tardó en responder

— ¿Rey incapaz? Su Majestad, es usted demasiado modesto.

— No es cuestión de modestia. Para todos los funcionarios, así como para los nobles, eso es un hecho. Todos se burlan de mí y me llaman incapaz a mis espaldas.

— ¿No fue Su Majestad quien puso fin a la guerra? La historia lo recordará por siempre como un gran rey.

— ¿Ese ese elogio de algún valor? No tengo interés alguno en ser recordado por la historia.

Joseph tomó una caja de música vieja y desgastada que estaba en la mesa. De color oscuro y un barniz casi desecho por completo, dicha caja estaba rota en algunas partes. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, era un objeto apreciado por Joseph.

— ¿Una antigüedad?

— Sí, lo recibí de la familia real de Albion. Un excelente artículo llamado La caja musical del Fundador.

— ¿Un tesoro del Fundador?

Los ojos de José resplandecieron al escuchar esa pregunta.

— Precisamente.

— Romalia, Galia, Tristain y Albion... Cada familia real ha recibido algo llamado Tesoro del Fundador.

― Me pregunto qué pasaría si la gente de Halkeginia supiera sobre esto.

― Y el anillo de los cuatro elementos...

― ¿Te refieres a este? — Preguntó Joseph a la vez que le mostró el anillo de su dedo a Julio.

―Así es.

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? Ya me está dando un poco de sueño. Todas esas conferencias fueron agotadoras, en especial con esa muchacha que nunca parecía cansarse. Lo que tengas que decir, que sea breve.

— Puede que a Su Majestad no le agrade, pero usted se encuentra conectado con la historia. Esos tesoros, así como la voluntad del Fundador y su sangre, deben estar en Romalia.

Julio hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Y con la profecía que fue encontrada hace poco…

Joseph miró a Julio. El renombrado sacerdote de Romalia, quien tomó parte en la Conferencia de las Naciones, podría ser considerado por muchos como el mejor hombre de Romalia en término de diplomacia.

— ¿Qué profecía?

— El poder del Fundador era demasiado grande. Este fue dividido en cuatro partes, para después colocarlo en los tesoros y anillo. Hubo cuatro personas que los resguardaron. Fue el Fundador quien dijo: "Cuatro tesoros, cuatro anillo, cuatro familiares, cuatro usuarios. Cuando los cuatro se reúnan de nuevo, mi poder del Vacío despertará.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces existen cuatro usuarios del Vacío?

Unos segundos después de haber hecho esa pregunta, Joseph empezó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Deja de decir tontería! ¿Cuatro usuarios del Vacío? ¡Esa no es más que una gran mentira!

— No es una mentira. Es información confiable que ha conseguido Romalia. Además, hay dos usuarios que ya han sido confirmados.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos usuarios?

— No puedo decírselos. Sólo le será compartida esa información cuando esté convencido de su cooperación.

— ¿Qué clase de cooperación?

— Eso es sencillo. Tan pronto como descubra a un usuario del Vacío, quiero que informe a nuestro país al respecto. No tiene de qué preocuparse, Romalia no tiene grandes ambiciones. Sin embargo, es nuestra ambición el entender la mente del Fundador en un sentido más amplio, sólo eso. La alianza entre los tres reinos puede conducir a la verdadera intención del Fundador… un país unido.

Joseph chasqueó su lengua a la vez que negó con la cabeza.

— Sobre los usuarios del Vacío, yo no tengo ninguna clase de información. Al ser considerado un rey incapaz, mis vasallos no me informarán sobre temas como ese.

— Hay una forma de descubrirlos. Con uno de los cuatro anillos, abra esa caja musical. Si la persona que lo hizo en un usuario, entonces podrá escuchar la melodía del Fundador.

Joseph asintió.

— Está bien. Voy a intentarlo.

Julio se levantó.

— Bueno, entonces…

— Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué hay del intercambio de información de Romalia?

— Usted dijo que estaba cansado, por lo que…

— Podría escuchar lo que tengas que decir para matar el tiempo esta noche.

— Lo siento, pero como he dicho, sólo cuando tengamos asegurada su cooperación, recibiré el permiso de compartir la información que posee Romalia.

— Aunque joven, el rey es más fuerte que el Papa.

— Sin embargo, este último los supera en fe. Por lo tanto, la fe de los demás es exigida.

— ¿Una fe como en el Fundador y el despertar de Dios?

Julio le dio una sonrisa.

― Este tema de interés para Su Majestad está cerrado, pero tengo otro.

— Adelante.

― Todas las sustancias del mundo está hechas de pequeños granos. Granos más pequeños que las gotas de agua o de arena. Como se ha aclarado en nuestra reciente teología, los cuatro elementos los controlan.

Joseph asintió.

― Pero esos granos son hechos con granos aún más pequeños. Se dice, que estos son los que pueden ser controlados por el Vacío.

— Entonces…

— El seguir la mente del Fundador y reunir a los cuatro usuarios desencadenaría un evento impredecible. En caso de resucitar este poder por completo, el hechizo del Vacío podría tener un terrible resultado. Además, el efecto de los granos más pequeños podría ser tan grande que podría cambiar la existencia de este mundo completamente... De hecho, todo esto se trata de un hechizo mencionado en la profecía.

— ¿Qué hechizo?

Julio hizo una reverencia.

― No me gustaría quitarle más tiempo a Su Majestad.

― Parece ser que el sacerdote es siempre ferviente en la propaganda.

Julio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por Joseph.

― Espera.

― ¿Volvió a renacer su fe en el Fundador y en la verdad de que Dios ha vuelto?

Joseph sonrió y, acto seguido, le hizo una pregunta al sacerdote.

― Tengo una cuestión sobre la fe. Entre Romalia y esos que provocaron el movimiento de Reconquista... ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ustedes?

― Reconquista fue una multitud desordenada después de todo. No eran más que un montón de niños contra el rey. Usaron la idea de recuperar la Tierra Sagrada sólo para unirse. No creo que pensaran seriamente en recuperar dicha tierra de los elfos.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— Nuestra Romalia simplemente está tratando de recuperar ese sagrado lugar. Además de eso, no tenemos otros objetivos.

Joseph enterró su mirada en el romaliano.

―Contra la Magia Antigua de los Elfos, utilizada para controlar la tierra sagrada, sólo el Vacío del Fundador, se le podría oponer. Bueno, en dado caso de que lo fuéramos a usar...

Esto último fue algo de Julio murmuró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

―Estás loco. — Dijo Joseph con una voz alegre.

―Eso es de lo que trata la fe.

Después de que Julio se marchara, Joseph tomó una muñeca de la mesa. La muñeca tenía la forma de una mujer delgada y morena. Después de darle palmadas cariñosas por un tiempo, Joseph acercó su boca a dicha muñeca.

— ¿Lo has oído, linda diosa? ¡Sí! ¡Está bien que lo escucharas! Romalia todavía no sabe la verdad acerca de nosotros. ¡Los seguidores del Fundador que investigaron durante miles de años todavía no tienen el conocimiento suficiente!‖

Joseph acerco a su oído la muñeca.

— ¡Así es! ¡Es tal como dices, Myoz! Tienen información, pero no las herramientas.

El rey dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— En este juego, tenemos una indiscutible ventaja. El Rubí de la Tierra, el Incensario del Fundador, la Caja Musical del Fundador... tres partes ya son nuestras. Sí, Tristain también tiene tres, pero no tienen la información. Con el conocimiento acerca de la profecía y el tesoro de la familia real de Albion, es preocupante. Sin embargo, ese chico solo está interesado en el dinero y la tierra. Es demasiado estúpido. En otras palabras, tenemos información y herramientas. Es algo que nadie tiene.

Joseph cerró la boca. Luego de unos segundos, abrió ligeramente sus ojos. No obstante, los cerró despreocupadamente de inmediato.

— Sí, no es usual en ellos movilizarse de esa forma, pero lo que haga ese grupo ya no tiene importancia a estas alturas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para alzarnos con la victoria.

Después de decir esas palabras, Joseph se hundió en el sofá. Él parecía sentirse capaz de dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

El rey de Galia abrió la tapa de la caja musical del Fundador que estaba sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente después, cerró los ojos.

Luego de un rato, la puerta de al lado de su habitación se abrió. La señora Molière pasó a través de esta.

— Su Majestad, ¿el invitado se ha ido?

― Sí.

― ¡Esa persona irrespetuosa, irrumpir, en medio de la noche! ¡Odio a ese sacerdote! ¡Sólo porque creen en el Fundador y en Dios piensan que pueden venir a molestarnos!

Molière se a Joseph y pasó su mano por su cuello. Acto seguido, dejó caer su cabello como la de una amante.

— Su Majestad. ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Qué?

— Siempre escucha esa caja musical... ¿No está rota? No puedo escuchar nada. Tal vez debería traer a un maestro para arreglarla. Conozco a alguien con muy buenas manos que me hace joyas de Niza. Si no me cree, mire este precioso collar. Cuando se trata de algo como eso, es muy hábil...

Joseph interrumpió a la señora Molière con un molesto movimiento.

— No me dejas escuchar la música. Cállate.

— Pero yo…

— Déjame escuchar.

En el dedo del rey, de un color marrón vivo, el Rubí de Tierra se encontraba resplandeciendo.

 **…**

 _Al final las cosas no resultaron tan mal, pero…_

Louise y Eléonore ya estaban regresando a la academia.

Antes de que su castigo fuera proporcionado, Louise preguntó si sería encerrada como la vez anterior. Esa realmente fue una preocupación constante de su parte, pero trató de quitarla de su mente hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de disiparla. Al contrario de su temor, su padre se opuso rotundamente a ese escarmiento. Louise sólo pudo entender su decisión cuando el duque dijo que el castillo ya había recibido suficientes daños por la última década.

La familia Valliere ya tenía previstas las contramedidas para la multa que recibió por no haber contribuido con la invasión. Sin embargo, al parecer, los daños que provoqué escaparon de los parámetros del duque. Para él fue un dolor de cabeza hacer los arreglos necesarios para evitar problemas. Sin duda no descartó la posibilidad de que si Louise fuera encerrada, yo causaría nuevos estragos, tuviera o no éxito en un rescate.

Lo que pareció ser una bendición para Louise, terminó siendo una mayor perdición, pues su madre le aclaró que eso sólo serviría como justificación para aseverar su castigo. Además de haberla hecho volar por los cielos numerosas veces, dictaminó que no recibiría magia curativa. Louise necesitó tres días para poder moverse nuevamente sin problemas. Todavía tenía algunos rasguños, pero ese no era mayor impedimento.

Eléonore, tal y como en el viaje de ida, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se limitó a mirar constantemente por la ventana del carruaje. Esto hizo que Louise se sintiera nuevamente nerviosa. De entre todos los miembros de su familia, Eléonore fue la que menos le había hablado. La última conversación que tuvieron se dio en el viaje al hogar de la familia Valliere.

 _¿Qué es lo que pensará de mí?_

Esa falta de interacción trajo como obvia consecuencia que Louise no supiera lo que opinaba su hermana sobre todo lo ocurrido. Esto fue lo que le causó nerviosismo y lo que le incitaba a tratar de iniciar alguna charla con ella.

— Dime, hermana, ¿cómo va todo en la Academia?

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Eléonore, aunque eso fue algo que Louise dio por sentado. Decidiendo tomar una ruta distinta, Louise, en lugar de hacer una pregunta directa, trató de buscar algo con lo que pudiera llamar la atención de su hermana y así motivarla a hablar.

Lamentablemente, hacer eso fue mucho más difícil que pensarlo. Louise trató con gran variedad de temas, pero ninguno fue algo que le interesara a su hermana mayor. Sólo entonces Louise se dio cuenta de algo importante. Siempre fue Cattleya con la que solía conversar, por lo que sus interacciones con Eléonore fueron muy contadas. Por ello, Louise comprendió que no conocía mucho a la mayor de sus hermanas.

Como conclusión final, Louise terminó hablando de temas aleatorios con la ilusión de poder hallar algo que produjera algo de interés a su hermana. Esto tampoco trajo mayores resultados, al menos hasta que Louise comentó sobre el dinero que debía pagar debido a mí.

— En verdad me cuesta creer que deba pagarle más de tres mil ecus a nuestros padres.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Aunque… creo tener algo con lo que puedo pagar por los daños.

Eso último legítimamente despertó el interés de Eléonore. Después de todo, no imaginó algo con lo que Louise pudiera pagar semejante cantidad de dinero. Guiada por su curiosidad, Eléonore tuvo la intención de preguntarle a Louise por ese algo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, el carruaje se salió de control. Antes de siquiera poder mirar por la ventana para saber lo que ocurrió, el transporte se volcó y las dos chicas se golpearon fuertemente.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna de las dos hijas del duque hizo ruido alguno. Eléonore, recomponiéndose del dolor, se levantó para abrir una de las puertas del carruaje. Acto seguido, elevó su cabeza para ver los alrededores, aunque sólo pasó un segundo para que la bajara. Tan sólo un instante después, una bola de fuego pasó por el lugar donde había estado la cabeza de Eléonore.

El hechizo no pasó desapercibido para Louise. Por ello, la mueca de nerviosismo que puso Eléonore no le extrañó.

— Hermana.

Eléonore le hizo un gesto a Louise para que se mantuviera callada. La menor de las hermanas hizo caso de inmediato. El silencio de prolongó por cerca de un minuto hasta que una persona habló a la lejanía.

— ¡No nos costaría nada quemar el carruaje desde aquí, pero tenemos ya una forma en la que nos gusta hacer las cosas!

Las dos chicas no tardaron en comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo el hombre que gritó eso. Louise se levantó con la intención de salir, pero su hermana la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

— Quédate aquí.

Louise quiso decirle algo en respuesta, pero Eléonore le tapó la boca para evitar que hablara. Dicho eso, la hermana mayor de Louise salió del carruaje lentamente. Tenía el presentimiento que sería atacada apenas se mostrara, pero, extrañamente para ella, eso no sucedió. Al salir completamente del transporte, Eléonore pudo ver a once personas montadas a caballo que estaban bloqueando el camino. Le pareció curioso que hayan mantenido la distancia y no trataran de rodear el carruaje.

El hombre, al ver que Eléonore estaba ya fuera del carruaje, gritó nuevamente.

— ¡Creí haber sido bastante claro!

A pesar de hacerse la desentendida, Eléonore sabía muy bien el significado de esas palabras. Él sabía muy bien que ella no era la única en ese carruaje.

 _¿Desde hace cuánto nos están siguiendo?_

No sabía exactamente qué tanta información tenían esas personas, pero Eléonore tenía claro que no eran simples bandidos que habían atacado el carruaje por simple casualidad, sino personas, entre ellos al menos un noble, que tenían como mínimo un poco de información sobre los que iban en el transporte. Al darse cuenta de esto, Eléonore chasqueó su lengua.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Louise pensó en salir, pero lo siguiente que dijo su hermana evitó que lo hiciera.

— Ni se te ocurra dejar el carruaje.

 _¿Eh?_

— Yo me haré cargo de esto. — Agregó Eléonore.

 _Hermana, ¿acaso tú…?_

En lo único que pudo imaginar Louise fue que su hermana todavía no estaba totalmente convencida. Por lo que podía inferir, ella no creía del todo en que Louise en verdad había detenido al ejército. Quizás por no lo había visto o porque nadie en quien ella confiase había sido testigo de la hazaña. Sea por la razón que fuese, la realidad era que su hermana todavía la veía como alguien incapaz.

— ¡Supongo que dejaré las indirectas! ¡Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Sabemos que estás en ese carruaje, así que sal inmediatamente!

Eléonore dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

— Tal parece que de nada sirve fingir ignorancia. ¡¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren de mi hermana?!

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes que el hombre decidiera responder.

— ¡Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a ocultarlo de todos modos!

La persona que se encontraba más adelante bajó de su caballo. Acto seguido, se acercó lo suficiente para no tener que gritar. Aunque, claramente, todavía se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del carruaje.

— Evitaré largas explicaciones. Somos nobles de Albion.

 _¿Nobles de Albion?_ Pensó Louise.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacen en Tristain? Se supone que las rutas están bloqueadas hasta que la reunión entre los líderes de cada nación haya terminado.

— Me ahorraré la explicación de decirte cómo llegamos aquí, pues no importa realmente. En cuanto a lo que venimos a hacer… es simple. Eliminar a la persona que se dice detuvo a nuestro ejército un mes atrás.

Louise tragó saliva lentamente.

 _¿Eliminarme?_

— ¿Un ejército completo detenido por sólo una niña? Puede que nuestro general no lo haya visto así, pero eso no puede ser considerado más que una deshonra para todos nosotros.

El noble de Albion dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

— Nuestra misión es sencilla. Encontrar a Louise de la Valliere, eliminarla y acabar de una vez con esa falsa idea que se tiene sobre nosotros. Nadie tendrá derecho a decir que somos unos incompetentes.

El hombre siguió hablando, pero Eléonore ya no le prestó más atención. Al haberse acercado tanto, ella pudo distinguir muy bien lo que el denotaba en sus ojos, desesperación.

Hubo muchos nobles de Albion que se alzaron contra la Familia Real. En su momento, dichos nobles fueron completamente agraciados y recibieron grandes beneficios por su colaboración. Sin embargo, debido a la caída de Cromwell, los nobles antes mencionados no sólo perdieron casi todos sus privilegios, sino que fueron puestos en desgracia. Sin una cabecilla, la culpa había caído indirectamente en aquellos que apoyaron la revolución.

Todavía tenían el título de nobles, pero el pueblo de Albion ya no los reconocía como tales. Esa total muestra de desprecio los llevó a buscar a alguien en quien enfocar su ira. Finalmente, sólo pudieron pensar en aquellos que impidieron su victoria.

Ellos consideraron el anuncio hecho por Henrietta como una bendición. Con los nombres hechos públicos, pudieron enfocar un objetivo para su venganza. Un familiar no les interesaba, pues a pesar de todo lo visto, su estatus seguía siendo algo insignificante. Una noble perteneciente a la famosa familia Valliere, por otro lado, era una presa de mayor nivel. Después de reunirse entre ellos, llegaron a la conclusión que podrían recuperar algo de su honor perdido si conseguían eliminar a Louise.

Bastaba pensarlo un poco para saber que ese no sería el caso. De hecho, de lograr algo así, su situación podría tornarse incluso peor. Sin embargo, ellos habían dejado de pensar las cosas claramente hace mucho tiempo.

— En fin, como puedes ver, sólo queremos recuperar algo de nuestro honor. Realmente no somos malas personas y preferimos evitar que gente ajena a esto se vea involucrada. Así que si te haces a un lado…

El líder de los asaltantes no pudo terminar de hablar. Una veloz cuchilla de viento rozó su mejilla y provocó que empezara a sangrar ligeramente.

— ¿En verdad crees que alguien abandonaría a su hermana menor?

Una sonrisa se apreció en el rostro del noble.

— En todos mis años en el ejército he visto a personas hacer cosas muy crueles y también estúpidas con tal de salvarse. Realmente eso es muy lamentable.

Eléonore no bajó su varita. En cambio, dijo algunas palabras más.

— Si me lo preguntas, se me hace difícil pensar en algo más estúpido que creer que esa niña realmente detuvo el ejército.

— Oh, ¿en verdad crees que nos tragamos esa historia? Sí, efectivamente no hubo ni un soldado de Albion que no la viera encima de esa colina mientras recitaba un conjuro, pero eso no significa que ella realmente provocó esas grandes explosiones. ¿Cómo podría una niña hacer eso?

— ¿Entonces por qué hacer todo esto?

— Incluso si ella no fue la responsable, sigue teniendo el crédito de haberlo hecho. Eso es suficiente para nosotros.

— Si hablamos de crueldad, me cuesta pensar en algo peor que eso. Ustedes son los que son realmente lamentables.

Un pequeño suspiro de resignación salió de la boca del noble. Para él ya era más que obvio que Eléonore no daría un paso al costado. Sin embargo, era evidente que realmente no le importó mucho esa decisión. Después de encogerse de hombros, el hombre levantó su varita y recitó un hechizo rápidamente para lanzar una bola de fuego. Eléonore, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, agitó su varita y detuvo la bola de fuego con un simple hechizo. Ambos contendientes se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

— Sí, esto no llevará a ningún lado. — Dijo el noble.

Ninguno de los dos puso esfuerzo alguno en sus conjuros. Sin embargo, ese pequeño intercambio fue suficiente para ellos. Eléonore era una investigadora con gran conocimiento sobre la magia, mientras que su oponente, un comandante con varios años de experiencia. Ambos sabían muy bien que si pelearan, el combate se prolongaría demasiado.

El noble levantó su mano derecha. Al dar esa señal, los otros diez hombres que lo habían acompañados bajaron de sus monturas y se acercaron a él. Ello causó que una gota de sudor recorriera el rostro de Eléonore.

 _Tal parece que realmente odia perder el tiempo._

Ese grupo de nobles estaba en Tristain por una sola razón. No tenían ningún motivo para alargar las cosas. De hecho, ya habían sido suficientemente pacientes durante varios días al esperar que el carruaje regresara a la academia.

Los diez hombres se colocaron junto a su líder, cinco a cada lado. Inmediatamente, todos ellos levantaron sus varitas y empezaron a conjurar un hechizo. Por el tiempo que estaban tardando, era obvio que sus encantamientos eran relativamente poderosos.

— Realmente nos gustaría ver su muerte con nuestros propios ojos, pero con ella negándose a salir y contigo en nuestro camino…

Eléonore actuó de inmediato. Tres conjuros fueron velozmente lanzados hacia el grupo de magos para así evitar que terminaran de prepararse. No obstante, sus ataques nunca llegaron a sus objetivos. El líder de los asaltantes no imitó a sus subordinados justamente por esa razón. Su trabajo era evitar que Eléonore pudiera hacer algo para interferir.

A simple vista parecía mantener la compostura, pero en su interior había un gran nerviosismo. Eléonore estaba consciente que estaba en igualdad de poder con líder de los asaltantes. Incluso si empezara a recitar un conjuro más grande, él sólo tendría que imitarla para así detenerla. A pesar de intentarlo, ninguna idea se le ocurrió en ese momento. Incluso si intentaban correr, ellos tenías caballos, por lo que no les costaría alcanzarlas.

Mientras ella pensaba en alguna posibilidad viable, los magos terminaron de recitar sus conjuros. Lo único que les quedaba era liberarlos.

— Supongo que aquí termina todo. — Dijo el noble para de inmediato dar la señal.

Los diez hechizos, varios triangulares y un par de lineales, fueron arrojados en dirección al carruaje.

Eléonore sabía que no serviría de nada, pero eso no evitó que levantara su varita con la intención de detener esos diez conjuros. No obstantes, antes de que ella pudiese intentar algo, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Las bolas de fuego se dispersaron y las cuchillas de viento de desvanecieron. Ni un solo hechizo llegó a su objetivo. Esto, obviamente, dejó a todos los presentes sin habla. A todos, menos a una persona, quien fue la responsable de lo ocurrido.

Con su cabeza asomada detrás del carruaje y su varita alzada, se encontraba Louise. Al no haber sido un pequeño hechizo, recitar la Dispersión le demoró algo de tiempo, pero afortunadamente logró hacerlo a tiempo para evitar el peor resultado posible. Al parecer, aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, ella logró escabullirse fuera del carruaje mientras Eléonore hablaba con el noble de Albion.

Sin perder tiempo valioso, Louise empezó a conjurar otro encantamiento. Normalmente esto es algo que no podría hacerse en pleno combate, pero hubo algo que le permitió hacerlo. Louise notó de inmediato la estupefacción de los asaltantes y aprovechándose de esa situación, ella tomó la arriesgada decisión de hacer un conjuro relativamente largo. Fue una fortuna que ella tomara su elección rápidamente, pues apenas terminó de recitar su hechizo, los atacantes comenzaron a moverse nuevamente. Evidentemente, ya era demasiado tarde para ellos.

Una enorme explosión se generó en medio de los hombres. La fuerza del conjuro provocó que todos los asaltantes salieran volando. Aquellos que se encontraban más cercanos del conjuro quedaron inconscientes, mientras que los más alejados resultaron lo suficientemente heridos para apenas poner levantarse con dificultad. En total, incluyendo a las dos chicas, había cuatro personas de pie.

Un recuerdo muy desagradable llegó a la mente de los nobles de Albion. Ellos estuvieron presentes en el momento que su ejército fue detenido y la explosión que acababa de hacer Louise se les hizo demasiado similar. Lo único en lo que podían encontrar diferencia era en la potencia. Ambos, tal vez por instinto, comenzaron a temblar a la vez que retrocedían lentamente.

Lamentablemente, no tuvieron oportunidad de huir. Una explosión se originó delante de uno de los nobles. Ello, sumado al daño que sufrió por la primera explosión, provocó que perdiera el conocimiento. El último de los nobles de Albion que quedaba en pie trató de correr, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues una tercera explosión impactó su espalda. Quedó inconsciente antes de poder caer al suelo.

Un largo suspiro de alivio provino de Louise, quien sólo se permitió recostarse sobre el carruaje una vez se aseguró que los nobles habían dejado de representar una amenaza. Eléonore, en cambio, todavía estaba estupefacta. Lo inesperado de la situación provocó que le costara asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. En menos de un minuto, diez hechizos fueron eliminados repentinamente, para que después una gran explosión noqueara a casi todos los asaltantes.

Esto último fue lo primero que su mente logro procesar. Eléonore estaba relativamente familiarizada con esas explosiones, pues muchas veces vio a Louise utilizarlas. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto generar explosiones tan grandes. Una de las cosas que más le desconcertaban era que Louise, a pesar de verse algo agitada, no mostraba mayores signos de cansancio. Ello la hizo inferir que si ella lo deseaba, podía generar explosiones incluso más fuertes. Finalmente, estaba esa irreconocible magia con la cual detuvo los conjuros. La hermana mayor no le encontraba explicación a eso.

Al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba, Louise terminó siendo la persona que sugirió lo que debían hacer. Una vez improvisaron para inmovilizar a los nobles de Albion, Louise y Eléonore montaron los caballos que se habían quedado sin sus jinetes y empezaron a cabalgar hacia la academia.

En todo ese tiempo, Eléonore apenas le quitó su vista de encima a Louise. Demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante. Para Louise fue realmente algo imprevisto que su hermana empezara a hablarle de la nada tan sólo tres minutos luego de retomar su travesía.

— Louise, hay algo de lo que me gustaría conversar.

 **…**

— Cuando dices que está terminado…

Había pasado ya una semana desde que salí de la academia junto a Tabitha. Era obvio que ya había pasado más tiempo del que tenía planeado. En un principio imaginé que estaríamos en la meseta por un máximo de cuatro días.

Según me había informado Tabitha, finalmente habíamos terminado el trabajo que se le había encargado. El último grupo de orcos había sido eliminado y con ello, por fin podríamos volver a Tristain para buscar el mineral tan ansiado. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé hasta que Tabitha me dijo que ya había hecho los preparativos finales de nuestro proyecto.

De un bolso que trajo ese día, Tabitha sacó unos apuntes y el mineral que recogió el día que viajamos a Galia. Una vez cogí los escritos, comencé a leerlos rápidamente.

 _¿Cuándo fue que hizo todo esto?_

Cada vez que volvíamos a su hogar, yo iba directamente a dormir. Los últimos días, sin excepción alguna, me eran muy agotadores. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Tabitha se quedó despierta durante más tiempo para así avanzar lo más posible usando la muestra del mineral que encontramos.

Todo lo que ella tenía era algo teórico. Al parecer su impaciencia la llevó a la decisión de probar el mineral lo más pronto posible y fue por eso que sólo se permitió usarlo cuando sintiera que era momento. A pesar de que yo también estaba ansioso por hacer el intento, me sorprendió eso de ella.

— Lo mejor sería revisarlo con más tranquilidad, pero a grandes rasgos no veo ningún error. — Dije finalmente. — Lo único que faltaría serían los materiales que están…

No pude terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento Tabitha sacó varios frascos de su bolso.

— Los pedí.

 _¿Pedirlos? ¿Habrá sido a ese hombre de la mansión? Bueno, no es que realmente importe._

— Bien, entonces está todo listo.

Tragué saliva lentamente. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues jamás imaginé que haríamos el intento ese mismo día. Me estaba costando un poco asimilar la situación. Mientras yo me quedé quieto debido a mi estupefacción, Tabitha ya estaba colocando todas las cosas en el suelo. Al verla hacer eso, sacudí mi cabeza y me agaché para poder ayudarla.

No tardamos más que veinte minutos en tener el producto deseado. Debido a que el mineral era pequeño, tuvimos que pensar en pequeño. Unas cuantas tablillas de piedra especial, un buril hecho con el mineral y un frasco con líquido color rojizo.

— Entonces, ¿quién de nosotros…?

Tabitha me señaló antes de poder terminar mi pregunta.

Era obvio lo que debía hacerse. Después de verter el líquido sobre la tablilla, tenía que utilizarse el buril para grabar la runa sobre la piedra. La razón del porqué se dejó de lado ese método tan arcaico fue que a pesar de ser poderoso, era muy complicado hacer tablillas funcionales. La simple escritura de una runa en papel tenía una significativa tasa de error. Hacer una grabación en piedra era ridículamente más complicado teniendo en cuenta que un diminuto desliz significaba desechar todo el trabajo a la basura.

— Voy a ser claro contigo, jamás he grabado algo en piedra.

Tabitha me miró durante unos segundos en completo silencio. En respuesta, di un muy largo suspiro.

— Bien, pero no me culpes si me equivoco.

Si bien nunca había intentado algo así, ciertamente tenía más experiencia que Tabitha en las tareas manuales. No era una ventaja muy grande en ese momento, pero era algo que al menos podía mencionarse.

Después de untar el líquido en la tablilla, cogí el buril y empecé la laboriosa tarea. Cabe mencionar que la presión ocasionó que empezara a sudar ligeramente. Los minutos se sintieron como horas mientras seguía trabajando.

 _Ah… maldición, ¿habré hecho bien esta parte?_

 _No, no se ve bien. Tal vez… ¿y si está bien y sólo lo arruino?_

 _Sólo un poco más… ¡Sí! Espera, no me pasé, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Por qué se ve tan mal si lo veo desde otro ángulo?_

Mi mente se llenó de esos pensamientos durante todo el tiempo que tardé en acabar. Ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a Tabitha, pero eso sólo aumentaba mi presión. Verla mirando mi trabajo con tanta atención no era algo que me calmara.

— ¡Bien, acabé!

 _Creo._

Tabitha agarró la tabilla y comenzó a inspeccionarla detenidamente. Yo también conocía como era la runa, pero Tabitha la había escrito cientos de veces, así que tenía un mejor criterio que yo a la hora de juzgar el resultado. No pude evitar dejar escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando la vi darme el visto bueno. Ella podía sentir un lazo con la tablilla.

Fue sólo luego de quitarme la presión de encima que pude advertir algo bastante inusual, la mano con la que Tabitha sujetaba la tablilla estaba temblando ligeramente.

 _¿Qué le sucede?_

Era una vista bastante extraña.

La razón del porqué de su comportamiento no tardó en ocurrírseme. Sabía bien que ella tenía un gran interés en el proyecto, pero no estaba consciente de qué tan grande era. Además de el simple hecho de ayudarla por una amistad, yo también tenía un motivo propio por el cual esforzarme, uno motivo bastante importante. No obstante, en ese instante me dio la impresión que ella siempre estuvo muchos pasos por delante de mí.

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que te motiva tanto?_

Miré el resto de tablillas.

— Empezaré con el resto. — Dije calmadamente.

 **…**

— Aquí es donde nos despedimos. Recuerda que en casa siempre te estaremos esperando.

Louise y Eléonore habían llegado ya a la academia. Al haber viajado a caballo y no en un carruaje, tuvieron la facilidad de llegar más rápido. Además, la larga conversación que tuvieron durante la travesía hizo que el tiempo de viaje pareciera incluso menor.

Eléonore tenía planeado ir a informarle a Osmond sobre todo lo ocurrido. Louise deseaba acompañarla, pero Eléonore le prohibió faltar a otra clase. Para ella, perder una semana entera de lecciones era demasiado. Louise accedió fácilmente, aunque no por miedo, sino por otro motivo. Las palabras que le había dicho Eléonore hace tan sólo unas horas atrás le habían dejado una sensación de total satisfacción. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de exigirle algo más a su hermana mayor.

— Y trata de evitar meterte en problemas. No hace falta mencionar lo mucho que nuestros padres se preocupan por ti.

Louise no hizo más que asentir ante lo que dijo su hermana.

— Por último, hablando de nuestro padres y lo de regresar a casa, te aconsejo que pienses muy bien si vas a traer a tu familiar.

Era obvio el motivo por el cual Eléonore comentó eso.

— Con la opinión de nuestros padres y la actitud de ese familiar, no es imposible que algo más le ocurra a nuestro hogar.

Eso fue lo último que planeaba decir Eléonore. Sin embargo, fue su mismo comentario el que le hizo recordar algo.

— Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿A qué te referías antes cuando dijiste que tenías algo con lo que podías pagar por los daños a la mansión?

Louise la miró durante unos segundos. Ella requirió de ese tiempo para poder comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Eléonore.

— Sí, es cierto, casi lo olvido. Por favor, hermana, espera aquí un momento.

Louise se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de esta y fue por ello que no tardó mucho en regresar donde estaba su hermana mayor.

El rostro de Eléonore mostró una total sorpresa. Jamás en su vida pensó que Louise tuviera un objeto como el que estaba trayendo. Con lo valioso que parecía ser, ella imaginó que debía ser igualmente delicado. Cuando Louise se paró frente a ella, Eléonore no pudo evitar agacharse un poco para apreciar mejor la lujosa espada que su hermana menor le estaba mostrando.

 **…**

— Bien, ese fue el último.

Inmediatamente di un muy gran bostezo.

El sol había salido. Por la simple impaciencia Tabitha y yo decidimos quedarnos hasta poder probar las tablillas. Incluso los cuarenta minuto de viaje en Sylphid era un tiempo que no queríamos desperdiciar. Aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, mi trabajo había terminado.

De las casi treinta tablillas que habíamos hecho, sólo cuatro de estas eran de utilidad. Cabe mencionar que según mi punto de vista, tuve bastante suerte. Además, había adquirido cierto respeto por los magos que se habían visto obligados a usar ese método.

— El resto depende de ti. — Le dije a Tabitha a la vez que le entregué una de las tablillas.

Ella se limitó a observar detenidamente el objeto que estaba en sus manos. A pesar de su inexpresivo rostro, ella estaba nerviosa. Esto último era algo bastante obvio. Advirtiendo eso, no le dije absolutamente nada. Aunque yo estuviera impaciente, estaba seguro que ella quería probar la tablilla incluso más que yo. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Tabitha cogiera la iniciativa.

Tuvieron que pasar aproximadamente dos minutos para que la maga peliazul finalmente se moviera. Como había hecho ya cientos de veces, Tabitha hizo la señal de mano necesaria para usar el hechizo Curación.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

La tablilla comenzó a brillar intensamente y, luego de unos segundos, se rompió.

La reacción inmediata de Tabitha fue mirarme. En sus ojos podía notarse que ella ya sabía el resultado, pero quería desesperadamente un segundo veredicto de mi parte. Era evidente que quería decirle que había sido un éxito, pero, obviamente, no pude hacerlo.

— Eso… no debió haber pasado.

Por mi respuesta, era obvio que la prueba había terminado siendo un fracaso. Inmediatamente, Tabitha probó el resto de tablillas. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo. Todas se rompieron tan sólo unos segundos después de ser activadas. Ambos nos quedamos en absoluto silencio durante varios segundos. La atmósfera se sentía realmente pesada.

— Quizás deberíamos revisar los apuntes una vez más.

Terminado de decir eso, comencé a caminar hacia los papeles que estaban en el suelo. No obstante, antes de poder recoger alguno de estos, una fuerte brisa provocó que todos los escritos salieran volando. No fueron enviados los suficientemente lejos como para no poder recogerlos, pero sería una molestia el tener que ir por cada uno.

Después de quedarme quieto durante unos segundos, volteé a ver a la maga peliazul. Ella todavía tenía su báculo alzado apuntando en mi dirección. El viento no había sido algo natural, sino que fue generado por un hechizo. Luego de mirarnos por unos segundos, Tabitha bajó su báculo y desvió su mirada.

Mentiría si dijera que entendía lo que sentía. Después de todo, lo único que sabía era su deseo de usar el hechizo de curación en alguien. El resto del contexto escapaba de mi conocimiento. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que estaba realmente frustrada. El pesado aire que emanaba ella lo hizo más que evidente.

Lentamente me le acerqué. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pude escuchar como cierta palabra escapó de sus labios.

— Inútil.

Esa palabra no estaba dirigida a mí, eso pude comprenderlo bien. Tabitha consideraba inútil el hecho de querer revisar los apuntes nuevamente. Al parecer, ella había considerado que todo ese intento fue un completo fracaso sin nada a rescatar. Al menos eso fue lo que creí.

— No es raro fallar la primera vez. Tarde o temprano encontraremos la respuesta, así que…

— Inútil. — Repitió nuevamente.

Me costó un poco procesar eso.

— Con inútil te refieres a…

La maga peliazul no respondió.

 _Ya veo, así que eso era…_

Había acertado solamente en parte. Tabitha consideró que revisar los apuntes sería inútil, así como ir más lejos con el mineral. No obstante, eso no fue todo. Habíamos pasado meses trabajando y lo único que conseguimos fue una completa decepción en nuestra mayor esperanza. Ese rotundo fracaso parecía haber destruido las expectativas que Tabitha tenía en la magia rúnica.

— Es sólo un tropiezo. Rendirse por algo así es…

— Es en vano.

Esa forma de hablar tan directa, a pesar de ser confusa a veces, había dejado de molestarme hace mucho. Pero, en ese preciso momento, no pude evitar sentir enojo al oírla hablar de ese modo.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi cuello y di un largo respiro para calmarme un poco.

— Estás exagerando por un solo intento fallido.

Dicho eso, me acerqué a los materiales que ella había traído para poder recogerlos. Ella los quería desechar, pero yo no quería rendirme tan rápido con el mineral. Al menos no hasta saber el causante del fracaso. Lamentablemente, no pude coger absolutamente nada. Una nueva ráfaga de viento mandó todo a volar antes de estar a la distancia adecuada.

 _A veces puede ser…_

Me acerqué hasta poder estar frente a Tabitha.

— Mírame.

Ella me ignoró.

— Mírame. — Repetí con mayor fuerza en mi voz.

Tabitha elevó su cabeza para poder verme directamente.

— No sé qué rayos es, pero algo te pasa. Iré directo al punto, ¿ese algo tiene que ver con el motivo por cual querías aprender Curación?

La maga peliazul desvió su mirada.

— Bien, me alejaré de aquellas cosas que no me incumben. Sin embargo, así no eres tú. O puedo equivocarme, admito que no te conozco tan bien. Me baso en lo que sé y lo que sé es que normalmente eres mucho más persistente.

No había pasado desapercibido para mí. El día que llegamos a su hogar, Tabitha empezó a desprender un aire diferente al salir de la mansión de su familia. No indagué en ello, pues las circunstancias lo dictaron así. La actitud de Sylphid me tuvo más intrigado y la sensación que dio Tabitha en ese momento tampoco ayudó a tomar la iniciativa.

Yo ignoraba todo lo que había ocurrido en esa mansión. Ignoraba que Tabitha intentó nuevamente curar a su madre con la magia rúnica. Ignoraba que el intento terminó en un nuevo fracaso. Ignoraba que su casi muerte le hizo temer que ella no viviría el tiempo suficiente para curarla. Ignoraba que de suceder eso, su madre perdería la pequeña pizca de esperanza que tenía de una recuperación. Ignoraba el estrés que Tabitha estaba pasando en ese momento.

Por otro lado, ella me tenía a mí al frente. Su actitud derrotista también me había ocasionado molestia. No por algo tan banal como la pérdida de mi tiempo, sino por algo más. Algo que aumentó demasiado el empeño de mi parte.

Ninguno de los dos conocía realmente lo que ansiaba el otro. Yo no conocía la magnitud del problema de Tabitha. Tabitha no sabía sobre aquello que me motivaba en demasía. Por eso, no había manera en la que pudiéramos medir lo que ocasionábamos con nuestras palabras.

— ¿Pides mi ayuda sólo para rendirte luego de esto? Eso en verdad es lamentable.

Una mirada de enojo se formó en el rostro de Tabitha. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió verla de esa manera.

— Imposible. No se llegará a ningún lado.

Apreté mi puño fuertemente. Odié escuchar la primera palabra que dijo.

— ¿Imposible? Sí, tienes razón, un solo fracaso es suficiente para saber eso, ¿verdad?

— Negación.

— ¿Negación?

— No es recomendable negar la verdad.

— Y lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién te da el derecho de decidir si algo es o no imposible?

La seguridad con la que aseguraba que era algo imposible me causaba una gran irritación

— Desperdicio de tiempo.

 _Deja de hablar así._

— Fracaso asegurado.

 _Basta._

— Esperanza absurda.

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?!

Mi repentino grito provocó que Tabitha, tal y como pedí, dejara de hablar. Ella giró su cabeza para poder verme. Por su rostro, podía evidenciarse que estaba confundida por mi repentino actuar, del cual no encontraba motivo. No había forma de culparla por eso. Bajo su punto de vista, el proyecto estaba totalmente enfocado en sus intereses. A primera vista, no había realmente algo en este de lo que yo pudiera sacar provecho.

Dejé escapar un muy pesado resoplido.

Sin embargo…

— ¿Crees ser la única que está decepcionada?

Ese no era el caso.

Ciertamente, mi participación comenzó por un simple gesto de solidaridad. Pero, después de haber pasado un tiempo, encontré un motivo diferente por el cual esforzarme para alcanzar el éxito. Mi intención de ayudarla por nuestra amistad todavía estaba ahí, pero había algo más que la acompañaba

— Si es así, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada.

Estaba hablando con un tono de voz completamente serio. No obstante, no demostraba enojo. Por mi voz podía inferirse que estaba sintiendo algo diferente en ese momento.

— No eres la única que trataba de sacar algo de todo esto.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Era evidente que Tabitha no entendía a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

 **…**

Pateé la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía. Desde que llegué a Tristain, nunca había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de poder quejarme o de poder decir lo que realmente pensaba. Todo ese tiempo sin desahogarme me puso muy irritado.

 **…**

Agaché mi cabeza. Seguido a eso, una sonrisa efímera y ligeramente amarga apareció en mi rostro. Una sonrisa que, evidentemente, Tabitha no advirtió.

 _Sí, ¿por qué no decirlo ahora? ¿Qué maldito problema habría? No es como que fuera un secreto para empezar._

— Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas. Ya sabes, que estoy intentando volver a mi mundo.

Ese comentario fue algo completamente salido de la nada para la maga peliazul. Si ya estaba algo confundida antes, lo único que logré fue hacer que se extrañara incluso más.

— Te haré una pregunta algo sencilla: ¿Cómo puedo volver?

Como era de esperarse, ella no respondió.

— Con magia, obviamente.

Abrí mis brazos luego de hacer esa afirmación.

— No hay otro método. La magia es la única forma que existe de regresar. Pero considerando que no existe algún hechizo con el que pueda lograrlo… ¿qué es lo que me queda? Evidentemente, crear uno yo mismo.

Mordí ligeramente mi labio.

— Sí… con la variedad de hechizos que hay en este mundo estoy seguro que un mago de Halkeginia no pensaría en esto como un gran desafío.

Ese comentario hizo que Tabitha recordada algo que mencioné hace mucho.

En la magia rúnica había un total de treinta y tres hechizos. En miles de años, sólo se había logado crear esa cantidad de encantamientos. El resto no era más que combinaciones de estos. Para un mago rúnico, crear un conjuro nuevo era un sueño prácticamente inalcanzable. Eso era algo que yo siempre supe. No obstante, no dejé que ese saber mi amilanara, al menos no al principio.

— Usar teletransportación e invocación en un hechizo combinado te permite traer a una persona a tu lado. ¿Sabes? Una vez recordé eso, pensé que mi mejor opción era hacer lo mismo que con el hechizo Repulsión.

La peliazul hizo un poco de memoria antes de que un recuerdo apareciera en su mente.

 **…**

— No sé exactamente de qué modo lo hizo, pero gracias a un gran análisis y a una suerte milagrosa, él creo la runa de Repulsión usando solamente la de Atracción como base.

 **…**

— Lo más cercano a un método de volver es invertir ese conjuro. Han sido meses desde que se me ocurrió eso. Meses en los que he tratado de pensar en cómo hacer eso exactamente. Meses en los que no se me ha ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

— En una cantidad de tiempo algo menor, lo que logramos con este proyecto fue un intento. Sí, uno fallido, pero al menos fue un intento. ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por tan siquiera tener un intento?

Prácticamente tenía que basarme en nada para llegar a una solución. No había nada que me dijera si estaba yendo o no por el camino correcto. Si pensaba en una forma, esta podía ser incorrecta. Si era la correcta, esta podía ser mal aplicada. Si la aplicaba bien, podría no llegar a aprender el hechizo. Si aprendía el hechizo, este podía no tener suficiente poder para ir a otro mundo. Si poseía el suficiente poder, el destino podría ser un mundo distinto. Ya tenía todos esos problemas con la simple idea de revertir un conjuro. Si ese método desde el principio era incorrecto, la única solución posible era aprender el antiguo lenguaje rúnico. Esto, obviamente, traía un serio inconveniente.

 _¿Cómo rayos se supone que haga eso?_

Apenas sabía la pronunciación de una palabra. Siempre evitaba pensar que debería llegar a ese extremo, pero esa idea terminaba apareciendo en mi cabeza de vez en cuando. Simplemente, era algo que no podía evitarse. Al final, recordar esa posibilidad provocaba un sentimiento en mí.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada. Sentí que mi cuerpo había perdido la fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Después de darme media vuelta y alejarme un poco, me senté bruscamente en el suelo.

— ¿Qué volver podría ser imposible? Como si no supiera ya eso. Como si no tuviera miedo cada vez que pienso que jamás regresaré.

Moví mi brazo izquierdo y tapé uno de mis ojos.

— Pero… entonces apareció algo de lo que podía aferrarme.

Aunque Tabitha no pudiera verlo, en mi rostro podía apreciarse una especia de sonrisa.

— Si entre los dos podemos replicar un antiguo medio de magia rúnica, quizás sea posible para mi crear el hechizo. Eso fue lo que me dije hace un tiempo.

Un pequeño silencio le siguió a esa declaración.

— No me he mantenido optimista en base a nada. No dependeré nuevamente de alguien más. Decidí eso hace mucho y traté de convencerme de ello, pero no soy tan fuerte, nunca lo he sido.

Luego de haber dicho todo eso, no pude evitar recordar algo que sucedió la noche antes de salir de la academia.

 **…**

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Louise.

Estuve callado durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné hace unos días? Acerca de que necesitaría hablarte de algo cuando pudiera moverme.

Louise empezó a hacer memoria. Luego de unos segundos, el recuerdo del que le hablé llegó a su mente.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

En ese momento, Louise se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo. Estábamos a un par de metros de distancia, pero ella pudo observar como yo estaba temblando ligeramente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Di un muy hondo respiro.

— Esto tomará algo de tiempo.

 **…**

El que fuera incapaz de moverme por mí mismo fue realmente un gran inconveniente. Sin embargo, logré sacar algo positivo de esa situación. Con muy pocas responsabilidades diarias, pude dedicarle una gran cantidad de tiempo a pensar en alguna forma de invertir una runa. Imaginé que con todo el tiempo que le dedicaría a esa tarea, sería capaz de darme cuenta de algo, así fuese algo pequeño. Me juré a mí mismo que se me ocurriría una idea antes de mi recuperación. Lamentablemente, tres semanas pasaron y lo único que conseguí fue una muy amarga sensación de fracaso.

El día que me recuperé, ciertamente sentí bastante felicidad debido a que por fin podía moverme por mí mismo. No obstante, ese sentimiento terminó siendo opacado por la frustración de no haber cumplido el juramento que me hice a mí mismo.

La noche antes de partir, hice aquello que le dejé muy en claro a Louise hace mucho. No hubo nada que evitara que me desahogara esa noche. Dejé salir toda mi frustración mediante gritos de rabia e incluso lágrimas de impotencia. Obviamente, noté que Louise también se sintió mal al verme así. Eso era evidente, pues fue ella la persona que me invocó y que, indirectamente, me llevó a ese estado. Pero eso no evitó que me detuviera.

Louise había dicho que lo mejor sería dormir temprano esa noche. Como resultado de todo lo anterior, esa sugerencia no pudo cumplirse. Fueron necesarias más de tres horas para dejar todo el asunto atrás. Palabras de aliento por parte de Louise lograron que me recompusiera lo suficiente para poder descansar. En respuesta, le aclaré que ella no debía sentirse culpable. A pesar de lo amargo de mi situación, le expliqué que era una simple espina que debía sacarme y que esta no quitaba todos los buenos momentos que pasé en Halkeginia. El poder ser honesto con ella, tanto en las cosas malas como en las buenas, era una de las cosas que más valoraba.

Tabitha y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio por un largo tiempo. Como era evidente, fui yo quien terminó rompiendo dicho silencio.

— Sí, lo sé, no tengo idea de por lo que estás pasando. Incluso podrías estar peor que yo, pero, por favor, déjame ser egoísta en esto.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— No te rindas. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda depender.

Tal y como había dicho, no estaba siendo totalmente justo. Bajo mi perspectiva, no era imposible que la situación de Tabitha fuera peor que la mía. Si ese era el caso, literalmente le estaba pidiendo que no se rinda por algo que yo, sin lugar a dudas, no podría soportar por mí mismo.

Tabitha se sentó a mi lado. Ambos nos quedamos callados por varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir a continuación. Nos quedamos de esa forma por alrededor de media hora. Media hora en la cual la cabeza de ambos se enfrió. Media hora en la cual los dos hicimos lo posible por pensar mejor en la situación.

Nuevamente, terminé siendo yo el que habló.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente no puedo hacer más que sentir admiración por varias personas de este mundo.

Como muchos otros, ese fue un comentario que había salido prácticamente de la nada o al menos eso parecía. En realidad hubo un motivo por el cual lo dije en ese momento.

— Louise es una de esas personas. Nadie tenía fe en ella, incluso sus padres dejaron de tener confianza en que lograría algo. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo.

Esa confianza en uno mismo era algo que en verdad me gustaría tener. Esa confianza había permitido que Louise pasara dieciséis años de su vida ignorando las burlas y siguiera intentando lograr su objetivo. Incluso sin tener a nadie a su lado, ella no vaciló ni un solo momento. Era obvio lo diferente que yo era en comparación a ella.

— Sí, este sin duda es un mundo diferente. En mi mundo, es demasiado raro encontrar personas que puedan seguir adelante a pesar de que nadie las apoya. Sin embargo, aquí parece ser extraño no conocer a varias de esas personas.

Elevé un poco mi cabeza al cielo.

— Aunque, ¿realmente hay algo de malo en depender de alguien más?

No había nada más que agregar. Prácticamente todo lo que quise decir, lo había dicho. Fue por eso que, finalmente, terminé volviendo a aquello que originó toda la conversación.

— No sé qué tan alentadoras pueden ser mis palabras en este momento, pero… así como confío en ti para mi problema, me gustaría que confíes en mí para el tuyo.

La confianza que teníamos en cada uno en base a nuestra amistad todavía no era suficiente. Uno podía pensar que era algo cruel, pero esa era la realidad. Después de todo, no nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, la situación había cambiado. Al menos bajo la perspectiva de Tabitha. Ella siempre pensó que mi apoyo pendía del frágil lazo que nos unía. Sin embargo, ella descubrió que yo tenía mi propio motivo para participar en el proyecto. Lo anterior podía sonar algo egoísta, pero Tabitha había actuado de una forma parecida al acercarse más a mí con la intención de aprender magia rúnica. Fuera todo eso malo o no, en ese momento supo que tenía a su lado a alguien en una situación similar a la suya.

— Reproducir ese método no es imposible, así como no es imposible que yo cree una forma de volver. Aunque claro, la seguridad con la que estoy diciendo esto depende enteramente de tu respuesta.

Lo que afirmé no se escapaba mucho de la realidad. La confianza con la que había hablado era directamente proporcional a la seguridad que mostraba Tabitha. O, al menos, esa era la mitad de toda la realidad.

Ambos nos esforzábamos debido a nuestra amistad, mas ese esfuerzo era amplificado por el beneficio que buscábamos alcanzar. Los dos teníamos intereses propios ajenos a la otra persona. A pesar de tener una caída, pude mantener mi persistencia al dar por sentado que Tabitha no se rendiría. Luego de escuchar todo lo que dije, Tabitha empezó a pensar de una manera muy parecida a la mía.

La maga peliazul se paró de repente, para, acto seguido comenzar a alejarse. Como era de esperarse, me pregunté a dónde se dirigía. Esa fue una pregunta que se respondió tan sólo unos momentos después. La maga peliazul, después de caminar varios metros, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Al ver lo que tenía en su mano, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Susurré.

No tardé mucho en levantarme para así ayudar a Tabitha a recoger todos los apuntes que habían sido esparcidos por el viento.

 **…**

— ¿Cuál es el reporte?

En un santuario ubicado en las profundidades de Galia, una conversación entre dos hombres había iniciado. Uno de ellos delataba una avanzada edad debido a su apariencia. Mientras que su acompañante, el cual se encontraba arrodillado, aparentaba rondar los treinta años.

— Su presentimiento era cierto.

— No hay ningún error, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el hombre titubeó ligeramente.

— No, fui yo mismo a verificar los rumores.

El hombre de avanzada edad no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

— Ya veo… Realmente fue una fortuna que viniera Galia, ¿no es así?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

— Bueno, siempre pudimos mandar a alguien en Tristain, pero sería mucho trabajo y quizás hubiéramos llamado la atención.

El hombre que estaba de rodillas tragó saliva lentamente. Esto no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Al parecer… algunos de nuestros movimientos fueron captados por un agente del rey.

A pesar de haber escuchado eso, no hubo sobresalto alguno por el hombre que estaba de pie.

— Detalles sin importancia. El rey está demasiado ocupado jugando con los de Romalia para prestarnos atención.

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio fue escuchado en el santuario.

— Por otro lado, sigue siendo un error y los errores deben ser castigados, ¿no es así?

El hombre que escuchó esas palabras se estremeció.

— Puedes retirarte.

Sin dejar de temblar, el hombre se levantó y salió del lugar. El anciano, por otro lado, siguió hablando, aunque esta vez para sí mismo.

— Me pregunto si es solamente una coincidencia que esas dos personas... En fin, no es como que a nosotros nos interesen esas palabrerías paganas sobre el fundador.

Una mano se posó sobre una gran inscripción hecha en piedra.

— Ahora bien, lo única pregunta que queda es, ¿cuánto hará cada uno su movimiento?

* * *

 **Decidí subir este capítulo en la madrugada, tal y como el primer cap de este fic. xD**

 **Ok, primero el muro de texto sobre Aztor. Será simple, por cada punto daré un aspecto que quería evitar. Pero antes... ya planeé cómo será el resto de los capítulos (hasta el 50). ¿Quieres evitar un pequeño spoiler? No leas lo siguiente y salta hasta el punto 1. Sí, decidí que será Tabitha quien le cuente su situación a Aztor. Cuando empiece a adaptar lo sucedido en el volumen 10 se va a armar el verdadero desmadre. Lo que sí es que debo leer mejor el volumen 9 para afinar varios detalles, pero eso sería todo. Ahora sí, empecemos con esto.**

 **1\. Ser una bestia imparable en combate.**

 **Como en muchos otros fic, le di al protagonista otra habilidad extra además de las runas de Gandalfr. Desde el inicio supe que necesitaba limitar su magia. Si la hacía demasiado libre, entonces correría el riesgo de que en los combates se eliminara la tensión. Recordé cosas que vi por ahí, leí un poco por internet y nacieron los papeles rúnicos.**

 **El poder ya estaba limitado en su uso, pero había cometido un error. La magia no era tan restrictiva como pensé al principio. Vamos, Parálisis y Teletransportación eran literalmente una carta de triunfo en cualquier ocasión. Por suerte me di cuenta de estas cosas a tiempo y pude arreglarlas. De ahí que Parálisis pierde poder si el objetivo posee una magia de mayor nivel, por ejemplo. Además, está también el rango mínimo y máximo de cada hechizo.**

 **A cada mejoría trato de darle una limitación para que su poder no se salga de control. La capa es sólo para conjuros de corta distancia (por eso del rango mínimo y máximo). No puede usar cuando quiera las runas de Gandalfr y Vasallaje al mismo tiempo (sus músculos pueden desgarrarse por el esfuerzo que conlleva) y lo que sigue… ya lo verán.**

 **Por último, esto es algo que estuve haciendo desde un inicio, pero nunca pude exponerlo apropiadamente hasta capítulos más recientes, mostrar una debilidad de Aztor que yo pudiera explotar en una pelea. Estaba aquello que había mencionado sobre lo que tardaba en actuar, pero era complicado hacerlo funcionar. Su rechazo a arriesgarse, si bien podía ser un limitante, no podía hacerlo determinante. Entonces, mientras reescribía los primeros capítulos, me di cuenta que yo ya le había dado una debilidad, la pérdida de su compostura cuando las cosas se le salen de control. Por eso dije que era algo que estuve haciendo desde un inicio, pero de forma inconsciente.**

 **En el primer duelo con Guiche mencioné que su teletransportación se debió a su imposibilidad de poder pensar en algo más. Sin embargo, ahí cometí un error. No profundicé más en eso y dejé pasar una buena debilidad que pudo quedar mejor si la exponía claramente (Lo hice en la reescritura). Esto se vio en otras ocasiones, pero nunca pude trabajarlo apropiadamente (Nuevamente, lo haré mediante la reescritura).**

 **¿Qué tan fuerte es Aztor? Lo suficiente. Así que… magia limitada y debilidades menores que lo complican. Con eso me encargué de evitar este primer punto. Si lo hacía demasiado poderoso, entonces el conflicto de si arriesgarse o no por alguien se iba por completo a la ******.**

 **2\. Epítome de la maduración.**

 **Una de las cosas más divertidas de hacer con un personaje es desarrollarlo. Habrá excepciones, pero que un personaje sea estático en cuanto a su mentalidad… no me atrae, al menos no en historias de este tipo donde debería existir una evolución.**

 **Un señor "Tengo todas las respuestas a los problemas y estoy tranquilo ante cada situación…" ¿Cómo debería trabajar con algo así en este fic? Simplemente, no va.**

" **Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo."**

 **No le interesa lo que los desconocidos opinen, pero necesita gente en la que confíe a su lado para poder seguir adelante. Por eso su quiebre cuando se rompió el espejo, por eso su paranoia cuando creyó que todo lo que pensaba fue obra de las runas y por eso esta dependencia hacia Tabitha para sentir que realmente puede encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo. Además, él sabe que tiene este defecto y eso por eso que siente admiración por Louise.**

 **De entre tantos otros personajes que pude haber puesto, elegí a Louise. Hasta sus dieciséis años siguió intentando lo que ansiaba sin rendirse. Ella mismo mencionó que incluso sus padres ya no tenían fe en que podría lograr algo, así que me pareció correcto tenerla como una fuente de respeto de Aztor. ¿Pudo haber sido otro personaje? Sí y no son pocos, pero tenía que ser ella justamente por el problema que abarqué en este capítulo.**

 **Jamás llegará al nivel de maduración que tienen muchos otros OC's desde el primer capítulo, pero me vale, me parece más interesante escribir a un personaje con varias dudas. Todavía me queda mucho que explotar en este aspecto.**

 **3\. El pasado oscuro.**

 **La pregunta es simple: ¿Para qué? Aztor no necesita uno. De hecho, el que no lo tuviera lo utilicé como una ventaja. Jamás tuvo ninguna situación de extremo estrés como varias que pasó en Halkeginia. Un joven normal (al menos en su mundo) reaccionando de forma normal ante lo que se enfrenta. ¿Cómo reacciona? Dudando. Duda mucho, pues nunca pasó por momentos similares en los que pudiera basar una respuesta.**

 **Por otro lado, el pasado oscuro es algo que la gran mayoría suele trabajar muy mal, realmente mal de hecho. ¿Por qué? Normalmente siempre se exagera en este hecho y se crea una victimización en plan "Este personaje ha sufrido, así que debes quererlo. Mira, ha sufrido, quiérelo. En verdad, quiérelo, recuerda lo mucho que sufrió.". Esto, para mí, es molesto.**

 **4\. ¿Harem?**

 **Ya respondí esto antes. Ok, le doy un harem hecho y derecho. Lo que sucedería sería lo siguiente:**

 **\- Con su personalidad, uno no se enamoraría de Aztor a menos que él muestre un fuerte sentimiento en respuesta. ¿En otras palabras? Que esa persona sea importante para él.**

 **\- "Si me arriesgo de este modo es sólo porque me importas." Si hay varias personas tan importantes para él, entonces esto se va al desagüe.**

 **Además, si a esto le sumamos que demoró 37 capítulos en finalmente llegar a una resolución sobre Louise… De por sí un harem exige una buena distribución del tiempo (cosa que no muchos logran) y no voy a hacer más de 30 capítulos para cada nueva chica. Por algo Siesta está definitivamente fuera, porque no alcanza el tiempo. Lo que desarrollé con Tabitha puede hacerse con ella justamente porque la peliazul es de pocas palabras. Con ella las acciones tienen mucho más peso.**

 **Por último, las propias chicas. Muchas veces (en especial en este sitio) las chicas de un harem están sólo por decoración. Líneas de texto gastados sólo para alabar al prota o algo así. Nah, mejor uso esas palabras para algo más.**

 **5\. Personaje "genial".**

 **A ver, ¿cómo es eso que quería evitar a un personaje "genial"? Bien, ojo a las comillas. Ehm… creo que todos han escuchado sobre lo que es un badass. Pues, así como muchos saben lo que es, muchos intentan hacer que su OC sea así… Sí, casi todos fallan. Es que se van demasiado al extremo y tratan que cada acción quede totalmente marcada para que así su OC quede como alguien genial. Al final llevan ese intento a tal extremo que… se ve demasiado exagerado.**

 **Es por esto que trato de darle toques de patetismo a Aztor. Principalmente, esa paranoia que mostró en Albion. Esas dudas sobre pelear y sus temblores ante la muerte también ayudan. Incluso ahora que lo obligo a pelear no puedo hacer que quede como alguien genial, pues lo hago estremecerse a cada instante y fallar más de una vez su cometido. Por último, cuando parece que ya llegó a su meta, aparece un orco y lo hace caer. Al final, alguien más lo salva. Es por eso que esos momentos en los que realmente hace algo, ese algo es mucho más resaltante. Si todo lo que uno hace es genial, adiós al impacto en un momento importante. Por mi parte, ¿falle? En el capítulo 11 hubo una escena que me salió muy mal. La arreglaré cuando llegue a esta, pero su entrada en ese capítulo no me termina de convencer. ¿Me paso de la raya al agregarle malos momentos? Es difícil manejar esto y es uno de los problemas que tengo. Al no saber si dejé en claro algo, suelo pasarme hasta el punto donde me es casi imposible mantener un balance. No puedo asegurar que llegué a un equilibrio, lamentablemente.**

 **6\. En fin, hay más cosas por aquí y por allá, pero esos cinco puntos son principalmente de lo que quería alejarme. Si alguien se divierto escribiendo un personaje con todo lo anterior, bien por él. Todo bien mientras uno se divierta escribiendo, pero una cosa es que te guste algo y otra que ese algo sea bueno. Yo disfruto de muchas cosas malas, pero soy yo el que escribe esto no sólo quiero divertirme, sino también ansío hacer algo bien. No quería que uno se autoinsertara en Aztor, quería que uno se identificara con Aztor**

 **Listo, ahora a lo rutinario.**

 **Melany:**

 **Yo ando más que nada ansioso, por saber si me sale o no algo decente. Sobre la debilidad, sólo espero no abusarla. Trataré de mostrarla más que nada en momentos puntuales. Sobre el tamaño de los capítulos, quizás termine cambiando eso. Es decir, el capítulo estrictamente hablando son 16k palabras. Por ahí dicen que lo recomendable son 7k a 8k, pues es más digerible para los que leen fanfics. Debo pensar esto. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Oh, miren, Louise es competente y no necesita estar obligatoriamente junto a su familiar de turno para hacer algo. ¿Es mejor si están juntos? Sí, ambos se complementan. Esa era una de las ideas de este capítulo. No obstante, quería también mostrar que se las pueden arreglar de alguna forma si están separados. Louise todavía necesita a alguien que distraiga a los oponentes y Aztor de una persona que le cubra las espaldas, pero por eso esto queda bien, creo.**

 **2\. "¿Mi desahogo provoca que Louise se sienta mal? Lástima, en verdad necesito quitarme este peso de encima." Based Aztor. Egoísmo por parte de él y que siempre estará presente en todo el fic. Es algo ya característico de él.**

 **3\. "Sí, te ayudo por amistad, pero también lo hago por un interés propio." Nuevamente, Based Aztor.**

 **4\. Es una relación tanto de amistad como de dependencia. Tabitha necesita la magia rúnica para curar a su madre. Aztor, por otro lado, trata de hacer una especie de proyección. "Si hacemos esto que es casi imposible, quizás esto otro sea posible de hacer". Dependencia, pero una que ahora ambos conocen y aceptan. Me gusta que algo se base en la honestidad. "No, si le digo esto la voy a herir" Sí, y hieres más a esa persona si lo descubre por sí misma.**

 **5\. Hablando de ser honestos, me salté el desahogo de Aztor con Louise pues hubiera sido repetitivo aquí. Además, queda mejor que lo escriba con Tabitha, ya que está directamente relacionada con el asunto. Pero volviendo con Louise, me gusta que sea directo.**

 **6\. Recapitular:**

 **Aztor muestra una fachada, trata de apelar a la bondad de Louise y finge obediencia para mantenerla de buen humor. ¿Qué pasa al tercer capítulo? Cuando ve la explosión que puede causar Louise, Aztor empieza a sentir algo cercano al miedo. Ya no quiere mantenerla de buen humor sólo porque es más fácil estar con ella, sino porque teme lo que ella puede hacer. Sigue con su acto para "manipularla", pero dejo un claro límite. Ninguno tiene pleno control sobre el otro, ya que Aztor debe ceder varias veces.**

 **Se vuelven más y más cercanos. ¿Qué sucede? La situación no cambia tanto. Suelen ser claros en cuanto a lo que quieren y cuando discuten, el mal humor de uno puede influenciar en el ganador. ¿Qué pasó cuando la varita de Aztor explotó? Louise perdió la discusión y no le dice nada más porque sabe que no podrá lograr algo. Mismo capítulo, ella descubre que Aztor frecuenta los bares. Discuten, Aztor trata de convencerla que vaya a casa y… no puede hacerlo. Acepta ir junto a ella, pues sabe que no puede hacer nada**

 **Finalmente, está lo actual. Si uno piensa algo, lo va a decir, pero será de la manera adecuada. Porque… sí, luego de desahogarse, Aztor también le dijo a Louise sobre la admiración que siente por ella. ¿Ustedes lo esperaban?**

" **Para ser sincero, si yo hubiera estado en su situación, me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo." Vamos, prácticamente ignoré algo común de no querer que un OC quede mal y lo usé para enaltecer a otro, a Louise de entre tantas opciones que hubo.**

 **7\. En fin, muchas palmas, ahora fierrazos. No dejo de sentir que esto es algo apresurado. No preparé correctamente a Aztor para esto último del capítulo, pues tuve que concentrarme en esa impotencia que sintió por no poder ayudar a Tabtha. Trabajar dos conflictos al mismo tiempo es algo que en verdad requiere de mucha práctica y eso claramente es algo que me falta. ¿Di pistas sobre eso en capítulos anteriores? Sí, pero luego desaparecieron, ya que me fue demasiado complicado ponerlas al mismo tiempo que su inseguridad por sobreponerse al miedo. Punto menos para mí.**

 **8\. Una vez dejaron acá un comentario sobre como Hawkins quería los nombres de los responsables para mantenerlos vigilados. En la novela no pasó eso, así que no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no haría en un principio. Sin embargo, fue ese comentario el que me dio la idea sobre los nobles infiltrándose en Tristain para buscar algo de venganza. Aprovechando esto un poco más, oportunidad de oro para hacer que Eléonore mire a Louise de forma diferente. Las reviews ayudan y mucho. ¿Qué tal si lo amenazo con un hiatus para obligarlos a darme ideas? xD**

 **9\. Bueno, ahí se va la espada de tres mil ecus de Aztor. ¿Recuerdas que él todavía la tenía guardada?**

 **10\. ¿Lo último del capítulo? Preparo el terreno para otro arco original.**

 **11\. El capítulo 6 pasó de ocho mil a doce mil palabras. En verdad me sorprende el incremento, pues pensé que a lo mucho llegaría a diez mil. Me divertí reescribiéndolo y agregué varias cosas.**

 **12\. Por último, este fic cumple un año. Ha sido un muy buen año en el que he sentido la mejoría. Espero que puedan seguir apoyando a este fic en el futuro. Creo que ya leyeron mucho si llegaron hasta aquí, así que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **En verdad, muchas gracias por leer.**


	42. Mi deseo (Volumen 9)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Puedo parar ya? Me harté de esto. — Me quejé.

— Pero no llevamos ni una hora. — Contesto Louise.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana de un día del Vacío. Louise y yo nos encontrábamos en su habitación. El día del Vacío tenía como finalidad que las personas descansaran de todo lo hecho en la semana. Yo no era una excepción a la regla. Sin embargo, entre Louise y yo, sólo era ella la que se estaba relajando.

— Aunque bueno, si en verdad te cansaste de masajear mis hombros, entonces puedes empezar con…

— ¡No! No, estoy bien.

— No, estoy bien, ¿qué?

— No, estoy bien, señorita Louise.

— Excelente, entonces continúa.

En respuesta a su orden, sólo me limité a dar un enorme suspiro. Era el segundo día desde mi vuelta a la academia.

Tabitha y yo habíamos regresado a la cueva de la meseta para poder obtener los materiales que necesitábamos, tanto para hacer las tablillas, como para el proyecto en el que yo estaba trabajando. La búsqueda apenas duró medio día y unas cuantas horas fueron suficientes para obtener una cantidad satisfactoria de materiales.

Llegamos a la academia aproximadamente a la medianoche. Después de despedirnos, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Louise estaba dormida y en verdad di gracias por ello, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con ella. Lamentablemente, eso era algo que no podía evitarse por siempre y a la mañana siguiente terminé siendo duramente reprendido.

Las peores discusiones con Louise eran aquellas donde ella tenía absoluta razón. Su actitud de recalcar que tenía razón era el motivo de ello. Cuando se quejó por mi elección de no volver por ella, simplemente no encontré forma de replicar las cosas que me decía. Además, después de contarme lo que le sucedió, no pude hacer más que darle unas sinceras disculpas. Desafortunadamente para mí, eso no fue suficiente para ella. Dijo que un castigo era apropiado para la situación y por más que pensé en algún motivo para librarme de ello, no se me ocurrió nada.

Lo único que tenía de familiar de Louise era el estatus, pues el protegerla lo hacía por elección mía y no por obligación. El acuerdo fue de tres días. Durante tres días, cumpliría mi labor como familiar. Es decir, luego de tantos meses, volvía a estar subordinado a Louise. Por suerte nuestra relación había mejorado lo suficiente como para que ella misma se ponga un límite, pero seguía siendo Louise, así que aprovecharse de una situación así era muy natural por parte de ella.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy, señorita Louise?

Esa era la forma indirecta en la cual preguntaba si iba a tener un tiempo para mí mismo. Cabe mencionar que yo estaba seguro que ella comprendía muy bien la intención verdadera de esa pregunta.

— ¿Los planes? Ahora que mencionas eso, se me olvidó decírtelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Louise metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar un sobre.

— La princesa nos llamó, así que debemos ir a la ciudad.

— ¿Cree que tenga que ver con…?

— Sí, es lo más probable. Quizás quiera darnos personalmente los motivos de porqué hizo pública la información.

— Entonces asumiré que la carta no dice mucho, ¿verdad?

Al decir eso, Louise volvió a guardar el sobre. Al parecer, lo que había dicho no era más que la verdad.

— ¿A qué hora partiremos?

— Al mediodía.

— Entiendo. Si es así, me gustaría resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que estás trabajando?

— Sí.

— Bien, en la entrada de la academia en una hora. No quiero hacer esperar a la princesa.

— Como ordene, señorita Louise.

Dicho eso, empecé a retirarme de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de irme, Louise me detuvo.

— Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

— Fue divertido al inicio, pero ya puedes dejar de hablar así.

Miré a Louise durante unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Hasta que al fin… — Dije mientras abría la puerta. — Pero imagino que lo del castigo…

— No, eso sigue en pie.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Eso pensé. Bueno, te veré más tarde.

Sin más que decir, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Mientras me alejaba del cuarto de Louise, pensaba en las cosas de las que debía encargarme.

 _Bien, Montmorency está cerca de dominar el hechizo, así que no necesito ir a verla. El verdadero problema es…_

La imagen de cierto mago llegó a mi cabeza. No pude evitar suspirar cuando pensé en él.

 _Ojalá haya progresado al menos un poco._

 **…**

 _Esto en verdad es inusual._

Me encontraba junto con Louise en el Palacio Real, más específicamente en una de sus tantas habitaciones. Al entrar al cuarto, ni Louise ni yo pudimos ocultar nuestra sorpresa. Ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor durante unos segundos.

— ¿Sorprendidos? La verdad es que vendí todo mi mobiliario.

— Sí… — Contestó una estupefacta Louise.

Esa respuesta y tono de voz también había demostrado mi sentir. De hecho, cualquiera que me viera acertaría si dijera que estaba pensando lo mismo que Louise en ese momento.

— No había de otra. Después de todo, la tesorería quedó vacía debido a la guerra. En fin, dejando ese tema de lado…

Henrietta entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Louise. Una vez llegó hasta ella, tomó sus manos inmediatamente.

— Louise, antes que nada, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa.

— Princesa…

— He interrogado ya a los generales que estuvieron al mando de la invasión. Las órdenes que te dieron… En especial esa en la que debías retener al ejército enemigo… Louise, en verdad lo siento. Fui yo la que di el consentimiento de que usaran tu Vacío según sea conveniente.

Henrietta mostró una expresión de arrepentimiento mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las manos de su amiga.

— Lo siento. No sólo usé tu poder por mi propio deseo de venganza, sino que te envié a ese lugar para morir.

— Princesa, no fue usted, sino los generales los que me dieron esa orden.

— Pero toda la responsabilidad termina cayendo en mí. Fui yo la que decidió hacer esa guerra y también quien instruyó a los generales de esa forma. Lo siento, Louise, no creo hallar palabras para demostrar lo arrepentida que estoy.

Henrietta, no pudiendo controlar más sus sentimientos, empezó a llorar.

— Discúlpame, lo mejor era que no me vieras así.

Louise no pudo evitar afligirse al ver a Henrietta en ese estado.

— Princesa, por favor no se preocupe. Mi vida está completamente dedicada a Su Majestad. Incluso si yo muero…

Louise no pudo terminar de completar esa oración. Un pequeño golpe en su cabeza por mi parte evitó que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó Louise.

Era evidente que estaba molesta. Cabe mencionar que tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, ya que yo había interrumpido adrede su emotivo momento con su amiga.

— Te dije que no hablaras de esa forma. — Respondí.

Traté de usar mi tono de voz lo mejor posible para expresar que mi seriedad. Momento emotivo o no, no soportaba escucharla decir esas palabras. Afortunadamente, Louise pudo comprender a lo que me refería, por lo que la situación no pasó a mayores.

Por otro lado, fue mi interrupción lo que terminó por hacer que Henrietta se tranquilizara un poco. El súbito cambio en el ambiente que provocó mi intervención hizo que su tristeza fuera olvidada ligeramente. De hecho, fue también eso lo que le hizo recordar mi presencia y me dirigiera algunas palabras.

— Creo que también te debo una disculpa. Aquella vez dijiste que confiabas en mí para dirigir correctamente a Tristain.

La reina hizo una pequeña pausa.

— E iniciar una invasión para vengarse de los que mataron a Wales…

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

— Siendo justos, Albion iba a atacar Tristain de todas maneras, así que el conflicto no pudo evitarse. Además, no es como que hubiera una mejor forma de haber hecho las cosas.

En ese instante Louise tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de hace meses. Cuando ella fue a pedirles permiso a sus padres para participar en la guerra, su padre le había mencionado una forma de subyugar a Albion sin necesidad de una invasión. Obviamente nunca me lo mencionó por no ser realmente necesario y con lo que se acababa de decir, consideró que fue la mejor opción.

Louise y yo le dimos un minuto a la princesa para que terminara de calmarse. Continuar una conversación como ella estaba no era la mejor idea, después de todo.

— Dejando las disculpas atrás, también es evidente que debo agradecerles. Louise, realmente no te hubiera culpado si desobedecías esa orden que se te dio. Pero, fue gracias a que la cumpliste que todo el ejército pudo retirarse a salvo. Es por eso que te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Louise agachó ligeramente su cabeza. Henrietta, entonces, volteó a verme.

— Eso también va para ti. Gracias por ayudar a Louise y salvar al ejército de la alianza.

La reina de Tristain se alejó un poco de nosotros para, acto seguido, agachar su cabeza una y otra vez en señal de gratitud.

— Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo agradecida que estoy. Realmente, muchas gracias.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, me limité a desviar mi mirada. El que se alimentara mi ego realmente era algo que me agradaba, eso era algo que había aprendido con experiencias pasadas. Pero esa muestra de agradecimiento por parte de una reina ya era algo un poco difícil de asimilar.

Louise, en cambio, se alarmó al ver lo que estaba haciendo Henrietta.

— Princesa, usted no debería inclinar su cabeza ante nadie. No es necesario que…

— No, ustedes salvaron a Tristain. Si no fuera por ustedes, no sólo el ejército, sino también las personas de este país hubieran sido aniquilados.

Al ver que no se detendría, Louise desistió. Sin embargo, era obvio que no se sentía del todo cómoda. Por mi rostro uno podía inferir fácilmente que también compartía esa incomodidad.

— Antes de seguir, creo que es adecuado mencionarles las razones por las que decidí hacer ese anuncio, ¿no es así?

Louise asintió débilmente. Yo, en cambio, no lo hice. El que hubiera hecho pública nuestra participación no fue algo que realmente me hubiera afectado, así que no tenía mayor interés en el asunto.

— La razón principal fue la de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que surgiera un rumor. Las rutas desde y hacia Albion han sido abiertas nuevamente, así que la información puede propagarse libremente. Fueron miles las personas que los vieron a los dos, no sería raro que terminaran dando con ustedes tarde o temprano.

La reina nos dio unos segundos para terminar de comprender completamente esa parte.

— Las personas se hubieran preguntado por qué esa información no había sido difundida y no hubieran tardado en hacer conjeturas. Conjeturas que, quizás con muy mala suerte, se hubieran acercado a la verdad. Para evitar eso, decidí hacer un anuncio oficial. De ese modo, el pueblo no pensará que se está ocultando algo. Además…

Henrietta se acercó a Louise y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de esta.

— Te conozco desde hace años, Louise. Esto es algo que siempre quisiste, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Louise se iluminaron ligeramente. Acto seguido, agachó un poco su cabeza y luego de sonrojarse, asintió débilmente.

— Por otro lado, por lo que he podido oír, a pesar del anuncio, sólo uno de ustedes ha recibido el reconocimiento que merece, ¿verdad?

Era bastante obvio a quién de nosotros se refería.

Luego de decir eso, la princesa caminó hasta estar al frente mío. Inmediatamente después, sacó un pergamino y me lo extendió.

— Quizás sea poco, pero considera esto como una muestra de mi gratitud. Por favor, acéptalo.

Recibí el pergamino sin mucha demora. El sello de la Familia Real impreso en la esquina izquierda de este daba a entender que era un documento oficial. La curiosidad me incitó a leerlo, cosa que hice rápidamente. Lo que estaba escrito, obviamente, no lo esperaba de ninguna forma.

— ¿Comandante de la Guardia Imperial?

Según el documento, se me estaba consagrando con ese título. Literalmente, fue algo salido de la nada. Cabe mencionar que, a pesar de que sonaba como un título importante, no tenía idea alguna de cuán grande era realmente. Los temas militares nunca fueron algo a lo que le di mucha importancia al investigar sobre Halkeginia. Era literalmente imposible aprender tantas cosas de forma tan detallada. Leyes, economía, costumbres, entre otros tópicos fueron cosas que apenas sabía superficialmente. Las únicas cosas que busqué con algo más de profundidad fueron aquellas que imaginé podían afectarme en algún futuro. Todo lo demás, lo pasé por alto. Esa ignorancia podía traerme problemas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto. El tiempo no podía detenerse como para aprender todo lo necesario.

— Así es, no fue solamente en la batalla de Tarbes, sino que han sido múltiples ocasiones en las que nos ayudaste. Tu contribución al país es digna de un héroe cuyo nombre esté escrito en la historia.

 _Así que un héroe…_ Pensé.

— A un héroe se le debe dar un honor equivalente al de sus hazañas. El general de Albion al que enfrentaron fue quien me dijo eso y no creo que esté equivocado. Por ello, quiero pedirte que me prestes tu poder, el cual es necesario para todas las personas de Tristain.

Me quedé en un muy largo silencio. Ciertamente en Albion le había preguntado a Louise sobre la recompensa que podría darme Henrietta por haber salvado el ejército. A pesar de no haberlo dicho en serio en esa ocasión, realmente me hice esa pregunta más adelante. La recompensa ya se me había presentado. Lo único que debía hacer era aceptarla. Sin embargo, en ese instante estaba sin palabras. Por lo que al final, fue Louise la que terminó hablando antes que yo.

— Pero princesa, ¿en verdad cree que está bien consagrar como comandante de la Guardia Imperial a alguien que no es un noble? Eso no es correcto.

— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo un noble entonces? Lo único que lo diferencia de uno es el estatus que tenía en su mundo.

Eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Al poseer magia, un título era el principal obstáculo en un hipotético camino hacia la nobleza. Un título que se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata en ese preciso momento.

— Pero es mi familiar…

— Y eso no cambiará. En realidad, si se convierte en noble, sería más fácil ayudarte. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

— Pero… ¿el Vacío no debe permanecer en secreto?

— Efectivamente debe hacerlo, esa fue una de las razones por las que se dio el anuncio oficial sobre su participación. Muy pocas personas sabrán que es Gandalfr. Para el resto del país, sólo será un soldado con un excelente manejo en armas.

 _¿Un soldado?_ Pensé.

Louise no encontró ninguna otra objeción que hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no se sentía bien. Ella estaba satisfecha con la relación que teníamos hasta ese momento. El pensar en agregar o quitar algo era algo que le producía incomodidad.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices, Aztor?

Sonreí levemente.

No había que pensar en la respuesta por más unos segundos. De hecho, el único motivo por el cual no respondí de inmediato fue por lo sorpresivo que fue la situación.

— Rechazado.

Mi tajante respuesta provocó que tanto Louise como Henrietta se quedaran calladas durante unos segundos. Al notar eso, decidí repetir lo que dije.

— Rechazado. Lo siento, pero no aceptaré.

El silencio volvió a reinar la habitación por algunos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, Henrietta, con la intención de persuadirme, habló nuevamente.

— ¿No crees que sería conveniente que haya alguien que proteja a Louise? Es una usuaria del Vacío, después de todo. Un caballero es la persona más indicada para algo así.

— Sinceramente, no veo que pueda aportarme este título. Digo, no la estoy protegiendo por obligación o algo parecido.

La excusa de ser su familiar era útil cuando se trataba de acompañar a Louise a algún lado. Y, al final, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Aunque, también había una razón concreta del porqué no quería el título que se me estaba ofreciendo. Razón que no temí en exponer, pues era algo que, estaba seguro, las dos personas presentes ya sabían.

— Su Majestad, voy a ser claro con usted. Soy capaz de vender a todo este país con tal de volver a mi mundo.

Volteé ligeramente mi cabeza.

— Bueno, Louise es una excepción… creo.

Volví a mirar a Henrietta.

— Si no mal recuerdo, antes se refirió a mí como un héroe. Lo siento, pero, para ser sincero, creo que eso se aleja de la realidad. Lo único que quise en Albion fue rescatar a Louise, pero al final terminé ayudándola a retener el ejército por lo testaruda que es.

Mi comentario provocó que una mirada ofendida surgiera en el rostro de Louise.

— No importa cómo se le vea, este título no es para mí. Creo que todos en esta habitación sabemos eso.

Henrietta no tardó mucho en dar un suspiro de resignación. Sin embargo, una sonrisa tampoco demoró mucho en aparecer en su rostro.

— Tenía el presentimiento que terminarías negándote, pero al menos debía intentar recompensarte. Sin embargo, no puedes rechazar el título de Chevalier. Si lo haces, me pondrías en desgracia.

— Su Majestad, por favor, no haga esto más difícil.

— Bien, supongo que lo dejaremos así.

— Aunque si se trata de no querer quedar en deuda conmigo, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

 **…**

— ¿En verdad estás satisfecho con eso?

Louise y yo estábamos retirándonos ya del Palacio Real.

Antes de irnos, Henrietta, amablemente, me otorgó cierto derecho que realmente pensé me sería útil. Además, nos informó sobre otra noticia. Al parecer de haber aceptado el puesto que se me ofreció, me hubiera convertido en el líder de un una nueva Guardia Imperial que Henrietta iba a crear. La creación de dicha tropa, la cual estaría integrada por los alumnos que participaron en la invasión, seguiría su curso, pero evidentemente tendrían que buscar a un nuevo líder.

— Todavía puedo regresar y aceptar esos títulos si tanto lo deseas.

— Si no lo hiciste antes, no creo que lo hagas ahora.

Lo que dijo Louise era la completa verdad. Esos títulos no los aceptaría de ninguna forma y lo que le había dicho antes de Henrietta fue una forma educada de rechazar su ofrecimiento. Cabe mencionar que el motivo detrás de eso ya lo había dicho indirectamente.

Según había leído, una traición era algo severamente castigado en Halkeginia. De hecho, estaba seguro que en mi mundo también era así. No tenía idea alguna de cómo sería dicho castigo, pero no quería averiguarlo. Con saber que podría sufrir alguna condena era suficiente para querer evitar ese desenlace. Considerando que mi lealtad a Tristain era increíblemente limitada, aceptar el título que se me ofreció era un riesgo muy alto. Después de todo, mi disposición a dejar morir a decenas de miles por mi egoísmo de querer salvar a Louise sería algo equivalente a darle la espalda a Tristain y que algo así pasara nuevamente no era imposible.

— ¿Quién sabe? Como sea, esto es más que suficiente para mí.

Se me había otorgado dos cosas al abandonar la habitación en la que se encontraba Henrietta. La primera de ella fue la más importante, un documento oficial firmado por ella. Con dicho documento, yo tenía la facilidad de acceder a cualquier repositorio de información en Tristain. El ingresar a la zona exclusiva de profesores en la biblioteca de la academia no era sólo un lujo a mi alcance, sino también el principio de muchas cosas.

Mi segunda recompensa fue algo que en realidad no consideraba tan importante, pero de todos modos pedí por alguna emergencia. Henrietta me había otorgado una pensión anual equivalente a lo que debería ganar un Chevalier. En su momento me vi en un enorme apuro por comprar la tela necesaria para mi capa. Además, también estaba pagando por los servicios de Montmorency. Las ocasiones eran contadas, pero usaba dinero para ciertas cosas y fue por eso que pedí dicha pensión.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿en verdad estuvo bien no haberle contado de lo que te sucedió?

Louise no se molestó en voltear a verme. No necesité entrar en detalles, pues me estaba refiriendo obviamente al ataque que sufrió Louise hace algunos días.

— Era lo correcto, pero cuando la princesa empezó a llorar pensé que podía guardarme eso para mí.

— Bueno, al final es tu decisión y no la mía. En fin, ya que estamos en la ciudad, ¿quieres ir a pasear por ahí?

— Normalmente aceptaría, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— En primer lugar, no traje dinero para poder comprar.

— Eso nunca te detuvo antes para al menos mirar las tiendas. ¿La verdadera razón?

— ¿No llamaré la atención?

— ¿Y por qué llamarías la…? Cierto.

La razón de porqué Louise ya no se sentía tan incómoda en la academia era porque el revuelo se había calmado. Ciertamente los demás estudiantes seguían mirándola ya sea con temor o respeto, pero había pasado suficiente tiempo para que la gran mayoría terminara aceptando el hecho como algo normal. Aunque, esto trajo una nueva consecuencia.

En todo caso, Louise todavía no había hecho presencia en la ciudad. Luego del anuncio, no sería raro que la gran mayoría hubiera buscara quién era Louise, por lo que podrían reconocerla si caminara libremente por las calles. Si en la academia había pasado días incómodos, ella no imaginaba cómo sería en la capital de Tristain. La única razón por la cual no habíamos tenido un inconveniente ese día fue porque el carruaje nos dejó justo a las puertas del palacio.

— Para este punto imaginé que ya no te importaría a llamar la atención.

— Se siente bien que varias personas te halaguen, pero no puedo terminar de acostumbrarme.

— Bueno, tarde o temprano vas a tener que pasar por eso de nuevo. Realmente agradezco que yo no deba hacerlo.

No tenía problemas si el número de personas no era muy grande, pero el que una enorme multitud me aclame fue algo que entendí no era exactamente lo mío. Se podía decir que ser visto como tan sólo un familiar era una especie de ventaja en ese aspecto, pues me daba una facilidad de pasar desapercibido hasta cierto punto.

Llegamos finalmente al carruaje. No tardé mucho en abrir la puerta para que Louise pasara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, pude escuchar una voz a la lejanía que nos llamaba por nuestros nombres. No fue una voz que haya escuchado más que unas cuantas veces, pero sin duda la recordaba bien.

— Sube rápido. — Comenté.

— ¿Eh?

Miré a Louise con una expresión que denotaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Eran realmente pocas las veces que ella me había visto de esa manera. Por ello, no tardó en subir al carruaje. Sin perder tiempo, yo también entré al transporte para, acto seguido, cerrar la puerta.

Una indicación de mi parte fue suficiente para que el carruaje comenzara a moverse. Mientras nos alejábamos del palacio, Louise siguió mirándome con confusión.

 _Es una suerte que no la escuchara._ Pensé con algo de alivio.

— Hay algo que olvidé hacer y quiero volver rápido a la academia, no pienses mucho en esto.

— Entiendo… — Contestó Louise.

Era obvio que no estaba totalmente convencida, pero pudo inferir que no me encontraba de ánimos de seguir hablando sobre eso.

Poco a poco estábamos dejando el palacio atrás.

 **…**

 _Bien, ¿debería esperar hasta mañana?_

Mi buen humor había regresado ya una voz volvimos a la academia. Ciertamente había oscurecido, pero todavía no era tan tarde como para ir a la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba junto con Louise a su habitación, pensaba si debería ir a buscar a Tabitha para poder ir a biblioteca. Con el documento entregado por Henrietta, tendríamos cientos de libros extras por revisar.

Después de debatir conmigo mismo, decidí que podía posponer ese asunto. Si iba a buscarla en ese instante, lo más probable es que nos quedaríamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Esto no me molestaría, de no ser porque el siguiente día Louise tenía clases y el despertarla cada mañana seguía siendo mi trabajo.

Una vez llegamos al cuarto de Louise, me dirigí a su armario. En este había un pequeño mueble en el cual guardaba mis cosas importantes. En otras palabras, la espada que Kirche había dado, mi capa y mi dinero. El resto de mis pertenencias tenían tan poco valor en Halkeginia que no importaba realmente donde las dejaba. Tenía la intención de dejar el documento que me dio Henrietta en dicho mueble.

Louise, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda intuyó lo que planeaba hacer. Como reacción inmediata, el rostro de ella cambió ligeramente para mostrar algo de nerviosismo. Obviamente no noté esto, pues no estaba mirándola.

Llegué al mueble lo abrí con la llave que tenía. El notar instantáneamente la ausencia de la lujosa espada que había guardado ahí hace meses fue evidente. De hecho, esto fue tan resaltante que ni siquiera noté que tenía menos ecus que antes. Cabe mencionar que debido a que ese mueble permanecía cerrado casi de forma permanente y no lo había abierto personalmente hace meses, pensé en la posibilidad de que quizás me había confundido.

— Extraño, juro que dejé la espada por aquí.

Louise, lentamente, empezó a salir de la habitación. Eso iba a pasar desapercibido para mí. Sin embargo, lamentablemente para ella, me di la vuelta para poder preguntarle si recordaba el lugar donde había guardado la espada. Lo que estaba haciendo me llamó ligeramente la atención.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

— S-sí, hay algo que debo hacer.

— Entiendo… como sea, antes de que te vayas, ¿sabes dónde fue que guardé la espada?

— ¿Espada?

— Sí, ya sabes, esa que me dio Kirche hace tiempo.

Louise tragó saliva lentamente.

— Sobre eso…. Verás…

Mostré una expresión confundida por el actuar de Louise.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días estuve en casa de mis padres?

— Sí.

— Bien, cuando estuve ahí, ellos… incluyeron el pagar por los daños que causaste como parte de mi castigo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para entender a lo que estaba llegando.

— ¿Cuánto…?

— Tres mil doscientos ecus.

Louise cerró sus ojos al pensar que gritaría, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Al contrario, simplemente me quedé sentado en el mismo lugar sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

— Entonces la espada…

Ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar mi tranquila voz.

— Sí, ya que tú causaste esos destrozos, pensé que sería justo que los pagaras.

— Entiendo.

Dicho eso, me levanté con bastante calma. Acto seguido, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A recuperar mi espada.

Louise entendió de inmediato a lo que me estaba refiriendo con eso y sabía muy bien que estaba hablando en serio. Como reacción obvia, ella sujetó mi brazo para evitar que me fuera.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo recuperarla!

— ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!

— ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo que valía?!

— ¡Pero si tú apenas y usas dinero!

Al escuchar lo que dijo Louise, dejé de intentar zafarme. Pensé que al menos debía dar una mejor explicación a mi actuar.

— Bien, en primer lugar, es cierto. Tú cubres todos mis gastos, así que no necesito realmente el dinero.

Al verme más calmada, Louise me soltó.

— Exacto, entonces, ¿por qué…?

Hice un gesto con mi mano indicando que todavía no había terminado. Louise pensaba que mi actitud era totalmente irracional. Por ello, ella imaginó que no se trataba de dinero.

— El que no use dinero aquí no significa que no lo use en mi mundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Si podía vender esa espada en tan siquiera la mitad de lo que vale aquí, entonces hubiera tenido mi vida resuelta.

Sin embargo, se trataba efectivamente de dinero.

— No es que no planeara trabajar, pero… ¿sabes? Ya me acostumbré a todos estos lujos de los nobles y me va a costar trabajo no derrochar algo de dinero al volver.

El vivir tanto tiempo con Louise ciertamente me había traído ciertos hábitos. El más normal se presentaba cuando dormíamos fuera de la academia. En mi cabeza ya tenía impregnada la idea de que las camas debían ser tan cómodas como la que tenía Louise en su habitación. Esto ocasionaba que me costara dormir en camas de relativa baja calidad. Este inconveniente también se repitió con las exquisitas comidas que se servían en la academia. Mi modo de vida en Halkeginia era demasiado bueno y me sería difícil dejarlo atrás así como así.

— Si tanto te importa eso, ¿por qué no tienes problemas en gastar ecus? — Preguntó Louise.

— No es como que en mi mundo los ecus valgan algo, ¿por qué habría de importarme gastarlos?

Eso último que dije llamó mucho la atención de Louise.

— ¿En tu mundo el oro no es valioso?

La pregunta de Louise me fue algo extraña.

— Sí, por supuesto que es valioso. — Respondí. — ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Ella me observaba como si hubiera dicho algo raro. Tardé algunos segundos, pero, gracias al contexto de la conversación, pude comprender el motivo de su pregunta. En ese momento de realización, un incomparable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Louise, dime que los ecus no están hechos realmente de oro.

Ella desvió su mirada. Al parecer, no quería responderme.

— ¡Louise, dime, por favor, que los ecus no están hechos realmente de oro!

— Por supuesto que están hechos de oro, ¿por qué no lo estarían?

— Por miles de razones. Hace casi doscientos años que las monedas dejaron de fabricarse con metales pre…

La realización que llegó a mí fue equiparable a cientos de puñetazos en el rostro. El aumento de la población trajo como consecuencia una masificación en la producción de dinero. Por ello, evidentemente, dejaron de usarse metales preciosos en la fabricación de monedas al no haber abasto suficiente. Sin embargo, había un gran error en el razonamiento que había estado usando hasta ese momento.

 _Yo no se usan metales precioso en las monedas… de mi mundo._

Al parecer, Halkeginia todavía no había pasado por esa etapa de transición en el sistema monetario. En las monedas de ese continente todavía se usaban metales como el oro o la plata. Siempre pensé que los ecus estaban fabricados con un metal de apariencia similar al oro. Ya era obvio para mí que había cometido un grandísimo error.

La pregunta más obvia se originó en mi cabeza.

 _¿Cuántos ecus he gastado hasta ahora?_

Empecé a reír nerviosamente por el súbito descubrimiento. Pasados unos segundos, llegué a la respuesta de mi incógnita.

— Dos mis ecus…

En total, junto con el valor de la espada, había perdido alrededor de cinco mil ecus en aproximadamente un año. Según el armero que nos vendió a Derflinger, tres mil bastarían para comprar un castillo. La desorbitante cifra provocó que mi cabeza diera vueltas rápidamente.

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que caí desmayado por la impresión de algo.

 **…**

— Bien, ¿cómo pronuncias esto?

Louise y yo, como era bastante habitual, estábamos en su habitación. Mientras que yo me encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, ella estaba parada a mi lado. Mi vista estaba fija sobre una runa escrita en un libro y la cual ella señalaba con su dedo índice.

Después de pensarlo por unos instantes, abrí mi boca para hablar.

— Suvyureu. — Respondí.

— Suvyueru. — Me corrigió Louise.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Por qué rayos tengo que aprender esto?

— ¿No fuiste tú el que me pidió que te enseñara?

— Sí, lo hice, pero… Sólo deja que me queje un momento, necesito quitarme un poco de estrés.

No tenía idea alguna de cómo revertir una runa y menos sobre cómo crear un hechizo con un idioma que no conocía. Sin embargo, hice una hipótesis sobre esto último. Sabía la forma de una runa y su pronunciamiento, pero no su escritura descomprimida. Si aprendía varios idiomas, quizás podía pensar en algún patrón entre la escritura y lectura de un símbolo. Con ello, tendría una mejor base para trabajar. Iluso o no de mi parte, no se me había ocurrido absolutamente nada más.

Le hice la petición a Louise de que me enseñara el lenguaje con el que había leído lo escrito en el Libro de las Oraciones Perdidas del Fundador. El único motivo fue porque era un idioma muy antiguo. Nuestros mundos parecían compartir idiomas similares, así que pensé que mientras más antiguo el lenguaje que aprendiera, mejor.

— ¿Por qué este idioma tiene que ser tan difícil? De hecho, ¿por qué lo aprenden? Jamás lo he visto en algún sitio.

— En ocasiones, en diferentes partes de Halkeginia, se encuentran monumentos antiguos que tienen escritas estas runas. Los investigadores necesitan saber este idioma para poder leerlas.

— Ya veo… ¿Y cuánto demoraste en aprenderlo?

— Tardé cuatro años para dominarlo por completo.

— Entiendo. Me pregunto si debería comenzar con un idioma diferente.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto?

— ¿Sabes? Es mi curiosidad lo que me motiva a investigar tanto aquí. Te recuerdo que en mi mundo era sólo alguien que estaba algo por arriba del promedio, señorita estudiante de honor.

A pesar de mis constantes investigaciones, si se hablaba de conocimientos en general, incluso si incluía los saberes de mi mundo, no estaba a la altura de alguien como Louise. En un intento de compensar sus fracasos al usar hechizos, ella le dedicó mucho tiempo a estudiar. En ámbitos académicos, era una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia. Sólo contados alumnos como Tabitha podían darse el lujo de decir que la superaban.

— Como sea, llevamos ya más de tres horas en esto. Creo que lo dejaré por el día de hoy.

— Bien, no negaré que es más o menos el tiempo que le dedicaba cada día, pero trata de repasar lo que te enseñé durante la noche.

— Ya que mencionas eso, con tantas cosas que hacer, tal vez debería armar un horario.

— ¿Qué no tienes uno ya?

— No, sólo recuerdo las cosas que debo hacer y las hago hasta cansarme.

Louise dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— Más tarde te ayudaré con eso.

— Dije que tal vez armaría uno, todavía no lo he decidido. Además, ¿qué tanto puede ayudarme el tener un horario?

— ¿Quién es la estudiante de honor aquí?

No encontré una forma de replicar. Mi razonamiento era simple: Louise era mejor estudiante que yo, por lo que sus métodos debían ser efectivos. Eso era una suposición, pero al tener mayores probabilidades de ser acertada, iría en contra de mis principios el no seguirla.

— Tú ganas. Como sea, iré a dar un paseo. ¿Vienes?

— Quisiera, pero ya que estuve ayudando a alguien a estudiar, todavía tengo deberes que acabar.

— ¿Debo recordarte quién te ayudó con ese informé hace tres semanas?

No era usual, pero a veces solía ayudar a Louise con alguna tarea. Era obvio que ella podía arreglárselas por sí misma, pero algo de trabajo menos era algo que ella apreciaba. Obviamente eran deberes relacionados con temas de mi interés, con los cuales aprendía sobre cosas que consideraba me podrían ser útiles en un futuro.

— Ahora que mencionas ese informe, ayer me dejaron como deber…

— Estoy seguro que si escucho de lo que trata, me darán ganas de indagar más. Por ahora dejémoslo aquí.

Louise se encogió de hombros antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Bien, puedes irte. Te veré en el almuerzo.

No tardé mucho en salir de la habitación.

La academia realmente era un lugar enorme. De hecho, había ocasiones en las que encontraba sitios que nunca había visto antes. El único motivo por el cual caminaba por los alrededores era porque me costaba mantener quieto si estaba estresado, mas lo anterior mencionado podía ser considerado como un agregado que podía hacer una caminata más memorable.

Diez minutos luego de haber salido de la habitación de Louise, me encontré con cierta persona. Con una carta sujetada entre sus manos, dicha persona estaba parada en medio del pasillo. El que nos e moviera en lo absoluto fue algo que sin duda llamó mi atención.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Guiche no respondió a mi pregunta. Lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a la carta que estaba sosteniendo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para mí. Sin siquiera molestarme en pedirle permiso, agarré la carta para poder leerla.

— Sí, tiene sentido que te hayas puesto así.

El mago siguió sin emitir sonido alguno.

La Guardia Imperial que Henrietta había decidido formar ya tenía nombre, el Cuerpo de Caballeros del Espíritu de Agua Ondine. La razón del porqué le habían enviado esa carta a Guiche era evidente. Los miembros de ese cuerpo de caballeros iban a ser estudiantes que participaron en la guerra. Eso fue algo que Henrietta ya nos había informado a Louise y a mí. Lo resaltante del asunto era que Guiche no era solamente un miembro más. De entre todos los estudiantes, sus hazañas en la invasión fueron las más resaltantes. Ello, sumado a su linaje militar, fue la razón por la que fue elegido como el líder de la nueva guardia imperial.

— A pesar de que me encantaría felicitarte… no vas a reaccionar pronto, ¿verdad?

Los siguientes segundos en los que reinó el silencio respondieron mi pregunta.

Después de colocar la carta en el bolsillo de Guiche, me retiré para poder continuar con mi paseo. Lamentablemente, no pude disfrutar mi caminata ni siquiera por un minuto, pues al voltear una esquina pude encontrarme con otro estudiante que estaba en la misma situación que Guiche.

 **…**

 _¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese idiota?_

Ya había pasado una semana desde la creación del Cuerpo de Caballeros del Espíritu del Agua Ondine. En ese preciso instante se estaba dando la cuarta reunión oficial. Todos los miembros se encontraban en el Jardín Vestri esperando las palabras de su líder. Lamentablemente, parecía que dicho líder tardaría mucho tiempo en siquiera poder iniciar las actividades.

Guiche se encontraba demasiado nervioso. Por lo que había oído, el nombre del grupo que tenía al mando no era nuevo. Esa guardia tenía miles de años de antigüedad, pero había sido disuelta hace unos cientos de años por ciertos problemas políticos. Fue Henrietta la encarga de revivir a ese legendario grupo. Si tuviera que apostar, hubiera dicho que el nerviosismo de Guiche se debía a que iba a ser el líder de un cuerpo de caballeros con tanta historia. Cabe mencionar que Malicorne, quien había terminado como su ayudante, tampoco estaba siendo de ayuda alguna.

Los dos magos estaban discutiendo entre ellos en voz baja. No parecían tener idea alguna sobre lo que debían hacer como líderes del cuerpo de caballeros.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo tienen pensando hablar?! — Gritó uno de los estudiantes.

— ¡¿Qué no van a iniciar con el entrenamiento?!

Las constantes quejas provenientes de los miembros provocaron que una discusión entre Guiche y Malicorne empezara. Ambos comenzaron a culparse al otro por lo mal que estaba resultando la reunión. Era un espectáculo que me resultaba bastante divertido.

Por mi parte, justo cuando Guiche saltó hacia Malicorne para empezar una pelea, di un gran ronroneo. En respuesta a dicho ronroneo, cierta maga que se encontraba a mi lado me dirigió algunas palabras.

— ¿Qué no sientes vergüenza al estar así?

En una banca algo alejada del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, Louise y Montmorency se encontraban sentadas observando al cuerpo de caballeros. Yo también me encontraba ahí, pero alguien que no me conociera no lo sabría.

Durante las semanas en las que no podía moverme, Louise me llevaba constantemente consigo. Cuando estábamos en clase y yo me encontraba en sus piernas, ella a veces solía acariciarme. No había ningún motivo especial, el simple hecho de ser un animal doméstico era suficiente justificación para ser acariciado por alguien. A pesar de ser un poco denigrante, no se sentía para nada mal, así que no me importó que lo hiciera.

Cierto día, por simple casualidad, Louise terminó acariciándome detrás de mis orejas. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado en mi vida. De hecho, fue lo suficientemente agradable como para que me tragara mi orgullo y terminara pidiéndole que lo haga nuevamente.

El motivo de mi ronroneo había sido justamente ese. Louise me había rascado detrás de mis orejas y el disfrute que sentí en ese momento me obligó a ronronear de manera instintiva.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho Montmorency, me levanté lentamente y le di una mirada apática. Unos segundos después, luego de mirar a nuestro alrededor, salté detrás del banco en el que estaban sentadas las dos chicas y volví a mi forma humana. Finalmente, me estiré por unos instantes y di un muy largo bostezo.

— En verdad te compadezco, nunca sabrás lo bien que se siente ser un gato y que te rasquen detrás de las orejas.

— Como si tuviera ganas de que me hicieran algo como eso.

— Sí, admito que puede parecer algo vergonzoso. De hecho, lo es, pero no exagero al decir que vale la pena.

Di un segundo bostezo. Cierto profesor había viajado el día anterior, por lo que las clases de la mañana habían sido canceladas. El motivo de mi cansancio sea debía a que, conociendo esa noticia por adelantado, me quedé junto a Tabitha en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

— En fin, en verdad están animados, ¿verdad?

Guiche y Malicorne, rodeados por el resto de sus compañeros, estaban tratando de colocarse encima del otro para mover inmovilizarlo.

— No puedo creer que en verdad se crean caballeros. — Comentó Montmorency.

— Bueno, siendo justos, son caballeros, al menos de forma oficial. Que se comporten como tal ya es otra historia. — Respondí. — ¿Cuántas reuniones van?

— Cuatro.

— ¿Alguna quiere apostar cuántas más necesitarán para siquiera llegar a ser competentes?

Ni Louise ni Montmorency respondieron a mi pregunta. Por lo que se estaba viendo, sería muy difícil dar un número aunque sea aproximado.

Mientras la pelea seguía, pude notar a cierto chico que estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Al devolverle la mirada, dicha persona volteó para así seguir su camino. No pude evitar dar un pequeño suspiro.

 _Me pregunto si hoy también deberé alejar a otro._

Luego de la captura de Fouquet, muchos chicos intentaron acercarse a Louise durante el Baile de Frigg. Al parecer, la hazaña anterior, sumada a su vestimenta en esa noche, fue la causante de ello. El revuelo por el anuncio sobre la retención del ejército ya había pasado. Con ello, la calma había vuelto a la academia. Los alumnos y profesores habían aceptado el logro de Louise como algo normal. La consecuencia que trajo ese pensamiento, fue algo muy parecido a lo del Baile de Frigg.

Muchos chicos de la academia empezaron a ver a Louise como algo bastante preciado a conseguir. No fueron pocos los que intentaron acercarse a ella con la intención de invitarla a salir. La gran mayoría fueron ahuyentados por la misma Louise. Estos no parecían querer arriesgarse a enojar a alguien que había detenido a un ejército de setenta mil. Los más osados, sin embargo, no se amilanaron por los gritos de ella.

Seguramente todo se hubiera resulto con una explosión, pero eso fue algo que le aconsejé no hacer. Valliere o no, usuaria del Vacío o no, Louise seguía siendo una estudiante. Atacar con magia de forma deliberada y sin razón de causa mayor a otro alumno, a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera ser, podía meterla en problemas. Louise, enojada, no pudo encontrar falencia en ese motivo. Por lo que al final, fui yo la persona que se vio obligado a ahuyentar a sus pretendientes.

Por un lado, había conseguido ocho hechizos libres. Realmente fue una cifra bastante respetable, considerando el poder que tenían dichos conjuros y que podía usarlos sin limitantes. Sin embargo, mis duelos trajeron dos consecuencias.

Debido a mi estatus de familiar, nadie nunca había pensado en mí como alguien resaltante. Por ello, nadie le dio importancia a mi mención en el anuncio oficial sobre la retención del ejército. Esto, obviamente, cambió debido a mis constantes victorias en los duelos. El punto de quiebre se dio cuando vencí a dos estudiantes de tercer año al mismo tiempo. Había cogido cierta fama y algo de atención que hubiera preferido evitar.

La cosa, lamentablemente, no terminó ahí. Un estudiante que pertenecía al cuerpo de caballeros había cogido interés en Louise. Como consecuencia obvia, tuve que hacer que se alejara de ella. Esto generó un altercado con él, lo cual terminó por desencadenar más peleas con los demás miembros hasta el punto en que se formó una especie de conflicto con todos los caballeros, salvo por dos de ellos. Esto ocasionó que incluso más miradas se posaran en mí, pues a pesar de las opiniones que tenían Louise y Montmorency, el cuerpo de caballeros tenían buena reputación en la academia.

Una vez me aseguré que el chico que estaba viendo a Louise se alejó lo suficiente, volteé para mirar nuevamente la pelea entre Guiche y Malicorne. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, dicha pelea había sido interrumpida.

Desde la banca, los tres pudimos observar a un grupo de chicas que estaban paradas frente a Guiche. Las capas color marrón que tenían evidenciaban que eran estudiantes de primer año. De hecho, una ellas, al menos por lo que podía recordar, era la misma chica que había discutido con Guiche el día que tuvimos nuestro duelo. Todas las chicas de primer año, sin excepción alguna, le extendieron una carta a Guiche y le pidieron que las leyera.

No dejamos de observar lo que sucedió ni por un segundo. Además, cabe mencionar que a pesar de la distancia, todavía podíamos escuchar parcialmente lo que estaban diciendo. Cuando oí lo que habían dicho las estudiantes de primer año, giré ligeramente mi cabeza parar mirar de reojo a Montmorency. Una clara expresión de molestia podía apreciarse en su rostro.

La estupefacción de Guiche ante lo que estaba sucediendo, evitó que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato. Las chicas malinterpretaron ello como una negativa ante sus pedidos.

— Te dije que todavía estaba con Montmorency. — Dijo una de las chicas a su compañera.

— Pero si ya nunca se les ve juntos.

— Además, últimamente se le ve conversando alegremente con otras chicas como lo hacía antes.

Todo eso tenía una explicación. En realidad, ese malentendido, de cierta forma, fue algo que yo ayudé a formar, al menos de forma indirecta.

Tan sólo el día anterior, Montmorency me había entregado la poción que le había encargado. Realmente fue un trabajo arduo y ella sacrificó mucho de su tiempo para poder terminarla. Ese tiempo extra que pasó en su habitación fue la razón por la que ya no se le veía tan seguido con Guiche. Cabe mencionar que con la poción lista, lo único que me faltaba era que cierto estudiante lograra aprender cierto hechizo de transmutación que le pedí.

Por otra parte, yo tampoco conversaba con Guiche tan seguido como antes. Él debía dedicarle más tiempo a sus deberes como líder del cuerpo de caballeros, así que sólo podíamos reunirnos muy de vez en cuando. Por ello, obviamente no podía evitar que Guiche intentara coquetear a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

Ambas cosas convergieron durante la última semana y fue por eso que la separación de Guiche y Montmorency fue un rumor plausible.

Guiche finalmente había asimilado la situación. Sin embargo, eso no podía considerarse algo bueno.

— Montmorency es Montmorency y ustedes son ustedes. — Empezó a decir.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que la maga rubia se levantara. No había que ser muy listo para saber a lo que iba a llegar. Guiche siguió con su discurso, mientras que Montmorency se acercaba rápidamente a él.

— Un hombre valeroso sólo siente amor por su valor y sus logros. Por favor, entiéndanlo.

El líder del cuerpo de caballeros sacó su rosa y la levantó al aire. Acto seguido, abrió su boca para decir algo más. No obstante, no salieron más palabras de su boca.

Una esfera de agua, la cual salió literalmente de la nada, envolvió el cuerpo de Guiche. No se le podía oír más, pero todos pudieron observar como agitaba su cuerpo en un vano intento de liberarse.

Las chicas voltearon y notaron que Montmorency, con varita en mano y apuntando a Guiche, se estaba acercando. Lentamente, las estudiantes de primer año empezaron a retroceder.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Guiche terminara perdiendo la conciencia. Ocurrido eso, el agua que lo rodeaba empezó a disminuir. Sin embargo, no desapareció por completo. En cambio, empezó a formar una especie de burbuja. Acto seguido, el agua se congeló para atrapar al mago en una prisión de hielo.

Me quedé impresionado por ello. Volteé para poder ver a Louise. Un profesor había mencionado ese hechizo en una clase, pero había un motivo por el cual no imaginé que Montmorency pudiera usarlo.

— ¿Ese no es un hechizo…?

Louise asintió con su cabeza.

— Sí, es un hechizo Triangular.

Montmorency había pasado varias semanas perfeccionando el hechizo requerido para finalizar la poción. Todo ese empeño había rendido sus frutos para ella, quien también ansiaba mejorar como maga. Montmorency por fin era capaz de usar tres elementos en un solo conjuro. Finalmente se había convertido en una maga de clase Triangular y con ello, un enorme repertorio de hechizos se había abierto para ella.

Eso era algo que yo ya sabía. La razón del porqué estaba sorprendido era que no pensé que ella aprendiera otro hechizo triangular en tan poco tiempo. Había oído que Montmorency también era una alumna aplicada. El ser capaz de hacer pociones prohibidas era una prueba de ello. Sin embargo, mis expectativas habían sido superadas.

Haciendo flotar la prisión de hielo, Montmorency empezó a retirarse junto con Guiche. Las estudiantes que habían intentado hablar con este último ya habían escapado. Los miembros del cuerpo de caballeros, en cambio, no hicieron más que observar todo.

No pude evitar reír ligeramente.

Pasados unos segundos en los cuales Louise y yo no hicimos más que mirar con atención a los confundidos estudiantes, le dirigí algunas palabras a ella.

— Mientras paseaba el otro día, encontré una habitación con un balcón bastante cómodo. El atardecer se ve bien desde ahí, ¿te gustaría ir?

El haber participado en una guerra me había hecho apreciar mucho más los días pacíficos que estaba viviendo. No importaba si eran días calmados junto con Louise, atareadas jornadas de estudio con Tabitha, charlas casuales con Guiche, momentos de ocio con Derflinger, meriendas agradables con Siesta o alguna reunión con Montmorency para poder compartir nuestras quejas diarias; mentiría si dijera que no la estaba pasando bien últimamente.

Louise volteó a mirarme. Un evidente sonrojo puedo observarse en su rostro. Luego de unos instantes, ella agachó su cabeza y asintió débilmente.

No hubo motivo especial en la invitación que le hice a Louise. Lo único que quería era pasar un buen momento con ella. Aprovecharía ese periodo de paz lo mejor que pudiera. Un periodo que paz que deseaba, durara por siempre.

* * *

 **¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro capítulo tan pronto? Pero apenas han pasado cuatro días.**

 **En primer lugar, seguiré la rutina de siempre.**

 **ElKike**

 **Cuando uno trabaja adecuadamente un harem… ¡Santo cielo! Cada momento entre los integrantes de dicho harem es un deleite. El problema es que la mayoría no lo construye bien y les aseguro que yo tampoco podría trabajarlo bien. No por nada evité hacer uno (la cagaría bien feo, conozco mis límites xD).**

 **El problema no es tanto Louise, sino el ******* de Aztor. Ya tiene su personalidad y si hago que se abra demasiado con los demás tan fácilmente, como que le impondría un rasgo que no tiene. Por ejemplo, me costó que él y Tabitha tuvieran una relación más cercana sin sacarlos de sus personajes. Ahí pausadito, cada personaje tiene su momento para fortalecer su relación.**

 **¿Manga? Bueno, me guío por la novela ligera. Está traducida toda menos el último volumen. Lo que sí es que… sólo tengo planeado bien, bien hasta el volumen 10. De lo demás sólo tengo una idea general.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a ti también.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Ahora sí, ¿cómo saqué capítulo tan rápido? Fácil, estaba motivado y estas eran un montón de ideas que ya tenía en mi mente. Las repasé una y otra vez varias veces durante las últimas semanas, por lo que no fue muy difícil plasmarlas.**

 **2\. Aztor: Vendería todo este país con tal de volver.**

 **Listo, ¿qué otra razón para no darle el título? Además, ese diálogo le queda.**

 **3\. Y… tres mil doscientos ecus menos para Aztor. La verdad, no me imagino lo que haría yo si perdiera tanto dinero. Bueno, al menos le di su pensión. xD**

 **4\. Sobre lo último que le falta a Aztor, pues es obvio quién lo ayudara. En el siguiente capítulo se verá un poco de eso y cierta pelea que quería hacer hace un tiempo.**

 **5\. Ah, cierto. Ya no esperaré a subir un capítulo para hacer una actualización de algún capítulo que reescribí, sino que simplemente las subiré cuando tenga alguna. Aunque, claramente, también haré el aviso aquí.**

 **Dicho eso, reescribí el capítulo 7 y lo actualicé ayer. Durante estos días quizás también haga lo mismo con el 8.**

 **6\. Realmente no hay mucho que decir ahora. Como sea, espero que hayan pasado un buen año.**

 **7\. Un pequeño descanso de Tabitha en este capítulo. Volverá a aparecer en el siguiente, y ahí detallaré un poco más la situación actual entre ella y Aztor.**

 **8\. En diciembre casi llego a mil vistas en un solo mes. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienen ganas de leer todo el fic de nuevo? Porque me quedé con la ilusión de llegar a esas mil vistas. Vamos, a lo mucho gastaran algunas horas de su vida para satisfacer ese deseo tan egoísta que tengo, pero creo que valdrá la pena (para mí). xD**

 **9\. Hace tiempo que no subía capítulos tan seguido, ¿verdad? Se siente bien, la verdad. Ojalá pueda subir pronto el capítulo 43, lo cual dependerá de cuánta motivación tenga durante los siguientes días xD. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	43. Desviando miradas (Volumen 9)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Era una tarde común y corriente en la academia. Los Caballeros Ondine, como era rutinario, se habían reunido luego de haber terminado las clases. Tal y como lo hicieron en veces anteriores, los caballeros intentaron iniciar una especie de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, después de un nuevo fracaso, ellos se limitaron a sentarse para conversar.

La mayoría de charlas que había entre ellos era sobre temas sin importancia. Hasta hace unos momentos ellos habían estado conversando sobre un baile que se daría pronto en la academia. Ellos estaban tan despreocupados que el repentino grito de Reynald provocó que todos se sobresaltaran.

— Ya han pasado varios días, pero nada ha cambiado. ¿No deberíamos estar actuando más como un cuerpo de caballeros?

Lo que dijo Reynald llamó la atención de todos. De hecho, sus palabras ocasionaron que todas las conversaciones cesaran.

— ¿Saben cómo nos llaman en el palacio? Los pequeños estudiantes de caballeros. Según mi tío que trabaja en el palacio, hay un rumor en el que se dice que no somos más que una decepción y preocupación para Su Majestad.

Cada uno de los presentes se mostró ofendido ante esas palabras.

— Hemos sido promovidos, pero no hemos contribuido en ningún acto valeroso. En comparación a los grandes guerreros del pasado, es obvio que nos vean como tan sólo unos niños.

Todos los miembros estaban conscientes que eso era cierto. No había forma alguna en la que ellos pudieran equipararse a los antiguos Caballeros Ondine.

— Puede que en la academia nos miren con respeto, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que eso cambie. Tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta que no somos dignos de ser caballeros.

Algunos de los estudiantes se mordieron su propio labio en señal de nerviosismo. El haber participado en la invasión fue uno de los requisitos para unirse a los Caballeros Ondine. Sin embargo, también lo fue el tener una hazaña destacable. Es por eso que cada uno de ellos era mirado con respeto. Simplemente no podían imaginar a ese respeto desaparecer.

— Pero... no tenemos razón para aceptar eso sin hacer nada. Es por eso que quiero que tomemos esto más seriamente.

Guiche y Malicorne, al ser los líderes del cuerpo de caballeros, se miraron entre sí.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?

— No tenemos ningún conocimiento en cuanto a batallas se refiere. Poseemos el título, pero ciertamente no somos caballeros reales.

Reynald hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Siendo ese el caso, ¿no deberíamos reclutar en nuestras filas a un caballero real para que nos instruya?

— Pero… ¿acaso hay alguien así en la academia?

El mago de lentes sonrió ligeramente.

— Sí, las hay.

 **…**

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Los libros a los que sólo tenían acceso los profesores realmente eran bastante útiles. Cada vez que podíamos, Tabitha y yo retirábamos alrededor de diez para poder leerlos tranquilamente. Incluso para alguien como ella que leía a gran velocidad, esas lecturas plagadas de información y referencias demostraban ser un reto. Si ella ya tenía esas dificultades, yo estaba pasando grandes complicaciones. En los libros solían haber citas en idiomas que no conocía, además de también presentar alusiones a materiales que deberían ser de conocimiento general. Lo primero se arreglaba con una simple pregunta a Tabitha. Lo segundo, por otro lado, requería que buscara el material al que hacía referencia el libro e hiciera una lectura general.

En ese preciso momento, Tabitha y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los tantos jardines de la academia. El estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca podía sentirse estresante, por lo que habíamos decidido cambiar de aires.

Tabitha volteó para poder ver la cita que le estaba señalando. Era un idioma que ella tampoco dominaba del todo, pero podía darse una idea sobre lo que se estaba tratando de decir por el contexto.

— Nacen propiedades nuevas.

— Gracias.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, ambos volvimos a enfocar nuestra atención en nuestros respectivos libros. O al menos ella lo hizo. Por mi parte, no pude evitar mirarla de reojo.

 **…**

— Supongo que lo mejor es ser directo contigo.

Mientras volábamos de regreso a la academia, decidí hacerle a Tabitha cierta pregunta que había dado vueltas a mi cabeza durante los últimos días.

Al escuchar lo que dije, Tabitha volteó a verme con un rostro confundido. Lo que yo había dicho salió literalmente de la nada, así que no podía culpársele por ello.

— En ocasiones hablas dormida. Esto es sólo una suposición, pero la persona a la que quieres curar es tu madre, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Tabitha se abrieron en sorpresa por mis palabras. Esa fue una reacción evidente, pues no sólo había hablado repentinamente de un asunto del cual sólo habíamos conversado una vez, sino que también había dicho una inferencia que terminó siendo verdadera.

Tabitha desvió su mirada y agachó su cabeza ligeramente. Pasados unos segundos, ella asintió.

 _Así que era cierto. ¿Tendrá relación con aquello que bebió su madre?_

Había escuchado algo que parecía ser bastante privado para ella. Esa fue la razón por la cual no estaba seguro de cuánto indagar. Además, estaba consciente que ella debía tener sus motivos por los cuales no me había hablado más a profundidad sobre ese asunto.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Lo dejaremos sólo en eso. Hablaste dormida al tener una pesadilla y creo que lo mejor fue que supieras tanto lo que escuché como lo que supuse por eso.

Durante la travesía de vuelta a la academia no dijimos ni una palabra más.

 **…**

A pesar de lo que dije, era obvio que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de vez en cuando. Después de todo, el cambio de actitud que ella podía llegar a mostrar cuando se trataba dicho asunto era algo que me llamaba mucho la atención.

Luego de mirarla durante unos segundos, volví a fijar mi vista en el libro.

 _En fin, depende de ella el que me lo cuente o no._

Esa era la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, reanudé la lectura. Sin embargo, no pude enfocarme en esta ni siquiera por diez segundos, pues cierta persona apareció de manera bastante inesperada.

— Aztor, Tabitha.

Tabitha no sólo no se molestó en levantar su vista del libro que tenía entre manos, sino que tampoco respondió al saludo de Guiche. Yo, en cambio, elevé mi cabeza para poder ver al mago rubio, quien estaba acompañado de Malicorne. Cabe mencionar que detrás de ellos dos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraban también los miembros del cuerpo de caballeros. Algunos de ellos me estaban dando cierta mirada que denotaba rechazado.

— Hola. — Respondí. — ¿Necesitan algo?

Consideraba bastante extraño que ellos dos se acercaran a Tabitha y a mí cuando estábamos tan absortos en nuestra investigación. De hecho, fue incluso más raro porque estaban en compañía de todos los miembros de su grupo. Mi pregunta fue consecuencia inmediata de esa extrañeza que sentí.

— Sí, hay algo que nos gustaría pedirle a Tabitha.

Guiche esperó a que eso generara algo de interés en la maga peliazul. Sin embargo, Tabitha siguió actuando como si los recién llegados no estuvieran ahí. Sinceramente, me sentí algo mal por Guiche.

El mago, no prestándole atención a su propia incomodidad, tomó aire y le hizo una pregunta a Tabitha.

— ¿Te unirías a nuestro cuerpo de caballeros?

Inconscientemente, dejé escapar una bufido por lo gracioso y súbito de esa petición.

Malicorne, quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, habló para intentar convencer a Tabitha.

— No sabemos si estás enterada, pero nos hemos convertido en un cuerpo de caballeros. Nosotros queremos pedirte tu poder.

— Tú eres un Chevalier, ¿verdad? ¿No quieres a usar ese poder para el bien? — Agregó Guiche.

Tabitha finalmente abrió su boca para hablar. Lamentablemente para Guiche y Malicorne, no fue la respuesta que esperaban.

— Soy de Galia. — Dijo ella en un tono tajante.

— Ese no es ningún problema. — Dijo Reynald quien se acercó intempestivamente. — Podemos darte un título especial si así lo deseas e incluso podemos negociar un aumento de pago.

Tabitha negó con su cabeza.

Viendo lo mucho que se estaba insistiendo, decidí intervenir. El motivo principal de ello, en verdad quería acabar con el libro ese día y necesitaba total concentración para poder hacerlo.

— Si lo que quieren es a un Chevalier, ¿por qué no tratan de reclutar a Louise? — Pregunté.

Osmond había conseguido que Louise consiguiera el título de Chevalier luego de incidente con Fouquet. Esto pasó desapercibido al inicio, pero fue un saber que se difundió rápidamente en el último mes luego del anuncio sobre nuestra hazaña.

Hubo un largo silencio. No sólo Guiche, sino el resto de los miembros mostraron incomodidad ante esa pregunta.

— Algunos pensaron en ella, pero… la gran mayoría le tiene algo de miedo.

Esa afirmación me dio bastante gracia.

— ¿Miedo?

No era algo totalmente irracional. El mal humor que ella podía tener no era algo desconocido para las estudiantes. Todos sabían que ella no usaría su magia contra otro alumno sin un motivo concreto. Sin embargo, si se trataba de un entrenamiento, nada evitaría que ella usara sus explosiones contra los miembros del cuerpo de caballeros. O, al menos, eso era lo que estaban pensando los chicos que estaban al frente de mí.

— Como sea, Louise está fuera de cuestión. — Declaró Malicorne.

Guiche dio un par de pasos al frente para acercarse más a Tabitha.

— Dinos, como Chevalier que eres, ¿no quieres usar ese poder que tienes para el bien de la sociedad?

Tabitha cerró el libro que estaba sosteniendo y se levantó. Ello hizo imaginar a Guiche una respuesta positiva de su parte.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

— No tengo ningún interés en pretender ser un caballero.

Dicho eso, Tabitha se retiró, mientras que todo el cuerpo de caballeros la observó en silencio.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Sí… la molestaron. No olviden disculparse con ella cuando la vean de nuevo

— ¿Eh? Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada malo. Incluso se lo pedimos de forma humilde y ella se fue luego de respondernos de esa forma.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Los miembros del cuerpo de caballeros empezaron a mirarse los unos a otros y a preguntarse qué debían hacer a continuación. Algunos sugirieron que deberían insistir con Tabitha, algunos que no sería mala idea intentar con Louise, mientras que otros pensaban que lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto. Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes que pudieran hacerlo, me dirigí a dos de ellos en concreto.

— Guiche, Malicorne.

Las dos personas a las que llamé se detuvieron y voltearon a verme.

— Espero que no estén pensando en irse.

Tabitha se había ido. En otras palabras, me había quedado sólo con alrededor de quince pesados libros. Podía arreglármelas para llevarlos de regreso a la biblioteca, pero eso sería demasiado esfuerzo. Además, había otro motivo por el cual quería que uno de ellos me acompañara.

Guiche y Malicorne, tomando la responsabilidad por lo sucedido, me ayudaron a cargar el pesado material. Mientras caminábamos, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad me hiciera indagar un poco más en lo sucedido.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué decidieron hacerle esa pregunta a Tabitha? ¿Y por qué ahora?

— Según Reynald, en el Palacio, los caballeros Ondine somos vistos como tan sólo unos niños.

 _Bueno, eso no es difícil de creer._

— Mencionó que esto se debe a que nos tenemos ningún miembro realmente destacable. — Complementó Malicorne.

— Y que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para los alumnos de la academia se den cuenta de esto. Ya que Tabitha es una Chevalier, pensamos que nos veríamos mejor si ella se nos unía.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó Malicorne. — No es sólo Guiche. En los últimos dos días algunos de nuestros miembros, incluyéndome, han recibido cartas de admiradoras. Pensar que eso dejará de pasar…

Imaginé que era una preocupación bastante tonta. Sin embargo, conociéndolos, no podía culparlos por tenerla.

— Así que cartas… — Dije mientras sacaba algo de mi bolsillo. — ¿Cómo estás?

En mi mano podían observarse tres sobres que ya habían sido abiertos, lo que indicaba que las cartas que se encontraban dentro ya habían sido leídas por mí. Una mirada de incredulidad se pudo apreciar en el rostro de mis dos acompañantes, pero ello cambió luego de mis siguientes palabras.

— Aunque bueno, dos de estas son retos a un duelo, por lo que no puede decirse que son de admiradores.

— ¿Y la última?

— Esta… sí es lo que piensan.

Ya había ganado diez hechizos libres en total. Sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que dejaran de retarme, así no me preocupaba de ello realmente. El verdadero problema era que la atención sobre mí no desaparecería. Había pasado demasiado desde que caminé por un pasillo sin que algún estudiante se quedara viéndome atentamente. Sinceramente, consideraba eso bastante incómodo. Para ese punto, ya no podía decirle a Louise que estaba exagerando o algo parecido. Esa molestia era el problema principal.

Por otro lado, la idea de salir con un plebeyo que podía vencer a los nobles fácilmente pareció convertirse en una posibilidad bastante atractiva. Además, el que fuera visto como una relación prohibida fue considerado como una especia de plus. Era obvio que eso era algo temporal y que seguramente no recibiría muchas cartas más como esa, pero recibir una mientras estaba con Louise era un riesgo que prefería evitar.

— En fin, luego de oírlos, tengo una especie de solución a nuestros problemas.

— ¿Solución?

Habíamos llegado ya a nuestro destino.

Guiche y Malicorne, siguiendo mi indicación, dejaron los libros en una mesa. No estaba muy seguro si podía tener acompañantes cuando entraba a la sección de los profesores. Esa era una duda que debía corroborar en algún momento. En pos de ahorrar problemas, siempre entraba por mí mismo. Es por eso que debía encargarme personalmente de devolver todo a su lugar.

— Correcto. No puedo asegurar que será lo mismo en el palacio, pero al menos en la academia no podrán evitar pensar que hay miembros capaces en su grupo.

— ¿Y qué ganarás tú? Por algo como esto no ayudarías a menos que vayas a conseguir algo.

La inferencia de Guiche era totalmente cierta. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para haber notado eso.

— Desviaré toda la atención que hay sobre mí, o al menos la clase de atención que no quiero tener. Les contaré los detalles después, ahora mismo necesito ordenar todo esto. — Dije a la vez que coloqué mi mano sobre la pila de libros.

Después de asentir, Guiche y Malicorne dieron media vuelta con la intención de irse. Ya no me importaba que Malicorne se fuera. No obstante, Guiche era otra historia.

— Guiche, antes de irte, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas.

El líder del cuerpo de caballeros volteó su cabeza para poder mirar.

— ¿Preguntas?

— Sí, es sobre ese favor que te pedí.

Guiche dejó caer sus hombros al escuchar lo que dije.

La poción estaba lista. Sin embargo, todavía necesitaba algo para terminar mi proyecto, la ayuda de un mago de Tierra. Siendo más específicos, necesitaba la ayuda de un mago de Tierra de clase Lineal. En otras palabras, requería que Guiche, quien todavía era un mago de clase Puntual, pudiera usar dos elementos en un solo conjuro. El desánimo que Guiche mostró ante mis palabras se debió a que no había tenido progreso alguno.

— Bueno, tu reacción lo dice todo. En fin, también tengo la forma de arreglar ese problema.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero te lo diré después. Justo después de contarles sobre mi plan.

 **…**

— ¿A qué te refieres con que irás más tarde?

Era de mañana y había cumplido la primera tarea que tenía cada día, despertar a Louise. Sin embargo, luego de haber hecho eso, no pude soportar más el sueño y decidí seguir durmiendo. Esto obviamente hizo que ella se enfadara, pues se supone que teníamos que salir temprano para reunirnos con cierta persona.

— Cansado. — Me limité a responder.

No era raro que hiciera bastante cosas en un solo día, pero en el horario que había armado junto con Louise me había encargado de dejar suficiente tiempo libre para no agotarme. No obstante, los últimos días había estado usando ese tiempo libre para algo más. Como resultado, terminé llegando a mi límite.

Mi respuesta no hizo nada feliz a Louise. Ella agarró mi brazo e intentó sacarme de la cama, cosa que logró apenas unos segundos después. Lamentablemente para ella, terminó siendo un logro vacío. Me había envuelto con las sábanas y estas eran lo suficientemente suaves como para dormir en el suelo sin mayor problema.

— ¿Qué no fuiste tú el de la idea?

— Y me disculpo sinceramente. Pero, la verdad, no soy más que un conocido. Siempre y cuando tú vayas, ella estará más que complacida.

Louise no pudo negar lo que dije.

— Te alcanzaré después, así que no te preocupes.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Nada le impedía a Louise usar el hechizo Vasallaje para forzarme a ir, pero considerando al lugar al que iba a ir, era mejor estar sola que acompañada de alguien con mal humor.

— Más te vale que llegar.

— Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

Louise, sin perder más tiempo, se fue de su habitación. Yo, en cambio, luego de dar un gran bostezo, volví a dormir.

 **…**

— ¡Larga vida a Su Majestad!

La primavera finalmente había llegado.

Un carruaje blanco, acompañado por un carruaje negro por delante y otro por detrás, estaba pasando por las calles de la capital de Tristain. La gente no tardó en reconocer la cresta del lirio en el asiento del conductor. Ellos supieron de inmediato que era el transporte de la actual reina de Tristain. Las ovaciones no se habían hecho esperar.

— ¡Viva Su Majestad la reina!

Henrietta estaba regresando al palacio liego de un almuerzo que tuvo con el emperador de Germania en una ciudad fronteriza.

La reina abrió una de las ventanas y empezó a saludar a la gente. Luego de la victoria obtenida en la guerra, la popularidad de Henrietta se había acrecentado. Los ciudadanos, los cuales se habían quejado por el aumento en los impuestos, estaban muy satisfechos. Después de todo, esos impuestos se habían reducido incluso más de lo que habían aumentado.

Entonces, un grito bastante particular se hizo presente.

— ¡Viva la reina Henrietta de la Pobreza Honorable! ¡Viva Tristain!

El resto de personas no tardaron en llamarla de forma similar. Al advertir esto, el rostro de Henrietta se ensombreció ligeramente. Por necesidad, las posesiones de la Familia Real habían tenido que ser vendidas. Dicho movimiento provocó que Henrietta se volviera bastante apreciada. A ella le desagradaba anunciar cosas como esa a la gente, pero Mazarino, quien había escuchado sobre lo sucedido por boca misma del Ministro de Finanzas, hizo público ese accionar sin ningún titubeo.

Henrietta, entonces, cerró tanto la ventana como las cortinas del carruaje. Su rostro denotaba total insatisfacción. Esto, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido para Mazarino.

— ¿Sucede algo, Su Majestad?

— Conseguir popularidad de esta forma es algo que realmente no quiero hacer. — Murmuró ella.

Mazarino dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— Usar lo que se pueda es la base de la política. ¿No lo he mencionado ya?

— Si ese es el caso…

Henrietta cerró sus ojos y se recostó en su asiento. No podía sentirse cómoda al ver que una acción suya como esa fuera usada para manipular a la gente.

La guerra ciertamente había terminado, pero, al contrario de lo que uno podía pensar, la reina no tenía tiempo libre. Irónicamente, el fin del conflicto había sido la causa de esto. Las relaciones internaciones estaban floreciendo, por lo que varias reuniones se habían programado a lo largo del mes.

Al notar el rostro de molestia que tenía Henrietta, Mazarino no pudo evitar sentir preocupación.

— Su Majestad, ¿le sucede algo malo?

— No… es sólo que me siento un poco…

— ¿Debo llamar a los curanderos?

Henrietta negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien. Siento haberlo preocupado.

A ella le era difícil soportar toda la presión que estaba pasando en ese momento. Quería tomar un descanso y olvidarse de todo durante algunos días. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ese su deseo, sabía que siendo una reina ese era un capricho que no podía dársele. Henrietta había tenido una presión similar durante la guerra, pero la había soportado al estar impulsada por su deseo de venganza. No obstante, ese deseo se había transformado en tan sólo una satisfacción vacía.

En contraste al sentir de la reina, cierta persona que se encontraba bastante cerca se encontraba extremadamente feliz.

A los Caballeros Ondine se les había asignado su primer deber, acompañar a Henrietta en su viaje de regreso al Palacio Real. Esto, en realidad, no era más que una tarea sin gran significado que sólo servía para que ese Cuerpo de Caballeros debutara oficialmente. Los estudiantes se habían reunido con las tropas personales de Henrietta y, junto con estas, escoltaron a la reina a su destino.

Aquello que había dicho Reynald dejó de ser una preocupación para Guiche. El comandante de los Caballeros Ondine, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento, agitó su varita en forma de rosa. Varios pétalos empezaron a flotar en el aire. Segundo después, dicho pétalos se convirtieron en palomas, las cuales empezaron a volar por los alrededores, Una gran ovación fue la respuesta inmediata de los espectadores.

Con gran satisfacción, Guiche levantó su cabeza en señal de orgullo. Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos comenzaban a hablar entre sí.

— ¿No es ese el cuarto hijo de la familia Gramont?

— ¿Estás diciendo que es el señor Guiche?

— ¡Sí, es él! Es el mismo que condujo al primer escuadrón que entró a la ciudad de Saxe-Gotha.

El nombre de Guiche empezó a ser gritado. Él, en respuesta, levantó su brazo para así saludar al público.

 **…**

 _Sí que hay un gran tumulto afuera._

Tal y como le dije a Louise, salí un par de horas después para alcanzarla cuando fuera posible. Sin embargo, eso fue algo que no pude lograr. A medio camino, una multitud se formó de la nada. Las personas salieron de diversos establecimientos y se reunieron en las calles. No fue difícil saber la razón de ese acontecimiento.

Evadir a las personas era tan simple como usar una de las runas para saltar de tejado en tejado. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, al menos hasta que pude avistar cierto lugar que no había visto desde hace varios meses.

Me encontraba en La Posada de las Hadas Encantadoras. Evidentemente, el lugar estaba casi vacío, pues tantos los clientes como las meseras habían salido para ver a Henrietta. Cabe mencionar que incluso Scarron se encontraba ausente. Además de mí, había sólo un puñado de personas y un par de meseras que se quedaron para atenderlas. Por mi parte, había estado ahí por cerca de veinte minutos.

 _Quizás debería ir yendo. Si llego tarde entonces sin duda se enojará._

Iba a terminar mi bebida para luego pararme, pero algo me impidió hacerlo. Cierta persona, la cual se había acercado sigilosamente, había usado sus brazos para apretujar mi cuello.

— Así que el familiar que ayudó a retener al ejército de Albion pensó que podía venir casualmente a esta ciudad sin que alguien lo reconociese.

No tardé ni un segundo en reconocer esa voz.

— Tú…

Estaba inmovilizado. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente me preocupaba, pues sabía que la persona que me estaba sujetando no tenía intención alguna de dañarme. De hecho, cualquier que nos viera deduciría exactamente lo mismo.

Samir empezó a apretar un poco más su agarre, pero lo hizo asegurándose de no ejercer demasiada fuerza para no hacerme daño, al menos no demasiado.

— Maldición, eso duele.

— ¿Oh? ¿El familiar que retuvo al ejército no puede zafarse?

Ambos estuvimos forcejeando por aproximadamente treinta segundos. Al final, fue un cabezazo de mi parte lo que me permitió liberarme del agarre de Samir. Él cayó al suelo e inmediatamente empezó a sobar su nariz, la cual había golpeado.

— ¿Acaso era necesario ese cabezazo?

— Sí, lo era. — Respondí entre jadeos.

Luego de que el dolor de su nariz se desvaneciera, lo cual demoró tan sólo unos momentos, Samir se levantó. Acto seguido, caminó hasta la silla ubicada al lado contrario de la mesa en la que estaba y se sentó. Después de mirarme por unos instantes, él habló.

— Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero preguntarte.

Su tono de voz era totalmente serio. Sin duda alguna estaba esperando una respuesta honesta de mi parte. Una respuesta a una pregunta que yo sabía muy bien. Realmente no había obligación de darla. De hecho, podía pararme e irme como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente que no me sentiría bien al hacer eso. Después de dar un largo suspiro, le contesté.

— Louise es una noble y yo no soy su hermano, soy su familiar.

Una vez dije eso, le di un trago a mi bebida.

— Bueno, eso era algo que supe por el anuncio, pero quería oírlo de ti. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué mentir?

 _No es como que pueda decírtelo. Espera, ¿acaso no puedo?_

A esas alturas, realmente no sabía si era necesario guardar el secreto de la misión. El objetivo se había cumplido, así que no fue raro que esa interrogante pasara por mi cabeza. Samir, al parecer, notó que estaba teniendo un problema en decidirme entre responder o no.

— Omite los detalles si es necesario.

 _Sí, creo que no hay problema con eso._

— Bien, lo haré. Ella necesitaba hacerse pasar como una plebeya. No sé si pueda decirte el porqué, pero te aseguro que no fue por elección propia.

— Y como su familiar, tú la acompañaste.

— Así es.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

— Sólo una cosa más. El motivo por el cual participaste en la invasión…

— Ah, eso. — Dije para después sonreír ligeramente. — Sí, al menos la mitad fue una mentira. Ella no tenía la necesidad de ir, pero participó de todos modos. Varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero al final simplemente no quería dejarla sola.

— Espera, por lo que entiendo, fuiste por decisión propia. ¿Acaso no eres su familiar?

Era evidente de lo que estaba hablando Samir. Como el familiar de Louise, se podía inferir que yo estaba en la obligación de acompañarla para protegerla. Este era el pensamiento general que todos tendrían.

— Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Louise… se ha vuelto bastante comprensiva. En fin, tenía prohibido decirte la verdad, pero supongo que te debo una disculpa por mentirte.

— Disculpa aceptada.

— ¿Tan fácil?

— Bueno, ciertamente mentiste sobre tu identidad, pero considerando tu posición, creo que no puedo culparte por completo. Además… de no haber retenido al ejército, yo también estaría muerto. Gracias.

Samir sonrió luego de decir esas palabras.

— Aunque claro, si has mentido sobre otras cosas…

— No que yo recuerde, pero hay cosas que no te mencionado. No creo tener que explicar el porqué.

— Entonces supongo que es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo. Samir tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa por mi parte.

— No, de hecho no lo es.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Él mostró una expresión que denotaba confusión.

— Necesito encontrarme con Louise. De hecho, estaba por irme, pero como apareciste…

— Ya veo, así que tenías planes.

Terminé lo que me quedaba de mi bebida y dejé el dinero necesario para pagar por esta sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, me levanté.

— Supongo que ya nos veremos.

— No es una suposición, tenemos que vernos. No soy el único con el que debías disculparte.

Iba a preguntarle a quién más se refería, mas eso terminó siendo innecesario. Comprendí bien a quien se estaba refiriendo.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Dicho eso, di media vuelta y empecé a retirarme. Una vez salí del local, agaché ligeramente mi cabeza. Unos segundos después, dejé escapar un muy largo suspiro. No estaba deprimido, pero si con algo de melancolía. Tal y como había dicho Samir, había alguien con quien debía disculparme todavía. Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, esa persona no podría aceptar mis disculpas incluso si lo quisiera.

 _Supongo que es una espina que no podré quitarme._

Elevé mi cabeza para así emprender nuevamente rumbo al palacio.

 **…**

— Su Majestad, una visitante la está esperando.

Henrietta había llegado finalmente al palacio. Una vez entró en este, varios ministros le dieron la bienvenida. Cabe mencionar que no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que varios deberes le fueran entregados. Ella ya esperaba que algo así sucediese. Sin embargo, lo que no esperó fue esa noticia que le dio una dama de su corte.

— ¿Visitante?

La dama de la corte se acercó a Henrietta para susurrarle el nombre de la persona que la estaba esperando. Al escucharlo, la reina mostró una sonrisa de alivio.

Henrietta empezó a caminar rápidamente a la sala de estar. Una vez llegó a la habitación, su rostro se iluminó al ver a su visitante. Entonces, se acercó a esta para poder abrazarla.

— Ah, Louise, me alegro que vinieras.

Para Louise no era secreto alguno que Henrietta se sentía bastante estresada por toda la carga de trabajo que tenía. Después de todo, ellas se conocían desde hace mucho. El estrés de la reina tampoco había pasado desapercibido para mí. Debido a que había pasado por algo similar durante la invasión, pude notar ciertos efectos que Henrietta tenía. Finalmente, por mi recomendación, Louise y yo solíamos visitar el Palacio Real de vez en cuando.

Louise le devolvió el abrazo a Henrietta.

Una vez se separaron, la reina giró su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Viniste sola esta vez?

— Sí, Aztor tenía… ciertos asuntos que atender.

— Ya veo.

— ¿No tuviste ningún inconveniente al venir?

Louise negó con su cabeza. Ella no podía darse el lujo de pedir por un carruaje cada vez que iba a la capital. En otras palabras, debía llegar por sus medio propios, al palacio. Fue ello lo que ocasionó cierto incidente. Los ciudadanos no tardaron en reconocer a Louise cuando ella caminaba junto conmigo hacia el palacio. Ya que fue la primera aparición en público que ella hizo en la ciudad, se generó un enorme alboroto. Siempre supimos que algo así ocurriría, pero no imaginamos que sería a una escala tan grande. Al final, Louise decidió llevar una capucha cada vez que iba a la ciudad. Obviamente, Henrietta estaba informada de todo lo anterior.

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta una pared para poder apoyarse.

— Sé que siempre digo esto, pero lamento no poder ofrecerte mayor hospitalidad.

En el Palacio no había ni siquiera un lugar donde se pudiera recibir adecuadamente a un invitado. Después de todo, Henrietta había vendido todo para así financiar la invasión.

— ¿En verdad ha habido algún problema por ello?

— Como reina, lo único que necesito para cumplir mis deberes es un lugar para dormir y un escritorio.

Cabe mencionar que en un principio Henrietta también quiso vender su cama. Sin embargo, gracias a la presión del Ministro de Finanzas, eso no fue posible. Hubo una fuerte oposición a que ella durmiera en el suelo.

Louise notó la voz apagada con la que Henrietta había dicho esas palabras.

— Princesa, ¿está descansando adecuadamente? Si no es así, debería tomar un día para poder relajarse.

— Gracias, Louise. Como siempre, me alegra mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer. Si yo evadiera mis deberes incluso por un día, sería equivalente a que el país se detuviera.

Henrietta levantó su brazo y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Louise.

— En verdad te envidio, Louise.

— ¿Me envidia? Pero si usted es dueña de cosas que yo nunca podré obtener.

— Alguien que posee poco puede ser mucho más feliz que los que poseen todo.

Louise, algo confundida por ese comentario, tuvo la intención de preguntar su exacto significado. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Henrietta.

— Soy yo.

Henrietta no tardó en reconocer la voz de su secretaria, quien era la encargada de manejar su horario.

— Por favor, entra.

Una señora de aproximadamente treinta años entró a la habitación.

— Si no es molestia, me gustaría confirmar los planes de Su Majestad durante las próximas dos semanas.

Al escuchar eso, Louise imaginó que lo mejor era retirarse. Sin embargo, Henrietta, al ver sus intenciones, la convenció que no era necesario hacerlo, pues dentro de sus planes realmente no había algo que no pudiera hacerse público en su debido momento.

La secretaria empezó a mencionar los planes de uno en uno. En ocasiones, varias actividades se acumulaban en un solo día. Henrietta sabía bien que habría fechas en las que su tiempo de sueño se acortaría. Louise, por otro lado, no pudo hacer más que sentir algo de angustia al escuchar todos los deberes de Henrietta. Fue sólo entonces que ella comprendió lo que su amiga le dijo minutos atrás. Todo lo que poseía Henrietta le había dado una gran responsabilidad que no podía eludir.

— En el día de Freya de la primera semana, hay una reunión con el embajador de Romalia. Para esta, por favor, póngase el vestido formal de Romalia. Queremos hacerle unos ajustes al vestido. Por ello, le pediré que se lo pruebe en los próximos treinta minutos.

Luego de dar un leve suspiro, Henrietta asintió.

— Para el día siguiente, el Día del vacío, ¿qué piensa hacer?

Esa pregunta llamó un poco la atención de la reina de Tristain.

— ¿Qué pienso hacer?

— El plan consiste en asistir al baile que se llevará a cabo en la academia. ¿Deberíamos cancelarlo?

— ¿Está bien hacerlo?

Un poco de alivio pudo percibirse en la voz de Henrietta. Eso no era para menos, pues un día de reposo era de las cosas que ella más valoraba.

— Sí. Ciertamente es un evento de relativa importancia, pero su fin es sólo el de ser una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Louise abrió un poco sus ojos por la impresión. Osmond no había hecho ese anuncio todavía, lo que guardaba sentido, pues generaría demasiada conmoción en la academia. Ella mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría pasar un día con Henrietta sin la presión del trabajo, pero también estaba consciente que un día libre de responsabilidades era lo mejor para ella.

Henrietta, quien había mirado de reojo a Louise, pudo notar esa pequeña muestra de decepción en su rostro.

— ¿En verdad no habrá ningún problema si decido no ir?

— Todos se alegrarían si Su majestad asistiera, pero si decide descansar ese día…

La secretaria sabía muy bien que la cantidad de carga impuesta en Henrietta era demasiada. Ella se esforzaba por aligerarla, pero siempre había límites. Por ello, la expresión de aparente preocupación por parte de la secretaria era notoria.

— Le daré mi respuesta al final del día.

Luego de oír eso, la secretaria dio una ligera reverencia para finalmente retirarse.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, luego de los cuales Louise abrió su boca para hablar. Ella sabía bien lo que quería decir. No obstante, antes de por decirlo, un toqueteo a la ventana que estaba detrás de ellas hizo que se sobresaltaran.

Al voltear, Louise y Henrietta pudieron ver a un gato negro que estaba rascando el cristal con sus garras. Fue Louise la primera que reconoció al animal, mientras que la reina tardó unos cuantos segundos más en hacerlo. La estudiante, sin perder más tiempo, abrió la ventana para dejarme pasar. Una vez entré a la habitación, adquirí nuevamente mi forma humana.

— Perdón por la tardanza. Hubiera llegado antes, pero no me dejaban pasar.

Eso no era anda raro. A pesar de que uno pudiera reconocerme, mi estatus no era el adecuado para dejarme entrar al palacio tranquilamente. El que me retuvieran en la entrada fue algo de lo más normal. Al final, me di forzado a convertirme en gato para poder escabullirme.

— Lo siento. — Dijo Henrietta. — Le avisaré a los guardias la próxima vez.

— ¿Sabes? Si tuvieras un título, te hubieran dejado entrar sin problemas. — Comentó Louise en un tono de burla.

— No es suficiente para convencerme, pero no negaré que sería bastante conveniente.

Empecé a estirar un poco mi cuerpo. La realidad era que había llegado hace bastante tiempo, pero no pude entrar debido a que la secretaria se encontraba en la habitación. Al estar tanto tiempo quieto sin nada que hacer, mi cuerpo se había entumecido.

— En fin, dejando de lado mi tardanza… ¿Planeas asistir al baile?

Después de hacer mi pregunta, Louise terminó diciendo lo que tenía en mente.

— Lo mejor sería que la princesa descansara. ¿No son demasiadas cosas por hacer en tan sólo dos semanas?

— Hablando de descansar… ¿qué suele hacer una reina en su día libre?

Mi duda llamó la atención de Louise. Era evidente que ella también tenía curiosidad por saber eso. Henrietta nos miró a la vez que empezó a pensar durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, ella contestó.

— No hay algo en especial que suela hacer. Pero en esos días… suelo quedarme en cama hasta el mediodía.

Me costó un poco no reírme. La razón detrás de ello fue que Henrietta se había ruborizado ligeramente luego de haber dicho lo último. Imaginé que ella consideraba vergonzoso que un miembro de la realeza hiciera algo que seguramente haría un haragán.

— Sí, quedarse dormido hasta tarde es de los mayores placeres en la vida. De todos modos, con eso en cuenta, pienso que lo mejor sería que asistiera.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — Preguntó Henrietta.

— Las visitas de Louise son muy cortas, así que no tienen mucho tiempo para hablar. Podrían aprovechar el baile para pasar más tiempo juntas.

Debido al ajustado horario que tenía Henrietta, el mayor tiempo que Louise se había quedado fue de quince minutos en cierta ocasión. Cabe mencionar que el viaje a la capital desde la academia a la capital era de tres horas, aunque eso era algo que a Louise no le molestaba. No obstante, no podía negarse que a ambas les gustaría que las visitas fueran más largas. En especial a Henrietta, pues era en esos momentos donde no tenía que mantener un inflexible comportamiento de reina.

— Supongo que eso es algo que puedo tener en cuenta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la puerta fue tocada nuevamente. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no fue necesario que Henrietta hiciera una pregunta para que la persona que estaba afuera de la habitación diera a conocer sus intenciones.

— Su Majestad, ya tenemos listo el vestido formal de Romalia para que pueda probárselo.

— Entiendo. Iré en un momento.

Louise volteó a ver a Henrietta.

— Supongo que es momento de irnos.

— Siempre eres bienvenida.

Louise y Henrietta se dieron un último abrazo.

— Bien, te esperaré afuera. — Le dije a Louise a la vez que me acerqué a la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si fueras un guardia, ¿qué harías si ves en el palacio a la persona que no le permitiste entrar? Además… dejé a Derflinger en unos arbustos. Si no voy por él, se enojará.

 _Aunque bueno, no es como que estuviera feliz cuando lo dejé._

— Por cierto, quiero mostrar algo una vez vayamos de regreso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo verás en su momento.

Sin nada más que decir, me transformé nuevamente en gato y salí por la ventana.

 **…**

— Tú estás buscando una pelea, ¿verdad?

Era una tarde cualquiera de un día de clases. O, al menos lo había sido hasta hace unos instantes. Los Caballeros Ondine, como tantas otras veces, se habían reunido en el Jardín Vestri con la intención de iniciar su entrenamiento. No obstante, de cierta forma, se podría considerar que eso se quedó en tan sólo un intento.

Mientras la gran mayoría de caballeros conversaban despreocupadamente, algunos practicaban sus hechizos. Esto último lo hacían mediante dos formas: Usando objetivos para el tiro al blanco o hacían un breve intercambio de hechizos entre ellos.

Yo había caminado relativamente cerca del lugar donde Reynald y otro miembro estaban teniendo una pequeña práctica. De hecho, pasé lo suficientemente cerca para que Reynald escuchara la pequeña risa que dejé escapar al verlos. La reacción del mago de anteojos fue inmediata.

Luego de que Reynald preguntara la causa de mi risa, no hice más que responder con una burla. Fue tan sólo cuestión de minutos para que una discusión empezara entre los dos. Una discusión que llamó la atención de varios alumnos.

— Pelear con un grupo de caballero tan lamentable que ni siquiera tiene un miembro competente… ¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso?

En el fondo, Reynald sabía bien que yo tenía razón en lo primero que dije. Después de todo, él había dicho algo bastante parecido hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le iba a dejar admitir eso frente a mí.

— Los Caballeros Ondine no son un grupo lamentable.

— Considerando sus habilidades, no sé cómo puedes sonar tan seguro.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Bien, creo que me excedí un poco. No era mi intención ofender a… los pequeños estudiantes de caballeros.

Ese apelativo, el cual Reynald ya conocía, fue suficiente para hacerlo llegar a su límite. El estudiante de anteojos sacó rápidamente su varita y la apuntó hacia mí.

— ¿Oh? ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Reynald tragó saliva lentamente. Había actuado por puro instinto. Él sabía muy bien que en un duelo no tendría oportunidad de vencerme, pero, considerando que todos estaban viéndolo y todo lo que se había dicho, no podía dar marcha atrás.

— Ya veo, entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?

— ¿Interesante?

Sonreí ligeramente.

— ¡Reto a todo el cuerpo de caballeros a un duelo! ¡Los enfrentaré uno a uno para mostrarles lo incompetentes que son!

— Tú…

— ¿Miedo?

Reynald volteó para ver a sus compañeros. Él pensó que alguno de ellos diría algo para evitar mi reto. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra. Motivados por su orgullo e ira, todos estuvieron dispuesto a participar. Además, considerando que pelearía con absolutamente todos, pensaron que no era imposible que tarde o temprano alguno pudiera alzarse con la victoria.

— No soy yo la persona que debe aceptar tu reto. — Dijo Reynald para después voltear a Guiche. — Esa es tarea de nuestro comandante.

Guiche, quien había permanecido callado durante todo ese tiempo, no tardó en acercarse. Luego de mirarme fijamente durante algunos segundos, él tragó saliva y abrió su boca para hablar.

— ¡Los caballeros Ondine aceptan tu desafío!

Se escuchó un gran vitoreo proveniente de las personas que estaban en el jardín en ese momento. Algunas ya habían empezado a rodearnos, mientras que otras corrieron para avisarles a más estudiantes. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar entre el público.

— ¿Quién crees que gane?

— ¿No se supone que todos los miembros de los Caballeros Ondine tuvieron una participación destacable en la guerra?

— Pero el familiar de Louise la ayudó a retener al ejército de setenta mil, ¿verdad?

— ¿En verdad crees que ayudó en algo?

— Si ganó tantos duelos en los últimos días…

— Pero se enfrentará a todos los miembros uno a uno. Deberían ser capaces de lograrlo.

Al final, la opinión del público se terminó dividiendo en dos mitades.

Mientras más alumnos empezaban a llegar, los Caballeros Ondine estaban conversando el orden en el que cada uno pelearía. Esto, evidentemente, me favoreció bastante. Disimuladamente dejé caer varios papeles rúnicos en mis alrededores. Solamente algunas personas pudieron notar esto. De hecho, una de esas personas tardó tan sólo unos segundos en acercarse a mí.

— Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme lo que está pasando.

— Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora tendré un duelo contra todos ellos.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Dejé caer un último papel rúnico para después voltear a ver a Louise.

— Era inevitable que termináramos peleando y sabes bien que es cierto.

Hasta ese momento había tenido ya algunos altercados con los Caballeros Ondine. Louise estaba consciente de ello y por eso no pudo negar lo que dije.

— ¿Pero un duelo contra todos ellos? Y según escuché, fuiste tú el que lo propuso.

— Culpable. Por otro lado, creo que es una oportunidad de obtener algunos hechizos libres.

 _Aunque claro, no es como que quiera verme en la necesidad de usarlos algún día._

Louise sabía que eso no era todo, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerme otra pregunta, Reynald, quien ya se había acercado, me dirigió la palabra.

— Ya estamos listos. Yo seré el primero.

Louise volteó a ver a Reynald durante unos segundos, luego de los cuales volvió a posar su mirada en mí. Ella no estaba realmente preocupada, sino intrigada por saber lo que yo estaba buscando. Finalmente, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Más te vale que después me cuentes realmente lo que buscabas.

— Sin duda lo haré.

Sin nada más que decir, Louise se dirigió hacia el público, más específicamente fue a pararse al lado de Montmorency, quien todavía no parecía convencida con lo que estaba sucediendo. El que Guiche aceptara mi propuesta no le pareció normal, por lo que, al igual que Louise, estaba sospechando que algo más estaba pasando.

Uno vez nos aseguramos que todo estuviera listo y que gran parte del alumnado estuviera reunido, proferí un fuerte grito.

— ¡Me tomaré estos duelos muy seriamente!

Mi repentino anuncio generó un gran tumulto entre el alumnado. Prácticamente estaba dando a entender que no había dado todo de mí en los duelos anteriores, pero que eso cambiaría en los siguientes duelos que iba a tener.

Los caballeros empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. Reynald no pudo evitar temblar, pero eso no hizo que diera un paso atrás.

Desenfundé a Derflinger. Las runas en mi mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar. Además, ocultas a la vista por el mitón que llevaba, también brillaron las runas de mi mano derecha. Tal y como había dicho, pelearía seriamente. Finalmente, un alumno que había sido elegido al azar, dio la señal para que empecemos.

Mi movimiento fue completamente instantáneo. Un hechizo de Luz Cegadora sorprendió a Reynald. Él, instintivamente, se tapó los ojos en un vano intento de protegerse de un daño que ya se había hecho. Una vez el joven estudiante recuperó la visión, advirtió que el duelo ya había terminado. Derflinger ya estaba a centímetros de su cuello.

Era la primera vez que había preparado correctamente el campo de batalla para un duelo. En las peleas de los últimos días ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de colocar papeles rúnicos, pues consideré que sería un esfuerzo innecesario. Por otro lado, el resto de peleas en las que había preparado el campo con anticipación no había tenido el más mínimo conocimiento sobre las personas que iba a enfrentar.

Había observado a los Caballeros Ondine durante varios días. Evidentemente no los conocía bien, pero tenía una idea general de lo que podía hacer cada uno. Teniendo en cuenta que Reynald solía tardar unos momentos en elegir su primer movimiento, decidí hacer el mío lo más rápido posible. Tenía varios hechizos de Luz cegadora para cualquier escenario que se presentase. La intención que tuve al terminar del duelo de esa forma fue la de hacer que me viera más intimidante ante el los espectadores y era obvio que lo había logrado.

 _Bueno, dolió más de lo que pensé._

Por otro lado, en pos de cumplir mi objetivo, tal y como había dicho, di todo de mí en esos segundos. Con ambas runas activadas, la distancia que nos separaba fue eliminada rápidamente. Los Caballeros Ondine habían participado en la invasión, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran la experiencia requerida para seguir mis movimientos. Había muy pocos alumnos en la academia que tenían ese lujo. Lamentablemente, el cumplimiento de lo que quise trajo un pequeño costo. El dolor que sentía cuando usaba ambas runas al mismo tiempo era algo a tener muy en cuenta. Aunque, de todos modos, no era algo que iba a repetir en las siguientes peleas.

Reynald me miró con total incredulidad. De hecho, la gran mayoría de los caballeros lo estaba haciendo. Por mi parte, me limité a sonreír.

— ¡Siguiente!

Uno a uno los caballeros se fueron acercando según el turno que ellos mismos se habían asignado. Había decidido usar las runas de Gandalfr en lugar de las de Vasallaje. La razón detrás de esto era Derflinger. Me quería asegurar de no recibir ni un solo conjuro en los duelos que tuve y la espada, la cual podía absorber hechizos, era muy útil para ello. De hecho, ese cometido fue la razón por la que usé algunos hechizos rúnicos en un par de duelos. Sorpresivamente para mí, algunos caballeros resultaron ser mucho más competentes que el resto sus compañeros. Finalmente, luego de haber obtenido varios hechizos libres, quedaron solamente dos oponentes.

— Subcomandante, contamos con usted.

— Por favor, enséñele de lo que somos capaces.

Malicorne estaba sudando ligeramente. Él sabía bien que no iba a ganar. De hecho, sus compañeros también lo sabían. Sin embargo, estaban reacios a aceptar una derrota tan humillante. El mago de Viento empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el área del duelo. Tal y como lo hice antes de cada duelo, bebí un poco de tinta e hice unas señales con mi mano para así poder obtener un nuevo hechizo libre al ganar.

— Supongo que para este punto es obvio quién ganará, ¿no es así?

— Parece que los caballeros no son la gran cosa.

— Por otro lado, el familiar de Louise…

— Pensar que ni uno de ellos pudiera siguiera acertarle un conjuro.

— ¿En verdad no tienen a nadie competente?

— Quizás o tal vez sea el familiar quien sea demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Creen que Malicorne tenga oportunidad?

— Ni hablar, lo más probable es que también sea derrotado fácilmente.

Mientras esa clase de comentarios podían ser escuchados, Malicorne y yo nos pusimos en posición.

Unos momentos después, se dio la señal para empezar. Rápidamente me impulsé y acorté la distancia que nos separaba a tan sólo un metro. Los que habían prestado atención a los duelos anteriores sacaron sus conclusiones. Si bien algunos caballeros me habían sorprendido en un par de ocasiones, los duelos siempre acabaron luego del instante en el que decidí atacar. Lo que todos pensaron fue evidente.

Una vez me paré frente a Malicorne, mi puño se movió en dirección a su estómago. Sin embargo, no pude asestar el golpe. El estudiante reaccionó a tiempo para usar un hechizo. Dicho hechizo, el cual era de viento, ralentizó mi ataque y le permitió esquivarlo. Malicorne dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y lanzó un segundo hechizo de manera casi inmediata. No obstante, me bastó con mover a Derflinger ligeramente para evitar cualquier tipo de daño.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el jardín. El motivo era obvio, todos pensaron que el duelo se había decidido luego de haber elegido mi movimiento. Nadie imaginó que Malicorne se las ingeniaría para lograr lo que nadie había podido hasta ese momento. Un pequeño brillo se pudo apreciar en los ojos de sus compañeros caballeros.

— ¡Subcomandante!

— ¡Usted puede hacerlo!

— ¡No nos defraude!

Malicorne me apuntó con su varita. Una ráfaga de viento salió disparada a mi dirección. Ladear mi cuerpo fue lo único que necesité para evitarla. Empecé a correr hacia el mago y una vez estuve en el rango adecuado, activé un papel rúnico sobre el que estaba parado. Cañón de aire fue activado y al instante siguiente, Malicorne fue arrojado varios metros mientras yo seguía corriendo hacia él.

Apenas un segundo antes de caer al suelo, Malicorne liberó un conjuro contra el suelo que lo impulsó hacia el cielo. Con ello, él evitó la embestida que iba a propinarle. Al voltear y elevar mi cabeza, pude apreciar como una pequeña cuchilla de viento había sido lanzada hacia mí. Con una rápida reacción, ladeé mi cabeza, mas el conjuro de todos modos logró rozar mi mejilla. Como consecuencia obvia, empecé a sangrar ligeramente.

Salté hacia Malicorne para atacarlo. No obstante, antes de lograr tocarlo, una burbuja de aire generada por él provocó que ambos fuéramos arrojados a unos cuantos metros de distancia del otro. Ambos nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes.

Los espectadores, los cuales se habían quedado callados durante los segundos en los que ocurrió todo, empezaron a gritar de emoción. Habían recobrado sus esperanzas en ver un verdadero duelo.

— Bueno, fuiste el primero en acertar un hechizo. Debo darte algo de crédito por eso. — Dije mientras enfundé Derflinger. — Aunque, de todos modos, este duelo terminó.

Activé las runas de Vasallaje y empecé a correr hacia Malicorne. El mago me apuntó con su varita e inmediatamente recitó un hechizo. Lamentablemente para él, dicho conjuro jamás me impactaría. Antes de que él pudiera liberar su encantamiento, yo activé un papel rúnico que se encontraba debajo del mago. Usé Atracción para que cierta parte del suelo sobre la que él estaba parado se desprendiera. Malicorne, al perder equilibrio, cayó al suelo. Tan sólo un momento después, yo ya me encontraba a su lado. Usando mi mano derecha, había inmovilizado el brazo con el cual sostenía su varita, mientras que con mi mano izquierda sostenía firmemente su cuello.

— Es mi victoria.

Solté a Malicorne y regresé al mismo lugar en el que me paraba al empezar un duelo. Sólo quedaba una persona de la cual encargarme. Sin ninguna excepción, todos los que se encontraban en el Jardín Vestri voltearon a mirar a Guiche.

Malicorne se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta estar frente a su compañero. Después de intercambiar una mirada con el mago de Viento, Guiche empezó a moverse. No tardó más que unos segundos en colocarse en posición.

Los usuales comentarios antes de un duelo volvieron a empezar.

— ¿Qué es lo que opinan?

— El año pasado tuvieron un duelo, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Si no mal recuerdo, fue una victoria decisiva para el familiar de Louise.

— Guiche debió haber mejorado desde entonces.

— Pero el familiar también.

— En todo caso, este duelo debería ser mejor que el anterior. Después de todo, es el comandante, ¿verdad?

Hace unos minutos la mayoría ya había dado por sentado que ganaría todos los duelos sin mayor esfuerzo. No obstante, luego del enfrentamiento que tuve con Malicorne esa opinión popular cambió. Si el subcomandante había logrado herirme, entonces evidentemente las expectativas puestas en Guiche no fueron pocas.

Desenfundé nuevamente a Derflinger. Guiche, en cambio, invocó una de sus tan conocidas valquirias. Unos segundos después, se dio la señal.

La valquiria corrió hacia mí. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Gracias a la velocidad que adquiría por las runas de Gandalfr esquivar su invocación fue fácil. No le di tiempo para un segundo ataque, pues partí a la valquiria en dos.

— Espero que eso no sea todo.

Todos en el público estaban pensando lo mismo que yo había dicho.

Tres nuevas valquirias fueron invocadas. Dos corrieron hacia mí, mientras que una se quedó al lado de Guiche. Las dos invocaciones que fueron a enfrentarme hicieron un ataque coordinado. Al saltar para esquivar el ataque de la primera valquiria, la segunda atacó inmediatamente al lugar donde supuso iba a moverme. Al estar en el aire, la posibilidad se esquivar la espada que se movía hacia mí era pequeña. Teniendo eso en cuenta, usé a Derflinger para bloquear el tajo. El asalto, sin embargo, no terminó ahí. La tercera valquiria que se había quedado con Guiche, actuando en total sincronía, arrojó la lanza que tenía hacia mi dirección.

Aplicando más fuerza sobre Derflinger, usé la espada que había bloqueado como un punto de apoyo para elevarme a una mayor altura. La lanza evidentemente pasó de largo. Al caer al suelo, acabé rápidamente con las dos valquirias usando un rápido corte para cada una. La tercera valquiria, a pesar de estar desarmada, corrió hacia mí para intentar derribarme. Obviamente, ese intento fue en vano.

Ya sin nada en mi camino, empecé a caminar hacia Guiche lentamente. Él empezó a recitar un nuevo conjuro. Cuando me acerqué a tan sólo unos de metros de él, dos pétalos cayeron de su varita. Dos nuevas valquirias se estaban formando.

Todos los espectadores empezaron a murmurar. Ellos pensaban que era inútil que Guiche siguiera insistiendo con sus valquirias y que si lo seguía haciendo era porque seguramente no tenía forma de ganar. Cuando estaba a sólo dos metros de él, di un fuerte impulso hacia su dirección. El público pensó que ya era todo, considerando la distancia a la que estaba yo, imaginaron que las valquirias no podrían proteger a Guiche a tiempo. Sin embargo, nuevamente, estuvieron completamente equivocados.

Un choque de espadas se pudo escuchar. Las dos valquirias que aparecieron al lado de Guiche reaccionaron al unísono para bloquear mi acercamiento. Moví a Derflinger para cortar a ambas valquirias, pero sus espadas se movieron para así detenerme.

Retrocedí un poco para así empezar una nueva arremetida. Sin embargo, tal y como sucedió antes, las valquirias de Guiche se movieron a la velocidad necesaria para bloquear mis ataques. Luego de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, el público se dio cuenta de algo que no habían notado segundos atrás.

— Las valquirias de Guiche se ven… diferentes.

Luego de que uno de los alumnos dijera esas palabras, gran cantidad de murmullos pudieron escucharse.

Las valquirias no eran solamente más delgadas, las armaduras que llevaban también parecían ser más ligeras. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no se veían frágiles. Esa percepción se había corroborado, pues de haber tenido poca durabilidad, las valquirias no habrían podido detener mis asaltos.

— Bien, al parecer si tienen a alguien más o menos competente entre ustedes. — Comenté. — Sin embargo, ser más o menos competente no es suficiente para vencerme.

Apenas terminé de hablar, di dos grandes saltos para rodear a las valquirias y así ir directamente a por Guiche. Sus invocaciones, sin embargo, una vez más se movieron rápidamente para bloquear mi camino. Para ese punto ya era más que obvio que debía lidiar con las valquirias para acabar el duelo.

Las valquirias retrocedieron para posicionarse junto a Guiche. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba planeando pelear a la defensiva. No obstante, ese no fue el caso. Él empezó a correr junto a sus valquirias, las cuales me atacaron una vez estuvieron al rango adecuado. Ante cada arremetida yo sólo necesitaba hacer un movimiento de espada para defenderme. En varias ocasiones se intercambiaron los papeles, siendo yo el que intento acabar con las valquirias, mas no pude conseguir dicho objetivo.

Después de un minuto de pelea ininterrumpida, di un gran salto hacia atrás para crear algo de distancia entre nosotros. Ante la vista de muchos parecía ser un duelo sin fin, aunque este, evidentemente, no era el caso. Tal y como se pudo ver en nuestra primera pelea, las valquirias no se cansaban. Yo, por otro lado, me agotaba progresivamente. Tarde o temprano se llegaría a un punto en el que las valquirias tuvieran la delantera.

— Creo que es el momento de subir el nivel. Acabaré con tu valquirias en los siguientes diez segundos.

Ante mi declaración, Guiche se colocó en posición defensiva, pues entendió a la perfección que iba a atacar. Los espectadores interpretaron lo que dije como una declaración de victoria de mi parte, pues en sus mentes ellos pensaban que sin sus valquirias, Guiche no tendría oportunidad alguna de victoria.

Corrí a gran velocidad hacia las valquirias y moví a Derflinger para así cortarlas. Una vez más, mi ataque fue detenido por un bloqueo en conjunto de las dos invocaciones de Guiche.

Mientras hacía un pequeño forcejeo, hice una señal con mi mano izquierda y activé uno de los papeles rúnicos que tenía en mi capa, Aumento de fuerza.

Había algo de los que muy pocos se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento, las valquirias de Guiche se movían siempre al mismo tiempo. De hecho, se podía decir que sus movimientos eran un reflejo del otro, con la diferencia que eran invertidos como por un espejo. El motivo tras ello, sin embargo, había pasado desapercibido para todos. Aunque, claramente, era algo que yo ya sabía.

Las nuevas valquirias de Guiche eran minuciosamente guiadas por él, más específicamente con un movimiento de su varita. Era por esa razón que esas valquirias siempre atacaban o defendían juntas. Un asalto defensivo y ofensivo a la vez era imposible para estas. Debido al forcejeo, tanto yo como las valquirias no podíamos usar nuestras espadas. Teniendo esto en cuenta, aproveché mi conjuro para dar un fuerte rodillazo a una de las valquirias. La fuerza combinada de mi conjuro y el poder de Gandalfr fue suficiente para acabar con esta.

En el instante en que regresaba mi cuerpo a su posición original, la valquiria restante se posicionó detrás de mí para efectuar un ataque. Giré rápidamente y luego de bloquear el tajo que intentó darme, le propiné un puñetazo en el pecho para así destruirla.

Habían pasado diez segundos desde mi declaración. Las valquirias habían sido destruidas y, aparentemente, había ganado el duelo. No obstante, las cosas no terminaron como el público lo esperaba. Guiche, contra todo pronóstico, no quedó totalmente indefenso. Su cuerpo, el cual se había rodeado de una brillante armadura de bronce, se movió rápidamente hacia mí.

Debido a mi anterior movimiento, yo le había dado la espalda. Su armadura fue creada con magia y, naturalmente, Guiche usaba esa misma magia para controlarla. Es por ello que el mago era capaz de moverse mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Era evidente que no tendría tiempo para girar nuevamente. La espada de bronce que Guiche había creado se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cuello.

El público se quedó completamente mudo durante unos segundos.

— Es… un empate. — Dijo finalmente una estudiante.

A pesar de no haber podido voltear, sí tuve la posibilidad de mover a mi propia espada. El filo de Derflinger estaba posicionado frente al rostro de Guiche. Ambos nos habíamos detenido al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos instantes más de silencio, el público comenzó a vitorear. Usando eso como señal, ambos bajamos nuestras armas. Después de voltear, ambos nos miramos durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, di media vuelta.

— Supongo que me equivoqué. — Dije a la vez que empecé a retirarme. — No creo que alguien pueda decir que no tienen a alguien competente entre ustedes.

Mientras yo me alejaba, Guiche fue rodeado tanto por sus compañeros del cuerpo de caballeros como por otros estudiantes. Sin excepción alguna, todos lo estaban felicitando por su desempeño en el duelo. Por su rostro, era obvio que estaba extremadamente feliz por los halagos. Cabe mencionar que una cantidad menor, pero igualmente considerable de personas, también se habían acercado a Malicorne.

En medio de todo ese alboroto, yo pude salir tranquilamente del lugar.

 **…**

— ¿En dónde rayos están? — Preguntó Louise.

Dos chicas estaban caminando por pasillos de la academia.

Louise, a pesar de haberlo querido, no pudo reunirse conmigo de inmediato luego de haber terminado el duelo. La enorme cantidad de personas que se reunieron en el jardín evitó que lo consiguiera. Montmorency, por otro lado, tampoco pudo acercarse a Guiche en medio de tantos alumnos. Ellas, para ahorrarse las molestias, decidieron esperar a que la cantidad de personas disminuyera. Sin embargo, una vez ello ocurrió, tanto Guiche como yo habíamos desaparecido del jardín sin dejar rastro.

Después de consultarse entre ellas por nuestro paradero, decidieron que podrían buscar juntas. Pasaron alrededor de media hora intentándolo, pero no tuvieron éxito alguno.

— Primero hacen ese duelo de la nada y luego desaparecen sin siquiera dar una explicación. — Comentó Montmorency.

Las dos estudiantes llegaron entonces a la habitación de Guiche. Ese era el sexto lugar en el que iban a buscarnos. Montmorency no perdió tiempo y sujetó la manija. Debido a su impaciencia, ella no se tomó la molestia de tocar. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, tanto ella como Louise escucharon varias risas provenientes de la habitación. Ambas, algo confundidas, se acercaron para oír mejor.

— Supongo que sólo nos queda brindar por nuestro éxito.

Después de asentir a mis palabras, Guiche y Malicorne alzaron sus copas para chocarlas con la mía. Acto seguido, los tres bebimos un poco del vino.

— No puedo creer que en verdad funcionara. — Comentó Malicorne.

— Fue mi plan, por supuesto que iba a funcionar. — Respondí. — Sin embargo, casi se arruina por cierto idiota que verdaderamente trató de ganar.

Miré a Malicorne, quien desvió su mirada instantáneamente.

En el momento en el que él había estado en el aire, Malicorne lanzó su hechizo antes de tiempo. Ciertamente el plan era que yo recibiera un hechizo por parte de él, pero ese no era el conjuro. El corte que tenía en mi mejilla se debió justamente a un genuino intento por parte de Malicorne de alzarse con la victoria.

— Todo salió bien, así que deberíamos dejar eso atrás. — Dijo Guiche para tratar de calmarme y así evitar alguna pelea.

Después de observar a Malicorne durante unos instantes, dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

— Te lo perdonaré por esta vez, pero sólo porque todo resultó como lo tenía pensado.

Louise y Montmorency, no pudiendo aguantar más, entraron a la habitación bruscamente. Guiche, Malicorne y yo volteamos con una evidente expresión de sorpresa en nuestros rostros.

— Ah, son ustedes. Por un segundo me asustaron. — Comenté con alivio.

Louise se paró frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tienes cinco segundos.

Era obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Cómo rayos explico todo en tan poco tiempo?

— Cuatro…

— Bien, tranquila.

Al entender que ella sólo me estaba presionando para que hablara lo más rápido posible, aclaré mi garganta y comencé con la explicación.

— Como sabes, con los últimos duelos que he tenido, he empezado a llamar más la atención.

Louise asintió.

— Hubo cierto tipo de atención que yo quería evitar, así que, aprovechando que ellos dos querían mejorar la imagen de los caballeros, ideé todo esto.

— Cuando dices que ideaste todo esto, te refieres a que todo lo que sucedió…

— Exacto, fue una actuación. Una muy buena actuación que nos costó mucho perfeccionar.

El motivo por el cual había estado cansando durante los últimos días se debía a que constantemente practicaba con Guiche y Malicorne para que la farsa saliera a la perfección. De hecho, fue justamente esa constante práctica lo que le permitió a Guiche usar a sus nuevas valquirias.

— Bien, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo esto te beneficia. Dijiste que querías dejar de llamar la atención, pero…

— ¿No viste lo que ocurrió luego del duelo? Yo soy solamente un familiar. Ellos, si bien no se acercan a las habilidades de uno real, son oficialmente caballeros. Si las personas creen que en ese cuerpo de caballeros hay alguien equivalente a mí, ¿a quién le prestarán más atención? ¿A mí o al grupo que está bajo el mando de Guiche?

La respuesta era obvia. Una vez terminó el duelo, los alumnos se acercaron a Guiche a felicitarlo. Él tenía el plus de ser tanto un caballero como un noble. Por ello, era más fácil para los alumnos identificarse con él. Si se pensaba que su habilidad era similar a la mía, los alumnos empezarían a darle más atención a Guiche y como consecuencia obvia, yo pasaría más desapercibido.

— Yo dejo de ser un foco de atención y los Caballeros Ondine ya no corren el riesgo de ser vistos como incompetentes. Todos ganamos.

Louise dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 _Así que esta era la verdadera razón._

Ella sabía que el conseguir más hechizos libres era tan sólo una razón secundaria de haber propuesto los duelos. Por ello, Louise no se sorprendió tanto al enterarse de todo.

— ¿Y no pudiste contarme todo esto antes?

— Sí, pero estoy seguro que disfrutaste al menos un poco de los últimos dos duelos. Si hubieras sabido que todo era una actuación, entonces no habría sido lo mismo.

Louise no pudo negar ese hecho. Ella mentiría si dijera que el último duelo fue de cierta manera entretenido.

Terminada la explicación, todos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que cierta persona que todavía no había hecho comentario alguno, habló.

— Bien, supongo que ahora tiene sentido que ellos se vieran tan bien en ese duelo. — Comentó Montmorency después de haber escuchado toda la conversación.

En el rostro de Guiche y Malicorne se pudo percibir lo ofendidos que se sintieron con ese comentario. No pude evitar dejar escapar un bufido por la gracia. No obstante, eso no evitó que interviniera.

— Sí, es obvio que de realmente haber ido con todo, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes. Pero si fuera tú, yo no los menospreciaría. — Contesté.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No tuve la necesidad de responder a esa pregunta por parte de Montmorency, pues Louise lo hizo en mi lugar.

— Todo el duelo habrá sido planificado, pero te puedo asegurar que Aztor no se tomó las cosas a la ligera.

— ¿Eh?

Louise me había visto pelear suficientes veces como para hacer esa afirmación. Ella posó su mirada en mí. Durante unos instantes, ambos nos observamos.

— Sí, es tal y como ella dijo.

Era obvio que pude haber ganado sencillamente cada pelea contra los inexpertos caballeros. Los que me conocían podían inferir ello al notar que limité bastante los papeles rúnicos que tenía. Ni siquiera había usado los conjuros Copia o Teletransportación, los cuales hubieran sido extremadamente útiles.

Procedí a explicarle a Montmorency todos los problemas que pasé junto a Guiche y Malicorne últimamente. Al principio ellos ni siquiera podían reaccionar a mi velocidad. Ese fue un inconveniente que demoramos una semana en eliminar. Sin embargo, requirió mucho más esfuerzo por parte de ellos para que sus cuerpos respondieran a tiempo. Habrá todo sido efectivamente una farsa, pero como consecuencia indirecta, Guiche y Malicorne realmente habían mejorado.

Una vez terminé la explicación, se pudo apreciar un pequeño dejo de sorpresa en el rostro de Montmorency. Guiche, al notar eso, decidió que era el momento ideal para terminar la conversación.

— Bien, con todo eso explicado, creo que es momento de irnos.

Al decir eso, Guiche se levantó. Malicorne, por su parte, no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— Los Caballeros Ondine decidimos hacer una celebración. — Respondió Guiche.

— Y no estaremos solos. Algunas estudiantes también fueron invitadas.

Al mencionar eso, el rostro de Guiche y Malicorne cambió. Ya era más que obvio de lo que se trataba ese comentario.

— Entonces, nos retiramos.

Evidentemente, Montmorency abrió su boca para decirle algo a su pareja. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario. Antes de que Guiche pudiera dar siquiera un paso, fue detenido. Al voltear, él advirtió que yo estaba sujetando su capa.

— Sí… no creo que tengas tiempo para celebrar.

— ¿Eh?

— Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que acordamos.

Louise y Montmorency sintieron algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que acordaron?

— Como saben, gracias a Montmorency sólo necesito de una cosa más para terminar mi proyecto, un hechizo de transmutación. Es un conjuro Lineal que requiere usar dos veces el elemento tierra.

Había otro motivo más por el cual había decidido ayudar a Guiche. Él, como pude notar en su momento, había tenido problemas para aprender a usar el conjuro que yo necesitaba. El principal inconveniente fue que seguía atascado como un mago de clase Puntual.

Sus nuevas valquirias fue una consecuencia del entrenamiento que tuvo. Esas valquirias, así como como el conjuro que usó para recubrir su cuerpo con una armadura de bronce, fueron hechizos de clase Lineal. Al ser capaz de hacer esta clase de hechizos, el mayor impedimento había sido eliminado.

— Por cierto, al parecer me equivoqué. El conjuro es más difícil de lo que pensé, así que estarás muy ocupado estos días.

— Pero los Caballeros Ondine…

— Malicorne se encargará de ellos. Dicho eso, tampoco podrás aceptar invitaciones de otros estudiantes para… pasar el rato. Quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

No era necesario mencionar quién se había alegrado luego de que yo hiciera esa declaración.

— Y lo mejor será que no trates de escapar. Te di esa popularidad y sabes bien que puedo quitártela.

Lo que había dicho era una completa verdad. Después de todo, un solo duelo era suficiente para que todo el alumnado cambiara su opinión sobre los Caballeros Ondine. Guiche comprendía eso perfectamente.

El mago de Viento volteó para ver a su compañero, pero Malicorne ya había salido de la habitación. Al parecer, no quería verse envuelto en ningún problema.

— En fin, todavía es temprano, así que tenemos varias horas para trabajar. Espero que estés listo.

* * *

 **Casi tres semanas… bueno, son doce mil palabras. No es poco. xD**

 **Shunk:**

 **¿Saben? #1: No sé si me desmayaría, pero estoy seguro que sentiría nauseas si supiera que perdí tanto dinero sin darme cuenta.**

 **¿Saben? #2: Si resulta que ese título sirve como un detonante para un evento futuro a lo mejor tendré un dolor de cabeza a futuro. Pero meh… me las arreglaré. Al menos en lo que voy de novela no es EL factor determinante de algo.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Bueno, ni de broma llego a las 1000 visitas este mes. En parte es mi culpa, no puse el cien por cien para avanzar este capítulo.**

 **2\. Por otro lado, pensé en un par de cosas más para que ocurran, así que quizás me tarde más de lo que pensé en escribir el siguiente. Tengo todo "planeado", pero de eso a plasmarlo al papel…**

 **3\. Guiche, ojalá tengas algún papel semi determinante en el futuro. No quiero que el haberte hecho termine siendo por nada. xD**

 **4\. Ya quiero acabar este volumen y pasar al próximo. La conclusión será obvia, pero la ejecución va a cambiar y si todo sale bien, entonces uff... estaré satisfecho.**

 **5\. Lo de los duelos terminó ocupando casi la mitad del capítulo (imaginé que serían muchas menos palabras). El plan era que el capítulo 44 sea con el que terminara de cubrir el volumen 9, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.**

 **6\. Ah, sí, el capítulo 8 ya fue actualizado. Eran bastante diálogos, así que realmente no fue EL cambio. Igual, disfruté cambiando algunos diálogos a mi estilo, así como adaptando el cambio a de escenas a lo que tengo acostumbrado.**

 **7\. Y... sigo sin decidirme que otro fanfic hacer después. En el peor de los casos terminaré haciendo ese Crossover de Duelo Xialon y ZnT, en el que Jack Spicer será protagonista. Alta comedia, pero la idea es descansar un poco de ZnT. xD**

 **8\. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que de nuevo regreso esa sensación de que el capítulo está incompleto. Ah… de cierta forma la extrañaba. xD En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	44. Dos salidas (Volumen 9)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Dame a Derflinger.

Los días siguieron pasando.

Era de mañana y estaba en un día libre que me había dado a mí mismo. También solía trabajar en dichos días, pero era en una cantidad menor y no me regía por ningún horario. Por ello, a pesar de tener deberes, los consideraba días libres.

Estaba a punto de salir a dar una caminata, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Louise me hizo esa petición, la cual me hizo sentir algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Sólo dámelo.

Realmente no me importaba entregarle a Derflinger. Después de todo, en esos tiempos de paz prácticamente no lo usaba. En ocasiones lo desenfundaba para una charla casual, pero nada que demorara más que unos diez minutos. La realidad era que no había algo de lo que tuviera que hablar con la espada. Incluso si le preguntaba sobre su pasado, su borrosa memoria evitaba que me dijera cosas interesantes o importantes.

Di un muy largo suspiro. Acto seguido, saqué a Derflinger de su funda.

— Derflinger, ¿tienes algún problema si te dejo con Louise?

— ¿La espada legendaria al fin es necesitada de nuevo?

— Sí, grandioso Derflinger, tu inconmensurable sabiduría nos es vital.

— Hablando seriamente, ¿no tienes ningún duelo el día de hoy?

— No y probablemente no me retarán más luego de ver esa exhibición con los Caballeros Ondine.

— Ya veo. — Respondió Derflinger con un notable tono de decepción. — Ojalá algo interesante ocurra pronto. La vida de una espada puede ser muy aburrida en tiempos de paz.

— Si algo malo sucede en los próximos días, ten por seguro que te voy a culpar.

Louise aclaró fuertemente su garganta. Podían pasar varios minutos para que Derflinger y yo nos diéramos cuenta que nos habíamos alejado del tema inicial. Ella sabía eso, así que su intervención había sido completamente necesaria.

— Entonces… volviendo a la pregunta que te hice…

— ¿Qué quiere la señorita Usuaria del Vacío de mí?

Louise elevó su cabeza para verme. Tardé unos cuantos segundos, pero fui capaz de entender qué era lo que quería.

— Regresaré en unas cuantas horas.

Luego de decir eso, le entregué a Louise la espada y me retiré de la habitación. Derflinger no protestó, así que pensé que no debía tener problema con ello. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de saber sobre lo que quería hablar, pero imaginé que no debía valer el riesgo. Con el hechizo Vasallaje, quería evitar lo más que pudiera el hacer algo que provocara la furia de Louise.

Louise esperó unos segundos para finalmente abrir la puerta y sacar su cabeza. Después de asegurarse que efectivamente me había ido, entró nuevamente a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama. Acto seguido, dejó a Derflinger a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Derflinger.

— Voy a ser clara. ¿Él no ha dicho nada sobre mí en estas semanas?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— Sólo responde.

— No, al menos nada importante.

Louise miró a Derflinger durante unos instantes.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa saber eso?

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos.

— Nuestra relación no ha progresado.

Derflinger se quedó callado. Él realmente no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Louise. Eso era obvio, pues no conocía el contexto.

— Tendrás que explicarte mejor.

Louise dejó escapar un largo resoplido.

— Desde que escapamos de Albion, siento que todo se ha mantenido igual.

— ¿Y ese es un problema?

— Lo es.

— Dijo que cuando estuvieras en problemas, él siempre estaría ahí y encontraría la forma de ayudarte. ¿De qué forma quieres que progrese más?

Louise desvió ligeramente su mirada. Un pequeño rubor se pudo percibir en sus mejillas. Fue esto lo que le hizo saber a Derflinger lo que ella quería. Él decidió que podía molestarla un poco para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, algo de lo que dijo Louise terminó por llamarle la atención.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué es tan importante que su relación no haya avanzado desde lo sucedido en Albion?

— ¿Eh?

— Lo normal sería enfadarse porque simplemente están estancados. Sin embargo, tú hiciste énfasis en lo sucedido en Albion. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

— N-No, es sólo que… pensé que sería un buen punto de…

Entonces, cierta idea llegó a la mente de la espada.

— Su relación prácticamente ha llegado al máximo pico en cuanto amistad, al menos la que él puede ofrecer. ¿El progreso que quieres va más allá de una relación amical?

— Cuando dices más allá… te refieres a…

— ¿No eres tú la que quiere mejorar su relación? Deberías ser tú la que me diga de qué forma quieres hacerlo.

El rubor de Louise ya era totalmente evidente.

— Tranquila, no es como si no lo supiera.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Esta vieja espada siempre está atenta. Puede que funcionara con mi compañero, pero sé bien cuando alguien pretende estar dormido.

— ¿Acaso tú…?

— Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?

— ¿E-Escuchar qué?

— Ya sabes, cuando él te estaba cargando…

Louise tragó saliva.

— Y mencionó lo mucho que te apreciaba…

Ella empezó a temblar ligeramente.

— Pero que no dejabas de ser un dolor de cabeza día tras día.

— ¡Él no dijo eso!

— Oh, así que realmente estabas escuchando.

Louise se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que su reacción la había delatado. Ella, efectivamente, había estado despierta ese día. Completamente agotada y apenas pudiéndose mover, pero despierta, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que escuchara mi conversación con Derflinger.

Ella entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

— Quizás… sólo quizás me desperté en el preciso momento en que dijo… ya sabes.

— Él dijo muchas cosas, así que no, no sé a lo que te…

Derflinger no terminó de hablar. Louise, con un distinguible ceño fruncido, había sacado su varita. La espada solía usar eso como una forma de saber que la estaba haciendo llegar al límite.

— Está bien, tranquila. Mira, seré directo contigo. ¿Qué sientes por él?

— ¿Qué es lo que siento?

— ¿No deseabas un cambio? Necesitas tomar la iniciativa. De otro modo podrías tardar otro año en hacer siquiera un avance.

— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo?

— Si ambos se gustaran el uno al otro sería otra historia, pero ya que sólo tú sientes eso, es tu deber hacer el primer movimiento.

— Él no me gusta.

— ¿Quieres llevar su relación a un siguiente nivel? Lo primero es que admitas tus sentimientos.

— ¿Admitir mis…?

— Te lo pondré de otra forma, ¿qué harías si él te pidiera salir?

— Si él insistiera… quizás podría considerar la idea.

— ¿En verdad quieres progresar con esa actitud?

Por su tono de voz, era obvio que Derflinger se estaba desesperando. Louise no pudo evitar notar eso.

— Bien… en el supuesto caso que él m-me gustara… ¿No se supone que ya tiene a alguien?

— ¿Más excusas para no querer actuar? Escucha, un año es suficiente para que los sentimientos de alguien cambien. Él dice que la ama, pero no creo que pueda asegurarlo realmente. Sinceramente, tienes mi apoyo, aunque solamente es porque te conozco más a ti. En fin, si esa idea en verdad te impide avanzar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es comprobar si es cierta.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— ¿Debo ser yo el que piense en todo?

— Espada inútil.

— Sí que debes estar desesperada para pedirle ayuda a una espada inútil.

Louise usó su mano derecha para frotarse las sienes. Ya se había dado cuenta que seguir discutiendo no llevaría a nada.

 _¿Cómo rayos lo compruebo? Preguntárselo está de más, así que necesito una forma de ver su reacción ante…_

Entonces, cierto recuerdo llegó a la mente de Louise. Dicho recuerdo involucraba a un evento que estaba próximo a ocurrir.

— Seguramente escuchaste sobre el baile que será en diez días, ¿verdad? — Dijo Louise. — Ya sabes, el baile de mascaradas.

 **…**

 _¿Qué otro hechizo podría aprender?_

Había pasado media hora desde que dejé la habitación de Louise. Lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Guiche. No obstante, él estaba profundamente dormido. Durante la tarde lo había obligado a practicar el conjuro que necesitaba, así que estaba completamente exhausto. Al verlo, supe que incluso si lo intentara, no se levantaría.

Por otro lado, tampoco pude encontrar a Tabitha. Ella no se encontraba en su habitación y tampoco en la biblioteca. La maga peliazul tenía una especie de don para ocultar su presencia, así que siempre pasaba un mal rato cuando intentaba buscarla y ella no se encontraba en uno de esos dos lugares.

Inclusive había ido a ver a Montmorency. No obstante, ella estaba bastante ocupada. Al ser finalmente una maga de clase Triangular, tenía a su alcance la fabricación de muchas otras pociones que nunca pudo realizar. No eran pocas las noches en las que ella se encerraba en su cuarto para intentar algún brebaje nuevo.

Después de haber desistido con esas tres personas, decidí ir a un lugar algo apartado del jardín Vestri para practicar algo de magia. Siendo más específicos, estaba terminando de perfeccionar un conjuro.

 _¿Qué hechizo me serviría más?_ Pensé a la vez que colocaba cinco papeles rúnicos en el suelo.

Retrocedí un poco y me senté. Acto seguido, hice la señal de mano adecuada para activar Invocación, hechizo que había empezado a practicar durante el periodo que pasamos en la capital. Había empezado haciendo invocaciones del tamaño de un insecto. Cuando terminaron las vacaciones, lo más grande que podía crear era algo equivalente a un gato. Esto, evidentemente, ya era un nivel que había dejado atrás.

Un portal apareció delante de mí. Unos segundos después, varias rocas salieron de dicho portal para inmediatamente tomar forma. Una paloma hecha de un mineral que desconocía fue creada. Unos momentos después, esta empezó a moverse. Repetí el mismo proceso cuatro veces más.

 _Quizás algún conjuro ofensivo._

De haber usado papeles rúnicos de mi mundo, lo más grande que hubiera podido haber hecho con Invocación sería un perro. No obstante, gracias al poder de los materiales de Halkeginia, era capaz de hacer un caballo si aplicaba algo de energía rúnica extra. De hecho, eso fue lo que le mostré a Louise luego de nuestra última visita a Henrietta. Un caballo creado por mí fue el modo en el que llegué a la ciudad ese día.

 _O tal vez podría tratar de mejorar algún otro conjuro. Uhm… ¿qué tal Invocación? ¿Podría crear un dragón o algo así?_

A pesar de haber pensado en eso, realmente dudaba que esa fuera una posibilidad real. Un conjuro rúnico tenía lo que podría llamarse un primer límite. Al alcanzarlo, se daba por hecho que se dominaba por completo el hechizo. No obstante, eso no significaba que se había llegado al límite de poder.

Existían dos formas de hacer un hechizo más fuerte. La primera de ellas era la que yo solía usar, gastar energía rúnica extra para fortalecerlo. La segunda, era la correcta, práctica. Mientras uno más usaba un hechizo, más fuerte se volvía el encantamiento en sí. Cabe mencionar que una vez se llegaba al primer límite, el avance se volvía relativamente lento.

 _Impacto lejano sería una buena opción o, tal vez, Predicción. No, basándome en la experiencia, creo que debería elegir Misiles arcanos._

Consideré algunas opciones más, pero al final no cambié la decisión que había hecho.

 _Bien, Misiles arcanos será. Sólo espero que la runa sea tal y como la recuerdo._

De repente, varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

 _Aunque, si estoy tomando lo que he pasado en cuenta, supongo que sí hay un hechizo que debería perfeccionar. Bueno, lo intentaré en su momento. Ahora bien, ¿qué tal si probamos…?_

Levanté mis dos manos en dirección a las cinco palomas que había creado. Poco a poco a poco, están empezaron a deshacerse. Los minerales que quedaron desparramados por el suelo, sin embargo, no se quedaron inmóviles. Lentamente, estos comenzaron a dar forma a algo nuevo.

 _Sólo un poco más…_

Lo que tenía en mente era unir a las cinco invocaciones para hacer algo más grande. En comparación a hacer una nueva invocación, gastaba mucha menos energía rúnica. Dudaba que necesitaría algo así en algún momento, pero quería saber si podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al escuchar esa repentina pregunta, me sobresalté y dejé escapar un pequeño grito. Al perder mi concentración, todos los minerales cayeron al suelo. Después de ver mi reacción, la persona que la provocó habló de inmediato.

— Perdón, no quería asustarte.

No era necesario voltear para saber quién era. Sin embargo, si debía hacerlo para poder conversar apropiadamente.

— Disculpas aceptadas.

Siesta se acercó un poco más para luego sentarse al lado mío.

— ¿Estás en tu descanso? — Pregunté.

— Sí, estaba de camino a mi dormitorio, pero me llamó la atención lo que estabas haciendo.

Saqué otro papel rúnico de mi bolsillo.

— Invocación. — Dije a la vez que coloqué el papel en el suelo para inmediatamente activarlo.

Un pequeño portal apareció. Un segundo después, unas relucientes piedras salieron y dieron forma a un canario. El ave voló un metro para colocarse encima de la cabeza de Siesta.

— Así que es uno de tus conjuros.

— Sí, el último que aprendí, de hecho.

— Por lo que me constaste, uno suele demorar meses en perfeccionar un nuevo hechizo, ¿verdad?

— Sí y el inicio suele ser lo más tedioso. No puedo creer que apenas terminara de aprender este, quiera empezar con uno nuevo.

Di un largo bostezo.

— Debo ver cómo acomodo mi horario para hacer algo de tiempo.

— No te estarás excediendo nuevamente, ¿verdad?

— Hay días en los que no se puede evitar. Siendo honesto, me encantaría quedarme en cama todo el día, pero no se siente natural quedarse sin hacer algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con natural?

Me dejé caer sobre el césped y cerré mis ojos.

— Buscar un modo de regresar y de volverme más fuerte para sobrevivir hasta que lo logre lo primero. Si no hago ambas cosas, siento que me terminaré olvidando de todo eso.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

— ¿Y habría algo de malo en eso?

Abrí mi ojo derecho para ver a Siesta. Un instante después lo volví a cerrar.

— Sinceramente, no. Mentiría si dijera que no viviría felizmente si me quedara aquí.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

Sonreí ligeramente.

— Es mi hogar.

Para ese punto ya no era una simple cuestión de querer ir donde estaban las personas que apreciaba, pues en Halkeginia también las había. Simplemente tenía una sensación que necesitaba satisfacer a como dé lugar. No podía especificar qué era exactamente, pero mi asunción era que esa sensación era de pertenencia. Cabe mencionar, además, que el deseo de ver nuevamente a las personas de mi mundo era grande.

— ¿Sabes? Comparado a meses atrás, pienso que estás mucho más tranquilo. Quisiera creer que es porque ya estás aceptando a este mundo como tu hogar.

— Si es así, será un dolor de cabeza decidir qué hacer cuando encuentre una forma de volver.

Estiré mi cuerpo y coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para estar más cómodo.

— Pero bueno, todavía no es momento de preocuparse por eso.

Siesta no tardó mucho en recostarse a mi lado. Unos segundos después, hizo un nuevo comentario.

— Yo sería muy feliz si te quedaras aquí. Ya sea conmigo o no, pero sería feliz.

 **…**

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frío?!

A treinta millas en el aire, un caballero dragón estaba patrullando. Ciertamente la guerra ya había terminado, pero siempre debía haber uno o dos caballeros vigilando el espacio aéreo de Tristain. El motivo de esta era de informar la aparición de algún pirata o alguna misteriosa criatura que ponga en riesgo al país.

En ese día en específico, era René el encargado de hacer la vigía. Él había obtenido un nuevo dragón, con el cual estaba volando por los alrededores.

El dragón de René dejó escapar un suave rugido, con el cual le dio a entender al caballero su preocupación.

— Tranquilo, Ryusto. Podré quejarme, pero al final este es nuestro deber, así que hagámoslo lo mejor posible.

René acarició lentamente la cabeza de su dragón de viento, el cual cerró sus ojos en muestra de felicidad. Sin embargo, sólo pasó un momento para que los abriera ampliamente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el caballero.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ryusto?

El dragón rugió fuertemente.

Rene miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba viendo su dragón. Como humano, su visión era bastante inferior a la de un dragón, así que tardó demasiado en advertir lo que se estaba acercando.

— ¿Qué es eso?

La luz de las lunas iluminó lo suficiente para que René pudiera ver que había algo entre las nuevas. Un ala gigantesca estaba a la vista. Dicha ala pertenecía a un objeto que estaba surcando el cielo, el cual podía medir fácilmente más de cien metros. Un ruido desconocido hizo estremecer a René.

El caballero tragó saliva.

— ¿Es acaso la reencarnación de un demonio legendario? Hey, Ryusto, acércate.

A pesar de haberlo escuchado, el dragón no obedeció sus órdenes. En cambio, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

— ¡Ryusto! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Necesitamos acercarnos!

El dragón de viento siguió descendiendo. Ryusto todavía era joven, por lo que su miedo a un objeto tan descomunal no era raro.

Mientras tanto, René no pudo evitar pensar en su antiguo dragón, Virkan. Él estaba seguro que Virkan hubiera obedecido sin vacilar ni un momento,

 **...**

— Así que un pájaro misterioso. — Dijo Derflinger.

El día del Vacío. En una semana se celebraría el Baile de Sleipnir.

Muy temprano en la mañana había ido a la habitación de Guiche. La práctica, como siempre, fue bastante intensa. Evidentemente, Guiche ya estaba exhausto y con ganas de descansar. Considerando que era lo mejor, tomamos un pequeño receso para que recobrara sus fuerzas. Además, para pasar el rato, empezamos a conversar sobre temas que no tenían mayor importancia.

En medio de nuestra charla, Guiche me contó sobre un rumor que había llegado del palacio. Al parecer, un caballero dragón que había estado patrullando se topó con un extraño objeto con alas. Según el rumor, dicho objeto medía alrededor de ciento cincuenta metros. Debido a su apariencia, se descartó de inmediato la posibilidad de que fuera un barco.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado en Halkeginia, todavía no me encontraba en la posición de saber si algo era o no posible en ese mundo. De hecho, esa supuesta ave misteriosa no se me hacía tan extraño. Al menos bajo mi punto de vista, una isla flotante como Albion era incluso más asombroso.

No obstante, a pesar de mi falta de curiosidad, terminé por hablarle de dicho rumor a Louise y Derflinger cuando regresé al mediodía. Era un día bastante calmado, así que me pareció una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

— Sí, imagino que le llaman así por las alas.

— ¿No había algo parecido en tu mundo? — Preguntó Louise.

Pensé por un momento para tratar de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo a Louise.

— Oh, ¿hablas de los dirigibles? Uhm… Pero estos no tienen alas y que yo sepa no hacen ruido alguno que pudiera considerarse extraño.

— Entonces si tiene alas, ¿podría ser parecido a un aeroplano?

— Me cuesta creer que un aeroplano pueda ser tan grande. Por cierto, esto ya se lo pregunté a Guiche, pero, ¿no hay algo en ese mundo que sea como ese pájaro misterioso?

— ¿Cómo harías que algo de ese tamaño vuele usando solamente magia?

— ¿Qué acaso Albion no es una isla flotante?

— Sí, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

— Un año aquí y sigo sin entender el concepto que tienen de normal.

— Lo de Albion es un fenómeno natural. Hay cosas que ni siquiera lo magos podemos imitar, al menos no fácilmente. — Respondió Louise.

— Eso suena… muy coherente. Sí, no había pensado en eso. Con eso en cuenta, en mi mundo también han intentado replicar cosas propias de la naturaleza.

Al decir eso, Louise miró de reojo a Derflinger.

— Hablando de tu mundo, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte sobre este.

— ¿De dónde salió ese repentino interés?

— De ningún lugar en especial. Pero ya que te estaba enseñando un idioma de Halkeginia, pensé que también era un buen momento para que me contaras un poco más de tu mundo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Si eso quieres, adelante, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué te enseñaban exactamente en tu escuela? Considerando que llevabas diez años estudiando y conocías sólo dieciocho hechizos cuando llegaste…

— ¿Sólo dieciocho? Para tu información, si hablamos de cantidad, estoy muy por arriba del promedio.

— No digo que sea malo en sí, pero no me parece una cantidad de conjuros en los que deba invertirse diez años.

— Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Me di un momento para recordar aquello que estudiaba en mi escuela.

— Veamos… Historia, principalmente sobre la magia rúnica. También las materias normales, como matemáticas o lenguaje, por ejemplo. De hecho, a pesar de ser una escuela mágica, llevamos una educación bastante general.

— Ya veo… ¿y cómo eran los profesores?

— Normales, supongo. Como siempre en una escuela, no tengo ningún punto de comparación y no creo que sea correcto compararlos con los profesores de aquí.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los alumnos?

— Si le quitamos esa excesiva presunción, son muy parecidos a los de aquí, al menos a grandes rasgos. Realmente es difícil describirlos de forma específica.

Louise miró a Derflinger. La espada, al notar esto, hizo la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos, compañero?

El que Derflinger hiciera la pregunta me llamó un poco la atención.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa saber algo de mi mundo?

— No me interesa mucho, pero creo que el momento es más que ideal para tratar de saber algo más de mi compañero.

No estaba totalmente convencido de su respuesta, pero al final no le terminé prestando atención al presentimiento que tuve en ese instante. Después de todo, no había mucho que hacer en ese momento.

— Había tres personas con la que me juntaba normalmente, Calk, Kyria y Lidne. Eran un chico y dos chicas.

— Que nombres tan raros. — Comentó Louise.

— Son normales, bueno, excepto el de Lidne. Por cierto, siempre son ustedes quienes lo dicen, pero bajo mi punto de vista, no hay nombre alguno en este mundo que no me haya parecido raro hasta ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

— ¿Qué tal si dejamos esto para después? — Sugirió Derflinger.

Un ligero suspiro salió de mi boca.

— Bien. En fin, en cuanto a cómo eran ellos…

— ¿Puedes dibujarlos? — Preguntó la espada.

— ¿Por qué rayos haría eso?

— Para poder saber cómo eran.

— Nuevamente, ¿por qué rayos haría eso? ¿Qué no basta con que los describa?

Derflinger espero unos instantes para volver a hablar.

— Oh, ya veo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No, no es nada. Adelante, descríbenos cómo eran. Supongo que te estaba pidiendo mucho.

El tono de voz de la espada adquirió una burlona tonalidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No quieres que nos riamos, ¿verdad? No sabes dibujar, es por eso que no quieres hacerlo.

No cabía duda alguna que me estaba provocando. Yo lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no evitó que cayera en dicha provocación.

— ¿Sabes el pulso y precisión que he obtenido por hacer runas por tantos años? Como si dibujar fuera difícil para mí.

— Sí, lo que digas.

— Estoy hablando en serio.

— Tranquilo, te creo. Adelante, dinos como eran tus amigos.

Miré a Derflinger fijamente durante unos instantes.

— No le hagas caso. — Dijo Louise. — Además, no es como que uno pueda ser bueno en todo.

 _¿Tú también? Está bien, en verdad no es la gran cosa._

Después de dejar escapar un pesado resoplido, me dirigí rápidamente al escritorio de Louise para abrir uno de los cajones de manera brusca. Luego de sacar pergamino, pluma y tinta, empecé a hacer un rápido dibujo basado en mi memoria. Tardé aproximadamente veinte minutos para tener un resultado satisfactorio.

— Ahí lo tienes.

Le entregué al dibujo a Louise.

— Si me dieras más tiempo, podría mejorarlo incluso más.

— Bien, ya entendí, compañero. No hace falta que presumas. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es quién?

— Calk es el chico alto, Kyria es la chica que está en el medio y Lidne la que está a su izquierda.

— Así que son ellos. — Dijo Louise.

— Correcto y, la verdad no hay nada realmente relevante que decir sobre ellos. En fin, ¿hay algo más que te gustaría saber?

Louise sujetó su mentón con su pulgar e índice. Pasados unos segundos, me contestó.

— No, por ahora no se me ocurre nada más.

— Pues entonces creo que es un buen momento para ir a almorzar.

— Pueden adelantarse. Hay algo que debo hacer primero.

— Si está bien para ti.

Acabada la conversación, metí nuevamente a Derflinger en su funda y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Una vez Louise se aseguró que ya me había alejado lo suficiente, ella se dirigió a su armario. Del bolsillo de uno de sus tantos abrigos, Louise sacó un pedazo de pergamino en el que había varias cosas escritas.

 _Bien, empecemos con el color de su ropa…_

 **…**

— Suficiente. Me rindo. — Dijo a la vez que caí sobre mis rodillas y manos.

— ¿Eh? Pero no llevamos ni media hora.

En más de una ocasión me había visto en la obligación de usar el hechizo Parálisis. Lamentablemente, ese hechizo siempre terminaba durando un tiempo extremadamente corto. Sucedió en mi pelea contra Wardes, contra los orcos y, especialmente, contra Louise. La razón de esto último era por su afinidad con el Vacío o, al menos, esa era la explicación que ambos habíamos aceptado.

Sabía bien que Parálisis podía darme una gran ventaja en batalla. Sin embargo, con su limitado poder en ese mundo, no podía darle un uso apropiado. El no ser capaz de medir correctamente su duración sólo hacía todo peor. Si había un conjuro que debía perfeccionar, era ese.

Ya había caído la noche y durante la última media hora estuve tratando de usar ese hechizo contra Louise, pero no sentía que estaba haciendo progreso alguno. En ocasiones usaba un poco más de energía rúnica para aumentar la duración, pero esta ni siquiera era perceptible. Después de usar el conjuro tantas veces, quedé bastante cansado. Louise, por otro lado, en cuanto a agotamiento se refería, ni siquiera se había visto afectada por mi magia.

— Si no tuvieras ese Vacío… — Dije entre jadeos.

Si se trataba de poder bruto, ella era indudablemente superior. Eso se había dejado más que en claro. Ciertamente esa superioridad no necesariamente iba a ser la misma en alguna pelea. Sin embargo, era un factor que debía tenerse en cuenta.

Louise mostró una sonrisa de arrogancia. Era obvio que estaba muy complacida de saber que a pesar de estar haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en un conjuro, este apenas tuviera algo de efecto en ella. No le gustaba esa sensación de no poder moverse, pero esa incomodidad no duraba ni siquiera un segundo. Ella consideraba eso un justo precio a pagar con tal de tenerme de rodillas ante ella.

Elevé mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver esa sonrisa. Naturalmente, me molesté. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que me terminara levantando.

— Bien, esta vez no me contendré. ¿Estás lista?

— Cuando quieras.

Elevé mi mano derecha e hice la seña para activar Parálisis.

— ¡Ahora!

Inmediatamente luego de mi grito, cerré mis ojos y activé el conjuro. Usé una cantidad absurda de energía rúnica extra. Calculé que con ese plus, el poder del encantamiento sería equivalente al que tendría si lo practicara durante meses.

Al abrir mis ojos, pude notar un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro de Louise. Ella estaba completamente inmóvil. Pasaron tres segundos y esa expresión no desaparecía. No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

 _¿Acaso lo logré esta vez?_

Entonces, una burlona sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louise. Inmediatamente después, ella empezó a moverse.

— Era broma.

Bajé mi brazo. Uno segundos después, retrocedí un par de pasos y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Instintivamente agaché mi cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto duró realmente?

— Diría que… casi el doble que antes, pero todavía no llega al segundo.

Dejé escapar un largo resoplido.

— Eso lo decide, entonces. No vale la pena mejorar Parálisis si va a durar tan poco. Es más conveniente aprender otro hechizo.

— ¿Ya elegiste uno?

— Sí y empezaré mañana mismo. Gracias a cierta persona, siento que he practicado suficiente magia rúnica por hoy. En fin, supongo que es hora de revisar el avance de Guiche.

— ¿Ha hecho algún progreso?

— Según él, está cerca y no veo por qué no creerle. En verdad se está esforzando, aunque es obvio que lo hace sólo para poder librarse de mí.

Sin nada más que decir, me despedí de Louise para después salir de la habitación.

Debido a que era un Día del Vacío, había aprovechado para hacerlo practicar durante toda la mañana. Era de noche, así que su energía debió reestablecerse hace un tiempo. Además, él debió haber practicado por su cuenta mientras yo no estaba. Mi visita era solamente para asegurarme que lo había hecho.

Iba a tardar algo de tiempo en llegar, cosa obvia pues los dormitorios de las chicas y de los chicos estaban relativamente lejos. Por ello, no hubiera sido raro que me encontrara con alguien en el camino. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó cinco minutos después. Al ver lo que traía la persona que se estaba acercando, no pude dejar escapar cierta pregunta.

— ¿En verdad ya los acabaste?

Imaginé que los cinco libros que le había dado la mantendrían ocupada hasta el día siguiente. Una vez más, ella superó mis expectativas al terminarlos para ese momento.

Tabitha asintió ante mi pregunta. Luego de eso, ella se limitó a mirarme fijamente. No tardé más que un par de segundos en saber lo que quería darme a entender.

— Debo ir un momento donde Guiche a revisar algo. No creo tardar más de diez minutos.

— Entiendo.

Después de empezar nuevamente a caminar hacia la habitación de Guiche, advertí que Tabitha estaba caminando junto a mí.

— ¿Sabes? Si lo deseas, puedes esperarme en la biblioteca.

La maga peliazul no respondió. Por mi parte, no le dije nada más. No tenía problemas en que ella me siguiera, por lo que no me importó que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

Guiche nos recibió muy alegremente. Su emoción fue debido al progreso que él sintió estaba teniendo. Cuando le pedí un tiempo aproximado, Guiche me dijo que demoraría menos de una semana en aprender el tan ansiado conjuro. Completamente satisfecho con esa respuesta, lo dejé solo para que pudiera descansar.

El viaje a la biblioteca también fue rápido. Tabitha me mencionó los libros que quería leer y, gracias a estar más familiarizado con la sección de maestros, no tardé mucho en encontrarlos. Fueron solamente tres libros los que le entregué, mientras que yo retiré dos más para mí mismo.

— Si sigues con el mismo ritmo, seguramente los acabarás para mañana en la noche. Siéntete libre de buscarme si los terminas antes.

Luego de despedirme, fui rumbo a la habitación de Louise. Tabitha, en cambio, se dirigió a la suya.

Al llegar a su destino, Tabitha notó a un cuervo en la parte superior de su cama. Cuando lo vio más de cerca, descubrió que era un cuervo mensajero. El remitente era más que obvio, la Familia Real de Galia.

De repente, luego de un estruendoso ruido, el cuervo se partió por la mitad. La maga peliazul comprendió que no era un verdadero cuervo, sino el modelo de uno. Al partirse en dos, se había dejado al descubierto una carta, la cual no tardó en ser cogido por Tabitha, quien ya había dejado los libros encima de su cama.

Tan sólo unos minutos después de leer el mensaje que le habían enviado, Tabitha ya se encontraba en rumbo a cierta ciudad de Tristain. Evidentemente, ella estaba viajando en Sylphid.

Al llegar a su destino, la maga peliazul saltó de su dragón. Un conjuro de levitación fue suficiente para desacelerar su caída y poder aterrizar sin inconvenientes.

La calle en la que dio a parar estaba llena de hombres ebrios y mujeres con ropa reveladora. Evidentemente, en un lugar como ese, Tabitha llamó mucho la atención, en especial por el modo en el que llegó hasta ahí. Los que notaron lo joven que era ella no tardaron mucho en acercarse para poder hablarle.

— ¿Qué le pasa, señorita? Este no es un lugar donde deberían venir los niños.

— ¿Te perdiste? ¿Me darán una recompensa si te llevo con tu familia?

Tabitha simplemente ignoró los comentarios y se dirigió a un bar cercano. Una vez dentro, caminó directamente hacia la barra. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el dueño de la tienda, quien se encontraba sentado detrás del mostrador. Él, con varias sospechas, miró a Tabitha.

— Este no es un lugar que debería visitar alguien como usted. Lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a casa.

A pesar de la advertencia, Tabitha no hizo ningún movimiento. Después de sacudir su cabeza, el propietario se acercó más a la maga peliazul.

— Hey, señorita. Ciertamente no sé el tipo de magia que utiliza, pero aquí vienen toda clase de personas con las que no debería involucrarse. Lo mejor es que…

Justo en ese momento, una mujer encapuchada se sentó junto a Tabitha.

— Siento haber llegado tarde.

Inmediatamente, la mujer miró al dueño de la tienda. Él, debido a su experiencia, supo muy bien que ella no era la clase de persona con la que uno debía meterse. Sólo tardó unos segundos en retirarse para dejar a Tabitha y a la mujer a solas.

La dama de la túnica gruesa miró a Tabitha.

— ¿Cómo te va? Caballero de North Parterre.

Tabitha limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Inmediatamente después, ella hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

Esas dos simples palabras bastaron para que la mujer que estaba a su lado entendiera lo que ella quería saber. Tabitha no entendía por qué recibiría su misión en Tristain y no es Galia, como era costumbre ya.

— Porque es en este país donde deberás llevar a cabo tu siguiente tarea.

La mujer se quitó entonces su capucha.

— En un principio, nuestro amo deseaba que cuatro personas pelearan entre sí. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, decidió capturar a una de estas.

Tabitha se quedó en silencio.

— El problema es que la persona a la que deseamos capturar es protegida por alguien bastante problemático. Tu misión es exterminar a ese guardián mientras yo hago la captura.

— ¿Exterminar al guardián?

— Es alguien que tú conoces.

La mujer le mostró un pedazo de papel a Tabitha. Al ver el nombre y retrato de la persona de la que debía encargarse, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

— Nuestro amo es bastante generoso. Si tienes éxito en la misión, tu recompensa será grande. Tu madre... ella bebió un veneno que deterioró su mente, ¿verdad? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de obtener la medicina que puede curarla.

Tabitha se mordió los labios ligeramente. Un pequeño temblor pudo ser percibido. Inmediatamente después, ella volteó a ver a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Los ojos de la maga peliazul denotaban hostilidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso la gran caballero de North Parterre deja que sus sentimientos personales influyan en su trabajo? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esta es la única oportunidad para que tu madre recupere la cordura.

 **…**

 _¿Qué rayos puedo hacer?_

Faltaba un día para el gran baile.

En ese momento, me encontraba recostado en la cama de Louise. Había estado practicando Misiles arcanos durante los últimos días sin descanso. El motivo de eso fue un súbito incremento en mi tiempo libre.

Fuera del horario de clases, me había sido imposible encontrar a Tabitha últimamente. De hecho, ella parecía estar mucho más callada que de costumbre. Cuando le pedía por su ayuda antes de cada lección, se limitaba a contestar con un simple no. Sin su apoyo, leer los libros de la sección de profesores se convirtió en una tarea demasiado exhaustiva. Al cuarto día, debido a mi lento avance, decidí dejar en pausa la investigación. Finalmente, le avisé a Tabitha que me avisara cuando pudiera volver al proyecto.

Dejé escapar un largo bostezo. Acto seguido, volteé mi cabeza para ver un libro que se encontraba a mi lado.

Con el tiempo extra que tenía, Louise sugirió que le dedicara más tiempo para aprender el idioma que me estaba enseñando. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una buena idea, pero realmente era aburrido. Ese día en particular me había pasado toda la mañana estudiando, así que no tenía ganas de seguir hasta el día siguiente.

 _Como sea, supongo que puedo intentar leer esa novela de nuevo._

Debido a mi aburrimiento, acabé por buscar un par de novelas más en la biblioteca. Había pasado un tiempo desde que dejé de hacerlo, pues ya no hallaba nada que me llamara la atención.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la mesa de noche, donde había colocado tanto los dos libros que había retirado hace unos días junto a Tabitha, como la novela que había adquirido recientemente.

Al levantar la novela, miré uno de los otros dos libros por reflejo. Después de observarlos durante unos segundos, agarré uno de estos y lo llevé junto conmigo a la cama. Al recostarme, empecé a mirar las páginas del libro rápidamente. Era la primera vez que veía su contenido, pues mi atención había estado en la otra lectura, la cual ni siquiera pude terminar.

No planeaba leer el libro en ese instante, pues sabía que sería una completa molestia. Lo único que hacía era ojear página tras página. No obstante, mientras hacía esto último, hubo algo que me llamó completamente la atención.

 _Acaso…_

Leí el contenido de la página varias veces. Quería estar completamente seguro que no había cometido error alguno. Afortunadamente no hubo nada que ameritara la revisión de otro material, por lo que todo lo que había leído me quedó completamente claro.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el escritorio. Louise, quien estaba finalizando los deberes que le asignaron ese día, se sorprendió por mi súbito acercamiento.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Necesito algo.

Abrí los cajones del escritorio uno a uno a la vez que inspeccionaba el interior de estos.

 _Debería estar por… ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está!_

Ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar los cajones cuando obtuve el mineral que quería. Louise obviamente se molestó por ello, pero no me prestó mayor atención. Ella prefería terminar sus deberes lo más rápido posible para irse a dormir.

Por mi parte, abrí el armario y saqué varios objetos que había guardado en ese lugar, incluyendo ciertas tablillas que había obtenido hace algunas semanas atrás.

…

— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Rápido!

Tabitha se había ido a dormir temprano esa noche. Por ello, cuando toqué su puerta fuertemente, fue natural que se despertara con gran sobresalto. Ella realmente no se sentía con ganas de verme, pero mi desespero le hizo sentir la suficiente curiosidad para levantarse. De igual forma, con el alboroto que estaba armando, era evidente que no podría dormir incluso si así lo quisiese.

Cuando la maga peliazul abrió la puerta, inmediatamente le extendí la tablilla que había terminado hace tan sólo un minuto atrás.

— Pruébalo.

Ella miró el objeto fijamente.

— Adelante.

Por algún motivo, sentí que ella no deseaba que yo estuviera ahí en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso no me hizo desistir.

— Si me equivoqué al tallar la runa, dímelo. No es tan tarde, así que creo que puedo intentarlo un par de veces más.

A pesar de lo que dije, realmente no hubo nada malo con la fabricación de la tablilla. La runa había sido tallada correctamente. La maga peliazul pudo sentirlo.

Tabitha finalmente sujetó la tabilla. Sin embargo, no la probó de inmediato. Había corrido lo más rápido posible hasta su cuarto, así que estaba bastante agitado. Ese fue el motivo por el que no me di cuenta que ella estaba temblando ligeramente.

Pasados unos segundos, sin dejar su estremecimiento atrás, la maga peliazul hizo la seña de mano necesaria. El conjuro Curación fue activado.

La tablilla brillo durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, esta empezó a desintegrarse en muy pequeño pedazos, los cuales, sin dejar de brillar, se elevaron en el aire. Los ojos de Tabitha se abrieron por completo. Por mi parte, no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

— Lo logramos.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia la pared más cercana y me apoyé en esta.

— Deberíamos hacer unas pruebas para ver qué tan poderosa es la tablilla en comparación a un papel rúnico, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que al fin lo conseguimos y…

En ese momento, Tabitha, quien tenía su cabeza ligeramente agachada, mostró en su rostro una expresión que jamás había visto hasta ese momento. No la conocía tan bien para saberlo, pero ella estaba sintiendo incertidumbre.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Ella levantó su cabeza bruscamente para mirarme. Unos segundos después, ella negó con su cabeza y entró a su habitación. Evidentemente, me quedé completamente confundido.

 _¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?_

* * *

 **Y… lo dejaré por aquí. ¡Qué bonito es poder subir otro capítulo en tan poco tiempo! Ojalá esto pudiera repetirse siempre, me gustaría mucho avanzar más rápido.**

 **DanteSparda:**

 **Ehm… ¡Sí! ¡Woooo, los ilusionistas…! ¡Woooo! (La verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué quisiste decir con eso.)**

 **Igualmente, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk:**

 **No es broma, hiciste tu comentario cuatro minutos antes de que hiciera la edición final del capítulo. Literalmente iba a subir ya el capítulo cuando vi que había llegado una nueva review. Me extendería un poco más en la respuesta, pero la dejaré así para subir este capítulo justo 10 minutos luego de que publicaras la review y ya no debas esperar por el siguiente capítulo. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. Bien, quiero evitar cualquier inconveniente, así que decidí separar lo que me faltaba en dos capítulos. Es obvio que este se sintió algo corto, pero meh…**

 **2\. Superé las cuatrocientas mil palabras. Esto ha sido todo un viaje. Y ahora, a por las quinientas mil.**

 **3\. No hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo. Son más que nada varias cosas que anticipan otros eventos de mayor importancia.**

 **4\. Ah, eso de que completaran las tablillas justo un día antes del baile se me ocurrió en el momento.**

 **5\. Haré lo posible para acabar el siguiente capítulo antes de que acabe el mes. Las ideas ya las tengo planeadas, así como la secuencia que tendrán (esto es lo usual). Sin embargo, lo veo poco probable. Creo que serán bastantes palabras, por lo que… sí, seguro estará en febrero. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	45. Una elección (Volumen 9)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó?_

Había llegado el día en el que se celebraría el Baile de Sleipnir, evento que en realidad no me importaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que era una bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, pero eso era prácticamente todo. Escuché que sería un baile de mascaradas, mas, bajo mi punto de vista, eso no ameritaba que los estudiantes estuviesen tan ansiosos.

En ese momento mi mente seguía dando vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Algo que hacía ver al baile como algo incluso más nimio.

Cuando la tablilla fue activada con éxito, la emoción apenas cupo en mi cuerpo. Con una mísera cantidad de conocimiento como base, Tabitha y yo habíamos logrado efectuar un hechizo rúnico usando un método arcaico, el cual había sido dejado de lado hace mucho. Era un logro que tenía bastante importancia para mí y supuse que también para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, la reacción que mostró no fue lo que esperé en lo absoluto.

En un primer momento incluso llegó a mi mente la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda con la búsqueda de un método para invertir una runa. No obstante, esa idea había sido opacada por la curiosidad que ocasionó su comportamiento. Habían sido meses de duro trabajo, por lo que fue una actitud natural de mi parte.

 _Espera, considerando que ella dejó la investigación de lado la última semana… ¿podrá ser que…?_

Sabía que Tabitha deseaba curar a su madre. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente de qué. Por ello, pensé en que quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Le había asegurado que Curación podía sanar cualquier enfermedad, mas la muerte era claramente algo que no podía ser remediado por ese conjuro. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginar eso.

 _No, eso no es algo seguro… Pero… ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?_

Entonces, cierta pregunta provocó que saliera de mi trance.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Levanté mi cabeza de la almohada.

— ¿Perdón?

— Te pregunté si me estabas escuchando.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Louise. No lo sabía, pero ella, quien estaba parada de brazos cruzados al lado de su cama, me había estado hablando durante el último minuto.

— Para serte sincero, no, lo siento. Tenía mi mente en algo más. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Louise suspiró con un poco de exasperación.

— Esta noche será el baile y no creo tener que recordarte que debes asistir.

— ¿Debo?

La realidad era que no tenía intenciones de ir. Para mí ya era más que evidente que las grandes celebraciones no eran lo mío. Ya que Louise y Henrietta se reunirían en cierto momento de la noche, tenía planeada una tranquila jornada en la biblioteca. Eso era lo que supuestamente iba a hacer. Sin embargo, Louise no iba a permitir tal cosa.

— Por supuesto que debes.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

— Porque yo lo digo.

— No negaré que eso basta para convencerme, pero no es un verdadero motivo.

Louise se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

— Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

— Bien, adelante.

— No puedo hacerlo ahora. Sólo puedo mostrártelo durante el baile.

Me quedé mirándola durante unos instantes.

— ¿Será rápido?

— Si es posible, me gustaría que me acompañaras hasta que encuentre a la princesa.

Recosté mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada de Louise.

— Entonces que así sea.

 **…**

 _Bien, llegó el momento._

Fue así como la noche llegó.

Un gran espejo conocido como El Espejo de la Verdad fue colocado en la entrada del salón de baile. Este, evidentemente, no era un espejo ordinario. La función del objeto mágico era que uno se convirtiese en una persona deseada. Un telón negro había sido acomodado para que nadie supiera en quién se había transformado cada persona. Ese era el motivo por el cual el evento se conocía también como el baile de las mascaradas.

Louise se encontraba ya al frente de la gran fila de estudiantes que estaba esperando su turno para poder transformarse. La profesora Chevreuse, quien era la encargada de guiar a los alumnos, le dio la indicación a Louise para que pasara.

La estudiante caminó a través de las cortinas. En tan sólo segundos, ella estaba parada al frente de El Espejo de la Verdad, el cual estaba cubierto con un paño.

— Por favor, escuche bien. — Empezó a decir Chevreuse. — Usted debe pensar solamente en la persona en la cual se desea convertir. No debe distraerse con otra cosa. Una vez se sienta preparada, retiré la tela.

Louise tomó una muy honda respiración. Acto seguido, pensó en la imagen que estuvo grabando en su mente durante toda la semana. Unos segundos después, levantó la tela del espejo.

El reflejo que podía verse de ella fue envuelto poco a poco por una radiante luz. Dicha luz, sin embargo, comenzó a desvanecerse tan rápido como apareció. La figura que podía apreciarse en el espejo ya había cambiado.

Louise movió su mano para tocar su largo y lacio cabello castaño. En el espejo ella pudo apreciar sus ojos marrones, los cuales estaban detrás de unos anteojos, y su piel ligeramente pálida. El nuevo uniforme que llevaba se asemejaba mucho a la vestimenta que solía usar yo, con la diferencia que estaba usando una falda en lugar de un pantalón. Como adición, una bufanda color negro bastante gruesa se encarga de cubrir parcialmente su boca.

Finalmente, Louise dejó escapar un muy pequeño suspiro.

 _Ahora lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que me encuentre._

 **…**

— ¿Qué querrá mostrarme?

Estaba ya de camino al salón. No hubiera tenido problema alguno en ir junto a Louise, pero ella insistió que no podía ser de ese modo. Ella me dijo que esperara media hora y le diera el alcance después.

Mientras estaba caminando pude escuchar lo que decían algunos estudiantes que también se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo.

— ¿Ya lo decidiste?

— Sí, pero tal vez cambie de parecer al último minuto.

— Me pregunto si alguien se lo esperará.

Todos parecían excesivamente emocionados. Seguía sin entender por qué un evento como ese tenía tanto revuelo.

De repente, dos alumnos pasaron corriendo a mi lado.

— ¡Apúrate que la fila ya debe ser enorme!

Mientras los miraba algo extrañado, cierto comentario llegó hasta mis oídos.

— Algunos realmente están ansiosos por transformarse, ¿verdad?

 _¿Transformarse?_

Esas palabras acabaron por llamar mi atención. Debido al tiempo que pasé en Halkeginia, me había olvidado la cantidad de diferencias que podía tener con mi mundo. Empecé a pensar que ese baile en verdad tenía algo especial de lo que no me había enterado.

— ¡Aztor!

Volteé de inmediato al escuchar a alguien llamándome. A lo lejos, pude ver a Guiche, quien corría rápidamente hacia mí. Cuando se paró frente a mí intenté preguntarle por qué el apuro, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. La razón de esto fue que él me extendió su mano para mostrarme algo.

— Aquí tienes.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver los tres pequeños objetos que él tenía en su mano. Por simple instinto, recibí dichos objetos.

— Entonces finalmente…

— Con esto, estoy totalmente libre. Ahora por fin podré disfrutar de mi popularidad.

La alegría que podía notarse en la voz del mago rubio era más que evidente. Mi felicidad, en cambio, no era tan distinguible, pero todavía estaba ahí. Tragué saliva lentamente al ver por fin entre mis manos aquello en lo que había estado trabajando tanto tiempo.

— Bien, entonces me voy. Necesito llegar rápido al baile. No quiero imaginar lo larga que debe ser la cola para poder transformarse.

Mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad fue entonces reventada por una pequeña aguja de curiosidad. Guiche estaba por irse, pero no logró hacerlo, pues lo sujeté del hombro antes de que él pudiera dar siquiera un solo paso.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? Tengo prisa.

— No demorará ni un minuto. Dijiste algo sobre una cola para poder transformarte. ¿A qué rayos te referías con eso?

 **…**

 _Espero que llegue pronto. Por otro lado…_

Louise se encontraba ya en el salón de baile.

El lugar estaba repleto de varios estudiantes que habían pasado frente al espejo. Tan sólo bastaba con un pequeño vistazo para darse cuenta de ello. Héroes de leyendas, nobles de renombre, así como también antiguos y actuales miembros de la realeza. Esa clase de personas, al menos a primera vista, se encontraban en el salón.

 _No pensé que vería a tantas Henriettas._ Pensó Louise con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Era prácticamente imposible saber la verdadera identidad de cada persona. Si uno deseaba bailar con alguien en específico, no tenía más opción que contarle a ese alguien en la persona en la cual iba a convertirse.

De repente, el director de la academia apareció frente a todo el alumnado para comenzar la inauguración del evento.

— Saludos a todo el mundo. En primer lugar, me gustaría darles la bienvenida. Como saben, esta noche tenemos un baile con el fin de darles la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, así como para poder iniciar una amistad con ellos. En este baile, por supuesto, son desconocidos a los ojos de los demás. Esto es para que nadie tenga miedo de ser discriminado por su familia, condición o nacionalidad. Además, de servir también para que sepan que todos ustedes son iguales dentro de las paredes de esta academia.

Osmond hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Si desean presentarse con su pareja, simplemente háganlo de manera educada. No se vean en la obligación de actuar necesariamente acorde a su apariencia actual.

Los estudiantes que estaban observando al director asistieron con su cabeza.

— Hay, además, un anuncio que debo hacer, el cual no pude dar con anterioridad pues hubiera causado demasiado revuelo. Esta noche, Su Majestad, la reina Henrietta, ha decidido hacer acto de presencia esta noche.

Una súbita felicidad brotó en el corazón de varios estudiantes.

— Y siguiendo la tradición de este baile, Su Majestad también ha cambiado su apariencia. Les deseo suerte tratando de adivinar en quién se ha transformado. Creo que esto podría tornarse muy interesante.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a inquietarse. Frente a ellos había aparecido la oportunidad de poder conversar con la reina de Tristain. Algunos alumnos ya estaban mirando de un lado a otro para tratar de ubicar a alguna candidata.

 _Así que también se transformó._ Pensó Louise.

Louise estaba enterada que Henrietta vendría al baile. Sin embargo, por su cabeza no había pasado la posibilidad de que también pasaría frente al espejo. El motivo de esto era porque ellas habían acordado reunirse y al estar transformada, eso podría hacerse bastante difícil.

 _Bueno, la princesa debe tener algo en mente._

— Continuando, me gustaría hablar sobre otro de los objetivos de este baile. El Espejo de las Verdad los ha transformado en la persona que desearon. Ya sea por admiración u otro motivo, espero que todos estén próximos a alcanzar a sus ideales. Y no se desanimen si ese no es el caso, sino que usen eso como motivación para esforzarse más en sus estudios. Eso es todo.

El salón resonó con los aplausos.

Entonces, el director Osmond sonrió de manera sombría. Él desapareció por apenas un minuto. Cuando regresó al escenario, él ya se había transformado en una mujer joven y seductora. Luego de hacer una pose, él dio un fuerte grito.

— ¡Soy la pequeña Osmond!

Los estudiantes, los cuales seguían cautivados por el anterior discurso, se callaron de inmediato. El salón se quedó en completo silencio. Un par de profesores caminaron hacia el director y lo agarraron de los brazos para llevárselo.

— T-Todos asegúrense de disfrutar el baile.

Unos segundos después, el director había desaparecido de la vista. Los músicos no perdieron más tiempo y comenzaron a tocar para dar comienzo al Baile de Sleipnir.

Louise miró a su alrededor por unos instantes.

 _Bueno, parece que todavía no está aquí._

Ella se dirigió entonces a un lugar algo apartado. El motivo de esto fue que percibió algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes. En comparación a todas las personas que estaban en el salón, ella se había transformado en alguien que normalmente no resaltaría en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, fue por ese hecho que empezó a llamar la atención. Los estudiantes no dejaban de verla y preguntarse el por qué alguien se transformaría en una persona así.

Una vez se alejó un poco del cúmulo de personas, Louise se apoyó contra una pared y dio un largo suspiro.

 _Espero que no tarde._

 **…**

 _Maldición… me está por dar un dolor de cabeza._

Estaba pasando varios problemas para poder ubicar a Louise. El primero de ellos era el tamaño del salón. Evidentemente, en un sitio tan extenso, encontrar a una sola persona ya era un reto. Por otro lado, la cantidad de personas también era enorme, esto hacía difícil el poder caminar por los alrededores. Por último, no había ningún punto de referencia. Había pasado ya cinco veces junto a una persona que, bajo mis ojos, era exactamente la misma.

Todos los factores anteriores provocaron que detuviera mi búsqueda por unos instantes. Me dirigí a la pared más cercana para así poder descansar al recostarme en esta.

 _¿Por qué rayos no me dijo algún lugar en específico para encontrarla?_

Mientras cogía un segundo aire, cierta persona se colocó a mi lado. Evidentemente, actuando por un simple reflejo, volteé para ver a dicha persona.

— Hasta que al fin.

La figura de Louise estaba a mi derecha.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo molesto que fue buscarte entre tantas personas?

— Lo siento, pero…

— Mejor olvidemos eso. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

Ella me miró con una clara expresión de confusión. Una expresión bastante genuina. Dejé escapar un pesado resoplido unos segundos después.

— Este baile en verdad es… Como sea, ¿quién eres exactamente?

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Lo pregunto porque… No eres Louise, ¿verdad?

La persona a mi costado abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Bien, entonces no me equivoqué.

La realidad era que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de mi asunción. Evidentemente tenía una excusa preparada por si me hubiera equivocado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que hubiera sido bastante problemático el tratar con Louise de todos modos.

Miré a la persona que había adquirido la apariencia de Louise.

— La verdad, no habría sospechado nada si no me hubiera enterado de cómo funcionaba este baile.

 **…**

— Cuando dices que se transforman…

— Correcto. En este baile, uno es capaz de transformarse en aquella persona que desee. — Dijo Guiche. — ¿En verdad creíste que toda la academia estaría emocionada si fuese un baile común y corriente?

 **…**

Había algunos detalles que todavía ignoraba, pero Guiche me había explicado casi todo lo que debía saberse.

— Es imposible que ella misma sea su ideal. Te puedo asegurar que hay muchas cosas que Louise quisiera cambiar de sí misma.

Aunque, cabe mencionar, que tampoco estaba completamente seguro de eso. Louise podía ser bastante arrogante a veces y también había considerado la posibilidad que esa arrogancia ocasionara que el espejo no provocara cambio alguno en ella.

— Por último, el que no supieras de lo que hablaba cuando pregunté por aquello que Louise quería mostrarme ayudó demasiado. Así que bien, ¿quién eres?

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— La verdad, sí, pero quisiera evitar la vergüenza si me equivoco. Así que, por favor, apúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo.

— Soy Ann.

 _¿Ann? ¿De dónde escuché antes ese…? No, no puede ser._

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

 _No la habré ofendido verdad._

No pude evitar que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. A pesar de lo sucedido en las vacaciones, todavía consideraba a Henrietta solamente una conocida. Ella era una reina y ello era la base de muchas cosas por las cuales prefería evitar ser grosero con ella, así como el motivo por el cual solía hablarle con el debido respeto. Un respeto que no había mostrado en el último minuto.

Di un hondo respiro para calmarme un poco.

— ¿Le avisó a Louise que se transformaría en ella? — Pregunté en un intento de guiar la conversación a un rumbo más agradable.

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza.

— Ya veo. Aunque pensé que iban a reunirse después y creo que sería difícil hacerlo si…

No necesité completar esa oración.

— Si estoy transformada en ella, Louise vendrá hacia mí cuando me vea.

— Eso… tiene mucha lógica.

Me crucé de brazos.

— Sí, fue muy buena idea transformarse en Louise para poder encontrarse.

Henrietta agachó un poco su cabeza. Extrañamente, el aire que ella emanaba pareció cambiar drásticamente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sin duda eso es algo provechoso, pero en realidad no fue ese el motivo por el cual me transformé en ella.

— ¿Entonces cuál fue?

La reina se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

— Cuando Louise vino al palacio hace dos semanas, ¿en qué momento llegaste exactamente?

— Unos cinco minutos antes de que tocara la ventana.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Dijo algo que no debería escuchar?

— No, no es ningún secreto o algo parecido. Simplemente quería saber si me escuchaste cuando le dije a Louise que le tenía envidia.

— ¿Envidia?

— Obviamente no lo sabes, pero he admirado a esa chica desde hace mucho. Siempre actuando según lo que le dice su corazón sin dejar que otros lo contaminen. Alguien con esa clase de virtud… ¿cómo no podría tener envidia?

Volteé ligeramente mi cabeza para verla mejor.

— Cuando uno lo ve de esa forma, es difícil no admirarla, ¿verdad?

— ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con la cantidad de dudas que suelo tener, en verdad me gustaría tener su convicción. Seguir hacia adelante sin siquiera vacilar... como desearía ser igual.

Ella agachó ligeramente su cabeza.

— Y por el contrario, estoy yo. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de temblar mientras esa chica mantiene sus ideales incluso cuando tiene todo en contra? Si pudiera tener siquiera una décima parte de su valor, tal vez no habría cometido esos pecados.

— ¿Pecados?

— ¿No fue acaso mi deseo de venganza lo que inició la guerra? ¿Cuántas personas pagaron su vida para cumplir mi capricho?

— Era una guerra inevitable. Creo que se lo mencioné ya una vez.

— Eso no cambia el hecho que fui yo la que la inicio. Si hubiera sido por una causa justa, quizás podría soportar esta carga, pero al pensar que todo ocurrió por una venganza personal…

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué los de este mundo tienen que serán pesimistas al…?

No acabé de hacer esa pregunta. En cambio, cubrí mi rostro con mi mano derecha.

— No, considerando que hago lo mismo, no creo que pueda recriminarla.

Hice una pequeña pausa para ordenar mejor mis ideas.

— ¿Qué tal si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva?

— ¿Otra perspectiva?

— Si no iniciaba esa guerra para poder cumplir su venganza, ¿cuántos más hubieran muerto?

Por la expresión que hizo Henrietta, era obvio que no me estaba entendiendo.

— Bien, veamos. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el gobierno de Albion si la alianza no los invadía?

— Lo más seguro es que hubieran reconstruido e incrementado el tamaño de su flota.

— Una vez hicieran eso, atacarían a Tristain, ¿no es cierto?

Henrietta asintió.

— ¿No hubiera sido peor? Varios inocentes hubieran perdido su vida u hogar en esa invasión. Albion fue derrotado y al ser usted la que hizo el primer movimiento, ¿no evitó un peor escenario?

— Podrá ser así, pero esa victoria podría considerarse un milagro. Si las cosas no salían bien…

— Pero salieron bien.

Ella todavía no parecía del todo convencida.

— Le tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué me comparó con un héroe aquella vez que quiso darme el título de caballero?

Henrietta me miró algo confundida.

— Fue porque ayudaste a detener al ejército de Albion.

— Y si nos basamos solamente en los motivos que tuve, ¿sería correcto llamarme un héroe?

— ¿Tus motivos?

— Estoy seguro que sabe bien la causa por la que ayudé.

— Fue para evitar que Louise muriera, ¿verdad? Me parece una razón bastante noble.

— Y si hubiera fallado en detener al ejército, ¿me habría llamado un héroe por sacrificar a decenas de miles por salvarla?

La reina se quedó callada.

— Me comparó con un héroe tanto por lo que logré como por el cómo lo logré. No tomó en cuanto el motivo ni otro supuesto escenario. Soy de lejos la persona más adecuada para decir esto, pero, ¿no está siendo hipócrita?

Hice una pausa antes de terminar.

— Nuestras acciones fueron impulsadas al pensar solamente en un ser querido y las cosas resultaron bien para ambos. Pero mientras a mí me compara con un héroe, usted no deja de decir que actuó mal.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante varios minutos. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que el silencio reinaba el lugar. En contraposición a nuestra conversación, los estudiantes seguían celebrando alegremente en el salón. Fue ese el motivo por el cual nadie nos estaba prestando atención ni podía oír lo que estábamos diciendo.

Alrededor de tres minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Henrietta volviera a hablar.

— ¿Qué crees que es lo que origina la venganza?

A pesar de que esa pregunta estaba levemente relacionada con nuestra conversación, para mí, de cierta forma, salió prácticamente de la nada.

— Insatisfacción, supongo.

— ¿No es esa una respuesta algo vaga?

— Considerando el número de cosas que pueden impulsar a uno a vengarse, la veo adecuada. Por mi parte, no me quedaría a gusto si no tuviera la posibilidad de desquitarme por algo que no me parece bien.

— ¿Y si sintieras vacío luego de completarla?

— ¿Vacío?

— Incluso si te vengas, todo seguirá igual. En este caso, a pesar de que me vengué, Wales sigue muerto.

— Si se creó un vacío por eso es porque, de algún modo, pensó que algo iba a cambiar. Es natural que las cosas sigan igual incluso si uno logra vengarse. Si uno actúa con esa última mentalidad, no habrá vacío alguno… Creo.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de Henrietta.

— Tal parece que la venganza no funciona de la misma forma para todos. Quizás si hubiera pensado de esa forma antes de actuar no me sentiría así y no tendría esta ansiedad por no poder perdonarme a mí misma.

Al ver de reojo, pude ver una expresión de gran remordimiento. Después de dar un hondo respiro, levanté mi brazo para darle a Henrietta un pequeño golpe en su cabeza. Aunque, de hecho, varios ni siquiera considerarían eso un golpe.

— Por mentirle a Louise tanto tiempo, por negar mi relación con todos en este mundo y tampoco por lastimarla cuando necesité descargarme… Hasta ahora no me he perdonado por ninguna de esas cosas y sé que no lo haré.

Elevé un poco mi cabeza para ver el techo del salón.

— A pesar de todo lo que dije antes, sí, es cierto que empezó la guerra por un motivo egoísta. Por eso, creo que es razonable que no pueda perdonarse a sí misma.

Nuevamente volví a mirar a Henrietta.

— Sin embargo, si no puede perdonarse, no queda de otra más que aceptar la decisión que tomó y seguir adelante.

— Lo haces sonar fácil.

Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si fuéramos Louise, seguro sería más sencillo, ¿verdad? Pero lamentablemente no somos ella.

— ¿Y cómo fue entonces que seguiste adelante?

— Porque tengo a Louise y a otros a mi lado. Puede que no siempre estemos de acuerdo e incluso lleguemos a pelear, pero mientras ellos estén ahí, creo que seré capaz de levantarme cada vez que tropiezo.

— Ahora no es sólo Louise de quien tengo envidia.

— ¿Va a decirme que no tiene a alguien así a su lado?

Henrietta sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

— Entonces lo único que me queda por decir es que preste atención a las personas que la rodean. Louise siempre estará ahí para usted. Quizás algún día lleguen a algún desacuerdo, pero estoy seguro que podrán entenderse incluso así. Al menos así está mi relación con Louise ahora mismo.

Entonces, me despegué de la pared y di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

— En fin, debo irme. Se supone que buscaría a Louise. Le haré saber que se transformó en ella y creo que lo mejor sería que se reunieran en su habitación.

Comencé a caminar. Sin embargo, me alejé apenas un metro antes de volver a detenerme.

— ¿Sabe? No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero se tienen demasiada estima entre ustedes.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Si se lo preguntara a ella, estoy seguro que Louise podría decirme decenas de cosas que envidia de usted.

— ¿De mí?

— Me sorprende que sólo vean las cosas buenas. Bueno, aunque tampoco pasan tanto tiempo juntas como para ver sus defectos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás cuando acabe su etapa en la academia puedan pasar más tiempo juntas.

Volví a fijar mi vista al frente.

— Antes de irte, hay una pregunta más que me gustaría respondieras.

— Adelante.

— ¿Qué harías si no tuvieras a alguien a tu lado?

— No se trata de qué haría, sino más bien de todo lo que no haría. Si ese fuera el caso, estoy seguro que no podría sonreír como lo hago ahora.

Sin nada más que decir, empecé a alejarme nuevamente. Mientras me veía irme, Henrietta hizo una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad con sus labios.

 **…**

— ¿Quién es usted?

En la entrada del salón, un guardia había detenido a una mujer de apariencia sospechosa. Al usar una larga túnica de color negro y con su rostro cubierto por una capucha, era obvio que alguien así sería detenida.

— Fui enviada desde el Palacio Real para asistir a este baile.

— ¿Desde el Palacio Real? Espere un momento.

El guardia comenzó a buscar por la lista de asistentes.

— Me temo que no va a encontrar mi nombre escrito en esa lista.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera decir algo más, la mujer le mostró una pequeña campana que había tenido guardada.

— Eso es…

Al objeto se le conocía como la Campana del Sueño. El guardia lo había reconocido, pues en una ocasión había patrullado la bóveda del tesoro donde solía estar dicho artilugio. Lamentablemente para él, no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento, pues quedó profundamente dormido en tan sólo un instante.

— Era obvio que mi nombre no estaría en la lista. Después de todo, no fue el Palacio Real de Tristain el que me mandó a venir.

Después de confirmar que el guardia se había quedado dormido, la mujer entró para poder pararse frente al Espejo de la Verdad. Una amplia sonrisa podía percibirse en su rostro. Ella, sin perder tiempo, levantó la tela y tocó el espejo con su mano. Entonces, tanto el espejo como la frente de la dama empezaron a brillar.

— Esto podrá tomar su tiempo, pero cumplir esta misión sería imposible con su identidad oculta.

 **…**

 _En primer lugar… ¿a quién se supone que debo buscar?_

Había reanudado mi búsqueda. Sin embargo, apenas pasaron dos minutos para que me terminara haciendo esa pregunta. Si Louise se había transformado, entonces el buscar a la figura de Louise no tendría sentido alguno. De hecho, la propia petición de Louise por hallarla sería algo imposible.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, cierto pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza.

 _¿Es acaso esto una broma?_

No se me ocurrió otro motivo por el cual Louise me pidiera tal cosa. Literalmente podría estar toda la noche buscando a alguien a quien no reconocería. Y eso era algo que no tenía planeado hacer.

 _Bien, suficiente, regresaré a su habitación y la…_

En ese preciso momento, mis ojos captaron a cierta persona que no debería estar en ese lugar. Era alguien a quien no había visto hace meses, pero a quien reconocí de inmediato. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, por lo que en tan sólo un instante ya estaba corriendo hacia dicha persona.

 _Creo que debí decirle que nos encontráramos en otro lugar._

Los minutos siguieron pasando y yo seguía sin aparecer en la vista de Louise. Ella, por supuesto, ya había perdido la paciencia. En parte, Louise sabía que era su culpa. Estaba consciente que yo la estaría buscando a ella y que otras personas pasarían de forma desapercibida, pero no imaginó un escenario en el que ni siquiera ella pudiera llegar a verme.

 _Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a un sitio más visible._

Dicho eso, Louise empezó a caminar. No obstante, apenas fue capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de que alguien la sujetara de su mano. Ella instintivamente volteó y al hacerlo, pudo apreciar una expresión que nunca me había visto hacer.

Abrí mi boca para intentar decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Movía mis labios, mas no produje ninguna clase de sonido. Parpadeaba constantemente, pues no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Ya ni siquiera podía escuchar la música que resonaba fuertemente en todo el salón. Todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en la persona frente a mí.

Al verme así, Louise decidió que debía tratar de hacerme reaccionar.

— Aztor.

No funcionó.

— Aztor.

Repitió mi nombre de nuevo, pero seguí sin dar respuesta alguna.

Ya un poco exasperada, Louise se acercó a mí y luego de colocar su mano en mi mejilla, profirió un fuerte grito.

— ¡Aztor!

Finalmente salí de mi trance. Miré alrededor mío, pues por unos instantes me olvidé por completo del lugar en el que estaba. Observé nuevamente a la persona que estaba sujetando y, milagrosamente, volví a pensar de manera clara.

Aquello que Louise quería mostrarme, el espejo con el cual los alumnos podían transformarse, la persona que estaba frente a mí. Todo empezó a encajar de manera casi inmediata. Después de agachar mi cabeza ligeramente, hice una pregunta con una voz algo temblorosa.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Louise simplemente se limitó a asentir.

No tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar a la terraza. En todo ese tiempo, no solté la mano de Louise ni por un segundo. Evidentemente, ella se dio cuenta de esto.

Una vez me aseguré que no había nadie más en el lugar, solté la mano de Louise y junto con ella caminé hasta el barandal. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando pensé en cómo comenzar la conversación, mas no tuve éxito alguno. Por ello, ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo estaba pensando en qué decir, mientras que Louise, amablemente, esperó a que yo hablara primero, cosa que hice luego de un par de minutos.

— Entonces para eso fue el dibujo, ¿verdad?

Louise asintió. Yo no la estaba viendo, pero eso no fue necesario, pues sabía muy bien que estaba en lo cierto.

— Y en cuanto a los detalles…

— Derflinger.

— Ya veo.

Di un muy hondo respiro.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué hiciste esto?

Louise agachó un poco su cabeza.

— Lo hice para averiguar lo que sentías por ella en este momento.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que estaba de Louise. Yo daba por sentado que ella no me diría porqué quería averiguar eso. No obstante, terminé dándome cuenta de mi error al instante siguiente.

— Quería mejorar nuestra relación y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era compararla con la que tenías con ella.

De entre tantas cosas que pudo decir, jamás imaginé que ella pudiera llegar a ser honesta. Además, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué en ese preciso momento. Cabe mencionar que ello provocó que me sintiera algo confundido. Al tomarme con la guardia baja, no supe cómo contestar apropiadamente.

Al final, no pude hacer más que seguir con el pequeño interrogatorio para así ganar un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Y lograste lo que querías?

— Pude hacerme una idea por tu reacción, pero no estoy totalmente segura. Por eso…

Un pequeño mal presentimiento surgió en mí.

— Me gustaría preguntarte qué fue exactamente lo que sentirse al verme así.

 _En verdad estás siendo injusta._

No estaba preparado en lo más mínimo para algo así. De hecho, incluso si ella me lo hubiese dicho con anticipación, lo más seguro es que mi estado sería muy parecido al actual. Pensé en una respuesta, pero las palabras llegaban muy lentamente a mi cabeza. Finalmente, me rendí y dejé que las palabras salieran de mi boca de forma natural.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Louise. Ella ni siquiera pudo preparase para el abrazo que le di una vez la tuve a mi alcance. Un segundo después, una pequeña expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro.

— Estoy feliz. Feliz de poder ver ese rostro una vez más. Feliz de poder escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Feliz de sentir que estoy de regreso.

Louise sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho.

— Y feliz de… poder abrazar nuevamente a una amiga.

 _¿Amiga?_ Pensó Louise.

Una presión que desapareció al oír esas palabras.

Me separé de ella lentamente. No obstante, no dejé de sujetarla y de mirarla.

— Espero que eso respondiera tu pregunta.

Finalmente, luego de dar un largo suspiro, solté a Louise.

— Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría estar solo para poder pensar las cosas claramente. Por cierto, me encontré con Henrietta. Ella te estará esperando en tu habitación.

Dicho eso, me di media vuelta y apoyé de nuevo en el barandal. Me quedé en completo silencio. Era evidente ya que había dado la conversación por terminada. Al verme, Louise no sintió que estuviera enojado o deprimido. En cambio, percibió algo de confusión en mí, pero también algo más.

Louise sonrió. Además de estar completamente satisfecha con mi respuesta, concluyó que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Por ello, no hizo objeción alguna a mi pedido. Ella simplemente dio media vuelta para así dirigirse a su habitación.

Por mi parte, estaba viendo fijamente al firmamento, en el que las dos lunas brillaban intensamente. Lo que acababa de suceder en los últimos diez minutos, así como varios recuerdos del último año pasaron por mi cabeza una y otra vez.

 _Supongo que esto lo cambió todo._

Al ver el rostro de Kyria, un gran sentimiento de alegría nació en mí. Fue una felicidad tan grande que provocó que me quedara inmóvil durante un tiempo relativamente largo. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la terraza y la seguí mirando ese rostro, no pude evitar hacer una comparación.

 _Me pregunto…_

La alegría por ver ese rostro sin duda era enorme, pero, al final, sentí que la alegría que sentía cada vez que veía a Louise a salvo era mayor. Por mi mente pasaron varias posibilidades que justificaran ese hecho y, evidentemente, una idea terminó por aparecer.

 _Si lo que siento por Louise realmente es…_

 **…**

 _Supongo que todo este tiempo viendo a ese dibujo valió la pena._

Louise, quien ya había abandonado el salón, se encontraba corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Cualquiera que la viera podría notar de inmediato que estaba feliz. La gran sonrisa en su rostro era evidencia de esto. Totalmente satisfecha, no había algo más que ella pudiera pedir en ese momento.

Lamentablemente tanto para ella como para mí, los eventos en esa noche estaban lejos de terminar. Bajo la ignorancia de Louise, hubo alguien que también había abandonado el salón y que, de hecho, la estaba siguiendo a gran velocidad. De hecho, debido a su emoción, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta que había vuelto a su forma original.

Louise estaba a tan sólo algunos pasos para ingresar a los dormitorios. No obstante, algo bloqueó la entrada a estos antes de que pudiera llegar. Cuando la figura salió un poco hacia el exterior, ella identificó a dicha figura como una gárgola de tamaño aproximadamente humano.

 _¿Qué es lo que…?_

En la quietud de la noche, Louise escuchó los apenas perceptibles pasos de alguien por detrás. Al voltear, ella vio a una mujer con un largo pelo negro acercándose.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer, sin responder a esa pregunta, siguió caminando. Louise sacó su varita de manera casi inmediata y la alzó.

— Identifícate.

La dama se detuvo.

— ¿Te gustaría adivinar mi nombre?

— Deja de bromear.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

— Podría presentarme como Sheffield, pero ese realmente no es mi verdadero nombre.

Louise sintió como la gárgola que vio en un primer instante se movió hacia ella. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Louise giró su cuerpo y lanzó una explosión hacia la criatura, la cual cayó al suelo para luego quedar inmóvil.

Louise volvió a enfocarse en la persona que la acompañaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Antes que nada, quiero darle a saber que estoy encantada de conocerla, señorita Valliere, Usuaria del Vacío.

 _¿Cómo es que lo…? ¿Quién es esta mujer?_

En ese momento, dos nuevas gárgolas bajaron del cielo para colocarse al lado de la mujer.

— ¿Eres una usuaria de las gárgolas?

— Mi habilidad me permite usar más que sólo gárgolas.

— ¿Habilidad?

— Tu familiar, la mano izquierda de dios, Gandalfr, él puede usar todas las ramas, ¿no es cierto?

 _¿Cómo fue que…?_

— A mí, en cambio, se me conoce como la mente de dios, Myoznitnirn. En cuanto a mi habilidad, soy capaz de usar cualquier objeto mágico.

La mujer se quitó su capucha. En su frente, antiguas runas empezaron a brillar intensamente.

— ¿Estas runas te son familiares?

El rostro de Louise palideció.

— Tú…

— Correcto, soy un familiar del Vacío.

— ¿Es acaso un tipo de broma? ¿Cómo puede haber otro familiar del Vacío?

— El que me creas ahora no es realmente importante. En fin, volviendo a tu anterior pregunta, he venido por un encargo de mi amo.

— ¿Un encargo?

— Por tus recientes hazañas él ha decidido que sería beneficioso tenerte a su lado. Por eso, he venido a hacerte una invitación.

— ¿En verdad crees que te acompañaría sólo por decir eso?

— Realmente no, pero esta es una invitación que no puedes rechazar y me encargaré de cumplir el encargo de mi amo.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, al menos una decena de gárgolas aterrizaron frente a Louise. Al elevar un poco su mirada, ella se dio que el cielo estaba plagada de estas. Con su camino libre por haber destruido la primera gárgola, Louise entró al edificio. El peor lugar donde podía permanecer con tantos enemigos era un lugar abierto.

 _Si llego a mi habitación…_

Louise tenía la intención de llegar a su cuarto para poder usar algunos papeles rúnicos de Ilusión. En caso de logarlo, podría crear un espacio de tiempo lo suficientemente largo para conjurar un hechizo largo y acabar con todas las gárgolas de una sola vez.

Ella volteó y vio que las criaturas las estaban siguiendo. De hecho, las gárgolas estaban recortando la distancia poco a poco. Louise se detuvo unos instantes para conjurar un par de explosiones. Era lo único que podía hacer en una situación así.

En los siguientes cinco minutos, dicho accionar se repitió un par de veces más. Cada vez que las gárgolas se acercaban demasiado, Louise conjuraba un encantamiento de Explosión o Disipar. Todo en pos de mantener algo de distancia entre ella y sus perseguidores. Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue que durante todo ese tiempo no había visto Myoznitnirn.

Finalmente, Louise pudo llegar a su habitación. Sin perder tiempo, la estudiante abrió la puerta. Desafortunadamente para ella, no fue la primera en llegar al lugar. La mujer que había conocido minutos atrás ya se encontraba ahí.

— En verdad fue una buena idea esperarte aquí.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?

Louise detuvo su pregunta al darse cuenta que una gárgola se encontraba volando afuera de la ventana. Al fijar su vista nuevamente en Myoznitnirn, pudo notar que ella estaba sujetando algo entre sus dedos. Después mirar la campana que la mujer acercaba hacia ella, la visión de Louise se comenzó a nublar.

 **…**

 _Maldición…_

Desde mi posición podía ver perfectamente a Louise alejarse. Sin embargo, al estar mi vista tan enfocada en ella, no pude advertir a tiempo a la persona que se le estaba acercando poco a poco. Sólo me percaté de ello cuando Louise se detuvo en la entrada del edificio. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, fue el hecho que esta última regresara a su forma original en medio del camino. El cambio en su color de pelo fue lo que me permitió notar eso.

Después de una aparente conversación con la persona que la había estado siguiendo, pude ver a Louise retroceder hacia el interior del edificio donde estaban los dormitorios. Varias figuras bajaron de las alturas y fueron tras ella. La persona misteriosa, por otro lado, fue llevaba por una de las figuras más grandes.

Empecé a correr hacia la puerta para poder salir de la terraza. No obstante, me detuve apenas dos segundos después.

 _No, tardaré demasiado._

Desenfundé a Derflinger y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el barandal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté por encima de este. Era una gran altura, pero no era inconveniente para mí. En el momento indicado activé un conjuro de mi capa, Vuelo, para frenar la caída y aterrizar ileso. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, corrí a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba Louise.

No obstante, casi a mitad de camino, algo me obligó a detenerme. Alguien literalmente cayó del cielo, mas no sufrió daño alguno al usar un conjuro de levitación. Ver a Tabitha aparecer de esa forma me extrañó demasiado, aunque no tardé más que un segundo en saber que había saltado de Sylphid.

Fue entonces que recordé lo que estaba haciendo.

 _No hay tiempo para esto._ Pensé a la vez que sacudí mi cabeza para luego volver a correr.

— Tabitha, hay alguien tras de Louise. Ayúdame a…

Después de pasar a Tabitha y recorrer unos diez metros, cierto hecho me obligó a detenerme nuevamente. Pude sentir como un frío aire empezó a formarse detrás de mí. Instintivamente volteé para ver qué era lo que lo ocasionaba. Grande fue mi sorpresa al advertir que Tabitha estaba recitando un conjuro a la vez que me apuntaba con su báculo.

 _¿Qué está…?_

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento helado fue arrojada contra mí. Afortunadamente pude reaccionar a tiempo para mover a Derflinger hacia el frente. Gracias a la habilidad de la espada, el conjuro fue absorbido parcialmente, por lo que sólo retrocedí un par de metros.

Entonces, dos gárgolas más descendieron del cielo para bloquear el camino hacia los dormitorios. Para ese momento era obvio lo que estaba pasando. Alguien estaba planeando ir tras Louise y Tabitha estaba ayudando a ese alguien. El motivo de esto último, sin embargo, no lo sabía.

Inmediatamente volví a fijar mi vista en la maga peliazul, quien ya había preparado su siguiente conjuro. Decenas de lanzas de hielo se formaron a su alrededor, las cuales se precipitaron a mi dirección en cuestión de segundos. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese era un ataque hecho con la intención de matar.

La agilidad adquirida por las runas de Gandalfr me permitió moverme lo suficientemente rápido para arrojarme fuera del camino. Y usando a Derflinger, absorbí las lanzas restantes que no hubiera sido capaz de esquivar.

Comencé a levantar a Derflinger en dirección a Tabitha. Sin embargo, al notar como mi brazo estaba temblando, me detuve. Chasqueé mi lengua en molestia. Acto seguido, giré a Derflinger para así sujetarlo de forma invertida.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté.

— Trabajo.

Al escuchar esa única palabra, cierta idea llegó a mi mente.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién fue el que te dio este trabajo? ¿Acaso fue el mismo que te ordenó acabar con esos orcos?

No hubo otra respuesta por su parte. En cambio, Tabitha empezó a recitar un nuevo conjuro. Al advertir esto, inicié mi recorrido para así llegar hasta ella antes de que pudiera completar su encantamiento. Lamentablemente para mí, mi intento terminó siendo un fracaso.

— ¡Cúbrete! — Grito Derflinger.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, levanté a Derflinger en posición defensiva. Tan sólo un instante después, sentí como si hubiera detenido el golpe de un martillo. La fuerza del conjuro fue reducida por Derflinger, pero al sólo haber podido hacer eso, mi cuerpo una vez más fue arrojado hacia atrás.

 _En verdad no hubo peor momento para dejar el zurrón en el cuarto._

Ya que era un simple baile en el que supuestamente me quedaría por poco tiempo, terminé dejando mi zurrón en la habitación de Louise. Como siempre, mis papeles rúnicos estaban en dicho zurrón. Todavía llevaba mi capa, pero estaba limitado.

 _Aunque bueno, nada evita que pueda traerlos._

Extendí mi mano derecha hacia un lado e hice una señal para activar un conjuro. Un segundo después, un agujero se generó. De dicho agujero salieron pequeñas rocas que dieron forma a una pequeña ave. Inmediatamente después, activé un segundo conjuro.

La oscuridad de la noche sirvió perfectamente para que Luz cegadora fuera más efectivo. Apenas activé dicho encantamiento, corrí en dirección a Tabitha para poder derribarla. Desafortunadamente, ella, al conocer bien mi conjuro, ya tenía una contramedida preparada. Un pequeño torbellino se formó alrededor de ella. En vista de ello, no hice más que retroceder y así esperar que detuviera el encantamiento.

 _Bien, de todos modos no importa._

Ya había cumplido lo que quería. El ave que invoqué ya había emprendido vuelo para recoger lo que necesitaba. Tabitha, evidentemente, no se vio en la posibilidad de detener a mi invocación, ya que estuvo concentrada solamente en defenderse.

 _Aunque…_

Las gárgolas, por otro lado, no parecieron verse afectadas en lo más mínimo por mi conjuro. Curiosamente, no hicieron intento alguno por detener mi invocación. Lo único que pude suponer fue que sólo tenían el encargo de retenerme a mí.

 _Como sea._

Apreté a Derflinger con más fuerza.

Di un fuerte impulso hacia Tabitha. Ella, en respuesta, lanzó un par de jabalinas de hielo hacia mí. Colocando a Derflinger en la posición indicada, desvié ambos conjuros sin mayor problema. La maga peliazul, obviamente, no se quedó quieta. Ella empezó a retroceder para ganar algo de distancia entre nosotros. Normalmente eso no le sería de utilidad a ningún estudiante de la academia, pero Tabitha era una de las excepciones.

 _Rápida._

Ella estaba usando su magia de Viento para moverse a mayor velocidad. De hecho, gracias a su pequeño y ligero cuerpo, ella podía llegar a ser más rápida que Wardes.

Debido a su movimiento, Tabitha logró ganar el tiempo suficiente para usar otro hechizo. Una esfera de aire apareció delante de mí. Tan sólo un momento después, dicha esfera estalló, y debido a la posición en la que estaba, me estampé fuertemente en el suelo.

Sin pensarlos dos veces, usé mis brazos para moverme a un costado. Fue una buena elección hacerle caso a mi presentimiento, pues una jabalina de hielo fue clavada en el lugar donde había estado hace tan sólo un momento.

Me levanté lentamente y me di un momento para coger un segundo aire. Tabitha, al parecer, decidió imitarme. Además, aprovechó ese tiempo para poder recitar un conjuro más largo. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse cuando yo atacaba, pues ella debía concentrar su magia en sí misma para poder moverse cada vez que la situación se lo exigía.

— Derflinger, ¿es mi imaginación o…?

— No, es tal y como piensas.

— ¿Sabes la causa?

— Si tu maestra está en peligro y empiezas a dudar, las cosas sólo se te harán más difíciles.

— Maldición, ¿qué acaso no eliminé eso al bloquear la influencia de las runas?

— Yo en tu lugar estaría feliz de poder seguir usando el poder de Gandalfr.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

No era solamente que Tabitha hubiera aumentado su velocidad, sino que también yo me estaba moviendo más lento que de costumbre. Sabía que ella estaba peleando conmigo por un orden de alguien y eso era un problema. Finalmente entendí el porqué de su comportamiento durante la última semana. Si cumplir la orden realmente no le importara en lo absoluto, ella no se hubiera mantenido distante de mí. A pesar de estar peleando con ella en ese preciso momento, no podía terminar de acostumbrarme a la idea.

Al final, esa duda terminó por mermar el poder de Gandalfr.

— Compañero, lo mejor será que dejes esas dudas atrás. Los movimientos de esa chica no son comunes y corrientes.

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a…?

— Evitando batallas directas, atacando en los momentos donde el oponente está más vulnerable y tratando de finalizar la pelea cuando sea posible. No usa ataques muy fuertes, pero son rápido y precisos. Ella está actuando como un asesino.

Di un muy hondo respiro para así calmarme un poco.

— Me gustaría, pero una vez empiezo, es difícil que deje de dudar.

— Entonces creo que no queda de otra.

— Así es, será más efectivo pelear de otra forma.

— Esperaré mi turno, compañero.

Guardé entonces a Derflinger. No había forma de saberlo para mí, pero dicho accionar confundió a Tabitha. Las runas de mi mano derecha, las cuales seguían ocultas a la vista por el mitón que llevaba, comenzaron a brillar.

 _Pensar que terminaría imitando lo que hizo ese idiota. Espero que con esto pueda dejarla fuera de combate._

Me impulsé rápidamente hacia Tabitha, quien nuevamente lanzó varias jabalinas de hielo hacia mí. Sin Derflinger, no tenía posibilidad alguna de desviar o absorber dicho conjuros. No obstante, eso no fue necesario.

Mi mano ya había hecho la seña que necesitaba. Un conjuro de mi capa fue activado e instantáneamente, mi cuerpo entero se vio rodeado por abrazadoras llamas. No podía usar demasiado poder, no hacía falta mencionar porqué. Sin embargo, la potencia de mi hechizo fue suficiente para derretir el hielo y convertirlo en inofensiva agua.

Tabitha apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo ocurrido para reaccionar. No tenía suficiente tiempo para moverse en ese preciso instante, pero sí para activar un hechizo de respaldo. Una pared de hielo apareció en mi camino. Sin embargo, ya que no había desactivado mi conjuro, lo único que logró su defensa fue desacelerar mi embestida.

Al chocar contra ella, Tabitha fue arrojada varios metros hacia atrás. Para su pequeño cuerpo, un golpe de esa magnitud fue bastante doloroso. Aunque, al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, ella seguía de pie. Fue un impacto directo, pero la pared de hielo había amortiguado suficiente daño para evitar que la maga peliazul cayera.

 _Maldición… supongo que no queda de otra más que intentarlo de nuevo. El problema es encontrar un buen momento._

Tabitha, por su parte, también estaba pensando en cómo lidiar conmigo ahora. Usar una gran cantidad de lanzas sería inútil, pues yo sólo tendría que usar Llamarada para evitar el peligro y crear una nueva brecha. Además, el tiempo que demoraba en recitar un conjuro así también podía jugarle en contra. Por otro lado, otros hechizos de hielo más débiles probaron tampoco ser efectivos. Gracias a Vasallaje, ya no tenía ningún inconveniente en esquivar una cantidad tan pequeña de lanzas. En otras palabras, Tabitha sólo podía depender de sus hechizos de Viento.

En cuanto a mí, a pesar de estar haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, empezaba a demostrar cansancio. Pude conectar un golpe certero, pero el usar Llamarada en mí mismo también me había debilitado. Necesitaba acabar de una vez con la pelea, pues solamente estaba agotando tiempo y fuerza. Inclusive con Louise ahí, era probable que necesitara pelear contra esa persona que la estaba persiguiendo.

 _Aunque… por más que no haya sido tan fuerte, recibió mi tacleada. Sí, no creo que haya mejor momento para…_

— Ciertamente es mucho más problemático de lo que pensamos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar esa voz. Una nueva gárgola, la cual era al menos cinco veces más grande que las otras, aterrizó a unos diez metro de nosotros. Ambos volteamos instintivamente para ver a la persona que había llegado.

 _No puede ser…_ Pensé.

— Supongo que no me queda de otra más que intervenir.

Lo que me generó sorpresa no fue la persona en sí, sino a quién estaba trayendo encima de la gárgola. Ignoraba cómo lo había hecho, pero Louise se encontraba inconsciente. Hubo un motivo por el cual me había arriesgado a no usar más hechizos libres y era que contaba con que Louise pudiera aguantar por sí misma el tiempo suficiente. Esa fue una idea que me arrepentí tener.

Cabe mencionar que también me extrañó el hecho que la raptora decidiera aparecer frente a mí en lugar de escapar. Eso era normal, pues ya había capturado a quien quería. Mi incógnita, sin embargo, fue aclarada con un comentario de esa persona y, evidentemente, no fue una respuesta que me generara tranquilidad alguna.

— Después de todo, sería bastante molesto dejarlo con vida.

 _Esto es malo… si fuese sólo contra una a la vez…_

Algo que me estaba generando incertidumbre era el cómo había incapacitado a Louise. Al menos desde mi posición ella se veía ilesa, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de que de alguna forma la había vencido en algún combate directo. Me gustara o no, tenía que ponerme en la peor situación para no confiarme.

 _Como sea, necesito ganar algo de tiempo._

— ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y a dónde la estás llevando?

— Verás, no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta tener que explicar las cosas dos veces en la misma noche. Sin embargo…

La mujer dio una macabra sonrisa.

— Se podría decir que tú y yo estamos cerca de ser hermanos.

Las runas que tenía en su frente comenzaron a brillar. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, pues dichas runas se me hicieron increíblemente familiares.

— Acaso tú…

— Puedes llamarme Myoznitnirn, la mente de dios.

 _¿Mente de dios?_

— Considérate honrado, Gandalfr, de entre tantos verdugos posibles, la persona que pondrá fin a tu vida será otro familiar del Vacío.

 _Cuando dice familiar del Vacío…_

— En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, sólo te diré que nuestro maestro decidió que nos sería útil. Sin embargo, ese no es el caso contigo.

Al sentir cierta presencia, elevé un poco mi cabeza. Sonreí ligeramente al observar a algo volando en el cielo. No obstante, esa sonrisa desapareció tan sólo un segundo después. Ya no tenía la necesidad de alagar la conversación.

— Bien, considerando que tu llegada ha cambiado toda la situación…

Acomodé el mitón que tenía en mi mano derecha. Acto seguido, extendí mi brazo con mi palma hacia arriba. La razón por la cual hice eso fue evidente al cabo de un par de segundo. Mi zurrón había sido arrojado de manera precisa por invocación para que así yo pudiera atraparlo. Sin perder ni un segundo, saqué todos los papeles rúnicos que tenía y los arrojé. Una vez más, sin tiempo para ordenarlos, dejé que el viento decidiera por mí.

— Parece que no tengo de otra más que ir con todo.

Sin desactivar las runas de Vasallaje, desenfundé a Derflinger con mi mano derecha.

— Myoznitnirn, ¿cierto?

Con mi mano izquierda, en cambio, activé uno de los conjuros de mi capa, Aumento de fuerza.

— Gracias por cometer el error de venir a por mí.

Finalmente, di un muy hondo respiro e hice mi movimiento.

Myoznitnirn apenas pudo reaccionar cuando aparecí al frente de ella. Con un desesperado movimiento, ella se quitó del camino de mi talón, el cual se había dirigido hacia ella. Mi pie impactó contra la enorme gárgola, la cual no pudo soportar la fuerza del golpe. La criatura se deshizo en varios pedazos, los cuales cayeron al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Sentí una gran cantidad de dolor, especialmente en mi pierna derecha, pero no tuve tiempo de descansar. Una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia mí. Al estar en el aire, no tenía forma de moverme para esquivar tal hechizo, además de también estar descartada la opción de poder absorberlo por completo. Sin embargo, no tuve necesidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Un simple gesto con mi mano bastó para activar Teletransportación y colocarme en una zona segura.

Una vez procesé mi nueva ubicación, corrí nuevamente en dirección a Louise. Ya había desactivado Aumento de fuerza debido a la gran carga que conllevaba, pero de igual modo llegué en un tiempo lo suficientemente corto para que Myoznitnirn no se recuperara de la caída.

La raptora apenas logró levantarse a tiempo para notarme a tan sólo dos metros de distancia. No estaba vacilando, Derflinger estaba en la posición indicada y con la fuerza de ambas runas activadas, era imposible que no la cortara en dos si le daba un golpe directo. Sin embargo, eso no fue algo que pude conseguir.

Mi camino fue bloqueado por las gárgolas que hasta hace poco sólo se encargaron de evitar que escapara. Con Myoznitnirn en ese lugar, finalmente pasaron a combatir. Debido a la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, no tuve inconveniente alguno en eliminar a las dos criaturas. No obstante, la presión que sentí en mis músculos me obligó a desactivar Vasallaje.

Myoznitnirn ya se encontraba de pie.

— Sí, sin duda podríamos arrepentirnos si no me encargo de ti ahora.

Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Un instante después, varias lanzas de hielo pasaron por el lugar donde había estado hace un segundo. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Tabitha, quien había tratado aprovechar mi momento de distracción para terminar conmigo.

Myoznitnirn, por su parte, ya no se encontraba desprotegida. Varias gárgolas del tamaño de un humano promedio habían bajado desde el cielo para resguardarla. Normalmente no tendría problemas lidiando incluso con esa cantidad, pero el cansancio ya me estaba mermando. Además, sería una muy mala idea tener a Tabitha a mi espalda.

 _Entonces… supongo que se reduce a esto._

Giré completamente mi cuerpo. En ese momento estaba encarando ya a Tabitha. Mi brazo derecho se movió. Estaba apuntándole con Derflinger.

A pesar de estar combatiendo, evité en todo momento el hacerle una herida fatal. Incluso con Louise en riesgo, no podía aceptar en mi cabeza la idea de asesinar a Tabitha. No obstante, sabía que si no empezaba a pelear sin restricciones, no saldría vivo de ahí.

Las gárgolas comenzaron a moverse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlas. Activé tres hechizos de Ilusión que se encontraban en la cercanía. Nueve copias mías aparecieron para así protegerme de cualquier ataque proveniente de Myoznitnirn.

Di unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Tabitha a la vez que comencé a hablarle.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto sin titubear ni por un segundo?

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Por elección propia empecé a imaginar el escenario donde mataba a Tabitha. Repetía esa escena una y otra vez. En cada ocasión, sentí ganas de vomitar.

— Seguramente es eso, ¿verdad? No hay motivo para titubear. Después de todo, ya no necesitas nada de mí.

Esas palabras no fueron dichas con la intención de hacer sentir mal a Tabitha. Sin embargo, consiguieron ese efecto, Tabitha realmente había estado dudando. Era imposible que no lo hiciera a esas alturas. En especial considerando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ella tenía dos opciones que podía elegir. La primera era obedecer a la persona que ocasionó la muerte de su padre. Si él no mentía, entonces obtendría la cura para su madre, aunque lo haría a costa de complacer a la persona que más odiaba. Por otro lado, estaba la opción de traicionarlo e intentar rescatar a su madre para probar un método de curación que hasta ese momento había fallado.

— La tablilla ya está terminada. ¿Para qué más me necesitarías? Sí, sin duda fue un error mostrártela ayer.

En cuanto a mí, el verdadero motivo de mis palabras era el querer sentirme enojado con Tabitha. Por su comportamiento de la última semana, sabía ella tampoco estaba bien con nuestra pelea, pero quería enfurecerme para olvidarlo me eso. Si podía lograrlo, pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que imaginé era inevitable. Entonces, me coloqué en la posición indicada para atacar nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, no pude evitar que algunas palabras más salieron de mi boca.

— Gracias. Sé que no fue tu intención, pero no sabes lo mucho que me estuviste ayudando estos meses.

Antes de decir esas palabras, agaché mi cabeza ligeramente. Por ello, no pude ver la expresión de dolor que hizo Tabitha en su rostro en ese momento.

— Lamentablemente, eres tú o Louise. Y, lo siento, pero de ningún modo permitiré que le suceda algo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, me impulsé hacia adelante. Tabitha me atacó con la esfera de aire que me derribó en una ocasión anterior. Sin embargo, eso no llegó a repetirse. Al activar un hechizo en el instante preciso, me teletransporté un metro hacia adelante. Con ello, evité el ataque sin perder velocidad.

Activé el segundo conjuro que aprendí a usar sin la necesidad de usar papeles rúnicos. Al estar ocupada recitando otro hechizo, Tabitha no tuvo manera defenderse de Cañón de aire. Ella fue arrojada un par de metros hacia atrás, mientras que yo seguía acercándome a ella. Al caer al suelo, ella se dio cuenta que yo ya me encontraba por encima de ella. Mi hechizo la había lanzado dentro del rango de otro papel rúnico de Teletransportación.

Al vernos, ambos pensamos en lo mismo. Con el fin de lograr nuestros propios intereses, hicimos, el que pensamos, era nuestro último movimiento. Yo moví a Derflinger y Tabitha liberó su conjuro. Ambos cerramos los ojos, pues no queríamos ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Durante los siguientes segundos, ninguna palabra provino de Tabitha o de mí. El único ruido que podía escucharse era el combate entre mis copias y las gárgolas.

Entonces, tanto Tabitha como yo abrimos los ojos. Después de mirarnos durante unos instantes, terminé siendo yo el primero que habló entre los dos.

— Incluso luego de todo lo que dije...

Una pequeña sonrisa amarga se formó en mis labios.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Tabitha.

Por tan sólo dos centímetros Derflinger no había llegado ni a rozar el cuello de Tabitha.

 _En este momento yo debería estar…_

— Quizás por la misma razón que tú. — Respondí.

Tabitha, quien había predicho mi teletransportación, lanzó las jabalinas al lugar donde yo aparecí. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas logró hacerme daño alguno. Por dos o tres centímetros, no hubo contacto alguno entre el hielo y mi cuerpo.

— Por más que intenté convencerme a mí mismo, esto es lo más cerca que pude llegar. Tal vez porque estoy demasiado agradecido o porque todavía siento que te necesito para seguir adelante, no tengo idea. Pero…

Lentamente saqué a Derflinger de la tierra.

— Pensar que hay alguien en este mundo a quien no puedo matar incluso con la vida de Louise en riesgo.

El cuerpo de Tabitha comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Tan sólo un segundo después, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tabitha y yo volteamos para mirar a Myoznitnirn, quien se acercaba a nosotros lentamente.

Al parecer, mi uso repentino de tantos hechizos seguidos provocó que mis copias perdieran la batalla. Sin embargo, ella no había quedado ilesa. Una profunda herida en su brazo derecho era prueba que un clon mío se había acercado lo suficiente para dañarla. Además, varios raspones en su ropa daban a pensar que su cuerpo había sido arrastrado duramente contra el suelo.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? — Preguntó entre jadeos. — Tu trabajo aún…

Yo estaba sonriendo.

Myoznitnirn no pudo terminar de hablar.

 _Estás en el rango._ Pensé a la vez que activé un papel rúnico.

Una fuerza obligó a que Myoznitnirn se acercara a mí. Mi cuerpo estaba increíblemente debilitado. No sólo por haber usado varios conjuros, sino también por utilizar Llamarada en mí mismo, así como por activar las runas de Vasallaje y Gandalfr a la vez. Dudaba que mis golpes pudieran hacerle el daño suficiente, pero con un hechizo de Atracción ese problema fue solucionado. El sonido de un fuerte puñetazo fue escuchado y unos segundos después, se oyó a un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

— Quizás sea un error, pero voy a confiarte mi espalda. — Dije en una voz sólo lo suficientemente alta para que Tabitha me escuchara.

Los ojos de la maga peliazul se abrieron en sorpresa por mis palabras.

Sin perder tiempo, comencé a caminar hacia Myoznitnirn. Ella, por su parte, estaba levantándose con dificultad. Una mirada de enojo se podía apreciar en su rostro. Las dos gárgolas que quedaron de pie se colocaron al lado de ella.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Atácalo! — Ordenó la raptora.

Era bastante obvio a quién estaban dirigidas esas palabras.

Luego de escuchar esa orden, una mirada de hostilidad se formó en el rostro de Tabitha. La maga peliazul empezó a recitar un hechizo a la vez que agitaba su báculo. Sin embargo, no me molesté en voltear a verla. Me seguí acercando a Myoznitnirn. De pronto, dos ráfagas de viento pasaron a mi lado. Ráfagas que atacaron a las gárgolas, destruyéndolas de inmediato.

— ¿Acaso la mascota está desafiando a su amo?

— Mi lealtad nunca estuvo con alguno de ustedes.

— Reportaré tu traición.

— ¿Reportar su traición? — Pregunté a la vez que seguía caminando. — Si fuera tú, no hablaría con tanta seguridad.

Preparado para las consecuencias, activé nuevamente las runas de mis dos manos.

— Después de todo, en ningún momento dije que te dejaría salir de aquí.

En ese preciso instante, Myoznitnirn cayó al suelo. El ave que había invocado hace un par de minutos seguía volando por los alrededores. Bajo un comando mío, aprovechó el momento para volar a toda velocidad hacia la raptora. Desde el suelo, ella llevó su mano a su cabeza sólo para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Me moví a toda velocidad hacia ella. Al darse cuenta que estaba por propinarle una patada, Myoznitnirn movió sus brazos para tratar de protegerse. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose pudo oírse en los alrededores. La familiar, sin ningún punto de apoyo, fue arrojada varios metros.

Desactivé las runas de Vasallaje y volví a caminar hacia ella.

— Eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste pasar esta noche. Como sea, no alargaré más esto. Supongo que tu maestro deberá buscar a un nuevo familiar.

Me coloqué en posición para dar un fuerte impulso hacia Myoznitnirn. No obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, un fuerte estruendo evitó que lo hiciera. Al voltear en dirección hacia el ruido, advertí como una colosal gárgola había aterrizado al lado de Louise. Sin perder ni un segundo, la criatura la agarró y se elevó al cielo.

 _Maldición._

Al voltear, pude ver como unas cuantas gárgolas más habían descendido para proteger a Myoznitnirn. Chasqueé mi lengua en completa frustración. Mi reacción, sin embargo, fue inmediata. Enfundé a Derflinger, activé un hechizo de mi capa y emprendí vuelo hacia la gárgola que se había llevado a Louise.

 _Grande… E incluso así…_

Me estaba preocupando. La gárgola no era tan rápida, pero no podía asegurar que podía alcanzarla antes de que se me acabara la energía rúnica. Afortunadamente, ese no terminó siendo problema alguno.

La velocidad que podía alcanzar con Vuelo no era para menospreciar, pero, evidentemente, Sylphid era mucho más rápido. El familiar de Tabitha voló en la posición indicada para hacer que me quedara en su lomo. Por acto reflejo desactivé Vuelo y miré a la persona que me estaba haciendo compañía.

— Una vez esto acabe…

Tabitha asintió.

— Bien.

No necesitamos decir nada más. Era claro que estaba dispuesto a esperar para una explicación por parte de Tabitha. Era lo mejor, pues había algo más importante de lo que encargarse en ese momento.

 _Con esto es obvio que la alcanzaremos. El problema será…_

No sabía cómo derribar a la criatura. Si no estuviera cansado lo más probables que podría hacerlo sin tantos problemas. Sin embargo, los constantes hechizos me habían debilitado. El usar ambas runas a la vez también me había afectado físicamente. Necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto.

Lamentablemente, la situación no hizo más que empeorar con el pasar del tiempo. Varias figuras negras aparecieron muy por encima de nosotros. En tan sólo segundos, dichas figuras fueron reconocibles. Una gran cantidad de gárgolas se dirigían a nosotros.

— ¿Cuántos hechizos? — Pregunté.

— Tres. Tal vez sólo dos.

Me quité mi capa y empecé a quitar de esta los papeles rúnicos que tenía ahí, salvo uno. En mi apuro por rescatar a Louise, no pude darme el tiempo de recoger los papeles que habían sido esparcidos en el patio.

 _Así que sólo doce. Bueno, no es como que pueda usar todos._

Activé el último conjuro de mi capa. Tres copias aparecieron de inmediato.

— Impúlsalo. —Pedí.

Mi copia saltó desde el lomo de Derflinger con toda su fuerza. Tabitha, haciendo caso a mi petición, gastó parte de la poca Fuerza de Voluntad que le quedaba para aumentar su velocidad. Mi clon llegó hasta la gárgola en tan sólo un instante y, sin perder tiempo, usó su espada para cortarla varias veces. Acto seguido, usó Cañón de aire para mandarnos algunos de esos pedazos.

Varios pedazos de piedra cayeron hacia nosotros. Mis dos clones atraparon una parte de dichos escombros y colocaron en ellos los papeles rúnicos. Acto seguido, mis copias lanzaron cinco pedazos de piedra lo más fuerte que pudieron.

— Ahora.

Tabitha, entendiendo lo que quería, usó el resto de su Fuerza de Voluntad para acelerar los escombros. Una vez llegaron a la posición que yo deseaba, sobrecargué los papeles rúnicos para generar una explosión y así, abrir una brecha entre las gárgolas.

Afortunadamente, la brecha fue lo suficientemente grande para que Sylphid pudiera pasar. Me hubiera gustado sentir alivio, pero eso no me fue posible. Aquello que visualizamos a continuación fue la causa de esto último

 _¿Cómo se supone…?_

La gárgola que llevaba a Louise se estaba dirigiendo a un objeto de tamaño inconmensurable. Dicho objeto, el cual emitía un extraño ruido, podía medir fácilmente más de cien metros. El rumor que me contó Guiche llegó inmediatamente a mi cabeza. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo una cosa de tal envergadura podía volar.

Esa pregunta, no obstante, fue reemplaza de inmediato por una idea.

 _Para algo tan grande… ¿Acaso servirá?_

Por simple precaución consideré que dicho objeto también era hostil. Un método para encargarme de ese objeto no tardó en llegar a mí. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar que serviría. Todo dependería de si una sobrecarga rúnica podía funcionar con un hechizo libre. Era obvio porqué nunca había probado algo así. Los conjuros libres eran demasiado valiosos y no quería gastarlos en experimentos.

 _Me arriesgaré y en el peor de los casos…_

Miré la palma de mi mano derecha. Acto seguido, mordí mi la punta yema de mi pulgar. Un poco de sangre empezó a salir de la herida que me provoqué. Esa pequeña acción no pasó desapercibida para Tabitha.

 _Esto deberá bastar._

No quería usar ese plan de respaldo. Podía traer una gran consecuencia, pero no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento.

La gárgola que llevaba a Louise entonces se detuvo. La criatura estaba acompañada de una decena de gárgolas más que se encargaban de resguardarla. Sylphid no tardó más que un par de segundos más en colocarse a la misma altura.

Tabitha miró fijamente al enemigo.

— Ni siquiera vas a dudarlo, ¿verdad?

La maga peliazul sacudió su cabeza.

— Me ayudaste. Ofreceré mi vida por ti.

Apenas escuché ese comentario, le di un leve golpe en su cabeza. Acto seguido, sonreí a la vez que fruncí mi ceño ligeramente.

— Como si te dejara hacer algo así. Al igual que yo, hay algo que todavía tienes que hacer.

Miré en la misma dirección que Tabitha.

— Sólo llévame hasta ahí. Ya sean esas gárgolas o esa cosa gigante, yo me encargaré de todo.

Mi mano derecha empezó a temblar. Al notar esto, moví mi brazo izquierdo para sujetar al otro. Empecé a respirar lentamente en un intento de calmarme.

 _No importa qué, siempre encontraré una forma._

Tabitha le dio la señal a su familiar y este se precipitó hacia adelante. Las gárgolas también comenzaron a aproximarse. Mis copias se prepararon para intentar bloquear el asalto. Sin embargo, dicho asalto nunca llegó a ocurrir.

Repentinamente, una llama proveniente del enorme objeto volador se dirigió a las criaturas. Como si se tratara de una serpiente, dicha llama rodeó a las gárgolas y las redujo a cenizas. Evidentemente, Tabitha y yo nos quedamos perplejos.

 _¿Qué fue lo que…?_

Los restos de la llama se encargaron de iluminar el cielo lo suficiente para que el objeto fuera más distinguible. Con gigantescas alas y una gran cantidad de hélices en estas, una especie de barco se había posicionado por arriba de nosotros. Cabe mencionar que su apariencia también se asemejaba a la de un aeroplano.

No hubo tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido. Las gárgolas que habíamos dejado atrás en un primer momento ya nos habían alcanzado.

— ¡Las serpientes voladoras van en camino! ¡Tengan cuidado!

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Habían pasado meses desde que la había oído. Sin embargo, por la situación en la que estábamos, no pude permitirme pensar más en ello.

— Sigue adelante. Cubriré a Sylphid.

Proyectiles autodirigidos fueron lanzados desde el objeto volador. Dichos proyectiles se precipitaron hacia todo aquello que estuviera en movimiento. Las gárgolas no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de defenderse.

Hubo dos proyectiles que fueron en nuestra dirección, pero al activar Prisión de agua con un hechizo libre, no pasamos mayor apuro. Al menos no inmediato. Mi visión comenzaba a nublarse. Si no fuera por la adrenalina del momento, lo más seguro es que me hubiera desmayado hace ya un tiempo.

Sylphid siguió acercándose a su objetivo.

— Tabitha, ¿recuerdas cómo derribamos al golem de Fouquet?

La maga peliazul asintió.

— Bien, porque necesitaré algo de energía rúnica.

No hubo tiempo para darle detalles. Apenas terminé de decir eso, mis dos copias se impulsaron desde Sylphid hacia la gárgola. Al sentir como Tabitha me dio su mano, activé un hechizo libre. Usando la energía rúnica que me proporcionó ella, utilicé Cañón de aire para aumentar la velocidad de mis clones. Acto seguido, activé las runas de mi mano derecha y salté de Sylphid.

El primer clon, el cual fue el primer en llegar, gastó un conjuro libre en Aumento de fuerza. Al impactar en el brazo de la gárgola, este se rompió lo que hizo que Louise quedara libre. El tiempo había sido medido con bastante precisión para que yo pudiera sujetarla en plena caída.

Mi segundo clon, por otro lado, se aferró fuertemente a la cabeza de la gárgola. Luego de esperar unos segundos, sobrecargó dos papeles rúnicos que colocó sobre la gárgola, así como un conjuro libre. La explosión que ocurrió de manera instantánea le hizo imposible a la gárgola mantenerse en el aire.

Mientras caía junto con Louise, observé su rostro fijamente por unos instantes. Finalmente, luego de tomar algo de aire, hablé con bastante fuerza.

— ¡¿No es este un mal momento para estar dormida?!

La razón de que haya gritado se debió a que quería despertar a Louise, cosa que, para mi sorpresa y alivio, logré sin mayor esfuerzo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Aztor? ¿Dónde está…?

Los ojos de Louise se abrieron ampliamente al procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡¿Acaso estamos…?!

— ¿Cayendo a una aparente muerte segura? Sí.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Usa un hechizo y vuela.

— Lo siento, los gasté todos.

— ¿Eh? Idiota, ¿cómo puedes estar tan…?

Fue entonces que Louise se dio cuenta.

— Idiota. — Dijo ella para luego quedarse callada.

Ella había comprendido ya que la causa de mi tranquilidad era que tenía todo bajo control. Era una mentira el que me hubiera quedado sin conjuros. En realidad los tenía, pero era sólo por si Sylphid no era capaz de atraparnos. Afortunadamente, el familiar de Tabitha no tuvo problemas en hacerlo unos segundos después.

Una vez más, me las había arreglado para que las cosas salieran bien. Sin embargo, sabía que todo el incidente estaba lejos de terminar. Durante todo el descenso, no quité mi vista de Tabitha ni por un segundo.

 **…**

— ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

Una vez Sylphid nos dejó a Louise y a mí, Tabitha le ordenó que se elevara nuevamente para revisar los alrededores. Al parecer, quería asegurarse que Myoznitnirn no se encontrara cerca.

Me encontraba recostado en un árbol. Por un lado, estaba algo ansioso porque no sabía si sucedería algún otro ataque repentino. Por el otro, mi mente me gritaba que descansara de una vez. Al final, decidí hacer esto último. Louise se encontraba ahí, así que me permití bajar un poco mi guardia.

— Al menos puedo decir que hoy dormiré bien.

— Gracias por salvarme.

Sonreí ligeramente.

— Tuve bastante ayuda.

En ese momento, el enorme objeto que había estado surcando el cielo aterrizo a unas decenas de metros de nosotros. El ruido que provocó me hizo preguntarme si algún alumno o profesor vendría. De hecho, me pareció algo raro que nadie hiciera acto de presencia. Supuse que a la música o algún tumulto en el salón evitó que escucharan todo el bullicio.

Mientras pensaba en ello, dos personas bajaron del objeto volador. Al ver a unas de esas personas, no pude evitar dar mi mayor esfuerzo para levantarme. Louise, al notar lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a mí para poder asistirme. En tan sólo diez segundos ya me encontraba de pie.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, comencé a caminar hacia la persona que creí estaba muerta.

La sonrisa del maestro indicaba total felicidad. En su mente ni siquiera pareció pasar el recuerdo del ataque que sufrió la academia durante la invasión a Albion. Al notar eso, mi caminata terminó por transformarse en un en un trote para finalmente llegar al punto donde ya estaba corriendo. En ese transcurso de tiempo, la expresión en mi rostro cambió. Empecé feliz por ver a Colbert nuevamente, pero a tan sólo un metro de él, un enojo se pudo apreciar en mi rostro. El profesor no pudo reaccionar para lo siguiente. Cuando solamente un metro nos separaba, hice retroceder mi cabeza y al estar en el rango adecuado, me impulsé para darle un cabezazo que lo hizo caer.

Desde el suelo, el profesor Colbert me miraba confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Eso es por no haberme dado ni una maldita señal de que estaba vivo. — Dije entre jadeos.

En ese momento, vi a Kirche, quien se agachó para ayudar a Colbert. No tardé en dar un par de pasos hacia ella. La maga pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de devolverme la mirada antes de que le diera otro cabezazo a ella. Al igual que el profesor, terminó por caer al suelo.

— Y lo mismo va para ti. ¡¿Qué les cuesta mandar una maldita carta?! ¡Ni siquiera tendría que ser algo literal! ¡Una simple pista bastaba!

Agaché mi cabeza ligeramente a la vez que sonreí con alegría. Finalmente, di un pequeño suspiro.

— Me alegro que esté de regreso.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Colbert como Kirche volvieron a sonreír.

— Estoy feliz de haber vuelto. — Dijo el profesor.

Pude ver entonces como el dragón de Tabitha comenzó a descender. Al notarlo, decidí de inmediato lo que haría a continuación.

— Louise, cuando Sylphid aterrice, Tabitha me llevara a su habitación para curarme con los papeles rúnicos que tiene ahí. Pero de todos modos me gustaría que busques a Henrietta o a Montmonrency para mis heridas mayores.

Louise aceptó lo que dije sin mayores problemas. Por mi parte, miré fijamente al familiar de Tabitha mientras aterrizaba junto a nosotros.

 _Entonces… veamos qué es lo que tienes que decir._

 **…**

 _No me arrepiento por lo que he hecho._

Tabitha había recibido una nueva carta, la cual no poseía ningún tipo de firma o sello. Ella entendió de inmediato lo que aquello significaba. El contenido era simple y conciso. Su título de Chevalier le había sido arrebatado, además de habérsele anunciado el arresto de su madre en la orilla del Lago Ragdorian.

Una vez terminó de leer la carta, la maga peli azul la rompió en varios pedazos, los cuales arrojó por la ventana. Mientras veía los pequeños pedazos siendo llevador por el viento, varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

 _Lo único que ha cambiado es el lugar de encierro de mi madre y el que hecho que finalmente puedo ir a recuperarla._

Tabitha se acercó a la ventana para luego dar un fuerte silbido. Unos segundos después, Sylphid descendió del cielo para colocarse frente a la ventana. Sin embargo, la estudiante no subió de inmediato en su familiar. La razón de esto es que tenía una pregunta que hacer.

— ¿Seguro?

Con una todavía cantidad considerable de cansancio, yo me encontraba también en la habitación de Tabitha. Decidí que la conversación entre ella y yo no podía esperar ni un día. Algunos podrían decir que fue una buena elección, mientras que otros dirían que fue errónea. La razón de esto fue que la decisión de Tabitha de ir por su madre le impulsó a irse de la academia esa misma noche. De haber postergado nuestra charla, muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, entre ellas, el que yo decidiera acompañarla.

No necesité girar mi cabeza. Lo único a lo que me limité fue a mirarla de reojo. Lentamente me levanté de la cama y me coloqué al lado de Tabitha.

— Si no quieres que me arrepienta, cosa que es bastante probable, te aconsejo que dejes de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

Dicho eso, salí por la ventana para montar encima de Sylphid. Acto seguido, me cubrí con la capucha que había conseguido.

— Deberíamos apurarnos. No tardarán en sospechar que algo anda mal por habernos ido tanto tiempo.

Tabitha asintió para después subir en su dragón. Una vez se sentó, le murmuró una simple frase a su familiar.

— A Galia.

* * *

 **Logré terminar el capítulo antes de que acabara el mes. ¡Hurra!**

 **Kike & Shunk**

 **No hay mucho qué responder realmente a ambas review, sólo que ojalá todo el anticipo sirviera para que el capítulo quedara mejor.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **1\. Bueno, al fin coloqué algo de romance de nuevo. Con suelo incluirlo mucho, pues como pueden por las etiquetas que le coloqué al fic, no es un tema principal. Además, como en la gran mayoría de fics, no considero que sea un elemento que sepa manejar.**

 **2\. No tengo ninguna clase de comentario respecto a la pelea. Por ahí hubo cosas que fueron cambiando, pero la base siempre llegó a mantenerse.**

 **3\. Ehm… ¿Por qué el capítulo 44 tiene más visitantes que el 43? Me parece un poco raro que suceda eso. xD**

 **4\. Y… se va junto a Tabitha. El cómo rayos terminó sucediendo eso es algo que ya se cubrirá en otro capítulo. Quería terminar la adaptación de este volumen con una especie de incertidumbre, así como hice al cubrir el volumen 6.**

 **5\. Bueno, luego del capítulo 50 me tomaré la ya anunciada pausa. Ya decidí el fic que haré. Será uno cortito de Gakkou Gurashi. Además, aprovecharé para escribir un crossover que seguro leerán apenas unos cuantos gatos.**

 **6\. Mis vacaciones acaban en marzo, así que espero llegar hasta el capítulo 50 antes de eso. Si no puedo lograrlo... me esforzaré.**

 **7\. A ver quién llega a ser mi review número 50, que ahora mismo llevo 49. Es un numerito especial, ojalá sea un bonito comentario (?**

 **8\. Por último, tengo 936 vistas en el momento que subo este capítulo. A ver si sucede un milagro para que relean los demás capítulos y llegue a las 1000. xD En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	46. Adversario inamovible (Volumen 10)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

 _¿En dónde podrá estar?_

Era ya de mañana y Louise finalmente había despertado.

La noche anterior, luego de que le hiciera mi petición, ella fue a en búsqueda de Henrietta o Montmorency mientras Tabitha me llevaba a su habitación. Debido a la preocupación que ella mostró por mis heridas, no mostró oposición alguna.

Una vez volvió al salón, Louise concluyó de inmediato que tardaría demasiado en ir por Henrietta. Debido a que los efectos del espejo fueron anulados, todos volvieron a su apariencia original. Esto, evidentemente, causó un enorme revuelo. No obstante, lo que trajo mayor conmoción fue la reina de Tristain. De hecho, esa fue distracción suficiente para que nadie le terminara prestando atención lo que había ocurrido en las afueras. Con una gran cantidad de estudiantes rodeándola, acercarse a Henrietta iba a ser difícil.

Afortunadamente, Louise pudo encontrar rápidamente a Montmorency. Convencerla no fue difícil, por lo que no tardó mucho en regresar al lugar en el que estábamos. El tiempo siguió pasando y yo seguí sin aparecer. Finalmente, harta de esperar, Louise se dirigió a la habitación de Tabitha. Por desgracia para ella, no había nadie ahí. Intentó buscarme en otros sitios, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que ella se rindiera y decidiera irse a dormir, con la obvia intención de seguir con la búsqueda al día siguiente, posponiendo así también aquello que debía informarle a Henrietta.

Louise tardó tan sólo unos instantes en vestirse. Una vez se le informó de lo sucedido, Osmond canceló las clases del día. Era evidente que Louise quería aprovechar eso para poder buscarme. No obstante, antes de poder salir de la habitación, cierto sonido llamó su atención. Algo estaba rascando la puerta de su cuarto. Al abrirla, un perro completamente hecho de una piedra rojiza pasó por esta. La estudiante no tardó más que un instante en notar que dicho perro llevaba un sobre en su boca.

Guiada por su curiosidad, Louise se agachó para coger el sobre. Debido a su apuro, ella salió de su habitación para abrir el sobre y, posteriormente, leer su contenido mientras caminaba. Había en total dos cartas. Si bien la primera carta llegó a llamar su atención, fue la segunda la que generó mayor cantidad de emociones en ella. En determinado momento, Louise se detuvo y comenzó a apretar los dos papeles que tenía entre manos.

 _Ese idiota._

Pensado eso, ella salió corriendo en búsqueda de alguien más.

 **…**

 _Pensar que terminaría metiéndome en algo así._

Sorpresivamente, la carta que recibió Tabitha la noche anterior había llegado tan sólo una hora luego del incidente. Si bien ese hecho me generó algunas preguntas, lo acepté con alivio, pues nos permitió irnos rápidamente de la academia.

Apenas llegamos a una pequeña posada que consideramos segura, ambos decidimos irnos a dormir. Ello fue, por varios motivos, la decisión más sensata que pudimos tomar.

Ninguno salió completamente ileso de nuestro enfrentamiento. Por mi parte, tuve un par de músculos desgarrados por el uso de las runas de Gandalfr y Vasallaje al mismo tiempo, además de unas cuantas quemaduras cuyo origen era bastante obvio. Tabitha, por otro lado, no la pasó tan mal en cuanto a un daño netamente físico. No obstante, la fuerte embestida que le di fue suficiente para que incluso el caminar le provocara algo de dolor. Eso la hizo no descartar la posibilidad de tener un par de huesos fracturados. Afortunadamente, todo eso pudo ser solucionado casi en su totalidad por la misma maga peliazul

Tabitha podía usar el elemento agua. No era su especialidad, pero gracias a algo de magia curativa, la gravedad de nuestras heridas disminuyó en demasía. Aunque, evidentemente, no fueron sanadas por completo. Cabe mencionar que, por desgracia, la estudiante siempre usaba los papeles rúnicos que preparaba de forma inmediata para practicar, por lo que no tenía ninguno a la mano. La prisa, además, evitó que hiciera algunos.

Lo verdaderamente importante, sin embargo, fue el uso constante de magia por parte de ambos. La poca Fuerza de Voluntad que Tabitha había recuperado fue gastada en hechizos de agua para curarnos. Yo, por otro lado, todavía sentía los efectos de usar magia rúnica en exceso. Al final, sin poder soportar más el cansancio, ambos nos dormimos apenas un minuto después de entrar al cuarto en el que nos hospedaríamos.

Unas horas habían pasado desde entonces.

Me había despertado a la misma hora a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sin el suficiente cansancio para poder volverme a dormir, me levanté y comencé a estirarme un poco. No me di sorprendí mucho al descubrir que todavía podía sentir algo de dolor al mover determinadas parte de mi cuerpo. Me tomé un minuto para comprobar mi estado antes de detenerme. Hecho eso, volteé para ver a la persona junto a la que me había quedado dormido.

El primer pensamiento que tuve al verla fue bastante natural. Ciertamente yo mismo elegí acompañar a Tabitha, pero aquello a lo que había accedido era algo que no pensé haría, al menos hace algunas semanas atrás.

 **…**

— Por favor, dame un minuto.

La explicación de Tabitha había sido corta, mas completamente clara. Después de escuchar todo lo que ocurrió hasta que ella llegara a su posición como Chevalier, me quedé sin palabras. Por más que lo intenté, no pude imaginarme en una situación similar. Fue por ello que le pedí un momento para poder procesar todo lo que me dijo.

 _Así que ese es el motivo._

Era un asunto verdaderamente delicado y personal para Tabitha. Ello me hizo comprender el por qué no me contó los detalles con anterioridad. Esto, evidentemente, también me hizo saber por qué no pidió mi ayuda directamente antes. Ayudarla sería el equivalente a ir en contra de la Familia Real de Galia. Si hubiera pedido mi apoyo en aquella ocasión que estuvimos frente al Lago Ragdorian, mi respuesta habría sido un no definitivo.

La maga peliazul incluso me había dicho lo que seguramente sucedería a continuación, así como lo que planeaba hacer después. Un minuto terminó siendo tiempo insuficiente. Pasaron diez largos minutos en los que varias ideas llegaron a mi cabeza. Tabitha se quedó quieta esperando a que dijera algo. No fue exactamente un acto de amabilidad, sino más bien el simple hecho que no tenía a ningún lugar al que ir en ese momento.

Luego de dar un largo suspiro, algunas palabras salieron de mi boca.

— No creo que te moleste algo de ayuda, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Tabitha se abrieron en completa sorpresa. Ella esperó bastantes cosas viniendo de mí, mas lo que dije no estaba de ningún modo dentro de sus expectativas. De hecho, seguramente yo mismo no lo creería si no hubiera sido yo mismo el que dijo esas palabras.

— Aunque… me gustaría que aceptaras algo.

 **…**

La usual duda de si había tomado la elección correcta apareció en mi cabeza. No obstante, después de tomar ciertas cosas en consideración, esta se desvaneció. Cabe mencionar que eso era algo que, sin duda, se repetiría varias veces más.

Mientras seguía mirando a la maga, llegó a mi mente nuevamente la especie de acuerdo al que había llegado con ella.

Tabitha, como era de esperarse, guardaba un enorme rencor hacia al actual rey de Galia. Sin embargo, mayor al odio que le sentía, era el deseo que tenía de salvar a su madre. Fue esa la base de mi proposición. El simple intento de querer rescatar a su madre era algo en lo que ella arriesgaría su vida. Cabe mencionar que, a pesar de querer ser optimista, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Por ello, a cambio de ofrecerle mi ayuda, le hice prometer que no trataría de tomar alguna represalia contra su tío.

Evidentemente, por el tipo de relación que tenía con Tabitha, también tenía cierto desprecio hacia el rey de Galia. No obstante, había una gran brecha entre sentir odio hacia él e intentar alguna acción directa en su contra. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a todo un país, al menos no por ella.

Tras conversarlo con Tabitha, ella terminó aceptando mi pedido. La vida de su madre era lo que más le importaba en ese momento y mientras pudiera asegurarla, ella estaría más o menos satisfecha. En el intento de rescate la vida de Tabitha estaría en riesgo y el sólo imaginar el peor escenario era suficiente para causarme un enorme malestar. Con todo lo anterior en cuenta, la ayudaría, al menos en recuperar a su madre. Luego de ello, la ex Chevalier se escondería en algún lugar seguro. Eso era suficiente para mí.

Di un muy largo bostezo. Acto seguido, elevé mi cabeza para ver al cielo.

— Considerando la hora, imagino que para este momento ya debió haber recibido mi mensaje.

 **…**

— Es realmente un barco impresionante.

Luego de varias horas de sueño y con la intensa luz del sol, los estudiantes y profesores de la academia estaban admirando al barco de Colbert, el Ostland. En medio de la noche, el profesor lo había movido hacia un campo cubierto de hierba ubicado a cierta distancia de la academia.

En ese momento Osmond se encontraba junto a Colbert. Este último le estaba explicando las especificaciones del barco.

— El poder que permite a estas alas funcionar proviene de la presión del vapor generado a partir de agua calentada por carbón. Fue algo que el joven Aztor mencionó una vez, se le conoce como máquina de vapor.

La explicación de Colbert se extendió en demasía. Era evidente que estaba en su elemento y estaba más que complacido en seguir hablando sobre el barco que construyó. No obstante, eso cambió un poco al llegar a cierto tópico.

— Todo esto es realmente espléndido. Si pudiera aplicarse a los buques de guerra…

— No tengo ninguna intención de que mis inventos sean utilizados en la guerra. Ciertamente he instalado las armas necesarias por seguridad, pero no deseo entregar el Ostland al ejército. Los gastos por la construcción de esta nave fueron cubiertos por la familia de la señorita Zerbst, así que, de cierta forma, el barco le pertenece a Germania. Inspeccionar la nave sin un permiso apropiado es algo que Tristain no puede hacer. Aunque, de cualquier modo, nadie aparte de mí está capacitado para manejar al Ostland.

Osmond, luego de sonreír con satisfacción, asintió.

— Si así lo ha decidido, no tengo más que decir. Crea en su propio camino y sígalo, Serpiente de fuego.

El profesor Colbert se limitó a sonreír.

Como era evidente, ellos dos no eran las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí. Además de los Caballeros Ondine, quienes inspeccionaban la nave con bastante emoción, había dos chicas conversando a varios metros del profesor y el director.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué mentir sobre la muerte del profesor? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— Me vi obligada a engañar a esa terrorífica caballera. De no haberlo hecho, mi Jean hubiera sido asesinado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mi…? Espera un momento. ¿No es ese el nombre del profesor?

Kirche colocó las manos en sus mejillas y agachó ligeramente su cabeza.

— Sí y es uno verdaderamente encantador.

Debido a la expresión que tenía en su rostro, Montmorency intuyó de inmediato los sentimientos que la pelirroja tenía en ese momento.

— No me digas que tú…

— Sí, es tal y como piensas. Mi Jean… él es tan poderoso e incluso así no suele mostrar ese poder. Además, ser capaz de hacer algo tan magnífico como esta nave…

Una evidente incredulidad podía apreciarse por parte de la maga rubia.

— ¿Y qué hay de la diferencia de edad?

Kirche abrió su boca para poder responder. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, cierta persona llegó y se paró frente a ella. Pasados unos segundos, Montmorency se dirigió a dicha persona.

— Louise, escucha esto, Kirche está enamorada de Colbert.

Louise abrió su boca en sorpresa. Era obvio que no esperaba escuchar eso apenas unos segundos después de llegar al lugar. De hecho, la sorpresa era tal que se quedó mirando a Kirche durante unos instantes. Evidentemente tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero recordó que no tenía tiempo para hacerlas. Luego de sacudir su cabeza rápidamente, Louise sujetó a Kirche por su muñeca y comenzó a alejarse con ella para dejar a una confundida Montmorency atrás.

— Louise, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

La brusquedad con la que estaba actuando Louise confundió a Kirche. No obstante, no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa.

Las dos chicas tardaron aproximadamente un minuto para alejarse lo suficientemente del lugar para que Louise se sintiera satisfecha. Una vez sucedió esto, ella le extendió una de las cartas que le había llegado a Kirche. La pelirroja, con algo de curiosidad, agarró el papel y empezó a leerlo. Debido a la brevedad de la carta, Kirche no tardó más de dos minutos en terminarla.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño suspiro.

En la carta se contaba de manera breve lo sucedido la noche anterior, así como una explicación extremadamente superficial sobre el asunto de Tabitha. Por último, le escribí a Louise que si tenía más preguntas, podía darle la carta a Kirche y que ella podría contarle todo con más detalles sobre la relación que tenía Tabitha en todo el incidente.

— ¿Por qué tiene que dejarme a mí las explicaciones? ¿Dónde está él, de todos modos?

— Se fue junto con Tabitha.

Una expresión de sorpresa de observó en el rostro de Kirche.

— ¿Y exactamente a qué lugar…?

Kirche no terminó de hacer esa pregunta. Al parecer, a la maga pelirroja se le ocurrió un idea por la comenzó a reflexionar. Mientras pasaban los segundos y ella recordaba el breve relato que estaba escrito en la carta, una clara preocupación empezó a formarse en su rostro.

— Tabitha. ¿Cuándo regresó a la academia?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estaba aquí cuando regresaron de Albion?

Por el rostro de Louise, era evidente que no estaba entendiendo a lo que Kirche quería llegar con esas preguntas.

— No. No estoy segura, pero creo que volvió una o dos semanas después.

Kirche chasqueó su lengua.

— Así que en verdad regresó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que regresó?

— Ella me acompañó a Germania, pero una vez confirmó que la vida de Jean estaba fuera de peligro, dijo que iba a regresar.

— Eso no debió tomar más de una semana y, según escuché, el ataque a la academia se dio el mismo día que comenzó la invasión. ¿En dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?

Kirche observó a Louise durante unos instantes. Por su expresión, uno podía inferir que estaba tomando algo en consideración. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja dejó escapar un muy largo suspiro. Entonces, tal y como había pedido yo por escrito, Kirche le contó a Louise sobre las cosas que había pasado Tabitha. La sorpresa de la pelirrosa aumentó a medida que escuchaba el relato.

— Luego de decirme que iba a regresar, seguramente partió rumbo a Galia para hacer otra misión.

Louise se quedó pensando durante unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Entonces fue por eso que demoraron tanto.

— ¿Demoraron?

— Aztor y Tabitha se fueron de la academia para buscar cierto mineral. Se supone que demorarían sólo un par de días, sin embargo tardaron más de una semana en volver. Él me dijo que no podía contarme los detalles porque era un tema privado para Tabitha, pero me reveló que estuvieron en Galia unos días.

Kirche movió su mano para sujetar su mentón.

— Lo más probable es que él terminara envuelto en una de sus misiones.

— Y que ella atacara a Aztor anoche también debió ser una de esas misiones.

La maga pelirroja abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Su reacción fue natural, pues en la carta que había leído, yo omití deliberadamente la parte en la que peleé contra Tabitha.

— Espera un momento. ¿Cómo es eso que atacó a Aztor?

— Lo que leíste fue sólo un resumen de lo que ocurrió anoche. Hay cosas que no están mencionadas, como por ejemplo, que fui yo el objetivo de del ataque.

— ¿Tú? Bueno, puedo darme una idea del porqué.

— ¿En verdad?

— No accedí a contarte todo esto por nada. Si en verdad fuiste el objetivo de todo esto, estás muchas más involucrada de lo que pensé. Ese Vacío tuyo realmente es una carga.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— Así que en verdad lo sabías. — Comentó Louise.

La falta de impresión en esa respuesta llamó la atención de Kirche.

— Creí que tendrías una mayor reacción.

— Aztor dijo en otra carta que Tabitha lo sabía y que probablemente tú también. — Contestó Louise sin mayor interés. — Además, hasta cierto punto, ambos lo sospechábamos.

— Espera un momento, ¿hay otra carta?

Louise observó a Kirche durante unos segundos. Por su expresión, uno podría decir que estaba considerando algo muy seriamente.

— ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

— ¿Acaso le he dicho a alguien que eres una usuaria del Vacío?

Louise dio un fuerte resoplido.

— Bien, considera esto como un agradecimiento por no haberle dicho sobre eso a alguien.

Dicho eso, Louise le entregó la segunda carta a Kirche. El contenido era más extenso que el de la primera carta. Además de la cantidad de cosas por decir, había otra razón por la cual tuvieron que ser dos cartas, el tema a tratar. La falta de detalles de la primera carta era el motivo por el cual no había problema si alguien llegaba a leerla. La segunda carta, por otro lado, trataba de un asunto bastante confidencial, el Vacío.

 _Sólo para lo sepas, creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar que alguien lea esto._

 _Bien, en primer lugar, Tabitha sabe sobre lo del Vacío y no, no se lo conté yo. Se enteró por lo del incidente con Wales. Agradécele a Derflinger por no hablar más bajo. Además, puede que ellas dos nunca lo conversaron entre sí, pero lo más seguro es que Kirche también lo sepa._

 _En cuanto a lo de anoche, no tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto te dijo esa mujer ayer. Como sea, se llama Myoznitnirn y es una familiar del Vacío. Por lo que me contó Tabitha, está bajo el mando de la Familia Real de Galia, aunque no tenemos idea alguna de quién es su maestro. Ahora bien, esto es realmente importante. Hay más usuarios del Vacío, ¿cuántos? Derflinger parece tener la respuesta. Según lo que me dijo, Brimir les entregó un tesoro a cuatro personas, no me extenderé en detalles en esta parte porque me comentó que deberías saber sobre esto. Se supone que los usuarios son descendientes de esas cuatro personas, por lo que ya debes suponer cuántos usuarios hay en total._

 _Por último, creo que debo contarte sobre mi paradero. Seré directo, Tabitha quiere rescatar a su madre y la estoy ayudando con eso. Es una tremenda molestia explicar detalladamente porqué lo hice en una carta, así que me ahorraré eso para cuando vuelva. Por ahora, puedo decirte que llegué a un acuerdo con Tabitha con el que los dos quedemos satisfechos. Si no hay inconveniente alguno, regresaré en tan sólo un par de días. Siento dejarte así, pero te pediré que hasta mi retorno, trates de mantenerte a salvo. Sobre los otros usuarios del Vacío, lo mejor sería ir pensando en ello desde ahora. Me gustaría decir que no nos incumbe, pero es obvio que tarde o temprano eso te involucrara en algo grande, y por consiguiente, a mí también._

 _PD: Lo repetiré nuevamente por si las dudas, piénsalo muy bien antes de dejar que alguien más lea esta carta._

En la parte trasera de la carta había, además, un relato mucho más detallado sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Evidentemente, en dicho relato estaba incluida la pelea que había tenido con Tabitha. Luego de un par de minutos, Kirche terminó de leer. Una clara preocupación pudo notarse en su rostro. Era evidente que la razón de ello era lo que Tabitha planeaba hacer. No obstante, terminó siendo algo más lo que capturó toda su atención.

— ¿Más usuarios del Vacío? Debes estar bromeando.

— Ojalá fuera así. Como sea, recuerda que debes mantener esto en secreto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Louise volvió a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?

— El único lugar que se me ocurre es el hogar de Tabitha.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

— Fui una vez, así que sí lo sé. El problema, sin embargo, es el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar.

Louise no tardó más que unos segundos en entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Kirche.

— ¿Cuánto demoraríamos?

— Considerando la velocidad de Sylphid, el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos hagan varios viajes de ida y vuelta.

Ciertamente era posible hacer un viaje hacia la residencia de Tabitha. No obstante, por lo que había dicho en mi carta, tardaría poco en volver. Teniendo eso en cuenta, para el momento en que Louise llegara a su destino, yo bien podría estar ya de regreso en la academia. Al final, Louise terminó llegando a una conclusión.

— Serán tres días a partir de hoy. Si no vuelven hasta entonces…

Kirche asintió. Al igual que Louise, ella no se sentía bien esperando sin hacer nada, pero no podía decirse precisamente que Tabitha y yo éramos incapaces de cuidarnos. Si pasaban tres días y no había noticia alguna de nosotros, ellas actuarían pensando que algo no salió según lo planeado.

— Está decidido, entonces. Con ese asunto finalizado, ahora debo ir con la princesa a contarle todo esto.

Louise dejó escapar un pesado resoplido.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que irse sin decirme nada y dejarme todo esto entre manos?

Luego de preguntarse eso a sí misma, Louise se alejó para ir en búsqueda de la reina de Tristain.

 **…**

— ¿Qué sucede, compañero? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que me desperté. Tabitha seguía dormida y no tenía planeado despertarla. No sólo había gastado Fuerza de Voluntad la noche anterior, sino que también me había prestado energía rúnica. E incluso así, se tomó el tiempo y esfuerzo de curarnos lo mejor que pudo. Considerando lo que haríamos en tan sólo unas horas, lo mejor era que descansara el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin mucho que hacer mientras esperaba, decidí sacar a Derflinger para poder conversar.

— Sabes que no.

Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría estar en la academia. Después de todo, apenas pude conversar con Colbert, a quien había creído muerto hasta hace sólo un día. No obstante, también era cierto que era algo por lo que podía esperar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, entonces?

— Es sobre los otros usuarios del Vacío.

— ¿No dijiste que dejarías eso para más adelante?

— Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Era imposible no pensar en ese tema. Yo era un testigo de todo lo que Louise, una usuaria del Vacío, había logrado. El imaginar que había otras tres personas que posiblemente podían hacer cosas similares era suficiente para ponerme nervioso, en especial porque el familiar de una de esas personas nos había atacado recientemente.

— Debo suponer que…

— Cuando recuerde algo más, te lo contaré de inmediato. No te preocupes. — Dijo Derflinger, quien se anticipó a lo que iba a decir.

— Gracias.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué tan fuertes serán? — Pregunté.

Teniendo en consideración lo que Louise había hecho en Tarbes, no podía evitar preocuparme por lo que podría ser capaz de hacer otro usuario del Vacío con una hipotética mayor experiencia. Cabe mencionar, además, que no solamente tenía mi mente en ellos.

— ¿Y qué tanto lo serán sus familiares?

— No te angusties tanto por eso, compañero. Lo hiciste bastante bien anoche. Aunque bajo mi experiencia, diría que en gran parte fue así sólo porque ella se precipitó.

Dejé escapar una diminuta risa.

— No es la mejor forma de animarme.

— ¿Preferirías que te mintiera?

Elevé mi cabeza para ver al cielo. Acto seguido, di un leve suspiro.

— No, es mejor así.

Mi pelea contra Myoznitnirn había sido desbalanceada a mi favor. No obstante, fue así sólo porque no le permití demostrar todo lo que podía hacer. En todo momento ataqué lo más rápido posible, por lo que no hubo momento en el que se acumularan suficientes gárgolas para darme problema. En mi mente no dejaba de decirme que seguramente habría un nuevo enfrentamiento y que cuando eso ocurriera, ella estaría mejor preparada. Las cosas no serían tan sencillas como lo de anoche y eso me preocupaba.

En ese momento, cierto recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza. Agaché mi cabeza y saqué algo de mi zurrón. En mi mano podía observar los tres pequeños objetos que Guiche me había entregado antes del baile. Después de mirarlos durante unos segundos, los apreté fuertemente.

 _Aunque… ella no será la única que esté mejor preparada._

 **…**

— Y esa es la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Encontrar a Henrietta no fue difícil para Louise, pues lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ir al lugar donde parecía estar reuniéndose la mayor cantidad de alumnos. Lo que le terminó demorando un tiempo considerable, sin embargo, fue llegar hasta ella y pedirle que se reunieran a solas.

Media hora fue el tiempo necesario para que Henrietta pudiera librarse completamente de los seguidores que tenía en la academia. Hecho eso, se dirigió a la habitación de Louise para que pudieran conversar.

Louise se tomó su tiempo para explicarle claramente a Henrietta todo lo que sabía. Aquello que capturó por completo la atención de la reina fue, evidentemente, la existencia de más usuarios del Vacío. Por su expresión, era obvio que Henrietta estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Finalmente, Louise terminó con la suposición que Derflinger había hecho

— Quizás sea un error, pero creo que deberíamos asumir que hay cuatro usuarios. Después de todo, ese es el número de tesoros que le fue dejado a cada Familia Real.

— ¿Cuatro personas portando el poder del fundador?

— Rigiéndonos por lo anterior, Tristain, Galia, Albion y Romalia. Debería haber un usuario en cada nación.

Henrietta agachó ligeramente su cabeza. Llevó su índice a su boca y empezó a morder el costado de este en señal de preocupación. Durante unos segundos, ella pensó en el siguiente movimiento que debía hacer.

— No será difícil llevar a cabo una investigación en Albion. En cuanto a Romalia, trataré de pensar en algo. Galia, sin embargo, es otra historia.

Cierto recuerdo llegó a la mente de Henrietta. Recuerdo relacionado con una advertencia que le había hecho Mazarino un tiempo atrás.

 **…**

— Su Majestad, siento ser repetitivo en esto, pero en verdad creo que debemos tener cuidado de Galia.

 **…**

 _La razón de porqué pidieron solamente un puerto en Albion luego de la guerra…_

Durante unos instantes, ninguna de las dijo algo más.

— Princesa, en cuanto a Aztor…

— Por lo que entendí, Galia debe considerar a Tabitha como una criminal. Si él la está ayudando y de algún modo es descubierto…

Por más que se intentase, no podía eliminarse la posibilidad de que pudiese producirse un conflicto entre Tristain y Galia.

— Dijiste que seguramente volverá en unos días, ¿verdad?

Louise asintió.

— No parece tener intención de hacer algo más que ayudarla a rescatar a su madre.

— Conociéndolo y teniendo eso en consideración, estoy un poco más tranquila, aunque lo mejor sería tener algo con lo que pudiera probarse que no fue Tristain quien hizo el primer movimiento.

— En el patio todavía hay restos de las gárgolas que fueron destruidas ayer.

— Sería conveniente probar que dichas gárgolas fueron fabricadas en Galia.

En el caso de que se me descubriera, Henrietta tenía planeado disminuir la importancia de ese acto proclamando que fue Galia la primera en infiltrarse en Tristain. Además, debido a mi simple estatus de familiar, era posible justificar mi presencia diciendo que actué bajo ignorancia de todo el contexto. Podría decirse que fuera una fortuna que rechazara el título de Chevalier, pues lo anterior no hubiera sido posible si lo hubiera aceptado. Aunque, cabe mencionar que de producirse dicho escenario, ello aumentaría una hipotética condena a Tabitha al involucrar a un tercero de esa manera.

— Por ahora esperaremos noticias de ellos. Incluso si conseguimos pruebas del accionar de Galia en Tristain, no sería prudente anunciarlo mientras alguien relacionado con nosotros esté allá.

Henrietta suspiro levemente.

— En cuanto a los demás usuarios del Vacío, haré los arreglos para llevar a cabo una investigación en Albion lo más pronto posible.

 **…**

 _Bien, última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás._ Pensé.

Tabitha y yo nos encontrábamos ya junto al Lago Ragdorian. A una pequeña caminata de distancia, los dos podíamos observar una casa de aspecto antiguo. En la puerta de la residencia se podía apreciar el escudo de la Familia Real marcado con una abolladura en forma de cruz. Por lo que se le había informado a la maga peliazul, su madre se encontraba ahí.

Según la carta, en ese lugar se llevaría una negociación de fianza. Tabitha, evidentemente, no creyó en eso en lo absoluto. Era un obvio pedido por su rendición, tras lo cual se efectuaría su captura. Finalmente, se llevaría a cabo un juicio por la supuesta traición de la ex Chevalier. Ella no quería pensar en la peor condena que podría dársele.

 _Aunque hacerlo a estas alturas es imposible._

Por mi parte, a pesar de no haber leído la susodicha carta, tenía una idea general de lo que le esperaba a Tabitha en ese lugar. E incluso sabiendo eso, mi decisión no cambió. Con incertidumbre por lo que pasaría en ese lugar, empecé a caminar luego de dar un muy hondo respiro.

La maga peliazul, por su parte, no se movió. La razón de ello fue por su familiar, el cual se colocó frente a ella. Sylphid se acercó un poco a su ama a la vez que emitió un sonido de preocupación.

— Kyui…

Mediante sus ojos, el dragón estaba preguntando si Tabitha se rendiría. En respuesta, la maga empezó a acariciar el hocico de su familiar.

— Espera aquí. Terminaré pronto.

Sylphid meneó su cabeza.

La realidad era que Sylphid sabía muy bien que Tabitha no planeaba entregarse sin pelear e intentar recuperar a su madre. De hecho, el mismo gobierno de Galia también estaba consciente de eso. Por ello, era probable que hayan hecho las preparaciones necesarias para encargarse de la maga peliazul.

Desde un inicio la Familia Real tuvo intenciones de deshacerse de Tabitha. No obstante, no se vieron capaces de asesinarla junto a su padre, pues eso habría llamado demasiado la atención de los partidarios del ex Duque de Orleans, los cuales todavía tenían una influencia considerable sobre el reino. Esa fue la razón por la cual constantemente se le asignaba a Tabitha peligrosas misiones en las cuales podía perder su vida. Mas contra todo pronóstico, la ex Chevalier completó cada tarea que se le encargó. Aquellos que ansiaban su muerte sin duda no estaban complacidos en lo absoluto.

La situación, sin embargo, ya no era la misma. El escenario era perfecto para que el gobierno de Galia desplegara su potencial completo en pos de asesinarla. El dragón, debido a sus instintos, podía notar una desagradable atmósfera envolviendo la residencia. El frío aire que emanaba el lugar hacía que las escamas de Sylphid se agitaran. Por ello, su preocupación por Tabitha era bastante natural.

— Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Es momento de luchar, así que, como siempre, debes esperarme pacientemente.

Normalmente, Sylphid no intervenía en las peleas de su maestra. El motivo era simple, Tabitha necesitaba a su dragón para poder volver y eso era algo que no podía hacer si su dragón se lastimaba. La ocasión en la que Sylphid entró al bosque para defender a Tabitha fue una ocasión bastante especial que se veía muy rara vez y que, de hecho, ocurrió solamente porque la maga llamó previamente su familiar. Lo más usual era que la familiar se quedara esperando a que las batallas terminaran.

Contrariamente a lo anterior, Sylphid estaba reacia a no acompañarla esta vez. El enemigo era la Familia Real de Galia, por lo que la situación era completamente diferente a las veces pasadas. Las bestias, magos y demi-humanos con los que había peleado Tabitha en el pasado no eran comparables al enfrentamiento que probablemente tendría en ese lugar. Incluso con mi presencia, Sylphid no estaba del todo convencida en que las cosas salieran bien.

Tabitha miró fijamente a Sylphid, que la observaba con unos ojos decididos a acompañarla. Acto seguido, con una voz firma, la maga peliazul habló.

— Es porque estás esperándome que yo puedo pelear. Es porque tengo un lugar al cual volver que yo puedo pelear.

Al escucharla, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sylphid. La familiar de Tabitha asintió luego de unos cuantos segundos.

— Kyui…

Finalmente, Sylphid elevó su cabeza y procedió a agitar sus alas para elevarse. Unos segundos después, el dragón ya estaba volando a decenas de metros por encima de la residencia. Tabitha se limitó a mirarlos durante unos instantes para luego murmurar una palabra.

— Gracias.

Dicho eso, ella empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Dos minutos fueron más que suficientes para que la maga peliazul me alcanzara. Nuevamente, no estábamos tan lejos de la mansión de todos modos. Lo único que debíamos hacer era abrir la puerta. No obstante, antes de hacerlo, quise mencionarle algo a Tabitha.

— Estoy seguro que no lo has olvidado, pero lo repetiré de todos modos. Si es posible, nos iremos apenas recuperemos a tu madre. Incluso si el rey está ahí, escapamos.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Tampoco aceptaré que te quedes atrás mientras escapo con tu madre. No vine por ella, sino para asegurarme que salgas de aquí con vida.

Tabitha se limitó a asentir. Tal y como yo había dicho, no había remarcado algo que ella no supiera ya. La extensión de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer ya se lo había explicado con sumo detalle con anterioridad.

— Bien, entonces no queda nada más por decir.

Saqué una máscara que había conseguido en la posada y procedí a colocármela. A pesar de estar ayudando, seguía teniendo en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de hacerlo. Ciertamente era un familiar y apenas era tomado en cuenta, pero prefería evitar cualquier posible riesgo. Ser considerado enemigo de una nación era algo que no tenía en mis planes. Finalmente, activé las runas de Vasallaje, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

Al entrar a la mansión, ambos pudimos sentir la fría atmósfera del lugar. Sin perder ni un segundo, Tabitha empezó a caminar y yo a seguirla. Mientras avanzábamos, me di cuenta como el agarré que tenía la maga sobre su báculo se fortalecía. Era evidente la frustración que debía tener en ese momento. Me ahorré el intento de calmarla, pues no sentí que pudiera decir algo que lo lograra.

Una vez llegamos a cierta sección de un corredor, las puertas que se encontraban a nuestros costados se abrieron. Apenas sucedió esto, varias flechas salieron volando a nuestra dirección. Tabitha agitó su báculo, mientras que yo moví mi mano.

Una gruesa pared de hielo bloqueó las flechas que vinieron por nuestra izquierda sin ningún tipo de problema. Las de la derecha, por otro lado, fueron desviadas por mí. La potencia que tenía Cañón de aire cuando lo utilizaba libremente era el mismo que tenía el conjuro con los papeles rúnicos de mi mundo. Obviamente no podía detener las flechas con ese poder, pero al usar el hechizo de forma perpendicular respecto a nosotros, cambiar su dirección fue posible.

Apenas repelimos ese ataque, varios figuras salieron de las puertas que se habían abierto. Dichas figuras, las cuales portabas espadas, no eran humanos, sino estatuas de piedra que podían moverse gracias a la magia.

— Abajo.

Apenas escuché esa orden, me agaché.

Las emociones eran capaces de alimentar la Fuerza de voluntad de los magos de Halkeginia. Fue por esto que la ira que sentía Tabitha en ese momento sirvió de catalizador para incrementar el poder de sus hechizos.

Luego de terminar su conjuro, una tormenta de hielo se formó a su alrededor. Dicha tormenta, a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía un enorme poder. Bajo su comando, la tormenta se expandió rápidamente y golpeó a las diez estatuas al mismo tiempo, causando que salieran volando. Cabe mencionar que la temperatura que tuvo la tormenta provocó, además, que las estatuas se congelaran inmediatamente una vez esta las alcanzó.

Sin ningún otro peligro a la vista, Tabitha siguió caminando. Por mi parte, no tardé más que un par de segundos en pararme y seguirla. Mientras hacía eso, no pude evitar voltear para ver a las estatuas de piedra.

 _Cuesta un poco creer que es la misma persona._

En comparación a nuestro muy reciente enfrentamiento, el poder que había adquirido era mucho mayor. Evidentemente yo estaba consciente que las emociones podían ser determinantes en la magia de los nobles. No obstante, sólo en ese momento pude comprender la extensión de eso.

Tan sólo unos dos minutos después, llegamos frente a la habitación de la madre de Tabitha. Con bastante apuro, la maga peliazul giró la perilla y abrió la doble puerta.

Una cama, así como un pequeño escritorio eran visibles desde la entrada. No obstante, la figura de la madre de Tabitha estaba ausente. En cambio, podía observarse la figura de un hombre al lado de la ventana.

Era un sujeto alto y delgado, el cual vestía un traje marrón claro y un sombrero, del cual sobresalía un largo cabello rubio. Lo curioso del asunto era que dicho sujeto no nos estaba encarando. Mostrándonos su espalda, él estaba leyendo un libro con un aparente entusiasmo.

Ignorando las dudas que sintió al ver eso, Tabitha habló.

— ¿A dónde se llevaron a mi madre?

El sujeto se dio la vuelta. En su rostro no podía observarse ni una sola pizca de hostilidad.

— ¿Madre?

Sus ojos eran de color azul claro. El resto de sus rasgos eran extremadamente finos, aunque eso no evitaba que desprendiera un aire de madurez.

— ¿A dónde se llevaron a mi madre? — Preguntó nuevamente.

El hombre fijó su vista nuevamente en el libro, mas al cabo de unos segundos, su boca de abrió para responder a la pregunta que se le hizo.

— Ah, ¿hablas de la mujer que fue tomada en custodia por las tropas de Galia? Si es así, no sé su ubicación.

Eso lo determinó. Tabitha no consideró al sujeto de utilidad alguna. Una vez llegó a esa conclusión, la maga pelizul comenzó a agitar su báculo.

Por mi parte, a pesar de observar lo que estaba sucediendo, no llegué a prestar mucha atención. Al escuchar lo que dijo el hombre, le resté importancia a su presencia, pues estaba consciente de lo que haría Tabitha. Yo estaba más ocupado pensando en alguna forma de averiguar la ubicación de la madre de la ex Chevalier. No obstante, me fue imposible ignorar lo que sucedió a continuación.

Las flechas de hielo que habían sido lanzadas y con las cuales Tabitha tenía planeadas atacar se detuvieron a tan sólo centímetros del extraño sujeto. Unos segundos después, las flechas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron.

 _¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

No pareció haber recitado hechizo alguno. Ello provocó que levantara mi guardia nuevamente. Cabe mencionar que empecé a considerar la opción de retirarnos. Después de todo, el sujeto no parecía tener intención alguna de pelear. Tabitha, por su parte, mantuvo su báculo alzado. Ella tenía planeado examinar los movimientos del hombre.

— Esta historia es maravillosa. — Dijo él de repente.

Ni Tabitha ni yo entendíamos lo que estaba haciendo. El sujeto se había acercado a un librero para dejar el libro que había estado leyendo e inmediatamente coger otro.

— Nosotros no tenemos esta costumbre. Nuestros libros están limitados a registrar los fenómenos, hechos e investigaciones. Agregar interpretaciones personales a la historia y hacerla divertida de leer para así despertar los sentimientos del lector… es algo realmente interesante.

La aparente nula intención del sujeto por confrontarnos era demasiado extraña. De cierto forma y por extraño que parezca, ello sólo lograba hacerlo más intimidante.

— Esta historia de El Héroe de Ivaldi, ¿ya la has leído?

No hubo tiempo posible para que uno de los dos respondiese esa pregunta. Una vez el tipo volvió a fijar su vista en el libro, Tabitha lanzó un nuevo conjuro. Numerosas lanzas se formaron para de inmediato dirigirse a su objetivo. No obstante, nuevamente, los proyectiles perdieron su fuerza a unos centímetros de impactar.

Sin preocuparse por nosotros, el sujeto continuó hablando.

— Sí, la "historia" de su gente es realmente interesante. Ciertamente están en nuestra contra respecto a la religión… Pero nuestro único santo es también un héroe para ustedes.

Algo de ansiedad comenzó a percibirse en el rostro de Tabitha. Tanto ella como yo no entendíamos lo que estaba causando que los conjuros se detuvieran antes de alcanzar su objetivo. La maga pensó en algún tipo de magia de Viento, pero descartó esa posibilidad al recordar que el sujeto no pareció usar hechizo alguno. Eso incluso le hizo dudar que él estuviera usando la magia a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

En ese momento, Tabitha lo comprendió.

 _En este mundo existe otro tipo de magia._

Al haber combatido contra varios demi-humanos, la ex Chevalier se había encontrado con otro tipo de magia bastante inusual. De no haber sido por eso, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba enfrentando en ese preciso instante.

— Magia Antigua…

Una respuesta no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Por qué ustedes, bárbaros, usan ese nombre tan poco refinado? — Murmuró.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, él habló nuevamente.

— Ah, ¿será posible que me confundieran con un bárbaro? Les pido disculpas. Es una señal de educación quitarse el sombrero en el primer encuentro con ustedes los bárbaros.

Dicho eso, el hombre se quitó el sombrero.

— Mi nombre es Bidashal de Neftes. Es un placer conocerlos.

Dos largas y puntiagudas orejas emergían de su cabello rubio.

— Elfo.

 _¿Elfo?_

Sabía que existían en ese mundo. No sólo ellos, sino una gran variedad de otras razas. No obstante, eso era todo. Jamás tuve la más mínima motivación para investigar a profundidad sobre ese tema. Después de todo, no lo consideré de utilidad alguna para mí. En otras palabras, sabía de ellos, mas ignoraba de lo que eran capaces.

Fue por un vano intento mío de recordar algo sobre ellos que ignoré cierto hecho que desearía haber notado. Tabitha, quien agarró su báculo con incluso más fuerza, estaba temblando ligeramente. Ciertamente había combatido contra varios tipos de enemigos, pero siempre hubo dos oponentes contra los que nunca deseó encontrarse. Uno eran los dragones completamente maduros. El poder que ellos podían tener estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. El otro, eran los elfos.

La ex Chevalier no pudo evitar pensar en todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre ellos. El asombro inicial no tardó mucho en convertirse en terror.

— Tengo algo que pedirles.

— ¿Algo que pedirnos?

— Así es. Sinceramente, desearía que no se resistan. A nosotros los elfos no nos gustan las batallas inútiles. Por una promesa, tengo el deber de llevarte con Joseph. Por eso, si puedes, quiero que vengas pacíficamente.

El elfo volteó entonces parar mirarme.

— En cuanto a ti, no se mencionó algo de una segunda persona, así que no tengo ninguna promesa que te incluya. Si no te involucras en este asunto, entonces nada evita que te deje ir.

— Tú… En verdad pareces estar muy seguro de poder vencernos sin problemas, ¿verdad?

A pesar de no responderme, fue evidente que realmente estaba confiado en poder hacerlo. Era su rostro el que lo delataba. Una vez tuve eso en cuenta, comencé a pensar en lo que dijo. Una conclusión no tardó en llegar.

 _Supongo que habrá que encargarse de él._

No parecía especialmente motivado, pero, por sus propias palabras, él tenía el deber de aprehender a Tabitha y llevarla con el rey de Galia. Con eso en consideración, la mejor opción parecía ser acabar con él para evitar alguna molesta persecución.

Mientras yo estaba pensando en eso, distintas clases de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Tabitha. Una vez escuchó el nombre de su tío, ella sintió una enorme furia.

 _¿Cómo puedes sentir miedo ahora? ¿No decidiste recuperar a tu madre? No importa si es un elfo o un dios, no dejaré que me detengan._

Tabitha recitó un nuevo conjuro.

El miedo que ella había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento empezó a ser desplazado por la ira. A medida que eso ocurría, la tormenta que estaba conjurando aumentaba su potencia. Me vi rápidamente sorprendido por el poder que estaba emanando.

Los sentimientos podían aumentar la Fuerza de voluntad. La Fuerza de voluntad aumentaba el poder de los hechizos. Y en ese momento, la ira estaba desbordando el cuerpo de Tabitha. La temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a disminuir. El hechizo Triangular que recitaba llegó a alcanzar la potencia de uno Cuadrangular. El interior del cuarto fue destruido paulatinamente. En determinado punto, llegué incluso a retroceder varios metros por el fuerte viento. Finalmente, pasados unos cuantos segundos, ella liberó el encantamiento.

Bajo nuestra perspectiva, pensamos que la pelea ya se había decidido. Después de todo, el poder del hechizo era gigantesco y el elfo no parecía tener intención alguna de esquivarlo. Cualquiera que fuera su defensa mágica, no pensamos que sería capaz de soportar el ataque. Desgraciadamente, nuestras expectativas no llegaron a cumplirse.

El elfo no apartó su mirada de la tormenta ni por un segundo. No obstante, a pesar de presenciar el aumento paulatino de poder, su expresión nunca cambió. En ningún momento mostró ademán de hostilidad. En ningún momento se percibió miedo de él. En ningún momento mostró señal alguna de arrepentimiento por su confianza. Eso fue completamente normal. Después de todo, en ningún momento percibió a la tormenta como una amenaza.

De un momento a otro, la Tormenta de hielo cambió su dirección. El poderoso hechizo ya no se dirigía al elfo. En cambio, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la misma persona que lo había creado.

La maga peliazul, ignorando la enorme sorpresa que se llevó al ver eso, aprovechó su vasta experiencia en batalla para recitar un rápido conjuro. La estudiante tenía la intención de usar un hechizo de vuelo para quitarse del camino. No obstante, no llegó a liberar el encantamiento. Al agachar un poco su mirada, Tabitha se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban siendo sostenidas. De algún modo, las patas de la cama se habían deformado y se habían movido para inmovilizarla.

Ella, anticipando lo peor, volvió a fijar su vista hacia la Tormenta de hielo. El conjuro se acercaba rápidamente. Era evidente que para ese punto no tenía forma de evitar recibirlo por sí misma. Afortunadamente para ella, no se encontraba sola en ese momento.

Mi reacción al ver a Tabitha inmovilizada fue inmediata. En tan sólo un instante, desenfundé a Derflinger y activé un conjuro, Aumento de fuerza. Hecho eso, utilicé un segundo hechizo. De haber sido posible, hubiera usado dos hechizos de Teletransportación para sacar a Tabitha de ahí. Lamentablemente, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. El principal inconveniente de ese hechizo era procesar la nueva ubicación que literalmente cambiaba de un momento a otro. El tiempo que uno debía tomarse para hacer eso hacía prácticamente imposible usar el mismo conjuro de manera inmediata. Cabe mencionar que aquella vez que lo usé de esa manera en Albion fue un caso bastante peculiar, pues lo único que tenía en mi mente era teletransportarme hacia arriba y lo más lejos posible, ignorando completamente una posición en particular. También estaba la opción de darse unos instantes para imaginar por adelantado el lugar en el que uno se transportaría, pero, evidentemente, era algo que no pude hacer en ese momento por lo imprevisto de la situación.

Una vez aparecí frente a la maga peliazul, apenas tuve tiempo de activar Llamarada antes de que la Tormenta de hielo impactara contra mí.

Derflinger absorbió parte del encantamiento, mientras que yo me encargué de lo sobrante. A la vez que Llamarada derretía los fragmentos de hielo que se movían a gran velocidad, mi cuerpo sirvió para evitar que el fuerte viento impactara a Tabitha y la mandara a volar. A pesar de que mi percepción del tiempo me engañó, sólo tuve que aguantar esa embestida durante unos cuantos segundos.

Desactivé los dos conjuros de mi capa, así como la runa de Vasallaje. Inmediatamente después, mi cuerpo cedió. No caí por completo, pero una de mis rodillas estaba ya en el suelo.

 _Maldición…_

La potencia de la Tormenta de Hielo había sido equivalente a la de un hechizo de clase Cuadrangular y yo la había recibido directamente. El único motivo por el cual logré resistir el conjuro sin salir volando fue por los hechizos que yo mismo active y, sin embargo, eso no evitó que yo retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros. Cabe mencionar, además, que había utilizado bastante energía rúnica en Llamarada e incluso así no había logrado derretir todos los fragmentos de hielo de la tormenta. El conjuro de Tabitha había sido realmente poderoso. Incluso hechizos con sólo un tercio de ese poder eran algo que siempre optaba por esquivar. Fue mi primera vez recibiendo un encantamiento tan fuerte y deseé de todo corazón que fuera la última.

Después de jadear por unos instantes, le dirigí unas palabras a la maga peliazul.

— Espero que no hayas gastado todo en ese conjuro.

Dicho eso, saqué un papel rúnico de mi bolsillo. Además, empecé a mirar fijamente a cierto lugar de la habitación.

— Aunque en realidad no importa, ya que acabaré con esto de una vez. — Dije en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo Tabitha me escuchara.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, me puse de pie. Comencé a caminar lentamente y con dificultad hacia el elfo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Era algo normal, pues había sido testigo de la hazaña que él logro. El elfo no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba haciendo. Nuevamente, el no parecía tener interés real en nosotros, pues consideraba inútil todo lo que intentáramos. Una vez estuve frente a él, volví a hablar.

— Puedo irme, ¿verdad? La protegí para que no se lastimara severamente, pero todavía no he hecho algo directamente en contra de ti.

Si él estuvo o no complacido con lo que dije, no lo supe. Lo único que pude observar fue como cerró sus ojos para después asentir. Un instante después, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Sí, creo que es lo más sensato. — Dije. — Luego de ver lo que hiciste, es obvio que…

No terminé de hablar.

Aparecía frente al elfo en tan sólo un instante. Cuando me acerqué a él, lo hice con la simple intención de dejar caer un papel rúnico en el suelo. Al observar fijamente el lugar donde aparecería, pude imaginar todo ese entorno por adelantado. Gracias a ello, pude posicionarme rápidamente y dirigir mi puño directamente hacia él. Había activado nuevamente las dos runas de mi mano, así como Aumento de fuerza. Considerando que repelió el hechizo de Tabitha, descarté la idea de contenerme incluso en lo más mínimo.

La idea era sumamente simple, atacarlo sin darle la posibilidad a reaccionar. Lo que sea que haya usado para desviar el ataque de Tabitha, no le permitiría activarlo. Bajo mi punto de vista, era un golpe seguro. No había interferencia posible que pudiera llegar a tiempo para detenerme. Por desgracia, incluso con lo súbito que fue, mi ataque nunca llegó a completarse.

Ante mis ojos, el aire se distorsionó extrañamente alrededor del elfo. La sensación que sentí fue difícil de describir, pero de algo podía estar seguro, no lo había golpeado. Fue como si el aire se hubiera transformado en una superficie flexible. El contacto con esa extraña superficie apenas duró un segundo, luego del cual fui enviado a volar por la entrada de la habitación.

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

La velocidad con la cual fui arrojado provocó que mi cuerpo derribara parte de la gruesa pared, la cual estaba hecha de piedra, y terminara cayendo en otra habitación. Fue una fortuna que todavía tuviera las dos runas y mi conjuro activado, de otro modo mis huesos se hubieran roto al momento del impacto.

Irónicamente, a pesar de que era algo que ignoraba, que mi fuerza fuera mermada considerablemente luego de recibir el conjuro de Tabitha fue también una fortuna. Fui repelido con la misma fuerza con la que intenté golpearlo, por lo que el resultado hubiera sido mucho más catastrófico si hubiera podido atacarlo en plenas condiciones. Lamentablemente, a pesar de todo lo anterior, eso no quitó el hecho que recibí demasiado daño.

Mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Después de recibir el conjuro de Tabitha por ella, lo peor que pudo pasarme fue recibir otro impacto directo como ese. No obstante, tratando de ignorar mi malestar, comencé a levantarme lentamente. Desde mi posición, pude ver a la maga peliazul a través del agujero que dejé. Podía notarse la preocupación en su rostro.

Moví mi cabeza para buscar a Derflinger, al cual solté luego de atravesar la pared. Fue eso lo que me permitió observar otro extraño fenómeno. El techo de la habitación en la que me encontraba comenzó a desprenderse. Los pequeños pedazos se juntaron rápidamente y formaron un gran pilar de roca. Apenas un segundo después, dicho pilar se precipitó hacia mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto por la impresión como por el terror. Esa última emoción me terminó jugando en contra. Como tantas otras veces, mi desespero provocó que no pensara de forma adecuada. La opción de huir no apareció en mi cabeza. Lo único que pude pensar fue en protegerme de alguna forma. En un desesperado e inútil intento de hacer esto, activé la runa de Vasallaje para después colocar mis brazos en forma de cruz por delante de mí. El pilar impactó contra mí y de inmediato fui estampado nuevamente contra la pared.

No se produjo ningún sonido más durante los siguientes segundos. El elfo no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que acababa de hacer. Tabitha, por otro lado, estaba completamente sin palabras. En apenas un minuto, el elfo había devuelto el hechizo más fuerte que ella había podido hacer, además de también rechazar mi ataque sin ningún problema. Todo aquello que había escuchado de los elfos se había corroborado.

Fue entonces que el silencio fue roto. No obstante, el causante no fue ni Tabitha ni el elfo, sino mi persona.

Los escombros me rodeaban por completo y no podía ver. Con una dificultad extrema, yo estaba moviéndome. Ello causó que pequeñas rocas cayeran de la pila de piedras en la que estaba enterrado.

— Realmente es persistente. — Comentó el elfo.

Bajo mi ignorancia, el elfo preparó un nuevo ataque para acabar conmigo definitivamente. Las rocas que componían las paredes se movieron de su sitio y comenzaron a juntarse para formar cinco pilares de roca incluso más grandes que el primero. Al cabo de unos segundos, dichos pilares se precipitaron hacia mi dirección.

— ¡No! — Gritó Tabitha.

Los cinco pilares chocaron en el sitio donde me encontraba. Una vez todo el estruendo del impacto pasó, el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar. Los segundos pasaron, pero ya no hubo ningún tipo de señal por mi parte.

Una expresión de dolor se formó en el rostro de Tabitha. Sin embargo, dicha expresión se vio rápidamente reemplazada por una que denotaba completa furia. La maga no perdió tiempo y recitó un nuevo conjuro. Unos instantes después, todo aquello que estaba a un radio de tres metros fue congelado. Las patas de la cama que la habían inmovilizado terminaron rompiéndose luego de que Tabitha aplicara algo de fuerza.

Sin darle mayor importancia a ello, el elfo comenzó a caminar hacia Tabitha. La maga no se quedó quieta. Ella había gastado bastante Fuerza de voluntad, por lo que no podía repetir un conjuro como el que usó antes. No obstante, eso no la privó de hacer tres hechizos de viento en una rápida secuencia a la vez que retrocedía. Lamentablemente, cada uno de esos encantamientos terminó en un rotundo fracaso.

Mientras Tabitha recitaba un cuarto conjuro, se dio cuenta que, nuevamente, no podía moverse. Había sido más cuidadosa y se mantuvo alejada de los muebles para que no se repitiera algo como lo de antes. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el elfo la atrapara una vez más. Al ver hacia abajo, Tabitha notó que desde el suelo se habían originado una especie de raíces hechas de piedra que empezaron a rodearla a gran velocidad. Ella no perdió tiempo y recitó un hechizo para liberarse, mas antes de poder completarlo, sintió una pesada presión. Al elevar su cabeza, la peliazul advirtió que Bidashal se encontraba ya al frente suyo.

La mano del elfo se posó sobre la cabeza de Tabitha, segundos después, ella perdió el conocimiento. Ocurrido eso, las raíces soltaron a la maga, quien cayó al suelo ya sin nada que la sostuviera.

Bidashal no tardó más que unos instantes en agacharse para levantarla. Él imaginó que su trabajo había concluido. No obstante, una vez se levantó, sintió una presencia. Al voltear, él observó a un dragón de viento mirándolo directamente. El elfo no tardó en concluir que dicho dragón debía ser el familiar de la chica inconsciente. Al mirar más detenidamente, advirtió que los ojos del familiar brillaban con ira. Además, esos mismos ojos le hicieron darse cuenta que no estaba ante un dragón ordinario.

— Un Dragón Rhyme…

El elfo no estaba equivocado.

Los Dragones Rhyme eran una especie supuestamente extinta. Eran consideradas bestias mitológicas de gran inteligencia y poseedores de Magia Antigua. Además, se les atribuía también el ser expertos en el habla y la lengua.

Él movió un poco sus ojos para ver a la chica que estaba sujetando. Bidashal reconoció la habilidad que debía tener Tabitha. El haber hecho a un Dragón Rhyme su familiar era prueba indiscutible de ello. En caso de no haber sido considerada una digna maestra al momento de hacer el contrario, las cosas se hubieran tornado peligrosas.

Bidashal volvió a mirar a Sylphid.

— Dragón Rhyme, así como no tengo intención alguna de pelear contra ti, "El Gran Propósito" tampoco desea que eso suceda.

"El Gran Propósito" era un concepto en el que creían los antiguos habitantes de Halkeginia, entre los que estaban incluidos los elfos y los Dragones Rhyme. Básicamente, se creía en la existencia de algo conocido como "La fuerza de los espíritus", lo cual determinada todas sus acciones. De cierta forma, bajo un punto de vista humano, se podía considerar algo parecido a un Dios.

Sylphid, sin embargo, ignoró aquello determinado por "El Gran Propósito". Luego de reunir un gran valor, el dragón comenzó a rugir. El familiar conocía bien lo que era el miedo. Además, estaba consciente de la diferencia entre el poder que tenía en comparación al elfo. No obstante, eso no la amilanó.

— Pensar que fuiste tan lejos como para vender tu alma a los bárbaros. Familiar… que existencia tan patética.

Sylphid comenzó su embestida. Sin ningún esfuerzo, el dragón atravesó el ya desgastado muro. Sin embargo, la expresión de Bidashal no cambió en lo absoluto. Con tan sólo levantar su mano, la familiar se detuvo a centímetros de él. Sylphid intentó luchar, pero sus esfuerzos terminaron siendo inútiles. El poder del elfo era demasiado grande. Bidashal, tal y como hizo con Tabitha, levantó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Sylphid. Lentamente, los párpados del dragón se cerraron.

Después de perder la consciencia, el dragón cayó al suelo. Mientras lo miraba, unas últimas palabras fueron dichas por Bidashal.

— Oh, Gran Propósito, por favor perdona este uso que le he dado a la Fuerza de los Espíritus.

 **…**

 _Quizás si me apoyo en esto…_

El dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo era enorme.

Por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de aquello que me dejó en ese estado. Un enorme pilar de roca impactó contra mí y provocó que atravesara una nueva pared. Varias rocas cayeron sobre mí y me inmovilizaron. Maldije mi propia estupidez por no ocurrírseme la simple idea de usar Teletransportación. Mientras estaba enterrado en los escombros, intenté moverme por un simple acto reflejo. Puse toda mi fuerza en ello, pero no conseguí algo relevante. El último ataque fue prácticamente definitivo. Hubiera podido resistir el golpe del pilar al inicio de la pelea, pero considerando el daño que ya había recibido hasta ese entonces, ser aplastado entre dicho pilar y el duro concreto fue demasiado para mí.

Desde el lugar donde me encontraba pude escuchar el sonido de varias rocas chocando entre sí, pero no le di importancia. Lo que quería en ese momento era salir de ahí. Con una dificultad extrema, logré hacer la señal de mano necesaria para otro conjuro. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y sólo pude pensar en un sitio aleatorio para teletransportarme. Una vez aparecí en un rincón del vestíbulo de la mansión, mi cuerpo cedió. Tenía el presentimiento que si me quedaba quieto, terminaría perdiendo la consciencia, por lo que hice cualquier tipo de movimiento posible con mi cuerpo.

En determinado momento, pude ver un mueble que se encontraba a mi costado. Mi actuar inmediato fue arrastrarme hacia este para usarlo como apoyo. Me costó alrededor de un minuto, pero finalmente pude ponerme de pie. Sin embargo, todavía me sentía mareado. Apenas un segundo luego de erguirme, retrocedí un par de pasos a la vez que caía nuevamente. Al final, acabé sentado con mi espalda apoyada en la pared.

De pronto, escuché un fuerte sonido a la lejanía. Fue como si un enorme objeto cayera al suelo. Lo único que pude pensar era en que Tabitha seguía combatiendo.

 _Maldición…_

Conocía bien mi cuerpo y sabía muy bien que no estaba en condiciones de pelear. No obstante, contrario a eso, intenté levantarme una vez más.

 _Si logro tomarlo desprevenido, al menos puedo escapar junto con ella. Considerando que Sylphid está sobrevolando la mansión, no tardará más que unos segundos en llegar si Tabitha la llama._

Traté de erguirme, pero ello estaba probando ser un verdadero reto. Mis brazos me dolían cada vez que los usaba como un punto de apoyo. Ello me hizo darme cuenta que fue un milagro que haya logrado pararme antes. Frustrado, entendí que lo único que me quedaba era usar las runas de Vasallaje. Quería ahorrar energía rúnica para el intento de escape, pero no había otra opción. Sin embargo, antes de poder activar las runas, un ruido llamó mi atención.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

No era sólo una persona. Pude oír a unas cuantas personas conversando entre sí.

 _¿En verdad había más gente aquí?_

Me quedé completamente inmóvil. Afortunadamente, la posición en la que había caído era difícil de visualizar desde cualquier otro punto del vestíbulo, mas eso no era suficiente para quitarme el nerviosismo. En determinado momento, fui capaz de también escuchar el sonido de los pasos de las personas que se acercaban. Por el sonido, imaginé que estaban llevando armaduras, por lo que supuse que eran soldados.

Entonces, cierta idea llegó a mi cabeza.

 _¿A dónde están yendo?_

Se supone que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Al menos para mí, lo más natural sería que ellos, como mínimo, la presenciaran.

Mientras me preguntaba eso, finalmente ocurrió, ellos estaban en el vestíbulo. El sonido de sus pasos lo delataba. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo. Inclinándome un poco, pude observar a los soldados alejándose. Además, pude visualizar a alguien más. Tabitha estaba siendo llevaba en brazos.

Mi instinto me hizo querer levantarme. Evidentemente todavía sentía dolor, pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera. Imaginé que Vasallaje sería suficiente para huir con Tabitha luego de crear una distracción. Lamentablemente, ello se quedó solamente en una idea. Al ver más detenidamente, reconocí a quien estaba llevando a la maga peliazul.

Instantáneamente, el recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió hace tan sólo unos minutos llegó a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron en completo terror y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras veía al elfo alejarse con Tabitha en sus brazos.

Traté de levantarme. Traté de hacer una señal de mano. Traté de decir algo. Sin embargo, todos no fueron más que intentos sin éxito. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme inmóvil en completa frustración. Quería intentar ayudarla, pero mi instinto mi decía que moriría una vez el elfo se diera cuenta de mi presencia. No dejaba de maldecir para mis adentros mientras los segundos se convertían en minutos.

Seguí mirando la entrada de la mansión hasta que, finalmente, sin poder soportar más el agotamiento, perdí la consciencia.

* * *

 **Excusas para después, primero a responder comentarios.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Salvo cosas por aquí y por allá, el flujo de eventos del fic sigue siendo similar al de la novela. Me alegra que esos giros gusten, pues es lo que realmente crea una división significativa.**

 **Felicidad, decepción y aceptación en tan sólo unos minutos. Una sensación amarga, pero que al final le terminó sirviendo.**

" **Y ahora comienza la mision de rescate."**

 **Y así termina la misión de rescate. Bueno, al menos el primer intento. Creo que al encuentro con el elfo ni se le puede llamar batalla, fue una literal masacre. Me voy a exigir bastante para que el segundo round quede muy disfrutable.**

 **Gracias y ahora… ¡A por las 100 reviews!**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **ElKike:**

 **¿Saben? Adoro hacer sufrir a Aztor, me da un sentimiento de satisfacción enorme. Bueno, no tanto así, pero es divertido hacerlo pasar por una que otra penuria. (Siempre y cuando no sea tan grande como lo de Albion. xD) Hacerlo sentir ese pequeño dilema sobre lo que realmente siente… creo que queda.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Bien, continuemos.**

 **1\. ¡Volví!**

 **2\. "** **Mis vacaciones acaban en marzo, así que espero llegar hasta el capítulo 50 antes de eso." En verdad que fui bastante ingenuo. xD**

 **3\. Lo más resaltante de este capítulo (creo que lo único) es la paliza que le dieron a Aztor. Sí… la pasó mal al recibir un golpe directo tras otro. Sin duda nada salió como lo planeado. Como sea, el round dos estará mucho más igualado. Me las ingenié para que fuera así.**

 **4\. Altas ganas de escribir ese crossover donde Jack Spicer es invocado por Louise. No obstante, hacerlo en base a la novela sería agotador por la extensión de esta. Siempre está el anime, pero ni siquiera lo he visto y no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Es la clase de serie que normalmente evito. Pero bah… a lo mejor un fin de semana hago un maratoneo intenso.**

 **5\. Poco másque decir. Realmente espero acabar pronto el otro capítulo, aunque si termino aceptando la oferta de trabajo que me dieron… seguramente tardaré.**

 **6\. ¿Saben? A veces me dan ganas de hacer un capítulo de relleno que no esté en la continuidad de la historia. Algo en plan "Aztor es transportado al universo original de Zero no Tsukaima en determinado momento de la historia". Hasta tengo un borrador de eso, pero por ahora es pura comedia sin un foco.**

 **7\. Revisando las estadísticas del fic, me di con la sorpresa que el capítulo 45 tiene una cantidad insana de visitas en comparación a los capítulos anteriores. Sí... hay capítulos puntuales en los que eso suele verse también. Aunque considero los del 45 un alivio. Guiándome por las vistas, imaginé que el fic ya estaba en una bajada total, pero de repente ese cap tuvo un recibimiento enorme y me quité la preocupación. Lo que sí es que sigo preguntándome exactamente qué hace que más gente lea capítulos como ese y deje otros algo de lado.**

 **8\. En este capítulo la sensación de que me olvidé escribir algo es mayor que de costumbre. Espero que me equivoque. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	47. Su apoyo (Volumen 10)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— Hacer eso no hará que vuelvan antes.

Durante varios minutos, Louise, quien estaba sentada en un banco del Jardín Vestri, había estado mirando fijamente a un punto en el cielo. No lo hizo porque hubiera algo en ese lugar, sino porque esperaba que algo apareciese. Lo anterior, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido para cierta persona que se había sentado junto a ella.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, las cuales entendió de inmediato, Louise volteó su cabeza para ver a Kirche.

— Dices eso, pero en la mañana te quedaste viendo por la ventana durante toda la clase.

La maga pelirroja desvió levemente su mirada. Era evidente que ella también estaba preocupada por su amiga. Después de todo, lo que esta planeaba hacer era algo bastante arriesgado.

Kirche dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— En verdad espero que nos estemos preocupando de más por ellos.

Ni Tabitha ni yo estábamos cerca de ser alguien débil. Eso podía ser algo tranquilizador, pero había un factor por el cual Louise y Kirche estaban más preocupadas de lo normal. Ambas habían visto el estado en el que quedó mi cuerpo la noche del baile. Además, a pesar de ignorar lo lastimada quedó Tabitha, ambas estaban seguras que no quedó completamente ilesa.

— También espero eso.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿qué se decidió sobre los usuarios de…? Bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿En verdad crees que te contaré lo que decidió la princesa? No porque sepas sobre ello significa que se te darán todos los detalles.

— ¿Son tas serias las medidas que tomará?

— No realmente, pero no por ello te diré cuales son.

Kirche se encogió de hombros.

— Tenía que intentarlo. En fin, supongo que iré a dar una vuelta para distraer mi mente.

— No es mala idea. Quizás también deba…

Louise no terminó de hablar. Ella se quedó callada durante un instante, luego del cual, agachó su cabeza ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual y una expresión de leve preocupación podía observarse en su rostro.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Una respuesta a esa pregunta tardo unos segundos en llegar. Louise, sin levantar su cabeza, abrió su boca para contestarle a Kirche.

— No, no es nada.

En ese momento, Louise había tenido un leve presentimiento. No sabía lo que era, pero por algún motivo, ella sintió que algo malo había sucedido.

 **…**

 _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

Finalmente había recuperado la consciencia.

El lugar en el que me encontraba estaba bastante oscuro. Había una pequeña luz entrando por una de las paredes, pero no era suficiente para poder ver apropiadamente. Como acto reflejo, intenté levantarme. Sin embargo, hubo dos cosas que me impidieron hacerlo. La primera de ellas era el daño que había sufrido. Cada vez que intentaba mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo, un insoportable dolor me limitaba. Sumado a eso, estaba algo que me generó esa evidente pregunta, estaba atado de manos.

Una cuerda había sido amarrada alrededor de mis muñecas. Intenté forcejear, pero fue inútil. Durante unos instantes, traté de pensar en una respuesta. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido recientemente llegaron a mi mente.

 _No me digas que…_

Me había desmayado en la mansión de Tabitha luego de haber escapado de la pelea contra el elfo. Lo último que llegue a ver fue a dicho elfo alejarse junto con Tabitha y algunos soldados. Lo único que se me pudo ocurrir es que esos no fueron los únicos soldados que habían estado en la mansión o que quizás los mismos soldados que vi antes regresaron luego de que el elfo les informara de mí. Fuese como fuese, no le di más importancia al asunto. Cosas como dónde estaba exactamente o cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente no me importaban en ese momento. Tenía algo mucho más urgente de lo que encargarme. Una vez más, trate de liberarme, pero por más que lo intentaba, no estaba teniendo éxito alguno.

 _Es inútil._

Poco a poco comenzaba a agitarme. La incertidumbre de lo que me sucedería si no escapaba incrementaba lentamente. No obstante, terminé llegando a un punto en el que tuve que obligarme a tranquilizarme. Empecé a dar lentos y muy hondos respiros. Al cabo de un minuto, comencé a pensar todo de manera más calmada.

 _Bien, por ahora… sólo espero que mi cuerpo lo soporte._

Sabía que con un hechizo sería capaz de moverme y romper las ataduras. Sin embargo, también sabía que ello aseveraría mis heridas. Luego de decidir que debía tomar el riesgo, intenté hacer un conjuro. Lamentablemente, no logré hacerlo en un primer momento. Un enorme dolor en tres dedos de mi mano derecha evitó que hiciera la señal de mano necesaria. Noté tan sólo unos segundos después que mi mano izquierda también estaba en un estado similar, pero afortunadamente los dedos que necesitaba no estaban tan graves. Finalmente, activé el último conjuro Aumento de fuerza que tenía mi capa.

Lo primero que hice fue evidente, romper las cuerdas que me retenían. Hecho eso, me levanté con algo de dificultad. Comencé a respirar por la boca debido al esfuerzo que debí hacer.

 _Lo siguiente…_

Caminé lentamente hasta el lugar del que provenía la luz. En medio del camino, pisé algo que, por curiosidad, no tardé en levantar. Tanto la forma, peso y textura hizo que de inmediato reconociera lo que había cogido.

 _Espero que esto no sea lo último de suerte que me queda._

Para alguien que no me conociera, lo único que hubiera visto en mi zurrón sería un montón de papeles con símbolos raros. Sin duda los que me capturaron pensaron en eso como algo inofensivo y no les importó dejarlo conmigo. Luego de agradecer fugazmente mi suerte, seguí con lo mío.

Una vez toqué lo que creí era la pared, la cantidad de luz que entró al lugar aumentó. Ello fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Di un par de pasos más y atravesé la gruesa tela que no podía ser traspasada por la luz. Una vez pisé tierra, volteé y confirmé mi sospecha. En todo ese tiempo había estado dentro de un carruaje de transporte. Todavía tenía más preguntas, pero al menos una de estas se había respondido.

 _Con eso resuelto…_

Miré alrededor durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, abrí mis ojos en asombro. Para mi sorpresa, todavía me encontraba en el hogar de Tabitha. No específicamente dentro de la mansión, sino a unos veinte metros de esta. De inmediato agradecí dos cosas, el todavía estar en un lugar conocido y el haberme despertado a tiempo antes de alejarme de este.

 _Necesito salir de aquí._

Era evidente que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos que me habían capturado volvieron. Conocía mi cuerpo y sabía bien que no estaba en condiciones de pelear. De intentarlo, seguramente lo único que conseguiría sería que me mataran. Obviamente, eso no era una opción a considerar. Di un paso hacia el frente. Por desgracia, al haber desactivado ya Aumento de fuerza, mi cuerpo cedió y terminé quedando con una rodilla en el suelo. Traté de levantarme, pero enseguida noté que me costaría mucho lograrlo. Incluso consideré que podría ser imposible hacerlo si no usara otro hechizo.

 _Si no hay otra opción, supongo que…_

En ese preciso momento, escuché un ruido a lo lejos. Instintivamente, sentí un temor debido al presentimiento que tuve. Al voltear, maldije para mis adentros al confirmar que no me había equivocado. Dos soldados, quienes ya me habían divisado, estaban corriendo hacia mí. Todavía estaban lejos, pero no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Cabe mencionar que hubo algo que llamó mi atención. A pesar de la distancia, pude notar que dichos soldados estaban lastimados. No obstante, justo antes de pensar más en ello, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

 _No hay tiempo. Vamos, resiste._

De inmediato hice lo que ya tenía planeado, activar las runas de Vasallaje. Mi cuerpo me seguía doliendo, pero al menos había ganado la resistencia para ignorar un poco dicho dolor. Con esa leve resistencia adquirida, logré levantarme. A lo lejos pude escuchar como los soldados habían comenzado a gritar. El tono hostil de sus voces fue suficiente para ponerme nervioso. Sin poder quitarme dicho nerviosismo, comencé a correr hacia mi claro destino. Me estaba dirigiendo nuevamente a la mansión. Necesitaba escapar y, por una increíble fortuna, ya se me había ocurrido algo.

Logré llegar a la mansión sin mayores problemas. De hecho, podía decirse que la suerte estuvo de mi parte, pues la puerta principal se encontraba abierta. Una vez entré, miré de un lado a otro rápidamente. Al divisar la habitación más cercana, me dirigí inmediatamente a esta. Entrar era algo que me tomaría tan solamente unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, cuando estaba a tan sólo un par de metros del cuarto, un intenso dolor en mi pierna derecha provocó que tropezara. Mi cuerpo cayó dentro de la habitación, pero estaba consciente que ya no podría levantarme, incluso si usara otro conjuro.

 _Maldición._

Usando lo último que me quedaba de fuerza, cerré la puerta y posicioné mi propio cuerpo en un intento de bloquearla. Me había sentado con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sabía que era un inútil intento de impedir la entrada de los soldados, pero, en un primer momento, imaginé que tendría tiempo más que suficiente para escapar.

Combatir era imposible. Eso lo supe a los pocos segundos de haberme despertado. Por ello, necesitaba salir de allí. El hechizo ideal para eso era evidente, Teletransportación. Demoré unos cuantos segundos debido a lo difícil que era ignorar el dolor, pero afortunadamente me fue posible imaginar el lugar donde tenía planeado teletransportarme. Inmediatamente después, traté de hacer la señal de mano para activar el conjuro.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

El mismo problema había sucedido una vez más. Un insoportable dolor provocaba que por reflejo me detuviera cada vez que intentaba mover mis dedos a determinada posición. La diferencia con la vez anterior, y aquello que lo hacía todavía peor, fue que me vi incapacitado en ambas manos.

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podían estar peor, alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta. Mi cuerpo en ese instante era prácticamente un peso muerto, por lo que fue capaz de evitar que esta se abriera. No obstante, era evidente que no pasaría mucho para que ello cambiara. En respuesta a los golpes, intenté nuevamente hacer la señal de mano necesaria, pero fallé en cada ocasión. Mi desesperación no hacía más que acrecentarse.

No lo sabía, pero había dos motivos por los cuales los soldados no decidieron usar magia. En primer lugar, preferían tenerme con vida. Ellos habían visto mi estado y no sabían cuánto más daño podía recibir. Por otro lado, no consideraban que valiera la pena. No necesitarían ni un minuto para abrir la puerta, por lo que pensaban que usar conjuros era un gasto innecesario. Todo lo anterior, era algo que evidentemente jamás se me ocurrió en el momento.

La completa frustración que sentía en ese momento sumado al incesante dolor y los constantes golpeteos a la puerta, causó que comenzara a sudar frío. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a tal punto que no pude ignorarlo. En ese instante no estaba consciente de ello, pero el impacto emocional que tuve tras la completa derrota contra el elfo había sido enorme. Incluso si en ese momento no estaba pensando en eso, tenía miedo de lo que podría sucederme si no escapaba.

Empecé a respirar pesadamente. Me estaba costando controlar mis temblores. Entonces, luego de dar un enorme y obligado respiro, activé las runas de Vasallaje, las cuales no necesitaban de una señal de mano. Instantáneamente después, empujé mi meñique fuertemente. Un grito ahogado fue mi inmediata respuesta, así como una expresión de dolor en mi rostro.

 _Puedo hacerlo._

Los golpes a la puerta siguieron y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a moverse, por lo que supe que no podía perder más tiempo. Sin soltar mi meñique, posicioné forzosamente mi dedo índice. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y proferí otro grito ahogado.

 _Bien, ahora sólo queda…_

No pude terminar ese pensamiento.

Los dos soldados, los cuales habían retrocedido un par de metros, arremetieron juntos contra la puerta. Esta se abrió bruscamente y yo fui arrojado para caer bocabajo. Los soldados, los cuales ya habían entrado, se estaban acercando a mí. No podría levantarme incluso si lo intentara. No obstante, no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento. Todavía podía hacer el conjuro, por lo que activé el hechizo apenas un segundo después de caer al suelo. Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron como lo tenía planeado. El dolor y mi desesperación por salir de ahí provocaron que no pudiera pensar adecuadamente. En consecuencia, no medí la cantidad de energía rúnica a utilizar y terminé usando una cantidad excesiva. Finalmente, el resultado fue aquello que había utilizado tantas veces como un arma, una sobrecarga rúnica.

Una runa que se encontraba en mi espalda generó una gran explosión. Debido a lo cerca que estaban de mí, la explosión alcanzó a los soldados, los cuales fueron noqueados de inmediato. Por mi parte, al tener activadas las runas de Vasallaje, pude mantener la consciencia durante unos instantes. Eso fue algo que lamente en demasía, pues lo único que trajo como consecuencia fue sentir un dolor impresionante.

De no ser por mis pesados jadeos, los cuales evidentemente pararían pronto, el lugar hubiera estado en un sepulcral silencio. Intentaba apoyarme en mis brazos para al menos ponerme de rodillas, mas no estaba logrando nada. Sin embargo, no quería rendirme.

 _Si me desmayo aquí…_

Era obvio que los soldados recuperarían la conciencia mucho antes que yo. Una vez lo hicieran, no tendrían problema alguno para aprehenderme y dudaba seriamente que pudiera escapar nuevamente. La energía rúnica no sería un problema, pero mi estado físico haría prácticamente imposible el poder huir.

 _¿Ahora qué hago?_

Entonces, repentinamente, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Puse lo último de fuerza que me quedaba en tratar de levantarme, pero sólo conseguí otro fracaso. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Lo último que sentí antes de perder el conocimiento fue un enorme terror por la incertidumbre de lo que me ocurriría cuando despertara.

Finalmente, mis ojos se cerraron.

 **…**

 _Parece que tampoco llegará hoy._

Era la segunda noche desde mi partida. En otras palabras, si no había noticias de mí al día siguiente, Louise y Kirche tomarían cartas en el asunto, tal y como habían acordado.

Louise estaba en su habitación. Más concretamente, ella se encontraba frente a su ventana. Su vista, como era usual en los últimos dos días, estaba fija hacia el cielo, en dirección a Galia. Si había logrado mi cometido y estaba a salvo, quería enterarse lo más pronto posible. No importaba lo mucho que se pudiera confiar en mí ni tampoco el hecho que estuviera acompañado de Tabitha, su preocupación era algo bastante normal.

Sin embargo, a pesar de pensar constantemente en mi seguridad, había algo más que solía invadir sus pensamientos. Por más que quisiese, así como yo, Louise no podía evitar pensar en los demás usuarios del Vacío. El que uno de ellos hubiera mandado a su familiar para secuestrarla le había generado muchas preguntas a las que, evidentemente, no hallaba respuesta.

La ubicación e intención de dicho usuario era un completo misterio. Si eso no era suficiente para angustiarla, debía preocuparse también de los otros dos usuarios. Ciertamente podían ser pacíficos, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que fueran igual o incluso más hostiles que el usuario de Galia.

Louise sacudió su cabeza. Estaba consciente que por más que lo intentara, no se le ocurriría nada de utilidad con lo poco que sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la investigación que se llevaría a cabo en Albion se completara. Con algo de suerte, podrían obtener al menos una pista sobre uno de los usuarios.

La maga dio un largo bostezo. No era muy tarde, pero el día anterior se había quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. La razón tras de ello era obvia.

 _Quizás debería irme a dormir._

Tal vez por una simple casualidad, fue justo en ese momento que Louise pudo divisar algo en el cielo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos en un intento de distinguir mejor aquello que percibió. Pasados unos segundos, ella reconoció que la silueta era perteneciente a un dragón. En tan sólo unos instantes, la cercanía del dragón y la luz de las dos lunas le permitieron reconocer a Sylphid.

El familiar de Tabitha aterrizó entre un grupo de árboles que había en uno de los jardines. Después de ver eso, Louise se alejó de la ventana y salió de su habitación. Sin perder ni un segundo, ella se colocó frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones cercanas y la abrió bruscamente. La dueña de la habitación, como era evidente, se sorprendió.

— Louise, ¿qué es lo que…?

— Llegaron.

Kirche no tardó más que un par de segundos en entender el significado de esas palabras. La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente de su cama y empezó a seguir a Louise, quien ya había empezado a correr hacia las afueras del edificio. Debido a su estatura, Kirche terminó alcanzando a Louise al acabo de un minuto. Hecho eso, le hizo la pregunta más evidente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Vi a Sylphid aterrizar.

Kirche no dijo nada más. Cosa normal, pues no había nada más que mencionarse. Lo único importante en ese momento era ir lo más rápido posible al lugar donde había aterrizado Sylphid. Las dos chicas no demoraron mucho en llegar al vestíbulo de la academia. Después de abrir la puerta principal, ambas pasaron por esta para salir. No obstante, algo se atravesó en el camino de ellas. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Al otro lado de la puerta, frente a Louise y Kirche, se encontraba una chica de piel blanca y larga cabellera azul. Las dos estudiantes se quedaron inmóviles e incapaces de hablar. Lo anterior era completamente normal, pues les costaba creer lo que estaban viendo. La chica con la que se acababan de encontrar estaba completamente desnuda. Finalmente, Louise abrió su boca para decir algo. No obstante, no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

La chica de cabello azul se acercó a las dos alumnas y las agarró por sus muñecas. Acto seguido, empezó halarlas hacia afuera. Esto, obviamente, provocó que cierta pelirrosa reaccionara. Al tirar fuertemente de su mano, Louise se liberó del agarre. Un par preguntas por parte de ella no tardaron en hacerse.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y por qué estás…?

— ¡Necesitamos salvar a mi hermana! ¡Kyui, kyui!

— ¿Hermana?

— Mi hermana mayor es a la que ustedes conocen como Tabitha. Ella está en peligro.

Louise y Kirche se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de haber recibido palabras tan directas, les estaba costando aceptar la noticia. Ambas consideraban que la chica al frente de ellas era sospecha. Su apariencia, el que nunca la hayan visto y que apareciera justo en ese momento no eran cosas que ayudaran.

La chica no tardó en notar que no le estaban creyendo. Quizás le hubiera sido posible convencerlas con una explicación más larga, pero ella estaba impaciente y no quería perder mucho tiempo convenciéndolas. Por ello, recurrió a otro tipo de persuasión.

— Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle a él.

— ¿A él?

— Al chico que acompañó a mi hermana para ayudarla.

Louise abrió sus ojos inmediatamente. Habrá sido breve, pero por unos instantes se había olvidado de mí. No era algo inverosímil, pues la impresión de encontrarse a alguien completamente desnuda había sido enorme.

— Aztor.

— Kyui. — Dijo la chica a la vez que asintió con su cabeza.

La chica peliazul volvió a agarrar las muñecas de Louise y Kirche. Ella tenía planeado volver a halarlas, pero eso no fue necesaria.

— Llévanos a donde está. — Pidió Louise.

Luego de dar una sonrisa, la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a correr seguida de cerca por Louise y Kirche.

Las tres no tardaron más que un par de minutos más en llegar hasta el lugar que Louise había visto desde su ventana. Ciertamente ese fue el primer lugar al que ella tenía planeado ir, pero en su momento dudó seriamente que yo me encontrara ahí. Después de todo, no tendría sentido que me quedara en ese sitio todo ese tiempo.

La chica peliazul entró entre los árboles y les hizo una señal a las dos estudiantes para que se acercaran. Louise se movió primero. Fue algo difícil pasar entre los árboles y los arbustos, pero su pequeño tamaño le permitió hacerlo sin mayores problemas. Finalmente, al adentrarse lo suficiente, Louise logró visualizarme. Su reacción inmediata fue de total estupefacción. Ella no espero de ningún modo encontrarme de esa forma.

— Aztor… — Dijo ella con una voz casi ahogada.

Apenas un segundo después de decir esa palabra, Louise se acercó rápidamente a mí. Sus ojos apenas podían creer lo que estaba viendo. El estado de mi cuerpo era indudablemente paupérrimo. Las leves quemaduras que eran visibles en mi rostro era sólo el comienzo. La túnica que llevaba puesta estaba desgarrada por varias partes y manchada ligeramente de sangre en aquellas partes que tenían cortes. La extraña posición que tenían ciertas partes de mi cuerpo le hicieron sospechar a Louise que tenía algunos huesos rotos. Por último, con algo de dificultad, a través del enorme agujero que tenía mi túnica, Louise pudo visualizar una herida bastante considerable. Incluso si se hacía una comparación respecto a la batalla que tuve contra Wardes, era evidente que mi estado era sumamente peor.

Ella instintivamente se agachó y movió sus manos para tratar de tocarme. Sin embargo, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de hacerlo. Su mente le decía que si me movía en ese instante, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Luego de razonarlo por unos breves segundos, Louise, conteniendo las ganas de hacer un sinfín de preguntas, se levantó.

— Iré por Montmorency.

Dicho eso, se alejó del lugar a toda prisa.

Kirche, por otro lado, no se movió. La pelirroja se quedó mirándome durante varios segundos. Ella tampoco podía ocultar su asombro. La mayoría de mis peleas terminaban conmigo completamente exhausto por usar demasiada magia para evitar el mayor daño posible. Ciertamente era lastimado en varias ocasiones, pero trataba de arreglármelas para que el daño no fuera contundente. Kirche no podía evitar preguntarse qué fue lo que sucedió para que yo quedara en ese estado. Además, al saber que yo había acompañado a Tabitha, también se preguntó qué había pasado exactamente con su amiga. Afortunadamente para ella, había una forma de aclarar sus dudas de inmediato.

— Mientras Louise vuelve, quiero que me cuentes lo que ocurrió.

La chica peliazul, quien se había mantenido al margen durante el último minuto, le devolvió la mirada a Kirche. Unos segundos después, abrió su boca para relatarle lo sucedido.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Louise tardó cerca de quince minutos en traer a Montmorency. Una vez llegaron, Kirche le pidió a Louise que la ayudara a ir por Guiche y Colbert. Por simple consideración, ella imaginó que debían escuchar lo que había ocurrido. Debido a la seriedad que mostraba Kirche en ese momento, Louise terminó accediendo sin mayores problemas.

Para cuando las dos chicas volvieron junto con el estudiante y el profesor, Montmorency había terminado ya de aplicar los hechizos básicos de sanación. Ella informó que necesitaba medicamentos para terminar el tratamiento. Afortunadamente, dichos medicamentos eran parte de las pociones que ella había fabricado últimamente. Con mi cuerpo un poco menos dañado, pudieron llevarme a la habitación de Montmorency sin grandes complicaciones. Una vez ahí, la maga rubia volvió a lo suyo. Kirche, por otro lado, narró rápidamente lo que escuchó de la chica peliazul.

Las acciones que tomaron el gobierno de Galia por la traición de Tabitha, el intento de rescate y el subsecuente fracaso de este. Parte de todo ello eran cosas de las que Louise y Kirche ya estaban enteradas, aquellos que se mantuvieron ignorantes hasta el momento, no pudieron evitar sentir malestar. Sin embargo, todos, sin excepción alguna, mostraron total asombro ante el final del relato. No fue el hecho de que Tabitha y yo fuésemos derrotados, sino que, según informó Kirche, fue una derrota completamente contundente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, fue Guiche el primero en hacer la pregunta más obvia. Posteriormente, Montmorency, quien seguía ocupada, dio una opinión.

— En primer lugar, ¿podemos asegurar que esto no es una especie de trampa?

— ¿Una trampa?

— Por sus heridas, no dudo que debió haber peleado con alguien extremadamente fuerte, pero, ¿cómo fue que logró escapar entonces?

Montmorency volteó para mirar a la chica peliazul, quien, según Kirche, se había identificado como Irukuku. Ella, la cual estaba cubierta ya por una manta, al escuchar la pregunta, vaciló durante unos instantes.

— No lo sé. Kyui.

— ¿Pero hay algún motivo para sospechar que sea una trampa? — Preguntó Guiche.

Louise y Kirche intercambiaron miradas. Ellas dos sabían de una muy buena razón para no descartar esa teoría. Ambas conocían con detalles lo que había ocurrido el día del baile, por lo que no sería nada raro el que Galia intentara algo como atraer a Louise.

— En cualquier caso, no creo ser la única que no confía del todo en ella.

Ninguno contradijo esas palabras. La aparición tan súbita de Irukuku no era algo que trajera mucha confianza, después de todo. Pocos segundos después de hacer esa declaración, Montmorency dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se acercó al grupo.

— Bien, ya terminé.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó Louise.

— Mucho mejor. Todavía sigue dormido, pero despertara pronto.

La maga rubia giró su cabeza para mirarme levemente.

 _En verdad fue una suerte que me pidieras ese favor._

No era difícil entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Debido a la ayuda que solicité de Montmorency, ella terminó siendo capaz de usar hechizos de clase Triangular. De no haberle pedido su cooperación en mi proyecto, no hubiera sido posible curar mis heridas tan rápidamente.

— Cuando lo haga, él nos podrá confirmar que lo que dijo esa chica es verdad. — Agregó Montmorency.

— ¿Y en el caso que sea cierto?

— Entonces lo que debemos hacer es obvio. — Respondió Kirche. — ¿O acaso tienes miedo? ¿No se supone que eres un caballero?

— Normalmente estaría de acuerdo en ir, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Nunca vi a Aztor en peor estado, ni siquiera luego de esa misión en Albion. Incluso ahora no sé los detalles de lo que ocurrió en esa ocasión, pero sé que peleó contra un mago de clase Cuadrangular al cual logró derrotar.

Guiche hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Si lo que Irukuku nos dijo es cierto, significa que Aztor y Tabitha en verdad fueron vencidos fácilmente. Y no por un grupo de soldados, sino por una sola persona.

Ya era obvio a lo que quería llegar el mago.

— Respóndeme sinceramente, ¿qué tantas oportunidades tenemos? Y antes de que lo hagas, recuerda cómo estaba Aztor hasta hace sólo unos minutos. Además, ten esto en mente, estamos hablando del mismo Aztor que ayudó a retener a un ejército de setenta mil.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Kirche. Por más que lo intentase, no podía responder de manera optimista, al menos no mientras recordaba mis graves heridas. No podía culpársele de ello. En realidad, no había alguien en la habitación que no se preguntara a qué clase de persona me había enfrentado. Una derrota mía normalmente no sería tan relevante, pero considerando que tuve ayuda de Tabitha y que incluso así fui aplastado, no podía ignorarse ese hecho.

— Todavía tenemos que escuchar su versión de la historia. — Se limitó a decir Kirche. — Es probable que su derrota fuera por circunstancias especiales.

— ¿Qué clase de circunstancias?

Luego de dar un pequeño suspiro, Kirche procedió a contarles a los presentes sobre lo ocurrido en la noche del baile. Lo que quiso dar a entender la maga pelirroja, era que probablemente Tabitha y yo luchamos sin habernos recuperado completamente de nuestra pelea. Cabe mencionar que el relato generó varias preguntas. En un caso normal dichas preguntas no se hubieran respondido, pero las cosas eran lo suficientemente complicadas como para no hacerlo. En mayor o menos medida, todos en la habitación tenían la intención de ayudar a Tabitha, por lo que hubiera sido increíblemente desconsiderado mantener algo así oculto.

— ¿Pero por qué intentar rescatar a su madre si estaban en esas condiciones?

— Ni idea. Eso es algo que debemos preguntarle a…

Kirche no terminó de hablar, pues justo en ese momento, desperté. Al voltear hacia mí, todos vieron como me estaba moviendo en un intento de levantarme. Fue Louise la primera en ir hacia mí, seguida de cerca por Montmorency.

— ¿Aztor te encuentras bien?

— Lo mejor será que no te esfuerces. — Comentó Montmorency. — A pesar de haber usado mis medicamentos más fuertes, es imposible sanar todas tus heridas en tan poco tiempo.

No escuché absolutamente nada de lo que ellas dos dijeron. El motivo era simple, no entendía nada. Antes de desmayarme, el último lugar en el que me encontraba era en la mansión de Tabitha. Con dos soldados que se despertarían antes que yo, pensé que una vez recobrara la conciencia estaría en alguna clase de prisión. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. Me encontraba en la habitación de Montmorency. Todavía sentía algo de dolor, pero era minúsculo comparado a como me sentía antes.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Aún estaba agitado y confundido. Fue por ello que me dieron unos cuantos minutos para que me calmara. Luego de ello, Louise me contó sobre cómo me habían encontrado. Kirche, por su parte, repitió lo que había dicho minutos atrás sobre la información traída por Irukuku. Hecho todo eso, me preguntaron si todo eso era verdad y por si yo conocía a la chica peliazul.

Necesité de un minuto para procesar todo lo que me dijeron. Ninguno me apresuró, pues todos estaban muy conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Salvo por algunos detalles que no mencionó, todo lo que dijo es cierto. Sin embargo, no la conozco. En todo momento estuvimos sólo Tabitha, Sylphid y yo. Tabitha nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana. Además, no se me ocurre cómo puede saber todo lo que pasó.

Esa era una pregunta bastante válida. Al inicio, todos dieron por hecho que Irukuku nos había acompañado, pero que en todo momento se quedó a una distancia segura. No obstante, yo había descartado conocerla. En adición, mi respuesta generó la duda sobre de dónde obtuvo ella toda esa información.

Todos miraron a Irukuku. Ella, en respuesta, comenzó a retroceder lentamente al sentir hostilidad.

— A menos que puedas probar que estás relacionado con Tabitha de alguna forma…

— Espera un momento. — Me interrumpió Louise. — Todavía hay alguien a quien podemos preguntarle.

No hubo alguien que no volteara hacia Louise para verla con curiosidad.

— ¿A quién?

— No entiendo cómo no se me pudo olvidar hasta ahora. Fue Sylphid quien te trajo hasta aquí. Si alguien puede confirmar que es hermana de Tabitha, es ella.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Sin embargo, el problema es saber dónde está.

Debido a toda la conmoción, no fue algo imposible que todos se olvidaran del familiar de Tabitha. Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a preguntarse a qué lugar pudo haber ido.

— Si gustan, yo puedo ir a traerla. — Dijo de repente Irukuku.

Nuevamente, todos miraron a la chica peliazul.

— ¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? — Preguntó Kirche.

Irukuku asintió.

— ¿Y realmente ella te conoce?

Una vez más, Irukuku asintió.

— Bien, supongo que por ahora te creeremos.

— Espera un momento, ¿no vamos a buscar a Sylphid? — Preguntó Guiche.

— No hará falta. — Respondió Kirche. — Para este punto ella no gana nada con mentir. Bueno, quizás algo de tiempo, pero no es como que eso le sirva de mucho. Obviamente iremos luego por Sylphid, pero eso puede esperar.

La maga pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

— Ahora bien, quiero oír tu versión de los hechos.

No hacía falta dar un porqué. Irukuku no había hecho más que dar una explicación rápida de todo lo sucedido. Además, era obvio que había huecos en su historia que seguramente yo podía rellenar. Después de un breve silencio en el que sólo me quedé mirando a Kirche, narré todo lo sucedido desde mi punto de vista. Nuestra llegada al hogar de Tabitha, la pelea que tuvimos y el resultado de esta.

— Luego de escapar de entre los escombros, aparecí en el vestíbulo. Durante algunos minutos estuve tratando de levantarme, pero me fue imposible.

En ese momento, comencé a temblar ligeramente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para aquellos que estaban cerca de mí.

— Después de cierto tiempo, decidí usar un conjuro para ponerme de pie, pero antes de hacerlo, escuché pasos. Unos soldados no tardaron en aparecer. Junto a ellos, estaba aquel que nos derrotó. Él estaba llevando a Tabitha en brazos.

Agaché ligeramente mi cabeza.

— Me desmayé poco después de ver como se iban.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, Kirche se acercó a mí y me agarró por el cuello de mi camisa. Eso generó una mirada de sorpresa en todos los presentes. Nadie esperó que reaccionara de esa forma. No obstante, todos se quedaron sin hacer movimiento alguno.

— Dijiste que usarías un hechizo para levantarte. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando la viste?

— ¿Después de ser vencido de esa forma? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

— Hubiera intentado ayudar a mi amiga.

Hice un pequeño silencio antes de hacer una nueva pregunta.

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que el que te derrotó fue un elfo?

De inmediato, Kirche soltó mi camisa y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. No sólo ella, sino todos en la habitación se quedaron callados. A pesar de no querer creerlo, un elfo encajaba perfectamente en todo eso. Después de todo, por los rumores que habían oído, era difícil pensar en otra criatura que pudiera vencernos a mí y a Tabitha con tanta facilidad.

Por mi parte, estaba contrariado. Había supuesto que los elfos eran superiores en términos de magia debido al tono despectivo que había usado Bidashal al llamarnos bárbaros. Sin embargo, la actitud de todos me hizo darme cuenta que mis expectativas habían sido superadas. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo veían exactamente ellos a los elfos.

En vista que nadie planeaba decir algo, seguí con mi relato.

— Cuando desperté, estaba atado de manos. Al parecer me habían capturado. Ya que los soldados que lo hicieron no estaban ahí, pude arreglármelas para liberarme. No tardaron mucho en encontrarme, así que corrí hacia la mansión. Planeaba usar Teletransportación para esconderme en algún otro lugar, pero la ansiedad terminó siendo demasiada. Usé mucha energía rúnica en el conjuro y acabé generando una explosión. Aunque noqueé a los soldados, perdí la conciencia poco después.

Elevé mi cabeza para ver a Irukuku.

— Según lo que dijiste, fue ahí donde me encontraste, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

— Sí, ambas cosas encajan a perfección. En fin, eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, al menos lo que tiene importancia.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Todos estaban tratando de asimilar lo que habían escuchado. La causa del tiempo que tardaron en ello era obvia. Ninguno espero que un elfo estaría involucrado en todo el asunto. Finalmente, fue Guiche quien terminó hablando primero al hacer nuevamente cierta pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Al escuchar eso, Kirche agachó su cabeza y apretó su puño.

— Debemos ir a rescatarla. Elfo o no… no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

A pesar de intentarlo, su voz no demostraba la misma seguridad que antes. Por mi parte, empecé a sentir una incómoda sensación al escuchar esas palabras. Colbert, al notar el pequeño apuro que ella estaba pasando, decidió finalmente intervenir.

— En primer lugar, debemos ir a la mansión de la señorita Tabitha y buscar alguna pista que nos indique su paradero.

— Jean…

Kirche volteó a mirar a Colbert, quien se había parado a su lado.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero necesitamos más ayuda. Guiche, ¿crees que los Caballeros Ondine puedan asistirnos?

El mago, quien seguía algo anonadado, tardó unos momentos en responder.

— S-Sí. Bueno, en realidad creo que muchos querrán evitar enfrentarse al elfo, pero si se trata de algún otro trabajo…

Mientras escuchaba ese tema de conversación, me levanté lentamente de la cama. Al hacerlo, sentí un dolor considerable en mi cuerpo. Evidentemente lo más recomendable sería seguir descansando, pero eso no era algo que fuera a considerar. Cabe mencionar que la lentitud con la que me levanté fue tal que ello pasó desapercibido para todos.

— Aztor, tú combatiste contra el elfo. —Dijo Kirche a la vez que volteó a verme. — ¿Crees que puedas…?

Al ver que ya estaba parado y notar la expresión que tenía en mi rostro, la maga pelirroja se detuvo a media pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Cerré mis ojos durante unos breves instantes.

— Hagan lo que se les antoje, pero no me metan en esto.

Dicho eso, me dirigí a la puerta para posteriormente abrirla de inmediato. Durante se breve recorrido que hice, todos se quedaron callados. Debido a mis palabras, no hubo alguien que supiera qué decir.

— Por lo que dijo Irukuku, imagino que Derflinger sigue ahí. Yo mismo iré a recogerlo cuando las cosas se tranquilicen.

Antes de salir, volteé ligeramente mi cabeza para mirar a Irukuku.

— Gracias por salvarme y lo siento.

Debido a mi tono de voz, todos supieron de inmediato el remordimiento que sentí en ese instante. Sin nada más que decir, me retiré sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de cerrar la habitación.

Louise fue la primera en reaccionar. Ella se movió con la intención de seguirme, pero sólo fue capaz de dar un paso. Al voltear, notó que Colbert estaba sujetándola del hombro.

— Dale unos minutos a solas. Por lo que ha pasado, debe tener muchas cosas en que pensar.

Ella terminó por hacerle caso al profesor. Sin embargo, la mirada de preocupación en su rostro no se desvaneció.

 **…**

 _Me pregunto a dónde fue._

Faltaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para la medianoche. Louise y el resto habían estado conversando casi por dos horas. No sólo se habló sobre el rescate que se planeaba hacer, sino de otro tema que se consideró necesario mencionar. Por último, en ese tiempo Irukuku cumplió lo dicho y fue por Sylphid. Al hacerle la pregunta, el dragón corroboró los dicho por la chica peliazul.

Cabe mencionar que el familiar de Tabitha presentaba una herida. Motivo por el cual, según palabras de Irukuku, se retiró prontamente para descansar. Otro hecho resaltante fue que la misma chica desapareció igualmente a cierta hora de la noche. Ella también estaba lastimada, pero fue tratada rápidamente luego de que Montmorency dejara atrás su desconfianza.

Luego de unos últimos arreglos y el acuerdo de reunirse nuevamente al día siguiente por la mañana, todos se retiraron. Louise, como era evidente, se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras caminaba, la estudiante no pudo evitar pensar en su familiar a la vez que se preguntaba por el lugar en el que podría estar. No obstante, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez llegó a su cuarto.

 _Extraño._

A pesar del apuro con el que había salido antes, Louise estaba segura que había dejado la luz de su habitación apagada. Sin embargo, una vez abrió la puerta, notó que esto último no pareció ser el caso. Ella no le dio más importancia al asunto y entró de todos modos. Louise se acercó a su cama con la intención de irse a dormir de inmediato, mas algo que llamó su atención evitó que ello sucediera

Atrás de su cama, Louise pudo ver una figura que sobresalía. Al acercarse un poco más, ella me reconoció de inmediato. A mi lado, además, pudo distinguir algunos libros. Por la apariencia de estos, supo de inmediato que debían ser bastante antiguos.

 _¿Acaso él…?_

La primera idea que tuvo fue bastante normal. Imaginó que, a pesar de mis palabras, terminé dirigiéndome directamente a la biblioteca para investigar sobre los elfos. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente luego de que se le ocurriera esa idea. Sin perder tiempo, Louise caminó hacia mí. Una vez se colocó a mi lado y me observo con claridad, ella no pudo evitar escapar una expresión de asombro. El rostro que yo tenía en ese momento no era, en absoluto, algo que ella esperara ver.

— Aztor…

Me encontraba sentado al lado de la cama, con mi espalda recostada en esta. Yo estaba sujetando fuertemente mi cabello con mi mano derecha, mientras que con mi mano izquierda tapaba completamente mi boca. Mis ojos dejaban a relucir una enorme angustia. Mi cuerpo temblaba constantemente y respiraba agitadamente.

Tal y como había pensado Louise, había conseguido varios libros en la sección de profesores con la intención de averiguar más sobre los elfos. Mi preocupación había podido más y terminé considerando la idea de que quizás era posible ayudar. Con ello en mente, tenía la intención de formular alguna contramedida contra Bidashal. No obstante, lo único que logré fue aumentar el miedo que tenía hacia él. Hechos, relatos y rumores. Cada cosa que leía incrementaba mi frustración y temor. Cada plan que se me había ocurrido hasta el momento fue completamente descartado de mi mente. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. No sabía cómo combatir contra el elfo. Imaginarme parado frente a él me provocaba nauseas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Louise para después posar su mano en mi hombro.

Por simple reflejo, giré rápidamente mi cabeza. Perdido en mis pensamientos, no la había escuchado llegar, así como tampoco la oí hablar. No respondí a su pregunta de inmediato. No tenía idea de qué responderle. Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó mirándome fijamente, esperando pacientemente palabras de mi parte. Palabras que tardaron cerca de un minuto en llegar.

— Es imposible.

— ¿Imposible?

— No hay nada. Por más que busco, no hay ninguna debilidad que pueda aprovechar. Ese monstruo, ¿cómo se supone que puede uno vencerlo?

Era muy obvio a lo que me estaba refiriendo para ese punto.

Moví mi brazo izquierdo. Ya eran mis dos manos las que estaban halando de mi cabello.

— Es un suicidio.

Hubo incómodos segundos de silencio luego de decir eso.

— No sólo a mí, sino también a Tabitha. Es obvio que nos haya vencido sin siquiera esforzarse. Fue un milagro que saliera vivo de ahí.

Una amarga sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Al hablar nuevamente, cambié ligeramente el rumbo de la conversación.

— Dime algo… ¿Alguien podría culparme por no querer ir? Después de todo, no se puede decir que no lo intenté. Pero un elfo está totalmente fuera de mis límites.

Finalmente, dejé caer mis brazos y mi voz adquirió un tono de total resignación.

— Si ellos tienen ganas de morir, entonces que vayan. No me importa en lo absoluto.

Louise se quedó mirándome durante unos instantes. Molesta con la actitud que tenía en ese momento, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— No queda nada más por mencionar. — Dije tajantemente. — Es inútil seguir buscando una solución.

Cerré el último libro que estaba abierto. Además, moví el resto de las lecturas para así poder pararme. Todo eso sin levantar mi cabeza, la cual estaba agachada.

— Lo siento, pero necesito estar un tiempo a…

No pude terminar de hablar, pues en ese preciso instante sentí como algo se posó sobre mí. Sólo requerí de unos segundos para saber qué era ese objeto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunté con una clara falta de ánimo.

Louise, quien se había parado frente a mí, tenía su pie sobre mi cabeza. No estaba aplicando ningún tipo de fuerza, pues yo ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de intentar moverme.

— Está conversación todavía no ha terminado. Todavía hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

— Ahora no estoy de humor.

Louise aplicó más fuerza en su pierna. Como resultado, mi cabeza bajo un par de centímetros.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que escribiste en tu carta?

 _¿En mi carta?_

Hice algo de memoria para poder acodarme precisamente sobre las cosas que había escrito. Descarté de inmediato el tema de los usuarios del Vacío, pues era imposible que Louise quisiera hablar sobre ello en ese momento. Con eso en consideración, había una sola cosa más sobre la que conversar.

— ¿No podemos dejar eso para después?

— No.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, volví a hablar.

— Si tanta curiosidad tienes, la ayudé porque…

— No tienes que decírmelo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No fue por rencor al rey de Galia o porque fuera lo correcto. La ayudaste sólo porque es alguien importante, ¿no es así?

 _¿A qué viene todo esto entonces?_

En tan sólo una oración ella había resumido una larga justificación que había preparado. Eso no me importaba mucho, lo que realmente me molestó un poco fue que hiciera una pregunta de la que ella ya conocía respuesta.

— Así es.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no irás a Galia?

— ¿Acaso debo repetirlo? El elfo…

— Ahórrate esa excusa.

— ¿De qué excusa hablas?

— Sí, tienes miedo del elfo, pero eso no es algo nuevo. A pesar de estar temblando, siempre terminas haciendo lo que te propones.

Louise aplicó incluso más fuerza en su pie.

— Contéstame, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

— Ya te dije que…

— No, no me has dicho algo que sea diferente a lo usual.

Ella empezó a mover su pie de un lado a otro. La suela de su zapato comenzó lastimarme la parte superior de mi cabeza.

— Si fuera sólo tuvieras miedo de pelear, entonces no estarías así. Hay algo más. Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

 _En verdad hubiera preferido no hablar de eso. Al menos no por un tiempo, pero…_

— Sí… es imposible que algo así se te escape.

Hice una breve pausa.

— Fouquet, Wardes, la batalla de Tarbes, ese hechizo hexagonal e incluso el ejército. Aunque tuviera miedo en cada ocasión, siempre había al menos una salida.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

— Pero aquí no hay salidas. No se me ocurre como vencer al elfo. Si lo enfrento, ¿qué me garantiza que no perderé de nuevo? ¿Qué me garantiza que saldré con vida?

Cubrí mi rostro con una de mis manos.

— ¿Qué me garantiza que podré regresar a mi mundo?

Después de tantos meses en Halkeginia, me había sentido al borde de la muerte. Lo sucedido en Albion no fue muy similar, pues la sensación en ese entonces apenas duró unos segundos.

Bidashal me había dejado en un estado paupérrimo. Apenas estuve en condiciones de escapar de los soldados que me estaban siguiendo. Luego de la sobrecarga rúnica, varios pensamientos sobre lo que podría ocurrirme pasaron por mi cabeza. La idea de ser encerrado de por vida sin posibilidad alguna de volver e incluso el temor de esperar una inevitable ejecución no tardaron en aparecer. Incluso en la seguridad de la habitación de Montmorency, no pude quitarme esos pensamientos al considerar volver a confrontar al elfo. El miedo de nunca ser capaz de regresar a mi hogar se manifestó con una enorme fuerza.

— A pesar de tener un mundo al cual volver, siempre termino metiéndome en este tipo de cosas. Es una tremenda molestia, pero es algo que hago por decisión propia y que puedo aceptar, por supuesto que puedo. Pero es sólo porque siempre hay una posibilidad de ganar y tengo la confianza de hacer que esta se dé.

La imagen de Bidashal llegó a mi mente.

— Pero él… Ese sujeto no nos tomó en serio ni por un segundo. A eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar pelea. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando repelió mi ataque…

Un breve recuerdo apareció en mi mente. Mientras fui mandado a volar contra la pared de la mansión, el elfo me miró. Sin embargo, en su rostro no se mostró el más mínimo atisbo de emoción. El que ni siquiera mostrara un poco de molestia por mi ataque a traición me dio una sensación espeluznante. Fue como si mi presencia ahí significara nada para él. Esa superioridad que se adjudicó impregnó una idea en mi mente, era imposible vencerlo.

— Sólo puedo ver una derrota segura. No veo ni la más mínima posibilidad de victoria. Aceptar pelear contra él es prácticamente renunciar a regresar. ¿Cómo puedo ir a enfrentar a alguien así sabiendo todo eso?

Lo poco que demoró en llegar una respuesta por parte de Louise no me sorprendió. No obstante, el tono con el que habló, el cual no cambió ni un poco, sí lo hizo. Además, la confianza que denotó en sus palabras reforzó dicha sorpresa.

— Irás porque vencerlo no es imposible.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

— Sí, escuché cada palabra.

— ¿Y cómo puedes hablar con tanta seguridad?

— Puedo hacerlo porque sé que todo saldrá bien.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica.

— ¿Qué todo saldrá bien? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Porque yo también iré.

Al escuchar eso, abrí un poco mis ojos. Intenté levantar mi cabeza, pero Louise, al advertir eso, puso más fuerza para evitar que lo hiciera. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra.

— ¿Irás a ayudar a Tabitha? ¿Y qué tiene eso de importante? ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo vencer al elfo?

— No.

Esa respuesta tan seca de su parte terminó por enfurecerme.

— ¡¿Y entonces cómo puedes saber qué todo estará bien?! Tú no te enfrentaste a ese monstruo. No fuiste tú el que fue tratado como basura. ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta seguridad?!

— No es muy difícil hacerlo. Después de todo, confío en ti.

 _¿Eh?_

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa.

— No importa la situación, sólo pídemelo y encontraré una forma en la que ambos podamos sonreír al siguiente día. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo eso? Incluso si es contra un elfo, sé que se te ocurrirá algo.

Una respuesta mía tardó aproximadamente un minuto en llegar.

— Intenté pensar en algo, pero…

— Entonces inténtalo de nuevo. ¿O acaso quieres quedar como un mentiroso?

— ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre una forma de vencer a un elfo? Prácticamente me estás pidiendo algo imposible.

— ¿Qué dos personas detuvieran a un ejército de setenta mil te parece posible?

Louise espero a que contestara durante unos segundos, pero al notar que no planeaba hacerlo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Incluso cuando tenías las cosas en contra, siempre encontraste una manera. Esta vez no será diferente.

— ¿Por qué no sería diferente?

— Porque ahora sabes a lo que enfrentarás. Porque esta vez no pelearás realmente por alguien que te importa y no por un simple acuerdo. Y porque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, yo estaré ahí.

Una vez más, Louise aplicó más fuerza en su pierna. Para ese punto el cuello ya me estaba doliendo considerablemente.

— ¿Un elfo? Soy una usuaria del Vacío. Acabé con una flota, detuve un hechizo hexagonal y retuve a un enorme ejército. ¿Acaso un solo elfo hizo algo parecido en uno de los libros que leíste? No te atrevas a subestimarme. No, eso no es correcto.

Louise se cruzó de brazos.

— No te atrevas a subestimarnos. Tú me ayudaste en todo lo que acabo de mencionar. Si fuiste capaz de hacerlo antes, serás capaz de hacerlo ahora. Realmente no piensas que es imposible, sólo crees que es así por la forma en la que perdiste.

— ¿No eres tú la que cree que es posible porque no te has enfrentado a un elfo?

— Lo repetiré de nuevo. No nos subestimes. ¿Ese elfo ha hecho algo comparable a las cosas que mencioné antes? Piénsalo y piénsalo bien. Luego de eso, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿en verdad crees que es imposible vencerlo?

Estuve callado durante aproximadamente dos minutos. Sin duda había muchas cosas escritas sobre los elfos, pero ninguna de esas cosas fue algo comparable a lo que Louise había logrado antes con su magia. Al menos no algo logrado por solo uno de ellos. Ciertamente Disipar requería preparación, pero desvanecer un hechizo hexagonal era una hazaña más sorprendente que devolver el conjuro que hizo Tabitha. Después de mi largo silencio, respondí.

— Quizás no sea imposible, pero…

— Esa respuesta me basta. Un quizás siempre ha sido suficiente y será igual esta vez. Una vez estemos frente al elfo, sé que ya tendrás algo en mente.

— ¿Cuándo esté frente al elfo? ¿En verdad piensas que iré a una batalla de la cual no tengo idea cómo ganar?

Louise retiró su pie de mi cabeza.

— Aunque trates de poner excusas, tú irás. Estoy segura que lo decidiste apenas dije que yo ayudaría en el rescate de Tabitha.

Finalmente pude levantar mi cabeza. Al hacerlo, miré fijamente a Louise, quien no estaba mostrando ni un atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

— Suenas muy segura de eso.

— Eso es porque te conozco. Fue por eso que estuviste investigando sobre los elfos las últimas dos horas. Sabías que probablemente yo iría y no estabas dispuesto a dejarme por mi cuenta.

— Y por eso decidiste usar tu propia vida como chantaje. Eso no es muy honorable que digamos.

— Si es para evitar que hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, no me molesta hacerlo. De hecho, cierta persona hizo exactamente lo mismo en Albion, ¿no es así?

Tras unos breves instantes de silencio, dejé escapar una pequeña y efímera sonrisa al recordar eso.

— ¿Para qué fue todo esto si al final prácticamente me estás obligando a ir?

— No hables como si no fueras a ir si yo no lo hiciera. Seguramente tarde o temprano hubieras tomado esta misma elección. Después de todo, no he dicho algo de lo que no pudieras darte cuenta o que no supieras ya.

Cerré lentamente mis ojos por unos instantes.

 _Sí, es probable que eso hubiera ocurrido._ — Pensé después de considerar brevemente las palabras de Louise. — _Pero…_

Dejé escapar un leve suspiro.

 _Para ese punto quizás ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde._

La idea de un escenario con una muy tardía elección de mi parte llegó a mi mente. Me fue difícil imaginar lo afligido que me hubiera sentido de haber sido ese el caso y la culpa que me hubiera impuesto a mí mismo por no actuar con anterioridad.

 _En verdad eres testaruda y esa insistencia por hacer lo correcto puede ser un fastidio, pero… es difícil pensar en alguien mejor para alguien tan indeciso como yo._

 **…**

— ¿Qué harías si no tuvieras a alguien a tu lado?

— No se trata de qué haría, sino más bien de todo lo que no haría. Si ese fuera el caso, estoy seguro que no podría sonreír como lo hago ahora.

 **…**

Me fue imposible evitar que ese recuerdo llegara a mi cabeza.

 _Si me viera obligado a elegir a una sola persona para ser ese alguien…_

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos para ver a Louise.

— Gracias y perdón por esto.

Louise se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a mi altura. Acto seguido, sonrió.

— Para eso estoy aquí. Incluso si no puedes levantarte, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte sin importar lo que suceda.

Me quedé mirándola directamente durante unos instantes. Entonces, repentinamente, me paré y caminé hacia la ventana. Luego de unos segundos, hablé en un leve murmuro.

— Realmente estás siendo injusta.

Debido al silencio en la habitación, Louise logró escuchar lo que murmuré.

— ¿Injusta?

— Con eso que dijiste.

— ¿Te refieres a decirte que ayudaría en el rescate para que…?

— No, no estoy hablando de eso.

— ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, agaché mi cabeza. En ese momento, cualquiera que viera mi rostro podría notar que estaba increíblemente contrariado.

 _Decir algo así en un momento como este…_

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró levemente.

 _Es realmente injusto._

Pasados unos segundos, di un muy hondo respiro. Inmediatamente después, volteé completamente.

— Por cierto, ¿acaso era necesario que colocaras tu pie en mi cabeza? Esa en verdad no es forma de tratar a alguien que está lastimado.

— Ah, perdón por eso. Lo hice porque quería que te enfadaras. Normalmente sueles ser más honesto cuando estás molesto.

— Como todo el mundo. En especial cierta persona que conozco muy bien.

— Sí, veo que ya estás mejor. — Dijo Louise para luego suspirar. — Como sea, es tarde y creo que lo mejor es contarte los detalles de lo que acordamos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Louise me explicó todo lo que se dijo y se hizo durante la reunión. A pesar de ser una explicación rápida, también fue lo suficientemente clara y detallada para que me enterara de todo lo importante. Finalmente, me comentó que al día siguiente iríamos a la capital de Tristain para contarle a Henrietta tanto lo que sucedió como lo que planeábamos hacer. En adición a ello, Louise me advirtió brevemente en lo que probablemente resultaría lo anterior.

Fueron alrededor de cinco minutos lo que tarde en asimilar todo lo que me contó. Ello fue normal, pues había varias cosas que debía tener en cuenta. Después de darme un minuto extra para pensar apropiadamente, fruncí mi ceño a la vez que cerré mis ojos y dejé escapar una sonrisa.

— Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas

Dicho eso, volví s abrir mis ojos y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Me reuniré con ustedes mañana.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

— Hay varios asuntos de los que debo encargarme.

— ¿No irás a dormir?

— Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Muchas cosas por planear y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Después te contaré los detalles a ti y al resto.

Sin más que agregar, salí de la habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba, pude sentir algo de dolor en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que Montmorency terminó su tratamiento, por lo que obviamente no estaba sanado del todo. Sin embargo, terminé por ignorar dicho dolor.

 _Montmorency podrá sanarme por completo mientras estamos de camino a Galia. No hay tiempo para preocuparme de eso por ahora. En especial…_

La imagen de Bidashal llegó a mi mente. Mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente por el inmediato miedo que sentí al recordarlo.

 _Porque necesito pensar en cómo encargarme de ese tipo._

Sin embargo, ese miedo no era le única emoción que sentí en ese instante. Hubo algo más que provocó ese temblor en mi cuerpo. En mi rostro se podía notar un evidente enojo.

 _Las cosas no te serán tan sencillas como la primera vez, eso te lo aseguro._

Sujeté mi muñeca derecha y empecé a mover mi mano en círculos.

 _Sin duda haré que lamentes lo que me hiciste._

Solté mi muñeca y seguí caminando con un notorio cojeo.

 _Aunque claro, primero lo primero. Mañana será un día bastante agitado y necesito prepararme._

* * *

 **Bueno, demoré menos de un mes en subir nuevo capítulo. No es mal tiempo. xD**

 **Respondamos reviews.**

 **ElKike:**

 **Sí, lo mejor sería acabar este antes, al menos para no "hartarme" de Zero no Tsukaima. Eso me recuerda que faltan tres capítulos para tomarme un descanso de este fic. Hay otras cosas que deseo escribir y así me doy un tiempo para planear bien los eventos que pasarán de aquí en adelante. A lo mejor de ese modo regreso con fuerza y no me trabo tanto al escribir.**

 **Saito apareciendo de la nada en este fic… Realmente no se me había ocurrido y llama la atención escribir algo así. No se… ¿escribir una versión para cada escenario? ¿O mejor un intercambio? Meh… igual falta para ese capítulo de relleno, así que me lo podré pensar. xD**

 **Hacer un crossover con Avatar sería bastante interesante. En especial porque está todo el rollo de los cuatro elementos que coinciden con la magia de Halkeginia. Así a la volada, ya no iría por la ruta típica. Lo más probable es que escribiría algo como que luego del ritual de invocación, Louise dejara un portal abierto conectando los dos mundos. Conflictos y alianzas entre las naciones de ambos mundos, y tal. Sí, es algo con bastante potencial, pero que requeriría bastante esfuerzo. Por eso lo dejaría pasar. Tengo ganas de escribir algo light, en plan comedia pura y dura. Por eso elijo a Jack y no a otro de Duelo Xiaolin.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Quedó todavía peor, pero Aztor logró librarse de ser prisionero. Aunque… la verdad me sentí mal al hacer que una runa de su espalda explotara. Ni yo que escribí eso me imagino el dolor. Ni fuerzas tenía para retorcerse.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora sí, para terminar, mis comentarios finales, los cuales no son tan largos como de costumbre.**

 **1\. Sí… quizás hubo mucha conversación en este capítulo, pero las cosas se van a agitar bastante en el siguiente. No se va a tener que esperar hasta el enfrentamiento contra el elfo para ver acción.**

 **2\. "Pelea por alguien que te importa." Sí, hasta ahí lo típico, sin embargo lo del final de "Me las vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste." Aztor es recontra rencoroso al usar el enojo para sobreponerse al miedo. Me gusta escribir ese lado de él, porque es algo con lo que uno puede identificarse. ¿Acaso no es normal que uno guarde rencor por algo así? xD**

 **3\. Pasando a algo más, ya planeé por completo la pelea contra el elfo. No sé cómo fue en el anime, pero lo que tengo en mente al menos difiere bastante de la novela. Para la forma en la que el elfo se estaba paseando con todo, terminé algo decepcionado con la resolución del combate. Yo quiero que se den con todo. Me pegas, yo te pego, nos pegamos. Le dedicaré un capítulo entero a la pelea y con eso ya les digo todo. Ni Aztor ni Bidashal van a acabar bien.**

 **4\. Bueno, con las veces que Aztor llegó a animar a Louise con un "discurso motivacional", ya era hora de que fuera al revés. Y en este caso es comprensible. Considerando que el elfo le sacó la ****** sin siquiera esforzarse, no es raro que dudara en enfrentarlo de nuevo.**

 **5\. ¿Saben? No me imagino a alguien diciendo "Kyui" al hablar y menos dos veces en una sola oración. No tenía ni idea de dónde colocarlo y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que algo estaba mal. Al final decidí ponerlo más o menos al azar. No voy a romperme la cabeza para sobrepensar eso.**

 **6\. Más o menos ya me estoy adecuando a los cursos de la universidad, así que espero poder terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo. Ah, sí, bla bla bla, como siempre siento que hay cosas que he olvidado escribir. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	48. El rencor (Volumen 10)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Acaso no estamos todos? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— No, todavía falta alguien más.

La mañana había llegado finalmente y el Ostland estaba listo para partir, cosa que haría una vez se le diera la señal. En la nave se encontraban todos los que estuvieron la noche anterior en la habitación de Montmorency, además de una parte de los Caballeros Ondine.

La maga rubia estaba bastante inquieta. Ella era el tipo de persona que no le gustaba involucrarse en cosas que pusieran en riesgo su vida. No obstante, no se sentía cómoda quedándose atrás. Montmorency creía que una sanadora sería necesaria en una misión de ese tipo y debido a su reciente mejoría en ese apartado, se obligó a sí misma a armarse de valor.

— Pues quien sea que falte, será mejor que se apure. Mientras más tiempo pase, más posibilidades hay de que me arrepienta de acompañarlos.

Aunque, evidentemente, su carácter provocaba que no estuviera cien por ciento segura de su elección.

— No creo que te arrepientas.

Todos los presentes voltearon al escuchar esa voz.

— Al menos no antes que yo.

Finalmente había llegado.

Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y podía notarse en mis ojos un extremo cansancio. Apenas terminé de hablar, dejé caer el pesado saco que había llevado hasta ahí. Después de dar un largo y sonoro bostezo, miré con mayor detenimiento a los presentes, quienes, a excepción de Louise, me miraban de una manera extraña.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Guiche fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Vas a venir?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, miré a Louise.

— ¿No les dijiste?

— También acabo de llegar. Además, lo más apropiado sería que tú les explicaras.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. A pesar de saber que lo que había dicho Louise era cierto, no tenía ganar de extenderme en explicaciones. Estaba agotado y, sabiendo que el Ostland no demoraría mucho en llegar a la ciudad, quería aprovechar para dormir un poco.

 _Como sea, un minuto más o menos de sueño no hará mucha diferencia._

— Ayer por la noche Louise y yo tuvimos una charla bastante… emotiva, por así decirlo. No quiero aburrirlos con detalles, así que seré directo. Decidí acompañarlos.

Una expresión de alivio se pude evidenciar en los que estaban presentes. Estaba seguro que ellos esperaban una explicación detallada sobre mi cambio de parecer o al menos unas cuantas palabras de mi parte, pero esa idea se desvaneció al momento siguiente.

— En fin, Louise ya me contó sobre lo que acordaron anoche. — Dije para luego bostezar una vez más. — Así que ahora les contaré todo lo que llevo planeado y será mejor que presten atención, porque tengo sueño y si es posible me gustaría descansar un rato.

Empecé a sobarme los ojos debido al cansancio. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un muy buen esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie. Sumado a mi agotamiento, también estaba el hecho de que mi cuerpo seguía doliéndome parcialmente. Afortunadamente, no hubo alguien que no se diera cuenta de ello, por lo que no me presionaron de más.

Fui completamente claro. A pesar del tiempo que le dediqué a ello, todavía no había encontrado forma alguna de vencer al elfo. Eso, evidentemente, fue algo que me generó bastante molestia. Sin embargo, tenía confianza en que algo se me ocurriría. Posteriormente, les expliqué rápida y claramente lo que supuse sucedería ese día. Sin excepción, todos mostraron una considerable preocupación luego de que acabara de hablar, pero, a pesar de ello, no hicieron queja alguna.

— Bien, entonces cuento con cada uno de ustedes. — Terminé de decir mientras sobaba mis ojos por el cansancio.

Sin nada más que agregar, camine hacia uno de los barandales del barco para apoyarme en este. Seguía bostezando periódicamente, por lo cual debía secar esas pequeñas lágrimas que salían por consecuencia de ello. Mientras hacía ello, Louise se acercó hacia mí. No me tomé la molestia de voltear para hablarle.

— No te pregunté esto ayer, pero, ¿en verdad no hay ningún problema con habérselos contado?

Louise supo de inmediato sobre lo que estaba hablando.

— No sería raro que ella aparezca y no me sentiría bien que se involucraran en esto sin estar informados.

Luego de mi brusca salida durante la noche anterior, todos se quedaron consternados. Era obvio que esperaban mi ayuda en la pelea contra el elfo, por lo que varias dudas surgieron después de mi declaración. Cabe mencionar que incluso con mi ayuda se hubieran sentido inseguros, pues seguía presente el hecho que yo no pude hacer algo relevante contra Bidashal.

Louise, dándose cuenta de ello, hizo lo que creyó necesario para crear algo de esperanza. Salvo por Irukuku, ella le contó sobre el Vacío a los que estuvieron anoche en la habitación de Montmorency. En adición a ese motivo, ella no pudo descartar la posibilidad que el usuario del Vacío de Galia o su familiar se interpusieran en el rescate. Con eso en consideración, no pensó que sería justo mantener un secreto como ese, al menos no a las personas que la habían ayudado en más de una ocasión. Mantenerlos desinformados en una situación así no era algo que se permitiría a sí misma. En adición a eso, pensó que el secreto se revelaría por sí mismo de todos modos. Después de todo, ella consideró imposible un escenario donde no tuviera que usarse el Vacío contra el elfo.

A Guiche, Montmorency y Colbert no les fue muy difícil aceptar lo que dijo Louise como algo verdadero. De cierta forma, el hecho de que yo viniera de otro mundo ayudó en que ellos le creyeran. Además, que varias cosas acabaron teniendo una buena explicación también fue algo útil.

— Aunque no se lo contaste a los demás, ¿verdad?

Era obvio que me estaba refiriendo a los Caballeros Ondine que se habían ofrecido a ayudar.

Louise dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa con algo de culpabilidad.

— Ellos ni siquiera saben de la existencia del elfo. Para serte sincera, me siento algo mal por no decírselos.

— Bueno, no es como que vayan a enfrentarlo, así que no es realmente necesario que lo sepan.

— En realidad, hay uno que sí lo hará.

— Espera, no mencionaste eso ayer.

— Se me olvidó.

Miré a Louise de reojo durante unos segundos. Luego de ello, suspiré levemente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el desafortunado?

— Malicorne.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué él? No es como que me moleste, pero tengo curiosidad.

— Es el mejor mago de Viento de los Caballeros Ondine. Siempre es recomendable tener al menos una persona para cada elemento. Además, por lo menos es alguien conocido.

— Ya veo. Y supongo que él tampoco…

— No, no sabe lo del vacío y tampoco sabe lo del elfo.

— Bueno, de cierta forma será gracioso cuando se entere de lo último.

 _Aunque ese seguiría siendo un problema menor en comparación a…_ Pensé mientras miré nuevamente a Louise.

— Estás segura sobre esto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Segura sobre qué? — Preguntó Louise con un fingido desentendimiento.

— Sabes de lo que hablo. Por fin tienes el reconocimiento que quisiste por tantos años y ahora…

Louise me mostró una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿En verdad te vas a preocupar por eso?

— Me ofende que pienses que no me importan ni un poco tus intereses.

 _Aunque tampoco es como que les dé demasiada importancia._

— Incluso si rescatamos a Tabitha, serás la que más perderá de todo esto.

— Lo dices como si tú no fueras a verte perjudicado.

Lentamente, el Ostland comenzó a elevarse.

— Como noble que soy, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando alguien que nos ha ayudado tantas veces está en peligro. — Dijo Louise para después suspirar ligeramente. — Ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero así es como deben hacerse las cosas.

— Ese honor de los nobles nunca deja de ser problemático.

— No tendríamos tanta ayuda de no ser por ese honor.

Al escuchar esa declaración, cierto pensamiento apareció de inmediato en mi cabeza.

 _Y de no ser por ese honor que también posees, seguramente seguiría en tu habitación pensando si debería o no ayudarlos._

— Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que debo empezar a valorar un poco más ese honor de ustedes.

Louise sonrió con algo de satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras. No fue para menos, pues el que yo empezara a comprender el honor, algo que ella consideraba bastante importante, era algo que ella había querido ya desde hace algún tiempo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes. A varias decenas de metros, pude observar al dragón de Tabitha que todavía volaba lentamente para no dejar al Ostland atrás.

— En fin, sé que recién hemos partido, pero me gustaría dormir de una vez. — Dije mientras caminé hacia el saco que había dejado en el suelo.

Saqué un papel rúnico que había separado con anterioridad y lo dejé en el suelo.

— Así que si fueras tan amable…

 **…**

— Oh, son ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que sucede esta vez?

Ciertamente, la velocidad inicial del Ostland no era algo impresionante. Sin embargo, una vez terminaba de acelerar, tenía una rapidez comparable a las de los dragones. Eso era sin duda algo a destacar, pues la nave tenía un tamaño monstruoso. Al final, fue esa misma velocidad por la cual sólo se tardó aproximadamente una hora en llegar a la ciudad.

Una vez llegamos hasta el palacio, nos encontramos con el guardia que usualmente estaba de turno durante nuestras recurrente e impredecibles llegadas. Louise no tardó mucho en responder a la pregunta.

― Tenemos un asunto urgente que debemos informarle a Su Majestad.

El oficial dio un gran suspiro al escuchar esa petición. Él era alguien que prefería aferrarse al protocolo. Por ello, esa clase de apariciones espontáneas era algo que le causaba algo de molestia. No obstante, también era cierto que, a pesar de no saber lo detalles, conocía algo de la relación que tenía Louise con Henrietta, por lo que negarle su entrada era algo que no podía hacer.

Solamente Louise y yo entramos al palacio, mientras que los demás se quedaron atrás. No había una real necesidad de ir todos, después de todo. Mientras estábamos de camino a la habitación en la que se encontraba Henrietta, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para poder sacar una gran cantidad de objetos a la vez, con cautela, empecé a mirar alrededor de nosotros. Finalmente, hice una señal con mi mano.

El tiempo hasta la llegada al cuarto donde estaba la reina de Tristain no se extendió más que unos cuantos minutos. Ella, naturalmente, no esperaba una visita. Cabe mencionar que se sorprendió inclusive más al ver mi figura, pues de ninguna manera imaginó que habría noticias mías tan pronto y mucho menos que yo aparecía frente a ella.

Louise fue bastante concisa. De hecho, fue de resaltar que omitió algunos detalles en pos de explicar la situación lo más rápido posible, aunque evidentemente hizo ello sin provocar que el mensaje perdiera claridad.

Una vez terminó de escuchar todo, Henrietta se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Finalmente, luego de tomar varias cosas en consideración, nos respondió.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que vayan.

En la respuesta de Henrietta no se percibió ni la más mínima duda. Ello dejó algo muy en claro, no planeaba negociar ni hacer alguna excepción.

— Convocaré al embajador y llevaré a cabo una exhaustiva investigación sobre este asunto. Una vez reunamos las pruebas suficientes, protestaré fuertemente.

— En otras palabras, debemos quedarnos aquí y hacer absolutamente nada.

— En primer lugar, ¿por qué ir a tales extremos para rescatar a una persona que trabajo junto a las personas que quisieron raptar a Louise?

— Tiene un punto, pero, siendo justos, ella terminó ayudándonos en el rescate. Dudo seriamente que hubiera sido capaz de rescatar a Louise sin su ayuda.

— Puedes tener razón en ello y ciertamente es un motivo razonable de porqué desean ayudarla. Sin embargo, sigue sin ser suficiente para permitirles ir.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo de ello?

Henrietta dio un hondo respiro antes de responderme.

— Puede que no lo sepas, pero la ayuda que le brindaste a Tabitha hace tan sólo unos días pudo traer muy graves consecuencias. Es cierto que eres considerado un plebeyo, pero también eres el familiar de Louise. A pesar de ser improbable, si Galia te hubiera capturado, hubieran podido usar eso como justificación para iniciar un conflicto.

Hubo silencio ante esas palabras.

— Lo que Galia decida hacer con Tabitha es un asunto interno que no le concierne a Tristain. Dentro de aquellos que planean ir a Galia hay miembros de los Caballeros Ondine, ¿no es así? A pesar de sus intenciones, lo que hagan será interpretado como un movimiento por parte de Tristain. Y por si ya lo olvidaron, Louise tiene el título de Chevalier. Su participación agravaría incluso más el asunto.

La reina de Tristain cerró sus ojos por unos instantes.

— Lo que hiciste pudo causar una guerra. Afortunadamente la suerte nos sonrió y no sólo regresaste con vida, sino que se evitó lo peor. Sin embargo, nada asegura que eso se repita nuevamente.

Henrietta volvió a abrir sus ojos para dar una firme mirada.

— Por último, estamos hablando del país que intento raptar a Louise para obtener su poder del Vacío. Si ella va, no es imposible que Galia haga otro movimiento y los ponga a todos ustedes en incluso más peligro.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio durante unos breves instantes. Silencio que terminó siendo roto por no por Louise ni por Henrietta.

— Sí, tenías razón. Supongo que no hay de otra.

Henrietta se sintió confundida al inicio. Eso no era de extrañarse, pues no entendió el significado de esas palabras que no parecían ser adecuadas para una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir. Ella no supo que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella, sino a Louise.

— Su Majestad, por más que lo piense, no creo encontrar algo en lo que esté equivocada. Ir no sólo nos pondrá en peligro a nosotros, sino que también podría poner en riesgo a todo Tristain.

Henrietta se quedó en silencio.

— No importa de qué forma lo vea alguien, la vida de Tabitha no es equivalente a todo lo que estará en juego si fallamos. E intentar rescatarla sabiendo eso podría considerarse algo increíblemente egoísta.

— Eso es correcto. — Dijo Henrietta sin mayor emoción en su voz.

Dos miradas se cruzaron durante un largo periodo de tiempo. No se dijo ni una palabra más hasta que Henrietta hizo sonar una campana que se había instalado previamente. Campana que servía para llamar a los guardias.

Había muchas otras cosas por decir, pero ello ya no era realmente necesario. Cada uno de los presentes estaba completamente consciente de cómo terminaría la conversación si se extendiera más. Aquello que se dijo anteriormente fue prácticamente lo mismo que había hecho yo en Albion. Por egoísmo, había arriesgado la vida de miles por la vida de una sola persona. Evidentemente, para los tres que estaban en la habitación, eso era algo que yo estaba dispuesto a repetir.

Los guardias, los cuales actuaron raudamente ante la alarma, entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el líder de los soldados.

Henrietta levantó su brazo y así poder señalar. Hecho eso, se limitó a decir una sola palabra.

— Arréstenlo.

— ¿Disculpe?

Por ese tono de voz, uno podía suponer que el guardia estaba confundido y que le costaba asimilar la situación.

— Rápido.

Los guardias, todavía sin comprender lo que había sucedido, se acercaron con la intención de efectuar la aprehensión.

— Antes de eso, hay un par de cosas más que debo decirle, Su Majestad.

Guiada por su curiosidad, Henrietta no pudo ignorar ese comentario. Al hacer una señal con su mano, los guardias se detuvieron luego de dar unos cuantos pasos.

— Adelante.

— En primer lugar, debo disculparme por poner en riesgo a Tristain. En ese momento no pensé que ayudar a Tabitha pudiera traer una consecuencia tan grande.

Henrietta mostró un pequeño atisbo de confusión. Esas no eran palabras que fueran raras viniendo de mí. No obstante, el momento en el que se estaban diciendo evidentemente no era el adecuado.

— En retrospectiva, creo que rechazar ese título en verdad fue la mejor elección. Por otro lado, también debo pedirle perdón por mentirle.

— ¿Mentirme?

— Bueno, no es exactamente una mentira en sí, sino más bien algo que oculté. La verdad es que antes de venir, alguien me dijo que seguramente no nos dejaría ir y el motivo de ello. Además, también me informó que esto podría ocurrir.

 _¿A qué viene todo esto?_ Pensó la reina.

— Pudimos ir directamente a Galia, pero esa persona insistió firmemente en informarle de todo esto primero.

Un enorme bostezo se escuchó en la habitación.

— Ya que escuchó todo esto, ¿en verdad piensa que yo vendría aquí en persona?

Henrietta no tardó más que unos instantes en comprender eso.

— Por último, le daré un consejo como agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado. No puedo ir a Galia, al menos no todavía. Necesito de alguien más, por lo que no sería mala idea que proteja los exteriores del palacio. No se preocupe, entenderá esto dentro de poco.

Dicho eso, mi copia se desvaneció.

No sólo Henrietta, sino también los guardias estaban en completa estupefacción. Los soldados, obviamente, no conocían sobre mi magia, por lo que no supieron lo que había sucedido. La reina, por otro lado, estaba sorprendida pues no esperó que ello ocurriese. Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto. Luego del cual, Henrietta volvió a hablar para dar una nueva orden.

― Aseguren los exteriores del palacio durante los próximos días.

Los guardias, luego de asentir, dieron media vuelta para retirarse.

― Y, por favor, que dos de ustedes esperen afuera de la habitación durante unos minutos.

Henrietta se tomó unos momentos para calmarse. Realmente estaba preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir en el peor de los casos. Pasados unos dos minutos, la reina le dirigió la palabra a su vieja amiga.

― Louise… fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

A pesar de parecer y, de hecho, ser una pregunta extremadamente vaga, fue fácilmente comprendida por Louise.

― Sí.

La estudiante estaba consciente que Henrietta estaba preguntando por si ella había sido quien me contó sobre lo que podría y, efectivamente, llegó a suceder luego de hacer la petición de ir a Galia.

― ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?

― Tal como dijo Aztor, a usted no le falta razón. Las relaciones con Galia tienen mucho más peso que la vida de una estudiante de la academia. Sin embargo, ya que esa misma estudiante nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, es mi deber hacer lo mismo por ella. Si vine aquí en persona para informarle de todo esto, fue porque era indudablemente lo más correcto.

― Louise, por favor, eres mi Dama de la Corte.

― Hace un tiempo hubiera aceptado ciegamente la palabras de la princesa, pero las cosas han cambiado en este último año.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa.

― Además, cierta persona me necesita a su lado.

En ese momento, Louise se quitó el manto que llevaba y que la identificaba como una noble.

― Y de ninguna manera puedo dejarlo solo.

Dicho eso, ella le extendió dicho manto a Henrietta.

― Con esto he dejado de ser una noble de Tristain. Antes de que partamos a Galia, no dude en hacer esa proclamación. De ese modo, habrá menos posibilidades de un conflicto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Henrietta tembló durante unos segundos a la vez que sacudió su cabeza. Momentos después, ella volvió a hablar.

― Que entren los guardias que se están afuera de la habitación.

Una vez escucharon esa orden, los dos guardias que se habían quedado atrás entraron a la cuarto.

― Arresten a esta persona. Hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ella no tiene permitido salir del palacio.

Con una clara duda en sus rostros, los guardias se acercaron a Louise.

― Por favor, entregue su varita.

Sin oponer ninguna resistencia, Louise siguió la indicación que se le dio. Instantes después, ella se retiró de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca de los dos guardias que la mantenían cuidadosamente vigilada. Henrietta, quien no desvió su mirada en ningún momento, se limitó a permanecer en silencio hasta que se quedó completamente sola en la habitación.

 **…**

 _Bien, supongo que ya pasó tiempo suficiente._

Louise había sido encerrada en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Una habitación completamente vacía, pues lo que había estado allí se había vendido meses atrás para financiar los gastos de la guerra. Cabe mencionar que el cuarto, incluso sin muebles, seguía aparentando un relativamente alto lujo. Los tapizados de las paredes eran una prueba contundente de ello. No obstante, a pesar de lo lujosa que fue la habitación meses atrás, eso no cambiaba el hecho que seguía siendo un lugar diseñado para mantener apresados a los nobles. Las gruesas barras de metal que cubrían las ventanas y puertas dejaban eso en evidencia.

Habían pasado alrededor de seis horas desde que Louise fue encerrada en dicha habitación. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella esperó pacientemente. Se debía resaltar que, al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, ella no estaba aguardando a que alguien llegara.

Louise dio un pequeño bostezo y comenzó a estirarse. Ella, sin algo que hacer, se había sentado en el suelo para apoyarse en la pared y así tomar una siesta. Siesta de la cual acababa de despertarse. Unos segundos después de acabar sus cortos estiramientos, la maga se puso de pie. Un instante después, ella metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo.

— Más te vale que ya estés despierto.

La razón del por qué ella no esperaba a alguien en primer lugar era simple. La persona que ella necesitaba en ese momento siempre estuvo ahí.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tengas cuidado?!

En la palma de su mano, Louise podía observar mi pequeña figura. Junto a mí, estaba el saco que había traído desde la academia.

Algo desorientado, tardé unos segundos en ponerme de pie. Una vez lo hice, empecé a pisotear su mano en señal de molestia. Muchas veces le había dejado en claro que no me gustaba se movido de manera tan brusca cuando mi tamaño se reducía, pero, al parecer, Louise, todavía algo soñolienta, se olvidó de ello momentáneamente. Ella no respondió a mi pregunta. En cambio, dejo escapar otro leve bostezo. Al ver eso, suspiré con algo de exasperación.

 _Como sea._ Pensé a la vez que abrí el saco para buscar algunos papeles rúnicos.

 **…**

 _No entiendo cómo puede decir todo eso sin siquiera mostrar algo de enojo._

Louise había terminado de contarme sobre lo que habían acordado luego de que me retirara. Además, me dijo que planeaba ir donde Henrietta para informarle sobre todo lo sucedido para así pedirle su apoyo. No obstante, seguido a eso, me comentó también que lo más probable sería que esa petición fuera rechazada. En un principio no entendí el porqué de eso, mas una explicación por parte de Louise resolvió ese problema.

En primer lugar, me contó sobre las consecuencias que pudieron darse debido a la ayuda que le presté a Tabitha. Sería una mentira si dijera que no me sentí apenado. Ciertamente había tratado de ocultar mi identidad, pero fue con la idea de que mi asistencia no me generara algún problema personal. En su momento, no imaginé que mi actuar pudiera significar un riesgo tan grande. Hubiera ayudado a Tabitha incluso sabiendo eso, pero no pude evitar sentir culpabilidad por haber actuado de manera tan ingenua. Después de todo, una guerra entre Tristain y Galia terminaría involucrando a Louise eventualmente. Con todo eso en consideración, supe porque Louise suponía que Henrietta no permitiría que se llevase a cabo un rescate.

Lo más relevante, sin embargo, fue lo que empezó a contarme en ese momento, la solución de ese problema. Si llegáramos a ser capturados, no sería raro que Galia nos asociara con Tristain. De hecho, eso sería lo más normal. No obstante, eso, evidentemente, no sería posible si las relaciones que tuviéramos con Tristain fueran lo contrario a amicales. Y para que ello sucediese, era obvio que se debía hacer algo que se considerase perjudicial para Tristain.

Hasta ese momento seguía sin entender sobre por qué Louise deseaba pedir apoyo de Henrietta si sabía con antelación que la petición sería rechazada. El esclarecimiento a ello llegó unos instantes después. Louise me comentó que se sentía en la obligación moral de ir donde Henrietta, incluso sabiendo su respuesta por adelantado. Tenía la idea que eso era lo mínimo que debía hacer. Finalmente, me dijo sobre lo que haría para reducir el riesgo de un conflicto entre Tristain y Galia.

Una vez la petición fuera rechazada, ella tenía planeado renunciar a su título de noble. Cuando comenzó a hablar sobre eso, no pude evitar sentirme inquieto. Incluso en el mejor de los casos, en el cual se lograría rescatar a Tabitha, Louise terminaría perjudicada. El reconocimiento que finalmente había obtenido se iría junto con su título. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener pleno conocimiento de ello, Louise siempre se mostró dispuesta a hacerlo. Evidentemente, eso sólo consiguió ponerme más intranquilo.

 **…**

― Imagino que ya estás listo, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó Louise.

― ¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes! ¡Pero sólo para estar seguros! ¡¿Siguió mi consejo?!

― Al menos por lo que pude escuchar, les ordenó asegurar los exteriores del palacio.

― ¡Bien! ¡Entonces empezaré! ¡Por favor, acércate a la puerta!

Si Henrietta no había cambiado su orden, eso significaba que los exteriores estarían fuertemente resguardados. No obstante, eso también significaría que el interior estaría algo más desprotegido de lo usual. Eso, evidentemente, era lo que esperaba.

Una vez Louise se colocó al lado de la puerta, ella me dejó en el suelo. Sin perder ni un segundo, saqué cuatro papeles rúnicos que había separado y los dejé en el suelo. Posteriormente me transformé en gato y activé los cuatro conjuros. Inmediatamente, doce copias mías aparecieron, todas ellas compartiendo el mismo tamaño que yo tenía en ese momento. Un segundo después, cada copia salió por debajo de la puerta. Finalmente, yo regresé a mi forma original.

― ¡Ahora sólo queda esperar!

Obviamente, renunciar a su título no sería suficiente. Se necesitaba causar un perjuicio a

Tristain para que nuestras relaciones con el país fueran hostiles. Eso era de lo que yo me encargaría.

― ¿Cuánto se supone que tardarán?

― ¡Con el tamaño que tienen, probablemente un par de horas! ¡Te avisaré cuando todo esté por empezar!

 _No puedo creer que en verdad haremos esto._ Pensé con algo de ansiedad.

― ¡En fin! ¡¿Crees que haya algún problema si vuelvo a mi tamaño normal?!

 **…**

― ¡Sin duda la Magia Antigua de los elfos es increíble!

En la capital de Gallia, más específicamente en el Palacio de Versalles, el rey Joseph se encontraba riendo a carcajadas. Su invitado, Bidashal, en cambio, no mostraba ni la más mínima emoción. El elfo finalmente le había entregado al rey de Galia a la caballera que había sido capturada. Tabitha, quien se encontraba inconsciente y que además tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, rodó sobre una cama.

― Sí, debe de serlo para que lograras capturar a mi sobrina sin ninguna clase de problema.

Bidashal, entonces, abrió su boca para empezar a hablar.

― Su petición, la cual era capturar al traidor, ya la he cumplido. Con esto, ¿se puede considerar que he ganado el privilegio de discutir aquella cuestión?

― Sí, claramente te ganaste ese derecho, enviado del rey de los elfos.

― No es correcto referírsele como rey. Nosotros, a diferencia de ustedes los bárbaros, no usamos ese título. ― Respondió Bidashal en voz baja.

Joseph, a pesar de haber sido llamado bárbaro, no sintió ningún tipo de enojo. Gallia estaba conectada con la tierra donde elfos habitaban en la frontera este. El contacto con los elfos había existido ya hace mucho tiempo. Ciertamente dichos contactos no podrían considerarse amistosos, pero el rey había conseguido, de alguna manera, aprovechar el desprecio que los elfos tenían a los seres humanos.

― ¿Cuál era el término correcto? ¿Cacique? ¿Jefe? Bueno, de todos modos, fue él a quien eligieron ustedes. En verdad, que cosa tan molesta.

― Hace mucho aprendimos que escoger a un líder a través de un linaje no es más que una locura. Si se dirigen a él como rey, sería un gran insulto hacia nosotros.

― Bien, entonces cuéntame sobre las intenciones del jefe Tariq de Neftis, Lord Bidashal. ― Preguntó Joseph de manera formal.

― La Puerta de Shaitan, la cual nosotros protegemos, ha estado muy activa últimamente.

― ¿Es algo de la Tierra Santa?

― Para lo que ustedes es la Tierra Santa, para nosotros es la abominable Puerta de Shaitan. En las últimas décadas su actividad se ha visto incrementada. Creemos que aquello que ustedes conocen como el Vacío ha provocado dicho resurgimiento.

― Referirse al poder sagrado como un poder demoniaco… ustedes los elfos en verdad son muy arrogantes, ¿no es así?

― Es el usuario el que determina si el poder se convertirá en luz o en oscuridad. Ese poder ha destruido antes nuestro mundo. Ustedes pueden considerarlo como el poder de Dios, pero para nosotros es el poder del demonio, un símbolo de oscuridad. Según nuestra profecía, cuando se reúnan los cuatro demonios, el poder del verdadero demonio despertará y este a su vez probablemente traerá consigo una nueva catástrofe.

― Es preocupante reunirlos, ¿es eso?

― Así es. Desde la gran catástrofe ocurrida hace seis mil años, los poderes del demonio han mostrado señales de reunirse un par de veces. Cada vez que ello sucedió, nosotros nos sentimos aterrorizados. Queríamos llevar la Puerta de Shaitan, la cual trajo la catástrofe sobre nuestra gente, a algún lugar sin ningún tipo de ser vivo. De ese modo, la seguridad del mundo sería preservada.

― ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? No lo deseo, pero cuando llegue el momento de la reunión, esta se dará. SI no es el momento, entonces no ocurrirá. Es una fuerza que va más allá de nosotros.

― Este no es nuestro país, así que no podemos impedir la reunión. Eso sería considerado una interferencia. Tú eres el rey que gobierna la mayor parte de Halkeginia, mundo de bárbaros. Cuando ejerza su influencia, queremos que detenga al grupo que trata de acercarse a la Puerta de Shaitan.

― Para ustedes que poseen una magia tan poderosa, ¿no es mi intervención algo trivial? Si tienen miedo, ¿por qué no intentar dar un golpe? ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes son destruidos por el demonio que posee ese poder?

Si los elfos llegaran a actuar, Gallia sería el primer reino en ser afectado. Sin embargo, con una actitud negligente, Joseph dijo esas palabras como estuviera deseando que aquello ocurriese.

― No nos gustan los conflictos. También estamos consciente que aquellos que consideramos como oscuridad, es luz para todos ustedes. Si somos capaces de coexistir, no habría ninguna necesidad de una interferencia nuestra.

Joseph dio un resoplido alegremente. Bidashal, en cambio, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

― ¿Acaso usted también es uno de los fanáticos religiosos que creen en la Puerta de Shaitan? ― Preguntó el elfo que había declarado a Brimir como un demonio.

Joseph rio.

― Yo no creo en Dios o en el fundador, sólo creo en mí mismo.

― Estamos conscientes de ello y es por eso que lo hemos elegido a usted para las negociaciones. Por su colaboración, hemos preparado un intercambio adecuado.

― ¿Y cuál es ese intercambio?

― El Sahara de cien años de antigüedad, los derechos a minar piedras de viento, y la provisión de diversas técnicas y equipos.

Las piedras de viento eran lo que hacía posible que los barcos flotaran en el aire. Por ello, eran una necesidad absoluta. Había una cantidad enorme de dicho recursos en el Sahara, lugar controlado por los elfos. Además, también estaba la tecnología con la cual los elfos habían vencido al Sahara para transformarlo en un lugar habitable. Una tecnología que superaba con crecer a la de los humanos. Era una oferta realmente increíble.

― ¡Qué generoso!

― El ideal en el que todos ustedes creen ha sido distorsionado, por supuesto.

 _Entiendo._ Pensó Joseph para luego asentir con su cabeza.

― Muy bien, pero hay una cosa más que deseo.

― ¿Qué es?

― Quiero un elfo como subordinado.

La mirada de Bidashal de nubló.

― Actuaré de acuerdo a su deseo. Intentaré negocias por lo que pidió.

― No hay necesidad de eso. Tú eres lo suficientemente bueno. Mientras yo esté vivo, me servirás.

Bidashal se quedó sin habla.

― ¿Servir a los bárbaros es algo inaceptable? Quiero proteger la estabilidad y armonía de mundo, ¿no tenemos acaso el mismo ideal? Servirme es lo mismo que proteger los ideales de los elfos.

― También tengo lealtad hacia mi patria. Mi completa existencia es…

Al ver que el elfo contestaba con evasivas, Joseph habló con fuerza.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Decide por su cuenta!

Luego de palidecer, el elfo frunció el ceño hacia Joseph nuevamente. Sin embargo, acabó por inclinarse de todos modos.

― Muy bien. Te serviré.

― Bien, entonces puedes retirarte. Ve donde Nephthys y dile que he aceptado.

Bidashal, a pesar de haber escuchado claramente lo que dijo Joseph, no se movió. En cambio, miró a al rey fijamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

― Hay algo que deseo escuchar.

― Habla.

― ¿Qué es lo que está pensando? Desea la paz y estabilidad para el mundo, pero su mirada y comportamiento me hacen creer lo contrario. Además, el Dios en el que cree su gente, el Dios y santo que son la base de toda la gente sobre la que gobierna… Puede que no crea en él, pero nosotros lo despreciamos. Francamente, imaginamos que esto causaría un conflicto. No esperamos que las negociaciones fueran tan sencillas. ¿Por qué nos ayuda con tanta facilidad?

Con una voz apática, Joseph contestó.

― Porque estoy aburrido.

― ¿Qué?

― Eso es suficiente ¡Vete!

Joseph, con una actitud ostentosa, agitó su mano para darle la orden a Bidashal de que se retirara. Una vez el elfo siguió la orden de Joseph, el rey se acercó a Tabitha que todavía seguía inconsciente sobre la cama. En el rostro de la joven estudiante, Joseph reconoció los rasgos que tenía su hermano, aquel que era más amable e inteligente que nadie. Entonces, él acarició el rostro de Tabitha a la vez que comenzó a susurrar.

― Tú eres realmente bueno en el ajedrez, ¿no es así? Tus movimientos no se pueden encontrar en otro sitio. Por eso, Charles, desde que te fuiste, mi oponente he sido yo mismo. Cada día está lleno de aburrimiento y desesperación. Es como bailar descalzo sobre una alfombra cubierta de espinas. Charles, esta vez el juego está arreglado. Unir fuerzas con los elfos, así como negar los ideales y creencias de los humanos. Esta vez, el tablero de ajedrez ha superado Halkeginia. Ahora incluye al todo mundo, llegando al Sahara y a la Tierra Santa. Aunque se le llame "asociación", soy yo quien hace los planes y los dirige. Incluso los elfos son mis piezas de ajedrez. ¿Qué te parece? Realmente soy grandioso, ¿verdad, Charles?

En la cara de Tabitha, Joseph sólo lograba ver el rostro de su hermano menor.

― Todo el mundo quiere que te conviertas en el rey. Charles. Tus habilidades mágicas son superiores a la de los demás. Volaste a la edad de cinco años, a los siete conseguiste controlar el fuego por completo, refinabas plata a los once, cuando llegas a los doce entendiste las bases del agua. Yo no pude lograr ni siquiera algo de ello, pero tú lo hiciste fácilmente.

Joseph acariciaba el cabello de Tabitha.

― Seguramente no sabías lo que sentía cuando te observaba. No, sí lo sabías, ¿verdad? Constantemente me decías que todo ello era sólo porque mi magia todavía no había despertado. Yo era considerado un idiota por nuestro padre y tú tratabas de reconfortarme diciéndome que algún día también logaría algo grandioso. Mostrabas preocupación e incluso perdías a propósito contra mí. Sin embargo, ¿eres capaz de entenderlo ahora? Cada vez que me tratabas con amabilidad, sólo conseguías hacer que me sintiera miserable.

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Joseph.

― Yo no podía dejar de sentir celos. Tú tenías las virtudes y talentos que yo ansiaba tanto. No obstante, nunca hubo algún tipo de odio. En verdad, jamás te odie hasta el punto de ser capaz de hacer eso… Al menos hasta ese momento.

Joseph cerró sus ojos y, de inmediato, el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace años llegó a su mente.

Su padre había colapsado y estaba en su lecho de muerte. El entonces rey de Galia llamó a los dos príncipes a su lado. Joseph, el cual se encontraba nervioso, y su hermano menor se colocaron junto a él. Era el momento de anunciar al próximo rey. Entonces, con una voz extremadamente débil, la decisión se dio.

Joseph sería el próximo rey.

Esas fueron palabras difíciles de creer. Todos en el palacio creyeron que Charles, el duque de Orleans, era más apropiado. Incluso su madre, la cual se refirió a su hijo mayor como un imbécil, apoyó a Charles como próximo rey. No obstante, fue Joseph el que fue finalmente elegido. Él comenzó a preguntarse cuán deprimido debió sentirse su hermano menor al oír la noticia.

Ansioso por ver su rostro de tristeza, Joseph volteó a mirar a su hermano. Sin embargo, su dicha desapareció una vez vio la cara de Charles. La felicidad del hermano mayor había sido reemplazada por desesperación.

Charles, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, felicitó de inmediato a Joseph. No sólo eso, él dijo que se sentía maravillado que su hermano mayor se hubiera convertido en rey. Le aseguro que lo quería, le dijo que colaboraría con él y que haría lo posible para hacer de Galia un maravilloso país. No hubo ningún tipo de envidia, malicia o sarcasmo en dichas palabras.

Fue en ese momento que los celos se convirtieron en odio.

Joseph murmuró unas cuantas palabras más.

― ¿Por qué no mostrarte amargura? ¿Por qué fuiste amable incluso en un momento como ese? ¿Por qué debías tener todo lo que yo ansiaba poseer? Charles, la culpa de todo esto es de tu talento y amabilidad. Fue tu alegre rostro el que hizo que te matara.

Durante una sesión de cacería, fue el mismo Joseph quien disparó una flecha envenenada a su hermano menor.

― Me dijiste que mi magia todavía no había despertado y tenías razón. Ahora poseo el poder del Vacío, el poder legendario. Me dijiste que algún día también logaría algo grandioso y tenías razón. He hecho del mundo un tablero de ajedrez y estoy disfrutando del juego. Todo es tal y como dijiste. Eres increíble. Realmente eres una gran persona, Charles.

Después de contemplarla durante unos instantes, Joseph tocó los labios de Tabitha, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente.

― Su boca se parece a la de su madre, ¿no es así, Charlotte? Tu madre era realmente hermosa. Deberías estar muy agradecido con ella. Fue tu madre quien bebió el veneno mágico en tu lugar.

El rey hizo una pequeña pausa.

― Ese brebaje había sido preparada por los elfos. Un medicamento antiguo y complicado. Algo que no podría ser hecho por manos humanas, sin importar qué. Me duele tener que hacerte esto, pero no puede cambiarse lo que está decidido. Fue porque te opusiste a mí que no hay otra opción. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Charlotte?

Joseph sonrió amistosamente. Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de su boca al instante siguiente fueron dichas con extrema malicia.

― Hasta que termine de prepararse la poción de los elfos, disfruta de tu tiempo restante. Este es el último gramo de compasión que uno le puede conceder a alguien de su propia sangre. ¿Con esto no te estoy compensado el tiempo de pertenencia a la realiza que te arrebaté? En el castillo construido por los elfos, podrás pasar un poco de tiempo como una princesa.

Joseph comenzó a reír.

― Realmente es apropiado que pierdas tu corazón debido a la poción de los elfos, un regalo de tu tía que nunca hizo nada más por ti.

Joseph sujetó las manos de Tabitha y las presionó contra su frente.

― Sin duda es una gran desdicha. SI Charles no hubiera tenido esa sonrisa en su rostro aquel día y en ese preciso momento, tú no sólo estarías durmiendo en este momento, sino que tendrías una deslumbrante sonrisa en tu rostro. Ni siquiera sufrirías por la magia de los elfos.

Mientras seguía presionando las manos de Tabitha, nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del rey de Galia. Como si mostrara un gran arrepentimiento, Joseph habló con gran dolor.

― A pesar de haber herido a su esposa e hija, todavía no es un dolor comparable a lo que sufrí ese día. Aunque esté usando a la gente de Halkeginia para atormentarlos, todavía no es suficiente.

Lentamente, Joseph se puso de pie. Un profundo desprecio apareció en los ojos por los cuales habían aparecido lágrimas de arrepentimiento segundos atrás.

― Por eso, Charles, ahora puedo jugar con un mundo más grande en mis manos. Usando cada poder que poseo y actuando en base a mis deseos, puedo escupir sobre la virtud e ideales de los hombres. Hasta el día en que mi corazón me duela más que el momento en que te maté, utilizaré el mundo como un juguete que trataré con infinito desprecio.

 **…**

― ¡Bien, llegó el momento!

Alrededor de tres horas habían pasado desde que mis copias se fueron. Lamentablemente, no tuve oportunidad alguna de conversar con Louise. Ella, al no poder asegurar que no habría alguien que abriera la puerta de un momento a otro, decidió que me quedara en mi tamaño reducido hasta que fuera la hora y gritar constantemente para ser oído no era una opción para mí. Había intentado dormir nuevamente, pero la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento evitó que lo lograra. No fue algo raro, pues lo que estaba por suceder no era algo que me tranquilizara.

Una vez sentí que una de mis copias había desaparecido, le di el anuncio a Louise, quien, completamente aburrida, se había quedado dormida hace tan sólo unos minutos. Esto fue algo que advertí tan sólo unos instantes después.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

― ¡Louise! ¡Louise!

A pesar de mis gritos, ella no despertaba. No podía culparla de eso, pues mi tamaño no era algo que ayudara en la tarea.

 _Como sea._

Aprovechando que estaba en su hombro, sujeté una pequeña porción de su cabello y halé fuertemente. Me costó algo de trabajo, pero apenas logré arrancar algo de su cabellera de raíz, ella se despertó al instante. Acto seguido, Louise comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro en leve confusión.

― ¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! ¡Apúrate y devuélveme a mi tamaño que ya es hora!

Louise miró entonces a su hombro derecho. Un pequeño enojo pudo percibirse en su mirada. Tardó unos segundos, pero ya había comprendido lo que había ocurrido. Sin duda tenía ganas de decirme un par de cosas, pero, luego de dar un largo suspiro, decidió que no era el momento para eso. Un instante después, regresé a mi estatura normal.

― ¿Listo para convertirnos en criminales?

― No. Todavía sigo pensando si habrá alguna otra forma.

― Desde que renuncié a mi título de noble ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Al escuchar lo que dijo, di un enorme resoplido. Hecho eso, abrí el saco que había crecido junto a mí y saqué dos papeles rúnicos de su interior. Dejé un papel rúnico en el suelo y pegué otro en la puerta de la habitación. Una vez activé el primero, tres copias mías aparecieron a mi lado.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo?

― Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando intentaba despertarte, pero creo que en menos de un minuto…

Una enorme explosión que se escuchó a la lejanía interrumpió mis palabras.

― Un minuto, un segundo. ― Dije a la vez que hice una señal con mi mano. ― No es como que haya mucha diferencia.

El papel rúnico que coloqué en la puerta generó una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa como para derribarla. Afuera de la habitación, un par de guardias, sorprendidos tanto por la primera como por la segunda explosión, mostraban rostros llenos de confusión. Aprovechando esa breve confusión, uno de mis clones corrió rápidamente hacia los guardias. Una vez se acercó lo suficiente, sobrecargó una de las runas de su espalda y generó una explosión que los dejó noqueados. Sin perder ni un segundo, Louise, yo y mis dos copias salimos de la habitación para alejarnos de esta, no sin antes recoger las espadas de los dos soldados desmayados. Corrimos durante un minuto hasta que nos vimos obligados a detenernos en la primera bifurcación.

― ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? ― Preguntó Louise.

― Quizás sólo llegamos demasiado rápido.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

El único motivo por el cual había decidido sacrificar un hechizo libre era por el tiempo. No quería sufrir ningún tipo de retraso, por lo que elegí el método más rápido para incapacitar a los guardias. Había obtenido varios hechizos libres luego de la seguidilla de duelos, pero estos no eran ilimitados. Desde la pelea contra Tabitha me vi en la obligación de gastar varios de estos. Además, todavía debía pensar en la pelea con el elfo. Contra un oponente de ese nivel, cada hechizo libre sería una enorme ayuda. Mientras pensaba en todo ello, escuchamos una nueva explosión.

― Bien, vamos. ― Dije para posteriormente ir por el pasillo de la derecha.

Teniendo en cuenta la decisión de Henrietta y que probablemente seríamos retenidos, era obvio que debíamos pensar en una forma de escapar. Necesitamos algo rápido y efectivo, por lo que terminé descartando varias opciones. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al Ostland durante la mañana, ya se me había ocurrido un plan. Apenas llegamos al palacio, un par de mis copias se transformaron y esparcieron varios papeles rúnicos por el palacio. Hecha esa preparación, las doce copias que habían salido de la habitación hace algunas horas sólo tuvieron que recorrer el palacio para encontrar doce de esos papeles rúnicos.

Mientras estábamos de camino a nuestro destino, nos topamos con un guardia más. Nuevamente, sin el lujo de poder perder tiempo, una de mis copias se adelantó para noquearlo con una nueva sobrecarga rúnica. Apenas hizo eso, yo y mi copia restante tambaleamos levemente. Además del hechizo que había usado recientemente, habían sido ya cinco sobrecargas rúnicas. Obviamente, cada una requería un gasto extra de energía, por lo cual era una carga mayor.

 _Ojalá lleguemos rápido._

Si bien la primera explosión era el indicativo que todo estaba por comenzar, la segunda, la cual nos vimos obligados a esperar, también tenía un significado. No fueron solamente doce los papeles rúnicos que había esparcido por el palacio. La cantidad era mucho mayor y era obvio que varios de estos no serían utilizados. Había un papel rúnico en alrededor de cuarenta habitaciones y aquella a la cual llegamos en ese preciso instante era el lugar en el que ocurrió la segunda explosión.

Rápidamente giré la manija y para mi grata sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Suspiré con alivió mientras entramos a la habitación. Al parecer, la primera explosión había atraído la atención de la mayoría de los guardias. En otras palabras, el lugar donde habían guardado la varita de Louise y que una de mis copias había logrado encontrar, estaba sin protección alguna. Aunque eso, evidentemente, cambiaría en muy poco tiempo.

― Termina los preparativos mientras yo busco tu varita.

Dicho eso, empecé a ver los estantes. Había una gran cantidad de armamento, por lo que encontrar una pequeña y delgada vara de madera era algo complicado. Mientras yo estaba en ello, Louise sacó dos papeles rúnicos. Luego de darle uno a mi copia, dejó el restante en el suelo. Hecho eso, se acercó al agujero que la explosión había dejado en la pared y, disimuladamente, vio el patio a través de este.

― ¿Ya la encontraste?

― No sé si lo sepas, pero es difícil encontrar una varita en medio de… Espera, aquí está.

Encontrada ya la varita de Louise, la agarré para poder entregársela. Apenas ella la recibió, activó el papel rúnico que había colocado instantes atrás. Una copia de Louise no tardó en aparecer.

― Los guardias se acercan. Tiene que ser ahora. ― Indicó Louise.

― Entendido.

Mi clon se acercó a la copia de Louise para inmediatamente cargarla en su espalda. Hecho eso, se puso frente al agujero en la pared y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Apenas terminó de ponerse en posición, mi copia corrió rápidamente y saltó a través del hueco. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al suelo, activó el papel rúnico que Louise le había entregado y que ya había cocido a su capa. Gracias a Vuelo, evitó el daño de la caída y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Absolutamente todos los guardias que se habían reunido para investigar el origen de la explosión empezaron a seguir el señuelo.

― Ahora lo único que debemos esperar es a que…

Una serie de explosiones interrumpieron lo que estaba por decir.

― Bueno, olvídate de eso. ― Terminé de decir con un ya muy evidente jadeo.

Caminé frente a Louise y le mostré mi espalda para después agacharme. Ella, al ver eso, se acercó a mí para que pudiese cargarla tal y como había hecho mi clon con su copia. Una vez me aseguré que me estaba sujetándome firmemente, salté a través del agujero y activé un papel rúnico de mi capa. Me elevé velozmente decenas de metros hacia el cielo.

 _Parece que funcionó._ Pensé a la vez que jadeaba fuertemente.

Las explosiones, las cuales me habían agotado severamente, habían logrado atraer la atención del resto de los guardias, tanto de los que resguardaban la tierra como los que se encargaban de la protección del cielo. Desde mi posición pude ver como varios soldados rodeaban los lugares en los que mis clones habían efectuado una sobrecarga rúnica.

 _Lo único que queda es esperar a…_

Nuevamente, me vi bruscamente interrumpido. Un dragón se había acercado rápidamente y con extrema precisión nos puso a Louise y a mí en su lomo. Instantes después, nos alejamos a gran velocidad del palacio.

 _Normalmente odiaría que me interrumpieran tanto, pero esta vez no puedo más que alegrarme._

Una de las cosas que me había consumido más tiempo durante la madrugada fue buscar a Sylphid. Renuente a gastar papeles rúnicos debido al poco tiempo que tendría para hacer más, me vi obligado a realizar la búsqueda por mí mismo. Todavía no tenía los detalles listos, pero mi indicación al familiar de Tabitha fue clara, sobrevolar el palacio y buscarnos una vez escuchara una serie de explosiones, cosa que cumplió de manera impecable.

― Ahora sólo nos queda reunirnos con los demás. ― Dijo Louise.

Nos habíamos dividido en tres grupos. A pesar de la sanación que realizó Montmorency, Sylphid seguía siendo incapaz de volar con tantas personas por un tiempo prolongado. Louise y yo, por medio del dragón, nos reuniríamos con otro de los grupos en un lugar y tiempo que ya se había determinado.

Louise dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. La enorme mayoría de los guardias estaban distraídos con algo más, por lo que era improbable que se hubieran dado cuenta de nuestra huida. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien nos siguiera, por lo que sentía que ya estábamos fuera de todo peligro.

― Lo hicimos. No puedo creer que lo hicimos.

La calma de Louise, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por mis palabras. Al escuchar lo que dije, ella volteó a verme. No tardó más de un segundo en notar que estaba riendo con nerviosismo, cosa que le extrañó bastante.

― ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

― ¿A mí? Oh, nada. Todo está bien. Sí, perfectamente bien. Somos buscados por todo un país, pero no es gran cosa, ¿verdad?

El sarcasmo en mi voz era totalmente evidente.

― ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramático? Lo hecho, hecho está.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo, no fuiste tú la que destruyó gran parte del palacio.

― No importa cuánto te quejes, ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

― Sí tienes razón. Supongo que sólo queda pensar en lo que haremos a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

― Así es.

― Fue por eso que pensé en esto. Louise, ¿recuerdas que ayer por la noche nos encontramos con otro Usuario del Vacío?

A Louise le extrañó demasiado esa pregunta.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― ¿No lo recuerdas? El sujeto usó un hechizo para controlarnos y nos ordenó hacer todo esto.

Louise no tardó en comprender a lo que quería llegar.

― ¿Planeas echarle la culpa a una persona que ni siquiera conoces?

― ¿Está mal?

Louise dio un fuerte resoplido. Por mi parte, seguí hablando.

― Sí, es algo bastante creíble.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, ella se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

― Creo que sería creíble si le echamos la culpa al usuario de Albion que actuó por rencor. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Finalmente me di cuenta del actuar de Louise. No obstante, ya era tarde. Aunque, cabe mencionar que incluso si lo hubiera notado antes no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. En tan sólo un instante, todo lo que estaba alrededor mío creció bajo mi perspectiva. Mi reacción fue inmediata.

― ¡¿Por qué rayos…?!

Louise no dejó que terminara mi pregunta. Ella, en tan sólo un instante, acercó su mano para agarrarme. Una vez me sujetó firmemente en su puño, comenzó a agitarme fuertemente. Como respuesta inmediata, comencé a gritar. Ella no se detuvo hasta pasados unos diez segundos. Increíblemente mareado, necesité de medio minuto para recomponerme. Una vez lo hice, exigí de inmediato una explicación. Explicación que ella no se molestó en darme. En cambio, me movió al bolsillo de su camisa y me dejó caer ahí como tantas veces en el pasado

― ¡Oye, sácame de aquí!

― No puedo escuchar ni una palabra, pero sé bien lo que estás diciendo. Es molesto escucharte, así que te quedarás ahí hasta que te calmes.

 _Debes estar bromeando._

No fue ninguna broma. Louise se limitó a volver al lugar en el que estaba antes y a mirar hacia al frente. En respuesta a los largos segundos de silencio, di un muy largo resoplido de exasperación. Acto seguido, me recosté en la tela y cerré mis ojos.

 _Ojalá no lo hayas hecho a propósito._

Había algo de lo que Louise no tenía conocimiento, al eso era lo que pensaba. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero el lugar en el que me había colocado era increíblemente confortable. Los suaves y armónicos latidos de su corazón eran un sonido completamente relajante. En las pocas veces que había estado ahí, mis preocupaciones se habían desvanecido por completo. Era obvio que no deseaba que Louise se enterara de eso. Razones habían muchas y no era necesario mencionarlas.

Lentamente, la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos comenzó a desaparecer y a ser reemplazar por una sensación de seguridad. Sumado a eso, el calor de su cuerpo también comenzó a ser transmitido a mí. Era increíblemente difícil no quedarse dormido en situación como esa.

 _Bueno, supongo que aprovecharé para intentar pensar en algo. Quizás pueda hacerlo si estoy aquí._

Sin embargo, antes de empezar a pensar en el próximo enfrentamiento que tendríamos contra el elfo, otro pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

 _Debo recordar mostrar algo de enojo cuando me saque de aquí. Conociéndola, no es buena idea que se entere de lo mucho que puede calmarme este lugar._

 **…**

― Todavía nos siguen, ¿verdad?

En el espacio aéreo de Tristain, una enorme nave estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de Caballeros Dragón. Esa embarcación era el Ostland y estaba siendo operada por los Caballeros Ondine. El motivo de dicha persecución era bastante simple. Mi clon y el de Louise, los cuales habían sido seguidos por los guardias del palacio, llegaron a abordar el Ostland mientras estaba en pleno movimiento. Esto se le informó de inmediato a los Caballeros Dragón, los cuales, de inmediato, partieron en un intento de alcanzar al Ostland.

― Sí.

― ¡Asegúrense de mantener la distancia, porque…! ¿Por qué se supone que debíamos hacerlo?

Esa pregunta hizo que alguien se enojara levemente.

― ¿En verdad tú formulaste este plan? ― Preguntó Reynald.

― Sólo la base. Era tarde y no pude pulirlo, así que Colbert arregló los detalles después.

― ¿Y no te dieron esos detalles?

― Es difícil recordar las cosas cuando estás tan agotado. En fin, ¿por qué era?

Reynald dio un largo suspiro.

― No queremos cruzar la frontera tan pronto. Si lo hacemos, no podrán seguirnos más y se supone que debemos distraerlos el mayor tiempo posible.

― Sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

El Ostland estaba dirigiéndose a Germania y aquellos que seguían la nave eran dragones de fuego. En otras palabras, la nave, cuya velocidad era comparable a la de los dragones de viento, podía dejarlos atrás fácilmente. No obstante, eso sería contraproducente debido a la razón que dio Reynald.

― ¿Ahora puedo hacer yo una pregunta?

― ¿Eh? Sí, adelante.

― ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy atado?!

Mi copia se encontraba sentado al costado de Reynald, quien estaba fuertemente restringido por una soga. En cuanto a la ubicación precisa de ambos, estaban en la cabina principal del Ostland, junto a muchos otros caballeros que operaban la nave. La clon de Louise, a la cual no se le suministró tanta energía rúnica, había desaparecido minutos atrás. Ese, sin embargo, no fue ningún problema, pues ya habían visto su figura entrando al Ostland y eso era más que suficiente.

― Se supone que eres mi rehén y que los demás caballeros sólo me obedecen por eso. No creo que nos alcancen, pero esto es una coartada de por qué hicieron esto si lo logran abordar la nave.

― ¿Y por qué yo?

― Sin Guiche o Malicorne aquí, de cierto modo eres el líder.

― ¿Y no podrías atarme sólo si nos llegan a alcanzar?

― No tendré el tiempo. Se supone que debo pelear un rato y después saltar de la nave. Desapareceré y los dejaré confundidos.

Reynald dio un resoplido de exasperación. Seguido a eso, hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

― Por cierto, ¿es cierto que eres…?

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Ya sabes, un clon. Todavía me cuesta creer que puedas hacer ese tipo de cosas.

― Ah, sí, sí lo soy. Eso me recuerda, ¿cuánto fue exactamente lo que les contaron?

― Sólo lo suficiente. Me hubiera gustado que no se guardaran tantas cosas.

― Creo que son saber sobre mi magia es más que suficiente. Por cierto, ¿en verdad no les pareció extraño que pudiera hacer todo eso?

― No somos tan idiotas. Por supuesto que todos en la academia sabíamos que algo no era normal, pero se supone que eres sólo un plebeyo, la posibilidad de que tuvieras algo parecido a nuestra magia es incluso más extraña. Imaginamos que no eran más que un par de trucos.

― ¿Todavía siguen pensando eso?

― Luego de tantos duelos ganados y esa participación que tuviste en la guerra, ya no se te considera un plebeyo común y corriente. Soy lo suficiente honesto para admitir que la mayoría de nobles son algo cerrados de mente, pero no son estúpidos. En algún momento todos lo descubrirán y no creo que este incidente ayude.

― Bueno, no es como que pueda volver a Tristain luego de todo esto, así que no importa.

― ¿Ya pensante en qué hacer?

― Escondernos.

― ¿En dónde?

Mi clon se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos.

― No tengo idea. Kirche mencionó que podríamos ir a Germania, pero eso es todo.

Ninguno dijo algo más luego de que respondiera esa pregunta, al menos hasta unos segundos después.

― Por cierto, ya que estamos conversando, hay algo más que creo debo decirte…

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Gracias.

― ¿Eh?

― Guiche y Malicorne nos contaron sobre el motivo de los duelos.

Mi clon dio un largo suspiro.

 _Así que era por eso que todos aquí parecían actuar algo extraño._

Debido a la relación que tenía con los caballeros Ondine, imaginé que mi copia llegaría a iniciar una que otra discusión. No obstante, eso no había ocurrido ni una sola vez. De hecho, todos los Caballeros Ondine no se habían mostrado hostiles en lo absoluto.

― No estarán pensando que vamos a ser amigos o algo así, ¿verdad?

― Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que es difícil estar agradecido con alguien que nos cae mal.

― No entiendo por qué deberían estar agradecidos. Todo fue una farsa, después de todo.

― No sólo nuestra reputación en la academia mejoró, sino que la actitud de Guiche cambió. Desde ese incidente él empezó a tomarse más enserio su papel como comandante. No sé el motivo, pero sé que indirectamente fue gracias a ti.

Mi clon tardó unos instantes en dar una respuesta.

― Sólo por curiosidad, ¿fue esa una de la razones por las que…?

― De cierta forma pensamos que te debíamos una. Sí, lo principal de esto es para apoyar en el rescate de Tabitha, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

― Pues gracias, supongo.

― Lo diré de nuevo, esto no quiere decir que vamos a ser amigos.

― Sí, sí no te…

Mi copia no terminó de hablar. No fue porque alguien lo interrumpiera o por un inesperado ataque de los Caballeros Dragón. La razón fue simple, se desvaneció. Sólo Reynald se dio cuenta. Después de todo, los demás Caballeros Ondine estaban ocupados con sus tareas. Después de dar un largo suspiro, el estudiante de anteojos habló nuevamente.

― Chicos…

Un par de caballeros voltearon.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

El enojo era evidente en el rostro de Reynald.

― Ese idiota…

 **…**

 _Sí… pensé que duraría más._

Habían pasado un par de horas y Louise todavía no me había sacado de su bolsillo. Evidentemente, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Fue mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que sentí como una copia mía desapareció. No fue difícil saber cuál había sido, pues para ese momento sólo debió haber quedado una activa.

 _Bueno, ya cumplió su cometido. No es como que realmente importe._

 **…**

― ¿Has despertado ya?

Los ojos de Tabitha finalmente se habían abierto

En ese momento, la maga peliazul se encontraba en una espaciosa habitación. Estaba vestida con un lujoso pijama que nunca antes había usado. Sus gafas, las cuales estaban en una mesa al lado de la cama donde se encontraba recostada, estaban adornadas con piedras preciosas.

Luego de colocarse sus anteojos, Tabitha empezó a inspeccionar su cuerpo. Ella no fue capaz de sentir algo extraño. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que otro muebles de lujo pertenecientes a una antigua dinastía. Fue mientras observaba ellos que escuchó esa pregunta.

La maga peliazul, como acto reflejo, miró en dirección al lugar de donde provino la voz. Allí, sentado en un sofá cercano a la entrada de la habitación, ella pudo ver a un elfo con un libro entre sus manos. De inmediato, Tabitha miró de un lado a otro para buscar su varita, mas no puedo encontrarla en ningún lugar. Rápidamente concluyó que no tenía manera de pelear.

La presencia del elfo que la derrotó tan fácilmente provocó que en Tabitha naciera una sensación de incomodidad.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

― Miembro del Antiguo Consejo de Neftis... No, eso no es correcto. Ahora mismo, sólo soy Bidashal del Sahara.

― ¿Qué lugar es este?

― El Castillo Alhambra.

Tabitha conocía ese lugar o al menos algunos detalles de este. Era un antiguo castillo ubicado en la frontera con el Sahara, la tierra de los elfos. Dentro de Galia, su posición era opuesta al Lago Ragdorian. No tardó mucho en concluir que la habían llevado ahí mientras estaba inconsciente.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre?

Con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, Tabitha repitió la misma pregunta que el otro día. El elfo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, respondió de una mejor manera.

― Ella está en la habitación junto a esta.

Inmediatamente, Tabitha salió corriendo. A pesar de que había llegado hasta la puerta, el elfo no mostró intención alguna de querer detenerla. El cuarto en el que Tabitha había estado durmiendo aparentemente estaba diseñada para dar cobijo a los nobles. Frente a la salida, había una puerta de madera que servía para entrar a una habitación para los funcionarios. En una cama de dicha habitación, se encontraba la madre de Tabitha.

― Madre. ― Susurró Tabitha antes de correr hacia ella.

Su madre estaba roncando suavemente. A pesar de que Tabitha la llamó, ella no se despertó. Evidentemente, estaba profundamente dormida. En el estante del espejo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, se encontraba la muñeca que la madre que Tabitha creía era su hija.

Su madre le había comprado esa muñeca, la cual había sido llamada Tabitha. Luego de caer bajo los efectos del veneno, su madre empezó a referirse a la muñeca como Charlotte. Desde entonces, se Tabitha empezó a referirse a sí misma por el nombre de la muñeca. La muñeca, la cual ella consideraba su otro yo, en ese momento estaba acostada en el estante del espejo.

Con gran repugnancia, Tabitha miró Bidashal que se había asomado por la puerta. Con una voz cristalina, él le habló a Tabitha.

― Estamos creando un alboroto. Por favor, déjela dormir.

― ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?

Con unos ojos carentes de la más mínima piedad, Bidashal contestó.

― Hay dos respuestas a esa pregunta.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi madre?

― Nada en absoluto. Se me ordenó sólo ser el guardia de ella.

― ¿En cuanto a mí?

Después de dudar un momento, Bidashal continuó en el mismo tono de antes.

― Con el poder del Espíritu del Agua, voy a romper tu corazón. Después de eso, se me ordeno que fuese igualmente tu guardián.

Tabitha entendió de inmediato que planeaban hacerle lo mismo que a su madre.

― ¿Ahora?

― Es una droga especial. Su elaboración se lleva alrededor de diez días. Es mejor disfrutar el tiempo que le queda al máximo.

― ¿Tu gente hizo la droga que volvió loca a mi madre?

Bidashal asintió con la cabeza.

― Una droga así de eficiente, ustedes los humanos son incapaces de prepararla. Pues bien, incluso aunque sienta lástima, a mí también se me puede considerar un prisionero. Esto es lo que determinó el Gran Propósito, así que date por vencida.

Tabitha se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una ventana en la habitación. Alhambra se suponía que era un castillo abandonado, pero cuando miró a la sala noble amueblada, pensó que Joseph probablemente lo había renovado. Los muros le impidieron ver el exterior del castillo, pero fue capaz de mirar la entrada de la muralla. Soldados armados con lanzas y mosquetes estaban allí. No sabía cuántos soldados eran, pero incluso aunque el número fuera pequeño, ella no tenía su varita. Ergo, le sería imposible escapar con su madre.

Fue entonces que Tabitha lo recordó.

― ¿Mi familiar?

― ¿El dragón Rhyme? Escapó.

Tabitha supuso de inmediato que el elfo pudo intuir la verdadera identidad de Sylphid. Sin embargo, dejó ese tema fuera de su mente debido al alivió que sintió al escuchar la respuesta de Bidashal.

― ¿Y la persona que me acompañó?

― Se me informo que a pesar de haber sido capturado, logró huir.

Una vez más, Tabitha sintió un enorme alivio. Una de las últimas cosas que ella hubiera querido es que Sylphid o yo termináramos en una grave situación sólo por haber intentado ayudarla. No obstante, todavía no podía sentirse fuera de toda angustia.

Tabitha estaba segura de que Sylphid informaría a las personas de la academia acerca de lo sucedido. Inmediatamente pensó en cierta amiga suya que intentaría ayudarla. Aunque, por el contrario, también estaba yo. Ella no sabía si Sylphid había intervenido en mi huida, pero incluso si ese no hubiera sido el caso, sabía que yo también regresaría a la academia. No tenía duda alguna que yo igualmente contaría lo ocurrido y que no tendría inconveniente alguno en mencionar al elfo. Además, a eso se le debía sumar el hecho de que ayudarla sería ir en contra de todo Galia.

 _Aunque esto último no evitó que intentara ayudarme antes._

La maga peliazul sacudió de inmediato su cabeza. En verdad se cuestionó el por qué pensó de esa manera. Incluso llegó a pensar que ella quería que la rescataran. Sin embargo, descartó esa posibilidad al segundo siguiente.

 _Siempre he hecho las cosas sin ayuda. Además, no importa quien venga, es inútil. No me queda mucho tiempo, pues pronto tomaré la poción de los elfos. Contra ese tipo de magia…_

 **…**

― No hay límite. Siempre y cuando la persona no esté muerta, puedes curar cualquier mal que exista con Curación.

 **…**

Tabitha mordió sus labios.

Durante años, la esperanza de poder salvar a su madre había sido prácticamente nula. No obstante, eso cambió poco después de conocer la magia rúnica. Yo había afirmado que si se usaba la suficiente energía rúnica, no había mal que no pudiera ser curado. Evidentemente podía estar equivocado, pero era la más grande esperanza que ella había tenido en año. Por ello, le era muy difícil dejar de pensar en esta.

 _Debo dejar de pensar en ello._

Después de esa pelea contra el elfo, Tabitha consideró imposible que yo quisiera seguir involucrándome. No me podía imaginar ayudando de forma voluntaria contra un enemigo al que era imposible derrotar.

 _No pudimos lograr nada contra él. No importa cuantos más vengan, nada cambiará. Ellos deben saberlo, por lo que no lo intentarán._

 **…**

— Si entre los dos podemos replicar un antiguo medio de magia rúnica, quizás sea posible para mi crear el hechizo. Eso fue lo que me dije hace un tiempo.

 **…**

 _Además, ya lo hemos conseguido. No es como que haya algo más que necesite de mí._

Luego de haber pasado por tantas batallas, Tabitha se había convertido en una persona bastante analítica, tanto en la lucha como en sus decisiones fuera de esta. Su sentido le decía que pelear contra el elfo era una locura y que no había un motivo por el cual valiera la pena arriesgarse por ella.

Una vez llegó a esa conclusión, el frío corazón de Tabitha fue envuelto por una sensación de impotencia que jamás había sentido antes. Dicha sensación terminó por arrancar todo atisbo de emoción que le quedaba, incluso la ira. Finalmente, llegó a una completa aceptación de la situación.

 _Al menos podré ir al mismo lugar que mi madre._ Pensó Tabitha con una especia de alivio.

Los pensamientos de Tabitha fueron interrumpidos por Bidashal.

— Si estás aburrida, puedes leer un libro. He traído unos cuantos aquí. — Dijo el elfo para después señalar una pila de libros. — Ese libro, El Héroe de Ivaldi, es realmente interesante.

Tomando el libro que cogió de la antigua mansión de Orleans, Bidashal murmuró.

— El Héroe de Ivaldi, la historia épica más popular en Halkeginia.

Tras recibir la protección divina del fundador Brimir, el héroe Ivaldi derrotó a varios enemigos, dragones, demonios y demihumanos usando armas convencionales. La historia original ya no podía ser encontrada por ningún lado, el libro tenía gran variedad de interpretaciones a lo largo de Halkeginia. Las cosas que se mantenían constantes, sin embargo, eran la trama y los personajes. Cabe mencionar que debido a que el personaje principal no era un mago noble, la obra era popular muy entre los plebeyos.

— Nosotros los elfos tenemos una leyenda similar, el Santo Anubis. Se le considera aquel que salvó el Sahara durante la Gran Catástrofe. Según este libro, la mano izquierda del héroe Ivaldi podría brillar. Anubis, por su parte, tuvo una mano izquierda sagrada. Los elfos y los humanos son diferentes, pero esta es una similitud muy interesante.

Cuando se hablaba sobre la popularidad de ese libro, se decía en el sentido de ser conocido. La historia, la cual estaba destinada más que nada para los plebeyos, no fue aceptada correctamente en Halkeginia. Aquellos que investigaban su historia podían ser etiquetados como herejes o tontos, así como también llegaban a ser rechazadas por los círculos relacionados con la teología y la literatura. Incluso hubo una época donde se quemaban ejemplares del libro. Después de todo, se llegó a pensar que la historia fue fecha por plebeyos que no estaban satisfechos con el reinado de los nobles.

Bidashal le entregó el libro a Tabitha y ella, obedientemente, lo recibió para después mirarlo durante unos segundos. Poco después, la maga peliazul se sentó en la cama en la que su madre estaba durmiendo. Bidashal asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación.

Después de sentarse en la cama y mirar la cara de su madre, Tabitha recordó sus días de su infancia. Para calmarla antes de irse a dormir, su madre solía leerle un libro igual al que ella estaba sosteniendo en ese momento.

 _Durante ese tiempo, el libro que leía con más frecuencia… ¿No fue el Héroe de Ivaldi?_

Poco a poco, Tabitha comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro. A pesar de todas las cosas que pudiesen decirse, no podía negarse que El Héroe de Ivaldi era muy interesante. Debido a eso, fue muy popular y ampliamente leído. Cuando era pequeña, Tabitha también se había enfrascado antes en la lectura. Aunque su interés, evidentemente, cambió hacia otras cosas con el pasar de los años. No había abierto ese libro hace mucho, pero no olvidaba que fue ese mismo libro el que le había enseñado la diversión de la lectura.

El sonido de las páginas del libro en el que se volcó envolvió la tranquila habitación. Mientras que ella pasaba las páginas, Tabitha lo leía, al igual que su madre lo hizo en el pasado.

— Ivaldi fue detenido por Choment y otros aldeanos. Esto fue debido a la decisión de este por ir a la cueva del dragón para salvar a la hija del señor feudal que había hostigado tanto a los aldeanos.

Al mirar a su madre, Tabitha se dio cuenta de que se había despertado sin que ella lo advirtiese. Le llamó la atención que ocurriera en ese instante y no cuando la llamó hace un momento. Tabitha intentó ir a buscar a la muñeca que estaba en el estante del espejo. Si su madre no tenía la muñeca, estaría muy molesta. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de su madre era diferente de lo habitual. Ella estaba mirando a Tabitha con cara de asombro. Por lo general, ella empezaría a hacer un alboroto a la vez que le exigía que le devolviera a su hija. No obstante, eso no ocurrió.

 _Tal vez este pasaje de El Héroe de Ivaldi la ha hecho recordar un poco acerca de los días pasados._

Tabitha quería abandonar toda esperanza, pero ante ese súbito hecho provocó que hacer eso fuera prácticamente imposible. Finalmente, a pesar de saber que seguramente todo terminaría en una decepción, se aferró a dicha esperanza. Quizás porque fue la primera vez que pudo hablarle a su madre de esa forma o tal vez porque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de todos modos. Fuese como fuese, Tabitha siguió leyendo.

— Choment le habló a Ivaldi, "Oh, Ivaldi! ¿Por qué te diriges a la guarida del dragón? Esa chica ha hecho demasiado daño." Ivaldi no tardó en responder. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Sólo sé que hay algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a avanzar continuamente."

 **…**

— ¿No pudiste encontrar un mejor lugar?

Louise y yo nos encontrábamos en una vieja posada de un pueblo cercano a la frontera de Tristain y Galia. Llegamos a dicho lugar en la madrugada del siguiente día de nuestro escape del palacio. Ella, evidentemente, se había visto en la obligación de cambiarse de ropa. Su atuendo de noble sobresalía demasiado, después de todo. Afortunadamente, había llevado algo de la ropa que usó cuando se hizo pasar como plebeya. Había pasado ya más de un día desde ese momento y Louise no había dejado de quejarse.

— Bien, reconozco que este lugar apesta, pero era bastante tarde, tenía sueño y todavía debía buscar a Sylphid. No tuve tiempo de hallar otro lugar más adecuado.

El plan era bastante simple. Ya que Sylphid no era capaz de volar con tantas personas en un periodo largo de tiempo y queríamos evitar agravar sus heridas, sólo usaríamos al dragón para cruzar la frontera durante la noche. Ciertamente había otros pueblos cercanos a la frontera, pero no tuve el tiempo de averiguar apropiadamente sobre ellos. Ergo, me vi en la obligación de elegir una opción al azar, cosa que no resultó bien. En ese preciso instante lo único que esperábamos era la llegada de los demás que ayudarían en el rescate de Tabitha. A diferencia de nosotros, ellos llegarían al pueblo tras un largo viaje a caballo, por lo que no tuvimos más opción que hospedarnos en una posada por el momento.

— Además, no estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo.

En un primer momento yo no tuve ni una idea del tiempo que tardarían en alcanzarnos. No obstante, ese problema se resolvió poco después. Ya que Colbert debía manejar la nave, él no pudo estar presente cuando conté lo planeado a grandes rasgos. Una vez Kirche se encargó de eso, el profesor arregló los pequeños detalles que no se habían cubierto. Detalles que se me contaron rápidamente una vez desperté. A pesar de no saber una hora precisa, estaba seguro que llegarían esa noche y cuando lo hicieran, cruzaríamos de inmediato la frontera.

Louise dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Quizás debería irme a dormir. — Dijo Louise mientras se sentó en la cama del cuarto que nos habían asignado. — A diferencia de ti, no tengo algo que hacer.

No había descansado ni siquiera una hora desde que llegamos al pueblo. En el preciso instante que nos hospedamos, me puse a hacer la mayor cantidad de papeles rúnicos con los materiales que había llevado en el pesado saco. Cuando me hartaba de eso, leía uno de los libros que también había empacado, libros con los que esperaba se me pudiera ocurrir alguna forma de enfrentar al elfo. Si esa tarea me llegaba a hastiar, volvía con los papeles rúnicos. Era un ciclo que se repetiría hasta que se me acabaran los materiales o leyera todos los libros.

Unos segundos después de que Louise dijera esas palabras, cerré fuertemente el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

 _Nada._

Todo ello era estresante, pero, de cierta forma, deseaba que nuestra espera se alargara más. No era de extrañarse, pues cada minuto extra en el que pudiera pensar en un modo de pelear contra Bidashal era valioso.

Abrí un frasco de tinta y empecé con la escritura de runas.

— ¿Cuántos llevas hasta el momento? — Preguntó Louise.

— Perdí la cuenta, pero incluso si tuviera mil de estos no me sentiría preparado.

— ¿En verdad era tan fuerte?

Ya había decidido que definitivamente enfrentaría al elfo. Un escalofrío seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo cada vez que recordaba su rostro o se mencionaba su nombre, pero eso ya no importaba. De hecho, se podría decir que era lo mejor. Si me llegaba a habituar a dicho sentir, la pelea quizás sería ligeramente más sencilla. Por todo ello, Louise y yo ya no tuvimos reparo en hablar un par de veces sobre ese asunto.

Me detuve unos segundos.

— Tabitha usó casi toda su Fuerza de voluntad en un hechizo, mientras que yo hice un ataque directo sin contenerme. No logramos nada, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Siento que si hubiéramos peleado de otra forma, entonces no habríamos perdido de esa manera. De cualquier modo hubiera sido imposible ganar, pero creo que las cosas al menos hubieran sido diferentes.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

Comencé a escribir nuevamente.

— Al menos quiero creerlo. Por ejemplo, todavía no tengo idea de cómo vencerlo, pero hay un par de cosas que al menos lo obligarían a moverse.

— Es un avance, supongo.

— Ciertamente lo es.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Louise volvió a pararse.

— Nos iremos apenas lleguen, así que lo mejor sería comer algo ahora. — Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¿Podrías traerme algo? Algo ligero está bien.

— Entiendo. Volveré enseguida.

Dicho eso, Louise se retiró de la habitación. Un momento después de que lo hiciera, me recosté sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

 _¿Habrá algún truco?_

A pesar de cambiar de tarea, no podía evitar tener pensamientos esporádicos sobre Bidashal. Algo normal, pues el principal problema no era la cantidad de papeles rúnicos, sino el elfo en sí.

 _Debe haber una forma de pasar su escudo._

Cerré mis ojos brevemente y recordé los eventos de ese día.

 **…**

Ante mis ojos, el aire se distorsionó extrañamente alrededor del elfo. La sensación que sentí fue difícil de describir, pero de algo podía estar seguro, no lo había golpeado. Fue como si el aire se hubiera transformado en una superficie flexible. El contacto con esa extraña superficie apenas duró un segundo, luego del cual fui enviado a volar por la entrada de la habitación.

 **…**

No había golpeado algo duro, de eso estaba seguro. En mi mundo había dos conjuros que podían usarse como defensa absoluta, Escudo y Prisión de agua. Mientras que el primero era una dura barrera que resistía las embestidas, el segundo hechizo era en realidad una defensa improvisada que podía servir para amortiguar los ataques. Bajo mi perspectiva, el escudo de Bidashal era más similar al segundo caso, sólo que había algo diferente.

 _Necesito preguntarle a Derflinger si sabe algo de los elfos. Esos seis mil años de edad deben servir de algo en esta situación._

Di un largo bostezo.

 _Si no tenemos el poder suficiente para romper esa barrera, entonces quizás…_

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, lo que provocó que dejara de estar perdido en mis pensamientos. Al voltear, vi a Louise con una pequeña muestra de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunté.

— Eso creo.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Fui al comedor en el primer piso, pero… no había nadie.

— Y eso es extraño por…

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, él prácticamente no ha dejado esta habitación desde que llegamos._

— Es extraño porque esta es la posada más concurrida del pueblo. Incluso en la madrugada debería haber al menos un par de personas ahí abajo y faltan horas para eso.

— Bien, sí es extraño.

Inmediatamente me paré y cogí la espada que le había quitado al guardia que noqueé en el palacio. Además, sin poder gastar mucho tiempo, cogí un grupo de papeles rúnicos que tenía separados.

— Vamos.

Louise y no tardamos siquiera un minuto en ir hasta el primer piso. Una vez llegamos, comprobé que efectivamente el lugar estaba desierto, así como que las luces estaban apagadas.

— Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? — Pregunté.

— No se me ocurre que otra cosa puede ser.

Ambos caminamos hasta la puerta principal. Al cabo de unos segundos, empecé a abrirla lentamente. Las luces de la calle también habían sido apagadas. Eso, sumado al hecho de que ya era de noche, trajo como consecuencia que las afueras de la posada estuvieran casi en completa oscuridad.

— Quizás deberías transformarte. — Sugirió Louise.

 _No es mala idea._

Como gato, mi visión en la oscuridad mejoraba notablemente. En ese momento no podía distinguir algo que estuviera muy lejos de la posada, pero seguramente si me transformaba ello cambiaría.

Estaba a punto de seguir la sugerencia de Louise, pero antes de poder hacerlo, varias antorchas se prendieron en la calle. La luz provocada por el fuego dejó a la vista a un gran número de soldados que rodeaban el edificio, además de también hacer que Louise y yo desviáramos la mirada momentáneamente debido a su súbita aparición.

— ¡No se muevan! ¡Somos el Cuerpo de mosqueteros de Su Majestad! ¡Tiren sus armas y ríndanse sin luchar!

 _Esa voz…_ Pensé a la vez que volvía a mirar al frente.

La voz de la persona que había gritado no era una que hubiera escuchado más que un puñado de veces. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, la reconocí de inmediato. Al ver a la figura vistiendo una exagerada armadura de combate y parada frente a los soldados, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. La líder del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros nos estaba mirando.

 _Agnes…_

Al parecer, la razón por la cual la posada había quedado completamente vacía fue porque el Cuerpo de Mosqueteros había evacuado a los clientes. Además, con mucho sigilo, habían rodeado la posada evitar que alguien entrara o saliera.

 _Realmente no esperaba que alguien no encontrara y mucho menos que fuera ella, pero…_

Miré fijamente a la caballera durante unos cuantos segundos. Luego de haber pasado ese breve periodo de tiempo, dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin perder ni un segundo, me agaché y dejé caer un papel rúnico en el suelo. Una vez lo activé, tres copias mías aparecieron. A una de ellas le entregué un papel rúnico para que lo cosiera en su capa.

― Adelántate. — Dije mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Preguntó Louise.

― Sólo hazlo. Te alcanzaré dentro de poco.

Hice una breve pausa.

― Antes de que insistas, te dejaré algo en claro. No tengo planeado moverme de este lugar, al menos no hasta que resuelva algo.

Louise notó de inmediato que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. El tono de mi voz y mi rostro me delataron por completo. Evidentemente, ella quería preguntarme por los detalles, pero debido a la situación y a mi actitud, terminó por ceder, al menos por el momento.

― No te capturarán, ¿verdad?

― No está en mis planes. Eso te lo aseguro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Louise finalmente me dio una respuesta.

― Una vez escapes, más te vale que me cuentes todo.

Dicho eso, Louise siguió a mis tres clones, los cuales comenzaron a ir al segundo piso. Por mi parte, saqué varios papeles rúnicos de mi zurrón y los coloqué rápidamente en el suelo. Acto seguido, me transformé y activé varios conjuros de manera seguida. De inmediato empecé a mostrar signos de cansancio, cosa normal debido al gran número de hechizos que usé en tan sólo un instante.

 _Bien, es momento de comenzar._ Pensé mientras volví a mi forma humana.

Abrí la puerta nuevamente.

― ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Me sorprende mucho que nos encontraran tan rápido! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡Pensé que la nave había cumplido su función!

— ¡Fue un buen señuelo, pero tenemos suficiente experiencia lidiando con magos! ¡Si nave es la cabeza, entonces este sitio es la espalda y, a diferencia de los magos, estamos muy acostumbrados a atacar por detrás!

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Por cierto, sé que es no tiene sentido preguntarlo, pero…! ¡No nos dejarás ir! ¡¿Verdad?!

— ¡Lo he dicho antes, soy la espada de Su Majestad! ¡Aunque entienda como se sienten, una orden es una orden! ¡Ahora entréguense, no quiero pelear contra ustedes!

— ¡Sí, no hay nada que prefiera más que evitar una pelea!

Abrí la puerta en su totalidad e hice una señal con mi mano.

— Pero no esta vez. — Terminé de decir en voz baja.

A pesar de las bajas probabilidades de ser encontrados, seguí tomando mis precauciones. La posada siempre estuvo rodeada de un gran número de papeles rúnicos. Había separado aquellos hechizos que imaginé me sobraban para así sobrecargarlos si hiciera falta. No obstante, jamás esperé que uno de esos conjuros terminara siéndome útil en ese preciso instante.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso, una de las mosqueteras salió volando hacia la entrada de la posada. Agnes reaccionó rápido e intento sujetarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz. Una vez la caballera entró al edificio, varias de mis copias restringieron sus movimientos. En cuanto a mí, me resguarde dentro del edificio.

― ¡Y bien, líder del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros! ¡¿Planeas rescatar a tu subordinada?!

Dicho eso, cerré la puerta rápidamente. Un evidente enojo pudo percibirse en el rostro de Agnes.

— Comandante.

La líder del escuadrón volteó a ver a una de las caballeras pertenecientes a su unidad. Después de observarla durante unos segundos, ella dio un paso al frente.

— Que dos vengan conmigo y que el resto se asegure de que nadie abandone esa posada.

Luego de decir eso, Agnes, seguida de dos mosqueteras, comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio.

Dentro de la posada, yo estaba jadeando levemente.

 _Maldición… fueron demasiados hechizos en muy poco tiempo. Quizás debí alargar un poco las cosas para poder descansar._

Teniendo en cuenta la fatiga que estaba sintiendo, me replanteé si sería buena idea usar más conjuros. Además, aunque me causara algo más de ansiedad, quise que Agnes demorara en tomar una decisión para así poder recobrar algo de fuerza. Por ello, chasqueé mi lengua al escuchar como la puerta principal se abrió. Ellas empezaron a caminar por la posada, mas algo provocó que se detuvieran de pronto.

— ¿Sólo dos personas?

Agnes y las dos caballeras voltearon para ver hacia la dirección de la que provino la voz. Las dos mosqueteras, inmediatamente, apuntaron con sus armas a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas.

— La reina no es en absoluto tonta. No lo sabrá todo, pero seguramente te contó de las cosas que puedo hacer

Unos segundos luego de escuchar esas palabras, Agnes le indicó a sus subordinadas que bajaran sus armas. Debido a lo que escuchó, la comandante concluyó que la figura sentada en la mesa le pertenecía a uno de mis clones.

— Esta distracción no servirá en lo absoluto. La posada está completamente rodeada, por lo que no hay posibilidad de huir.

— No es sólo una distracción.

— Hay algo más que quiero sacar con esto.

Las tres caballeras voltearon al escuchar esa segunda voz.

— Así que si fueras tan amable…

— Me gustaría que desenfundaras tu espada.

En total, cuatro figuras rodearon a las soldadas. Agnes estuvo consciente de que ello podía pasar, pero no se arriesgó a traer más personas debido a que yo poseía un rehén. Quería evitar causar algo que pudiera provocarme y así arriesgar la vida de la caballera capturada.

— ¿Desenfundar mi espada? ¿No dijiste que preferías evitar una pelea?

— Este es un caso especial. — Respondí. — Además, no estás en condiciones de negarte. Después de todo, no querrás que algo le suceda a tu subordinada.

Agnes frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas lograr?

No hubo respuesta. Unos segundos después, dos espadas fueron desenfundadas al mismo tiempo. Al siguiente instante, la pelea inició.

Con tan sólo los primeros movimientos, habría gente que sacaría rápidas conclusiones. Las runas de Gandalfr hicieron su trabajo. Superada en velocidad y fuerza, Agnes se veía obligada a desviar los ataques que iban dirigidos a ella de forma constante. Por ello, a primera vista, uno podría decir que el combate estaba siendo completamente unilateral. No obstante, ese no era el caso.

 _Sí… la subestimé demasiado._

A pesar de ser ampliamente superada en fuerza y agilidad, Agnes lograba defenderse sin mayores problemas. Su técnica con la espada era algo a lo que alguien como yo jamás podría aspirar. Al menos no sin un riguroso entrenamiento, entrenamiento el cual nunca hice, pues siempre le di prioridad a mejorar en mi magia. La comandante no estaba haciendo movimientos innecesarios, sólo se movía lo suficiente para poder desviar o esquivar los ataques. Además, el cansancio provocado por la gran cantidad de conjuros usados no ayudó en lo absoluto.

— No tiene sentido seguir con esto. — Declaró Agnes.

— ¿No es una conclusión muy apresurada de tu parte?

— No tienes la habilidad necesaria para vencerme.

— Te aseguro que puedo derrotarte sin problemas.

Apenas se terminaron de decir esas palabras, comenzó un nuevo asalto. El modo de pelear, sin embargo, cambió en demasía. Lo anteriores ataques eran algo cautos, pues no tenían la finalidad de provocar una herida mortal. Sin embargo, eso había cambiado y Agnes se había dado cuenta. Cada intento de tajo o corte tenían la completa intención de alcanzar a la caballera. Ella evidentemente tuvo que ser más precavida con la defensa, pero también hubo otra consecuencia. Ese modo de combatir tan agresivo dejaba varias aberturas y la experimentada soldada las vio con facilidad.

 _Si realmente estás intentando acabar conmigo…_

Agnes desvió la el ataque que se dirigía a ella. Hecho eso, usó su pierna para sacar de equilibrio al ejecutor de dicho ataque.

 _Entonces no esperes que yo me contenga._

La espada de Agnes atravesó el cuerpo de su objetivo. Ella se aseguró de no provocar algo que fuera mortal, pero que de todos provocó un daño lo suficientemente significativo para que uno no pudiera seguir peleando. Finalmente, hubieron unos segundos de silencio, tras los cuales, el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a Agnes desapareció. Los ojos de la caballera se abrieron en total sorpresa.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Esto en verdad será más complicado de lo que pensé. En fin, ¿lista para el segundo round?

— Tú… — Dijo Agnes mientras volteó a mirarme.

En su voz y ojos se pudo apreciar un evidente enojo.

— ¿Qué? Nunca dije que lucharía contra ti directamente. Bueno, planeaba hacerlo, pero veo que hubiera sido una mala idea.

Henrietta había sido precavida. Esa fue la razón por la cual Agnes estaba informada sobre mi magia. Sin embargo, yo también estaba consciente sobre la superior habilidad de Agnes con la espada. Y respecto a dicha superioridad, Wardes me había enseñado de mala manera la ventaja que podía suponer en una pelea.

Tenía una idea general, pero todavía no estaba completamente seguro de cómo escapar. Por ello, luego de reconsiderar todo debido a mi cansancio, elegí no más usar hechizos en contra de Agnes. Era obvio que un enfrentamiento de ese tipo me pondría en una clara desventaja, así que debía usar los que tenía a la mano y esos eran las copias que había generado antes.

— Por cierto, si fuera tú, tendría cuidado de no revelar por completo mi forma de pelear. Soy bastante observador y eso podría perjudicarte cuando decida enfrentarte en persona. Cosa que haré eventualmente, pues quiero acabar esto con mis propias manos.

Una figura se paró a unos cuantos metros de Agnes.

— Claro, insinuando que no lo estoy haciendo ya.

La comandante volvió a adquirir una posición defensiva. En verdad estaba molesta, pero no podía hacer algo al respecto. Su plan no había cambiado, me seguiría el juego y me derrotaría para así no arriesgar la vida de la caballera que había sido capturada. Ella estaba confiada en poder lograrlo, al menos hasta que sucedió algo inesperado para ella.

El sonido de una explosión pudo oírse afuera de la posada. Dicho sonido provocó que las tres soldadas que habían entrado al edificio giraran sus cabezas. Tan sólo un instante después, una de ellas se arrepintió de esa elección.

Agnes cayó inmediatamente de rodillas luego de que un fuerte golpe impactara contra su estómago. Las dos mosqueteras, apenas escucharon su grito de dolor, trataron de acercarse a su líder. No obstante, se vieron impedidas de hacerlo al instante siguiente.

— No quiero interrupciones.

Dos nuevas copias habían aprovechado la confusión generada por la explosión para aparecer por detrás de las mosqueteras e inmovilizarlas al colocar sus espadas a centímetros de sus cuellos.

— Este.

— Enfrentamiento.

— Es

— Sólo.

— Entre.

— Nosotros.

Repentinamente, más copias mías entraron al comedor desde otra habitación. Al ver eso, la confianza que Agnes poseía segundos atrás decreció considerablemente. Por su parte, el clon que la había golpeado se alejó un par de pasos.

— Por cierto, esa explosión no la causó Louise. Fue una distracción mía para que ella pudiera escapar, pero también es un seguro por mi parte para que nadie de afuera pueda intervenir.

Agnes abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

— Estarán ocupados por varios minutos, así que podemos tomarnos las cosas con bastante calma. Entonces, ¿qué tal si seguimos?

 **…**

 _Espero que logre salir._

Una vez subió a la habitación, Louise se apresuró en guardar todo lo que habían llevado nuevamente en el saco. Hecho eso, se paró al lado de la ventana en espera de alguna señal. Ciertamente no habíamos discutido sobre eso, pero ella estaba segura que algo sucedería tardeo temprano.

Cuando Louise escuchó la explosión, abrió la ventana rápidamente. Dos de mis clones salieron primero para defender a Louise de cualquier posible ataque, mientras que el último la llevó en brazos para salir volando mediante un papel rúnico Vuelo que había cogido de la mesa.

La distracción había funcionado. Louise y mis clones pudieron escapar sin mayores problemas, además de que también fueron capaces de llegar hasta Sylphid. Mientras el dragón sobrevolaba la posada, Louise veía constantemente los alrededores.

Después de varios minutos sin ninguna señal de mí, Louise pudo observar a un grupo de caballos que se acercaban rápidamente al pueblo. Al principio no les prestó mayor atención, pero una vez cierta idea llegó a su mente, le pidió a la familiar de Tabitha que se dirigiera a dicho grupo.

 _Ojalá sean ellos._

 **…**

 _¿Será ya el momento?_

La pelea se había alargado ya durante más de veinte minutos. El resultado, cinco copias eliminadas y un enorme cansancio por parte de Agnes. Normalmente no le hubiera tomado tanto trabajo acabar con cinco copias mías considerablemente fatigadas, pero había un factor que le hacía poner más esfuerzo del usual. Tal y como le había dicho, yo estaba observando con sumo cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos. Por ello, Agnes se obligó a pelear de una manera en la que no estaba acostumbrada. Si llegáramos a pelear, ella sabía que eso le ayudaría de sobremanera, pero empezó a dudar si ese enfrentamiento llegaría a ocurrir.

 _Varias copias han desaparecido afuera. Todavía hay suficientes para entretenerlos por un tiempo, pero la pregunta es cuánto._

Había mandado poco más treinta copias mías para entretener a las caballeras. Sin embargo, no las había enviado en su forma humana. Un ataque sorpresa sería totalmente imposible de haber hecho eso, así que, en contra de todo lo esperado, me había transformado en gato antes de usar los hechizos Ilusión. En un caso normal, treinta gatos no hubieran presentado problema alguno, pero tenían algo que los hacía ser una verdadera molestia.

Aunque uno no lo creyera, las runas de Gandalfr podían ser activadas incluso cuando estaba transformado. Con ello en consideración, sólo necesité de varias armas pequeñas que mis copias pudieran usar. Conseguirlas no fue complicado, pues estábamos en una posada con un comedor, por lo que había cuchillos de sobra para cada clon mío.

 _Tendré que apurar las cosas._

Apenas terminé de pensar eso, mi sexto clon fue eliminado. Agnes, jadeando fuertemente, utilizó su esperada para apoyarse y así poder descansar un poco.

— Bien, acabemos rápido con esto.

El siguiente oponente de Agnes se acercó. No obstante, la pelea no comenzó de inmediato. En cambio, la caballera abrió su boca para dejar salir algunas palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

La respuesta inmediata que obtuvo fue un ataque que ella se vio obligada a desviar.

— He hecho lo mismo muchas veces para ganar tiempo. No funcionará.

Un nuevo asalto ocurrió. Agnes colocó su espada nuevamente en posición para desviar el ataque. No obstante, terminó haciendo eso en vano. El espadazo nunca terminó de efectuarse. En cambio, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros para que un puñetazo pasara por el lado que Agnes dejó descubierto. La líder del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros fue arrojada contra la pared.

— Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tu forma de pelear.

Agnes no se movió.

 _Parece estar en su límite. Como sea…_

— No esperes muchos detalles. ¿Recuerdas al profesor que perdió su vida en el ataque que hubo a la academia?

La mosquetera abrió sus ojos. No había forma que ella no se acordara de él.

— Acaso tú…

— ¿Venganza? No exactamente.

Fue durante una visita al palacio que pude escuchar la voz de Agnes llamándonos a Louise y a mí. Una vez ello ocurrió, le pedí a Louise que entrara rápido al carruaje. Yo no quería verla. No con el rencor que sentía en ese momento. En aquellos días todavía creía que Colbert se encontraba muerto y por los que me había contado Montmorency, él había sacrificado su vida para proteger a alguien. Ese alguien, sin embargo, no mostró ningún signo de agradecimiento, sino que apuntó su espada hacia el profesor con la intención de matarlo. Si Kirche no hubiera mentido en ese momento sobre la muerte de Colbert, Agnes verdaderamente hubiera asesinado al profesor.

Ciertamente Colbert estaba vivo. En otras palabras, al no haber ocurrido algo, no se le podía culpar de algo a Agnes. De hecho, incluso si el profesor hubiera muerto en ese instante tampoco se le hubiera podido culpar. Fue el mismo Colbert quien decidió sacrificarse. Nadie esperó que Agnes fuera atacada y nadie pidió que el profesor se interpusiera. No obstante, eso no evitó que guardara rencor. Para mí, el simple hecho de haber querido asesinarlo fue suficiente. Además, había otra cosa que estaba guiando mis acciones en ese momento.

 _Es más… una especie de seguro._

Una vez era más que suficiente. Con Colbert vivo, existía la posibilidad de que Agnes intentara matarlo cuando volviera a verlo. Y esa era una posibilidad que de ningún modo dejaría que ocurriera. Mucho menos luego de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de la supuesta muerte de Colbert.

— ¿Difícil de creer?

— No es como si no hubiera pensado en esta posibilidad.

— Ya veo.

Agnes se puso en posición defensiva a la vez que dio unos pasos al frente. Al instante siguiente, un tajo se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ella no intentó desviar el ataque. En cambio, lo bloqueó por completo al coste de quedar de rodillas. En el momento que las espadas se separaron, Agnes aprovechó para moverse. Sin embargo, no se levantó. Con una mano apoyada en el suelo, Agnes agarró impulso e hizo caer a su contrincante mediante una patada baja. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y atacó velozmente. La espada de Agnes atravesó su objetivo. Un hombro fue atravesado y sangre empezó a brotar de la herida.

 _Así que en verdad lo hizo._

Agnes finalmente había peleado del modo al que estaba acostumbrada. Ella esperó al que creía era mi yo original para hacerlo. Incluso llegó al punto de fingir más cansancio para que yo saliera a pelear. El que su pregunta fuera contestada hizo que asumiera que finalmente estaba peleando conmigo. Finalmente, la gota de sangre que veía recorrer el suelo le hizo concluir que no se había equivocado.

Las runas de Vasallaje fueron activadas. Estas, junto a las de Gandalfr, fueron suficiente para romper el suelo de madera bajo Agnes al aplicar la fuerza necesaria. Al perder el equilibrio, Agnes aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre su espada. Su presa se levantó con rapidez para después alejarse.

— Realmente te subestimé. Incluso en ese estado no es cien por ciento seguro enfrentarte.

Entonces, dicha presa dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

 _No escaparás._ Pensó Agnes.

Ante los ojos de Agnes, ya me tenía acorralado. Me había ubicado con éxito y había logrado herirme. Por ende, sólo debía terminar de inmovilizarme. A una enorme velocidad, Agnes sacó la pistola que había ocultado detrás de sí. No tardó ni un segundo en apuntar. Un disparo se escuchó al segundo siguiente. Una bala atravesó la pierna de la figura que le dio la espalda a Agnes. Un grito pudo escucharse. Y, finalmente, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo resonó en el comedor.

— Ahora no podrás huir.

— Tú…

— ¿No lo dije ya? A diferencia de los magos, estamos muy acostumbrados a atacar por detrás.

— Sí que te arriesgaste sólo para tener esta oportunidad, ¿no es así?

En el constante jadeo podía evidenciarse dolor.

— Es momento de rendirte. Dijiste que afuera estarían ocupados, ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu distracción termine y entonces hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar en el estado en el que encuentras.

— ¿No podré?

Los ojos de Agnes se abrieron en sorpresa. No fue para menos, pues la voz que escuchó no provino del cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo. Mientras la caballera levantaba su cabeza para mirarme, mi clon se desvaneció sin dejar ninguna clase de rastro.

— Siempre desaparecen apenas reciben una herida fatal, así que no es raro que no lo supieras.

Empecé a acercarme a Agnes.

— De hecho, es normal que asumieras que mis clones no podían sangrar.

Levanté mi mano en dirección a Agnes. Hecho eso, activé Cañón de aire y mandé a volar a la ya débil caballera contra la pared. Tomada por sorpresa, ella no pudo sujetar más su espada.

— No eres la única capaz de fingir, pero supongo que esto es nuevo para ti. Después de todo, debido a su honor, los magos de Halkeginia no suelen hacer este tipo de trucos con tal de ganar.

 _Aunque esto pudo salir muy mal._ Pensé mientras jadeaba debido al uso de un nuevo conjuro.

No iba a decírselo, pero tuve una muy considerable suerte. Ciertamente había planeado hacer pasar al último clon que pelearía por mi yo original. Sin embargo, ese casi terminó por no ser el caso. Habían eliminado a mis copias más rápido de lo que pensé y si hubieran llegado a eliminar a un par más, entonces hubiera peleado yo mismo, eliminando por completo el plan original.

Agnes gimió por el dolor una vez cayó al suelo.

— ¡Comandante!

Las dos mosqueteas intentaron acercarse, pero no lo consiguieron. No sólo ya habían sido desarmadas, sino que les era imposible moverse debido a que seguían restringidas. Por mi parte, comencé a acercarme a la ya indefensa caballera.

 _Con esto ya no habrá que preocuparse._

Ya estaba frente a Agnes, quien sólo se limitó a mirarme.

 _De cierta forma, no es incorrecto, ¿verdad?_

Levanté mi espada.

 _Se interpuso en nuestro camino. Enfrentarla fue la mejor solución y esto sólo fue una consecuencia más._

Mi brazo comenzó a temblar.

 _No estoy mal. Definitivamente no lo estoy._

Mi brazo no se movió. Agnes no tardó mucho en notar eso.

— No es sencillo, ¿no es así?

No respondí.

— Es fácil querer vengarse, pero poder hacerlo es otra historia. A menos que tengas el rencor suficiente, no podrás hacer que esa espada baje.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

Sus palabras tenían total sentido y de inmediato supe que no estaba equivocada. El que estuviera viva era un peligro para Colbert. Eso era un completo hecho, pero al final ella estaba libre de culpa. Quizás si Colbert realmente hubiera muerto las cosas serían diferentes, pero ese no era el caso.

Ciertamente me había visto obligado a matar a personas en el pasado. Sin embargo, siempre fue en justificación de salvar mi vida o la de alguien más. Ella ansiaba matar a Colbert, pero ella pensaba que él ya estaba muerto. En otras palabras, no había una razón para mover mi brazo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, sucedió algo que no esperó ninguno de los presentes. La puerta de la posada de abrió. Eso me tomó por total sorpresa, pues sabía que todavía tenía suficientes clones para que no sucediese algo así. Sin embargo, todo terminó cobrando sentido al ver a la persona que entró. Bajé mi espada al instante siguiente de ver a Colbert.

 _Pensar que sería justo él quien llegara en este momento._

El profesor caminó rápidamente hacia nosotros. Agnes, quien todavía seguía consciente debido a su agotamiento, no tardó en reconocer al profesor.

— Tú… Así que todavía sigues vivo.

Ignorando lo que dijo Agnes, le hablé a Colbert.

— Gracias por venir, pero todo está controlado. — Dije mientras bajaba el arma.

Fije nuevamente mi mirada en Agnes. Colbert, por su parte, comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

— Sólo deme un minuto para acabar con esto.

 _Ahora que lo sabe, entonces realmente no hay otra opción._

Una vez más, sujeté con más fuerza mi espada. Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarla nuevamente, alguien me detuvo. Volteé de inmediato para ver a la persona que me había sujetado del hombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— No puedo permitir que lo hagas.

Por más que lo intenté, no pude comprender las palabras que salieron de la boca de Colbert.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Acaso no es ella la que…?

— Así es.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— Hay dos razones. Una de ellas es por no dejarte cometer el mismo error que yo y la segunda, algo personal que no te he contado.

— Entonces hágalo.

— Están empezando a controlar la situación allá afuera. Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora mismo.

En ese momento, dos clones más desaparecieron. De inmediato entendí que Colbert tenía razón. No había tiempo para alguna clase de explicación. Fijé mi mirada en Agnes e intenté mover mi brazo nuevamente, mas el resultado fue el mismo. Pasados unos segundos, con bastante enojo, lancé mi espada fuertemente. El arma terminó golpeando una mesa que acabó cayendo al suelo debido al impacto.

— Vámonos. De todos modos nada habría ocurrido, ahora lo sé.

Di media vuelta y me alejé de Agnes. Ya era bastante obvio. Incluso si me dieran más tiempo, no hubiera podido hacer más que mantener la espada en el aire. Estaba frustrado, pero entendí que no había nada más que hacer ahí.

— Yo siempre lo supe, incluso antes de venir. El hecho de que no sigas insistiendo me dio la razón.

Al escuchar la voz de Colbert, volteé instintivamente. No lo hice debido a sus palabras, sino al lugar desde el cual las escuche. Al verlo, noté de inmediato que él no parecía tenía intención alguna de moverse.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Sylphid está sobrevolando la posada a una altura segura. Si desciende, abrirán fuego. Y debido a esa distracción de antes, harán lo mismo si alguno de nosotros sale de aquí. Alguien debe distraerlos para que el otro pueda escapar.

— Todavía tengo clones suficientes para…

— Serían suficientes si no estuvieras tan agotado.

En los últimos veinticinco minutos, no hubo ni un solo instante en el que no estuviera jadeando. Había sido increíblemente agotador usar catorce hechizos Ilusión prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Con un tiempo prolongado entre cada hechizo, la carga no hubiera sido tan severa.

— Bien, entonces seré yo quien…

— ¿Y podrás huir? Puede que no lo sepas, pero los soldados que rodeaban la posada eran sólo una fracción del total. Fácilmente hay más de cien de ellos.

 _Así que fue por eso._

Me parecía extraño que mis copias no hubieran durado ni la mitad del tiempo que había planeado. Con lo que dijo Colbert, me quedó en claro el motivo de ello.

— Uno se quedará, mientras que el otro podrá huir.

— No va a quedarse atrás. No con ella aquí.

— No hay otra opción. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir si no rescatan pronto a la señorita Tabitha?

Cerré mi puño y empecé a apretarlo con fuerza.

— ¿No me escuchó? Dije que no se quedaría atrás.

— Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero necesitas elegir. ¿La señorita Tabitha o yo?

Momentáneamente, me quedé sin palabras. Era obvio a quien le tenía más aprecio, eso no requería debate alguno. No obstante, eso no hacía menos difícil dar una respuesta.

— No ganarás nada si te quedas, salvo ser capturado junto a mí. Ciertamente los demás podrían rescatarnos, ¿pero cuánto tardaría eso? ¿Qué sucede si llegamos tarde sólo por eso?

Otro clon más desapareció. En ningún momento perdí la cuenta, sabía que sólo quedaban cinco.

Le di la espalda a Colbert. Una muy evidente frustración se pudo notar en mis siguientes palabras.

— Más le vale que salga vivo de esto. No creo que haga falta decir lo que haré si usted muere.

Dicho eso, caminé hacia la puerta principal. Colbert no tardó en seguirme.

— Tienes mi palabra.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, seguí hablando.

— ¿Se encontró con Louise?

— Así es. Ella ya tiene todo lo que trajeron de la academia.

— Entiendo.

Ambos nos colocamos al lado de la puerta. No hubo tiempo de hacer un plan. Estúpidamente, todo fue gastado por una innecesaria discusión de mi parte. Colbert recitó un conjuro a toda prisa para luego abrir la puerta apenas acabó. Un enorme muro de fuego se alzó a varios metros de altura, bloqueando la visión que los caballeros tenían de nosotros.

Seis copias mías salieron por delante de mí, en un intento de protegerme de cualquier ataque imprevisto. Un segundo después, comencé moverme.

— Gracias. — Dije finalmente.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Colbert, activé Vuelo para elevarme a toda velocidad. Mis clones saltaron en el momento preciso para cubrir mi salida. Cuatro de ellos fueron eliminados de inmediato por una lluvia de balas, mientras que los otros dos resultaron severamente lastimados para desvanecerse segundos después. En ningún momento me atreví a mirar hacia atrás.

 _Lo siento. Sólo espero que la próxima vez que se encuentren, hayas madurado lo suficiente para perdonarla._

Una vez pensó eso, Colbert cerró la puerta de la posada. El profesor entonces caminó hasta posicionarse frente a Agnes. Las mosqueteras que se habían quedado atrás no se movieron. Ellas seguían restringidas por dos de mis clones que se quedaron atrás para evitar que alguien se interpusiera en mi escape.

Agnes, por su parte, finalmente se había levantado.

— En verdad agradezco que no hayas muerto. Luego de ese día, pensé que había perdido mi razón de mantenerme con vida.

Con gran dificultad, ella apuntó con su espada a Colbert.

— Resolvamos esto apropiadamente.

Colbert, contrario a lo que ella esperó, simplemente arrojó su varita al suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? Recógela.

— Tiene todo el derecho a matarme.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Yo era igual a usted. En su momento fui la varita del reino y seguí las órdenes que me daban ciegamente. Siempre seguí fielmente ese camino.

— ¡Silencio!

— Pero ese día algo cambió. Cuando quemé a esas personas inocentes hasta las cenizas… Sentí que todo en lo que creía era erróneo. Antes que ser la varita del reino, yo soy un ser humano. Y no hay forma de que sea correcto para un humano quemar a gente inocente.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Recoge tu varita!

— Me dediqué de forma devota a la investigación. Pensé que brindarles felicidad a las personas era una expiación, pero estaba equivocado. Más que una expiación, es una obligación. Es mi responsabilidad servir a las personas de este mundo, porque incuso si yo muriese, mis pecados no podrían ser perdonados.

— Bastardo. ¿Y acaso piensas que eso sí borrará tus pecados? ¿Acaso eso desaparecerá toda la tristeza que has causado?

— No hay forma en que eso ocurra. No importa lo que haga, mis pecados nunca serán perdonados. Es por eso que, aunque no se suficiente, te ofrezco mi vida. La única persona que puede decidir mi muerte está aquí. La única superviviente de esa villa es quien tiene el derecho de matarme para el consuelo de otros.

Agnes cerró sus ojos. Lentamente y con dificultad, ella se acercó a Colbert. Con lentitud, empezó a rodear al profesor y una vez llegó a determinada posición, levantó su espada. Finalmente, sin siquiera un segundo de duda, su espada descendió.

No obstante, no hubo ni una gota de sangre derramada. No fue una parte del cuerpo de Colbert, sino su hábito el que fue cortado. Más específicamente, la parte que se ubicada detrás de su cuello. En su nuca, una cicatriz causada por una quemadura podía verse. Inmediatamente la memoria de Agnes la llevó a veinte años al pasado. Mientras la villa estaba en llamas, un hombre la llevó en hombros a un lugar seguro. Ese hombre, el cual le salvó la vida, tenía una cicatriz como la que estaba viendo en ese preciso instante.

— Qué ironía. — Murmuró ella en voz baja.

Ella se preguntó durante muchos años por qué había sido salvada. Pero en ese momento, ello ya le daba igual.

— Fueron ciento veintinueve personas. Más te vale que lo recuerdes, porque deberás servir a la gente un equivalente a cien veces ese monto.

Colbert, con una expresión triste, negó con su cabeza.

— Fueron ciento treinta y uno.

— ¿Qué?

— Hubo dos vidas en el vientre de su madre.

El silencio reinó el lugar durante unos cuantos segundos.

— Jamás te perdonaré. No importa la cantidad de veces que yo reencarne, siempre te odiaré. Pero… la venganza es una cadena que se extenderá por siempre a menos que alguien no la corte en alguna parte. Lo que acaba de ocurrir me hizo acordar de eso.

Agnes hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Jean Colbert, hay estudiantes tuyos que me odiarían si llegara a matarte y hay un chico en especial que no dudaría en seguir con esa cadena. Te he perdonado la vida por esos estudiantes y por ese chico, al cual no deseo que pase por lo mismo que yo. Siéntete agradecido con ellos.

En ese preciso momento, mis dos copias desaparecieron. Junto a ellas, mis tres copias que se encontraban afuera de la posada fueron derrotadas. Agnes, cojeando, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Vamos. Al menos debo llevarte conmigo para darle cuentas a Su Majestad.

Colbert, sin que Agnes pudiera verlo, le hizo una profunda reverencia. Las dos mosqueteras que habían acompañado a Agnes se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de ver la escena.

Tras unos segundos, el profesor comenzó a seguir a Agnes.

— ¿No va a aprehenderme?

— Dudo seriamente que trates de correr.

En ese momento, la puerta de la posada se abrió. Varios soldados entraron tanto para asegurar la zona como para iniciar la búsqueda de la caballera que había sido capturada.

 **…**

— Ustedes lo que pasaría, ¿verdad?

Había logrado llegar hasta Sylphid. Utilicé algo de energía rúnica extra para que Vuelo durara lo suficiente, así que mi fatiga se había acrecentado ligeramente. Una vez logré sentarme sobre el lomo del dragón, empecé a dar largos y hondos respiros. Segundos después, pregunté por lo obvio.

Kirche fue la que terminó por dar una respuesta.

— Sí.

— ¿Y aun así lo dejaron ir?

— Jean es bastante persistente. Además, nos prometió que todo estaría bien.

— ¿En verdad crees eso?

Cierta duda pudo apreciarse en el rostro de Kirche. No obstante, eso no evitó que diera una respuesta poco después.

— Sé que puedo confiar en él.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, relajé completamente mi cuerpo y cerré mis ojos. Dicho actuar no pasó desapercibido para cierta persona.

 _De no haber hecho todo eso sólo para pelear contra Agnes..._

— Deja de pensar en ello. — Dijo Louise, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estás tratando de pensar en algo que pudiste cambiar para que las cosas no resultaran así, ¿no es verdad? Detente.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— Estamos por entrar a Galia. Lo último que necesitamos es que estés distraído. Además… es incómodo verte así ahora mismo.

Luego de verla durante unos instantes, dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

— Kirche, ¿de casualidad sabes qué relación tienen Colbert y Agnes?

— Esa es una pregunta que deberás hacerle a Jean cuando vuelvas a verlo.

Dicha respuesta causó una muy efímera sonrisa de mi parte.

— Supongo que no hay otra opción... Montmorency, ¿podrías aprovechar para sanarme? Todavía me siento algo de dolor.

La maga rubia suspiro con exasperación.

— ¿Quién te manda a pelear cuando no estás plenamente recuperado?

En ese momento, pudimos ver al Lago Ragdorian en el horizonte.

— Ahora realmente no hay marcha atrás. Claro, a menos que alguien quiera saltar.

Evidentemente, todos se quedaron en sus lugares. Durante unos segundos, miré de reojo a Louise, quien no despegaba su vista del frente.

 _Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, te lo prometo._

 **…**

— ¿Y bien?

En una habitación ubicada a un par de kilómetros bajo tierra, un grupo numeroso de personas estaba estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Ellos habían estado en completo silencio durante varios minutos. Silencio que fue roto luego de que alguien más entrara a la habitación para susurrarle algo a una persona de dicho grupo.

— Lamentablemente, la información ha sido confirmada. Está regresando a Galia.

Hubo un largo silencio después de esa declaración. Lo único que podía escucharse eran los pasos del mensajero que estaba abandonando la habitación. En cuanto a los presentes, todos podían sentir la pesada atmósfera.

— ¿Qué es lo que se hará al respecto?

— Debemos intervenir.

— ¿Contra un elfo?

— ¿Hay otra opción?

— ¿Y qué clase de ayuda se le dará exactamente? Si es demasiado significativa, nos expondríamos en exceso.

— Pudimos enviar a un par de hombres a distraer a los guardias que lo capturaron sin que Joseph sospechara de nosotros, ¿por qué no hacerlo nuevamente?

— No volveremos a tener tanta suerte.

— Además, un par de hombres no serán suficientes contra esa clase de oponente. Quién sabe cuántos soldados serían necesarios.

— ¿Entonces sugieres dejarlo a su suerte?

— En primer lugar, ¿por qué tuvo que volver a este país? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente listo para saber que debe evitar a un elfo en base a esa pelea?

El hombre de avanzada edad que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa inhaló y exhaló con la suficiente fuerza para que todos lo escucharan. Inmediatamente, todos guardaron silencio.

— Aunque Galia ha hecho su movimiento, no es conveniente hacernos notar mientras Romalia no muestre alguna clase de actividad. Y es mucho menos conveniente que nos asocien con él. Sin embargo, no podemos dejarlo sólo sabiendo el peligro que está corriendo.

El sujeto hizo una pequeña pausa.

— ¿Todavía quedan simpatizantes del antiguo Duque de Orleans?

Todos los presentes entendieron de inmediato las intenciones de su líder.

— Deberían haber los suficientes para que consideren la información como verdadera.

— Bien, entonces hagan correr el rumor. Es imposible mandar un apoyo directo, pero al menos podemos facilitarle el trabajo. ¿Está viniendo solo?

— No, un grupo de magos lo acompaña.

— ¿Qué hay de ella?

— Si, dentro de ese grupo está la usuaria de Tristain.

— Entonces eso será ayuda suficiente.

Sin nada más que discutir, todos, salvo el hombre de avanzada edad, se levantaron. No pasaron más que unos segundos para que él se queda sólo en el cuarto.

 _Luego de lo sucedido en la academia, parece correcto asumir que Tristain ya sabe sobre la existencia de los otros usuarios. Romalia debería empezar a moverse pronto._

El hombre finalmente se levantó.

 _Parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho más._

* * *

 **Ha pasado un muy buen tiempo y tengo mucho por decir. Pero primero…**

 **Kike**

 **Si le diera al público lo que quiere, esto tendría un harem. xD Ahora fuera de bromas, ojalá tuviera el tiempo. En estos días también ando dibujando y si algún día siento que soy lo suficientemente bueno, ilustraré un par de cosas de este fic. Como sea, es ahí donde se va bastante del tiempo libre que llego a tener.**

 **¿Sabes? Los quiero hacer pelear. Y… necesito pensarlo bien para que eso llegue a ocurrir. No será un stompeo, porque quiero que Aztor haga algo sucio para ganar y para eso debe estar algo igualado. xD**

 **Me alegro que gustara el cap.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk**

 **Y ahora sólo falta la sorpresa cuando sepan la identidad de Irukuku. Aztor hará algo más que simplemente sorprenderse, pues… ya saben. Ambos son familiares, ambos pueden hacer magia, ambos pueden transformarse. Nada serio, será una típica escena cómica.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Restia**

 **También me agrada leer comentarios cortos. Estoy feliz de que te encanté la historia y espero tu apoyo siga en el futuro. Y siempre estoy feliz de leer algo positivo sobre el personaje de Aztor.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora pasemos a este muro de texto.**

 **1\. Veinte mil palabras. ¡Veinte mil palabras! Este sí que fue un capítulo largo. De hecho, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero que no se me pasara algo, pues al ser más extenso de lo usual, hay más posibilidades de que me haya olvidado de escribir algo que tenía planeado.**

 **2\. El hogar de Louise, el Palacio Real… ya van dos. ¿Cuántos lugares más destruirá Aztor? ¿Quieren apostar?**

 **3\. Como han podido ver, empecé a traducir este fic al inglés. ¿Por qué? Para practicar el idioma más que nada. Además, quería ver el número de personas al que podía llegar y…se nota la diferencia de la cantidad de público de habla hispana y habla inglesa. De hecho, algunos angloparlantes se pasaron por este fic en español. xD**

 **4\. Bastante conveniente el hechizo Vasallaje. Aunque sí… tiene sus contras, como eso de literalmente estar a merced de Louise si se pone de mal humor. Igual, al final eso sirvió para poder hacer esa escena entre ambos. Ya es demasiado obvio lo que está naciendo.**

 **5\. Por cierto, la participación de Tabitha todavía no termina. Así que no, no se quedará en simple espera de ser rescatada. Eso ya lo terminé por decidir hace un par de semanas.**

 **6\. Bien conflictivo es Aztor. Hace explotar parte de la mansión de Louise, pelea con la misma Louise, se pone en malos términos con los Caballeros Ondine, le da un cabezazo a Colbert y a Kirche, destruye parte del Palacio Real, deliberadamente aprovecha para pelear contra Agnes… Y no, no acaba, faltan más cosas por delante. Me gusta que recurra varias veces a la violencia cuando piensa que es la mejor opción. xD**

 **7\. En fin, respecto a la pelea contra Agnes, espero que haya sido tan forzada. En mi cabeza quedaba mejor. Ya saben, molesto porque tiene la idea que ella indirectamente causó la muerte de Colbert. Resulta que el profesor está vivo, pero por lo que le contó Montmorency, no quiere arriesgarse a que lo asesine si algún día lo ve. Quizás no los trasmití bien en palabras. Me siento en falta ahí.**

 **8\. Y sobre cómo se desarrolló la pelea en sí, espero haber jugado bien con los factores para que sea igualada. No me sentí satisfecho con esta y por eso en varios momentos pensé seriamente en quitar la pelea mientras la escribía. Al final no lo hice. Sentí que tenía que ponerla, pero nunca quedaba como yo quería.**

 **9\. ¿Saben? Esto es lo malo de escribir en primer persona, como que lo de las copias se vuelve difícil de trabajar. En especial si se supone que debo generar una sorpresa con lo de "En realidad no era Aztor". Las primeras veces funciona, pero la primera persona limita demasiado y puede llegar a hacerlo muy obvio.**

 **10\. Siguiente capítulo, prácticamente todo menos la pelea contra el elfo. El comienzo de esta será... muy entretenido de plasmar en palabras.**

 **11\. Los del final de capítulo son los mismos que aparecieron al final del capítulo 41. Ya sé en qué momento del fic aparecerán, pero no quiero que salgan de la nada, así que los meto de vez en cuando.**

 **12\. ¡Qué bonito! El fic original y la versión traducida actualizados a la vez. Se ven bien ahí juntos los dos. xD**

 **13\. Fuera de bromas, creo que hay un par de párrafos de ideas que me olvidé de incluir, típico. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	49. Los preparativos (Volumen 10)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Me preguntó Louise en voz baja.

El viaje no fue muy largo. Para cuando llegamos al hogar de Tabitha, todavía faltaba cerca de una hora para la medianoche. No obstante, el lugar no estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las nubes que cubrían las dos lunas en el firmamento habían comenzado a despejarse. La mansión, en ese momento, estaba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de esos dos astros.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal. Kirche y Guiche estaban conversando algo sobre formular una estrategia antes de entrar, pero yo no los estaba escuchando. Mientras miraba fijamente al enorme edificio, yo temblaba ligeramente. Como era evidente, eso no pasó desapercibido para Louise, quien hizo la pregunta más obvia al instante siguiente.

Tarde unos segundos en darle una respuesta.

— Sí, es sólo que… Es imposible no recordarlo.

Mi pelea contra el elfo, así como mi desesperado escape de los soldados que me habían capturado. Esos dos eventos seguían frescos en mi mente. El tan sólo recordar que casi pierdo la vida en ambos casos era suficiente para provocarme un considerable temor.

— Todo estará bien.

Di un muy largo respiro. Acto seguido, hablé fuertemente para todo el grupo.

— Iré primero.

Dicho eso, di un par de pasos al frente. Lo único que debía hacer esa empujar la puerta para abrirla, cosa que hice unos pocos segundos después.

— Guiche, dame una espada.

— ¿Eh? Ah, está bien.

El estudiante inmediatamente agitó su varita y tal como sucedió en nuestro primer duelo, dejó caer un pétalo al suelo, el cual se convirtió en una espada de bronce. Apenas levanté el arma, las runas de mi mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar.

— Gracias.

Entre a la mansión y comencé a caminar, seguido muy de cerca por los demás estudiantes. El primer lugar al que iríamos estaba claro, había algo que debía recuperar.

— ¿Podemos ir un poco más despacio?

— En primer lugar, ¿por qué estás con nosotros?

Durante el viaje hasta el hogar de Tabitha, Montmorency había usado su magia para sanar mis heridas. Además, había utilizado algunos hechizos extra para tratar a Sylphid, cuyas heridas tampoco habían sanado del todo. La maga de agua se encontraba agotada debido al gasto de Fuerza de voluntad. Fue por eso que me extrañó que nos estuviera siguiendo por la mansión.

— Prefiero quedarme donde es más seguro. — Me respondió Montmorency.

— ¿Y es más seguro estar aquí?

— Hay varias personas que pueden servir de escudo.

Obviamente no lo había dicho enserio. Sin embargo, ese comentario era, de cierta forma, acertado. Ella todavía podía hacer algunos hechizos y, como era evidente, se debía proteger a la persona que pudiera sanar al resto. Con eso en consideración, la mayoría haría lo posible para que no le ocurriese algo.

— Te juro que me encantaría estar en tu posición.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos al corredor donde Tabitha destruyó a las estatuas de piedra. Kirche se detuvo de repente, pues empezó a examinar el lugar con detenimiento.

— La magia que usó esa niña no tenía su poder usual.

— ¿Te diste cuenta con sólo ver esto?

La pelirroja sonrió.

— Conozco a Tabitha hace años. Sé bien de lo que sus hechizos son capaces bajo circunstancias normales.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

— Se veía enojada. Lo que es raro, puesto que ella suele ser… ya sabes.

— Eso debió incrementar el poder de sus conjuros. Podrían tener fácilmente el poder de un hechizo clase Cuadrada.

 _Y todavía falta que veas lo demás._

Tal y como la vez pasada, tardamos aproximadamente dos minutos en llegar hasta la habitación en la que se desarrolló el combate. Para ese punto ya era más que obvio que no habría alguna clase de emboscada, por lo que pudimos darnos el lujo de bajar nuestra guardia. Mientras los demás estudiantes miraban sorprendidos lo que ocasionó el conjuro de Tabitha, yo me dirigí a otra habitación cercana, donde estaba aquello que deseaba recuperar.

— ¿Estás por aquí?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, obtuve una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, compañero?

Inmediatamente dejé la espada que me dio Guiche en el suelo para acercarme al lugar donde había escuchado esa voz. Debajo de un cuadro que había caído al suelo, se encontraba Derflinger, al cual había soltado luego de que elfo me mandara a volar.

— Desde tu perspectiva no debieron ser más que unos minutos. — Respondí con un tono de burla a la vez que levantaba a la espada.

— Oh, y veo que no demoraste en encontrar un reemplazo.

Volteé para ver la espada de bronce.

— ¿Acaso tengo prohibido usar otras armas?

— Por respeto al grandioso Derflinger, sí.

Me reí ligeramente. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, tras los cuales la espada volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Encontrar a Tabitha, vencer al elfo y escapar a Germania.

— ¿De dónde salió esa confianza? ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza luego de la paliza que te dio?

— Querrás decir luego de la paliza que nos dio. Usé el poder de Gandalfr, así que también estás incluido.

— Eso es discutible. Por cierto, ¿Germania?

— Sí… se podría decir que ya no soy recibido en Tristain.

— Compañero, no ha pasado ni una semana. ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

— Te contaré los detalles después.

Después de decir eso, envainé a Derflinger. De cierta forma, me sentí mucho más seguro teniéndolo en el lugar donde solía estar. Sin más demora, me reuní con los demás, quienes seguían observando el lugar de batalla con asombro. Sylphid también se encontraba ahí, viéndonos a través del agujero que ella había abierto antes.

— ¿Algo que decir? — Pregunté.

— Si alguien no estaba seguro incluso con lo que vimos antes, esto no deja lugar a dudas. Este hechizo sin duda tiene el poder superior al de un hechizo Triangular.

— ¿Y perdió incluso así? — Preguntó Malicorne.

— Considerando que su oponente fue un elfo, no es extraño.

Todos en la habitación hicimos silencio durante unos segundos.

— Espera, ¡¿un elfo?!

— ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? — Preguntó Louise.´

— Se me olvidó. — Contestó Kirche.

— Espera, ¿tú también lo sabías? — Le preguntó Malicorne a Louise. — ¿O acaso…?

Malicorne volteó a verme, inmediatamente desvié mi mirada al segundo siguiente. Entonces, el mago de Viento miró a Guiche y Montmorency, quienes imitaron lo que yo hice hace un instante.

— ¿Por qué soy el único que no lo sabía?

— Planeábamos decírtelo eventualmente.

— ¿Y están todos bien con esto? ¿Guiche? ¿Incluso tú, Montmorency?

Mientras que Guiche no contestó, Montmorency no se quedó callada.

— Cállate, tampoco es que esté a gusta con la situación.

— ¿Y entonces por qué?

— Tengo mis razones. — Replicó la maga de rubia con un notorio mal humor.

— Bien, suficiente. Luego te contaremos los detalles, por ahora hay otro asunto del cual encargarse. — Dijo Kirche. — Aztor, ¿encontraste a Derflinger?

— Sí. ¿Deberíamos empezar ahora?

— Ya que Malicorne lo descubrió…

— Querrás decir ahora que lo revelaste. — Replicó Louise.

Kirche hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Como sea, lo mejor es empezar cuanto antes.

— Entendido.

De inmediato desenfundé a Derflinger para después dejarlo apoyado en la cama. Al momento siguiente, me senté a su lado.

— Entonces, ¿qué nos puedes decir de ese elfo?

— ¿Además de que era alguien espantoso?

Resoplé con exasperación.

— Me repito constantemente que ya es inevitable que luche contra él, pero me conoces muy bien. En ocasiones no puedo evitar dudar de mi decisión. Montmorency está incluso peor. Si no quieres que este grupo de seis se reduzca a cuatro…

— Tres. — Dijo Malicorne.

— Si no quieres que se reduzca a tres, responde seriamente.

— ¿Nervioso, compañero?

— Estar aquí me pone inquieto.

— Bien, no te preocupes. Empecemos por lo que sabemos de él en específico, ¿les parece?

— Adelante.

— La habitación ciertamente está destruida, pero hay algo extraño que quizás algunos de ustedes notaron.

Louise y Kirche asintieron al oír lo que dijo Derflinger. Ellas tenían una idea de a lo que estaba refiriendo la espada.

— La única magia ofensiva usada en este lugar fue de esa niña. — Continuó Derflinger. — El elfo no atacó en momento alguno.

— Fue por ese escudo que tenía, ¿verdad? — Pregunté.

— Exactamente. Se le conoce como Counter. A los elfos por naturaleza no les gusta pelear y usan esa problemática magia para no hacerlo. Literalmente repele cualquier tipo de ataque. Tú lo sentiste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, no fue como un muro, sino más bien como una burbuja.

— Y esa burbuja hará que sus hechizos reboten hacia ustedes. Bueno, no sólo hechizos.

— Entonces Tabitha y yo realmente cometimos un serio error al atacar con toda nuestra fuerza, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Bien, eso sería todo lo que sabemos de él. ¿Qué hay de los elfos en general?

— El poder de ellos reside en el tipo de magia que usan, la Magia Antigua. Se dicen que son la raza que mejor la domina.

— Y sobre esa Magia Antigua…

— Es un arte que existía mucho antes de que los cuatro elementos mágicos fueran creados, tiene la capacidad de controlar el poder de la vida. La magia que los nobles usan tuerce la lógica usando la Fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, la Magia Antigua va más allá de la lógica.

— ¿Más allá de la lógica?

— Es algo difícil de explicar, pero lo pondré de la siguiente forma. La Magia Antigua utiliza el poder de la naturaleza, el cual está en todas partes, como en la fuerza de la vida, en el viento o el fuego. ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿La voluntad de un individuo o el poder de la naturaleza?

Necesitaba detalles para resolver dudas y corregir alguna posible equivocación, pero ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba la Magia Antigua.

 _Sí, por supuesto que la magia rúnica tampoco es rival._

Al igual que la magia de los nobles, uno activaba hechizos rúnicos mediante una energía propia del individuo. Si había entendido bien, la Magia Antigua usaba un poder externo, el cual de por sí ya era mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Qué más puedes decirnos?

— La verdad, creo que hay alguien mucho más adecuado para hablarles de la Magia Antigua.

— ¿Quién?

— El dragón de viento debe saber más que yo.

— ¿Sylphid?

— Hey, Dragón Rhyme, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar jugando?

Solamente Louise y Montmorency mostraron sorpresa. Además de Derflinger, ellas eran las únicas entre los que estábamos ahí que conocían a los dragones Rhyme.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿No se supone que se habían extinto hace mucho tiempo?

— Si realmente es una Dragón Rhyme, quiere decir que jamás se extinguieron.

Sylphid retrocedió un poco. Después, con una expresión de preocupación, sacudió su cabeza.

— Kyui, kyui.

— Dragón Rhyme, tu maestra probablemente te ordenó que no revelaras tu identidad, pero este es un caso en el que ella seguramente nunca pensó. Esto es una emergencia, tu maestra ha sido capturada. Si deseas ayudarla, cuéntales sobre la Magia Antigua.

Sylphid comenzó a agitar su cabeza más fuerte.

— ¡Kyui, kyui, kyui!

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Sylphid terminara calmándose. Una vez lo hizo, ella entró a la habitación por el agujero que dejó. Hecho eso, abrió su boca. Sin embargo, no produjo el mismo sonido que solía proferir.

— Está bien, hablaré.

Absolutamente todos los presentes abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa, además de quedarse también sin palabras. Sólo hubo una excepción para lo último.

— ¡El dragón! ¡El dragón habló! — Gritó Malicorne.

— Ya ha sido suficiente. Mi hermana me dijo que no hablara, así que he tenido que controlarme todo este tiempo. ¡Pero no entiendo por qué! ¡Esa espada de ahí también puede hablar! ¡Y también puede hacerlo él! — Dijo Sylphid a la vez que me veía.

 _¿Por qué me metes a mí en esto?_

Entonces, Sylphid comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Perdón hermana! ¡He roto mi promesa! ¡Yo te prometí nunca hablar! ¡Kyui, kyui!

Guiche y Malicorne empezaron a armar un revuelo.

 _En verdad no puedo creer que pueda hablar._

Halkeginia me seguía pareciendo confuso en determinadas ocasiones. Incluso con el tiempo que había pasado ahí, todavía no entendía el concepto de lo que era normal en ese mundo. Guiche se sobresaltó cuando vio a Sylphid hablar, pero no le dio mayor importancia cuando vio hacer lo mismo a una masa de agua. Por mi parte, quizás fue por eso último que mi impresión del hecho se redujo. No obstante, todavía estaba bastante sorprendido. No sólo porque un dragón pudiera hablar, sino porque Sylphid en concreto pudiese hacerlo. Era difícil asimilar que Sylphid, a quien había tratado como un animal común y corriente hasta ese día, pudiera comprender perfectamente todo lo que había dicho.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué ustedes no están tan sorprendidas? — Le pregunté a Louise y Montmorency.

— A diferencia de esos dos, nosotras sí nos tomamos con seriedad las clases de la academia. — Respondió Montmorency.

— No creo que ninguna de nosotras dos sepamos todo los detalles. — Complementó Louise. — Pero hemos leído un poco sobre ellos.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Son dragones legendarios de los tiempos ancestrales. Poseen gran inteligencia, un dominio del lenguaje y, además, son capaces de usar Magia Antigua.

— Y justamente por eso es la mejor aquí para hablarles de eso. — Interrumpió Derflinger. — ¿Qué tal si les muestras un poco de esa Magia Antigua, Dragón Rhyme?

— Nosotros no la llamamos Magia Antigua. Quiero que te refieras a ella como Poder de los Espíritus. Y lo único que hacemos es tomarlo prestado.

— Bien, entonces muéstrales ese Poder de los Espíritus.

Después de dar un suspiro, Sylphid comenzó a recitar un encantamiento.

— Oh, viento que me viste, ¡cambia mi forma!

Apenas acabó de decir esas palabras, una ráfaga de viento, a medida que aumentaba su velocidad progresivamente, comenzó a rodear a Sylphid. No tardó mucho en formarse un remolino que empezó a brillar poco después. Posteriormente, tras haber pasado unos cuantos segundos, el remolino se desvaneció.

La figura del dragón había desaparecido. En cambio, ahora se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente veinte años de edad, con un largo cabello azul. Todos, a excepción de Malicorne, la reconocimos de inmediato.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿No eres Irukuku?! — Exclamó Guiche.

Sylphid ignoró a Guiche.

— Es más o menos esto. Si tomo prestado los poderes de los espíritus, no es difícil adquirir una forma humana.

En comparación a la figura de un ser humano, la transformación era increíblemente precisa. Tan sólo por la posibilidad de hallar un desperfecto, uno tendría que acercarse para examinar el cuerpo de Sylphid. No obstante, no había alguien en la habitación que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Después de todo, la transformación sólo consistía en adquirir una forma humana y eso no incluía las ropas. Tal y como Louise y Kirche la conocieron, Sylphid se encontraba desnuda.

Unos cuantos segundos después de su transformación, cerré mis ojos a la vez que di un suspiro de exasperación.

 _Tendrá la apariencia de una persona, pero sin duda no el sentido común de una._

— Avísenme cuando le den algo para vestirse. — Dije tratando de aparentar calma.

Al instante siguiente de decir eso, pude escuchar gritos de dolor por parte de Guiche. Era fácil saber la causa de eso, así como también que me hubiera pasado algo similar si me hubiera quedado viendo a Sylphid. Por su parte, Louise empezó a discutir de inmediato con la dragón para que se pusiera algo que la cubriera.

— Compañero, me parece raro que cerraras tus ojos tan rápido. ¿En verdad no tenías ganas de verla?

— No te confundas, por supuesto que lo desearía. — Respondí en voz baja a la espada.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no hacerlo?

— Por incomodidad y por mi seguridad.

Era obvio a lo que me refería con eso último.

— Aunque claro, también hay otro motivo y es porque…

— Con eso debería bastar. — Dijo Louise de repente con una voz algo disconforme.

Al escuchar eso, supuse de inmediato a lo que se refería. Al abrir mis ojos, vi que Sylphid estaba cubierta con una manta. Cabe mencionar que la causa de la ligera inconformidad de Louise se debía a que la manta estaba rasgada en diversas partes. No era difícil saber a qué se debía eso.

— Volviendo a lo de la Magia Antigua, debo decir que realmente es grandiosa. — Dijo Louise.

— Sin duda lo es. Que un cuerpo tan grande haga tan pequeño y adquiera una forma tan fina. Es un enorme logro. Esto es imposible incluso para un usuario del elemento Agua.

Apenas terminé de escuchar lo que dijo Montmorency, cierta idea se generó en mi mente.

— ¿Saben? Nunca dijeron nada parecido cuando se enteraron que yo podía transformarme.

— ¿Uh? Ah, tu caso es diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? Ambos podemos hacer una transformación perfecta. De hecho, ¿no soy mejor? A diferencia de ella mi ropa se transforma conmigo.

— Entre un Dragón Rhyme que puede transformarse en humano y un humano que puede transformarse en gato, ¿qué es más impresionante?

Por más que quisiese, no pude negar que lo primero era más sorprendente. En especial luego de haber escuchado la breve respuesta que dio Louise sobre los dragones Rhyme.

— Bien, como sea, no es como que realmente me importe.

Entonces, repentinamente, sentí como alguien tocó mi hombro. Al voltear, pude ver a Sylphid que me miraba con un ligero dejo de decepción en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces no eres realmente un gato?

 _¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Y por qué parece…?_

En ese preciso instante, tuve un momento de realización. Lo que había dicho hace tan sólo unos minutos, la forma en la que actuó cuando acompañe a Tabitha a su hogar por primera vez y su rostro que evidenciaba que estaba ligeramente decepcionada.

Hasta el momento en que fui a Galia junto a Tabitha por un simple error, Sylphid nunca supo que yo podía transformarme. Una vez sucedió, parece que ella malinterpretó las cosas y de alguna manera pensó que yo era similar a ella. En otras palabras, un familiar animal con la capacidad de convertirse en humano. Eso explicaba su comportamiento tan cariñoso desde ese día.

 _Sí, tiene lógica que me terminara metiendo junto a ella y Derflinger en seres que no deberían de poder hablar._

Di un largo suspiro para entonces olvidarme completamente del tema.

— Como sea, con el comentario de Montmorency me quedó claro. El poder de los espíritus supera por mucho a la magia de ustedes. Y por extensión, también a la magia rúnica.

— No te estarás rindiendo, ¿verdad? — Inquirió Kirche.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la cama a la vez que cerraba mis ojos.

— Muy dentro de mí, tenía la esperanza de que sólo nos hubiera ganado por un hechizo extraño o algo así. Esa posibilidad está descartada por completo y ahora sólo me queda pensar en cómo atravesar una defensa que deja en ridículo nuestro poder.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, me levanté rápidamente.

— En fin, nada ha cambiado realmente. Todavía tengo tiempo para que algo se me ocurra alguna idea.

— ¿Y si eso no sucede? — Preguntó Malicorne.

Se pudo notar el miedo en su voz. Era obvio, pues él era el único entre todos que no había tenido tiempo para asimilar la idea, al menos parcialmente. Mi respuesta no tardó mucho en darse.

— Esto me recuerda a Albion. Había un ejército de setenta mil acercándose y era evidente que sólo entre nosotros dos no podríamos vencerlos. ¿No es así, Louise?

Ella asintió.

— Si ningún plan viene a mi mente, entonces sólo hay una opción. Habrá que pelear… y luego salir huyendo.

El silencio reinó la habitación durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué clase de solución es esa? — Preguntó el mago de Viento. — ¿Y cómo es que esto tiene relación con Albion?

— Cierto… nunca les contamos los detalles. Louise y yo nunca luchamos contra el ejército de Albion directamente. Mandamos algunas copias y luego nos fuimos de ahí.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Por el tono de su voz, pudo notarse que Guiche estaba bastante escéptico.

— Pregúntale a Louise si no me crees.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Louise. Ella, luego de suspirar, contestó.

— Es cierto, nunca enfrentamos al ejército directamente. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que nosotros hicimos que se atrasaran el tiempo suficiente.

— En los libros de historia se está escribiendo sobre esa hazaña. ¿Me están diciendo que a las futuras generaciones se les enseñará una mentira?

— Le das demasiada importancia al asunto. SI te hace sentir mejor, dirán que Louise y yo los detuvimos. Eso no es una mentira, ¿o sí?

Guiche se quedó sin palabras. Todo era cierto. Nunca peleamos directamente con el ejército, pero técnicamente fuimos Louise y yo quienes los detuvimos. Al final, sin nada más que replicar, el estudiante dejó de discutir.

— En fin, pues será básicamente lo mismo. Armaremos una distracción, aprovechamos para buscar a Tabitha y escapamos luego de encontrarla. ¿Quieren dejarlo a votación? Por mí no hay problema, además de mí sé que hay otro voto a favor seguro.

Apenas levanté mi mano, miré a Montmorency. Entre todos los presentes, era la que más comprendía mi sentir de querer evitar riesgos y de considerar molesto meterse en problemas ajenos. La maga, sin dudar ni un segundo, cerró sus ojos y levantó su mano. Guiche no tardó en hacer lo mismo, mientras que Malicorne los imitó de inmediato. Cabe mencionar que la votación no fue realmente necesaria, no había alguien ahí que no supiera que ello era la mejor opción para el escenario que presenté.

— Bien, todo decidido.

— Un momento. Hay algo que todavía quisiera saber. — Dijo Malicorne.

— Adelante.

— Incluso si se te ocurre una forma de enfrentarlo, ¿no sería más seguro ir con el plan de encontrarla y huir?

Apenas terminé de escuchar esa pregunta, mi rostro pasó a mostrar absoluta seriedad.

— Es sólo una suposición, pero… creo que si ese elfo se pone serio, ninguna distracción que se me ocurra podrá durar más que un par de minutos.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de más de una persona.

No era un ejército que estaba en necesidad de seguir un estricto procedimiento para movilizarse. A diferencia de lo ocurrido en Albion, el elfo, apenas terminara con aquello que lo distrajera, podría perseguirnos de inmediato.

— Veo casi imposible un escenario donde no tengamos que pelear contra él. También tengo un pequeño deseo de venganza por nuestro último enfrentamiento, pero principalmente es lo primero.

Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de Derflinger.

— Pero se me ocurrirá una forma de vencerlo. Según leí, un ejército formado entre Tristain y Galia lo lograron, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero eran setenta mil contra sólo quinientos elfos.

— Pero ganaron. En otras palabras, existe una forma de ganar y yo la encontraré. Incluso si no lo hicimos directamente, Louise y yo en verdad logramos retrasar al ejército. Si en ese entonces hallé una forma, esta vez será igual.

Giré mi cabeza ligeramente para ver a Louise, quien se limitó a sonreírme con un gesto de aprobación.

— Todavía no estoy convencido. — Dijo Malicorne.

— No hay problema, tenemos varios días para que…

Fui interrumpido en ese preciso instante. Kirche, quien se movió de forma totalmente imprevista, arrojó una bola de fuego en dirección a la puerta. Una pequeña explosión ocurrió segundos después. Estaba por preguntarle la razón de haber hecho eso, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un grito se pudo escuchar.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase, por favor!

Al parecer, Kirche había advertido a una persona afuera de la habitación. Persona a la cual le pertenecía una voz que a Kirche se le hizo familiar.

— ¿Percerin? ¿No eres tú Percerin?

— Oh, ¿es esa la voz de la señorita Zerbst?

Al asomarse tímidamente, todos en el cuarto pudimos ver a un hombre de avanzada edad. Kirche lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mayordomo de la mansión de Orleans. Percerin, al ver a Kirche, rompió en llanto.

— Es un honor poder verla de nuevo.

— ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Percerin contestó la pregunta de Kirche.

— Fui realmente un cobarde. Cuando la armada del rey llegó hace unas noches, el terror me venció por completo Apenas vi al oficial comisionado portando su varita, me olvidé por completo de proteger a Madame y me escondí en un pequeño cuarto al otro lado del muro. Incluso cuando la mayoría de las tropas del rey se fueron, yo nunca dejé ese pequeño cuarto. Eso fue por el aterrador elfo seguía aquí.

El mayordomo hizo una pequeña pausa.

— Las tropas del rey hicieron que Madame callera dormida con un hechizo para después llevársela con ellos. A la mañana siguiente, la señorita Charlotte llegó junto a un encapuchado y se enfrentaron al elfo. Ah, la magia de la señorita Charlotte fue algo que no he visto ni escuchado en los diez años que llevo sirviendo aquí. Incluso yo, que estaba escondido detrás de un muro, pude sentir como bajaba la temperatura. Y a pesar de todo ese poder…

— El elfo nos venció sin ningún esfuerzo. — Terminé de decir.

A Percerin le tomó unos segundos comprender mis palabras.

— ¿Podrá ser que tú eras…?

— Sí, acompañe a Tabitha aquí hace tan sólo unos días.

— Pido disculpas. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer magia… No, si tan sólo tuviera la edad para usar una espada, entonces hubiera intentado hacer algo.

— Percerin, ¿sabe a dónde se llevaron a Tabitha?

Él sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— No lo sé.

— Ya veo, realmente es una lástima.

— Pero sé el lugar al cual llevar a Madame.

— ¿En verdad?

— Los soldados que la raptaron estuvieron hablando de ello. Estoy completamente seguro que mencionaron al Castillo de Alhambra.

La estudiante pelirroja mostró una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Señorita Zerbst?

— La información que nos ha dado es muy valiosa. Puede que no pueda pelear, pero ha sido de gran ayuda.

— Pero la ubicación de la señorita Charlotte…

— No hay motivo por el cual deba ser diferente.

Kirche volteó para vernos a todos nosotros.

— Ahora que sabemos dónde está, es momento de irnos. — Declaró ella para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Todos, salvo por Malicorne, quien todavía no podía asimilar la idea de confrontar a un elfo, seguimos a Kirche sin mucha demora.

— Por favor, se los ruego. Salven a Madame y a la señorita Charlotte. — Pidió Percerin mientras hacía una reverencia.

Mientras nos alejábamos, cierto recuerdo llegó a mi mente. No era algo tan importante, pero pensé que no perdería nada con gastar un par de minutos.

— Denme un minuto. Me olvidé algo en la otra habitación.

Luego de decir eso, entré nuevamente a la habitación en la cual había recogido a Derflinger. Después de examinarla brevemente, me acerqué al montón de escombros que más sobresalía. Usando mi pierna para hacer a un lado las piedras, busqué durante unos momentos cierto objeto que supuse debería estar ahí. Afortunadamente, no tardé mucho en encontrarlo que quería.

 _No es como que lo necesite._ Pensé a la vez que levantaba el objeto. _Pero no estaría mal tenerlo cuando lo vea de nuevo._

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, me retiré del cuarto para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

 **…**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué información obtuviste?

El Castillo de Alhambra fue construido por los elfos encima de una pequeña colina en el desierto. Durante los años que las Fuerzas Armadas de Halkeginia intentaron recuperar la Tierra Sagrada, estas establecieron los límites del país en ese lugar. Los elfos, quienes habían vivido desde siempre en el desierto, no tenían un concepto como ese. Sin embargo, conscientes de la naturaleza humana, terminaron por reconocer esa línea imaginaria dibujada por las Fuerzas Armadas.

El castillo fue un punto donde la tierra de los elfos fue atacada varias veces, así como también un lugar donde se recibieron varios ataques de ellos. Ese proceso se repitió hasta una batalla ocurrida hace siglos, en las cual las Fuerzas Armadas se volvieron poseedoras del lugar. Como el castillo era pequeño, se dejó como una base militar relativamente abandonada.

Al pie de la colina en la que el castillo fue construido se formó un oasis y, posteriormente, comenzó a crecer una pequeña villa. Constantemente viajeros que pasaban por el desierto solían detenerse en dicha villa, la cual se terminó convirtiendo en una pequeña área comercial.

Fue esa villa a la que habíamos llegado hace tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Sólo pudimos darnos el lujo de viajar durante la noche, pues debíamos evitar a toda cosa ser notados por unidades de patrulla de Galia. Esa también fue el motivo por el cual no viajamos en Sylphid. El viaje, evidentemente, no se dio a pie. A pesar acabar constantemente cansado, usaba el hechizo Invocación para crear medios de transporte suficientes para todos los presentes.

Apenas llegamos, nos hospedamos en una posada y nos decidimos a conseguir algo de información.

— En verdad me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes intentara conseguir algo de información. Bueno, a excepción de…

Kirche volteó a mirarme. En ese momento me encontraba recostado en una cama tratando de aliviar mi mareo. La realidad era que sólo Kirche y yo salimos para tratar de averiguar algo. Kirche era bastante buena manipulando a las persona, mientras que seguí el mismo método que usé hace un tiempo. No obstante, a diferencia de aquella vez, necesité de mucho más tiempo para conseguir algo útil. En otras palabras, acabé bebiendo más que de costumbre.

— Pero eres muy buena en eso.

La maga pelirroja dio un largo suspiro.

— Antes de eso, ¿qué fue lo que consiguió Aztor?

— Te estaba esperando. Al parecer no tiene ganas de repetir las cosas dos veces.

— Como sea. Parece que en verdad están aquí. Un mercader escuchó que varios soldados llegaron a este lugar para proteger a unos nobles que trajeron a este lugar. De acuerdo a la historia que escuché, parecían ser miembros caídos de la Familia Real, además de también ser "padre e hijo".

— No es exagerado suponer que son Tabitha y su madre, ¿verdad?

Mientras todos pensaban en ello, cierta persona abrió la puerta.

— He regresado. Usé el encantamiento de Visión Lejana y examiné el castillo.

Ya que el elemento con el que tenía afinidad era el Viento, Malicorne se había encargado de examinar el castillo desde una distancia segura. Se pensó en usar a Sylphid, pero se terminó descartando la idea al concluir que podría llamar demasiado la atención. De hecho, ella había permanecido en su forma humana desde que partimos del hogar de Tabitha. Cabe mencionar que en ese momento Sylphid se encontraba dormida. Al parecer, mantener su forma humana le provocaba un cansancio considerable.

Lo anterior no fue algo que se me pasara por alto. En un primer momento imaginé que al ser una fuente de energía externa, usar el Poder de los Espíritus no agotaría al que los tomara prestado. La idea de una batalla prologada con el elfo pasó por mi mente, pero no podía terminar de convencerme. Después de todo, el elfo tendría que atacar en algún momento y no estaba seguro de qué forma podría hacerlo.

Una vez entró a la habitación, Malicorne colocó un pergamino sobre la mesa. Al abrirlo, todos observar el diagrama del castillo que él había dibujado. Evidentemente no estaba incluida la estructura interna del castillo, pero todo aquello que podía verse desde el exterior estaba ahí.

— Buen trabajo. — Dijo Guiche.

Malicorne movió su brazo para señalar una parte específica del pergamino.

— Vi a las tropas de Galia aquí, pero algo fue bastante extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El número de soldados apenas sobrepasaba los treinta y entre ellos habían solamente dos oficiales nobles.

Eso le llamó la atención a todos. No hubo alguien que no esperara que el castillo estuviera fuertemente resguardado.

— ¿Por qué no hay más soldados protegiendo ese lugar? — Se preguntó Kirche.

— Yo puedo responder eso. — Respondí mientras finalmente me levantaba. — Tal parece que el grupo que apoyaba al que era el Duque de Orleans se enteró que capturaron a su hija. Hay alertas de conflictos en diferentes lugares de Galia debido a una posible guerra civil. Bueno, eso es solamente un rumor.

— Quizás uno de esos lugares está cerca de aquí y por eso enviaron a gran parte de los soldados para aplacar cualquier posible insurrección.

— Sí, algo así estaban diciendo.

Caminé hasta una mesa en la cual había una jarra con agua. Después de servirme un poco de esta en un vaso, la bebí de inmediato.

— En fin, dicen que se fueron hace poco. Ni idea de qué tan pronto vuelvan, pero si vamos a hacer algo, debe ser mañana mismo.

Realmente consideré una enorme suerte que dicho rumor iniciara en ese instante. No tenía idea de cuántos soldados eran originalmente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que el trabajo se nos había facilitado mucho.

— Bien, supongo que esta es toda la información que podemos conseguir. — Declaro Kirche.

— Entonces, ¿cómo rescatamos a Tabitha del castillo?

— Normalmente un ataque directo sería una locura, pero si en verdad esa es la extensión de su fuerza, no nos costará mucho vencerlos si peleamos de la forma adecuada. Sin embargo, debemos ser rápidos, no podemos correr el riesgo de que se lleven a Tabitha a otro lugar.

— En adición a eso… si demoramos mucho, el elfo podría salir de la mansión. — Agregué. — Debemos evitar eso a toda costa.

— Todavía no se te ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

— Derflinger sugirió un método. Sin embargo, literalmente puede usarse una sola vez. Lo usaré si no hay de otra, pero todavía estoy abierto a otras posibilidades.

— ¿Y podrás pasar el escudo del elfo con ese método? — Preguntó Guiche.

— En teoría. No hay forma de estar seguro hasta probarlo, pero…

— Como dijiste, sólo hay un intento, ¿verdad? — Dijo Montmorency.

Asentí.

— ¿Y se podría saber cuál es ese método?

 _Supongo que ya es momento de contárselo._ Pensé tras escuchar la pregunta de Malicorne.

Malicorne nos había seguido hasta ese lugar sin todavía estar enterado del Vacío. Realmente me sorprendió que en ningún momento decidiera dar marcha hacia atrás. Además, parecía estar decidido a apoyarnos, por lo que ya no había motivo alguno para ocultarle el secreto. Tal y como todos los que estaban ahí, se había ganado el derecho a saberlo.

— Bien, lo mejor es hacer una pequeña demostración. Malicorne, ¿puedes hacer una pequeña esfera de aire?

El mago, luego de asentir, sacó su varita para hacer lo que le pedí.

— Louise, si fueras tan amable.

Louise, entendiendo de inmediato lo que le estaba insinuando, empezó a recitar un encantamiento. Debido a que el objetivo era algo pequeño, el encantamiento fue bastante corto. Apenas ella liberó el hechizo, la esfera de aire que había creado Malicorne se desvaneció. Él, evidentemente, estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— Vacío. — Dije sin rodeos.

— ¿Vacío?

El estudiante tardó unos pocos segundos en entender a lo que me refería con esa simple palabra. Una vez lo comprendió, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

— Me estás diciendo que…

— Ese fue un hechizo del Vacío, Disipar. Por lo que me dijo Derflinger, puede usarse en él y de esa forma atravesar el Counter. Sin embargo, para estar completamente seguros de que suceda, Louise deberá usar una enorme cantidad de Fuerza de Voluntad.

— Y eso la dejará indefensa, ¿verdad? — Dijo Kirche.

— Correcto. Por eso sólo habría una oportunidad. En todo caso, será lo último que intentemos. Distraeré al elfo como pueda mientras ustedes buscan a Tabitha y a su madre. Se llevarán a un clon con ustedes y una vez consigan lo anterior, este desaparecerá. Lo entretendré unos minutos más y aprovecharán para escapar.

— ¿Y pelearás solo?

Miré de reojo a Louise. Ese era un tema que ya había discutido con ella. De inmediato comencé a temblar al imaginarme frente al elfo sin alguien que me ayude.

— Prefiero tener a alguien a mi lado, pero me será mucho más fácil escapar si estoy por mi cuenta. Pero recuerden esto, cinco minutos. No pudo prometer más tiempo. No sólo deberán haberla encontrado para cuando se cumpla ese tiempo, sino que deben estar lo más lejos posible de ese sitio.

El silencio de apoderó de la habitación. Malicorne todavía trataba de asimilar la idea del vacío, mientras que los demás se limitaban a mirarme. Todos pudieron notar el momento en que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La preocupación era evidente en sus rostros.

— Volviendo al tema anterior, necesito estar en el castillo para tener acceso a la mayor cantidad de papeles rúnicos posible. Si peleamos en campo abierto, no tendré esa facilidad. Por último, en el caso que algo falle y nos veamos en la necesidad de derrotar al elfo, usaremos el plan de respaldo.

— Y con eso todo está decidido. — Declaró Kirche. — Comenzaremos mañana por la tarde.

— Por lo que queda de la noche, creo que no estaría mal que nos relajemos. Mañana será un día bastante largo y agotador.

— Entonces…

— Hagan lo que quieran, pero deben dormir lo necesario y estar completamente listos mañana al mediodía.

Después de mirarse los unos a los otros, Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne se fueron de la habitación.

— ¿No piensas acompañarlos? — Le pregunté a Kirche.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Bebí suficiente por una noche.

— Ya veo. Me iré, pero antes hay algo que quiero decirles.

— ¿Y eso es? — Preguntó Louise.

— Quiero darles las gracias. Siempre estaré en deuda por ayudarme con este plan para salvar a mi mejor amiga.

— No es sólo tu amiga. — Respondí.

Kirche sonrió.

— Además, creo que es un buen momento para pedir disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas?

La maga pelirroja se paró frente a Louise. Hecho eso, Kirche se arrodillo.

— Humildemente te pido perdón por mi forma descortés de tratarte en el pasado. Por favor, si tus poderes sagrados son necesarios, te pido que no dudes en usarlos para ayudar a mi amiga.

Louise no sólo se quedó con la boca abierta, sino que entró en completo pánico. La disputa entre las familias Valliere y Zerbst era bastante larga. Louise no pudo recordar ni un solo momento en que un Zerbst se disculpara con un Valliere.

— L-Levanta la cabeza. No es necesario que pidas eso, vine aquí con toda la intención de ayudar a Tabitha.

Kirche le hizo caso a Louise y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, lo que hizo a continuación fue completamente inesperado. La maga pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a Louise para después darle un fuerte abrazo. Obviamente, Louise comenzó a forcejar para liberarse. No obstante, no pudo lograrlo hasta pasado un minuto.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kirche se dirigió a la puerta.

— Bien, iré a disfrutar lo que queda de la noche. Nos vemos.

La maga abrió la puerta para retirarse, mas antes de hacerlo, dijo unas últimas palabras.

— Por cierto, Louise, cuando rescatemos a Tabitha y huyamos a Germania, puedes quedarte a vivir ahí como mi sirvienta.

No esperó por una respuesta. En cambio, cerró la puerta de inmediato. Esto hizo que Louise se enojara levemente.

— Siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme enfadar.

Caminé hasta una de las camas para sentarme en esa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Louise se colocara junto a mí.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? — Pregunté.

— Sí, prefiero estar en un sitio tranquilo para relajarme.

— Ya veo.

— ¿En verdad estarás bien por tu cuenta?

— Ojalá pudiera tenerte a mi lado. No hay alguien en quien pueda confiar tanto como en ti.

Louise se ruborizó de inmediato al escuchar eso. A pesar de que ella desvió la mirada, no pudo evitar que yo lo notara. De cierta forma, no pude evitar pensar en eso como un pago por lo que ella había hecho varios días atrás. Aquel día antes de ir hacia la capital de Tristain, fue ella la que logró hacer que mi corazón palpitara más rápido tras decirme ciertas palabras.

— Pero esta es la mejor solución. Sin una forma de hacerle daño, no tendrá que preocuparse en defenderse y podrá atacarnos sin contenerse. Soy bueno corriendo, así que es mejor si estoy solo.

— Perdón por eso. En verdad creí que se te podría ocurrir alguna idea para enfrentarlo.

— No estabas equivocada. Tengo varias idas, pero no puedo saber si son ciertas a menos que las ponga a prueba. Y no lo haré en medio de la pelea, es arriesgado. Sin una forma de atacarlo, distraerlo es la forma en la que más podré durar.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para sacar tres pequeños objetos, los cuales Guiche me había entregado la noche del baile.

— Y no te preocupes de más, si preparo todo de antemano me las podré arreglar. — Dije a la vez que le mostré a Louise tres anillos. — En especial ahora que tengo esto.

Esos tres anillos eran el último proyecto en el que había trabajado. Hasta el momento no había tenido posibilidad alguna de usarlos, pues requerían de una muy anticipada preparación. Preparación que sólo pude hacer durante el viaje.

— ¿Los probaste?

— Sí. Con ellos podré aguantar esos cinco minutos sin correr mayor peligro.

Hice una breve pausa.

— Y en el caso que las cosas salgan mal, siempre podemos probar el método de Derflinger.

Me recosté en la cama.

— Aunque de cierta forma creo que es una lástima. Al final no existe forma de superar ese escudo más que por la fuerza y entre todos nosotros, sólo tú tienes el poder necesario.

— Es una gran responsabilidad.

— Será para ambos. Una vez uses el conjuro, todo dependerá de mí. Ninguno de los dos puede fallar.

Louise dio un largo suspiro.

— Las cosas serían más sencillas si tan solo pudiéramos hacer el escudo más débil.

No respondí de inmediato. El motivo de ello fueron las palabras de Louise, las cuales me hicieron pensar en cierta idea.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

— ¿Qué no existe forma de hacer que su escudo sea más débil?

— Sí, eso. ¿En verdad no la hay?

Una genuina curiosidad apareció en el rostro de Louise.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Me dirigí hacia la cama en la que la familiar de Tabitha estaba durmiendo. Sin siquiera considerarlo por un segundo, comencé a sacudirla para despertarla. Evidentemente, no tardé mucho en lograrlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Kyui…

— Necesito de tu ayuda por unos minutos.

 _Si esto funciona… entonces habrá un enorme cambio de planes._

 **…**

— Llegó el momento.

Las preparaciones estaban listas. Todos nos encontrábamos junto a Sylphid, quien sólo tendría que sobrevolar el castillo para dejarnos caer dentro de las murallas. Una vez lo hiciera, no habría ni un solo segundo para poder descansar.

— Tu voz no me transmite confianza. — Dijo Montmorency.

— Bien, sigo nervioso. Denme un minuto para prepararme mentalmente.

Apenas dije eso, me senté en el suelo.

— Aprovechemos para repasar el plan una última vez. — Sugirió Kirche. — En primer lugar, para este punto ya deberían haber preparado el campo de batalla, ¿verdad, Aztor?

Hace aproximadamente dos horas había enviado tres clones para colocar una cantidad insana de papeles rúnicos en el castillo, en especial papeles de dos hechizos que había producido en masa la noche anterior. Ya que habían ido transformados en gato, no fueron descubiertos y pudieron hacer su trabajo de forma satisfactoria.

— Dalo por hecho.

— Espero que también estés en plena forma.

— Pasó el tiempo suficiente para recuperar la energía rúnica que gaste, no te preocupes.

— Guiche Malicorne y yo nos, encargaremos de los soldados. Louise y Montmorency, no intervengan, no hace falta decir porqué. Lo mismo va para ti, Aztor.

Todos asentimos.

— No podemos permitirnos perder más que un par de minutos en eso. El elfo podría salir si escucha el alboroto y ese es el peor escenario. De hecho, no me gusta hacer cambios a último minuto y puede que sea arriesgado, pero quiero saber si puedes ir directamente al castillo

La maga pelirroja me miró al terminar de hablar.

— Me gustaría saber el motivo.

— Por lo que nos constaste, el elfo no tenía ganas de pelear contra ustedes al principio, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes ganar tiempo de alguna forma con eso?

— Un minuto es lo máximo que puedo darles. No creo que sea tan tonto.

— Entonces debemos ser rápidos. Una vez te alcancemos…

— Yo les daré la señal.

— Sólo para estar seguro… — Dijo Malicorne. — Estás cien por ciento seguro que funcionará, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, todos voltearon a verme. Finalmente me levanté.

— Lo probé ayer con Sylphid. Sin duda dará resultado.

— Más te vale. — Dijo de pronto Montmorency. — El pensar que desperdicies…

— Todo saldrá bien. Me aseguraré de ello.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir? — Preguntó Kirche.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta, ella subió a Sylphid. De inmediato, todos la seguimos. Tan sólo unos segundos después, la familiar de Tabitha se elevó al cielo. Como siempre, su velocidad le permitió recorrer una enorme distancia en un corto periodo de tiempo. Un minuto después de despegar, Kirche, Guiche y Malicorne saltaron del dragón para iniciar el rescate.

 _Ahí van._ Pensé con algo de ansiedad.

Apenas pisaron tierra firme, los tres alumnos se vieron en la obligación a combatir. Los soldados habían logrado ver a Sylphid, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de prepararse. De hecho, incluso uno de los oficiales nobles que se encontraban protegiendo el castillo se hizo presente.

Sylphid no iba a descender más. Sin saber la ubicación del segundo noble, no era seguro hacerlo. La familiar de Tabitha era la forma más rápida de escapar. Y arriesgarse a que fuera lastimada no era una opción a considerar. Fue debido a la altura en la que nos encontrábamos que no podíamos apreciar bien la batalla, mas eso no impidió que escucháramos la explosión que causó un conjuro de Kirche al colisionar con un muro de tierra generado por el noble.

El sonido fue suficiente para saber que el elfo lo había escuchado. Sin duda iría a averiguar lo que sucedía y debía interceptarlo antes de eso.

— Bien, es momento. Cuando vean que es seguro bajar, salten del dragón. Debemos reunirnos lo más pronto posible.

— Buena suerte. — Dijo Montmorency.

— Y ten cuidado. — Agregó Louise.

Después de sonreír, di un muy hondo respiro para finalmente saltar.

Me estaba acercando al suelo rápidamente. Sólo requerí de unos segundos para estar a una altura que consideré apropiada para activar un conjuro. Sin embargo, no usé uno de los papeles rúnicos que tenía en mi capa, ya no tenía necesidad de ello. Sin siquiera hacer una señal de mano, uno de los anillos que me había colocado comenzó a brillar. Mi cuerpo redujo su velocidad aterricé sin sufrir ninguna clase de daño.

Eran tres anillos y tres hechizo que podía utilizar; Vuelo, Aumento de fuerza y Prisión de Agua. La condición para usarlos era sencilla, almacenar energía rúnica en ellos, cosa que no pude hacer, al menos hasta ese momento. En total, podía usar diez conjuros por anillo. Aunque, evidentemente, tenían un par de inconvenientes. Por el reducido tamaño, era obvio que la máxima cantidad de energía que podían guardar no era mucha. De hecho, cada conjuro tenía un poder algo menor al de un papel rúnico normal y gastaría toda la energía si los usara para algo equivalente un conjuro rúnico mejorado. Por último, sólo podía usarlos para conjuros de corto rango. Dos de los conjuros que seleccioné los usaba de forma continua, mientras que al otro le encontré un uso bastante conveniente.

Cuando sentí que había pisado tierra, corrí en dirección al castillo. Ni siquiera volteé para ver detrás de mí, no tenía pensado gastar ni un solo segundo. Tenía total confianza en que los demás completarían su trabajo.

 **…**

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

Tabitha se despertó repentinamente. Ella pensó haber escuchado un ruido, pero al haber estado dormida, no podía estar segura de si realmente fue así. Al voltear, ella notó que su madre seguía profundamente dormida. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que estaba sosteniendo El Héroe de Ivaldi. Supuso que se había quedado dormida mientras se lo leía a su madre.

Fue justo en ese momento que la madre de Tabitha abrió sus ojos ligeramente. La maga peliazul pensó que su madre comenzaría a ponerse violenta, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, se limitó a mirarla sin moverse. Una pequeña alegría nació en Tabitha.

— Madre.

No obstante, a pesar de haber dicho esa palabra, ella no reaccionó. Lo único que hacía era mirar a Tabitha, pero eso era suficiente para esta última. Luego de mirar a la muñeca que se encontraba frente al espejo, Tabitha sonrió ligeramente.

— Leeré este libro ahora.

Dándole vuelta a la página, Tabitha comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— Ivaldi llegó a la caverna en la que vivía el dragón. Sus compañeros y amigos se detuvieron en la entrada. Uno de ellos le dijo a Ivaldi "¡Regresemos! Si el dragón despierta, todos moriremos. ¿Acaso no sabes lo terrorífico que es ese monstruo?" Ivaldi le respondió "Tengo miedo." "Entonces actúa como si lo tuvieras." Le replico uno de sus compañeros. "Pero si dejo que el miedo me derrote, dejaré de ser yo. Eso es mucho más espantoso que ser mordido hasta le muerte por el dragón."

En los últimos días, Tabitha había leído ese libro una y otra vez. Su madre no se mantenía tranquila a menos que lo hiciera, así que continuó sin descanso.

— Ivaldi entró a la caverna del dragón sólo, pues los demás se negaron a acompañarlo. Con la luz de su antorcha, los muros cubiertos de musgo se iluminaron. Irritados por la luz, muchos murciélagos salieron volando. Ivaldi sintió miedo y estuvo a punto de llorar. Se imaginó a todas las personas que habían abandonado esa oscura cueva. Sin embargo, Ivaldi no flaqueó. Él constantemente se decía a sí mismo "Tú puedes hacerlo. ¿No has salvado a mucha gente antes? Esta vez lo harás de nuevo. ¿Lo escuchaste, Ivaldi? Tienes el poder y serás un cobarde si huyes."

Debido a las releídas que le dio al libro, la contradicción en la que Tabitha había pensado cuando era joven comenzó a desaparecer.

Hace años ella no entendí el título de El Héroe de Ivaldi. Ivaldi no era el nombre de un lugar, sino del joven que protagonizaba la historia. Usualmente, el título hubiera sido El Héroe Ivaldi. No obstante, ella ya podía comprender el motivo de ello. La palabra héroe no se usaba para referirse a Ivaldi, sino a la idea que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante y a la resolución de su corazón.

Aquellos que leían la historia, aspiraban a ser como el héroe, quien era capaz de seguir lo que dictaminaba su corazón. No obstante, Tabitha se sentía diferente. Ella había sido cautivada por la doncella atrapada por el dragón. Lo que deseaba era ser la dama que fuera salvada por el héroe.

Tabitha sonrió secamente en su corazón.

 _¿En verdad me he convertido en esta chica? Soy una prisionera al igual que ella, pero, a diferencia del libro, no existe un héroe que vendrá a salvarme. Pero eso es normal, pues hasta ahora he estado haciendo las cosas sin ayuda. Sin depender de nadie, sin confiar en nadie, he estado haciendo todo por mí misma._

De pronto, la maga peliazul tuvo un breve recuerdo apenas terminó de tener ese pensamiento.

 **…**

— Aunque, ¿realmente hay algo de malo en depender de alguien más?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

— No sé qué tan alentadoras pueden ser mis palabras en este momento, pero… así como confío en ti para mi problema, me gustaría que confíes en mí para el tuyo.

 **…**

 _No, no siempre ha sido así. Aunque haya sido por poco tiempo…_

Tabitha no pudo evitar pensar en un hipotético héroe que fuera a salvarla. La poción estaría lista al día siguiente. Ella imaginó que eso era la causa de esos pensamientos. Sin poder controlarse por completo, Tabitha comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

 **…**

 _Bien, todo parece estar en su lugar._

Había llegado al vestíbulo del castillo y estaba en espera del elfo. Aprovechando que estaba en ese lugar, miré alrededor de lugar varias veces. Me aseguré que todos los papeles rúnicos estuvieran pegados donde imaginé. Ciertamente no los había puesto yo, pero mis clones pensaban igual, así que no había motivo para que la ubicación de estos cambiara.

 _Tengo todo, ¿verdad?_

Ya me había asegurado de no olvidarme nada antes de salir de la posada, pero constantemente revisaba mi zurrón nuevamente. Temía que mi mente me hubiera jugado varios trucos y me hiciera no notar algo que me faltaba.

 _Sí, todo está aquí._

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie llegaba. No obstante, eso no evitó que estuviera con la guardia en alto. Mis manos estaban en la posición indicada para activar diferentes hechizos para escapar de cualquier ataque imprevisto.

 _Maldición, ¿cómo fue que todo acabó así?_

Recordé los días que pasé en mi escuela. Tenía ganas de volver a esos tiempos en los que mis preocupaciones se limitaban a aprobar algún examen o entregar alguna tarea. Quería irme de una vez. Poco a poco, empecé a retroceder, mas me detuve luego de un par de segundos.

 _Ojalá ese maldito falso valor siguiera aquí. Debo admitir que algo de falta me hace._

Me hubiera gustado que esa influencia pudiera ser activada a voluntad. Sin duda se sentiría raro, pero al menos me serviría para evitar situaciones como esa.

 _¿Por qué tardan tanto?_

No podía dejar de temblar, tanto por el miedo como por la ansiedad. Una vez más, di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

 _Lleguen rápido._

Ya habían sido dos ocasiones en las que casi abandono el castillo. De hecho, comenzó a suceder una tercera vez, pero volví a detenerme luego de recordar nuevamente a cierta persona. Volteé un instante, sólo para ver que los demás todavía no habían llegado.

Quería ayudar a Tabitha ciertamente, pero sentí que todavía no había superado el miedo al elfo como para que eso fuera suficiente para quedarme ahí. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tener a alguien a mi lado, en especial a cierta persona en la que podía confiarle mi espalda sin dudarlo ni un segundo. No sabía en qué momento lo haría, pero estaba seguro que llegaría dentro de poco. Una vez lo hiciera, la idea de correr se haría mucho más controlable. Esa era la razón por la cual seguía en ese lugar.

Volteé una vez más.

 _Bueno, no tiene que ser necesariamente Louise, pero, por favor, que alguien venga pronto. Puede ser cualquiera._

Fijé mi mirada al frente. Tras unos segundos en los cuales estuvo completamente inmóvil, comencé a dar unos pasos al frente. No tardé más que un breve instante en posicionarme en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de retroceder un poco.

Fue entonces que pude ver una silueta en lo alto de las escaleras que estaban frente a mí. Quien se encontraba ahí era alguien que ya conocía. Inmediatamente, todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

 _Cuando dije que podía ser cualquiera, no me refería a él._

El elfo finalmente había llegado. Una vez notó mi presencia, me miró fijamente. Ello provocó que diera un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente. No obstante, eso terminó siendo una acción de la que acabé por darme cuenta.

 _Esto es malo._

* * *

 **Pero si no ha pasado ni una semana, ¿cómo fue qué...? Estaba inspirado. xD**

 **Restia:**

 **Pues aquí está un capítulo escrito rápidamente para satisfacer esas ganas de más. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **1\. A primera vista los anillos no parecerán tan sorprendentes (de hecho no lo son), pero su utilidad es enorme. En el siguiente capítulo lo verán. Además, habrá otra sorpresa.**

 **2\. En prácticamente ningún combate serio Aztor ha podido preparar adecuadamente el campo de batalla. Esta vez ha sido diferente, por lo que esperen una buena pelea.**

 **3\. "Habrá que pelear… y luego salir huyendo." Entendieron la referencia, ¿verdad? Una pista: Es una antigua y noble tradición pirata. xD**

 **4\. No tengo mucho por decir, pero me extenderé en el siguiente capítulo. Será ahí cuando haga un anuncio. Aquellos que han leído mis comentarios finales constantemente ya deben saber de qué se trata.**

 **5\. Ya escribí el inicio de la pelea. Estoy impaciente.**

 **6\. Bla bla bla, siento que me olvido de escribir algo, bla bla bla, espero acabar el próximo capítulo pronto. Deberé estar inspirado.**

 **7\. Por cierto, para el momento en que publico este capítulo, el fic ha tenido novecientas noventa y cuatro vistas este mes. En otras palabras, imposible no llegar de nuevo a las mil vistas. Me siento feliz y creo que esto ha sido gracias a los angloparlantes que le gustó la versión en inglés del fic y decidieron leer la versión original. Gracias.**

 **8\. Esto realmente no tiene mucha importancia, pero creo que ha pasado un muy buen tiempo desde que Aztor ha dicho o pensado "Esto es malo." Literalmente era una frase que repetía bastante, así que... no sé, situaciones hubo muchas, pero ni idea de porqué no la incluí. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	50. El rescate (Volumen 10)

**Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

 **Ehm… lean lo de abajo porque es importante.**

 **Bien, con este llegamos a cincuenta capítulos. Ha sido todo un viaje, ¿no es así? Casi quinientas mil palabras, aunque sin duda se sobrepasará ese número al reescribir algunos capítulos más. En fin, el anuncio… Como ya dije al final de algunos capítulos anteriores, este fic entrará en un pequeño hiatus (aprovecharé para subir otros fics). ¿Cuánto durará? Pues, en realidad depende. Me gusta escribir y me gusta este fic. Esas son razones suficiente para terminar esta historia a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, existen grados de motivación.**

 **Esta sección de fanfiction dedicada a Znt no es tan grande a comparación de otras y la gran mayoría de fics son en inglés, por lo que la cantidad de lectores de habla hispana al que se puede llegar no es tan elevado. El capítulo anterior, hasta el día que escribo esto, ha tenido 35 visitas. Escribí algo menos de diez mil palabras para que menos de 35 personas las lean (Las visitas no son únicas, sino que una persona puede dar más de una visita). Y… normal, no me molesta, pues ese capítulo es más que nada de transición y hay varios así. Los capítulos con el clímax, como el de la pelea contra Tabitha, tienen mucha más acogida (200 visitas en ese caso o 180 con el fin de la guerra). Como sea, volveré al tema. No me molesta escribir para un público pequeño, pero en verdad quiero saber qué opina ese público pequeño.**

 **Nunca pido review ni favs y tampoco follows, porque con su vista me basta y sobra para saber que están ahí. Sin embargo, ello no es suficiente para saber qué opinan exactamente. No pediré las dos últimas cosas que mencioné, pero sí una review. No necesita ser larga, pero desearía saber su opinión sobre lo que voy escribiendo hasta el momento, incluso una frase es suficiente. ¿Recuerdan los grados de motivación? Las ganas de volver a escribir serán grandes y volveré antes si veo que a ese pequeño público al que llego en verdad le ha gustado lo que he ofrecido. Aquellos que dejan su comentario de forma constante e incluso aquellos que lo hacen de vez en cuando, no tengo más que darles las gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, el capítulo 50.**

* * *

 _Muy, muy malo._

Habían pasado ya un par de minutos desde que entré al vestíbulo y para mi desdicha, ese tiempo fue suficiente para que el elfo se mostrara frente a mí. Era evidente que el ruido del combate que se llevaba a las afueras del castillo lo habían alertado y que él estaba de camino a comprobar lo que había ocurrido.

Por su parte, Bidashal no esperó encontrar a alguien en el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Para él, mi presencia ahí no significaba algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. Mientras él comenzó a bajar las escaleras, lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en cómo ganar el mayor tiempo posible para que los demás llegaran.

— Yo soy Bidashal, — Dijo el elfo una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras. — el…

— El elfo. No creas que vine aquí sin saber eso.

El tono con el que habló lo dejó bastante en claro, él trataba de asustarme. Eso no fue necesario, ya que tan sólo su presencia fue suficiente para que me sintiera increíblemente intimidado.

— En ese caso, sólo lo diré una vez. Vete. A mí no me gusta pelear.

— ¿Este castillo acaba de ser atacado y dices que me dejarás ir si doy marcha atrás ahora?

El elfo asintió.

— A una parte de mí realmente le gustaría poder hacerlo.

Di un largo suspiro para después dar un par de pasos al frente.

— Voy a ser sincero contigo. También me gusta hacer lo posible para evitar una pelea, así que la solución es bastante simple. ¿Qué te parece si entregas a Tabitha para que ninguno de los dos se vea obligado a hacer algo que no quiere hacer?

— ¿Tabitha? Ah, esa madre e hija. Eso es imposible, pues he hecho la promesa de mantenerlas aquí. No puedo entregártelas.

— ¿No podemos llegar a algún acuerdo?

El elfo solamente guardó silencio. Él sólo me miraba con unos ojos que no demostraban emoción alguna.

— Hay algo de lo que quiero asegurarme. Tú… no me ves como una amenaza, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, el elfo no respondió, mas su mirada lo dijo todo. Una vez más, se generó en mí una sensación de impotencia. Retrocedí la misma cantidad de pasos que había avanzado hace unos segundos y comencé a alejarme un poco más, pero me detuve al sentir cierta presencia. Presencia que me hizo sonreír.

 _Al fin._

Se lo había contado a Louise y, de hecho, incluso llegué a hablar de ello con Tabitha. Las runas de Vasallaje le permitían a uno saber la ubicación exacta de su amo. En mi caso, esa habilidad no funcionaba del todo bien, por lo que sólo podía saber si Louise se encontraba en un rango determinado. No obstante, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese instante. Si había entrado en el rango, significaba que ya había saltado de Sylphid junto a Montmorency, por lo que sólo serían segundos hasta que llegara.

— Bien, supongo que ambos tendremos una mala noche. — Declaré en voz alta. — Pero sólo para que lo tengas claro, todo lo que está por suceder lo pudiste haber evitado de haber entregado a Tabitha.

Apenas dije esas palabras, desenfundé a Derflinger. Inmediatamente, las runas de mi mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar. Sin perder tiempo, saqué una piedra que había recogido del patio. Mientras hacía eso, Louise finalmente entró al vestíbulo para luego posicionarse junto a mí.

— ¿Estás listo? — Preguntó ella.

— No, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Luego de decir esas palabras, arrojé la piedra al elfo. El proyectil, tal y como esperaba, no impactó contra él. En cambio, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros para luego ser arrojado a mi dirección. Sin mayores problemas, atrapé la roca con mi mano.

 _Sí, ya lo tiene activado._

— Si fueras tan amable…

Al escuchar lo que dije, Louise se limitó a levantar su mano. Un instante después, ella chasqueó sus dedos. Luego de hacerlo, una roca de similar tamaño a la primera se dirigió rápidamente hacia elfo por la parte de atrás. Además de producirse el mismo resultado, el elfo volteó para ver detrás de sí. Él no pudo ver algo fuera de lo ordinario

 _No necesita ver los ataques._

— Siguiente.

Louise chasqueó los dedos nuevamente. Esta vez, dos rocas fueron lanzadas desde lugares opuestos. El resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

 _Y puede repeler más de un ataque a la vez._

Evidentemente había sacado un par de suposiciones más de todo ello.

 _La fuerza con la que devuelve los ataques es más o menos la misma._

Concluí eso al recibir la piedra que rebotó hacia mí, pues el tiempo de ida y vuelta fue prácticamente igual. Supe además que ello no era un hecho absoluto, pues en el primer enfrentamiento se limitó a sólo detener las flechas de hielo de Tabitha. Es decir, podía ajustar su escudo. Eso era algo que esperaba no hiciera.

 _Incluso si no lo vio, sabe si su escudo ha devuelto un ataque._

Concluí eso al ver que Bidashal volteó su cabeza luego de que una piedra fuera arrojada por detrás de él.

 _Cada ataque es tratado de forma independiente._

Concluí eso al ver que las dos últimas piedras arrojadas, las cuales tenían diferente tamaño y velocidad, fueron devueltas con la misma fuerza con la que fueron lanzadas. Si el escudo hubiera dado prioridad a un ataque por sobre otro, entonces alguna de las piedra habría variado su velocidad al rebotar.

 _Esa barrera es demasiado problemática, pero… es justamente por eso que no lo verá venir._

Justo cuando terminamos de hacer esas pruebas, los demás llegaron. Todos pudieron ver al elfo. Yo no los estaba viendo, pero sabía muy bien cuáles fueron sus reacciones al notar la presencia de Bidashal.

Di un muy largo y hondo respiro. Hecho eso, me impulsé hacia el elfo a una enorme velocidad. Tal y como en nuestro primer enfrentamiento, él no se molestó en moverse. Lo único que hacía era mirarme sin ninguna clase de interés. Moví a Derflinger de manera horizontal hacia su cabeza y mientras hacía eso, hice una señal con mi mano. Cuando la espada estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros, el aire alrededor del elfo comenzó a distorsionarse. Fue en ese momento que activé uno de los cientos de papeles rúnicos que estaban distribuidos alrededor del vestíbulo.

Tras un par de segundos, fui arrojado hacia atrás. Posicionándome de manera adecuada, caí en el mismo lugar desde el cual salté segundos atrás. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos instantes.

 _Éxito._

Ya que fui mandado a volar, cualquiera hubiera considerado eso como un fracaso, pero ese no había sido el caso. Mientras que yo estaba sonriendo, el elfo denotaba una enorme sorpresa en su rostro. Bidashal pasó sus dedos por su mejilla derecha y al moverlos para observarlos, su sorpresa sólo aumentó más. En la punta de sus dedos, él podía ver sangre. Había sido muy pequeño, mas había lograrlo hacerle un corte.

 _Bueno, desde el principio supe que no podría lograrlo al primer intento._

Empecé a sacar algo que había recogido del hogar de Tabitha.

 _El punto es que puedo pasar su escudo. En otras palabras, puedo vencerlo._

Ciertamente fue posible, pero hubiera sido considerado un milagro el hecho de haberlo vencido en ese preciso momento. Lo que acababa de hacer requería de bastante concentración y precisión; y no lograría hacerlo bien a menos que lo hiciera un número determinado de veces.

Al tener en mis manos el objeto que quería, se lo arrojé de inmediato al elfo. Bidashal no tardó en observar lo que había caído a unos centímetros de él. En el suelo podía observarse una máscara rota. Por algún motivo, él sentía que ese objeto le era familiar.

— Hace poco menos de dos semanas ayudé a Tabitha en su pelea contra ti. Me venciste completamente, pero logré huir.

Me di el lujo de voltear para ver a los demás. No hubo uno sólo ellos que no mostrara esperanza en su rostro al ver lo que había logrado. Al notar que los estaba mirando, cada uno de ellos se posicionó detrás de Louise. Finalmente, volví a fijar mi mirada al frente.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que te vas arrepentir de eso.

Una vez más, me posicioné para atacar. No obstante, a diferencia de la vez anterior, pude notar como Bidashal observó con más atención mis movimientos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado? ¿El poderoso elfo tiene miedo de lo que puede hacerle un joven humano?

Esas preguntas a pesar de haber sido hechas con un claro tono de provocación, no causaron ni un cambio en la expresión de Bidashal.

 _No creo que te mantengas así para siempre._

Di un muy largo y hondo respiro. Hecho eso, les hablé a las personas que se encontraban detrás de mí.

— No olviden el plan. Y, por favor, hagan lo posible para no distraerme.

Luego de darles unos segundos a lo demás para que se prepararan, arremetí nuevamente contra el elfo. Su reacción fue completamente diferente a la vez anterior. Después de decidir que lo mejor era no correr ningún riesgo, Bidashal hizo su movimiento. Una enorme cantidad de pedruscos salieron volando para interceptarme. Estando en el aire, a simple vista no tenía oportunidad alguna de esquivarlos. Sin embargo, al contrario de esa suposición, pude evitarlos sin problema alguno.

Los hechizos que podía usar con mis anillos no tenían gran poder, pero si gran utilidad. Si bien el anillo de Vuelo no me permitía ir a grandes alturas, lo que si me daba era la capacidad de mantenerme en el aire y con ello, el lujo de poder moverme con total libertad sin necesitar un punto de apoyo. Luego de activar dicho anillo, mi cuerpo se movió para que los pedruscos pasaran de largo. Lamentablemente ya no estaba en posición para usar a Derflinger, pero si estaba en el rango apropiado para propinarle una patada lateral a Bidashal, cosa que hice de inmediato a la vez que activaba un nuevo papel rúnico. Salí volando lejos de él luego de conectar mi ataque, pero aprovechando que el anillo de Vuelo todavía no se había desactivado, desaceleré la velocidad con la que fui arrojado para no sufrir daño alguno al caer.

Bidashal seguía sin poder entender cómo había logrado atravesar su Counter. Con su cabeza ladeada debido a mi patada, él se limitó a observarme. Por mi parte, un par de segundos luego posicionarme de nuevo, volví a hablarle.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer el Poder de los Espíritus? ¿Lanzar pequeñas piedras? Sí que es una gran decepción.

Bidashal frunció su ceño.

 _Al menos es algo._

— Vamos, me dijeron que los elfos eran aterradores. Lo único que veo es a alguien que no puede hacer más que recibir mis ataques.

Una vez más, el elfo levantó su mano. En un primer momento imaginé que repetiría el mismomovimiento que antes, pero me di cuenta de mi error al instante siguiente. Tal y como en nuestra primera pelea, varias rocas se desprendieron de las paredes para formar un pilar de considerable tamaño. Unos cuantos segundos después, dicho pilar salió disparado. Yo estaba preparado, por lo que no tendría problema alguno de esquivarlo. Sin embargo, eso era algo que el elfo sabía muy bien, por lo que el objetivo de su ataque no terminé siendo yo.

Apenas advertí que el proyectil se dirigía al grupo de estudiantes, me moví de inmediato. Tras dar un muy fuerte impulso, acorté la distancia con el elfo en tan sólo un instante. Sin duda alguna él no esperó ese movimiento, pues en ningún momento trató de usar otro conjuro para interceptarme. Sin verme en la obligación de usar a Derflinger para bloquear algún ataque inesperado, volví a usarlo para atacar. A diferencia de la vez anterior, moví la espada hacia el cuello del elfo.

Bidashal no pudo defenderse a tiempo, por lo que Derflinger logró hacer contacto contra él. El corte fue levemente más profundo, pero nuevamente no pudo considerarse como un daño severo. Eso, no obstante, fue suficiente para mí. Una vez más fui lanzado lejos, pero no tuve perjuicio alguno más que el usual gasto de energía rúnica.

El elfo, distraído antes por mi ataque, volteó su cabeza para ver nuevamente a Louise y los a demás. Él imagino que su ataque al menos debió tener éxito, mas al instante siguiente se dio cuenta que ese no había sido el caso. En todo ese tiempo, Louise no se había quedado sin hacer nada. Durante nuestro breve intercambio de ataques, ella había aprovechado para recitar un conjuro. Conjuro que había terminado de preparar y sólo tuvo que liberar cuando el enorme pilar se movió hacia su dirección. Una colosal explosión provocó que el proyectil se deshiciera en varios pedazos y que además perdiera gran parte de su poder. Los restos del pilar finalmente fueron bloqueados por Kirche, Guiche y Malicorne, quienes también tenían claro lo que haría el elfo.

Así como ellos no intervinieron en ningún momento en mis asaltos contra Bidashal, yo ignoré por completo el proyectil que se había dirigido hacia ellos. Yo tenía plena confianza en que la Explosión de Louise podría detenerlo casi por completo y ella tuvo total confianza en que yo no necesitaría ayuda en los primeros movimientos. Ambos estábamos seguros que habría excepciones en las que tendríamos que dejar de lado nuestro rol principal, pero lo que había ocurrido hace tan sólo unos instantes no fue una de esas excepciones.

— Sí, ese ataque sin duda no estuvo mal. Sin embargo, te aconsejaría que no te descuides.

No pude evitar sentirme más confiado. Ciertamente todavía no había infligido algún daño significativo al elfo, pero eso no me importaba en ese instante. Poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo y en algún momento lograría atravesar por completo su defensa.

— Después de todo, la próxima vez podría no fallar.

Bidashal, en cambio, no pudo evitar hacer una muy poco perceptible muestra de molestia en su rostro. No era para menos, pues ya habían sido dos ocasiones en las cuales mi espada había llegado a hacer contacto con su piel. Además, seguía sin conocer la razón por la cual logré atravesar su escudo.

— En fin, ¿qué tal si seguimos? A menos que, claro, tengas miedo de continuar.

 **…**

 _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

En el dormitorio, mientras Tabitha seguía leyendo el libro, se pudo escuchar el ruido de una gran explosión. El ruido provocó que la madre de la estudiante saltara de la cama, totalmente asustada.

La maga peliazul se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, al intentar abrirla, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con algún hechizo. Sin su varita, ella supo de inmediato que no había algo que pudiera hacer. Luego de dar un muy leve suspiro, ella regresó a la cama para calmar a su madre. Para lograrlo, ella comenzó nuevamente a leer el libro Él Héroe de Ivaldi. Tras unos segundos de empezar, cierto pensamiento llegó a su mente.

 _¿Y si… alguien ha venido a salvarme?_ Pensó Tabitha mientras leía.

Los rostros de algunas personas llegaron a su mente. Sin embargo, hizo lo posible para descartar cada posibilidad, pues no deseaba que alguno de sus conocidos enfrentase a Bidashal.

 _Además, incluso si ha venido alguien, es imposible que pueda vencer a ese elfo._

Llegando a esa conclusión, Tabitha continuó leyendo.

— Ivaldi confrontó al dragón dentro de la caverna. Las escamas de criatura con miles de años de edad brillaron en muestra de su dureza. Mientras Ivaldi temblaba de miedo sujetando su espada, el dragón le habló. "Qué ser tan pequeño. Piérdete. Este no es un lugar al que deberías venir". "¡Regresa a Roux!" Exclamó Ivaldi. "¿Esa chica es tu esposa?". "No". "¿Qué relación tienes con ella?" Preguntó el dragón. "Ninguna. Sólo me detuve en la villa por algo de comer". "¿Desperdicias tu vida sólo por eso?". Ivaldi, quien seguía temblando de miedo, proclamó: "¡Por eso me juego la vida!"

 **…**

— El poderoso elfo no puede acabar con un joven humano.

La pelea se había prolongado otros dos minutos. Los cambios en ese breve lapso de tiempo no habían sido muchos. Tres veces más me acerqué al elfo con la intención de atacarlo y tres veces más había logrado conectar un golpe. El elfo se había enfocado más en interceptar mis asaltos, por lo que al usar a Derflinger para mi defensa no pude utilizarlo para atacar. Evidentemente la espada no era un buen reemplazo de un escudo, por lo que algunos pedruscos habían impactado contra mí en una ocasión. Mi rápida reacción me había permitido activar Aumento de fuerza a tiempo para reducir el daño, pero no eliminarlo por completo. No obstante, a pesar del dolor, decidí actuar como si eso último hubiera ocurrido.

— Aunque quizás poderoso no sea la palabra correcta. Es decir, ¿esto no habría acabado ya de no ser por ese escudo? Si es así, los elfos no son sólo débiles, sino también patéticos.

La expresión de molestia en el rostro de Bidashal finalmente se había vuelto evidente.

 _Bueno, costó más de lo que pensé._

 **…**

— ¿Estás loco?

Ya que no tenían deseos de excederse, los cuatro alumnos habían vuelto a la posada alrededor de la medianoche. Tenían planeado dormir unas ochos horas para poder prepararse adecuadamente. Lo que ellos no esperaron, sin embargo, fue la noticia que les di cuando llegaron.

Una vez todo estuvieron en la habitación, les conté la solución que se me había ocurrido contra el Counter. A pesar de tener un par de dudas, estas desaparecieron casi por completo cuando les conté que había efectuado una prueba para asegurarme que funcionaría. Lamentablemente, algo de su preocupación regresó cuando le empecé a contar sobre el plan que tenía.

— No niego que es… arriesgado.

— Es más que arriesgado. Ya es suficiente con pelear contra el elfo, ¿qué vas a ganar al insultarlo durante toda la pelea?

Di un largo suspiro.

— Hay dos posibilidades. Número uno, empezará a desesperarse. No hace falta decir lo favorable que sería eso para nosotros.

A pesar de tener una forma de combatirlo, necesitaba cada método que pudiera utilizar para inclinar la balanza a mi favor. Contra un enemigo de ese calibre, uno no podía hacer demasiadas preparaciones.

— ¿Y en cuanto a la segunda opción?

— Si en verdad es tan fuerte como podemos suponer, derribará todo el castillo.

Más de uno se quedó en completo silencio.

— No se preocupen tanto, es prácticamente imposible que ocurra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Si Tabitha sigue viva es por algo. Ella está en el castillo y dudo mucho que el elfo haga algo que pueda provocar su muerte. De hecho, eso es lo mejor, pues tendrá que reprimir su enojo.

— ¿Y si estás equivocado?

— Si me equivoco… entonces las cosas se pondrán muy mal de ahí en adelante.

 **…**

 _Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que harás?_

Lentamente retrocedí un par de pasos para prepararme. No sabía lo que él haría a continuación, por lo que cada segundo extra era totalmente vital.

 _En todo caso, creo que ya casi lo domino. Sólo espero que haya una brecha para poder usar a Derflinger._

Mientras más ataques realizara yo, más posibilidades tendría de conectar un golpe letal. Prestaba total atención a cada asalto que hacía y no dejaba escapar ni un pequeño atisbo de información que pudiera ayudarme. El más pequeño desliz podía retrasarme y no podía permitir eso.

Puse mi mano en la posición indicaba para no perder ni un segundo una vez me viera en la necesidad de usar nuevamente Atracción.

 _Si tengo suerte, el siguiente será un gran golpe._

La misma noche que llegamos a la villa, Louise mencionó por simple casualidad la desgracia de no poder hacer más débil el escudo del elfo. Fue justamente ese comentario el que me dio cierta idea que probé de inmediato. Había ocurrido una sola vez, pero todavía tenía el recuerdo fresco en mi memoria. Cuando estábamos intentando detener el hechizo hexagonal, Tabitha y yo usamos nuestros conjuros al mismo tiempo. El resultado no fue el que esperábamos, pues por algún motivo nuestros hechizos perdieron poder al juntarse. Fue luego de pensarlo un poco que lo descubrimos, la magia rúnica interfería con la magia de los nobles y viceversa. Si dos conjuros con la misma función se usaban a la vez, lo único que lograban era interponerse sí. Por ello, se me ocurrió que posiblemente ello también ocurriría con el Poder de los Espíritus. Tras despertar a Sylphid, quien era capaz de usar dicho poder, pude comprobar que mi teoría era cierta.

A diferencia del hechizo rúnico Escudo, Counter tenía un funcionamiento poco ordinario. El conjuro no sólo detenía un ataque, sino que lo hacía rebotar. Esto lo hacía por medio de una fuerza invisible que aumentaba progresivamente. Es por ello que la barrera no era completamente sólida, sino que se deformaba al contacto. Con esa idea en mente y la teoría comprobada de que la magia rúnica interfería también con el Poder de los Espíritus, la solución fue relativamente simple. Lo único que debía hacer era crear una fuerza invisible que se moviera en la misma dirección que la que generaba la barrera del elfo. En otras palabras, debía usar Atracción en el momento justo para debilitar su barrera y lograr atravesarla.

Ciertamente la diferencia entre la fuerza máxima que podían ejercer mis hechizos en comparación al Counter de Bidashal era enorme. No obstante, eso no fue importante en ese caso, pues el poder que debía aplicar a mis conjuros dependía enteramente de la fuerza de mis ataques. En cuanto a no haber podido acabar la pelea en el primer ataque, fue un resultado completamente esperado. La fuerza de empuje de Counter no era fija, sino que aumentaba poco a poco. Si no hacía lo mismo con mi hechizo, entonces sólo provocaría un resultado contraproducente. Además, el solo hecho de generar una fuerza exactamente igual a un golpe que yo daba ya era algo complicado de por sí.

 _Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando?_

Mi pierna comenzó temblar. Evidentemente todavía tenía miedo, pero también comencé a tener ansiedad. Apenas habían pasado un par de segundos, pero me era difícil no sentirme nervioso al no saber de qué forma reaccionaría el elfo. Fue tras luego de unos segundos más que Bidashal se movió. Sus dos brazos se alzaron a la misma altura y en tan sólo unos instantes, centenas de piedras de diversos tamaños se levantaron para posteriormente moverse a una enorme velocidad. No obstante, estas no se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia mí. En cambio, se movieron alrededor de Bidashal formando una especia de barrera.

 _No esperaba eso._

Dos opciones llegaron a mi mente. En primer lugar, pensé que Bidashal se había sobrepuesto a su enojo. La otra opción era que realmente no había conseguido enojar a Bidashal lo suficiente. Era realmente obvio que la segunda opción era la que más esperaba hubiese ocurrido. De otro modo, la pelea iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé en un principio.

Los pequeños proyectiles empezaron a alejarse de Bidashal. Un grupo de ellos se dirigió a mí, mas pude esquivarlos tras dar un enorme salto a un costado. Lamentablemente, apenas pisé el suelo nuevamente, pude notar como un segundo grupo de pedruscos se estaba moviendo hacia mi dirección. Sin perder ni un segundo, volví a esquivar los pedruscos al dar un gran salto hacia atrás. Aquello se repitió un par de veces más, cada vez que esquivaba sus ataques, un nuevo grupo de piedras se acercaba.

 _¿Qué es lo que busca?_

No podía entender qué era lo que esperaba lograr. Al principio había elevado una enorme cantidad de rocas, pero sus ataques eran prácticamente los mismos que el primero que hizo. Por ello, el número de proyectiles que tenía a su disposición no llegaba a tener sentido. Eso, sin embargo, cambió luego de unos cuantos segundos más.

Fue después del octavo ataque que pude percibir que algo andaba mal. Una vez se acercó el noveno grupo de proyectiles, noté que tenía poco espacio para moverme. Un espacio que se redujo incluso más luego de esquivar su ataque nuevamente.

 _Así que eso tenías en mente._

Ya era totalmente obvio. Los ataques de Bidashal no eran aleatorios en lo más mínimo. Lentamente, él había limitado los caminos que podía tomar para esquivar sus ataques. Para ese punto, ya era obvio que no podría seguir evadiendo los proyectiles para siempre.

 _No es mala idea._

Cuando vi a Bidashal enojado, pensé que iniciaría un desesperado e inútil ataque fácil de contrarrestar. Fue por eso que no pude evitar sorprenderme durante un breve instante. Sin embargo, dicha sorpresa se desvaneció al segundo siguiente.

 _Pero…_

Apenas me di cuenta de ello, dejé de retroceder y comencé a acercarme a Bidashal. Esto, sin duda, lo tomó por sorpresa. En teoría, lo único que lograría al hacer eso sería disminuir más el tiempo en el que podría evadir los pedruscos. De hecho, tan sólo diez segundos después, eso fue justamente lo que ocurrió. Tres grupos de piedras se empezaron a dirigir hacia mí, mientras que el resto de ataques que habían fallado, los cuales seguían girando alrededor del elfo a diferentes distancias, se alinearon de tal forma que eliminaron cualquier posibilidad de esquivarlos. Ante eso, no pude evitar sonreír.

Una luz se dirigió hacia los pedruscos que se me acercaban por delante. Una vez dicha luz impactó los proyectiles, estos perdieron la fuerza que los hacía moverse. Entonces, activé mi anillo de Aumento de fuerza y usando esa pequeña resistencia extra que adquirí, pasé entre las piedras sin recibir algún daño significativo.

 _Si no tengo un camino por el cual pasar, ella podrá crearme uno._

Desde su posición, Louise pudo darse cuenta, mucho antes que yo, lo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Además, ella supo de antemano lo que yo haría una vez notara lo que tenía en mente Bidashal. Con eso en consideración, preparó un hechizo Disipar para poder ayudarme en el momento indicado.

Al instante siguiente de haber caído al suelo, corrí nuevamente hacia Bidashal, mientras que Louise comenzó a recitar otro hechizo Disipar. El elfo, al estar consciente del peligro que yo podía suponer, volvió a dirigir los proyectiles hacia mí. Sólo le tomó un par de intentos fallidos el comprender que no llegaría a nada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de atacarme, pues eso sólo provocaría que yo llegara antes hacia él.

Una vez más me vi completamente rodeado y una vez más Louise utilizó Disipar para abrir una brecha por la que pudiera pasar. Bidashal, molesto por esa intervención, desvió un grupo de proyectiles hacia Louise. Apenas lo hizo, creó un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera acortar incluso más rápido nuestra distancia. En cuanto al ataque que usó contra Louise, fue totalmente ineficaz. La cantidad de pedruscos que utilizó en dicho ataque fue muy pequeña, pues era yo a quien tenía más en cuenta. Kirche, Guiche y Malicorne, nuevamente, usaron cada uno un hechizo para defender a Louise.

Lo que habíamos acordado era bastante simple. Yo iría a la ofensiva y me las ingeniaría para arreglármelas solo lo más que pudiera. Por otro lado, el grupo de estudiantes se quedaría atrás y tratarían de protegerse como pudieran si el elfo los atacaba. No obstante, si en algún momento Louise tuviera que ayudarme, los demás tendrían que hacer todo lo posible para cubrirla, incluso si eso significaba gastar grandes cantidades de Fuerza de voluntad. Los tres estudiantes lograron con éxito detener el ataque de Bidashal y empezaron de inmediato a recitar nuevos conjuros en caso tuvieran que hacerlo nuevamente.

Por mi parte, luego de un tercer hechizo disipar de Louise, logré ponerme en la posición indicada para golpear a Bidashal. Como era costumbre, él intentó un último ataque para alejarme, pero sólo tuve que utilizar a Derflinger para poder bloquearlo. Lamentablemente, algunas rocas pasaron por mi defensa e impactaron con mi brazo derecho. No pude evitar mostrar un gesto de dolor en mi rostro. Finalmente, moví mi pierna a gran velocidad para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo. Un rodillazo que, después de tantos intentos, logró impactar con plena potencia. La fuerza del golpe obligó a Bidashal a dar un paso hacia atrás. Yo, por otro lado, queriendo evitar el riesgo de mantenerme entre tantos proyectiles, me retiré a una zona más segura.

Tras unos segundos, las piedras, lentamente, comenzaron a desacelerar para finalmente caer al suelo. Mientras ello ocurrió, me quedé quieto, apretando mis dientes fuertemente. Ello lo hacía con la simple intención de soportar el dolor que provenía de mi hombro derecho.

 _Maldito… ¿en verdad lograste eso con un ataque?_

A primera vista el ataque del elfo podía considerarse poco impresionante. Después de todo, eran simples rocas que el hacía levitar y que arrojaba contra mí. Sin embargo, aquello que hacía de ello algo peligroso era la velocidad a la que se movían los proyectiles. No era algo parecido a lo que había visto hasta el momento y fue sólo tras recibir ese impacto directo en mi hombro, en el cual no pude usar un hechizo extra para defenderme, que me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de esquivar sus ataques antes.

 _¿O acaso pusiste más poder en este ataque? Como sea, necesito seguir._

El silencio reinó el vestíbulo hasta que yo terminé por romperlo para intentar una nueva provocación.

— Bueno, debo felicitarte, con ese plan al menos probaste que los elfos no son idiotas.

Me encogí de hombros a la vez que hablé con un tono de voz despreocupado.

— Tan sólo son tontos. Digo, es obvio que me daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil es pensar en algo mejor?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un pequeño arrepentimiento por mis palabras. Repentinamente, grandes trozos de roca se desprendieron de distintas parte del castillo. Sin mucha demora, dichos trozos se juntaron y formaron un enorme puño que hacía palidecer a los pilares que Bidashal había formado antes. Una vez terminó de formarse, el puño se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Louise y los demás.

 _Esto es malo._

Ella había empezado ya a recitar un nuevo conjuro de Dispersión, pero no tendría posibilidad de lanzarlo a tiempo. En otras palabras, me vi en la obligación de intervenir. Usando un papel rúnico de Teletransportación, aparecí en la trayectoria del puño de piedra e, inmediatamente después, activé tanto las runas de Vasallaje como un Aumento de fuerza de mi capa. Finalmente, me puse en posición y traté de contener el ataque.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, el elfo observó como el puño perdió algo de velocidad, pero no fue la suficiente como para evitar algo fatal. Además, pudo notar como los demás empezaron a retroceder para salir del peligro, mas no les permitió hacerlo. Bidashal usó el resto de su concentración para hacer volar una gran cantidad de pedruscos y así bloquear toda ruta de escape.

 _Maldición, enfadarlo no está ayudando en nada._

Estaba considerando finalmente darme por vencido. Lo único que había logrado con mis provocaciones era ser tomado más enserio y, por ende, que los ataques de Bidashal tuvieran más fuerza. Había conseguido desacelerar el puño lo suficiente, pero a costa de poner toda mi fuerza en la tarea. Una vez cediera, era obvio que todos seríamos aplastados. Lo único que debía hacer era retener el ataque el tiempo necesario para que Louise terminara de reunir suficiente Fuerza de voluntad, pero si seguía de ese modo era obvio que no lo lograría.

 _Supongo que no queda de otra más que apresurar las cosas._

En ese preciso momento, dos pequeñas figuras se posicionaron a mi lado. Segundos después, el puño desaceleró incluso más. De hecho, perdió suficiente velocidad como para que uno tuviera que acercarse para darse cuenta que seguía en movimiento. Bidashal, quien estaba distraído evitando que los demás escaparan, no se dio cuenta de las dos figuras, pero si de lo que había ocurrido con su ataque. Instantes después, Louise consiguió terminar de recitar un hechizo para, finalmente, liberarlo en dirección al puño.

 _Eso estuvo cerca._

El enorme puño de roca perdió su fuerza y cayó al suelo para después romperse en varios pedazos. Durante tres segundos, no hubo ninguna clase de sonido que no fuera el de las rocas cayendo. Tras pasar ese tiempo, se escuchó el sonido de piel siendo cortada.

 _Para mí y para él._

A mi lado se encontraban dos gatos negros, los cuales estaban usando sus colas para activar un hechizo cada uno. En el puño de piedra que Bidashal había arrojado estaban pegados varios papeles rúnicos, entre ellos, unos cinco de Repulsión. Mis copias habían llegado en el momento justo para activar dos de esos conjuros y así reducir incluso más la velocidad del proyectil.

Había un motivo por el cual Kirche me preguntó si había recuperado mi energía rúnica antes de empezar con el rescate. Normalmente un hechizo de copia no sería la gran cosa, pero había gastado una cantidad bastante sustancial de energía para que las tres copias que había creado duraran un tiempo mucho más largo. Esas copias, las cuales estaban en su forma de gato, se escondieron en el castillo todo ese tiempo. De hecho, fueron justamente esas copias las que le arrojaron las piedras a Bidashal para poner a prueba su Counter.

Dos copias me habían ayudado y la última, por otro lado, aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Bidashal por atrás para atacarlo. Con un pequeño cuchillo en su boca, mi tercer clon dio un salto enorme hacia el cuello de Bidashal y movió su cabeza para tratar de acabar con la pelea de una vez.

Mis copias pensaban tal y como lo hacía yo, por ende, sabían muy bien la cantidad de fuerza que ponía en cada golpe. Además, al sentir también el gasto de energía rúnica, podían asumir la cantidad de poder que ponía en los conjuros de Atracción. A mi copia no le fue difícil deducir un aproximado de la fuerza que debía usar, pero al no tener una idea precisa de la fuerza que podía tener en su forma de gato, el ataque no llegó a ser totalmente efectivo. Unos centímetros más y la herida hubiera sido fatal, pero ese no llegó a ser el caso.

Sin perder más tiempo, di un largo salto hacia atrás y me coloqué junto al grupo. Al mismo tiempo, mis otras dos copias rodearon lo que quedó del puño y se fueron a la ofensiva contra Bidashal.

— Veinte… No, quince segundos.

Montmorency se colocó a mi lado y me entregó una poción, la cual me tomé de inmediato. Mientras lo hacía, ella comenzó a recitar un hechizo para sanarme. El haber usado las runas de mis manos, así como Aumento de fuerza casi había acabado por desgarrar mis músculos, como había sucedido ya en ocasiones anteriores. Lo mejor era solucionar ese problema de una vez, pues una sanación demoraría incluso más tiempo si mis músculos llegaban a desgarrarse.

Montmorency aplicó más Fuerza de voluntad para acabar el conjuro en el tiempo que indiqué. Ella hizo ello sin pensarlo, pues esa era su principal función. No tenía permitido usar su Fuerza de voluntad para la protección del grupo, sino que la guardaba para poder sanarme cada vez que lo requiriera.

De repente, Malicorne se acercó a mí para hacerme una pregunta.

— ¿Crees que podrás…?

— No lo distraigas. — Dijo Louise para callarlo.

— ¿Distraerlo?

Ella no le respondió. En cambio, aprovechó para empezar a recitar otro hechizo Disipar en caso fuese necesario utilizarlo nuevamente. Malicorne, confundido, volteó a mirarme nuevamente. Fue en ese momento que lo notó y al hacerlo, una enorme sorpresa apareció en su rostro, sorpresa que incrementaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Mis ojos se movían de manera constante. De hecho, no había ni un solo segundo en el que no se movieran al menos dos veces. Bidashal obviamente no lo sabía, pero cada uno de los ataques que hacía me complicaba las cosas. Al mover las rocas, indirectamente cambiaba de posición los papeles rúnicos que había colocado, así como también rompía algunos tras sus ataques. En mi mente tenía grabada la posición en la que estaba cada papel rúnico al inicio del combate y segundo a segundo esa imagen varió. Por mi forma de hablar, el elfo pensó que ni siquiera me estaba tomando la pelea demasiado en serio, pero ese no era el caso en lo absoluto. Incluso si lo quisiera, no podía esforzarme más. Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que mi cabeza me dolía más y más debido al enorme nivel de atención que debía mantener.

— Bien, gracias.

Dicho eso, corrí nuevamente hacia el elfo. Montmorency, por su parte, se colocó nuevamente detrás de los demás. Luego de Louise y de mí, era la persona más importante en ese lugar. Después de todo, la batalla tenía la posibilidad de extenderse. Todo aquel que hubiera visto al elfo podía deducirlo, pues los dos cortes que le había hecho hace unos minutos habían desaparecido por completo.

 _Necesito agotarlo o acabar con él en un solo asalto._

Bidashal también podía usar el Poder de los Espíritus para sanar sus heridas. En otras palabras, su estado físico no se había deteriorado en lo más mínimo. Yo no tenía el lujo de saber el hechizo Curación, por lo que la participación de Montmorency terminaba por equilibrar la balanza entre los dos.

 _Creo que saldrá bien si lo hago ahora._

Gracias a la maga rubia, mi cuerpo no se encontraba tan dañado, pero lamentablemente su magia no podía devolverme la cantidad de energía rúnica que había gastado hasta el momento. No obstante, algo parecido sucedía con Bidashal. Sylphid mostró cansancio al mantener tanto tiempo su forma humana, por lo que era evidente que el elfo también tenía un límite respecto a la magia que podía utilizar. El combate podía terminar de dos formas, que uno de los dos gastara toda su energía o que alguno quedara en un estado lo suficientemente crítico en el que no pudiera seguir peleando.

En ese instante, mis copias, las cuales eran mantenidas a raya por Bidashal, retrocedieron varios metros. Ello provocó que el elfo posara nuevamente su atención en mí. Al levantar su brazo, inició su nuevo ataque, el cual fue muy diferente a los otros. Un enorme torbellino se originó alrededor de Bidashal, lo cual hizo que no sólo rocas, sino varios muebles que estaban en el vestíbulo comenzaran a girar alrededor de él de forma aleatoria. Además, junto a ello, el techo comenzó a deformarse y a formar varias estalactitas, las cuales se desprendieron y volaron a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Concentrado en el torbellino, normalmente no habría forma en la que pudiera darme cuenta de las afiladas rocas que se acercaban. Sin embargo, ese no era un caso normal. Después de envainar a Derflinger, activé un hechizo de mi capa para así comenzar a volar en dirección a Bidashal. Una estalactita no tardó en ponerse a tan sólo un metro de mí, esa imagen bastó para que el elfo se imaginara victorioso. Lamentablemente para él, me moví rápidamente para evitar el peligro.

 _No puedo verlas, pero sí sentirlas._

Todo mago rúnico podía sentir en qué lugar se encontraban sus papeles rúnicos. Cuando una estalactita se formaba podían ocurrir dos cosas. La estalactita podía formarse de tal forma que terminaba con un papel rúnico pegado a ella, en ese caso no era difícil saber el momento en que debía esquivarla. El otro caso era más complicado, pero igualmente manejable. Si la estalactita terminaba por romper mi papel rúnico, podía saber el lugar en el que esta se había formado y así moverme de la trayectoria que tenía fijada. Con algunas complicaciones, logré esquivar cinco estalactitas más que Bidashal había arrojado. Al hacerlo, pude ver como un gran trozo de roca se dirigió hacia mí debido al torbellino.

 _Ahí había…_

Apenas esquivé el trozo de roca, activé el papel rúnico que estaba pegado a esta. Una fuerte luz iluminó todo el vestíbulo y, evidentemente, cegó temporalmente al elfo. Al no saber el lugar en el que me encontraba, dejó de lanzar las estalactitas y lo único con lo que tuve que lidiar fueron los escombros y muebles que giraban a su alrededor.

 _En ese…_

Dos muebles y un grupo de escombros se dirigieron a mí. Sin un espacio adecuado para esquivarlos, activé el papel rúnico que estaba en uno de los muebles, más específicamente en una mesa. Al aplicar algo más poder del normal, el conjuro Llamarada consumió por completo el mueble hecho de madera para así abrirme una brecha.

 _Y ahí…_

Activé una Prisión de Agua, la cual desaceleró una columna que estaba por impactar contra mí.

Incluso con el torbellino, seguía teniendo en mi mente la ubicación de cada papel rúnico y de qué hechizo era cada uno. El hecho de haber guardado a Derflinger momentáneamente fue para poder activar de manera más rápida más de un hechizo en caso lo requiriese. Para ese momento, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado y ya podía sentir la fatiga, pero estaba cerca del elfo. De hecho, una vez Bidashal recuperó su visión, me vio justamente frente a él. Como un accionar totalmente coordinado, mis tres copias cayeron desde el techo. Dos se colocaron en mis hombros y la última en mi cabeza.

 _Ahora que sé que fuerza utilizar…_

Moví mi brazo izquierdo rápidamente para darle un fuerte golpe al elfo, mientras que una de mis copias activó un hechizo Atracción. A su vez, un segundo antes del impacto, usé una de las cargas de mi anillo de Aumento de fuerza. El elfo empezó a mover su brazo para intentar algo, pero no tuvo éxito. La copia que se encontraba en mi cabeza utilizó también un papel rúnico, Jaqueca.

No había algo que repeler, era un dolor de cabeza generado automáticamente, por lo que no había forma en la que Counter lo evitara. Sabía que Bidashal tendría una contramedida, pero también aposté que lo repentino que había sido Jaqueca evitaría que la usara de inmediato. Es por eso que tenía que ser rápido. Mi puño impactó con el rostro del elfo y mientras lo retraía, formé otro puño con mi otra mano y repetí el accionar, mas la diferencia del ángulo en que lo golpeé hizo necesario que mi otra copia usara otro hechizo de Atracción. Así, le propiné a Bidashal ocho fuertes golpes sin darle un respiro.

Apenas terminé mi asalto, el elfo recobró la razón e hizo que un gran número de estalactitas cayeran hacia mí. Dando un enorme salto hacia atrás, y ya con el torbellino desvanecido debido a mis ataques, evité que las rocas atravesaran mi cuerpo.

Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo y, una vez más, fui yo quien rompió dicho silencio.

— ¿Qué te pareció, elfo? — Pregunté en tono despectivo.

Era obvio que mi ataque había causado un daño considerable. De hecho, él estaba sangrando por su nariz.

— No tan confiado ahora, ¿verdad? Y lamentablemente para ti, eso no es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Apenas dije eso, saqué algo de mi zurrón a toda velocidad. En mi mano derecha estaba sujetando un grueso libro.

— ¿Qué crees que sucederá si uso esto?

En ese momento, desaparecí y aparecí frente al elfo. Había usado un hechizo libre para poder hacerlo, pues no había alguno que se encontrara cerca del elfo en ese instante. Inmediatamente después, comencé a nombrar un encantamiento.

Bidashal no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a arriesgarse. El que hubiera aparecido repentinamente frente a él le dio un muy mal presagio. Las estalactitas que estaban clavadas en el suelo se deformaron y formaron lanzas que se dirigieron hacia mí. Con una reacción inmediata, esquivé las lanzas, pero terminé por soltar el libro.

Para sorpresa de Bidashal, mi siguiente movimiento no se hizo esperar. Me impulsé hacia el libro y, usando a Derflinger, intenté cortarlo en dos. Él se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato y generó una ráfaga de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para retrasar mis movimientos y así él poder agarrar el libro antes. Luego de que lo hiciera, chasqueé mi lengua y retrocedí unos cuantos metros.

— Como sea.

Por mi reacción, Bidashal hizo una obvia deducción. Él colocó el libro detrás de sí para que yo no pudiera alcanzarlo, pues concluyó que él se arrepentiría si yo lo lograra. Tampoco iba a destruirlo, pues yo había intentado eso mismo hace unos instantes.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ya que necesitaba agarrar algo de aire. Había utilizado varios conjuros de forma seguida y podía sentir muy bien el cansancio. Por suerte, Bidashal también pareció considerar apropiado hacer una pequeña pausa para usar el Poder de los espíritus y así sanarse del daño que le había generado.

 _Bien, creo que ya es momento. Después de todo, era obvio que no podía mantener esto por siempre._

Yo y mis copias nos habíamos enfocado totalmente en Bidashal y con ello, no pudimos mantener más el control sobre la ubicación de cada papel rúnico. El torbellino siguió activo un par de segundos más y eso bastó para que perdiera el rastro de varios papeles. Evidentemente sabía la ubicación de estos, pero no de qué hechizo era cada uno. La balanza se había inclinado ligeramente en nuestra contra, por lo que necesitábamos algo más de ayuda para inclinarla a nuestro favor.

Al colocarme en el rango de un papel rúnico de Aumento de fuerza, inhale para dar un fuerte grito. Un grito que se vería amplificado por el hechizo.

 _Más te vale que lo oigas._

 **…**

 _No puede ser._

Un error para este punto era prácticamente imposible. Por más duda que tuviera, para Tabitha era completamente evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los diferentes ruidos que podían escucharse eran prueba suficiente de que una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, una pelea que, de hecho, llevaba un buen tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien resistiera tanto tiempo luchando contra el elfo.

En un intento de calmar a su madre lo más posible, Tabitha siguió leyendo el libro. No se pudo dar el lujo de detenerse ni un solo instante. Sin embargo, incluso eso empezó a ser insuficiente. En adición a eso, a la estudiante también le estaba siendo difícil concentrarse en la lectura. La duración de la pelea era el motivo de eso.

 _Si se ha extendido tanto, quiere decir que el elfo no puede vencer a su oponente con facilidad._

Ese pensamiento la hizo llegar a una conclusión, que no era imposible que Bidashal fuera derrotado. Seguía pensando que la probabilidad de que ello ocurriese era diminuta, pero ya que existía, la esperanza comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Tabitha no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa por saber lo que ocurriría.

Fue mientras pensaba en todo eso que un sonido completamente distinto llegó a la habitación. No fue el ruido de una explosión, el de una enorme roca impactando contra el suelo o el derrumbamiento de una parte del castillo, sino la voz de cierta persona.

— ¡Tabitha! ¡Ven en este maldito instante y ayúdanos!

Ella no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer dicha voz.

 _¿Acaso estoy imaginando…?_

— ¡Si crees que vamos a pelear contra este elfo sin que tú hagas algo…!

 _No, esto es real._

— ¡Entonces eres una grandísima idiota!

Luego de ese tercer grito, hubo un largo silencio. Tabitha asimiló rápidamente lo que había escuchado. Supo de inmediato quien estaba luchando y por lo que había oído, esa persona no estaba sola. Ella se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta, mas se detuvo a medio camino al recordar que esta se encontraba cerrada.

 _Aunque me pidas eso, ¿qué puedo hacer sin mi báculo?_

Una vez más, se encontraba ante el obstáculo de no poder hacer magia. Los nobles estaban prácticamente indefensos sin una varita y ella no tenía la suya.

 _En otras palabras, no puedo ayudarlos. Los nobles no somos capaces de hacer magia sin…_

En ese preciso instante, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Tabitha.

 _También soy una maga rúnica._

Los magos de Halkeginia y los magos rúnicos tenían una gran cantidad de diferencias. Uno perdía la conciencia si gastaba su energía, mientras que el otro podía seguir usando conjuros al costo de perder la movilidad de su cuerpo. Uno podía incrementar el poder de sus conjuros mediante sus emociones y el otro generar explosiones tras una sobrecarga de energía. Uno podía hacer hechizos en cualquier lugar si tenía una varita y el otro se veía limitado a los sitios donde había un papel rúnico. No obstante, esto último tenía excepciones.

Ciertamente requería de condiciones, pero yo podía llegar a hacer conjuros sin la necesidad de papeles rúnicos. Esto, junto con el conocimiento de que podía generar una explosión mediante una sobrecarga rúnica hizo pensar a Tabitha que no era totalmente imposible salir de la habitación. Pero primero, debía hallar la forma de hacer un hechizo.

 _No tengo papeles rúnicos y tampoco hechizo libres para utilizar._

En ese preciso instante, se lamentó de no haber intentado aprender a utilizar Curación sin la necesidad de runas. De haberlo hecho, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo más.

 _¿No hay otra forma?_

Su madre estaba armando una conmoción. Evidentemente Tabitha quería calmarla, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era escapar junto a ella. Y para hacer eso, tenía que ayudar en la pelea contra Bidashal. El ruido que estaba haciendo su madre no la dejaba concentrarse del todo, pero no tenía el corazón para simplemente callarla.

Intentó recordar algo, algo que pudiera darle una pista. No necesitaba ser algo que yo le hubiera dicho directamente, incluso un comentario aislado serviría. De hecho, incluso una vaga acción era suficiente.

 _¿Qué no existe…?_

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 _Luego de nuestra pelea…_

Ambos estábamos sobre Sylphid y habíamos visto al enorme objeto que luego descubriríamos era el Ostland. Ella no tenía mucha Fuerza de voluntad y una pelea en el aire era de los peores escenarios para un mago rúnico. Me las había ingeniado, pero estaba increíblemente limitado respecto a los hechizos que podía utilizar. Fue luego de ver a ese gigantesco objeto volador que Tabitha notó cierta acción mía.

Tabitha caminó hacia la puerta y se paró frente a ella. Acto seguido, mordió la punta yema de su pulgar. Un poco de sangre empezó a salir de la herida que ella se provocó. Finalmente, ella movió su mano hacia la puerta.

 **…**

 _No creo que esto pueda extenderse mucho más._

Habíamos peleado por otros quince minutos. El techo, las paredes, el suelo, los muebles y el mismo aire. El elfo había utilizado todo lo que se encontraba en el vestíbulo para intentar abatirme, pero me las había ingeniado para evitar el peor resultado. Sin embargo, no en cada ocasión había logrado salir ileso. En tres ocasiones más me vi en la obligación de retroceder para que Montmorency volviera a curarme y en cada una de esas ocasiones mis clones habían atacado para distraer a Bidashal.

— Gracias.

La cuarta sanación de Montmorency había terminado y luego de agradecerle por ello, caminé en dirección a Bidashal una vez más. Sin embargo, no me precipité a atacarlo, pues un enorme problema había surgido. Un problema que, de hecho, Louise también había notado.

— Esto es malo. — Dijo ella.

Bajo la perspectiva de los demás estudiantes, Bidashal y yo no habíamos sacado ventaja extra sobre el otro. Ningún ataque de Bidashal había logrado infligir un daño que Montmorency no pudiera remediar, por lo que no entendieron el comentario de Louise.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Malicorne.

— ¿Han visto el lugar en el que está parado Bidashal?

Todos miraron al elfo, pero no pudieron encontrar algo fuera de lo normal. Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundo para que uno de ellos abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso él…? — Comenzó a decir Kirche.

— Incluso con todo lo que ha ocurrido, él no se ha movido de ese sitio.

Le había propinado varios golpes y logrado hacerle algunos cortes. Sin embargo, cada vez que conseguía algo así, él usaba su magia para alejarme. Habiéndose movido a lo mucho dos o tres pasos hacia atrás, una clara desventajada había aparecido. A diferencia de los nobles de Halkeginia, un mago rúnico sólo podía hacer hechizos en base a la posición de sus papeles rúnicos. Y para ese momento, había gastado casi todos los papeles que había colocado cerca de Bidashal.

— Tiene papeles rúnicos, pero no los necesarios para dañarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus conjuros libres? — Preguntó Montmorency. — ¿Qué acaso no le dimos…?

— Conociéndolo, no los quiere usar todavía.

— Entonces…

— Si quiere seguir peleando…

 _Necesito moverlo de ahí._ Pensé mientras me paraba a unos diez metros de Bidashal.

Tenía una idea en mente. Los papeles sobrantes eran suficiente para hacer que Bidashal no se quedara sin hacer algo, pero necesitaba conseguir que específicamente se moviera a otro lugar donde pudiera usar varios otros conjuros. Eso iba a ser complicado, pues cada vez que algo ocurría, él se limitaba a usar su magia para protegerse. Lo peor es que ya no tenía papeles rúnicos de Atracción, por lo que ya no había posibilidad de moverlo con un buen golpe.

 _Y para hacerlo…_

Debía hacer que Bidashal se moviera por decisión propia.

— Esto ha durado más de lo que imaginaste en un principio, ¿verdad?

Estaba haciendo lo posible para ocultar mi cansancio. Si pudiera darme el lujo de hacerlo, me recostaría en ese preciso instante para descansar. No obstante, no podía dejar de Bidashal se diera cuenta que me acercaba a mi límite.

— Debe ser molesto hacer algo que odias durante tanto tiempo. Nos iremos si nos entregas a Tabitha, así que…

— Como te dije antes, he hecho una promesa.

— Estoy seguro que no esperabas que esto podría pasar al hacer esa promesa.

Bidashal no respondió.

— Para que lo sepas, puedo acabar con esto si así lo deseo.

— ¿Y fue por eso que pediste ayuda hace unos momentos?

— Pensé que darías más pelea, pero han pasado quince minutos y parece que ese no será el caso. Lo repetiré, te aconsejo que nos devuelvas a Tabitha.

No hubo respuesta.

— Cuando no puedas respirar, lamentaras no haber aceptado.

Mi coloqué en posición.

— Y para que lo sepas, eso de no poder respirar lo experimentarás mientras estás vivo.

Mi declaración dejó confundido a Bidashal. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello. Cautelosamente, dos copias mías aparecieron detrás de él. Cabe mencionar que sólo me quedaban esas dos, pues la tercera copia había sido eliminada mientras distraía a Bidashal. Yo y mis clones, exactamente al mismo tiempo, activamos tres conjuros. Un segundo después, las llamas rodearon a Bidashal.

Él no se movió y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto de ello, pues supe de antemano que Llamarada no lograría algo inmediato.

 _¿Qué es lo que intenta?_

Bidashal no entendía qué esperaba lograr con eso y al no sentir ninguna clase de peligro, no se molestó en hacer algún movimiento. No obstante, eso cambió luego de unos cuantos segundos. En completa sorpresa, él abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo, tal y como yo había dicho hace unos instantes, no podía respirar. Habían tardado, pero las llamas finalmente habían consumido todo el oxígeno que se encontraba alrededor del elfo. Además, antes de que él pudiera asimilar por completo la situación, activé otro papel rúnico de Jaqueca.

— ¿No te lo dije? Puedo acabar con esto si así lo deseo.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, comencé a acercarme a Bidashal lentamente.

— Pude aparecer detrás de ti y acabar contigo.

Desactivé el conjuro Llamarada para poder sujetar a Derflinger.

— Ya lo hice antes, ¿por qué piensas que no lo repetí?

La razón era simple, era difícil concretar un ataque de forma instantáneamente luego de teletransportarme. Para que poder hacerlo necesitaba que Bidashal estuviera totalmente distraído y no tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Sin embargo, él no sabía eso y no se le ocurrió en ese instante, el no poder respirar y el dolor en su cabeza se lo impidieron. Sumado a esa anterior razón, por muy mala suerte, la gran mayoría de papeles rúnicos de Teletransportación habían sido destruidos por los ataques de Bidashal. Los lugares a los que podía moverme eran limitados.

— Porque quise darte otra oportunidad.

Pero eso era algo que él no podía saber.

— Tan sólo unos segundos y acabaré esto. Solo quédate ahí un poco más.

Con dificultad debido a que seguía agarrando a Derflinger, hice otra señal de mano para activar otro conjuro.

— Pero seré generoso. No te dejaré saber cuándo acabará todo, así que sólo relájate.

En ese momento, una esfera negra apareció alrededor de Bidashal. Su visión fue cubierta por completo. No podía respirar, no podía pensar adecuadamente y no podía ver. Usar su magia para atacarme a mí a mis clones no pasó por su cabeza, lo único que pudo llegar a su mente fue una única idea, retroceder. Usando el Poder de los espíritus, una corriente de aire lo elevó varios metros en el aire en tan sólo un instante.

 _Maldito, sí que te tomaste tu tiempo._ Pensé mientras jadeaba.

Había mantenido varios hechizos activos durante un tiempo considerable. Sumado al cansancio que había acumulado, era natural esa muestra de fatiga. Bidashal, por su parte, había salido del rango de Jaqueca, por lo que empezó a recobrar su compostura mientras daba largos respiros. No podía verlo desde mi posición, pero él estaba sudando ligeramente. Cabe mencionar que aunque no logré ver eso, saqué una conclusión luego de su movimiento.

 _Bueno, ahora sin duda puedo decir que me ves como una amenaza._

— Quédate ahí si lo deseas, sólo me das más lugares por los cuales acercarme para atacar.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Bidashal comenzó a descender para finalmente aterrizar a varios metros de mí. Al instante comencé a sentir los papeles rúnicos que se encontraban ahí, así como intenté recordar de qué conjuros eran algunos de ellos.

 _No es mala posición, pero hubiera preferido otra._

— Te preguntaría de nuevo si quieres cambiar tu respuesta, pero ya no necesito hacerlo.

Hice una pequeña pausa y giré mi cabeza.

— Después de todo, ella ya llegó.

Bidashal, luego de abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, dirigió su vista al lugar donde yo estaba mirando. Él entendió de inmediato a lo que yo me estaba refiriendo con esas palabras. No obstante, no vio absolutamente nada. Tras un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de su error. Al fijar su vista nuevamente al frente, el notó como mi figura ya estaba a menos de tres metros de él. Además, vio como un gato negro se acercaba también por su derecha.

Bidashal creó una corriente de aire para así retrasar a las dos figuras que se acercaban. Luego, dirigió toda su atención a quien tenía frente a él, pues con la ráfaga que había creado supuso que sería suficiente para encargarse del liviano cuerpo del gato. Una vez más, varias estalactitas se formaron en el techo y se dirigieron a su objetivo. Al mismo tiempo, muchos pedruscos comenzaron a volar hacia la misma dirección.

 _Caíste._

Una pared de tierra se formó y bloqueó toda ruta posible por la cual se pudiera escapar de los diversos proyectiles. Unos segundos después, todos esos proyectiles impactaron. Era evidente que una simple espada no sería suficiente para bloquear tantos ataques, por lo que después de sufrir una gran cantidad de daño, un cuerpo cayó al suelo. Al ver eso, Bidashal se relajó durante un instante.

 _Caíste completamente._

Una sombra cubrió su cuerpo. Apenas notó eso, Bidashal miró a su costado sólo para ver como Derflinger estaba a centímetros de él.

Fue un movimiento instantáneo. En el mismo instante que Bidashal movió su cabeza para ver al mismo lugar que yo, una copia mía, la cual había vuelto a su forma humana, se teletransportó en un papel rúnico que se encontraba cerca del elfo. Acto seguido, yo me transformé y me transporté a una posición algo alejada de él. Él no pudo ver mi transformación, pues yo estaba siendo tapado totalmente por mi clon.

En el mismo instante que sentí la ráfaga de aire que creó Bidashal, regresé a mi forma humana y activé un Aumento de fuerza de mi capa para atravesarla por completo. Él, habiendo decidido ignorar al gato que se acercaba por la derecha, no lo notó a tiempo.

En completa desesperación, Bidashal creó una enorme corriente de aire para alejarme de él. El tiempo en que logró esto provocó que ninguno de los dos saliera ileso. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Derflinger ya había atravesado parte del brazo que usó para cubrirse. Mientras que yo, una vez salí volando por su magia, me estampé fuertemente contra una pared.

Bidashal sujetó su brazo, mientras que yo caí de rodillas debido al dolor.

 _Maldito monstruo. ¿Qué clase de reflejos son esos? Un segundo más, ¡¿no podías darme un segundo más?!_

Durante un fugaz instante me había sentido totalmente victorioso. En mi mente ya tenía la imagen de Bidashal siendo partido en dos por Derflinger. No podía hacer más que maldecir la velocidad con la que él había logrado reaccionar. Sin embargo, ese enojó terminó siendo reemplazado al ver algo bastante curioso.

 _Así que al fin está pasando._

Como lo hizo durante toda la pelea, Bidashal aprovechó para curar sus heridas. No obstante, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, estaba tardando un tiempo más prologando. Eso fue algo de lo que me di cuenta y algo por lo que pude sacar una conclusión, su energía estaba disminuyendo.

 _Aunque…_

Me era increíblemente difícil mantener la compostura. Me limitaba a respirar lentamente por mi nariz como si estuviera completamente bien, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que no pudiera hacer eso.

 _No estoy mejor que él._

Bidashal terminó de sanar su herida. Al ver eso, me coloqué nuevamente en posición para atacar.

 _Necesito agotarlo un poco más para que ese escudo no pueda bloquearlo por completo._

Habiendo tomado mi decisión, empecé a hablar nuevamente.

— Lo único que haces es darme la razón.

Hubo silencio por parte de Bidashal.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota cae con un truco como ese?

Hubo silencio por parte de Bidashal.

— ¿Respuesta? Un elfo.

Hubo silencio por parte de Bidashal.

— Sólo ellos podrían ser tan estúpidos como para voltear de esa forma en una pelea como esta.

Hubo silencio por parte de Bidashal, mas no se quedó inmóvil por más tiempo. Él alzó una mano en mi dirección y tras unos segundos, todos aquellos pequeños escombros que había en el vestíbulo se elevaron. En el rostro del elfo, pude notar una muy clara muestra de enojo.

 _¿Ahora sí sucedió?_

Todos los proyectiles se precipitaron hacia mí.

 _Por fin._

Era un ataque colosal, de eso no cabía duda, aunque al final no era algo que yo no pudiera esquivar con un simple hechizo de Teletransportación. Bidashal, ya sin paciencia, hizo un ataque que, bajo mi perspectiva, sólo crearía una brecha para que yo pudiera atacarlo.

 _Pero primero…_

Hice dos gestos con cada una de mis manos. El plan era simple, lo cegaría y luego me transportaría a otra posición. El ataque tan desesperado por parte de Bidashal era perfecto para acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas. Sin perder más tiempo, apliqué la energía rúnica necesaria para el primer conjuro.

 _No puede ser. ¿Acaso…?_

Lamentablemente, nada ocurrió. El área en el que estaba se encontraba dañada, por lo que de inmediato supe lo que había ocurrido. El papel rúnico de Luz cegadora había sido destruido. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que el papel que sentía ahí no era de Luz cegadora. Desesperadamente, traté de usar Teletransportación, pero tampoco tuve éxito en ello. Lo intenté por segunda vez, pero tampoco logré escapar.

 _Debes estar…_

No había un papel rúnico de Teletransportación en el lugar que pensé. De hecho, tampoco hubo uno en el lugar de respaldo. Para cuando volví a enfocar mi atención en el ataque de Bidashal, las rocas se encontraban ya a un metro de mí. Sin más opción, hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Usando absolutamente toda la energía rúnica almacenada en mi anillo restante, active Prisión de agua para reducir la velocidad de los proyectiles. En adición a eso, utilicé un cuarto conjuro de mi capa, Aumento de fuerza. Por último, activé también las runas de Vasallaje. Apenas hice eso último, recibí decenas de impactos uno tras otro.

 _Algo anda mal._ Pensó Louise.

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero estaba segura de que yo tenía planeado evitar ese ataque. Al no haber ocurrido eso, dedujo al instante que algo había salido mal. En apuro, ella comenzó a recitar hechizos de Explosión para ayudarme.

Por mi parte, estaba sufriendo un daño enorme. Durante toda la pelea me las había arreglado para evitar la mayor cantidad de daño directo y en tan sólo unos segundos todo ese esfuerzo terminó significando nada.

Al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, los demás estudiantes actuaron de inmediato. Kirche, Guiche, Malicorne e incluso Montmorency usaron cada uno un conjuro para tratar de detener el monstruoso embiste. De nada serviría una sanadora si la persona a la cual tenía que sanar era eliminada en ese preciso momento. Tuvieron un éxito parcial, pues redujeron la cantidad de proyectiles que impactaban contra mí, mas no tuvieron el poder suficiente para abrir una brecha por la que pudiera escapar.

 _Necesito con… concen…_

No podía utilizar un hechizo libre Teletransportación. El pánico del momento evitó que lo usara de forma inmediata y ya era tarde para utilizarlo. El enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo no me dejaba pensar de manera adecuada en la ubicación y no usaría el conjuro en una situación así, la posibilidad de provocar accidentalmente una sobrecarga rúnica otra vez era grande.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad.

 _Si tan sólo…_

Vi la brecha que casi habían abierto los demás.

 _Si tan sólo…_

Tan sólo necesitaban algo más de ayuda.

 _Si tan sólo dejaras de ver e hicieras algo._

En ese preciso momento, una poderosa ráfaga desestabilizó un enorme grupo de escombros. Una vía de escape por fin se había abierto y no tardé ni un segundo en aprovecharla para salir de ahí.

Aumento de fuerza había sido desactivado y había soltado a Derflinger por el dolor, pero las runas de Vasallaje seguían brillando. En ese preciso instante, sentí como Sin permitirme caer, corrí hacia Bidashal a toda velocidad. El elfo, quien había volteado su cabeza para tratar de ubicar a la persona que había intervenido, tardó en notarme. Al advertir mi cercanía, trató de utilizar su magia una vez más para de alejarme con una corriente de aire. Sin embargo, no logró hacerlo a tiempo.

— ¡Malicorne!

Ante mi señal, el mago de Viento se movió de inmediato. Utilizando un hechizo que había recitado de antemano, mandó a volar varias piedras de considerable tamaño por encima de mí y de Bidashal. Mientras él había hecho eso, yo me coloqué en posición y activando el último conjuro de Aumento de fuerza de mi capa y uno de Atracción que había en una roca cercana, le propiné un golpe con mi antebrazo en la quijada al elfo que lo mandó al aire.

 _Veremos qué tanta energía te queda después de esto._

En ese preciso instante, utilicé uno de los hechizos Teletransportación que estaban pegados a las piedras que había arrojado Malicorne. Con el elfo frente a mí, activé un conjuro libre de atracción.

 _Este golpe…_

Finalmente, le propiné un fuerte golpe al atravesar su Counter.

 _Va por Kirche._

 **…**

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— Ojalá fuera una broma.

Era la noche antes del rescate y ya les había contado acerca del modo en que planeaba enfrentar a Bidashal, así como también de mi plan de provocarlo. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones para ellos no habían terminado con eso. No hubo alguien que no se inquietara al decirles que sólo me quedaba un hechizo libre.

— Entonces…

— Entonces nada. Lo único que me queda es acabar con la pelea antes de que todo el lugar junto con mis papeles rúnicos sea destruido.

— ¿Y si no puedes lograrlo?

— Lo lograré. De alguna forma o de…

— Espera un momento. — Intervino Kirche.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Si no mal recuerdo, conseguiste varios al pelear contra los Caballeros Ondine, ¿cierto?

— Sí, pero ya gasté…

— ¿No puedes conseguir más? Por lo que una vez dijiste, sólo necesitar ganar un duelo, así que sólo tendríamos que…

— Mientras uno consigue un hechizo libre, el otro perderá algo por lo que podría lamentarse después. — Interrumpí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que perderá?

— Parte de su vida. — Respondió Louise en lugar de mí.

Todos voltearon a mirarla.

— Con los hechizos libres de su mundo, quien era derrotado literalmente perdía un día de vida. — Prosiguió ella. — Sin embargo, las runas de este mundo son más fuertes.

— Por lo que obviamente no es sólo un día. — Complementé. — ¿Días, semanas, meses? No lo sé.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Con eso en consideración, incluso si es contra un desconocido, no me atrevería a ganar más de tres o cuatro duelos. También tengo algo de ética respecto a esto. Y ustedes no son desconocidos, por lo que…

— No me importa. — Dijo Kirche.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Cuántos hechizos necesitas?

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

— Estoy consciente de que con esto podremos rescatar a mi mejor amiga.

Miré directamente a Kirche. En sus ojos pude ver una enorme determinación y eso era suficiente para saber que no se retractaría. Iba a responderle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien más habló.

— No vas a ser la única que haga esto. — Comentó Louise.

— Si con esto puedo ayudar más, entonces también lo haré. — Proclamó Guiche.

— Ya he obtenido hechizo libres al ganar una pelea contra ustedes, ¿en verdad creen que…?

— Si no vencemos al elfo, entonces estamos todos acabados. — Respondió el mago rubio.

En ese momento, Malicorne dio un paso al frente.

— Si con esto hay más posibilidades de ganar, entonces no me molestaría colaborar.

— Ya que también estoy envuelta en todo esto, haré lo necesario para regresar con vida. — Agregó Montmorency.

Me quedé en completo silencio. Miré a los cinco magos que se encontraban frente a mí. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener duda alguna en su rostro. Tras unos segundos, no pude evitar agachar ligeramente mi cabeza y sonreír.

— Me aseguraré de darle un buen golpe por ustedes.

…

La fuerza de mi puñetazo mandó a Bidashal hacia otra de las rocas que estaban en el aire. Inmediatamente utilicé el papel rúnico que estaba pegado a dicha roca y aparecí detrás del elfo. Fue un movimiento instantáneo, todo el ataque fue completamente preciso. Tanto la posición de las rocas, así como la del elfo y la mía luego de cada teletransportación ya estaba impregnada en mi cabeza desde el principio. Ese movimiento era algo que ya había planeado hacer desde el inicio de la pelea.

 _Este va por Guiche._

Me teletransporté y lo di otro fuerte golpe.

 _Este va por Montmorency._

Al transportarme una vez más, apreté mi puño fuertemente.

 _Y este, por ese idiota que me dio esta oportunidad._

Le di un último golpe al elfo, el cual lo mandó a volar contra una pared del vestíbulo. Un momento después, empecé a caer al suelo, mas mi velocidad fue reducida por cierto conjuro de Viento. Al ver hacia la parte superior de las escaleras, vi a la persona que había hecho eso último. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a cierta maga peliazul que me estaba apuntando con su báculo.

 _Tardaste._

Apenas terminé de tener ese pensamiento, caí de rodillas y tras toser un par de veces, sentí como sangre salió de mi boca. En adición a eso, mi vista se nubló levemente.

 _Maldición, ¿qué tanto daño sufrí por ese ataque?_

El grupo de estudiante corrió hacia mí. Apenas llegaron, le dieron paso a Montmorency para que empezara a sanarme. Kirche trató de ir hacia Tabitha, pero unas palabras de mi parte evitaron que lo hiciera.

— Esto todavía no termina.

Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verme.

— Regresen todos, excepto tú, Montmorency. Te cubriré cuando vuelvas si es necesario.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes por Tabitha, mi copia la está protegiendo. — Dije para interrumpir a Kirche.

Ella volteó a ver a su amiga y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que, tal y como había dicho, un gato negro se había parado frente a ella. Sin más que decir, todos comenzaron a retroceder hacia la entrada del vestíbulo. Montmorency siguió sanándome hasta que los escombros que estaban cerca de la pared comenzaron a moverse.

— No creo que pueda darme el lujo de ser sanado otra vez. De ser necesario, usa lo que te queda de Fuerza de voluntad para protegerte.

Montmorency dio media vuelta.

— Tuve ese presentimiento, por eso gasté prácticamente todo para acelerar el proceso de curación. Más te vale ganar.

Dicho eso, ella comenzó a alejarse.

— Dale por hecho.

En ese momento, una Valquiria de Guiche se acercó a mí y me entregó a Derflinger, a quien no tuve tiempo de recoger. Al recibir a la espada, las runas de mi mano izquierda volvieron a brillar y mi dañado cuerpo se sintió levemente mejor. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de agradecerle a Guiche, pues antes de poder hacerlo varias rocas se precipitaron hacia mí. Rocas que impactaron contra la Valquiria, pero que, por fortuna, pude esquivar sin mayor dificultad gracias al poder de Gandalfr.

— ¡Cúbreme y yo me encargo del resto!

Era obvio a quien iba dirigido ese grito. Me di un par de segundos para mirar de reojo a Tabitha, quien, para mi sorpresa, se veía bastante agitada. Eso me extrañó, pues tan sólo había utilizado dos conjuros. Volví a fijar mi vista al frente. Por desgracia, no podía darme el tiempo para saber lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Bidashal ya estaba parado y las heridas que le había provocado ya estaban sanadas por completo. Sin embargo, era evidente que mi ataque había tenido un gran efecto sobre él. Yo estaba jadeando, por lo que no podía mantener más mi fachada, pero eso ya no importaba. Había conseguido lo que quería y con ver que Bidashal estaba casi tan agitado como yo era suficiente para ese punto.

— Bien, ambos estamos cerca de nuestro límite. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos más ayuda. ¿Qué tal si todos damos media vuelta y nos vamos? Aunque claro, nos llevaremos a Tabitha y a su madre junto con nosotros.

— Una promesa es una promesa.

— Entonces acabemos con esto.

Segundos después, me dirigí una vez más hacia Bidashal. Él, de manera instantánea, levantó su brazo hacia mí. Varios escombros, los cuales volaron desde el suelo hasta varios metros en el aire, bloquearon mi camino momentáneamente. Luego de retroceder un par de metros para esquivar dichos proyectiles, volví a correr hacia el elfo. En ese preciso instante, mi copia utilizó un hechizo de Teletransportación para aparecer encima de mí.

 _¿Por qué…?_

No tuve tiempo de pensar más en el porqué de su aparición, pues mi clon golpeó mi hombro derecho un par de veces con su cola. Por mi parte, requería un par de segundos para saber lo que quería que hiciera. Sin demora, di un salto hacia mi derecha y al instante siguiente, un enorme pilar que pasó por el mismo lugar en el que había estado. Inmediatamente miré hacia atrás y elevé mi cabeza.

 _¿En qué momento…?_

No tenía pensado mirar hacia atrás. En ocasiones anteriores, me bastaba dejar atrás un grupo de proyectiles para no preocuparme más por ellos. Después de todo, mi velocidad era la suficiente para que no pudieran alcanzarme. Por ello, no entendía cómo es que Bidashal no sólo había formado tantos pilares de piedra.

 _¿Y cómo…?_

Aquello que tampoco pude evitar preguntarme fue cómo había sido capaz de darle tanta velocidad a dicho proyectil para que me alcanzara mientras yo corría a toda velocidad. Una respuesta, sin embargo, no tardó en llegar a mi cabeza.

 _Maldito, sí que quieres acabar conmigo, ¿no es así?_

Era evidente que estaba usando mucho más poder, al menos el suficiente para que aquellas cosas que controlaba se movieran incluso más rápido que yo. Por otro lado, eso también le traería un perjuicio, el de agotarse incluso más rápido.

Una vez más, empecé a dirigirme hacia Bidashal. En los segundos siguiente, varios pilares se interpusieron en mi camino, ya sea cayendo desde arriba o tratando de golpearme por detrás. Sin embargo, un golpe de la cola de mi copia era suficiente para alertarme y así poder moverme en el momento justo para evitar lo peor.

 _Sólo un poco más._

Constantemente los pilares me retrasaban e incluso me hacía retroceder, pero finalmente estaba llegando a Bidashal. No obstante, antes de poder llegar hasta él, mi copia hizo algo extraño. Esta empezó a golpear fuertemente mi espalda con toda la extensión de su cola. Al decidir que iría a lo seguro, di un enorme salto hacia atrás para posteriormente mirar hacia arriba.

 _¿Qué es lo que?_

Un objeto mucho más grande que el puño de tierra que había arrojado se dirigía lentamente hacia mí. Por su velocidad, pude deducir que Bidashal no lo estaba controlando, sino que simplemente estaba cayendo por la propia gravedad.

 _Si es tan lento, entonces…_

Después de otro golpe de cola de mi copia, entendí que mi pensamiento inicial no era el correcto. Esquivé otro pilar de piedra y al hacerlo, me posicioné sin querer más hacia el lugar exacto donde caería el enorme conglomerado de escombros. Traté de salir de ahí, pero otro pilar evitó que me alejara mucho de ese lugar.

Luego de juntar todos los escombros en ese objeto tan descomunal, Bidashal sólo se limitó a dejar de suministrarlo energía para que se mantuviera en el aire. Si uno lo comparaba a la velocidad con la que se movería si él usara su magia, se podría decir que estaba moviéndose lentamente, pero eso no fue importante. Lo único que estaba haciendo en ese momento era cortar toda ruta de escape que yo pudiera tener.

 _Eres un…_

Un pilar que se dirigía hacia mí de repente explotó en varios pedazos. No tenía necesidad de pensar en qué lo había causado y corrí hacia la brecha que se había abierto. Lamentablemente, el elfo había hecho varios proyectiles para una situación como esa. Dos pilares se encargaron de cortar la ruta por la que planeaba ir.

 _Maldito._

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, los demás estudiantes que se encontraban con Louise usaron rápidamente varios hechizos para tratar de destruir los pilares. No obstante, Bidashal usó el resto de su concentración para volver a reconstruirlos lo más rápido que pudo. Era obvio que estaba gastando una cantidad colosal de energía, pero eso no le importó, él estaba decidido a acabar con la pelea de una vez.

Fue entonces que otro hechizo llegó. Una poderosa ráfaga de viento chocó contra el enorme objeto que estaba cayendo. Como consecuencia, este desaceleró hasta el punto de quedarse inmóvil. Tanto yo como Bidashal volteamos nuestra cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a Tabitha, quien, sosteniéndose de un barandal, estaba usando el resto de su Fuerza de voluntad en ese hechizo.

— Ve. — Le indiqué a mi copia.

Bidashal, molesto por otra intervención, dirigió un pilar hacia Tabitha sólo con la velocidad suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate. Podía salir gravemente lastimada, pero concluyó que en ese caso sólo tendría que curarla luego de acabar la pelea. Lamentablemente para él, esa decisión le permitió a mi copia transformarse en su forma humana e interponerse en el camino del proyectil. Al activar uno de los últimos Aumento de fuerza que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, mi clon logró detener el pilar por completo.

Por mi parte, eso fue todo lo que yo necesité. Dos pilares más fueron destruidos tanto por Louise como por los demás. Y con ese pilar que Bidashal dirigió hacia Tabitha, se abrió un camino lo suficientemente grande para poder escapar. Un camino que, por una suerte increíble, me llevaría directamente a Bidashal. Activé las runas de Vasallaje y eliminé en tan sólo un instante la distancia que no separaba. Totalmente concentrado en su ataque, él no tuvo forma de interceptarme.

 _Curioso._ Pensé en el mismo momento que estaba por darle un golpe. _Esta es…_

Mi puño impactó con su cabeza y debido a la fuerza que adquirí por ambas runas, Bidashal fue nuevamente mandado a volar contra la pared.

 _La misma posición en la que intenté golpearlo en nuestra primera pelea._

Tan sólo un par de segundos después, todos los pilares y escombros que se encontraban en el aire terminaron de caer al suelo. Durante unos segundos, un enorme ruido resonó en todo el vestíbulo.

 _Y ahora…_

Di un fuerte impulso y me dirigí hacia el elfo. Lastimado y habiendo gastado una gran cantidad de energía, supuse que era un objetivo fácil de eliminar. Para mí, era la oportunidad perfecta de acabar la pelea. Por desgracia, no tardé en darme cuenta de mi error. Cuando estaba a tan sólo un metro de él, un enorme trozo de la pared que se encontraba detrás de Bidashal se desprendió y se dirigió hacia mí. Reaccionando rápidamente, usé a Derflinger para bloquear el ataque. Sin embargo, al no haberme preparado adecuadamente para recibir el impacto, el proyectil me hizo retroceder al menos unos diez metros.

 _Maldito fenómeno. ¿Cuánto más piensas resistir? ¡¿Por qué rayos…?!_

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Tenía una gran esperanza en que ese fuera el último golpe. Segundo a segundo me frustraba por la resistencia que estaba mostrando el elfo.

 _No… cálmate. No puede aguantar mucho más. Si tiene tan poca energía, quizás sea momento para…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. En ese preciso momento, todos los escombros que conformaron el enorme objeto que formó el elfo fueron mandados a volar. No específicamente hacia mí, hacía el grupo de estudiantes o hacia Tabitha, sino a cada dirección posible.

Los cuatro estudiantes que estaban junto con Louise hicieron lo posible por bloquear los proyectiles, pero ni los conjuros de Viento, las explosiones de Fuego o las paredes de Tierra y Hielo fueron capaces de detener el feroz ataque. Sin excepción alguna, todos fueron golpeados y mandados a volar. Tabitha y mi clon tuvieron un destino bastante similar. Con casi ningún papel rúnico en ese lugar, lo único que pudo hacer mi copia fue detener algunas rocas con su espada. La maga peliazul, sin embargo, había gastado lo poco de fuerza que tenía en retrasar el anterior ataque. Lamentablemente, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme por ellos, pues al haber estado más cerca que los demás, recibí el ataque antes. Derflinger bloqueó algunos escombros, pero me fue imposible evitar que diversas piedras impactaran contra mi cuerpo. Tras ser mandado nuevamente a volar, terminé cayendo bocarriba.

Por cerca de un minuto, no hubo ningún otro movimiento. No había alguien ahí que estuviera en condiciones de seguir peleando, al menos no de forma adecuada. Sin energía y con un gran daño físico, era evidente que todo aquel que siguiera consciente estaba tomando un pequeño respiro.

Finalmente, tras sobreponerme ligeramente al dolor, giré en el suelo para ponerme bocabajo. Inmediatamente después, utilicé mis brazos para apoyarme y así ponerme de rodillas. Por otro lado, el elfo, quien no pudo permitirse gastar más energía en curarse, estaba haciendo lo posible por ponerse de pie, cosa que estaba logrando con bastante dificultad.

 _Tal parece que… sólo quedamos tú…_

El elfo se levantó.

 _Yo…_

Alguien se paró a mi lado. Al voltear mi cabeza, pude ver la mano de cierta persona.

 _Y ella._

Louise estaba junto a mí, ofreciéndome ayuda para erguirme. Sin demora, sujeté su mano para poder levantarme.

 _En verdad hicieron un buen trabajo protegiéndola._

Teniendo en cuenta el Vacío de Louise, los otros cuatro estudiantes se habían colocado frente a ella para bloquear la mayor cantidad de proyectiles que pudieron con sus cuerpos. Evidentemente Louise también había sufrido severos daños, pero sin duda se encontraba en mejor estado físico que los demás.

— Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. — Dije a la vez que envainé a Derflinger.

— Todavía tienes un hechizo libre, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Louise.

— Sí. No creo que tenga que decirte lo que tengo planeado.

— Solamente diez segundos, ¿verdad?

— Y eso es más que suficiente.

Sin soltar la mano de Louise, ambos comenzamos a ir hacia Bidashal. Un segundo después, los dos empezamos a correr. El elfo, sin perder tiempo, usó lo que le quedaba de energía para levantar varios pedruscos.

 _Sí, sin duda también estás en tu límite._

Ese era el ataque más básico que él podía hacer, por lo que era completamente obvio que la pelea estaba por acabar. Los proyectiles comenzaron a moverse hacia nosotros y apenas noté eso, activé el último conjuro libre que tenía.

 **…**

— Les haré una pregunta, ¿aquí también pueden juntarse varios magos para lanzar un hechizo más poderoso de lo normal?

Las tres asintieron.

— En mi mundo es parecido. Con tal que una persona sepa el conjuro, puede prestarse la energía de otros magos para potenciarlo e incluso compartirlo.

 **…**

Al hacer la señal de mano indicada, activé Aumento de fuerza. Con ello, mi cuerpo ganó tanto fuerza, como velocidad e incluso resistencia. El daño que había sufrido hasta ese entonces se sintió más soportable. Además, no fui el único que se sintió de esa manera. Louise, quien seguía sujetando mi mano, también empezó a correr más rápido.

Un grupo de pedruscos se acercó por nuestra derecha, Louise, con rapidez, liberó el hechizo que recitó segundos antes y disipó el poder que hacía que las rocas se moviesen. Un grupo de proyectiles se acercó a Louise por detrás, mas dicha situación no pasó a mayores luego de que la halara hacia mí en el momento preciso para que lo esquivara.

 _No se siente nada mal… De hecho, se siente bien…_

Ante cada grupo de pedruscos que se precipitaba hacia nosotros, Louise usaba un pequeño hechizo Disipar. Mientras ella recitaba un nuevo conjuro, yo me encargaba de que ambos esquivemos algún otro ataque. Por un breve instante necesité usar Vasallaje para moverme un poco más rápido y así evitar que ella sea alcanzada. Por su parte, Louise detuvo su encantamiento en una ocasión para ser ella quien me halara para que las rocas no chocaran contra mi cuerpo.

 _Poder pelear contigo hombro a hombro._

Durante las vacaciones, mientras nos hacíamos pasar por plebeyos, le mencioné a Louise sobre cómo Tabitha y Kirche parecían totalmente sincronizadas al pelear. Luego de ello, le pedí que intentáramos lograr algo así. Durante un par de meses, tanto por medio de conversaciones, así como por prácticas terminamos por comprender mejor el modo de pelear que tenía el otro. En Albion habíamos luchado el uno contra el otro y ese entendimiento no fue más que un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo, por fin habíamos podido poner en práctica todo lo que aprendimos en la pelea contra el elfo. Siendo aquello que estábamos haciendo en ese preciso momento nuestra máxima expresión de un pelea en conjunto.

Aquello que el otro planeaba hacer y aquello de lo que no se había dado cuenta, estábamos conscientes de ello mientras seguíamos avanzando hacia el elfo, quien, sin energía para hacer algo más, sólo podía aspirar a retrasarnos.

Finalmente, cuando estábamos a tan sólo un metro de Bidashal, solté la mano de ella.

 _Y este golpe…_

Louise usó un último Disipar en un grupo de rocas que se acercaban por mi izquierda y con ello, eliminó por completo todo lo que se interponía entre mí y el elfo. Activé el único conjuro de Atracción que se encontraba ahí con el fin de atravesar su Counter.

 _Va por Louise._

Mi puño impacto fuertemente contra la quijada del elfo. Para ese punto me quedó muy poco poder del Aumento de fuerza, mas eso fue suficiente para elevarlo unos cuantos centímetros en el aire. Una vez más, el elfo cayó al suelo. Por mi parte, me quedé en la misma posición durante varios segundos a la vez que jadeaba con intensidad. Entonces, desenvainé a Derflinger justo en el mismo momento que Aumento de fuerza se desactivó. Sin algún conjuro que me ayudara, era evidente para mí que caería al suelo y no podría levantarme.

En ese momento, volteé para ver a Louise, quien parecía tener algunos problemas para mantenerse en pie. No era para menos, pues en esos diez segundos ella había gastado prácticamente toda la energía rúnica que tenía. Sumado al cansancio que ya presentaba, no hubiera sido raro que colapsara luego de que el efecto de Aumento de fuerza de desvaneciera.

— Es hora del último…

No pude terminar de hablar, pues algo impidió que lo hiciera. El suelo por debajo de Louise comenzó a deformarse para, instantes después, elevarse en una especie de prisión que comenzó a cerrarse. Como inmediata reacción, activé las runas de Vasallaje y acorté nuestra distancia de inmediato para empujarla. Hice dos señales, una con cada mano, mas no tuve tiempo de hacer algo más antes de que las rocas me rodearan por completo. Ello, sin embargo, era solamente el principio. Poco a poco la prisión se hizo más y más pequeña, hasta llegar a un punto en el que hubo cierta resistencia a ello. Tras agregar algo más de poder, Bidashal logró que las rocas trituraran el cuerpo que evitaba compactar más la prisión.

 _Finalmente._ Pensó Bidashal.

El elfo, con una dificultad extrema, se puso de pie. Mientras lo hizo, pensó rápidamente en su situación. La energía que le quedaba era muy poca, por lo que sólo se limitaría a dejar a Louise inconsciente. Luego de ello, llevaría a Tabitha y a su madre a otra localización. De hecho, incluso considero dejarlas con los soldados que deberían despertar antes que cualquiera de los que habían estado peleando contra él. Todavía no lo había decidido del todo, pero lo haría una vez no quedara alguien que se interpusiera en su camino. Muy lentamente, Bidashal comenzó a caminar hacia Louise, quien estaba sentada en el suelo debido al empujón que yo le había dado.

Louise no se había quedado sin hacer algo durante todo ese tiempo. Apenas vio que el elfo se estaba levantando, ella comenzó a recitar un conjuro. El último que podía permitirse y en el que colocó toda la Fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

— No servirá. — Dijo el elfo.

Estaba débil, pero todavía tenía Counter activo. En su mente, no importaba lo que le lanzase Louise, él lo bloquearía. Sin duda perdería algo más de energía en el proceso, pero no había de otra. Finalmente, tal y como había hecho contra Tabitha durante su enfrentamiento, Bidashal extendió su mano hacia Louise.

Ella terminó de recitar su conjuro. Sin embargo, no lo liberó en ese preciso instante. En cambio, hizo algo que el elfo no esperó de ninguna forma. Al ver el escupitajo que ella le lanzó, Bidashal mostró una cara de claro disgusto.

 _Es hora del último ataque._ Pensé.

Louise había visto las dos señales que había hecho con mis manos. Una era de un hechizo de Reducción y el otro de Teletransportación. Mi última copia, las cual apenas seguía consciente, se teletransportó en el momento justo en que reduje mi tamaño para tomar mi lugar. Entonces, yo mismo utilicé Teletransportación para escapar de ahí. Por mala o buena suerte, me equivoqué al usarlo. Tenía planeado aparecer en el hombro de Louise, pero la oscuridad y lo imprevisto de la situación impidieron que calculara bien tanto la distancia como la dirección. Al final, acabé en un lugar que me causó gran disgusto, pero que, curiosamente, terminó siendo ideal para finiquitar el combate. Al sentirme dentro de su boca, Louise pensó lo mismo que yo y utilizó el poder que adquirió sobre mí por medio de Vasallaje para reducir incluso más mi tamaño.

Para Bidashal, todo fue completamente inesperado. Louise liberó el conjuro que había terminado de recitar hace tan sólo un segundo y a su vez, incrementó mi tamaño. Yo, por otro lado, utilicé otro conjuro de Reducción que se encontraba en el rango apropiado para finalmente volver a mi tamaño real. Por último, Derflinger, quien había absorbido el conjuro Disipar que Louise lanzó, comenzó a brillar y a dirigirse directamente hacia el elfo. La estudiante no tenía mucha Fuerza de voluntad restante, pero sin duda era mucho más que la energía que le sobraba a Bidashal. En el preciso instante que regresé a mi tamaño original, la espada chocó contra el Counter. Apliqué algo más de fuerza y, finalmente, el hechizo defensivo del elfo cedió.

 _Shaitan… ¿es este el poder que contaminó el mundo?_ Pensó Bidashal al recibir por primera vez un hechizo de Louise en forma directa.

Bidashal se encontraba totalmente desprotegido. Louise no tenía más Fuerza de voluntad para una explosión y yo no tenía más fuerza física para poder atravesarlo con Derflinger. Sin embargo, me pude dar el lujo de hacer una última señal con mi mano.

Sonreí y le hablé por última vez al elfo.

— Por experiencia propia, te aseguro que esto te dolerá bastante.

El libro, el cual Bidashal había guardado detrás de sí, fue uno de los tantos experimentos fallidos que había tenido en su momento. Tal y como sucedió con la varita, el primer libro que hice terminó explotando. Había hecho dos de esos libros, pero debido al fracaso del primero acabé por guardar el segundo. Sin embargo, luego de descubrir lo útiles que podían ser las sobrecargas rúnicas, terminé llevándolo conmigo para utilizarlo contra el elfo.

Apliqué un exceso de energía rúnica en una de las páginas del libro y este generó una enorme explosión. Explosión que, evidentemente, Bidashal recibió por completo. Su cuerpo sirvió, además, como una especie de barrera tanto para Louise como para mí.

Counter estaba desactivado y el elfo no sólo estaba agotado, sino también severamente dañado. Para Bidashal, no pudo haber peor escenario posible para recibir ese ataque. Una vez la explosión terminó, el elfo cayó de rodillas. Para ese punto, él sólo podía hacer dos cosas. Podía atacar, pero se quedaría sin energía y perdería la conciencia. O podía curarse de la herida que fácilmente podría ser fatal, pero sucedería lo mismo que en caso anterior.

 _En ese caso…_ Pensó Bidashal.

Usando el poder de la Piedra de Viento que tenía en su anillo, él comenzó a elevarse para así escapar. Una vez estuviera en un lugar seguro, sanaría sus heridas. Sin saber si alguno de los otros estudiantes estaba a minutos o incluso segundos de levantarse, decidió que era la opción más sensata.

 _Esto es bastante familiar._ Pensé.

En otra ocasión había utilizado Reducción para ganar una pelea y en dicha ocasión, curiosamente, la persona con la que había peleado escapó de la misma forma, utilizando además lo último de Fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

— Descendientes de Shaitan, les advierto. ¡No se acerquen a la puerta de Shaitan! Si ello llega a ocurrir, los destruiremos a todos. — Dijo el elfo antes de salir por una de las ventanas más elevadas del vestíbulo.

Durante alrededor de diez segundos, hubo un silencio total. Pasado ese tiempo, se escuchó a una espada caer al suelo.

 _Por fin._

Habiendo soltado a Derflinger, perdí la fuerza que me daban las runas de Gandalfr. En clara consecuencia, me desplomé primero de rodillas para después caer al suelo bocabajo. Louise, quien estaba sentada, dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás. Con nuestros ojos algo entrecerrados, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestro rostro. Fue yo el primero en hablar.

— ¡¿Alguno sigue consciente?!

Tras unos instantes, se escuchó una vez.

— ¡Apenas!

— ¡¿Por qué no me sorprende?! — Pregunté.

— ¡Cállate! — Replicó Montmorency. — ¡Para que quede claro, no me queda Fuerza de voluntad suficiente para sanar a alguien!

— ¡Sólo hazle una señal a Sylphid para que nos recoja!

Tras dar mi indicación, la maga se puso de pie con lentitud para luego salir del vestíbulo. Ella no reclamó, pues sabía que los soldados que habían vencido los demás podían despertar en cualquier momento, por lo que debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— Ganamos. — Dijo Louise luego de unos segundos.

— Así es.

— Siete personas se las arreglaron para vencer a un elfo. No es algo que uno creería, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, estás omitiendo algunos detalles importantes, pero al final esa no es más que la verdad.

Al prácticamente haber pasado el peligro por completo, ambos relajamos nuestros cuerpos y comenzamos reír ligeramente. Mientras reíamos, otro de los estudiantes se levantó. No pudimos ver quien era, pero eso no era importante. Lo único que pasaba por nuestras cabezas en ese momento era la alegría de haber podido derrotar al elfo. Incluso le resté importancia al dolor que sentía.

 **…**

— Oh, veo que ya despertaste.

Éramos demasiadas personas, por lo que evidentemente Sylphid no podía llevarnos a todos. Después de todo, ella todavía era un dragón joven. Al final, no tuvimos más que opción que viajar todos en una carroza que conseguimos en el mismo Castillo de Alhambra.

Para cuando Sylphid descendió luego de ver la señal de Montmorency, Guiche ya había logrado pararse. Al final, fueron ellos tres los que se encargaron de llevarnos a todos al carruaje para poder escapar. En cuanto a la madre de Tabitha, Montmorency, tras usar la minúscula cantidad de Fuerza de voluntad que le sobró, la hizo dormir para así llevarla sin problemas. Luego de ello, la maga rubia perdió la conciencia, dejándole el resto del trabajo a Guiche y Sylphid.

A pesar de que mi percepción hizo parecer el tiempo mucho más largo, la pelea contra el elfo no había durado ni siquiera una hora. Por ello, luego de que me despertara, me sorprendí bastante cuando Guiche me comentó que ni siquiera era medianoche. Para ese momento, Montmorency también se había levantado, pero no llegó a hablar mucho, pues había utilizado lo poco de Fuerza de voluntad que había recuperado para tratar un poco mis heridas, además de utilizar un pequeño hechizo de Agua sobre mí con la única finalidad de lavarme.

Había pasado tan sólo media hora desde entonces. De entre los demás estudiantes, Louise terminó siendo la siguiente en despertarse. Tras saludarla, ella volteó lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de averiguar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Al intuir eso, proseguí con algunas palabras más.

— Está todo bien. Ya estamos camino a Germania.

— Ya veo.

Tras escuchar su respuesta algo apagada, imaginé que todavía estaba algo adormilada. Tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos más para que Louise se despertara por completo. Mientras hacía ello, seguí con la lectura que había iniciado poco después de levantarme. Una vez lo notó, Louise no pudo evitar preguntarme por el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— La madre de Tabitha no lo soltaba, así que Guiche lo trajo consigo. — Respondí a la vez que le mostré la cubierta del libro. — El héroe de Ivaldi. ¿Lo conoces?

— Sí, la gran mayoría ha oído de ese libro. Es bastante popular entre los plebeyos.

Puse el libro nuevamente sobre mis piernas para continuar con su lectura.

— Ya veo.

 _Es realmente curioso._ Pensé.

Durante un tiempo estuve leyendo novelas de Halkeginia. A pesar del tiempo que pasó, lo único que encontraba eran historias con alguna persona que viajaba por ahí ayudando a los demás. No importaba el libro que encontraba, siempre me recordaba a los cantares de gesta. Estos eran un tipo de historias que fueron bastante populares en mi mundo hace varios años, en las cuales se narraban las hazañas de una persona en concreto. En otras palabras, historias muy similares a las que había en la mayoría de libros que encontré en Halkeginia. Al final, luego de alrededor de diez historias que vi de ese tipo, terminé por aburrirme.

El Héroe de Ivaldi había sido el último libro que conseguí y lo curioso era que a pesar de ser tan popular, ni siquiera terminé de leerlo en su momento. Lo intenté terminar un par de veces más, pero no llegué a tener éxito. De hecho, el único motivo por el cual lo estaba leyendo en ese instante era porque no tenía algo más que hacer.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, cerré el libro.

 _Bueno, al menos ahora puedo decir que no lo dejé incompleto, aunque sigo sin entender su popularidad._

Tenía la idea de que aquellos que leían el libro ansiaban ser como Ivaldi, pero no llegue a comprender el motivo de ello. Después de todo, consideraba que tener su mentalidad era algo bastante problemático. El enfrentarse a un dragón por una chica que ni siquiera conocía me pareció completamente ilógico.

 _Parece el tipo de sujeto con el que no dejaría de discutir… Al igual que…_

— En fin, ¿qué tal te encuentras? — Pregunté.

— Cansada. — Respondió Louise. — Y me duelen varias partes de mi cuerpo. Me pregunto si Montmorency…

— No creo que quiera perder la conciencia más de una vez por día. — Interrumpí. — Recuperó un poco de su Fuerza de voluntad, pero la usó en mí.

Louise abrió su boca para hablar.

— Y antes de que digas algo más, era eso o tenerme a mí quejándome cada segundo por el dolor.

— Bien, supongo que fue la mejor opción. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Duele, duele mucho. Y es peor cada vez que muevo alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Pero sinceramente, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que me he sentido más feliz.

— ¿En verdad?

— Derrotamos a un elfo, rescatamos a Tabitha y todos estamos vivos para contarlo. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Evidentemente había cosas por las cuales todavía preocuparnos. Entre ellas, el llegar a Germania a salvo y qué hacer luego de eso. Sin embargo, decidí dejar todo eso para mañana. Lo único que quería en ese momento era relajarme y evitar pensar en cosas que me causaran ansiedad. De hecho, estaba seguro que Louise se sentía del mismo modo y que fue por eso que no dijo algo para contradecirme.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que yo dijera algo más.

— Louise, lo he dicho ya muchas veces en las últimas dos semanas, pero gracias.

Ella no tardó en entender perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

— Decirlo una vez fue más que suficiente. ¿Acaso te agradezco a diario por las veces que me has salvado?

— Buen punto. Entonces, que esta sea la última vez. Gracias.

En un momento de tanto júbilo me era difícil no pensar en que ello había sido posible por el apoyo de Louise. Incluso en ese momento consideraba que su persistencia podía ser increíblemente fastidioso, pero fue justamente eso lo que hizo que tomara la elección correcta.

— Louise…

— ¿Qué sucede?

A pesar del dolor, volteé mi cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Crees que para alguien como yo sea posible tener algo de ese honor de ustedes los nobles?

Para ese punto habían sido ya muchas las veces que había salvado a Louise, así como muchas las veces que ella lo había hecho. Habían sido muchas las veces que la había motivado a tomar la elección correcta, así como muchas las veces que ella lo había hecho. Era la primera vez en mi vida que había tenido una relación así con alguien y aunque lo intentara, me era difícil imaginar que algo así se repetiría. Por ello, quizás por simple capricho, sentí que quería compartir algo de ese honor para ser incluso más cercano. Tal y como ella había dejado de lado sus principios un par de veces por mí, quería hacer algo parecido.

Tras mirarme por unos instantes, Louise sonrió.

— Sí, creo que es posible.

Después de escuchar su respuesta, volví a poner mi mirada al frente para posteriormente recostar mi cabeza.

— Pero para dejarlo claro...

— No voy a pedirle peras al olmo, no te preocupes. — Interrumpió Louise, quien anticipó a la perfección lo que estaba por decir.

Dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa por su comentario. Tras ello, miré de reojo a Tabitha, quien dormía plácidamente junto a su madre y Kirche. Si de por sí yo ya me sentía feliz, me era prácticamente imposible imaginar lo contenta que estaría ella una vez despertara. Después de todo, habían sido años en los ella esperó un momento así.

 _Quizás me arrepienta de esto, pero me preocuparé de lo demás en otro momento._

Sin nada más que hacer, cerré mis ojos. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, con mi mente totalmente relajada, así como con la tranquilidad de poder estar junto con Louise y los demás, me quedé nuevamente dormido.

* * *

 **Como siempre, empecemos respondiendo los comentarios.**

 **Kike**

 **Es un muy buen consejo a seguir, pues huir casi siempre funciona. xD Haciendo algo de memoria, creo que se llamaba Tiffania. Técnicamente debería aparecer cuando escriba los capítulos que abarcan el volumen 11. Es decir, luego de mi pequeño hiatus. xD**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Restia**

 **Espero gustara y siento que ahora deberás esperar un buen tiempo para el siguiente capítulo. Igual, de que lo subiré algún día, pues lo haré.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk.**

 **O unos buenos golpes. A veces también sirven para poner a alguien en sus cabales y por suerte hay alguien que para golpeando mucho a las personas. xD**

 **También quiero abarcar un poquito más sobre por qué cerró los ojos más rápido. Se supone que iba a explicarlo el mismo Aztor, pero fue interrumpido. Bueno, será para otro capítulo.**

 **Ojalá fuera coherente el método para atravesar el Counter. Digo, no fue puro poder bruto, pues de ese modo no hubiera podido hacer absolutamente nada. Ya que es magia, a veces es difícil encontrar una forma que trabaje bajo la lógica.**

 **Plot twist, el caballero en brillante armadura le gritó a la princesa en desgracia que ayudara. Bueno, ni tanto así, porque difícilmente se le puede considerar a Aztor un caballero. xD**

 **Literalmente, el castillo quedó a poco de derrumbarse. En otro capítulo mencionaré el estado exacto en el que quedó el lugar.**

 **Gracias por los constantes comentarios en cada capítulo.**

 **Bien… escribir este capítulo sin duda fue toda una experiencia. Ahora sí pasemos a los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Copié y pegué la pelea contra el elfo que hubo en la novela en Word. En total fueron algo más de dos mil palabras. En este capítulo utilicé más de quince mil palabras para abarcar ese mismo evento. Gran diferencia, ¿no? xD**

 **2\. Aztor utilizó literalmente todo. Cientos de papeles rúnicos cuya posición memorizó para utilizarlos en el momento adecuado (más del 90% de estos fueron destruidos). Cada hechizo de la capa gastado. Se quedó sin conjuros libres, luego de haber conseguido cinco más por cortesía de los demás. Los anillos que había estado mencionando desde hace varios capítulos fueron vaciados por completo. Incluso llegó a usar uno de los proyectos en los cuales fracasó. Como dije, usó todo y al final no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para mantenerse de pie.**

 **3\. Y… eso, no quería que fuera como en la novela que simplemente se utilizó el conjuro Disipar y ya. Quería que en la pelea se dieran con todo. Bidashal recibiendo golpe tras golpe, siendo mandado a volar contra las paredes, un brazo parcialmente cortado hasta recibir una explosión directamente en su espalda. Aztor siendo alcanzado por algunas rocas, casi desgarrando sus músculos, siendo golpeado por varios pedruscos de forma constante por un periodo de varios segundos, recibiendo castigo por haberse equivocado en algunos papeles rúnicos, ser lanzado y estampado contra la pared hasta finalmente agotar cada cosa que había preparado.**

 **4\. Quería que cada uno tuviera algo de participación. Es decir, no hice mejorar a Guiche e incluso Malicorne por nada, necesito aprovechar eso de alguna manera. Montmorency, como healer del grupo, evidentemente tenía que tener importancia. En cuanto a Kirche, pues para poder bruto se tenían las explosiones de Louise, así que terminé escribiendo que fue ella la primera en ofrecerse para dar un hechizo libre.**

 **5\. Un buen golpe por cada uno. Obviamente no hay forma de que Aztor siquiera suponga la cantidad de vida que se pierde por cada duelo perdido, pero… no, no son tan sólo días y tampoco semanas. Usaré esto para una escena en el siguiente capítulo. En fin, continuando con lo de hacer que todos apoyen, está el siguiente punto.**

 **6\. ¿Damisela en espera de ser rescatada? De eso nada, que vaya y los ayude. Si ya tenía a todos cumpliendo algún rol asignado, ¿Por qué sería diferente con ella? xD Bueno, respecto a cómo llegó ahí, como que puede intuirse. En todo caso, lo contaré a detalle en el capítulo 51 (Sí, cuando salga del hiatus). También se explicara el estado tan paupérrimo en el que llegó al lugar.**

 **7\. Todavía no llego a leer el último arco de la novela, por lo que mi conocimiento de los elfos todavía es limitado. Tuve que mantenerme bastante cerca de lo que llegó a mostrar Bidashal hasta donde voy, lo cual no fue mucho considerando lo corta que fue su pelea en la novela. Sea como sea, espero que quedara bien.**

 **8\. En un principio tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacer que Aztor traspasara el escudo. Cuando se me ocurrió, la pelea empezó a formarse en mi pelea. Sin embargo, al final terminé quitando un par de cosas y agregando muchas más. La verdad, no pensé que la pelea abarcara más de quince mil palabras. A lo mucho imaginé que llegaría a unas diez mil. En fin, ya que la forma en la que se atravesó el Counter no fue poder puro, no se puede decir que Aztor sea tan fuerte. De hecho, ayudó mucho que Bidashal no supiera como pelear contra alguien en quien no sirviera su barrera.**

 **9\. Como dato, el movimiento final con el que vencieron a Bidashal… fue más o menos improvisado. Tenía planeado usar Reducción como contra Wardes para un ataque sorpresa y ya tenía planada una forma de usarla, pero… eso que leyeron lo terminó reemplazando. Créanme, es más coherente, además de servir como razón para algo de comedia en otro capítulo. Me agrada aprovechar todo aquello que he escrito antes.**

 **10\. Ahora… pasemos a lo del hiatus. Son casi quinientas mil palabras y necesito un descanso de este fic. En ese tiempo seguiré actualizando la versión en inglés (la cual tiene cambios por aquí y por allá, y no se limita a ser una simple traducción). Además, subiré aquellas cosas que tanto quería. El fic de To Aru (quizás) y, el Crossover ese de Boku no Hero y Milky Holmes. ¿Saben? Ayuda bastante que el nivel de poder de estas dos últimas series es parecido. Por último… a lo mejor también ponga lo del Crossover de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin. ¿Por qué? Para al menos tenerlo ahí. A veces tengo ganas de escribir comedia pura y dura, cosa que primará en ese crossover.**

 **11\. Se supone que iba a subir este capítulo junto con la traducción del capítulo 6 al inglés, pero... ya que ha pasado más de mes y medio creí que no debía retrasarlo más.**

 **12\. Bueno, este capítulo es largo, por lo que la sensación de que me olvido de escribir algo es mucho más grande. Lo peor es que ya no puedo ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo, porque esto estará en hiatus. Por ello, si me he olvidado de algo, entonces lo pondré en mi perfil. Pueden revisarlo cada cierto tiempo o enviar mensaje para saber del hiatus.**

 **13\. Lo mencionaré una última vez, no pido favs ni follows por este capítulo, sino más bien comentarios. Quiero saber qué opinan sobre lo que va del fic. Ahora sí, supongo que eso es todo por ahora…**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	51. Un adelanto

**Básicamente lo que dice el nombre del capítulo, algunas cosas aisladas de aquello que planeo escribir. Si no quieren spoiler, entonces pueden elegir no leer esto. Como agregado, al final del capítulo algo más que decir sobre el hiatus.**

* * *

— Bueno, si es delito ayudar a una amiga, pues soy culpable. Y si es delito destruir parte del Palacio Real y darse a la fuga, pues también soy culpable de ello. Y si es delito entrar a escondidas a un país para evitar que te capturen, juro ante el Sacro Dúo que pronto seré también culpable de ello.

 **…**

— Tabitha, no quiero ser pesimista, pero…

Ella sin voltear a verme, simplemente asintió. Ella recordó bien mis palabras cuando le expliqué el funcionamiento de Curación. Aunque técnicamente hablando el hechizo en sí no tenía un límite, el poder que podía otorgarle un mago dependía enteramente de la energía rúnica disponible. Doscientos magos juntaron una enorme cantidad de energía para curar a una persona al borde de la muerte. La tablilla, en teoría, era incluso más poderosa que los papales rúnicos fabricados en Halkeginia, pero sólo éramos tres magos rúnicos. Lo que inclinaba incluso más la balanza en nuestra contra era que Tabitha y Louise, debido a recién iniciar en ese tipo de magia, no tenían mucha energía rúnica. Todo eso era algo de lo que la maga peliazul estaba consciente.

— Bien, entonces empecemos.

 **…**

— Un familiar es el escudo de su amo. — Dijo la madre de Louise. — Por esa razón, debo arrancar el escudo. Espero no haya resentimientos.

— No es la comparación más adecuada, pero sirve de alguna manera.

Uno de mis anillos comenzó a brillar.

— Pero para lo sepas, uno también puede golpear con un escudo y este escudo te golpeará muy fuerte.

 **…**

— Bien, supongo que no queda de otra. Traeré a alguien que puede convencerte.

Dicho eso, caminé hasta la funda en la que estaba guardado Derflinger.

— ¿En qué va a ayudar esa insolente espada?

— Oye, no subestimes la sabiduría de Derflinger. No es tan viejo por nada. — Dije a la vez que desenfundaba a la espada.

Comencé a acercarme de nuevo al grupo. A medida que lo hacía, dejé caer algo al suelo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Finalmente, llegué y me senté en la misma silla en la que estaba antes. Entonces, sin previo aviso, desaparecí de la vista de los presentes. Durante un segundo todos se preguntaron lo que había pasado. Luego de ese segundo, ellos vieron como Tiffania caía al suelo y a mí detrás de ella, en una posición que delataba que la había noqueado con un golpe.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Fue Guiche el primero en reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

— Derflinger es muy persuasivo, ¿no es así?

— ¡Eso no es ser persuasivo!

 **…**

— No tengo suficiente Fuerza de voluntad.

— Debes estar bromeando. ¿Y cómo se supone que…?

— Compañero. — Me interrumpió Derflinger.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Convenientemente te acordaste que tienes otro poder? Eso nos sería útil.

— No exactamente. Dime algo, ¿recuerdas cómo incrementan los nobles el poder de sus hechizos?

— Sí, con… ¿también sirven para generar Fuerza de voluntad?

— Correcto. Pueden ser legendarios, pero los usuarios del Vacío no son una excepción a eso.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Entonces sólo tenemos que buscar la forma de enojar a Louise.

— No necesariamente. Usar la ira es lo más normal, pero cualquier emoción sirve.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí.

Algo se me había ocurrido, pero una pequeña duda había aparecido en mí. Miré al gigantesco golem durante un breve instante. Hecho eso, di un gran suspiro de exasperación.

 _Ojalá hubiera sido diferente._

Tomada mi decisión, me acerqué a Louise.

 **…**

— Ustedes son un enorme grupo de idiotas.

Los Caballeros Ondine inmediatamente se enfurecieron ante mis palabras.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso somos idiotas por querer elevar nuestra moral?! — Exclamó Malicorne.

Me quedé callado durante unos segundos.

— Sí, son idiotas. En fin, dudo mucho que pasen los hechizos de seguridad, así que me preocupo por nada. — Dije a la vez que di media vuelta para irme.

— ¿Sabes de los hechizos? — Preguntó Guiche.

— Por supuesto que sé de los hechizos. Louise me lo contó una vez que le pregunté por curiosidad.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió cierta ida para fastidiar a los caballeros.

— ¿Saben? En verdad siento pena por ustedes. Querer dar una mirada a ese baño y ser totalmente incapaces de lograrlo.

— Hablas como si tú pudieras hacerlo.

— Los hechizos están diseñados para que ni ustedes ni sus familiares pueden pasar, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Pero el familiar de una chica puede hacerlo sin problemas y… ¿quién entre nosotros es un familiar?

Los caballeros de inmediato entendieron mis palabras.

— Pero incluso si entras, te descubrirían de inmediato. — Replicó Guiche.

— ¿En verdad? Usa tu cabeza por un momento.

El estudiante no llegó a comprender mis palabras. Pasaron unos segundos y él seguía sin darse cuenta. Me acerqué a él para susurrarle algo al oído. Una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie más escuchara, imité el maullido de un gato. Tardó unos instantes, pero finalmente lo entendió.

— ¿Acaso tú…?

— Lo dejaré a tu imaginación. — Comenté mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

 **…**

— Ehm… quizás debí preguntar esto antes de venir, ¿en verdad está bien que esté aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, otro mundo, otra cultura, otra creencia, otra religión… No soy un practicante, pero sigo siendo un creyente. Para ustedes soy un pagano y considerando que estamos en Romalia…

 **…**

— No me compares contigo. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo encontrar una solución a todo.

— Suenas muy seguro de ello.

— Se lo prometí y por más estúpido que suene, es la promesa a la que le he dado más valor.

 **…**

— No lo veas con malos ojos, es sólo un cambio en el mando. Además, a diferencia de Romalia, nosotros no tenemos interés en una guerra contra los elfos. Dime, ¿no crees que es mejor ponerte de nuestro lado?

 **…**

— Ellos tienen el Vacío, pero nosotros no estamos indefensos. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, la preparación es nuestra mejor arma. Danos algo de tiempo y en un solo día podríamos borrar decenas de ciudades del mapa.

 **…**

— ¿Recuerdan esa bola de fuego que hizo el elfo con la que destruyó gran parte de la flota?

— Sí.

— Pues bien, si esto funciona, lo que Louise hará será incluso más grande.

— ¿Qué tan grande?

— Uhm… No puedo dar una distancia exacta, pero le sugeriría que le ordene a esas naves descender. Si algo se encuentra a menos de cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, entonces sin duda se verá afectado.

 **…**

— Ya no se trata sólo de Halkeginia. Si esto sigue así, mi mundo también se verá envuelto en una guerra.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que haré? Simple, voy a golpearte. Y será el golpe más placentero que daré en toda mi maldita vida.

* * *

 **Bien, lo dejaré hasta ahí. Hay más cosas que podría incluir, pero ya sería demasiado. En cuanto al hiatus, la recepción del último capítulo no fue mala per se e incluso hice que un lector fantasma comentara, así que me tomaré el resto de agosto y parte de septiembre. Ahí empezaré recién a escribir el capítulo 51. Así me dará tiempo de avanzar con otras cosas. También está la posibilidad de que empiece antes, pero eso es si por algún motivo llego a tener incluso más motivación.**

 **Ah, cierto. Iba a incluir en el adelanto parte del capítulo de relleno de Saito apareciendo en este fic, pero como todavía no escribo algo relevante. En fin, se ambienta en el volumen 12, así que no falta mucho. Con este a fines de año ya está publicado eso. Aunque considerando que el volumen 11 no parece ser tan dificil de escribir, a lo mejor incluso antes.**

 **Responderé los comentarios apropiadamente en el siguiente capítulo, pues borraré este cuando suba el verdadero capítulo 51.**

 **Sin algo más que decir, gracias por leer.**


	52. Apoyo mutuo (Volumen 11)

…

 **Volví.**

 **Ha sido un tiempo, ¿no es así? Sí, realmente ha pasado un buen tiempo en el que he podido acomodar mis ideas. Bueno, en el que hubiera podido hacerlo, pero estuve ocupado reescribiendo este fic y luego traduciéndolo al inglés. Sí, he reescrito más capítulos, específicamente hasta el capítulo 13, el cual ha mejorado sustancialmente respecto a la versión anterior. Pronto reescribiré también el 14, el cual tiene muchas cosas que mejorar. ¿Y saben? Esas reescrituras hicieron que el fic ya supere el medio millon de palabras.**

 **Ahora, dejando eso de lado, cambiaré la rutina y a partir de ahora responderé primero los comentarios que han dejado.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Adoro las peleas donde ambos se dan con todo. Las batallas unilaterales también tienen su atractivo, pero al final del día prefiero si es algo igualado.**

 **Y justo el tema de la curación se ve en este capítulo. Y sobre lo otro, pues en estos capítulos se verá algo.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Zeth:**

 **Pues gracias lector fantasma. Quizás no vuelvas a dejar review nunca más, pero ten en claro que siempre pensaré en ti y en los demás cuando vea esas vistas en el fanfic.**

 **Me alegro que disfrutaras el fic hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Publicano:**

 **Pues ya no deberás aguantar más para este capítulo, ahora deberás aguantar para el siguiente.**

 **En cuanto a tu duda, ¿puede transformarse en otras cosas? Sí, pero adquirir esa habilidad es comparable aprender un nuevo hechizo. Estuvo la opción de que pudiera hacerlo desde el vamos, pero sería algo demasiado conveniente.**

 **Sí, he visto Kekkai Sensen. Pero lamentablemente, al menos hasta mitad de Diciembre no me daré abasto para más escribir otras cosas. Con este fic que volvió ya del hiatus, la versión en inglés y el crossover que escribo de vez en cuando, ya estoy gastando el tiempo libre que no uso para dibujar. Quizás el próximo año, pues desde ese momento podré trabajar en más cosas por el mayor tiempo libre que tendré.**

 **Esa clase de opiniones de este fic me hacen feliz y me motivan mucho a continuar, así como también me dan ganas de mejorar para realmente sentir que soy digno de los halagos.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Oh, cierto. Dejaré el capítulo Adelanto y le cambiaré el nombre a Relleno 02. ¿Por qué? Lo visitaron muchos y ahora que lo pienso, está bonito como intermedio del fic en general.**

 **En fin, ahora sí, vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

— Bien, es mi turno. — Dije luego de dar un largo bostezo.

Habían pasado tres días desde el rescate. Durante ese tiempo habíamos estado viajando con dirección a Germania. En total nos llevaría una semana salir de Galia. Cabe mencionar que ese tiempo sería menor si estuviésemos viajando por las carreteras, pero eso fue algo que decidimos evitar. Luego de que la desaparición de Tabitha y su madre se diese a conocer, varios puestos de control se instalaron en las rutas de viaje. La pelea había sido dura, por lo que arriesgarse a participar en otro combate no era una buena idea. Por ello, al final decidimos no viajar por las carreteras de Galia.

Tras escuchar mis palabras, Tabitha me dirigió la mirada. Sin embargo, ello duró tan sólo unos segundos. La maga peliazul simplemente se quedó en su sitio, en silencio. Al darme cuenta que no planeaba moverse, caminé hasta colocarme frente a ella.

— ¿Me escuchaste? Dije que es mi turno de hacer guardia.

— Lastimado.

Di un pequeño suspiro.

Ciertamente el que había acabado en peores condiciones tras la pelea había sido yo. No sólo físicamente, sino también en cuanto a la energía gastada. Durante el primer día me había costado moverme y cada vez que lo conseguía un dolor considerable invadía mi cuerpo. Montmorency ayudó a que mi recuperación fuera más rápida, pero todavía no estaba en plenas condiciones. Lo que era peor, el noventa y cinco por ciento de los papeles rúnicos que había llevado para el rescate, habían sido destruidos durante el combate.

— No es como que vaya a pelear si veo a alguien acercarse.

Fue debido a mi paupérrimo estado que Montmorency le dio prioridad a mi tratamiento. Sin embargo, ese también fue el motivo por el cual Montmorency no pudo sanar a los demás por completo. Por ello, se había acordado que lo único que debía hacer el vigía si avistaba a alguien era alertar a los demás. Ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear solo, después de todo.

A pesar de mis palabras, Tabitha no se movió.

— Como gustes.

Finalmente, al comprender que no conseguiría convencerla incluso si me pasara el resto de mi turno en ello, decidí sentarme a su lado.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra. La situación no era incómoda o algo parecido. De hecho, era completamente normal que fuera difícil iniciar una conversación con Tabitha.

 _Esto es malo._ Pensé a la vez que bostecé.

Éramos suficientes personas para que el turno de vigilar de cada uno fuera se extendiera a solamente una hora. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser un tiempo largo, era suficiente para que uno se aburriera, en especial porque no había algo que hacer. Pensé que terminaría quedándome dormido si no encontraba algo con lo que pudiera distraer mi mente.

— Entonces… ¿cómo vas con las tablillas?

Al final, hice lo único que se me ocurrió, tratar de hablar con la maga peliazul.

— Progresando.

En el saco que había traído desde Tristain no sólo había llevado los materiales para trabajar en mis papeles rúnicos, sino también los necesarios para producir algunas tablillas rúnicas. El motivo tras ello era obvio. No sólo habíamos rescatado a Tabitha, sino también a su madre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para intentar curarla, lo cual, por evidentes motivos, se haría una vez llegáramos a Germania.

— Ya veo.

Ya que se trataba de su madre, Tabitha decidió preparar pos sí misma la tablilla con la que usaría el conjuro. Cada vez que nos deteníamos para ir a un pueblo por provisiones, ella aprovechaba para intentar fabricar una, lo cual era imposible de hacer en un carruaje en movimiento. Lamentablemente, su nula experiencia tallando en piedra fue un gran inconveniente. Tabitha había fallado ya tres veces en el tallado de la runa, pero eso no la desmotivó. Después de todo, todavía quedaban varios materiales para trabajar.

En ese momento, Tabitha dio un largo bostezo.

— Mejor ve a descansar.

Tabitha negó con su cabeza. Para ese momento ya había pensado en un motivo por el cual ella estaba actuando de esa forma.

— Sinceramente, no creo que tengas una deuda que pagar. Literalmente te pusiste en esa situación por ayudarme a salvar a Louise.

El mismo día que ambos fuimos a Galia tras el intento de rapto de Louise, Tabitha me había contado sobre su situación. Evidentemente, incluyó la parte en la que le ofrecieron el antídoto para su madre. Si bien pudo ser una mentira, ella había abandonado esa posibilidad de curar a su madre por ayudarnos. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis palabras, Tabitha volvió a negar con su cabeza. En respuesta, dejé escapar un leve suspiro.

— Bien, como desees. Pero si vas a pensar de esa forma, recuerda que hay otras personas con las que estás en deuda. En especial esa idiota que me dio el valor para enfrentar a ese elfo.

La maga peliazul asintió.

 _De todos modos pediré que no vuelvan a colocar nuestros turnos juntos. Considerando el estado en el que estamos, no es bueno que nos exijamos de más._

Tras pensar en eso, un recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Teniendo en cuenta a la persona que tenía el siguiente turno y que Tabitha se negaba a dormir, decidí que sería un buen momento para hablar de cierto tema. Sin embargo, para poder hacerlo, debía esperar a que mi turno finalizara.

 _Bueno, al menos ya tengo algo que hacer._

Durante la siguiente hora pensé en la forma más adecuada de abordar el tema del que deseaba hablar. Cabe mencionar que, sabiendo la preocupación que Kirche podía tener hacia Tabitha, preferí que la conversación se diera sólo con las dos personas que tenían relación directa con el asunto. Finalmente, una vez terminó mi turno, la persona que estaba esperando salió del carruaje.

— ¿Qué hace Tabitha todavía despierta? — Preguntó Louise tras acercarse a nosotros.

— Tiene sus motivos. Como sea, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Louise me miró con la leve confusión de su rostro.

— Tabitha ya lo intuyo y nada me impide pensar que tú no puedas hacerlo. Por eso, creo que lo más adecuado es hablarles sobre el peligro de utilizar cierta forma de magia rúnica.

 **…**

— Eso fue extraño. — Dijo Louise.

No había otra forma de entrar a Germania que no involucrara pasar a las tropas de Galia. Pelear era una opción, pero tras considera el número de soldados que había, supimos que no sería una decisión inteligente. Por ello, esperando lo mejor, decidimos ocultar a Tabitha y a su madre en un par de barriles.

Una vez el carruaje fue detenido, Kirche y yo bajamos para conversar con el líder de los soldados. Sin embargo, extrañamente, luego de vernos el comandante dio media vuelta y nos dio el permiso de atravesar la frontera. Los dos sospechamos de él durante unos instantes, pero tras ver como los soldados se movieron para darnos paso, entramos al carruaje y seguimos nuestro camino. Tan sólo un minuto después, llegamos a Germania.

— ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentaron inspeccionar el carruaje? — Preguntó Guiche.

— Kirche es de Germania. Quizás por eso pensaron que no era necesario.

Kirche no demoró en responder a lo que dije.

— No estoy totalmente convencida, pero es lo más probable. Es decir, nos permitió pasar al momento siguiente de vernos.

Al final, simplemente dejamos de pensar en ello. Habíamos cruzado la frontera y eso era lo importante. Evidentemente, volver para preguntarle al líder de los soldados el motivo por el que nos dejó pasar estaba fuera de cuestión. Sin más demora sacamos a Tabitha y a su madre de sus escondites.

También le contamos sobre lo sucedido a la maga peliazul, pero ella, así como nosotros, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Eso fue de esperarse, pues ya que finalmente habíamos salido de Galia, había algo que ocupó todos sus pensamientos. Tras sacar su cabeza del carruaje y ver a su país a la distancia, ella sujetó con mayor fuerza la tablilla de piedra que tenía entre sus manos.

 **…**

— ¿En verdad es seguro? — Preguntó Guiche.

Era alrededor del mediodía y nos habíamos detenido en medio de la nada. Tras tantos días de viaje, gracias a un largo descanso y a los hechizos de Montmorency, por fin nos encontrábamos totalmente recuperados. El lugar y el momento era n ideales.

— Estamos ya en el territorio de mi familia, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. — Respondió Kirche.

Una manta se encontraba esparcida en el suelo y encima de esta se encontraba la madre de Tabitha, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

— Lo que en verdad quiero saber es si realmente podrán hacerlo. Es decir, se supone que ni los mejores magos de Agua pudieron conseguirlo.

— Las dos magias tienen límites distintos. — Le recordé a Montmorency. — Ustedes se desmayan cuando llegan al suyo, mientras que yo… Bueno, ya viste el estado en el que quedé luego de la guerra.

Frente a la madre de Tabitha se encontraba la misma Tabitha, Louise y, por supuesto, yo. La estudiante peliazul tenía a sus pies la tabilla de piedra que había completado exitosamente. En tan sólo unos instantes ella activaría el conjuro Curación, mientras que Louise y yo contribuiríamos con nuestra energía rúnica.

— ¿Tendré que cuidar de ti otro mes? — Preguntó Louise.

— Sinceramente… no es imposible.

Una pequeña gota de sudor estaba recorriendo mi rostro.

Un hechizo básico utilizado mediante un papel rúnico mejorado tenía la potencia de un hechizo Lineal. La potencia máxima que podía alcanzar utilizando ese medio era algo casi equivalente a un conjuro Triangular. Mi teoría era que con la tablilla podía alcanzarse un poder cercano a magia Cuadrangular si se usaba energía rúnica extra.

 _Pero… es obvio que eso no será suficiente._

Por lo que había dicho Montmorency, debía colocar incluso más poder. Y, evidentemente, debía suministrar esa cantidad de energía durante el tiempo necesario para que la curación fuera exitosa. Estaba nervioso. Era imposible que no lo estuviera.

— Como sea, es el momento.

Dicho eso, les extendí mis manos a Louise y a Tabitha, quienes de inmediato las sujetaron.

— Una última cosa. — Dije para después voltear a ver a la maga peliazul. — No quiero ser pesimista, pero a pesar de lo que le dije antes a Montmorency…

Tabitha, sin voltear a verme, simplemente asintió. Ella recordaba bien mis palabras cuando le expliqué el funcionamiento de Curación. Aunque técnicamente hablando el hechizo en sí no tenía un límite, el poder que podía otorgarle un mago dependía enteramente de la energía rúnica disponible. Doscientos magos juntaron una enorme cantidad de energía para curar a una persona al borde de la muerte. La tablilla era incluso más poderosa que los papales rúnicos fabricados en Halkeginia, pero sólo éramos tres magos rúnicos. Lo que inclinaba incluso más la balanza en nuestra contra era que Tabitha y Louise, debido a recién iniciar en ese tipo de magia, no tenían mucha energía rúnica. De hecho, si se me comparaba con tan sólo uno de esos doscientos magos, yo también era un completo novato.

Todo eso era algo de lo que la maga peliazul estaba consciente e incluso así, ella simplemente asintió. Yo, en respuesta, fijé mi vista en la tabilla.

— Bien, activa el hechizo.

Tabitha, sin perder ni un segundo más, activo el conjuro Curación e, inmediatamente después, Louise y yo comenzamos a darle nuestra energía rúnica. Finalmente, al segundo siguiente, un brillo rodeó el cuerpo de la madre de Tabitha.

Durante los siguientes segundos hubo un total silencio. Mientras los tres suministrábamos nuestra energía a la tablilla, los demás nos miraron atentamente.

 _Debería ocurrir en cualquier momento._ Pensé. _Supongo que la primera debería ser…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Aproximadamente un minuto después de haber activado Curación, Louise cayó sobre su rodilla derecha. Diez segundos después, lo mismo le sucedió a la otra estudiante.

— No olvides lo que acordamos. — Le dije a Tabitha.

Pasaron veinte segundos más y con ello, Louise llegó a su límite. AL ver como su cuerpo cayó completamente al suelo, solté de inmediato su mano. Tabitha, al darse cuenta de eso, dejó de aportar su energía al conjuro.

 _Ahora veamos qué tan fuerte es esa poción en realidad._

Aquello que Tabitha debía evitar a toda cosa era desactivar el conjuro y había dos formas en las que ello podía suceder. La primera era que el conjuro dejara de recibir energía, lo cual, evidentemente, todavía no ocurría. Tabitha ciertamente había dejado de dar su energía rúnica, pero yo no lo había hecho. Yo era capaz de mantener activo el hechizo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento o que Tabitha dejara de hacer la señal de mano del conjuro. Lo último era el motivo por el cual ella había dejado de dar su energía. Si su cuerpo se debilitaba más, entonces no era seguro que pudiera mantener dicha seña de mano.

 _Maldición, ¿en verdad ya es momento?_

Mi mente estaba totalmente concentrada en el conjuro, por lo que no pude evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que ya me era difícil mantenerme de pie. Literalmente no me había percatado del tiempo que ya había transcurrido.

Di un muy largo respiro y desenfundé a Derflinger. Necesitaba mantenerme concentrado y para ello no podía permitir que mi cuerpo flaqueara. Había activado las runas de Gandalfr para aumentar mi resistencia y para poder mantenerme de pie comencé a apoyarme en Derflinger. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no pasó mucho tiempo para que yo también cayera sobre mi rodilla.

 _¿Todavía no?_

Ya estaba preocupado. Lo segundos seguían pasando y no sentía un cambio en la madre de Tabitha. Volteé un poco mi cabeza y al ver a la maga peliazul pude notar que ella también estaba nerviosa.

— No queda de otra. Utiliza un poco más de energía.

Ciertamente hasta el momento había sido yo el que había aportado más energía. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos supe que quizás mi energía no sería suficiente. Llegué entonces a la conclusión que toda pequeña ayuda extra podría ser la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso. Después de todo mi límite también llegaría pronto y una vez ello sucediese el hechizo sería cancelado de todos modos.

Tras mirarme por un instante, Tabitha asintió. Una vez más, ambos alimentamos al conjuro con nuestra energía rúnica. Además, activé también la runa de Vasallaje. Era un gasto extra, pero decidí que era lo más adecuado. De ningún modo quería caer al suelo y correr el riesgo de perder la concentración. Lamentablemente, incluso con ese apoyo adicional, no pude evitar que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar poco después.

 _Vamos. Mantuviste Vasallaje activado durante todo un día en Albion. No es posible que sólo puedas aguantar esto._

Yo estaba completamente consciente de la diferencia entre ambas situaciones. En Albion había utilizado sólo la energía necesaria para no caer, mientras que en ese instante estaba suministrando constantemente una enorme cantidad de energía al conjuro Curación. Lo único que quería lograr al pensar de esa manera era motivarme para seguir de pie.

Di un muy hondo respiro y me puse de pie. No obstante, sólo conseguí mantenerme de ese modo por un par de segundo, pues al instante siguiente caí sobre ambas rodillas. Supe entonces que no iba a conseguir levantarme nuevamente.

 _¿En verdad no vamos a conseguirlo? ¿Acaso todos estos meses fueron por nada? ¿Realmente…?_

En ese preciso instante, lo noté.

Tabitha comenzó a caer. Su cuerpo había perdido su fuerza por completo y, por ende, al momento siguiente de tocar el suelo ella deshizo involuntariamente la señal de mano. El hechizo había sido desactivado.

— Así que así es como termina esto. — Dije con una voz débil.

Las runas de mis dos manos dejaron de brillar y, obviamente, sin ninguna clase de apoyo adicional, caí al suelo tal y como habían hecho Louise y Tabitha. Ni siquiera intenté moverme, pues supe de inmediato que no lo conseguiría.

— En verdad no puedo creerlo.

El único de los presentes que estaba hablando era yo. Ninguna otra persona se atrevió a decir algo. Especialmente Tabitha, quien, sin poder moverse, apenas y podía contener su frustración.

— ¿Quién pensaría que lo lograríamos en el último segundo?

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Tabitha intentó voltear su cabeza para mirarme, pero evidentemente no lo consiguió.

Durante los últimos segundos puse toda mi atención en el conjuro. En otras palabras, no me había dado cuenta de que Tabitha había perdido el resto de su fuerza hasta un segundo después de que ella cayera al suelo. Aquello que había notado fue un cambio en el estado del cuerpo de la madre de Tabitha, lo cual la maga peliazul no percibió al haber perdido su concentración cuando empezó a caer.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntó Kirche, quien ya se había acercado junto a Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne. — ¿En verdad lograste…?

— Bueno, no del todo. — Respondí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no del todo?

— En retrospectiva, era obvio que un simple hechizo rúnico no sería suficiente para eliminar por completo ese veneno.

— ¿La curaste o no? — Preguntó Kirche algo exasperada.

— Ya te dije que no del todo. Sí, curamos algo, pero ella no está curada del todo.

Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne se mostraron confundidos al escuchar mis palabras.

— Sí… ahora que lo recuerdo, sólo se lo expliqué a Louise y Tabitha. Verán, es algo difícil de entender, así que usaré una comparación. Utilizar Curación es parecido a llenar un vaso con agua. Cuando ves que el vaso se ha desbordado sabes que el hechizo cumplió su función. ¿Hasta ahora lo entienden?

Los cuatro estudiantes asintieron.

— Bien. Hace unos instantes el vaso se llenó. Sin embargo, automáticamente después, sentí como si otro vaso completamente vacío hubiera aparecido. Eso fue extraño, pero me hizo pensar lo siguiente. Curamos a la madre de Tabitha, pero no del todo.

— Creo que lo entendí.

— Aunque hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué es?

— Si se llenó el primer vaso, entonces se puede llenar el segundo. No sé cuántas veces tengamos que repetir el hechizo para eliminar por completo el veneno, pero creo que lo sabremos luego de que ella despierte.

La madre de Tabitha seguía dormida y, evidentemente, para saber exactamente qué efecto del veneno había sido eliminado teníamos que ver su comportamiento una vez ella se despertara. Estaba de más mencionar que, incluso si su rostro no lo demostraba, Tabitha estaba completamente impaciente por eso.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más hasta que finalmente Montmorency habló.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que debemos seguir

— Es cierto. — Dijo Kirche. — No ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí. De hecho, lo mejor sería llegar lo más rápido posible a mi hogar.

Al escuchar eso, Malicorne dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿No podemos esperar a que puedan moverse? Va a ser difícil llevar a los cuatro al carruaje en la condición en la que están.

— ¿Difícil? — Preguntó Guiche. — Te recuerdo que fui yo quien tuvo que cargar a casi todos aquí luego de la pelea contra el elfo.

— Bien, tranquilos. ¿Qué les parece si cada uno de nosotros lleva a uno?

Los otros tres estudiantes voltearon a ver a Montmorency luego de escuchar su sugerencia. Tras unos instantes, Guiche volvió a hablar.

— Y supongo que tú querrás llevar a…

— Aztor. — Interrumpió Montmorency.

— ¿Y por qué querrías…?

La maga rubia se acercó a Louise y se arrodillo para susurrarle algo al oído. Luego de escuchar lo que Montmorency le dijo, Louise dio un largo suspiro.

— Sí, no hay problema.

Tras decir eso, Louise activó el único poder que le brindaba las runas de Vasallaje y de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo se redujo al tamaño de un pequeño muñeco.

 _Así que eso es lo que planeabas._ Pensé tan sólo un segundo antes de ser alzado por Montmorency.

— ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Sí que te las ingenias para trabajar lo menos posible!

La estudiante, quien apenas fue capaz de entender lo que dije, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al carruaje. Mientras tanto, los demás no tardaron en ayudar a los demás. Kirche ayudó a Louise. Guiche y Malicorne se encargaron de cargar a la madre de Tabitha. Finalmente, Sylphid, quien había estado observando todo en completo silencio, se acercó para auxiliar a Tabitha.

Evidentemente, Montmorency fue la primera en entrar al carruaje y en acomodarse. Sin algo más que hacer, ella me puso a la altura de su barbilla para conversar mientras los demás llegaban.

— Esa magia de tu mundo realmente es sorprendente. Pensar que podrían lograr lo que no pudo hacer la magia Halkeginia.

— ¡Tiene sus ventajas! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Esto me ha hecho pensar que para males mayores la magia rúnica es mejor! ¡Pero de todos modos creo que la de ustedes sigue siendo mejor en la mayoría de casos!

Si se comparaban mis papeles rúnicos con un hechizo Triangular, la cantidad máxima de poder que yo podía liberar con un hechizo en un primer momento era inferior. Sin embargo, gracias que yo no perdía la conciencia debido al gasto de energía, podía usar eso a mi favor para que el poder total liberado por mi papel rúnico fuera mayor al del hechizo Triangular. Fue solamente por eso que pude lograr lo que no lograron magos Cuadrangulares, aunque con el evidente costo de no poder moverme por un tiempo indeterminado. En un choque de hechizos era evidente que yo terminaría perdiendo, pero Curación era uno de los casos en los que lo más importante no era el poder liberado al principio, sino el poder total del conjuro durante el tiempo en que estuvo activo.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas? Sinceramente, teniéndote a ti y a Tabitha, no sé para qué seguir mejorando mi magia de Agua.

— ¡Estoy seguro que perdería la movilidad de mi cuerpo por al menos un par de horas si tuviera que curar un hueso roto! ¡Además, tu magia es mucho más rápida! ¡¿Qué acaso no demoramos como diez minutos en esto?!

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— ¡Sólo sigue con tus pociones! ¡Para cuando yo pueda curar un hueso sin que deba perder la movilidad de mi cuerpo, seguramente ya habrás averiguado algo equivalente a contrarrestar este veneno!

Tras mirarme durante unos segundos, Montmorency sonrió. Acto seguido, me sujetó de mi camisa y me elevó unos cuantos centímetros más. Finalmente, ella dio un fuerte soplido hacia mi dirección.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

— Como si fuera a demorarme tanto.

Después de decir eso, Montmorency volvió a soplar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo espera a que pueda moverme!

— Yo no le hablaría así a la persona que puede dejarte caer en cualquier momento.

Un par de minutos después, todos estuvimos listos para partir y luego de que Louise me devolviera a mi tamaño original, seguimos con nuestro camino.

Sin algo más que hacer, decidí simplemente cerrar mis ojos y tratar de dormir, pues estaba seguro que me aburriría durante el resto del viaje si siguiera despierto. Sin embargo, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, alguien a mi costado habló en voz baja.

— Gracias.

Evidentemente no me fue posible voltear mi cabeza, pero eso no fue necesario para responderle a la persona cuya voz estuvo llena de gratitud. Tras sonreír, simplemente me limité a decirle cuatro palabras a Tabitha.

— No hay de qué.

 **…**

— ¿Qué no puedo tener un descanso? — Pregunté.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que llegamos al hogar de Kirche. El viaje había sido realmente molesto para mí, en especial porque no fui capaz de moverme hasta pocas horas antes de llegar. Tabitha y Louise, a diferencia de mí, no tuvieron grandes inconvenientes, pues ellas sólo perdieron la movilidad de su cuerpo por medio día.

Louise dio un largo suspiro de exasperación en respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Descansar? Acabas de despertar. Literalmente el único descanso que puedes hacer ahora es recostarte ahí sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, no pude disfrutar mucho de mi recuperación, pues tan sólo unas horas después de llegar al hogar de la maga pelirroja decidimos utilizar el conjuro Curación una segunda vez. El grado de recuperación que presentó la madre de Tabitha fue suficientemente significativo para considerarlo y la reacción de Tabitha, el motivo por el cual decidí aceptar pasar nuevamente por la molestia que significaba el no poder mover mi cuerpo.

Hice un breve silencio antes de responder.

— Podría volver a dormir.

Louise simplemente me miró.

— Bien, como sea. Empecemos de una vez.

El castillo en el que vivía Kirche, en cuanto a lujos se trataba, era bastante similar al hogar de Louise. Aunque, evidentemente, había diferencias, de las cuales algunas eran imperceptibles para mí. Mientras estuve convertido en gato y Louise me llevaba por los pasillos, ella habló sobre el mal gusto que tenía la familia de Kirche y que el castillo no era más que un triste intento de imitar la decoración propia de Tristain. De cierto modo fue una fortuna que estuviera convertido, pues de ese modo no tuve que hablar de ese tema del cual no tenía idea alguna.

No obstante, también hubo diferencias que pude percibir sin problemas. Tras un breve recorrido por el castillo, terminé encontrando la biblioteca, la cual, para mi lamento, tenía una cantidad no muy variada de libros. Había oído que la familia de Kirche estaba más inclinada a asuntos bélicos por ser en su mayoría magos de Fuego y por ello anticipé que no tendrían una biblioteca tan basta como la que la había en el hogar de Louise. No obstante, jamás pensé que no encontraría ni un solo libro que considerara útil o tan siquiera interesante. Al final, sin poder moverme y completamente limitado en cuanto a las cosas que podía hacer, decidí aprovechar el enorme tiempo libre que tenía para ponerme al día respecto al nuevo idioma que Louise comenzó a enseñarme semanas atrás.

Luego de escuchar mi respuesta, Louise me dio un leve empujón para colocarme bocabajo. Posteriormente, ella acomodó mi cabeza y tras recostarse junto a mí en la cama, dejó un pergamino en el que ella había escrito varias palabras básicas que yo debía traducir. Evidentemente, cada vez que yo cometía un error, ella me corregía inmediatamente.

El pergamino que ella había puesto frente a mí al inicio no había sido más que el primero de muchos, por lo que al final pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que terminara la práctica que ella había preparado. Después de eso, ella me dejó descansar por quince minutos antes de pasar a la siguiente lección. Tuvieron que pasar tres horas más para que pudiera entender medianamente bien cómo diferenciar un verbo en diferentes tiempos.

 _Aprender este idioma es una tortura._

Finalmente, Louise, satisfecha con lo que yo había logrado aprender, dio por finalizada la clase. Ciertamente ella todavía tenía más textos preparados, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que no me exigiera de más. No se lo dije, pero realmente estaba agradecido por esa compasión. Después de todo, en el estado en el que me encontraba, era bastante difícil llevarle la contraria a Louise.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están los demás? — Pregunté luego de que Louise terminara de guardar los pergaminos que utilicé.

— Tratan de aparentarlo, pero están bastante nerviosos.

— Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Te veo bastante tranquila.

— Ya me acostumbré a este tipo de situaciones.

— Sí… yo no diría que eso es algo bueno.

— Y no lo es, pero al menos me ayuda a mantener la calma.

Durante la noche Louise le había mandado una carta a Henrietta. Una carta que, de hecho, fue bastante larga. En primer lugar escribió un informe sobre el rescate de Tabitha. Luego de ello, una extensa disculpa por haber cruzado la frontera de forma ilegal. Después, declaró que asumiría cualquier castigo que se le impusiera. Finalmente, mencionó el tiempo aproximado que tardaría en volver a Tristain.

Era normal que los demás estuvieran ansiosos, pues estaban seguros que pronto llegaría una respuesta de Henrietta, la cual determinaría el destino que les aguardaría al volver. Nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo para discutir de ello y al final se decidió descartar la opción de quedarse en Germania. Ciertamente habíamos roto la ley y los estudiantes estaban temerosos del castigo que podían recibir, pero finalmente el mismo honor que había impulsado a los estudiantes a ayudar a Tabitha, también los había llevado a decidir regresar a su país para asumir sus responsabilidades. Estaba de más decir que yo me había opuesto, pero no fue difícil notar que mis razones no serían suficientes para convencer a ninguno de ellos.

— En fin, ahora que tocas el tema, ¿ya te decidiste?

Mi caso era obviamente diferente. Ciertamente tendría un leve sentimiento de añoranza debido al considerable tiempo que había pasado en Tristain y por las personas que conocí ahí, pero mientras tuviera una forma de seguir investigando no me importaría permanecer en Germania. En otras palabras, yo prácticamente no tenía problema alguno si no volvía a Tristain o al menos ese sería el caso si no fuera por la clara decisión de Louise por regresar.

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Louise, me di unos segundos para responder.

— Sí, iré con ustedes.

— ¿Estás seguro? A pesar de lo que dije antes, el castigo podría ser…

— Ahora que lo pienso, no sería tan malo.

Durante los minutos que traté de convencer a Louise de no regresar, ella me aseguró que debido a su posición y a los servicios que había prestado a Tristain, una ejecución sería totalmente imposible. Ella no estaba mintiendo. No tenía ningún motivo por el cual hacerlo. Por lo tanto, lo peor que podría sucederle sería una cadena perpetua.

— Es decir, si te encierran, tendré muchas menos misiones casi suicidadas que hacer.

— Recuerdas que a pesar de lo que te dije antes no es imposible que te veas envuelto en el castigo, ¿verdad?

En cuanto a mí, estaba en una situación similar. Ciertamente había infligido un daño directo a Tristain al destruir parte del Palacio Real, pero, al igual que Louise, había ayudado al país en más de una ocasión. Sumado a eso, por lo que Louise me había contado después de enviar la carta, ella podría llegar a asumir la responsabilidad por mis actos. Después de todo, yo era su familiar y esa era la única conexión que tenía con Tristain. Aunque, claramente, esas razones no eran suficientes para descartar por completo un posible castigo para mí.

— Lo sé, pero volveré de todos modos. — Respondí sin ningún titubeo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces nervioso a pesar de saber que como mínimo podrías pasar varios años en prisión.

— Ya he pensado lo suficiente en ello para llegar a aceptarlo. Si es delito ayudar a una amiga, pues soy culpable. Y si es delito destruir parte del Palacio Real para después darse a la fuga, pues también soy culpable de ello. Y si es delito engañar y amenazar a quien quiera que vaya a juzgarme, juro ante el Sacro Dúo que pronto seré también culpable de ello.

Louise rio ligeramente tras escuchar esas palabras. Acto seguido, se acercó nuevamente a la cama y tras dar un pequeño salto, se sentó sobre mi espalda, lo cual, obviamente, causó quejas de mi parte.

— No es así como deberías tratar a alguien en mi estado.

— Simplemente no puedes moverte. No estás lastimado o algo por el estilo.

— Eso es… cierto. Pero replanteando mi punto, no es así como deberías tratar a una persona.

Louise simplemente se acomodó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

Di un largo suspiro.

— Incluso si somos encarcelados de por vida, me basta y sobra con que me den un libro al día para seguir investigando. Eso y que al menos podamos estar juntos, claro está.

Evidentemente, no pude ver como Louise se sonrojó.

— Supongo que recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, estoy dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad.

Tras la pelea contra Bidashal, le había dicho a Louise que quería adquirir al menos un poco del honor que ella poseía. Eso podía considerarse un simple capricho por querer volverme incluso más cercano a ella, pero era un capricho que quería realizar.

— Aunque claro, eso no quita el hecho de que no estaba mintiendo al decir que iba a engañar y amenazar a quien sea que vaya a juzgarme. Oh, y también escaparé si la condena es demasiado severa.

Tras dar un ligero impulso, Louise se levantó. Acto seguido, giró su cuerpo para poder verme directamente.

— ¿No acabas de decir que asumirías tu responsabilidad?

— Hay excepciones. Mi honor ahora mismo no es suficiente para asumirla si eso significa que debo pasar cincuenta años encarcelado. Como sea, me aseguraré de visitarte en la prisión de vez en…

Un golpe en mi cabeza por parte de Louise evitó que terminara esa oración.

— Bien, cambié de parecer. — Dijo ella. — Ya que vendrás con nosotros, me aseguraré de que cumplas tu condena si llegas a tener una. Después de todo, sería muy aburrido pasar tanto tiempo encarcelada sin alguien con quien conversar.

— Oye, eso no es…

En ese preciso momento, algo más volvió a interrumpirme. La puerta se había abierto repentinamente y a través de esta pasó Kirche, quien estaba acompañada de Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne. Obviamente, la intromisión tan repentina generó algo de curiosidad en Louise.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Louise.

— Llegó la respuesta. — Respondió Kirche a la vez que mostró un sobre con el sello de la familia real de Tristain.

 **…**

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

En el Palacio Real de Tristain, Henrietta se encontraba sumamente preocupada. Hace pocas horas ella había recibió una carta de Louise. Obviamente ella se sintió aliviada y feliz al saber que su amiga se encontraba a salvo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, también se sentía incómoda. La reina no quería hablares a sus consejeros del asunto, al menos no todavía.

Henrietta dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, Su Majestad.

Henrietta no tardó más que un instante en reconocer la voz de Agnes.

— Puede pasar.

Tras escuchar esa indicación, la comandante del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros entró a la habitación junto a dos compañeras. Luego de observarlas durante unos instantes, Henrietta volvió a hablar.

— Por favor, elija a unos cuantos soldados de confianza y prepare todo para nuestra salida.

— Ya se han hecho todos los preparativos. — Contestó uno de las soldadas. — Partiremos en cuando Su Majestad nos indique el lugar.

Henrietta sonrió.

— El destino es la finca de los Valliere. Será una visita informal, así que el coche debe ser el adecuado.

Las dos soldadas hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron de la habitación. Sin embargo, Agnes se quedó para hacerle una pregunta a Henrietta.

— ¿Hay algo que le preocupa?

— Sí, la carta de Louise.

— ¿No está todo bien? Ellos rescataron a la princesa de Galia, ¿no es así?

— En la carta Louise también escribió que aceptará cualquier castigo que considere necesario. ¿Qué no sabe lo preocupada que estoy por ella?

— ¿No va a imponerle un castigo?

Henrietta se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

— ¿Hubo algún reclamo de Galia? — Preguntó Agnes.

La reina negó con la cabeza.

— Y ya que no hubo un reclamo, los únicos delitos que cometieron fue la fuga de la prisión y cruzar la frontera sin permiso. Bueno, y la parcial destrucción del Palacio Real.

— Galia ha estado actuando muy cautelosamente. — Comentó Agnes. — Por ello, tener a un ex miembro de la Familia Real con nosotros es una ventaja a tener en cuenta. Ciertamente hubo pérdidas, pero al final hemos sido beneficiados. ¿Debemos castigarlos o premiarlos?

— En verdad eres amable, comandante.

— Su Majestad, ¿por qué insiste en que el juicio se lleve a cabo en el hogar de la señorita Louise?

— Deseo darle una lección. Aunque sea mi amiga, la justicia debe ser aplicada por igual.

— ¿No está exagerando, Su Majestad? Después de todo, el juicio será presenciado por los miembros de la familia Valliere.

— Y por esa razón tengo que mostrarme firme.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación.

— Yo soy la espada y el escudo de Su Majestad. Siempre que exista el peligro, yo la protegeré con mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, ¿cuántos nobles de la corta pueden decir lo mismo? Yo, que soy una plebeya, le dedico mi vida sin ninguna duda. Si usted tiene amigos, entonces los debe valorar.

Agnes hizo una breve pausa.

— Pero estoy de acuerdo con usted. La remisión sin disciplina no es aceptable. Confiaré enteramente en el juicio de Su Majestad. Entonces, ¿cuál será el castigo?

— Para decidirlo, es necesario el consentimiento de todos.

— ¿Cuántos de esos todos son igual de importantes que su amiga?

Henrietta tardó unos segundos en responder.

— Es la decisión de todos.

Agnes se limitó a hacer una reverencia para posteriormente salir de la habitación. Una vez Henrietta se quedó sola, volvió a mirar la carta de Louise.

— Todos son demasiado egoístas y sus corazones todo un misterio. ¡No sólo yo, también mi padre y mi familia entera!

Henrietta sintió como si las lágrimas estuviesen a punto de salir de sus ojos. Unos segundos después de decir esas últimas palabras, la reina presionó la carta de Louise contra su corazón. Había algo de lo que debía hablar con la familia de Louise. Sin embargo, había algo más que ocupaba mayor importancia en su mente, la gratitud que sentía porque su amiga se encontraba a salvo.

— Me alegro que estés bien. Gracias, Fundador Brimir, por traer a mis amigos de vuelta.

Mientras expresaba su verdadero sentir, Agnes se dirigió a terminar los preparativos del viaje.

Primero, la comandante fue a los establos para alistar a los caballos. Luego de eso, se dirigió a las habitaciones de los mosqueteros para darle órdenes a la vicecomandante sobre qué debía hacer en su ausencia. Y con ello, terminó los preparativos necesarios.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, Agnes ya estaba sobre su caballo, atravesando las puertas del castillo. En ese lugar, esperándola, estaba un hombre que llevaba una capucha. Luego de que Agnes viera al hombre, dirigió su caballo a su lado.

— Vamos rumbo a la finca de los Valliere. Tú vendrás también.

— ¿No me trajiste aquí para encarcelarme? — Preguntó Colbert luego de quitarse la capucha.

— Usted no ha cometido crimen alguno.

— ¿Qué?

— El Cuerpo de Mosqueteros no será puesto en vergüenza. Es imposible que unos simples estudiantes lograran escapar de nuestra emboscada. En otras palabras, por lo que a mí respecta, lo sucedido cerca de la frontera con Galia nunca ocurrió.

— Pero, ¿porque a la finca de los Valliere?

— ¿No quiere ver a sus alumnos?

Al oír esas palabras, el rostro de Colbert se iluminó.

— ¡¿Entonces tuvieron éxito?! ¡Estoy muy contento! ¡Realmente muy contento!

Luego de que el caballo de Colbert fuera preparado, él siguió a Agnes hacia el carruaje de la reina, donde también esperaban las soldadas que la comandante había seleccionado para el viaje.

 **…**

— ¿Acaso tendrá idea de lo preocupados que estamos?

En el de la familia Valliere, los miembros de la poderosa familia se habían reunido. Un magnífico banquete se había preparado, pero ninguno de los presentes estaba comiendo. En cambio, estaban hablando sobre la persona que faltaba para que toda la familia estuviese reunida.

Tras hacer esa pregunta, El Duque, cuyos ojos grises brillaban fervientemente, golpeó la mesa. Sin embargo, a pesar del fuerte sonido, ninguno de los presentes se movió. Todos estaban acostumbrados a la forma en la que el Duque dejaba salir su ira.

— Es como dice padre. —Comentó Eleonore. — ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar ilegalmente a Galia? ¡Esto podría llevarnos a una guerra!

Los ojos de la mayor de las hermanas también estaban brillando. Ella, quien tenía facilidad para acceder a esa clase de información gracias a su trabajo en la Academia, le informó a su familia con detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

En contraste con el Duque y la mayor de las hijas Valliere, Cattleya, aunque estaba temblando ligeramente, se encontraba riendo gratamente.

— ¿No es algo maravilloso? Hacer algo así para ayudar a su compañera de clases. Estoy orgullosa de ella.

Eleonore le dio una mirada penetrante a Cattleya.

— Este no es el momento para reír, Cattleya. Siempre eres demasiado permisiva con esa niña.

— ¿En verdad?

— Si, lo eres. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien la ayudó a escapar antes de la guerra?

— ¿Lo hice? La verdad no me acuerdo de eso.

Cattleya continuó riéndose suavemente. En respuesta, Eleonore dio un largo resoplido.

— En fin, eso no importa ya. No cuando hay algo más de lo que debemos preocuparnos. Su Majestad está viniendo aquí y todo porque esa niña rompió la ley. En el peor de los casos su juicio podría significar la destrucción de la familia.

— Estás exagerando. — Respondió Cattleya.

— No, no lo estoy. Y lo que es peor, ya que no contribuimos a la invasión a Albion, lo más probable es que el gobierno no sea misericordioso con nosotros.

Tal y como había dicho Eleonore, el duque no había enviado a ni un solo soldado de su territorio para apoyar a la fuerzas de la alianza. Como consecuencia, la familia Valliere se había visto obligada a pagar un enorme impuesto en compensación. El duque no tuvo problema en obedecer, pero a pesar de ello, los demás nobles de todos modos criticaron al duque y lo consideraron como alguien desleal.

— No nos estamos rebelando contra la Familia Real o algo así. Además, ¿no se supone que Louise es amiga de Su Majestad? No creo que sea nada grave.

— No hay forma de que ella se acuerde de algo de hace tantos años. Además, Louise viene desde la finca de los Von Zerbst, ¿no es así? A nuestros ancestros les dolería enterarse de algo así.

Luego de que ambas terminaran de hablar, hubo un breve silencio, el cual fue roto por la duquesa tras unos segundos.

— Antes de recibir la sentencia de Su Majestad, esta familia le dará su propio castigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el aire en el comedor se sintiera frío. El rostro del duque cambió por completo.

— ¿Castigo?

— Ya lo he decidido.

Los que habían estado observando en silencio comenzaron a temblar. Eleonore, por su parte, mostró cierta tensión en su rostro.

— Madre, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, ¿cierto, Cattleya?

— Yo… Yo también lo creo. — Contestó la segunda hermana con una voz temblorosa.

El duque tosió un par de veces.

— Ehm… Karin. Es como dicen las niñas. No hay nada que preocuparse, ¿no es así, Jerónimo?

El mayordomo, tras escuchar su nombre, tardó tan sólo uno instantes en dar una respuesta.

— Oh, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.

Dicho eso, el viejo mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró a toda prisa. Acto seguido, como si ello hubiera sido una señal, todos los sirvientes también salieron del comedor. Una vez la puerta del comedor se cerró, la duquesa, cuya expresión no cambió en lo absoluto, se puso de pie.

— Es mi deber educar a mi hija. Y al parecer, no hice un trabajo adecuado la última vez que ella vino aquí. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El Duque comenzó a tocar su bigote con sus dedos temblorosos. Por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos sobre el pasado de su esposa.

— ¡Sin duda alguna! ¡Voy a pedir que sea una conferencia muy estricta! Sólo necesito un segundo para…

Una ráfaga de viento provocó un rugido que puso la habitación en total silencio por unos segundos. Todos los presentes miraron a la duquesa, quien estaba sosteniendo su varita.

— Más aún, no podemos parecer débiles. — Dijo la duquesa.

— ¡Karin! Pero, Louise...

La duquesa miró la cara de su marido.

— ¡Ella es nuestra hija! ¡No hemos sido lo suficientemente estrictos y este es el resultado! ¡No quiero imaginar en qué se convertirá de aquí a unos años gracias a sus caprichos egoístas!

Ante el grito de su esposa, el duque instintivamente bajó la cabeza.

— ¡Perdón!

— Nuestra familia es importante y también lo es nuestra hija. No quiero perder a ninguno. Por eso, yo, Karin el Fuerte Viento, me encargaré de castigarla como es debido.

 **…**

 _Bien, creo que eso es todo._

Era ya de mañana.

Tras una hora de trabajo, lo único que quedaba por hacer para poder partir era esperar a que todos llegaran. Se habían hecho los preparativos necesarios para el viaje, los cuales, debido a la cercanía entre el hogar de Louise y Kirche, no fueron muchos. No demoraríamos más que unas pocas horas en llegar, después de todo.

 _Pensar que en tan sólo unas horas…_

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. La impresión que había dejado tras abandonar el hogar de Louise junto a ella fue, sin duda alguna, lo opuesto a positiva. Ciertamente tras enterarme que Louise había entregado mi espada como pago por los daños que causé tuve la intención de intentar recuperarla, pero ello sólo se debió al furor del momento. Tras calmarme y recordar la rapidez con la que mis copias fueron eliminadas, decidí dejar el asunto de lado.

Di un muy largo suspiro.

 _Como sea. En retrospectiva, iba a tener que volver tarde o temprano._

Resignado y sin más que hacer, me recosté en una pared cercana. Acto seguido, saqué un frasco de tinta y una pluma, así como también unos cuantos papeles en blanco. Debido al tiempo libre, decidí hacer algunos papeles rúnicos. La gran mayoría habían sido utilizados o destruidos durante la pelea contra el elfo, por lo que me era necesario reabastecerme. Afortunadamente, Kirche pudo mandar a recolectar los materiales que necesitaba, los cuales habían llegado durante el tiempo que estuve sin poder moverme. Ya había hecho algunos, pero todavía no tenía los suficientes como para sentirme satisfecho.

No obstante, no pude concentrarme, pues otra idea invadió mi cabeza a los pocos minutos.

 _Me pregunto si realmente debería pedírselo._

Había alguien que, por suposición mía, no iba a acompañarnos a Tristain. No consideré que eso fuera algo raro, pues no tenía ningún motivo por el cual hacerlo. De hecho, incluso imaginé que tenía razones suficientes para quedarse en Germania. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé luego de ver la reacción que había tenido tras el segundo conjuro.

 **…**

 _Mamá…_

Ella se encontraba totalmente sin palabras. Habían pasado alrededor de seis horas desde que Tabitha había activado el hechizo Curación para sanar a su madre. Ese tiempo había sido suficiente para que la maga peliazul recuperara parcialmente la movilidad de su cuerpo y también para que su madre se despertara.

En un primer momento, Tabitha se sintió temerosa. Usualmente su madre perdía la compostura cada vez que la veía. Fue por esa razón que Montmorency constantemente usaba un hechizo para mantenerla dormida y así poder viajar sin problema. Además, fue también por esa razón que la estudiante imaginó que ella perdería el control tras verla. No obstante, ese no fue el caso. Ello, evidentemente, hizo que cierta idea se le ocurriera.

— Mamá…

La madre de Tabitha simplemente la miró. Unos segundos después, miró a su alrededor. Por su rostro uno podía intuir que no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Los segundos siguieron pasando y, extrañamente, ella siguió sin hablar.

— ¿Mamá?

Hubo un largo silencio, el cual, luego de unos momentos, fue roto por Kirche, quien se acercó para hacerme una pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿No que la habían curado?

Di un resoplido.

— Yo dije que no del todo.

— Como sea, sólo dime qué ocurre.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Kirche me miró con enojo. Era evidente que estaba preocupada por lo que podría pensar Tabitha luego de ver que su madre actuar de esa forma.

— Bien, dame un minuto para pensar.

Tal y como dije, me tomé un tiempo para pensar en qué había sucedido. Observe a la madre de Tabitha continuamente y traté de sacar alguna teoría. Sin embargo, antes de que se me pudiera ocurrir algo, cierta persona habló.

— ¿No tuvimos éxito? — Preguntó Louise.

— No sé si a esto se le pueda llamar éxito. — Respondí.

— Es verdad. — Concordó Kirche. — Su madre no la reconoce. Si el hechizo hubiera funcionado…

— Pero antes tampoco la reconocía. — Interrumpió Louise. — Y al menos ahora no se descontrola.

Louise hizo una pequeña pausa.

— ¿No es como dijiste? Por lo que veo, creo que llegamos a eliminar uno de los efectos del veneno. Es cierto que sigue sin reconocerla, pero al menos ya no confunde a Tabitha con alguien que trata de arrebatarle a su hija.

Cerré mis ojos para pensar en lo que había dicho Louise.

— Tiene sentido, al menos eso creo. Entonces, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿llegará a reconocerla si lanzamos de nuevo Curación?

Apenas terminé de hacer esa pregunta, Tabitha reaccionó. Ella, luego de unos segundos más, se acercó lentamente a su madre, quien, a diferencia de los años anteriores, no se inmutó en lo absoluto. En cambio, ella sólo miró a la estudiante con curiosidad. No necesitaba leer un libro para mantenerla calmada ni ponerle un hechizo para evitar que armara un alboroto. Por fin, tras tanto tiempo, Tabitha por fin fue capaz de acercarse a su madre sin que esta última comenzara a gritarle que se alejara.

Finalmente, tras haberse acercado a tan sólo unos centímetros de su madre, Tabitha se levantó y, con algo de dificultad debido a su estado, se acercó a mí. Ambos nos miramos durante unos segundos. Ese fue tiempo suficiente para poder comprender lo que estaba pensando.

— No estamos en condiciones. Pero no te preocupes, sin duda repetiremos el conjuro.

 **…**

Unas horas después de llegar al hogar de Kirche utilizamos nuevamente Curación y el resultado terminó siendo más que satisfactorio para Tabitha. De alguna manera ella había logrado contenerse luego de ver que su madre dejó de reaccionar de manera negativa al verla. Sin embargo, le fue imposible no llorar tras escuchar como su madre la llamó por el nombre Charlotte.

Al coste de perder la movilidad de mi cuerpo por casi dos semanas habíamos sido capaces de hacer que la madre de Tabitha finalmente pudiera reconocerla. Sin embargo, ello no significó que había sido curada por completo. En realidad, era bastante difícil describir el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Había llegado a recordar a Tabitha, pero eso era todo. De cierta forma, ella actuaba como una niña pequeña, con una muy limitada comprensión de su entorno, lo cual, de hecho, había empezado tras el primer uso de Curación.

Fue por ese motivo que Tabitha todavía no podía interactuar de manera completamente normal con su madre, pero eso no le importó. Luego del primer conjuro su madre dejó de rechazarla y tras el segundo, llegó a reconocerla. El hechizo probó ser un éxito y era obvio que el estado de su madre mejoraría incluso más si seguíamos utilizándolo. Eso era suficiente para ella.

Lamentablemente no todo era positivo.

En un primer momento Tabitha se había visto forzada a estudiar en Tristain por orden de la familia real de Galia, a la cual ella no podía desobedecer. Esa era una situación que, obviamente, había cambiado.

La madre de Tabitha finalmente se encontraba segura, pero, por desgracia, eso era algo que, tomando en consideración los eventos anteriores, podía cambiar si iba junto a nosotros a Tristain. No sólo seguíamos sin tener idea alguna de lo que quería Galia, sino que tampoco estábamos en posición de exigir la seguridad de la madre de Tabitha a Tristain debido a los hechos recientes. Por todo ello, lo más seguro para ella era seguir oculta en Germania. Y con ello, lo primero que pensé fue en que Tabitha se quedaría junto a ella.

Di un largo suspiro.

Tabitha no lo supo en un principio, pero ella había sido la persona que más me había servido como apoyo emocional en cuanto a la esperanza de volver a mi mundo. Es cierto que ya habíamos tenido éxito en crear las tablillas, pero, de cierta forma, el que ella ya no estuviera ahí se sentía extraño. Aunque estaba claro que no podía culparla si se quedase. Pasar tiempo con su madre con quien no interactuaba de manera no violenta desde hace años tenía más peso que regresar a Tristain por una simple complacencia mía.

En cuanto a aquella pregunta que quería hacerle, era algo relacionado a un par de hechizos. Tenía una idea con la cual planeaba crear un hechizo para volver a mi mundo, pero había bastantes inconvenientes que podían aparecer y que yo tenía en cuenta. Uno de dichos inconvenientes era justamente la probabilidad de que no tuviera el poder necesario, algo que, de hecho, podía ser solucionado con las tablillas.

Ya tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, siendo aquello a lo que le dedicaba más tiempo el aprendizaje de un nuevo idioma. Por ello, no tenía el tiempo para investigar cómo hacer unas tablillas adecuadas para mí. La solución que se me había ocurrido era pedirle un favor a alguien, a Tabitha. Para usar un hechizo combinado era obligatorio era un requisito indispensable conocer los dos hechizos que se utilizaban como base. El favor que quería era que aprendiera tanto Teletransportación como Invocación. De ese modo, si yo lograba descubrir la runa del hechizo para poder volver, ella sólo tendría que aprender dicho hechizo y activarlo.

 _Ese no es realmente un gran problema. Al menos no lo sería si no fuera por…_

Ella tenía sus propios problemas. Mi situación no me permitiría seguir con la curación de la madre de Tabitha. No estaba en una posición en la cual pudiera permanecer un número desconocido de semanas e incluso meses sin poder moverme. Por ello, lo más lógica era que Tabitha se dedicara enteramente a aumentar la cantidad de energía rúnica que tenía y a practicar Curación. Yo había tardado años para lograr ser capaz de realizar una sanación parcial del veneno y no había razón por la cual ella fuera a tardar menos tiempo. En otras palabras, si Tabitha quería curar a su madre lo más pronto posible, no podía distraerse con algo más.

No era exactamente difícil preguntarle que nos acompañara o que aprendiera ese par de hechizos por mí, sino más bien que lo consideré algo innecesario, pues yo ya había supuesto la respuesta más probable que daría. Sumado a ello, estaba el hecho de que tras el agradecimiento que Tabitha me dio tras el segundo conjuro, no habíamos vuelto a conversar. Ello no fue porque fuera incómodo, sino porque simplemente no hubo oportunidad alguna. Ella se quedó todo el tiempo con su madre y yo, debido al estado de mi cuerpo, prácticamente pasaba todo el día en mi habitación.

 _Creo que estoy pensando esto de más._

Consideré, obviamente, que yo estaba exagerando. Y si ese fuera el caso, no sería la primera vez. No obstante, al final simplemente lo consideré innecesario. Tabitha era alguien que se guiaba mucho más por la lógica que por los sentimientos. Lo más lógico era quedarse en Germania junto a su madre. Además, incluso si tomara en cuenta los factores sentimentales, la balanza sólo se inclinaría más en contra de regresar a Tristain. Aunque, nuevamente, tampoco hubiera sido la primera vez en la que no estaba exagerando.

 _Como sea._

Finalmente, guardé los materiales que había sacado y me levanté. Ya que no tenía algo más que hacer, decidí ir al carruaje y descansar hasta que los demás llegaran. Ya había comprendido que no podría concentrarme, así que la fabricación de más papeles rúnicos tendría que posponerse. No obstante, no antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, pude ver a cierta persona saliendo del castillo.

 _Curioso que apareciera justo ahora._

Tabitha no tardó más que un minuto en llegar al lugar en donde yo estaba. Yo, por otro lado, no demoré en suponer el motivo por el cual había venido.

— Si vienes a despedirte, llegas algo temprano. Los demás todavía no llegan.

La maga peliazul ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

— ¿Despedirme?

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy regresamos a Tristain?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

 _¿Entonces a qué…?_

No tardé más que un instante en pensar en una posibilidad que, evidentemente, no creí al principio.

 _Es una broma, ¿verdad?_

— Tal vez mi pregunta te pueda sonar algo extraña, pero, ¿estás planeando acompañarnos?

Tabitha no tardó más que un instante en asentir. Tras ver su respuesta, simplemente me quedé mirándola durante varios segundos.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Durmiendo.

Di un resoplido.

— Me refiero a qué sucederá con tu madre. ¿Qué no planeas quedarte con ella?

— A salvo.

— Sí, está a salvo aquí y por eso se quedará. Pero lo que quiero saber es por qué decidiste regresar con nosotros a Tristain.

— Apoyo.

Tras observarla fijamente durante un largo instante, di un nuevo y largo resoplido.

— Sé que eres de pocas palabras, pero, por favor, explícate mejor. Todavía no soy capaz de entenderte a la perfección.

Tabitha sujetó su mentón y se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Por lo que pude suponer, ella estaba eligiendo sus palabras.

— Agradecimiento.

Me acerqué lentamente a una pared cercana y golpeé débilmente mi cabeza contra esta. Me había equivocado en mi suposición. Entendí la idea básica de lo que Tabitha quería decir, pero tan solamente esa palabra no era suficiente para comprender por completo lo que pensaba.

— Hay quienes piden que explicaciones en un máximo de veinte palabras. Esto puede ser mucho para ti, pero de todos modos te pediré… No, te rogaré que utilices como mínimo diez.

Tras un nuevo periodo de silencio, Tabitha volvió a hablar.

— Búsqueda de un método para volver. Devolveré el favor.

 _Bastante cerca._ Pensé.

— ¿Y qué hay de la curar a tu madre?

— Insuficiente poder. Necesito mejorar.

— Por lo cual es mejor quedarte aquí y enfocarte sólo en ello. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Ella sacudió su cabeza nuevamente.

— Pero devolveré el favor. Por el rescate. El conjuro. El apoyo.

— No necesitas perjudicarte sólo por algo así.

— Hiciste lo mismo. Días sin moverte.

Tabitha hizo una breve pausa.

— Devolveré el favor. — Repitió por tercera vez. — Apoyaré investigando. Enseñando nuevo idioma.

— Eso te quitará bastante tiempo, ¿lo sabes? Imaginé que querías curar a tu madre lo más pronto posible.

— No será un inconveniente.

— ¿De qué hablas? De por sí ya serán años hasta que alcances un poder rúnico similar al mío. Ese tiempo sólo se extenderá si me ayudas. ¿Cómo no puede ser eso un inconveniente?

—Porque me ayudarás nuevamente en el conjuro. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Eh?

Tabitha volvió a ladear su cabeza.

— ¿No lo harás?

Demoré unos segundos en responder.

— Bueno, sí. Obviamente no será ahora por todo este lío, pero…

— Entonces no será un inconveniente.

Hubo un muy largo silencio, durante el cual simplemente observé a la estudiante. No pude evitar sentir algo de molestia conmigo mismo, pues, tal y como se me había ocurrido hace unos minutos, había pensado de más en el asunto. O quizás no lo suficiente. Después de todo, se me había olvidado por completo la ayuda que todavía podía brindarle a Tabitha. Ayuda por la cual ella, sin duda, me devolvería el favor.

— Una última cosa. ¿No deseas pasar más tiempo con tu madre?

La maga peliazul asintió.

— Pero esperaré. Pagaré mi deuda.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente al escuchar esa palabra.

— No, no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— Tengo una.

— Lo repito. No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo. A partir de ahora ya no la tienes.

Di un último suspiro.

— Aunque, por otro lado, se siente algo mal que regreses con nosotros sólo por esa deuda que ya no tiene.

— Hay otro motivo.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Aprecio.

— Ya veo. Gracias.

Dicho eso, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el carruaje. No obstante, me detuve tan sólo después de dar unos cuantos pasos.

— Por cierto, olvida lo de ayudarme a aprender el nuevo idioma. Louise ya lo tiene cubierto. En cambio…

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Tabitha.

— Hay un par de hechizos que me gustaría pedirte que aprendas.

* * *

 **Bien, lo dejaré hasta aquí por el momento. Bueno, ahora que ya respondí las reviews, directo a los comentarios finales.**

 **1\. Lo que no extrañé fue el sufrimiento por escribir escenas largas entre Aztor y Tabitha. Santo cielo, esta última parte me llevó como semana y media escribirla. ¿Lo peor? Ni ahora estoy completamente satisfecho. De hecho, siento que olvidé partes que tenía planeadas, pero CREO que no son tan importantes.**

 **2\. Y el hechizo funcionó. Pero no del todo. Tras pensarlo, no podía hacer que un solo hechizo rúnico sea suficiente para curarla por completo. Así que coloqué esto de poder curarla lentamente al coste de una gran cantidad de energía rúnica tras cada pequeña sanación.**

 **3\. ¿Saben? Hubo un par de referencias en este capítulo. Si las captaron, pues bien. Si no, bueno, tampoco son tan relevantes.**

 **4\. La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. Después de todo, es el primer capítulo del grupo que cubrirá el volumen 11. Y la mayoría son cosas que ya se daban por sentado. Entre ellas, el asunto de la vuelta a Tristain.**

 **5\. Lo que sí debo mencionar es lo siguiente. Por algún motivo escribir tanto el momento en que se lanzó el conjuro, una reacción tras la primera curación y otra más tras la segunda curación se sentía raro. Como si fuera demasiado redundante (más de lo usual) para un solo capítulo. Tenía que elegir y... pues me quedé sólo con las dos primeras. La segunda pudo reemplazar a la primera, pero se debía establecer de manera más clara lo de la curación parcial y tal.**

 **6\. Y como un agegado final, a partir de ahora colocaré excenas en tercera persona de vez en cuando. Ya agregué algunas escenas así al reescribir el primer capítulo y determinadas ocasiones quedan mucho mejor que en una versión en primera persona de Aztor. Lo cual es obvio, pues sirven para trabajar más personajes que no sean él, además de ser más cómoda de escribir cuando se trata de una parte en la que él ni aparece.**

 **7\. Ah… esa sensación de que se me está olvidando escribir algo, tanto en el fic como en estos comentarios finales. En fin, creo que eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	53. De regreso (Volumen 11)

**ElKike:**

 **Bueno, tras todo lo que se armó respecto a la curación algún resultado tenía que haber. Un éxito total sería romper lo establecido de la magia rúnica y no consideré que un fracaso era adecuado. Al final, un punto medio me pareció la mejor opción. Aunque, siendo honesto, no era lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Tiffania debería aparecer dentro de dos capítulos, al menos eso creo. Por obvias razones, no daré detalles sobre cómo se desarrollará el encuentro. Sobre el especial, será mientras cubro el volumen 12, al cual creo llegaré pronto.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Shunk:**

 **Ahora sólo se necesita el tiempo necesario para repetir el conjuro unas veces más. xD Seguro habrá algún intervalo en el que sea posible.**

 **Pues aquí veremos que ocurre. Como adelanto, ninguno de los involucrados saldrá ileso y cuando me refiero a ninguno, es ninguno.**

 **Es parte de su atractivo, aunque esas pocas palabras pueden ser un dolor de cabeza para mí cuando trato de escribir una escena. No negaré, sin embargo, que a veces sucede lo contrario y me ayudan.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la idea de Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, sino del autor de dicha obra, Yamaguchi Noboru (Que en paz descanse)**

* * *

— ¿Qué acaso no pueden tranquilizarse?

Habíamos entrado ya al territorio de la familia Valliere. Evidentemente el tiempo que tardamos en hacerlo fue breve, pues no había una gran distancia entre el hogar de Louise y el de Kirche. Sin embargo, a pesar de la corta travesía, algunos de los que viajábamos en el carruaje no podíamos estar tranquilos, principalmente Louise y yo.

A pesar de que ambos escuchamos a la perfección el pedido de Guiche, ninguno se tranquilizó.

Louise era quien estaba más preocupada. Eso era normal, pues era la que estaba más consciente de lo que podría ocurrir una vez llegáramos. Además, ya que no había pasado mucho desde que recibió un castigo por parte de su madre, lo último en lo que quería pensar era en el nuevo correctivo que podría recibir.

— Si tan sólo supieras... — Respondí.

En cuanto a mí, si bien no tenía un total conocimiento de la situación, tenía mis razones para estar preocupado.

— Y lo repito por tercera vez. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber lo que nos aguarda si no dicen nada?

— Es mejor no saberlo.

— No, no lo es. — Replicó Montmorency. — Sólo me ponen más nerviosa.

— Sólo digan lo que saben. No puede ser tan malo. — Agregó Malicorne.

Miré fijamente a Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne. Ellos no sabían lo mismo que yo y mucho menos lo que sabía Louise, pero el comportamiento que nosotros dos estábamos teniendo en ese momento provocó que ellos se sintieran igualmente nerviosos. Posteriormente, miré a Kirche y Tabitha. La estudiante pelirroja no parecía estar incómoda por nuestro actuar, pero podía notarse que tenía curiosidad. Tabitha, por otro lado, estaba leyendo un libro con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Al cabo de unos segundos, di un largo suspiro.

— Nuestras situaciones no son las mismas, así que sólo hablaré por mí. Quizás no me recuerden y me estoy preocupando por nada, pero dudo mucho que vaya a tener un buen recibimiento.

— ¿Acaso les hiciste algo? — Preguntó Guiche.

— Cuando escapé de ahí junto con Louise… causé uno que otro daño a su hogar.

— ¿Qué clase de daños?

Desvié un poco mi mirada.

— Por lo que me dijo Louise, las reparaciones costaron más de tres mil ecus.

Guiche, Montmorency y Malicorne se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kirche, por otro lado, comenzó a reírse.

— Sí, ríete si quieres, pero para que lo sepas, esa deuda ya fue pagada. Gracias por la espada, en verdad me fue útil.

Kirche, quien entendió de inmediato mis palabras, se quedó callada.

— ¿Les diste la espada que te regalé?

— Ellos me quitaron la espada, es diferente. Como sea, el punto es que ahora ellos la tienen.

A pesar de que Kirche y Louise ya podían considerarse amigas, eso no significaba que el tema de sus familias había sido olvidado. Una de ellas era una Valliere y la otra una Zerbst. La rivalidad entre ambas familias todavía existía, pero ellas se veían la una a la otra como una excepción.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de que alguien más volviera a hablar.

— No puedo creer que causaras tantos daños sólo por escapar. — Comentó Montmorency.

— Creo que destruí algunos objetos de valor por accidente. Como sea, ese el motivo por el que no tienen la mejor opinión de mí.

— ¿Y eso importa?

— Normalmente no me preocuparía mucho, pero no son la clase de personas con las que me gustaría llevarme mal.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Aunque yo no llegué a enfrentarme directamente a los padres de Louise, mis clones si lo hicieron. Y… no les fue muy bien que digamos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no les fue tan bien?

— Una distracción que debió extenderse por al menos quince minutos no pasó de los dos minutos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— En fin, es por eso que no puedo estar tranquilo. No sé qué clase de reacción tendrán al verme.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Malicorne. — Supongo que es normal que tengas miedo.

— Yo no diría que tengo miedo, pero prefiero ser precavido. Esos clones no estaban indefensos. Bueno, eso es en cuanto a mí. Louise, por otro lado…

Volteé para ver a la estudiante que estaba sentada a mi derecha.

— Me dijo que recibió un castigo por parte de su madre hace poco.

Apenas terminé de decir esas palabras, Louise comenzó a temblar con más notoriedad.

— No me dijo exactamente lo que fue, pero creo que, a diferencia de mí, ella sí tiene miedo.

La actitud de Louise le delataba totalmente, por lo que nadie pudo negar lo que dije.

— ¿En verdad tienes tanto miedo de tus padres, Louise? — Preguntó Montmorency.

— Mi padre no es realmente el problema.

— ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

— P-por mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre?

Louise asintió.

— ¿Tu madre en verdad da tanto miedo? — Preguntó Malicorne.

Era evidente que ella no quería hablar del tema. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no tardó mucho en responder a la pregunta que se le hizo.

— ¿Han oído hablar del ex comandante del Cuerpo de Mantícoras?

— ¿Quién no ha escuchado de él? Se llamaba Karin el Viento fuerte, ¿no es así? Con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara de hierro, él servía al reino con su magia de Viento. Lo llamaban Viento fuerte, pero dicen que Huracán hubiera sido un nombre más apropiado.

Una vez Malicorne terminó de hablar, Guiche lo complementó.

— Mi padre me dijo que cuando él era joven, él llevo a sus tropas para tomar el puente Cardín, pero que cuando llegó, este ya había sido capturado por Viento fuerte. Se dice además que él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo.

— Hay rumores que indican que tropas de Germania que se establecieron en la frontera huyeron luego de escuchar que Viento fuerte estaba en la primera línea defensiva. — Dijo Kirche.

— Aunque si de rumores hablamos, existe uno de que Viento fuerte era en realidad una hermosa mujer que llevaba un traje de hombre. — Mencionó Montmorency.

Al escuchar ese comentario aislado, todos en el carruaje se quedaron callados. El nerviosismo que reinaba en el transporte aumentó considerablemente. Incluso Kirche empezó a sentirse algo inquieta. Sin embargo, fui yo el que tuvo el mayor cambio y la razón era más que obvia.

— Louise, dime por favor que ese rumor no es cierto y que no destruí el hogar de Viento fuerte.

Ella no respondió.

— Louise…

— Viento fuerte es mi madre.

Me tomé unos cuantos segundos para responder.

— Bien, eso lo decide.

Tras decir eso, me levanté y di un par de pasos para ir hacia la puerta del carruaje. No obstante, Louise, tras notar lo que hice, me agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté calmadamente.

— Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. — Respondió Louise.

— Si quieres saberlo, planeaba saltar del carruaje.

— Eso creí.

— Ahora que te lo dije, ¿me vas a soltar?

— No.

Intenté zafarme por alrededor de diez segundos. Cada vez que aumentaba la fuerza con la que halaba de mi brazo, Louise hacía lo mismo con su agarre. Curiosamente, en ningún momento alguno de los dos perdió la compostura. Todo ese forcejeo se llevó a cabo sin generar un gran alboroto.

— ¡Suéltame!

Sin embargo, eso no se prolongó mucho tiempo. Puse más de mi fuerza para escapar, pero Louise procedió a sujetarme con sus dos manos. El carruaje, como consecuencia, empezó a moverse.

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a venir conmigo!

— ¡¿Para que tu madre me ataque por haber destruido su hogar?! ¡Sigue soñando!

— ¡No iré sola!

— ¡¿Y por qué debo acompañarte?!

Tras escuchar mi pregunta, Louise desvió su mirada.

— ¡Está decidido! ¡No voy a ir! — Grité con incluso más fuerza.

La reacción de Louise había provocado que yo sacara una conclusión. Ella planeaba que yo la acompañara para que de ese modo compartiera el castigo que ella recibiera. En otras palabras, dependiendo de las circunstancias, lo que pudiera pasarme podría ser peor. Ciertamente no estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero no quería arriesgarme, en especial después de haber escuchado sobre la madre de Louise.

— Tienes dos opciones. — Dijo ella al darse cuenta que no cedería por las buenas. — Puedes venir tranquilamente o puedes ir en mi bolsillo. Elige.

No hacían faltas más explicaciones.

— Tú…

— Elige.

— ¿Estás consciente de…?

— Si vas a vengarte después, entonces adelante, pero no iré sola.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo no aparté mi vista en Louise.

 _No va a ceder._ Pensé con resignación.

El rostro de Louise lo hizo muy evidente. Podía ver el miedo que ella sentía a su madre, pero también podía notarse su usual enojo que aparecía cada vez que no podía conseguir algo que quería. Estaba seguro que arreglármelas si fuera tan sólo una de esas dos emociones, pero las dos juntas eran la peor combinación para mí. Al final, después de dar un largo resoplido de exasperación, volví a mi asiento. Acto seguido, abrí mi zurrón y saqué varios papeles rúnicos, los cuales empecé a ordenar sin demora alguna.

— Ni creas que porque es tu madre no la golpearé si es necesario.

Todos en el carruaje me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿En verdad vas a pelear contra ella? — Preguntó Guiche.

— Si no queda de otra, entonces sí. Como si fuera a recibir un castigo que no merezco.

— Pues considerando los destrozos que causaste... — Comentó Montmorency.

Abrí mi boca para responderle, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Aunque fue en contra de mi voluntad, ya había pagado por los daños que causé. No obstante, eso no me exoneraba por completo de un castigo. Después de todo, las reparaciones eran algo que no se daba de la noche a la mañana.

— Como sea, el punto es que si ella intenta algo contra mí, no dudaré en responder.

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que tengas la confianza de poder hacer algo contra ella. — Dijo Kirche con un tono burlón.

— Para ser sincero, haber enfrentado a un elfo hace menos de un mes me da algo de confianza.

— Enfrentarse a uno que jamás había luchado contra alguien que podía pasar su Counter. Además, recibiste mucha ayuda.

No era necesario que Kirche dijera eso. Yo ya sabía ambas cosas, pero quería ignorarlas en un intento de calmarme. La victoria contra el elfo había tenido varios factores que habían jugado a nuestro favor, además de una muy meticulosa preparación. Eso, evidentemente, era algo que no sucedería nuevamente.

— Sí… ¿no creen que los amigos son una cosa maravillosa? Es decir…

— Ni lo pienses. — Dijo Montmorency, quien se había anticipado a lo que iba a decir.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

Finalmente, tras cerca de un minuto, terminé de ordenar los papeles rúnicos que creí iban a ser necesarios y los guardé en mi bolsillo para utilizarlos apenas fuese necesario. Hecho eso, guardé el resto en mi zurrón.

— Bueno, también peleé contra Wardes. Ambos son magos Cuadrangulares de Viento, así que no debería haber mucha diferencia entre ellos, ¿verdad?

Louise hizo un silencio incómodo. No fue necesaria ni una palabra por parte de ella para saber lo que estaba pensando.

 _Maldición._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a sacar los papeles rúnicos para reordenarlos.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser un mago de Viento?_ Pensé con molestia.

 **…**

— ¿Qué sucede, comandante?

Tras poco más de un día de viaje, el carruaje de Henrietta ya había llegado a la residencia Valliere. Era una visita relativamente casual, por lo que, además de Agnes, sólo había cinco mosqueteros presentes para proteger a la reina.

Cuando el carruaje atravesó la puerta, fue recibido por todos los sirvientes de la residencia, quienes mostraron gran emoción en sus rostros. Había, además, una bandera ondeando en el pateo, la cual mostraba el emblema de la Familia Real de Tristain. Sin duda se trataba de un gesto en honor a la visita de Henrietta. No hubo nada extraño en todo ello. Sin embargo, mientras Agnes abría la puerta del carruaje para que Henrietta bajara, la líder del Cuerpo de Mosqueteros notó algo que despertó su interés. En medio de las escalares del castillo, había un caballero portando una armadura.

Tan sólo un par de segundos después de hacer su pregunta, Henrietta notó lo mismo que había visto Agnes.

— ¿No es esa es la armadura del Cuerpo de Mantícoras? — Preguntó Henrietta con bastante curiosidad.

 _Pero no deberían estar ellos en el castillo._ Pensó la reina. _¿No es ese el sombrero de un comandante? Sí, lo es, pero es demasiado delgado para ser De Cesaire._

El caballero comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras. Los mosqueteros, en inmediata reacción, rodearon a la reina para protegerla. Agnes, por su parte, dio un paso hacia adelante y bloqueó el camino del caballero, quien tenía la mitad superior de su rostro cubierto con una máscara de hierro. La intensa presión que Agnes sintió provocó que ella agarrara el mango de su espada.

— Imagino que debes conocer al Duque de la Valliere para salir al encuentro de Su Majestad. Si no es así, te aconsejo que te presentes.

El caballero ignoro las palabras de Agnes y tras dar unos cuantos pasos más, se arrodilló en respeto ante Henrietta.

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Su Majestad. Seguramente no sabe quién soy, pero es razonable considerando que han pasado treinta años desde la última vez que estuve en el castillo.

Henrietta se limitó a mirar al caballero en silencio. La armadura que él portaba, a pesar de estar desgastada por los años, estaba bien cuidada, pues no poseía ni una sola mancha de óxido.

— Yo soy Karin, ex comandante del cuerpo de Mantícoras y mi lealtad a la Familia Real no ha cambiado.

Henrietta reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, pues ella ya había oído hablar de la ex comandante del Cuerpo de Mantícoras.

— ¿Acaso eres Karin el Viento fuerte?

— Sí, me siento honrada de que se acuerde de mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo no lo recordaría? Agnes, ella es Karin el Viento fuerte, la comandante del Cuerpo de Mantícoras. Yo creí escuchando sus aventuras heroicas, como el exterminio del Dragón de fuego o el rescate de una ciudad invadida por orcos. Una gran cantidad de caballeros no sólo te respetan, sino que anhelan ser como tú. Siempre quise conocerla desde que era pequeña.

— Me es vergonzoso escuchar todo eso.

— Me sé todas tus aventuras de memoria. Eres una mujer, ¿no es cierto? Escuché que te retiraste y luego desapareciste. Pero veo que estás con la Familia Valliere. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Henrietta, Karin se quitó su casco. Al ver el rostro de ella, Henrietta abrió sus ojos en completa sorpresa.

— ¿Duquesa? ¡¿Eres la duquesa?!

— ¡¿La duquesa?! ¡Entonces, está persona es...!

Agnes no pudo ocultas el asombro en su voz.

— Yo soy la duquesa de La Valliere y la madre de Louise. Es una larga historia, pero luego de tener la oportunidad de casarme, me quité la armadura. Le pido que me perdone.

— Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué…?

Henrietta quería preguntarle el motivo por el cual ella se había puesto su armadura. No obstante, antes de que terminara su pregunta, Karin se levantó.

— Por ahora, yo no soy la duquesa Karin. Soy Karin, el ex comandante del Cuerpo de Mantícoras. Respetando las Reglas de acero, castigaré a mi hija que ha violado la ley. Esa es mi prueba de lealtad a Su Majestad y a mi familia.

— ¿Castigo? ¿Pretendes castigar a Louise?

Henrietta miró a Karin en un estado de shock. Ciertamente ella había ido a la residencia de los Valliere para castigar a Louise, pero lo que ella tenía en mente no se comparaba en lo absoluto con lo que planeaba hacer Karin. Henrietta, en base a los relatos que había oído, supuso que si Karin castigaba a Louise, ella podría morir

— ¡No hay que ser violentos! He venido aquí a sancionar a Louise por mí cuenta. Ya que soy joven me molesté al inicio porque Louise cruzó la frontera sin mi permiso. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo detenidamente, entendí que más que molesta estaba preocupada por ella. Sólo quiero darle una amonestación. No tengo la intención de darle un castigo violento.

— Su Majestad, sus palabras son amables. Sin embargo, usted tiene que proteger las leyes del país, las cuales fueron promulgadas en nombre del Fundador Brimir.

Karin levantó la mano derecha. Entonces, un segundo después, una mantícora apareció desde las sombras del castillo.

— Las leyes del país deben ser respetadas. Su Majestad debe mantener sus principios reales. Sin embargo, debido a que el transgresor de la ley es mi propia hija, no puedo perdonarla.

Tras decir eso, Karin, sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, dio un salto de cincuenta metros para luego aterrizar sobre el lomo de la mantícora.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Henrietta.

Karin, sin embargo, no se detuvo. En cambio, le una orden a su mantícora, la cual no tardó en batir sus alas y elevarse en el cielo a una velocidad impresionantes.

 **…**

— ¿Cuántas veces más planeas reordenarlos?

Las torres del castillo de la familia Valliere ya podían verse a través de las ventanas del carruaje. El tiempo de llegada era menos de una hora y eso era algo que no sólo puso bastante inquieta a Louise, sino también a mí. Sin embargo, los dos teníamos diferentes formas de afrontar ese sentimiento.

Louise, quien era la que más conocía a su madre, no podía calmarse. Ella miraba constantemente a través de la ventana, como si estuviera contando los minutos que faltaban para llegar a su hogar. Yo, por otro lado, constantemente reordenada mis papeles rúnicos en un vano intento de tranquilizarme. Había ocasiones en las que creía que ya los había organizado lo mejor posible, pero siempre terminaba cambiando de idea en tan sólo unos minutos.

No tardé más que unos segundos en darle una respuesta a Guiche.

— Las que sean necesarias.

Guiche dio un largo suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Y tú no puedes dejar de mirar por la ventana?

A diferencia de mí, Louise simplemente se limitó a ignorar la pregunta de Guiche.

— Bien, me rindo. — Declaró Guiche. — Si en verdad van a estar así hasta que lleguemos, entonces…

Guiche no terminó de hablar, pues en ese preciso momento la única personas que no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante toda la travesía lo interrumpió.

— Mantícora.

Esa simple palabra ocasionó una reacción inmediata por parte de Louise. Ella se paró rápidamente y en tan sólo un instante rompió la ventana del carruaje para luego salir corriendo. Su comportamiento sin duda me dejó sorprendido, pero esa emoción duró tan sólo un par de segundos antes de ser reemplazada por el miedo al ver a través de le ventana como un enorme tornado se acercaba a nosotros. Ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de hacer algo antes de que el poderoso hechizo elevara al carruaje varias decenas de metros. Salvo por Tabitha, no hubo alguien que no gritara por el terror.

Mientras el carruaje era sacudido violentamente, los que no encontrábamos dentro de este golpeábamos las paredes del transporte, así como también chocábamos contra nosotros mismos. Entonces, después de esa dolorosa experiencia, el tornado se detuvo súbitamente. Y sin nada que lo mantuviera en el aire, el carruaje comenzó a caer. Afortunadamente, tan sólo diez metros antes de que impactáramos contra el suelo, un hechizo de Levitación desaceleró nuestra caída. Todos quedamos esparcidos en el suelo del transporte, salvo por dos personas que cayeron encima de los demás.

 _Maldición…_

Tras unos segundos de silencio, intenté levantarme. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, por lo que incluso cuando logré ponerme de pie, se me hizo difícil no volver a caer. Entonces, lentamente, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Al momento siguiente de bajar del transporte, sin embargo, mi cuerpo cedió y caí de rodillas. Decidí entonces esperar unos cuantos segundos para que la sensación de mareo disminuyera un poco más.

 _¿Dónde rayos está?_

Al levantar mi cabeza, vi a la persona que había escapado del carruaje antes de que el tornado nos alcanzara. Era un campo abierto, así que fue imposible no verla. En un principio imaginé que ella seguiría corriendo, pero me había equivocado al pensar eso. Louise también había caído al suelo, pero a diferencia de mí, no fue por un hechizo, sino por cierta persona que había descendido del cielo en una intimidante criatura y había aterrizado frente a la estudiante.

 _Así que ahí estás…_ Pensé mientras me levantaba con dificultad.

Louise había corrido lo más rápido posible en un intento de escapar, pero la súbita aparición de su madre había provocado que ella cayera al suelo. Una vez la mantícora aterrizó, su madre se bajó de la criatura.

— Levántate Louise.

La estudiante obedeció de inmediato.

— Madre…

Louise, quien era incapaz de controlar el miedo que sentía, temblaba incesantemente.

— Le informarás a tu madre sobre tus crímenes.

— Yo crucé la frontera sin permiso y… — Murmuró Louise.

— ¡No te escucho!

— ¡A-Atravesé la frontera sin permiso!

En tan sólo un instante Karin generó un tornado que lanzó a Louise unos doscientos metros en el aire. La estudiante empezó a caer tras unos segundos, pero un hechizo de Viento lanzado por su madre desaceleró la caída de Louise para que ella pudiera aterrizar sin daño alguno.

— ¿Es eso lo que tu madre te enseñó?

— ¡Yo… yo siento haber quebrantado las leyes! ¡Pero eran circunstancias especiales!

— Tus intenciones y las circunstancias no importan. Rompiste la ley y por hacerlo pusiste en riesgo a…

Karin no pudo terminar de hablar, pues, literalmente sin ninguna clase de aviso, corrí hacia ella con la intención de darle una patada en su brazo.

 _Maldición._ Pensé con molestia.

No obstante, ella logró reaccionar a tiempo. Una burbuja de aire había aparecido entre nosotros dos, lo cual provocó que mi velocidad disminuyera. Mi pierna logró impactar contra ella de todos modos, pero la fuerza de mi ataque se vio tan disminuida que Karin no sufrió daño alguno. Al ver que mi ataque había fallado, activé mi anillo de Vuelo y comencé a posicionarme en el aire para intentarle golpearla. Lamentablemente para mí, ella utilizó un hechizo para aumentar su velocidad y así poder alejarse de mí en tan sólo un instante.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser una maga de Viento?_ Pensé mientras aterrizaba.

La experiencia me había dejado en claro de los magos de Viento eran demasiado molestos de enfrentar, al menos para mí. Cuando luché contra Wardes, él había sido capaz de escuchar como Derflinger cortaba el viento para anticiparse a mis ataques. Mi pelea contra Malicorne había sido fingida, pero él de todos modos fue capaz de ralentizar mis ataques con sus conjuros de Viento. Tabitha, por otro lado, había utilizado su magia para moverse mucho más rápido y así poder seguirme el paso sin mayores problemas. La velocidad que podía adquirir mediante mis runas era una de las mayores ventajas que tenía, pero los magos de Viento tenían varios modos de lidiar con eso.

Por otro lado, mis conjuros tampoco eran de gran utilidad. Ciertamente el Viento no era tan destructivo como el Fuego ni podía ofrecer una defensa tan resistente como la Tierra, pero eso no era necesario. Si se usaba correctamente, la potencia que podía alcanzar el Viento era suficiente para lidiar con mis hechizos tanto defensivos como ofensivos. No es que fueran mejores que los demás magos, pero los usuarios de Viento eran por mucho lo más adecuados para pelear contra mí.

En tan sólo un instante Karin demostró una enorme habilidad. Ella percibió como el viento a mi alrededor fue alterado por mi velocidad, lo cual le permitió reaccionar a tiempo para ralentizar mi patada. Luego de ello, utilizó un conjuro para evitar el golpe que planeaba darle. Sin embargo, aquello que hizo su hazaña más meritoria fue que mi ataque no fue hecho a la ligera. No sólo había activado las runas de Vasallaje, sino que también había utilizado un papel rúnico de Aumento de fuerza para el impulso inicial.

 _Y lo peor de todo…_

Por último, Karin se salía de los parámetros de lo que podía considerase un mago de Viento normal. El tornado que ella había utilizado para elevar el carruaje demostró ser bastante poderoso y lo más sorprendente de eso era que ella ni siquiera parecía estar agotada por haber usado ese conjuro. El poder de la madre de Louise no era uno que cualquier mago pudiera alcanzar.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó Karin.

Desactivé las runas de Vasallaje y desenfundé a Derflinger. Acto seguido, empecé a caminar hacia Louise.

— Su familiar.

Karin me observó durante unos cuantos segundos.

— Tú eres el chico que estuvo junto a Louise cuando ella vino a pedir permiso para participar en la guerra, ¿no es así?

— No puedo decir que estoy feliz de que me recuerde.

— Sólo te pude ver claramente una vez, así que no te reconocí de inmediato, pero…

Karin me apuntó con su varita. Eso bastó para que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la persona que destruyó mi hogar?

— Siendo justos, los gastos por eso ya fueron cubiertos.

— Correcto, pero tan sólo eso no basta para que aprendas algo de disciplina. Es bueno que estés aquí, pues podré aplicar ambos castigos. Sin embargo, primero debo encargarme de Louise, así que si fueras tan amable…

— Lo siento, pero no me haré a un lado. — Respondí a la vez que me coloqué frente a Louise.

Karin se tomó un par de segundos para responder.

— Ya veo. Un familiar ciertamente es el escudo de su amo. Supongo que primero debo arrancar el escudo

— No es la comparación más adecuada, pero sirve de alguna manera.

Saqué los papeles rúnicos que tenía en mi bolsillo.

— Pero hay dos cosas que debe saber. La primera, no sólo vine aquí para proteger a Louise de usted.

Hice un gesto con mi cabeza para que Karin observara el carruaje.

— Eso en verdad dolió y, para serte sincero, hay cierto motivo por el que quiero devolverle ese dolor con creces.

Karin no lo sabía, pero me estaba refiriendo a la espada que se había utilizado para pagar mi deuda. Por ello, de cierta manera, usaba como excusa el proteger a Louise para poder desquitarme.

— Y lo segundo, debe saber que uno también puede golpear con un escudo y este escudo la golpeará muy fuerte.

No había más que decir. Karin de inmediato alzó su varita y generó un tornado tan grande como el que alzó el carruaje. Por mi parte, coloqué un papel rúnico en el suelo para poder activar un hechizo. Al segundo siguiente, una esfera de color negro nos rodeó tanto a Louise como a mí.

 _¿Qué es lo que hizo?_

Mi hechizo había llamado la atención Karin, quien se tomó unos segundos para tomar una decisión. Ciertamente podía arrojarme el tornado, pero sus años de experiencia le indicaron que no podía precipitarse en una situación así. Yo, por otro lado, necesitaba ser rápido, por lo que no perdí ni un segundo en hacer los preparativos necesarios. Entonces, de un momento a otro, dos siluetas abandonaron la esfera. Al voltear su cabeza hacia la izquierda, Karin no sólo vio mi figura, sino también la de Louise, que estaba siendo cargada, alejándose a toda velocidad.

 _Así que planean escapar._

La madre de Louise hizo su movimiento y lanzó el tornado. Además, al tomar en cuenta la velocidad con la que ambos cuerpo se alejaban de ella, Karin hizo que su hechizo se moviera mucho más rápido de lo usual. El tornado no tardó más que unos cuantos segundos en alcanzar a su objetivo.

 _Es el momento._

Una nueva silueta salió de la esfera y se dirigió a Karin a toda velocidad. La madre de Louise había cometido un error. El tornado era una defensa prácticamente imposible de contrarrestar para mí. Por ello, para deshacerme de ese conjuro, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue hacer que ella lo desperdiciara en dos objetivos sin importancia, una copia mía y una de Louise, quien también había usado un papel rúnico.

 _Y ahora…_

Al ver como la persona que se acercaba a ella hizo una señal con su mano izquierda, Karin empezó a recitar un hechizo a toda velocidad. Ella logró ver como yo había hecho una señal antes de que apareciera la esfera negra, por lo que decidió enfocarse en la defensa al no saber exactamente lo que podría ocurrir. A diferencia de la vez anterior, su experiencia le permitió tomar una buena elección, pues cuando mi copia estuvo a tan sólo unos veinte centímetros de ella, se generó una gran explosión.

 _En verdad es molesto._ Pensó Karin.

El humo generado por la explosión fue disipado tras un movimiento de la varita de Karin, quien estaba rodeada de una cúpula de aire que evitó que recibiera daño alguno. Hecho eso, la madre de Louise volvió a enfocar su vista en la esfera negra de varios metros de diámetro. Entonces, tras observarla durante un par de segundos más, ella levantó su varita. Karin concluyó que quedarse sin hacer nada era lo mismo a darme la oportunidad de atacar nuevamente. En otras palabras, ella pasaría a la ofensiva.

La madre de Louise comenzó a recitar el hechizo para generar otro tornado, mas antes de que pudiese terminar de hacerlo, notó cierto cambio en la esfera negra.

 _¿Se está desvaneciendo?_

Karin cambió su plan. La explosión la había tomado demasiado desprevenida y no quería que algo así se repitiera, por lo que decidió esperar a verme para elegir su siguiente conjuro. Mis intenciones, las cuales había dejado en claro hace un par de minutos, junto al hecho de que ella no sabía qué más esperar de mí, le hicieron ser precavida. No me tomaría a la ligera, pues incluso después de que yo presencié parte de su poder, yo declaré que planeaba pelear contra ella.

Finalmente, la esfera se desvaneció por completo.

 _¿Qué?_

Sin embargo, ella no vio a nadie.

 _Pero lamentablemente ese golpe tendrá que esperar para otro día._ Pensé mientras me alejaba del lugar.

No planeaba luchar contra ella en ese momento. Mi ataque sorpresa había fallado y mis papeles rúnicos habían sido desordenados cuando el tornado elevó el carruaje al cielo. Si bien no conocía bien las habilidades de Karin, me conocía a mismo y estaba consciente que mis posibilidades de ganar no era muy altas.

Los dos clones que salieron de la cúpula primero fueron una finta, Karin supo eso tras el ataque de mi segunda copia. Sin embargo, sólo al verme corriendo con Louise en mi espalda ella entendió que mi segundo ataque también había sido una distracción. La cúpula había servido evitar que Karin nos viera mientras corría en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba ella. De hecho, que sólo hubiera creado dos copias fue justamente para evitar el mayor agotamiento posible. Tres conjuros y una sobrecarga rúnica eran suficientes para comenzar a sentir cansancio y lo que quería era escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— Bien, cambio de planes. Volvemos a Germania y le mandas una carta a Henrietta donde le dirás que nos reuniremos con ella en el Palacio Real, ¿hecho?

— Hecho.

Haber sido arrojada cientos de metros en el aire había sido suficiente para que Louise cambiara de parecer. El miedo que sentía por el castigo que su madre planeaba darle sólo aumentó y fue por ello que aceptó mi propuesta de escapar.

Mientras ella nos veía alejarnos, Karin no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento. Nuestro intento de escape difería totalmente de aquellas palabras que yo había dicho minutos atrás. Por ello, a ella le estaba costando asimilar la situación.

Karin apretó su varita.

Sin embargo, ello sólo duro unos breves instantes. Ya no era sólo cuestión de aplicar un correctivo, ella también quería desquitarse. Karin se sintió insultada por el comportamiento que yo estaba teniendo tras haber declarado que pelearía contra ella. Sin perder más tiempo, la madre de Louise generó otro tornado y lo lanzó a nuestra dirección a toda velocidad. De hecho, usó más energía de la usual sólo para aumentar la potencia y velocidad de su hechizo.

Al escuchar el tremendo rugido del tornado, Louise y yo volteamos nuestra cabeza. La reacción inmediata de Louise fue gritar. Yo, en cambio, agregué más energía a Aumento de fuerza para incrementar mi velocidad. Acto seguido, empecé a repetir una palabra.

— ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar! ¡Disipar!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Louise recitó a toda velocidad el hechizo que le pedí. De hecho, su desespero provocó que colocara incluso más energía de la usual. Una vez terminó de preparar el conjuro, Louise lo lanzó hacia el torbellino, el cual comenzó a brillar al segundo siguiente.

 _¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?_ Pensó Karin.

En todos sus años como comandante, ella había enfrentado a incontable magos de Fuego, Viendo, Agua y Tierra. Sin embargo, la madre de Louise jamás había visto un conjuro como ese. Entonces, un par de segundos después de que ambos hechizos colisionasen, el torbellino se desvaneció. Su asombro fue tan que necesitó de unos cuantos segundos para recomponerse de su asombro.

Mientras yo me enfocaba totalmente en escapar y Karin terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido, Por otro lado, Louise, quien todavía seguía viendo hacia atrás, notó algo que llamó por completo su atención.

 _¿Podrá ser…?_ Pensó Louise

Finalmente, Karin reaccionó. Acto seguido, ella alzó su varita una vez más y comenzó a recitar otro conjuro.

— ¡Detente! — Gritaron dos personas al unísono.

Al sentir como algo estaba presionando su espalda, Karin volteó su cabeza. Ella se había concentrado tanto en Louise y en mí que no se percató del caballo que se le había acercado. Arriba el equino, la madre de Louise pudo ver a Henrietta y a Agnes, quien tenía su espada desenfundada.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡No toleraré más peleas delante de mí! ¡Y no es sólo eso! ¡Usted es su madre y ella es sólo una niña! Si deseas continua… ¡Entonces tendrás que apuntar tu varita en mi contra!

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Karin guardó su varita y volvió a fijar su vista al frente. Ella pudo ver como Louise y yo nos seguíamos alejando, sólo que a una velocidad considerablemente menor.

— ¡Dije que te detengas! — Gritó Louise para después empezar a jalar de mi cabello.

Había escuchado a la perfección a Louise la primera vez, pero, por evidentes motivos, no le hice caso.

— ¡Es la princesa!

Luego de escuchar eso, empecé de disminuir mi velocidad para luego detenerme tras unos pocos segundos. Acto seguido, volteé mi cabeza para poder ver lo mismo que Louise. Tal y como ella había dicho, podía verse como Henrietta estaba parada detrás de Karin, quien ya no tenía su varita alzada. Finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos, bajé a Louise de mi espalda.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¿No es obvio? Se supone que debemos reunirnos con la princesa.

— ¿Estás segura?

Louise tragó saliva.

— Si la princesa está ahí, entonces creo que es seguro.

Pude notar que ella no estaba del todo convencida. Sin embargo, al notar que Karin no hacía movimiento alguno que fuera considerado hostil, ambos nos convencimos de que el peligro había pasado. Finalmente, luego de que ambos diéramos un gran suspiro de alivio, empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

— Por cierto, luego de haber dicho todo eso en el carruaje, me sorprendió que al final decidieras escapar. — Comentó Louise.

— ¿Viste ese tornado? Ni loco me enfrentaría a ella en estas condiciones.

Si los papeles rúnicos que había organizado específicamente para una pelea contra Karin no hubieran sido desordenados, entonces hubiera ofrecido más resistencia. Lo más probable es que hubiera decidido retirarme eventualmente de todos modos, pero no de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que hubiera podido haber hecho mucho más si de alguna forma milagrosa pudiera preparar el terreno a mi favor.

— En fin, lo bueno es que ya pasó lo peor.

— Todavía nos falta averiguar si irás o no al calabozo.

— Querrás decir si iremos o no al calabozo.

 **…**

— ¿Acaso dijo Vacío? — Preguntó el duque.

La noche había caído y en total, éramos ocho las personas que estábamos reunidas en una de las habitaciones del castillo.

El viaje no había sido agotador, pero la breve pelea que Louise y yo tuvimos contra Karin fue razón suficiente para poder descansar durante toda la tarde. Fue tras ese largo descanso que la hora acordada para la reunión entre Louise y Henrietta había llegado. Además de ellas dos y de mí, también estaban Agnes y los demás miembros de la familia Valliere. Karin, por su parte, había reemplazado su armadura por su usual vestido de duquesa.

Al iniciar la reunión, Henrietta no perdió tiempo divagando y contó de inmediato el secreto de Louise.

— Así es. Louise es poseedora del elemento mítico del Vacío.

El padre de Louise empezó a juguetear con su bigote durante unos segundos. Luego de ello, él se levantó y se acercó a Louise, cuya cabeza no tardó en acariciar.

— Suena como algo muy difícil de creer. El elemento del Vacío desapareció de la historia hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, hay quienes afirmar que nunca existió.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Karin.

— Yo lo creo.

— Karin.

— Louise lanzó un hechizo que hizo que mi tornado empezara a brillar para luego hacerlo desaparecer. Fue totalmente diferente a las explosiones que ella ha hecho antes. ¿Era ese el Vacío?

— Así es, madre. — Respondió Louise.

El duque se quedó en completo silencio. Eléonore, en cambio, se cayó al suelo por la impresión.

— ¿El Vacío? Eso es imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser eso verdad?

Cattleya se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse. Henrietta, por su parte, siguió hablando.

— Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero es la verdad. El Vacío ha regresado y Louise no es la única usuaria. Hay otras personas que pueden usarlo.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Tuvo que pasar poco menos dos minutos para que alguien volviera a hablar.

— Me gustaría saber las intenciones de la visita de Su Majestad. — Dijo el duque.

Henrietta dio una profunda respiración antes de responder.

— Por favor, deje que cuide de Louise.

— Ella es mi hija. Su cuerpo y mente están dedicados a usted, Su Majestad.

— No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.

Tras decir esas palabras, Henrietta le hizo una señal a Agnes. La mosquetera asintió e inmediatamente después abrió una bolsa, de la cual sacó un manto negro. Los ojos del duque se abrieron en total sorpresa cuando vio la cresta en forma de lirio en el revestimiento color púrpura de la capa.

— Pero... esa es la cresta de la Familia Real. ¡Sólo los miembros de la realiza pueden llevar ese manto!

— Así es. — Dijo Henrietta a la vez que volteó a mirar a la estudiante. — Louise, es momento de darte el castigo por haber cruzado ilegalmente la frontera.

Louise tragó saliva.

— A partir de ahora usarás esto. — Indicó Henrietta mientras agarraba el manto y se lo extendí a Louise.

— Pero…

— Al usar este manto te convertirás en mi hermana. En otras palabras, serás la segunda sucesora al trono.

— E-eso en verdad es gracioso. S-sí… realmente muy gracioso.

— Tu enorme poder es también una enorme responsabilidad. Ayudar a Tristain no es tu deber, sino tu obligación.

En total desconcierto, Louise miró a Henrietta. Finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos y sin dejar de temblar, la estudiante aceptó el manto.

— Su Majestad. — Dijo el duque. — Quiero expresar mi gratitud por la recepción tan cálida que le ha dado a mi hija. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría saber.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Sabe Su Majestad lo que debe hacer con el poder legendario de mi hija? El Vacío es una leyenda de increíble poder que ha sido capaz de imponerse ante la magia de Karin. Es un poder que, además, ya ha sido utilizado en la guerra contra Albion, ¿no es así?

— Reflexionaré profundamente lo que haré con el Vacío.

— Mi hija no es un arma, Su Majestad. Voy a ser claro en esto, si algo le pasa a mi hija, entonces…

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces me veré forzado a desechar toda nuestra historia de servir a la Familia Real y la atravesaré con mi espada.

Esas últimas palabras no salieron de la boca del duque, sino del padre de Louise. La estudiante no pudo evitar que su palpitar acelerara.

Por otro lado, al escuchar las palabras del duque, Agnes sujetó su espada para desenfundara. Ni obstante, Henrietta la detuvo antes de que ella lo hiciese.

— Yo también tengo una pregunta para usted, duque. Al ser un noble de los viejos tiempo y un protector de este país, pienso que es capaz de responderme.

— ¿Cuál es su pregunta?

— ¿Por qué ocurre la guerra?

Henrietta hizo una breve pausa.

— Ha habido innumerables guerras, en las cuales la gente muere ante nuestros propios ojos. Fui yo quien, cegada por la venganza, provocó la guerra más reciente. El resultado fue favorable para nosotros, pero hubo graves consecuencias. Murieron padres, hijos, hermanos y amigos. Soy yo la que debe llevar la culpa de todas esas pérdidas.

— No hay nadie que sea responsable de una guerra, Su Majestad.

La reina sacudió su cabeza.

— Es cierto que una guerra hubiera sucedido de todos modos, pero fui yo la que inició la invasión en la que murieron decenas de miles de persona. Es mi deber responsabilizarme de ello, aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará?

Henrietta agachó su cabeza.

— No tengo la confianza suficiente para saber que no cometeré otro error, pero en verdad quiero usar el poder de Louise para el bien. No tengo intención de utilizar el Vacío para la guerra. Por favor, crea en mis palabras, duque.

— Su Majestad, a pesar de sus intenciones, me temo que tarde o temprano llegará un momento en que el Vacío deberá ser usado para una nueva lucha. Un poder tan grande atrae con buenos y malos intereses.

— Es tal y como usted dice, duque. Ahora mismo otros países quieren obtener este poder y harán lo que sea necesario para tenerlo. Lo que yo deseo es proteger a Louise.

— Es por eso que me siento inseguro. Hay enemigos que desean más poder, pero, ¿qué sucede si esas son sólo palabras de Su Majestad? En este momento está determinada, pero, ¿hay algo que me garantice que eso no cambiará? ¿En verdad hay algo que pruebe la determinación de Su Majestad?

Henrietta dio un profundo suspiro y respondió con una voz resignada.

— No. Voy a ser honesta. No confío totalmente en mí, por lo que no tengo manera de probarlo.

Tras decir esas palabras, Henrietta mostró una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

— Es por ese motivo que no quiero tener a mi lado a alguien en quien no pueda confiar. Quiero alguien que demuestre una verdadera amistad y señale mis errores. Alguien que no dude en apuntar su varita contra mí cuando vea que me estoy apartando del camino de la virtud.

El duque volteó a mirar a Louise durante unos segundos. Luego de ello, volvió a posar su vista en Henrietta.

— Yo soy un viejo aristócrata, alguien perteneciente a tiempos más simples. Cuando yo era joven uno no debía preocuparse de ser mirado con desprecio, sino que bastaba con defender la lealtad, el honor y el orgullo. Sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora que el poder de la leyenda ha revivido, tanto la justicia como valores antiguos podrían perder su significado.

El duque hizo una breve pausa.

— Su Majestad, usted dijo que no podía creer en sí misma. Esa duda es la mejor guía que uno puede tener la entrar en un futuro más brillante.

Al escuchar eso, Louise corrió para abrazar a su padre.

— Estás creciendo, Louise. Tu padre creyó que siempre serías la misma de siempre, pero al parecer ya estás comenzado tu propia vida.

El duque acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hija.

— Sólo recuerda esto. La devoción es señalar los errores y el valor, admitirlos. Ese es el verdadero coraje, Louise, que no se te olvide.

— Padre…

— Cuando estés en problemas, siempre puedes venir aquí. Este es tu hogar.

Tras decir eso, el duque besó la frente la Louise y la apartó. Acto seguido, se inclinó respetuosamente ante Henrietta.

— Por favor, cuide a mi hija de las experiencias que vendrán de ahora en adelante. Yo rogaré por la protección del Fundador Brimir.

Un largo silencio siguió a esas palabras. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que la duquesa lo rompiera.

— Con esto parece que hemos concluido la reunión. Puede ser tarde, pero empezaremos a preparar la cena. Su Majestad, sería un honor que asistiera. Louise, llama a tus amigos. En cuanto a Cattleya y Eléonore, pueden seguir con sus labores.

Karin entonces salió de la habitación. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que las dos hermanas mayores de Louise la siguieran. Posteriormente, la misma Louise se retiró también. Por mi parte, me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento para seguirla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fui detenido por Henrietta.

 _Maldición._

— Debes estar de acuerdo que no es solamente Louise la que debe recibir un castigo, ¿no es así?

El castigo que había recibido Louise me había puesto más tranquilo. Sin embargo, todavía no pude calmarme del todo. Después de todo, había cierto factor que necesariamente debía tenerse en consideración en cuanto a mi castigo. Fue por ese motivo por el cual traté de mantenerme lo más calmado posible durante la reunión.

Henrietta le hizo otro gesto a Agnes, quien le alcanzó un pergamino al momento siguiente.

— Por favor, recibe esto. Al igual que Louise, recibirás una mejora en tu posición. — Dijo Henrietta a la vez que me extendió el pergamino.

— N-No debe preocuparse por mí.

— Insisto.

Tras tragar saliva, recibí el pergamino y lo abrí. Lo que estaba escrito fue algo que no esperé en lo absoluto.

— ¿Un ciudadano?

— Así es. Hasta el momento eras considerado un plebeyo, pero no pertenecías a ninguna nación. Tu única conexión con Tristain era a través de Louise, pues eres su familiar. De hecho, por ser su familiar y no ser parte de nuestro país, ella era la responsable de tus acciones. Este documento te hace oficialmente un ciudadano de Tristain. En otras palabras, puedes recibir una condena de forma legal.

— Ya veo… y supongo que no puedo…

— A diferencia de un título, esto no es algo que puedas rechazar. Bueno, en realidad puedes hacerlo, pero sería el equivalente a una traición.

— Entiendo.

Sabía muy bien que el castigo pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero eso no significaba que estuviera feliz. SI pudiera depender de mí, me hubiera gustado seguir de la misma forma que siempre.

— Por cierto, eso me recuerda…

Henrietta hizo una breve pausa.

— Como te dije una vez, la situación económica del país no es la mejor desde que se llevó a cabo la invasión.

No respondí, pues ya sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

— Por eso, la pensión que habías pedido será suspendida hasta finalizar las reparaciones del Palacio Real.

Después de observar a Henrietta durante varios segundos, di un largo suspiro. Ciertamente no estaba feliz, pero de cierto modo era un castigo que podía aceptar. La pensión no era algo fundamental para mí y si bien crear un lazo directo con Tristain estaba fuera de mis planes, estaba seguro que podía arreglármelas de alguna manera en el peor de los casos. Finalmente, sonreí ligeramente.

— Gracias por no haber sido más severa.

— No puedo poner en un calabozo a quien nos ha ayudado tanto. Había algo más, pero ha sido un día bastante largo y creo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

Agaché ligeramente mi cabeza en señal de respeto. Tras ello, Henrietta abandonó la habitación. Agnes, sin embargo, no la siguió de inmediato. La mosquetera y yo intercambiamos miradas durante varios segundos. Finalmente, fui yo quien terminó hablando primero.

— Gracias, supongo.

— ¿Supones?

— Bien, déjame decirlo de nuevo. No sé lo que hizo el profesor Colbert, pero quiero darte las gracias por haberle perdonado la vida.

Ella sonrió.

— Si no cortaba esa cadena de venganza, lo más probable es que tú la hubieras continuado.

A pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad a mi alcance, no pude terminar el trabajo cuando me enfrenté a Agnes. Sin embargo, no era imposible que la muerte de Colbert a manos de la mosquetera hubiera sido el catalizador necesario para cambiar eso. Obviamente no podía estar seguro de eso, pero no era una posibilidad que pudiera descartarse.

Finalmente, sin más que decir, Agnes se retiró para alcanzar a Henrietta. Yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero, nuevamente, fui detenido por cierta persona.

— Espera un momento.

 _Sí… me preguntaba por qué seguía todavía en la habitación._ — Pensé.

No me fue necesario voltear para saber que había sido el padre de Louise quien sujetó mi hombro. Aunque lo había ignorado hasta ese momento, su presencia no fue algo que pasó desapercibida para mí.

— Hay algo de lo que debo conversar contigo. Imagino que sabes lo que es, ¿verdad?

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, cierta idea apareció en mi cabeza. Por el tono de su voz él duque parecía estar tranquilo y al voltear, pude notar que su rostro no mostraba señal de enojo. Eso me dio las pruebas suficientes para confirmar mi teoría, pues no había motivo alguno por el cual él debería comportarse de esa manera conmigo. Sin embargo, no mostré temor alguno, pues algo había cambiado en comparación a lo sucedido en la mañana.

— Sí, creo saber el motivo.

— Eso hace más fácil todo eso. Lo discutí con mi esposa y tras considerar las palabras de la reina, decidimos que el castigo que recibió Louise esta mañana fue más que suficiente.

— Sin duda ella estará feliz de saberlo.

— Resuelto eso, sólo queda una persona quien debe ser disciplinada.

Ciertamente yo había estado en el carruaje que fue elevado cientos de metros en el aire y estaba seguro que el duque lo sabía, pero, al igual que él, decidí ignorar ese asunto. Después de todo, tenía ante mí una oportunidad única de desquitarme por la fortuna que se me había sido arrebatada, así como también una oportunidad para dejar salir esa pequeña molestia generada por el castigo que recibí de Henrietta.

— Supongo que es lo más adecuado.

Aunque el duque se sorprendió por mi calmada respuesta, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas en un pequeño entrenamiento antes de la cena?

Estuve a punto de responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuché como alguien entró en la habitación. Inmediatamente volteé y al hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— No creo que les importe si me uno, ¿verdad? — Preguntó la duquesa.

La súbita aparición de la madre de Louise provocó que empezara a dudar seriamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, no sólo fui capaz de controlar mi miedo, sino también de olvidarme de este temporalmente. Después de todo, nuevamente, había algo que había cambiado respecto al breve enfrentamiento que tuve contra ella.

Tragué saliva lentamente. Acto seguido, sonreí con algo de nerviosismo, pero también con confianza. A diferencia de lo sucedido en la mañana, con la idea de que otra pelea podría ocurrir, había tenido el tiempo de preparar el terreno.

— No, de hecho, sería todo un placer. Por cierto, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que deberíamos llevar esta práctica en un lugar abierto, ¿no es así?

— Me parece adecuado. — Respondió la duquesa.

— También a mí. — Dijo el duque.

— Perfecto. ¿Les parece bien si yo elijo el lugar?

 **…**

— ¡¿A dónde van?! ¡¿Acaso la práctica fue demasiado para ustedes?!

Los padres de Louise ya estaban regresando al castillo. La duquesa caminaba de manera tan elegante como siempre, pero su ropa rasgada y rasguños en su cuerpo disminuían considerablemente su aire de nobleza. El duque, por su parte, estaba sujetando su hombro derecho y no dejaba de cojear. Ambos me habían enfrentado a la vez y por ello no esperaron que ellos terminaran en esas condiciones.

— ¿Quieres callarte?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me aseguraste que les dirías eso luego de la pelea? Sólo te estoy ayudando, compañero. — Respondió Derflinger.

Yo, por otro lado, estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba seguro que todavía podía moverme, pero cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me dolía lo suficiente como para no querer hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que me había enfrentado a ambos padres de Louise a la vez, se podía decir que lo había hecho bastante bien. No me tomé las cosas a la ligera. Utilicé varios papeles rúnicos que había colocado con anticipación durante la tarde, gasté los hechizos que tenía mi capa, usé los tres anillos que había fabricado e incluso llegué a activar las runas de mis dos manos a la vez. Sin embargo, a la mitad de la pelea me di cuenta que había tomado una muy mala elección.

— Si no te callas, te dejaré enterrado hasta que nos vayamos.

— No tienes sentido del humor.

Derflinger me había acompañado durante la tarde mientras colocaba cada papel rúnico en su lugar. En ese momento había mostrado bastante confianza en poder vencer al duque o a la duquesa si se presentaba la oportunidad. Incluso pensé que con toda esa preparación podría vencer a ambos a la vez. Aquello que dijo Derflinger fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que yo aseguré que yo diría una vez los venciera.

— La próxima vez me las van a pagar. — Murmuré.

A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, estaba consciente de que no habría una próxima vez. De hecho, yo realmente no quería que hubiera una próxima vez. Los padres de Louise eran increíblemente experimentados, por lo que varias de mis ideas terminaron fracasando al ponerlas en práctica. Eso llegó no sólo a desesperarme, sino también a frustrarme lo suficiente como para intentar incluso las tácticas más bajas que se me pudieran ocurrir.

Tras esperar un par de minutos más, extendí mi brazo para alcanzar Derflinger, que estaba a medio metro de mí. Al momento de sujetarlo, las runas de mi mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar. No tenía planeado quedarme en ese lugar durante horas. El motivo por el cual había esperado para levantarme, además del dolor que sentía, fue porque no quería que los padres de Louise malinterpretaran la situación y me atacaran nuevamente. Después de todo, los había engañado de esa forma en una ocasión.

Al levantarme, dejé caer los mechones de cabello que había logrado arrancar durante el último minuto de la pelea. Acto seguido, empecé a caminar hacia el castillo. Al principio pareció que durante el recorrido iba a haber completo silencio. No obstante, ese no terminó siendo el caso, pues de un momento a otro Derflinger habló nuevamente para hacer cierta pregunta.

— ¿Sucede algo, compañero?

— Tendrás que ser más específico.

— Desde hace unos minutos pareces estar ansioso. ¿Tanto de molestó perder?

Me tomé unos segundos para responderle a la espada.

— ¿Me molesta haber perdido? Curiosamente, no tanto como pensé. Es algo más lo que tengo en mente.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

— Dime algo, ¿crees que esto suficiente? Es decir… ¿soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Me detuve durante unos instantes.

— Los papeles rúnicos mejorados, la capa, los anillos y ambas runas de mis manos. No sólo soy más fuerte, sino que soy mucho más fuerte que cuando llegué a Tristain. E incluso así, perdí contra los padres de Louise de forma indiscutible.

— Esos dos no son poca cosa, compañero. No sólo tienen más poder, sino que poseen mucha más experiencia que tú.

Durante los minutos que estuve en el suelo pensé en qué pude haber hecho para cambiar el resultado de la pelea. Sin embargo, ninguna solución llegó a mi mente. Al recordar la forma en la que pelearon el duque y la duquesa, concluí que incluso si hubiera tenido una semana de preparación las cosas no hubieran sido muy diferentes.

— No siempre podré usar eso como excusa.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo.

— Dejando de lado lo que puedo mejorar de forma natural, siento que estoy cerca de mi límite, si no lo he alcanzado ya, claro está.

En ocasiones usar el hechizo rúnico más apropiado era complicado, por no decir imposible en algunas ocasiones. La necesidad de tener un papel rúnico en el lugar indicado era una limitación muy grande. Fue esa limitación la que causó que Bidashal me alcanzara con un ataque directo, el cual me dejó en un muy mal estado. Fabriqué mi capa y mis anillos con el fin de solucionar ese problema, pero sólo lo había logrado de forma parcial. Evidentemente había pensado en cómo solucionar las limitaciones de mi capa y mis anillos, pero nunca hallé una forma de hacerlo. Por otro lado, las otras soluciones en las que pensaba terminaban en un rotundo fracaso en lo teórico, por lo cual ni siquiera intenté llevarlas a la práctica. Con todo ello en consideración, llegué a la conclusión que la única manera en la que podía seguir mejorando era la de practicar como lo haría normalmente un mago.

— Necesito encontrar una forma de superar ese límite y necesito hacerlo rápido.

No obstante, seguir el método ordinario para mejorar era demasiado lento para la situación en la que estábamos. Después de todo, los problemas no esperarían hasta que me volviera lo suficientemente fuerte. Sabía muy bien que el problema de Galia todavía no estaba resuelto y que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera otro incidente. No era imposible que terminara enfrentando a alguien como Bidashal y necesitaba estar preparado.

— ¿Sabes? Existe una forma.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné la fuente de poder de Gandalfr?

Me tomé unos breves instantes para recordar lo que Derflinger me había dicho hace mucho.

— ¿Los sentimientos?

— Correcto.

— Usar los sentimientos para ser más fuerte. Sigue sonando algo tonto.

— Tonto o no, no es una fuerza que deberías menospreciar. Además, a diferencia de hace algunos meses, estoy seguro que ahora sería posible que utilices ese método.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, no pude evitar que la imagen de Louise apareciera en mi mente.

— Imagino que te refieres…

— Sí, me refiero a eso. — Dijo Derflinger.

— ¿Y cómo activo exactamente ese poder?

— A menos que puedas controlar tus sentimientos, no podrás activarlo de forma voluntaria, al menos eso creo.

Di un largo suspiro.

— Vaya método más inútil.

— Admito que no es el método más apropiado para alguien como tú, que quiere tener todo planeado con anticipación. Sin embargo, al menos debes tenerlo en mente de ahora en adelante.

— Uhm… ¿sabes? Quizás la sugerencia de mejorar el uso de las runas de Gandalfr no es tan mala idea. Siento que no las estoy explotando al máximo.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Todavía no, pero no descarto que algo se me pueda ocurrir.

DI un largo bostezo.

— En fin, luego tendré que discutir esto con ella.

— Ahora que la mencionas, ¿qué tal va su magia rúnica?

— Puede hacer tres copias de ella misma sin que le dé parte de mi energía. En otras palabras, ya domina Ilusión. La verdad, me sorprende que lo lograra tan rápido.

 _Yo me demoré más en aprender mi primer hechizo._ Pensé con algo de celos. _¿Cómo lo logró? Se supone que no tenía tanto potencial._

— ¿Ya decidió el siguiente hechizo que quiere aprender?

— No, pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo.

— Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de ella… Si tanto deseas adquirir más poder en poco tiempo, hay otra solución.

— ¿Cuál?

— Los sentimientos.

Dejé escapar un fuerte resoplido.

— ¿Qué no te dije que…?

— No, no tus sentimientos, los de ella. Lo único que necesitas hacer es dar el siguiente paso.

No demoré mucho en entender a lo que quería llegar Derflinger.

— Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? — Pregunté.

— Sólo quiero que mi compañero sea feliz.

Me detuve durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, elevé mi vista al cielo.

— Cuando suceda, sucederá. No apresuraré las cosas. — Dije para luego volver a caminar.

Ya había dejado de pensar en eso como una simple posibilidad y comencé a considerarlo como algo que terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano. De hecho, imaginé que un simple empujón bastaría para que pasara. Por otro lado, tampoco podía quitar de mi mente el problema que sin duda terminaría surgiendo en un futuro y la decisión que tendría que tomar.

La caminata hacia el castillo fue algo complicada, pues cada paso me ocasionaba un considerable dolor. Las runas de Gandalfr sirvieron para que mi lastimado cuerpo se sintiera levemente más fuerte, pero no era obvia que tenían un límite. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de recorrido, llegué a las puertas del comedor.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo nada._

Al momento de poner mi mano en la manija de la puerta, me di cuenta que no había pensado en una excusa de mi tardanza ni de mi apariencia. Consideré que sería apropiado ir a lavarme, pero terminé descartando esa opción al cabo de unos instantes. Ya había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande al soportar el constante dolor, por lo que no quería seguir caminando. Al final, luego de tomar mi decisión, abrí la puerta y entré al comedor.

Todos voltearon a verme cuando entré y, como fue evidente, todos, salvo dos personas, se sorprendieron.

— Siento la tardanza.

Mientras caminaba hacia una de las sillas vacías, alguien terminó de asimilar la situación y me hizo la más evidente pregunta.

— Aztor, ¿qué te paso?

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Louise, intercambié miradas con los padres de Louise durante unos cuantos segundos. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que ellos tampoco se veían tan bien. La duquesa se había cambiado, pero sus leves heridas todavía eran visibles. El duque, por otro lado, además de su ropa en un ligero mal estado, tenía vendada su mano izquierda. Era obvio que ellos se habían apresurado para no levantar muchas sospechas. Ciertamente alguien les preguntó lo que había ocurrido, pero la duquesa se limitó a responder que alguien no bienvenido había entrado a la residencia y tuvieron un pequeño problema al encargarse de él. Finalmente, al cabo de uno segundos, me senté y contesté a la pregunta de Louise.

— Me caí.

Era una mentira demasiado obvia. De hecho, no hubo ni una sola persona presente que no pudiera deducir lo que había pasado. El estado en el que me encontraba, las heridas de los padres de Louise y el intercambio de miradas que había tenido con ellos había sido más que suficiente para sacar una conclusión. No obstante, todos decidieron ignorar el asunto. Después de todo, había sido un día bastante largo para todos y con todos los problemas resueltos, nadie quería tocar algún tema serio.

 **…**

 _¿En verdad esto es lo correcto?_

Luego la cena, Louise se había dirigido directamente a su habitación. Ella se encontraba sola, pues luego de recibir un par de hechizo de curación, su familiar había decidido ir al baño para poder acicalarme. En la soledad de su habitación, mientras ella se cambiaba para luego irse a dormir, Louise no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Henrietta le había dicho era su castigo. Ella estaba consciente que su decisión no había sido la más adecuada al haber puesto en riesgo la seguridad de Tristain e incluso con eso en consideración, ella había recibido una posición que muchos envidiarían.

Tras hacerse esa pregunta, Louise miró su habitación. Al momento siguiente, varios recuerdos de su niñez llegaron a su mente. Hace muchos años ella anhelaba poder salir al mundo exterior y dejar atrás los muros de su hogar. Ya que sus padres habían perdido la esperanza en que ella pudiera aprender magia, ellos decidieron que lo más adecuado sería que ella se case lo más rápido posible. En su niñez no lo entendió e incluso luego de tantos años ella no lo consideró correcto, pero entendió que era el modo en el cual sus padres trataron de buscar su felicidad. Era el modo en el que ellos trataron de protegerla.

 _¿No sigue siendo lo mismo ahora?_

Ella pensó en como hizo que Henrietta se preocupara y en como preocupó también a toda su familiar al decidir participar en la invasión, todo con el fin de seguir lo que ella consideraba correcto. Al momento siguiente de pensar en eso, fue a sentarse en su cama.

 _Hace más o menos un año era Louise la Zero y ahora soy la poseedora de un poder legendario. Incluso ahora es muy difícil de creer._

Louise se recostó y cerró sus ojos.

 _¿Qué es lo que haré en el futuro?_

Estaba preocupada. Incluso si ella seguía lo que consideraba correcto, tenía confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien. Después de todo, no sólo contaba consigo misma, sino con su familiar, el cual también le había asegurado lo mismo. No obstante, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que como resultado de sus elecciones un gran número de personas se vean afectadas.

 _No sería raro que sucediera. Con lo poderoso que es el Vacío, no es imposible que al hacer lo que considero justo terminé lastimando a otras personas inconscientemente._

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 _¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?_

Mientras Louise seguía reflexionando sobre todo eso, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, Louise.

Al escuchar esa voz, Louise se levantó de inmediato y corrió a abrir la puerta. La reina de Tristain, quien se había cambiado a un vestido informal, se encontraba afuera de su habitación. Tras verla, la estudiante hizo una profunda reverencia.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Louise?

— Yo… quería disculparme por todos los problemas que he causado.

Henrietta dio un largo suspiro.

— Está bien, Louise. Lo importante es que todos están a salvo. No tienes que preocuparte más de eso. Tu seguiste lo que pensaste era lo correcto y yo hice lo mismo.

— Princesa…

— ¿Amigas otra vez?

Al ver que Henrietta le sonrió, Louise no lo pensó dos veces y dio un paso al frente para abrazarla.

 **…**

 _Uhm… este no está nada mal._

Luego de salir del baño y haberme cambiado, me dirigí a la biblioteca de la residencia Valliere. La última vez que la visité apenas pude revisar los libros por unas pocas horas, por lo que quería aprovechar nuestra breve visita para poder buscar alguna lectura interesante.

 _Sí, creo que servirá._

Tras pensar eso, puse el libro nuevamente en su lugar y anoté tanto su nombre como ubicación en un pedazo de papel. Hecho eso, volví con mi búsqueda. No obstante, antes de que pudiera encontrar algo más que llamara mi atención, una conocida voz llamó mi atención.

— Supuse que estarías aquí.

Al voltear, pude ver a Eléonore parada en la entrada de la habitación.

— La biblioteca de la academia es buena, pero no por eso menospreciaré lo que puedo encontrar aquí.

Luego de decir eso, enfoqué mi atención nuevamente en los libros.

— Por cierto, creo que debo agradecerte por esa recomendación de la otra vez. — Comenté. — En verdad fue de mucha ayuda.

La hermana mayor de Louise caminó hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban al centro de la habitación para poder sentarse.

— ¿Y planeas devolverlo? — Preguntó ella.

— Sí, cuando me regresen mi espada.

— Es imposible, la vendimos hace semanas. Uno no paga las reparaciones con una espada, después de todo.

— Acepto efectivo.

— Si sigues con esa actitud, lo único que conseguirás es otro castigo por parte de mi madre.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Luego de la pelea que tuve contra los padres de Louise, había generado cierto respeto hacia ello, así como un leve miedo a la madre de Louise. Aunque, por otro lado, me había servido para liberar gran parte del enojo que sentí por la espada que se me había sido arrebatada. Ciertamente yo había sido derrotado, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que yo había logrado lastimarlos considerablemente. Me sentía satisfecho con eso y es por eso que me encontraba de un notable buen humor.

— Sí, admito que no me gustaría pelear contra ella de nuevo. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que ella también lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a enfrentarme.

 _Aunque sin duda aceptaría. Estoy seguro de ello._ Pensé.

— Ya veo. Tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero en verdad peleaste con mis padres. No pensé conocer a alguien que apreciara tan poco su vida.

— Tenía mis motivos. Jamás en mi vida volveré a tener tres mil ecus. Además, sabía que no me matarían.

 _Eso y pensé que iba a ganar._

— Bueno, debo admitir que nunca pensé que vería a mi padre herido de esa forma y mucho menos a mi madre. Al menos eso me deja más calmada respecto a la seguridad de Louise.

— Tomaré eso como un halago.

— Cambiando de tema, creo que es justo devolver un favor con otro favor. Cuéntame sobre esa magia que puedes utilizar.

 _Ya se me hacía extraño que no fueras tan grosera._

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

— En primer lugar, ¿cómo funciona?

Saqué uno de los papeles rúnicos que tenía en mi bolsillo.

— Te los mostré la otra vez, ¿verdad? Básicamente es lo que uso en lugar de una varita.

— ¿Cómo se fabrican?

Di un largo suspiro.

Pasé los siguientes diez minutos contándole a Eléonore conceptos básicos sobre la magia rúnica. Eso no fue algo que me molestara y, de hecho, tal y como ella había dicho, era algo justo. El libro que ella me había recomendado fue extremadamente útil para la fabricación de mis anillos, por lo que consideré que responder a sus preguntas era un agradecimiento adecuado. Aunque, evidentemente, evité responder aquellas preguntas que dejaran en evidencia mi procedencia. Ciertamente ya que la familia de Louise ya sabía sobre el Vacío no descarté por completo la posibilidad de contarles sobre mi mundo. No obstante, preferí pensar en eso con más tranquilidad.

— Bien, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que fue suficiente por hoy. Ha sido un día largo para mí y quisiera ir a dormir. — Dije luego de que ella hiciera una nueva pregunta.

Era obvio que la curiosidad de Eléonore no había sido satisfecha. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, ella terminó aceptando lo que dije. Yo no lo sabía, pero ella también había tenido un día bastante largo, aunque por diferentes motivos a los míos. Apenas salimos de la biblioteca, los dos nos fuimos por caminos distintos.

Una vez me aseguré que estaba solo, saqué el papel en el que había escrito el nombre de una gran cantidad de libros.

 _Supongo que con estos serán suficientes._ Aunque me hubiera gustado agregar unos cuantos más.

No perdí mucho tiempo para ir a la habitación de Louise. Ciertamente se me había asignado un cuarto que debía compartir con Guiche y Malicorne, pero ni siquiera había prestado atención cuando me dijeron la ubicación de este. Después de todo, prefería dormir lo más cómodamente posible y sabía que la cama de Louise era mucho mejor que aquellas que estaban en la habitación para los invitados. Por otro lado, también había un segundo motivo que, de hecho, prefería guardarme para mí.

El castillo de la familia Valliere era bastante grande, por lo que tardé aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar al corredor en el que estaba la puerta del cuarto de Louise. Estaba exhausto y lo que quería en ese momento era llegar y recostarme en la cama para poder dormir de inmediato. No obstante, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, pude notar que había una persona parada afuera de la habitación de Louise. Debido a la oscuridad fue difícil saber quién era dicha persona, pero una vez logré reconocerla, di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

 _Bueno, supongo que puedo dar otra caminata antes de ir a dormir._

Entonces, de repente, cierta idea apareció en mi mente.

 _Esas dos deben tener mucho de que conversar… Sí, creo que tengo tiempo._

Tras tomar mi decisión, tomé rumbo a la biblioteca del castillo para acabar lo que había empezado hace poco menos de una hora.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Estábamos ya en un carruaje rumbo a la academia. Los padres de Louise no tenían problema en que nos quedáramos más tiempo, pero al final decidimos partir durante la mañana del día siguiente de haber llegado. No había una razón especial, simplemente la mayoría se sentía más cómodo en la academia. Antes de irnos, sin embargo, Louise tuvo una última conversación con su familia. Sus padres básicamente le recordaron que ella siempre podría recurrir a ellos si surgía algún problema. Sus hermanas, por otro lado, se limitaron a despedirse de ella y pedirle que se cuidara.

Eléonore, por su parte, tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo. Al parecer aquello que le conté sobre la magia rúnica había generado muchas más preguntas que ella quería yo respondiera. Por ello, me dijo que estaría en contacto conmigo. Al principio consideré eso como una molestia, pues pensé que ya había devuelto el favor que ella me hizo. No obstante, tras pensarlo adecuadamente, concluí que podía ser algo provechoso. Ya no tenía más ideas sobre cómo aumentar la versatilidad de la magia rúnica, por lo que imaginé que tal vez Eléonore, quien era una verdadera investigadora, podría darse cuenta de algo que a mí se me había pasado por alto.

Finalmente, luego de que Louise se despidiera también de Henrietta, abordamos el carruaje e iniciamos nuestra travesía.

El viaje había sido relativamente tranquilo hasta que Louise notó que en el equipaje que yo llevaba había una bolsa de más. Evidentemente, ella no tardó en hacer la pregunta más evidente. Por mi parte, me tomé un par de segundos para responder.

— Oh, esto. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Obviamente, mi respuesta sólo causó que su curiosidad incrementara.

— No lo repetiré. — Dijo Louise.

El tono de su voz hizo completamente evidente que no tenía forma de cambiar el tema. Tras darme cuenta de eso, desvié mi mirada y respondí a la pregunta que hizo en voz baja.

— Se podría decir que es…algo que tomé prestado.

— ¿Cuántos te llevaste? — Preguntó Louise.

— Quince.

Louise no tardó mucho en suponer lo que llevaba. Ella no sólo me conocía, sino que la forma que tenía la bolsa le ayudó a reconocer los objetos que había en esta. Tras unos pocos segundos, Louise dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

A pesar de haber liberado la mayor parte de mi enojo, todavía tenía un poco de resentimiento por el tema de la espada. Fue por ese motivo que durante la noche hice una lista de todos los libros que podían serme útiles y al llegar la mañana, mientras todos desayunábamos, varios clones míos cogieron los libros y los guardaron en una bolsa que mezclé con nuestro equipaje.

— Los devolveré a su debido tiempo.

— Sólo para que lo sepas, no pienso hacerme responsable. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, ya no tengo que hacerme responsable.

Era obvio que Louise estaba refiriéndose a mi reciente adquirida ciudadanía, de la cual había sido informada por Henrietta.

— Bien, me preocuparé por eso más adelante.

Tras haber cerrado ese tema, cambiamos el tema de la conversación. No hablamos de ningún tema serio o relativamente importante. En cambio, tuvimos una charla casual a la cual terminaron por entrar los demás estudiantes. No había ni una sola persona en el carruaje que no se encontrara de buen humor y tras decidir olvidar el tema de Galia por el momento, lo único en lo que podíamos pensar era en el tiempo que faltaba para volver a la academia y a nuestra rutina de siempre.

* * *

 **Y… fin del capítulo.**

 **1\. Bueno, todos obtuvieron algo que quisieron. Tabitha rescató a su madre. Louise recuperó su amistad con Henrietta. Y Aztor consiguió unos buenos libros que se robó… digo, que tomó prestados. No será un robo siempre y cuando los devuelva sin que se den cuenta. Así funciona, ¿verdad?**

 **2\. Me sentí tentado a escribir toda la pelea entre los padres de Louise y Aztor. No obstante, el capítulo de por sí ya era demasiado largo y tenía otro enfoque, el cual era resolver el asunto de haber cruzado la frontera y el secreto de Louise. Además, no podía incluir esas partes cómicas si detallaba cómo había ocurrido la pelea.**

 **3\. ¿Saben? Es curioso. Nunca pensé que Aztor terminaría interactuando más con Eléonore que con Cattleya. Eso de que la hermana mayor sea una investigadora ayudó, pero nunca fue algo planeado desde el principio.**

 **4\. Tras darle una ojeada a lo que queda del volumen 11, diría que quedan como 2 capítulo para terminar de abarcarlo.**

 **5\. Es… complicado escribir dos fics y luego traducir ambos. Sin embargo, de cierta manera me siento feliz pues llego a muchas más personas que si tan sólo los escribiera en un idioma. Si llego a escribir un tercer fic, también incluiría su traducción.**

 **6\. "¿Qué te pasó?" "Me caí." Vamos, ¿quién captó la referencia? xD**

 **7\. Cerca de volver a ser el fic más largo de ZnT. Unas 20k palabras más... "poco". xD**

 **8\. Bueno, gracias nuevamente por las reviews, así como por los recientes favs y follows. Como siempre, cosas que siento olvidé poner, pero ya ni modo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
